Would it really kill you if we kissed?
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, minor DerekxOC (different one).
1. Wolf Moon

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC (WerewolfxSuccubus), slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, starts in season one. My BETA is LeonaArgentC

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, just the story and my OC, so no stealing.

 **A.N** **:** Hey, so as I mentioned, this is starting from season one with a slow burn relationship. Since I pretty much have no idea how it will end, I might change this a bit or add new elements into it later. Possible a small DerekxOC? What do you think about it? Let me know!

I would also like to thank you silentmayhem, jerrbear16, Em-x. everlasting, hcguntert and a-book-crazed-fangirl for adding the story to their favourites and ShikaaaXxx, suffocater, Just Lindsey, , laterlosers, .10, , .smile, Sallygirl2001, jcscheidt and nogistiles for following.

* * *

 **Enjoy**

 **Five years ago**

She ran.

That was really the only thing that mattered, the only thing that made sense. The only thing she could do.

She ran through the woods of a town she didn't know. She didn't know if they were following her but she knew she needed to run. Run away. Run.

' _Mommy! Mommy, please!'_

Shaking her head a bit, she ran even faster than she ever could have imagined herself that she could. She used to race with her friends or run home whenever she was late for dinner, but it was never this fast or this desperate.

 _Mom's eyes fell on me as I was all covered in blood kneeling on the ground, with a look of defeat on her face as an arrow went through her, 'Run!'_

She blinked away the tears and ran even faster. Her lungs were burning. Her hip hurt like someone had stabbed her, but she just couldn't stop. Not yet. Just a little bit further. Just a little bit.

She was passing trees so quickly, they appeared to be just some small lines in the way.

With the speed, it wasn't long before she managed to reach it. She saw it, the tree. The one she was looking for.

It was right there.

She made it.

Hitting her feet on the ground, hard, she stopped, but since she was running so fast she tripped and ended up on the cold ground of the night forest.

Panting hard, she almost wanted to die there and then. It hurt so much. So, _so_ much.

 _Mom. Others._

She gripped her hand in a fist, creating a bit more pain as her nails dug into her palm, as she slowly started to get up feeling every muscle in her weak body, protesting. She shook her head and got to her feet feeling the pain with every step she took as she walked to the tree stool in front of her.

She felt it.

 _The energy._

 _The power._

 _The darkness._

It was radiating from it in such massive waves she could tell even without touching it.

She put her hands on it, feeling the energy that it awoken not long ago and gasped at its intensity, nearly enough to knock het out.

She let go for a moment taking a deep breath. She couldn't do that. She had to continue.

 _For mom._

She fought back tears, taking a few fast breaths before she took another, this time a long, deep breath and put her hands on the stool again, slowly absorbing the energy. Not much, but enough to make her head feel a wonderful buzz and her soul to consume the delicious taste of power.

She gasped, feeling that just as she was taking a piece of it, _it_ was also taking something. Not from the supernatural part of her but from the other one… the human one.

It felt so wonderful. So, _so_ wonderful.

 _Nina_

Her mom's voice in her head made the link between her and the tree jerk a bit and brought her focus once more to what was really important.

With every bit of her existence, her humanity she pulled herself away from the tree falling to the ground on her back.

It did its job. It gave her power, more than she needed to survive and just enough to do what needed to be done.

She started running again with the new found strength. This time even faster than any eleven years old could simply running on the energy from the tree.

She ran as far from it as she could. She couldn't tell how long she was running this time.

 _Mom. Mommy. Teresa. Ashley. Michaela…_

She stopped shaking my head again.

 _No!_

 _Not now._

She turned around and checked the area first with her human eyes and then with her other ones, purple ones. Once she was sure she couldn't see the tree she kneeled down pressing her hands against her chest feeling her heart beating against her hands in fast and hard yet synch beats.

The girl closed her eyes licking her lips trying to catch the small straw of energy as her mother thought her.

'We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want.'

Opening her eyes and with a quick move she shoved a hand into her chest thankful to anyone who was on duty that day that it worked and she didn't just make a hole into her chest.

With her hands shaking she pulled out something which looked like a heart from her biology books in school except it was made from some sort of deep red crystal and glowing a bit.

She gasped as the little thing was beating in her hands just as it was a while ago beating inside her chest.

 _It's beautiful, mom. Just like you said it would be._

She took another deep breath before she brought it closer to her lips.

'Sme to čo sme. Robíme to čo robíme. A chceme to čo chceme.'

A second after that she shoved the heart into the ground causing it to glow through her hands once more before it disappeared.

She licked her lips and tried to dig a bit but the heart wasn't in the ground any more. She pressed a hand against her chest again. It felt different. It was different. It was beating. But it wasn't beating there. It was in the ground and yet it wasn't. It was right within her reach and yet it wasn't. It was nowhere and it was everywhere. She finally knew what it felt like.

She did it.

She made it.

 _Mom. I finished the ritual, mom. I did it._

She started crying there and then and this time she didn't care if the hunters would find her and kill her on the spot.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was just at work with his son and his son's best friend. Ever since his wife died two years ago and him and Stiles were left to somehow deal with parenthood and childhood on their own and since Melissa and Scott were pretty much on the same ship they managed to work out a sort of a plan of co-raising the two little boys. They were both busy and the both of them had little time and billion and three problems to deal with on top with one ADHD kid and one with asthma but they were dealing.

Slowly and sometimes hardly but they were dealing.

They were just doing some math homework which left even the sheriff wonder how was a eleven year old suppose know how to work this out but apparently he should have so he was helping the two.

They were in his office, both with their chairs in front of his desk with their books and exercises opened frowning or mouths opened with shocked faces looking at the numbers.

'Look, Scott, you can't just divide these two numbers because-'

'Dad?' asked suddenly Stiles, who's gaze had for a moment travel to the glassed window where the curtain wasn't completely turned down as they could clearly suddenly see a little girl in ripped jeans and bloody face standing in front of one of the deputies' desks.

Sheriff immediately got up, 'You two stay here.'

He went out closing the door after him and walked to the girl just as a young female officer was about to stand up from her chair.

The girl was a mess, looking like she'd been through hell of a lot and it made him feel incredibly sorry for the little thing for whatever she had to go through. Of course, he thought the worst case scenarios and prayed in his mind that it wouldn't be that. That it would be anything but that. Because the little blonde looked too precious to be dealing with something like _that_ which he didn't even want to think about.

'Hello.'

Of course, Scott and Stiles didn't stay in the office. Stiles opened the door and with Scott right behind him the stayed on it not going close enough to get caught but enough to listen to what they were saying.

'Hi, I'm Nina and I think you need to call my granny.'

'Hi, Nina. I'm sheriff Stilinski. Are you okay?' he asked kneeling in front of the girl to get to her level.

She shrugged her shoulders.

'My mom… I can't find her.'

'Don't worry, we'll find her, but are you hurt?' he pointed at her face where there was now as he was looking closer at it dry blood.

'What happened?'

'We went for a walk and I wandered off. I fell in the woods when I was looking for her…down the hill there were a few rocks and limbs.'

He nodded and gave her a small smile, 'Okay, how about I send someone to look for your mom and call your granny and have someone look at you? One of my friends, hm? Just to be sure you're okay. How does that sound, Nina?' he asked in a fatherly like voice that Stiles and Scott knew all too well.

The girl nodded slowly and gave him a half of a smile. She could feel he was honest and that he believed her.

'Okay, can I pick you up?' he asked.

Her smile grew and he was going to pick her up. She liked him.

She nodded again and he picked her up gesturing for the female officer to call the doctor while he walked to his office just as Scott and Stiles managed to reach their seats again to not look suspicious.

They stood up at the same time if he wanted to put her there but he put her into his chair before looking at them.

'Can you two go out for a bit? How about you call your mom, Scott, from Parker's desk?'

Nina looked at the boy with darker skin than the other one who nodded before he looked at her and gave her a soft smile which might not have been a smile since he had a bit of an uneven jaw.

The other boy kept on staring at her until the one with the uneven jaw, Scott, took him by the shoulder and dragged him out.

The sheriff then started asking her questions again and after she told him her granny's number he called her.

He believed her. Everyone believed her. Why wouldn't he? Why wouldn't anyone?

He mom had took her into the woods and left her there and disappeared. Without a goodbye without a final kiss. It was true.

'Was someone else there?' _Teresa. Ashley, Gwen, Michaela, Pam. Vanessa_

'Some man?' _Ten hunters with crossbows and guns._

'No,' she shook her head.

Once her granny came she asked the sheriff to give her a moment with her and as soon as he left she took her hands in hers and gave her the proudest smile she had ever received from anyone.

'You are the bravest girl I have ever had the honor to meet, Nina James.'

She shook her head feeling the tears running it to her eyes and demanding to get out.

'I left them there. I left and they're… they're…'

'At peace,' she cut her and placed on of her hands against her chest.

'Thanks to you. They're at peace and when our time comes we'll join them. You didn't leave them to burn for their sins, Nina. You gave them mercy, you gave them forgiveness. You gave them freedom from the hunger that controls us. You gave them all of this, my child. Never forget it.'

She nodded smiling a bit although her tears continued to fall down as she was sitting in the sheriff's chair looking at the older yet still beautiful woman.

'What about the hunters?'

'They left this morning. They must have spent all night looking for you but couldn't find you. You hid yourself excellent, my dear.'

She brushed her tears and then pressed her hand against her cheek.

'Brave heart, Nina.'

She nodded and licked her lips, 'Brave heart, Maria.'

* * *

 **Today**

She was in a small bedroom picking up a low cut black dress from her closet. She liked it. It was short enough to get her room to breathe, to absorb, to taste the energy.

She put it on and zipped it in the front. She had a rule. No more than three times a month and lucky for her today was one of those days. She had also a plan and for that she needed to go out today so she can start with it first thing tomorrow at school.

She wasn't even sure who she wanted to pick but she will…tomorrow was her day.

She put on her favorite purple jacket from her bed and walked out of the room an older woman in the kitchen sending her a quick wink as she saw her.

'Eat them alive, darling.'

She grinned at that and walked out of the house into the dark.

There was a loud music playing the place she was walking to. There was a bouncer at the entrance but with one quick smirk he let her in without much of a comment. People rarely believed her that she was a teenager anyway.

As she walked inside, she immediately felt a few eyes on her but she didn't want to call tonight's off so soon. She had her own ways of doing things. Not necessary saying that they were better but they certainly couldn't hurt.

She went further into the crowd of people that were dancing around her lost in the rhythm and bodies.

She smiled at that throwing her head back a little as she started to move a bit. Swinging her hips into the hypnotic rhythm feeling the energies of the people around her, dancing, kissing, touching, moving, feeling. Touching the walls of her souls, tickling her but not quite reaching in.

She liked it this way. Slow, teasing at first. Close but not close enough at the same time. Too much but not enough as well.

She gave it a few more minutes, denying herself the pleasure. The taste. The energy.

Until she felt someone take her by the hips and lean down to her ear, whispering something she couldn't quite hear due the music around her, the emotions and pleasures of others that were filling up her senses.

She brought her hands above her head as she moved, despite that it was against the man behind her.

It was time. Teasing was fun but she wanted to eat.

She let her walls down, gasping as the man pressed himself closer to her. His junk started to show through his pants against her ass. She let all of the pleasures in the room inside.

It felt incredible.

Orgasmic even. It was the best feeling in the world for her. She had never felt more powerful, more connected to anyone and everything that she felt in that moment, tasting the pleasure of the people around her as they were enjoying themselves in the rhythm of the sensual music, bodies swinging against each other, lips brushing against each other, hands caressing, smiles warming. This was it.

This was everything.

She came from her high just as the man spun her around and was about to kiss her.

She didn't give him the chance as she opened her eyes and pressed her hands against his chest with a smirk, shocking him with her strength.

'Sorry, I wouldn't do that, if I were you. Minor and all.'

She left him after that, with his mouth wide open.

She could clearly see herself down on all four in front of him, barking.

She couldn't contain any longer the chuckle that was demanding to be let out.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the weirdest desire she had ever read in someone's mind, so she couldn't really call him a pervert, not with how bad others could be.

Nina James shook her head and brushed her hair a bit as she went out of the back, winking at the bouncer in front the door one last time as she started running.

She loved running like this. She was fast. Faster than any human could ever dream of being and it felt wonderful to be like _this_. This charged with energy. Energy of others. Humans.

She did it three times a month. Not because she needed to, well, that wasn't completely true. Unlike others, her skin wouldn't start burning from the inside. She would just get cranky. At first, she thought she was just going to get her days when it first happened. Then it would get worst and she could get violent.

A smile formed its way to her lips at her silly beginnings. Now, she was better. Smarter. She could deal with her desires as well as with the emotions and desires of others. It was fun actually to hunt like this. Sure, it didn't approve her school status. Most of the town actually thought she was a slut because the way she dressed. She found out long time ago that there wasn't anything she could do about it, if she didn't want herself to be suspicious. Plus, if she didn't feed for a long time, it would become hard to ignore and with all of the stories she heard, she didn't want to hurt anyone.

And she didn't want to blow her cover either. Not after what happened that night in the woods.

She was even forced to kiss a boy once, just to not look like the odd one, despite immediately regretting it as she weakened him so much that he got an asthma attack.

Anyway, she trained all last year and summer and she was finally ready. She could totally pull anything off and she could absolutely try to have a normal, or semi-normal human and supernatural life now.

She ran until she was two streets down hers, which was where she slowed down, seeing her first kiss slowly and looking like he was hurt walking to his house.

 _Now, he looks anything but satisfied._

'Scott!' she called out and went to him as he stopped, hearing someone call his name.

She walked faster to him as she wasn't sure she wouldn't just be _too_ fast if she ran.

'Hey. Are you okay?' she asked looking at the boy in the red hoodie.

It was perfect. Scott was going to be her first test. She totally owned him for messing up his first kiss like she did when they were thirteen, but he just tasted _so damn good_ back then.

 _Nina. Training and focus._

 _Of course._

Scott blinked, looking at the blonde in front of him.

Nina James.

He seriously did not expect to meet her let alone, yet talk to her tonight, but then again, he didn't expect to be chased and bitten down in the woods where he ended up looking for a half of a dead body.

 _God, why did she have to be so stunning?_

Every guy and girl thought so and every guy and a few girls wanted her. Scott would have totally lie if he said he never thought about her during late nights or showers, but unlike them, he actually got to kiss her on Lydia Martin's birthday party when they were thirteen… and then totally blow it getting an asthma attack.

She ran away frighten. At least, that's what Stiles told him once he had gained consciousness and she wrote him a short 'I'm sorry' text, but she pretty much never spoke to him since then, so he surely wasn't expecting her to just come and talk to him like this.

'Uhm, Scott?' she asked with a small smile and raised brows.

 _Could I be more of an idiot? I totally spaced out._

'Hi, Nina. I'm fine. It's just a scratch,' he said, moving his hand to the spot as if he was afraid she would try to take a look. She wanted to, but he didn't have to know that.

'You sure? Come on,' Before he could protest, she took his hand by the shoulder and put it around her neck. She slowly started walking with him to the direction of his house. She was about six inches shorter than him and she definitely couldn't weight more than 120 pounds, yet she managed to hold him quite steady without much effort.

'How do you know where I live?' he blurred out suddenly, looking at her, trying to calm down his heart and not make a big deal that he was this close to Nina James, the prettiest girl of Beacon Hill High School and possibly even the prettiest girl in the whole town.

Everyone, even if they were with somebody had to admit that there just was something about the girl which made her without a doubt stunning and attractive. She was the most talked about girl in school as every boy wanted to date her or fuck her. Even the older seniors desired her but none of them ever got a chance. Sure, there were rumors but no one pretty much believed that anyone was actually in the same league as her.

Stiles told him that Jackson and Lydia might, but unfortunately for Stiles, the two of them were already dating so that was a dead end. It was pretty much as Stiles called it 'ruining his plans of getting together with the strawberry blonde'.

Scott liked Nina. Like everyone but unlike most of the people, he knew how far she was out of his or anyone's league, even despite what Stiles said, so he was assuring himself and calming a bit that there was no way a girl like Nina could somehow want him like _that_ , so he shouldn't really be nervous.

'Small neighborhood? You know, I live like two blokes down the road,' she chucked and looked at him.

'So are you going to tell me where you were and how did you got the _scratch_?' she asked as they reached his house.

He sighed, 'Are you going to be surprised if I tell you it was Stiles' idea?'

She giggled which made him smile a bit, 'Not in the slightest.' She liked this. Talking with him like it was a normal thing. Would it always be like this? It would, wouldn't it?

'It was Stiles' idea. I just wanted to get a good night sleep before tomorrow.'

'Ah, first day and all?' she helped him get the key from under the carpet and opened the door and she started walking with him into the dark and empty house.

'Yeah, uhm it's because of lacrosse. The tryouts? I want to make the cut this year.'

'Oh, awesome. You've been training a lot so you definitely should have a good chance. Where to?' she asked as she closed the door after them.

'Uhm, my bathroom? I want to nurse this before my mom comes home,' he said suddenly remembering that he was alone in his house with Nina James. He couldn't look straight at her without feeling his cheeks warming up. It was just stupid.

 _She is kind enough to help you to your bathroom because you are hurt, dumbass. Stop being a hormonal teen!_

They started walking up the stairs, 'How do you know I was training?'

'Your mom. I sometimes come to read to seniors at the hospital. We chat a bit. Don't worry, nothing too embarrassing or anything. Your mom is pretty cool.'

That was true. She came often to read to the seniors since they and the coma patients were the only one not affected by the glow. A pretty much the only people she could talk to without them either being completely taken by her or ogling her something.

'Well, now, I'm embarrassed.'

She giggled at that and slowly, they managed to come to his room and bathroom, where he sat down on the closed toilet, 'So tell me, how come your bestie didn't come to the rescue?'

'His dad sent a cop with him home so he couldn't sneak out. And since we didn't want him to admit that I was in the woods too, this was the only opinion.'

She nodded and picked a first aid case.

'Oh, I can do that. Son of a nurse and all,' he said as he pulled his red hoodie over his head.

'Thank God, because honestly, I've never done this.'

He chuckled as he took the case from her, 'It's no wonder. Look,' he raised his t-shirt revealing a bleeding bit mark.

Nina's eyes widened, her mouth barely holding in the gasp that wanted to get out. Something definitely bit him. And it looked really nasty and painfully.

Scott started silently working on his side as Nina watched him swallowing a bit.

Scott's mom wasn't lying. He had definitely spent some time training. She noticed the bar upon his door that must have been used constantly, since Scott McCall gained abs and pecks and she had to admit it was a good look for him.

She bit the inside of her mouth.

 _Silly girl. You just fed. Don't think about the desire in him. Ignore it._

She heard her granny's voice all of the sudden inside her head.

'Can I ask what happened?'

'Something bit me. It might have been a wolf or _something._ It was really dark and I didn't see anything. First there were these deer, they scared me and I lost my phone, and then, there was suddenly _whatever it was_ and it bit me. I think I heard a wolf howl. I'm pretty sure it was a wolf howl.'

'Hm.'

He looked over to Nina noticing her watching his work with undefined interest. That was the first time he had noticed what she was wearing and how low was her dress.

He turned back to his work in hands, blushing, hoping she didn't notice.

She had, she always had, and she wasn't about to say anything, that's for sure.

'What about you?' he swallowed his eyes strictly, staying on his bandage that he was slowly putting around his body.

'I went out. Last day of break and all that,' she moved to him and leaned down touching his hand, making his heart speed up again unintentionally and hers as well as she could feel the energy that was right under her touch inside of him.

'May I?'

'S-sure.'

'I'm starting this _new me_ thing. I want to make some friends.'

He blinked at her, catching for a moment that honestly sad look on her face. He sometimes witnessed her at school, or what he briefly remembered from when he pulled away from their kiss.

Now thinking about it, she didn't have any friends. He mostly saw her by herself. Sure, there was always someone who would approach her but she would just as quickly send him his marry way.

'Huh, so this is you trying to be friends. I should be fluttered. A girl like you could aim higher, I guess.'

'You mean Lydia's click? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ship sail a long time ago since I always ignored them. Plus, I don't think I could be friends with boys shamelessly ogling me and girls constantly in doubt if I want to steal their boyfriends or not.'

She straightened up, 'There. All done.'

He looked at his bandaged chest and smiled before looking back up at the blonde.

'Thanks, Nina.'

She watched him, seeing something else in him. Sure, there was desire for her. There always was for her kind but there was also something else. A deeper feeling of acknowledgment. Something she had been trying all this past year to achieve and maybe it was Scott McCall who she might achieve it with. She was with him for what seemed like a half an hour and she managed to hold herself in bay, despite the sensation she felt tickling her skin of how good would his desires taste like. Especially since she once already got to feel their delicious spark when they were younger.

 _No, I just fed. Sure Scott would be delicious. But I'm good._

'You're welcome, Scott.'

She helped him at least to the bed since he refused her offer to stay for a while.

'I'll walk myself out.'

'Text me when you get home.'

 _He honestly wanted to know. No further motive to spread my legs for him._

'It's two blocks, Scott,' she raised her brows.

'Two blocks with a killer on the loose,' he reminded her quickly.

She shook her head with a small smile and gave him her phone as he quickly tipped in his number.

She crossed her hands as she watched him raising her brow and giving him a smirk, 'Maybe you should call me next time you go out dead body's hunting,' she suggested waiting for his reaction.

He looked at her as she was standing in his room with a look on her face, and body language he could only describe as start of a really wet dream and all of the sudden felt okay with it? She was hot, astonishing and she was looking at him like _that_ and he still had a few thoughts in the back of his head about how sexy she would look on his bed, but he managed to pretty much keep them there and looked at her like he would look at any other pretty girl.

 _Weird?_

'I'll definitely do that,' he handed her back her phone, 'just don't forget to text me, Nina.'

She took it, watching him in awe as if he had suddenly found a cure for some disease.

She blinked before she smiled.

 _Did he break it? He looks like he actually broke it? Could he really manage to do it?_

She wanted to hug him at least, her fingers begging to touch his skin, but she wasn't sure if it wouldn't have been too much. For her? For him?

She just knew that he wasn't completely taken by her anymore, which was a start, a hope, a gift that made her incredibly happy and hopeful.

She walked out of the McCalls' house with not a single worry in the world, thinking about how amazing it felt to earn this first step of her plan to actual life and friends. She knew she could achieve it. Make other realize that she was nothing special and find good friends who wouldn't be completely hypnotized by her anymore. By the glow.

Nina knew that although Scott might have hold up on his own, she was in her right mind and good behavior, because she had fed just a little over hours ago, so she didn't need to feel his desire and energy under her hands as she was touching him and that she would have to control herself a lot more on days she hadn't fed. But she was willing to do whatever it took.

Scott was a really great person. She always knew that.

She was so focused on what happened that she didn't even notice that dark, black shadow that was on the roof of one of the houses, watching her, as she walked to street.

* * *

 _I made it home alright. No killers but I'm dead and I'm going to sleep. See you in school. Good night, Scott._

He read the text a few times as he was eating breakfast. His mom giving him an odd look every now and then, but for the first few minutes she remained silent, waiting, if he was going to let something out.

Melissa McCall and Scott had lived together just the two of them for a few years now and it was hard and challenging at times, but she liked how thing were. She would be lying if she would say that she was all alone on Scott. She had a great amount of help from the sheriff or one of her nurse friends, so it wasn't all that bad.

She liked how things were, yet, she was realizing with every day that Scott was changing and growing and she knew this phase all too well. She was a rebellious teenager herself after all.

 _Which Scott can never find out!_

She knew it was just the way things were. He was slowly living his own life and she shouldn't expect him to always include her like he used to. It was sad, but it was life.

'Listen,' she started once she couldn't take it anymore. Then again, as long as he needed to borrow the car, money and stuff, she still held a bit of leverage over him, 'is something up? You're seriously quiet today and weird.'

He looked at her and shook his head smiling, 'Just excited. Lacrosse and all.'

'You sure?' she asked a well-known smile on her face.

He shrugged, 'I got to talk to Nina James yesterday.'

She raised her brows, 'Nina James. Whoa, didn't see that coming-'

'It wasn't like that. We just talked. She was nice.'

'Uh-huh, so are you planning on being friends or something?' she asked, trying to act casually as she took a piece of toast and started eating, eyeing her son from the corner of her eyes.

'Maybe, I hope so, but we'll see.'

'How did you got to meet with her, anyway?'

'Outside, she was on a walk, I was just coming from Stiles',' he lied quickly. He hated lying to his mom but he seriously didn't want to worry her with what happened in the woods. She had enough on her plate already.

'Okay, but you tell me if it gets a bit too friendly, we're going to have a talk.'

'MOM!'

* * *

'All I'm saying is don't get too excited! That's what hormonal men are for,' said her Maria James as she was running her eyes through the newspaper while holding her mug of coffee.

Nina raised her brows as she was just a second ago happily telling her what happened the night before, 'Jeez, Maria, don't go all girly about it.'

The older woman sighed, 'Very well, listen my dear. There is no possible way that Scott could have managed to see past the glow in such a short time. I have several man friends and it took minimum of a month for them to even stop for every time we met in the morning to not drool.'

Nina put down the spoon and looked at her cereals in her milk, 'But there was no… I didn't feel the want, not like I felt it at first. Something within him changed about me.'

'Look, Nina. No one,' she took her hand, 'is rooting for you as much as I am and I am happy that you picked up Scott McCall, because for a hormonal teenager, the boy has rarely fetish thoughts…Well certainly less than others, but you can't push him or yourself, otherwise you might end up hurting him again.'

'This time it won't happen, Maria. I'm better. More in control. I feed regularly and if I feel like I can't control it, I will just leave.'

'What if he wants to follow you? That's what friends do! Even more, that's what people in contact with us do.'

'Only the ones that are hypnotized by the glow.'

'Which is most of the people around us.'

'Maria. I know what I'm doing. And starting today, I will talk to anyone who will be willing to talk to me after ignoring them for the past, I don't know, years?!'

'Don't be such a teenager,' she rolled her eyes fondly and then leaned to her again and pinched her nose.

'Just don't get too disappointed if he will be another hormonal zombie in school.'

* * *

Scott was about to leave out of the door when he suddenly stopped and turned to look at his mom who was walking up the stairs.

'Mom?'

'Yeah, sweetie?'

'Uhm, do you sometimes talk to Nina? In the hospital, I mean.'

'Yeah, she comes to read to old people or patients in comas. Her granny comes too, sometimes.'

'How does she look to you?'

Melissa blinked, 'Uhm, really pretty?'

'Yeah, but like seriously beautiful that you lose your words.'

'That's how she appears to you?' his mom laughed, 'if that's the case, then you definitely don't want to be just a friend, Scott.'

'No,' he closed the door, 'I mean, she felt like that. Or I just thought about how… well…pretty she was and nothing else and uhm-yesterday it was like I really saw her just like her? Does it make sense?'

His mom shrugged her shoulders, 'Well, I heard that crushes last about three months, after that, they either fade away or you're in love. So maybe the crush is just gone?'

'I didn't have a crush on her!' he exclaimed and in a hurry, left.

She smirked before she thought about it for a moment, 'I was kind of stunned by her granny too when I first met her. I guess it's a thing in that family.'

* * *

Stiles Stilinski was nervously looking around for the past few minutes. He was looking everywhere for his best friend. Asking almost everyone he knew or didn't if they had seen Scott, like a crazy person.

'Oh my God! Finally, I thought you weren't going to come.'

'Dude! I texted you like fifteen minutes ago that I was on my way.'

'Twenty-two, my friend. And let me tell you, a lot can happen but never mind that! Show me.'

Scott shook his head before he lifted his t-shirt, just enough for Stiles to let out an excited noise.

'Oh my…!'

He tried to reach it but Scott pulled away, worried it might hurt.

'Careful.'

He let the t-shirt fall back down and they started walking to the front entrance.

'It was hard to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf.'

'A wolf bit you? No, not a chance.'

'I heard a wolf howling.'

'No, you didn't.'

'What do you mean 'no I didn't'?'

'How do you know what I heard?'

'Because California doesn't have wolves, okay?'

He turned around to face Scott, 'Not in like, 60 years.'

'Really?'

'Yes, really. There are no wolves in California,' said Stiles and he started looking around, something taking away his attention.

Scott frowned. It was weird. He was more than sure that what he heard was a wolf howling. Plus, with the size of the bite, it might as well have been one. So weird.

'Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you definitely won't believe me about the other thing,' he said and caught Stiles attention and again.

'I found the body last night and got to talk to Nina James.'

It caused Stiles to stop and widely open his mouth, 'You-body-Nina-Are you kidding me?'

'I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for months. About the body thing, not about Nina.'

'That's-that's just! That's seriously the best thing that happened to this place since-,' he turned partly around, eyeing two girls that were on their way into the school.

'-since the birth of Lydia Martin.'

The mentioned strawberry blond along with the other girl just pasted the two without a single glance in their direction.

Stiles turned as they passed, 'Hey, Lydia you look-like you're gonna ignore me.'

Scott leaned his head to the side to get a closer look. He felt bad for his friend at time. There was definitely no use since the girl was like miles away from his reach. Lydia had been successfully ignoring him since like the same amount of time Stiles had been in love with her. It was sad. But he would support his best friend and his obsessive behavior no matter what. They were friends, after all.

'This is you and your nerdiness,' complained Stiles turning around. Scott gave him a 'really?' look, 'Anyway, what's this about Nina-'

'You know she's the prototype of mean girl on our school, right?' asked Nina as she suddenly appeared in front of the two boys with a smile on her face, startling them a bit.

'You know, you could totally do better than her,' she said, looking at him before she turned back to Scott who was also surprised by her sudden appearance. But he was not standing with an open mouth like Stiles was.

'Good morning,' she mumbled, barely containing a wide smile, so she tried her best to just smile a little bit. Still, it looked more like a smirk than a smile if you asked Scott but it was a nice smirk too.

'Hi, Nina,' he said back with a smile as well. He looked genuinely happy about seeing her.

 _No flashes or sex thoughts. Nice._

She turned back to Stiles who was still looking at her with his mouth wide open like she had just hit him with a fry-pan.

'S-stiles?' she asked carefully. The boy was definitely hypnotized by the glow. It's not like she wasn't expecting this reaction. She just hoped there was a way he could be like Scott somehow.

 _Okay, so Scott's on and Stiles will be a work in process._

Scott rolled his eyes and punched him into the shoulder.

Stiles looked at Scott like he just saw him for the first time or realized that he was there too.

He blinked and looked back at Nina and then back at his friend. He looked back at her and down her body, eyeing almost suspiciously her skirt before Scott sighed and took his shoulder causing him to blink and look at his best friend again, confused more than anything.

'Hi, Nina,' said Scott amused.

'Hi, uhm, hi Nina,' mumbled Stiles but with his eyes at Scott.

 _Red hair._

 _Lydia._

She blinked at that. Sure, it happened a few time that instead of herself, she saw someone else in the desire. Plus, it was no secret that the boy was way over his head for Lydia Martin. It was quite sad, because from what Nina could tell, the girl had no need for the boy. Not even a bit.

 _Poor Stiles._

'Sorry, he sometimes has his moments. Especially around pretty girls.'

She nodded with an amused look, 'No problem. It's a thing with me, I guess,' she said honestly. She wasn't that happy that Stiles was this affected by the glow, but Scott seemed okay enough to let it slid. Small victories and all.

'Good morning, Stiles. Again.'

Stiles looked back at Scott sending him a quiet _'what the actual fuck Nina James'_ look since the two of them were pretty good at communication through glances.

'Like I said, you should totally get a new hobby. Someone more… availed and less bitchy?' she suggested and pointed with her head to the school entrance and the three of them started walking.

'How's your side?'

'It doesn't hurt but I still want to be sure it's okay before I put the bandage off. You know, because of infections and all.'

Stiles, who was still in disbelief, looking from Scott to Nina, suddenly managed to gain some attention back to what was happening and burst out.

'Wait, what do you mean 'I could do better'? Do you actually know someone?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I can't really tell you, but there are a few girls who find you interesting.'

Granny told her that a while ago: it was easier for people to focus around her if she wasn't staring at them, so she tried to only glance at Stiles from the corner of her eyes.

'What's your first class?' asked Scott.

'English, you?'

'Same!' they exclaimed in chore.

'Now, back to that. Who likes me? And how do you know?'

Nina smirked. _This should be easy._

Someone whistled at her and she rolled her eyes. _Okay. Hope for the best but expect the worst. Got it._

* * *

In class, she was smiling a bit too much at the two boys. Scott smiling back and Stiles looking still stunned more than anything by her, or possibly it was the fact that after not talking to them for like four years or so, she was now all friendly smiles and chats.

Still, it was weird, but whenever Scott gave him some pointed look, which was probably in their secret conversation she didn't know of, he seemed to be able to get a grip for a while and then be back at square one.

 _Now, you're just imagining things, Nina._

She looked back down at her syllabus. The teacher was saying something about the murder from last night and she briefly shot Scott a look, who returned her a smirk.

She started playing with her hair. How much can she spend time with them? Well, obviously she should spend time with them to get the glow to ease its power over them for the three of them to have normal human relationship. Could she, like, sit with them in the cafeteria? And near them each of the classes they shared together?

She was a bit lost in her thoughts, until the door opened and the assistant of the director came in with a tall and really pretty black haired girl, introducing her to the class.

There was suddenly a wave of desire from a few boys, including Scott, which caused her to look his way for a moment. Desire was always present when she was around, but now it was mostly centered to the new girl, who was nervously standing in the front. Obviously, she just wanted to sit down and not have to be looked at like this.

Not that she was surprised, the girl was seriously astonishing and Nina smiled. Scott could totally do a girl like that, if she wasn't a bitch, naturally.

She got to the spear seat right behind Scott, who turned around and gave her a pen. She smiled at him and Nina almost felt like making an _'awww'_ sound. The girl wanted him back, at least as desire and lust went. It was cute, really.

No, she wasn't a romantic soul. She was a seducer, although not from her own will, she knew that the world wasn't always about love, puppies and innocence. The world could be brutal and nasty and shitty and almost in every way deviant.

But every now and then, she managed to read a desire of an honest soul and this girl, Allison Argent, seemed like the kind and caring soul like that.

And Scott caught her interest.

 _Nice, one Scott._

* * *

Scott couldn't help himself, but for the rest of the day, he spent his time trying to seek the new girl. She was really pretty and with the way she smiled at him, he felt his stomach drop and a little twinkle inside of him to be formed. A twinkle, he already felt once before and still had unresolved feelings about, so he was surprised he felt it again.

He looked over to Nina. She was reading something about her schedule, frowningly biting her lip next to him as he was putting his books into the locker.

It was weird. He liked Nina. Really _liked_ her. He couldn't even begin to talk about how beautiful she was. But since yesterday, when she was _different_ , like he saw her for the first time, like he saw someone else who was Nina James but at the same time wasn't the Nina James he remembered, he sort of didn't feel so into her. He would probably go for her if she would give him some indications she wanted something, but apart from the looks he could now see that it was just the looks that he was seeing in her. He had to admit though; he liked this Nina James a whole lot of better and more than the other one.

He turned around and noticed Allison, who was across from them, standing next to her locker as well.

She smiled at him and, _God_ , it was a beautiful smile.

He turned around back to Nina for a second as her eyes suddenly widened for something she found in her schedule.

And then back to Allison.

Who said he couldn't get to know both of them? It was possible nothing would come out from either of the possibilities.

Well, he kind of was enjoying the whole 'becoming friends' thing for now. Nina was quite cool when she wasn't all silent and in her beautiful but cold world.

Lydia Martin suddenly appeared in front of Allison and with a smile started talking to her about her clothes.

 _How am I hearing them?_

Nina sighed as she looked away from the piece of paper that was getting her a headache.

 _Seriously, how could I have not noticed that I have such a shitty schedule?_

She looked at Scott, who was turned with his back to her, his head turned to the new girl who was now being interrogated by Lydia Martin, just as Stiles joined them with Harley.

'Can someone please tell me how can the new girl, who has been be here for five minutes, is already be a part of Lydia's click?' she asked, suddenly noticing Nina behind Scott who gave the girl a smile.

Of course, Harley just widened her eyes at her and stared at her completely dumfounded.

'Because she's hot,' Stiles shrugged his shoulders, looking at the girls and Jackson, who had just joined them. He hated the guy. He knew him since kindergarten and he really could speak from the bottom of his heart, he hated him. The guy was a walking and talking definition of the word douche and yes, it had also everything to do with the fact that he was dating the love of his life, Lydia Martin.

 _What more reason do I need to hate this guy?_

He rather looked at Lydia instead feeling smiling as he saw how lovely she looked today and that he had seen her for the first time today since the breaks, 'Beautiful people belong together. Speaking of…,' he turned around and looked at Nina, which caused Scott to also look at her.

'Shouldn't you, like, be with them? Over there?' he asked pointing not so subtly at the three.

Nina raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms before she pressed herself against the locker, making Stiles suddenly swallow. A wave of want hit the air again. He was a teenage boy after all and she was covered in glow, but still.

 _Boy, this is a burden._

He shook his head as if to gather his thoughts that were running all over the place, thinking about her with strawberry blond hair and in a second turning back to the girl of his dreams.

Nina tried not to think too much about it. She had to be honest, she saw weirder flashes. Definitely kinkier.

'So what's the plan now? Lacrosse?' she asked, trying to get them into a conversation. Stuff like that helped. Talking, distractions, side looks and turning around. It got easier to ignore or not notice the glow, although it still needed mainly time.

'Yup!' said suddenly Stiles, caught in the excitement, putting his hands on Scott's shoulders from behind looking at the blonde.

'Because Scottieboy, here, is going to try and fail getting off the bench.'

'Dude!'

Scott looked at him annoyed.

 _Talking about friend support, honestly._

Nina chuckled. The typical smirk present on her face, 'Well, maybe Scottieboy, here, is going to actually get off the bench.'

'Not if we don't get actually on the field in time!' said Harley, breaking their stare competition suddenly, causing Nina to blink, feeling something coming from the girl.

She blinked a few times before she smirked at her, causing Harley to, almost embarrassed, look away.

'Harley's right. We're going on the field. You two go change and remember: English class girl will be watching,' she said to Scott, surprising him as she walked to Harley, nodding at her.

Although, the girl was still unease about her, she started walking and Nina turned around for a second to wink at the two before they walked to the field, leaving the boys behind.

The two just watched as they left and Scott couldn't help a small smile. He definitely liked this Nina James more.

* * *

Nina took Harley to the bleachers and sat down. She could feel that the girl was somehow still nervous and uncomfortable about being next to her, since she felt the desire towards her. She got that too. It happened a lot with people who were with someone and actually in love with them. If they were good people, it was like a betrayal towards them to just think about Nina in that way or have their hearts or pulses speed up or how they wanted to lean forward and kiss her.

She was just glad that most of them didn't have the courage to do it.

'Hey, Jackson!' called one of the players.

She frowned a bit with a tight smile.

 _Most of them._

Jackson and her had a bit of a rocky start, so she definitely wasn't a fan of his. She basically hated him.

She could almost divide people into three categories. The ones that were immune, the ones that were just embarrassed watching her, blushing or shuttering or just in silence staring at her (since they couldn't even form a sentence in front of her) and the ones that would actually try something like touching her like the guy at the club.

 _Wanna guess which one was Jackson Whittemore?_

In the heat of the moment when she was feeding, she let it slide because she was too distracted by being almost high if she took too much to care, but in other situations? It pissed her off.

'Like I said, lacrosse here is amazing and the boys are hotties…well most of them,' she heard Lydia say as she and Allison walked towards them and took the bench right upon them.

'Hey,' said Nina startling both of the girls.

'I'm Nina.'

The girl turned pink in a matter of second, catching her tongue.

Nina didn't stop smiling and instead continuing, 'And you're Allison Argent, the new girl.'

She nodded with an embarrassing smile and a giggle. Nina blinked. Something about her energy was different. She couldn't tell energies apart. Maria told her she might one day, if she, well, got better in control and learn a bit more. But for now, they were all just tasty little sins in the background of her mind that she could feel but didn't allow to, since she didn't want to hurt anyone.

Still, Allison's energy felt, well for lack of better words, weird but still sweet, tasty even.

'So how do you like it so far?'

'I-it's okay,' she coughed a bit, clearly trying to get a hold of herself since she was staring at her like that, 'It's nice around here. And lacrosse…uhm…who's that?'

She was looking somewhere into the field and Nina didn't even have to turn around to know it was Scott.

Lydia who was with a bit of a sour eye watching the two girls looked up. Scott, after a moment, finally got a hang of it was catching one ball after another.

'I'm not really sure,' said Lydia honestly, looking like she never saw Scott before or something.

'That's Scott,' mumbled Harley quietly doing her best in the moment to stay invisible.

'It's not like she knows him from middle school or something,' she added even quieter causing Nina to smirk at her.

She looked at her for a while before she looked away, still embarrassed. It must have been a hard to question, your sexuality like that, against your free will. She never thought about it but thinking you were going gay for someone was definitely a stressing situation.

Nina looked back up just as Allison commented on how good he was.

'He's in our English class and physics,' she said casually but with a clear intention.

Allison nodded carefully, still a bit shy but smiling.

Nina turned back just as Harley mumbled, 'Oh God.'

She blinked and looked to the field where she saw it. Jackson just came to the line, ready to go at Scott. This was going to be bad for sure.

Harley pressed her hands together just as Nina made a painful grimace. It was no secret that Jackson Whittemore didn't really like benchwarmers on the team since he believed that they were taking away someone's spot or just being useless to him and the team.

 _He's such a dick._

'He'll blow it,' said Lydia proudly, looking at Jackson all excited about being his turn. Of course, she would be cheering for her boyfriend. That was normal, but wishing her boyfriend to humiliate Scott and torn him apart? Not so much.

Nina shook her head, 'You're wrong.'

Scott, who was in the goal, suddenly heard Nina's voice loud and clear as if she was standing right next to him and not sitting all the way on the bleachers. It was weird, it happened a few times today and he still didn't understand it.

 _What was happening and how was it possible?_

'He won't because he wouldn't want to disappoint a pretty girl from his English class,' she said with almost a predatory smirk as she looked over at Allison, who blushed even harder and let out another embarrassed little giggle before looking back at the field.

Nina, satisfied with herself, looked back at Scott who had his head turned to their direction. She knew he couldn't hear them but with a smile she mumbled anyway like a pray, 'Go get it Scott, for the pretty girl.'

Jackson shot the ball.

Scott caught it.

Stiles and Lydia happily shouted at the same time and Harley clapped her hands and before she knew it, she put her hands on Nina's shoulders for a second, before happily clapping them again.

Nina looked at her a bit surprised. Harley probably didn't even know she had done it and she was covered in clothes so it wasn't a direct contact to actually cause something, but it made her smile a bit, before she looked back at the field where Scott was looking behind her, at Allison, and then, for a moment, at her clearly pleased with himself.

She looked back up at Allison, who looked down but couldn't keep the smile of her face and then at Harley and Lydia.

 _Hey, playing cupid is fun. I could definitely do this for living._

* * *

After school, Scott and Stiles went to the woods to look for his inhaler while Harley went home and Nina to the hospital.

She was quite pleased about the first day; she managed to do quite okay. At least, she thought she did.

'Oh Nina, hello darling,' said Maria as they met in the hospital.

'Hey, Maria.'

They went to the elevator together.

Nina gave her the most excited smile yet waiting for her to ask the question.

Maria looked at the younger girl rolling her eyes.

 _Ah, teenagers, to be young, naïve and hopeful again like that._

'So, how was it?' she asked, amused, but her interest wasn't pretending.

Nina let out an excited sound, 'It was good. Well, it was really good. I mean Stiles, Harley and Allison were pretty much still a bit off every once in a while but Scott was normal. Sometimes he would look at me and have some thoughts about desire but it was just a passing thought, nothing you know… like need.'

Maria frowned at that just as the door opened, 'He was unaffected by the glow?'

'Completely, well I guess. He sort of started liking the girl, Allison so the desire was mostly directed towards her and he was normal. I mean, I never talked to someone who didn't know me from childhood like that. Without him being hypnotized by the glow. It was great,' she said with a happy smile as they walked out.

Maria took her elbow stopping her with a serious look on her face.

'Nina, I can assure you: that's not possible. There is no way that in just a day, Scott could build up such a resistance towards the glow. I should know, I tried it all, Nina.'

Nina shook her head, 'It wasn't like that. He was alright; I'm telling you, he was like that already last night when we met. He's fine.'

Maria blinked at that. She knew humans. She was old and walking this world for longer than the others because she knew how to control her hunger, live with it and fulfill it. She had met many humans and she knew them from every possible aspect: there was no way that Scott McCall, a teenage boy, who was the absolutely worst, could possibly learn to be unaffected by glow that fast. No human could, not in such a short time.

'Is Scott okay, Nina?' she asked, and let the young blonde go.

Nina sighed and started walking again, 'Maria, I just told you.'

'No, Nina. I mean if there is something different about him.'

Nina blinked confused, 'Different how?'

'Something different in his energy like you feel with me?'

She frowned and took a step away crossing her arms in a defensive gesture. She couldn't tell energies apart just from her own kind, since it was the only energy she couldn't feed from. She knew what Maria was getting at and it confused her even more.

'Wait, are you telling me that you think Scott is supernatural? No,' she shook her head immediately.

'That's not possible, he's human.'

Maria sighed, 'Listen, Nina, you're untrained, young. You wouldn't know,' she lowered her voice since they were in a hospital, 'how to tell a supernatural or human energy apart if he wasn't a succubus. The world is big. He might be so many things-'

Nina shook her head again, 'Look, just-no. No, he's Scott McCall, an ordinary teenager from my school that isn't acting like a completely-hypnotized-by-me-dummy. It's weird, I admit, but when you met him, was he supernatural?'

Maria looked tense, 'No.'

She wondered all night whether she should confront Nina with what she believed was happening in the town, with what had been happening before the last of the Hales left it.

'But I was meaning to tell you something-'

'Hey girls,' greeted them a young looking nurse.

Both of the James smiled/smirked at her.

Clara Peterson, a tall and skinny girl with purple-black hair smiled at them, 'Ready for the reading sessions?'

Nina nodded, 'Sure, I'll start with Ms. Griffin,' she told the two and nodded at Maria, telling her that she would want to talk with her later.

She walked away and Clara turned to Maria just as she said, 'The killing from last night-'

Clara's smile fell and she took a step closer, lowering her voice, 'Yeah, I heard we have half of the body they found down in the freezer.'

'The energy that I felt last night, Clara,' the older woman shook her head, 'That was not an ordinary creature.'

Clara frowned at that, 'Do you know what it was?'

Maria shook her head, 'No idea. But it was strong. I haven't felt energy like that since,' she sighed admitting, 'Talia Hale-,' she stopped once she saw the girl's all of the sudden face went sad. Maria knew Clara for a while now. She wasn't one for sharing but Maria knew humans: she knew burdens and sorrows as well.

'I'm sorry, my dear,' she brought her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

Clara shook her head slowly, feeling something warm coming from the older woman, easing her mind.

She smiled at the older woman gratefully. She wasn't one to use Maria like this. She would never ask for her to take away her stress and give her a bit of her energy. Yet, she knew Maria wouldn't argue about her giving it to her willingly, if it was just a little bit.

'It's okay. Do you think that trouble is coming to Beacon Hills again?'

Maria sighed, 'I think it's already here. And won't end well.'

'It never does, Maria.'

* * *

Scott was at the animal clinic, just closing up. He liked working there. It helped him a bit out with the cash and also it was fun to work with animals. Deaton, his boss, already left home and he was just supposed to wrap things up, feed the cats and could leave as well.

He decided to change the bandage and nurse the wound again for infection. He prepared all the important things and put away the bandage only to find it completely healed.

He blinked at that.

 _What the-_

He touched the spot. It wasn't there. The wound was just gone and the flesh looked completely untouched.

He looked at the bandage he used: the dry blood was still there. If Nina weren't there last night, he could have believed that he made it all up. But she saw it, and he did lose his inhaler in the woods on the property of Mr. Creepy. Seriously, what was up with that guy? And how could the wound have healed so quickly? It was weird.

Shaking his head and putting away all the things, he decided to go finish his work so he could go home.

He went to feed the cats, that were suddenly all too violent towards him. They looked and acted almost scared, as if they thought they were in danger.

 _Seriously, what is going on?_

He walked out of the room, really weirded out by it when he heard a loud and desperate knock on the front door.

Allison Argent was passionately knocking on the door, all wet since it was raining outside, with her face all red from crying.

He opened the door to her almost hysterical talking and explaining what happened. He only managed to get out of it that she accidentally hit a dog.

'It's alright. It's alright. It's alright,' he reaped, trying to get her attention.

'Do you know where it happened so I can send animal patrol to find it?' he asked calmly. He was working in the clinic for a year and a half, so he was pretty much experienced in these situations by now. Plus, with the way she was acting only increased his sense to be calm about it.

'No! I mean yes. I know where I hit it but the dog is-,' she pointed behind her.

'Where is he?'

'In my car.'

They both ran to the back of her car where she opened the trunk, only to be startled by the dog, who started barking and growling at her.

Scott put his hands on her as she jumped, 'You okay?'

She managed to nod.

'She's just frightened.'

'That makes two of us.'

'Let me see if I have better luck.'

He let go of her and took a step closer to the dog.

It was still tensed, he could feel it, but the moment he was near it, he suddenly felt different, like his mind tell the dog to calm down; surprisingly, the dog immediately stopped, as if it heard him.

He brought it inside to exanimate it. He found out that it was a she and that her leg was broken. He knew how to fix it. She was a brave dog and once she calmed down, she was pretty easy to deal with. Scott was explaining to Allison what he was going to do, his concentration only focused on the dog when he noticed that she was shivering from the rain.

'I have a shirt in my bag, if you want.'

 _Idiot. You should have notice it earlier that she was cold._

'Oh, I don't want to trouble you,' she said all too quickly but he still took the shirt and gave it to her.

'Here,' looking at her properly for the first time that night and in general since he only got a glim of her in class and in the hallway and finally at practice. She was really beautiful. And he was apparently a hopeless romantic to think about her beautifulness, standing here, freezing from the rain and with wet hair but…he did.

She took it with a look of gratitude on her face before she left the room.

He was looking at the dog, briefly petting her and then for a moment turned to the direction of the door, where he just caught Allison pulling off her shirt.

He was surprised and caught in the scene. He swallowed a bit, watching her shoulder blade and back and where her jeans met her hips.

 _She's really gorgeous._

The dog let out something which almost sounded like some sort of disapproval and he immediately looked away back to the dog who was giving him a judgmental look.

'What? I didn't see anything.'

The dog was still looking at him so he went to continue on his leg and ignore Allison's nudity in the next room since the dog was watching him with a close eye.

He managed to fix her leg by the time Allison came dressed in his shirt. He looked at her but quickly looked away, trying not to wonder too much into her presence or the way that there was a pretty girl in his shirt. He never would have thought that there was something about having a girl wear something yours, but there really was, because he was seriously feeling proud and possessive and excited all of the sudden.

'Thanks for doing that,' she said as she walked to him a bit slowly and unsure about where should she stand or put her hands. She felt really bad about the dog and ridiculous about all the rest.

'I feel really stupid.'

He smiled confused, 'How come?'

'I don't know, 'cause I freaked out like a total girl?' she said, a bit embarrassed looking anywhere but at him.

He smiled at that but once she actually looked at him he eased the smile a bit, 'You _are_ a girl.'

'I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl,' she said, feeling all the more stupid about it all. She seriously acted like an idiot. Hitting a poor dog. Freaking out. Crying and even being forced to take his shirt like she was some damsel in distress.

 _Way, to make a first impression, Allison_.

She put her head down.

'What kind of a girl are you?' he asked suddenly.

'Tougher than that,' she nodded, 'At least, I thought I was.'

'Hey, I'd be freaked out too,' he said looking down, 'In fact… yeah, I'd probably cry,' he looked at her.

'And not like a man either; like the biggest girly girl ever,' he said and it got her to laugh.

'It would be pathetic.'

'Yeah, right?'

He turned back down but she watched him for a moment. What Nina, the really pretty girl from their school said about him got her to think about him not blowing the shot because of her and all. He seemed nice. Really _nice._

She was looking at how he was moving his hands on the fur and she couldn't help but think that he had nice hands. She wanted to laugh at herself. She had just yesterday babbled her aunt Kate that there was no way she was getting a boyfriend here, since she wasn't probably staying for too long. Yet, here she was, checking out the cute guy who saved a dog and couldn't possibly be nicer, even if he tried.

'Sooo, looks like she's gonna live,' he said and looked back at Allison who nodded, 'And I'm pretty sure she'll even let you pet her now if you want.'

Allison made a grimace, 'I don't think so.'

'Oh, come on. You don't want her to sue. I heard this breed is very litigious,' he gave her a daring look and she gave in petting the little thing, softly.

Scott watched her hand for a moment until he looked back at her face. Gosh, he really liked this girl.

'See,' he said somehow lost in his thoughts, 'she likes you.' _And it isn't just her._

Allison looked at him, 'What?'

He shook his head, 'I don't know… sorry. Uhm, you have an eyelash on your cheek.'

'Oh, from the crying.'

She brushed her face a bit until Scott reached towards her face gently, feeling her skin against his thumb, brushing it off.

Allison smiled sweetly, although a little nervous, 'Thanks.'

'Yeah,' mumbled Scott, still stealing small glances of her here and there.

After that, he pretty much walked her to the car and gathering all the courage he didn't even know he had inside of him he asked her out.

And she said yes.

She later heard her aunt in her head laughing that she told her so, but in the moment he asked her out, looking like an adorable little puppy, she couldn't say no. She didn't want to either. She just smiled and agreed. Driving home, she felt like singing because she never felt so excited or happy about it.

* * *

Scott McCall went to bed feeling like he was on top of the world. He had a date, a date with Allison Argent. He had a date with Allison.

He lied down in his boxers, feeling like life couldn't get any better.

He just closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was suddenly on the cold forest ground. He got up and started walking around.

 _Was this real? Was it a dream? What was going on?_

He was looking around. It was early in the morning and cold but he didn't mind it all that much, oddly. It was quite peaceful out here. It had to be a dream. Why would he be in the woods, in the morning, just in his boxers? Everything was so quiet.

As he was suddenly turning around he noticed _something_ in the woods. Something which he had noticed a few nights as well. Again, he couldn't see it since it was so huge and there was the morning fog everywhere, but he felt terrified. Frightened. Something was in the woods, something large, and deadly. He felt something in him telling him not to be afraid, but how could he not be afraid with the size of the thing? A thing. Not an animal but a thing.

He ran as fast as he could, feeling the forest ground underneath his bare feet.

 _It's a dream. It's a dream. It's a dream._

He jumped through a fence and he ended up in a pool.

A man who was watering his garden stared at him, completely shocked.

Scott didn't know what to do so he said the first thing that came to his mind, 'Good morning.'

 _It's not a dream._

Something was seriously wrong with him. He thought as he was walking home in his boxers hoping no one would see him. Sure, he talked about it with Stiles. All the things he could suddenly hear? The smells? The way he could move? The wound that healed itself like that. It was all so weird and it couldn't be just stress or infection or adrenaline but… what else could it be?

He got dressed. He could only hope that it wouldn't damage his date with Allison. His date with Allison, how great did it sound?

* * *

In school, Nina wondered about what Maria said. It was bullshit. Scott wasn't something supernatural; he was a human boy.

She went through it in her mind. The only people who weren't affected by the glow were adults who were adults at the time that she was still a child and before she got her glow and knew her then.

People like the sheriff, Ms. McCall, granny's friends, people she read to in the hospital. She got the glow when she was about thirteen and ever since then she had _the hunger_. Every single person who didn't know her as a child, including every teenager, was affected by the glow. Her granny told her that supernatural creatures such as them wouldn't be affected the same way, but she never met one except for her own kind to actually know how they would react to it.

She wondered about that part. Supernatural. Scott was a normal teen. She knew him since he was a kid and he was, well…Scott. It was strange that he was this okay with her, but it couldn't be that.

Then again. She was still a growing little creature she had still much to learn about the energies, usage of them and other things. Most of her kind didn't gain the full potential of their powers until they hit twenty-five.

As Maria said; energies were different. The energy could contain a specific element of each person. She couldn't tell them apart yet; she only knew Maria's because she didn't feel the hunger for hers. That only meant that she was her own kind.

'Hey, watch ya thinking about?'

She looked up at Scott who was standing next to her as she was sitting pressed against the wall, thinking about everything.

He was smiling, so she smiled as well. It was really hard not to smile with such a happy kid like Scott McCall. Maybe that was why she was so interested in him in the first place. He always seemed… just happy? Carefree? Hopeful. She liked that about him.

'Something my granny said the other day. What about you?'

He sat down next to her, his smile hitting full like he was the sunshine himself and his emotion hit the peak. He wanted to tell everyone he could about it and he pretty much did start with Stiles, who kept on repeating 'that's my boy' to his mom who was all cute smiles and sneaky questions.

'I have a date on Friday.'

Nina gasped, 'With Allison? That's so awesome,' she said, excited. She liked the way he felt around the girl yesterday. He really liked her. She could sense it from his desire towards the girl that he was seriously into her. It could have been just sexual desire, but with the way he was smiling about it, all honest and happy, she doubted that. Also, from what she knew about him, she doubted that.

'Tell me everything,' she took his arm in her excitement outburst, realizing too late that he was just in his t-shirt and froze.

His skin was so, _so_ nicely warm with the energy running under her fingers. She hardened her walls to be sure she wouldn't taste even the tiniest drop of it, remembering all too clearly how he couldn't breathe when they kissed and she tasted him all those years ago.

Scott laughed at her behavior; he noticed a strange hesitation the moment she touched his arm, but she quickly smirked/smiled at him so she probably didn't want him to see it.

He blinked but didn't say anything, wondering why she smelled _nervous._ He didn't think nervous had a smell, but with the way her lovely perfume suddenly felt like something greasy, it probably did.

 _Again, what the hell?_

He decided to rather change the subject and not dwell on his freakiness further, 'Well, it started with her hitting a dog. Uhm, you know how I work in the animal clinic? Well she-'

She put her hands away, barely listening to him. It was as if he didn't even know that she touched him. Well, to be fair, her walls were up; she always kept them up if she wasn't feeding. Yet, it was weird. People usually got…excited, needy and lustful if she touched them. The desire was always centered on her and it would hit her senses.

 _It doesn't make sense._

'So she said yes.'

Nina smiled again. _How could puppy Scott McCall be anything but a human? I'm just imagining things and finding problems._

'I'm really glad. She seems nice, honestly. You two will be great.'

Scott rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop smiling, 'It's just a date, Nina. One date.'

'With a very pretty girl who likes you and thinks you're hot.'

He gave her a bit of a cocky look, 'Hot, hm? How do you know?'

'I got nose for that,' she winked at him, 'Trust me a bit, Scott.'

'Okay,' he said, but shook his head looking in front of them, 'I kind of like her too. I don't know why I'm telling you.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I like to think that you want us to be friends. And you trust me.'

He looked at her, 'I kind of do that too.'

She nodded, a small annoying thought suddenly appearing in her mind.

 _He can tell me everything but I can never be completely honest with him, can I?_

She kept on smiling as Scott continued talking about how much nice and pretty Allison was and how excited he was about Friday. His overjoyed desires filled the air until Stiles came and told him to shut up about it already before they went to the practice and Nina went home.

'You still haven't told me who likes me, James!' shouted Stiles as she was already at the end of the hallway.

She laughed at that and continued walking. It was nice having people around.

* * *

Nurse Clara Peterson was walking to her car at late hours. Her shift had just ended and she was dead on her feet; she wanted to get home as fast as possible, take a long shower and then go to sleep, at least for a couple of hours.

She wouldn't lie; it was a tough job and as unrewarding as it could get but it was also nice. She liked helping. She liked helping and always have something to do. But sometimes, she wanted to just go home and sleep.

She stopped with one hand on the handle and the other inside her pocket, holding tightly onto the key.

'I don't know what you want but rubbing a nurse is bad luck.'

'Now we both know that if someone really did try something, it would end up far worse then with bad luck for the future.'

Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard, turning around slowly, already knowing who was right behind her, but still hoping she was wrong.

'Hello, Clara.'

She looked him up and down as he slowly walked towards her, stopping a few steps away, not daring to come closer.

'Derek Hale,' she mumbled before she turned back around and took the key out of her pocket.

'I see we're still not talking.'

She unlocked her car, 'Are you deaf? I just said _Derek Hale_.'

'Clara,' he put his hand around her and closed her car door just as she opened it.

She let out a frustrated breath of air through her nostrils and turned around.

'What!'

'We need to talk. Something happened,' he said it calm, yet tense. Something definitely happened but he was in no luck. She didn't want to have anything to do with him or his family in senior year and she didn't want to have anything to do with him now.

' _We_ don't have to do anything. If you haven't noticed, whatever you might possible want from me, I don't do anymore.'

Derek looked at her face and listened carefully to her heartbeat. She wasn't lying but she was good at it that she might be. He learned all too painfully how easy people could lie. 'So you don't practice anymore?'

Clara looked away for a second, trying to contain herself since just being in the same room as him or space for that matter made her blood pressure raise, 'No, Derek, I don't practice, I don't train or read or anything. I haven't since Paige died and I don't even have that kind of power anymore, haven't for a while so step away, _please_.'

She knew why he asked her like that: he wanted to hear her loud and clear to be sure.

'Something happened.'

'Dead body in the woods? That was you?' she asked, her voice showing anger and mockery.

'Don't be ridiculous!' he barked back before he let out a long breath, trying to get a hold of his annoyance with the young woman.

He didn't want to come here, to see her. He hadn't seen her since the fire and even before that, their relationship was anything but good. The last time they spoke, she pretty much told him to never talk to her again or come near her. He obeyed. He didn't blame her. After what he did…He was really to blame, in more ways than one. She was angry, but he couldn't tell if it was pure hate or just the fact that he came to her like this. He hoped for the second option, but was prepared for both.

'It was Laura. The body in the woods was Laura, Clara.'

She gasped, shaking her head immediately, 'No.'

'Clara-'

'That's not possible! Laura is an _Alpha_. The body-you're wrong that's not her.'

'It is her, Clara. I found her. it's…it's her,' he said, briefly turning to the side not to have to look at her as his eyes were slowly starting to water. He chased the tears away by blinking before he looked back at her, seeing a numb look on her face.

 _Laura Hale. Cocky smirk, raised brows. So full of light and energy, always in charge. Always trying to take care of everything and make everything okay._

They used to laugh with Paige, calling her head bitch in school. That was before she got dragged in the Hale family, before Paige and Derek started dating, before Paige died, before Derek spelt with the enemy and most importantly, before the Hales were killed.

'You need someone to help you with the ritual,' she said, nodding suddenly.

He nodded as well. He wouldn't ask her. He didn't want to, but he had no choice, and he only hoped that she would understand and help him out. Not for him; he couldn't possible ask her for something for himself but for _her_. For his big sister. His last living and well relative. _For his Laura._

He turned around. 'Come whenever you can… preferably during the night.'

'The first full moon is on Friday. How about at midnight?'

He stopped. The pup, the newborn that was bitten the night Laura died, was going to shift. There was no way stopping it when it would be his first full moon. He couldn't be too sure how that would go.

'There might be some-'

'I don't want to know about that. That's not me anymore.'

He looked back down and nodded. He understood that after Paige, she didn't want to continue. She could end up helping any other family. She was young, talented, smart and brave. Any pack would be happy to have her as an emissary, but she couldn't continue after Paige, after he lied to her and broke her trust like that. It was too much for her.

He once or twice wondered about how she could deal with everything. Everything meaning her abusive family, finding out about the supernatural, having to lie to her best friend and yet doing it all just to be an emissary, just to help people, the pack, his family. He always thought she was strong for dealing with all those things. She was, and he broke her. He broke her the day he killed Paige and lied to her about it.

'Derek, I'm sorry.'

He gripped his hands into fists hoping for a soft moment that maybe…

'I'm sorry about Laura.'

'What, you think I don't deserve it?' he asked cruelly. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear that all of his was his fault, his and no one else's'. Paige, the fire, and now Laura was all blood on his hands. He was a masochist like that.

' _She_ didn't.'

He started walking again. Of course, she wouldn't forgive him. He didn't except it and deep inside, he didn't want her to. It was better; being hurt. It was good, knowing that it was on him, his fault all on him.

* * *

'Maybe, it's that I'm not, you know…' Nina started on the Friday evening. She still had a few hours to get ready for the party. It wasn't that she had to feed yet, but she wanted to go. She was pretty curious about Scott and Allison; it was almost as she was shipping them or something.

Plus, Stiles would be there, bombarding her with questions about who liked him and Harley would be giving her desperate looks so she wouldn't tell. It was still weird. Stiles would look at her clothes and be all 'horny teenager' again, staring too much, and Harley would try to look anywhere but at her, feeling the desire with shame since she was a girl.

 _Still, it could be fun…funny? Hopefully._

'I'm like half of our kind and still half human.'

'And we don't talk about that!' barked Maria annoyed. The topic of her birth was something they rarely talked, even when her mom was around. It was bad to be born like that, but luckily, no one from their kind could tell the difference, which protected her all those years. She wasn't even sure what would have happened if someone ever did find out, but Maria always acted like it would be close to apocalypse, so she didn't ask often. She didn't even know who the lucky guy was that got her mother pregnant. It was seriously hard and needed to be willing from what she was got from an actually fascinating sex talk with Maria. She was possibly the only teen who was actually interested in the sex talk with her parents or, better yet, her granny.

'Why are you so against the idea of Scott McCall being supernatural?' asked Maria as she was looking through some of her old journals.

'Because I don't want the first boy that can talk with me without his pants getting tight every time we chat or goof around to be supernatural. What should he be anyway?'

'But you're admitting the possibility.'

Nina frowned at her, 'And why are you so eager for him to actually be anything? And why did you bring up your old journals from the basement?'

The journals were more diaries of a succubus if you asked Nina, since Maria could be pretty graphic about most of the things that happened in her youngish years.

Her phone went off just then with an unknown number showing on the screen.

She blinked and answered, 'Hi, Nina it's Stiles! Listen, something's happening. Scott-he punched me. Well he didn't, but he was going to. He's literally losing his mind. He's turning or I don't know but hell there is something serious wrong with him and Nina? I think he might kill someone and he almost punched me but I already told you that, but Nina, listen, you have to help me, I'm pretty sure-'

'STILES!' shouted Nina into the phone startling both Stiles and Maria who looked up from her journals.

'Stiles, I don't understand a word you're saying. Please take a long deep breath and start again from the beginning, okay?'

Stiles, on the other end, took a deep breath and mumbled, 'Okay.'

'Long story short, Scott's a werewolf.'

She raised her brows. 'Uhm, what?'

'Werewolf. And okay, I know this doesn't make sense and you probably don't believe me and-,' she looked up at her granny giving her a worried look.

'-but listen you have to go to the party. Tonight's the full moon and he might hurt someone, possibly Allison.'

'Stiles that's-'

'Crazy! Completely crazy, I know, and I know you don't believe me, but Nina, something could seriously happen tonight with Scott, something bad. So please. Please. If there is just a small part of you that actually well….whatever, just please help me.'

She blinked.

 _Scott was a werewolf?_

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Scott. Scott McCall was a werewolf.

'Okay,' she licked her lips, 'Pick me up at seven and tell me everything, okay?'

'You-you-you're amazing Nina James. Thank you. Of course, you live near Scott. I'll be there and I'll tell you everything I know. I-thank you, Nina.'

She nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see her, just before he ended the call. She looked at her granny.

'Stiles…Stiles said that Scott…That he's a werewolf,' she looked at her face and the older woman let out a heavy sigh.

'That, my dear, is what I was worried about.'

She closed the journal, 'In the hospital, I wanted to tell you that a few nights ago, something happened in the woods.'

'Someone got murdered,' said Nina a bit dumbfounded by everything before she sat down opposite to her granny.

'Yes, but such an act always happens for a reason. And this reason was power.'

The older woman frowned, 'You're too young to be able to feel such power, but I have. It woke me up. It's here and it hid itself.'

'What does that mean?'

'That it's a start. I doubt anything good will come from it.'

* * *

Stiles kept on occasionally staring at the girl sitting next to him, gripping his wheel, thinking about anything but how long her legs looked in those skinny shorts.

He coughed, 'Okay, so basically, Scott got bitten,' talking might ease the tension and make this less awkward for both of them. Which might be a problem since Nina was breathing his desire from her pores and tasting it, although not really allowing it inside. It was okay because she understood that just like them, she needed to get used to being around so many wonderful energies. The fact that she was fed was helping her too.

'Yeah, last night in the woods,' she cut in, finally looking at him as he finally managed to gather his thoughts, 'He told us that and showed the wound.'

'Well, did he tell you that it healed?' asked Stiles briefly looking at her.

'No,' she mumbled a bit shocked.

'Well, it did and he's been feeling and smelling things and those moves on the field? I trained with him half of the summer and let me tell you; there is no way that he could have got that good overnight.'

Nina thought about how he played on the field. She was impressed as well how he managed to catch every single ball or score with almost gymnastic moves.

'Stiles, that doesn't prove everything. Werewolves… that's just-'

'Look. He said he heard a wolf howl in the woods and there are no wolves in California but on the body that was found, there was none other than wolf's hair. How do you explain that?'

Nina shook her head. Despite what her granny and Stiles were telling her, it proved nothing.

'Look, this doesn't prove anything.' she let out a humorless chuckle, 'there are like hundred and three reasons how could the hair get there or what's going on with Scott.'

'Which is why we have to watch him tonight. It's the full moon,' pressed Stiles as he parked the car in front of the house.

She looked at the sky. The moon was high but not high enough.

Werewolf.

Maria told her that if Scott was a real werewolf, he might shift tonight. She didn't really know what that meant but she really wasn't that into finding out either.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

They were basically walking around the porch and house and during some time they separated. She saw Stiles get dragged by some of their classmates to a chat, so it was just her now.

She was walking around, a bit uneasy; she felt the energy coming from all the people around her that were dancing and kissing and enjoying themselves in the music that was playing, but she couldn't get too distracted with it. She didn't come here for that.

Besides she wasn't too keen on Stiles, Scott, Allison, Harley or anyone from her classmates to catch her for that matter. She lost herself when she fed and honestly she was pretty vulnerable when she did.

She shook her head and walked out to the porch, where she noticed a man standing near the back gate.

She blinked since he definitely didn't fit into the scene of teenagers that were around him. He was older than them. Possibly from college, definitely not someone you would expect on a high school party, despite being hosted by Lydia Martin.

She tried to focus on him for a bit when she suddenly felt someone else's energy filling her senses and she turned around seeing Scott standing over with Allison. He nodded at her and shot her a smile.

Nina turned around, looking back at the man, but he was gone. For a brief moment, she heard something on the roof of the next house but when she looked up, she couldn't see anything or anyone.

Scott and Allison began to dance, so she didn't want to bother them right now. She felt really stupid for even a second believing the crap about Scott being some werewolf when he was now completely taken by Allison dancing with her. He was a puppy at best, not a werewolf.

'Hey, Nina,' she heard from the behind and when she turned around, she saw one of the douche from the lacrosse team. There weren't many. Most of the guys were okay but there were a few asses on top with Jackson, and Aaron Mitch was one of them.

'Aaron,' she said sounding as disinterested as was possible. Most of the time, people were harmless. They would stare, occasionally say something but there was just a few of them who would actually do something like the guy from the club the weekend, who put his hands on her hips as she was dancing.

He handed her a cup and she raised her eyebrows. She didn't need to get a flash of his desires to know where he was going with this, and with the way he got into her personal space, she really wished she would have stayed with Stiles in the house.

Not that she couldn't handle him; she could if she had to. It was a part of her life. But making a scene at the first party of the year, might not be the best way to start a new school year.

'No thanks, driving and all.'

'No, worries baby, I can totally take you home.'

He reached for her and put his hand on her hip.

She simply stepped away from him, 'Like I said, not interested.'

From the corner of her eyes she could see a few guys from the team pointing at them and she wondered if it was the alcohol that made him so brave, his douchiness, or their encouragement.

'What got the ice queen so uptight, hm?'

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to fit in, so she would talk to him, but if he got to handy, she would punch him where it counted the most. She really didn't like people like him. Always thinking they were the best just because they were good looking. She knew those tricks better than anyone since it was the way her kind worked for centuries. She knew that it was an illusion. The way someone looked, it was just to lure you in and then attack. Aaron Mitch and good looking boys and girls with confidence that could fill up the whole room were no different. Lure in, use, throw out.

Scott, who was enjoying being so close to Allison, was starting to feel weird. It was like something was inside of him, deep inside and that it wanted to get out and possibly play a bit.

 _Play?_

He slowly looked over where he suddenly noticed Nina talking to Aaron, one of his co-players on the team. He could see that everything in her posture was screaming that she didn't want to be there.

He saw how Aaron put his hand on her hip and how she immediately took a step back, but continued to talk to him.

 _Why was she talking with him?_

He was asking himself that as he watched the two.

Allison looked up at him, giggled a bit and his focus was back at her. She was really amazing.

He momentarily forgot about Nina and when he looked back up in her direction, she was gone and so was Aaron.

He blinked looking around, noticing Lydia in the corner of the porch making out with Jackson. A sudden particular scent hit him: the kind that he felt before. Scott closed his eyes, trying to remember where he had felt it.

It was when Stiles stared at Nina's skirt as she was talking to them. He remembered because the scent was so strong and a bit sour and heavy, yet a somehow _nice._ Well, not nice, but he knew it also caused a reaction in him.

He suddenly felt Allison press herself a bit closer to him and he got the same scent again, only from her and only not so strong like it was from Stiles.

He felt something within him changing here and then. It was slowly coming through his body, right under his skin, taking over.

Leaning away, he tried to shake it off, the suddenly terribly powerful calling inside that wanted something. It wanted out. Out of him. Out to do something. _Something bad._

He didn't even know how he got out of the porch, leaving Allison behind. He must have run into Stiles and Harley, but he couldn't for the love of him remember what they were saying. All he wanted to do was get out. As fast as he could. He didn't know what was happening but he felt it. Inside of him was something, it was bad and it wanted to hurt someone. He needed to get out.

 _Allison, Stiles, Harley, Nina…_

Outside, he managed to catch a glim of Nina's hair as she took Aaron's hand off her shoulder and told him to fuck off. Scott was suddenly hit with such anger he wasn't sure he ever felt in his life. The anger took over everything and before he knew what he was doing he was in front of Nina, pushing Aaron to the ground in such force, it surprised both of them.

'Scott?' Nina cried surprised and spun him around to look at him and her eyes widened.

'Y-your eyes-'

He suddenly took her by the shoulders so close his breath tickled her on her face. She felt it. Then and there, just for that one second but she caught it. There in that wonderful energy was a little element of something not completely human. Yet, it was so Scott, she couldn't imagine ever seeing or feeling his desire other way than like this.

And his eyes? If even for that moment his eyes were anything but human. Glowing yellow.

It was truth, Scott McCall. The sweetest boy she knew was a werewolf.

'N-nina,' he managed to say through his teeth as he was suddenly feeling a terrible pain hitting him from the inside, nearly causing him to fall to his knees if she hadn't caught him in time.

'Get me h-home, _please_.'

She blinked, hearing Aaron who was getting up saying something but ignoring him, she nodded and helped Scott who was barely on his feet to his mom's car.

'Scott!' she pressed him against the passenger's door. She was as quick as she could, trying to get through his pockets, seeking the key.

'Listen, Scott. Don't do anything… just breathe…'

'What's happening?''

'God, shouldn't I get Stiles?'

She honestly didn't even know what to do. She knew hunger, want, desire to feed, but this? She had no odea what the hell that was. He was shifting, but what would that bring? Aggression? Maria told her he could be aggressive, possibly even shift, if he got too angry. He could hurt someone. God, she hoped he wouldn't hurt someone almost just as much as she was terrified of herself being the one hurting others. He would never forgive himself if he did.

She finally found the keys, 'You're shifting, which is the worst scenario ever in this place full of people so don't shift, okay! Just think about how you don't want to hurt anyone.'

'I-I don't want to hur… but Nina. I don't get-,' he partly screamed through a closed mouth as a wave of pain hit him.

Nina helped him into the car.

'Hold on to that.'

* * *

He was terribly sweating, and was barely on his feet as Nina brought him into his house, almost carrying him up the stairs.

'Ho-how are you…so strong?'

'I dance and eat a lot.'

 _Not a total lie._

She put Scott on the bed and ran to his bathroom, where she immediately turned on the shower on. She had no idea what she was doing and as the water was slowly running, she took out her phone and called Stiles. But he wasn't picking up.

'Pick up, pick up, pick up. Oh fuck, this is pointless.'

She dialed her granny instead just as Scott managed to somehow get into the bathtub, tearing his clothes off, literally, but keeping his pants.

'Nin-'

'Granny,' she never called her that if it wasn't serious or if she wasn't teasing her, 'I need help. Scott…you were right and he's-he's turning or something-shifting and I don't know how to-,' she watched helplessly as Scott was almost ripping off his hair from the pain he was feeling.

Gosh, she wanted to help him somehow so bad.

'Nina, calm down. If he's shifting, try to calm him down.'

'It's not working. I'm talking but-'

'Try it another way,' she was quite waiting for her to finish, 'Our way.'

'No!' she turned around, 'I'm not trained that well. I could hurt him! I never done it to a supernatural-I don't know I-I already hurt him once!'

'Nina,' she heard her granny on the other side of the line.

'Breathe, Scott's in pain and he's shifting. If you take a bit of the energy that's in him and wants to get out, he might calm down enough. Just a bit and only through a direct contact, okay? A touch will do just fine, okay?' Maria said, calm and wisely as always.

Nina bit her lips, looking back at Scott who might not have even been listing to them, his eyes fixed on the claws that started growing from his fingers. She never saw anything like that.

He suddenly got out of the bathtub, startling Nina, as he went to his bathroom mirror, looking at his claws and fangs that appeared and his eyes that suddenly flashed yellow.

'Okay,' mumbled Nina into the phone before she ended the call, walked to Scott, spun him around and put both of her hands on his chest, earning a loud and surprised gasp from him.

She let the walls down and letting the massive amount of energy hit her. She supposed that she had one luck and that all those years ago, she had fed from the most powerful supernatural energy ever and even if Scott's was seriously a delicious one, she could keep herself pretty much still in her right mind as she was drinking him in. Just barely, but still.

Their eyes locked. Scott's completely shocked about what she was doing before they turned yellow and a wave of _arousal_ came from him as he put his hands on her waist, gripping her tight, causing her own eyes to go purple and her breath to hitch in her throat from the delicate taste his energy had on her soul.

She felt like moaning from the wonderful taste of his energy, but she kept her mouth closed. She didn't want to give him any wrong ideas. She wanted him as a friend. She was helping him as a friend in need.

 _Although, I would gladly help him over and over with this._

She was taking it just bit by bit, not to lose herself in it and hurt him, when they were suddenly disturbed by a loud knocking on the door.

They jumped away from each other, Scott hitting the sink in the process.

Scott swallowed his chest raising as fast as hers did as he again closed his eyes, feeling the pain underneath his skin as something was trying to get out. When Nina was holding him, he suddenly felt better in a way. He wanted to fuck her but at the same time he felt like he was tired and the pain was numbed a bit.

'Go away,' he called out.

'Scott? It's me,' came Stiles's voice.

Stiles, human defenseless Stiles who could get possibly hurt.

'Oh, no!' breathed Nina and she and Scott shared a look.

Scott ran to the door and unlocked it, despite pushing at it, so Stiles wouldn't get in. He didn't know what was happening. He didn't know how but there was a feeling inside of him and she was right; he could hurt someone. And he didn't want that someone to be his best friend.

'Let me in Scott. I can help.'

'No! Listen, you got to find Allison.'

'She's fine, alright? I saw her get a ride from the party. She's-she's totally fine,' said Stiles pushing at the door, but Scott wouldn't let him in.

'I think I know who it is-'

'Just let me in. We can try-'

Nina shook her head, watching the exchange: this was useless, this was seriously going to end badly.

She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder, taking a bit more of his desire. He let out a soft moan and looked at her. She was shaking her head, signaling him not to let Stiles in.

He watched her. Something in him wanted Nina. He wanted to take her into his arms but at the same time, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep as she was holding him like that, her nicely warm skin against his.

'It's Derek,' he mumbled looking at her, feeling like he saw a different side of Nina. He was something else now. He knew that, but so was she. She was something else too, 'Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bitten me. He's the one that killed the girl in the woods.'

 _Bitten?_

Nina blinked before her eyes widened. Scott was a new bitten werewolf?

She let him go and took a step back.

 _The dead girl in the woods._

Scott and Stiles went looking for her and Scott got bitten by some Alpha and turned. That's how he was human when he was thirteen and now… of course she couldn't stop him from shifting; it was his first full moon. What briefly she remembered about werewolves from Maria's words was that they always shifting during the first full moon, whether they wanted it or not.

 _Scott is-_

It was too late when she realized what Stiles had just told him and Scott, in inhuman speed, ran past her to his window and jumped out.

 _Scott, Derek was the one who took Allison from the party._

She ran after him, only to watch him disappear into the night.

She hit his window frame hard and ran to the door. She opened it, causing Stiles to fall as he was pressing against it.

'NINA?!'

'Go see if Allison made it home. And answer your damn phone!' she ran, not even noticing that her phone was left lying on Scott's bed where she threw it after she ended the call with Maria.

* * *

 _Red._

Everything looked red and sharp and weird, but he knew what to do. His body, his senses, his instincts knew what to do.

 _Allison._

He needed to find her.

He followed the scent from the car but he only found her jacket hanging on a tree branch.

'Where is she?' he asked into the night. He knew he was near, he knew he could hear him too. The other one, the one who bit him.

'She's safe,' came the reply. He still couldn't see him.

'From you,' said suddenly Derek, who was in front of him and took him by the shoulders throwing him to the ground.

They struggled down the small hill, wrestling a bit, until Derek slammed him against a tree and pressed his hand against his chest to stop him from moving or fighting.

'Psst, quiet.'

Scott didn't understand how could he not want to crawl out of his skin. How could he not want to show his fangs and claws? Derek was completely normal, as if he didn't have the feeling under his skin… didn't have it under his skin.

Derek looked around both of them, catching the scents and heartbeats. Someone was here. Scott looked at Derek; he was in control when he saw him, now he was worried, nervous. It was the same smell he got from Nina earlier, not as bad as the anxiety he got from Stiles, but still close. It freaked him out even more that it was Derek who was acting like this.

'Too late,' Derek looked at him, 'They're already here. Run!'

They ran separate ways but Scott was momentary blinded by a signal arrow and then got one into his hand. The pain was shooting right through him, causing him to let out a scream as the armed men approached.

Derek stopped, cursing under his breath. He could run and leave the pup. But unfortunately for him, and luckily for the pup, he had a few reasons not too.

One of the men, possibly the one who was in charge, nodded at Scott who was still trapped by the arrow to the tree, 'Take him.'

Derek spent no time and immediately went after them, just as Nina managed to reach Scott as if she came out of nowhere.

'This will hurt,' she said quickly and pulled the arrow out, causing Scott to hiss.

'Come on,' she grabbed Scott's hand wasting no time and they ran. He couldn't see much but he heard the man gasping and could sense their fears and worries as Derek got to them, one after another.

When they were sure they were far enough, they stopped with Scott falling to the ground and pressing himself against the tree, looking at her, confused and upset. Both he and Nina were breathing hard from the run.

Nina looked at Derek who was turning around to make sure they were safe for now, blinked a few times trying to catch the element of supernatural in his energy but with no luck. The energy looked just as the same as anyone's else.

'Who were they?' asked Scott, still terrified from the event. He had a freaking arrow shot at him.

'Hunters.'

She shivered, causing both Scott and Derek to momentary look at her before Derek continued, 'They have been hunting us for centuries.'

'Us?!' screamed Scott, 'You mean you,' he got up angry, 'You did this to me!'

He turned to Nina, 'Did you know? That's why you were helping me out?'

'Wha-No, Scott! Jesus, I didn't even know you were a werewolf until Stiles called me and I still didn't believe it until your eyes flashed.'

'Yours flash too! What are you? And the thing you did in the bathroom?! And all those times I felt-Did you too make me a monster?'

Nina looked at him, feeling like she just got slapped.

 _A monster._

Of course, what else could he have possible think she was and every other supernatural creature? She was a monster. A vampire sucking out energy, power, desire, even life if she wanted to…

How could she have possibly think that she could have a normal life while she would be either lying to everyone about herself or simply being a monster surrounded by humans?

'Is it really so bad, Scott?' asked Derek, causing the pups focus back at him, 'That you can see better? Hear more clearly? Move faster than any human can ever hope?' he asked, but Scott didn't answer.

'You have been given something that most people would kill for.'

 _Not all,_ she thought.

'The bite is a gift.'

'I don't want it!' said Scott through his teeth.

'You will,' replied Derek, sure of himself, 'And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it.'

He moved to him and put his hand on his shoulder, making Scott uneasy, yet calm at the same time. The thing inside him was satisfied with being near Derek and Nina, but he wasn't.

'So you and me, Scott…we're brothers now,' and with that, he left into the night, leaving the two teens in the woods.

Scott watched the forest around them, trying to see as Derek left, quickly.

A picture of something like a wolf appeared in his mind as he was thinking about the thing inside him that wanted to crawl out and play earlier.

…wolf…

It was a wolf…

He looked at Nina who was a bit lost in her thoughts and looked like she wanted to say something, but he just turned around and started walking. He just wanted to open his eyes and wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

Derek came to his house. He made sure that there were no hunters anywhere until he did so. Clara was already waiting for him on the top of her car, looking half asleep as she was sitting there with her eyes closed.

He sighed.

'I'm sorry. I got held up.'

She opened her eyes and got down from her car. She must have just came from the hospital since she wearing the same uniform she worn the other day when they met.

'I brought wolf's bane, so let's do this,' she said and walked pass him before she stopped.

'Where do you want to put her?' she turned to him. A smell of anxiety hit him. She was worried about something. The way she held her face, she was analyzing, thinking about something.

'What?'

'I'm just thinking about the other-part,' she looked away for a moment. The other part. Laura Hale was cut in half. It was so disrespectful and horrifying, she didn't even want to think about that part of her death.

'It's just for now,' he reminded her, not sure if he was easing her view of the situation or his own.

'Okay but I just feel it won't be enough if she isn't _whole_.' She really didn't want to talk about it.

'We can do that once I find who did it.'

'Will you kill them?' she asked before she could stop herself.

'Yes.'

She nodded, 'Of course you will,' and walked behind the house just as he went into the house to take Laura's body.

They buried her and did the old ritual to let her soul rest for now. Clara had to put the wolf's bane around her body since Derek couldn't touch it. She felt a bit nostalgic. She did it only once before the time Derek's parents and the rest of the family past away. From time to time, she used to think that the only other Hale she would ever have to do it for would be Peter, but as always, nothing was certain in life.

Once they were done, they stood next to each other silently, watching the spot.

'Was she happy? I mean, before she came?' she asked suddenly, looking at him.

She hated him but… he still lost his sister.

 _Laura_.

She knew him as a talker, always having something to say, but that was before. She wasn't sure if he was good with talking about his feelings or hers. She just wanted to think about happy times.

'What do you know about Scott McCall and the two succubus that live here?'

Her eyes widened and she took a step back, looking at him. This man was just like the boy she saw that day she told him to never speak with her again; ruthless. He wanted something and he would go for it no matter the cost, just like last time. She suddenly saw little Scott McCall coming with his mom to the clinic and Maria and Nina James and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

He would hurt them. He would get them hurt or worse, she was sure of it.

She gave him such a look of hatred as she was able to, and started. 'Listen, here! the McCalls and the succubus family are not availed. Whatever you think you're doing or whatever plan you have in mind is not happening, Derek! I won't let you kill another innocent teenager. So stay away from them.'

She started walking, not waiting for his comeback about how she was planning to stop him. He didn't follow her or try to defend himself, he just continued to stare at the place where Laura's body was lying.

It would be no use either way.

He lost the friendship of Clara Peterson a long time ago.

* * *

Scott and Nina were walking through the woods to the road, silently, Nina just behind Scott.

If she wanted to crack to tension, she would try it with the fact that he shouldn't turn his back to her, since he was a wolf now and all, but she didn't want to.

He thought she was a monster. Fine. So she was a monster.

She bit the inside of her mouth. She wasn't going to start crying over that. She just lost a friend she technically never had, so what was there to cry about? Just because she suddenly felt like she was torn apart a bit and there was this massive bump, didn't mean she was sad or anything. Try devastated.

Scott stopped suddenly, sniffing the air a bit before she turned around and looked at her, smelling the anxiety and sadness radiating from her.

She stopped as well and looked away, looking as guilty as ever.

He was frowning. He brushed a bit his arm that he was still holding because it was hurting, 'Did you know?'

She looked at him and quickly spoke, 'No, not until Stiles told me. My granny was saying things, but I really didn't believe anything until I saw your eyes.'

'How did your granny knew?'

'It's because you're immune to me…my glow…I thought it was just you… human you that saw me, my real me, and that broke the glow, but she said that no human could do it in such a short amount of time, so…,' she shrugged.

'Wait, you- you wanted what? To be friends with me because I'm immune to you, and what do you mean even by that?' he asked still holding his arm.

Nina sighed, 'No, I wanted to be friends with you because I think you're one of the nicest people I know, and I remember us being good friends when we were thirteen until I hurt you.'

He shook his head, 'What are you talking about? When did you hurt me?'

'When we kissed,' she looked away, 'It was the first time I ever, well… kissed anyone and it awoken the glow in me and the hunger. I couldn't stop and I took away too much and it gave you an asthma attack. I didn't want to leave my room for days after that,' she admitted.

'Okay,' he said slowly, thinking about it. He always thought it was her being ashamed that he got the asthma attack, not that she was blaming herself for it. They weren't friends back then but they spent a lot of time together, so they might have turned up to be actual friend if all of the things didn't happed back then, 'Hunger? What are you?'

'Well, easily said I'm a succubus.'

'A sex demon?' he blurred out and earned an eye roll from her.

'That's like saying that werewolves are dogs. No, I mean yes, but it's not about the sex. It's about the sexual energy, desire, want, need, power… energy. Everyone has it all the time but we usually let it out just sometimes; when we're dancing or kissing someone or something. It's in the air. That's how I feed. We can also do it through contact, but it's dangerous.'

'Wait, were you feeding on me in the bathroom? That didn't feel bad, like you describe it.'

'That's because then, I was a stupid kid who almost hurt you,' she said bitterly, guilt soaked in her, 'It was also different because I took a bit of your supernatural energy so you wouldn't shift. If I take too much again, I could hurt you, but as you being a werewolf, I can take much more of you than from an average human.'

'Worked great,' he said sarcastically.

'Yeah, well, I didn't really know you were a newbie. Newbie's always shift, I guess, on their first full moons.'

He watched her. She really looked honestly guilty about everything. Like she really didn't want to any of what happened to happen in the first place.

'So, this glow… does it affect everyone?'

'Well, the younger or older people are immune and so are adults who knew me as a kid, but teens, _yeah all the time._ '

'But they can break it,' he nodded at the road and they slowly started walking closer to each other.

'Yeah, but Maria, my granny, she says it's only when we spend a longer time together. You know, like when you have a crush on someone, but once you get to know them, the crush ends and you either are really in love with them or are not into them at all.'

He wondered about it. _Again with the crushes._

Scott nodded, 'It must be really hard that you can't have any friends of your age without them wanting to get into your pants.'

'Yeah, most of the time, I get these flashes of what they want to do to me.'

That caused him to stop, shocked and worried.

'Don't worry, I barely remember the normal ones. The weird once make my brain hurt, honestly.'

They started walking again. Scott wondered about it. Werewolves? Succubus? The world was seriously bigger than he would have thought. He would never think of Nina as a succubus, but come to think of it was fitting. She captured the attention of every single person he knew, usually leaving them to speechlessly stare at her like horny idiots. From the smell that was coming from most of them, he could tell that they were horny.

He sniffed a bit, casually trying to capture her scent. Right now, she was nervous, but he knew _her_ scent was a little different than other's was. She had a little bit heavier scent compared to others, but nothing too bad. It wasn't good or bad…just different.

'Do you hate it?'

'Most of the time, but not recently. I learned to live with it and I have hope that, somehow, I'll still manage to make friends,' she looked at him hopefully.

'If _this_ didn't happen, would you have told me?'

She looked deep into his brown eyes momentarily, thinking about it. She thought that she would one day maybe have come to him and told him the whole thing. 'I don't know, but I like to think I would have.'

He nodded and smiled a bit for the first time since like forever. He got that. He didn't tell her about his wound healing or he sure as hell wouldn't tell Allison that he was now a creature of the moon, or night, or whatever.

'I like to think that too.'

She pointed at his arm, 'I'm not sure if I will be able to, but I can also do something about that too.'

He looked down at his arm.

'Like what?'

'Ease a bit the pain? I never tried it but-'

'Try it,' he said all too quickly to get rid of it, because although it was healing, it still hurt like a bitch.

They stopped and Nina took a step forward, licking her lips.

'Just don't be disappointed if it doesn't work, okay?'

'Just do it already.'

She chuckled and pressed her palm against the spot that hurt. She was feeling his energy, but instead of letting her walls down and consuming it, she simply let her own run through him, making him gasp. Again, her senses were hit with his arousal.

She tried not to dwell on it, since it was only because her energy made him feel good, as she was filling him, now easing the pain.

Once she stopped, so she wouldn't get too hungry, she looked at his face which held a bit of a dark look on it, but after he shook his head and blinked a few times, he was fine.

'Whoa.'

It was an understatement, because that felt purely amazing.

'Yeah.'

Just then, they heard the familiar sound of the blue jeep that stopped next to them.

Stiles gave them both a tired look and nodded for them to get in.

Between Scott's moans about Allison and Stiles suspicious glances, Nina suddenly felt like despite everything, the night and day and all of this wasn't a complete disaster. Sure, she fed a bit on Scott through contact. She shouldn't have done that but it was to help him. Plus, she told him the truth and he didn't hate her. Stiles was slowly breaking the glow, which was another progress. She felt, well… happy? Hopeful. She was hopeful that somehow everything would turn out just fine.

'So what are you anyway?' asked Stiles after he got enough of Scott's rambling about Allison and his curiosity got the better of him.

'A succubus.'

He hit the brakes so hard, she and Scott hit their heads.

'AU!'

'WHAT ARE YOU FOR REAL?'


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one and minor DerekxOC and multi other ships so…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **KittyKatNinja, Good-Fellow, RainbowPotter, Blessedx2, awesomesara, Greywing101, Black Roses Wilt,** **skies-the-limit** **for adding the story to their favorites and ShikaaaXxx, Vronieva, Supernaturalidentity, MaryElisabeth, MarishkaTheUnderdog, yessi411, Marauder5097, kelsey112, tripmisses, Why Don't You Take a Seat,** **Abisola** **for following the story**

* * *

Nina woke up in the morning immediately going to her bathroom to check her forehead to see if she didn't have a bruise from yesterday.

 _Stiles could be such an idiot from time to time._

No bruise, luckily, for Stiles.

She started getting dressed thinking about everything. She hadn't spoken to Scott since Saturday morning but they didn't parted on bad terms and after Stiles finally got a hold of the whole demon concept he was pretty…bullshit he was still like a Chihuahua on speed but at least he wasn't like terrified of her if anything he was as excited as he was about Scott.

It was such a bizarre contrast to her and Scott who would give anything for them not to be supernatural if they could.

Her phone buzzed on her nightstand and she quickly took it.

 _Want a ride with me and Stiles? – Scott_

She smiled. So the days of radio silence were over. She typed back the only possible answer.

 _Sure_

* * *

As she got to the car Scott smiled at her with his sunshinelike smile while Stiles immediately bombarded her with questions. Or one particular for that matter.

'Are you a virgin?'

She eyes widened at the words and she looked at Scott who was just as shocked looking at her from the passage seat before the both turned to Stiles again.

Scott blinked as he noticed her heart beating a bit faster and nervousness filling the air in the car as well as her got face a bit redder than before.

It was kind of nice seeing her like this since he never really saw Nina James blushing. She was hot, no doubt, but right now she looking all awkward like this she looked cute more than anything and he had to admit it suited her. Still, he wanted to kick Stiles into the calf for that. He won't lie…well he will to Nina at least but he and Stiles had this hours long conversation about finding out supernatural was real and Nina James, the girl that could just by a single look turn people on was an actual succubus. Sure, she explained to them that it wasn't at least for her about sex but still it made a lot of things clear now.

'Wh-what does that have to do with anything?!' she partly snapped still blushing but gaining some confidence back.

'You said you can also feed from direct contact and through sex!' almost yelled Stiles as he got on the road.

'Yeah but like I _said_ it's more dangerous. Anyway, why do _you_ care?'

'Working theory in progress,' he looked at her in the mirror for a moment. The air in the car changed a bit again only for Scott to sigh and put his hand on the wheel just as they started to go out of the road.

'Whoa!'

'Eyes on the road, Stiles,' said Scott kind of annoyed before he looked back at Nina. Their eyes met for a moment and she bit her lip before she nodded, 'Yeah, I am. I mean I'm not like ashamed of it but still,' she leaned forward and smacked Stiles over the back of his head causing the car to momentary jerk to the wrong side of the road again.

'Don't ask girls questions like that!'

'Such aggression!' sighed Stiles dramatically.

Scott looked at the two. He felt really weird during the weekend. Analyzing everything that had happened. The bite. Nina. Allison. Derek. Hunters.

Everything was kind of like a loud noise that was tearing his ears from the inside. Everything was different. His senses were heightened, the speed, the strength…

The anger was a problem but apart from that…

He still wondered…

Asthma.

Lacrosse.

Allison.

Nina.

Would he achieve all that if it wasn't for the bite? It wasn't a complete gift but then again curse would be too strong of a word.

His asthma would make it hard with the lacrosse and without the reflexes…

Allison wouldn't have notice him and Nina… he would be like Stiles about her.

Hypnotized and incapable of making a simple conversation…

It wasn't a walk in the park but he could manage…he will…he hoped.

He looked at Nina as she was telling Stiles something about his secret admirer. She kept on teasing him about her. He could totally handle anything with these two and Allison…

If she forgives him that is…

'Hey, it'll be fine,' said Nina suddenly breaking his train of thoughts.

'Just because we're supernatural it doesn't make the human part go away,' she leaned closer to his seat, 'plus you and I both know Allison likes you too much.'

He felt a shiver run down his spine as Nina spoke so close to his ear and from behind but shook it away.

'Anyway, maybe you can even help Scott with the focusing problem,' said Stiles.

Nina blinked, 'The what now?'

Scott gave Stiles a look before he looked back at Nina, 'I can seem to sharp the smell. I smell everything all at once but I can't like point it directly at something.'

'Oh, I get it. That's simple,' she leaned back to the seat and pulled her feet on it too earning a 'watch it' from Stiles.

'Don't overdo it. That's for control. To use you're powers you need to let the supernatural part of you take the lead.'

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed, 'Easier said than done.'

She smiled/smirked a bit and winked at him, 'Take your time. It will all work out.'

* * *

Later that day after class, Scott was in a bit of a trance as he was undressing himself in the locker's room after what just had happened. Like Stiles and Nina said Allison had forgave him but-

 _Allison's dad is…_

Stiles was just walking pass him when he noticed the odd look as he pressed himself against the locker walking kind of out of his mind in front of himself.

 _Why wasn't he dressed?_

'Did you apologize to Allison?'

Scott still looking distantly not even sparing Stiles a look replied, 'Yeah.'

Stiles licked his lips feeling like he wasn't going to like the answer from the weird way Scott was acting but he asked him anyway, 'So she's giving you a second chance or-?'

'Yeah.'

Stiles blinked surprised, 'Yeah! Alright, so everything's good,' he said excited suddenly happy about his friend managing to make thing good again with Allison.

'No,' said Scott catching his attention again as he was going to leave.

'No?'

'Remember? The hunters? Her dad is one of them.'

'Her dad?'

'Shot me-'

'Her father?'

'-with a crossbow.'

Stiles couldn't believe it. 'Allison's fath-'

'YES HER FATHER!' shouted Scott breathing suddenly fast.

'Oh my God!' He suddenly for the first time realized what was going on. He felt like crying.

 _Why does every girl that I like have to have some sort of problem? My life is such a disaster!_

'No, Scott,' he slapped him gently a few times, 'Snap out of it, alright? He didn't recognize you, right?' asked Stiles hopeful.

Scott thought about it for a second.

'No-no, I don't-don't think so.'

'Oka-does she know about it?'

He panic. He hadn't even thought about that.

 _Shit, does she?_

'Ohmy-what if she does?'

He imagined it for second sweet and pretty Allison Argent with her long dark hair and with a deadly look on her face hunting him in the woods like a wild animal…

 _It's kind of hot but still…_

The whistle blew signaling them that it was time to get on the field.

Scott wanted to start cry for real, 'This will kill me man.'

'Okay-okay, just focus on lacrosse,' said Stiles and took Scott's t-shirt and equipment and put it all against his chest, 'take this and focus on lacrosse for now, okay?' asked Stiles now waiting for an answer, 'It's all you got to do, alright?'

He hit him on the shoulder as Scott mumbled, 'Lacrosse.'

'Here we go!' said Stiles way too excitedly before he went for the field slipping and nearly falling in the process.

* * *

Nina walked through the bleachers and sat down on the bench since it was practice there weren't many people here to watch. Honestly, if it wasn't for Scott and Stiles she wouldn't be here either but she wanted to wait and talk to Scott about how it went with Allison. Plus she never even saw Stiles play and since the kid was a walking clumsiness itself it could be fun.

She quickly understood just why there had been so many problems with the sport in the past few years to say that it was aggressive would have been just too soft. More like animalistic or violent came to Nina's mind as she watched the players hitting each other and falling to the ground.

It was really nasty but kind of fun if one of the jerks like Aaron for example got to the ground. He sent her a look but apart from that he didn't try to go talk to her.

 _Thank God._

It was Scott's turn to go try to score but he was kind of distracted. He kept on sending weird looks that Nina couldn't see Aaron's way.

He was too far so I had no idea if he was arousal or something else that Scott's new senses caught.

 _New senses._

It sounded so bizarre that Scott was truly a werewolf but then again. She was a succubus after all.

Still, Scott was distracted and when he came at Jackson he immediately got him to the ground, painfully.

Nina bit her lip just as Stiles looked at her. She couldn't see his face but she was sure he was worried.

The coach said that Scott can have a do-over and when this time he came at Jackson he got him to the ground. Brutally.

Nina stop up just as Scott kneeled down obviously in pain and Stiles came to him. She didn't know what was happening but she couldn't just sit here. She went down when someone caught her attention instead and she turned around.

 _Derek Hale_

She looked at Scott and Stiles just as he managed to get him off the field.

'What the hell do you want here?'

He gave her a cold look before he turned around. Nina opened her mouth and went after him taking his shoulder and spinning him around, 'Hey! I asked you something!'

'I came to make sure Scott doesn't kill someone since he's a ticking bomb ready to go off.'

'Yeah, well maybe if you didn't turn him. He wouldn't have that problem would he now?' Nina barked back looking the man up and down for the first time realizing there was something familiar about him.

'So what's the plan? Turn hopeless teenagers into werewolf and make yourself a new pack?'

'You should be more concerned about your friend that's what I want. Scott's dangerous to everyone right now he can't play. Tell him that.'

He tried to leave but Nina stopped him, 'Oh, no! You're not going anywhere.' She instantly felt seriously pissed about this guy and his jackass attitude.

'You turned him and what?! Left him like this. He's dealing but it's all on you.'

'No, it's on you. You just left him off with Stiles while he was shifting!' he barked back frowning at her.

She blinked at that.

 _He was shifting._

She looked back to the school and without a word or care if anyone saw her she ran to the school.

* * *

Stiles was desperately trying to escape Scott who was on the top of the lockers jumping from one to another ready to hunt down his prey. In this scenario it was Stiles.

He couldn't get away but he couldn't exactly turn his back to him. He didn't know what to do.

He need to get out before Scott hurt him which A, could cause him getting seriously hurt or kill him, B, could cause Scott to never forgive himself. At the same time Stiles knew that if he would to just run Scott would follow and luckily hurt someone else possibly one of the students in the hall.

Scott jumped down from the lockers and Stiles being Stiles fell on his ass. He was sure his best friend was just about to put his teeth into him when Nina James _bless her heart_ ran thought the door and took Scott shocking both of them and slammed him against the locker.

'STILES! GET OUT OF HERE!' She shouted as she tried to hold Scott in place but she immediately knew that she may be faster than a werewolf she sure as hell isn't stronger.

She screamed when his hands went for her neck and shoulder and cut her deep into her skin.

With all her will and strength she smashed him again and moved her left hand to his shoulder.

She didn't know what she was doing but she needed to slow Scott down so he wouldn't break free and hurt Stiles.

Scott pushed her away causing her to end on her butt just as Stiles had a moment ago.

'Close your eyes!' shouted Stiles before there was suddenly white fog from the fire extinguisher.

She shut her eyes tight and opened them just when she heard the sound of the thing stopped.

'Stiles? Nina?'

Scott was sitting on a bench panting just like her Stiles were who were just looking at him as he was confused looking from one to the other.

He shook his head slightly, 'What happened?'

Stiles sighed immediately taking off his glows sounding more than a bit upset as he went to Nina and helped her stand up, 'You tried to kill me and if Nina hadn't showed up I'm pretty sure you would.'

'God, Nina!' Scott gasped looking at her neck and shoulder that were bleeding.

'Did I-?' he asked looking at the two. Only Stiles nodded, Nina remained silent feeling the cuts starting to hurt.

'Can I do something?'

She shook her head, 'I'll be fine.'

Stiles gently rubbed your back and gave you a sympathy smile before he looked at Scott again. The adrenaline and the near death experience got the better of him and he wasn't even affected by the glow in the moment.

'It's like I told you before,' he let go of Nina and kneeled down, 'It's the anger. It gets your pulse raising.'

Scott looked at Nina who was still standing looking at the two all three of them panting as Stiles continued catching Scott's attention again. 'It's a trigger.'

Scott sighed, 'It's lacrosse,' he said desperately.

'It's a pretty violent game if you haven't notice?'

'Well, it's going to get a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. Just look at Nina,' he pointed at the girl.

'I'm fine,' she argued though both the boys wouldn't have it.

'You're bleeding,' said Stiles annoyed by how lightly she was taking it.

'I got some disinfection and plasters in my bag,' said Scott already getting up. He looked like he wanted to touch her but stopped himself feeling terribly guilty about hurting her.

The cuts weren't deep but he was more than sure that if he wanted to he could cut seriously deep and hurt her for real or worst.

He couldn't control it. Everything, the room, Stiles, Nina everything went red and the only thing on his mind was hunt, prey, kill, claim…

He swallowed a bit at the last one earning a small frown from Nina when Stiles spoke again, 'You can't play Saturday.'

He and Nina looked at Stiles who looked down for a second feeling bad for his best friend, 'You have to get out of the game.'

Scott looked at Nina who gave him an apologizing smile, 'Scott, I wish I could tell you that I can handle you if something would happen but can't.'

She looked down for a second, 'I'm not strong enough.'

He shook his head and looked at Stiles as if he convinced him everything would have been okay and he could play.

'But I'm first line.'

Stiles sighed, 'Not anymore.'

* * *

Stiles let the two at Scott's house since Nina could walk rest of the way. The boy looked completely crushed by today's events and Nina didn't blame him. Sure, what happened was well terrible to say the least. He tried to kill them but it wasn't his fault. Honestly, she blamed Hale who bit him and was acting like a complete douche. She didn't talk to her granny about it because she was sure she would got and give the dick a piece of her mind and Scott asked her not but really she felt like going there all by herself and telling him what a dick he was.

'I'm really sorry, Nina,' mumbled Scott as he looked at the plaster on her neck.

She let out an annoyed sound and rolled her eyes, 'Dude, knock it off! I told you it wasn't you. It was the werewolf inside you…I know what it's like to lose control. I hurt you myself once remember?'

Scott shook his head, 'But you stopped on your own.'

'I stopped 'cause you got an asthma attack so shut up about it.'

He nodded but she could see that her puppy eyes friend will more than likely be in depression about it for a while.

She licked her lips.

 _Shit, she was breaking so many of her rules for this kid._

'Okay, fine,' he looked at her as she let out a dramatic sigh.

'Wanna make it up to me?' she looked around the street to be sure no one was anywhere near them or watching.

He immediately got closer his attention on completely on her, 'Tell me.'

'You can give me a bite and we're even, hm?' she asked and couldn't help herself adding a wolfish smirk to the question.

Scott opened his mouth clearly taken by the way she spoke which was pretty much obvious from the energy that suddenly came from him.

She giggled, 'Head out of the-'

'Okay-okay, yes that would make _me_ feel better.'

'It will also make it heal faster, I guess.'

He nodded and took a step closer.

She chuckled a bit nervously at their current proximity feeling his energy right at the tip of her tongue.

Scott swallowed a bit as she put her fingers on his neck right on top of his pulse feeling how it was beeping under her touch knowing the affect her closeness had on him.

She let the walls down for a second or two and with on long breath in she let his tasteful energy enter her veins and being.

Once she stopped she instantly took a step back as well and with a smile said, 'Now we're even.'

Scott opened his eyes surprising both that he had them he had closed in the first place. Nina didn't want to look at him as she fed since it was already too awkward. Scott had a girlfriend now and all…

'Listen, I could totally ask granny about Derek if you want to.'

Scott shook his head, 'I really appreciate it and I'm sorry you have to lie but I don't want your granny to get hurt or anyone so please just don't tell her for a while.'

Naturally, Nina hasn't told that Derek was on the field today. She didn't want him to worry for now that the creep was following him.

'Look, everything-we'll be fine,' she took his hand suddenly causing him to smile. He was more than glad that she wasn't like afraid of him or anything.

'We'll figure this out. For now, get some rest and call Allison,' she winked at him before she turned around and went home.

He felt just a tiny bit better before he remembered about Jackson and the lacrosse and everything was pretty much shit again.

* * *

Clara was sort of lost in her thoughts looking out of the window.

 _Derek Hale was back in town._

 _Laura Hale was dead._

 _Derek planned something with the James and McCalls. It won't end well._

'Hey, I need a favor!' she suddenly heard behind her and turned around with a jump.

'Whoa there! You okay?' asked Melissa McCall as she instantly appeared behind her and with a worried look.

Clara let out a nervous smile as she shook her head, 'Sorry, I'm a little jumpy this morning. No biggy.'

Melissa knew that there was more to it but she let it slid for now since she knew how an introvert person Clara could get.

'Well, anyway, you were talking about a favor?' asked Clara as both the nurses started walking down the hallway.

'Yeah, listen, Scott's playing tomorrow night but-.'

'Say no more. I'll take,' smiled Clara as they stopped at the front desk, 'your shift. It's no problem.'

'Really?' he face brightened up like a child on Christmas.

'Of course Mel, Scott made first line you have to be there,' she put her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

'I was worried you might have plans with David. The cute deputy.'

'You haven't spoken with the sheriff lately? He got transferred.'

'For real? Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. He was cute.'

'Yeah, but it's okay it was more of a lonely evenings kind of thing. Nothing too, you know, personal or futurelike-'

'Still-'

'Oh, Clara, you got a pocket here,' said another nurse, Karen who had front desk duty today.

Clara blinked and looked at Melissa who just shrugged her shoulders, 'David?'

She shook her head, 'No, he left and it wasn't serious like that,' she mumbled as Karen handed her the pocket.

'He was quite the hottie too. Tall and dark and mysterious. He looked a bit rude too but I think he's a kind soul at inside. Quite suited for you, Clara.'

She took the pocket.

 _Derek._

She clenched the pocket tight for a moment. She knew what it was going to be. Of course that fucker wouldn't leave her alone and would just go around trying to drag her back into the whole craziness of the supernatural world.

She frowned and ignoring Melissa and Karen's glances she throw it into the rubbish bin and walked away leaving her shocked colleagues behind.

* * *

And the next day wasn't much better. After a rather violent and life treating encounter with Derek Hale again he actually made a decision not to play. You can really argue with a guy that killed a girl and could rip your throat out with his teeth , can you?

Unfortunately everything was against him.

He went to see coach who more than clearly let him know that he had to play.

'What do you mean you can play the game tomorrow night?'

'I mean-I can't play the game tomorrow night.'

'You mean you can't wait to play the game tomorrow night.'

'No, I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night.' Talking to coach was really challenging sometimes.

'I'm not following.'

'I'm having some personal issues.'

'Is it a girl?'

'No.'

'Is it a guy?'

He was about to say no when coach continued, 'You know, our golly Danny is gay.'

Scott gave him a weird look, 'Yeah, I know coach but that's not it-'

'You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?' pressed on coach to Scott's further confusion.

'I think he's a very good looking guy but-I-I like girls. And that's not it anyway. I-I-'

'What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth?'

'Because I-I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should see what it did to his teeth. They were all rotted and it was-it was disgusting.'

'Oh my…God, what happened to him?'

'Is that-what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?'

Scott looked down.

 _I wish._

'No…I'm having some issues dealing with aggression.'

'Well, I have good news. That's why you're playing lacrosse. Problem solved.'

'Coach, I can't play tomorrow night.'

'Listen, McCall, a part of being first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't solve out that responsibility then you're back on the bench until you're ready,' said coach as he stood up and took a step closer to McCall.

'If I don't play the game you're taking me off the first line?' asked Scott finally getting it that his plan wasn't so simply after all.

'McCall, play the first game.'

He walked out the coach's office feeling even worst. He finally sort of decided he couldn't play and get what? He had too.

 _Great._

He looked at his phone knowing that he got a message a couple of minutes back when he was talking to coach.

 _Got the night off! Coming to see you play! So excited! - Mom_

 _Double great._

He knew how bad it was on his mom with the money so getting the night off was a big thing. He felt like going home.

'Hey,' said Allison who was walking toward him down the stairs.

'Hey,' he said back not able to fight back a smile when he saw her.

'Are you busy?' she asked.

'No,' he put up his phone looking at it and Allison subtly peeking at it, 'no, it's just, uh, my mom. She's nothing- I mean,' he suddenly panicked realizing what he said, 'It's nothing. I'm never busy for you,' he tried to save it.

 _Perfect, I learn to talk to Nina but now I can't talk with Allison. Simply perfect._

And with the way Allison smiled at him it must have worked, 'I like the sound of that. I have to walk to French class but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow.'

Scott eyes widened, 'You are?'

 _Triple great._

'And we're all going out afterward. You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles and Nina to come too,' she said still smiling as she started walking before she turned back around, 'Eh, save me a seat at lunch. I got to go.'

 _Going out with Jackson afterward._

 _I can't even…_

'Oh my God,' he mumbled.

This was going to be an epic fail for sure.

 _Great No.5_ came in Math class when he was asked to come to the board. Nina who had this class with him send him soft smile as he and Lydia stood beside each other.

'Why is there a rumor going on that you're not playing tomorrow?' asked Lydia her eyes focused on the board.

'Cause, I'm sort of not,' admitted Scott although he was still unsure about that part.

'I think you sort of are,' she looked at him and then back at the board.

'Especially when you brutally injured my boyfriend while running into him,' she said as a matter of fact.

Scott looked at her a bit offended, 'He brutally injured himself running into me.'

'Jackson will play tomorrow but he's not gonna be at his peak,' she leaned closer and whispered, 'And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance.'

'Okay,' said Scott a bit confused and turned back to his counting.

'I'm dating the captain of the lacrosse team and if they start the season with losing I'm dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date loser.'

Scott had enough as he turned to her, 'Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact it might even save someone.'

'Fine, don't play.'

'We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after as we're planning and I'll introduce Allison to all of the hot player on the team,' she gave him a quick look before she was back at the board.

'And Scott McCall,' she looked at him with a bitchy look, 'can stay home surfing net for porn.'

She wrote the answer put the chalk down and with a sweet smile at the teacher she got back to her seat.

'Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your math problem,' said the teacher disappointed.

Scott sighed, 'Tell me about it.'

When he finally came back down to sit Nina reached out and touched his shoulder in a comforting gesture making sure her walls were up.

The cuts healed like she was expecting but she spent the night wondering about how much energy was she taking from Scott or how often and decided that despite he could handle more than an average human she couldn't just use him like this.

He gave her a soft nod and they both returned to their work.

That was when she heard someone whispering her name quietly and she turned around to one of her classmates, Heather who was giving her a small folded paper.

She took it and carefully and unfolded.

 _Meet me after school to talk –Lydia._

She blinked at that and turned the paper away a bit as she felt Scott trying to get a look at it.

She didn't turn back around but she knew Lydia was watching her.

 _Wonder what she wants…_

As they walked out of the class to Scott's locker he gave her a forward look, 'Well?'

'Well?'

He pointed at the pocket of her skirt where he saw her putting the paper, 'Got a new suitor?'

'Every day.'

He frowned at that. He didn't like her having secrets like that. He was already kind of well not pissed but concerned why she didn't told him she saw Derek on the field as he mentioned last night when he rudely told him that he could have killed her too yesterday.

Just later he thought that if someone's wellbeing was so high on Derek's list why did he leave her and Stiles alone to deal with his shifting.

He wanted to ask again a bit more demanding but Stiles came out of nowhere and took him by his shoulders, 'Hey!'

'What?' asked Scott annoyed as Stiles dragged him into the side wall under the stairs.

Nina and Scott shared a look behind Stiles's shoulder.

He pointed at someone standing on the hallway, 'Tell me what they're saying.'

Scott turned around seeing the sheriff a too deputies and their principal talking.

Nina blinked and went behind Stiles trying to see who they were looking at.

Scott took a deep breath as he tried to enter another part of his being looking at them.

'Can you hear them?' asked Stiles breaking his concentration and earning a slap from Nina and a hush from Scott.

' _Everyone under the age of eighteen I want to be in their home by nine thirty p.m. We like to extradite the curfew effective immediately.' The sheriff._

Scott turned around slowly, 'Curfew because of the body.'

Stiles hit Scott's shoulder, 'Unbelievable. My dad 's out looking for a rabbit animal while the jerkoff who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants.'

'We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek,' reminded him Scott.

'We can do something.'

'Like what?'

'Find the other half of the body?' asked Stiles and before Scott could say anything he was gone walking down the hallway.

'Are you kidding?!' called Scott after him but he kept walking.

Nina sighed and looked somewhere to the right where her eyes widened and she suddenly got nervous.

'What?' asked Scott and before she could say anything looked there as well seeing Lydia, Allison and Aaron.

 _Fabulous._

The both of them started walking to three although Nina would rather stay away from Aaron but she kind of wanted to know what this was all about.

They reached them luckily just as Lydia was pulling Aaron away who looked like he wanted to talk a bit more. She wasn't sure if to her or to Allison but a look from Scott and a pull from Lydia sent the message.

'So Lydia is introducing you to everyone?' asked Scott.

Allison smiled, 'She's been so unbelievable nice to me-,' her eyes met Nina and she again blushed a bit.

Nina smiled at her, 'Hi, Allison.'

'H-hi, Nina.'

Scott gave Nina a frown but she just shrugged her shoulders.

'I'll leave you two to talk. I got something anyway.'

Scott nodded at her while Allison continued to awkwardly stare at her.

 _Okay, next person is definitely Allison._

When she was far away Allison giggled, 'It's like I have a crush on her or something. I see her and I'm like _she's so beautiful_. I can't even talk to her. She must think I'm stupid or something or don't like her.'

'She has that effect on people once you get to know her better it's cool,' he said quickly since he didn't want to talk about Nina now. 'Back to Lydia I wonder why is she so nice.'

'Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck.'

Scott knew it wasn't that and it made him really annoyed until he noticed what Allison was holding.

'Where'd you get that?'

'My jacket?' asked Allison confused, 'It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back after the party-'

'Did she say she brought it back or somebody gave her the jacket?'

'Like who?'

'Like Derek,' he felt his pulse raising. Anger knocking on his door.

'Your friend?'

'He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?' he asked feeling everything inside him going warm and it was a good warm.

Allison was getting more confused, 'Mmmm, not much at all.'

'What did you say?' asked Scott sounding anything but calm and more than a bit demanding.

Allison watched him for a moment before she gave him an awkward smile, 'I…got to get to class,' she pointed somewhere upon them and started walking.

'Allison-'

'I really got to go.'

Well, that was seriously the last straw of today.

* * *

Nina walked out of the main entrance and where Lydia already stood waiting for her on the stairs.

'Hi, Nina.'

She scanned the place if Aaron or Jackson weren't around.

'Hi, Lydia.' It kind of always left her a bit in a wonder about Lydia. She was sometimes acting like the glow had no effect on her despite that she could feel the energy coming from her.

She had to say for a human girl, Lydia was really stunning maybe a bit too focused on makeup but stunning.

'So I wanted to talk. I see you're finally coming out of your well…shell?' she asked with a bright smile.

Nina raised her brow and gave her her best seductive posture looking the girl up and down. She liked Lydia's confidence. She really did because for a girl it was seriously unusual to act this way but she always thought that she was kind of a bitch.

She got what she wanted when Lydia swallowed hard and looked for a second away.

'You could say that,' she tried to help the girl remember what she was talking about as she was lost by the sudden direct effect of the glow.

Lydia blinked and smirked at Nina, 'So McCall, hm?'

The staring contest began, 'You can see that there is more to him than what meets the eye. Although, he's not hard to look at.'

'If you're into that…are you?' Lydia crossed her arms.

'Not as much as I'm into Scott and Allison which is kind of bothering you, isn't it?' Nina mimicked her posture.

Lydia watched her for a moment before she chuckled a bit, 'This is ridiculous. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out after lacrosse.'

'What's after lacrosse?'

'Just going out for a chat and what not. We might get to know each other a bit better. I think we could really be quite good together.'

Nina seriously didn't get Lydia most of the people had either problem talking to her, daydream about her too hard and couldn't talk to her, try to touch her or get to her. Lydia…she didn't know what Lydia wanted.

She felt hunger from time to time but it was mostly for the sake of glow but she never caught a flash from her. They never spend much time together so how on earth could she have been this good at resistance.

 _God, another werewolf?_

Nina smirked at that, 'Sure, it'll be fun.'

'You could also meet cute guys that is if you're not into Scott or his benchwarmer friend,' pointed Lydia out as she started digging through her back for keys.

'Aaron thinks you're hot.'

'Everybody thinks I'm hot and it's Stiles not benchwarmer friend and we both know that Aaron's a creep.'

Lydia looked up, 'If he bothers you just tell me I know how to get him off your back.'

Nina blinked at that something in the day she said it caught her senses of desire. It wasn't lust for Aaron it was the other way around disgust, anti-lust. She didn't know how to call it but it was something she felt once or twice it was like nausea if it would have been a feeling.

 _Funny, Lydia Martin is definitely more interesting than I previously thought._

'Anything to get me to watch my favorite couple up close.'

Lydia blinked as if confused.

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Scott and Allison.'

* * *

'Derek!' Shouted Scott as he got off his bite throwing his back and lacrosse stick to the ground. He came all the way to the old burnt Hale's house.

It was terrifying really. There was something in the air, pain, sadness, depression, anger all mixed despite it being years since the event.

He couldn't have imagine Derek actually staying in the place like this with all these things just hitting at the back of his new gained senses.

Speaking of his senses as he was looking around for a brief second he caught something…

Something even stronger then emotions.

Just as he wanted to put a second thought to it he sensed another presence and looked at the direction he thought the person was.

 _Derek_

'Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!'

'You think you're little pal Stiles can google things up or that Nina can somehow stop you if you shift on the field. Don't be ridiculous!'

Scott frowned at him.

'You should be thanking me, I'm looking out for you, Scott.'

'Think about what can happen,' he took a step closer to intimidate the younger wolf. He learned a long time ago that two things were really effective. Anger and fear. The boy was just a kid fear was a still apart of him.

'You're out on the field,' another step.

'The aggression takes over,' another one.

'And you shift!' he stopped, 'In front of everyone.'

He could feel that despite that he made Scott scared anger was coming out as the dominant emotions now. The kid was a new one after all.

He looked down and took Scott's lacrosse stick, 'Your mom, all your friends, and when they see you,' he touched him with the stick but Scott pushed it away.

He let his claws torn the stick, 'Everything falls apart.'

Scott caught the stick as he threw it at him but once he looked back at him Derek was gone, as usual.

He licked his lips and looked at the spot he was looking at a moment ago trying to focus again.

 _Don't overdo it. That's for control. To use you're powers you need to let the supernatural part of you take the lead._

A distant echo of Nina's words from yesterday rang in his ears.

He looked at his lacrosse stick without actually paying any attention to it in the first place.

Suddenly it was almost as if Nina was standing right next to him. It was so real he almost for a second forgot she wasn't as she leaned toward him and with a soft yet a bit daring voice whispered.

 _Don't focus Scott…just feel it._

The imaginary Nina touched his hand and when he let in a breath of air he was suddenly hit with the smell he caught as he got off the bike.

 _Blood._

He never knew blood could have a specific smell like that. But just sniffing it he knew he could never mistake it for anything. It was almost as if coded in his brain by burning scars.

 _Body._

 _And something…_

* * *

Stiles Stilinski was running through the McCalls' porch, house and stairs like a maniac nearly falling countless of times in the process until he reached Scott's room.

'Whatdidyoufind?Wheredidyoufindit?Howdidyoufindit?' he asked immediately as he smashed through the door earning not even the slightest acknowledgment from Scott who was just too used to his at times almost as if on speed friend. he was right now too busy fixing his stick.

Stiles managed to calm down a bit, 'And yes I had a lot of Aderal so.'

He blinked several times and shook his head trying to gain some focus and hold over himself.

'I found something at Derek Hale's,' said Scott calmly as he was fixing his lacrosse stick.

'Are you kidding, what?'

'There's something buried there. I could smell blood.'

'That's awesome. I mean that's terrible. Whose blood?'

Scott stood up. 'I don't know but when we do,' he pointed at Stiles.

'Your dad gets Derek for the murder,' he looked down for a moment before back up at Stiles who was staring at him with an opened mouth, 'Then you'll help me figure out how to handle lacrosse without changing because there's no way I'm not playing that game.'

Stiles face lightened up at Scott's speech, 'That's my boy,' he hit his back.

'Going against creepy as hell Derek Hale to get the girl. So proud. By the way I saw Nina talking to Lydia outside of school. Lydia seemed calm. Do you think it could be cause she's so hot as well that she's not affected by the glow like us normal mortals?' asked Stiles as they were walking down the stair.

'Wait-she was talking to Lydia?' asked Scott confused.

'Yeah, didn't she tell you?'

'I haven't talk to her. ' Scott suddenly realized he wanted to tell her about Mr. Argent, talk to her about Derek and find out about the folded paper she got in Math. God, there were so many things he wanted to talk with her about _shit_ …

'Maybe, she could help me out with her. Oh my God! Can you imagine me and Lydia actually-' Drifted Stiles all too consumed by the idea of Nina and Lydia becoming friends while the idea only made Scott more frustrated.

First Allison, now Nina. It was seriously annoying him since the redhead could be such a _bitch._

He honestly, even after all Stiles's monologues about the girl, couldn't seem to get why did he liked her so much when she was like that.

 _God, I hope she doesn't plan to set her up with Aaron. Either one of them really._

The sooner he solves Derek, the sooner he can deal with lacrosse and get all done.

* * *

They came to the hospital. It was a busy evening and people who worked there mostly paid no mind to them since it was ordinary for Scott to come visit his mom from time to time.

Stiles pointed at the door to the morgue and Scott nodded briefly before they with a small 'good luck' from Stiles parted.

Stiles walked to the main desk where Clara who was on duty today looked up at him and gave him a quick smile. She knew the sheriff's son often came in with Scott so she guessed they came together again.

'Hey,' he mumbled before he for a second turned around only to turned back completely shocked since he saw Lydia casually sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting hall.

He swallowed hard just looking at the girl who just with one look could sent him into a complete override. She was beautiful sure but she was so much more and she was dating such a jerk…it was seriously painful.

A part of him was telling him to act normal and don't do anything stupid…

The other one wanted him to go over and spill his heart like a complete idiot to a girl who honestly couldn't give too craps about him…

Of course his hyper brain chose the other one.

'Hi, Lydia!' he called his voice sort of high and breaking which caused Clara to look up at the boy with raised brows.

Stiles licked his lips and trying to look more in control than he obviously was he put a hand against the wall.

'You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology.'

Clara blinked and looked at Lydia just as Nina came walking from the hallway and Clara gave her a quick 'look at that look'.

Nina looked at the two as well as Lydia flipped her hair playing with a few strands.

'Anyway, I always thought that we just kind of had this connection.'

Clara opened her mouth letting out a chuckle as Nina cursed under her breath and walked to him hitting his back violently.

'Whoa!'

Stiles turned around with a frown and opened mouth, 'Wha-Nina?' he asked looking at the girl momentary blinded by the glow ogling her before he remembered Lydia and looked back at her.

'Please don't continue. You'll seriously embarrass yourself!'

'Embarrass-!'

'Hold on just give me a second,' said Lydia getting the attention back at her.

'Hey Nina,' she greeted the girl before she looked at Stiles, 'I was on the phone so I didn't get anything you were just saying.'

Nina let out a reveled sigh just as Stiles was entirely stunned and satisfied with Lydia simply addressing him.

'Is it worth repeating?'

Stiles's smile fell just as Clara from the desk burst into laugher and quickly turned around as Nina shot her an angry look.

Stiles nodded, 'No. Sorry.'

Lydia looked at Nina. 'Tomorrow?'

The blonde nodded and dragged more than slightly down Stiles to the chair away from Lydia's view.

'What the hell?' he asked as Lydia put the phone back into her ear.

Nina sighed, 'Look. She's really not interested in. No desire coming from her toward you. Nada. Also, I didn't want you to get beat up by Jackson who's with the doctor or get a full Lydia humiliation if she did actually hear what you were saying.'

'So what? You do care?'

'Yeah, if you're not imagining me with red wig you're quite cool on the dork level.'

He rolled his eyes but smiled at her, 'For a sex demon who doesn't sleep around you're not so bad yourself.'

They set down and Stiles took one of the magazines, 'Seriously by the way, connection?'

Stiles shot her an offended look, 'What?!'

* * *

Scott walked as unnoticed as possible into the morgue. Nearly getting caught by one of the doctors but he managed to lose him.

He walked inside. The smell of dead meat immediately hitting all of his senses.

His breathing increased.

 _Blood_

 _Meat_

 _Focus to control. Let the supernatural free but be the one in charge._

He didn't know why everything related to supernatural was coming to him in Nina's soft whisper like she was standing right behind him with that a bit of a daring yet happy smirk/smile on her face.

He swallowed and shook his head as he pulled the body out.

The smell was the same yet…different somehow.

He walked out of there as fast as possible yet not too fast. He was greeted with Nina who stood up as he came and Stiles who was spying on Jackson and Lydia as they were leaving holding a magazine about menstruation.

'Holy God!' almost cried out Stiles as Scott tore the magazine from him.

'The scent was the same.'

'Are you sure?' Stiles got up his attention back in the game.

'Yes.'

Nina caught briefly Clara looking at them but once she saw her looking back she turned around a bit nervous.

'So he did bury the other half of the body on his property.'

'Which means we have proof he killed the girl.'

'I say we use it,' said Stiles walking a bit away from them.

'How?' asked Scott.

'Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't.'

'There were bite marks on her legs Stiles. Bite marks.'

Stiles nodded he clearly didn't need any more proof, 'Okay.'

They looked at Nina who remained quiet for the moment.

She smirked, 'I still think you're mostly doing it for Allison but what the hell let's dig up some bodies.'

Scott grinned and Stiles put his arms around both of their shoulders.

'Then we're gonna need a shovel'

* * *

They were in luck mostly since just a little before them Derek had left.

'You do understand that I am not digging.'

Scott sighed and rolled his eyes, 'You already said that.'

'Just making sure you get that. Stiles stop staring,' she said as the three of them got out of the car.

'This is super annoying by the way when I know you're doing it on purpose-well not on purpose but kind of on purpose.'

She took the flashlight as Scott said, 'Let's just get this over with.' A brief thought about how a week and something ago she would have been either out feeding or more likely home watching something with her granny and acting as if it wasn't as looserlike as it sounded.

Now, she was trespassing on Derek Hale's property with a flashlight as her new friends were about to dig up some body…half of the body. She guessed life really is funny like that.

The boys dug for almost two hours getting tired and a bit discourage at least on Scott's part.

'This is taking too long.'

Nina who was standing near them let out s heavy sigh, 'We could have seriously just called the cops about this…'

'Dad wouldn't have the authority to just come here and start legally digging like this with no proof,' said Stiles panting a bit, 'Just keep digging.'

Scott shook his head, 'What if he comes back?'

'Then I got a plan for that.'

'Which is?'

Stiles stopped for a moment, 'We split up. All of us running another way whoever he chases first too bad.'

Scott gave him a disbelieved look, 'I hate that plan.'

Nina chuckled, 'Let him keep his plan. Stiles, you do realize that me and Scott are faster than you so in Derek's eyes, guess who will be the easier prey?' she asked smugly winking at Scott.

Stiles gave her a glare before he looked down her legs. He shook his head and continued working, 'God! I hate this glow! It's like you have leverage over me. And I don't even like you.'

'You're a teenage boy, Stiles. You like me plus it's your second week two more to go, hopefully.'

Another minute of digging when Stiles's shovel hit the price and he feverishly stopped Scott, 'I got it-stop-stop-stop!'

Nina got closer carefully standing on the edge looking at the hole as the two boys started digging with their hands. There was a sack and something was inside it. They started to untie the knots.

'Hurry!'

'I'm trying-Did he had to tie this thing with like 900 knots?!'

'I'll do it myself.'

As they had almost got it open Nina took another step closer narrowing her eyes a bit just as they opened the sack all three crying out as there was a dead half of a body of a wolf. They jumped out at the same time of the hole Scott accidentally hitting Nina in the process but he caught her by the elbow before she would hit the ground.

'Jesus!' she let out as Scott held her balancing the two of them closer together so they wouldn't fall losing the flashlight in the process.

He gave her a weird look and Nina for a moment thought she had her walls down or had something on her face-

There was desire…but something…

'What the hell is that?!' shouted Stiles getting their attention still scared yet pissed about the thing that was inside.

Scott let go of Nina before the both of them looked down, 'It's a wolf.'

'Yeah, I can see that. I thought you said you smelled blood. As if human blood.'

'I told you something was different,' said Scott defending himself a bit.

Nina took a step closer again leaving the flashlight on the ground, 'Why is it cut just like the girl is supposed to be?'

Stiles shook his head, 'This doesn't make sense.'

Scott turned to Nina, 'We got to get out of here.'

She nodded her eyes fixed on the wolf. It was a terrifying image but she couldn't seem to look away. Like during a car crash.

'Okay, help me cover this up,' said Stiles looking around a bit when something caught his attention.

Scott looked at him hearing that his heart that was just coming down speeded up a bit and something like excitement shot through him.

'What is it?'

'See that flower over there?' mumbled Stiles looking at it.

'Yeah, what about it?' asked Scott confused and Nina finally looked away from the poor wolf her eyes traveling to were Stiles's remained.

She blinked, 'Is that-?'

'Wolfsbane,' finished Stiles and the two shared a look.

'What's that?' asked Scott still confused.

'A-,' started Stiles before he looked at his best friend, 'haven't you ever seen the Wolf-man?' he asked.

Scott shook his head, 'No.'

'Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains,' tried Stiles some more as Nina simply walked to the flower but Scott remained assertive about the topic.

'The original classic werewolf movie?' asked Stiles hopeful his friend would get it.

'No! What?'

Stiles let out an annoyed sighed, 'You're so unprepared for this!'

Nina picked the flower up, 'It's new. Someone just plant it.'

Stiles walked to her and took it from her hand both noticing the root that was so long. He started pulling it out realizing it was buried around the hole as in circles.

Scott and Nina watched him as he slowly moved Nina eyes widening as for a moment the circles spark in dark red color.

'Did you see that? It like glowed red for a second' she mumbled taking a step closer at the same time Scott stood up, 'Stiles.'

The boy who was slowly wrapping the flower in its own root and Nina walked to his side where in the whole they could see the half of the body of the girl that was once a wolf.

'Holy-'

Nina quickly turned around shock by the imagine Scott taking her hand, 'You okay?' he could sense her distress and nausea.

She nodded, 'Just give me a sec.' Her eyes will definitely haunt Nina for a while.

Scott gently brushed her hand in a comfort gesture and looked at Stiles who swallowed her looking at the dead girl.

Neither of them said anything after that.

* * *

They all decided to go home and in the morning tell Stiles's dad. Maria gave Nina a strange look as she surely knew that something was up since her replies to any questions were avoiding and simple. She asked her about Scott too but seeing Nina really wasn't up for discussing it further than when she told her Scott didn't hurt anyone when she got home on the Saturday after the full moon she didn't pry more.

She decided not go with them.

'Are you okay?' asked Scott as he stopped by. She nodded, 'Maria's some so unless you want to face uncomfortable question-'

'I get it.'

'I'm fine Scott,' she assured him with a smile before they parted since Stiles came.

They were back on Hale's property watching as the officers took him from the house in handcuffs.

Nina could tell from Scott's worried face that despite getting rid of the man who killed an innocent girl and bit him he wasn't all rainbows and sunshine again.

Stiles getting into the sheriff's car they just put Derek in much to Scott's terror.

'God-'

Stiles closed the door behind him and turned to Derek, 'Okay, just so you know I'm not afraid of you-,' as he noticed the glare Derek gave him he rethought his words.

'Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?'

Derek listened to the kid silently. He should have known that the three teenagers would get him in trouble but setting him up for Laura's murder was a whole new level. Scott McCall was sure as hell turning out to be a bigger problem than benefit with his full time disapproval. Nina James with her macho words about staying away. And this kid? He was like a cherry on the top annoying the hell out of him with his surfing the internet and gathering 'information' if that's what he liked to believe those things were.

'Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who is the problem?' he asked sensing that his words were affecting the kid.

'When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do? Hah? Just keep cheering him on?'

He could see him swallowing but even without that Stiles was reeking of fear with his quick mind possibly imagining the whole scenario in his head.

'I can't stop him from playing but you can,' Derek leaned a bit forward continuing quieter, 'And trust me, you want to.'

The door had opened and Stiles was pulled angrily out of the car by the sheriff and Derek slowly went back to his seat.

He needed to call a layer. Maybe the one who was helping him with his parents' heritage. He seemed like a normal person. He needed to get out as soon as possible. He knew he put the doubt into Stiles's mind but all in all he knew the kid had no way of stopping Scott if he would to shift out in the open. Nina was the same. She could possibly give him a bit of a fight but succubuses were good with speed and they surely were no warriors.

 _If Scott McCall plays tonight it will end in a bloodbath..._

He was sure of it.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were in Stiles's jeep getting out of the woods as soon as possible with Stiles rethinking over and over what Derek said while Scott was on his phone looking for something on wolfsbane.

'I can't find anything on the net about wolfsbane being used for burial.'

'Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something. Like maybe they need to bury you as a wolf? Or maybe it's like a special skill like something you have to learn first.'

Scott took a deep breath not feeling so great, 'Y-eah, I'll put it on my 'to do list'. Right now I need to figure out how the hell am I playing this game tonight.'

He was also getting kind of annoyed about having to deal with all of this. He thought it wouldn't be so bad being a werewolf but knowing that Allison's dad was a hunter and how strong the bloodlust could be he was starting doubt it once more.

Stiles continued, 'Maybe it's different for girl werewolves. Oh man it would be so much helpful if we could ask Nina's gran-'

'Okay! Stop it!'

Stiles blinked and momentary looked at him, 'Stop what?'

Scott got angry from feeling so sick all of the sudden, 'Stop saying 'werefolves'! Stop enjoying this so much!'

'Are you okay?'

'No! No, I'm not I'm so far from being okay!'

'You know you're gonna have to accept this Scott sooner or later.'

'I can't…'

'Well, you're gonna have to-'

'NO! I can't breathe!'

Stiles eyes widened frightened as Scott was obviously in pain.

'Pull over!'

'W-why? What's happening?' asked Stiles trying to look at Scott and on the road.

Scott took his bag and opened it finding wolfsbane inside it that was used on the girl's burial.

'You kept it?!' shouted Scott feeling betrayed.

'What was I supposed to do?!' asked Stiles panicking as well now wishing Nina had gone with them.

Scott couldn't control it anymore. He felt it right under his skin if he was going to shift and there was no way in hell after what had happened in the boy's locker room that he was doing so with Stiles still in the car.

His eyes went yellow as he looked at Stiles shouting, 'STOP THE CAR!'

The car instantly stopped and Stiles ran from it with the bag before he threw it to the woods as Scott was hurting trying to contain his shift in the car.

'Okay,' Stiles let out a relieved breath before he turned around, 'we're good we-'

Scott was gone.

* * *

'Wait,' said Nina completely calm as she got out of the taxi and waited for the driver to leave, 'YOU PUT HIM IN A CAR WITH WOLFSBANE!?' shouted Nina into the phone as she got out of her taxi, 'What the fuck is wrong with you?'

She shook her head as she was looking around trying to remember which number of the house Allison Argent lived in. Stiles told her but she didn't remember and didn't want to ask him like a blonde. She was on her way to the hospital for her reading when she got a panicked call from Stiles and after about ten minutes of his not-making-sense-at-all words she finally understood what happened so while Stiles looked for their friend in the woods she was more than sure Scott will try to look up Allison.

She took a deep breath as she finally got to a house she was eighty percent sure was Allison's and with her heart in her throat she knocked.

She wasn't even sure what so say. She hoped her parents wouldn't be the ones opening the door. She really didn't feel like being looked with lustful eyes of adult moms and dads.

 _Hi, didn't you happen to see a wolfish looking teen that is stalking possibly hurting your daughter? Also stop drooling please._

She rolled her eyes at the thought and tried the bell realizing she might not have knock that loud.

She heard footsteps before a tall handsome looking man with blue eyes opened the door.

'Hello, can I help you?' he asked politely not a single sexual desire coming from him.

 _What the-_

 _Have they met before? Was he also a succubus?_

'Uh, hello I'm one of Allison's friends, Nina. Is Allison home?' she asked looking just as surprised by the way the man didn't react to her as she was feeling.

'Yes, she's upstairs. Come on in,' he moved a bit to let her in.

She slowly walked in. With the height 5'4 it was so mean how much taller he was from her. She really tried to remember whether she could possibly know him from when she was a kid but nothing came up and he wasn't acting like he might now her as well so that couldn't be it…

Still…

'I'm Allison's father, Chris. I'll get her for you, Nina.'

He said and went to the stairs calling Allison. Nina managed to smile at him despite that he couldn't see her.

In a moment, Allison appeared on the top of the stairs with another one of her blushed and a look of absolute surprise.

'Nina!' she called out loudly before she giggled embarrassed by her reaction, 'Sorry, uh, come upstairs.'

Chris Argent turned around to look at the girl who gave him another smile as she passed him and walked upstairs to Allison. There was no doubt the girl was really pretty but there was something almost familiar about her that caught his attention.

It was when she reached Allison and he saw her smirk from her profile that he realized she reminded him of someone he hadn't seen in a really long time…

* * *

'So, uh, this is my room,' said Allison as they entered a nice yet a bit girly bedroom. It was easier for her to talk with her since she was turned to her with her back but there was also something Nina hadn't notice about Allison before. More like sexual desire from the glow Allison appeared taken by something else in Nina not sexual at all.

'I just started unpacking most of the things so ignore the mess-'

'I didn't mean to like keep you up or anything I could come a better time.' Of course, she couldn't and wouldn't but she knew Allison was a sweetheart at heart and would say the only possible thing.

 _Oh, it's no trouble…_

'You can totally help me out!' she turned around all cheerful.

Nina blinked and chuckled, 'That was unexpected but okay.'

She checked her phone again if Stiles or possibly Scott didn't text her but they didn't so she sat down and the two girls started unpacking. Nina the clothes and Allison the other things stopping every once in a while to tell her some story about the things she kept.

After about an hour, Nina was once again shocked more than anything when Allison was all cool talking with her like she wasn't affected by her at all.

 _Okay, seriously?_

First Scott, then Lydia, Allison's dad and now Allison.

 _Like what the hell?_

If she had known so many people would be unaffected by her she would start making friend a long time ago.

'Scott told me you took him home when he got sick at the party the other Friday,' said Allison as she was sitting in front of her table and as Nina was in front of her wardrobe putting in clothes. Mr. Argent who with Allison were two people who weren't affected by the glow at all now stopped by to tell them that he was going to the groceries before he would come to pick them up for the game later.

Nina was a bit freaked out wondering if Scott would manage to be found by then. So far he hadn't showed up and a part of her that sounded a bit like Stiles was telling her that maybe she should be out there looking for him as well a part of her had a gut feeling that he was going to show up here.

'Yeah, the saving was mutual he helped me out with Aaron, the douche Lydia was introducing you the other day,' said Nina sounding a bit annoyed.

'Whoa, that bad, ha?'

'Don't even get me started… I mean I get that people are confident. You have to be from time to time but going around and touching people without their approval just 'cause you think you're hot. It pisses me off.'

Allison put the empty box down and took another one looking mortified, 'Wait touching you without you're approval?!'

'Yeah, he's not the only grabby guy on the team though but he's definitely in top 5.'

'See, Lydia didn't even mention that,' said Allison sounding annoyed all of the sudden.

'Yeah, well maybe she just doesn't know him like that. Don't know if you noticed but she's one scary as hell bitch.'

Allison chuckled, 'Yeah, I did. She can be really intimidating but also it's kind of drawing you to her.'

Nina nodded, 'I know, it's so weird.'

'Really? I mean you kind of-you know,' Allison looked her up and down. It was really creepy. Nina usually got waves of desire or flashback when people looked her like that…hell she even picked lust from Allison just a few days ago but now it was like with Maria and it serious got her to wonder-

'You're kind of like that.'

'Thank you, Allison.'

'I mean-you're gorgeous but Lydia said that you were a bit of an ice queen before yet people want to get near you… I kind of did too. Still, do.'

Nina thought about it. She got it. This was how she was. The glow it hypnotized people and people were different so like Allison at the beginning couldn't talk with her cause it was too much for them. Some were a bit more forward like Aaron, Jackson. Some could talk but if it would get too much they would act like either one of the previous two.

'Yeah, well curse of the pretty girl,' she turned back to the wardrobe.

'I don't know. You, Scott, Stiles?'

'Yeah, that's a new improvement,' she turned to her. This was the hard part she needed to well she wanted to tell the truth without tell the whole truth.

'I kind of was like Lydia describes it… Ice queen but it wasn't that no one was too good just I kind of- I don't even know…I just didn't want anyone too close…Now, I think I would like to make a couple of friends. I know it's weird. Scott and Stiles they're not popular. Mostly they would end up playing lame video games on a Friday or Saturday's night before Scott got to the first line but… I like them,' Nina smiled, 'I think they're really good people and I would really like to have them as friends…you too… I like how sweet a bit innocent you look. I want to get to know you guys and be well… friends.'

Allison was carefully listening to her the whole time. She was about to reply when they heard brakes outside and both looked at the window then at each other and then like in a synch ran to the window where they saw Mr. Argent and Scott.

'Is that-'

'Oh God-'

The two looked at each other before they both went for the door.

* * *

Scott was kind of seeing stairs after he was just hit by a car to be far it totally got him to go back to his humanself.

He was instantly surprised when he saw Nina in Allison's room. Both of the girls talking. He managed to catch a part of Nina's speech and although in his wolf form he didn't quite understand it. He could hear how calm her voice was and it was enough for him to at least realize that showing up like this to Allison would be the right thing to do.

He was turned around by someone and although it hurt he didn't feel anything broken.

 _Shit Allison's dad-the hunter!_

Once he realized who hit him and was now looking at him he felt a terrible weight of panic just as Allison and Nina ran from the house.

'Dad? Dad what the hell are you doing?' asked Allison as she kneeled to him Nina staying closely behind her as Scott looked from the brunette to the blonde to Mr. Argent all of the sudden realizing he hadn't even told Nina about Allison's dad being one of the hunters.

 _Idiot_.

The older man seemed to be paying no mind to the succubus and her glow but Scott couldn't be too sure especially since Nina didn't even know about him being one of the hunters.

'Are you trying to kill him?' pressed Allison.

'No-no-of course not-he-he just ran into the drive way.'

'I-I'm sorry,' said Scott instantly, 'It's my fault. I'm sorry.'

'Are you okay?' asked Nina with a bit of a grimace on her face.

 _This was seriously the worst way to meet your girlfriend dad but hey at least the trying to kill your future son-in-law is out of the way and it will be a great story for the kids._

If only she knew…

'Yeah-yeah, I'm fine,' he said and looked at Allison as she put her hand on his forehead Nina watching the two lovebirds with a touch look on her face.

'I swear,' assured everyone Scott.

'Sorry, I hit your car,' he turned to Mr. Argent who shook his head at the thought of a car being important that Scott's well being.

He looked back at Allison, 'I was just coming to say hi.'

Allison chuckled and the two looked eyes with Chris noticing the way they were looking at each other.

'You sure you're okay?' he asked breaking their sudden lock within each other.

'Yeah,' all three helped him up, 'Yeah-yeah, completely.'

'I should go I got a lacrosse game to get too,' said Scott, he and Allison again in their own little and cute world while Nina and Chris watched them.

'You still coming, right?'

Allison nodded, 'Of course, I'm coming.'

Nina again felt the need to throw an 'awww' in there before Chris shocked most of them by saying, 'We both of are.'

All teens looked at him. He turned to Nina with a smile, 'We can also drop you if you like, Nina.'

Nina blinked looking at Allison and Scott. Allison quickly caught with the idea since if she'll have Nina there her dad might focus on her and not on her and Scott all the time.

Nina caught the message and gave his a bright smile/smirk, 'Great. I'll just text home.'

* * *

It took Scott forever to get dressed. He wolfed out and went to Allison's. He could have hurt her. Nina was smart enough to go there to protect her if anything but still Derek's words sank in Nina wasn't strong like them. He would luckily hurt her again or worst.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He still hasn't told her about Mr. Argent and was a bit pissed at Stiles for letting her just go there like that.

'Well, you haven't told her either.' Was Stiles's smartass reply.

He needed to tell her but he couldn't just text her with the smallest chance of Mr. Argent or Allison seeing the message.

After the game. He will tell her after the game.

'… _McCall'_

He blinked and turned around catching someone mentioning his name. It was Jackson telling some of their co-players something but he couldn't quite pick it up with all the sharp noises in the room.

He took his gloves. Hopefully, it wasn't anything important. Probably, Jackson is just being a Jsackass, the usual.

He noticed Stiles had just come as well and he stopped by him.

'You're gonna try to convince me not to play?'

'I just hope you know what you're doing.'

Scott sighed, 'If I don't play I'll lose the first line and Allison.'

'Allison is not going anywhere,' said Stiles judgy, 'And it's one game that you really don't need to play.'

'I wanna play!'

Scott took a deep breath, 'I want to be on the team! And I want to go out with Allison!'

He looked in front of him, 'I want a semi-friggin' normal life! Do you get that?'

'I get it,' said Stiles sitting down on the bench and turning to Scott. He was sometimes a seriously spoilt little brat about this but he got it. He liked Allison and if it was him having a shot like this with Lydia he would fuck _everything_ even more and did whatever it took to get her. All in all, Scott was his best friend. He was a good person and he deserved to get something from life. Something good. Something like first line. Something like Allison.

'Okay, just try not to worry too much. Or get angry too much.'

Scott nodded, 'I got it.'

'Or stressed.'

'Yeah, I got it.'

'Don't think about that Allison is out there or that her father is trying to kill you. Or that Nina is sitting right next to them not knowing that Allison's father is a hunter,' Scott was slowly turning around to look at Stiles who continued to ramble, 'Or that Derek is trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed or that you might kill someone if the hunters don't kill you frist-sorry I'll stop.'

Scott just gave him a disbelieved look.

'Good luck?' offered Stiles.

Scott seriously wondered sometimes how he was able to put up with his best friend for so long. It was a real riddle.

* * *

Melissa peeked into the nurse's room where Clara was just getting herself a cup of coffee.

'So I'm on my way. I can't tell you how glad I am that you did it.'

Clara smiled at her and shook her head, 'Cheer loud for Scott for me and we're good.'

She smiled and to Clara's confusion went into the room for a second.

'I know it's no of my business and I know you have some things going on-have been for a while-possibly as long as I know you. I don't know what's the thing with this,' she took out the pocket Derek had gave her, 'and maybe I'm doing a huge mistake but whatever it is. It's eating you up.'

She put the pocket down next to her, 'Look Clara, all I know is that past is a bitch and it has a way of haunting us even to the present so be a dear and make peace with the past for your future.'

Clara looked at the pocket and stared at it as Melissa left the room. The two knew each other for a while now. Melissa liked to think that they were friends. Yet, she could see that just like her the girl had intern demons that were haunting her from time to time. She liked to think that maybe the two could one day both tell each other the truth about their pasts.

Maria James once told her that you can't run from who you are. She wasn't a supernatural but the world had sunk into her veins a long time ago. She believed she was out of it but clearly Derek Hale had other plans.

She was once meant to be by his side, his and his sister's and the rest of the Hale's family but after Paige she couldn't. She hated Derek for what happened but really she hated him for lying to her about it in the first place.

She took the pocket and slowly ripped off the paper. She knew what it would be. The stupid bestiary she had been working on during her teen's years when she was still a student learning about everything.

She froze.

She held her bestiary so many times in her hands until she threw it at Derek's feet that very night she told him to never speak to her again.

This wasn't it.

A letter fell to the floor and she immediately picked it up.

 _Dear Clara, I know we haven't spoken in ages and you're probably still angry about everything. I hope you're living a good human life with at least one kid and a husband or wife. Your choice really._

 _I hope you managed to go and finish medicine like you always wanted and save everyone as it was in your nature. You are one of the best human I had the honor to meet._

 _May we meet again someday._

 _Laura Hale_

She read the letter one more times before she put it aside and opened the book.

It was an album. Laura used to take pictures of pretty much everything. Clara wondered more than once if she wouldn't actually become a photograph but the girl always rolled her eyes saying that it was a too personal thing to do it for other people.

The photos inside were mostly from the time when Clara just started her training. Her and the Hales, Alan Deaton, her mentor, Paige. She remembered a few of them quite vividly.

Peter Hale purposely sitting between her and little Cora and putting his around her shoulder 'cause he liked the idea of teasing her.

She and Mrs. Hale in the kitchen.

But there were other photos as well the kind she didn't even know she had.

Her and Paige sitting together during lunch Paige laugh and her looking at her lovingly.

She felt a sorrowful bump in her throat as she thought about her high school crush.

She shook her head and continued to go through the photos until she was met with one of Derek's, holding a diploma and giving the camera an annoyed look.

 _He finished some collage after all._

She took the picture out a looked at it for a while. He wasn't smiling but she supposed that in that moment he might have been happy.

She went a few pages back to a photo of him, her and Paige on the stairs to school where they were talking about something.

Despite everything what she told herself. She and Derek Hale used to be friends.

She heard about his arrest from one of the doctors. She knew it wasn't him. But she didn't want to get involved. Then again Laura was right. It was in her nature to save people.

* * *

'Nina, about what you said in my room,' started Allison as they were walking to the field her dad closely behind.

'I'm the new girl. I always the new girl so people that are interested yeah I get that I had that but people that actually stay that's…it hasn't happened, not once since I moved…What I'm trying to say is that I want to make a few friends too,' she looked at the girl, 'And I would be happy to be friends with you.'

Nina who was looking at her the entire time couldn't contain the smile that was struggling to come out to the open so she just let it out and making sure that Allison's and her arms were covered and her walls were up she crossed their arms causing both of them to laugh as they walked meeting with Lydia who looked pissed since they were late.

Allison and Lydia chat a little bit as they got the benches. Nina was still feeling a bit unsure about the strawberry blonde. She liked her confidence but her attitude toward Scott and Stiles was serious putting her on 'the people I don't want to be friend with' list.

'So you live with your parents all your life in Beacon Hills?' asked Chris watching the girl trying to find any other similarities as the game was about to start.

'No, I came here with my mom a really long time ago. My granny lives here. She's raising me since like forever though. My mom left one day and never came back,' said Nina more casually than she was actually feeling it.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' he said looking as if he regretted the question.

'It's no problem we're dealing.'

'No father?'

'Dad!' scoffed him Allison as she heard what they were saying.

She looked at Nina, 'Don't mind him. He can be a bit too _nosy_!' she said purposely loud the last word.

'It's fine,' Nina smiled.

The game started and within a few minutes it was clear what the plan was. Jackson got Scott to the ground, his own player to score.

' _Motherfucker,_ ' mumbled Nina but got up and clapped as well as Melissa who was sitting under her.

The two looked at each other with disappointed faces about what Jackson did as they continued to clap.

Lydia whispered something to Allison and the two put up a poster saying 'we luv u Jackson'.

Nina opened her mouth just as Stiles and Scott looked at it.

She shrugged her shoulder at Scott who despite that she couldn't see him properly must have looked pissed.

'Brutal,' mumbled Stiles and Scott frowned at him before jogging away suddenly again hearing his name. It was again hard to focus since the audience was cheering-

 _Stop focusing-let it in._

He looked briefly at Nina at the bleacher who was with crossed arms eyeing the poster suspiciously.

' _Who's the captain? You or me?...'Jackson_

' _Come on man…I wanna win…' Danny_

' _We'll win…' Jackson_

'… _but-' Danny_

' _What did I say?' Jackson_

' _What. Did. I. Say?' Jackson_

' _Don't pass to McCall.' Danny_

They split up and Scott couldn't help the anger suddenly getting the better of him. Jackson fucking Whittemore.

 _The stupid poster and now this?!_

 _He's so dead._

And that's when he went completely on overdrive and tore the field up showing moves the crowd could not believe. Like managing to break a stick. Make more gymnastic moves than an Olympic representative and more.

Yet, it had a serious down side as it speeded up his heart to a level he was having a hard time containing.

It was the last two minutes when he felt completely taken over by the supernatural part of him.

He tried desperately to stay in control but couldn't help himself everything went red again.

He saw the players of the opposite team circling him and somewhere in the background he heard his mom cheering and Stiles panicking and…

'You can do this Scott,' he suddenly heard Allison's soft voice in his ear and despite everything still being red he shot and scored.

The crowd went wild and people started running toward the field.

'Scott, get out of the field!' he heard Nina mumble tensely and pulling off his gloves he quickly ran for the school.

Nina let out a nervous noise and was about to follow him when she heard Mr. Argent asking, 'Is your last name Jones?'

Nina looked at him frowning a bit. Mr. Argent was seriously nosy and with the fact that he wasn't affected on the glow or how Allison managed to break it so quickly he definitely caught her interest and made her suspicious although it was hard to be suspicious of Allison since the girl was like a pure diamond of innocence.

'Eh, no, it's James.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, I must be a bit too much with so many questions but you just really remind me of someone I knew a long time again. Her name was Mary Nina Jones.'

Nina smiled, 'Nice name but no I don't think she's a relative from my mom's side at least. We're all James.'

He nodded looking understanding. She didn't talk to many men. Most of them didn't know her as a child like the sheriff did or Maria's friends but talking to Chris Argent was nice. He had a strong charisma and despite the interrogation he seemed okay. She briefly wondered if her own father would have been like that. A nice older man with kind eyes and a bit too overprotective of his only daughter-

 _Shit Allison?!_

She looked around, 'Allison is-'

'I suppose she went to congratulate Scott on the big victory,' he sounded a bit annoyed and surely was thinking (and as she turned to look at him was right) about calling Allison.

'No need,' she stopped him.

'I can totally go fetch her for you and she won't be so annoyed that you're calling her.'

'Aha, a teenager who understands adults,' he said a bit amused.

Nina smiled although her heart started beating fast at the thought of a shift Scott with Allison alone in an empty rest room.

'Something like that,' she said before she ran to the school fast but not too fast to make it obvious.

She literally crashed to Stiles outside of the boy's lockers room who let out a startled sound, 'Jesus Christ!'

'Scott-Allison-'

'Kissing.'

Nina froze.

'K-kissing?' she asked.

'Yup, mouth to mouth, tongue and everything,' said Stiles looking momentarily disgusted yet somewhat proud.

Nina watched him for a moment the image and idea of Scott kissing Allison sinking in.

 _Fuck! What the hell? He likes her. She liked him. They kiss! Why are you sad?_

Her brain was right. What was wrong with her she should be happy for the two. She totally saw it coming since day one and knew it was going to end like this so-?

Allison suddenly walked from the door with a sheepish smile on her face.

'Hey Stiles. Coming with us, Nina or-'

'Nah, I need to tell her and Scott something so I can give you a lift,' cut in Stiles looking seriously at Nina so she nodded knowing that something had happened.

'I'll totally text you,' said Allison all of the sudden so excited bringing some of Nina's excitement out as well who nodded. She was happy for her now than was that a second ago.

'Can't wait.' She meant it she felt happy seeing how happy and drilled Allison was and how much she was reeking with that powerful and warm desire energy.

She didn't know what was wrong with her…

A little after her Scott game out of the door not seeing Nina at first as he walked to Stiles with a gigantic almost hard to look at sunshinelike smile, 'I kissed her.'

'I saw.'

'She kissed me.'

'Saw that two.'

Nina awkwardly stood behind the door looking at them as Scott was clearly still in a dreamlike state from what happened with Allison and Stiles was proud at his best friend.

She felt weird in their presence now. They were boys after all and they took at these things differently-

 _No, they don't you're the fucked one here._

Scott turned around suddenly sensing Nina's chemo signals surprised to see her before he smiled again, 'I won the game.'

She nodded having a hard time not to smile as the boy looked so happy about all of it. She had such a soft spot for that smile of his. Seeing him this happy was like with Allison. No, it was a momentary crazy jealous of having someone to kiss-at-all thought. The thought came and gone. She liked Scott and Allison she wished the best for them. It was a moment of weakness that's all.

'I-I-I don't know how but,' he looked from one to another, 'I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad.'

Stiles gave him a smile that Nina would have thought nothing off but Scott knew him better, 'Yeah.'

He hit his chest, 'We'll talk later then, Nina?'

Scott took him by his lacrosse shirt picking up his nervousness and the way his heart started to run faster.

'What?'

Stiles sighed.

'Stiles?'

'The-a medical examiner looked at the other half of the body he found animal hair on it.'

'And?'

'Well to keep it simple. Medical examiner determine killer being an animal-'

'Oh God,' gasped Nina shaking her head already knowing where this was going.

'Derek's human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail.'

'Are you kidding?'

'No and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad IDed the body. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale.'

'Hale?!' called out both Nina and Scott looking at each other.

'Derek's sister.'

Scott was on cloud nine for exactly two minutes before the world came crushing down on him. Derek Hale got out of the jail. The jail that they had put him in. He killed a girl and got away with it and now he was able to walk around like a free man.

 _Oh joy! Just my friggin' luck!_

* * *

Clara got to the police station. She had a few friends there and casually asked the right blabber mouth the right questions for her to spill everything about Derek getting arrested.

She carefully set down on the bench in front of the sheriff's office just as he and Derek came out of it.

She blinked and stood up both deputy Markins and Derek surprised to see her. It was a moment but she was good at reading him… it used to be her job after all. Deputy Markins was one the older members of the station and which was why he knew Clara so well.

'Hello Clara, everything okay?' asked deputy Markins as took a step closer to her as if trying to determinate if she needed to talk to him in private or not.

Derek briefly glanced at him before he looked back at her something in if expression showed worry.

'I actually came to talk to you but I can see that you're letting Derek go so no problem then.'

'Oh, you two know each other? He looked between the two.' The way he said it almost hopeful...

Clara almost felt herself blushed, 'We used to be classmates… uhm the night of Laura Hale's murder we were together catching up.'

Sheriff blinked shocked and looked at Derek just in time to miss his expression of genuine surprise as well. This time even he could have tell if he saw it.

'So this is the alibi you couldn't tell me about?' he asked the younger man.

Derek nodded looking somewhat sheepishly.

 _Totally acting but still…_

 _If he wanted to he have his way with people it could work…but only those who didn't know him like I did…_

He was about to say something but she managed to cut him off, 'He did it with respect to me…He didn't want me to go down here considering what happened.'

Derek looked at her.

He could be a selfish, arrogant, coldhearted brat sometimes.

Yet, he would never use her past against her like that…so she had to use it for him.

The deputy nodded quickly. Most of the time he was acting as the sheriff's second so she was sure the sheriff well hear from this the moment the deputy goes behind a corner.

'I understand…and thank you for coming here Clara.'

The young woman nodded and looked at Derek whose face showed gratitude as well.

She nodded.

'Very well, you're free to go but I'm strongly advising you not to leave town for now.'

Derek nodded, 'Of course, deputy.'

They shook hands and the deputy walked to his desk giving Clara a soft goodbye on his way.

She smiled at him briefly before she looked back at Derek who was looking at her his face showing something almost as _hope_ which couldn't have been hope because he was Derek Hale and Derek Hale didn't do hope.

'Come on,' she mumbled picking up her keys from her pocket.

'I took a small break from my shift. I need to get back before anyone notices.'

He nodded and turned around when she caught his wrist stopping him in track as he was slowly turning around.

She knew how much he would think into her touching him like that but right now it could be overlooked.

She took his hand and gave him the keys which caused him to blink before he realized what she just did.

Clara was instantly walking to the exit. She didn't want to see how he must have been looking at the keys.

When they were teens and close to becoming friends Derek once told her that the only way for him to go through things is to drive a bit a get his mind out of things.

She got that. She wished she had something like that but she could never really take her mind of things. Walks helped but it didn't stop her from thinking things over and over again until they somehow made more sense or something happened and she couldn't take it anymore.

It was a matter of minutes that he managed to reach her and he started the car.

'I'm fine,' he mumbled. He would never admit he wasn't even if they both knew it.

'Well, I'm not,' she replied and looked out of the window as they left the parking lot.

'Scott McCall is a werewolf.'

Her eyes widened as she looked at him her heart suddenly all over the place. He momentary felt like slapping himself as if her coming to the station or letting him drive wasn't enough.

'I didn't say it to hurt you-'

'H-how?' she asked swallowing before she looked at him trying to hid the worry at least from her face since her heart was giving her away.

'The Alpha that killed Laura.'

She looked to the front, 'Please, don't get him involve.'

'He's already involve.'

'Please, Derek. He's sixteen and he just turned into a werewolf…please just don't…'

Derek tightened his grip on the wheel. With the tone of her voice he really wished he could just like go and stop. Stop looking for the Alpha. Stop everything.

But he couldn't. He had to average Laura. He had to find out who did it and kill him even if it meant getting killed in the process or using Scott McCall.

He could lie to her but he knew that she could tell that he was.

'I need him. He's my only lead to the Alpha.'

Clara gave him such a disgust look that alone could have been enough for him to lose his ground to her but he didn't, he couldn't…

And deep down she knew it…

'I fucking hate you.'

But she wouldn't let herself acknowledge that.


	3. Pack Mentality

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **midnight1221** **,** **Lover of Lycans** **,** **TRUEBLOOD12** **and** **DawnDream** **, for adding the story to their favorites and** **lily1994** **,** **ashley0921** **,** **Randomreader1320** **and** **Elextra** **for following. You made up my day :3**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Allison's laugh rang in Scott's ears as he was taking her from the school into the surprisingly warm night.

'Where are you taking me?' she giggled as he was leading her in to one of the school buses.

 _Scott_

He turned to Allison, 'I just figure we could be alone.'

She just smiled at him as they ran to the inside, 'We are alone.'

 _Scoooott_

Scott stopped and blinked. Allison was smiling at him confused and but as he looked a bit passed her he saw a blonde before she went around the corner of the bus and out of his line of vision.

Allison took a step forward breaking his concentration and Scott smiled at her pressing his back against the bus keeping her close, 'Maybe I want to be more alone.'

She smirked as he hit the door once and they opened. The two teens wondering inside still holding hands.

 _Scooott_.

He turned around again but Allison blocked his vision so he couldn't see if someone had entered the bus with them.

The both of them sat into opposite seats in the bus. Allison looking at Scott coyly and a bit daring waiting for if he was going to catch up.

It didn't take long for Scott to get out from the seat and joined Allison in hers. They started kissing first softly but the kisses quickly escalate leaving Scott breathless as he was touching Allison and kissing her anywhere he could reach feeling her amazing presence everywhere. His heart and pulse were running up wild. He didn't even notice when it had happened but one moment he was okay and the next he wasn't himself anymore.

'What's wrong?' asked Allison confused as he all of the sudden got off her and out of the seat with his head down.

'Go away,' he started breathing hard feeling as every last piece of his humanity was slipping though his fingers and that it wouldn't take long for _the red_ to take over.

'Scott?'

Allison stood up but Scott was no longer in control. He was no longer the boy. He was the beast, the wolf.

Her frightening face as she was backing away meant nothing to him. She started running but he caught her foot and dragged her back to him cutting her ankle in the process. Her screams echoed in the bus as he was dragging her toward him, sharp claws cutting her, deeper.

She managed to kick him and run to the front to get away but she couldn't open the door. They were open. Someone must have closed them.

 _Scott_

He was slowly walking toward her ready to kill.

He was suddenly taken by someone hands. As he looked up he saw Nina James with her typical wicked smirk/smile. She brought her little finger to his lips and took a bit of the blood from it. Unlike with Allison, the beast had no urge to kill the creature, as it licked her finger with Allison's blood on it.

 _Lose control_

Scott McCall woke up with a yelp all covered in sweat. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest with the way it was beating. He almost couldn't breathe. It was so _so_ real.

He swallowed a couple of times before he turned on the light.

 _It was a dream._

 _Allison_

 _The shift_

 _Nina_

 _It was all just a dream._

He carefully lied back down into the bed before he got up again feeling that he was lying on something. His phones.

 _I subtly asked granny about the Hales. She told me a little bit about the fire. Tell you tomorrow – Nina_

The text came at one in the morning and it was four he wondered what was Nina doing up so late and why she just now mentioned that she talked to her grandma.

* * *

She finally came from the club and sat down on her bed. She texted Scott like several hours ago not that she was expecting him to answer.

Nina looked at the text again.

 _1 A.M hope I didn't wake him_

She went to her closet and started undressing herself. She really needed to feed tonight not just to be okay in school for another week but also because of what happened after the lacrosse game from a few days ago.

They were all in Stiles jeep discussing and worrying about Derek when Stiles suddenly looked at Scott, 'Aren't you forgetting another danger?'

Nina blinked at that and looked at Scott as well as he suddenly remembered what Stiles was talking about. He turned around to look at her with a bit unreadable face which was in contrast to the worry one he had a second ago talking about Derek.

'Nina, remember the hunters that were in the woods during the full moon?'

She shrugged her shoulders. Hunters were always a sensitive topic with her he noticed. 'Yeah, so?'

'Mr. Argent was leading them.'

Nina opened her mouth looking at him for a second her mind obviously processing the new information.

 _Mom_

 _Teresa_

 _Ashley_

 _Gwen_

 _Michaela_

 _Pam_

 _Vanessa_

 _The Blood._

 _Screams._

 _Gunshots._

 _The run._

 _The tree._

 _Her heart._

'No,' she shook her head looking down.

'That's not-he's no.'

'What do you mean he's not? Scott saw him!' called Stiles.

'He-he can't be. He's not affected by me neither is Allison…I think.'

Scott turned a bit more to the back to look at her, 'What do you mean they're not affected?'

'I don't know. He's completely unmoved by the glow and so is Allison now. I talked with her for hours today it just sort of clicked. It's so weird. I thought I had these things figured out but there is no way they can be hunters. Hunters are human. They would have been affected by the glow.'

'Wait! So _I'm_ now the only rambling mess around you? How stupid is that?! And unfair!' complained Stiles clearly annoyed.

'Nina, he is. I saw him in the woods. He told the others to take me. He shot me with a crossbow.'

She looked at him and smirked humorlessly, 'Typical. Everyone always turns out to be something you wouldn't expect.'

Scott narrowed his eyes at her confused by the mixed signals he could sense from her before he could ask they were at his house and Nina already got out of the care brushing the top of Stiles head speechless in a good bye.

Scott and Stiles shared a look and Scott got out as well rushing after her.

'Hey, you okay?'

She stopped. She didn't turn around but he could sense how sad she all of the sudden was. She thought about telling him about it. About what happened the day they had seen each other for the first time.

She turned around with a soft smile. 'I don't want to talk about it tonight but-thank you for asking.'

'We don't need to _talk_ talk just know that I'm here even of you just want to hung out,' he shrugged his shoulder adding, ' in complete silence.'

She chuckled at that and walked toward him. Standing in front of him like that now, the height difference was impossible to hide but she didn't mind it much since it wasn't as bad as it was with other people like Maria or Clara.

She got on her toes and hugged him around the neck trying hard to get her chin on his shoulder. It surprised him but he immediately put his arms around her to keep her close.

 _This is nice,_ Nina thought. She liked the feeling of being so close to someone feeling another person. She felt the buzzing energy coming from her werewolf friend but she knew she could hold the walls still and simply enjoy a presence, a touch, the feeling of being cared for.

Scott wondered about the situation. It was partly normal. Well, he was just hugging and comforting his _girl_ friend. Holding her in his arms with her cheek pressed against his. He shouldn't think anything about it. He just kissed Allison. And it was-it was everything he ever hoped it would have been yet…holding Nina right now did something to him as well. He could feel the nagging feeling inside of him that was always under his skin ever since he turned into a werewolf calling out something. It was giving him signs but he couldn't quite decode or understand them yet…

He wanted to know what bothered her but didn't want to push it. He was realizing there was still so little he knew about her, Nina and her succubus.

She let him go and they said their good nights.

* * *

Nina just rushed though the main entrance as she wanted to catch up with Scott and Stiles when she was suddenly hit with a massive wave of desire coming from the hyperactive kid.

'…they usually end up differently.'

'Jesus!' she called out surprising Stiles who jumped a bit.

'Hey, Nina,' said Scott casually looking her a bit up and down. She wasn't wearing the clothes he saw her in his dream but that didn't mean a single thing. He kind of left out the part about her being in the dream as well because of her little freak out after she found out about Mr. Argent being a hunter. He was worried about her a bit after that and didn't want her to wonder about being a monster supernatural since it was obviously a topic that bothered her.

'Hey, boys. Stiles, you're the horniest boy I know.'

'Hi Nina, and stop coming up to me like that it's creepy like hell.'

'Whatever,' cut them Scott as the three started walking together, 'A, I never had dream that felt that real and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed.'

Nina chuckled as Stiles sighed almost disappointed about it, 'Noted.'

'Look Scott, you're probably just stressing out-'

'I-I know you think it has something to do with me and Allison going out tomorrow like I'm just gonna lose control and rip her throat out.'

'No of course not,' said the two in reunion

Scott gave them a look.

'Yeah, that's probably it-'

'Yeah, that's totally it-'

Scott looked away looking as down as ever and Nina and Stiles shared a look.

'Hey, come on,' Stiles put his arm around his shoulder, 'everything will be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling it pretty friggin' amazing. You know it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners' class.'

They two looked a way for second thinking as Nina suddenly walked more forward and turned around to walk backwards in front of them, 'If you think about it there is.'

Stiles blinked before Scott started, 'Maybe not a class but a teacher.'

'Who? Derek?!'

He hit Scott over the head, 'Did you forget the part where we got him in jail?!'

'No but-chasing her into the back of the buss felt _so_ real,' he looked up to catch the sympathy look Nina was sending him and smiled a bit at her.

'How real?' asked Stiles getting his attention back.

'Like it actually happened.'

Nina turned around just as they needed to open the door and as she got out stopped in track causing Stiles to hit her from behind ready to argue with her about it until he and Scott noticed what she was looking at.

A school bus covered in blood with police deputies gathering evidence from it.

'I think you did,' mumbled Stiles frozen in place watching the scene and Nina and Scott looked at him.

As Nina looked at Scott she could clearly see his cells running over the new information before he spun around and ran back inside picking out his phone from his pocket.

'Fucking day,' mumbled Nina as she and Stiles went after him.

'She's probably fine.'

'She's not answering my texts, Stiles.'

'She's driving or her dad is and she can't hear her phone. Or she left it home.'

'Have you talked to her this morning?' asked Scott all too hopeful but seeing how Nina bit her lip he knew they haven't.

'She's alright. Calm down,' said Nina putting her hand on his shoulder stopping him in track as suddenly the hallway and people in it got blurry.

He started breathing heavily as he was staring at Nina trying to calm down although thought clothes she had no effect on him.

'It could just be a coincidence, right?' asked Stiles as Scott moved around Nina.

'A seriously unbelievable coincidence.'

'Just help me find her, okay?'

They divided and Scott could feel that his wolf was demanding to be let out. He walked to a locker and feeling the rage in him boiling he smashed it. It calmed him down for a second or two but he knew it wouldn't least. It also scared him how strong he was and what he did as he could see people turning around looking at the damaged locker.

He walked backwards away from it when he was suddenly hit against someone a small hand barely brushed his.

'You scared me!' called out Allison with a chuckle before she reached down for her books. Scott watched her in a silent amazement. He never would have imagine ever being so afraid and worried about someone and then so utterly happy about seeing them and knowing that they are okay.

'You're okay,' he went down to help her.

'Yeah, once my heart starts beating again.'

He still watched her with the expression on his face which she could quite classify so she asked, 'What?'

'I-I'm just happy to see you,' he partly told the truth. He was seriously happy she was okay. Beyond her believe but he couldn't tell her why he was so happy about it.

* * *

'Wait, it was Jackson's locker?' asked Nina at lunch completely on high from it. She sat next to Stiles so he wouldn't have to look at her face to face and could focus around her a bit more.

'Freaking perfect. Please next time you wolf-out wreck his car, please!'

Scott just smiled back at her as the three of them were sitting in the cafeteria and eating.

'Tell me, why do you hate Jackson so much anyway?' asked Stiles stuffing his face.

'I mean he's a douche and all and so is Aaron and the rest of their little club but you have some serious issues with the jerk.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Cause just like Aaron, Jackson has grabbing hands. Sometimes I don't know who's worst although ever since he started dating Lydia she keeps him at rest. But he's still a friggn' jackass!'

'Wait, he grabbed you?' asked Scott suddenly all too serious and Nina got worried about how interested he was in the topic.

'Yeah, but nothing serious. I took care of it,' she said mysteriously hoping Scott would drop it off for now since the way he was looking at her definitely made her uneasy.

'Anyway, about last night and what granny told me. She said that no one really knows who started the Hales fire,' both of the boys leaned closer to her.

'Some are thinking it could have been a rival pack. Although that theory is quite weak, at least by Maria's opinion because if it was a rival pack why wouldn't they already come to Beacon Hills to claim the territory? The other one is that it could have been the hunters that were supposedly in town at the time although it's also in maybes since the hunters usually follow codes and apparently Hales were known to have even human family members.'

'Wait, so werewolves can have human or werewolf babies?' asked Stiles his mind already running around all sorts of questions and topics about the new information.

'Yup, Maria said that all adults Hales were werewolves but some of the kids were human. Apart from Derek and Laura Hale who weren't in the house at the time of the fire the only other survivor was Peter Hale, Derek's uncle but she doesn't know much about him. Like if he is still alive or where is he. I guess I read to a Peter Hale once in the hospital though. Like a year back. He's nurse told me not to after that one visit. Anyway, she remembered that his burns were really bad and that despite that he was a werewolf he didn't heal.'

'Wait, seriously?' asked Scott.

She nodded, 'Apparently fire, wolfsbane and electricity are problematic for werewolves.'

'See, you could totally ask Nina's granny about these things and you wouldn't have to go to Derek!' pointed out Stiles immediately as he saw the opportunity. 'She might even bake.'

'Yeah, weed brownies maybe,' mumbled Nina taking a piece of her bread.

'Stiles look,' started Scott again annoyed a bit he had to repeat himself, 'it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I can't remember.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Tell me something. What even makes you so sure that Derek has all the answers?'

'Because… during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was totally in control,' he looked briefly to Nina as he remembered her words from the dream but she just blinked at him clearly having no idea what he was thinking so he looked back at Stiles.

'I don't get it why Derek-'

'It actually makes sense-'

Stiles looked at Nina like she had just cursed as they spoke at the same time.

'What?'

Nina sighed, 'Look. The human part of you is fine with Allison, Stiles, human looking Nina,' she pointed around the table.

'The werewolf part? It wants something supernatural. It's okay with succubus Nina and it feels drawn to Derek as the only other werewolf in town. Good or bad he's your species and your wolf feels close to that.'

Stiles looked at Scott disbelieved who actually looked like he was thinking about Nina's words.

Scott actually wondered about Nina's theory maybe it really was like that. That it was his wolf who was also drawn to Nina so much as to Derek it was from time to time giving him weird signals about her.

 _Well, fuck you, my wolf buddy._

'This-you-who cares? Derek is definitely not a good example of the nice and calm teacher Scott needs.'

'Stiles. He was in control. I was running around the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy.'

'You. Don't. Know. That!' said Stiles again.

'I don't not know it,' he said sighing before his eyes widened as he realized, 'My date with Allison-I have to cancel.'

'Noo,' cut in Nina disappointed, 'don't cancel.' She figured that her _whatever_ it was after the game was probably just due the hunger or being a weird hormonal and moody teen.

'Nina's right. You can't just cancel your entire life. Will figure it out,' said Stiles worried a bit they wouldn't but didn't let it on although Scott could clearly sense it now.

Suddenly someone put a tray next to Scott's.

'Figure out what?' asked Lydia as she sat down like it was the most ordinary thing ever.

Stiles let out a surprised gasp looking like someone just told him school was canceled for today while Nina and Scott started at the girl like she was from another planet.

'I just-just homework…yeah,' shuttered Scott not really sure what to do. Stiles managed to looked away from Lydia and at Scott and then at Nina who just shrugged her shoulders at the whole situation being as puzzled by it as they were.

'Why is she sitting with us?' hissed Stiles under his breath but Scott just shook his head.

All of the sudden others started walking and taking seats at their table.

Nina cursed under her breath for Scott to hear as Aaron sat at the top of the table.

 _Just my wonderful luck._

A girl went to sit down next to her blushing as Nina looked up at her, 'Sorry, but this seat is taken.'

The girl blinked like she didn't suddenly know what to do she looked over to Lydia who shrugged her shoulder, 'You heard Nina. Sit over there,' she nodded her head to the end of the table opposite to Aaron.

The girl nodded and went there just as Nina noticed Harley coming into the cafeteria momentary stopping dead in track as she saw the table that was now partly filled with popular kids.

She walked over greeting _well everyone_ and sat down next to Nina earning a glare from the girl, Monique who wanted to sit there.

Harley blinked, 'What's going on?'

Since Nina was full on duty with her trying to get her to break the glow as well she was trying to spent time with her just as much as she was spending with the guys.

'I wish I knew,' Nina rolled her eyes and Harley smiled at her before looking over at Stiles who was gazing at Lydia which annoyed Nina cause she knew it was messing with Harley.

 _High school is so complicated even without the supernatural elements for sure._

Aaron kept on looking at her as well so she was more than happy that she was sitting between Stiles and Harley and even happier once Allison joined the table because it made Scott smile like a little boy on Christmas morning and she had no reason to even look the jackass's way.

Then of course just to Nina's ultimate luck Jackson came to the table and told Aaron to get up.

'Why do you never tell Danny to get up?' he whined.

'Because it don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot,' said the mentioned boy witty as he was starting to eat and earned a smile from Lydia.

Aaron stood up and walk to the Nina's side of the table.

'No problem at least I get to sit with my favorite girl.'

She let out the longest annoyed sigh she could and shot Allison a desperate look who returned her a sympathy one.

They slowly started eating and to say it was weird was definitely an understatement. Nina felt seriously strange. She hadn't sat with so many people since like the glow appeared. Luckily, she had just fed last night so it was okay to sit around so close to so many people with desires.

Then again it wasn't so bad. Scott and Allison were like completely immune to her now. Lydia was more like desire for the sake of desire and sometimes not even that. Stiles and Harley were feeling really weird being with the popular kids in the first place and since she was spending a lot of time with them they weren't even noticing her or the glow right now.

Nina blinked feeling someone's eyes at her. She looked up seeing Danny looking at her feeling his energy thought she had to admit it was a bit different than the rest of the table.

 _That was new. Do straight people and not have also different elements?_

He seemed to be a bit lost in his thoughts which might have been because of the fact that he was checking out a girl in the first place when he was on guys. She didn't see a flash but maybe he could be fantasizing about her as a boy.

 _How would that look?_

'Hey, what's up with you two?' asked Aaron momentarily causing Nina to forget what she was doing and look his way.

He winked at her and she just turned back to her food only to notice some change in the air and when she looked up see saw Scott frowning at her.

She blinked but before she could ask him what was up. Danny, bless his heart, at least tried to start a conversation and make things less awkward.

'So,' he coughed a bit, 'I hear they're saying it was some kind of an animal attack. Probably a cougar.'

'I heard mountain lion,' said Jackson putting his knees against the table.

'A cougar is a mountain lion,' said suddenly Lydia surprising a few by the table for a second before she added, 'Isn't it?'

Nina looked at her narrowing her eyes. She never noticed it but Lydia tend to make her voice a bit higher when she was playing dumb.

'Who cares?' asked Jackson.

'The guys is probably some homeless twiker who's gonna die anyway.'

'Whoa, you're real gift to the mankind, aren't you?' asked Nina.

He looked at her frowning until he actually focused on her face and swallowed. He nervously looked back at Lydia instead. He hasn't spoken to her directly since the incident.

Stiles who started playing with his phone a little while ago spoke at that, 'Actually, I just found out. Check it out.'

Aaron and Monique stood up to get a closer look as everyone leaned closer to see the news report on Stiles's small screen.

The sheriff was standing in front of the bus as a reporter was talking, 'The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but it's confirmed that the victim, Garrison Meyers did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a hospital where he reminds in critical condition.'

Aaron put his hand on Nina's shoulder and she pushed him away no one except for Harley noticed.

'Why won't you sit down,' she said frowning at the jock.

He just rolled his eyes at her before smirking at Nina who just glared at him.

Harley watched him until he sat down before she put her hand on Nina's elbow raising her brows in a question.

Nina smiled and nodded.

'Hey, I-I-I know this guy.'

'You do?' asked Allison.

'Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad,' he explained and Stiles leaned back in his seat as Nina tensed now being more worried about this than Aaron.

'He was the driver,' Scott looked at the two. The tension was clear. Scott was seriously considering if he just attacked a man he actually knew like it was nothing. He shouldn't be surprised he attacked Stiles, fought and cut Nina, almost attacked Allison in the locker's room.

He looked at his food. No matter what Stiles said in the end Derek was right. He needed his help.

'Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?' asked suddenly Lydia breaking the gloomy atmosphere.

'Like-oh, where we're going tomorrow night?' Lydia looked at Allison and both she and Scott looked at her. Allison like a cute little puppy who was just caught doing something bad and didn't know how to get out of the situation while Scott like he had no idea what was going on and sure as hell didn't like where it was heading.

'You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?' she asked like she was trying to remind Allison something.

Harley put a hand over her mouth to hide the smile as she shared an amused look with Stiles after hearing _hanging out._

Allison's food almost got caught in her throat realizing what Lydia was just implying.

'Uh, we weren't thinking about what were gonna do.'

Stiles eyes widened realizing that his best friend was just slowly heading to a trap there was no way to get out from.

'Well,' started Lydia.

'I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos so if the four of us are hanging out,' Harley tightly closed her eyes at that almost letting out a chuckle as Lydia continued, 'we're doing something fun.'

Scott looked disbelieved at his three friends who sat opposite to him as they all gave him a pity look.

He just caught on what was happening.

' _H-hanging out_? Like the four of us?' He was looking at Stiles as he put a hand over his mouth showing him how terrible it just sounded.

'Do you want to hang out like us and…them?'

'Yeah, I guess, sound's fun.'

Nina could tell from her voice that it sounded anything but fun and obviously Jackson took the lead in pointing out just how it sounds.

'You know what else sounds fun?'

He took a fork, 'Stabbing myself in the face with this fork.'

'Now, that could actually cause some fun,' mumbled Nina smirking a bit at Scott who didn't have the right mood for jokes right now.

Lydia took the fork from him and put it down.

'Ha, how about bowling? You love to bowl?' asked Lydia hopefully causing Scott's eyes to widen.

Nina looked over to Stiles who was shaking his head and glaring at him and then at Harley who looking like a deer caught in car lights before she shook her head as well at Scott.

Apparently bowling wasn't the best opinion for him.

'Yeah, when I have actual competitions,' said Jackson a bit annoyed.

'How do you know we're not actual competition?' asked Allison.

'You can bowl, right?' she asked Scott.

'Sort of.'

Naturally, Jackson caught on to that and leaned closer to them, 'Is it sort of or yes?'

Stiles was looking at Scott like he was about to make the worst mistake of his life.

 _Jesus, Scott don't say what I think you're about to say, pleeeease._

Scott leaned closer to Jackson. Testosterone was filled the air. 'Yes, in fact I'm a great bowler.'

 _No, Scott, you didn't…_

'It's settled then,' said Jackson proudly and then looked at Danny, 'how about you join us the more the merrier.'

'Can't do, man. Family things remember.'

'Oh, right, forgot what about you Aaron?'

'Maybe if I had a lovely girl by my side, come on Nina. I'll be fun,' he looked at her as she let out an annoyed sigh.

 _And here it comes._

'First of all, Aaron,' started Lydia, 'for future generations. You need to ask a girl properly. Nina, would you want to come?' she asked way politely than Nina was expecting her to and even gave Aaron a piece of her mind.

Nina was rude when Lydia was but she wasn't but she sure as hell didn't want to be there with Aaron.

'We got plans anyway,' surprised her Harley but she tried not to let it show and just smiled.

'Yeah, we do.'

The two girls looked at each other secretly before Harley looked away feeling a blush coming her way again. It was good to have girl friends.

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe we could have girl's night out. The four of us. Could be _really_ fun.'

She smirked and winked at Allison, 'I think that would have been far more fun.'

Allison giggled while Lydia nodded with a smirk of her own and Harley giggled every guy except for Danny gave her a glare but she just continued smirking.

* * *

For the rest of the lunch they talked about other things finally thank God they could leave. Harley jumped out of bench saying that they will text each other about tomorrow and nodded a bit at Stiles.

Nina got the message and immediately told Stiles not to make any plans 'cause they're having a movie marathon tomorrow night.

'What about me?' asked Scott sounding offended for not being included.

'You have a _hanging out_ with two beautiful girls,' said Harley before she rather ran away from his sour glare.

As the rest of them parted and Stiles, Scott and Nina started walking away together.

'You're a terrible bowler!' burst out Stiles once they weren't any of the people from the table at sight.

'I know!' shouted Scott back as they were walking down the stairs.

'I knew it… But-but your face, oh, it was priceless!' laughed Nina more than talked.

'I know. I'm such an idiot.'

'God, Nina's right but it was more like watching a car crash you can't look away from. And then it turned into a whole group date thing and then out of nowhere comes that phrase.'

' _Hanging out,_ ' said Scott and Nina chuckled how desperate he said it like it was math or something.

Stiles brushed his head, 'You don't hang out with hot girls, okay?'

'What?! Scott said last night we could hang out.'

'Succubus, don't get to say anything to this!' exclaimed Stiles immediately.

'Hanging out with human hot girls equals death. Once it's hanging out you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny could start hanging out,' Scott was feeling worse and worse with every Stiles's word. The boy had a talent for saying things and making them sound just as bad as they really were.

'I don't know what's happening. I either killed a guy or I didn't.'

'I don't think Danny likes me very much.'

Nina looked between the two. She knew Stiles had a problem with focus but really now was the time for this? And where did it even come from?

'I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out?'

'Am I not attracted to gay guys?'

'What the-'

'I'm in first line and the team captain once to destroy me and now-now I'm gonna be late for work,' said Scott before he turned around and smiled at Nina.

'See you later,' he ran away.

'Wait Scott, you didn't ans-Am I attracted to gay guys? You didn't answer my question!'

He looked over to Nina who blinked at him before giving him her signifying smirk, 'Wouldn't you want to know.'

'Oh, man, just tell me? Am I? Does Danny like me?'

'Do you like Danny?' she asked crossing her arms.

'No, I mean he's hot and all but he's a dude who likes other dudes,' he looked around.

'Does he like _like_ me?'

'Well, he finds me attracting.'

'Yeah, what was that? Does the glow works on gays too? It's so weird,' they started walking.

'Maria told me that she used to make fun of gay man back in her youth days with the glow… do you think that's why Scott was pissed at the table? Cause he thought I was playing Danny or something?'

'Maybe,' shrugged Stiles.

'So he was angry!'

'No, he just-he's really protective of you, you know?' He looked at her shorts before shaking his head and looking up, 'The glow and all and about Aaron and Jackson. Want my advice? He already isn't too good with Jackson don't give him more reasons to wolf out on him.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'I didn't say it to piss him off.'

'I know but he…both of us care for you. We're friends.'

Nina gave him a soft smile hearing him say that. Scott could be sometimes more open about these things while Stiles was hiding behind sarcasm so it meant a lot to come out from him like that.

'Well, it was only a moment but there was definitely desire coming from Danny during lunch and not all of it was because of me so,' she shrugged her shoulders.

'Is this your way of saying _you're my friend too, Stiles and I care for you._ '

She grinned, 'You're my friend too, Stiles and I care for you. Bring some popcorn on movies night.'

* * *

Scott took his bike and pedaled as a fast as he could into the woods.

 _His eyes…they were so…so terrified._

He went to get dinner for his mom hoping she would give him the car keys when he sensed the familiar scent of Mr. Meyers. He didn't know it was him. He just knew it must have been someone familiar. There was also a lot of blood, pain, and something he wasn't sure he could fully understand.

When he saw him right next to his bed he had a freak out of some sort. He took him by the sleeve and was letting out these horrifying sounds.

Scott didn't know what to do. He wanted to get out as soon as possible. He just wanted him to let him go so he can leave and never come back.

His mom luckily came and managed to break him free shouting at him to get out and he was more than happy to apply.

The way Mr. Meyers heart started beating must have signaled the nurses.

His mom was leaving him countless of messages about what was going on but he couldn't text her back right now. He needed to get to Derek's. Nina was right a part of him, the supernatural one needed him and his help to deal with this. Seeing Mr. Meyers like that lying, all cuts and bruises on that bed freaking him out more than anything.

 _It could have been Allison…_

 _It could have been Stiles…_

 _It could have been mom…_

It could have been all of them and more if he didn't figure out a way to control himself. Allison, Stiles and Nina were lucky once with his wolfing out. The managed to get a hold of himself somehow but the hunger, the power, the red inside him it never fainted and he knew that the wolf was just waiting there in the darkness of his mind to break free and tear someone apart… maybe again.

He got to Derek's house. Let his bike next to a tree.

He knew he was home although he couldn't see him.

'I know you can hear me,' he said with his voice on normal level, 'I need your help.'

Once he heard something like footsteps on the old cracking stairs and walked closer to the house.

Derek opened the front door and got outside. It was weird really.

 _Is he really living here?_

'Okay.'

 _Here comes the hard part._

'I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that basically announced you being here to the hunters. Also, I don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about…someone and someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happen,' he didn't know where he was going with this but he somehow hoped Derek would understand and just help him.

'You think you attacked the driver?' That caught him off guard.

'Have you seen what I did last night?'

'No.'

'Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?'

'Yes.'

'Can I kill someone?' panic was rising in Scott's voice as Derek stoically stood in front of him.

'Yes.'

'Am I gonna kill someone?'

'Probably.'

Scott took a deep breath and moved to the side the whole weight of all the bad things that could happen to him, the others finally getting the better of him. He pressed himself against one of the pillars closing his eyes and shaking his head an image of blood on someone's chest in his mind.

'Look, I can show you how to remember,' Derek took a step closer, 'I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon but it's not gonna come for free.'

'What do you want?' Scott felt beaten. Just a week or so he was ready to send Derek to jail, had great hope in being able to control himself after his kiss with Allison and make this year work no matter his now more hairy self. Now, he just felt that he needed Derek or someone because he honestly got tired of things always screwing up once they looked to be okay.

'You'll find out but for now I'm going to give you what you want.'

Derek explained to him what he needed to do and as much as Scott dreaded to think what he would actually want in return he had no other way.

'I just want to know if I hurt anyone.'

'No,' said Derek causing him to look at him.

'You just want to know if you'll hurt her,' he said it with an almost hint of a smile because the whole situation was so familiar to his that it had to be someone's twisted joke. The boy left and Derek couldn't help but think about past repeating itself and how now he could watch all of the events that he knew all too well from the spectator's seat.

His phone rang.

The number was unknown but figured it could have been Clara remembering how he gave her his number.

* * *

He got out of the car and gave her the keys as she asked, 'You can walk, right?'

It was a bit sarcastic since he pissed her off again because of the pup. It wasn't his fault, she knew that but she couldn't help blaming him since she was well…hurt.

'Here's my number,' he pulled out a small piece of paper, 'I know you don't want to but if something happens. _Something_ you don't want to deal with call me.'

He didn't know if the softer tone he used was purpose or not but she took the paper and walked away. He watched her until she was inside the purple-black pony tail out of his sight before he left.

* * *

'Was it the alpha? Or Scott?' asked Clara from the other line.

He pressed his back against the pillar, 'The driver? I don't know. Is it bad?'

'Worse,' she sighed. She always sounded so tired lately. 'I doubt he'll make it. There is a shift change in about nine thirty if you would want to stop by and have a look.'

'Less people?' he almost smiled at the way she was saying it. Like wasn't just doing him another favor.

'Basically. I could even get you in.'

'Don't risk you job. When are you not on shift?'

'Tomorrow, I can't guarantee you he will be alive till then.'

'Thanks, Clara.'

'Yeah.'

The line went dead but he couldn't help holding it next to his ear for a while. Clara Peterson was a silent little mouse if you didn't know her too well. Once you did she was an anarchist and rebel for sure.

* * *

Scott explained his plan to Stiles and texted Nina what he wanted to do. Derek told him to go back to the bus and use his senses so that was the plan.

He hoped he could get something out of it and actually be able to go on his _hanging out_ with Allison and unfortunately Lydia and Jackson… He wasn't so happy about that part. Or that they were going bowling or hanging out and not going on the date in the first place.

But he was going to with Allison. With Allison who he still had no idea if he could actually be with.

He frowned as he was getting undressed in the boy's lockers room. Today's practice wasn't as bad as it usually was. Coach must have had something on his mind.

Stiles was humming some song as he was gathering his things into the bag when he suddenly felt someone walked to him.

He blinked and turned around.

'Hey, Stilinski.'

'Hey, Aaron,' said Stiles suspicious since the jerk never talk to him except for occasional insult.

'You and Nina seem to be like good friends nowadays,' said the tall guy with calm smile that looked anything but calm.

Scott who was at his locker putting his shirt on looked at the two. He noticed it during lunch the other day and now here as well. Something was weird about Aaron. He seemed angrier than usual. Like he was constantly on the edge of being pissed. During lunch it was also strong lust and horniness possibly because of Nina. It made Scott pissed. Especially how he was constantly flirting with her when she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

He couldn't tell if the anger was directed toward Stiles or on general now.

'Yeah, we're friend…not that it's any of your business.'

'I want her number.'

Stiles scoffed, 'Sure you do.'

Aaron put his hand on Stiles's locker to look superior, 'Give me her number.'

'Look, Aaron. If you haven't got it from the whole lunch incident Nina is like not in the slightest interested in you. So for the sake of everyone cause buddy it's seriously sad to watch how she-'

He leaned closer, 'Her number, Stilinski.'

Stiles frowned, 'I'm not giving you her number, Aaron. Get off my locker.'

That was when Scott stepped in sensing that Aaron wasn't the only one angry and he didn't mean just Stiles neither.

'Nina doesn't want anything to do with you so stop bothering her,' he told Aaron. He could sense Stiles's worry about him shifting but he didn't care. Aaron was crossing the line here.

'Well, I think she's one of the girls who say no and mean maybe and then say no again and mean yes.'

The two stepped closer to each other and now most of the lockers room went silent listening to the two and waiting for what's going to happen.

'But you should know that. I bet you two got really close after the party since both of you were MIA till like morning hours,' Aaron lowered his voice, 'Was she good, McCall?'

Before anyone could even blink Scott smashed Aaron against the locker. He felt it close. The shift. The red. The beast inside wanted to come out. It wanted to show this guy not to mess with him. Not to talk about Nina that way. He wanted to hurt him.

The only thing that actually kept him from doing so was Stiles who ran to him with his anxiety filling his nostrils and words his ears, 'Scott, buddy, come on don't start anything. There are people here, please. Think about what would Nina do or-or think about Allison…or your mom… Come on, Scott…'

He looked Aaron straight in the eye and in the coldest voice Stiles ever heard him before he said, 'If I ever hear or see that you even come near Nina I will tear the shit out of you.'

That was when other players came and dragged Scott of him saying things about that coach wouldn't like it and stuff like that but the only thing that was on Scott mind was that Aaron wasn't even afraid of him with that smug look on his face and more than clear anger in his chemo signs.

Something wasn't right here about his jerk.

* * *

'Yeah, we're on. Stiles´s place since Maria has poker night,' said Nina as she was on the phone with Harley while Stiles was driving them to school after the dark.

'Yeah, she's sort of claiming that's she's robbing her friends for my college fond. I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. Anyway, I have to go but come pick me up in like an hour. I'll be there. Okay, bye.'

She put the phone to her pocket and looked at the two, 'Are we sure that this is our best opinion? Like seriously?'

'It's not!' said Stiles while Scott looked at her, 'It's our only opinion, okay?'

She saw how worried he was and so she just nodded hoping that they would managed to figure things out.

'Okay, so how do we do this?' she asked as the stopped in front of the closed fence behind which the crime scene bus was parted.

'Me and you will go in and Stiles will be on the lookout,' said Scott but Stiles was already out of the car.

'No, just me and Nina,' he repeated as he caught up with the all too excited boy, 'Someone needs to keep watch.'

'How come I'm always the guy who keeps watch?' asked Stiles already climbing the fence but Scott stopping him putting his hand on his shoulder.

'Look, if something goes south Nina can either run or stop me. You could get hurt,' Scott explained carefully.

'Okay, why is this starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?' asked Stiles feeling slightly offended that he couldn't go with them.

'I don't want to be Robin all the time, man.'

Scott shook his head disbelief that Stiles chose this moment to deal with these things.

'So am I Batgirl or Catwoman?' asked Nina thinking about the issue as well.

Stiles let out a scoff, 'Catwoman but when she was actually on Batman's side.'

'What about Zatanna? She was more times with Batman than against seriously more times than Catwoman and she had nicer outfits thought Catwoman does seem like a succubus material.'

'I vote Catwoman all the-'

'Guys seriously!' called out Scott losing his patience with the two.

'Nobody is Batman or Robin or Catwoman or whatever any of the time.'

'Zatanna, the magician.'

'Not even some of the time?' asked Stiles now feeling like he would actually want to be Robin at least for a bit.

'God! You just stay here! You come with me!' he said annoyed and sternly and Stiles actually annoyed as well left while Nina crossed her arms and raised her brows.

Scott watched her for moment before he sighed, 'I sorry and please can you come with me?'

She smirked victorious and started climbing while Scott after a second of watching her ass shook his head and went after her. She did have a nice behind.

Once they were on the other side he started slowly walking toward the bus Nina right behind him.

He stopped some part of him trying to tell him something as he focused on the yellow color of the bus.

Nina took a step closer, 'Remember?'

He didn't look at her just tried to focus hearing her voice, 'Scott, just let go. Go back to that night. You're in your bed you had a nightmare? You are sweaty, heart beating too fast…what's next?'

'I heard…a wolf howl…,' he mumbled eyes closed.

'I was in my bed and I heard a howl.'

'Was it really a wolf? Or a werewolf?'

'Werewolf,' he nodded, 'but not me…Derek? I could be Derek…'

'What next?' she asked lowering her voice a bit.

Scott took a deep breath, 'I was calling out for me…it was like it was saying my name but through the howl and it-it made me shift,' he opened his eyes and looked at her a bit stunned by how her voice brought out the wolf's memories.

'I woke up already shifted Nina and I left my room...'

He started walking toward the bus, 'It called me and I follow… in my boxers.'

She would have giggle about it later but right now she just followed him as he put a hand on the door's window. He remembered Allison's frighten face and jumped a bit.

'Allison,' he mumbled.

She put a hand on his back, 'She wasn't here, Scott. She was home asleep and safe… but someone else was… was it the one that called you? The one who howled?'

Scott looked at her for a moment before he took a couple of breaths and opened the door. He turned around to Nina who nodded at him and they went in.

The bus was definitely a crime scene.

Scott touched one to the bus seats only to get a flash of Allison screaming on the ground as he was in his dream trying to get her to the back of the bus.

'Alli-'

'Scott, Allison wasn't here… that's the dream,' Nina gently touched his hand noticing for a second how strange it was to touch someone who was afraid and yet feel the energy that fed her inside. She couldn't imagine how some could take the desire when people were afraid.

Scott looked at her, 'Allison wasn't here. Who was here Scott?'

He looked back down where he saw hurt and screaming Allison just a second ago. He saw her again only this time she immediately turned into hurt and screaming Meyers.

'It was Meyers! Someone…I-something….he was being dragged to the back of the bus….I don't know if it was me or-'

'Did you see his face?' she asked calmly, her thumb brushing his hand lightly. She hoped it was making him a bit calmer as well.

'Yeah…from the front…how could I be dragging him and yet see him from the front?'

'You tell me,' she whispered and looked at one of the back seats where there was blood.

He followed her line of vision and together holding hands they started walking when suddenly Scott saw himself taking the back seat and throwing it at them he turned around and put his hands around Nina and got them to the ground to save them from the impact that never came. He was holding his arms around her, his chest pressed against her back as they were squatting on the ground.

He was breathing hard as he took a quick brief look back realizing it happened in his head. Nina turned around in his arms and put her hands on his face looking shocked more than anything.

'Scott-I-I saw it…'

'Wha-'

'Through your eyes…did you see it…the beast?' she looked frightened and shocked and started to shake.

His hands slide through her back holding on to her for dear life like she was the only solid thing in this world. She saw it. It was definitely an _it._ The desire… the energy… power… it was strange it was…different… different than the others…somehow…

'It was me…'

'No, I-I don't know how but I saw it… the seat that wasn't you… come on, Scott remember. You weren't in the back you were here,' they slowly stood up both looking at each other socked and shaken.

She turned his face around so he would look at the back of the bus again feeling how warm her hands were, 'Did you see Meyers? Did you see his from the back or the front, Scott?'

He turned around fully letting his hands fall from her back but taking her hand again.

As he noticed the blood on the walls he suddenly heard Meyers cries out for help.

'Nina?'

'I don't see anything,' she breathed out as Scott leaned down slowly to try and take his hand. He took it just as something…claws suddenly appeared cut him causing him to let go of Meyers and Nina to jump back pulling him with her which was the exact same moment Stiles's horn went off like crazy and both of them noticed the light by someone coming by foot toward the bus.

They got out as fast as they could Nina running while Scott jumped werewolf style and got into the car.

'Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!'

Stiles immediately started the car and got the hell out of there. Nina laughed feeling the adrenaline of the moment.

'Did it work? Did you remember?'

'Yeah, I was there last night. The blood-lot of it was mine.'

'So you did attack him?'

'No, I saw glowing eyes in the bus…'

'Yeah, it was a beast,' said Nina leaning closer to them, 'It-it was like I saw it through your eyes- that-never happened but it did. It threw the backseat to the front … Did you ever see Derek shifted? Like full wolf? Cause in the woods on the full moon he wasn't.'

Scott thought about him, 'It had to be him, right?'

Nina let out s humorless chuckle, 'Do you know any other werewolves in town…wait his eyes…what color were they red?'

'Yeah, red but I never saw Derek shift either or his eyes.'

Nina pressed back against the backseat, 'If that thing what I saw was really him and if he's really some psychokiller who murdered his sister and attacked the bus driver,' she shook her head thinking about how monstrous that thing looked, 'There is now way we can beat him.'

'Wait a beast like an actual horror movie thing?'

'I didn't see it.'

'I did. Trust me.'

'Couldn't have been a part of the dream?' asked Scott still having a hard time wrapping his mind around what happened.

'You saw you, the dream…I saw what you really saw,' she said a bit lost in her thoughts.

She never saw anything like that.

'Could it be like the flashes?' asked Scott.

'Yeah, like when you see what people fantasize?'

'No, guys… fantasizes aren't real…I need to ask Maria.'

'Okay, what about the driver? Did you see him?' asked Stiles.

'I think, I was actually trying to help him.'

'Wait-what? Why would Derek help you remember that he attack the driver?' asked Stiles to which Scott shook his head.

'It's what I don't get.'

'It's got to be a pack thing.'

'Like an initiation?' asked Nina thinking about it, 'Real wolf actually have it.'

'Yeah, like you hunt and kill together.'

'Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience.'

'Yeah, but you didn't do it which means you're not a killer,' said Stiles happily all of the sudden.

'And it also means that-'

'-I can go out with Allison.'

Stiles gave him a quick look before he looked at the road, 'I was gonna say it means you won't kill me.'

'Oh, yeah,' tried Scott quickly, 'that too.'

Nina laughed at that, 'Nice one, Scott. Friend of the year.'

* * *

Nina went home. She still had a few minutes before Harley was meant to come and Stiles was meant to make his living room and room decent enough for girl's visit whatever that meant.

'Maria?' she asked out.

'Kitchen,' came the shout back.

She walked to the kitchen where Maria was preparing bowls with food, 'So what time Harley comes?'

'In a few, listen something happened today…'

'If you tell me that another got immune I will seriously consider that something is wrong with your glow,' said the older woman.

'No, not that… I was holding Scott's hand and-'

'Why were you holding Scott's hand?'

'Not the point-'

'I think it is a good point but never mind-'

'As I was saying. I was holding his hand and all of the sudden I saw what he saw.'

'Pardon?'

Nina shook her head and sat down in front of the counter, 'It was weird. He was trying to remember something…about last night-'

'The driver?'

'Yes, but he didn't do it. Anyway he was trying to remember what happened and all of the sudden I saw it too… though his eyes.'

'That's… really unusual.'

'Wait… so it's possible for our kind to do that? How come I'm hearing about it just now?' asked Nina feeling annoyed.

'Cause it didn't happen in over centuries so it only became a legend… Could it be that when you were holding his hand you let the wall down? For a second to see his memories.'

Nina tried to go back in her mind. Scott freaked out and it freaked her out she saw that thing with the back seat and was it heading their way. Scott pulled her close and got them to the ground to take cover. No, wait. Scott turned and it startled her which was when she saw it and she was sure it wasn't a fantasy or his dream…For that second he had startled her it was possible she let go of the walls and they went down.

'Yes,' she looked up, 'I think that's exactly how it happened.'

'Like I said, it was centuries but there was once a succubus who had this gift. She was one of the five though.'

Nina frowned, 'But the five are dead and there can't be another… you always said that.'

'Because it's truth. The five and what they did is the reason why your heart is locked in the ground for another generation of our kind to be born and take your place.'

Nina looked away, 'I know. If not every succubus who died would have ended up in purgatory… I know.'

'Then you know you can't tell it to anyone…'

'There are a lot of things I can't tell…,' she looked up at her again.

'Yes, I noticed,' both knew she meant her not telling her about Scott. 'Tell Scott that if he wants to know Hale's true intentions. He should look into his eyes… his real eyes.'

Nina was about to asked further when she got a text, 'Harley's here. I need to go.'

Maria nodded and gave her smirk, 'If you end up outside…don't get caught.'

Nina smiled a bit before she left. She loved Maria. She was her only living relative but something life with her was challenging and she wondered if she looked her as a granddaughter or a fellow succubus sister.

'Hey!' said Harley cheerfully as she got into the passenger's seat. She _so_ needed to get a car of her own or professional driver.

'Hi, Harley.'

Once Harley saw what she was wearing she needed to look away, 'God, I just don't get you at all! You so unhumanly pretty… I mean I like guys and I still see it.'

Nina chuckled and raised her brows, 'Well, I guess I'm just that loveble.'

Harley laughed and started the car.

'Anyway, thanks for getting me out of that. Lydia was actually less of a bitch but like hell I wanted to go out with Jackson or Aaron.'

'Yeah, plus watch Allison and Scott make out for the rest of the night?' she asked and gave Nina a quick side look.

'Eh, what?'

'You and Scott.'

'Friends. With capital F,' said Nina slowly for Harley.

The other girl rolled her eyes, 'Right, so that's why he was so pissed at Aaron today after practice.'

'Wait, he was pissed at Aaron? Why? What happened?'

'Ah, your _friend_ apparently didn't tell you that he went full hulk on the guy from what I heard.'

'From who?'

'Danny, we have bio together. We gossip from time to time. He called me.'

'Do you know what happened?' asked Nina trying to sound as casual as possible although she really wondered about what happened there since neither Stiles nor Scott mentioned that.

'Just that apparently he wanted something from Stiles something about you Scott got pissed pushed him against the locker. Guys broke them up and rumors are spreading about you and Scott now.'

'Noooo!' said Nina desperately pressing her head against the seat, 'Great, does Allison know?'

'Don't know. It's all whispers. No one is dumb enough to go to Lydia's new bestie and say something that would piss her off or make her sad.'

She parked the car.

'Okay, let's worry about rumors and boys that aren't ours some other time and let's just focus on movies and fun.'

'How can you say that when we're just going to have _fun_ with boy you would like to be yours?'

'Who? Stiles? I have no idea what you're talking about _. We're just friend_ ,' she said mimicking Nina's voice.

Nina rolled her eyes and the both of them got out.

* * *

After Derek's little encounter with the hunters he came to the hospital. Argent pissed him off but he was no rookie so he managed to stay calm although he earned a broken window because of it. The hunters would have to try harder if the wanted to provoke him to give him a reason to kill him.

He scanned the hospital with his senses to make sure Clara wasn't anywhere inside before he went in, and into Meyer's room.

He woke him up.

The alpha or Scott did a real number on him. Clara was right he wouldn't survive much longer.

'What do you remember?' he asked the man.

'Hale,' he whispered which surprised Derek.

'How do you know my name?'

'I'm sorry.'

 _Regret._

 _Sorrow._

He was reeking of it and of _death_.

'I'm sorry.'

He lied back down and the next moment he was dead.

* * *

After a seriously weird group date Scott walked Allison to the front door. What Jackson told him made him seriously worried. Not only did he have problems with hunters, Derek and shifts he also now had to worry about Jackson being on his back about his secret and worst of all knowing that he was hiding in front Allison as well.

' _I don't know what it is, McCall but whatever it is you don't want her to find out either.'_

He then looked at him.

' _But Stilinski, James? They know, don't they?'_

He seriously didn't want to think about it now when he had his last minutes with Allison.

'So, do you think we could hang out again soon?'

Definitely, but I have to-I'm not big on group dates. Next time just the two of us.

'I like that,' he said with a relieved smile. One less problem to worry about.

She kissed him gently, just a small peak on the lips and went for the door.

Scott stopped her lightly taking her hand, 'Allison.'

He pulled her closer not to roughly or anything giving her all the time in world to pull away if she wanted to as he moved her closer to him. He wanted to do this the whole time since they were on the date. The hunters, Derek, the bus driver, Nina, glowing eyes, Jackson none of that mattered in the moment because the only thing that did was Allison's hand in his as they leaned closer to each other and kissed.

'I like more of that,' whispered Allison once they parted and without noticing Chris Argent watching them the house went their separate ways.

* * *

Nina had to admit being the third wheel on a set up date that Stiles didn't even know he was a part of wasn't so bad as she would have imagine.

She was focused mostly on the screen and somehow managed to bloke the two out as Stiles was constantly asking something or having witty comments and small argues with Harley.

During the time the movie was over and Nina went to put on the next one she did notice that the two were so into their own world they didn't even realize what she was doing.

She tried to pick up if Stiles had any desire for Harley and although there was a moment when she leaned over him to pick up coke that he was definitely having unfriendly thoughts about her it could have been just him being a horny teen.

From the two, Harley was, unfortunately, the only one having the serious interest.

Stiles's dad came home and since Harley's mom texted her the two decided to call it a night.

Harley drove her home and thanked her though Nina felt bad for her and that she couldn't tell her what really happened and that Stiles probably at least now really didn't see her like a possible girlfriend because she wouldn't be able to explain her how does she knows this.

She walked upstairs saying a quick 'hi' to Maria and her friends who were at their best moments behind the table just as she was about to reach her room she got S.O.S from Stiles telling her to get into Scott's house and wait for them there.

She sighed and went again outside this time unnoticed as she was going out.

She stopped suddenly as the nigh air hit her.

She felt something. Through Scott's memory, when she saw that _thing_ she felt something familiar… an energy she had encountered once before.

When…where… could it mean it was the same person? She still didn't know how to see between the different energies and desires. When she focused enough she could see the different element in Scott's that told her he was supernatural but that was just sometimes but this energy… it was different.

She felt it.

Her eyes widened.

'Hospital.'

She frowned.

Yeah, in the hospital. She definitely felt it in the hospital a familiar smell of hospital hit her nose every time she tried to remember whose energy was it.

A room. A patient. Of course, she often went to read to people there. But old people…Except…also coma patients.

She closed her eyes.

'Come patient but which one?'

Suddenly she felt something moved in the near tree and she jumped a bit looking at it.

Once she was looking long enough she could have sworn there was something inside it. It might have been her mind playing tricks on her but she for a second thought about it being a pair of red glowing eyes.

* * *

Melissa McCall was just heading to bed as she heard suspicious noise coming from Scott's room. With the dead man at the end of her shift she really wanted to just get to bed and stay there for full 8 hours.

She walked into Scott's room where she suddenly saw someone coming in through the window and getting on the bed.

She immediately reached for the bat Scott had there, a gift from the sheriff the moment after her husband left for good.

' _You think I can't take care of myself?' she teased._

' _Sure, you can, but you can do it better with this,' he replied as he gave it to her._

She went for the intruder as he and she let out a loud scream realizing it was the man's who gave her the bat son.

 _I bet he surely didn't expect me to use it on Stiles one day when he was giving me it._

'God, does any of you even play baseball?' he asked pissed which was nothing consider to how she felt.

'Wha-?'

It was just the time when Scott came into the room and turned on the light.

'Can you please tell your friend to use to front door?'

'We locked the front door he wouldn't have been able to get in,' pointed out Scott as a matter of fact.

Melissa sighed, 'Yeah, exactly.'

Stiles frowned at that like a little boy.

'And by the way, the either of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?'

'No,' both boys said at the same time.

 _Who was am I kidding? I never care either so…_

She threw to bat on the bed, 'No, alright then you know what? That's enough of parenting for me for one night so.'

She turned around and exited the room, 'Good night.'

It causing both of the boys to chuckle before Scott went for his desk chair.

Stiles let out deep sigh.

'What?'

'My dad left the hospital fifteen minutes ago they said it's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds.'

'Succumbed?'

'Scott, he's dead.'

Scott looked down. He hoped that the man would somehow make it. He tried to help him. He did and he failed and Derek killed him.

'I texted Nina like ages ago I can-,' Stiles stopped talking once he saw his phone.

'Voice message? Why would she send me a voice message?'

He opened it as Scott was still thinking about the driver.

'Get in the car,' he suddenly heard Derek's voice from the message and he looked up feeling and seeing how worried Stiles suddenly got swallowing hard.

'Why would I do that?'

'I want to talk to you about what happened in the bus.'

'Thanks but we know what happened. You attacked a guy.'

'No, you think you know what happened. Get in the car so we can talk about it.'

'Again, why would I do that?'

'Cause with hunters in town I don't think it's wise to be seen with a Hale standing on a street. Get in the car.'

The sound went off that the message had ended.

Stiles licked his lips, 'You think she got in the car?'

'He made her!' growled Scott and went for the window.

'Wai-wai-if she was right. Nina. If she was right and he was some sort of monster-how can you stop him?'

'He wants something from me maybe he won't hurt anyone if I give it to him,' said Scott before he jumped out of the window.

Scott didn't think about his bike as he ran into the woods and the Hales house hoping that Derek wouldn't do anything to Nina and really wanted to just talk or she would somehow get out. Anything to just be safe and unharmed. He was losing it as he was running. The only thing on his mind Nina's safety. His wolf wanted out but he couldn't let that happen yet. He needed to know what to do first.

He opened the door.

'Derek! Where is she?!'

He went further into the house and found Nina sitting on the floor with her back against the wall looking in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face.

'Nina, Nina-hey-hey,' he put his hands on her face to make her look at him.

'Did he do something to you? Nina, please, say something!'

Blood. Not much but a little bit of it.

She continued to look in front of her blankly. She didn't even see him. He swallowed never being more afraid in his life. He thought he was scared when he couldn't find Allison this morning but seeing Nina like this. Actually seeing that something did happen to her was just… billion times worse.

His hand moved to her neck where he felt something wet. He looked at his fingers. Blood. Not too much but just enough.

He started breathing really fast.

'Nina,' he stoked her face. She had a heartbeat and was breathing but she looked almost lifeless as she was sitting there pretty like a doll with now responds.

A memory about how happy she was when he told her he wrecked Jackson's locker came to his mind and a terribly thought about her never laughing like that again.

He stood up and shouted, 'What did you do to her?'

'I didn't do anything. We talked. She left. I heard a noise and found her like that not far from the house,' came a calm voice from the first floor.

'Am I supposed to believe you? You killed the driver!' shouted Scott as he went for the stairs seeing red. He hurt Nina. His friend, his Nina who wanted to help him. He threatened her and her granny. Nina who held his hands as he was going through the most terrifying moments of his life to find out the truth. Nina with that playful smirk of hers.

'He died.'

'Like your sister died?'

'My sister went missing. I came here looking for her.'

'You found her-'

'I found her in pieces being used as bait to catch me.'

'I think you killed them both and hurt Nina cause she stood up to you like the time on the field. You threatened her then and now and forced her to come here and hurt her. What did you do to her?!'

'Someone took her memory. I don't know why.'

'I'm gonna tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff,' he got to the top of the stairs looking around. He honestly didn't care about the sheriff. He wanted Derek to come out and beat the shit out of him.

Derek came and kicked Scott down the stairs.

Scott shifted he wanted him to stop hiding and once he did he didn't need to be patience. Once Derek jumped to the bottom of the stairs Scott took him by the shirt and threw him with full strength.

Derek got up and shifted, 'That was cute.'

He growled at Scott who went after him and the two started tearing the already damaged house even more apart.

Scott had a few tricks but he was no use for Derek who was more experienced than him and delivered the final blow by cutting him.

Scott stumbled to the ground and somehow managed to get to a sofa, the pain turning him back.

Derek turned as well.

They were both breathing hard from the fight.

'I didn't kill him neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine.'

'This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life and did something to Nina!'

'No I didn't.'

'You're the one who bit me!' he got closer to him.

'No, I'm not.'

'What?' asked Scott for the first time even thinking about the possibility of Derek Hale not being the only werewolf besides him in town. He realized Derek's eyes. They were blue that _things_ were red.

He suddenly saw it. Coming to the bus. The driver screaming for help. The red that was everywhere.

He wanted to help him but the monster Nina was talking about with red glowing eyes cut him.

'There's another.'

'It's called an alpha.'

He was the alpha…his alpha, the one that bit him.

'He's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I we're betas. This thing is more powerful and more animal than either of us. My sister came looking for it. Now I'm looking for it but I can't do it without you,' said Derek for the first time really telling the whole truth.

'Why me?'

'Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you Scott. You're the one he wants.'

'Why did he hurt Nina?'

'I don't know. I called a friend-'

'Derek? Nina!'

They two boys got to the living room where Clara just rushed into.

'Oh my God! Tell me what happened?'

'Clara?' asked Scott confused but she paid no mind to him seeing Nina in her current state.

'Derek, what happened?'

'I found her like this…'

Clara kneeled in front of Nina and moved her a bit to look at the cut on the back of her neck. It was deep. Claws for sure.

'Jesus, he took her memories? All of them?' she looked terrified at Derek who shrugged.

'I don't know it was five minutes. I heard her scream… I shouldn't have left her go on her own.'

'Doesn't matter now.'

She brought out a small light and flashed it into Nina's eyes one at a time.

'Pulse, breathing and everything is normal just the cut and that she's not responding,' said Derek.

Clara pressed Nina's head against the wall.

'Nina, can you hear me?'

Nothing.

Scott went closer. This is not what should have happened. He should have had a normal date with Allison and Nina and Stiles and Harley should have watched movies together and they should have meet on Saturday or so and talk about it.

' _If this didn't happen would you have told me?'_

' _I don't know but I like to think I would.'_

That morning after his first full shift when they were walking down the side of the road talking. That was the moment he knew she was his friend and that he trusted her…

Clara put down her gloves and touched her cheek skin on skin before she blinked and did something that surprised the two boys.

She kissed Nina on the lips for a few seconds before she leaned away.

'Nothing happened,' she mumbled.

'We're you thinking a true love kiss would wake her up?' asked Scott clearly annoyed and worried by the whole situation.

'No, I wanted to see if some parts of her brains are functioning,' she turned to him.

'You know how succubus feed?'

'Desire, power, energy they're sucking it out.'

'Exactly, now Nina here from what Maria told me is terrified to hurt someone. Meaning that the part of her brain,' she stood up, 'that knows how terrified she is about it is still okay and hopefully for us that might be the part that knows how to heal through feeding but because she is afraid she won't do it to a human.'

'But she told me she can't tell energies apart except-,' Sott realized something, 'mine. She can sometimes feel something that tells her it's me.'

He squat down in front of her and put his hand on her cheek that was so cold.

'Nina, it's me, Scott. Wake me,' he licked his lips before he moved his head a bit to the side, 'For me.'

He pressed his lips against her hoping that what right now she would be able to tell that it's him and take a bit of that energy to heal.

 _Please…_

 _Nina…_

 _Come on, Scott focus is for control. To use your senses you need to lose control…_

His eyes would have flashed yellow if he would open them but he just pulled her bottom lip between his and bit her.

* * *

Nina could feel it. Somewhere there at the bottom of her memories. Something…

She was standing outside her house looking into the branches of the tree hoping that it's just her mind playing tricks on her in the dark before she suddenly heard a car stop near her.

Derek came out just as she managed to press voice message and as he forced her to come with him she send it to Stiles.

They talked. He asked her about the bus driver and the bus in his house. As she was standing there, she felt sad for him. Not pity but sad. She wondered if the whole jackass attitude was just because he was the last one alive from his whole family at least by what Maria told her.

Last living…

He wasn't…

Coma patient she read to…

Energy…

She hoped her heart didn't betray her as she got out of the house she needed to warn Scott tell him that it was Derek it was…

She was in the woods not too far from the house when it went after her from the near tree.

It must have run toward her because she didn't feel the energy at all.

She screamed. It got her to the ground and then there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she felt like someone was pulling images of her live out of her head through the ear…

They were all gone…

She took a deep breath closing her eyes feeling a wonderful sensation of someone's energy running into her veins and soul. It felt fantastic especially with the wonderfully amazing way that person was pressing his lips against hers and teeth-

 _WAIT! WHAT?_

She opened her eyes now purple eyes and pushed the person away pulling her walls as high up as she could.

'Nina, you're okay?' she suddenly realized that the person with wonderful lips and teeth and energy was Scott who immediately pulled her into a tight hug.

She hugged him back momentary forgetting about just kissing him in the greatness of his hug. He really knew how to hug.

'Scott?'

She was confused. Where were they?

As he pulled her away to look at her once more he was never in his whole life happier than in this moment with Nina being Nina again.

'Wha-what's going on?' she asked puzzled looking at Scott who's hands moved to her shoulders before she looked above him at Derek and CLARA?

'C-Clara? Wha-?'

She looked back at Derek and raised a brow, 'Are you two dating or something? Why are we here? W-what happened?'

'Don't you remember?' asked Scott.

'I remember Stiles…texting me that we should meet at your house because he wanted to talk and that's it…Why?'

She looked at Derek and Clara again, 'What happened?'

'I asked you to come here and talk about what happened on the bus. You wanted to go home on your own and the alpha attacked you and took your memories for some reason.'

'The alp- of course,' she suddenly said, 'wait whoever attack the driver is an alpha… and I'm guessing that since we're all standing here like this it's not you.'

Instead of an answer he flashed her his blue glowing eyes.

'Oh.'

'And you are?' she turned to Clara.

'Unfortunately, the only supernaturally aware nurse in town.'

'Nina, you were right,' said Scott and helped her up, 'That thing you saw was the alpha.'

'That beast in the bus… that attacked me… Jesus. I'm seriously lucky it didn't kill me…'

She really was lucky.

'I should get you two home. No matter how liberal your mom and Maria are it was more than enough of an eventful night, wouldn't you agree?'

Scott who was helping Nina to steady and slowly started walking with her hearding Clara who gathered her things say quietly probably only for Derek's ears.

'See what happens when you involve kids? Was Paige really not enough? You had drag Scott and into this Nina. He stole her memories and if Scott hadn't got her to feed she wouldn't have healed. And the driver? I told you to come and see him not kill him but don't worry I deleted the tap from the hospital. Just know this. You get Scott or Nina hurt again I'll kill you.'

He blinked at that and moved a bit closer to Nina, so she didn't have try so hard.

'I guess those two have history together,' she mumbled softly with a tired look on her face.

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, more than we can tell.'

In Clara's car on the backseat Nina turned to Scott.

'So you kissed me to get me to heal?' she asked. It was well nice being kissed although it was Scott, her friend, who had Allison, his girlfriend, not to mention that he only did it to safe her. She still had a feeling they should talk about it to avoid confusion.

'Yeah, it's okay. You didn't take much and you didn't want to let your guard down for Clara so it's fine. I would do it again to help you out Nina.'

'Sure you would. You got to kiss a hot sex demon,' she teased him.

'Use your terms Nina, succubus.'

She giggled and he grinned, 'Thanks.'

'Of course… but next time don't go anywhere without me… I thought,' he shook his head, 'Actually, I didn't because even the thought that you would stay like that wasn't possible.'

She nodded, 'Next time I'm calling backup got it.'

He took her hand making her feel the energy she had just consumed.

'I hope you do.'


	4. Magic Bullet

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N: I would like to as always thank standing on the hellmouth16, lenie954, CarstaK, kissesfromchelsea for adding the storz to their favorites and crankiestnebula for following**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Nina was sitting on her bed doing some homework for school. She could have done them hours ago and she should have but she had a feeling that if she did. She wouldn't have a rational reason to stay up so late. It was a few days after her little meeting with the alpha who now they all knew was the one they were all up against and was running around killing people.

She stopped writing. Derek turned out to be a sort of jerk but a good guy. Clara turned out to know more than she did and she was supernatural in the first place and she turned that she might have had leading information to the identity of the alpha.

Nina thought about it all days long but since she didn't want to worry Maria and had begged Clara not to tell her either she couldn't ask her and neither Clara nor Derek seemed to know anything about returning a memory.

The fact that someone had just like that taken her memory bothered her. He could have taken so much more and she would never found out. It was the main reason why she couldn't sleep at night.

She let out a long breath and brushed her eyes until she suddenly heard something which sounded like a gun shot.

She frowned and walked to her window looking around.

 _Was that really a gun-_

Something had howled.

She quickly put on and tied her shoes since she hadn't even dressed yet. It was probably a good thing now though.

Still. It was like 2 A.M.

She ran outside immediately sensing Scott's energy which after their little kiss which wasn't really a kiss since she only kissed back for like a second and didn't really remember or was aware of … also not the point. The energy was clearer to her and she could sense it from further distances.

She stopped and waited for him as he got to her another howl.

'Alpha?' she asked and he nodded, 'It has to be. You sure you want to?'

She smirked, 'Let's go!'

They ran.

She was faster than him for sure but he was managing to keep up making her definitely have to try harder to stay ahead. He couldn't help a smirk. He wondered briefly about how the blank look on her face in the Hales house and shook his head. H

He never wanted to see her like that ever again. It was the most terrifying thing ever. He remembered how his hands shook just looking at her almost lifeless. It was a great contrast to her being so alive right now as they were running.

They managed to get to the less inhabited part of the town near the town's factory.

As Scott saw Chris Argent with some woman he motioned for Nina to stay quiet and she nodded.

' _Chris, there was two of them.'_

' _The alpha?'_

' _I don't know but one of them was trying to kill me.''_

' _One of them needs to lead us to the other but he can't do that if one of them is dead.'_

' _Well, I can help kill either of them if one of them kills me first.'_

' _How long will that take?'_

' _I'll give him 48 hours or less.'_

' _Let's go,'_ they got into the car and left.

Scott turned to Nina, 'What did they say?'

'They were talking about the alpha and another werewolf that might lead them to him and that one of them tried to kill her. And something about 48 hours.'

Nina frowned, 'So what? More hunters? Great.'

'Maybe they'll get the alpha-'

'Yeah, along with Derek, and us in the process,' she started walking back.

'Did the howling wake you up too?'

'No, I was awake.' What point was there to lie to Scott?

'Nina, it's like 3 A.M,' he said stopping her.

'It's just 2 plus I need to finish my homework,' she told him as a matter of fact. It was true, partly.

'I'll lend you mine.'

'Funny.'

'Nina.'

He gave her to hurt little puppy look that made her want to give in and so of course she did. She didn't know why Scott had this effect on her and it was seriously annoying. How did Stiles ever do something bad if Scott didn't approve?

'Look… it keeps me wake at night, okay? Someone took my memories and I have idea which ones? What if he took something important like about my mom or worse something like super-secret, what then?'

Scott gave her a sad look and took her hand, 'We'll deal with this I don't know how but we will and nothing's going to happen, okay?'

'You don't know that.'

'We won't let it.'

'God, I love your optimism but honestly. You're the worst sometimes,' she told him cracking a small smile.

'Yeah, but you love it anyway.'

'That's what I said.'

They smiled at each other and headed home.

'By the way. Why'd you bit me?' she asked as they were now walking down to her street.

'Huh?'

'When you…you know…' Despite that they cleared out that the kiss was just to feed her and make her heal they still approached the subject in a bit awkwardness. Friends don't kiss. Then again, friends don't have to help friends heal after a psycho-beast-killer damages their minds.

He stopped and laughed awkwardly, 'Oh, during our-right. Uh, honestly, I have no idea like at all.'

Scott rubbed the back of his head.

'It was like-'

'Instinct?' helped Nina.

'Yeah, sort of I guess… I don't know. It worked though.'

'Yeah, I just…thanks-It's so weird, right?' she asked looking somewhere behind him.

He shook his head, 'It's not. Let's just not talk about it…I get if you feel bad about Allison I feel guilty too but we can't really say it and explain why did I do it, can we?'

She nodded looking at him and smiled, 'You're right we should just forget it.'

She understood that the whole letting Allison into the supernatural world was basically Scott's call so she shouldn't have to want Allison to know. There wasn't what to know when it was just to save her life. Yet, it felt like betrayal, just a little bit.

She winked at him still feeling a bit weird and tired and walked toward her house when she heard him say.

'I don't regret it, Nina. I helped you to heal. I won't regret it ever.'

Nina turned around and smiled at him. She would like to believe that but something inside told her that there is a difference between being a friend and a girlfriend. It told her that if Scott ever had to note the difference his statement wouldn't be the same.

All in all, she blamed it on being tired and left.

* * *

Naturally because she went to sleep so late she was dead in the morning but with the way guys were whistling at her and staring it probably wasn't so bad to mess up with the glow.

'Hey, Nina,' greeted her Harley as she was standing near their class room with Danny.

'Hey, guys.'

Danny looked at her for a while before he smiled. She really felt bad for him. The glow worked like that but it was terribly unfair to people who loved their partners or weren't straight or were to be force to lust after her. Then again, it was unfair for everyone including her.

'So what's new?'

'Nothing much. Coach is somehow easy on us with lacrosse. I wonder how long it will last. Probably not too long though.'

'Maybe he has girlfriend,' suggested Harley.

'God, no,' Danny looked suddenly terrified, 'last time that happened and they broke up I almost wanted to quit. That was seriously suicide runs till a suicide.'

'Jesus,' Nina and Harley made faces and looked at each other.

After class Nina thought about Clara. She hadn't talk to her since the night in Derek's old house and she really wondered about the whole supernatural nurse or whatever.

Scott told her how she figured out how to help her and that Maria apparently told her things about her although she never once mentioned to Nina that Clara knew about them.

 _I guess secrets run in the family._

She wasn't paying much of attention lately so she was surprised when she got a B in her history class.

'It could have been an A if you finished reading the questions, Nina.'

'I know,' she mumbled. She needed to get a hang of herself. This was becoming too pathetic.

She was walking out of the class room when she was suddenly stopped by Lydia and Allison on the stairs as they were all heading soon to head out to their next class.

'Nina, if I told you that a boy should have it covered what would you think I was talking about?'

Nina looked from the two girls unsure. She was a little bit avoiding Allison to be completely honest. Secrets were fine. She had lots of those. She couldn't exactly spill her succubus stuff on her friends. She didn't even tell Scott and Stiles everything about herself. And vice versa she was avoiding talking about Scott with Maria so that was kind of like lying.

But she really liked Allison and she wasn't laying her eating habits she was lying about kissing her boyfriend. Although, to be fair she wasn't sure about the kissing back part but-yeah, okay she totally kissed him back for a second or two.

'I don't know… condoms?' she asked a bit unsure about what were they talking about.

'See, Nina gets it,' she turned to Allison with a knowitall smug smile.

'Well, I'm sure Nina had a lot of boyfriends-'

'I really didn't-,' she said feeling really tired about everything today. She was overreacting. It was really a meaningless thing-well if she skipped the part where it more or less saved her life that is.

'Anyway, are you kidding?' asked Allison as the three of them started walking, 'after one date?'

'Don't be a total prude? Give him a little taste. Right, Nina?'

'No, Lydia that's the worst advice,' sighed Nina, 'Look, you can make out after one date but sex? That's just I don't know. He'll think you're easy or something.'

'What? He's a boy. He'll love it. They're all horny all the time,' argued Lydia.

'He's Scott. He will but it will be weird and bad it might mess up everything you two could have for the future,' she looked at Allison as she was speaking.

The brunette looked at the strawberry blonde to the blonde before back to the strawberry one.

'Well, I mean just how much is a little taste?' she asked shy but quickly added, 'for future reference.'

Nina rolled her eyes and started walking. She had a bad feeling about this. Kissing speeds your heart and if Scott had a dream were he got so horny he hurt Allison there actually might be a change he might do it in real life as well.

'Oh, my God, you really like him.'

'He's just different. When I first moved her I had a plan no boys till college I just moved too much but then I meet him and he's just different. I can't explain it,' said Allison blushing a little bit.

'I can. It's your brain filled with amphetamine.'

Nina raised her brows at Lydia for actually knowing what it is as Allison just laughed, 'What?'

'I'll tell you what, when is he coming?'

'Right after school?'

'You said your aunt came home.'

Nina blinked, 'Your aunt?'

'Yeah, she'll be staying with us for a while.'

'Perfect, now, she surely has condoms. Take one. I'm sure she doesn't notice.'

Nina blinked at that and started walking she seriously didn't want to listen to Lydia and Allison talking about what should Allison do to Scott or vice versa. She just hoped Scott would control himself.

The day had finally ended and Nina was heading out planning to walk a bit or get a cab when she suddenly heard loud horns. She narrowed her eyes a bit and saw Stiles's blue jeep.

She blinked and started walking toward him when she noticed Derek on the ground and Scott in front of him.

'What's going on?' she asked worried seeing how white Derek looked.

'I got shot-can't heal-,' he repeated for her and his eyes went blue for a second.

She gasped.

'What are you doing? Stop that!'

'I'm trying to tell you. I can't!' he said though his teeth together trying to manage the pain that was eating him from the inside.

'Derek,' said Scott firmly, 'get up!'

Nina went to his side and with Scott they pulled the older man up while Stiles opened the door for them.

'I need you to find out what kind of a bullet they used,' mumbled Derek as Scott closed the door and Nina went to the back.

'How am I supposed to do that?' asked Scott angry about having to deal with Derek when he was supposed to have study date with Allison and enjoy himself and get better at school and not have to deal with anything freaking supernatural just once.

'She's an Argent. She's with them!' almost growled Derek causing Stiles to jump a bit in his, 'Jesus!'

'Allison said her aunt came home last night… it might be her,' said Nina catching the attention of both.

'Why should I help you?' asked Scott as he turned back to Derek upset. Even though Derek didn't bit him he was seriously ruining his life.

'Cause you need me.'

Scott seriously wanted to laugh into his face and tell him that he didn't but a part of him had this nagging voice telling him that he should and he was certain it was what Nina told him about his wolf trying to be with another one of his kind.

'Fine, I'll try!'

He looked at Stiles, 'Get him out of here,' he told Stiles who mumbled how much he hated him and Derek and Nina for not having car which was stupid but okay.

Scott was about to leave when Nina stopped him, 'Scott,' she stopped him, 'Just…think about control while you're there, okay?'

'Control?' he asked confused. Why did he need to worry about control? Did he look angry.

'Trust me,' she said and looked away from him to Derek.

Scott nodded still unsure about what she meant but he understood that it caused her to be worry. He wasn't sure what will this all bring but he just hoped he won't end up even more screwed than he was now.

* * *

 _So while I'm riding around with Stiles and Mr. Soon-Dead-Werewolf Scott is probably having sex with Allison. Why is it bothering me so much?_

She looked at Stiles as she got tired of her stupid brain that was constantly rubbing Scott's study date in her face and watching who terribly looking Derek.

Once she got seriously fed up with biting her nails she turned to Scott, 'Give me your phone. I'll call him.'

'Why can't you call him from your phone?' asked Stiles bringing out his phone. They have been driving for a seriously long time and being stuck in a car with Derek was definitely not helping their moods.

'Girls are viciously territorial.'

Nina would have laughed at the irony if it was that which it wasn't. Scott was her friend and he was with Allison, also her friend, and she loved the two together but hearing about their kissing and sex was just all kinds of _ewww_.

She called and then texted Scott who just wrote back that he needed more time.

'Unbelievable!' she sighed and threw herself against the backseats.

'Hey, try not to bleed down on my seats, okay?' asked Stiles annoyed eying Derek. He seriously would have been doing far better things like playing video games or seriously anything than being in a car with creepy dying Derek Hale who he literally hated!

'We're almost there.'

'Almost where?' asked Derek looking like he was barely keeping it together. Nina leaned closer to him looking at his face as he was going whiter.

'Your house.'

'Stiles, you can't take him there,' started Nina alarmed.

'The hell I can't, why not?!' he asked looking at her before she pushed his head back to the road. He was definitely getting a grip of the glow though it could just be his behavior.

'Look, he's barely keeping it together how on earth does he stand a chance against the alpha and hunters?' she asked.

Derek closed his eyes as the pain was eating his hand from the inside. During his life, he went through some seriously painful experiences. This one was for sure in the top five. He wasn't sure how much he could put his faiths into the pup. He wasn't a bad kid. He knew that. But he was a teen. A selfish teen just like he used to be once. He managed to screw everything up profoundly back then. He could only hope Scott wouldn't end up the same.

'She's right.'

'You're on his side? Did you forget how he threatened you?'

'Are you forgetting that there is an alpha that stole my memories and killed two people 'cause I didn't. And I sure as hell didn't forgot that it wants Scott so like it or not this jerk is the only one who is willing to help us,' she crossed her arms and leaned back. Fuck not feeding since Scott, fuck being tired, fuck knowing Scott and Allison are fucking and fuck the terrible smell coming from Derek's arm simply fuck it all!

'Fine, are you dying?' asked Stiles Derek. He looked at the hyperactive boy who looked annoyed and then at Nina who was looking pissed. These two were trying to act like it didn't matter. Like they were adults and they could handle dealing with him dying in a car with them. But he knew. They were anxious and worried. They wanted to be anywhere but here but they didn't kick him out…yet.

Did he have friends like that in school? He had human friends who knew nothing about him. He had Paige until he lost her… He wondered if he ever had Clara. And at least for that one night in her room when he couldn't bring himself to tell her about Paige yet opened his soul to her wider than he ever to anyone…He had Laura and Peter. Family used to be everything to him but sometimes… on rare occasions it felt too much to be always with them. Sometimes he wanted freedom. He wanted to be with his family just that sometimes… and those times were the ones that ruined everything in the end and made his wish come true. Now, he was alone. Laura was dead and he would never know. Was it the alpha? Or the hunters? Her death would remain unsolved and unpunished.

'Not yet, I have last resort.'

'What do you mean last resort?' asked Stiles losing it impatiently.

Derek pulled up his sleeve and both Nina and Stiles made a terrible disgusted grimace.

'What is it?' asked Stiles looking like he was going to puke or faint.

'That's it,' Nina shook her head and pulled out her phone, 'I'm calling Clara.'

'Don't,' Derek took a deep breath, 'She's at work.'

'Fuck work. You're dying and she's the only one who might have a rat's ass about what to do!' shouted Nina losing it as well.

'She won't come.'

'Wha-why?' asked Nina moving to the front ignoring the smell that started to spread from the glove.

He just shook his head.

He hadn't talk to her since she helped out Nina that night in his house. He knew she was pissed as she was leaving she gave him a cold look and told him that it was basically his fault that Nina got hurt. She did get hurt near his house but still.

'Is it contagious?' asked Stiles his voice breaking a bit as he shook his head.

'Start the car. Now,' he demanded even in his weak state which pissed Stiles off, 'I don't think you should be barking orders in your current state. If I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for death.'

'Start the car,' said Derek unshaken by Stiles's words as he looked over to the boy pronouncing every word slowly, 'or I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth.'

Nina swallowed a bit. How the hell was this guy so scary even half dead? Still she took out her phone and with her quick fingers used the distraction to text Clara. If she was at work she probably didn't check her phone or she might actually chose not to help him but then again Nina had a feeling she cared for her and Scott and Stiles and wouldn't want them on their own with Derek.

The power look Derek gave Stiles worked and he started the car again just as Clara replied.

Nina sighed, 'Go to Beacon Hills Memorial.'

'She won't come.'

'She already is. She wants us to pick you up and to punch you but you scare me too much.'

They drove to the hospital in the shortest time Clara already waiting for them in her nurse uniform.

She opened the front door with a furious look on her face that neither Stiles nor Nina saw on her before, 'What did I tell you about getting them involved, ha?'

Derek looked away, 'Show me your hand. I said show me your hand!'

When he didn't move she looked at Nina who mumbled _left_. Clara took his sleeve by herself and pulled it to see the wound which looked even worse than it had before they were looking at it.

Clara watched it for a few seconds. Before she suddenly looked back up at him. For a moment she looked seriously shaken until she got a hold of herself and went into nurse mode.

'You're dying,' it was a fact, not a question.

'I have a last resort,' he mumbled still not looking at her.

She nodded and looked at Nina, 'Okay, you're gonna go to the front and the two of us will go to the back.'

Nina immediately nodded and got out. Derek tried to get out on his own but it was mostly thanks to Nina and Clara he didn't fall. They got him to the back and Clara sat down next to him pressing him against the seat and taking a small piece of a hose she had in her bag and making a bandage out of it. Once she told Stiles her address he started the car again both teen sharing a short relieved look that they weren't alone in the situation anymore.

'I might have something home that will slow it down but you'll have to stay in the car. Argent had a hunter move next door.'

'What?' asked Derek shocked by the news another frown covering his face.

Nina and Stiles shared another look.

'I guess someone in the Argents told them my connection to the family,' she looked at him, 'It's fine, Derek.'

'Did he talk to you or…?' he moved a bit and immediately regretted it as pain shot through him.

She pushed him back against the backseats, 'Nothing I can't handle. You can go have a muscle talk with him once you're not dying, okay?'

He let out a long tired sigh, 'Just hold on… I still need to kill you for getting these kids into this mess.'

He smirked just a bit which made Stiles who saw it open his mouth wide and looking at Nina who was just as surprised. There were some seriously unresolved issues between the two.

* * *

'So, you and him? What? The girl or guy who got away?' asked Nina as she got bored dialing Scott hopelessly only to be sent right to the voicemail.

Clara chuckled as Derek shot her a look. Obviously, it was safe to goof around with the guy when she was near, 'More like the boyfriend of my best friend who I used to be in love with. In love with the best friend not him.'

'Wh-what the? Jesus, talking about high school drama in the supernatural world,' said Stiles shaking his head already imagining all sorts of scenarios in his head.

'So you're what, frenemies?' he asked which earned him a slap over the head from Derek and he nearly went off his side of the road.

Clara punched him into the side for that making him groan in his weakened state.

'Behave, you're lucky Stiles is willing to drive,' she reminded him which made him rethink his decision about her being possibly his only opinion if Scott didn't find the bullet. She was a pain in the ass. He always wished she would avoid him but then again he didn't. Because if he dies he wants to be at least with someone who once knew him and cared for him. Someone who was feeling anxious and terrified about him dying. Someone who didn't hate him at all.

As they stopped about a bloke away from her apartment she told them that it will take a while not to be suspicious.

As they waited Scott finally decided to talk back and Stiles immediately torn to phone from Nina's hands.

'What am I supposed to do with him?' asked Stiles angry. 'Clara has a hunter living next door and Nina's granny would ask a lot of questions also he can't be seen with neither by the Argents.'

'Take him somewhere. Anywhere,' Nina rolled her eyes as she heard that being so close to Stiles. It was seriously great. Scott was with murderer hunters having a nice chat while Derek was dying on Stiles's back seat. Unbelievable. The boy honestly had a heart of gold but she had to wonder about how selfish he sometimes was. He went to do lacrosse despite everyone telling it was a bad idea, he almost punched Stiles for wanting him not go out with Allison on the full moon. Sure, he didn't know the werewolf thing was true but still. He got Derek to jail so he couldn't stop him from playing. When she thought about it all like that he really messed up and was quite mean if he wanted something for himself, and that something being Allison.

'Funny, no one thought about that,' she said through her teeth and leaned back against her seat.

Derek looked at her sensing anger and jealousy coming from her. He noticed it before but the fear and anxiety were overpowering it so it wasn't as strong as it was now.

Apparently, pup's high school life was just as drama as his own.

Stiles sighed, 'And by the way, he's starting to smell.'

'Like-like what?'

'Like death.'

'Okay, take him to the animal clinic,' Scott suggested.

'What about your boss?'

'He's gone by now. There's a spare key in a box behind a dumpster.'

Stiles let out a tired sigh and handed Derek the phone, 'You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you.'

'Did you find it?' asked Derek barely keeping himself awake.

Nina shook her head as Scott and Derek argued about finding the bullet in the hunter's house. She honestly felt like going home and to bed she barely slept last night and it was showing. But she wouldn't. She couldn't. Derek… she didn't know him at all. He was just a creepy as hell werewolf who threatened her and her granny and Scott and Stiles but… he was still the only other supernatural help they had. Plus there was Clara who despite the whole hate thing toward him seemed to help him out or them but also him quite a lot and that had to mean something. She wasn't like Scott or Stiles. The concept of someone dying in front of her eyes was just too real and despite that it would be someone like Derek. A stranger. It would still cause something… His death would still mean something.

'Think about this,' started suddenly Derek and the conversation caught her interest again.

'The alpha called you out against your will and he's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed,' Nina saw Stiles how Stiles shivered at Derek's words, 'So if you want to stay alive you need me. Find the bullet.'

He ended the call just as Clara came with changed clothes and pulled a small box from under her shirt.

'You kept a lot of things considering that you didn't want to deal with any of this.'

'Yeah, well, some things are too precious to be thrown away,' she mumbled and pulled out a small blue rock from it.

Derek shook his head, 'How much do you have left two? Three?'

'How much hours do you have left two? Three tops?' she asked looking him into the eyes.

'Better a rock then a life.'

'What if I die? You used one of your last rocks for nothing,' he said sounding almost worried. Was he expecting her to not help him? Well, sure she thought about it as she got Nina's text. She still didn't know what possessed her in helping him. Maybe it was that he really was the only person capable of helping Scott and finding the alpha. Maybe because Laura deserved to have her death avenged. Or maybe some part of her still felt like the emissary she was once meant to be and that part would never let a Hale suffer. Or maybe she was just tired of hating the last person who gave her any sort of connection to Paige.

She took his hurt hand gently into hers and put the rock into it, 'If I tried it wasn't for nothing, Derek.'

Nina and Stiles watched them as Derek nodded and clenched his fits with the rock inside his face gaining a bit of color as well as the blueness of the wound fainting a bit.

Once he opened his hand the rock was white.

'Whoa, is it useless now?' asked Stiles as he started the car.

'Basically. If someone had enough healing powers he could fill it up but there aren't people like that around here anymore.'

'Like witches?' asked Stiles hopefully.

'No, not witches. There are no witches,' said Clara rolling her eyes.

Derek handed over the rock but she just shook her head, 'Keep it for good luck. First one's the charm.'

'What if I die?'

'What if you don't?'

They looked at each other and Derek dared to say that despite that they had their issues and demons of the past haunting them they could work together just fine. At least that's what the lasts events proved. Every times he needed her even if he didn't ask her she came helping him out always warning him and threatening sometimes begging him not to but always helping. He wondered if it was in her. The true calling. Like she was once meant to be there for his whole family, his previous pack always helping, caring and doing what was needed and asked from her and more. She was brave and stupid because of it for sure risking her job and life like that. Getting involved when she didn't have to or want to.

They got the clinic that was too familiar to her but neither of them spoke about it. Both of them knew it since she used to work her, not just with the animals but she was also in training here which was a long time ago.

She helped him sit down on a pile of dog's food smirking at that. The rocks helped for a while but he still had to hope the pup would someone hurry up and come.

He frowned at her once he caught her look, 'Shut up.'

'Does nordic blue monkshood means anything to you two?' asked Stiles as Scott send him a message. He was kind of happy that they got out of his car. He still felt unsure about helping Derek but if he was really near death he needed to help him, right? Well, he couldn't just leave him here with Clara although it was tempting.

'It's a really rare form of wolfsbane. We need the bullet,' said Clara and Derek nodded, 'I'm gonna die without it.'

It was said many times but it felt like just now the situation was sinking into everyone's head that if Scott didn't make it Derek was going to die in front of their eyes.

They got him into the examination room.

'Hey, were you ever here?' asked Stiles as Clara managed to know exactly where to go, 'Nope.'

'Just checking.'

He looked over to Nina but she just shrugged her shoulders. She knew the woman longer than Stiles but apparently she knew nothing about her. She was bi and she knew about the supernatural which meant she knew about her and Maria the whole time. She clearly had so sort of dramatic past with Derek and the whole best friend/girlfriend thing? Seriously, messy.

'We're so getting drunk after this,' said Nina as she helped Derek to the table and he started stripping his shirt off.

'Yeah, like coma wasted,' agreed Stiles. Both of them felt terribly tired and annoyed about this whole situation and if it turned out that all of this was for nothing and Derek was really going to die they would probably never get over it.

The teens went to the other side of the table as Clara took Derek's arm and then put a hand on his heart feeling beats rather than hearing them.

'It didn't slow it down as much as I hoped.'

'It was more than enough. I need the bullet or…'

'I don't think it's something a good night of sleep wouldn't take care of,' said Stiles suddenly looking at now shirtless Derek who was barely standing on his feet holding himself up only thanks to the examining table.

'Seriously?' asked Nina with raised brows at him. Sure, Derek scared her too but this was just too much until she realized something. Whenever Stiles was scared he would be mean, a brat and rude. He would use sarcasm as a defense mechanism.

'If the infection gets to my heart I'll die,' said Derek as Clara stepped away from him and went for the drawers.

'Well, positivity surely isn't in you vocabulary,' continued Stiles although Derek heard the crazy beating of his heartbeat as he was scared possibly about him or about being a witness to his death.

Derek closed his eyes feeling and clenched his hands in fits as he was barely holding the signs of pain inside, 'If Scott doesn't come I got a last resort.'

'Which is?' asked Stiles.

Clara put a saw on the table almost to make the moment more dramatic, 'Cutting of my arm.'

Nina looked away as she couldn't look at the thing just as Stiles couldn't look away.

'You're kidding right?' she asked hopefully.

'I can cut it off,' said Clara.

'Thank God,' said Stiles clearly relieved already imagining the worst scenarios and sure as hell deciding that he wouldn't stay in a room while she would done it.

'But you two will need to hold him,' added Clara causing them to panic all over again.

Nina turned around shaking her head, 'No, I-I don't want him to die but seriously?! I mean- that's too much.'

'She's right. I-I might faint,' Stiles swallowed taking the saw, 'Oh, my God and what if he'll bleed to death?'

Clara took the bandage and tied it around his hand tighter, 'It will heal if it works.'

'Look, I can't be here I will seriously faint. Flesh, bone, blood.'

'You'll faint to the sight of blood?' asked Derek annoyed.

'No, but I might to the sight of a chopped off arm,' said Stiles looking desperately at Clara, 'Stiles, the pain. It will make it impossible for him to stay still and Nina on her own won't be able to hold him, okay?'

'I hate this like so _so_ much!'

Derek took him by the shirt and Stiles gave in until Derek suddenly leaned away vomiting black liquid on the floor.

'Jesus Christ,' cried Nina jumping away from the spot as Stiles made a grimace, 'What the hell is that?'

'My body is trying to heal itself.'

Clara took the saw, 'We have to do it now, grab him.'

Stiles continued to shake his head as Nina went to Derek's side and grabbed his good hand pressing it as hardly as she could against the table. She still doubted she could hold him down once the pain from having your _hand sawed off_ kicks in but she would try, for Derek and Clara.

'Stiles?!' they suddenly heard from the hallway and all of them looked at the door.

Once Scott saw Clara with a saw in her hands ready to saw Derek's one his eyes widened, 'What the hell are you doing?!'

'Oh, thank God. You just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.'

Nina let Derek go, 'Make that two.'

She and Stiles shared a relieved look as Derek asked, 'Do you have it?'

Scott brought out a bullet and hand it to him.

'So what now?' asked Stiles but before Derek could answer he was suddenly heading to the ground. Clara tried to catch him but she didn't have a chance and the both of the ended up on the ground.

The bullet ended up in the drain.

'No-no-no!' Scott went after the bullet while the other three went to Derek.

'Oh, my God, what are we going to do? He's not waking up.'

Nina brushed her hair, 'What if I gave him a bit of my energy?'

'No, you might poison yourself,' said Clara as she started to slap him hard, 'Come on Derek, _Jesus,_ wake up!'

'I think he's dying! I think he's dead!' shouted Stiles at Scott who tried to focus because he could reach the damn bullet.

'Just hold on for second!'

He let his eyes flash as he felt his claws coming out too and took the bullet and pulled it out.

'I got it! I got it!' shouted Scott.

Stiles moved Clara a bit away as he gathered all her strength and punched him, hard, 'Au! Damn it!' he cried out holding his hand. That will definitely leave a bruise.

It woke him up.

Clara and Stiles helped Derek to the table as Scott handed him the bullet. She took it from him and broke it open and went for her bag as he spilling the herb that was inside it on the table. Clara brought out a lighter and lightened the herbs on fire.

The teens moved away from the table as it burned.

Derek took it and showed it into his wound crying out in agony. He ended up on the ground again howling as the pain got worse everyone else watching.

'Is it working?' asked Nina.

Clara nodded her eyes on the hurt werewolf on the ground, 'Yeah, this is how it needs to burn out the infection.'

When the wound in a matter of moments was healed Stiles shouted, 'That was awesome! Yes!'

Scott looked at him like he was crazy for thinking that while Nina was beginning to feel just how tired she was. Well, day saved and all. Now, she wanted to sleep and possibly grilled Scott for taking him _fucking_ forever to get here.

'You okay?' asked Scott but only Clara took a step toward him and reached her hand for him.

He took it and got up, 'Except for the agonizing pain.'

'Well, I guess a use of sarcasm is a sign of good health,' mumbled Stiles annoyed which earned him a grumpy look from Derek

'Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone and if not I-I'm gonna go to Allison's dad and tell them everything-'

'You're gonna trust them?' cut him off Derek as Clara stepped away and threw his shirt at him. Of course he was trusting them. Because fate was a bitch and apparently it loved for the history to repeat itself just like it had with him. He used to think that they were different too. That he could trust them, her. Oh just how wrong he was…

'You think they're gonna help you?' he barked at the boy but didn't step closer to intimidate him. He already had an idea about how to show him just what hunters were really capable of.

'Well, why not? They're friggin' nicer than you are.'

Nina and Clara shot him a disbelief look while Derek scoffed at him, 'Sure, I can show you just how nice they are.'

'They shot you in the woods and you think they're nice?' asked Nina shaking her head. She couldn't possibly imagine how he could say that.

'What happened?'

'They invited me for dinner and they were-'

''Whoa,' cut in Stiles, 'So while me and Nina were scared to death and driving around the town you were having a cute little family dinner with No.1 hunters in town?'

'I needed to get to bullet, Stiles,' defended himself Scott immediately.

'I-it's a trick, Scott,' said Nina crossing her arms, 'If they knew about who you really are-'

'I never wanted to be this.'

'To them it's pointless what you want or not!' she frowned, 'You're a predator. If they found out that their daughter is dating a werewolf they would kill you as a warning sign.'

'You don't know that!'

'No, _you_ don't. He shot you,' she reminded him.

'He didn't know me. Now he does and he didn't want to kill me just take me in.'

Nina watched Scott disbelieve who was now frowning at her. How could she not get it? Allison. She wasn't the same as those hunters Derek constantly frightened them with and the Argents weren't all bad. Sure creepy as hell but he didn't think they would actually do something plus werewolves like the alpha were the ones hurting and killing people. Didn't she think that they needed to be stopped?

'Okay,' said Stiles clearly sensing where the argument was heading and wanted to avoid it, 'everyone is a bit tired from the drama so-'

'No,' said Nina coldly just like she had when she was speaking about hurting Scott for the first time, 'Scott's right. We should have left him there for the hunters to have chat because hunters are _good_ and _nice_ people.'

Scott's frown broke as he saw a small tear running down Nina's cheek. He never seen her cry not even when he first met her after her mom left her, 'They would _never_ hurt anyone especially not an innocent supernatural creature furthermore a kid or several…right Clara?' she turned around to look at the older girl with her hair in a ponytail and then at Derek, 'Derek?' Both of the adults were looking at the girl with such a pity expression she turned away.

Scott didn't know what was worse seeing Nina sad or feeling how numb she felt inside.

'Go with Derek, Scott. I'm sure it was be an educational trip.'

Nina walked out of the room and called a cab to a street away. She ran there.

* * *

Once again his day went to hell.

Scott sighed as he got to bed that night.

He was supposed to have a study date with Allison. Derek got shot and needed rescuing so his study date turned into a date with secret treasure hunt for a bullet. Okay. He was kissing Allison and nearly wolfed out. No problem. The date turned to family dinner, creepy and awkward family dinner but they were okay in the end. He found the bullet so yay cookie for him. Aunt Kate caught him not so yay but Allison took the blame and let him know that she was planning to have sex with him. Awesome, although he might have ended up for sure wolfing out but it was still great to know. He got it to Derek before he got his hand chopped off so also a plus. Derek was saved. Nina and him had an argument and Nina left. Probably the worst thing about today. Okay, seeing Derek's sick uncle wasn't a highlight but he honestly cared about Nina right now.

He got it. Everything that she said and later Derek. The hunters killed innocent people, worse they killed kids. But they didn't know if it were Argents part say so she should give him the benefit of the doubt. Honestly he knew that it was just him looking for reasons to be right but she couldn't possibly think Allison would have killed someone or something.

Also, did Nina tell him to be in control because she knew about a chance of him having sex? Talking about bro code though she was friends with Allison and she couldn't tell her about the things they were talking about so it made sense really.

He looked at his phone.

He sent her a message that they went to Derek's uncle but she didn't reply. He didn't want to call her because what he was going to say? Sorry, for defending people I think are good. Both of them were right. Or had their rights. He was also a bit upset that she and Stiles didn't get that he was trying to get the stupid bullet it wasn't his fault that he got into the dinner and they should be glad or they might have lost Derek. Which might not have been so terrible… No he was being an ass. Killing itself didn't sound like the right thing in any scenario.

He just hoped everything would somehow end up okay tomorrow.

* * *

Clara was lying in her bed. She wanted to be asleep right now more than anything but she couldn't stop thinking about today. She saved Derek's life, partly. She helped. And it felt so friggin' good to be in her element like that again.

She bit her lip and let out a happy sound like a scholar girl.

She rocked as an emissary today.

The smile felt out of her lips as she realized she was never going to get that again.

She also felt bad for what happened between Scott and Nina. She couldn't be too mad at the boy. She knew that just as not all werewolves were monsters not all hunters were evil but both of them didn't understand the other sides also Scott was a newie barely a month old he couldn't possibly know what it was like to live in every day fear of the hunters or the horrors Derek and Nina had.

 _How did it go? You went to see Peter?_

She texted Derek. She wasn't expecting an answer but he texted right back.

 _He's a stubborn little brat. Peter is the same._

She smirked at that just a little bit.

 _Reminds me of someone._

 _I have no idea who._

She laughed at that and sat up. She could allow herself to be like this when he didn't see her.

 _You sure you didn't give up a son?_

 _In six or five doubt that._

 _Well, it couldn't have been your dad cause he was the nicest man I knew._

 _Cute. Another crush?_

 _Just a tiny bit._

She looked out of the window into the night.

 _I hate you but I'm glad you didn't die._

 _I know you do and thank you for today and the other day with Nina._

 _That was for kids and so was this._

 _Sure it was._

 _Why else would I be helping you?_

 _No idea. Anyway, I called the lawyer about your new neighbor. He'll be moving out tomorrow._

She smirked.

 _What, you bought the building?_

 _How'd you guess?_

Derek was the one smirking as she immediately called him.

'You bought the building, are you insane?'

'It's good to have money in buildings,' he said calmly walking toward his house. He still wasn't at his full strength but he could take down hunters if they came.

'Gosh, the car? Now this? You got a millionaire's complex for sure.'

'Says the girl who used to buy really expensive comics.'

'Because they're comics and I won't even start this discussion with an unbeliever and jock like yourself who told me once that Hawkeye and Green Arrow is the same thing.'

Before he could stop he found himself smiling at the memory of teasing her and getting her to talk to him for a full lecture about superheroes. It was a trick both of them knew it but it was a start.

'Where are you now?'

'The house.'

He could hear her thinking before she let out a sigh and started, 'I know you will use it against me but you don't have to stay there forever. It's not penance for what happened, okay?'

'It was my fault-'

'It was the Argents fault and whoever had something to _do_ with it. No one else…You think that if it was Kate she wouldn't like find her way to get whatever you think you gave her out?…They found me and moved someone into the next door apartment, okay? They have their ways how to do these things, Derek. You know they do.'

He was quiet for a moment looking at the night sky he could see through the whole in the roof

'Maybe if I was there-'

'Then you'd be dead too. I'll hold grudge about things that were on you… this is not it.'

'You say the sweetest things.'

'What can I say? I am a sweet girl.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Get an apartment. Like real adults do. I'm going to sleep and next time you're dying don't call me.'

'Good night, Clara.'

They ended the call and both went to sleep feeling a little bit lighter on their souls apart from the others.

* * *

Nina went into her room and closed the door. She always wondered if she ever got friends one day if she could talk with them about things that bother her. Today she realized, she really couldn't.

She can't go to Harley because she wouldn't understand the whole problem.

She can't go to Allison because she partly was the problem.

She can't go to Stiles because that would be like he had to pick a side and Scott…

She started crying as she got to the floor hugging herself.

 _I'm such an idiot!_

What have she been thinking? What if the alpha really did took something about her mom, or the ritual, the heart, the friggin' everything? She would ever know…

He might have taken a happy memory of her mom that she remembered so little of and now it was forever gone… like her mom.

Like the others. Her sister.

Scott didn't get it. He didn't know what it was like to be there to watch them die.

She put a hand over her mouth to quiet the sobbing.

 _Childish._

She was just a little cry baby who was sitting in her room and crying over something that couldn't be changed. Aches to aches and dust to dust. Her family was long gone there was nothing she could do about it just like it was with the memories that were taken.

Scott believed the hunters. Fine, let him. But she wasn't stupid. Sure, Allison didn't know. But would she really do nothing if she found out? Act all friendly knowing that she was a demon? Scott a predator?

Of course she wouldn't! Who in their right mind would when you're being thought all your life differently? Everything that isn't human is bad. It's not natural it's evil.

Was she evil? She was jealous today… she knew she was. She was jealous that Scott got to go on a date while she was stuck in the car with a dying Derek. She knew she should be better. He was dying and Scott just wanted some alone time with his girlfriend but _fucking hell_ he was dying and he just turned off his phone and Derek nearly died in front of her eyes and Clara's. She saw the way her eyes look at him once she realized that he was dying. There wasn't desire but there was something. _Caring_. She cared for him and he almost died.

Did she look like that when hunters interrupted the ritual? When the arrow flew through her mom?

 _Scott will never get it. He's such an idiot! Hunters are nice? Nice!? They're monsters!_

'Nina,' she heard Maria knocking on the door and she quickly whipped away her tears.

'Come in.'

'You okay?' asked the elder woman worried.

Nina nodded, 'Yup, just going to bed.'

Maria watched her for a little moment before she nodded. Nina didn't want to talk about it and Maria knew it but she could see how much whatever it was bothered Nina.

'Are you sure?' she asked kindly.

Nina nodded several times before she started crying again and turned around, 'I don't know-I-I-I-he said that hunters are nice-better,' she shook her head, 'It's not even that-it's… there's an alpha in town and apparently I figured something out because it took my memories and I'm afraid that he might have taken some from the ritual or some I have of mom and I will never find out… What if it was something important and I will never find out just how important it really was? And… I want to believe that Allison is nice-but-but… Argents are hunters and-'

Maria came and hugged her from behind putting her chin on her shoulder and her hands around her chest. Nina hugged her and continued to ramble almost incomprehensively while crying.

'There, there. Brave heart, Nina.'

'I wish-I almost wish I never become friends with them in the first place it might have hurt less and none of this would have happened.'

Maria brushed her hair, 'Is that what you would really like, Nina?'

Nina shook her head crying even harder, 'No.'

'Let it all out and then go to sleep. All will be okay.'

* * *

The next morning Nina simply deleted the message from Scott replied to annoying slightly not on the topic messages from Stiles and cute ones from Harley and Allison. She put on some clothes to help her breath in the energy and went to call Harley if she wanted to hang out after school when she got a call from Lydia.

She blinked at that. She still didn't know who gave her her number but knowing Lydia she might have got it on her own.

'Hi, Nina, what are you doing tonight?'

Pathetically nothing since she wasn't even in the mood to feed yet and decided to keep it for the weekend anyway.

'Nothing? perfect,' said Lydia before she had time to reply.

 _Why bother?_

'Today, after school, my place. There's a small group party for lacrosse enthusiasts.'

Nina frowned at that, 'Thanks but that means Aaron-'

'Who I will gladly keep off your tail for the time being. All the players will be there so you can just chat with Scott and Stiles and me and Allison and call Harley I like her weird sense of humor.'

Great, Scott and Stiles and Allison people she didn't want to talk with right now. Oh and Harley and Lydia who she couldn't explain why she didn't want to talk with them. Brilliant. Also she was still feeling weirdout about the kiss and dealing with Allison's happy smiles was just torture.

 _Gosh, why is it so hard to lie to that girl?_

Then again why should she care about any of that? It was Scott's belief that hunters were nice so fuck it.

She wasn't some little girl that needed to cry because someone said something. He didn't even hurt her feelings or anything she was being stupid and pathetic.

'Okay, I'll come,' she said brightly like she meant it. She wanted to be a normal teen so she had to act like one.

* * *

Scott waited for Nina to come at the main entrance. It was close to first period's bell and she was still nowhere to be found.

He didn't text her after last night. He wasn't going to apologize. He didn't do anything wrong. Allison and her family were nice. He didn't understand why Nina was being so stubborn about it. What they did to Derek's family it was a real tragedy but he couldn't shake the feeling that they had a reason. But the kids?

It was so confusing. Allison gave him a funny look when he told her he was waiting for Nina. He noticed.

'So yesterday all those calls were from Nina?' she asked this morning as they were walking to the main entrance. He didn't know what to say.

'Yeah, Stiles was driving. They just wanted to know how was it…going.' It sounded cheap even to him.

Allison gave him a tight smile before she asked, 'By constantly bugging us with calls and messages?'

He really didn't know what to say. Allison gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away obviously thinking about it.

 _Great._

The bell went off and Nina still didn't come so he decided to run to his physics class instead. He was surprised when she was already there sitting like two seats behind Stiles who was waving his phone at him furiously.

Scott took a seat next to him and behind of Allison. Nina who didn't even look their way was just starting out of the window.

'What the hell, dude? I left you like five messages!' Stiles accused him in a harsh and too loud whisper.

'Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall quiet, please,' called the teacher in the front.

Scott checked his phone. He did have messages from Stiles he was just so focused on Allison and waiting for Nina he forgot to check. Great.

'How long has she been here?'

'She was already here once I came so long. Probably to avoid us.'

'Oh,' mumbled Scott turned around to look at her but she didn't turn back even if she felt that he was looking. She promised herself that she would stay as far away from them as she could and that she wouldn't give in no matter what.

'It's unfair you're the one who pissed her off!' complained Stiles angrily.

'I didn't do anything!' defended himself Scott.

'Boys! Final warning!' called the teacher from the front causing the two to put their heads down.

Stiles took his a piece of paper and through it at him. Sending messages were okay with Mrs. Mitch if they didn't talk loudly and weren't disturbing the rest of the class.

 _Why can't her son be so chilled?_ Asked himself Stiles as he wrote down his question and gave the paper to Scott.

 _St: You literally chose the hunters side with no regards to Derek's or Nina's feelings._

Scott frowned at that. He could see Allison turning slightly around as she was trying to see what they were doing.

 _Sc: I said the true okay? You weren't at the dinner. They're good people._

 _Who shot you!_

 _They didn't know it was me!_

 _You think that matters?_ _What if Nina has bad experience with the hunters? You might have hurt her feelings, dude!_

 _If she has bad experience then she should have-_

That when Mrs. Mitch took the paper from Stiles.

'Oh, God! No! Mrs. Mitch!' tried Stiles but she read it out loud.

' _You might have hurt her feelings, dude! If she has bad experience then she should have tell me_. Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski keep your teenage drama affairs to yourself,' the class started laughing, 'Humiliation is enough of a punishment. I see one more paper or disturbance and it's detention! Got it?!'

Stiles made a face while Scott just looked down.

 _Ha, guess her son is rubbing off on her, Jesus._

The two silently looked at each other and then to the back. Scott didn't have to have special senses to know Nina was pissed. She didn't look up just stayed with her head down ignoring them and the rest of the class.

When he turned back he saw Allison's worried and confused look since she wasn't getting what was going on. She was anxious. He wanted to ask her but one angry look from Mrs. Mitch told him not to. It would just have to wait.

* * *

'I can't come to your party tonight,' said Nina to Lydia in the cafeteria. She was beyond angry about today. Everyone was staring at her and whispering something. She was used to bad reputation because of the way she dressed. Honestly, kids in this school hadn't had much to do since the school itself was really opened minded but this was something else.

There was definitely a rumor and she just hoped it wasn't some weird version of the one Harley told her.

'And why is that?' asked Lydia raised her head at her, 'Does it have something to do with the little incident in physics? That you and Scott and Stiles aren't friends anymore or something?'

'We're fine. I just need some time away from the two,' she said hoping that Lydia would believe her. She didn't like the two so she might.

'And Allison? She said something about you not talking to her as well. Oh, so it has nothing to do with some rumor about you and Scott being more than _friends_?'

'That's the rumor?' she asked annoyed.

 _Just my luck._

'Hey, Nina! Hey, Lydia!' some guys called as they were passing them and Lydia shot them a sweet smile while Nina frowned.

 _His hands in inside her skirt while he was breathing down her neck._

At least she didn't have to bark like last time.

'One version of it,' she looked back at Nina who sighed.

'Look, don't look so surprised. You're hot and dress like a, no offence, tramp. Everyone was just waiting for you to have a juicy boyfriend or something and you started hanging out with Scott and Stiles and Scott is the new lacrosse star who is dating the new cutie Allison so it looks like a sex triangle-'

'Right because hot people just do sex not love.'

'No, love is fine it's just not as fun to gossip about as is sex.'

Nina nodded annoyed, 'Great.'

'So what happened? Really, I mean,' said Lydia as Nina sat down opposite to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Different opinions. Nothing romantic or anything.'

'No kissing? Shame would have been fun also at least you might have tell me what was it like.'

Nina chuckled humorlessly. Lydia didn't even know she was partly right. There was kissing. Just not the kind that matter or was meant in a romantic way. Scott kissed her to help her out. Still, it was partly the reason she couldn't be around Allison without feeling guilty. It's not like she wanted to date Scott or take him away from her.

'Yeah, sure.'

'Well, you did kiss on that party once,' pointed out Lydia waving at someone who just entered the cafeteria. Nina wondered if she was just acting disinterested or was disinterested or if it was some sort of plan to get her to talk or whatever. Either way. She hid things all her life. She knew the drill.

'He got an asthma attack remember? It freaked me out for life.'

'Yeah, I remember that part when he was on all four and Stiles was giving him an inhaler. Not nice.'

'Oh, look you got his name right, again. I was meaning to tell you that it works better then bench warmer friend.'

Lydia flipped her hair, 'I know who he is. I just don't care.'

Nina shook her head about the irony. Stiles desired Lydia. Harley desired Stiles and Lydia desired Jackson. She never really took focus on who Jackson desired apart from herself but it would surely be Lydia maybe her friend Monique. It was the real _desire_ triangle.

* * *

The party was honestly awkward. Nina stood mostly with Harley and occasionally Lydia avoiding Allison, Scott and Stiles which also didn't went unnoticed by everyone there who were like waiting for something to go off. It was seriously weird and she strongly regretted coming in the first place.

She didn't want to drink too much considering that she needed to stay in control and since Harley was a sober driver she thought it wouldn't be fair either.

Aaron winked at her as he saw her near the table with alcohol so she definitely wanted to stay on high alert. She was seriously thinking about parties not being her scene since she always had to make sure everyone was fine or she was and she never could feed with people she knew around her. She decided.

'I hate parties.'

Harley chuckled, 'Yeah, well this isn't a party. This is us weirdly looking at them,' she nodded at Scott, Allison and Stiles, 'Who are weirdly looking at us and them,' she made a circle in the air around room with her index finger, 'Weirdly looking at you.'

'Yeah, I know. Rumor has it I'm breaking Beacon Hill's cutest couple or something.'

'Yeah, I heard that too. So what happened?' she asked and took herself a cup only to give it to her hand.

Nina sighed.

'Chill, I'll get you home,' assured her Harley.

She nodded. It was soon to be a month and Harley just like Stiles were really doing okay with her. Well if she and Stiles continue to talk long enough to remain friends she will have her first real friend.

'It was stupid. We just like had different opinions about something important to me. It definitely wasn't like me trying steal him from Allison or something.'

She drank a bit just as Lydia came to her side and put a hand around her shoulder, 'Finally, you're losing a bit up. Let's go upstairs.'

She leaded her and nodded at Harley to follow them, 'Come on.'

Harley sighed and started walked after them.

'Hey, Harley,' called out one of the players girlfriends.

'Uh, hey,' she said back not really knowing the girl apart that she was in her econ class.

* * *

They were talking about something. It wasn't serious or anything just school and teachers and banalities. Jackson joined them. He just sat down next to Lydia frowning a bit at Nina like he thought she was going to steal her or something. She totally could if she wanted to but why bother if she couldn't be with her or anyone for that matter.

She was actually starting to like it there a bit until Allison didn't come to the room with a hurt and at the same time angry look on her face. Betrayal would have describe it perfectly.

* * *

It was a second really. Scott took Stiles to the side and left Allison to text her mom. He wasn't sure they wouldn't talk about something supernatural related and he didn't want Allison to hear. 'I need to talk to Nina. This has to stop.'

'Thank God. Do it fast 'cause the rumors are just nasty.'

'What rumors?'

'Dude, you're an idiot? People are talking all around you calling Nina a slut and that she's trying to steal you from Allison or something or already tried and now you're not talking or what not.'

Scott blinked and shook his head.

The music was loud so he didn't hear most of the time what people were saying but now that he thought about it and listened he could hear and remember hearing Nina's and his and Allison's name mentioned a couple of times.

He couldn't believe the shit that was going around.

'You think Nina knows?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Maybe? I don't know ma-,' he stopped talking as his eyes got fixed on something.

'What?!' demanded Scott feeling upset about the whole thing even more. Stiles often lost attention to think so he needed to be focused on them again.

He turned around to see Allison heading for the stairs.

'What?' he asked Stiles again who frowned, 'Go after her.'

'Why?'

'Aaron, he-he just told her something. She looked upset.'

Scott turned around and walked after her slowing down momentary as he was passing Aaron and his constant anger who was smugly drinking from his beer cup.

He went after Allison who disappeared into one of the rooms sensing anger and sorrow and the feeling of betrayal coming from Allison.

 _Great._

* * *

Allison looked at Nina who was sitting on the ground with Harley, Lydia and Jackson.

'Well, tell me.'

She blinked, 'Tell you what?'

'Allison!' called Scott who entered the room with a half of others who wanted to see the show.

'I want you to tell me why are you two upset?' she asked her voice shaking a bit.

'Are the rumors true? Is there something going on between you two?' she looked like she was about to cry.

'Allison it's not that!'

'Then what?' she asked looking between the two. 'Tell me!'

Her eyes ended on Nina. She wondered about it all night and day. Allison was an Argent but would she be a real _Argent_ one day? The kind that kills kids? Follows a code? Kills her kind and Scott's kind and others just because they're different? Not, bad… just different?

'I…I told Scott about my mom,' she started and swallowed a bit as everyone looked at her.

She was good at this. In her room, she could be herself. Here? Here, she was Nina James, an illusion, a con she made up all those years ago. She told it to the sheriff, the deputies, the doctor who checked her up… everyone who asked and they all believed her.

They will believe her as well.

'I was eleven and she left me in the woods,' she felt Harley taking her hand but she just smirked, 'It's fine. She had no reason to do so…There was no danger in woods. No bad people. Just us… And she left me there.'

It was the first time she looked from Allison who looked terribly guilty to Scott who had his mouth opened and eyes wide, 'Scott told me that she was a bad person because of it. I said she wasn't. It's a disagreement.'

Stiles walked past the crowd into the room.

'I can see that he was right, now. Some people are nice… some aren't. My mom left me by her own free will. Maybe she wanted me to die there, in those woods. Funny,' she leaned back against her hands on the ground, 'If it was the hunting season someone would have found me sooner but it wasn't so no hunters. I managed to get to the police station. Last time I saw her was as she was walking away full of life and all… I bet she's somewhere living the dream without any kids right now to slow her down.'

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked, 'So yeah, my mom left him in the woods. And yeah,' she looked over to Jackson who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but right here, 'I'm an ice queen and yeah,' she looked at Lydia, 'and I dress like a tramp.'

She turned back to Allison who looked like she was going to cry or apologize or both but Nina cut her off, 'But I'm sure as hell not one.'

'Nina-'

'It's all good Allison. I bet Scott doesn't like when I spent time you or Jackson when I'm with Lydia. It's everyday life for me so no problem,' she reached her cup again and drank it.

Scott closed his mouth unsure of what to say as he just now heard every single lie she spoke and got the message clearly. Hunters came and kill her mother. He saw a layer, hot untouchable girl, Nina and he got to see another layer, succubus but friendly Nina who didn't want to hurt anyone and wanted to be friends with people so _so_ badly. And when he got to see further, another layer, sad and desperate and hurt Nina he didn't want to see it and want to hang out only with the other one. But that was the thing!

She wasn't just one part that if it was nice enough he wanted she was more… like everyone and just because all the other parts weren't perfect he shouldn't have tried to push them away.

 _I'm such and idiot._

Of course, she wouldn't have been this angry about the whole hunters thing and he was an idiot for not even considering her feelings when she was obviously having issues with it.

'You heard what you needed to so give her a fucking break and stop staring like a bunch of kids!' said Harley demandingly and it actually got some people to walked away.

'So that's that,' said Lydia as everyone in the room was awkwardly looking at everyone and not really looking at all.

Nina stood up, 'I should go.'

'Nina,' started Allison again.

'It's fine. You don't want me around Scott.'

'That's not it. I just-they said-'

'It's fine. I just thought we were friends. But it's fine. We don't know each other. You can't trust someone you don't know.'

'Nina, I'm sorry for all of these,' said Allison desperate to make amends.

Nina smiled at her sadly, 'It's fine. I know what jealous is and you drank a bit it's okay but I still want to go home so.'

She walked past her and past Scott who stopped her in track.

'It's all good. I see it all your way now. I just want to go home.'

Scott shook his head. He didn't want her to go but he didn't know how to stop her.

'We can talk later,' she mouthed and walked pass him.

Harley stood up and without looking at either of the boys or the ones in the door she walked after Nina.

The room went quiet.

* * *

Nina waved at Harley before she came inside. Maria was watching TV in the living room.

'How was it?' she asked as Nina sat down next to her.

'What's the worst rumor or gossip someone ever said about you?'

Maria looked at her and gave her a sad smile, 'That good, ha?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders. Oddly, she didn't even feel like crying. She was just sad. Really sad.

'I don't remember the worst. God knows there were so many,' said Maria with a chuckle as she looked to the TV again. Some dance competition was on, 'Yet , I still remember the first one,' she leaned down to the small lighter and her bag of cigarettes.

She lightened one.

'I was fifteen and it was my second year in high school. Most of the teachers there knew me since I attended a middle school in the same building before that and the ones that didn't just acted ordinary. Once a new teacher came, her name was Janka Pašková. A good woman. She had two kids and husband who she didn't love. She liked women but it was Czechoslovakia and a different time. You loved what the regime told you to,' said Maria with an odd smile blowing a large cloud of smoke out, 'She took interest in me… glow got to her. She couldn't control it. She never touched me. She stared and I smiled at her once or twice. Someone started a rumor. I never found out who but it got to her husband. He called the doctors on her. They put her into the sanatorium like she was crazy. She wasn't crazy. She just loved what she loved… and glow just,' she shook her head slowly, 'It just brought it out. Someone told me later she killed herself. I never did found out if that was true either.'

Nina who was watching her silently looked at the TV screen. 'The rumor wasn't true…mine…wasn't true…but I thought about it.'

She brushed her hair softly, 'Scott…I guess it's just that he _is_ special to me and that I'm jealous about him and Allison and how they can be together while I can't be with anyone…yet or forever if I don't learn to control. The fact that it could have been true made me realize how I never want it to be true. To be that girl… The one who takes someone just because she can…a real succubus in every sense of the word.'

'We love want we love, Nina.'

'No,' she shook her head, 'People love. We don't love. We lust… we're hungry that's all we ever are. I won't let the human in me destroy my friendships just because it's jealous or sad or pathetically emotion.'

'But it's also the human that craves the friendships,' reminded her Nina.

'I know. I need to get better. Better at control. Not just the hunger, just the succubus but also the human.'

Maria chuckled, 'Oh, Nina. You will find out my dear that there is nothing about a human heart that can be controlled.'

'Then it's a good thing mine is hidden in the woods.'

Maria looked at her granddaughter, 'Are you going to apologize to Scott?'

'No, I'm going over for an apology,' she stood up and winked at Maria who smirked at her.

* * *

It was the first time Nina ever had to go through a roof to get into someone's house. Maria usually didn't care when and where she went so she didn't have to use any window.

Getting up was surprisingly easy once she was up she wondered how she would get down or that she should have called first because sitting on the roof like this was pointless if she wasn't home.

Luckily, Allison had just opened the door and walked into the room immediately noticing Nina behind the window.

She ran to it and opened it. She was already dressed for bed and her face looked like she was crying. Nina regretted a bit being the cause of this. She was really coldhearted to say what she did but she was partly succubus so she had to be.

'Hey, so what I said was true. I don't think there will ever be a day when someone will feel truly okay with me being with their girlfriend or boyfriend. I pretty sure people are wondering about me and Harley or Stiles or even Danny but…honestly?' she looked back at Allison.

'I like you to try…I wanna be friends with you, Allison. I think you're a good person. Really good.'

'I wanna be friends with you too,' said Allison hurry. She just spent the last half hour crying on Scott's then her dad's and aunt's shoulder about it. She really messed up. Nina looked like she was the nicest person in her school who really wanted to be friends with her and she messed up and ruined it just because some dick who obviously did it out of revenge told her some lies? Who does that? She made Nina talk about her mom which must have been the single worst experience in her life and she felt like a horrible person. Scott who spend the last half hour assuring her that she wasn't only made her feel ever worse because she actually believed it about him too when he was just a good friend to Nina.

'But you need to somehow trust me. Be okay that Scott is my friend knowing that so are you and I won't never do anything that I would know would somehow hurt you.'

'I know that…,' she said as she started to cry again, 'And I feel terrible for thinking that.'

Nina nodded, 'I know.'

Allison leaned out of the window to her and the two hugged tightly the lovely energy of Allison dancing underneath her touch but she didn't care because it felt good to be held by someone who didn't want to strip you with his eyes or someone who wasn't Scott. It felt good knowing that she liked hugging Allison just as much as she liked hugging Scott. It told her that it would be fine. That whatever jealousy she had for the two it was nothing.

They leaned away.

'The true is I trust you more than Lydia… and I was just terrified that you would like Scott and try to take him from me 'cause I see how great you are and,' Allison shook her head.

Nina smiled at her softly, 'It's okay. I get it… believe me there is not a single day I didn't wish I didn't have this effect on people and could just walk without being looked at but I don't want to apologize for myself anymore. This is who I am.'

'I like you the way you are,' said Allison and she brushed her shoulder.

Nina tilted her head a bit, 'I like you the way you are too.'

Allison hugged her again and Nina sighed.

 _Allison is now officially my second favorite hugger._

'Whoa, you like hugging,' giggled Allison as she leaned away.

'Yeah, besides Scott, you're the second my age person who hugged me so. Let me enjoy this.'

Allison raised her brows, 'Man, that's sad. Remind me to hug you more often,' she said putting her arm around her shoulders.

'No problem but just so you know Scott is also the only person who I kiss so I wouldn't mind to help up in that department either,' she smirked and winked at her which made her laugh now.

'Oh, so I was right to be worried?'

'Yeah, I mean giving him and asthma attack definitely made the kiss unforgettable. '

'Seriously?' Allison leaned away and Nina pointed at her bare legs, 'Can you blame him?'

Both of them burst to laugher which was apparently too loud because Mr. Argent suddenly came to Nina's view startling her.

'Uh, hello?'

Allison turned around with a huge grin, 'Nina, came to talk.'

'I can see that. How about she uses the stairs next time, okay?'

'I didn't want to wake you all up it's like…,' she looked at her hand without and watch, 'late. I should go.'

'How about you stay for the night and breakfast in the morning?' he asked and Allison immediately took it.

'That would be great. You would be the first one I had a sleepover with in like ages!'

Nina chuckled at how Allison was excited and she looked up at Mr. Argent who was smiling softly at her. She understood how Scott thought of them as nice people. She honestly doubted she could think of them otherwise. Not being with them and seeing them as monsters was one thing but right now and right here looking at them as they seemed really concerned about her or happy to see her she liked to think that they would think twice before shooting an arrow in her. Although, she couldn't be too sure.

'Okay, I'll call Maria,' she said and carefully went thought the window frame Mr. Argent giving her a hand.

She blinked feeling how familiar his energy appeared under her touch although she kept her walls up so he would feel her sucking it in. It was weird with this family.

'Maria?'

'My granny-oh, right Maria Nina Jones Was it?' asked Nina remembering their conversation at the game.

'Mary.'

'Right. Well, granny is Maria and she's old so I don't think she's the _friend_ you were talking about,' she emphasized the friend since she had a feeling they weren't just friends.

'Yeah, not really. What about your mother's name?'

'Dad! You're being nosy again.'

'It's actually Anna.'

Chris nodded. He couldn't shake the feeling of how much Nina reminded him of a woman he met a very long time ago but it couldn't be it because the woman was long time dead before Nina was even born. He saw it with his own eyes.

'What's going on here?' asked a very pretty looking woman as she entered the room. She looked a lot like Allison which made Nina wonder if she was her mother but she was so young looking too.

'Aunt Kate, this is Nina James who I told you about.'

The woman smiled, 'Oh, nice to meet you. So you two made up. Great.'

Nina smiled back as they shook hands again sensing that Kate just like Chris and Allison were immune to her. It had to be a hunter thing. They must have thought something out over the years to be immune against succubus's glow although she didn't get it. Wasn't the glow the only way they could distinguish a succubus in the first place? Why cure it?

Still she was okay with Allison and Chris but Kate made her hair stand although she wouldn't let it show. She can here to make amends, to give them all the benefit of the doubt. They asked her to stay. She was staying. She was a succubus who went out at night to suck out desires in clubs she could totally deal with this.

She was done being a cry and stubborn baby! From now on she's going to be a good friend. And a good friend couldn't tell Allison about the kiss exposing Scott like that. Scott needed to tell her on his own. He liked the Argents and believed that they were good. If so he was the one who needed to trust them enough to tell them true.


	5. The Tell

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** So I would like to thank once again shugokage, kghart, LordCanine, ElenaDreams, Dianasaur22, CColondam for adding the story to their favourites and CarstaK, kissesfromchelsea, tumilala, littleirishfairie, LordCanine, ElenaDreams, Dianasaur22, sammiesweetheart0517, CColondam, JDSeay for following.

* * *

Jackson was walking through the video store looking for the movie Lydia had requested.

He honestly hated how much wrapped up Lydia had him sometimes. It was exhausting to be her boyfriend from time to time. They started off in the middle school. It wasn't anything too serious just some kids drama. They didn't have sex until they were in high school freshman year and ever since then she literally own his balls. He was pathetic sometimes to let her manipulate him like that. And she was all the time. If didn't notice it at first because as much as he hated to admit it he was stupidly crushing on the girl. Then he got to know her. He liked Lydia… She was well Lydia Martin. Every boy's wet dream. Sure, there were other hot girls in school that annoying Nina James, Monique, or the new girl Allison was quite the catch but Lydia was well… Lydia. He would never admit it but he guessed he had a sentimental reason besides the whole power couple thing about being together. She was his first after all… she knew him he guessed he kind of loved her… not in a pathetic way just in a well… way… Never mind, who cares?!

He shook his head as he was looking around.

'Does anyone know where to find the Notebook?' he called out. He wanted to get out of here already. He knew one thing. If they watched Notebook he would get laid which was pretty much the ultimate argument that won Lydia their arguments every _damn_ time. He needed to stop being so controlled by his penis.

'Try the soupy sections!' called a voice.

He turned around to see some woman in a nurse uniform in the thrillers section. She looked familiar.

'Ha funny.'

'Well, I'm not the one looking for classic romance movie,' she pointed out with an amused look.

He blinked. She looked really familiar. He definitely saw her somewhere in the hospital. There were a lot of nurses in the hospital and thanks to McCall he earned a weekly visit because of his shoulder. He told him he didn't hate him but honestly he kind of did.

He turned away from her and called out again, 'Hello does anybody work here?'

Clara looked up as well. Come to think of it she hadn't seen anyone around either. Weird. She knew the kid. He was the annoying rich brat that argued with the doctor about a shot for his shoulder.

The phone rang somewhere from the main desk but no one answered.

'You got to be kidding me,' mumbled Jackson annoyed turning around a bit and walking a bit further into the store.

Clara continued to look through the movies more or less ignoring Jackson who went to the front of the store. She was tired but what else was new. She just wanted to put on pajamas crash on the couch with some suspense or crime happening in background as she will slowly enter the dream world.

'There's…,' she looked up as she heard him say something.

'There's someone…' he suddenly jumped away for some reason hitting the ladder that was close which caused lights to start flicker. Looks like she got her creepy movie from the front seat.

'Whoa-what's wrong?' she asked coming closer to him.

'There's a guy,' he mumbled and she ran to him finding a man with his throat ripped behind one of the shelves.

Her eyes widened and she kneeled toward him checking his pulse but he was already dead. The lights continued to flicker and Jackson who was freaked out already manned up to step closer.

'Is he?' he asked swallowing, 'He is, isn't he?'

He looked away from the two when he suddenly saw something. A shadow or maybe a silhouette but it was definitely _something_. Something which was creepy and scary and not in the slightest a human or an animal.

Clara closed her eyes and nodded, 'We have to call-'

She was suddenly took by his arms from the back and pushed against the shelves hearing as he was breathing hard behind her, terrified.

'Wha-'

'Shush!' he cut her off his hands shaking on her shoulders.

She blinked and confused and becoming scared too with the way he was freaking out. He let her go a bit and looked behind the shelves if the thing was still there. Clara followed him and for a second saw something really fast moved from one shelf to another.

She gasped and both of them looked away their breathing increased. Every part of her rational mind would have told her it must have been an animal. Unfortunately, that part was more than aware about the supernatural world around her and knew that the thing was most likely something like that.

It ran around the shelves a bit too fast for neither of them to see it causing them to jumps a bit before sharing a look.

Clara couldn't believe it. She just wanted to pick a movie go home and pass out on the couch until she would have to go to work again tomorrow. She sure as hell wasn't expecting to die tonight. She was expecting to die other nights. Nights before she became an emissary, or trainee. She thought her dad would likely kill her. Nights she was a trainee. Hunters or some other packs that would want to get the Hales territory. Once Derek was back and the hunter that moved next door that was when she started to wonder about death again. But here in a freaking video store?

 _Seriously, fuck my life._

That seemed just lame. Still, she was going to be ripped to shreds by an alpha so it would be because of the supernatural. Well, if it was the alpha that is. She never saw him before and both Scott and Nina claimed it was inhuman so…

She looked over to Jackson.

'Look, I'll distract it. You'll run, got it?' she whispered.

He looked at her, 'No-you that's crazy. Have you seen the size of that thing-'

Before neither of them had time to argue further the alpha knocked over the shelves and Jackson without thinking much about it pushed her out of the way.

She yelped a bit as she was on the ground and Jackson stuck under the shelf they had been hiding behind.

She immediately went to his side and tried to pull the shelf off but it was no use when she suddenly saw it.

 _The alpha._

In all its glory she might add.

Nina was right. It was a _beast_ for sure.

Clara felt her heart somewhere in her throat as it moved toward her.

She wanted to run. Oh, sweet Lord how she wanted to run but the kid was still stuck under the shelf and there was no way she was going to leave him here with that thing to play with. She would absolutely blame Derek for her sudden awoken heroism. She was a nurse for Lord's sake not some superhero to run around… oh, well she did help and safe people but not from scary _wolflike_ beasts. This is what she gets for being so excited about helping out Derek as an emissary a few days ago. This is exactly what she gets.

She swallowed never feeling more terrified in her entire life and she had more than one reason or moment to feel like that. She watched it and it watched her.

 _Is it playing? Does he like his little preys to run?_

She waited feeling how hard was Jackson breathing on the ground or maybe it was her, she couldn't really tell or care right now.

It moved closer to them.

Clara wanted desperately to close her eyes but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She wasn't a coward. That was one thing she would never be even if it meant she would die looking at her murder. She wouldn't close her eyes.

It leaned on top of Jackson breathing hard on the back of his neck.

 _It's huge._

'Please…,' she breathed out as she saw his claws came to his neck, slowly.

It stopped and looked at her. _It looked straight at her!_

She swallowed. The way it looked at her like that caused her to momentary forget that she was scared.

She blinked. It caused her to forget that they were in a video store. That it was a beast. That Jackson was lying under a shelf. She was focused on his red glowing eyes and the way they were burning into her. It seemed familiar. To her. Or maybe she was familiar to him. That's it. The way it was looking at her was as if he knew her. He met her and a part of him that wasn't turned completely wolf…remembered her.

Jackson let out a groan probably from the pain on his legs that were still trapped which broke its stare and it looked back at him for a second. She didn't see from her angle what did it do though. A second had passed and it looked back at Clara and then ran going straight through the glass.

Clara took a second to think before she brought out her phone and called the cops an ambulance and send a message to Derek.

 _It knew me,_ was running through her head over and over again.

* * *

Stiles was sitting with his dad during his small break in his sheriff's car. He hasn't been seeing him much lately so he thought that this way he could at least make up for some lost time. He brought food. Okay, it was partly an excuse to get him to eat healthy food. He wanted to be a good son. Sue him!

'Did they forget my curly fries?' asked the sheriff once Stiles came into the car with the food and they started to unwrap it and eat.

Stiles sighed, 'You're not supposed to eat fries. Especially the curly ones.' Here, they go again. The same old argument.

'I'm also carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries,' he said while chewing causing Stiles to look up.

'If you think getting rid of your contractions in all your sentences makes all your argument any more legitimate. You _are_ wrong.'

They suddenly heard the police radio and Stiles immediately reached for it earning himself a slap at his hand.

'Sorry.'

The sheriff just shook his head.

'We got a report about a possible 187.'

'A murder?' asked Stiles with his mouth full of fries. This was great. Well, terrible but also kind of great. He loved when he sometimes got to go to the crime scene with his dad. Sure, he often had to stay in the car or something but it felt great to be in the center of the investigation.

 _A murder, a real murder, so awesome._

Of course, his dad gave him a lecture about how he was not going to get out of the car at all costs but still.

 _A murder._

* * *

Clara watched as the sheriff got out of the car and Jackson went immediately to argue with him about how he was fine and how he wanted to go home. Some insults were thrown in as well. From Jackson's side of course.

She heard her phone give a beep.

 _Look up, subtly - Derek_

She read the message and brushing her hair a bit she looked up seeing in the dark two silhouettes which looked like Derek and Scott.

She smiled a little bit and spread her fingers in a wave. She will kick his ass for dragging Scott here in the middle of the night later. Right now she was just happy she was alive and had someone who could drive her home. She felt that her hands would shake if she tried to put them on something.

'Oh-whoa is that a dead body?!' she suddenly heard and first looked at who was shouting. Stiles Stilinski. Of course. The kid had a big mouth and zero tolerance for certain things like personal space or good manners or right behavior. It made her smile. She liked the kid.

And she looked over to the body of the video store guy that they were taking out of the store. It was serious messed up and beyond believe that she had just survive that.

* * *

Scott and Derek who were standing on the top of the roof where watching the scene below them. Scott left terrified. First the bus driver, then this guy. _It_ was clearly out for blood whatever or whoever it was.

He swallowed. He used to think Derek was a creepy as hell dude but _this thing_? This was a whole new level above him. _This thing_ , the thing that made him a werewolf was a monster for sure!

'Are you starting to get it?' asked Derek.

'I only get that he's killing people but I don't get why,' said Scott looking at him. It was a riddle.

 _Why these two? Why not Jackson or Clara? They were apparently in the store as well._

'This isn't standard practice right?' he asked terrified, 'We don't-we don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?'

'No, we're predators. We don't have to be killers.'

'Why is he a killer?' asked Scott annoyed. He was so tired of this whole thing, of being scared and not knowing what to do or having to constantly do something. He wanted it to end so _so_ badly.

'It's what we're going to find out,' said Derek as he turned around and he went to exit the roof.

Scott went after him. After the night he saved him and they were sort spending more time together. Not that Scott wanted to or anything. Derek was still creepy as hell. But times were calling for extremes and he didn't have much of a choice. Plus knowing that it wasn't Derek who was running around killing people made Scott give him a bit more of a trust. He was still the only one he could go talk to about werewolf stuff after all. Also Nina was right. He wanted well his wolf wanted someone of his own kind.

* * *

Clara looked over to Lydia who was in the car with her head pressed against the side of the car door looking somewhere into the ground completely off from the meds.

'Sheriff,' she started, 'these two definitely seen enough today. Let them go home and I can gladly go even down to the station with you, how about that?'

Jackson pointed at her with his hand, 'She gets it.'

The sheriff looked at Jackson clearly annoyed as well that he had to deal with him and then at her. They knew each other well just as she and deputy Markins. He could see that they all had enough so he nodded. 'Okay, you and Mr. Martin can go once your parents who are on their way come. Clara, I will have someone take you home.'

He looked up to one of his man ready to signal him to come but she stopped him saying, 'A friend already knows I'm here. He'll get me home.'

It was bizarre how easy she was using the word _friend_ thinking about Derek Hale. Still, she could tell herself that it was all an act and be a bitch to him tomorrow right now she just wanted him to get her home.

The sheriff nodded and looked behind her at a deputy that was waving at him.

'Excuse me,' he said before he left them.

Jackson shook his head, 'Unbelievable.'

'He's just doing he's job,' she reminded him and walked to Lydia. She took her phone she was barely holding in her hand and put it into her bag.

Lydia blinked completely drugged, not that Clara blamed her. She wouldn't mind drugging herself just she could burn the image of the thing out of her mind. It was long gone yet she felt shaken by it to the core. She needed a smoke and some sleep. She should just take a while and calm herself down since this was supposed to be her job as an emissary if she hadn't quit.

Jackson turned around from the two brushing the back of his hair causing Clara to look at him.

She couldn't help opening her mouth as she saw the marks on his neck, bleeding.

'You're hurt,' she said and immediately went for the plasters and disinfection while her mind raced. They weren't just marks. They were claws' marks.

'It's nothing.'

'I'm a qualified nurse let me take care of it, hm? It's the least I can do.'

Jackson looked at her letting her words actually sink in before he shook head dismissing them, 'It was nothing. I mean, I didn't do anything you're the one who like… talked to it…'

'I wouldn't say that. You didn't want to run without me… it was cute.'

He scorned at that, 'Thanks but you didn't leave me either.'

'Yeah, sucker for a pretty face, a feminine too.'

He smirked but turned around to give her access to his neck, 'Okay.'

She nodded a bit and he actually turned around. She liked to think she was good with people and knew what was on with different times of people and what she needed to do to get them to trust her.

'It's not too deep,' she mumbled as she suddenly realized what the wounds were.

She licked her lips and looked up but she couldn't see Scott or Derek anymore, 'This might sting.'

She used the disinfection.

'So this happened now?' she asked hoping that she sounded casually enough.

'No, a couple of days ago but I rather not talk about it.'

She bit her lip and put the plaster on, 'Sure, no problem but if it doesn't starts healing soon I recommend for you to go see an over paid doctor.'

He turned around, 'That's your qualified opinion?'

Just then his and Lydia's parents came and started hugging and talking to their precious kids. Clara looked at the worried parents and briefly wondered about hers when she suddenly felt like someone's watching her.

In the crowd, she noticed Derek who nodded at the direction of her car.

She gave him a small smile before she took her bag and walked toward him.

Next to her car stood Scott who smiled at her a bit and she couldn't help but smile back. He looked like his mom so much.

'So how are you?' he asked as she unlocked the car and they all got in Derek to the driver's seat.

She pressed her head against the glass, 'Exhausted.'

She then looked at Derek and punched him into the shoulder, 'He should be home in bed or doing homework.'

He shot her look, 'He wanted to come.'

'Yeah, right-'

'No, I didn't-'

Clara punched him again. Not that it hurt him or anything. It was just annoying.

'Stop it!' he hissed, 'Why don't you tell us what you saw?'

She brushed her face, 'Like Nina and Scott said a beast.'

'So it was full wolf?'

She shook her head, 'That wasn't a wolf, Derek that was like bigger it was like- it looked like a huge wolf but it could also stand on its back feet. I can't even describe but it was like a werewolf from the old horror movies I guess,' she looked at him.

If it scared him he didn't let it show and just sat there with his eyes on the road lost in his thoughts. She wondered what was going through his mind. Maybe he actually believed he could take him and yes, at first she believed he could but seeing it made her realize that he couldn't. No one could. It was a monstrosity too big to handle for anyone. She doubted even the hunters had a shot.

'What did it do?' asked Scott as he saw that both of the adults were remaining silence.

Clara let out a long sigh. The air in the car changed and he could sense her anxiety.

'I went to get a movie so did the kids. I didn't see the guy who worked there, Travis? I think but I figured he was in the back. The kid, Jackson was looking for some movie and well as he went to the front he found the guy. He knocked the ladder and the lights started flickering making scene ever more of a horror show. I ran there. He was dead. It ripped his throat. I didn't saw it at first Jackson just sort of dragged me behind one of the shelf. Once I did saw it was hard to focus on it because it was running around circling us. Then it knocked the shelves over and tapped Jackson underneath one. That was definitely a move to cut us of. It came at him. I was like this close to it,' she said putting her hand about a meter from her face, 'It was like-I don't know it was big and creepy but-I think it knew me.'

Derek looked at her as Scott leaned closer, 'Knew you?'

She nodded and licked her lips, 'It was just a feeling but it like looked right at me and didn't even move just stared and I could see that it was sniffing me and it didn't come close but it had to knew me. Otherwise, why wouldn't it kill either of us?'

'So it what just left after that?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'We looked at each other for a long time until it leaned against Jackson again-there are claws marks on his neck but he said that they weren't from tonight-'

'That was me. When I was in the school-'

'You clawed-'

'I was shot then-'

Clara looked away still upset, 'Oh, either way I guess it just hold him there for a second watching _your_ marks. Then it just flew through the window scary Lydia.'

'You said it knows you? Do you?' asked Derek.

Clara sighed again and shook her head, 'No. I can't possibly tell. It might be some patient or one of my neighbors or a cashed at the grocery store I go to.'

'So we're back at square one,' sighed Scott as he leaned back into the chair.

'Not necessary,' started Clara as turned around to look at him, 'I've been thinking about what it did to Nina and I might have an idea.'

'You can get her memories back?!' asked Scott all too excited and hopeful.

She gave him a sad look, 'No.'

He sighed again.

'But I was thinking. Maria told me that Nina had like this moment when she saw something through your eyes, correct?'

Scott blinked, 'Yeah, in the bus when she was holding my hand and I saw my dream when I was throwing a door at us but she didn't see me she saw the alpha.'

Clara nodded, 'Maria said that it has something to do with the five.'

'The what?'

'Succubus history not important right now- what is important is that if Nina saw it through your eyes she could also see it through your senses. In combination with hers I think she might have picked on something in the energy. Like that she can tell it was you or another succubus. If the energy of the alpha was like different-'

'Power, she said it was all about power like desire for power…,' Scott frowned thinking about it, 'Nina could have felt it before but didn't realize it since she couldn't tell the difference from other energies but once she felt it again in the alpha-'

'Maybe she caught it and realized who it was,' finished Derek, 'Why wouldn't she tell me then?'

'Maybe, she knew the person better and got scared that you might hurt him or her,' suggested Clara.

'But that would mean that it's someone close to her. Someone she knows but then it would have to take far more memories to make her forget, right? I mean Nina doesn't know what it took but I think she would know if it was someone she met often,' said Scott.

'Also if she met him or her often wouldn't she just pick the energy again?'

Clara shrugged, 'It could've been just a moment when she was able to feel something different about that person's energy and that was the moment the alpha took.'

They stopped in front of the apartment.

'Either way, it didn't hurt her,' she looked at Derek, 'or me or Jackson or Lydia. It could but it didn't, why?'

'I guess that's what we need to find it,' he said quietly and all three got out of the car.

* * *

'Nina?' asked Allison once they had already gone to sleep. Nina was just half awake so she was only partly hearing what Allison was saying.

'It was Aaron who told me the rumor,' she whispered next to her as they were lying next to each other on the bed.

'Aaron's a dick. I will beat the shit out of him next time I see him,' replied Nina back.

Allison shook her head and moved closer to her, 'I'll do it myself…I just realized that he did it on purpose.'

'Don't think about it…We're good. Bring me food and we're good,' said Nina s she opened her eyes feeling that Allison wanted to talk.

'He played me. I think he's really obsessed with you.'

'He's a horny teen. They all are. Don't dwell on it.'

Allison sighed before she nodded, 'Promise you'll be careful with him.'

Nina leaned closer to her so she could partly see into her face despite the dark. She could sense how tense Allison was. Aaron was a little shit that was all and she could totally handle him but just for Allison's sleep she sighed and nodded, 'I promise I will run the other way if I see him.'

'Okay,' whispered Allison a little bit more satisfied and the two lied back down both smiling a bit.

* * *

Scott had finally manage to fall to sleep. He came home late because of Derek who broke his wrist. What a jerk! He. Broke. His. Wrist. He did it like it was nothing. Seriously, he was the worst douche he ever met and he knew Jackson and Aaron.

He got it. Pain made him human but what was he supposed to do stab himself every time he felt like wolfing out? Also the alpha who killed another person wanted him into his pack to be killing buddies. Why couldn't his life be normal again?

He suddenly felt his bed moved. He was partly awake and yet still asleep but he got up startled that it might be the alpha only to find Nina who came through his window and jumped on the bed.

She was more than amused and was obviously barely holding off her laugher.

'Nina, what the fuck?!' he shouted in whispers hearing his mom's breathing in the room down the hall.

'Sorry, it just- I always wanted to try it and I forgot you might be asleep but dude. Your face!' she whispered back giggling as softly as she could also she wouldn't wake Ms. McCall up.

He watched her for a few moments before he pressed himself against his pillow. He instantly sat up shaking his head but with a smile. Allison texted him last night that Nina came and they solved things out so he really hoped they would too. And apparently by how careless she was right now around him they did.

'I'm glad you're having a blast while I'm having an aftermath of a heart attack!'

'Oh, please, don't be a pussy, McCall. It doesn't suit you,' she teased him before she stopped and just smiled, 'Sorry.'

'No, I'm sorry.'

'Oh, about that? I meant the waking up but yeah I'm sorry too. I should have told you guys sooner about my mom but-'

She shrugged her shoulders.

'No, I just,' he shook his head, '… I just really like Allison and everything except for her it's like secondary and it shouldn't be you… your feelings or opinions they shouldn't be and-they won't I promise,' he said taking her hand.

Nina smiled at him, 'It's if fine if they won't Scott. She's your girlfriend.'

'And you're my friend. That matters too.'

Nina thought about desperate he was about meaning it and deep inside she knew he did but she wasn't a naïve person. She wanted to be one, wished she could be one but wasn't. She knew how lust worked. One sign from Allison and her, Stiles, Harley would mean nothing to Scott or more luckily would be placed on a second road.

'Thank you. You matter too,' she said making his face light up all over again. She might as well give him that she believes him although she doesn't really. It wasn't a lie though. He matter to her too.

'And so does Allison which is why I think you should tell her... like soon.'

'Tell her what?'

She rolled her eyes, 'That you're Mexican. Scott, tell her that you're a werewolf. She needs to know. Yesterday's incident just proves that she's smart enough to pick up things plus it's lying.'

'I know-I know but I can't just like come to her and say-'

'Yes you can, Scott, the full moon is right around the corner. What if she will want a date night? Or you will and you will end up chasing after her like before?'

He sighed. He knew it. A part of him was screaming at him that he had to do something about it. He now knew that they were all hunters and that Allison didn't know about him for sure. He needed to be honest with her. Yet, he couldn't help himself thinking about how amazing it was when he was just with her. No supernatural things. Just her purely human teen like him. It was almost too much at times how much he liked being with her. He didn't want to just like end it all by telling her the true. He doubted things would have somehow end up being easier if he told her. He would have to expose her family as well which might have seriously complicated things.

'Okay, I will think about it but for now we have enough on our plate with the Alpha… did you hear what happened last night?'

Nina shook her head. She basically grabbed a snack and left early to get ready for school in time.

His face looked serious, 'He killed a guy yesterday in the video store. Jackson, Lydia and Clara were there too.'

'Jesus, are they-'

'They're fine. Apparently it just wanted the guy. Derek and me went to drive Clara home and talk with her a bit. He also got rid of the hunter in her apartment building,' he explained.

Nina nodded before shaking her head thinking about it.

'I don't get it, a bus driver and now a guy in a video store. Did Derek say something about that being a normal hunt or something.'

'That's the thing Derek said it's weird. That apparently you hunt for food or hunt but this-this has to be something more.'

She frowned, 'If only I remembered the memory he took. It had to be a lead or something, right?'

'I don't think he would have taken it if it wasn't. Clara told us that you might have picked up something about if energy and figured out who it was.'

Nina blinked at that and put a thought into it, 'Well, I sense like hundredths of energies each day but I can distinguish them. Yours was the first one… the alpha I told you there was something different… power but I can't think of anyone who would have felt the same so,' she shrugged her shoulders again.

'Still, he let you live,' he looked at a bit worried. It was still terrifying what he did. All of the ones he did leave alive had to mean something.

Nina nodded.

'Maybe he has a list? Or he just kills guys?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'I guess we will have to wait and see what he will throw at us. Hopefully it wouldn't be another dead body, and this time ours.'

* * *

Nina went home after that feeling like life had change for 180 degrees. She had her first sleepover and although she wasn't acting all taken by it in front of Allison it kind of was a big deal. She didn't tell Allison but she woke up in the middle of the night feeling her hand on hers and taking a bit of her energy.

It freaked her out since A it woke her and B she never thought about not having her walls up when she was asleep. A terrible thought crossed her mind. What if she didn't have woke up and somehow took all of Allison's energy. She could have killed her. It wasn't anything new. Maria told her stories about how a succubus would suck someone to death by incident all the time and the wall was only a temporary solution until she would learn to create a switch. Maria first learnt it when she was almost thirty. Her mom was younger though but she wasn't around anymore to teach her.

It was part of the reason that despite Allison and Mr. Argent and Kate wanted her to stay a bit longer she decided to leave early.

She didn't even have time to meet Mrs. Argent but apparently they could do that another time since she and Allison were good now. Well, as good as keeping a colossal secret from your friend can be taken as good.

She gave all the power over it to Scott and she just hoped he will somehow find the courage to come out clean.

In the meantime she will just be a good friend from now on and keep her crazy emotions and teenage hormones to herself. _No problem._

As she came to her room she decided to text Clara once it was a more decent hour to do so. She put on new clothes and got ready to school.

She still couldn't help a smile. She should totally have more sleepovers, right? Never in the same bed _again_ for sure but sleeping bags could do, right?

* * *

Scott was walking down the hallway in the morning.

 _Pain makes you human, how the hell is that supposed to help me?_

He saw Allison by her locker and smiled walking toward her. She always lightened up his mood.

He blinked as he saw several balloons come out of her locker and how she was feverishly trying to push them back in, 'Is it your birthday?'

'No! No-no aaa-no. I mean yes,' she pushed all the balloons inside, 'Please, don't tell anybody. I don't even know how Lydia found out.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked suddenly feeling offended. Why wouldn't she tell him that her birthday was coming up? They were good. She cried on his shoulders the whole evening after what happened with Nina and she didn't look angry or anything.

'Cause I don't want people to know cause…'

She looked at Scott and she could clearly see that he was waiting for an answer so she spilled.

'Cause I'm seventeen,' she mumbled and waited. Over the years of moving around she already knew the typical reaction and questions and well she got used to them. She hated them and tried to avoid them as much as possible but well she got used to them.

'You're seventeen?' asked Scott surprised or better yet shocked.

Allison frowned at him. Of course, Scott would have this reaction. What was she thinking? It was the same thing every year why did she bother anyway?

'That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid.'

'Why-I totally get it. You have to repeat the year because of all the moving around, right?' he guessed.

She looked at him surprised for a second before she instantly kissed him happily.

'What was that for?' he asked pleased by the kiss a smile forcing itself to his face. As always Allison made him feel like all the problems in the world were far away.

'For literally being the first person to ever make the kind of assumption,' she said and he put his arms around her smiling at her calmly. She always made him feel like this. _So good, so human._ He didn't have to care about the alpha or werewolves or anything supernatural or other than her.

'It's always like,' she said rolling her eyes, 'What? Did you get held back? Did you ride the short bus? Aaa-did you have a baby?'

'That's why you hear on your birthday.'

'Yeah, all day long,' she said feeling down about the how this day will be just as the same as every year. She really hated her birthday.

'I didn't even tell Nina this morning and asked my parents not to tell her either,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'I still don't get it how Lydia found out.'

She looked at her locker frowning.

Then… what if we get out of here?' he suggested suddenly.

'Skip class?'

'Yeah, the whole day,' he pressed already liking the thought of being alone with Allison for the rest of the day.

'Well, you're asking someone who never skipped one class to skip the entire day.'

'That's perfect. No one will blame you,' he said causing her to giggle and stepping a bit closer.

'What about you?'

'Try not to think about it,' he said as he led her by her shoulders out of the school looking carefully around to make sure no one saw them.

 **DDDDDD**

Nina met Stiles at Econ. She sat next to him with a smile.

'Drama over?' asked Stiles smiling as well.

'Yup!'

'Thank God for that,' he sighed dramatically.

'Wanna hug it out?!' she asked excited. It was almost a month since she started being friends with Stiles and Harley so she could definitely try out hugging a few more people. It was seriously becoming her newest and favorite activity.

'Ha, funny,' he said looking to the front.

'No seriously,' she moved to him, 'It's a reward for my improvement. I hug people who are breaking the glow.'

He looked at her looking a bit disgusted. She blinked. She never thought about Stiles actually having something against her being a succubus. Well, he was always excited and wanted to know everything there was about her kind but they never like touched well she occasionally squeezed his shoulder or hand but maybe he wasn't feeling comfortable about hugs with a sex demon who sucked out energy.

'Uh, you don't want to you don't have-you don't have to be scared I would never-'

He blinked realizing what it had probably looked like, 'No, Nina that's not-'

'Hey, guys!' called Harley and sat down behind Nina.

'Can we hug?' she asked immediately making the other girl laugh.

'What?'

'Nina doesn't get enough hugs so she wants hugs,' explained Stiles to her still looking like he wanted to tell her something.

'Oh, okay.'

Harley felt a little bit like Allison. She was a bit shier in hugging back but she was lovely to hold nevertheless. As they broke the hug Nina smiled at her and went back to her seat.

After that she was looking at the door waiting for Allison and Scott to come in and was confused when they didn't show up even after the bell rang.

As coach was writing something down on the board Nina turned to Stiles and nodded at the empty seats.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Ditching?'

She frowned and looked at Allison's seat. She wasn't the one to ditch at least from what she told her about herself. Lydia and Jackson weren't in school yet as well but that was understandable.

'Did you hear?' she asked after Stiles the class. Harley was with them so they couldn't be too specific.

'Not just that I was there. I was with my dad when he got the call. It's so terrible I can't even and Scott is conveniently ignoring all my calls and texts. Allison?'

Nina looked at her phone she texted her during the class but also got nothing. She just shrugged her shoulders, 'They're definitely somewhere together. Maybe they decided to have a day off? Drama free and all?'

'Because of what happened at the party?' asked Stiles and they started walking.

'I guess.'

'It's fine. I mean they need some girlfriend-boyfriend time, right?' asked Harley.

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, but she should answer her texts. I mean, I heard Lydia was pretty freaked out by it.'

'Well, I should have Bio with her I guess I will see if she even comes,' said Harley and waved at them as she turned to her classroom.

Some guys checked Nina out as they were passing making Stiles looked at them, 'How come you never tried breaking the glow with people like Lydia or some of the hot guys on the team?' he asked still looking at them.

' _Hot guys on the team_ ,' she mimicked his voice earning an elbow into the ribs from him. He was definitely breaking the glow and going all _bro_ on her. She liked it.

'Why would I? They're all horny teens and Lydia despite having her moments is a bitch most of the time.'

'Yeah, but still. You could like sit with them and I don't know,' he shrugged his shoulder causing Nina to frown, 'Is this going somewhere?'

'Wouldn't you like fit there better? With the good looking?'

'What is this? A pity party or what? Look I want to hang out with you guys, okay?' asked annoyed a bit just as the bell rang.

'Great,' mumbled Stiles, 'text me if anything.''

'You too.'

* * *

Chemistry without Scott was a serious torture for Stiles. He felt pissed that he ditched him without a single word and didn't even batter to answer any of his texts. Super not cool. He wondered if he was going to be on his own for the rest of the day. Nina and Harley might want to be on their own, although, that didn't seem much like it. Nina seemed really determine to be friends with them and avoid the popular crowd. Speaking of which he should probably talk to her about Aaron and the locker incident she asked him about it on the movie's night but he got distracted and forgot about it.

Either way he was using the highlighting paragraphs as Harris (who had a personal vendetta against him or something cause he literally tortured him since he met him) was walking around the class like he was God himself talking.

'Just a friendly reminder parent-teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a _C_ average are required to attend. I won't name you, because the shame and self - disgust should be more than enough punishment. Has anyone seen Scott McCall?' Stiles rolled his eyes.

 _Sure won't name you my ass._

He looked at his phone giving himself intern reminder that he should text Scott that it was parent-teacher conference tonight. Harris would surely adore if he didn't come and have even more of a problem because of it.

The door opened and surprisingly Jackson looking like a soldier suffering from PTSD came into the class room and sat down on his usual place.

Harris walked toward him and put his hand on his shoulder causing Stiles to open his mouth. Talking about teacher's pet.

'Hey, Jackson. If you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know.'

Jackson gave him a weak nod still looking like he was miles away and Harris walked to the front of the class, 'Everyone, start reading chapter nine. Mr. Stilinski,' he addressed Stiles looking smugly and arrogant as always, 'Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book.'

Stiles frowned at him and spilled the top out of his mouth into the air and caught it. He looked at Danny who was sitting near him and trying to act as subtly as possible he leaned toward him. The curiosity got the better of him.

'Hey, Danny. Can I ask you a question?' he whispered checking if Harris was looking.

'No,' whispered back Danny as he looked up from his book annoyed.

Stiles shrugged, 'Well, I'm going to anyway.'

Danny sighed.

He should have known better Stiles was anything but not determine when he wanted something. Thanks the Adderall and his father's detective gens.

'Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?'

'No,' said Danny still annoyed.

'Can I ask you another question?'

'Answer's still no.'

'Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night ?'

Danny sighed, 'He wouldn't - tell me.' It bothered him as well. He looked at his best friend who was looking anything like the person he knew dazing into the front of the class and then back into his book. Something was going on with Jackson lately and he had no idea what it was or why wasn't he trusting him enough to tell him. They were friends since forever and told each other everything. Sure, Jackson wasn't the right person when it came to feelings and there were topics he simply didn't disgust like his biological parents but still… Danny wished he would talk to him.

'But he's your best friend,' mumbled Stiles hitting Danny into the spot it hurt the most. Idiot!

'One more question.'

That's it he was done talking to him!

'What?!' shouted whispery Danny.

'Do you find me attractive?'

 _Well, this is unexpected._

* * *

'Okay, so apparently. Jackson didn't tell even Danny about what when down last night,' said Stiles as he noisily nearly spilled his food all over the table sat down.

Nina and Harley waved at him the moment he entered the cafeteria and he came rushing toward them like a tsunami.

'Jesus, watch it!' said Harley a little bit annoyed while Nina just rolled her eyes, 'He's probably just freaked out over the uhm-mountain lion.'

She and Stiles made a secret look to tell each other when they would talk about supernatural but in codes.

'Hey, well Lydia didn't come to school at all. Her mom is keeping her home for the day and it looks like the paramedics gave her a few extra pills for home,' said Harley before she started to eat.

Stiles turned to Nina, 'Do you think she like saw _it_ too? The mountain lion, I mean.'

She nodded, 'I texted with Clara my whole math. She was outside the whole time and the thing went out through the front window so she had to see something.'

'Shit,' he took a few fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

'Who's Clara?' asked Harley looked at Nina blinking.

'A friend of Maria's. She's a nurse in the hospital.'

'Oh, right, the one with the purple hair. They're so amazing,' said Harley dreaming and Nina quickly nodded.

'I know, right?'

'Ladies!' Stiles shouted annoyed.

'Don't worry, Stiles,' started Harley and she reached the top of his head to brush his buzz cut a bit, 'If you grow your hair a little bit longer we can totally work with it. Maybe dark blue.'

'Or greenish is an opinion,' suggested Nina nodding.

He frowned at both of them as they burst into laugh.

'Hey, Harley,' said some girl that was passing by.

She nodded and waved at her.

Nina blinked looking at the girl. She's seen her around but never got a chance to talk to her. Just that her name was possibly Miranda and that she was dating one of the players on the team.

'Who's that?'

'Miranda Welsh, she's in my econ class.'

'Anyway, did Allison or Scott texted you guys?' asked Stiles breaking Nina's train of thoughts about the girl.

'I called him and he finally picked up. Clearly he and Allison went ditching for a honeymoon runaway.'

'Well, they want to spend some time alone,' said Nina like an understanding friend and with a smile.

Both Harley and Stiles gave each other short looks before they looked back at the food.

'What was the look for?' asked Nina instantly.

'Nothing-'

'What look?-'

She frowned, 'The 'yeah, sure, Nina whatever you say' look. I saw it!'

Harley started slowly 'We're just wondering about if it's good that they're spending time alone like this… when it's school.'

Stiles nodded, 'Exactly, school is important. Also since Scott has so many other problems like apart from school too.'

Nina pressed her lips together tightly before she made a face.

Harley nodded, 'He needs to come to the parents-teachers conference tonight too. He told me he has almost everything below C average which is weird since I literally made him last week's econ homework.'

'See, Scott shouldn't really be alone with Allison, right Nina?'

'Okay, stop it. I know it seemed like I didn't want them together or something but I do they're my friends and I'm nor jealous or anything because we're all _just_ friends. No more rumors.'

'Okay-'

'Fine by me-'

'There it is again! The look!'

* * *

Nina was just walking out of the class. Her last one. Thank heavens.

She totally forgot about the parents-teachers conference and had to call Maria about it last minute.

'First sleeping with the enemy-,' started Maria.

'It was in one bed not _sleeping_ sleeping, _granny_.'

'Don't call me that!' snapped the older woman through the phone.

'Fine, I'll come. Anything I should be worry about?'

'Another lecture about my slutty outfits? Also there might be a C plus from Math I forgot to tell you. Or more like avoided telling you until I didn't have to which now I have to.'

'I can deal with that. Food is in the fridge. So knock yourself out. And don't forget to go feed on the weekend.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'As if that was something I could forget, Maria.'

Stiles got in front of her a bit too close to her liking waving his hands like a maniac.

'Okay, I have to go. Bye, love you,' she said though the phone and ended the call realizing what she just did, 'Shit!'

'What?' asked Stiles confused.

'Now, she's going to make fun of me from the love you at the end of the call.'

'Why?' asked Stiles confused. Nina and her granny were one seriously weird family.

'I don't know. She's old and has bad sense of humor. So what's up?'

'How do you feel about going with me to Lydia's?' he asked calmly.

Nina blinked, 'Lydia's? Why? We pretty much already know what happened from Clara.'

'Yeah, but she might have seen something-'

'-and you want to see her. Cute yet pathetic,' she said annoyed and he frowned at her.

'But yeah, it'll look way less suspicious if I go with you. I don't want to be the one having to put you together if Jackson ever decides to beat you up.'

'This isn't that kind of movie!' he said annoyed and she shrugged her shoulders before she smirked seeing he was really upset about her words.

'Look, I'm just telling you how it is. Lydia, her desire isn't directed toward you. I would know.'

'Okay, but that doesn't mean anything. You can only sense desire, right?'

She nodded, 'Dah.'

'And everything isn't about desire.'

She rolled her eyes. She really wanted Stiles to be happy. She really did but unfortunately she doubted he could be with the strawberry blonde he wanted to be not without something changing first.

'We're teenager _everything_ is about desire and sex.'

'Just,' started Stiles throwing his hands into the air, 'just come with, please.'

She shook her head but started walking.

* * *

'Honey, there's a Stiles and Nina here to see you,' said Lydia's mom all excited as she opened the door looking at Nina with a wide smile on her face while Stiles just kept on frowning at her.

Nina wanted to punch him or roll her eyes. _What?_ It wasn't her fault she had _this_ effect on people. Even elder soccer moms. Although Lydia's mom looked really good for her age so she wasn't surprised that Lydia was pretty. She definitely needed to go and feed soon. All the excitement and events from the past two weeks or so were slowly making her hunger demanding to be satisfied.

As she went inside after Stiles Nina immediately saw how nice Lydia's room was. She was definitely the only child and was given everything she wanted.

'What the hell,' started Lydia who was lying on the bed ignoring the world around her almost, 'is a 'Stiles'?'

Nina widened her eyes as Stiles opened his mouth. Her mom gave them both an awkward smile as she tried to fixe her daughter's crappy behavior toward the guests.

'She took a little something… to make her calm. You can-you can go in,' she let them in leaving the door open her eyes on Nina as she was walking away.

Nina looked after her as she was leaving and earned herself a glare from Stiles.

'Sorry, I just need to feed but she's really good looking.'

'What are you two doing here?' asked Lydia from her lying position which was when Nina noticed she was wearing a nightgown. A really fantasy worth having nightgown.

'Nice nightgown,' said Nina.

'Thank you,' said Lydia looking at her fingers before she looked back at Nina siting up a bit to get a better look at her since her eyes were looking more than a bit unfocused.

'Fuck you're hot… have you ever tried it with a girl?'

Stiles opened his mouth while Nina raised her brow and put a hand on her hip playing along a bit, 'Why? Are you offering?'

Stiles turned to her with a furious look that Nina just laughed at and shook her head, 'We came to see you.'

Lydia blinked clearly not following.

Nina sighed, 'That's why we're here.'

She looked at Stiles and patted the spot on her bed several times, 'Why?'

Stiles looked at Nina all sunshine before he sat down on the bed, 'Because I-we were worried about you…today. How are you feel-'

She put her hand on his shoulder and brought herself up a bit leaning so close Nina was sure she was going to kiss him or something. Hell, even her energy was desiring although she wasn't sure if it wasn't because of the drugs she took or Stiles's presence. She thought the first one was most likely the right answer.

Lydia smirked, 'I feel fantastic.'

Stiles looked at Nina who shrugged her shoulder. She really didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. And she still thought it was nothing. He looked back he saw a bottle of meds on Lydia's nightstand and took it reading the label.

'Bet you, you can't say, I saw Suzy sittin' in a shoeshine shop ten times fast.'

Lydia took the dare, 'I saw Shuzy...'

Nina chuckled as Lydia tried again, 'I shaw…'

She looked away for a second as Nina came closer to her, 'I saw…something.'

'What did you see, Lydia?' she asked.

'Was it the mountain lion?'

'I saw a mountain lion,' she mumbled.

Stiles looked at Nina who looked just as tensed as him if Lydia actually saw the alpha wouldn't he like come after her? Or Jackson or Clara? He did let them live but was that just for now? Or were they safe? Then again was anyone really safe with him running around like that?

'Are you saying that because you saw it? Or because the police told you?' asked Stiles causing her to look at him and then behind him at Nina.

'Aaron asked me for your number…I didn't give it to him just so you know.'

Nina blinked at that, 'Uh, thanks Lydia, that was kind of you .' Again with the dick. Jesus, he didn't know how to get the cue.

Stiles took a stuffed giraffe that was on her nightstand, 'Lydia, what is this?'

The girl gave the toy a determinate look, 'A mountain lion!'

Nina chuckled a bit and shook her head. This was pointless. Also good thing Lydia mentioned Aaron she would have to deal with him after the weekend once and for all. With the way he was affected by her she didn't think she was strong enough for a confrontation and she didn't want to take any chances. Sure, she told Allison she would run the other way and she will or more like make him run so she doesn't have to.

'You are _so_ drunk,' mumbled Stiles right before he Lydia facepalmed into his tight causing him to make a face and Nina to want to leave the room. Desire was something she knew and dealt with every second of her life she was consuming it and it was what was keeping her alive.

Still, part of the reason why she never fed on a party when there were people she knew was because it meant she would feel from their energy. And although Stiles desire would be surely delicious and feed her right here and right now she couldn't do that. A she needed more than one person to feed just by breathing it in. More like thirty and more. B she would have to do it through touch which was risky. Stiles wasn't Scott who she could feed from a little longer. Stiles was human and she could easily hurt him just like she had Scott when she was younger.

She looked away and closed her eyes calming her appetite down and focusing on why they were really here. Lydia.

Who she just saw licking Stiles's chin in his flash. _Ewww!_

They wanted to know how she was doing and if she knew something from yesterday's incident.

She turned around and slapped Stiles over the back of his head.

He looked at her momentary forgetting that she was in the room as well and as she shot him a murderous look and pointed at the door he stood up quicker than she ever seen him conveniently hiding the front of his pants.

'Well, we're gonna go-'

'Bye Lydia!' said Nina as she went through the door.

'We'll let you get back to the whole posttraumatic stress thing,' added Stiles as he was closing the door when he heard her say something.

'Me? Stay?' he asked and turned to Nina who shook her head, 'Stiles don't.' Sure she could feel desire from Lydia but she was wasted. She never felt it once she was sober toward Stiles so it definitely couldn't be now.

'Please, 10 minutes,' said Stiles and closed the door in front of her face she was about to go after him when she got a flash of Lydia's painted finger running through Jackson's chest.

She shook her head, 'Even worse eww!'

She didn't waste time and opened the door only to witness Lydia leaned backward into her bed out cold.

Stiles turned to her looking disappointed, 'And we're done here.'

'Her desire was for Jackson,' she said with pity over the boy.

He nodded as she walked toward him and lightly hit his back a few times, 'There are more girls than Lydia.'

'Sure, Nina just none as Lydia,' he sighed getting up when they heard Lydia's phone went off.

They looked at each other and then at Lydia, 'Do you want us to get that?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders and before Nina could say something he took it.

'It's a message from Allison.'

'So she answers queen bee but not me? We had a sleepover,' Nina crossed her arms, 'you would think that was like something on the friend's ladder.'

'Me and Scott know each other for years and he can't like text me back so don't worry about it,' mumbled Stiles grumpily as he was trying to open the message, 'How do you-'

His eyes widened as the message disappeared and showed the last recorded video.

'What's wrong?' asked Nina seeing how he got all tense.

He swallowed her looking frightened worrying her so she went closer to him and looked over his shoulder, 'Stiles?'

She froze as she saw the terrifying image of the alpha's face in the paused video.

'That's…?'

'Yeah-'

They looked at each other. They just got another problem on their hands.

* * *

Stiles took the phone. They would have to figure out a way to give it back to Lydia but for now it was safe to say that they needed to take it.

'Look, there's no choice. You need to delete it,' said Nina as he stopped by her house.

'I don't know.'

She sighed, 'Look, Lydia cannot know about the supernatural. She will either go mad or get hurt, trust me. Plus it's not like we needed it to stay in her phone you sent it to your phone in case Derek or Scott who is ditching us again wanted to see it and it will be cool, okay?'

'What if not? I look-I just want to wait for what Scott has to say.'

'Fuck you-'

'What?' he asked offended.

Nina gave him an obvious look, 'That's what he's saying. He's not answering his phone so he doesn't care. Just stop making a deal out of it and delete it. I'm going home to eat but I can stop by your house later, okay?'

He nodded before he shook his head, 'Look, you don't have to-'

'I want to. Maria is probably going to be pissed that she has to like fight the school on my choice of wardrobe so might as well clear the way…if it's okay with you that is.'

Stiles smiled, 'Yeah, I could use the support. Dad's probably going to hear about my econ essay.'

'The male castration?'

'Circumcision.'

'Right,' she nodded understanding before she smirked, 'We're hanging without Scott pretty often lately.'

'I know, we should like dis-included him from our group.'

'Agree, this or a cool way he can make it up to us,' she said and before she left the car.

* * *

'Hey,' she said Karen as Clara walked to her in the front desk, 'Shouldn't you be home? I heard about what happened.'

'Yeah, no. Melissa is having this parents-teachers conference plus I would go crazy home.' The last part was a lie but she was a good friend so she came anyway.

'Thank God, Max is in collage and I don't have to deal with that crap it was always: You're working too much Max needs more time with his mother. Please, he was with his friends and he turned out just fine.'

'Yeah, that's because Max is a good kid.'

'So is Scott-,' started Karen before she looked behind Clara, 'and so is that one.'

Clara blinked and looked behind only to see a tall boy with a backpack on his back.

'Isaac, hello. A little bit soon to see each other again, don't you think?' she walked toward him already knowing what this was going to be about and she honestly hated it.

The tall boy just nodded, 'Hey, Nurse Peterson.'

Clara sighed and walked him to an examination room. His ankle was the size of a watermelon. 'Lacrosse?'

The answer was always the same. She took care for it always waited and then simply asked if he wanted to tell her something but he never confirmed it just shook his head.

She nodded and walked him out to get a recipe from the doctor.

Clara watched as Isaac left limping a little.

She went for her bag took out a lighter and a bag of cigarettes and told her colleague she was going up for a smoke. She usually smoked in the bag since she was closer to get back to her spot but she didn't care about it now.

Her mind drifted back to memories she didn't want to go back to. The ones she buried underneath the supernatural ones.

She blow out a small smoke cloud when she heard, 'That isn't a role model behavior for a nurse.'

She smirked sadly, 'Yeah, well, try being one. It sucks.'

She turned around and stood up seeing Derek slowly walking toward her so she went to sit down again, 'What? Came to see if I didn't get a visit from our friendly and furry friend?'

'Maybe I just came to see how you're doing,' he shrugged.

She nodded with a smile but believing, 'Yeah, sure.'

'What happened? You seem…stressed.' They both knew she was upset and not stressed but he didn't want to point it out like that. He could hear her heart beating so fast but she didn't cry. She just stared blankly in front of her.

'There's a kid,' he continued to stand next to her as she spoke and smoked, 'And every time he come with another bruise or broken bone or whatever I just look at him and I see myself,' shrugged her shoulders with a bitter smile, 'And every time I ask him what happened and he says lacrosse or whatever I think of every single lie I said. And every time I give him the look that I don't believe him is when I realize it. I never gave my father up either because deep down I only remembered the good times and I held onto those. I still do.'

She felt tears were coming into her eyes so she just pulled her nose a bit and blow out the cigarette.

'Okay, never mind. Feelings' time is over,' she jumped up and took a step forward so he wouldn't see her face, 'I don't know why I said that.'

'Cause you trust me. Cause we're… us.'

'You mean almost friends?' she raised a brow mockingly.

'More like acquaintances.'

She chuckled, 'Why did you come?'

She turned around and crossed her arms, 'I told you everything I know.'

He nodded, 'Kate Argent paid me a visit.'

She uncrossed her arms, worried, 'Are you okay?'

'Nothing I couldn't handle. Just a few scratches. Nothing I couldn't handle.'

Clara made a grimace, 'Yeah, cause that's how she goes. So what did the bitch have to say? Love confession?'

'More like a declaration. She didn't kill Laura,' he sat down.

Clara walked closer, 'You thought she did?'

'Not her precisely but I thought they might have since they came to town the same night.'

Clara nodded, 'Cut in half like that. It's one of their ways to kill, sure.'

Derek looked at her, 'She wasn't lying. It wasn't them.'

'Then it had to be the alpha but Derek,' she knew he wouldn't take it lightly but she had to say it, 'You should consider that she tricked you once before… just because she knows how to say things and make them sound real doesn't mean they are.'

He frowned at her and stood up.

'You should call the social workers about the kid.'

She smirked, sadly, 'Right cause I don't know how that would go. He'll cover for his dad just like I did.'

He turned his back to her and so did she.

'Stiles found a video on Lydia's phone. She believes it was a mountain lion and he deleted the video. Just so you know.'

She didn't have to have werewolf hearing to know that when she would turn around he would be long gone.

She nodded and mumbled, 'Thanks for checking up on me, acquaintance.'

* * *

Allison and Scott just got into the car. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy about well everything. It was so refreshing not to have to think about any drama in his life when he was kissing or just holding hands with Allison. Everything seemed like miles away and it felt perfect. It was like he was on top of the world with her by his side like this.

'So being completely honest this was kind of a perfect birthday,' she said honestly. She was more than a bit worried about skipping school like that but she was happy she did it since it was the best birthday ever. She was with Scott and everything was great and she couldn't imagine ever not feeling like this with him.

He smiled at her, 'Good. I would know if you're lying to me. You have a tell,' he said and touched her eye brow, 'You touch your eyebrow, right here.'

'Let's see if you'll figure out if I'm lying now.'

She took his hand and kissed it, 'I wish my parents didn't come home from the parents-teachers conference today so I could spent the rest of the day with you.'

He smiled even more hearing the small jump in her heartbeat, 'The rest of the day?'

'Yeah, the rest of the night,' she said looking almost modest.

'With me?' he asked like a little puppy so excited it caused her to giggle.

That was when he realized it and pressed his hand against his forehead, 'Oh God! The parents-teachers conference it's today and I'm supposed to be there I have like below C in everything.'

God, his mom was so killing him for this.

 _I'm so dead._

* * *

Maria impatiently sat down in the coach's office. She had several parents-teachers conference and it always ended up the same. Calmly pointing that Nina dressed up like a slut and then her exploding and telling them to stuff it.

The man looked quite a mess though as he was looking through the files trying to find Nina's.

Maria raised a brow at him, 'Need a few more minutes?'

He looked at her mortified as her voice clearly caused a reaction. If not his face, his energy spoke loud and clear. Now, Maria was and old and experienced woman and for the last decade she didn't need to feed weekly or breath in as much energy as she used to but she was a vixen in her young ages and she liked to make people uncomfortable if she could.

'No, I'm good, ma'am. I'm good.'

'Maria, Mr. Finstock.'

'Maria, Mr. Finn-,' he started a bit hypnotized before he shook his head, 'Okay, well, uh, right, so uh, Nina James. She has a bit of a problem with math but she managed to get a B minus on her last test so she might turn it around. She seemed to be a bit of a loner but clearly started having some friends. However her clothing-'

 _Here we go._ Maria rolled her eyes.

'If she could cover more skin it would be helpful for the environment.'

Maria gave him a tight smile.

'But I guess we'll have to deal with that.'

She nodded.

'Anyway, she's going fine in econ average B. She seems a little bit in her own world from time to time though a little bit like those emo kids just with less suicide attempts. She can get cheeky from time to time and a bit rude but most of the teens can. So I guess it's normal.'

'That's it? Done?' she asked raising her brow at him.

He opened his mouth to speak but after a few attempts he could only manage to nod.

'Wonderful. It gets shorter and shorter each year, thank God,' she got out of the chair surprised as the coach stood up as well.

She smirked, 'A gentleman like your mother raised you?'

'Y-yes, ma'am I mean…'

She took a few steps toward him feeling the desire that began to center around her grew.

She looked into his eyes as he was froze looking at her not having the slightest clue about what should he do, 'Well, it was certainly a pleasure Mr. Finstock.'

She reached out her hand toward him.

He blinked and looked down for a few moments not knowing what the hell he should do with the hand before he looked back up, 'Yes, ma'am, I mean, mine too.'

As she walked out of the door she couldn't help but thought about how she still got it a smirk playing on her face.

'Mrs. James.'

'Aa, sheriff. Here to hear the good news about Stiles.'

'Hopefully good,' he smiled at the older woman. She knew the sheriff for a few years as a young widower. They met after Nina had come to the sheriff station the day Anna died. She liked the man. He was a good man and father though she often wondered if he wasn't throwing a bit away his life for his wife. She was a vixen but she knew how deep and strong love could be. She still thought that he could have a good shot in more than one of the woman in Beacon Hills.

'How's Nina? Stiles is talking about her more often I guess they're becoming friends.'

'Oh, yes, Nina talks about him and Scott too for a while now. Definitely a good sign.'

The coach came out of his office, 'Uh, you can come in for she-,' he gave her a horrifying look, 'uh-sheriff.'

He blinked at looked back at Maria as the coach went back inside.

'What was that all about? Guess, I should be worried.'

'No worries that's on me,' waved her hand Maria, 'woman in my family certainly have that effect on people.'

'So you told me once. Well, see you around.'

Maria waved at him as she walked to the exit she wanted to smoke one so she decided to do it in the back so she wouldn't be noticed by other parents. Hell, this town could be judgy.

She felt Melissa McCall's energy coming from behind the door as she pushed them apart.

'Oh, hello Melissa, didn't see you there,' she said immediately. Of course she did but still.

She stopped in track as she saw her pressed against the wall looking at her phone angrily and definitely worried about something.

She looked at her and brushed her face. She was crying.

'Hi, Maria. How are you?'

'Oh, you know same old. Dress code is a big deal in here apparently. What about you?'

'Despite being a shitty parent not much.'

'Ha? Never would have guessed,' she said it so casually it made Melissa smile, 'Smoke?'

She wasn't smoking often. Clara from time to time gave her one after a long _long_ at the hospital but that was pretty much it.

Still, today was a long _long_ day in here so, 'Yes, please.'

Maria chuckled and passed her one lightening them up.

'Who did you get?'

'Harris.'

Maria made a face, 'I hate that guy! I got him last year. It was seriously like talking with someone who thought he was better than you or something when he's like what twenty?'

'I know! He's such an ass. I seriously hate how he's acting all mighty I can't imagine having to deal with him every day for a whole year.'

'My words exactly. It's like just because he's teaching he thinks he's the bellybutton of the world. What a dick.'

Melissa nodded a few times before she sighed feeling slightly better, 'I'm a shitty parent.'

'Oh, honey, don't say stupid things like that. You're a great parent. Scott is so lucky to have you as he's mom.'

'Yeah, he's so lucky he ditched school today and is almost failing two classes.'

Maria put her hand on Melissa's shoulder, 'That's because he's young and stupid and a teenager. To be fair I was so much wilder than him and I lived in a communistic state and so were you from what you told me.'

Melissa looked at her and chuckled, 'I was such an ass. I couldn't even look at myself now. That's how terrible I was.'

'See, when he comes home give him hell than show him a bit mercy.'

'I think I can do that,' she put her arm around Maria's shoulders and they finished their smoke.

* * *

After a weirdly arousing experience with Maria James it was revealing to have the sheriff in his office since he honestly needed to get him mind off her. She was one good looking old lady. He might have an old lady fetish.

 _Jesus, what would Nena Say?_

He coughed a bit as he found his file, 'Stiles, that's right. I thought _Stiles_ was his last name.'

'His last name is _Stilinski_ ,' said the sheriff instantly looking around the messy table with piles of files thinking about just how much paper work did he have on his table.

'You named your kid _Stiles Stilinski_?' asked the coach looking almost disgusted.

'No, that's just what he likes to be called,' explained the sheriff annoyed. It went way back from the way Scott mispronounced Stiles name and surname and put the two together sort of. He didn't know what Stiles liked about it so much but he kept it and refused to be called anything else.

'Oh. Well, I like to be called _cupcake,_ ' said the coach almost with a dreamy look thinking about Ms. James calling him that.

He shook his head again with the fetish, 'What is his first name?'

Sheriff simply reached his hand and tapped with his finger against the file. Coach took the file and looking at the letter unsure if it wasn't a misspell or if the guy wasn't shitting him.

 _What the hell is this_?

'Wow, that's a form of child abuse. I don't -I don't even know how to pronounce that.'

'It was his mother's father's name,' said the sheriff not even sure why. He almost never spoke about her and for a reason.

'Wow. You must really love your wife.'

'Yeah, I did.'

Coach looked at him pointing out the obvious, 'Well, this just became incredibly awkward.'

'Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, cupcake?' suggested the sheriff wanted to get this over with.

'I like your thinking. So, Stiles. Great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents.'

'How do you mean?'

 _Here we go the weird things._

'Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision.'

 _Jesus, Stiles seriously? It gets worse each year honestly._

'Well, I mean, it does have - historical significance, right? I mean-'

'I teach economics.'

Sheriff closed his eyes and brushed his forehead.

'Ah, crap.'

* * *

Scott hid down in the car once he saw his mom and hear what she said into the phone.

'Oh, my God.'

Allison looked at him and then at the Mexican woman in front of the school who was on the phone, 'Your mom?'

'Yeah, I'm dead. Ugh,' he covered his face as if it could have somehow save him from being spotted and murder by his own mom.

'Look, I don't want to go either but she's heading right to my parents and-'

Scott looked up, 'They're talking….shit.'

Both looked at each other before they got out of the car and rushed to the direction of their parents.

'Where exactly have you been?' asked Melissa once she reached the two. She was furious. How could he do this? If he at least told her he was leaving or something so she wouldn't look like an incapable moron in the eyes of that dick chemistry teacher.

Scott swallowed as he got in front of Allison, 'Nowhere, mom.' He didn't even know what to say. It was all his fault anyway.

 **'** Nowhere, meaning not at school.'

'Kinda.'

'It's not his fault,' stepped in Allison, 'It's my birthday, and we were-'

'Allison. In the car,' said Mr. Argent who with Mrs. Argent just reached them. Allison felt like shivering. She never saw her dad more disappointed in her life. Just her luck one time, one time she skips school and her parents find out the hard way. With the way her mom was shaking her head she knew her dad will tell her to stop seeing Scott.

Before anything else could have been said someone screamed, 'Mountain lion!'

* * *

Nina didn't even manage to knock on Stilinski's door when Stiles suddenly opened them.

'My dad got hurt-I mean he got run over-at school there was a mountain lion-an actual mountain lion and he didn't even call. Melissa, Scott's mom which you know already did and said- it's not serious but he's in the hospital for a check up-and God what if he-'

Nina put her hand against Stiles's mouth to stop him from talking.

'Stiles, calm down. Is he okay, now?' she asked serious than ever.

He nodded and Nina smiled, 'Good, now. Take a deep breath.'

She put her hand away.

'Can you drive?' she asked and he nodded.

'Great, we'll drive to the hospital and pick your dad up, hm?'

He nodded, 'Thanks Nina.'

He was a jumpy mess all ride and Nina was actually thinking that he could like get them in an incident but they managed to get to the hospital.

Clara went to them putting her hand on Stiles shoulder as he started bombarding her with questions, 'He's fine. It was just some soft tissue damage. There will be a bruise but he's still his grumpy self like always.'

Nina saw that Stiles relief was almost touchable as he stood there nodding listening to Clara's every word.

She smiled at him and then looked at Nina. 'Maria is in the back smoking and sheriff is getting dressed so you two can sit here for a while, okay?'

They nodded and went to sit on the bench.

Stiles shook his head, 'I swear to God I'm never forgiving Scott if something happens to my dad.'

'Stiles. Scott didn't do anything.'

'Exactly. Nina it's-he's acting like he can go around with Allison and do crap. He can't! The alpha, all that it's his life and he should start acting like it.'

'I get that you're pissed-'

'And you're taking his side.'

'No, I'm not. I get that Scott is acting like he wasn't a predator that could any moment rip someone's head off and that he should start acting like it's a serious deal-but Stiles. I also get that he wants to be normal. For you it's all like being supernatural whenever you want and then being ordinary whenever you want but we don't have that luxury.'

Maria came from behind the corner, 'Scott can try to keep his two lives apart to be with Allison,' she sat down beside Nina, 'But he can't do it forever. She'll know- she already might know that he's hiding something. Something important and once you bring doubt into a relationship it falls apart.'

The two looked at the older woman.

'Your father has a tough root he's be fine,' she winked at Stiles.

He nodded and looked in front of him, 'I'm still pissed.'

'Be pissed you deserve to,' said Maria calmly earning a look from Nina, 'We just got off one drama wagon now you want us on another one?'

'He should be pissed. The kid needs to realize he doesn't have just Allison. He has you two, his mom, his other friends, werewolf problems.'

Maria looked at Clara.

'I'm just gonna go chat with Clara for a sec wait here.'

Nina looked over to Stiles who was looking at his hands still lost in his thoughts, 'Your dad will be fine.'

He nodded but she could see he didn't believe her.

She bit her lips and before she had a change of the heart she leaned closer.

She put her hands around him and before he could say anything she hugged him.

Stiles stilled and unlike Scott didn't hug her back just sat there with her holding him and with her head on his shoulder.

'Why don't you like hugs, Stiles?'

'It-it's not that I just…I just always thought they would feel like my mom's.'

He hugged her back pressing his hands to her back.

'Do I feel like your mom?' she asked quietly.

'I little bit but it's also different.'

Nina smiled at that. Holding someone who needed the hug more than she did was a different kind of feeling than receiving the hug. When Scott and Allison hugged her it was for her own comfort. Hugs with Harley were sweet carefree. Hugging Stiles when he needed the comfort was giving her a sense of achievement. Stiles felt just like Harley or Allison. Human. Beautiful and pure in his center.

'I'm glad,' she mumbled as she carefully rubbed his back giving him as much comfort as he needed.

She didn't let him go until he did and the two of them smiled softly at each other, 'Thanks, Nina.'

She shook her head, 'You don't have to thank me weirdo. You're one of my buddies.'

Stiles looked down at his hands, 'Also thanks for today. For being with me in school or Lydia's or hospi-'

'Hey,' she could see he was distressed again or never stopped.

'Stiles, it's fine. You're- you're my best friend,' she gave him a soft smile actually feeling the strength behind the words.

He smiled at her a tiny bit with her boyish smile, 'You're sort of too. If I didn't have you and Harley- I thought- if Scott would have ditched school with Allison I would be alone today… all day.'

'Bullshit. When are you ever alone?'

'I'm always with Scott, or you or Harley. You're practically the only people I can be around with or can be around me,' he said rubbing his hands.

'When I don't take a lot of adderall I don't focus and if I take too much I'm a running around jumping pile of mess. Scott knows me since I was a kid and Harley? I honestly think it's cause she likes me a bit more than just a friend,' he looked up at Nina who gave him a tight smile. 'I like her too just not… like _like_ her.'

She nodded, 'I sense that.'

'So what about you? Why do you stick around?'

She took his hand feeling the softness of his hands, 'Cause-at first I wanted to get to know you because I wanted to get to know Scott… I figured that a boy with sunshine smile had to have a reason to be friends with you and I was right. He's friend with a boy who doesn't judges and does countless of research. A boy who is brave enough to drive around with a half-dead werewolf. A boy who isn't afraid of being touched by a succubus. The boy who at the end might even be a better friend than the one with the sunshine smile,' she saw how touched Stiles looked by her word and how he didn't know what to do, 'A boy with whiskey eyes and just a little too strong obsession with a girl who doesn't give a crap about him,' he chuckled, 'but that can be fixed.'

Stiles nodded, 'You're a good friend too, Nina.'

'Yeah, I have a good role model,' she winked at him and he chuckled again.

He looked at his who which rang again and groaned.

'Listened you mind stopping by Scott's house and telling him dad is fine? I'm still not talking to him about it but I don't want him to worry or worse come over and get in trouble with his mom.'

'Uh-huh,' Nina made a grimace as she got out of her seat as she saw the sheriff approaching, 'you just know you'll give in the moment he gives you the puppy eyes.'

'Shut up! And get out already!'

Nina laughed as she walked to where Maria was talking to Clara.

'Stiles Stilinski, is Derek Hale attitude growing on you?'

* * *

She told Maria she would be just for a few minutes and got to Scott's in a matter of seconds with the speed she was running from her house. She's definitely going for dinner this weekend so she might go a bit overdrive.

She managed to climb up his roof like she had before and she gently knocked on his window as she saw him sitting with a terribly sad look on his face in his desk chair watching his phone.

He looked over to her for a second before he got out and ran toward her.

'Hey, runaway. Stiles is pissed as hell. So you really suck in the whole friendship thing,' she said as she was going through his window. She momentary tripped but he managed to catch her by the elbow her walls falling for a second.

'You okay?' Scott asked looking at her.

 _Hm, his energy would feel so nice….Nina!_

'Yeah, good just hungry and I was with Stiles so I needed to hold onto with my bestie. Sorry.'

'It's okay, it doesn't hurt me when you feed. You can if you want to,' he said as he didn't let her go.

She smiled tightly and shook her head, 'Thanks but I really can't. It wouldn't be fair to you or me or Allison.'

He raised his brows not following.

She rolled her eyes, 'For me it's kind of sexual and it gets me like high, better?'

'Oh,' he let her go, 'now I am never touching you again.'

'Well,' she crossed her arms playing sad, 'hugs are fine.'

They smiled at each other.

'Anyway, that's not why I came. Sheriff is fine. Soft tissue got it but other than that he's be fine in a couple of days once the bruise fades.'

He let out a relieved sigh and walked to his bed crashing down.

'Thank God.'

Nina walked to him and sat down next to him, 'You okay?'

'I messed up bad didn't?'

'Oh, yeah, you did but luckily. You got me and once you come up with a really heartbreaking apology so will you have Stiles.'

He let out another hopeless sigh looking like a kicked puppy.

Nina really hated to see Scott and Stiles like this.

'Okay, look. Yes, you are a terrible friend. Not only that you left us for like hours with dying Derek in the car who smelled just terrible even for average noses,' Scott chuckled a bit at that, 'And you like totally ditched our calls twice,' she shoved him her two fingers for effort, 'With Derek and today. And there is also the whole forcing us to lie for you to Allison and Stiles dad getting hurt. And you're kind of a terrible son since you weren't there with your mom for chemistry and how Mr. Argent was totally mean to her. Not to mention you got Allison in trouble-'

'How is this helping?' he cut her getting annoyed with all the bad things she was saying about him.

'Oh, it's to help you realize what a colossal screwup you are at everything and to help you get a grip,' she said as a matter of fact.

He sighed again, 'I know, I know.'

He looked at her, 'I need Derek.'


	6. Heart Monitor

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** As always, I would like to thank MyTeaParty001, Nube2013 and Jschoolio for adding the story to their favourites and also princessofdarknessmylove, SourStrap, NeedaMoment, Auvro1, Nube2013, beachlover4life, Mayasha-chan and ala25ala for following.

* * *

Scott was walking from the grocery store to the parking lot. Once again things were shit. Shitty thing number one Stiles was pissed at him because his dad got hurt and therefor wasn't speaking with him. Shitty thing number two his mom was pissed at him for ditching her on the parent-teacher conference and had him grounded. Shitty thing number three Derek and the alpha were constantly terrifying his ass. Shitty thing number four he was still failing in school. Shitty thing number five (which was really shitty thing number one but he couldn't admit it because then everyone were right and he was careless about everyone else) Allison's dad (the werewolf hunter who _freaking_ shot a mountain lion) had forbid her from seeing him. Also this was shitty thing highest priority Stiles's dad got hurt because he was spending his day with his girlfriend.

Things weren't just shitty. Things were shit.

Also he just spent almost half an hour looking for the last bottle of milk which his mom liked (to sugar her up a bit) and was now late to study for econ's. Awesome. He was already like several readings late.

'Damn it,' he said as he turned around and realized that he was on the wrong level.

 _Awesome again._

He went to the fourth level but surprise surprise he couldn't see his car anywhere.

He sighed put down the bags and brought out the car keys. He tried a few times and eventually heard the car beep somewhere above him.

'Seriously?'

The milk had somehow managed to roll out of the bag to the near car and Scott quickly went after it. The milk got under the car and just as Scott was about to kneel down to see where it went when the milk rolled back to him.

He blinked standing up.

 _What the-?_

Something felt wrong…

Someone was here…

Someone besides him…

He swallowed trying to keep his heart rate in check if that someone was a something and looked at the car window in front of him.

There he saw someone, a dark figure.

He didn't wait he just ran. He ran as fast as he could and by the way the cars were moving around him he had to be pretty fast. Something, _whatever it was_ was following him. If it was the alpha he didn't know but he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

He ran to the side and hid himself behind the car.

 _Crap!_

He was panting from the run, the fear, and the adrenaline. He put his hand against his chest feeling how abrupt his heart was beating. He could feel it in his own ear as it was hitting against his chest case from the inside. The alpha had to hear him as well. He was screwed. The alpha was far stronger than him and better in these things he surely knew exactly where he was.

 _Think Scott, think!_ He closed his eyes and hit the back of his head against the car thinking about how he was going to die if he doesn't think up something right now.

And thank heavens and every higher power he did.

 _That could work-_

He ran again only this time he went to the line of cars at his left. He jumped at the hood of the first one in line causing the alarm to go off and jumped at every single one of them heavily causing their alarms to echo through the parking lot.

He then ran to another car and hid behind it. This was great. This would help him. He might not die after all. His heart was still at its max but the cars were too loud even for the alpha to hear one terrified teen's heart in a chest.

Suddenly his phone went off and the most annoying ringtone which possibly was about to get him killed started playing so loud it might have possibly be louder than the alarms.

'Oh, crap,' whispered Scott as if it was any use. He desperately tried to get it out of his pocket and turn it off, 'No. No, stop.'

He heard something hit the car's hood he was hiding against but before he could escape since he was busy trying to get the phone he was pulled up and smashed against the hood.

He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with none other than Derek Hale who nodded at him annoyed, 'You're dead.'

Call him an idiot but it took Scott about a minute to realize that he was going to live for now and what was really happening. By the time he did managed to get a grip he had to run after Derek who started walking away as if nothing happened. The usual Derek stoic Hale attitude.

'What - what the hell was that?' shouted Scott as he reached him.

'Said I was gonna teach you. I didn't say when,' said the older wolf causally.

'You scared the crap out of me!' he shouted pissed.

Derek gave him a quick side look, 'Not yet.'

Scott took a few deep breaths. Sure, teaching, acting like a douche, scaring his to death all in your average werewolf newbie pack. He should probably get used to Derek's behavior.

 _First a broken wrist then this little act what's next?_

Scott shook his head, 'Okay, but I was fast, right?'

'Not fast enough,' replied Derek disinterested.

'But-but the car alarm thing, that was smart, right?' tried Scott again hopefully.

'Till your phone rang.'

'Yeah, but that was-I mean-,' Derek continued to walk stoically as always.

'Would you just stop? Please?' shouted Scott upset about Derek's behavior and what had just happened. He should get used to it but damn he didn't feel like it after running for his life and thinking that he was a goner, 'What happened the other night, Stiles' dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should have been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this.' It was the first time Scott really got over the days he had been thinking about it that he could have done something. He could have saved sheriff from getting hurt. He really could but he didn't because he wasn't there.

'Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you.'

'What do I have to do?' asked Scott instantly.

'You have to get rid of distractions,' he took his phone and shoved it in front of his face.

'You see this?' he asked as Scott sighed seeing Allison's name on the screen, 'This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you? Get rid of her.'

'What, just because of her family?' asked Scott. Derek looked at him. The pup would have always go on and on about how the girl was different. He needed to send a clear message so he grabbed the phone tighter and turned around.

Scott immediately knew what he was about to do. His eyes widened, 'Wait-wait-whoa-whoa!'

It was no use though, Derek smashed his phone against the wall. He turned back around already hearing Scott's heartbeat rising again.

'You're getting angry? That's your first lesson. You want to learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around.'

Scott started breathing harder, 'I can get angry.'

'Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you. Now, can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon?' It was a stupid thing to ask. He knew the pup would more than likely be at her house by the end of their conversation but he could hope, right? Plus he could tell by his senses that when he was talking about the sheriff getting hurt he was really honest and he was the same about wanting his help. Yet, he used to be a crazy teen in love with a huntress himself (although definitely not this crazy like Scott, no way) so he knew Scott would have it hard not to be with her.

'If that's what it takes,' said Scott unsure. He knew he was avoiding actually saying it out loud.

'Do you want to live?!' shouted Derek and then lowered his voice, 'Do you want to protect your friends? Yes or no? Stiles, Nina and your mom and-'

'Yes,' Scott cut him off before he took a deep breath, 'If you can teach me, I can stay away from her.'

And he believed it at least until Derek left and he started thinking about it further.

* * *

Later in Allison's bedroom with his lips on her neck holding her so close he didn't even think what could possible go wrong he knew he was so far from it it wasn't even possible.

He loved kissing Allison. The only other girl he had ever kissed was Nina and that ended in a major disaster so he pretty much got scared for life about it but kissing Allison like this knowing how amazing it can feel when you kiss someone you like and who likes you back. He never wanted it to stop.

Allison moaned right before he kissed her lips again they made out for a few moments before she broke the kiss giggling and pushed him onto the bed. She got on top of him taking the lead for a while kissing him. His hands went to her uncovered hips where a top should have been but it was a bit higher than it should.

She shivered with the feeling of his hands on her hips and broke the kiss looking at him, 'Take it off,' she whispered licking her lips looking at him. She was feeling bold tonight. Nina was right it was incredibly easy if you really liked the boy. Today the girls had a bit of a girl talk on the bleachers.

* * *

'Wait, don't tell me you too still haven't sealed the deal?!' almost shouted Lydia as they were watching the practice after class.

'Lydia!' hissed Allison making sure no one heard them. There weren't many people during the practice but still she didn't want everyone to know about her relationship she had enough of that from a few days ago. The four girls were sitting on the bleachers Nina and Lydia down while Harley and Allison were up. Neither of the girls were paying much attention to the game. Nina was kind of cranky which made Allison surprised until she told her that it was because Stiles wasn't talking with Scott because of what happened to the sheriff. She also noticed Scott feeling guilty about it although she honestly didn't get how Scott could have stopped any of what have happened the other day.

Nina looked somehow uncomfortable looking at the boys on the field, 'Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here?'

Harley blinked confused, 'Why it's not like Scott could hear us he's way over there,' she pointed at him on the field.

'Sure,' she mumbled still looking weird about it.

Lydia waved her hand at the field, 'Who cares if he can hear us? You seriously didn't do anything? Like nada?'

'Look after the whole condom incident I tried to keep things slow because of dad and now since he's forbidding Scott and me to see each other I we can only be together when my parents are out which is never,' sighed the brunette dramatically.

'Plus Nina was right last time,' she said and hugged the blond from the behind causing her to shiver.

Allison leaned away, 'You okay?'

Nina was looking kind of sick too.

'Yeah-yeah just a headache or something don't worry I just can't wait for the end of the week.'

'Tell me about it I want a nice weekend in the spa with my mom,' started Lydia with a smile, 'It'll be great. Anyway, Allison? Sex? Do you need a book or manual about it-'

'Lydi-'

'Lydia's right,' cut in Nina causing Harley to raise her brows not so subtly, 'I mean you don't have to go all the way but you can make things work. Scott can totally climb the window like I did last time. Besides if you're going it someone you like it's easy.'

'See even Nina is aboard, Harley?' all the girls turned to her.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Go for it and see what comes out. Nina's right too, you can stop whenever you want it's not like Scott would you know push you… He's Scott.'

Nina nodded and started nervously biting her nails. She could see that something was off about the blonde but Nina was strictly keeping it to herself. She didn't like not knowing what was going on but she needed to respect Nina's decision although it bugged her.

Allison smiled just before her smile felt as Aaron Mitch walked toward them.

She frowned and looked at Lydia who shook her head like she didn't know why he was walking toward them.

Nina crossed her arms looking even more upset and Harley simply gave him an angry look. No one was happy with him coming to them.

'Hey, girls,' he said carefully sounding almost guilty.

No one greeted back.

'Look, Allison and Nina, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the whole mess I made… I'm kind of a dick when I drink and I realized that so I'm really sorry about it and I promise I won't bother you guys anymore…again sorry,' he said waiting but they just kept on looking at him annoyed so he swung a bit at his heels before he nodded and left.

Harley looked at the others, 'What the hell? Did someone finally punch the dick?'

'He was faking,' said Nina frowning.

'Or he's really changing…,' mumbled Lydia.

'Doubt that,' replied Nina and looked back at the field.

'No seriously, there was like something with his sister? I don't know the details but one of the swim team boys was a dick to her so now he's all sober and penance. I doubt it will last but might as well enjoy it while it lasts, right?'

Nina shook her head, 'Aaron Mitch is a dick and will always be a dick and it has nothing to do with booze.'

Harley sighed, 'True that he's a dick but the booze thing? I know that when he caused that thing in the lockers room he was high so maybe it does has something to do with it but he's a still a dick who grabbed you.'

Allison remained quiet and just looked at the boy as he was passing to Danny. She would like to think of herself as open-minded and forgiving. Sure, Aaron Mitch hurt her when he told her and Nina and Scott were cheating on her behind her back but if he only did it because he was drunk? It was no excuse though and neither was liking Nina and being jealous on her friendship with Scott but…

'So we all agree Allison should sleep with Scott,' said Lydia changing the conversation back to where she wanted it.

The three sighed before Harley spoke, 'That's not what we agreed on, Lydia.'

Suddenly there was a camera flash and Nina hissed closing her eyes. Once she opened them she frowned at the intruder who took a picture of them while Allison was still blinking off the color clouds that were in front of her eyes.

'Damn it, Matt, warn a person!' said Nina annoyed.

Allison brushed her eyes and looked at the boy who only gave her an apologizing look before he left.

* * *

Scott blinked momentary forgetting what was happening as he was looking at the girl on top of him, 'You're okay with that?' he asked stunned.

Allison made a confused face and smiled widely, 'Are you okay with it?

'You're asking me if I'm okay with taking off your clothes?' Scott asked smirking.

Allison giggled, 'Stupid question.'

Scott spun them to their sides, 'Like, world record stupid.'

He got on top of her and then kissing they sat up lips locked together until Allison's hand grabbed the end of his shirt and slowly started pulling it up reveling his stomach and chest. He had quite the body hidden behind those shirts. She pulled it off completely and threw it to the ground before she leaned backwards and dragged him by the bell.

He ended up on top of her again and they made out. He loved when she touched him. She was so soft against him, so girly, it felt great. His wolf liked it too since it was quietly inside purring.

He could hear how her heart was beating and how arouse she was. It felt so good knowing that he was the one who caused all that. The one who made her this needy for it.

It was making his own heartbeat to rise which wasn't good. He already kind of stopped them before a few times but this was the first time clothes actually were going off. After a few more minutes of heated kissing the wolf wasn't purring anymore it was getting ready for something. He wasn't sure what but it was something. Would he try to take over? Derek warned him that close to the full moon the wolf would be more likely to take over.

They kissed and touched and he felt that if they didn't do something more quickly he might want to do something more-much more…

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Allison slapped him.

'Au!'

That definitely shocked the wolf and kept him at bay. He touched his cheek as she pushed him away before she got of the bed grabbed his shirt and pulled him with her almost manhandeling him into her wardrobe before she closed it.

'Just a second.'

'Allison?' It was Kate.

Scott sighed. So much for their hot make out session.

He tried to remain as quiet as possible as Allison opened the door and he could hear Kate Argent on the other side.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'What's up?'

'Uh, nothing. Just doing homework, sending some emails,' said Allison and he could see her sitting down in front of her computer with Kate coming closer to her.

'Emailing the boyfriend?'

'No. I'm emailing PETA about how my wing nut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in the school parking lot.'

'And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and you can't see Scott?' asked Kate and started picking things up and looking at them.

'I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says, "I hate you. I wish you were dead.'

'But –'

'But - I hate him and I wish he was dead.'

'See, now you're starting to sound like a normal, angry teenager. What are you working on ? Can I help ?'

'Uh, a history project, and I just want to be left alone, actually,' she said and looked to the direction of the wardrobe. Scott nodded his head.

 _Come on, just leave._

'Come on. What kind of history project?'

'I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history.'

'Specific to your family?'

'Why? Do you have any ideas?'

Kate moved closer, 'Type this in : "La Bete du Gevaudan.'

Scott sighed he could tell this was turning into a full time thing so less time for them.

'The beast of Gevaudan. What is this?'

'It's an old French legend that, believe it or not, has something to do with your family.'

'In 1766 in a province of Lozere, la Bete killed over a hundred people.'

'Mysterious animal attacks, just like a certain town called Beacon Hills.'

' So what was it? The animal?'

'Nobody knows for sure, but I can tell you one thing. It definitely wasn't a mountain lion,' Scott swallowed hard. That had to be a story from their hunter business. Was she going to tell Allison?

'What's it look like to you?'

'It looks like … A wolf.'

Scott knew she was going to say yet he still felt a shiver ran down his body his make out with Allison immediately forgotten. He wondered. How long is it before the hunters tell their children? Till they're eighteen? Twenty-one? Allison was seventeen already which meant she would find out if not from him than from her family? The question was when.

* * *

When he was walking out of Allison's house he heard a noise in the bushes.

He turned around, 'Derek?'

More noise.

 _Great._

'I - I know I said I would stay away, b-but you broke my phone. I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering,' said Scott already knowing Derek would be upset about it.

He waited but no words came out.

Scott blinked and took a step forward and called out again, 'Derek?'

He heard something growl and immediately realized that it wasn't Derek. His wolf came to life once again and he knew. It was the alpha.

He turned around and ran to his car. After about the third try he managed to lock himself inside the car and waited not sure what was going to happen once it got him. It was going to kill him, right? He was trebling watching as it was moving closer toward the car.

 _Idiot, Derek, he broke my phone._

The wolf was itching under his skin like he was trying to tell him something but he could never fully understand him.

The thing moved to the car and with his claw drew a spiral before it suddenly just like that left. Scott remained staring at it for about another half hour before he was really to start the car and leave with his heart still on racket fuel and his breathing so loud the people in the house next to the road could probably hear him. This was the first time he had encountered the alpha since it bit him or tried to get him kill the bus driver with him.

It terrified him more than the hunters or Derek Hale for sure.

* * *

He carefully drove into his house he ran to his room forgetting the groceries and closed the door locking it. Once he realized his widow was opened (he needed to stop leaving it like that) he closed it too looking through it momentarily wondering if it was watching him right now. It was a while since his hands stopped shaking and he was able to drive away.

Scott turned on the lamp only to cry out a bit as he saw Derek Hale sitting in his chair like it was the most usual thing ever. Creepy stalker werewolf.

'You seriously need to stop doing that,' said Scott trying to calm down.

'So what happened? Did he talk to you?' asked Derek stoically like always.

'Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather,' he said sarcastically before he almost shouted, 'No, he didn't talk!'

'Well, did you get anything off of him?' pressed Derek, 'An impression.'

Scott blinked, 'What do you mean?'

Derek stood up, 'Remember your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?'

Scott tried to think. When it was coming to him…no every time when it was with him… now and in the buss…

'Anger.'

'Focused on you?'

'No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it.' It was always present with it. He was soaked in. It was the only emotion he could get off him. He went back to the scene in the car and started mumbling, 'Especially when he drew the spiral.'

'Wait, the what? What'd you just say?' asked Derek looking interested and worried.

'He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?'

Derek's look changed like he suddenly realized something and got actually worried.

Scott frowned, 'What? You have this look like you know what it means.'

'No, it's-it's nothing,' said Derek oddly and went for the door.

'Wait-wait-wait-wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself.'

'Doesn't mean anything.'

'You buried your sister under a spiral,' said Scott remembering the horrifying incident. 'What does it mean?'

'You don't wanna know,' said Derek darkly and Scott could tell there was so much more going on he needed to know but Derek already left.'

He sighed and went to sit on the bed. He was tired when he was walking from Allison's but now he couldn't imagine going to sleep.

He opened his laptop and checked his messages on Facebook.

Nina was still up and since Stiles was ditching all his calls and messages (he didn't like the irony of it and got how mean it must have been when he was the one ditching him) he wrote her.

 _S: Guess who just paid me a creepy visit?_

 _N: Derek Hale?_

 _S: Not just him the alpha too… drew a spiral on my car window the same one Derek had buried his sister under._

Nina immediately called him through Facebook.

'Hey-'

'Are you okay?! What did it do?' she immediately started.

He blinked at her. She was sitting in front of her desk table and with her knees against her chest he could see two things one she was wearing pajama shorts and two she wasn't wearing a bra.

He shook his head and looked back at her. She had her hair up which made her look really young and sort of cute. He liked thinking of Nina James as cute.

'I'm fine, Nin. Like I said he just draw a spiral on my car widow freaked me out but he didn't touch me.'

Nina nodded and brushed her forehead, 'Jesus.'

Scott blinked, 'Hey, are you okay? It's cause you still haven't fed?'

She nodded and looked at him, 'It's just one more day and I can go without it looking suspicious.'

Scott gave her a sad smile, 'You can do this. You're like billion times better in this than me.'

'I'm just determinate… I have a good reason not to hurt anyone so…'

'I don't want to hurt anyone either but the wolf,' Scott shook his head, 'it's… he's completely different.'

Nina gave him a sympathy look.

'Apart from the creepy meeting with my bitter I was with Allison. We… it was okay but after a while I felt him… I wasn't sure what he wanted but he was close… close to coming out. Nina, I would never forgive myself if I hurt her.'

She nodded, 'I know, Scott… maybe it's all wrong, well, we're doing it all wrong like maybe you just need to find something you and the wolf have in common…Something you both… care for?'

'The only thing he cares for is killing or instincts and that's not me, Nina.'

He really wanted to fix this. How could he keep on being with Allison when he was like this? How? Derek was right he needed to stay away for a while.

She sighed, 'Look, We'll figure something out soon or something.'

'Yeah...'

'Look, you should get some rest if not get tell me about the alpha, hm?'

He smiled at her. Nina was pretty much the only person he had left to talk to about this since Stiles wasn't talking to him. They spoke about what happened and how it scared him and how he hated to feel like that. Nina listened to him all the time occasionally pointed something out. Just like always talking with Nina helped him a lot. He noticed.

They ended up going to bed sometime around 2 A.M.

'Nina?' he asked right before they were about to go to bed.

'Yeah?' she brushed her eyes.

'I like our talks.'

'I like our talks too.'

And they went to sleep. He really felt better at least just for a little why.

* * *

Derek was sitting in his car thinking over what Scott said. A spiral. Why? How?

Spiral was theirs. Who? Who would do that, there was no one left after Laura and him. Peter surely couldn't be the one then who? Who knew about them and now used their pack symbol for revenge?

And revenge for what? What could a bus driver a guy from a video store and Laura have possibly in common?

He brushed his face. He needed to talk to Peter or try to talk to him at least. He started the car and left. He needed answers.

* * *

After spending the whole morning avoiding almost everyone he ended up using Harley as his body shield.

'I don't get it why are you avoiding Lydia, Allison and Jackson? Also why is Stiles pissed at you about his dad? It's not like you could have stop it somehow?' she asked confused.

Scott looked at her as they stopped in front of the classroom. It was really hard to keep things for people. Especially when he was acting all nutcase but what else could he do? He couldn't tell Harley because he would put her in danger just like Stiles and Nina were and she would have to lie to Allison and others as well. He didn't honestly even know if she would be ready for something like that. Stiles was his best friend and super excited about these things and Nina was a supernatural herself but Harley she didn't belong in this world so her reaction might be any kind.

'I just-you know Allison's dad banned us from seeing each other and Lydia is a blubber mouth and Jackson could tell just to get me in trouble so.' It was a terrible excuse and with the way Harley was looking at him he knew it was a terrible excuse but what else could he possible say? He needed to get better at excuses.

In the end she just nodded and walked into the class he walked as well immediately meeting Stiles's gaze who looked away anger coming from him. But it still wasn't as bad as with the alpha so that was a plus.

Scott sat behind Stiles literally feeling how angry he was with him. It was easy to imagine that he would forgive him once they would talk but feeling how angry Stiles was even a few days after made him worried that it would be much harder than he originally thought.

'Still not talking to me?' he asked as others started taking their seats.

No answer.

'Okay, can you at least tell me if your dad's okay?' he asked knowing that Stiles wouldn't want him to feel that guilty or would he? Yup, he would.

'It's just a bruise, right? Some soft tissue damage, Nina said. Nothin' that big-' Okay, this was clearly a shitty tactic to begin with.

'You know I feel really bad about it, right?'

Still no answer.

'Okay. What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and - That I went to Derek for help?' he asked hoping to get some reaction knowing that Derek was a soft stop for Stiles since he hated the guy.

Stiles couldn't believe Scott first acting like wasn't a big deal with his dad then going for help to the guy he couldn't stand. Honestly, he had a terrible friend.

 _Fuck, it._

'If I was talking to you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him. But obviously I'm not talking to you,' he said trying to act all cold.

Scott couldn't help an excited smile as he reached for his books. The school bell right but he knew. He knew he cracked him. He really did. He licked his lips and waited. Any moment now, any moment he will budge and….

'What did he say?' asked Stiles as he couldn't help himself and turned around the curiosity getting the better of him.

Scott didn't dare smirk that wide but inside he was having a victory dance.

* * *

'The what of who?' asked Lydia as Harley sat down next to her.

Allison sighed and repeated, 'The beast of Gevaudan. Listen,' she started reading while Harley gave a questionable look to Lydia who just rolled her eyes, 'A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'

'Boring,' said Lydia as Harley blinked, 'Is that for the history project?'

'Yes,' nodded Allison before she continued, 'Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan.'

Lydia thought about it for a second before she remained with her previous statement, 'Still boring. Where's Nina?'

'In the restrooms. She's not feeling so well. I guess it's a bug,' said Harley thinking about it. Nina looked like shit today. Well she still cut a great figure in her bare shoulders' top but she looked pale and looked tired than ever. Also Scott was acting weird. She saw him when she was walking into the cafeteria with Stiles but he just remained there hidden behind the book peeking from under it at Allison. It was weird. Would Lydia and Jackson like really tell something Mr. Argent? It was stupid to think that but why else was Scott avoiding Allison and them so badly?

'Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'

Lydia let her head momentary fell, 'Slipping into a coma' bored.'

'While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape-shift into a man-eating monster,' said Allison almost darkly trying to scare the girls a bit.

'Any of this have anything to do with your family?'

'This. It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent.'

'Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?' asked Lydia still looking bored.

'Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?' asked Allison as she showed her the picture in the book. Harley leaned as well. She watched the foggy creature which was drawn there for a few moments. It looked really creepy.

'It looks-like a big-wolf,' said Lydia oddly. Harley looked at her. The poor girl looked like she was about to say more when she suddenly smiled at both of them and said, 'See you in History.'

She got up leaving the two girls stunned and walked away.

Harley blinked watching as she went, 'Is she good after the whole mountain lion thing?'

Allison sighed, 'I'm not sure. She's all _Lydia_ again but I think it's an act since everyone is you know watching.'

Harley nodded and started eating.

Allison returned to her book but didn't start to read again. She was surprised no one had ever told her about this. How come they just kept it quiet? It was a part of her history so why didn't dad say anything? She didn't get it. Over the past few days she started noticing things. Kate's car. Dad's excuses. The way he killed it. The thing is that once she started noticing these things she realized that they didn't start to happen once they got here. The mystery didn't start here. It started sooner.

No, it was always here…

'Did your parents ever lie to you about something important?' she found herself asking.

Harley looked at her, 'Hm?'

Allison gave her a fake smile, 'Sorry, I don't know why I asked.'

Harley put down her fork, 'No, it's fine… I guess all parents lie about things… What did they lie about?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know… I just know they-they just are and I hate it.'

The moment she said it she realized it was true. She hated lies and liar and not knowing what was going on around her especially if it involved her in the first place and this really did. She wished they just told her but if not she just needed to figure it out on her own.

* * *

Stiles looked up from his book as Lydia was leaving the cafeteria. God, the girl had an amazing walk it always left his eyes on her when she walked.

He turned back to Scott who was hiding behind his book ever since Allison and Lydia took a table near them. He grabbed the top and looked at him, 'I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides, she's reading, anyway.'

Scott looked up at Allison who was reading and Harley who was eating. He sighed. He needed to figure this out. 'So did you come up with a plan yet?'

Stiles started eating his apple, 'I think so. Where's Nina?

'She's staying in the restrooms the whole not feeding for weeks is making it hard for her to be around people but she will come later.'

'Good cause I need her for the play. Also wouldn't she be better in this whole control thing?'

'Well, it's not like she has a wolf inside her that takes over.'

'Right, cause she's just a hungry demon.'

'She keeps on telling me that I should find something which the wolf and me have in common but what could we?'

'Wolf and I,' said Stiles immediately, 'also what about rubbing the tummy you could like that?'

'Hilarious, dog jokes,' said Scott sarcastically before he looked back up at him, 'Does this mean you don't hate me now?'

'No. But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it,' he said but Scott couldn't help but smile. He could hear his heartbeat. He didn't hate him although he could sense that he was still angry at him but he was determined to fix it. To fix all of it.

He looked back at Allison who was still reading the book not noticing him.

'Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek,' said Stiles causally but with a smile.

'Okay, yeah, you teach me.'

'Yeah, I'll be your Yoda,' said Stiles with a small accent.

'Yeah, you be my Yoda,' said Scott still keeping his eyes on Allison. He needed to stay away from her but just seeing her made him want to go to her and talk or something.

'Your Yoda I will be. I said it backwards-'

'Yeah, I-I know.'

Stiles's smile felt before he started gathering his things, 'All right, you know what?' he grabbed his book from Scott leaving him open for Allison to see him so he hid behind him, 'I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh,' he nodded putting the book into his bag, 'Oh, yeah.'

'Dude!' he hissed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to look at Harley and Allison for a second before he looked back at Scott, 'Fine, walk first I'll cover you.'

Together, they left the cafeteria.

* * *

Nina James was walking down the hallway when out of the corner she crossed paths with Aaron Mitch. Before she had time to frown at him he apologized looking worried and went the other way not even trying to talk to her or hit on her.

She blinked and looked his way.

 _What the fuck?_

Maybe it was all right and he was turning for the better. Or someone finally got to him and realized what a colossal dick he was. Either way she was happy he was staying out of her way especially _today_.

She continued walking. She was feeling worse than ever and the only thing that made her going was that it was the last day of her starvation. She was feeling bitchy all day and if she wasn't such a good friend (who promised Scott to help him avoid Allison which she thought was a total bullshit to begin with) she would surely stay home.

She was feeling too sensitive. She could feel everyone's desire so close to her and had to make extra effort to remind herself that she couldn't feed. It was almost painful.

She saw Scott and Stiles in the hallway and despite that Stiles and Harley had officially broke the glow she wasn't so sure about being near them today. Yesterday, when Allison hugged her she was so tempted to let just a small taste of her energy in but she managed to hold it but today just felt billion times worse.

She was craving. She was craving energy. She was sure she could deal with it this morning but coming here with all this teenage hormonal energies was a friggin' torture for the body and soul and mind and _everything_.

'Whoa!' said Scott as he sensed her presence and walked to her with Stiles closely behind.

'You look bad,' said Stiles which earned him a glare from Nina and a push into the ribs from Scott.

He tried to touch her bare shoulder but she quickly stepped away shaking her head, 'That's not a good idea.'

Scott shook his head sniffing her a bit more, 'Nina you smell like-'

'Arousal?'

'No!' he made a face, 'Like you're sick or something.'

'Yeah-well I feel sick too. I have to eat.'

'I could-'

'No,' she cut him strictly, 'I will go feed tonight or tomorrow but I'm not using you like that not when the alpha is paying friendly visits.'

Stiles stepped in, 'Well, you could always try m-'

'Double no,' she rejected coldly with a frown, 'I would rather starve to dead then to feed on you, Stiles.'

The two boys gave her a pitiful look which she dismissed with a shook of her head, 'Look, I'll just bare it but I can't use either of you whenever I feel hungry I have rules for a reason. We're friends I appreciate it but you can't imagine how many lines would that cross for me.'

Stiles gave her a look, 'Nina, I wouldn't think anything bad of you.'

She shook her head, 'It's not just that, Stiles. With succubus it's like a drug the feeding. Every time we take a bit more or do a bit more we bound ourselves to always crave more. This is a disaster. I can imagine myself ever wanting even more than I want right now.'

Scott blinked, 'Take more you crave more? How does that work?'

She sighed and they started walking, 'Look the first time I fed on you I unlocked the hunger so ever since then I need to feed. The first time I will feed on a human I'll always want to feed on a human the first time I fed on you as a werewolf I'll always want to feed on you as a werewolf-'

'If you feed on someone to dead you'll-' started Stiles but didn't finish since Nina already nodded, 'We can talk about my hunger later what's on today's agenda?'

Stiles took the word, 'We're going to train Scott during free period.'

'Train as in? Anger management?'

'Exactly,' said Stiles excited, 'and for that I need the wonderful effect that you have on coach.'

'What?!' asked Scott confused while Nina sighed, 'I know a time would come when I would play a whore for you two.'

* * *

'Okay, so how are you going to do it?' asked Stiles as they all ended up in front of the boys' lockers room.

They looked at him.

'Are you going to like do it 'graduate' style or 'Lolita' or?-'

Nina rolled her eyes handing her bag to him, 'I'll just talk with him about Maria while Scott will take it, jeez.'

'Your granny why?'

'Coach has a thing for elder women apparently.'

'What?!' asked the two boys.

'Graduate style it is,' said Stiles excited with a wide smile.

'Ready?' he asked as he got in front of her.

She nodded and walked inside leaving the door open. They were sort of lucky. The coach wasn't there but they were also unlucky since Aaron Mitch was sitting alone in front of his locker. He didn't seem to notice them but he was the only one there.

Nina looked at Scott who was shaking his head. He just like Allison made it clear that they didn't want her near the dick. She knew but she also knew that if he was the only one in and her sense for energy told her that he was she had to use the situation.

She nodded with her head at the coach office and mouthed 'we need it'.

Scott gave her a look of defeat and nodded, 'Okay.' But he hated the idea of her even being in the same room as Mitch or having to distract him in any way.

She walked toward the boy standing a bit to the side so once he would be looking at her he wouldn't see Scott walking toward the office. It was better if Scott take what they needed since Stiles would probably make a lot of noise.

'Hey,' she said once she was close.

Aaron blinked looking at her as if he just now noticed that she was there. She could feel how his desire got directed toward her as well.

'Uh-hey, Nina…should I leave?'

 _Not with Scott and Stiles outside._

'If you want to but-I want to talk.'

'O-okay,' he said carefully. She wanted to frown. She didn't know Aaron Mitch like this. She knew him as this all-time full of himself jerk who was too confident for his own good touching her hair and stuff without her approve and acting like a dick toward her friends.

'Again, I'm sorry about all that-'

'Cut the crap,' she started, 'I know something's up.'

'Something's up?'

'Duh, you're not sorry about what you said to Allison or that it made her accuse me of having something-affair or what with Scott. You did it cause you're a dick.'

'Yeah, I did. You're right, I'm a dick.'

'What's your game plan, Mitch?'

He gave her a somehow sad look and shook his head, 'I'm a dick, you're right? I told Allison that you and McCall are together behind her back to hurt her and you and McCall. I'm a dick. I also grabbed you and was acting like I could own you just because I like you also because I'm a dick. I know I am and I want to change.'

'Change?' she scoffed and crossed her arms, 'You're kidding, right?'

He shook his head, 'No, I want to change. I stopped drinking and getting high. I won't do that again and I promise I won't grab you or anyone else without an approval.'

She frowned. He said it so humbly looking almost sincere she might have believe him if he was anyone else but with how much desire he had for her and how made dirty flashes she saw of his she just couldn't. Maybe it was some curse of being what she was but she couldn't believe him with what she sensed and saw especially now.

Sensing his desire for her right now was seriously too much for her. She caught Scott's energy leaving the room and knew she could finally leave as well which was fortunate since she didn't want to be near the tempting energy any longer.

'Do whatever you want, Mitch,' she started looking calmly, 'be a new man abstinent with gentlemanly manners if you want.'

She took a step forward, 'But if you ever mess with my friends again I'll end you, got it?' she asked.

Aaron watched her for a moment before he somehow smirked his old fashion way, 'Okay, James, who knew you're such a little monster.'

She blinked, 'What did you say?'

He immediately realized his mistake, 'Sorry-bad joke. I just-I'm sorry, like I said I'll leave you all now.'

She watched him for a second. It was surely a joke. He didn't know. No one did.

She walked to the door where Scott and Stiles were looking at her Stiles curious while Scott upset.

'What the fuck?' asked Scott and went in front of her, 'Why did you talk to him? You promised Allison you wouldn't talk with him.'

'First of all it got the watch and phone didn't it?' she asked nodding at his pocket which was obviously hiding something large.

'Second, I also told her that I would deal with him first before I'll do that. I won't let him think he can somehow intimidate me.'

Stiles looked between the two. Between Scott's personal dislike of Aaron and strong protectiveness over Nina and Nina's obvious anger issues and bad mood due the lack of feeding it was really easy to start a fight again.

'Okay, guys… first of all we're trying to help Scott not get angry, remember?' he asked kind of hesitantly.

Nina looked at him just as Scott said firmly, 'Don't talk to him.'

She frowned and took a step back, 'Why? I want to know what's his game.'

'Guys-'

'You know what his game is, he wants you and he's probably trying to somehow trick you-'

'So do you think I'm that easy to trick?' she asked which finally cause Scott to back off. He realized now that it wasn't him talking. Well, it was but it was also the wolf. He annoyed when he realized that Mitch was in the locker's room and that Nina had to distract him but only once he actually heard the dick's heart beat and that he wasn't really lying he got angry. His wolf was just acting like a dick too. Why was he like this?

'I don't think you're easy to trick Nina… I'm sorry,' he sighed, 'I'm just worried about you but I'll stop, I promise. I know you can take care of yourself.'

She nodded looking more satisfied than before.

Stiles cleared his throat, 'So-do you guys think we can go?'

Nina nodded.

'By the way was he lying? Aaron?' she asked as thez started walking toward the field.

'Yeah, of course he was…,' he lied.

* * *

They got to the field and with all the equipment and Scott pulled out coach's heart monitor that he had just stole along with his phone.

'Okay, why did we just committed something that could not only get us kicked out of school but also in jail?' asked Scott as Stiles put the bag down and started taking out rest of the stuff he had prepared.

Nina took it from him and nodded at his arm. Sighing he lifted his t-shirt causing Nina momentary to look away.

 _Okay, what the hell? I literally saw his abs a month ago and they weren't this great… well they were great but this was an upgrade for sure._

'What's wrong?' asked Scott confused hearing her heartbeat shifting for a bit.

She frowned at his abs which caused her to act like a hormonal teen and rolled her eyes, 'Just don't move.' Like hell she was admitting anything. So he had nice abs. Big deal a lot of her friends-who was she kidding? Her male friends were Scott and Stiles… Derek? Well, he was definitely an acquaintance but a friend hardly. She needed more male friends with abs so this with Scott wouldn't be so ridiculous. He was taken. He was just her friend and he was taken with another one of her friends so she needed to stop with _this_ whatever it was. It was all just the hunger talking.

She put the strap around his middle getting a bit close since it wasn't that long. Scott looked at her and she didn't dare to look up at him. He saw how close she was and for a moment forgot what he was doing and simply kept on looking at her.

'Yeah, I know, I'm gorgeous,' she said suddenly snapping a bit before she finally got the strap to click right and took step back.

Scott watched her for a moment confused before he smiled a bit, 'Nah, just the eyes everything else is just an illusion to get the prey.'

She blinked and crossed her arms.

'What do you mean?'

'You said it before that you know tricks like these better than anyone cause you're a con yourself,' he shrugged his shoulders, 'I guess as a werewolf now I get it-but your eyes. They're really stunning, Nina,' he told her honestly. He got her. He got how important for her was to people see her as her and not just the glow or the tricky appearance that was designed lore people in and kill.

It was rare that Nina James blushed. In fact it was so rare he only saw it once this close in Stiles's jeep when he asked her if she was a virgin. He had to admit blushing Nina was the cuties there was.

She looked to the ground and nodded, 'Yeah, you get me…thank you.'

'Okay, all set?' asked Stiles who had been momentarily blind to their chat as he was digging through his back and pulling out lacrosse sticks and balls and a… duct tape?

'Why do you need all this?' asked Scott as Stiles walked toward him with the tape.

Stiles stopped and motioned for him to turn around. Scott and Nina shared a quick doubtful look before obeyed anyway.

'All right,' started Stiles. 'Well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right? When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate-'

'Like the Incredible Hulk,' said Scott suddenly all excited which made Nina giggle.

Stiles nodded, 'Kind of like the Incredible Hulk, yeah.'

Scott pressed on all proudly, 'No, I'm like the Incredible Hulk.'

Stiles just rolled his eyes and spun him around, 'There, all lovely and pretty.'

Scott gave him a not so convinced look again trying to move his now tied hands a bit. If he really wanted to he probably could easily tore them apart, 'This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.'

Okay, maybe not so easily since Stiles had used almost half of the tape on him.

'Why? Stiles's just fulfilling his kinky fantasies,' said Nina playfully.

He frowned at her, 'Or more like yours, Nina?'

'Sure, what girl wouldn't want a guy all tied up to do whatever she wants with him to?' she asked in a low voice.

The two boys gave her horrified looks and she burst out laughing.

Stiles shook his head trying to get the image of his best friends out of his head, 'All right. You ready?'

The way he said it, made Scott once again want to rethink the decision about asking him for help in the first place. He was still upset about his dad with him and frankly Stiles knew less about werewolves than Derek did so how much better could this be from his style?

Scott answered fully honest, 'No.'

Nina who walked away from them a bit sat down on the grass since she wasn't feeling much for standing anymore with how tired and hungry she felt, 'Just don't hulk out us, okay?'

'Nina's right, don't get angry,' agreed Stiles as he took the bag and went to stand next to her where he left the bag and things.

Scott sighed, 'I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea.'

In the next minute what followed could be only described as revenge aka Stiles Stilinski Style. It was honestly painful to watch as Stiles was picking up one by other and throwing them at Scott. Sure, Stiles wasn't the best player so he missed a few shots but he also managed to hit him almost every third or second time.

Nina made a painful grimace when Scott got a nasty shot into the face which caused him to groan and shot his head backwards pain gathering inside him.

'Oh, man,' gasped, 'Okay, that one-kind of hurt.'

Stiles waved his hand dismissing Scott's complaint before picking another ball, 'Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, all right? About staying calm.'

Nina went for the phone and fed up with sitting and watched as Scott's heart rate was slowly raising.

Scott started mumbling to himself as he jumped a bit trying to focus again and partly ignore what was happening, 'Stay calm. Staying calm. Staying totally calm. There's no balls flying at my face –Au!'

Stiles tried a few more shots and got lucky once hitting Scott right into the crotch.

Nina burst out in giggles while Scott cried out, 'Au! Son of a bitch!'

Stiles made a apologizing face despite smiling, 'You know what? I think my aim is actually improving.'

Scott shook his head thinking about anything just so he wouldn't get angry feeling the wolf slowly awaking with every nasty hit, 'Wonder why.'

Stiles pointed his finger at him, 'A-pa-pa, don't get angry.'

Scott mumbled frustrated, 'I'm not getting angry.'

'Hey, Nina, wanna try it out?' asked Stiles turning to her.

She raised her brows and asked in a mockery, 'You know I hate lacrosse why would I ever want to _try it out_?'

Stiles gave her an annoyed look, 'Oh, come on don't be a hater. One shot,' he gestured to the stick.

She rolled her eyes and put the phone back on top of the bag before she walked toward him, 'I'll let you know this is ridiculous.'

'It's for Scott,' he reminded her.

She walked to him and he gave her the stick she took it with a sigh. Stiles immediately stepped away until he noticed the pointy look she was giving him ' _I have no idea what to do, dumbass_ ' was clearly the message she was trying to send.

'Right, sorry,' he instantly got to her again and was helping her hold the stick right while giving her instruction on what she will do.

Scott was enjoying the moment of peace. It was hard. He knew it would be hard but he seriously had to grit his teeth not to lash out and shift right on the spot. Nina was weak so there was no possible way she would be able to even slow him down if he would lose it. Furthermore, she would most likely get hurt in the process even worse than last time. He blinked and looked up after a while to look at the girl he was thinking about only to find her standing holding the stick while Stiles was standing behind her his hands on hers showing her how to throw into the distance.

He swallowed feeling the wolf scratching on the back of his mind telling him something. Something about Nina and Stiles. Before in the boy's locker he told him to get angry and he was. He didn't trust Aaron no matter how honest he was but now it was just Stiles. Stiles would never hurt Nina. He knew that. So why was his wolf so bothered by Stiles holding her like this?

Could it be that he's worried about Stiles? Nina hadn't fed and she told him herself that it was tempting to feed. Stiles was just a human she could easily hurt him or worse.

Before he could think further or actually do something Nina and Stiles stepped away from each other both looking behind them to Stiles's back where the heart monitor was beeping like crazy.

They looked at each other and then at Scott, 'Buddy, you okay?' asked Stiles.

Scott shook his head the rate going down. 'Stay calm, stay calm,' he mumbled to himself. _It's just Stiles and Nina. You're friends. Stiles wouldn't hurt Nina, wolf, and she wouldn't hurt Stiles._

For a moment it seemed to help the wolf was still like a lion walking tensely around the cage but Scott had a feeling in this form he could handle him for now.

'What were you thinking just now?' asked Nina knowing it had to be something which got him angry.

'Uhm, just nervous that I didn't do the reading on econ,' he said quickly. It was a total lie but neither Stiles nor Nina could tell. He definitely didn't want either of them knowing that he was just having murderous thoughts just because he thought either Stiles was some danger to Nina or the other way around but why would he be pissed at Stiles then?

'Did you not read like every reading coach ever gave us?' asked Nina with a raised eyebrow which earned her a frown from Scott. She shrugged her shoulders, 'Just saying.'

'Okay, no more chit-chat, go get him,' said Stiles encouraging clearly wanting to continued tormenting Scott.

She sighed and tried to throw one of the balls which landed way to the right.

'Well, that was pathetic,' said Stiles crossing his arms.

Nina shot him a look, 'Yeah-well, I told you I hate lacrosse plus Scott hadn't pissed me off-'

'Do over,' cut her Stiles and she tried again and failed after about six miserable shots which got Scott laughing Nina even more tired and Stiles simply annoyed he took the stick from her pushed her a bit to the side and started throwing balls at Scott again mercilessly. The wolf started scratching again.

After another hit into the stomach Scott suddenly went to his knees his heart rate going seriously up. Nina took the cue and started slowly walking toward him just as Stiles went for the heart monitor that was beeping so loud and fast both teens started to worry.

Scott tore the duct tape from his hands and got on all four groaning as he was trying to hold on the last bits of his humanity not to shift and hurt either of his friends.

 _Come on, don't shift…don't shift._

He tried to remember what he and Nina talked about the previous night. About the need not to hurt anyone but all of it was a pointless blur now as he felt the wolf coming out to play. The wolf protected him, he gave him power he needed him and vice versa. Then his mind drifted to Allison and how he was avoiding her all day and felt miserable about it.

Nina swallowed as she got really close her heart beating just as hard as Scott's. She kneeled as slowly as she could not to trigger anything in him which would make her the treat and she put her hand on Scott's shoulder even slower.

He looked up at her his eyes glowing yellow. She squeezed his shoulder and licked her lips flashing her own eyes at him. Maria would have told her that she was an idiot and that she should have immediately feed on him to work him out but she somehow thought or knew that this would work… that he, Scott or his wolf would recognize her.

'Scott?' she asked carefully and he blinked his eyes returning to normal. He shook his head realizing what had just happened and looked at Nina.

'I heard-he heard you…he knew you,' he mumbled in disbelief.

'Scott?' Stiles asked as he got to them, 'Scott, you started to change.'

'I know…Derek was right… I can't be with Allison… I don't think the wolf would have hurt you though… he knew you…but the anger,' he got up, 'Guys, the anger makes him-me stronger.'

* * *

Nina barely made it to the econ. She feeling terribly weak even walking. She needed to sit down for a bit.

'Hey,' said Scott and gently put his hand on her back guiding her to the classroom, 'You okay?'

She shook her head but gave him a grateful smile, 'Thanks.'

'Don't be stupid,' he replied and helped her to the seat next to him carefully helping her down.

'No seriously,' she took his hand, 'Thank you,' she mumbled. He realized what she meant. It was the first time ever since she started having hungers that she had someone to help her go through it. Someone who helped her get her mind of things or supported her. He couldn't imagine having to go through all this without Stiles or her or even Derek.

He squeezed her fingers giving her a tender smile again focusing on the cute phenomena which was her smile. He liked the way she smirked/smiled but on rare occasion when she actually smiled he had to admit she looked more like herself than ever.

Coach walked into the class, 'Let's go. Sit, sit, sit, sit,' he urged everyone as people started walking into the class, 'We got a lot to cover today. Let's go. Quicker.' He seemed a bit upset but he was coach and he usually had these mood swings.

Scott sat down to his seat next to Nina and called Stiles to take the seat behind him who just returned from the restroom, 'Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude.'

He was just about to take the seat when Allison quickly appeared and took the seat giving him a smile.

 _Well, fuck._

'Hey,' she said and leaned closer to Scott, 'I haven't seen you all day,' she said longingly realizing with her earlier talk with Jackson just how long she went without speaking with Scott.

'Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy,' said Scott hesitantly partly turned to her.

'When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you,' said Allison sadly. It was serious weird not to talk with Scott for a day. She couldn't imagine now going like this for as long as dad wouldn't allow them to be together. She had the project to work on today but what about tomorrow?

Scott didn't know what to say. His plan was to avoid her as much as possible even if it pained him. He needed to do it to satisfy the wolf. She was making him weak and Derek said as well that he needed to stay away from her at least until the full moon. That was like a week or so? He could totally make it right? 'Uh, soon. Real soon.'

Allison gave him a short nod. She could see how weird he looked about it all so she decided to tell the good news, 'I changed lab partners, by the way.'

Scott asked, 'Oh. To who?'

Allison made a grimace, 'To you, dummy.'

Scott blinked surprised, 'Me? I mean, are you sure?' This would totally cause a hole in his plan.

Allison gave him a weird look, 'Yeah. This way I have an excuse to bring you home and study.'

'Oh,' said Scott almost worried which caused her to hesitate about it being a good idea. Was she becoming too clingy or something? She just wanted to spend some more time with him. 'You don't mind, do you?'

Scott quickly came up with an excuse, a lousy one, but still, 'I just-I don't want to bring your grade down.

Allison gave him a knowing smile, Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up. Come to my place tonight. 8:30?'

'Tonight?' asked Scott looking surprised.

Allison nodded, '8:30.'

Before they could talk further coach started the class, 'Let's settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading.'

Scott was immediately lost in his thoughts about how to avoid Allison. Allison was worried about if there was something wrong with her and Scott which she hadn't notice and if it had something to do with what he was hiding from her. Stiles was thinking about how this all with Allison and Scott was going to backfire and Nina was thinking about how tasty would the energy of the girl in front of her be.

'Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading,' said coach annoyed with the always in his ass kid. He looked around the class most of the students looked the other way not to be picked up while the others were simply disinterested, 'How about, uh…McCall.'

Scott looked at him confused, 'What?'

Coach repeated, 'The reading.'

'Last night's reading ?'

Coach shrugged his shoulders, 'How about, uh, the reading of the Gettysburg Address?'

'What?' asked Scott even more confused.

Coach sighed, 'That's sarcasm. You familiar with the term _sarcasm_ , McCall?'

Scott turned back to Stiles, 'Very.'

'Did you do the reading or not?'

'Uh-I think I forgot.'

'Nice work, McCall,' said coach disappointed causing Scott to feel bad as well, 'It's not like you're not averaging a _D_ in this class,' that hit Scott hard, 'Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a _D_. How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading?'

Scott briefly shook his head, 'No?' continued the coach. 'How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read-in your entire life?'

Stiles looked at the phone which silently started beeping in the class room since Scott still had the monitor on. It was rising and it was rising pretty fast.

'No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything? Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs-'

Everyone in the classroom groaned.

Stiles watched the numbers running up his own heart probably ready to jump out of his chest with the way it was beating. Scott was going to lose it. He was going to lose it in a classroom, in a classroom full of innocent and unprotected kids.

'Oh my God!' called out Nina making everyone look at her.

'Just knock it off you already told him that he should have read it and he didn't stop this violence.'

'James you can't just-' started coach having a hard time talking to her because of his meeting with her granny.

'Well, you can't just shout at him like that and say these things. Would you like if someone said you're a bad coach because of a lousy game? Like the one last week.'

'Oh!' the class started talked and Nina looked over to Scott who smiled at her while she winked at him.

Stiles watched the two and then noticed that Allison was holding Scott's hand under the desk. He was surprised to find that Scott's heart rate went so low. Did Allison do that? It had to be her right?

'Quiet!' called the coach, 'James, detention!' shouted at her causing Stiles to look back up.

Nina crossed her arms, 'Is it because I'm a girl?'

'What? No, it's because you piss me off!'

'Then why isn't there one single girl on the lacrosse team?' she asked raising her brows.

Coach started shuttering, 'What does-that-none of them were good-'

'Soo, you just said that girls are bad at lacrosse?' asked Stiles.

'That's kind of sexist,' added Scott.

Coach looked around the class as everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer.

'Fine, James. You want lacrosse to be equal? Tomorrow 6 P.M are your try outs!'

'What?!' she stood up suddenly not feeling that weak at all as she got pissed. Like hell, she was going on try out for stupid lacrosse, 'You can't force me to go on try outs! And it's like Saturday. I am not coming to school on Saturday. '

'The hell I-tomorrow, try outs!' he took the whistle around his neck and blew.

'And sit down!'

Nina turned to Scott and Stiles and Allison before she actually sat down with a whining sound.

 _What the hell did I just got myself into?_

'I don't even like lacrosse,' she mumbled and heard Scott laughing a bit being the only one hearing her.

'Shut up, McCall!' called the coach.

* * *

'Hey, it'll be fine,' said Scott and rubbed her shoulders a bit from the back as the four of them were walking out of the class.

'Are you kidding me? Today on the field I didn't manage to hit you once!' she sighed.

Allison frowned, 'You were practicing or something?'

Scott let go of Nina and took her hand, 'Yeah, Stiles wanted to train a bit and we had free period so we went for it.'

'Jesus, I hate lacrosse!'

Stiles bumped into her, 'We can totally train you.'

She gave him a disbelieved look, 'Seriously, you weren't that much better than me.'

Stiles gave her a look of betrayal, 'How dare you?!' He shouted dramatically.

'Look, Scott's good,' said Allison.

'He can totally help you out, right?' she asked smiling at her amazing in every way boyfriend.

Scott looked at her and then at Nina who was looking down by the possibility of having to do anything with lacrosse in the first place.

He smiled at her, 'Of course, I will.'

'And who knows?' said Stiles with a shiteating smirk, 'You might even end up on the team.'

Scott laughed again and Allison giggled while walking behind them.

Stiles groaned. (Nina punched him into the shoulder, hard.)

* * *

As the girls parted with them Stiles dragged Scott a bit to the side, 'Listen something happened in the class.'

Scott gave him a confused smile, 'Beside the whole-'

Stiles shook his head and pushed them both closer to the lockers on their side, 'When coach was grilling you because of the reading just before Nina spoke your heart was like way over the limit but then you calmed down… do you know if it was because Nina distracted you or because Allison took your hand?' he asked.

Scott blinked before he tried to recall the moment coach was yelling at him.

'I'm not sure… I didn't even felt when she took my hand I guess Nina distracted me-wh-why?'

Stiles let out a long breath. Allison. Nina. Allison was his priority. Nina helped him with the instincts.

 _It's like Nina was standing next to me and telling me what to do…_ Scott admitted once.

Scott knew that look. He thought something up. Something new, a clue, a lead something he hadn't thought about before. It was also the stare when his mind was all over the place and needed something to hold onto.

'What?' Scott asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

'You figured something out?'

Stiles blinked realizing that Scott was in front of him

'Maybe…the first time you shifted,' he started walking, 'You wanted to find Allison.'

'Yeah-' said Scott remembering how he thought Derek had hurt her or something and now driven he was to find her.

He shook his head, 'But the wolf-'

'I'm getting to that.'

'Remember during first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field and it helped you not to shift, right?'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah-yeah, I did.'

'Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying,' explained Stiles.

Scott shook his head, 'But Nina or when I'm with her-No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or-or touching her-'

Stiles gave him a look, 'No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know-?'

Seeing the expression on Scott's face gave him an annoyed look as it was obvious what he was thinking about, 'You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?' he asked annoyed.

'Yeah. Sorry.'

'That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's kind of like an anchor.'

'You mean because I love her,' said Scott causally before he realized what he had just said.

Stiles agreed, 'Exactly.'

Scott's eyes were the size of dinner plates, 'Did I just say that?' he asked with a bit of a weak voice.

'Yes, you just said that.'

Scott chuckled realizing the meaning of the words, 'I love her.' He didn't think about it much. Sure, in his mind he knew he did but saying it out loud giving the thoughts actual meaning was a big deal for him. He loved her. He loved Allison. Of course, why else would he be so desperate to be with, to hid from her, to protect her. It was because he was deeply head over heels in love with the beautiful girl.

'That's great,' said Stiles sarcastically before he continued, 'Now, moving on-'

'No, no, no, really. I think I'm totally in love with her,' he couldn't believe he had someone like her.

Stiles lost his patience, 'And that's beautiful. Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please?'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry,' Scott shook his head to clear his thoughts and get a grip when he realized one important thing, 'Wait that can't be right? What about Nina?'

'That's another thing. Remember when she said about the whole the supernatural part of you is seeking hers or Derek's present?' he asked.

Scott nodded.

'I think that the wolf trust her like a fellow supernatural. Maybe not if he gets too angry like when you tried to kill me but every other time she can get him to calm down because he knows her and she knows him. You said she always helps you with the supernatural things. How her voice helps you to give into instincts.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, there you have it Allison makes the wolf human. Nina she makes the wolf-a calm wolf.'

'Yeah-but I don't love Nina,' said Scott instantly before he hesitate. That was a bit harsh. It was true he didn't love Nina like he did Allison but he liked her. She was his friend and all, 'I mean she's my friend but-'

'Well, the human Scott doesn't love Nina-what about the wolf?' asked Stiles and put an arm around his shoulders as they started walking toward the back exit.

'The emotions-his emotions aren't like that Stiles. It's more violent-laws of the animals' kingdom and shit,' said Scott thinking about the times the wolf is trying to tell him something but he can't always decode his words.

Stiles sighed, 'Either way, I'm positive it has to be that. Allison switched the wolf off completely while Nina just calms it.'

'Okay, so what? I can't be with either of them 24/7,' groaned Scott.

Stiles gave him a wicked smirk which screamed _trouble_ , 'Oh, no. You're getting an idea, aren't you?' asked Scott already knowing the answer.

'Yeaaah,' said Stiles still thinking his new formed plan through.

Scott sighed, 'Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?'

'Maybe.'

Scott pressed on, 'Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?'

'Yeah, definitely,' admitted Stiles and dragged him to the back of the school, 'Come on.'

Stiles dragged him into an almost empty parking lot.

Scott knew it was going to be bad. Stiles ideas usually were or ended up that way but he needed to get him back to trust him. He Stiles was still pissed at him. He knew him too well but he also knew that he couldn't stay piss at him for long he hoped that this was the last stupid things (whatever it was) he needed to do to earn his friendship again. 'What are we doing?' he asked wondering what it was that Stiles wanted him to do.

'You'll see,' Stiles went in front of him and stopped, 'Hold on. Okay. Stand right there. Do you have your keys?' he asked and Scott still wondering what was going on pulled them out, 'Perfect. Hold 'em up like so,' said Stiles and turned around to look somewhere behind him, 'Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?' asked Stiles and when Scott nodded he walked away from him to the closest parked car.

Stiles pulled out if own key and absolutely casually walked to the car scratching it with his keys.

Scott opened his mouth completely shocked as to what was happening as Stiles called out, 'Hey, hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?!' he turned to the senior who were standing on the side smoking and who must have heard him because they looked their way.

'What the hell?' asked one of the guys and ran toward Scott. He started shaking his head realizing how it must have had look with him standing there with his keys out like that but he didn't have time to say anything as the guy punched him into the face and he ended up on the ground briefly hearing Stiles say something like 'My God, wow.'

He got up and went after the guy but he again got him to the ground and in a moment his friends joined the fight. They kept Scott on the ground and punched and kicked him as he was trying his best to ignore the pain and his wolf and not shift in front of them. What was Stiles thinking? This had to be another payback.

His wolf was close he could sense his claws digging through his subconscious and coming out. No. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to stay himself. He needed to think.

Stiles told him to think about Allison so he closed his eyes and he did. It wasn't working. He was becoming even more angrier.

 _Come, Scott, Allison! Where's Allison?_ He heard Nina's voice in his head.

He closed his eyes and despite the things the guys that were beating him where saying he tried to focus and find Allison's voice in school.

' _Are you sure you're okay?' she asked someone._

' _Yeah- it's just a virus or something,' Nina answered._

' _You sure you don't need a ride?'_

' _I wish but I have to train for tomorrow I can't believe I'm actually going participating in that-'_

 _Allison giggled, 'It's your own fault. You should have stayed quiet.'_

' _Yeah, well, your boyfriend is making it up to me by teaching me, Jesus, lacrosse. Unfriggin' believable. I wish coach would die or something so I didn't have to-'_

'Stop ! Hey, stop it right now,' Scott didn't hear the rest of the conversation as Harris appeared and the seniors rather ditched leaving Scott on the ground looking at Harris who was giving him an annoyed look, 'What do you idiots think you're doing?'

Scott looked at Stiles who was proudly showing him the phone satisfied that his plan had worked.

* * *

Derek walked through the door to his uncle's room. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. His uncle hasn't been himself since the fire but he was desperate. It was almost a month and he still wasn't close to figuring out who's the alpha and how to stop him. He sighed. He was desperate for help.

He sat down on the bed and turned Peter's wheelchair toward him, 'I need your help. If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just-just something to point me in the right direction, okay? Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura? Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know something, just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Say something!' he grabbed him just as his nurse, Jennifer, came into the room.

'Let him go. You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?'

'Got a better method?' he asked.

'Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time,' she said calmly which annoyed him.

Derek gave Peter one quick look before he walked out of the room, 'I don't have any more time.'

* * *

After Harris took them to detention the two haven't spoken a word. Scott was brushing of last drops of dry blood while Harris was writing down some paperwork.

Scott looked at him, 'Excuse me, sir? Uh, I know it's detention and all, but, uh, I'm supposed to be at work, and I don't want to get fired.' He doubted Deaton would fire him but ever since he and Allison started dating he was often late so he wanted to start acting a little bit more responsible.

Harris gave him one of his typical smug smiles and looked back down without one word.

Scott nodded. He was pretty much expecting this reaction. He looked at Stiles who was looking at his hands, 'You knew I would heal,' he said as he looked back.

'Yep,' replied Stiles and took the pencil suddenly all too interested in it.

Scott nodded again, 'So you did that to help me learn?'

'Yep.'

'But partially to punish me.'

'Yeah. Well, that one's obvious.'

Scott sighed, 'Dude, you're my best friend, and-I can't have you being angry with me.'

Stiles sighed as well, 'I'm not angry anymore. Look, you have something, Scott. Okay?' he looked at him, 'Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something,' he said his words holding more power than Harris who was quietly listening to them could understand.

Scott nodded, 'I know. And I will.'

Harris sighed. He seriously didn't want to spend another moment in school and definitely not because of these too idiots, 'All right, both of you, out of here.'

Scott and Stiles shared a brief look before they grabbed their things quickly as if they were afraid he might change his mind and left. Neither of them realized that they had promised to meet Nina and help her out with lacrosse.

* * *

Nina went to the field. Stiles texted her that they would come to her later to help her out with her lacrosse skills since they got detention which she managed to avoid because the coach didn't want to stay in the school today which was fine by her.

Stiles let her borrow his lacrosse stick and hell it was hard. She missed like twenty times out of twenty. She should have kept her mouth shut. She didn't even want to play lacrosse but like hell she was letting coach win. She wasn't even sure in what but she wasn't letting him. No, way in hell!

She was too focused on her aim that she almost didn't notice one's energy moving toward her until it was close.

She looked up frowning as the person the energy belonged to stopped in front of her, 'You know you need to put the stick a bit lower to get it to the right angle.'

Aaron Mitch. Great. The last person she wanted to meet today again. She was already feeling terrible. She should probably go out on Saturday and feed as much as she could because hell this was…well hell! She never went this long without feeding and with the more things she did. Stressful things. It was showing.

'Yeah, well maybe I could put it to your low with strength in the right angle,' she said through teeth.

He gave her a hurt look, 'I'm only trying to help so you don't humiliate yourself out in the open. I mean you sort of made a bet with the coach.' He was a hundred percent asshole but _shit_ the energy she felt inside him was practically at the tip of her tongue.

'Yeah, well, sounds great but no thanks since I don't like you I rather humiliate myself than to get some help from you.'

He nodded but pressed on, 'Look, I'm just trying to make amends.'

She looked at him crossing her arms, 'I mean, I totally screw up and was acting like a douche to you and Allison and Scott or Stiles. It wasn't fair. I asked all of them for your number but they wouldn't give it to me. I just wanted to apologize.'

'Sure, you did,' she turned around and started gathering the things. She didn't know what he was talking about. Allison told her that he asked for her number and so did Lydia when she was in her limbo state but Scott and Stiles? Did he ask them too? And why didn't they say anything?

'No, seriously. I was a jerk and a big one. I don't blame you for being upset and never wanting to talk to me but I want you to know that I'm sorry about everything..'

Nina looked at him. Like hell she believed anything he said, 'Well, you already said that a couple of times and you also said that you would keep out of my way?'

He was so calm. Calmer than she ever saw him and his desire it was toward her sure but it was also calm or something.

He was different. Somehow he had changed.

Aaron nodded and turned around before he looked back at her, 'Oh, and Nina? Good luck tomorrow.'

She watched him for some more before she shook her head. She had this crazy idea in her head. She was nuts. That was for sure. She was hungry. Hungry as a succubus could be. She didn't get it. Scott and Stiles should have texted her like an hour ago but they didn't. She could go out tonight and feed but she really needed help with this now.

She found herself sighing and calling out.

'Wait!'

He turned around looking confused, 'Yeah?'

She took the stick, 'Show me.'

He watched her for a moment before he absolutely calmly walked to her. She was giving him the stick but he just shook his head.

'Show me how you think it's done,' he suggested.

She blinked at that before she almost unsure got to a position Stiles showed her.

'Stiles, ha?' he asked a smirk on his face.

'What?'

'Nothing just that he's taller than you so he can hold it like that.'

He took a step closer and took the stick breaking his knees a bit lower and legs less apart, 'See? Now you try.'

She nodded and took the stick repeating what she just saw, 'Nice. Do you dance or something. Or some fighting sport?'

She shook her head confused.

'It's just that you're good at memorizing and repeating so I wondered-never mind,' he shrugged his shoulders.

'Okay, take a ball and try to throw it.'

She did as she was told, a part of her especially focusing on her movements so she wouldn't focus on his energy so near her. When had she become this greedy about it? Or gluttony?

She missed again and sighed, 'You suck as a teacher.'

'Please, you're a bad student, here,' he took a step forward, 'May I?'

She was already letting him into her space by helping her out. She was a sadist all in all. His energy was making her hard to concentrate so what the hell she could breathe it in even up closely.

'Sure.'

He moved behind her not touching her there just really close and put his hands over hers on the stick causing her to feel the energy through skin.

He swung the stick a few times holding her hands. She felt the difference in the way she was holding it and swung.

They took another ball and what do you know it went straight into the goal.

'Whoa,' she mumbled before she suddenly felt Aaron letting go of her and moving backwards.

'Hey, you okay?' she asked as he put a hand on his chest looking confused for a bit.

He shook his head, 'Yeah, I don't feel so good… weird.'

She swallowed. Could she- but her wall was up, right? Or was it? She was hungry! Seriously hungry what if she took the wall down without realizing it! No, she never. She wouldn't but-he…

'Do you need to go to the hospital? Got some disease?'

He chuckled but it was weird, unsure, 'That's a strange thing to ask, James.'

She didn't dare to touch him just watched as he was trying to get better. He gave her a weak smile probably to get her to calm down.

'Are you okay, honestly?'

'Yeah-yeah, I'm good.'

'Do you need me to take you home? You shouldn't drive if you're not-'

'No, no, seriously, James. I'm good.'

Nina nodded. She didn't believe him but she nodded. She didn't know if it was her or not but it was so much like with Scott it had to be but how? She could manage to hold the wall over when she was in a catatonic state but not now? What the hell?!

She walked him toward his car and assured him that she had a ride since she had texted Maria to pick her up.

He was still a douche. A douche who touched her despite that she didn't want to. A douche who helped her out with lacrosse which must have been just so he could touch her or something. A douche who got Allison to be pissed at her! A douche who she made sick by feeding on him like a sex demon she was.

Once she got to the car Maria frowned. She always knew something was up even if she didn't voice it.

'Hey, sweetie, what's up? What is it this time?' she asked carefully.

Nina looked at her fingers and admitted. If she could talk about this with Maria she couldn't talk about it at all. Maria was the only one who would really get it, the hunger. How easy it could be to lose control even if you were desperate not to and how fatal the consequences could be.

'I just fed on Aaron Mitch. It was a second-I-I don't even remember doing it,' she shook her head. She would have sworn her walls were up. Especially when someone was touching her she always made a mental check if they were up but today she for the first time in a while slipped.

Maria sighed, 'I warned you. You can never be too sure.'

'But it's a wall and I-'

'And you need to keep it up for it to be on, Nina. How long haven't you fed? Really feed not just from Scott?'

Nina closed her eyes, 'Weeks.'

'You need to feed. Put something short on and go out. I'm sure Scott and Stiles will let you know if something comes up.'

Nina looked at her phone. They haven't call or texted. If she really fed on Aaron it was probably for the best. She couldn't be around Stiles or Harley or Allison or anyone human for that matter.

She sighed and nodded.

'There's a club downtown that's having some event tonight. They don't check the ID if you're not drinking.'

'Go!'

'Okay.'

Nina looked out of the window and then at her phone again.

 _Still…They could have at least called._

* * *

In the animal clinic Alan Deaton was finishing a report as he heard someone entered the room. He smiled, 'Scott, you're late again. I hope this isn't getting to be a habit.'

He looked up only to find a man standing in the doorway. He held his breath. He knew who the man was. He would recognize those eyes and dark hair anywhere.

'Can I help you?' he asked politely.

Derek nodded nervously. He wasn't sure what he was looking for but he had a hunch and he needed to act with all precaution, 'Hope so. Want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on its side?'

Deaton asked confused getting nervous himself as he didn't know what possibly could Talia's son what from him, 'Excuse me? What animal?'

Derek pulled out the paper which was left on his car, 'Three months ago. The deer. You remember this?'

The vet looked at it nodding. He instantly knew what it was all about, 'Oh, yes. It's just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it,' he said with a smile.

'What'd you tell 'em?'

'I told them no.'

Derek smirked before he took a step further he asked, 'Did you hear that?'

Deaton took a step back, 'Hear what?'

'The sound of your heartbeat rising,' said like the predatory he was.

Deaton asked acting confused, 'Excuse me?'

'It's the sound of you lying,' he grabbed him by the coat and through him on the examination table where he punched him several times until he lost consciousness. After that he took him and tied him to a chair. He knew that he used to be Clara's mention and that she would probably burn him alive if she knew what he just did but he was certain. He was either the alpha or he worked with it. Clara told him that the thing knew her. She was sure of it and Alan Deaton knew her. Alan Deaton used to be an emissary so he had full knowledge of the supernatural world and Alan Deaton knew or was the alpha and he would have got a proof if Scott didn't show up.

'Stop! Stop!' shouted Scott as he ran into the room just as Derek once again knocked the tied to a chair vet out.

'Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't,' said Derek as a matter of fact.

Scott shook his head confused and terrified, 'Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?'

'You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied.'

'You think he's the Alpha?' asked Scott still terrified but partly angry now as well.

Derek nodded, 'We're about to find out,' he reached for the vet with his claws only to be stopped by fully shifter Scott who growled at him, 'Hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry.'

* * *

Scott told Derek to meet him in the school's parking lot. He wasn't sure if he's plan would work but it was better than nothing. He knew it wasn't Deaton. He cursed his luck and Derek for not having a phone to call Clara or Nina. It was just than that he realized that he promised her to help her out with lacrosse. He hoped she wasn't waiting for them to show up for too long.

'This is a terrible idea,' said Stiles as they got out of his jeep.

'Yeah, I know,' admitted Scott. He would feel better if Nina was here but she wasn't answering Stiles's texts.

Stiles pressed, 'But we're still gonna do it?'

'Can you think of something better?' asked Scott looking at him with a raised eyebrows.

'Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until eventually it just goes away,' admitted Stiles.

Scott sighed. This wasn't helpful at all, 'Just make sure we can get inside.'

Derek finally arrived and Scott immediately went closer to him, 'Where's my boss?'

Derek nodded to the back of his car, 'He's in the back.'

Both of the looked only to find the vet all tied up with a duct tape on his mouth as well.

'Oh, well, he looks comfortable,' said Stiles ironically and shook his head before they walked to the school. Derek wasn't sure what where they planning but he hoped the pup knew what he was doing. Then again he definitely didn't know. He went a bit further to stand next to the sheriff's kid jeep.

He had a few missed calls from Clara but he didn't want to answer. His guess was that the pup told her what he did and she was on her way to kill him. Jesus, if he actually did find out that the vet was innocent she was murdering him for sure. Great and just when it looked that they could be friends again-

Suddenly there was the worst sound he ever hear coming from the school and he couldn't help but closed his eyes, 'You've got to be kidding me.' Clara was wrong Scott wasn't like him because Scott was an idiot.

* * *

Scott who was inside the school with Stiles gave him a desperate look, 'Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?'

Stiles who was brushing the top of his head looked at him, 'I-yeah, technically,' he agreed.

'Well, what did it sound like to you?' asked Scott.

Stiles sighed and told him the truth, 'Like a cat being choked to death, Scott.'

Scott started panicking. He knew his plan was weak but right now it was profoundly weak and stupid. 'What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?!' he asked almost whining.

Stiles walked around him and went to stand behind him, 'Hey, hey. Listen to me,' he put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed, 'You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it,' he said and took a step back.

Scott nodded. Nina should have been there she would surely get him to do it right.

He took the microphone and thought about her.

 _Lose control_

He felt his wolf inside and so for the moment he opened himself up to him. Not completely just a tiny bit. He let it all in, the power, the monster, the everything.

He took a deep breath and howled.

* * *

'I'm gonna kill both of you. What the hell was that?!' Derek shouted at them the moment they came near, 'What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?'

Scott apologized, 'Sorry. I didn't know it would be that loud.'

Stiles shook his head once again enjoying it more than he should, 'Yeah, it was loud. And it was _awesome,'_ he sang.

Derek frowned at him, 'Shut up.'

Stiles gave him a look, 'Don't be such a sour wolf.'

Scott shook his head at the two and his gaze fell to the back seat, 'What'd you do with him?'

Derek frowned a bit and turned around, 'What? I didn't do anything.'

Deaton was gone.

The three started looking around but before either of them had time to do anything Derek felt a massive pain in the back as the alpha who grabbed him and threw him into the nearest wall while Scott and Stiles ran toward the school closing the door behind them terrified.

* * *

'Damn it,' said Clara as she cut herself on a piece of paper.

'You okay?' asked Melissa.

Clara watched as the small wound brought a tear of blood out. She frowned. She suddenly had the weirdest feeling. She didn't have feelings like these in a while. She looked at her phone. She called Derek and Deaton like six times. She seriously hoped they were okay. Fuck Derek, she hoped Deaton was okay otherwise she would kill Derek for sure.

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

She put the finger into her mouth and sucked the blood.

Something bad was happing.


	7. Night School

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** I would like to thank .948, dhnysports88, dannyboi2, KLTD, Grizzley Bear, kd123, HeloKramar for adding the story to their favourites and Too Bloody Inspired for following.

* * *

Scott and Stiles ran into an abandoned school and closed the door behind them.

'Lock it, lock it!' shouted Scott like he was out of his mind and he kind of was. The alpha was here. The alpha had killed Derek and ran after them.

'Do I look like I have a key?' snapped Stiles as terrified as Scott felt.

'Grab something!'

Stiles looked up through the small door window noticing the item which was left forgotten on the ground when they busted it.

Scott instantly recognized that look, 'No.'

'Yes.'

'Stiles, no, don't,' he tried again but Stiles was already out of the door. Scott's heart stopped. This was madness. He looked out of the window to see his friend as quietly and carefully as he could, walking to the stairs at the same time as the alpha came from behind his jeep.

'Run ! Stiles! Stiles!' he started hitting the widow to get his attention. There was a brief moment of hesitation on Stiles's side as he saw the alpha going for him but luckily he managed to overcome it and ran to the school.

Scott wasn't sure if the heart that was hitting a chest like drum (which he heard probably louder than he should) was his own or Stiles's who was looking at him with terribly large eyes.

'Dude!' Scott grabbed him by the shoulders to look at him.

'Don't you ever do that!' he shouted at him feeling his voice and hands trembling. He was sure his heart stopped when Stiles ran out of the school to get the bloody thing.

He was just sure of it.

Stiles started nodding his head frantically, 'I-I just-I just-Scott!'

The other boy nodded and before Stiles could argue he hugged him. It was terrifying, all of it. Seeing Derek and what the alpha really could do without a blink of an eyes and having Stiles ran out like that. He-he… he couldn't deal with it if he ever lost Stiles because of him. He seriously couldn't.

He let him go seeing how worried to hug made Stiles or rather say how it had him realize what he just did and what could have happened.

The human boy swallowed, 'Okay-what now?'

Scott looked desperately at the door, 'I don't know, man.'

He didn't see him or feel him but he knew he was there. He was somewhere out there and he was willing to kill.

'I seriously don't.'

* * *

They took their chance and went to the nearest class room.

'It's your boss,' said Stiles recovering from seeing the creature for the first time.

'What?'

Stiles qualified, 'Deaton, the alpha? Your boss.'

Scott shook his head and they stopped, 'No.'

Stiles nodded pressing, 'Yes, murdering psycho werewolf.'

Scott shook his head, 'That can't be.'

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh, 'Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing?'

Scott shook head again, 'It's not him.'

'He killed Derek.'

'No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead.'

Stiles gave him a disbelieve look, 'Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and we're next.'

'Okay, just-what do we do?'

'We get to my jeep, we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job, good?' he asked and they instantly went to the windows stating their opinions.

Scott tried to open the window only to be stopped by Stiles, 'No, they don't open. The school's climate controlled.'

'Then we break it.'

'Which will make a lot of noise.'

Scott sighed, 'Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast,' he suggested and looked out of the window. Derek's car and Stiles's jeep were still there and the alpha was nowhere to be seen. Scott frowned trying to get a better look. Something was wrong. Seriously, wrong.

'Stiles,' he started carefully, 'what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?'

Stiles frowned at him, 'What do you mean? Nothing's wrong,' he said and looked just to make sure.

'It's bent.'

'What, like, dented?'

Scott shook his head, 'No, I mean bent.'

Stiles eyes widened, 'What the hell-'

Before either of them could say anything more something went right through the window smashing it. Both of them hit the ground trying to cover themselves from the flying everywhere glass.

Once the impact past and nothing more happened Stiles looked at the thing only to realize what it was, 'Dude, that's my battery.'

Without thinking he tried to get up and go for it but Scott stopped him instantly, 'Don't.'

'We have to move.'

Scott shook his head, 'He could be right outside.'

'He is right outside.'

Scott let out a frustrate noise. He was seriously worried about Stiles a little while ago and seeing him now he knew all too well that he would again do something stupid and brave and likely to get himself killed.

'Just let me take a look,' said Scott and slowly started getting up to have a look. All in all he was the supernatural one. He might have a slightly better chance in not getting hurt or at least he healed faster.

'Nothing?'

'No.'

'Move now?'

'Move now.'

They went out to the hallway. They didn't really know what to do. What could they really do? The alpha was right outside or inside since all it took him was to break a little glass to get in. They were screwed.

As they were walking through the school and witnessed the janitor getting killed Scott completely forgot about ditching Nina or about his study date with Allison.

* * *

Allison was nervously walking around her front porch. She seriously didn't want to be one of those girlfriends who needed to be aware of her boyfriend's every move but hell she kind of felt like right now she wanted to know exactly where he was and what was he doing. She didn't know what was going on. Sure, he looked seriously weird out by her asking him to come tonight but she thought nothing of it. Well, that was a lie she was wondering if she wasn't being too clingy. Was she? Maybe that was why he didn't come. She was wondering if she shouldn't call Stiles or Nina since they were likely the ones to know where he was. She only texted with Lydia.

Just as she made her mind about getting a hold of Nina Lydia called. She sighed. She knew what this was about. Lydia could try all she wanted but she didn't like Scott or Stiles and she could see that. She wasn't blind or something.

' _Lydia says we're coming to get you,_ ' said Jackson through the phone.

Allison sighed. Great just what she needed, 'Please don't. Okay, I'm sure he's on his way. He's only…26 minutes late.' Sure, she knew how desperate she sounded.

' _You hear that? First it's 'He's only 26 minutes late,' a month later it's 'He Only hits me when he's drunk.' Slippery slope, Allison. Slippery slope.'_

Jackson said, _'_ _We're picking you up.'_

'No.'

'Too late.'

Annoyed Allison dragged herself toward the car. Jackson lowered his window, 'Lydia gets what Lydia wants. Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he's there.'

Allison's phone rang and she checked it just as Lydia leaned out of the car saying, 'Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late?'

'Not exactly,' said Allison reading the text message.

* * *

As they were terrified walking around the halls Stiles kept on repeating, 'I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school.'

Scott sighed, 'We're not going to die.'

'God, what is he doing? What does he want?' he asked out loud. He was beyond terrified and he seriously didn't know what to do. What should they do? They were obviously like a prey caught in a trap without any exit. Well, they were a prey trapped in a place with no exits so that fit the description marvelously.

'Me,' Scott said frustrated and stressed and tired and everything at once, 'Derek says it's stronger with a pack.'

'Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into teen work. That's-that's beautiful,' said Stiles sarcastically trying to find some peace. As they stopped Scott noticed the alpha on the roof. It instantly noticed them too and crashed through the windows. They ran down the hallway to the stairs not daring to look behind if he was still following them.

* * *

At the parking lot Allison got out of Jackson's car and all three of the teens were looking suspiciously at the dark place wondering what was this all about.

'Do you want me to come with you?' asked Jackson suddenly.

Allison looked at him, 'It's okay.'

She was already walking toward the school when he called after her but stopped in the middle of what he wanted to say, 'Hey, Allison-'

Allison looked at him for a second before her face broke into a smile, 'You have this look like you're about to say 'be careful.''

Jackson licked his lips looking a bit nervous for a second before he got all confided again, 'I am. What?'

Allison smiled a bit more, 'That concerned look on you, I've never seen it before.'

He shrugged his shoulders and gave her his flashlight, 'Well, I am concerned.'

Neither of them noticed Lydia sulking in the car.

Allison gave him a quick nod, 'Well, that's a good look on you. Don't worry. I'll be right back.'

Jackson nodded a smile of his own on his face, 'Okay.'

He watched her go for a second before he turned to the side and noticed the angry look Lydia was giving him for second before she looked away. Typical. Even if she was jealous she wouldn't admit it if it meant she cared. He sometimes seriously wondered why they were still together. Well, he knew why but he wondered if it was worth the effort. Lydia would most likely find herself some hottie by the end of the week and really he was in high school. Did he seriously need a cold trophy wife? Also some pretty girls didn't have to be like that. He gave Allison one last look before he went to sit into the car.

* * *

Scott and Stiles shared a small victory smile as they managed to trap it behind one of the rooms with a desk.

At least it was something.

* * *

'Look, I seriously don't know what your deal is,' started Jackson annoyed. He was seriously regretting not going in with Allison now that he and Lydia were having this fight which wasn't a fight.

She gave him a bitter smile, 'My deal is that you should start working on throws. You got sloppy this season.'

Typical Lydia. If she wanted to hurt you she would always find a way. It was more than clear that her problem lied elsewhere and that she was just pissed about him flirting with Allison but like hell queen Bee would admit it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window and Lydia screamed.

* * *

 _Allison turned around. She thought she heard something. The school looked seriously creepy as she was walking through the hallways all alone and in the dark. She was super intrigued about why had Scott asked her to come and broke into the school in the first place._

 _It was so weird._

* * *

'Sorry,' said Harley who was behind the window awkwardly waving at them now realizing that it might not have been wise to knock on their conversation/fight in the first place but what else could she have done?

Jackson lowered the window, 'Jesus, you scared us.'

'Sorry, did Scott text you guys too?'

Jackson frowned, 'Wait, he texted you too?'

She nodded and pulled out her phone showing them the message Jackson blinked.

 _Odd_.

It was the same message he texted Allison.

'He texted Allison the same thing,' he mumbled. Harley blinked and straightened up. She was home watching a movie when she got the text. She tried to call him back to see what was up but he didn't answer and neither did Stiles or Nina so she figured they were all together.

As she looked up she noticed something about Stiles's jeep though.

'What the-'

She took a couple a steps toward it leaving her bike pressed against Jackson's car unthinkably. With every step she could see how bend was the hood. Stiles loved the jeep. It was his baby. He would never let her in this state not even for a short period of time. She looked at the front door they obviously busted in but why?

She walked closer and Jackson got out of the car.

'What are you doing?' hissed Lydia. First Allison now Harley what was he trying to make her jealous?

'Stay here. I want to have a look,' he said and closed the door.

Lydia wasn't having it. She got out of the car as well and ran after them.

As Harley put the rest of the hood aside she noticed something.

'Hey, I'm no expert but shouldn't there be a-'

'A battery, it should be right here,' said Jackson and pointed at the missing spot. He noticed the scratch marks on the car as well. He took his fingers and tracked them. A shiver ran down his back and a flashback of what happened a while back in the video shop hit him.

They shared a look and then looked at the creepy looking school. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Back down in the basement the two watched the alpha struggling to get out.

'Come on, get across. Come on!' said Stiles a little bit relieved.

Scott did as he was told but he made sure that the desk was holding first.

As he came to the other side Stiles nervously licked his lips and took the flashlight getting on top of the desk, 'What are you doing?' asked Scott and tried to grab him.

'I just wanna get a look at it,' mumbled Stiles and despite Scott's protests got on top of the desk and looked. Scott kept on shaking his head all the time.

'Are you crazy?'

'Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out. Yeah, that's right, we got you-'

'Will you shut up!' exclaimed Scott anxious about the whole provocation thing that Stiles had just started.

The alpha hit the window with his claws which caused Stiles that was kneeling too close to it jump away with a small yelp. Scott doubted he would ever get the sound of his wildly beating heart out of his head.

Scott gave him a small nervous 'I told you so' look but Stiles just took a deep breath and started again, 'I'm not scared of this thing. I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any-'

Suddenly there was a loud noise as the alpha got to the roof and into the ventilation system. Both boys watched as he moved from the room he was trapped to the room where they were currently in nearly breaking the ventilation in the process.

They shared a look.

 _Run._

* * *

Allison took her phone and stopped. This was seriously becoming to craziest thing she ever did for a guy.

She tried to call Nina this time but her phone was out of reach.

 _Where is she?_

She shook her head and texted her before she started walking again.

* * *

'There's one right here,' said Lydia in a matter of fact as they were walking through the main hallway.

'Are you kidding me? You have to use the bathroom now?' asked Jackson annoyed.

'Yes now. You have a problem with my performing a basic biological function?'

'You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions.'

Harley genuinely wished she went alone. It didn't matter how scary their shitty school was it was much better than suffering through Jydia's break up drama. But hey, at least Stiles will have a field day knowing that two have trouble. She sighed. That was definitely the reason she hated this situation even more than she already was.

'Harley, do you mind going with me?' asked Lydia in a sugary voice.

 _Boy, do I?_

'You should go. So that someone doesn't pee herself,' said Jackson grumpily.

Harley rolled her eyes and walked into the restroom with Lydia. What a day? It wasn't that she completely hated the girl. Sure, her friend who she was crushing on was crushing on her which kind of was a reason to hate her. Also she was a bitch to her and her friends most of the time. So okay, she kind of hated her but she could tolerate her or try to be friendly when the others were around. Unfortunately, when they weren't she was suffering.

Harley sighed at least mentally.

Jackson was left outside finally he got some rest from the nagging redhead. As he turned around he noticed a figure standing behind the corner. A tall figure.

'McCall,' he whispered before he called, 'Scott? Derek?' he realized that the figure was simply too tall to be McCall.

Suddenly the tall figure got on all four and went from one side of the corner to another like that.

The two girls came out as room only to find Jackson completely pale touching the back of his neck.

* * *

As Allison got to the pool her phone rang startling her a bit.

* * *

In the basement Scott stopped Stiles, 'Wait. Do you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'It sounds like a phone ringing.'

Scott suddenly froze as realization hit him, 'I know that ring. It's Allison's phone.'

* * *

Allison rushed to the lobby as Scott told her too meeting up with him and Stiles there.

'Why did you come? What are you doing here?' started Scott instantly as he saw her.

Allison made a confused face, 'Because you asked me to.'

'I asked you to?' asked Scott looking just as confused so she put out her phone and showed him the text.

Allison suddenly understood something from the way that they were acting, 'Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?'

'Because I didn't.'

'Did you drive here?'

'Jackson, did.'

'Jackson's here too?'

'And Lydia and Harley got a message too,' explained Allison, 'what's going on? Who sent this text?' she asked just as her phone rang again.

 _Lydia._

'Where are you?' she asked just as one of the door to another hallway opened and Lydia, Jackson and Harley walked out.

'Finally,' said Lydia as they all met, 'Can we go now?'

'What's going on? Also, where's Nina?' asked Harley as she got in front of the two boys, 'I can seem to reach her.'

'Me either,' said Allison.

Scott frowned and shared a look with Stiles. If someone lured them all in here where is Nina? Wouldn't they try to get her here as well? And why? What did the alpha want with a bunch of teenagers?

Just as he was about to say something they heard it.

The alpha was in the ventilation system again walking.

 _Subconsciously Scott and Allison took each other hands as everyone started looking around._

 _Scott shared a brief look with Stiles who nodded._

 _'Run.'_

They were running for their lives as they heard the alpha crashed through the roof and started chasing them with louds steps echoing through the hall.

They managed to get into the cafeteria and close the door instantly putting chair in front of it as Scott called, 'Help me get this in front of the door.'

'Scott, wait, not here,' said Stiles but Scott didn't pay attention to him as he, Jackson and Harley were barricading the front door.

'What was that? Scott, what was that?' demanded Allison.

Lydia was close to crying, 'What came out of the ceiling?'

'Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs,' urged Scott.

'Guys-can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w-can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please Hello!' he shouted finally getting their attention.

'Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?' he asked sarcastically pointing at them.

'Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?' asked Allison.

Stiles could see how everyone was panicking Harley being the only one who was just silently standing watching everyone.

'Somebody killed the janitor,' he found himself saying. What was the point in hiding this? They needed to know that it was serious. He looked over to Harley who opened her mouth but as if she realized something she looked away.

'What?'

'Yeah, the janitor's dead.'

Allison looked at him and then at Scott, 'What's he talking about? Is this a joke?'

'What, who killed him?'

Lydia shook her head several times, 'No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed-'

'No, don't you get it?' snapped Jackson before he saw how freaked out she was and lowered his voice, 'There wasn't a mountain lion.'

Allison pressed on, 'Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!'

With all the questions toward him he lost it, 'I-I don't know. I-I just-if-if we go out there, he's gonna kill us.'

Lydia panicked and became almost hysterical, 'Us? He's gonna kill us?'

'Who? Who is it?' asked Allison and they all looked at Stiles who opened his mouth unsure of what to say. Should he tell them the true? Could he?

He looked at Scott who was still pressed with his back to all of them. He sighed and said the first thing that came to his mind, 'It's Derek. It's Derek Hale.'

'Derek killed the janitor?' asked Jackson and Stiles looked at him catching how terrified all of the sudden Harley looked.

He took a step toward her.

'Are you sure?' asked Allison thinking over the fact that Scott and Stiles were always spending so much time with the guy. The guy that took her home after the party.

 _Jesus_.

'I saw him.'

Lydia looked at the ground, 'The mountain li-'

'No, Derek killed them.'

Stiles went to stand next to Harley, 'Hey, are you?'

She looked at him. He never saw her so terrified in his whole life.

She opened her mouth to say something. She wasn't even sure what. It all just went down crashing and she just realized why it was all bugging her.

'All of them?' The others continued to talk.

'Yeah, starting with his own sister.' Harley remembered how Laura Hale stopped by to talk to her dad only to find out he was killed in a car accident a year ago.

'The bus driver?' She remembered an old guy who always told her dad to fuck of whenever he caught him being mean to her.

'And the guy in the video store-it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too.'

A young guy almost a kid just a few years older than her that came with two others who were always making fun of her so she rather stayed in her room if they ever came into the house.

Harley felt like she couldn't breathe. She remembered. She remembered her dad in the living room and her sneaking out of her room and the terrible _terrible_ smell of burnt clothes.

Stiles put his hand on her shoulder, 'Harley, we're going to get out of this.'

She looked at the others before she looked back at Stiles, 'I-I think that he wants to kill me too.'

'He's not gonna kill any of us-'

'No, Stiles… he wants revenge and he's going to kill me too,' she nodded a couple of times her own words sinking into her. She knew. She just knew. This was the reason for all that was happening. The bus driver, the video store guy, the janitor it all made sense now to her. To her! Who wasn't even paying much attention to it because she didn't think it was concerning her concerned her more than she could ever possibly imagine.

Stiles frowned about to ask her before Jackson came to stand next to them, 'Call the cops.'

Stiles looked at Harley and then back at him, 'No.' He was torn. Torn between what did Harley meant, saving them, and putting his dad in danger.

Jackson frowned, 'Wh -what do you mean 'no'?' he asked and took a step closer.

Stiles didn't budge by his macho move, 'I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with.'

Jackson looked at him disbelieved, 'Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him.'

Lydia brought out her phone, 'I'm calling.'

Stiles tried to reach her but Jackson bloke his way with an angry expression on his face, 'No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec-'

Scott went between, 'Hey.'

'Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to -but-,' she pulled the phone away and looked at it, 'She hung up on me.'

'The police hung up on you?' asked Allison disbelieved.

'She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested.'

'Okay, then call again.'

'No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here.'

'What the-what-what is this?' asked Allison panicking. How the hell was everything so screwed up? 'Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?' she asked out loud and everyone turned to look at Scott.

'Why's everyone looking at me?' he asked defensively.

'Is he the one that sent her the text?'

'No. I mean, I don't know.'

'Is he the one that called the police?'

'I don't know!' Scott snapped. He didn't mean to but he sort of did. It was all too much. He was running for his life all night and now this.

Stiles looked between the two groups, 'All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?' he said and took Harley's hand dragging her with him to Scott. In any other situation she would be thrilled that he took her hand but now she hardly noticed as she was thinking things over.

'Okay, Harley, what did you mean that it's about revenge, hm?' he asked lowering his voice for the others.

 _Scott looked at Stiles and then at her, 'Harley?'_

 _She just shook her head. She didn't want to say it. She couldn't. Not yet. Not out loud even if she knew it might have potentially help._

 _Stiles looked at Scott, 'Harley, come on we can help-'_

 _'We're stuck in a school with a murderer who killed what four people already? You can't!' she said her eyes filling with tears._

 _'Okay-okay, Harls, hey, look at me,' said Stiles putting his hands on her shoulders. She was so much shorter than them so he had to look down at her, 'Look at me, Harley.'_

 _She looked up at him sobbing, 'We're gonna get out. Nothing's going to happen to you but you need to tell me if-'_

'Okay, assheads-new plan,' started Jackson which caused everyone to look at him, 'Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?'

Scott sighed and looked at his best friend. He felt like a traitor to his own words. Just today he kept on promising himself he wouldn't get the Sheriff into danger and just now he was about to again, 'He's right.'

Stiles shoot him a look of betrayal and let go of Harley, 'Tell him the truth if you have to, just-just call him.'

Stiles shook his head, 'I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive.'

'All right, give me the phone,' said Jackson and reached for Stiles who spun around and punched him into the face. He instantly shambled and ended up on the floor. Allison ran to his side, 'Jackson ! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?'

The rest turned to Stiles who was looking at every one until his eyes stopped on Harley who looked away. God, he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to do this. His dad. The only one he had left. He-he-he just…

He pulled the phone from his pocket and called his dad, 'Dad, hey, it's me,' he started and paused sighed, 'And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now,' something hit the door, hard, 'Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school.'

Allison and Jackson got up and the teens herd together while Harley stood paralyzed watching the door as the thing was hitting the door in terrifying noises, 'Oh my god!' cried Lydia hiding behind Jackson.

Stiles reached her and dragged her closer to them saying, 'The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell.'

'Which only goes up,' argued Scott.

Stiles gave him a look, 'Up is better than here.'

They took the stairs running until they reached the chemistry lab and looked the door putting a chair against the handle quietly listening.

They heard the steps. Allison took Harley's hand while Lydia slapped her mouth shut with her hand everyone quietly listening as a dark figure walked right pass the door.

Scott frowned. This wasn't right. He knew that they were here. He could sense them. Why did he walk pass them like that…

He looked at Stiles who instantly read his mind. Why would the alpha just leave them?

'Guys?' asked Harley suddenly causing everyone to look.

'I just realized- if he texted me and Allison wouldn't he also text Nina?'

Stiles opened him mouth.

'What do you mean?' asked Allison confused.

'She's right,' started Lydia, 'If he was going for girls close to you two,' she nodded at them.

Scott shook his head. No that was- But where was Nina? 'Okay, when was the last time anyone talked to her?'

'A can't reach her all day-'

'After class, she wasn't feeling-'

'Fuck James. We need to get out,' cut in Jackson.

Everyone stayed quiet until Stiles phone suddenly rang.

'Is it your dad?' asked Allison hopefully but he immediately shook his head, 'No, it's Nina.'

* * *

Nina put on a dark green dress that Maria thought brought out her eyes. She shouldn't really care about what she was wearing but sue her she was a girl and she did. Maria winked at her on her way.

She checked her phone one last time before she went inside. Just like she expected that didn't care about her ID just let her in. It wasn't as crowded as she hoped it would be since it wasn't even eleven. So she just down in front of the bar.

She ordered coke and drank for a few hours a few drinks were send her way but she dismissed all of them.

It was finally crowded and she just hopped of her barstool and went to the center. She liked the song. She liked the crowd. She liked the wonderful taste of the adoring desire coming from those around her. She danced or more like went with the flow feeding on the energy and letting in as much as she could. This was who she was. It was what she does. What she needed to do to be around people again. So she wouldn't hurt them. So she wouldn't hurt her friends.

She felt high. She giggled. She never feed that much cause the immediate aftermath was just like she was drunk. She sighed and walked out doing her best to walk casually in front of the bouncer and others.

As she brought out her phone her smile felt. She had several messages which she hadn't heard because of the music and feeding and even more missed calls.

 _Derek took Deaton. He thinks he's the alpha – Stiles_

She blinked and opened another one.

 _Heading to school. Scott's plan- summon the alpha. –Stiles_

 _Also Scott doesn't have his phone so don't bother calling him. – Stiles_

 _Are you with Scott? He texted me to come to the school. – Allison_

 _What's going on? Is Deaton okay? What about you guys? - Clara_

 _Hey Scott texted me to come to school, what's up? – Harley_

 _Meet me at the school. URGENT – Scott_

She blinked at that.

 _What the hell?_

She didn't wait and ran toward the direction of the school. She was there faster than she ever has. She was still high on the wonderful feeling of orgasmic desires she had just consumed.

She stopped in front of the school the door was wide open and Jackson's and Stiles's jeep was outside.

It was then that she realized that instead of running over there like an idiot she could have just called. She tried Scott first but he didn't answer so she just texted him.

Just as she was about to press send she stopped herself wondering about how the ring tone echo in the dark area around her would and so she just called him instead.

'Hey, where are you and why are you all in school?' she asked when she noticed something on the ground.

Blood.

'Nina, listen to me, where are you?' asked Stiles urgently the anxiety clear from his voice.

'I'm outside. I had to go feed,' she mumbled sobering a bit up. She kneeled down her fingers touching the spot. It was definitely blood. She moved it against her fingers.

'Outside of the school!' Stiles shouted causing her to put the phone away from her ear for a second once she stood up and put it back closer Scott was on the other end.

'Nina, you need to get out of there now. Run, okay?'

'What's going on?' she asked hearing movement behind her and feeling someone's energy.

She swallowed, 'We're locked inside the school and the killer is here. You need to get out. Do you hear me?'

She turned around. It was there and it was just as large as it was in the bus and the energy was the same. Power.

'Nina? Tell her to go for help,' she heard someone in the back, possibly Jackson.

'Nina!' Scott again.

'He's here,' she ended the call and ran.

* * *

Clara had just finished her shift. She was walking toward her car when she heard something moved in the busses. She blinked and took a step toward the direction. She still didn't know what happened with Deaton so she drove to the vet clinic.

There was light.

'Hello?' she called out as she walked through the open door. From the times working here she never had a junky visit and she doubted with all the shit that had happened it was one now so she went further into the room.

* * *

Scott couldn't breathe. He put the phone away from his ear and looked at it. She ended the call. She was outside with the alpha. They were outside, alone. She was-was she? There were no empty classrooms to hide or desk to trap him behind with. Nothing.

'Scott,' he heard Stiles talking but he couldn't focus on him.

Nina. She was… Nina?

'Scott,' Stiles put his hands on his shoulders.

He saw Nina looking a bit at him as he told her he would help her out with lacrosse. He forgot. They had detention and then he went to the clinic and he was supposed to meet her but he forgot to tell her he didn't have a phone and Stiles was too reckless.

'What did she say?' demanded Stiles panicking, his eyes wide. Lydia was sobbing on the other side of the room again.

Nina...

'This is all my fault,' said Harley all of the sudden.

He felt like shifting. The alpha. He hurt her once. If he did it again he was he- felt it behind his fingers ready to come out. The claws wanted to come out and hurt… no not hurt _hurt_ but protect hurt to protect…To go after her! To save her! Protect! Protect Nina and the others. Protect the succubus and the humans and Allison!

'Scott!' called Allison getting into his line of vision.

'What happened? Where's Nina?'

Allison brought him back. She always brought him back. Allison made the wolf silent.

'She said-she's outside… and she said 'he's here'.'

Allison let out a gasped and started shaking her head, 'No, no, she's Nina. She's not… she's not.'

'Call her,' said Jackson suddenly causing everyone to look at him.

'Or text her just do something.'

He nodded and dialed her number again closing his eyes wishing for a miracle.

 _Nina_

Everything was like those weeks before when he thought she was going to be lifeless forever only this time she might be actually dead.

The annoying ring back tone started.

 _No. No!_

Everyone in the room went so quiet they literally heard the tone. They all held their breaths. Would she pick up? What if she didn't? Did that mean she was dead or injured somewhere? What if he turn her apart like those others? Scott thought in a fluster kind of way.

Nina was not dead she was just running or she lost her phone or some-

'Scott,' she suddenly picked up and he opened his eyes.

'I'm sorry-my hands-the-the blood…the screen wouldn't work-I-'

'Nina, breath, are you hurt?!' he shouted more than he intended to hearing how must she was panting and how nervous she was. He didn't know whether to be happy she was alive or terrified she was still out there and possible hurt.

'No-it was on the ground. I got it on my fingers.'

* * *

'Where are you?'

'In the woods, Scott, I'm so sorry. I should've been there. Whose blood is it?' she asked tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't even know whose it was and she was already terrified and crying. The alpha had hurt someone. It didn't matter who it was but he did and it was her fault as well cause she wasn't there.

'Derek. It's Derek, Nina. It killed them- the janitor and...'

She put her hand upon her eyes, 'Jesus.'

'Look, Nina stay where you are. Do _not_ go to school, okay? We called help they're on their way so just stay there okay? Don't you dare to go to school!'

She looked at her fingers.

'Nina! Say it!'

'Scott, listen to me. I fed, I'm fast. I can cause a distraction and you can get to the car.'

'Nina no! We're not doing that.'

She shook her head and looked down at the school below her, 'Stay, there. We'll figure something up.'

'Who else is there? Allison texted me and Harley too.'

'Me, Stiles, Allison, Harley, Lydia and Jackson,' he sighed.

Nina shook her head, 'This has to be trap. He got everyone you care for and are vulnerable in one place. He has to want something.'

'I know.'

'He hurt Derek so that no one would help and we can't exactly call civilians-'

'Nina, I know.'

She licked her lips feeling more helpless than she ever had, 'What about the Argents?' she asked.

'What? What about them?'

'Police might get hurt. Argents are professional hunters. We just have to be really careful so they wouldn't figure us out that's all.'

There was a signifying pause before Scott said, 'Nina, Derek is the one who did all this,' he said.

She blinked trying to understand what he was saying, 'What do you mean?'

Quiet.

'You told them that he was the one who got you-Jesus, Scott, how could you?' she asked closing her eyes disbelieved.

'I know. I will figure it out. Just stay in the woods and be careful I will call you if anything comes up.'

He ended the call. Nina looked around the dark woods and then back at the school.

 _Jesus, what should I do?_

She gripped her phone more firmly before she took a deep breath and made another phone call.

* * *

'You need to hold him,' said Maria to Clara as Derek was trashing on the table.

'I know-I know but-'

He accidentally punched her as he was moving around partly not even realizing what was happening.

Neither of the women noticed the vibrating phone in the bag.

* * *

'I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood,' whispered Scott to Stiles as they were standing a little bit further from the others now that they were sure Nina was as safe as possible in this situation they needed to go back to their plan on saving themselves. Their best option was going down the fire escape to the parking lot but for that they needed the key from the door and for that they needed the janitor's dead body.

'Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?' asked Stiles immediately.

Scott didn't let go, 'I'm getting the key.'

He walked to the others.

* * *

As the others were preparing Stiles took Scott to the side, 'I know what you're going to do. Call Nina. You need backup.'

'I'm not calling Nina. I can do it on my own. I-I don't want either of you guys getting hurt, okay?'

'Nina's supernatural.'

'That doesn't mean she's unbreakable or something.'

'Neither are you.'

'I'll be fine,' he said angrily and shook his head to chase it away, 'Look, let's not fight-'

'Whoa, no, buddy! We're so not doing the last moment thing cause like hell-You are gonna be fine, okay?'

Scott wanted to argue to let him see the options but seeing how stubborn Stiles looked he understood that it would have been a lost battle so he nodded, 'I'll be fine. It'll work. We'll totally be okay with the alpha gone after today.' He doubted he would ever lie this good.

Stiles nodded, 'Fine because like hell am I going to say sorry for getting you into all this- because if I didn't drag you to the woods that night-'

'-No, like you said no last moment crap,' cut him off Scott.

Stiles nodded and hit his shoulder lightly neither of them knowing what will happen and if it will work in the first place.

'Okay, all done,' announced Lydia. He nodded at Stiles one last time. Allison tried to stop him on his way but he wouldn't budge. He knew it now. Despite how much he didn't want it. It was his responsibility now. Stiles was right. He couldn't just sit back and let someone else deal with it. Derek was dead. He had to stop him. He had to save them.

'Lock the door after me,' he said but before he could leave Allison kissed him in was kind of bitter sweet. The first time they kissed he thought that right there and then he could die happy but right now he realized he wouldn't. He didn't want a last kiss goodbye. He didn't want a last moment even if it would have been sweet as this one. He wanted to live and to have as many moments with Allison as possible. And for that he needed to do this.

He looked at Stiles and Harley on his way out despite that he didn't want to make it a last moment thing he couldn't help but look at his friends.

He walked out and took a deep breath feeling the wolf guiding him to the body he was seeking.

* * *

The five teens got close to the door as if to hear Scott if he was coming. 'I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us,' started Allison.

Stiles looked over to Harley who was kneeling on the ground. She hadn't spoken in a whole now. He didn't know how to ask her again.

'-And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking,' continued Allison showing her hands in a demonstration. Jackson reached out and took her hands looking at the girl softly completely ignoring Stiles and Lydia's odd looks.

Lydia rolled her eyes a bit and looked at the table with the chemicals noticing something, 'Jackson,' she looked at him, 'you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not.'

Jackson gave her an annoyed look, 'I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight.'

Lydia swallowed a bit and looked at the bottle on the table, 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did.'

No one said anything but the doubt was almost possible to touch.

* * *

 _Scott, is planning a move on the alpha with molotovov cocktail but he wants to do it alone. - Stiles_

Nina read the massage. She didn't want to just go there unprepared and possibly jeopardized Scott's plan she couldn't just sit back as he was possibly standing alone against the alpha.

That was when she heard it.

 _A howl._

She wasn't a werewolf but she was supernatural and it was world like that a signal like that could only mean one thing.

 _Kill_

She didn't think she just ran.

* * *

Nina ran into the back entrance hitting it in full speed only to realize that they were open. She needed…

 _Damn it_. She needed to find him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She sensed their energies. Scott's was walking toward the others-

Stiles…

She blinked. She could sense it. It was Stiles. The jumpy energy as if it was literally moving although it wasn't. It was _so_ Stiles she never could have imagine his energy to be something else or to be anonymous to her like the rest. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to think about how awesome it was that she knew his energy as she ran quickly toward the source.

She stopped on the hallway finally noticing Scott.

'Scott!' she called out in a whisper.

He turned around. She couldn't quite see him but with the way he was standing she knew it something wasn't right. She took a careful step toward him.

'Scott, are you okay?'

He watched her for a second before he turned around and went for the door she didn't know what he did but once he turned back a set of keys hit the floor.

'Scott?' asked someone from behind the door. She could hear noises like a handle was moving but no one came out.

'Scott, is that you?'

 _Did he lock them in?_

He roared at her, angry.

She took a deep breath and a step closer. There wasn't time to think analyze things or whatever. All she could do right now. Was to make sure Scott didn't hurt their friends. Easier thought then done.

'Catch me if you can,' she said with a smirk on her face.

And he ran.

* * *

'What was that? Why was it so close?' asked Lydia.

Allison went for the door.

'What the-,' she tried the handle several times but it didn't work.

'It's-it's-'

'He locked us in?' asked Jackson angrily, 'McCall locked us in.'

Allison shook her head, 'No, he wouldn't-why would he?'

No one in the room knew the answer.

* * *

Scott roared at her. He was completely out of it. Nina managed to get him back to the gymnasium but apparently he grew tired of the chase and decided to go for an easier prey again.

He went after her but she just threw him off her. She was faster than him which only had him angrier. He tried to go for the door again so she had to do something. She went at him and got him to the ground. He easily sent her flying to the other side of the hall.

Her hip was hurt but she sucked the pain in and stood up just as he was close. She jumped away from him but he managed to cut her in the process.

It was no use. She couldn't get too close and running was only a momentary distraction for him.

He went for the door again and she went after him. She grabbed him and smashed him against the wall. His eyes were glowing in the dark just as his fangs shined.

'Scott, come on! This isn't you. Allison! Think about her!' Her words we no use he was far too gone.

He grabbed her and spun them around smashing her against the wall and howling into her face. That was when she felt her heart start beating faster. It wasn't from the fight. No. It was him. The energy in his system changed. Holding her like this when he was an angry loose cannon just like her. She was a demon that could suck out life. He could take it with his claws. She felt it, his desire. It wasn't a desire to kill, to fight, to have power. It was the primary one. To mate. To claim.

She never felt it so strong in her entire life. Was it because he was a supernatural like her?

She couldn't care. She felt her eyes go purple as she smashed their mouths together. She didn't care about the fangs that were cutting her lips as they hungrily moved against his, her walls completely gone. She couldn't even care about being her since with the amount and strength the energy was giving her she instantly healed.

It was an amazing feeling.

This…This was life. This was everything. This was everything she ever wanted or needed.

She moaned into the kiss, or eating alive because she couldn't tell the different as she was drinking him up. The wonderful, one of a kind taste of his energy sinking into every cell in her body making her want to melt into it.

He got them from the wall to the ground and moved from her lips to her neck. He only had one think on his mind.

 _Claim_

He bit her causing her to let out the softest cry as his teeth had sunk into her flesh marking his territory. She was his. The wolf made a choice and she was his.

She felt so good. She was a little monster just like him and she tasted too good she made him feel so good and sleepy. He wanted to go to sleep so the boy could come out and play with her a bit. He would share but just with the boy. The boy needed to understand. It was time for him to know that they were the same. Once he understood they would be one and the boy would want the demon just like he did. They would keep the demon and the girl only for themselves.

She took too much and the wolf needed to rest…

Scott opened his eyes, his boyish brown eyes and leaned up looking at Nina who was underneath him her eyes glowing purple.

He remember the one and only time seeing them in her bathroom now when she was trying to stop him from shifting. It didn't work then but it did now. She took his energy. He felt it. It was terribly chaotic but she made the wolf sleepy. She made him not want to kill.

He put his hand on her cheek. She never looked less human… yet she never looked more beautiful. She was still taking his energy, his power, his life… he felt as it was slowly drifting away making him as well tired.

'Nina, you can stop. You saved me… you saved them.'

She blinked focusing on his words the energy almost too much to handle. Yeah, she had enough. She needed to stop. She was full.

She blinked again and when she opened her eyes once more they were green.

'Scott?'

'Hey,' he smiled softly at her, 'You saved them.'

She shook her head and he got off her so she could sat up, 'You did. You locked them inside so they wouldn't come out. You saved them, Scott. You controlled enough to do that?' she pressed her hands against his chest.

'Help me stand too much desire is like being drunk or high.'

He nodded and got up so could take her hand and help her stand she was a bit unsteady on her feet.

He put his hands on her hips, 'You okay?'

'I will be just a little while for the feeling to fade away again,' she nodded a few times.

He reached his hand and gently brushed her shoulder looking at the bite mark on her neck, 'That's not healing.'

She touched the place where he had bit her.

'What?' she looked at her fingers there was blood and she could clearly feel an opened flesh. She looked at him worried, clearly overthinking everything that had just happened and so did he. Right, he bit her and it was still bleeding.

He wanted to say something. He was ready to do so when he heard the sirens.

'The police are here.'

She nodded. She needed to sober up fast. She pressed her fingers against the wound on her shoulder and squeezed inside like she saw Derek doing it hissing from the pain.

'Nina,' Scott gasped but she only heard him since she rather closed her eyes. He reached for her hand to stop her but she already did what she needed to. Once she opened her eyes her head didn't feel so light and she stepped away from Scott.

'I'm fine now,' she nodded at him to assure him.

'We should go.'

'Wait,' he put off his vest and gave it to her, 'You need to cover the wound.' It was more than clear to anyone who would look that it was bit mark and he felt all of the sudden terribly ashamed looking at it. He bit her, Nina, his friend and worse than that tried to hurt her and his friend. He wanted to kill them. He almost did.

They slowly walked outside Nina feeling better on her own feet but walking slowly not to get dizzy and cause people to notice.

Outside it was all a chaotic mess coordinated by the Sheriff medics and deputies were running everywhere asking them if they were okay who to call what happened.

Scott saw Allison and Lydia talking to one hugging while Stiles came to Nina and him looking torn up between wanting to check them if they were okay or hug them.

'Wh-what happened? You-you locked us inside?-'

Scott didn't have the time to answer as the Sheriff walked to them with a face of a man on duty, all serious and business.

'Okay, how about you tell me what's up?'

Nina took a step away as Scott and Stiles clearly explained their whole Derek plan. She wanted to get Clara a heads up. She doubted Derek was dead. The blood had to be his so it was seriously unlikely for the alpha to just hide it somewhere.

She saw Maria's car and honestly she couldn't even remember if she ran to her or _ran_ to her just that in a matter of seconds she was in her arms hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

She just now realized the full aspect of what just happened. She saw the alpha. A killer who once already attacked her and she saw him again standing so close to her she could reach a hand and touch him. She fought with Scott. She fought for her life and the life of her friends for him. She kissed Scott sucking his energy to cause him to turn into a human again. She never tasted werewolf energy before. He kissed her in the Hale's house but that felt like a little peak compare to the enormous lust raising act that had just committed. The way they moved against each other, the desire, the lust, the violence it was all so… _succubus_. She never went full succubus before and as much as she wished she didn't she finally understood it. She understood why so many of their kind sinned. Why so many drank from humans and killed when they could just take the energy through pores. She finally understood. The feeling, the feeling she got from tasting Scott like that mouth to mouth, touches, energies, lust _oh God_ she would never feel satisfied without it again.

'I sucked Scott's energy,' she mumbled in Maria's shoulder.

Maria brushed her hair, 'Don't worry about it. You're brave and strong. You'll be fine. You'll control yourself.'

She closed her eyes. Maria had warned her about this day. About the day she would lose herself in the feeding like she did tonight. She always told her that once she did she would never find herself again.

She looked up seeing Scott and Stiles talking Stiles looking at her through Scott's shoulder as Scott probably explained to him what happened.

She was right. She doubted she ever would find herself again.

She saw Allison walking to Scott and Stiles nodding giving them room to talk. Allison. Her friend who's boyfriend she just made out with to save them all but once again she broke the girl's code, the friend's code. Would it really be like this for the rest of her life with Scott and Allison? Always breaking the rules to save each other or help each other out? Life wasn't fair when you were a succubus. It wasn't fair at all.

* * *

Scott looked at Allison who was nervously standing in front of him. He wanted to tell her so much. He wanted to say how sorry he was for everything. Right, then and there he wanted to tell her the truth, all of it. He wanted to tell her that he was a werewolf and that everything he did was to protect her. He wanted to tell her about what happened with Nina. He wanted to come clean because Nina was right. He had to tell her.

Allison was stepping from one foot to another. She didn't want to do what she was planning to do but her common sense screamed at her to do it. She never felt more afraid then she did tonight and she doubted she would ever feel safe again. So many thoughts were running through her mind. Derek Hale was a murder? Why was Scott then hanging out with him? Did Scott really lock them in the classroom? If so why?

'My dad's on his way,' she mumbled suddenly getting a grip. Scott no matter how wonderful she felt with him and how much she loved him (because she did, she felt it inside that she did) was always hiding something. At first she thought it had something to do with Nina that it was something as teenagelike as a love triangle but tonight only proved her that the secrets went further and deeper. She hated them. Ever since she was never fully felt right about things in her family. The smiles, the right answers to all the questions like why are we moving, why can't we stay. She could feel it like it was in the corner of her eyes, always there and when she was looking at something else it was there waiting for her to look at it but once she did it was never there just in the corner. She hated that feeling and Scott? He made her forget that feeling. He filled her with so much other feelings she felt like she would explode and yet that she would never get enough but he also brought with every lie, every denial, every non-answer an even bigger feeling of distrust. And she didn't want to be with someone no matter how much she cared about them who she didn't trust.

Scott didn't need to listen to her heartbeat or smell her scent to know that she was tense yet he felt this strange coldness or numbness that he a few times caught from Nina and it scared him. He wanted her to tell him something positive. Something good, like that they were going to be fine and okay. That she trust him that she's happy that he is okay. Or no not even that he wanted her to kiss him or let him kiss her because there was a part of him that thought that he was going to die tonight for sure. He wanted to take her into his arms and feel her skin against his to know what they were okay, alive, safe and okay.

'You need, uh, you need anything from me? Want me to go with you?' he asked he knew he was begging because he really was. He needed her more than ever. He…he… He hated himself right now more than he ever did for-for everything. He just wanted Allison to tell him that it was going to be okay.

'No. I don't,' she said instead. It felt like a physical wound. It hurt more than what the alpha did or what Nina did because it was happening now. Now, when he was just the boy when the wolf was in the back of his mind sleeping. Now, when there wasn't the feeling of all the anger was taking away from you and you were in peace. Now, when everything hurt inside as the guild was eating him alive.

'Okay.' It wasn't okay but he didn't know how to start. How was he supposed to tell her the truth her father would come any moment and if he would overhear them or Allison would have a freak out? How was she even supposed to believe him without him showing himself to everyone else?

Allison was watching him. She wished then and there that he would somehow get it and say something. Anything! She wanted him to say anything that would prove her heart to be right about him, anything that would make him the good guy again. Made him the boy who made her feel so wonderful. Just that but he didn't.

'And I also don't know what happened to you in there,' she looked down for a moment, 'I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but-,' she looked back up, 'Right now, I don't-I don't feel like I can trust you.'

Scott shook his head.

 _No-no-no!_

 _This isn't happening!_

He knew what was going to happen.

'Allison, I can explain-'

'I don't care,' she cut him off shaking her head.

'Okay, don't say anything else,' he swallowed. He didn't even know what he wanted to say but he just wished… he just wanted her to stop and that if she wouldn't say it wouldn't have been real, 'please, just don't say –'

'Scott, I ca-'

'Allison, just stop!' he cut her off again upset, 'Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and-I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call–'

 _Please let me fix. Please don't do this,_ he silently begged in his head.

'Don't,' she said coldly as Nina did just a little over a week ago. He though that that was the oldest thing he could ever experience and nothing would hurt so much. This did though. It hurt and it hurt so _so_ bad.

'What?' he asked desperately. He didn't want to understand. He knew what she meant but he didn't want to. He didn't want to make it realer than it was.

'Don't call,' she said, 'Just-just please don't call me.'

She walked away. A moment ago he wasn't sure how he could ever be with Allison without the guilt of what he and Nina did. Now he wasn't sure if he would ever get to be with her.

* * *

Stiles ran to Harley as her mom was hugging her in front of the car.

'A sheriff's boy,' said her mom with a sad smile. Stiles nodded at her. She gave the two a moment as she walked to say something to one of the deputies probably to if she could take Harley home.

'Harls about what happened-'

'I can't-,' she said looking at her mom, 'She-she just got a live, Stiles. Dad-' she shook her head. Everyone knew the stories about her dad and how much of a colossal asshole he was. Stiles witnessed a few times how Harley cried or how she came to school with a bruise. No one ever did anything cause her mom had the perfect excuse and Harley never said anything either. It made him super angry about it especially cause it made his dad angry.

'Look, just, if you know something that could help,' he tried.

She gave him a desperate look, 'I-'

'The deputy said that we can go home now,' cut in Harley's mom.

'You ready?' she asked her looking between her and Stiles.

Harley nodded and turned around. Funny, she would give anything to have Stiles's attention just a day ago or several hours. Now? Now, she wanted nothing more than for him to leave her alone.

Stiles watched them leave. He didn't know how could thing be possible worse. The alpha could make Scott shift. Scott wanted to kill him. Scott hurt Nina who was trying to save them. Harley was somehow involved in all this and everything was just-

 _Shit._

* * *

Clara was carefully sewing. She was used to it. Nights in the E.R. Everything from a broken knee to a penis stuck in a can. This town was weird, hell, this world was weird. She seriously needed a vacation. Where would she go? She never really has been anywhere.

'So how was New York?' she asked as she finished.

No answer.

She nodded to herself and leaned down. Derek was lying on his stomach on her coach half asleep half in a coma. She wasn't sure how he managed to get to her when he had a whole in his back. He was still breathing.

'That good, ha?'

She seriously should admit that she cared for him if it she was constantly freaking out about him getting killed.

'God, this would have been so easy if you never came back?'

There was a knocking on the door, a loud one. She glanced at Derek. He was in no condition to move but they couldn't stay here.

She put her hand into his hair and brushed it a bit. They needed to disappear.


	8. Lunatic

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

* * *

Nina felt strange about what happened. She kissed Scott. Well, in all truth the succubus kissed the werewolf. It was weird to say the least? Definitely weird and so last week's drama she hated this.

She stated at the message from Stiles. _Getting drunk and helping Scott with a broken heart._

Oh, what the hell? She was so going.

She walked to the Maria's room where she was getting ready to go out too.

'Can I go out with Scott and Stiles?' she asked teasingly earning a disgusted look from Maria.

'Like hell I care. This is a democracy,' she said putting on a black dress which she was killing despite her age.

Nina smirked, 'Yeah, I'm just kidding. So who's the lucky guy? Or girl?'

Maria gave her wink, 'Wouldn't you want to know.'

Nina chuckled. She watched as Maria checked herself out in the mirror. It had been a few days and they hadn't been in school due the whole nearly killed by a murderer incident. Ever since that day she wanted to ask Maria something but she didn't get the courage. She started wearing tops that were covering her neck or scarfs. No matter how much fed she was (thanks to Scott she never felt more full) the stupid bite mark wouldn't heal. It was a bit faded but it was still there. She had this stupid thought about Scott somehow marking her but like hell she wanted to talk about that. Maria would only think it meant something or she would just give her these looks and she didn't want that. Sure, they made out it was like the hottest thing ever but it was in the heat of the moment it meant nothing. She was a good friend who helped a friend out while _yes_ cheating but it was for a highest goal.

Anyway, she wondered if Maria noticed something about her energy. If now she looked somehow different because she really couldn't tell. But Maria was acting as normal as ever so she couldn't be. The bite was probably healing slowly because of what happened and it would surely heal once she feed in a few weeks or so.

Fed. Yes, through the air not a direct contact. She wondered about that too. Scott gave her a full taste of what was it like to _really_ feed from someone and she could seriously tell that it was billion times better than what she normally did. Maria always told her that once she got a first taste from a direct contact she never could satisfied her hunger through air ever again, not fully at least.

She remembered what she did with Aaron. She remembered how just because she was hungry she fed on him without him or her even noticing. She shook her head. No, she was going to do and be fine. She would feed more often or more and she would be fine.

She got dressed. Shorts and top and the jacket to hid her neck a bit and ran to meet up with Stiles and Scott.

'There she is, our only and true girl,' called Stiles all too excited.

'Your girl? Cute,' she said actually feeling relieved. She hadn't seen them since the night. She looked over to Scott. He looked like a seriously kicked puppy. Both of them were grounded so she had no idea what was going on with them since sheriff and Melissa and apparently Lydia's mom and Allison's parents were on high alarm with them and Scott still didn't have a phone.

'So what did I miss besides you're technology issues?' she asked walking besides them as they were heading to the side of the woods. Scott wasn't too happy about it. With the alpha still out there, Derek dead. It was dangerous. Still, he couldn't seem to find it in him to care. Not after what happened with Allison. Everything suddenly just seemed meaningless.

He looked at Nina. He hadn't talked to her since the night in the school. He still wasn't sure about that. What he did and how he felt it was a whole new level of terrible. Looking at it now it felt even more like betrayal toward Allison than it did that night.

'Allison dumped Scott and since we're all survivors. We're drinking this bad boy,' said Stiles for him and showed her the liquid bottle.

'She didn't dump me, man,' said Scott immediately, 'We're talking a break,' he looked at Nina who looked genuine surprised.

'I guess Allison or Lydia didn't tell you, means that it can't be serious, right?' he asked desperately for some good news.

Nina shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to get his hopes up.

'Or their parents aren't allowing them to text or maybe…'

'Maybe?' he asked as they started walking.

Nina sighed and looked at him, 'Or maybe they didn't want to put me in a position where I have to pick a side.'

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded, 'Sure.'

Nina sighed, 'I'm _so_ sorry, Scott.'

He nodded and continued walking. He knew he shouldn't have got his hopes up but what else was he supposed to do. He and Allison they would get back together once he tell her everything she will see that he had no choice but to do the things he did.

Stiles went to walk next to Nina, 'Anyway, when your best friend ends up on a break you get your best friend drunk. You in, right Nina?'

She looked at the bottle. Drinking might be nice since she didn't need to feed for a while. Headache without be a problem since she would just heal from breathing the energy. Plus Scott and Stiles were here so she would be taken care of if anything. She was also thinking that it might make things less weird between her and Scott. She wasn't sure if it was the breakup thing (which she seriously should have known sooner) or because of what happened but she wanted it over. 'Okay, but don't let me do something stupid like run around woods without my shoes.'

'Noted,' said Stiles seriously, 'If you keep me from running around wood naked.'

'Eww!'

'He's actually serious. He gets a bit too brave when he's drunk,' said Scott soundly disinterested as they continued to walk.

They started drinking one at the time. Except for having some problems with clothing since Stiles tried to undress himself twice he was also a lightweight too.

Nina was holding a bit back since she didn't drink often and since she didn't trust herself drunk around strangers and Scott was just standing next to them looking just as not entertained as he was when they started.

'Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl,' started Stiles once he was lying on the ground looking at the night sky while Nina was sitting next to him and Scott standing next to her, 'You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea.'

'That's not how it's said, Stiles,' she sighed feeling warm from the alcohol. She tucked at her jacket a bit wondering if either of the guys would notice the bit mark. She might as well take her chances. She put it off.

'Fish in the sea,' said Scott with his hands crossed before he looked down at Nina and her now bear arms. She was about a shade darker than Allison.

'Fish?' asked Stiles looking at him from his position on the ground, 'Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls,' he looked at Nina, 'I love girls. I love 'em.'

She chuckled and pinched him into the cheek, 'Sure, you do cutiepie. You are the horniest kid I know.'

'I mean it, Nina. I love 'em. Especially the ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3" -

'Like Lydia?' asked Scott looking down at his best friend who was just as stupidly in love with the bitch when he was drunk just as he was when he was sober. He really didn't like her. He couldn't possibly understand what was Stiles seeing in her since she was always so mean and probably talk shit about him to Allison all the time. She was just like her stupid boyfriend why else would they be dating?

'Yeah!' shouted Stiles happily, 'exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about-about-What was I talking about?'

Scott sighed desperately. He wanted to go home and lie under his covers. He wasn't feeling anything not even lightly buzzed which was weird since he and Stiles were usually on the same level except that he didn't want to go nude into the woods. Seriously even Nina was at least smiling and had unfocused eyes.

Nina.

There was something about her though. He wasn't sure what it really was. She was always hot so that couldn't be it although her bare shoulder which wasn't covered by her hair looked really interesting. He didn't know why he was so fixated on it. Her smell was the same well at least from what he could tell about it felt the same.

 _What is it?_

'Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink.'

'I don't want any more,' said Scott shaking his head.

'You're not drunk?'

'I'm not anything.'

'Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?'

'I heal so I don't have headaches? Maybe because werewolf heal faster you're burning all the alcohol before it can't actually work?'

Scott let out a long sigh, 'Can't we just go home?'

Stiles looked at Nina again ignoring Scott's question, 'Isn't it the pointless to where a jacket with those shorts? I thought you breaths through skin pores,' he said as he was looking at her jacket which was on the ground now.

'I do-I just wanted to be stylish,' she mumbled feeling Scott's gaze on her.

He frowned, 'Is it because of the bite?'

'You bit her?' asked Stiles confused.

Nina shrugged her shoulders moving her hair a bit so the mark was hidden although she wasn't sure why.

'Show me,' said Scott getting in front of her.

She shook her head and stood up as he tried to reach her, 'It's fine it just needs time.'

'What time? All of the other wounds heal when you fed from me,' he took her by the elbow and moved his other hand to her hair but she stopped him their gazes looked.

They started at each other for a longer time neither saying a word feeling the atmosphere around them changing. She felt his desire for her there and then and a flashback hit her as Scott was holding her on the ground biting.

 _That's not a flash that's a memory,_ she realized.

Scott didn't know why he was holding her right now. He shouldn't be. He should be thinking about Allison. They were on a break. He loves Allison and Nina is just a friend.

 _Prey_

His eyes widened. It was the wolf inside him who was taking control without him even noticing.

He let go of Nina, 'I'm sorry. It's the-the wolf.'

Stiles who was watching the two shook his head unsure if it was really happening, 'Were you two going to kiss?'

They looked at him frowning, 'No!'

'Just checkin-'

'Well, look at the three little bitches getting their drink on,' said someone suddenly causing all three to stir. Nina was too tipsy to sense energies and since both she and Scott were caught with each other they didn't even notice the two guys who just came from the woods and took their bottle.

One of them checked Nina's bare legs out before he moved higher, 'Hey, gorgeous.'

'Give it back,' said Scott moving in front of her. It was an unthinkable thing. They were danger and Nina and Stiles were possible targets.

'What's that, little man?' asked one of the guys mockingly.

'I think he wants a drink,' suggested the other one.

'I want the bottle,' said carefully but firmly causing Nina and Stiles to share a worried look both partly sobering up.

'Scott, maybe we should just go,' started Stiles getting to his feet.

'You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet,' he said and stood up while the guy took a sip checking Nina out some more, 'Give me the bottle. Give me the bottle of Jack,' he said in an extremely cold and terrifying voice.

'Scott?' called out Stiles who noticed Scott's claws coming out.

The guy gave him the bottle. Scott took it and threw it against the tree with a smash scaring all them.

* * *

Harley was home staring at the roof. She decided to put her phone on silence since Stiles was on her back non-stop about the school thing. She couldn't talk about it. She seriously couldn't. Not when she knew. She knew all along and she lied. No, she didn't lie. It was worse than that she knew was quiet. She was quiet when she should have said something.

She was just as bad and those who did the despicable thing or maybe even worse.

* * *

As Scott put Stiles into the car Nina put her hand on his shoulder.

'Can you come to my house afterward?' To talk?'

Scott smiled at her a bit and nod. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her about what happened he didn't want to talk about Allison and what happened but he surely didn't want to be alone and think about it all.

* * *

He got Stiles home and then ran to Nina's house. He realized that apart from the front door he never was inside the house. He went for the window that was opened on the left side of the house.

He found Nina sitting on her bed a laptop playing some movie. She immediately paused it and closed the laptop.

'Hey, got him home okay?'

He nodded and looked around the room. He liked her room. It was a bit girly but he liked the colors and that it wasn't anything like he would before imagine a succubus's room would be like.

'Yeah, he's fine. He'll have a terrible headache but apart from that he's fine.'

She nodded looking a bit uneasy around checking if her room was okay for a boy friend visit. No laying around underwear and stuff.

'It feels like a déjà vu,' mumbled Scott and walked to her bed where she gave him a question look and he nodded.

He sat down, 'Us acting weird around each other.'

She chuckled and sat down next to him, 'I guess. I don't want it to be weird.'

He nodded, 'Me either but there are things we can't just pretend that didn't happen.'

'Look, it's just like before only this time I did it to help _you_ out,' she said and looked at him she could see that just like she had a few issues about the whole thing so did he.

He sighed, 'I just…the more I think about it the more it feels like cheating.'

She nodded and looked in front of her, 'Well, the more I think about it the more I feel like a real whore so…'

He took her hand, 'I would never think that of you, Nina.'

She smiled softly. Of course, he wouldn't he was the sweetie boy with puppy eyes and sunshine smile. He didn't know what the kissing did to her. What the lust and she desire that she consumed did to her.

She sighed, 'You don't get it. There is this thing about us, succubus.'

They looked at each other. He never saw her looking or sounding more bittersweet, 'Every time we take a bit more than we should there's a pay. When I kissed…the first time,' she try not to dwell about the fact that they had so many kisses she needed to specify.

'I fed on you and it started the glow and the hunger and I could never go back to the way that I was before and didn't need to feed. The good thing was that I could do it through air and didn't need direct contact. Since now I was using a bit more energy I need to feed more often to get the energy back.'

He opened his mouth realizing where this was going from how intense she was, 'Since now I fed from you, a supernatural and so well… intensively. I'm afraid that breathing the energy might not be enough.'

'Wait, so now you'll always need well…,' he touched his lips rather than continuing the question.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know. I mean I will still do it just by breathing but it might not be enough like I will never have enough.'

He shook his head, 'So because you helped me you will now have to go around kissing stranger.' The thought made him upset. Why did she have to pay for something as helping him out? Nina was a good person. She was nothing like people said about her behind her back and she was force to violent herself like that for a hunger, for being supernatural. He hated being a werewolf but thinking about it now. Nina had it several times worse than him.

'I didn't tell you this to make you feel worse, you dummy. Also there's this thing I did. I went to practice for the lacrosse tryouts. I didn't go after what happened in school-'

'Oh my God! We were supposed to come help you train,' cut her off Scott remembering.

She shook her head, 'Aaron Mitch came…I was seriously hungry Scott,' she looked at her hands feeling terrible just talking about what she did.

'I let him help me holding the lacrosse stick and apparently I fed on him and made him dizzy.'

'What?' he asked frowning, 'You fed on him?'

He didn't know why but the thought made him terribly upset thinking about all the things the douche did and how he was fixed on Nina. The guy screwed things with Allison once and was intimidating Stiles. He seriously hated him and the thought about Nina feeding on him made him…simply upset. Feeding was something she did on strangers or a few times before on him thinking about she doing something like that to Aaron made his wolf shiver from anger. He tried to push those feelings into the back of mind since they were probably the caused by the full moon.

'It was an incident. I still can't figure it out how did I let my walls down without noticing…when I was having a sleepover with Allison I found out that the wall isn't on when I'm asleep.'

'You fed on her too?' he asked in a tone which made her feel like she done a terrible thing. She did but still hearing Scott say it like that hurt her.

She opened her mouth about to stand up but he stopped her, 'I'm sorry it's the full moon… it's just… I'm jealous,' he closed his eyes annoyed he didn't want to admit that but seeing how terrified she looked and hurt he had to say something.

He looked at their hands before she looked up at him confused. She felt the energy she had tasted a few days ago running through his body. It was so beautiful she could almost taste it on the tip of her tongue. She didn't dare of course.

'Jealous?'

He shook his head, 'More like the wolf is jealous…That you feed on someone else it's stupid I don't get him I think he has a fetish.'

She thought about it and chuckled, 'A bit of a masochist?'

'Well, it does calm him down and makes him nicely sleepy if you take too much.'

She shook her head, 'Anyway, it was just a second too. I took a bit and immediately woke up. She touched me briefly when we were asleep.'

He nodded, 'That must be hard…how,' he looked at her. They haven't talked about many things concerning her since he was mostly the one that solving things out. He sometimes forgot or better yet didn't realize how hard Nina had it all.

'How does this all work? For succubus? How do you ever are with someone? How do you have families? Can you keep the wall on at all costs?'

Nina smirked humorlessly, 'Well, it takes time… Maria was first able to have sex without killing someone when she thirty.'

Scott blinked, 'For real? So she had your mom-'

'No, she just killed people,' she admitted looked at him from under her eyelashes.

Scott remained silence. He tried to think about Ms. James always in a good mood with smirks and winks and just so so full of life as a real demon who fucked man to death.

'She was in a bad place… most of the succubus get there if they cross another line… fed on someone completely.'

'Do you think you'll get to that place too?'

She nodded, 'Sometimes, it keeps me up at night just thinking about how easy it would be to slip.'

Scott let go of her hand and put it around her shoulders, 'You would never do that.'

'It's all about control,' she pressed herself against Scott, 'and control comes with the walls. I put them up, keep them up and I'm good… but I can get too hungry if I don't feed. Or I can fall asleep and someone would touch… or might _enjoy_ myself too much and forget about them.'

She raised her brows at him.

'Does it always take this long to learn? Thirty years?'

'Not with my mom… she was an expert in control. Maria says the worst part of her being gone because she could teach me so much. She wasn't even twenty-five when she mange to sleep with a guy.'

She looked at Scott she never told the story to anyone. Maria's words and how she reacted always made her remember how dangerous it was to tell this secret but this was Scott… she trusted him like no one before.

'If I tell you something you can never-ever say it to anyone, okay?' she asked still a little uncertain about it.

'You can tell me anything.'

She nodded, 'Succubus… they don't have fathers… we're born from the energy… in a sense we're copies of our mother and every succubus that was made before…'

'What? Are you saying that they just what-?'

'When the time comes they just split their heart in half and have a baby. It's complicated to explain but I wasn't born like that. My mom she slept with the guy and got pregnant which makes me-'

'Half a succubus?'

She nodded, 'I have everything like any other succubus so it means nothing really but if my kind… or others of my kind would somehow found out or anyone I think they would kill me.'

He looked at her, 'Why?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Maria never told me or my mom. They just always said that I can never tell anyone…We don't talk much about it because it pisses her off too. I don't even know the guy just that mom met him in the city and that she was able not to feed on him although I don't know how since she would have to keep her walls up at all time.'

He nodded thinking about it, 'My dad was a drunk… well possibly still a drunk. He doesn't call. From time to time he sends a birthday card. Mom kicked him out one night and he never came back. I don't miss him miss him but…'

'You wonder,' she smiled, 'you wonder what would it be like if he was around and good guy.'

He nodded. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a while the only sounds in the room were their breaths and her clock on the wall. It was nice. He felt good almost peace full being so near someone… Nina. He could almost forget the drama around him. Almost.

* * *

Derek woke up in the middle of the night. His wounds had healed nicely over the past few days. With Clara's constant nagging he slept on his stomach which was annoying. He looked up to look at the woman sleeping in the chair of the old house. The house had been empty for a while. Clara's grandma left it to her but she solved it a while ago and the owners were out for a while. He knew that if the hunters checked up her background they could possibly find it but they needed somewhere to stay and they couldn't possibly risk it in her apartment.

She saved his life. He knew she did. He came to her because he knew she would. He trusted her possibly more than he trusted anyone.

She stirred a bit as her phone went off and woke her up. She brushed her face and turned it off.

'Shit,' she whispered.

'What's wrong?'

'Go back to sleep,' she replied and stood up stretching a bit, 'There was a car crash. They're calling me in that's all.'

'Be careful,' he said and she shot him an annoyed look, 'Please, like they would try something on the hospital grounds.'

'It's not just that,' he said carefully sitting up, 'The alpha he nearly killed me Clara.'

She looked away, 'Trust me I know.' She was never more terrified than seeing Derek like that. He shook his head, 'Clara what if he comes after you now?'

'He won't-why-why would he?' she asked and started gathering her things.

'He could really hurt you, Clara,' she stopped and turned around. It was night but she could tell how tense he was and worried, 'He won't.'

'You don't know that.'

'He could've hurt me in the video store and he didn't,' she was tempted to reach out and take his hand to give him comfort but she didn't. She sighed, 'Derek, I'll be fine. You-' She was bad at this, 'We got each other,' she found herself saying, 'And nothing's going to happen to me.'

He looked away. He obviously didn't believe her.

* * *

He woke up feeling a nagging feeling inside him…

The wolf…

It was terribly hard to understand what he wanted since he was mostly primal about everything and those things made no sense to Scott. Right now he was demanding his attention for some reason so he woke him up. He looked around blinking as his eyes focused on the purple wall.

He sat up. He fell asleep in Nina's room, on her bed as he looked to the side he found Nina lying on the other end of the bed. He wondered about what she said about feeding when she was asleep but she was so far from him she couldn't have touched him even by accident.

Still, he felt the inside of his skin itching. The wolf was trying to tell him something.

He checked the wall clock. It was close to three in the morning.

Nina was deeply asleep still in her clothes he wondered about how she always had to wear short or low things to be able to breathe. Her hair was under her which left him a great view on his bit mark. It was still there. He didn't get why did all the other wounds heal but the bite mark didn't.

He was watching it almost hypnotized his wolf pushing on his mind wanting something.

He looked at Nina's sleeping face. She looked vulnerable more than anything. He doubted he ever realized before he got to know her how fragile she could be. Not that she wouldn't take care of herself if she had to but the psychical aspect of her was definitely the one that brought her more pain.

He was so caught up in thinking about her he didn't even realize when he had touched her until he felt something was taken from him and Nina let out a pleased sigh.

Scott's eyes widened and he moved away.

 _What am I doing?_

He couldn't just do things like that! She was sleep and he wasn't a creeper and he had Allison… they were getting back together and being with Nina wasn't even an opinion.

He shook his head and looked at the mark. It had dried but it looked bad.

 _Lick it_

He frowned that was definitely the wolf talking. Right, because touching her was creepy but licking her would be fine. _Gosh._

Still, he bit the inside of his mouth looking at the wound. It looked so painful. Maybe it would do it good if he licked it just a little bit. Dogs licked their wounds all the time. He could come up with a million arguments for and against but once again before he knew it he leaned toward her.

It was his mark he should have the right to like it. He wasn't sure where that idea came from but he reached his tongue and stroked it against her skin tasting her.

She let out a sleepy sound but didn't wake up. He repeated it several times before he leaned away looking at his blonde lying on the bed. He got up realizing something. He didn't feel the sensation he usually felt when he was touching her without her walls on. When she was sucking him.

He blinked and touched her arm but it was just like always. She was feeding on him.

He shook his head. He was an idiot. A tired idiot affected by the full moon. He simply got up and walked toward the window looking at Nina one last time in a way memorizing her before he jumped out.

* * *

He eventually went home but basically spent the time just the same as before, depressed.

His radio went on, 'Beautiful Wednesday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Monday and Tuesday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale-'

His mom came in a turned off the radio.

'We should probably set this to buzzer. You alive in there?' she asked.

'No.'

'Not ready to go back to school?' she asked with a sympathy in her voice. She was really terrified when she got a call from the sheriff that night.

'No.'

'You want to stay home another day?'

'No.'

'Want a brand new car?' Scott looked at her for the first time and she smiled, 'Me, too. This isn't just about what happened at the school, right? I mean, it's about what's her name? Do you want to talk about it?' she asked.

'Not with you,' he said as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

'Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually,' she said remembering her past.

'I don't care about your breakups, mom. I'm gonna get her back,' he said as a matter of fact before he closed the door. Melissa McCall sighed. This wouldn't end well. She knew it.

* * *

Allison was walking through the hallway. Everything felt weird. The whole school was upside down and walking around the places where she was terrified just the night before was kind of reliving the thing over again. She took a deep breath and rushed toward Lydia as she noticed her coming out of the corner, 'Hi, how are you?' she asked with a smile that didn't quite reach her face.

'Hi, don't even get me started. I didn't even have coffee yet.'

Allison nodded and looked around. From every corner she could her attack, and school, and some teenagers.

'It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us.'

Lydia smiled, 'Thank you, for the protection of minors.'

Allison nodded again. Through her days off she thought about one thing in particular over and over again. She was pretty much MIA for the previous days due to the incident and wasn't feeling all that great to really talk about it in the first place. She hadn't spoken to Nina or Harley all week and except for a few shared texts with Lydia and Jackson had a lot of time to think. Suddenly the whole break up wasn't such a one way decision.

'Lydia, do you think I made the wrong decision?' she couldn't help but ask. Why did she ask? She knew the answer. Jesus, she was such an idiot.

'About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely,' said the red head brushing her hair a bit as one of the lacrosse players passed them.

'You know what I mean.'

Lydia gave her a look, 'Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills.'

Allison sighed. She was right. What else could she have done about what Scott did?

* * *

Scott walked to the classroom. He didn't feel that great. One the full moon was tonight. Two they were supposed to write a test and he just knew he was going to fail. And three Allison was there. He wanted her back but he seriously didn't know how. What should he say? What could he say?

Before he even had time to decide Harris decided for him as he said with a smug smile, 'Mr. McCall, please take a seat.'

He noticed an empty seat in front of Stiles and next to Nina who he hadn't talked to since his little incident. Like what the hell? He licked her.

 _Licked._

Who-

He didn't even want to think about how twisted it was. He felt even worse as she just smiled at him in hello once he sat down.

Harris started the test. Everyone was writing. Scott was looking at the questions. He seriously should have studied more. He shot Allison a quick look but she was obviously looking away on purpose. He returned to his test. He felt weird about seeing here. The whole room-all of this it just wasn't right.

Nina clicked her pen and he shot her a look. It was too loud.

Someone was mumbling as he was reading the question in the back. He shook his head and looked back down still hearing the pens and the paper as they were moved like someone was going it inside his ears.

He started to read question No.2

 ** _Why would a girl that pretty go out with a loser like you?_**

He froze and looked at Nina who was still writing until she must have noticed his stare and looked up at him with a confused look.

He looked back down again his heart beat wild and then at Allison who gave him an empty look and went to look into the front.

Scott brushed his eyes as Nina signaled for Stiles to look at him.

He went back to the test only to notice question No.3

 ** _When the moon is full tonight, will you kill:_**

 ** _A._** all of your friends?

 ** _B._** some of your friends?

 ** _C._** most of your friend?

 ** _D._** none of the above?

His couldn't take it anymore. The stupid clock on the wall, the person coughing, someone's phone he-he-he had to get out.

He took his backpack and ran out of the classroom.

Stiles and Nina shared a look.

She looked at her test as Stiles ran after Scott.

 _Well, thank God I didn't study or I would be actually pissed._

She got of her chair and ran to the hallway.

'Ms. James!'

She felt Stiles's energy at the end of the hallway she ran after him and caught up with him as Scott was saying, 'I can't stop thinking about her, man.'

Nina slowed her pace as she joined them momentary not sure where to look as Scott was naked under the water.

She turned around, 'Jesus.' Why did she have such problem with this?

Stiles looked at her, 'Oh, succubus afraid of nudes, that's hilarious.'

She rolled her eyes and punched him.

'Guys, you need to help me.'

'Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck-'

Scott shook his head, 'No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions.'

Nina slowly turned around, 'It's got to be the full moon.'

Stiles nodded, 'So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either.'

'I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room.'

'What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?' asked Stiles.

Scott shook his head and stepped away, 'No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone.' He was sure of it.

* * *

Harley walked into the class room only to momentary want to turn around. Stiles was waiting for her at her typical seat. How the hell did he even know it was her seat was beyond her. She never even thought he cared enough to know the things he knew about Lydia or Scott but apparently he did.

She sighed and went to sit down. During the past few days he pretty much filled her memory with texts and called her non-stop to get to her to tell him what was it all about in the school.

'Harley,' he said in a cheerful voice.

'Stiles,' she said in a sigh and sat down waiting.

'Well, come on, spill it out,' she started annoyed. She already knew what he was going to say.

'Let's go out tomorrow,' he said completely calmly.

She looked at him shocked, 'What?' She wasn't sure she had heard him right he couldn't possibly suggest that.

'You and me, let's go out and talk-' She stopped listening to him because she did hear him right he actually said it and in any other scenario she would have been thrilled but not now. Jesus, not now.

'Are you shitty me?' she asked looking hurt, 'You…I don't believe you,' she hissed and turned around to look at him fully.

'You're trying to get me to talk by using what I feel for y-,' she closed her mouth and gave him a nod, 'Of course, anything that would have suited you.'

'Harley, that's not what I meant-I mean I just want-'

'Yeah, and because you want something it's perfectly okay to use anything. Because _you_ want that something,' she shook her head before looking in front of her, 'You know, if not because we're friends-or I thought we were-'

'Harls-'

'I would think you would get the whole unrequired love thing at least,' she said looking empty only her eyes were watery from the tears which she held inside. She would let it get to her on a normal occasion but for the past few days she just was too unbalanced from all the things that happened and memories that came out.

'Look, Harley-'

'Mr. Stilinski,' said the teacher, 'I don't believe you are a part of this class so stop flirting and please leave.'

He shot Harley one last look but she didn't look at him.

* * *

Jackson sat down next to Allison in the cafeteria. They texted a bit during their little recovery time. He seriously liked spending time with her. He definitely liked it more than spending it with Lydia who wouldn't shut up about the winter formal, 'Oh, uh, you got something on your-Here, let me,' he said as he noticed her lip.

Allison sighed, 'Thanks.'

They continued to eat for a while in silence until Allison asked, 'Are you doin' okay? I mean, since the other night?'

Neither of them knew that Scott who was close by was listening to them.

'Better than I thought I would be. You still thinking about everything that happened?'

'Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him.'

'Probably a good idea.'

He frowned. Of course, Jackson would say something like that he hated him. Why was she even asking him he was a dick? A jerk and a liar who wanted to destroy him. Why could she just-

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

He needed to calm down like now. 'You don't think I made a mistake, do you?'

Scott hit his head against the wall.

'No. In fact, I think he got _exactly_ what he deserves.'

He hit it again only this time harder causing the wall to break a bit.

* * *

Nina was sitting in the library working on her paper as she noticed Aaron Mitch walking pass her, 'Hey,' she called out without thinking,

He stopped at looked at her, 'Oh, uhm, hi, Nina, how's it going?'

She nodded, 'Pretty good. You?'

'As well as expected. History?' he pointed at her book.

'Literature.'

He nodded, 'Probably a good idea I still haven't started. What's your topic?'

'Golden age of crime Yours?'

'Postwar.'

She nodded again before she came back into the topic, 'Hey, listen, are you okay? After what happened on the field I was worried-'

'Oh, yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing just-,' he laughed and shook his face, 'honestly. I don't know what it was but I just felt really dizzy and weak. You should have heard my mom she was all about going to the hospital but my dad got her to settle down.'

Nina watched him. She never thought about Aaron Mitch's family. Sure, his mom taught physics but apart from that she never really knew the woman.

'Anyway, I should get going coach wants to say something before the practice, so. See you around.'

She smirked at him as he left. She still didn't trust him but she sort of wanted to make up for the fact that she fed on him by being nice. If only a little bit.

* * *

In the locker's room Scott was feeling just as off as he was before even more. The wolf. It was all him. He could feel him. He was the one who was making him do all this. Still, all of the sudden he couldn't for the love of him think up a reason why was always disagreeing with him.

Coach entered the room, 'All right, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic - Thank you, Greenberg - the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word _probationary_ ,' he said and pulled out his list, 'Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh-oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an 's'? No, no, that's not an 's'. That's a-that's a-that's a 'b.' It's definitely a 'b.' Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh-Bilinski.'

 _Stiles jumped out in excitement. He was-he was- he couldn't believe it. He made it. He-_

'Bilinski!' called out the coach.

'Yes?'

'Shut up! Another thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations, McCall,' added the coach all of the sudden causing Scott to finally look up.

'What?' asked Jackson.

'What do you mean what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit, we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else? Asses on the field! Asses on the field!'

Stiles jumped out of his seat too excited and dragged Scott who was the opposite of excitement to the field, 'Dude, can you believe this? You're a captain. I'm first line. I'm first freaking line!'

Scott gave him a grumpy face, 'What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there.'

Stiles stopped him, 'Wait, you smell jealousy?'

'Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten,' he confessed disinterested.

'Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?' asked Stiles the little wheels in his brain already turning around like crazy.

'What do you mean desire?'

'Like sexual desire?'

'Sexual desire?'

'Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal,' he said and Scott looked to the side where the players were leaving the hallway.

'From Lydia?' He seriously didn't even need to ask.

'What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?'

'From Lydia to you?' he asked. This was so stupid.

'Fine, yes, from Lydia to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade.' It was kind of true. Now, Stiles doubted he would let go even if it was true and Lydia didn't have one bit a of a liking for him but if there was a chance and Nina was possibly wrong or something. Nina, didn't get it. Scott did.

'Why don't you just ask her?' he asked. Okay, maybe Scott didn't get it so completely.

Stiles made a face, 'Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out.'

'Fine,' said Scott annoyed and started walking as Stiles called out after him, 'We - I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world.'

 _He walked toward Lydia and asked her if they could talk. She looked him over. Despite, everyone believing that she was shallow and didn't give a rat's ass about most of the people Lydia Martin was a very aware of her surroundings kind of a girl. It was a part of the job to be the leader and all. And she noticed just how must Scott McCall appeared literally out of the outsider's zone in one of the known people in school. She also noticed how good looking he got._

 _She smirked and lead him to the coach's office. It was all for the show. She knew what she was doing since the moment they walked in. She couldn't really just let it all go. Not with the way Jackson was behaving toward Allison. She needed payback and what better way than this? Also it was a challenge. She needed to know. She knew but she needed to know for sure. She needed to know that if she wanted, if she really wanted she could_ _have_ _him just like everything._

 _Scott gave her a hungry look and she almost smiled at her triumph, almost,_ 'Are you grateful?'

He couldn't definitely smell desire. It just wasn't directed to Stiles like at all.

'I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be.'

She kissed him and he kissed her back. He was a good kisser. Jackson had been lately disinterest as if he got all he could from her and now it was all stereotypical but _shit_ Scott kissed good. He kissed like he wanted to hurt her a bit. Eat her alive. She would enjoy it a bit more when suddenly someone broke them apart.

Nina James gave her the coldest look she could possibly imagine, 'Get the fuck out.'

Lydia started to repair her skirt. Nina James could be the ice queen but to her she was an open book. 'Please, like you aren't dying to have a bite.'

 _She left them with a smug smile._

 _Nina closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned to Scott who looked as if she shut down his party. He just freaking made out with Lydia just after he crying to her and Stiles about getting Allison back._

 _'Are you out of your mind?'_

'Do you ever wonder about us?' he asked shaking his head at his own words.

She stopped frowning and looked at him, 'About what?'

'Us? How much easier would have it been if we were together?'

She blinked and raised her brows, 'No, cause we're friends and I could kill you during a simple make out,' she said and watched as he moved closer to her. Something was definitely off about Scott he looked anything but worried or stressed or close to wolfing out like she would expect him.

This Scott was as calm as it go walking around the coach's office completely at peace that he had just made out with one of his girlfriend's best friends (she had hope they would get back eventually).

He smirked at her, 'You will learn how to do it sooner or later.' He stopped in front of her and took a bit of her hair, 'How to control it enough so you won't kill,' something about the way he spoke made her feel weird. She knew she should have taken a step back but she didn't want to make him feel like she was afraid of him or that he was somehow wrong for being a werewolf, 'and have something intimate,' he mumbled and before she knew what was happening he leaned down and tried to kiss her.

Yet, she was faster so she pushed him instantly away, 'What the hell do you think you're doing? You make out with one of Allison's friends and now another! This isn't you, Scott. It's the full moon.'

He shook his head, 'No, Nina, Lydia was a mistake but you,' he reached for her again and she pushed him again.

'Look, you idiot, get a grip!'

'Don't you get it?' he asked shaking his head, 'I need you to take a bit of the wolf. To be calm again.'

She shook her head, 'Then why the bullshit?' she couldn't' help but added, 'If you wanted to kiss all you had to do is ask for it.'

He smirked at her, 'I like you, Nina. Come on, be a pal, and help me out, please.'

She didn't like this. This Scott reminded her of Jackson or Aaron and how they were in the begging.

'No,' she said firmly.

'Why not? You didn't seem to have a problem with it last time,' he said with a smug look on his face.

'That was different-' she started when she noticed the energy she felt someone's energy right behind the door.

She turned around only to find Harley standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

'Shit,' cursed Nina and turned to Scott who was looking pleased, 'You did that on purpose?' she asked disbelieved just as Harley started walking away.

'Son of a bitch,' she ran after her.

'Harley!' the girl didn't stop and just continued walking further away.

Nina caught on to her and blocked her way, 'Harley, please. Stop. I can explain.'

'That you made out with Allison's boyfriend? Was it when they were still together?' she asked and Nina didn't know what to do.

'No, it was after-we were drunk.' Lies. Lies. Lies.

'So what you two are together now?'

'No, we're friends. It was a mistake. Scott wants Allison.'

'Sure didn't seem like it from where I was standing,' she said and crossed her arms.

'Look, I know it looks bad but believe me. It wasn't like that. Scott's just an idiot with a broken heart and we got drunk and it meant nothing so please don't tell Allison.'

'Please, don't tell Allison? Nina, you seriously want to keep it from her?' asked Harley disbelieved.

'Look, it meant nothing.'

'To him? Or to you? You like him,' said Harley as a matter of fact.

Nina shook her head ready to roll her eyes. This old song again.

'And Allison knows.'

'Look, just please, don't tell her so I can make this right-so Scott can make this right.'

Harley looked her up and down, 'Was it just that? That you were drunk? A onetime thing?'

Nina nodded as easily as she breathed. She lied her whole life this wasn't different. Except that it hurt her that she had to lie even to Harley who she felt close to.

* * *

She didn't manage to get in time to field and only caught a glimpse as Scott got Danny to the ground violently.

 _What the fuck? Jesus._

She ran toward him as many others.

Stiles ran to Scott's side, 'Dude, what the hell are you doin'?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'He's twice the size of me.'

Nina reached them and watched as the medic was helping Danny who was on the ground. She swallowed the looked at the two. What was she supposed to do? Lydia was Stiles's well crush? More like crush for life and Scott was just under the influence of the full moon but should she really now lie to Stiles about things too?

'Your lipstick,' she suddenly heard Jackson say near her. She looked at him and saw Lydia as well.

'Oh-oh, wonder how that happened,' she laughed easily and gave Nina a smug smile. She felt like throwing up. She looked away only to see Stiles looking at the two.

Of course, her dilemma was solved. She didn't need to tell him anything. The clever head figured it out all on his own like always.

* * *

Clara checked her back about four times as she got to the old house at the end of the street. She immediately saw an empty couch as she got in and frowned.

'Okay, what part of 'stay on the couch you need to rest, Derek' did you not fully understand?' she asked as she walked into the damaged kitchen only to find Derek doing pushups shirtless on the ground.

'Cute,' she said and took his t-shirt throwing it at his head, 'Now, get up I brought food.'

He took his shirt and have her an upset look which she just ignored, 'Chinese. We had pizza like ten times already.'

'You can never have enough of pizza.'

'No, _you_ can never have enough of pizza. I get fat,' she said and started unpacking the food while he got the dishes.

'Fat,' he scoffed, 'You could use some at least you would have some hips.'

'Go fuck yourself,' she told him sweetly and added a smile on top.

He gave her a smirk and they sat down.

'The hunters were in the hospital today.'

'They're looking.'

'I have a bad feeling about Scott.'

'What did the kids say?'

'Nina texted me that she and Stiles are going to lock him up but-'

'He might get out.'

She nodded, 'He might get out.' They needed eat in silence after that.

* * *

Just as Melissa McCall was about to leave for work she heard her front door close, 'Scott?'

'Stiles,' said the boy who walked in with a smile.

She looked him up and down noticing the item in his hand, 'Key!'

Stiles looked at it as well, 'Yeah. I had one made, so-' Well, this was awkward.

Melissa nodded, 'That doesn't surprise me,' she admitted in all honestly, 'It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me. What is that?' she pointed at the heavy bag in Stiles's hand.

'Uh, school project,' said Stiles quickly mentally praising himself for quick thinking.;

Melissa nodded, 'Mmm. Stiles, he's okay, right?' she asked her face all serious. This was shit. He hated lying to his dad but also lying to Ms. McCall? She practically raised him when his dad had a problem to see pass the bottle of Jack.

'Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally.'

'He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to,' she confessed. She shouldn't have. Stiles was a teenage boy just like Scott and his friend. He would mostly lie for him and well this would be most likely an awkward talk for him.

'Well, he's had a bit of a rough week.'

'Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um-okay, uh-be careful tonight.'

'You, too,' said Stiles relieved that Ms. McCall was leaving.

As she was looking for her keys she added, 'Full moon.'

'What?' asked Stiles terrified. Could she-

'There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. gets. Brings out all the nut jobs,' she explained with a smile remembering something funny.

'Oh, right.'

'You know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word 'lunatic',' she added before left. Lunatic. Yup, that was a suitable word for tonight.

Stiles waited until Scott mom's car drove off till he walked up the stairs to Scott's room only to have a heart attack as he found Scott sitting in the chair without a single move, 'Oh, my God ! Dude! You scared the hell out of me,' he put the hand that was on his chest off and walked in, 'Your mom said you weren't home yet.'

Scott calm and barely moving like Stiles never saw him before said, 'I came in through the window.'

Stiles was barely holding up a comment.

 _Yeah, cause that's not weird or anything, buddy._

'Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought.'

'I'm fine,' said Scott suddenly and continued explaining super slowly and calmly, deathfully calmly, 'I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight.'

Stiles couldn't help himself this time, 'You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out.'

'I'm fine. You should go now.'

Stiles thought about it. He was expecting this reaction so he had a plan ready, 'All right, I'll leave. Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought?' he asked. Scott blinked and very slowly got out of the chair down to Stiles's level to look at the content of the bag.

 _Not, creepy at all._

'You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?'

Scott pulled out a chain, 'You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?'

'Actually, no,' said Stiles and before Scott had time to react he brought out his father's handcuffs and cuffed him into the radiator.

'What the hell are you doing?' shouted Scott instantly trying to get out.

'Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback…For making out with Lydia,' said Stiles looking as upset as ever.

* * *

Scott couldn't believe it. The nerve that human boy had. How dare he? Cuff him? To a friggin' radiator. He was going to tear him up. He was going to-

'I brought you some water,' said Stiles as he walked back into the room and pulled out a dog bowl and a bottle of water. He put the now full bowl down in front of Scott and turned around wasting now time to leave until Scott took the bowl and threw it at him shouting, 'I'm gonna kill you!'

Stiles turned back around, 'You kissed her, Scott, okay ? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev-and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend-'

'She kissed me,' cut him off Scott and looked up at him.

'What?'

'I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me… ask Nina here if you don't believe me,' he said nodding at the girl behind him. He turned around to look at her as she just came in.

'Tell him, Nina. Tell him how you had to split us up cause Lydia wouldn't let go,' he continued. She looked at him frowning and then at Stiles who looked like a kicked puppy before he ran out of the room to the hallway.

She walked into the room, 'You're going to hate yourself for this, Scott-'

'Please, you're just pissed that I kissed someone else, aren't you?'

She shook her head with a bitter smirk, 'You're an idiot. You will hate yourself and the wolf and the full moon for acting like this.'

'We both know that you want me,' he called out as she was leaving the room.

'Yeah, funny, I didn't catch that yet,' she called back closing the door only to find Stiles sitting there with a devastated look on his face. She sat down next to him but he wouldn't look at her.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked.

Nina sighed, 'I didn't want you to get hurt.'

'Well, you don't have a problem telling me that she's out of my league-'

'Yes, because that's different-gentle this…,' she shook her head, 'I know what she means to you and how much you want her to like you back.'

He nodded, 'Today I tried to use Harley's crush on me to get her to tell me about what happened in school.'

Nina made a mockery noise, 'That must have end up spectacularly.'

'Yup, she pretty much hates me now… I deserve it.'

'Well, for what is worth she caught me and Scott talking about our kissing so I had to lie to her. Not fun,' she looked at a piece of her hair, 'And I lie all my life so…'

Stiles sighed, 'I just wanted him to tell me if I had a shot with her.'

He looked at her, 'I know you told me like million times that I don't but I just wanted to know if maybe-just maybe…It's funny you know, the irony. I want Lydia who wants Jackson who I guess wants Allison. Harley wants me. Scott wants Allison and you-'

'I'll stop you right there cause nope. I don't want Scott he's-,' her phone rang cutting her speech.

She looked at it.

'It's Harley,' she said to Stiles who just nodded and pressed his head against the wall.

'If you say one word I will tore you apart,' she called to Scott's room in case he had any ideas about screaming.

She sighed and picked up, 'Hey, now is not the-'

'I can't believe I trusted you-,' said Harley instantly.

Nina blinked and shot Stiles a worried look, 'What do you mean?'

'Don't bother and Allison knows too. I would never think that about you but all that bullshit was true. You stole Scott from Allison, didn't you?'

Nina stood up, 'What the hell are you talking about?'

'Take care, Nina,' she ended the call.

Nina looked at the phone and then rushed into Scott's room. 'What the hell did you do?'

He gave her a calm look, 'Let me out and I'll tell you.'

'What did you do, Scott?'

'Maybe I went to Allison and told her about all the times we made out while we were together. Isn't that what you wanted? It was eating you alive, wasn't it?'

She opened her mouth ready to argue until Stiles stopped her, 'Nina, wait, he's lying. Think about it. He wants to get back with Allison he would rather lie than to admit that.'

She looked at him. He was right Scott wanted Allison he wouldn't risk a chance of getting back together with her. She let out a long sigh. Then what the hell did happen? She walked out of the room down to the living room.

Scott was desperately trying to get out of the cuffs. Stiles went after her but stopped as he heard him, 'Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know-That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out.'

'I can't,' it took everything that was in him to refuse his friend. Scott pressed his head against the radiator. He felt it. He felt it right there under his skin. He couldn't control it. He just couldn't. He felt the pain shot threw him and it a matter of seconds he couldn't take it anymore and started screamed.

Stiles put his hands over his ears. This was torture. He needed to get Nina to feed on him or something. He got up he was going to get her. Suddenly the shouting and cries stopped.

Stiles turned around slowly, 'Scott, buddy?' He opened the door only to find the cuffs on the ground with a trace of blood on the window and Scott gone.

'Shit,' he ran out.

* * *

Nina walked out of the room and tried to call Harley again. Nothing.

She tried Allison but once again nothing.

She let out an annoyed sigh and tried to reach Lydia.

'Hello?' She picked up. She wasn't really excepting her to so she was a bit taken back.

'Hi, Lydia look I-'

'Allison doesn't want to talk with a slut that stole her boyfriend-'

'What-but you made out with him in the coach's office.'

'Hm, and who's going to believe that?' she asked her sweetly. Nina blinked.

 _What was happening?_

'Have a nice day, Nina.'

Despite the sound of a dead phone she couldn't put it away. Lydia. It was all Lydia. She told Allison that she was the one who made out with Scott in the coach's office to protect herself and Harley… Harley heard them so she thought… Jesus.

There was a sudden crash on the first floor and so she rushed there still thinking about what happened.

She nearly collided with Stiles who ran out of the room, 'He's gone.'

 _Fuck my life._

Scott was desperately trying to get out of the cuffs.

Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out.

* * *

Scott was running through the woods except he wasn't really Scott anymore. Not human Scott at least. He was wolf Scott or the wolf. He didn't might. He didn't care. He just ran. He wasn't even sure where. The boy. The boy wanted to see the girl but the wolf didn't. The wolf knew that the girl made him weak. He just ran until he caught a familiar sense. The girl.

He didn't want to go to her but-something… maybe the boy who was this time the one scratching on the wolf's walls was forcing him. Either way he changed his direction and ran that way.

* * *

Clara was carefully looking at the full moon in the night sky sitting on a fence in front of an old house. She wondered about all that had changed over the month. She had buried Laura, made amends with Derek, found out that Scott was a werewolf, got partly back to her emissary business. Well, there was no pack to be an emissary but still-

'Nina sent you a text. Scott got off the rails,' said Derek as he walked out of the house looking at her.

She brought out another cigar and pulled out her lighter, 'Well, we sort of knew that was going to happen. Hunters will be out too though. And don't read my messages it's a violation of privacy.'

'I'm sure they already are.'

She nodded, 'You need to find him before they do. They can't know.'

He watched her for a second before he put his hand on her shoulder stopping her from lighting her smoke, 'I will. Nothing's going to happen to him,' he assured her.

She gave him a soft smile, 'Okay, I believe you.'

He nodded and left. Clara looked up again. A lot has changed over a month she just hoped the next month will be less dramatic.

She smirked and still lightened her smoke.

 _Yeah, I can already see it being worse._

* * *

'So was it all a trick?' asked Stiles as he and Nina were driving through the town searching for Scott.

'Lydia being friends with you,' he added stealing a glance at Nina.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I-it's not important right now.'

'Well, I find the school thinking that my best friend steals boyfriends very important…I can't believe she would-'

'What throw me under the bus? I can. She's a girl,' she shook her head, 'She's just covering up for herself and… whatever. Right now, let's make sure our best friend won't do anything stupid like kill innocent people or show himself to the hunters,' she sighed worried and pressed herself against the window.

'Okay, stop,' she said suddenly.

'Did you feel him?'

'No, but this is no use. I'm faster by myself and if he lost it I don't want you around.'

'Nina-'

'Stop the car,' she said making no room for argues. Stiles sighed and nodded.

* * *

She was almost shocked that she had found him in the first place. He was on top of a car looking at something growling angrily but what else was new.

'Hey, Scottie boy,' she called out.

He looked at her. He was again lost as he jumped of the car and rushed toward her. This time she wouldn't hesitate but the thing was she didn't have to because it was him fully shifted Scott who took her and kissed her. He grabbed the back of her head tearing a few of her hair in the process as he violently just like before smashed their lips together instantly kissing her like he was the starving man who wanted to feed and not her.

Yet, feeling how much he wanted her, craved her made her lose herself as well. She kissed him back nearly knocking him off as she started sucking him out. She bit him and he bit her, their lips moved against each other like animals like monsters. His hands were running down her body and she couldn't help feeling completely high from it. His lips, his touch, the amount of energy that she was absorbing it was all one mix of pleasure which was almost too much.

She was so taken by it that she didn't notice that Scott's feverish hands suddenly stopped moving and that she was the only one initiating the kiss or that the kiss wasn't a kiss any more just her drinking him, all of him.

Suddenly they were violently ripped apart and she was thrown to the ground. It took her a while until she realized what was happening. Derek was standing in front of Scott who was kneeling on the ground coughing.

Her eyes widened.

 _No! No, this isn't happening!_

This couldn't be real. It wasn't real. No. She did it again. She hurt Scott. Gosh, she felt so high. She must have taken more than she ever had with the way Derek was holding his shoulder and how tense the older wolf looked.

She didn't even have the grip to realize that Derek was alive just that she hurt someone…again.

Scott was still kneeling trying to catch a breath. The scene was so terribly familiar. It was exactly the same as it was the first time they kissed. Scott was on the ground as well that time in Lydia's house coughing as Stiles was rubbing his back. Someone calling Lydia's mom from the neighbor's house after that.

It was impossible to feel bad once she fed but one look at how sick Scott looked and she started crying like a little girl.

'I-sorry-I …,' she stood up and started shaking her head.

'Nina,' said Derek catching her attention.

She looked at him her face red and her cheeks wet from the tears. 'It isn't your fault, Nina. You wanted to help. He'll be fine.' God, it must have been even worse than she thought if Derek was comforting her.

She shook her head, 'I'm-,' she often wondered what she would have done if she knew how to control herself back then or if she wasn't a succubus and he would get an asthma attack or what he thought about her running of like that. The thing was that it was easy to be brave in her mind when she controlled everything but here out in the open? Not so much.

She got up. Scott finally looked at her, 'Nina-you-'

'I'm sorry,' she said and before he could say anything else she ran the hell away. She was a monster and monsters hit and run.

* * *

 **A.N: So what'cha think? :3**


	9. Wolf's Bane

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** As usual I would like to thank ktlv, ala25ala, Jane's thoughts revive, Annika Sparks, superfaraway, Zoey303, HelloKitty24 and xxHinaAngelxx for adding the story to their favorites and anniraptor, Just Lindsey, superfaraway and .everything for following. Thank you and enjoy

* * *

Stiles waited in front of the front door until Maria opened it. She looked at him and sighed, 'Boy, did someone ever told you you're as stubborn as a bull.'

'In different words,' he nodded.

Maria sighed and let him inside. Stiles knew the grill already. He would come in every day walk toward Nina's room where she was barricaded inside and he would sit in front of it telling her about how was his day while she would silently sit pressed against the door from the other side.

She never replied yet he knew she was listening. She blamed herself and no matter how many hours he spent the day after it happened that Scott didn't hate her and that it wasn't her fault she wouldn't believe him.

'Nina, you have to come to school. I need your help. Derek…he threatened Harley last night.'

* * *

' _And one more thing, did you finally got your little friend to talk?' asked Derek looking at the two after they got drove him into an abandon looking house with Clara sitting on the front porch._

' _H-harley?' asked Stiles worried._

' _Get her to talk or I will ask her myself,' said Derek in a cold voice._

' _Derek,' said Clara in a warning tone._

 _He turned toward her, 'She knows something. I need answers.'_

 _Clara looked her eyes as he got inside before she looked at the two. 'I really don't want to pressure you guys but he's right. Harley could be in danger if she doesn't say something and better sooner than later.'_

* * *

Stiles sighed, 'Plus she's still not talking to me,' he hit his head gently against the wall, 'I seriously wish I could just punch myself or something.'

He looked at his hands, 'You know, I always thought that if I messed up our friendship it would have been because I didn't like her like that back but lately I been thinking…She never said anything. I could see it…I mean everyone can but she never said anything…She didn't want to mess our friendship up.'

He stood up, 'I need to fix this, Nina and I need your help.'

* * *

'Okay, does anyone know where's James and if she is ever planning to come to school?' asked the coach one day.

Scott didn't look up from the pencil he was holding in his hand so Stiles took the lead, 'Uhm, coach she's been only gone for a week.'

'Oh, well, tell her to get her ass to school,' he said before he turned to the blackboard and wrote something down.

Stiles looked at Scott but he stubbornly kept his eyes on the stupid pencil.

He sighed.

* * *

'This is ridiculous you know she didn't mean to hurt you,' he said as the both of them walked out of the class room.

'I know,' replied Scott upset, 'It's my fault. I kissed her she lost control because of me and now she's locking herself in like she did when she first fed on me,' both of them stopped as they noticed Allison and Lydia in the hallway talking.

'Everything is shit,' said Scott, 'And I don't know what to do about it.'

Stiles went to stand in front of him with an angry look on his face, 'Dude, you need to do something. Look. I get it. You're pissed confused and you want Allison. I get it. But-Scott, Nina, is your friend and you need to help her.'

'Stiles-,' Scott sighed.

'No, buddy look, you're afraid that this _whatever_ with Nina is becoming a thing and that if you sort of continue being with Nina it will eventually mess up things with Allison,' started Stiles.

'You might be right but if you really love Allison… kissing Nina or the crazy supernatural shit that isn't even kissing shouldn't change that. Allison is fine, okay? You still have a chance to work things out but if you leave Nina in this right now. She will forever think that she will hurt every single person that she gets close to,' Stiles shook his head, 'Listen, she needs to know that you don't blame her. So don't be a selfish prick and help out a friend.'

Scott looked at him and then at Allison behind him. Stiles was right. He was a dick for letting Nina face all of that on her own.

* * *

Nina was in bed. She was mostly in bed. She was saving strength. She wasn't planning on going to feed anytime soon. Maria didn't force her to come to school which was good. Allison didn't call her neither did Lydia or Harley. They all believed that she kissed Scott on purpose. She did and although it was more complicated than that.

Once she sensed his energy outside her house she pulled the blanket over her head. She didn't want to see him. As much as it hurt her to think about how he hated her or how Allison did and how the whole school thought she was a bitch. She was a bitch. She was useless. She messed up her friendships. She was a mess.

She thought that he was going to knock on the door and start talking to her like Stiles did until he suddenly kicked the door open.

'Get up!'

She gave him a glare before she covered herself again.

Scott frowned and walked toward her bed tearing the cover off her.

She looked at him annoyed just as he was, 'Get up.'

She got up and took several steps away from. It was they were two wild animals that were ready to fight and maybe they actually where.

'Scott, go home.'

'No-not until we talk.'

'Then talk,' she said still standing several feet away. He knew it wasn't because she was afraid of him but because she was afraid of herself. She didn't trust herself.

He nodded, 'Fine. I'm sorry, Nina.'

She frowned confused crossing her arms. It was just then that he realized she wasn't wearing a bra and was in her pajamas. He liked her pajamas. 'For what?'

'That I didn't come sooner that I let a whole week go by with you thinking that I hate you or something,' he took a step toward her, 'Nina, I don't. I just-I just want Allison back but Stiles's right-if she can't…deal with me being friends with you-then I have to let her go-'

'-I don't want you to let her,' she cut in forgetting herself and taking a step toward him.

She made a grimace, 'You guys are my friends. I want you happy you deserve to be together. I'll come back to school but I don't think we should you know be seen. I don't trust myself around anyone anyway so,' she shrugged her shoulders her eyes shining.

Scott shook his head and walked toward her putting his hand on her covered shoulder to stop her as she wanted to step away, 'I trust you.'

'Then you're an idiot, Scott, and you know it,' she said coldly and tried to get out of his gripped but he only held her tighter and shook his head.

He put his other hand on the back of her head and leaned forward kissing her forehead in the softest matter.

She sobbed a bit at the contact before she shook her head. Her walls were working again, 'I'm sorry,' she said once Scott leaned his face away and looked at her with a smile on his face, 'You saved them.'

He hugged her and she sighed against his shoulder hugging him back feeling his so familiar warm and energy but she was too broken to even dare too taste and too terrified.

'You saved Jackson and Allison. If you haven't been there gosh-Nina I would have killed them for sure. You saved them twice already and them.'

She let out a humorless chuckle, 'Yeah, and almost killed you.'

'Don't be dramatic it wasn't that bad.'

'Yeah, it was worse,' she looked at him a few tears falling down her checks. He smiled at her and brushed them, 'I'm fine, Nina.'

'It doesn't matter. What I did what I could have done. That can never be undone. I can never trust myself again.'

He stroke her hair feeling bad just seeing how broken she was by it, 'Nina, I promise it will be alright. All of it.'

She shook her head and walked away to sit on the bed, 'Yeah, will my other friends stop seeing me as a slut that steals boyfriends?'

He shook her head, 'Nina, I'm sorry about that.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'It's fine. We can be secret friends or something or I don't know.'

'Or I could tell her the truth.'

'And say what? Hey, Allison, I only kissed Nina cause I was under the influence of the full moon? Oh, and I kissed Lydia too just so you know.'

'Yeah, good thing when Harley came I was with you?'

Nina glared at him, 'That's not funny.'

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, 'If we can't laugh about what can we do?'

She sighed and he went to sit down next to her, 'I don't want to be with Allison if she can't deal with you being in my life, Nina.'

She looked at him, 'All those talks about you and Stiles matter they weren't just talks. I acted like a dick this week and even before but I'm done. I want Allison I-I love her,' he said and Nina for the smallest second felt a sudden pinch inside her but she pained no mind to it, 'but you're my friend. I'm not losing you… for a girl.'

Nina watched him for a moment before she nearly knocked him to the bed with the force she hugged him. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder and let out a soft sigh, 'Thank you.' She never would have thought that someone who wasn't after by the glow, that someone who loved someone else as much as Scott loved Allison would have picked her like this.

'Thank you, Scott.'

He nodded and sighed, 'Also I need your help. Stiles told you about Derek's idea about killing the alpha?'

'Yup, he also very graphically told me about your little joyriding.'

'Well, ad another thing to the list. Jackson knows.'

She gave him a look, 'Knows what?'

'That I'm Mexican,' he said sarcastically.

'Oh, my God,' she immediately understood and stood up to look at him, 'Are you kidding me? He knows?!'

'Yeah, and he wants it too.'

'What… that's just-,' she calmed down a bit, 'actually that's totally like Jackson.'

She shook her head, 'Okay, do we have a plan?'

'Nope, we do not.'

'Great. So the usual.'

'He also sort of knows about you?'

'What?!'

* * *

She entered the school on the next day. It was the first time she did it in over a week and she instantly regretted it. She was used to stares and weird comments and simply all of the hormonal bullshit but this was hell. Everyone was whispering her name and Allison and Scott's and a few insults on top of it.

'Hey, James, I wouldn't mind home wracking my relationship,' called out one of the boy on the swimming team. She turned around and started walking toward him. He stopped smiling and was clearly waiting for a punch but she just stood in front of him knowing all too well how her glow was causing him to stare at her like an idiot.

'Please, like you had a shot with me,' she told him looking him up and down and turned away.

'Yayks, I would have sworn you were going to knockout him,' said Aaron as he was standing next to his locker.

'Yeah, well, I already missed out a week so I don't want to miss out another with suspension.'

He nodded and took out a book from his locker. She looked at him. She really didn't know what to think about him. He wanted her. He had desire toward her yet he was acting well like he was over it. He still didn't trust him but apart from the nasty comments he was the first one to actually talk to her so she had to give him at least that.

She walked pass him to leave when she heard him call out, 'Listen, James, I'm having a hard time believing that you and puppy eyes McCall would do something like that to Argent so if you need any help setting your name clear I'm here.'

She blinked at him. She didn't thought about that. Lydia started the whole mess and everyone believed her. She told Harley that she did kiss Scott so there was no going back at that. She seriously didn't think about clearing her name or getting back at Lydia but it was an interesting thought.

Nina smirked at him, 'I'm not sure, I can do that without messing it up even more for Scott and Allison but-thanks, Aaron.'

The boy smiled and her and nodded, 'You should think about it though. You're the one who's being treated like you've done something wrong.'

She turned around he was really keeping it to his word that he wouldn't try anything on her. She wouldn't call him a friend but she would cut him some slack. He gave her a one last look before he walked away.

She doubted he would think that if he knew the true. She'd done more wrong than she could possibly count. She sighed.

* * *

'This is gonna be impossible, you know,' said Scott as she joined him and Stiles in the hallway.

'Hey, Nina, back from vacation,' teased Stiles and she shot him a look, 'Yeah, see the new tan?'

He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, 'Okay, so here's what we got. Obviously Harris was involved with Laura Hale. We know it's a revenge plan which concerns Allison and Harley-'

'We're only guessing that cause Harley still won't talk to us about it,' cut in Scott.

Nina nodded and Stiles continued, 'However, if she's right and it _is_ a revenge plot then it has to be because of what happened in the Hale's houses, right?'

The boys shared a look and Stiles got off her and she asked, 'I'm just wondering. Harley spilled that it was her dad or it has something to do with her dad, right?'

They nodded.

'How did her dad die?' she asked putting her hair behind her ear. She wasn't very sociable a year ago so she didn't know and Harley never brought it up so she didn't want to ask if it was something sad or painful. Then again, when was a parents' death not painful?

'Car accident about a year ago,' said Stiles quickly, 'I know it's terrible to say but they're better off without him,' he said bitterly.

'Okay, could there be any link with the burnt guy in the woods-'

'Which we also don't know if it was the alpha,' pointed out Scott.

'-and the video store guy, the bus driver and the janitor?'

'What you think that someone killed Harley's dad a year before the other murders?'

Stiles sighed, 'Nina does have a point. I know that they were endlessly interrogating Harley's mom and her. Apparently there was something wrong with the brakes.'

'Wait, what?' asked Nina shocked looking from one to another.

Stiles nodded, 'Dad didn't want to trouble them more so the press didn't know since they had footage evidence that it couldn't have been her or Harley.'

Nina frowned suddenly remembering she did hear something, 'Wait, I heard someone once say something about her dad had a cremation because the body was too-'

'Burnt,' cut in Stiles with a nod, 'The car caught on fire and he burnt alive in it. I guess saying a car accident is just nicer than saying he burnt alive while he was stuck inside a car.'

'Or calling him Harley's dad,' said Scott, 'he was an asshole who sometimes beat her but she never said anything.'

Nina nodded. She remembered talks and whispers in the stores with Maria with other parents, 'No wonder, she doesn't want to talk about it.'

She shook her head, 'Okay, have you thought up how to get the necklace?'

'Sure, I'll steal it,' said Scott instantly.

Nina blinked and then looked at Stiles who just shrugged his shoulders, 'Uhm, okay, steal it? Is that like our only option or something?'

'Got a better one?' asked Scott, 'I can't exactly go 'hey, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?'' asked Scott in a serious voice.

Nina gave him a sarcastic smile and nod, 'You could have just said no. This is your doing,' she waved at Stiles and they started walking, 'You thought him sarcasm.'

'What can I say? I need to spread my wisdom wherever I can.'

* * *

Nina later came to the cafeteria and sat down to an empty table she managed to avoid Allison and Lydia and Harley and pretty much every one. She just wanted to wait for Scott and Stiles to heard how did their plans went when suddenly someone sat down opposite from her.

'Yes, well, it's fine if you don't want to seat with me. Everyone thinks that I'm a slut that steals boyfriends so beware,' she said in a dramatic voice and continued cutting her apple without looking up.

'Well, for what it's worth I don't,' said a female voice. She blinked and looked up only to find Erica Reyes sitting opposite to her without looking at her, 'And it's also the only table left.'

Nina looked around, 'Oh, I haven't noticed.'

Erica nodded and started eating. Nina looked her up and down. The girl was more out of school then she was in. She was sick since Nina could remember and had attacks almost every month. She felt sad for her which was a terrible thing to do she knew but she couldn't help herself.

'You don't? Why? You don't know me or anything,' she decided to talk to her like she would to any other person. She deserved that much.

'No but knowing Lydia? And the fact that you and McCall aren't really doing anything and you, him and Stiles still hung around… I just find it hard to believe that you're secretly dating or that you broke him and Argent up,' she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her sandwich.

Nina looked at her for a moment before she smiled a bit, 'Yeah, well, thanks Erica. It means a lot.'

The girl blushed but nodded. She couldn't even look at her because of the glow but she was nice and she was the first person who actually thought without knowing the full story that she was innocent.

She thought about it. Why was she the one taking the blame? Lydia set her up. Aaron made a good point should she start a war and clean her name. It might even be fun going against a queen Bee like Lydia Martin.

* * *

'Harley, Harley,' called out Stiles as he was running through the hallway after the girl. She rolled her eyes and stopped, 'What?'

He sighed stopping in front of her now that he got her to stop he seemed to forget what did he want to say in the first place.

'I made first line,' came out of him as she was impatiently looking at him. She raised her brows in a 'are you kidding me? this is important?' kind of way and moved to walk again but he took her arm, 'Wait-please.'

She stopped and looked at him, 'What, Stiles?'

'Look, I get it that I messed up. I hurt you. I know I did. I'm always bitching about what a terrible friend Scott is but to you? I'm the same. I used your weak spot in such a douchy way that I totally understand that you're pissed and everything that's going on with the whole Scallison thing and that you need to pick a side-'

'Dude!' she cut him off, 'I'm not picking a side I know what I saw and heard.'

He nodded, 'Look, Harls, I get that you don't know all the details and that's why-'

'No, Stiles, you don't,' she stopped him, 'Yes, I don't know all the detail because you and Nina and Scott you have secrets of your own. If it isn't Nina and Scott secretly hooking up behind Allison's back then it's something else but it's there,' she said and brushed her arm, 'Look you, if you guys can't be honest with me how can I?' she asked. Stiles didn't answer just stood there looking at her.

She sighed, 'Nina asked me not to tell Allison about what I heard and I didn't but when Lydia said she saw them I told her the true cause Nina lies a lot,' she looked him up and down, 'And so do you.'

Harley gripped her back tighter and walked away from him.

He took in an angry breath and walked into the cafeteria where he noticed Nina sitting with Erica.

'Hey,' called out Stiles and sat down next to her he nodded at Erica who looked down flushed. Nina almost opened her mouth at that.

 _Seriously? Stiles Stilinski the heartbreaker._

She looked down at her apple and started eating, 'If I would try to clean my name and go against Lydia would you back me up?' she asked him partly eating.

He nearly choked on his fries before he looked at her, 'Excuse me?'

'Well, you know. I want to clear my name wanna help me out?'

'Uhm, sure but what will Scott say-?' asked Stiles without asking. She really had to think up a way to do it without Scott having to admit that he made out with Lydia but she was seriously done with being the bad guy. Yeah, she made out with Scott but for different reasons and she was no home wracking bitch!

'Say about what?' asked Scott who joined them, 'Hi, Erica.'

The girl waved at him trying to look not too interested in their talk although she clearly was.

'About Allison hearing out how it really was in the coach office?' asked Nina and he immediately looked worried, 'I know, and I just want to get back at her and not to be the school's slut when I'm not.'

Scott pulled out his sandwich looking at it. He sighed before he looked up the two and then at Erica who wasn't even hiding now that she was looking and waiting for what he was going to say.

* * *

Allison was walking through the school lifeless. Ever since what Lydia told her she couldn't seem to function properly. It was one thing to break up with a boy you thought you were in love with but it was a complete different thing to find out that he was hooking up with one of your best friends.

She spotted him walked toward her. What should she do? Would he try to talk to her? He did before…

'Lydia kissed me in the coach's office,' called out Scott as Allison tried to ditch him in the hallway.

Allison stopped in track and turned around, 'No.'

He gave her a sad look, 'Yes, what Nina did was that she tore us apart and gave me a piece of her mind and yeah me and Nina kissed but it wasn't anything romantic related. If you want to trash someone you should trash me not Nina and definitely not about whatever Lydia says.'

He gave her a weak smile, 'You always told me that you didn't fully trust her not like you could trust Nina or Harley so why did you trust her now?'

Allison looked away licking her lips so he continued, 'I think it's because it's easier to stay apart if I'm a cheater, right?'

She didn't answer so he just nodded, 'Stop saying bullshit about Nina, Allison. You're more than that.'

He walked away. He didn't know why but he was sort of feeling better. Not that he was mean to Allison or that he still haven't gotten her back but about sticking up for Nina. He should have done it a week ago-no…

He should have done it the first time someone ever said something mean about her and hell he was going to from now on. He knew he might have potentially blew off any chance he had with Allison but it was worth it… Nina was worth it…

He went around the corner and waited for Allison to change and get to the swimming pool.

But first he needed to get the necklace.

* * *

Allison took a deep breath as she got the end of the swimming pool, 'You beat me again,' she giggled and looked over to Jackson who was smiling at her smugly, 'I have an unfair advantage. You see these cheekbones? Aerodynamically suited for speed in water.'

She started laughing. She really needed to laugh and was glad that she was spending time with Jackson. Over the past few days he seriously seemed to get her. It was nice not to think about the whole Scott and Nina drama. She still couldn't believe it. It was like the Aaron thing all over again but this time she had Lydia and Harley so it has been true. Could it really have been the secret all along? Or was Scott telling the true now?

'So you're coming to the game tonight, right?' asked Jackson all of the sudden.

Allison shook her head, 'I was thinking no.'

Jackson gave her a frowned look, 'You have to. We win tonight, we're in the semifinals. It's not because of Scott and Nina, right?'

Scott who was carefully going for her bag momentary froze and looked at the two as he heard them.

'It's just- I can't believe she would do something like that or he-'

'And how do you know?'

'Lydia and then Harley…it's just- Can I ask you something? I know Lydia is your girlfriend and all but…'

Jackson raised his brows before he understood nodding, 'Allison, you're my friend. We told each other a lot of deep stuff so whatever it is-'

'Scott told me it was Lydia who kissed him in the coach's office,' Allison bubbled out before she realized what she did, 'Oh, my, God, nice one, Allison.'

But to her surprise Jackson nod, 'Actually, I think she really did… well, I saw her… and I know.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Cause finding out that Scott kissed both your best friends it's just cruel and I guess it hurts admitting that she did.'

Scott shot him an angry look, 'Sure, it does.' He could clearly hear his heartbeat. Jackson might have been mad but he wasn't hurt. Bastard. His blood boil as he remembered what that dick told him the other day. Fuck him. One problem at a time.

He searched the bag.

'Damn it!'

It wasn't in.

'Jackson, I'm _so_ sorry,' said Allison sincerely and gave him a weak smile. He nodded, 'Yeah.'

Scott threw the bag back to the ground. Son of a bitch. Stiles suddenly put his hands on his shoulders, 'Remember what we talked about? Breathing and all?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. Let's go.'

* * *

Lydia Martin was not having a good day. She angrily walked down the hallway until she noticed one of the reasons she was not having a good day, 'Jackson!' she shouted.

He stopped at looked at her as she pulled out her phone, 'This little text- not funny!'

Jackson looked at the red head in front of him with a smug yet amused smile, 'No, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would have put a _ha ha_ at the end of it,' he looked at the phone and pointed at the text, 'And, see, there's no _ha ha_.'

Honestly, Lydia making out with McCall was possible the best thing that could happen to him. Now, he could honestly get rid of Lydia and he actually got even more on Allison's good side.

Lydia gasped before she looked at her phone and read pissed, 'Lydia, please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience. As we are no longer dating?!'

Jackson shrugged, 'You didn't lose it, did you?'

'What the hell is this?'

'Well, Lydia, in preparation for some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest,' he explained.

'Are you breaking up with me?' she asked disbelieved. This was not happening. That bastard who she had practically made into what he is now was breaking up with her?

'Dumping, actually,' he clarified, 'I'm dumping you.'

'Dumped by the co - captain of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that,' she said feeling the anger boiling inside her. He shrugged his shoulders one more time before he walked away.

'Wait, seconds, actually. Seconds!' She shouted.

He stopped and turned around, 'Oh, and Lydia? Allison knows that you made out with McCall,' he said calmly and then turned around and left.

* * *

As Stiles made it home he ran up his stairs to his room and sat down in front of his computer. He needed to get Harley to talk with him again and find out how she was involved with all this.

'Hey, Stiles!' he heard his dad call him from the hallway.

He turned around, 'Yo, D-Derek. I, um-.' Derek who was hiding in his room shot him a dead glare and gestured for him to be quiet. Oh, God, he was dead if his dad walks in. He ran out of the room and held on to the door as he peeked outside to meet with his dad.

'What'd you say?' asked the sheriff.

'What? I said 'Yo - d-dad,'' he said looking confused.

He nodded slowly, 'Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game,' he said proudly.

Stiles nodded repeatedly and said a bit too enthusiastically as always, 'My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh-good.'

'I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you,' continued the sheriff.

'Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud -of myself,' said Stiles awkwardly.

'So they're really gonna let you play, right?' he asked just making sure which cause Stiles to shook him an annoyed look, 'Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?'

'I'm very proud.'

'Oh, me too. Again, I'm-,' Stiles was cut off as his head reached him and hugged him, 'Huggie-Huggie, huggie-,' he mumbled hoping Derek was in his clothes so he wasn't see as his dad was hugging him facing the room.

Sheriff pat his back a few times before he let go, 'See you there.'

Stiles nodded and as the sheriff walked away he called out, 'Take it easy.'

He sighed relieved and walked inside closing the door. He was instantly thrown against the closed door by Derek who made an intimidating move and faced him frowning at him, 'I'm sor - oh!' said Stiles awkwardly. He never felt so weird as right now.

'If you say one word-'

'Oh, what, you mean, like, 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun'? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy,' he said. He had a point. Derek looked at him rethinking it and he nodded letting Stiles go.

Stiles let out another relieved breath and smirked fixing his clothes and then hitting Derek to the chest who leaned at him freaking him out again, 'Oh, my God!'

'Scott didn't get the necklace?' asked Derek as Stiles went to sit in front of the computer.

'No. He's still working on it.'

'What about your little friend?'

He sighed, 'She still won't talk to me but I'm working on it.'

'Harris?'

'My dad has him in protection custody for the next 24 hours.'

'Do you have any good news?'

Stiles smirked at him, 'The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison, Nina and Harley asking her to meet him there.'

'So?'

'So it wasn't Scott,' he turned back to his computer.

'Well, can you find out who sent it?'

'No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can.'

* * *

Nina went home after school only to find Allison on her front porch.

'Hi, can we talk?' she asked getting up. She was wearing her running clothes. Nina looked at her and nodded. She went to the few steps and sat down fixing her skirt.

Allison nodded to herself and sat down next to her, 'I talked with Scott… he told me about how he and Lydia kissed and how you actually pulled her off him.'

 _Right to the point, nice._

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, well, I kissed him too just not then and not because I want to date him or something. We were drunk. It was a mistake.' Lie.

'Was it after we broke up?'

'Yeah.' Lie.

'Are you lying?' asked Allison suddenly. Nina looked at her. She didn't look mad and not even sad just… lost in thoughts.

Nina sighed, 'Yeah.'

Allison nodded.

'Do you regret it?'

'Every time I think about it…you should know it wasn't romantic it was…,' she sighed, 'I really wish I could tell you.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, I lie my whole about a lot of things… and for the first time I actually want to be honest by I can't.'

'Why? Why can't you just tell me the true then? I-'

'Cause it's not my secret to tell, Allison,' she sighed and looked at her again, 'But…you know how you said that you don't feel- that you feel like your parents are hiding something too? Start there. You're smart. You will figure it out.'

She wasn't sure if she didn't potentially just put Allison in even more danger than she was but she felt seriously tired. Tired of lying of hiding of being the bad guy when she did (apart from kissing Scott) nothing wrong.

* * *

'You want me to do what?' asked Danny as he was looking at Stiles Stilinski as he was standing in his room. What the hell? The kid had totally lost it. He knew he was going to regret being partnered up with him for biology. He should have partnered with Greenberg.

'Trace a text,' repeated Stiles looking like a little puppy that wanted something but like hell he was going to fall for that.

'I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do.'

'And we will,' agreed Stiles, 'once you trace the text.'

Danny shook his head and put his books down. 'And what makes you think I know how?'

'I-I looked up your arrest report, so-,' admitted Stiles brushing the back of his head. Okay, not his nicest move but he seriously needed his help.

Danny looked shocked at hearing that, 'I-I was 13. They dropped the charges.'

'Whatever.'

'No, we're doing lab work,' he said firmly not giving him any chance to argue further and sat down.

'Oh, my…,' whined Stiles and also sat. He didn't give up he just need to figure out something smarter.

Danny nodded relieved and looked around the room while Stiles was digging through his computer files. He spotted Derek in the corner reading a book, 'Who's he again?'

Stiles turned around partly freaked out that he saw him. There was a man hunt on Derek Hale and he was mentioned in every constantly in the radio and news, 'Um, my cousin…'

 _Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name. Think up a name Think up a name._

'Miguel.'

 _Worst name ever, good job Stiles!  
_  
'Is that blood on his shirt?' asked Danny shocked.

'Yeah-yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds,' he explained quickly and called out at Derek, 'Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts,' he told him hoping he understood what he was doing.

'So anyway,' he turned back toward Danny, 'I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-'

'Uh, Stiles?' asked Derek coming out of his closet without a shirt and holding one of his.

'Yes?' he asked annoyed.

'This - no fit,' he said

'Then try something else on. Sorry,' he looked back at Danny noticing how he was looking at Derek and smiled wickedly.

Stiles turned back to Derek as he just put on a different shirt, 'Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny?' he asked causing Danny to realize that he was staring and look at him.

'The shirt,' clarified Stiles with a smile.

'It's-it's not really his color,' he cleared his throat.

They both turned back to the computer, 'You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?'

Danny glared at him. He knew it was going to be a bad idea to be partner with Stiles, 'You're a horrible person.'

'I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text.'

'Stiles!' called out Derek again, 'None of these fit.'

Stiles looked at Danny just as he said, 'I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.'

* * *

'Can someone please get me a B positive?!' shouted one of the doctors in the E.R. Clara quickly ran toward him and started her work. She hoped Derek didn't kill Stiles. Guy had hard time showing his human side to others and Stiles was good at pushing lines.

Someone scream.

'Can someone come hold him!'

She sighed and ran to another patient.

* * *

Stiles carefully opened his door only to find Harley behind it. He immediately let her in hitting the door in the process.

'Eh? Harls, hey, you okay?' he asked.

'Can we go to your room?'

 _Boy, can we not!_

'Uh, sure.'

They went upstairs.

'So getting ready for the big game?' she asked awkwardly.

He closed his eyes, 'Look, Harley.' Jesus, why didn't she came any other time except now when he had Derek Hale, alleged killer on the run in his room? Also Derek Hale who wanted answers from her one way or another.

'They all used to go out,' said Harley suddenly which caused Stiles to stop talking.

He blinked and walked back inside, 'Who?'

She swallowed and pushed the door open so she walked into his room. Stiles looked around Derek was nowhere to be found but that didn't mean anything. 'My dad, the janitor, the bus driver, the video store guy and a few others-'

He closed the door behind him not daring to say anything.

'-they would go out once in a while and play poker and stuff.' She looked at Stiles with a bit of a bitter smile, 'I don't know if you remember but my dad wasn't a good guy.'

He remembered. He remembered how she once walked into their house in the middle of a night with a large red mark on her cheek without one word and just stayed on the couch until her mom didn't pick her up. He remembered how angry was his dad that her mom was defending her father like that when he hurt their kid.

Stiles didn't know what to say he wanted to know more but he didn't want to push Harley into talking. He, she and Scott all had problems with their fathers but he always thought that Harley had it the worst. Also Derek could have been listening.

'I know it doesn't have to mean anything but maybe-,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'Everyone thinks it was mom… with the brakes and all but maybe it was whoever was targeting all of them.'

Stiles frowned thinking, 'So you think that they did something and now someone came back for revenge?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe.'

'Do have any idea what could have it been?' he asked.

Harley looked at him as if she wasn't sure if she should continue suddenly realizing what she had just told him. It might not have been true and this all might have been just a crazy coincidence but-

'Harley, it's me. You can tell me anything.'

She licked her lips and looked at her hands for a second before she looked back at Stiles, 'When Scott said that it was Derek Hale I sort of remembered something.'

'Okay?'

'I remembered that he got home late one day and that he was cursing in the living room angry. I sneaked out of my bed to have look. He was covered in ashes and smelled, Stiles, like the time someone burnt down those few hectors in the woods? It was the same. I was nine or so,' she said her eyes never leaving his.

Stiles opened his mouth suddenly understanding what she was saying, 'So he and the others-'

She nodded, 'I think they burnt down the Hale house-,' a small tear ran down her cheek, 'with everyone in it.'

She brushed the tear away quickly but not quickly enough as Stiles saw it, 'And I think that whoever did it if it was Derek or not is the person who caused my dad's car to crash.'

Stiles watched her feeling his heart speed up. Mark Harlowe wasn't a good guy. From what he remembered about the man he was a really, really bad guy. He wouldn't have been surprised of he did something like that if he knew that the Hales were werewolves. That wasn't what caused Stiles's heart to speed up no. It was the fact that he just realized that if the alpha was targeting the families he would go after Harley and kill her without a blink of an eye.

'Stiles?' she asked as she saw him shaking a bit.

He put his hand on her shoulder without thinking, 'W-we'll figure this out, okay?'

She watched him. She didn't know if her story got him so stress out or what but she could tell that he wasn't trying to convince just himself.

She nodded and let herself be pulled into a hug. It was nice being hug even if just by a friend.

'It's worse,' she mumbled before she could stop herself.

'Why is it worse?' he asked still holding her.

She pushed him away, 'I knew… I heard them talking about a night or two before… I heard them. They were having these muscle talks and I did nothing and even after he came home and I knew it was him I couldn't say it.'

She shook her head crying, 'My mom has been through so much she can't deal with him doing that but… Jesus, Stiles, I knew.'

'Harley,' he put his hands on her cheeks. He never, not once, saw her like that and it hurt him too.

'You were a little kid-'

'But I knew!'

He hugged her again and held her until she calmed down.

Eventually he told her that he needed to go to the game and that he will see her there. He still needed to solve the thing with the phone but he couldn't tell her that. She nodded and thanked him with a small smile for hearing her out. He was desperate to tell her the true too but he couldn't.

* * *

Scott nervously bit his nails. He was fucked up on so many levels but what else was knew? He was looking around the field. There were about dozens of people here. Yet, he wasn't one bit nervous about that. Screw the game.

He sighed as he sensed who was walking to him and who sat down right next to him on the bench.

'It's the bite that does it, isn't it?' asked Jackson and Scott had to take deep breath not to punch him for the bullshit he told him the other day in the cafeteria.

Thank God Nina walked to them and gave him a smirk, 'Move.'

He frowned at her, 'Fuck of James. We're going to be on the same team so-'

'Move or you will be moved.'

He stared at her for a while and even Scott wondered if he shouldn't be scared until Jackson actually moved and she sat between the two. Guess, the douche knew what strong females were like.

She winked at Scott who couldn't felt but smile at her.

'Well?'

'Yes.'

'Well, then, it's easy,' he looked at him through Nina. He was trying not to look at her. She wasn't sure if it was because he came at her and

'No, it's not. I can't be the one to do it, okay? It has to be - It has to be an Alpha.'

'Well, then, you get him to do it,' said Jackson with ease and looked in front of him.

Nina rolled her eyes, 'You're such an idiot, you know that?'

He looked at her. They didn't have an interaction since he pushed her against a wall and tried to kiss her and he was oddly looking okay with it. What was it with people being immune to her? Seriously!

'Being like this isn't great or anything. It's a burden. It's bloody and messy and screwed up. You could kill people. People like Lydia… or Allison. Or your parents.'

He frowned at her leaning closer.

'I think I will take my chances,' he said calmly and leaned away but she instantly caught him and dragged him closer, 'You're an idiot. You know what that thing in the video shop did. You know what it wanted to do to us in school. Do you really want to be a monster?'

Scott put his hand on her shoulder, 'Nina.'

'You're pathetic, James,' started Jackson and put his hands on hers to get them off him, 'You wine about this?' he nodded at them. 'This. Is a gift from Gods! You and McCall are more than any human could possibly be. You're better and I want that too,' he said confused that they didn't get it. How could that idiot and this bitch not get that it was a gift? They were perfect and they got everything they could possibly ask for.

I want the world and you'll give it to me or I'll take Allison.'

Scott let out a low growl which made Jackson smile.

He took a couple of deep breaths, 'I don't even know who he is. Okay, trust me? This whole thing is so much more complicated than you think. There's - there's others. There's hunters.'

'Hunting what? What hunters?'

'Werewolf hunters,' hissed Scott lowering his voice.

'You really didn't think about consequences,' said Nina.

Scott looked behind his back seeing both Kate and Chris Argent taking their seats.

Jackson followed his gaze, 'Oh, my God. You've got to be kidding me.'

Nina quickly blocked his view, 'Really subtle.'

'No, jerk - off!' exclaimed Scott looking for a second behind himself to make sure they weren't looking at them, 'There's a whole family of them, and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that? Assault rifles,' he said briefly shivering at the memory of the guns that were around their garage.

'Them?' he asked before he suddenly realized something, 'Oh, my God, that actually makes sense. Allison Argent.'

Nina sighed, 'For real?'

They looked at Scott who shrugged his shoulders.

'Oh, my God, you don't get it,' nearly shouted Jackson. 'You've known her this long, and you never actually asked her - her name, idiot. Do you know what Argent means in French? It means silver.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Could this be more of a cliché?'

The two looked at her, 'Werewolf falls for the hunter? Typically douche jog who wants to ruin his life? Silver?'

The three looked to the front for a second to think about it, 'Hah.'

'Anyway, one of you is gonna get me that bite, wolfies.'

Nina blinked and looked at Scott who shot her a confused look. Jackson didn't know what she was. He thought she was a werewolf.

* * *

Stiles walked out of the car holding his nose as Derek fucking-grumpy-cat Hale just smashed his head against the wheel 'cause he was a colossal ass who didn't see the bigger picture. Well, fuck that he knew he did the right thing. It worked.

He seriously hated the guy. Sighting he walked inside when his phone beeped.

 _Where the hell are you the game is starting – Harley_

He sighed and put his phone away. He couldn't think about it. He didn't want to think about fucking tearing up his chance in first line and throwing it away like this. But he was a good friend and this was what good friends did. They made sure their moms weren't sociopathic alphas before they told them about the possibility.

He shook his head as the elevator stopped on the floor. It was ridiculous really. He knew Melissa since forever. She co-raised him ever since his mom died and she was literally like his second mom. She was the first one who noticed his ADHD and took him for tests and she helped him with a few of his not so infamous panic attacks.

His phone rang and he rolled his eyes, 'Okay, you idiot. It's been what? Four minutes? I can't find the nurse though.'

' _Did you find the nurse?'_

He rolled his eyes again looking around. This place was soulless.

'Yeah, I said I can't find her. Are you sitting on your ears?'

 _'_ _Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle,'_ replied Derek sounding annoyed.

Grumpy cat.

As he was walking around checking the names on the doors he stopped in front of the one which had Hale on it.

'Yeah, well, he's not here either.'

 _'_ _What?'_

'He's not here. He's gone, Derek.'

 _'_ _Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!'_ shouted Derek suddenly into the phone. Stiles took a step back right before he noticed someone standing a little in front of him looking at him with a smile. It was a man with a buried face.

'You must be Stiles,' he said in a calm and pleased matter as if he was actually happy to see him. Creepy as hell!

Stiles took a step back ending the call and putting the phone into his pocket. He turned around only to find a brunette standing in front of the only other exit.

'What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.'

This was his nurse. His nurse who didn't seem surprised or terrified or anything at all about her paralyzed patient walking around with a creeper look on his face.

 _Fuck my life._

'You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die.' Stiles was turning around between the two. He _so_ should have gone to the game. He was so dying tonight.

'Fuck!'

Before he knew what was happening the nurse was on the ground and Derek was standing in the hallway.

Peter looked at the woman on the ground for a moment before he looked back at Derek with a disappointed look of a parent who caught his child, 'That's not nice. She's my nurse.'

'She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people!' he shouted at him before he went for him passing Stiles, 'Get out of the way!'

Stiles took a run for it as Derek brutally jumped at Peter hitting him hard into the jaw.

Peter barely flinched, 'You think I killed Laura on purpose?'

Derek hit him again, 'One of my own family?'

Another hit.

'My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me.'

Derek tried to hit him again but Peter stopped him, 'I was being driven by pure instinct.'

Derek let out a growl and went at him again. Peter easily took him down with a few strong hits causing him to end up on his knees bleeding.

He looked up at him.

'You want forgiveness?'

'I want understanding. Do you have any idea - What it was like for me during those years ? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.'

Derek watched him for a moment. He could hear his heartbeat. He wasn't lying per say. He looked at the ground.

'What do you want, uncle?'

Peter smiled and reached a hand toward him, 'How about we go see our emissary first, hm? We have a lot to talk about.'

Derek looked at the hand and then back at Peter who was still smiling.

* * *

Adrian Harris was nervously sitting in front of the sheriff, 'It was six years ago, and in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober.'

'Listen, I have my son's first lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh?' asked sheriff checking his watch. He really didn't want to miss out on that. He always kept on missing out stuff with Stiles. He often rescheduled and hated it but it was his job…his duty.

Harris sighed, 'I met her at a bar. We had a lot of drinks. A lot. She started asking me what I do, and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like ? To have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry - After staring at all these vacant faces day after-'

'Details,' reminded him the sheriff.

'Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body, and get away with murder.'

'How you could start a fire, and get away with arson?'

'And a week later, the Hale house burns down.'

'You know, you could have said something.' It was like this all the time. I didn't know…I couldn't do anything….It wasn't my fault…It wasn't me…

'And be an accomplice ? It would have ended my teaching career.'

'So you don't know her name or where she was from?'

'No! Which is exactly what Laura Hale asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her,' he gave him a piece of paper with a necklace draw on it.

'What is this?'

'The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it. She said it was a family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist.'

'Murderer.'

'Excuse me?'

Sheriff took out his phone, 'Arson happens to property. This girl's a murderer.'

* * *

'James out of the bench, you're distracting the player.'

She was about to argue until she noticed how a few guys were just standing and looking at her. She nodded and got up.

The coach moved behind Jackson and Scott and put his hands around them, 'Now, this is what I like to see, rivals turned allies. You know there's no 'me' in 'team,' right, boys?' he asked them all too happily.

They both looked at him as Scott said, 'Yes, there is, coach.'

'Okay, smartass, how 'bout this - no 'A' in econ if no win on field? Good? Huh? Perfect. Good,' he hit both of them on the back right before he walked away.

'So what are you gonna do?' asked Scott looking around if no one was listening.

'Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to give me what I want. What's three days, huh? 72 hours. That's all you get, Scott. 72 hours,' said Jackson calmly.

'What if I can't?' he couldn't help but ask. Jackson stood up and gave him a look, 'Well, if I can't have McCall… you and James can't either.'

His breath caught in his throat.

* * *

The coach gathered everyone around, 'Gather around. Gather around, guys.'

Players gathered around him.

'Ready? Say it so they can hear it! Hands in!'

They put their hands in. Jackson with a smug smile while Scott was nervously looking at him. 'What are we?!' shouted the coach.

'We are lacrosse!' shouted back the team.

'All right, take the field ! Let's go!'

* * *

Clara finally got off her shift. It was a disaster. She was beyond tired. Someone was following her. She stopped and sighed. She doubted it was the hunters. They were too noisy and arrogant so she always knew when they were on to her.

'Let me guess bad juju to robe a nurse?' asked someone.

She blinked and slowly turned around. She opened her mouth confused taking a few steps to see the person which was when Derek stepped out of the shadows.

She looked at him before she looked at Peter and hugged him.

He chuckled, 'Hey, Clara. I missed you,' he said hugging her back.

Derek watched the two and he couldn't help this feeling. This feeling of closeness with his family right in front of his eyes. It almost felt like home and it felt good.

* * *

'Stiles!' shouted Harley as she reached him, 'Where were you? You missed the game! Your first game!'

He nodded looking paler as ever, 'Harls, can you do me a favor?' he asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

'Can you sleep in Nina's tonight or in my house just please-'

'What? Why? Stiles, what's-'

'Derek Hale was in the room when you were talking, okay?!' he shouted. He had enough. All day, all week or month, everything was a mess. Derek was with Peter now! And he freaking new!

Scott and Nina reached them.

'Wait, why was he in your… what the fuck you were doing with him in the first place?!' she demanded looking around the three who looked as guilty as possible.

She took a deep breath, 'You, all of you know Derek, why?' her eyes landed on Stiles. He looked at Scott who shook his head and then at Nina who licked her lips, 'We don't.'

'I don't believe you. Tell me the true,' she looked at Scott, 'Please just…,' she looked like she was going to cry again.

'If I'm going to die… I want to know the truth.'

Stiles and Nina looked at Scott. All of the sudden he was back in school where Allison was shouting at him to tell him what's going on. If he had told her then and there what would she do? She was a daughter of a hunter, it was in her blood.

Harley was looking at him so desperate that he seriously didn't know what to do.

He took a deep breath and started talking.

* * *

 **A.N: So what do you think?**


	10. Co-Captain

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** shastahale62, BeccaTurner1892, Bleeding Blue Kunoichi thanks for adding to the favorites and SweetTangy, 3Silvia, onceuponadiary for following.

* * *

' _Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles? Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles?' shouted Scott through the field and then later through the hallway. He couldn't find him. He had to find him._

' _Look, calm down, we'll split, okay?' asked Nina right before she ran away._

 _He ended up in the school's hallway, 'Has anyone seen Stiles?!' he screamed but everyone was too loud and cheerful about the game. No one listened to him._

 _He cursed under his breath just as someone hit him from behind as he turned around he realized it was Allison. Awkward._

' _Uh, you were - pretty awesome out there,' she said after a moment of silence. Gosh, this was hard. Break ups in general were hard but this awkwardness was just torture. Although, after her talk with Nina… She still wasn't settled about things. Everything that happened. Nina's confection…she wondered about everything. Her words more specifically. Secrets…._

' _Thanks. You too,' he said which caused her to raise her eyebrows. She almost forgot how adorable he was with all the drama going on._

 _He closed his eyes._

 _I'm such an idiot._

' _I mean - that's not what I meant.'_

' _No, no, I - did some pretty awesome cheering. You can thank me.'_

' _You did?' he asked surprised by this. They didn't exactly part in a good way. He didn't think casually friendly talks were possible._

' _Totally. I went from, 'go, team, go', to 'defense, defense,' without a - a breath. I brought my A game,' she said playfully. Scott watched her. It was nice to talk with her again… like this. He missed her. He wanted to be friends with Nina but Allison…he missed her._

 _He was about to say more when one of his co-player's ran in between them and started shouting,_ _'_ _State, state, state, state!'_

 _Scott frowned at him with his animallike frown freaking the guy out._

 _He looked over to Allison who left with her father._

' _Oh, isn't that just heartbreaking?' asked Jackson who appeared in front of him all smug as always._

' _Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. You know what, though, McCall? I actually sympathize, which is why I'm gonna make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want - and, uh, I'll help you get her back.'_

' _What?' asked Scott confused but with a frown._

' _Well, three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Uh, think about you taking her instead of me. And also think about all the things you' have to do to get her out of some tight little dress by the end of the night. See how this could work out for everybody?' he put his hand on his shoulder, 'Three days, McCall,' he squeezed it, 'Have fun.'_

 _Scott almost growled at him as he left._

 _He needed to deal with this. He ran toward the boy's lockers and started changing, 'By the way, McCall - Apology accepted,' said Danny suddenly._

 _Scott blinked at him, '_ _I didn't apologize.'_

' _Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me.'_

' _Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored.'_

 _Danny nodded at that and took his bag, '_ _Apology accepted.'_

 _He quickly ran to the showers. It was a moment most of the players already out. Someone turned off the lights. He held his breath and went out._

' _Hello?' He couldn't see anyone so he used his other senses. Someone was here. Someone else. He turned around and saw Derek getting out from behind the corner._

' _Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?' he demanded. He watched the older werewolf remain silent which was when he sensed another presence. He slowly turned around only to find a man standing in the locker's room with a lacrosse stick in his hands examining it with a bit of disgust._

' _I really don't get Lacrosse,' he said before he looked back at Scott. Scott's wolf was all over the place he didn't know why though. The boy watched him for a moment before he realized something._

' _It was you-,' he said in a sudden realization. He knew him. He knew him perfectly. He was his alpha. He was Derek's uncle and his alpha. Peter Hale._

 _Peter ignored his comment and put the stick away,_ _'_ _When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it.'_

 _He looked at the boy with a predatory smile on his face. Scott couldn't help but shiver. His wolf however was submitting just by hearing the authority in his voice._

' _I'm not helping you kill people,' he said through teeth feeling his own voice and body and wolf betraying him._

' _Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include-'_

 _Scott felt his breath capture in his throat. He couldn't breathe. He turned around to look at Derek at who Peter was looking through him._

' _Allison, Nina, Stiles…Harley.'_

 _Scott's eyes widened._

' _None of them had anything to do with it,' added Peter moving closer toward him._

 _He looked at Derek shaking his head. He couldn't believe him. Just when he was starting to trust him. He helped him. He saved him from Nina when she was feeding on him and before that from the hunters. He taught him he…He thought…._

' _You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?' He felt almost betrayed._

' _It was a mistake.'_

' _What?' he barked. He couldn't be serious right now._

' _It happens.'_

 _Peter stopped right next to him. He hated the feeling of him being so close, '_ _Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential.' He let out his claws checking them out. Which wasn't creepy at all._

 _Scott took a step back and spat at him, '_ _By killing my friends.' He didn't want to be near him. His wolf might want to obey but even he was nervous with his presence._

 _Peter moved closer again and with almost an innocent expression said,_ _'_ _Sometimes the people closest to you - can be the ones holding you back the most.'_

' _If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that.'_

 _He smiled at him and Scott felt like throwing up. Even his wolf seemed anxious. Before he knew what was happening Peter grabbed him and smashed his head against the wall. Scott groaned. He tried to get away but he couldn't, '_ _Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective.'_

 _He dug his claws into the back of his neck and before he blacked out he saw it. All of it…_

* * *

' _Scott! Scott, come on! Scott!' he heard._

 _Who was that? He knew that voice… that voice and the feeling. He knew the feeling too. Once… he felt it once before…_

 _He opened his eyes only to find a girl kneeling next to him her hands on his face. He blinked and realized it was Nina and what she was doing._

' _Okay, I'm okay,' he said sitting up and putting his hands on hers he looked at her, 'You fed me?'_

 _She chuckled before she smiled, 'If you want to call it that way,' her smile felt a bit, 'You freaked me out though.'_

 _He nodded, 'Yeah, Peter is the alpha….'_

' _Peter?'_

' _Hale.'_

 _A sudden realization hit her. Peter Hale…Peter Hale. She read to him once. She read to him once and he…wait…she couldn't remember. She remember going into the room but…_

' _He took my memories of him so I wouldn't know he was the alpha.'_

 _Scott nodded, 'He showed me…He showed me everything. The killings… Nina,' he shook his head and closed his eyes._

 _It was horrible. Laura Hale, the bus driver, the video store guy, those two in the woods. His wolf was shivering as well. It was so terrifying. He felt Nina put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He instantly hugged her back taking in her warm and comfort._

 _Oh gosh, and the fire? He felt like he himself was burning. It was the worst pain ever. It was literal hell._

 _It felt good to be held. It felt good to know that the world wasn't ending._

 _He sighed and she let him go. They looked at each other, 'We need to find Stiles.'_

* * *

Scott woke up stirring from his sleep and looked around. He had a nightmare. He saw Peter Hale walking toward him with a predatory look on his face. He was sure he was going to make him turn and kill all his friends.

He looked around his room. He was on the floor with Stiles (whose mouth was wide open like always) in sleeping bags that they had since they were young. Nina was sleeping in his chair and Harley was on his bed.

It wasn't ideal and his mom raised her brows when she saw them all settle don't in the room but didn't comment it. He looked at his phone it was near 3 A.M. He lied back down. He told Harley the true. Well, a part of it.

* * *

' _We met him when we were looking for my inhaler. He was weird and so we went to look around his house. We found his sister buried next to his house,' he explained while Nina and Stiles quietly watched him. He made a decision. He hoped he wouldn't regret it._

' _So what he killed his sister and the others?'_

' _N-no, that was his uncle.'_

' _His uncle?'_

' _Yeah, he survived the fire and wants revenge-'_

' _So Derek isn't the killer?' she asked confused._

' _No, but he's now with his uncle so he might just as well be.'_

 _Harley needed to sit down on this, 'Okay, why was he with you guys?'_

' _He was trying to clear his name since it was us who well… threw him under the bus.'_

 _She shook her head, 'Okay, what about your dad. Does he know about this uncle?'_

 _They all looked at Stiles who wanted to kill both of them for throwing this on him. He wanted to keep Harley save. Preferably by telling her the truth, 'Yeah-it's a part of the secret investigation… Harley,' he took a step forward, 'I could tell him about you… he could give you protection-'_

 _She shook her head. 'I don't want my mom to know.'_

' _Well, that's hypocritical,' cut in Nina, 'You literally just cried about how you don't want secrets so-'_

 _They all gave her a look._

' _What? It was begging to be said.'_

' _Okay, now, that we got this,' started Stiles, 'what will we do? You need to be protected. Hell, we all need to be.'_

 _They looked at each other._

 _What were they supposed to do now?_

* * *

He looked over to Harley remembering how she looked like when she told him she didn't want to die and what happened that night when she was a kid. It was the first time that he ever felt such a wave of sadness coming from her. Isn't it just terrifying how good people are at hiding? Hiding their true selves? What they did? Their sadness?

Is it all it takes? A fake smile and everything is good? Are people so good in lying? Or is it just that the others don't care enough to see through it?

He lied back down and turned to Stiles. Another thing. How long would it last? Could he constantly protect her? Derek didn't tell Peter about her or more like Peter didn't know about her.

And Allison? He needed to protect her too. He sighed. There was a hard day in front of him.

* * *

Allison woke up. She had another one of her intense Scott involved dreams. She had a few of those lately. Usually she felt bad about them and angry consider everything that happened but not tonight. Sure, she felt a bit annoyed but she also felt…good. Nina lied a lot but she kind of believed her. She believed her more than she did Lydia. She shouldn't have believed her.

She put her hand on her chest only to realize she didn't have her necklace. She turned on the lamp still touching the spot. It wasn't there. She got out of the bed and went searching. She would hate herself if she lost it. She dug through her sheets and then went toward her desk.

Sighing she remembered checking it out in the car mirror. She tiptoed to the garage. Yet, she couldn't find it anywhere in the car. Frustrated she closed the car door.

Suddenly the door opened and she not knowing why she ducked behind the car.

'It hasn't been an issue since we lived here,' said her dad as he and Kate walked in.

'All I'm saying is that firing those things so close by is bound to draw some attention.'

'These things have saved my life more than once, and I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to.'

'This coming from a man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow. You know these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter.'

Allison frowned at that. The secrets. They were eating her up. Should she reveal herself? Demand an answer? Something?

'Not yet.'

'Ever?'

'Not – yet,' he said with a distant expression on his face and walked toward the door, 'You coming?'

Kate shot one last look at Allison who was behind the car and put the tip of an arrow on the table, 'Yeah. Coming.'

She walked casually toward the door and closed it behind her. She knew the tricks. She was good in them. Perhaps the best. Kate Argent was a though one who knew it all. She played the big boys game all her life. She was thought that way. She liked it that way.

'Oh, uh, I forgot something,' she said to Chris pointing at the garage door who just nodded and walked to the kitchen. She reached them and opened carefully not to make noise. She watched as Allison was turned back to her standing in front of the table.

She knew she took the bait.

Kate closed the door. If Chris wasn't ready to let Allison into the family business she will just have to do it on her own. And by the looks of it. It will be sooner than later.

She joined Chris in the kitchen.

'What's that look?'

'The cat caught the canary look.'

She shrugged but kept the smile on her face.

* * *

Nina woke up feeling her back killing her. She was seriously broken from the night before. Allison, Harley, Scott, Stiles all came in a rushed mess. She got up which woke up Scott.

'You, okay?'

She nodded and headed toward the bathroom. She threw some water at her face and brushed it a few times looking in the mirror.

Scott walked to her, 'You okay?'

She nodded again before she looked at him, 'I'm just thinking…Derek technically didn't tell Peter about Harley in the locker's room.'

He sighed, 'I know but still. He could have just told him when I wasn't around and it was a trick.'

'Well-'

'Scott!' shouted his mom and in a matter of seconds opened the door only to stop in shock from what she saw. She walked further into the room looking at Stiles then Harley and then Nina and Scott.

Closing her eyes she let out a tired sighed. Once she opened them she looked at Scott with a raised eyebrows and demanding answer look, 'Well?'

Scott looked at Nina who shrugged her shoulders, 'Sleepover?'

'Breakfast then school, got it?'

'Mom, it's Saturday.'

She sighed, 'Then breakfast and out. I need to catch a few hours of sleep.'

Both teens nodded.

Melissa nodded as well and walked toward the door where she stopped for a second turned back and smiled. She took the handle and slammed the door shut.

'Jesus!' shouted Stiles as he woke up instantly standing while Harley sat up.

They were both panting and looking around confused as Scott's mom shot them both a satisfied look and left.

Harley sighed and looked over at Scott, 'We got to think up a better plan.'

They all agreed on that.

* * *

All four of them took turns in the bathrooms and got ready for breakfast.

'Okay, so we know that Derek didn't tell Peter about Harley for now,' said Nina as she was making eggs and bacon.

Scott who was putting down plates sighed, 'We don't know that. We just know that they didn't mention it.'

Stiles who was putting on the forks and knifes passed Scott, 'Well, wouldn't they already made a move or something? Or say something?'

Harley blocked his way for a moment with a silly face causing him to chuckle.

Scott looked up at them and then shared a look with Nina. She looked just as curious about it as he was. Both sensed something about the two.

'Either way,' started Harley and took the juice from the fridge, 'I can't stay here forever. Mom will be back from night shift and her boyfriend is coming from his parents' visit so at least we won't be completely alone.'

Stiles looked at her, 'What? Who-' He turned to Scott for support but didn't wait for it and immediately turned back toward her, 'Leave-alone. No. Absolutely not. He could-'

She rolled her eyes and put the box down, 'You just said-'

'We need to stay together-'

'I can't start living with you guys. And further more I don't get how four of us can be any of use than one or with my mom and Bill?'

Stiles turned to look at Nina and Scott, 'Well?'

Nina turned off the gas, 'Well, in all the movies teenagers are the ones that solves these shits so…'

'Really?' mumbled Stiles annoyed and threw his hands up in a drama queen gesture, 'That's the best you got?'

She shrugged and started filling the plates. He turned to Scott who was looking at his hopelessness with a smile. Stiles frowned at him and pointed at Harley in a furious look telling him 'a little help, bro'. Scott sighed and took a step closer to Harley.

'Harley, we're just worried. We know the sheriff is already working on it but we also know that Peter Hale killed several people… if you really want to go-,'

Stiles made a protesting sound but Scott raised his hand to stop him from talking.

'-we won't hold you but we want you to be okay and careful.'

Harley nodded at him thankfully, 'I know and,' she looked at each other them before she sat down, 'I appreciate it you guys.'

Nina smiled at her before she put down the pan and ran toward her hugging her. Harley hugged her back. She really missed her and felt terrible about how stupid crap were people saying about her. She felt like she caused it and she actually did. She hated how mean she was toward her. How they all were. She wondered if Nina was really nice when she started talking to her all of the sudden after winter break and ironically she was the bitch. She was seriously glad she forgave her. She didn't know what she would have done if she didn't.

'Okay, you two might stop before this gets uncomfortable of us,' said Stiles.

Harley rolled her eyes and leaned a bit away but kept one arm around her, 'Than come here, idiot.'

He raised his brows at her as if 'he was above' them but Scott pushed him toward them and they all group-hugged.

Nina giggled a bit. Another first to cross from the list. It felt special holding all the people close to her close.

'Okay, soft moment over. I wanna eat.'

* * *

Lydia parked her car right next to Allison's. She wasn't sure why did the brunette want to meet her near the preserve in the first place. She wasn't sure what to expect about all of this. She called her and acted all normal like it was nothing wrong. She even asked if they could go shopping. Lydia was sure after what Jackson told her that Allison would never speak to her again not call her and ask her to come shopping. Then again she asked her to come to the preserve.

'Hi,' she greeted her instantly. Allison just smiled at her and started walking. She frowned but followed her in her new heels. That was what she called friendship. What if she was planning to kill her or something and hide the body?

She sighed. To be fair she would totally deserve it.

'Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting,' she said as she struggled behind her. Allison had her boots on of course so she could easily walk through the forest.

'Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal,' she said suddenly which caused Lydia to momentary stop. _The what now?_

'Did he?' she asked trying to sound as if she uninterested. She might have been but why should she tell her or anyone that? Was she and Jackson seriously becoming a thing? Did it started the night at the school? He totally wanted her no matter what he told her. She was hot and he was… Jackson.

'Huh.,' nodded Allison as she continued to walk. She wanted to make sure they were far away from other people, 'Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first.'

'Sure. As long as it's just friends.'

'Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything.'

Lydia closed her eyes with a pained expression on her face. Okay, so here goes. Why am I such a bitch and kissed your boyfriend and then shit on your other friend? Good question.

She opened her eyes again, 'Uh, about that-'

* * *

Jackson was driving around. They won last night. Shocker. They were at their A game so it was no surprised. He pressed McCall so he was sure he would go for the deal. He couldn't help but feel on top of the world. He would get what he wanted and he would be the best. He got rid of Lydia and he was open for someone new. Allison could definitely be that someone new but if he needed to give her up to get the power he could do that… or he could just take her once he would became better than McCall.

He liked the thought of that being better than McCall. Being the best.

His car suddenly started making weird noises and in another moment it stopped completely. He frowned and looked at the gas. He had half the tank. It didn't make sense.

He got out of the car and opened the hood.

In a moment another car stopped right next to him and none other than Chris Argent AKA the werewolf hunter came out.

'Hey, car trouble?' he asked with a sweet smile. He didn't know why but Jackson felt incredibly worried.

* * *

They drove Harley home and made sure her mom was home. Scott and Nina checked the neighborhood but nothing seemed out of the place. Stiles still wasn't okay with it.

Scott sighed, 'How about you go home and spent some quality time with your dad?'

'Or you can pretend you and Harley are dating and spent more time in her house?' suggested Nina.

Scott looked at her, 'But then her mom wouldn't want her to spent so much _alone_ time with him?'

Nina nodded, 'True.'

'Okay, you two knock it off. Me and Harls? Friend with a capital F.'

They looked at each other for a moment before they looked away.

Stiles started the car, 'We still need to figure out what to do. Will Derek and Peter like come for us now to kill us all for you?'

Scott brushed his forehead, 'I don't know. I seriously don't.'

Nina put a hand on his shoulder, 'Hey,' he looked up at her.

'Well, figure it one, okay?'

He was about to nod when he suddenly stopped pushing the window down.

'What-'

He ignored their weirdout looks and got his head out of the car breathing in a few times.

'Jackson's here and-Jesus-'

He sat back down, 'Chris Argent is with him.'

They shared a look before they started yelling at Stiles, 'Start the car.'

'Alright-alright!'

* * *

Jackson would have rather been anywhere else than where he was now if only he knew how to get rid of this guy. The guy no matter how nice he looked gave him the chills, 'It's okay. I'm just gonna call a tow truck.'

The older man shook his head dismissing, 'Oh, I know a few things about cars. Could be something simple.'

'I don't know. I mean, it's a pretty expensive car and they pull all this warranty crap if you do your own repairs, right?'

'Well - I won't tell if you won't. It's Jackson, right? Come here. I'll show you what to look for,' he said with a smile. Jackson seriously wanted to go. He really didn't. Yet, trying to act casual he walked toward his car and the open hood. As he leaned down and looked where he was pointing at he didn't see anything.

He suddenly felt someone his cold fingers on the back of his neck.

'Oh, sorry.'

'What?' He tried to get away but Mr. Argent held his neck in place looking at the claw marks.

Chris Argent was looking at the claw marks on Jackson's neck. He saw a few claw marks before and scars. He heard rumors about turning if the cut was deep but he never saw one. He wasn't sure if Jackson was the second Beta and he couldn't just go around accusing teens. Yet, the evidence was clear. The second Beta was smaller and Derek protected it the third Beta if it was a Beta at all was a girl. Jackson and Lydia had a close encounter with the alpha twice now. Could they possibly be werewolf working with him?

'Your neck. You hurt yourself?' he asked and moved his finger against his pulse to feel if he was lying.

'No,' he said a bit too quickly, 'I mean, it's just - just a scratch,' he said lowering his voice. He was nervous. It could have been nothing or he couldn't have been hiding something. He was sure he was hiding something.

'Well, it looks like more than a scratch. Kinda looks like claw marks. You all right?' he asked and watched as Jackson got out of his hold panicked.

'Yeah, look, I'm just gonna call for a tow truck, okay?'

'Is there any reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that?' he choose a direct approach. Jackson was more than nervous and panicked he didn't know what to do.

Just as he was considering that Chris Argent might kill him right there on the very spot a blue jeep pulled next to them with McCall, Stilinski and James. He was never happier to see the losers.

Stiles looked at the two and greeted them, 'What's up?'

'Is everything okay?' asked Scott.

'Need help?' asked Nina.

Mr. Argent looked at the three for a moment before he smiled again, **'** Hey, Scott, Nina. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look.'

'There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck,' said Scott.

'Yeah. You want a ride? Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself,' pressed Stiles giving him a look that was supposed to say something. Jackson shook his head not catching the point. Nina rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Both boys shot her a look.

'Do you know what seems to be the problem?' she asked Mr. Argent.

He smiled at the blonde and leaned down again, 'Well, I know a few things about cars so,' the car instantly started on its own and he looked back at her and then the others.

All teens gave him weirdout looks. He grinned, 'Well, you guys, be careful.'

They all nodded and watched as the man left. The boys able to breath only once he was out of the sight. Nina kind of liked the guy. Well, she would have liked him if he wasn't a hunter that killed supernaturals.

'What, are you following me, now?' asked Jackson with a upset look on his face.

Stiles wanted to punch him. He was pissed? He?! They just saved his sorry ass and he was pissed that ungrateful…

'Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there,' complained Scott who got out of the car as well.

'What are you talking about?' asked Jackson.

'He thinks you're the second beta and that Lydia is possibly the third,' he said remembering what he heard Chris and Kate talked about.

'What?'

'Wait-Lydia?' asked Stiles getting out of the car, 'Doesn't that make her in danger too?'

Nina crossed her arms, 'Good, hope she suffers.'

Stiles shot her a look while Scott continued.

'He thinks you're me!'He turned to him, 'I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!'

Jackson went to stand in front of him. He was a little taller than him and despite knowing that Scott was now a strong werewolf. He wasn't intimidated by him. He knew him. He might have got power but he was really weak. Power needed to be used and Scott McCall obviously didn't have a clue about how to do that. 'This is your problem, not mine, okay ? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault.'

Scott wanted to punch him. Of course, it was his problem. He was the reason he had now another person to worry about, a person he didn't even like in the first place. He didn't know how the hell was he supposed to do this. How was he supposed to keep Allison, Stiles, Harley, Jackson possibly Lydia and Nina save? 'When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you.' The realization was clear and so he had no choice but to admit. 'I can't protect anyone.'

He looked over to Nina and Stiles.

Stiles gave him a alarmed look, 'Why are you looking at me?'

'You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself.'

'No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse.'

'Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall,' he snapped at him. McCall was such an idiot it literally hurt him just to hear his complains.

'Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. And yeah, I'm so strong that I hurt Nina and nearly killed each of you at least twice. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life.'

Nina and Stiles looked away. In a way he was right. Nina knew it better than anyone.

'It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche.'

He said and got back into his car putting his sunglasses on. Nina rolled her eyes.

'Gosh, what a douche!'

She turned to Scott who was looking to the direction he left. She walked toward him and stopped in front of him, 'Look, I know we're not… that great or stronger or smarter or whatever than the alpha and Derek but think about it. You managed to fight back when he called for you. You fought Derek when you thought he hurt me. I outran Peter once.'

He looked up at her.

She turned to Stiles and took his hand to pull him closer toward them, 'And Stiles is possibly the smartest person I know… Over the last month we proved that we managed to deal with crap one way or another.'

She gave them both an encouraging smile, 'We'll deal with this too.'

The boys looked at each other. They could only hope she was right.

* * *

Maria James walked into Beacon Hills Memorial. She saw Clara at the front desk and glad for that she walked toward her.

The younger woman looked at her and smiled, 'Hey, Maria-'

'Take a break we need to talk-'

She blinked before she nodded and went to look for Karen or someone to take her post for a moment.

She grabbed a pack of cigarettes with her and went to the roof with Maria closely behind. Once she closed the door after them the elder woman snapped at her, 'Please, don't tell me you're actually one Peter Hale's side.'

Clara sighed, 'Nina told you-'

'Of bloody course, she told me. Peter Hale killed dozens of people and you-'

'He killed people who burnt down the house,' she said and brought out one of the pack.

Maria gave her a disbelieved look, 'Please, tell me you're joking. You-you're reasoning with _him_?'

Clara lightened her cigarets. She knew once Maria or Deaton find out they would gave her a piece of their minds. They just didn't understand it.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Maria stopped talking and watched her for a moment. She suddenly understood, 'Dobrý Bože ty-you actually believe him and …. You want to be their emissary again.'

'I never stopped-'

'Of course you did. You stopped because you couldn't deal with it after Paige but now it's all dandy? Peter Hale is a killer-'

'You don't know them. Neither of them. I grew up with them. The Hales… they were my family when I was left with a dad who beat me. They saved me… they gave me a purpose-'

'What about the killings?' barked Maria, 'What about Scott or Nina or whoever gets into the way? Ha?'

Clara gave her a sharp look, 'Nothing is going to happen to them if they're on board.'

'On board? On board about what?'

'Scott about joining the pack,' Clara licked her lips, 'Nina and you about staying out of the way.'

Maria shook her head.

Clara sighed and gave her a stern look, 'Trust me, Maria, it's for the best. Take Nina and stay as far from it as you can.'

Maria watched her for a few moments before she spun around and walked out of the door slamming them close behind her.

Clara shook her head and walked away a bit to sit down when she suddenly noticed someone standing on the edge of the roof.

She didn't slow down and went to stand next to the person.

Peter Hale smiled at her, 'I'm sorry you had a fight with Maria… James are known to be difficult to talk.'

'You know her?'

'I knew Anna, her daughter. Quite a spitfire… I can see that she got it from Maria and Nina certainly has it as well.'

Clara started smoking and Peter frowned a bit, 'It's a terrible habit, Clara.'

'It's worth it.'

'Either way, I'm glad you see it my way,' he said sounding a bit more satisfied. It was a key factor in his plan. He needed Clara as well as Derek. They were all he had left after all. He wanted a strong pack. He would get Scott of course and they would be all set. The other boy, Jackson, was clearly interesting as well. He could possibly make a few more Betas once he dealt with everyone on his list. Younger than him of course. Younger had a better chance at surviving the transformation and would be easier to hold in line.

Soon. Very soon he would have his revenge and he would bring the Hale pack to its former glory just the way he always wanted.

* * *

Stiles stopped in front of the preserve, 'You sure, you'll go alone.'

'Let him go. He might have a shot if he goes alone to give it back,' cut in Nina winking at him. Scott smiled at her and nodded silently thanking her for her easing his nerves a little bit.

He got out and followed his nose to Allison and Lydia.

Nina went to sit to the front, 'Okay, if Scotty and Ally are getting back together. What are we doing?'

'Spending some quality friends time together,' said Stiles and started the car.

* * *

Lydia wasn't sure what to think when she was watching Allison pulled out a crossbow and arrow and aimed for a tree but she was sure as hell happy that Allison told her that she wasn't mad at her, 'What does that do?' she managed to ask as Allison got ready.

The other girl replied, 'We're about to find out.'

She shot the arrow at the tree and the moment it made impact it exploded. Lydia opened her mouth in shock.

 _What the actual fuck?_

'What the hell was that?'

'I don't know,' mumbled Allison sounding okay.

Lydia shook her head, 'I don't-I… what was that?' she got in front of Allison to look at her, 'What?'

Allison suddenly looked to the side and frowned. She took her bow and gave it to Lydia, 'Hold this.'

Lydia looking completely panicked as she took the thing, 'What? Why?'

Allison tightened her hand on her taser, 'Because I thought I heard something.'

She walked toward the woods. It was still day but that didn't mean that the woods didn't look creepy. She wasn't afraid but she liked to be prepared and in control. Ever since the school night she never wanted to feel desperate and hopeless and pathetic like that ever again.

She stopped. It was weird that she didn't see any animal around.

Something snapped and she instantly turned around and used it only to realize that it was Scott who trembling ended up on the ground.

 _'_ Oh ! Oh, God, oh, God. I'm so, so, so, so sorry,' she ran toward his side checking him if he was okay. She couldn't believe she did it. She tasered her ex-boyfriend who she still had feeling for? Who kissed not one but two of her friends? There was no way this wasn't looking like a payback, right?

Scott who managed to calm down (being a werewolf helped with the pain) shook his head, 'Ohh - no, it's my fault. Totally my fault.'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. I'm fine.'

'I didn't know it was you. If I'd known it was you I'd-'

'Still would have pulled the trigger?'

'No! Of course not. Seriously, I - I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're okay?' she asked for the hundredth time. Sure, hurting Scott and Nina and Lydia was a thought she played with in her mind but she didn't really want to hurt them. Despite everything she… loved Scott, cared about Nina and liked Lydia?

'Yeah. I think so.'

She nodded looking at him for a moment, 'What were you doing here anyway ? Were you - following us?'

'No. Not at all. Your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes, and I was hoping to catch you alone,' he explained quickly sitting up.

'By following me?'

'Well – yeah,' he realized how it sounded and he seriously need to get better at fast thinking.

'What for?'

Scott pulled her necklace out of his pocket, 'I found this at school.' He looked at it for a second before he gave it to her.

'Thank God! I was beginning to think it was stolen,' she said as she took it looking at it. She got so excited. He loved seeing her smiling and happy like this. He liked how innocent she was. How innocent she looked always the optimist with wide smile and sparkling eyes. She was always sweet cheerful Allison.

'No. No, just lost. Definitely not - stolen by anyone.'

'Well, thank you for finding it. And for bringing it.'

'You don't - think I'm a total stalker now, do you?'

'Hmm - no. I just think you're weird. Like you always are,' she said with a fond smile before she suddenly without a warning reach for him and hugged him.

* * *

Stiles got home and walked into his kitchen. He brought out milk from his fridge and drank it. He was seriously thirty. He drove Nina home but wanted to meet with her and Scott later or go to Harley's. Nina made fun of him that he was acting like a psychoboyfriend.

 _Bitch._

He and Harls were friends again. He wasn't screwing that up with feelings or whatever.

He noticed his dad was sitting in front of the kitchen table, 'Whatcha doing?'

'Work,' replied the sheriff tired as he was going through the papers.

He walked toward him, 'Anything I can help with?'

'You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice.'

Stiles immediately took the cue and grabbed a bottle. He was the worst son ever but he knew how to get his dad to talk about his cases. Get him drunk.

'Any leads?' he asked trying to sound casually.

He shot him a look, 'You know I can't discuss that with you. Not too much,' he said as he noticed how much Stiles was pouring him.

'Okay. There you go, dad.'

'Thanks.'

'Bottoms up.'

* * *

'You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?' he asked after a few hours of drinking.

Stiles licked his lips. He was drunk for sure, 'Hell of a lot?'

'Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him.'

Stiles blinked confused, 'How do you not have a picture of him?'

'It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two - Laser beams were pointing at the camera.'

Stiles thought about it. It had to be a werewolf thing.

'Oh, my God. Ohh ! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that-'

Stiles gave him an offended look, 'Dad - it's me. I'm not gonna say anything. Come on.'

'See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire.'

He pointed at one of the files and Stiles peeked at it, ' _Terminated under suspicion of fraud_.'

'Exactly.' The sheriff put down his glasses. He was way drunker than he intended to get.

'Who else?'

'The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson.'

'What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?'

'Priors all over their records including-'

'Arson. So maybe they all had something to do with the fire.'

The sheriff stopped talking for a moment, 'There is another thing. All of them including Mark Harlowe were buddies. Drinking, poker. They went out a lot. Harlowe died a year and something ago but-'

'You never believed it was an incent,' said Stiles sadly, 'Or that Harley's mom killed him.'

* * *

Scott eventually got home and walked to his bedroom. He was tired. Sleeping on the ground even if he was a werewolf wasn't fun.

He listened to his voicemail, _'Scott, I noticed you hadn't handed your paper, today. If you need an extension, the best I can do is another 48 hours.'_

'Ohh, son of a-'

He shook his head and jumped on top of the bed.

Someone knocked on the door.

Scott groaned **,** 'Not now, mom.'

Another knock.

'I said not now.'

He sighed and walked toward the door. He opened them, 'I said-'

'Sorry,' said Allison who was behind them, 'Your mom let me in. Can we talk?'

* * *

Scott never felt more tense in his entire life. Okay, not true. But he was seriously tense. Allison was just spilling her worries about her family lying to her while he just sat there knowing full well that her family was indeed lying to her. How could this possibly get any worse? Then again, he was an idiot. It was the exact reason he lost Allison in the first place cause he was just like her folks a liar who kept things from her like she was a child. No, she was sweet Allison the most wonderful girl he knew. She deserved to know the true.

'Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight - what?' asked his mom as she saw how the two teen were looking at her. She blinked and looked herself up and down, 'What - what's wrong? Is it - is it my hair, makeup?'

Scott shook his head quickly, 'No. No, nothing. You look beautiful.'

'You look amazing,' agreed Allison with a smile.

'Amazing,' repeated, 'Why do you look amazing?'

'Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16.'

'Who?' he asked as if it was an accusation. His mom was well… his mom. She raised him occasionally raising Stiles as well. She worked long hours in the hospital and apart from a few very unsuccessful dates that never ended up well. She never even bothered to introduced the jerks anymore. Not that dates happened that often anymore either.

'Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today. Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and - I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week.'

'What - medical rep?'

The doorbell rang.

'Crap,' cursed Melissa, 'And, uh, I'm not - I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the - get the door and talk with him, okay, just - Be nice,' she warned him. She knew why she was saying it. When she did bring her dates over to introduce them Scott didn't take make a good impression. Since A, he was worried about her and B, he and Stiles had this childhood dream that they would get together so they would be brothers.

He sighed and turned back to Allison, 'Just one minute, okay?'

* * *

Scott jumped down the stairs and opened the door. No one was there.

 _What the hell?_

He closed the door only to hear his mom shouting to let him in.

He opened them again only to find Peter Hale behind them. He froze.

'Hello there,' he said calmly as always.

He tried to close the door but Peter stopped them, 'Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through.'

'I'll tell her,' he hissed and looked up the stairs to make sure his mom was still upstairs.

'That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that.'

Scott shook his head and took a step toward him, 'If you hurt her, if you even touch her-'

'Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent - sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?'

 _Bullshit._

Scott knew he was an asshole and a bad guy who wanted something. He wanted leverage over him.

'Just - just half a second. Sorry.'

'Or maybe - You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack - if your mother is too. You need to understand how much more powerful we are together - You and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U - boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?' he asked with smile on his face.

He frowned at him, 'I know the Germans lost the war.'

'I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here.'

Melissa came down the stairs, 'I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again,' she said with a cute smile on her face. She looked really into it. She hadn't been on a date in a while.

'Mom-,' called her Scott panicked but once she turned around he didn't know what to say so he went with the obvious, 'Have a good time, mom.'

* * *

Jackson looked at Derek who put away his IPod and took step closer to him in the boys' lockers room.

'I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid.'

'Yeah. You are,' he took step toward him, 'You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us.

* * *

Scott couldn't keep it up. He was shot. He was hurt. Derek… Derek saved him. He could have saved himself but he saved him… Was he on his side? Was he and Clara plotting against Peter in some way? Was… He could think. Everything hurt. The pain. Jesus, he never felt this much pain. Everything burnt inside him.

He fell to the ground groaning. The dark woods around him were spinning. His mom. God, would Peter turn her if he died. He was doing to die. Nina, Stiles, Derek… no one would help him. Allison….

He left her to wait for him in his room. He couldn't breathe. He really couldn't… he…

* * *

He woke up. He was still groggy and falling asleep over and over again but he felt that he was being moved. Someone was carrying him.

'Derek?' he mumbled with his eyes closing again.

'It's alright, Scott. You're gonna be okay,' said a soft male voice. He knew that voice…

* * *

When he woke up again he was at the animal clinic and immediately tried to get up only to be stopped, 'I wouldn't get up just, yet.'

Deaton.

'You-'

'You're fine,' said the older man as he was fixing his wounds, 'And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process.'

Scott shook his head looking at the surrounding around him,'But you're a vet.'

Deaton nodded, 'That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs.'

'Mostly?'

Deaton stopped working and gave Scott a highly intense look which was proving him that his boss had much more in his past than Scott could have imagined.

'Mostly.'

* * *

Clara waited for a good moment until she texted Maria.

 _He bought it._

* * *

Stiles came through the window and jumped down on the bed.

'What the hell is wrong with your car?' asked Harley who walked to the window to look at it.

'I kind of bumped into Mrs. McCall.'

She raised her brows and took a pack of chips.

'Why?'

She sat down next to him and opened the pack.

Stiles sat up as well and grabbed a few, 'I didn't want her to go on a date with this guy.'

She nodded, 'Another parents' trap?'

He thought about it, 'Kind of.'

She shook her head and continued eating.

'Hey, uh, wanna go to the formal?' he asked suddenly.

Harley nearly choked on her food.

He immediately hit her back to help her. As soon as she stopped coughing she gave him a disbelieved look, 'Formal? As if next week's formal? Aren't the ticket solved out already or something?'

'Please, whenever we're the tickets solved out and don't change the subject, Harley.'

She looked away, 'Why would you even want to go to the formal?'

Why would you want to go with me?

'Cause we wanted to go… remember Scott got sick last year so we didn't and we spent the night in his house watching Hitchcock all night.'

She smiled at the memory. 'Yeah, it was way more fun than standing around all dressed up waiting for what-'

'Me and Scott would dance with you,' he argued instantly.

She snorted, 'Pass.'

'What? I'll have you know my dad forced us to practice during the summer.'

She chuckled at the thought, 'So what you guys are pros now?'

He stood up, 'Come on, I'll prove it.'

She shook her head, 'You might have turned into Swayze but I still hate dancing so no thanks.' She shot him a cute smile.

He crossed his arms with a determinate look on his face. She rolled her eyes and stood up, 'Just slow okay? I don't want to step on your feet and break a toe.'

He nodded and put one of her hands on his shoulder and took the other, 'Just follow my lead and you'll be good.'

He moved with her slowly smiling at how much shorter she was then him.

She didn't dare to look at him though. It was bad enough that he was holding her like this if she looked at him she would blush and her heart would speed up and it would be just weird. Damn him for putting her into this position. He moved his hand which was on her hips a little more to her back lighting stroking her there.

'See, it's not that hard,' he said still looking down at her.

She nodded a bit and squeezed his shoulder, 'Yeah… okay,' she stepped away from him and put her hands into her pockets, 'We can go to the formal.'

He nodded satisfied, 'See it will be fun.'

She nodded several times, 'Yeah, right. Shit, I don't even have a dress.'

'Just one of the perks of being a man.'

She walked toward her closet, 'Man? Where?'

'Maybe Nina and Scott would come,' he sat down on the bed again as Harley was going through her wardrobe.

'Maybe, you think that something will come up form it? I mean, it's clear they like each other but then again Scott liked Allison too and she likes him. Nina doesn't even let that option to be an option.'

He took the pack, 'Agree. Scott's so sure he only likes Nina as a friend… I don't know it's weird… but he loves Allison. He basically told me so…'

She pulled something out, 'How about this one?'

He looked up. She was holding a short white dress which looked familiar, 'Yeah, that one is great… it looks familiar.'

She looked at it for a moment before she nodded, 'Your dad gave it to me… remember when we were helping last summer clean up your garage.'

He realized. It was one of his mom's dresses.

'I'll buy something next week.'

'No, you should wear it… it's a nice dress. You'll look good in it. He wouldn't give it to you if he didn't want you to have it.'

She watched him just to be sure he meant it but he looked genuinely happy about it so she nodded.

'Okay. So we're going to the winter formal with a psychopath who wants to kill us on our tales…okay.'

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11 - Formality:**_

' _It's a sign… it was one of the gift of the five…If you see a crow or a person who's hair is falling off it means death….funeral someone is going to die. One of my friends.'_

' _Come on out, I want to see my beautiful granddaughter in a fancy dress doing to a fancy ball.'_

' _And then you kissed.'_

 _The one thanks to which she knew… knew from the start. She knew that she was in love with him._

 _She knew it was no use that he was a bad guy and that he would more than likely hurt Maria and then her but she hoped. God, she just hoped…_

' _This will hurt, sweetie.'_


	11. Formality

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** I would like to thanks laterlosers and DJDragon1 for adding the story to their favorites.

* * *

Allison barely saw the light that she just passed. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't… She-she…

It was all real. It was _all real._

Derek Hale tied in that place. In that basement. Kate torturing him. Electricity. His look of pain and defense and those screams that he was trying to hold back…

And Kate enjoying it so much… How could she… How could they… It was all a lie. Everything was a lie and everything was real she… she couldn't she couldn't breathe...

A police car signaled her to stop and she did.

 _Shapeshifter_

'Oh, God, not now,' she mumbled to herself.

 _Werewolf_

The sheriff appeared in front behind her window, 'Allison? You all right?'

 _Second Beta_

'Yeah,' she started, 'Sorry I was going so fast, I - I didn't realize I - I -'

 _A female third Beta_

She started crying. Sheriff panicked and started telling her something but she couldn't really tell what it was.

'Oh, God - uh, I'm not crying get out of the ticket. I just, um - I don't want you to think I'm like this-'

'No, it's okay, perfectly okay. It's, uh-'

'No, please,' she brushed her tears, 'Write me a ticket. I need you to write me a ticket, okay?'

'Okay. I don't see how that's gonna really make you feel a lot better-'

'It's so humiliating. I swear I'm not like this.'

'I understand.'

'This isn't me,' the moment she let it out she knew, 'This is - this is - This is not me! This is not me,' she brushed her face and looked at herself in the mirror, 'I'm okay.'

Lie.

She wasn't.

She would never be okay.

All of the sudden she felt like calling the one person she never thought she would call. She grabbed her phone the moment the sheriff left. She was unlocked it and went through the names. She stopped at J and stared at the picture she had for her.

It was right after her first date with Scott. Nina told her not to use the flash. Now she knew why.

She locked her phone and started the car once more.

* * *

Scott woke up again. It took him a moment but he managed get his thoughts back on track. He remembered. Derek fought for him. He let himself get caught just to help him escape. He couldn't believe it. He actually saved his life. After everything…he went against his own family for him.

Deaton walked into the examination room, 'Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay?'

Scott tried to sit up nearly falling over so Deaton had to help him, 'Maybe you should sit down, huh?'

Scott nodded and took a hold of the table. He was weak. In no condition to do anything useful but he had to do something. He sighed. He actually thought that Derek might kill Jackson but he wasn't like that. He didn't know the story behind why he had blue eyes but he helped him and saved him too many times to be the bad guy here.

The doorbell rings. Scott frowned. Something wasn't right. His wolf was nervous and whenever he was nervous he got nervous too.

Deaton patted his shoulder and walked to the lobby, 'Hello? I'm sorry, but we're-We're closed.'

'Hi there. I'm here to pick up,' said the man who walked inside.

Deaton gave him a confused look, 'I'm not sure I remember you dropping off.' It took him a moment but he remembered him. He also looked like Talia a bit.

'This one wandered in on its own,' said Peter and started walking closer to him.

'Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed,' he said.

'Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?' Pressed Peter intimidating.

'I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours.'

'You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it,' he said losing his peace. He came for the pup but this vet was seriously annoying him.

'Like I said - We're closed,' he didn't flinch. He wasn't letting him get Scott.

Peter tried to reach him but couldn't all of the sudden move.

He gave the vet a realization look, 'Mountain ash. That's an old one.' The vet was obvious aware of many things but since he used to be Clara's mentor he wasn't expecting anything less from him.

He grabbed a chair and threw it at the vet only for it to break into pieces. Deaton kept standing his ground. 'Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed.'

Peter frowned at him and clenched his hand into a fist. He smiled after that and looked behind Deaton toward the small hall he could see through the door, 'There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott. More innocent - and far more vulnerable.'

Scott who was standing near the examination table froze at his words.

* * *

Nina woke up with a headache. She was fed. It wasn't that and it wasn't like pain more like a sensation inside her she couldn't explain. She closed her eyes and lied back down. As she was staring at the roof she realized something. She remembered…

She got dressed and got out of her house. She walked to the next street and through the tree got into the Scott's room. He was still asleep but once her feet hit the ground he woke up and looked up at her.

'Hey, good morning.'

She gave him an apologizing look, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up.'

'Nah, it's okay.'

She nodded and walked toward him. He was shirtless as usual so she tried not to look too much. She didn't know why she had such a problem staring at him. They were friends but it felt weird. She felt nervous about it and she didn't like the feeling.

'Stiles told me what happened. Was it the arm?'

He nodded and threw the covers away. She looked away.

'It's good now. I'm more worried about Peter's words. His planning to go after someone. I don't know who though.'

'I guess the best bet is Allison,' she shrugged, 'I'm pretty sure Derek is staying quiet about Harley so…'

He nodded and looked at her, 'Why are you turned away like that?'

She rolled her eyes, 'Cause you're shirtless?'

He crossed his arms and gave her a smug look, 'Am I turning you on, Nina?'

She gave him a look, 'Please.'

'Okay, whatever… is that why you came so early?'

'I had this dream…,' she started and went to sit down on his bed, 'I'm not sure about it much but I think I already had it once before… I had it the night before my mom died. In this dream I'm standing in the woods with my dress still on. My feet hurt cause I was running through the forest with no shoes. When I look at my hands there's dirt between my fingers. I was digging something. When I look up you're there… but then you aren't and you're Stiles and then he isn't and he's Harley and Allison and Maria and Clara and Derek and Aaron and Lydia and Jackson…But whoever he or she is every time they change their hair starts to fall off.'

'Hair?'

'It's a sign… it was one of the gift of the five…If you see a crow or a person who's hair is falling off it means death….funeral someone is going to die. One of my friends.'

He walked toward her and sat down next to her.

'The thing is that the moment right after the person disappears I put my hand into my hair…It's falling off too.'

* * *

Stiles came in an hour. 'Okay, how come you never told us about the five?' he asked immediately as he came through the door to Scott's room.

'Where were you?' asked Scott and then he smirked, 'You smell like Harley.'

Nina could see how uncomfortable Stiles got and how he was blushing a bit, 'I stayed there overnight, okay?'

' _Okay_ ,' said the two at the same time with looks that said it all.

'Oh, no, no-no. You two knock it off. Heads out of the gutter, okay?'

' _Okay._ '

He groaned, 'I stayed the night just to be sure she's okay and she let me shower in the morning. I used her stuff that's why I _smell_ like her and we really need to talk about boundaries, man.'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'Why? It's not like I say whenever you are horny as hell-'

'Which is very often I might add. Seriously, Stiles,' Nina crossed her arms, 'I never met a kid as horny as you.'

'Okay, from now on my horniness is my alone, okay? No more talking about it.'

He went to sit in Scott chair, 'So the five?'

Nina sighed and brushed her face, 'Okay, well, I'm kind of not supposed to tell it-'

'Are you shitting me?' asked Stiles offended, 'We're your best friends you need to tell us.'

She looked at Scott who nodded. They were both against her on this. She sighed again and crossed her legs, 'Okay, fine. Well supposedly many centuries ago. The five were the ultimate succubus. They were all born-created at the same day and time which in the supernatural world is a big deal. Everything time some is born somehow out of the ordinary it's a thing.'

'How come?'

'Well, if you're born at the same time you're in a way linked somehow. Either way, they were all succubus. They fed, they could sense desire, they had the glow. However, for some reason and many believed it was because they were in this was how they were born unique they also had gifts.'

'Gifts?'

She nodded, 'Gifts such as that one time I saw things through your eye,' she turned to Scott who nodded slowly, 'In the buss.'

'There were other gifts too… one of them were dreams - predictions. The last one and possibly the strongest was resurrection or the ability to bring back someone from the death-'

'Wait they could seriously do that?' asked Stiles shocked at the thought.

She nodded, 'But only in an exchange for another life. One of them could also use the glow in a specific way to lure people in and literally control them.'

'She could make them do whatever she wanted?'

'Yeah- supposedly that's how a few serial killers were created.'

'Jesus.'

Nina uncrossed her legs, 'You know how with great power comes temptation? Well, for a succubus it's a lot worse cause we live on temptation. They were evil, ruthless, they created chaos which took a whole century to bring back to order. In human history it's known as the Black Death.'

'Wait that was all them?!' asked Stiles

She shook her head, 'Not all but a lot of it was.'

'It was the first and last time hunters, succubus, werewolves and a few other shapeshifters worked together to stop them. They killed all of them. However, because of all the terrible things that they'd done they cursed our kind. Whenever a new generation is born one of them has to sacrifice her heart to the ground so all the succubus that would die after didn't end up in purgatory.'

Stiles eyes widened, 'Are you for real?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, since they killed all the girls from the ritual the night we met in the sheriff station I was the only one who could've do it.'

'Jesus. So your heart is something in the ground?' he asked looking at her chest with a frown, 'In a way yeah, if you had better hearing like Scott you could catch the difference in the sound.'

'Okay, how long has it stay there?'

'Until the next generation… like ten or twelve years.'

'Okay, how will they know they have to do it.'

'Believe me they know.'

He nodded still wrapping his mind around it, 'Whoa… so uh, does it feel differently?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Not really. It's been years so I often forget it's not inside anymore.'

'What about you?' asked Scott suddenly, 'If you died before the next generations?'

'I wouldn't end up in the purgatory if the heart is in the ground…It has great power though.'

'Wouldn't someone try to steal it then?'

She shook her head, 'I'm the only one who can call it back… it really sounds like weird and like something out of a bad vampire romance but-'

'No, actually it's pretty cool,' cut in Stiles and Nina smirked at him, 'I should have known you would be all into it.'

'Are you kidding me? Apart from all the shit this is like the most amazing thing ever.'

Scott and Nina shared a look reflecting their fondness over their friend.

'Wait,' cut in Stiles suddenly as if he went through everything in his head and realized something, 'Nina, uh, Scott told me about how you were born…,' she looked at the other boy who gave her and apologizing smile but then again she knew he was going to tell it to Stiles.

'Do you think that the reason Maria doesn't want anyone to find out is because you were also born differently?'

She froze, 'What do you mean?'

'Well, think about it. You had already two of the gifts. You can't use them by your will but I say there is a chance that the reason the five had power was that they were born in a unique way and you…well… you were too.'

She blinked. She never realized it before but Stiles was right. She had a father. She never heard about any succubus being capable of that. It could have been that it was the reason for the gifts? There was another thing in that case. Would she get all of the gifts at some point? Or more importantly. Will she be able to control them?

She didn't notice when Scott took her hand. She was fed and despite that his energy was the tastiest one she ever had she was too lost in her thoughts to notice.

'Hey,' she looked at him.

'It'll be fine. If it gets to that we'll figure something out.'

She wanted to believe him. She really did. She always wanted to believe him and lean on him. She trusted him like that.

Stiles coughed and they looked at him, 'To ease the situation a bit. Guess who's going to the formal?'

'Who?'

He gave them a look, 'Us, idiots.'

'Okay.'

'Pass.'

'Okay, seriously what is it with girls not wanting to go?' he asked annoyed and frustrated.

'Why should I?' Nina sighed, 'I don't even have a dress and the whole school thinks I'm a slut.'

Scott petted her back, 'Well, yeah, but I'm going…'

They looked at him, 'Allison is going with Jackson but I need to make sure Peter won't try anything there.'

Nina shook her head, 'I still think we should alert the Argents. If not Kate then Mr. Argent. He would surely keep Allison safe.'

'No, I want to do it my way.'

'Whatever,' she sighed, 'I'm not going.'

'Nina!' Stiles stood up, 'It's the formal. Me and Harley are going-'

'So I will be your what? Fifth wheel? No thanks.'

'Dude,' Stiles looked at Scott, 'a little help here.'

The other boy nodded, 'You have to come. If I get back with Allison which I hopefully will you two can be friends again as well.'

She raised her brows, 'Again? Are you an idiot? I broke the girl code and I practically told her that she was right and that her family was lying to her.'

'Yeah, but she forgave Lydia. Why not you?' he asked reasonable.

She looked at him and then at Stiles who nodded several times, 'No.'

'Oh, come one!'

'Nina!'

* * *

Clara checked her phone again and frowned. Derek didn't answer neither of her texts which was weird as hell. They had a plan. They couldn't talk about in case Peter was near but they needed to stay in constant contact.

She sighed and went into the lockers room in the back. She carefully looked around and called.

Voice mail.

She rolled her eyes.

'Hi, listen. I'm worried call me as soon as you can, okay?'

She looked down at her, 'I just need to know that you're okay.'

She ended the call.

'Well, that's a bit too clingy, don't you think?' asked Peter all of the sudden.

She turned around to look at him, 'No offence but I could get fired for bringing people here.'

'Well, then it's a good thing I came here on my own.'

She put her phone away, 'You needed something?'

'Just my nephew but I can see you're just as puzzled about his absence as I am,' he said calmly.

'I think something happened. He would have returned my texts. At least so I wouldn't bug him anymore.'

Peter gave her a well-known smile, 'Of course, I noticed that the past is buried?' He was talking about Paige. She meant what she said to Derek. She partly forgave him or at least realized that it wasn't all his fault.

She crossed her arms, 'For the time being. He got a few more pressing things at hands.'

'Of course, of course,' he nodded, 'well, I guess I will start looking for Derek. Check out the hunters?'

She nodded and watched as he was on his way toward the door before he suddenly stopped, 'One more thing though… do you have any idea why is Scott more keen on keeping Harley Harlowe save than his girlfriend?' he asked.

Clara shrugged her shoulder trying her best to look as casual as possible, 'I don't know. Guess he's just worried you'll go after family members as well. With what her father did.'

He watched her for a moment before he nodded, 'Of course.'

He went for the door again and stopped once more, 'Is that the only reason though?'

She put her hands into her pocket, 'What else would it have been?'

He smiled, 'Yes, what else?'

He walked out of the room which was the first time Clara was able to breathe. She grabbed her phone in her pocket.

 _Derek, where the hell are you?_

* * *

Scott was running around his room going through his stuff and making an even bigger mess than he already had, 'Call it again.'

Stiles shook his head and put his phone away, 'It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?'

Scott groaned, 'I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek.'

Stiles raised his brows at him for a moment before he coughed and situated himself in front of Scott, 'Well, A, you're not alone. You have me. And B, didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.'

Scott thought about it. He remembered how the older werewolf told him to run right before he opened the door and let himself get caught, 'Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him.'

'All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know ? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved,' suggested Stiles, 'Nina is always coming up with this plan.'

'What plan?' asked the girl as she came from the bathroom.

'That we leave the alpha to the Argent.'

'Great plan,' she nodded, 'Highly support it.'

Scott sighed, 'Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first - just - just help me!' he said to the two and returned to his looking throwing things his sheets to the ground.

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?' he asked Scott and then turned to Nina for support. She made a grimace, 'Actually I'm also supporting 'let's find Derek' team.'

'What?!' asked Stiles upset acting betrayed.

'He wasn't going to kill anyone,' said Scott, 'And I'm not letting him die.'

Stiles went from looking at him to looking at Nina and then back, 'Could you two at least think about letting him die?' he turned back to Nina and dramatically put his hand over his heart, 'For me?'

Scott suddenly stopped moving and straightened up looking somewhere through the wall. Nina blinked at that, 'What?'

Scott looked down, 'My Mom…she just got home from work.' He carefully focused on her voice as she was sitting in the car in front of the house. She hit a few buttons on her phone and then started talking.

'Hi. It's me. Melissa McCall,' she said a bit too cheerful like she was nervous, 'I'm - giving you a call, haha. That always sounds really weird because of my last name, McCall. So - yeah. Um - You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call.'

Stiles stepped closer, 'Is she okay? What's she doing?'

'Crying.'

Nina and Stiles shared a look. Scott looked broken by it.

'Hey,' Stiles moved closer and put his hand on his shoulder, 'Scott, you can't protect everyone.'

He looked at him, 'I have to.'

Nina stepped closer to them, 'Then it's a good thing you're not doing it alone.'

* * *

Derek felt as if his intern organs were on fire. Everything inside him was scream from the pain but he didn't dare to let out not one sound. The youngest Argent. The pup's mate saw him. She was no longer in denial or innocent. She knew the whole truth and she left him here with her psychopathic bitch of an aunt.

He tried the chains one more time but he was too weak. It was kind of ironic that he was being fried in his old bunt house basement.

Kate walked around with a satisfied look on her face, 'Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him,' she walked closer to him and leaned up, 'Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, 'Smile, Derek.' 'Why don't you smile more?' Don't you just wanna - kick those people in the face?'

'I can think of one.' He couldn't believe she used to be his mate. His lover. He loved her. After Paige death everything felt cold and dark and not right. She brought fire into his life… literally. He believed her. Every word about wanting peace. About being different. About liking him. It was all a lie. She was all a lie. He hated her. He hated the bitch this the end of times. He loved her once. He really did. Now, there was just hate.

Kate chuckled, 'Promise? 'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go,' she said and walked a bit away. She picked up the phone that was on the table along with his jacket and t-shirt. Kate always had a thing for muscles. He flinched at the thought and tried to chase it away.

'All right, let's see,' she went through the contacts, 'Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap.'

'Are you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?' he asked. He couldn't let her play with the phone for too long. The battery might die. He couldn't believe he was putting his life into hands of a few teenagers. Then again, knowing Clara she was already trying to find out why isn't he answering his phone.

Kate put the phone back to the table and turned to him, 'Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?'

'Like the time you burned my family alive?' he asked with a cold voice which only made her smile more and slowly in a predatory way walk toward him.

'No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing,' she leaned toward him possible to kiss him so he moved his head to the side, 'Yeah, that was fun too. I love how much you hate me,' she leaned away and went lower. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate but he found out it wasn't that hard. He seriously hated her. Nothing was happening.

'Remember how this felt?' she asked right before she licked his abs. He flinch from the contact of her tongue against his stomach but apart from that there was no other reaction. She looked back up frowning that she didn't get him hard from that and then took a few steps back toward the door, 'Oh, sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you.'

She opened the door, 'But he does.'

* * *

Allison was walking around the school hallway. She was looking everywhere for the boy she had on her mind all morning. She walked passed an opened class room and finally caught a side of him, 'Stiles.'

The boy with the buzz cut looked at her and then around the classroom as if he wasn't sure who she was talking to.

'I mean you, silly.'

'Oh, uh, hi, Allison.'

'Hi, Stiles,' she greeted him with an amused look, 'I have a preposition to make for you.'

He raised his brows at her, 'Uh, okay?'

'How about I forgive you for not telling me about Nina and Lydia and Scott-'

'You forgive me-'

'-and you get to go with Lydia to the formal?' she added sweetly.

Lydia? LYDIA MARTIN?!

GOING

TO THE FORMAL

WITH HIM?

HOW?

WHY?

WHAT?

'Uh? Huh?'

'You came go to the formal with Lydia.'

Lydia…

'Wait-that's… why would she go with me? No offence but she barely looks at me let alone talks to me,' he reminded her.

Allison shook her head, 'It'll be cool. She owns me and I want you guess to go together.'

'For are mutual suffering?' he asked, 'Look, Allison. You're clearly doing it for revenge-'

'True but only partly. I have faith in you.'

'In me?'

She nodded, 'Yup, you like her… really like her… she can be a bitch but I think that she just needs people aren't her who'll show her that she doesn't have to be that.'

'So it's a charity thing… but not for me? For Lydia,' he shook his head, 'That's messed up, Allison.'

'So will you go?'

He didn't think about it.

 _I'm going to the fucking formal with Lydia Martin._

* * *

Scott bumped into Nina on her way out of the class, 'Hey-'

'We're going to the formal together!'

She blinked, 'I'm sorry what-'

'Yeah, and you need to get Maria to come as supervisor parent.'

She shook her head confused, 'Why would Maria-… What did you do?'

He sighed, 'Well…'

* * *

 _Scott's eyes widened, '_ _What do you mean, I can't go to the formal?'_

 _Coach_ _sighed and stopped writing, 'McCall,' he looked at him, 'you're failing my class and two others. They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player.'_

'S - so the compromise is I can't go to the dance?' he asked.

'Yeah.'

Then I quit the team,' he said instantly.

 _Coach_ _gave him a fake laugh before he saw how serious Scott looked and stopped, 'No, you don't. And if you show up at the dance. And I see you there - I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth,' he said and got back to writing._

 _Scott looked at the ground. He needed to be at the dance….he-he got it._

 _He looked up, 'But I have to go cause… if I don't go James doesn't go and Ms. James won't come as the supervising parent.'_

' _James? Maria James?' asked the coach confused, 'I didn't see her on the list for the supervision.'_

' _Yeah, well, she hasn't sign yet but she was going to,' Scott shrugged looking as casual as he could, 'Guess, she won't come after all.'_

 _Coach looked at his paper one more time before he looked at McCall, 'Well, how about this? You can't stay longer than ten o'clock. I'll have my eyes on you the whole time and if you dance or chat with anyone else than James I will tear you in half, got it?'_

 _Scott took the chance and nodded._

 _Coach nodded as well, 'I didn't even know you were into James.'_

' _Yeah-uh, it's a new development,' he lied quickly. And who said Stiles was the only one who could lie his ass out of anything._

* * *

Nina felt like she was going to get a headache, 'You told him what? Why? Jesus.'

'Look, I need to be there for Allison and we know coach has a thing for Maria… you think you can get her to come?'

She sighed, 'Well, I can definitely try so.'

* * *

Scott and Stiles blocked Jackson a little bit later in the lockers room again.

'Guess what?' asked Stiles, 'You're taking Allison to the formal.'

'You want me to take her to the formal?' he asked confused. Did McCall not understand the concept of getting back his girl? Or was he passed her already?

'I don't want you to. I need you to,' he told him seriously with a desperate look on his face.

Jackson chuckled and shook his head, 'Screw you.'

Scott's eyes widened, 'Wha-'

'And you know what?' asked Jackson as he continued, 'Screw you too,' he pointed at Stiles who raised his brows at him, 'In fact, screw each other.'

Scott let out an annoyed sigh while Stiles tried to stop Jackson from leaving, 'Hey, you know he saved your life, right?'

Jackson gave him a disbelieve look. _Was he serious?_ 'He left me for dead.'

Scott frowned at him, 'I got shot for you.'

'Oh, yeah?' Jackson looked him up and down, 'Show me the bullet wound.'

Scott let out an annoyed sigh, 'You know it _healed_ ,' he said and stressed out the last part.

Jackson smirked, 'Convenient.'

'Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance.'

Jackson took his back, 'Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this.'

Scott let out a frustrated noise. _Why is everyone always rubbing the hunters thing in my face?_

'How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?' he asked him but Jackson just gave him his typical 'why should I care look' and said, 'Not my problem.'

Scott grabbed his shoulder as he tried to leave causing Stiles to look around to see if no one was paying closer attention to them, 'You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt.'

'What if I get hurt?' asked Jackson.

'Then it's worth it.'

'Not to me,' he shook his head and walked away.

Stiles watched as he walked away and couldn't help himself, 'Well, I shouldn't say I told you so - 'cause it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right, and you should listen to whatever I have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?' he asked and looked at him momentary freaking out as he just now saw that he totally failed to notice just how close to shifting Scott was.

'I'm not done,' said the teen werewolf as with his eyes glowing he walked toward Jackson again.

Stiles nodded several times really fast before he followed, 'You're not done. Okay.'

Scott growled, 'One more thing.'

Before Jackson knew what was happening Scott grabbed him and smashed him against the doors, harshly…

* * *

Allison sat down in front of Harley, 'Hey, Harley.'

'Hey, Allison. What's with the smile?' she asked as she saw how thrilled she looked.

'I just got the perfect payback for Lydia.'

She blinked, 'Okay?'

Allison shot her a wide smile just as the teacher walked in, 'Okay everyone open you books on-'

She quickly leaned toward Harley's desk and whispered, 'She's going to the formal with Stiles.'

She looked back to the front completely oblivious to the look on Harley's face.

* * *

'Hey, Nina,' greeted her Aaron as he was standing on the stairs. She smiled at him, 'Hey, Aaron.'

'How are you?'

'Well, my slutty reputation is getting better since I didn't hook up with anyone in a while, you?'

He shrugged, 'The same. Maggie Oswald even asked to the formal.'

She raised her brows, 'And she definitely doesn't do bad boys. Good for you,' she said impressed.

'What about you? Going with McCall?' he asked casually but something about the question freaked her out. Sure, she was going with Scott but she didn't want it to look like she was going because they were a thing or something. She was going as a friend who was helping him out so he could go and keep the girl he loved saved. There was nothing more to it.

'Well, yeah but no… I mean I'm going with Scott but as friends… The coach wouldn't let him come if he didn't go with me… I guess he has a thing for my granny.'

Aaron made a face and she chuckled, 'Believe me. I know. He sometimes starts talking about her… I mean your granny is good looking for her age but some things are better to be left unheard.'

They started walking, 'It's weird… I mean he sort of told coach that you two are a new development so I just assumed-'

'Oh,' she blinked. Scott kind of let that part out. 'Well, I guess. It was just to convince coach. He's really sort of going to be there for Allison.'

'Allison who he set up with Jackson?' asked Aaron confused.

Nina nodded, 'I know it's weird but I promise there is logic in that.'

He shrugged his shoulder, 'Well, if you say so. I guess I just have to come and see then how it all turns out?'

Nina looked at him, 'Yeah, with Maggie-'

'I actually didn't say yes… I was thinking of going solo.'

She blinked confused, 'You solo? Why?'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Honestly, I guess I'm just tired of going for the next best thing… I guess I want something real.'

She watched him for a moment and couldn't help a smirk, 'Aaron Mitch, have you got smart or something?'

'I know, so weird how you look at things when you're not high or drunk. Which reminds me if you guys plan on drinking I can totally drive you.'

'Whoa, not drinking even at the formal. Who did what to you?'

He chuckled and brought out his phone, 'I'm gonna need your digits for that though. Promise I won't shove anyone for them against the wall this time.'

She watched him for a moment. He was definitely a new Aaron. He didn't ask her to the formal and to be honest he was acting nice to her even with all the gossips and stuff. A part of her always told her that she should give people the benefit of the doubt. Today just happened to be Aaron's lucky day.

She took his phone and brought out hers, 'Type in yours too.'

He nodded and then they returned their phones.

'I have a feeling like we're in a parallel dimension or something.'

She chuckled, 'Yeah, I know. See you at the formal.'

He nodded and walked away.

'So you and Aaron?' asked Lydia who suddenly was by her side. Nina rolled her eyes and walked pass her.

'Wait, I want to talk to you-'

'Yeah, no thanks.'

Lydia let out an annoyed sigh and ran after with her heels, 'Could you just-Nina!'

She sighed and stopped.

Lydia caught her and sighed, 'Thank you. Look I know that what I did was mean even for me.'

'Mean?' scoffed, 'Try bitchy.'

'Okay, I messed up. I know and I'm the worst person. I know that too but listen. I'm sorry… I don't know why I threw you under the bus like that maybe cause I was in trouble or maybe cause I was jealous or-'

'Oh, please,' Nina rolled her eyes, 'You did it cause you're a spoiled brat. You needed to prove to yourself that you still got it after Jackson lost interest or whatever…and yeah you're not jealous. You just hate being the second. I get why you wanted to hurt Jackson. You knew Scott was the only one that could cause him pain with that so you went for it… but hurting Allison? Why? Cause Jackson saw her as pretty, funny and sweet? Cause you knew you could never beat her at her own game? You're right. You can't cause you're a bitch. A bitch that hurt her friend just to get back at her boyfriend,' she shook her head, 'I can't believe I ever considered you a _person._ '

She walked away. She actually thought that Lydia wasn't so bad on the inside. She pretty much doubted it now.

* * *

Jackson quickly ran in front of Allison. Scott's _talk_ seriously left a number on him, 'Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance Friday?' he asked.

Allison looked at him frowning a bit, 'Are you okay?' He was sweating and he looked terribly freaked out.

'Yeah, I - I'm great,' he nodded a few times putting too much effort into it which only proved how much he wasn't great, 'I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just - just friends.'

 _Okay, that's not weird at all._

'What's up with you?'

'N-nothing. Just-I hit the gym a bit… so sweat… anyway… time?'

* * *

Scott and Stiles watched Jackson and Allison from around the corner, 'I have to say. I highly approve your method.'

Scott smiled at him, 'I told you I'll get him to go.'

They turned toward each other, 'Okay, so Nina will deal with Maria. We got you cover for the date. What about the suit?'

'I'll deal with it tonight.'

'Car?'

'Same.'

'The alpha and the hunters?'

'Same.'

Stiles gave him a nod, 'Good to know you put so much thought into it.'

'I know, right?'

They chuckled at each other. Scott frowned all of the sudden and turned around.

'What?'

'Harley… she's sad I guess,' he said as he watched her standing on the other side of the hallway putting books into her locker.

Stiles looked to the same direction which was when he remembered, 'Jesus!'

'What?' asked Scott confused, 'I-asked Harley to go to the formal with me and Allison-shit!' he slapped himself over the face.

'Allison said she'll get Lydia to go with me and I completely forgot I already asked Harley…I'm such an ass.'

'Are you kidding me? Stiles!'

'I know-I know. I'm a piece of shit!' He looked at her again and pressed his hands against Scott's chest, 'Do you think she heard about it?'

Scott sighed and sniffed the air. She was really sad. He pressed his lips into a tight smile and nodded, 'Positive.'

Stiles closed his eyes, 'Fuck me… I have to go talk with her and then…cancel Lydia,' he opened his eyes, 'I can't believe I actually said that… A week ago I wouldn't have believed if someone told me that I would go with Lydia Martin to the formal and now…'

'Do you want to go with her?' asked Scott, 'Cause I think for Harley, it would be worse if you went with her and really wanted to be with Lydia.'

Stiles looked at her as she started walking away from her locker. He nodded at Scott one last time and ran after her.

* * *

'Harley, wait,' he called out and she stopped and turned around to look at him. Her face blank.

He licked his lips, 'Listen-'

'Allison told me. You're going with Lydia. It's cool. You always wanted to go with her anyway so-'

'Harley that's not-'

'Stiles, it's cool. We're friends. We'll always be friends and that comes first,' she nodded. She wasn't crying or angry but he could tell that it hurt her. He basically picked Lydia over her. He hated himself for it. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do the right thing and cancel the formal with her. He was a terrible person and a friend but he wanted to go with Lydia. He wanted just once maybe the only time he possible could. He wanted to go with her and know what it would have been like to be on a date with Lydia Martin. The girl that he was in love with since the third grade.

'It's seriously fine, Stiles. I'll see you there.'

She turned around. She managed to make a few steps before she heard surprised Stiles call after her, 'Wait you're coming?'

She turned around and nodded, 'Yeah, Boyd asked me. See you.'

He watched her leave with the strangest feeling inside. It was a feeling as if Harley just stole something from him.

* * *

'Okay, you're actually okay with going as a supervisor to a school's formal?' she asked after Maria shocked her with agreeing. She ran home and immediately asked her. What was the point in waiting? Oddly, Maria didn't look one bit surprised. She heard her out. Laughed a bit about coach's obsession but decided to go anyway.

Maria smiled at her and continued reading.

'But you hate my school. People always talk about how we dress and shit.'

'Well, yes, but it's not for your school, it's for you and Scott, right?' she looked up.

Nina frowned, 'Okay, what's up?'

Maria looked back down. It annoyed Nina how she was lying on the couch like that. She was planning something.

'Nothing's up.'

'Well, what about Clara did you talk to her? I told you that she was apparently with Peter now… the big bad alpha?' she reminded her, 'And yet I saw texts from her.'

Maria sighed, 'Nina, do you see me going through your texts?'

'I'm worried about you-'

'Don't worry about me,' she put away the book and sat up petting a spot next to her. She sighed but sat down and Maria took her hands, 'I know you're worried and stressed for ten years ahead. Clara and Derek and I have a plan of our own. Enjoy one night like a normal teen. Dress up like a pretty girl that you are and go have fun with your friends. And spit at that bitch who badmouthed you.'

She giggled and looked up at her, 'I know. You think everything is shit for me but I'm good. I have friends now… and it might get messy. Allison isn't talking to me and we're still lying to Harley but… it's okay… it's not _not_ bad but it's not terrible.'

Maria smiled, 'I know what you mean.'

She leaned toward and hugged her putting her cheek on top of her head. She briefly remembered Anna and how she told her she was in love. She didn't know why she remembered it now.

She let go of her and smiled down at her, 'How about we go shopping for a new dress?'

'Seriously?'

'Hell, yeah, it might be the only formal you're going to with that attitude… unless you and Scott-'

'I'll go get my bag,' she immediately got up and ran the stairs. Maria rolled her eyes, 'Och, byť tak mladou a blbou.' (Oh, to be young and stupid.)

She took her phone and quickly typed to Clara.

 _Any news?_

 _No, let's meet Friday in the house._

She blinked at that.

 _You sure?_

 _Yes._

Maria frowned at the phone but up from the couch as Nina ran down the stairs.

* * *

Beacon Hills had just one good mall and it was Lydia's most favorite place. Yet, today she couldn't bring herself to be happy or at least excited. Not even about her most favorite activity shopping.

Allison looked down at her, 'You okay? You've been quiet the whole drive.'

She shrugged her shoulders. Nina's words really got into her. She was right. She was a bitch a bitch that made out with her frien-best friend's boyfriend just to piss of her boyfriend. And then she went and let all the blame fall on Nina. She was shallow. She knew that. She always thought how smart she was. Always playing dumb without anyone noticing but how smart was she when she was acting like this?

'Hey, what's up?'

She looked at her, 'I'm sorry.'

Allison blinked, 'Huh?'

'I mean it. I messed up. I shouldn't have kissed Scott or lie that it was Nina. It wasn't fair to either of them or you or Jackson for that matter. I was angry at how taken he was with you…I wanted him to feel hurt like I did.'

They stopped and Lydia shook her head, 'I shouldn't have done any of that.'

Allison watched her for a moment before she nodded and smiled a bit, 'I knew you still had a chance.'

'A chance?'

'At being a good person,' she shrugged, 'I forgive you.'

Lydia smiled at her. Possibly for the first time in a long while she actually smiled, 'You're a good person, Allison.'

They hugged and when Allison pulled away she gave her a serious look, 'Now, here comes the payback.'

She blinked, 'Payback? I'm buying you a dress what more could you want-I was planning to buy one for Nina if she didn't-'

'I'm thinking about getting back with Scott and you have no saying in that,' she told her with a calm smile. Lydia frowned, 'What-'

'And you have to get me reasonable advices on clothes from now on. No backstabbing. No gossiping. No power games, okay?'

Lydia crossed her arms, 'Fine.'

Allison smiled, 'Good, and the last but not least you're not going with what's his name to the formal.'

'What?'

'It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else.'

Lydia froze. She was almost afraid to ask, 'Who?'

With a smile Allison turned to the side and pointed at someone, 'Him.'

Stiles Stilinski just tried a fragrance and got it into his nose. He coughed as he was trying to breathe again and once he did he waved at them.

Before Lydia could saying anything Allison leaned closer to her, 'Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.' She told her the exact same words she already told her once herself.

She shot her a look, 'Does Harley know about this?'

Allison blinked, 'Harley?'

Lydia licked her lips as Stiles started walking toward the, 'Harley has a crush on Stiles since freshman, Allison.'

'Hey, girls, what's up?'

Allison couldn't answer and Lydia just rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hand ignoring his surprised look. If she was stuck with him she might as well used him.

Allison closed her eyes.

 _Whoa, could I mess it up more?_

* * *

'Hi, Harley?' asked Allison to the voice mail, 'I need to talk to you so if you could pick up it would be really great. I'm need to ask you something and I need to do it-'

She ended her call as she saw Stiles walking toward her, 'Hey? Uh? Lydia?'

She looked around.

'Trying on some dressing. She wants you to come.'

Allison nodded but didn't move. Stiles gave her a weird look and started walking back from where he came from when Allison grabbed him by the shoulder, 'Hey, uh… look about this whole Lydia and you thing… You want this right? I didn't just set you up with her for no reason or something, right?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, I had a crush on her since the third grade. I dreamed about this day… about Friday for as long as I can remember.'

She nodded, 'Good. I'm happy you're happy.'

'I am? I am.'

She frowned, 'Is something wrong?'

He put his hands into his pocket, 'It's just… did you ever thought about something… one way and then the moment something chance you started thinking about it differently?'

She blinked and shook her head, 'I'm not following.'

He put his hands out and looked around, 'Like. You had a something and then someone else had that something and you had this urge that you want it back?'

'Like a toy? Cause you literally described how kids act when you take the toy they don't want. Then they want it back.'

He looked down thinking about it for a second before a look of understanding reach his face, 'You're right. That's exactly what this is. Thanks Allison,' he turned around, 'And don't worry. I mean super happy about this,' he gave her a thumb up and walked back to Lydia. She nodded to herself hoping she really didn't just messed another thing up when she noticed a white dress hanging next to her.

'That's not your color,' she heard near her. She looked up and found a tall man with a clam expression on his face looking down at her, 'Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter.'

Allison blinked. She looked at the dress and then at the man. Weird. 'Because I'm pale?'

Peter gave her a look, 'Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect.'

Allison nodded, slowly. She wasn't sure if she was just reading some gay signals wrong or if he was a creeper, 'Okay.'

'Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?' he asked and she found herself nodding. There was something about this guy…

He brought a different dress and handed to her, 'See?'

It was actually a really nice dress.

'Much better. You're not here alone, are you ? Shopping for dresses - with friends. High school dance.'

'Formal.'

Suddenly the announcer spoke: _'Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate-'_

'Did she just say a blue Mazda?' asked Allison.

 _'- 5768. Your car is being towed-'_

Allison eyes widened, 'Oh ! That's my car.'

She was gone in a matter of second. Peter smirked and looked around. He couldn't see the pup but he knew he was near, 'I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity,' he was staring to prove himself of not being such a terrible choice of a Beta after all, 'Just remember - You can't be everywhere all the time.'

Scott didn't dare to let out any noise but he felt the weight behind his words.

* * *

Nina looked at her hands. They were covered in dirt. She was digging for something. Was it her heart?

She looked up. She was in the woods. Her feet hurt. She was running. She felt the cold grass beneath her fingers. She was shoeless.

Scott, Allison, Stiles, Harley, Jackson, Maria, Clara, Derek, Chris Argent, Aaron, Kate Argent, Peter, Ms. McCall, Sheriff, Lydia, the vet…

They all changed in front of her eyes. Their hair falling off.

She reached into hers only to pull out several of her own.

What did it mean? What was happening? Who was going to die?

She felt someone was standing beside her. She looked up and saw a woman she didn't know. She leaned closer to her. Her purple eyes shining in the dark of the forest, 'There will be blood.'

Nina woke up immediately siting up in the process. She pressed her hand against her chest and breathed in deeply to calm down. She looked at her alarm clock. It was six a.m. Friday. She looked at her lamp where she hung her dress.

She had a terrible feeling about tonight.

* * *

A few days had passed. Things at school were pretty much spinning around the formal. No one was talking about anything else for that matter. There was still no track of Derek and he was seriously worried. Peter somehow stopped appearing or more likely he didn't let himself be seen. Scott managed to fall from Allison's roof one night as he was keeping an eye on her which was the only thing that happened later. Still, there was tension. It was in the air and it worried Scott and the others. Nina was looked stressed. She told him that she had the dream every night and that more people were added into the list.

Someone was going to die but it wasn't determinate who. It caused him to momentary shiver just thinking about it. No one was going to die. Or maybe Peter was and then he would finally get a break and be… human again.

He frowned at that looked into the mirror. He was wearing a suit. He bought it in probably the cheapest store for the lowest price and it definitely looked like it.

He thought about it. If he wasn't a werewolf. He would never have a wolf inside him again. For now the wolf was just sleeping or passing time or whatever he was doing when Scott wasn't in danger. It was a weird thought. Being separated from him. He often did him more harm than good. He got Stiles and Nina nearly killed a few time. He had this disturbing obsession with Nina. He was submissive to Peter. Then again. He saved his life a couple of times. He warned him. He protected his pack. He cared for his mate. Like Stiles and Nina said he was an animal he followed instincts. He got that. He was a human so he followed human rules too.

 _Wouldn't it feel empty if I was suddenly without you?_

There was no answer but he wondered.

'This is really nice,' said his mom as she walked in, 'How did you afford a – oh-.' She saw the large whole that was inside the jacket.

Scott sighed, 'It's not gonna work, is it?' he asked.

Melissa shook her head, 'No, no, it's fine, it's fine. No one'll notice,' she kept on shaking her head as he walked back to the bathroom, 'No one legally blind.'

'I heard that.'

She shook her head once more, 'Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it. Come on, come on, come on. Let's do this. See? I actually think this is gonna work,' she said as she fixed his jacket a bit to hide the hole.

'Really?' he asked almost hopeful.

Melissa nodded, 'Turn. And - no.'

She sighed as she another hole right on his pants.

Scott started turning around to see what she was looking at, 'What?' Once he saw it his eyes widened into a comical size and Melissa nodded, 'Yeah.'

Scott groaned, 'What - I - I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, Mom! What am I gonna do?' he panicked and his mom shook her head thinking.

'Okay, don't panic, all right? Take them off. Pants off now,' he did as he was told and she took quickly jogged to her room for a needle.

He shook his head. What was he doing? How was he supposed to even get her to talk to him? They haven't spoken since after the game and it was weird… nice cause he really missed her but weird.

His mom took the pants and started sewing, 'So is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight.'

Scott brushed his face, 'No. Maria is giving us the car.'

'Maria? Maria James?'

'Yeah, uh, I'm going with Nina but just as friends. Coach has a thing for Maria so he wouldn't let me come if I didn't go with her.'

'Okay-what about Allison?'

'Me and Nina are going as friends so I can be there with Allison… it's complicated.'

She raised her brows at him and stopped working, 'So you're back together.'

'No, but we will I just have to finally tell her some things…if she will listen to me that is…I kind of kissed Nina,' he admitted.

His mom nodded, 'Okay, well you used to like Nina. You know.'

'And I do but I realized that I… love Allison. Nina, she's just a friend. There are no other girls besides Allison.'

Melissa gave him a serious look, 'You really feel that way?'

'Can you just please keep sewing?' he asked and stood up. He didn't feel like talking about these things with his mom. Admitting how he felt and the kiss was a mistake.

'No, no, no, no,' she put the pants away, 'You have time for just one question. Come here,' she patted the spot next to her and with a groan he sat down again, 'Do you really feel that way?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'I can't help it.'

He thought about how she looked last night when he was on her roof keeping an eye on her, 'I mean, every time I look at her, I get this - this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like - it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't - I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad.'

'I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away,' she said and put her hand on his shoulder. She remembered the feeling all too well.

'I don't want it to.'

'Have you told her how you feel?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'She knows.'

Melissa gave him a disbelieved look, 'Come on, she knows. She knows?'

She hit him this time.

'Au! Mom! Children abuse!'

'Listen, dumb ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right ? You ready ? Women love words.'

'Huh?' he blinked.

'You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement - tattoo on your arm.'

'Really?'

Melissa gave him a look, 'No.'

He rolled his eyes, 'Thanks mom.'

'Not really. Just - Tell her the truth. Tell her - anything and everything you want.'

'Everything?' She had no idea what she meant. If he needed to tell her everything. He needed to show her. Show her the wolf. He wasn't sure how that would go. He hoped he would regret it too much afterwards.

Melissa nodded and handed him the pants, 'But when you do - I'd keep that buttoned. Here you go.'

He took them and then smiled at her, 'Thanks mom… for everything.'

She returned the smile, 'Of course. You're my kid and I love you.'

* * *

Derek let out long pants as he was finally getting a break from the torturing. It was hard not to scream. The guy was a butcher but he's been through a few things and so he knew how to deal, cope, adapt. He might hate it but he would survive.

Kate was standing a bit further away from him listening to her phone. He could heard her brother on the other side, ' _Hey. It is me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now._ '

She sighed annoyed, 'Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, didn't you?' she asked and walked closer to him, 'The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody?' she asked with a surprised look on her face, 'Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens ! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic?' she laughed a bit, 'Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again?'

She walked a bit away thinking about the irony. She followed him once. She was good at it. She came all sweet and pretty and he believed her. He told her everything. Everything there was. Everything she needed to know… just because the werewolf fell in love with the huntress-

'Or just a little bit of history repeating. History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it?' she asked as she turned back to him suddenly making everything clearer, 'Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott.'

* * *

'This is ridiculous.'

'Come on out, I want to see my beautiful granddaughter in a fancy dress going to a fancy ball,' said Maria through the door winking at Scott who shook his head at the old woman. He liked Maria she was really a one of a kind woman and in many ways she reminded him of Nina.

'It's just a formal. A formal, I didn't even want to go and definitely not with you, Scott,' replied Nina.

Scott made a face, 'Jeez, thanks for making a guy feel wanted.'

She opened the door suddenly and walked out causing Scott to stare at her with her mouth open like he just witnessed a miracle. Nina James was beautiful and hot. There was never a single doubt about it yet right here right now in that beautiful white dress with her hair brushed up he couldn't help but that that he never really saw her until this very moment. And in this very moment she was astonishing.

She gave him a soft smile. Not a smirk but a smile and walked toward him, 'Well, you don't look half bad yourself.'

He blinked and smiled confused, 'I didn't compliment you.'

She waved her hand dismissing him, 'Yeah, well, you don't have to. I know them all.'

She turned to Maria who was looking fondly at the two, 'A werewolf and a succubus on a ball now that's something worth writing.'

'Okay,' started Scott causing both of the women to look at him. He crossed his arms, 'You look like the swan princess.'

She blinked and blushed which made him very happy about himself, 'Uh.'

'Funny, that used to be your favorite princess when you were a kid,' said Maria and pulled out a camera from her pants' pocket, 'Very well,' she said but the two teen continued to look at each other. Scott was just glad he could go to the formal and talk with Allison who had forgiven sort of both of them while Nina felt as if something was happening as she was looking at Scott standing here with her in a suit.

'Can I have a picture so you can go spent time with the enemy?' asked Maria.

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Sure, granny.'

'Don't call me that,' she said as they turned around to face her getting a bit closer to each other. Scott showed her his shoulder and she took it with a playful smirk.

'Okay, smile.'

'Shit, well we'll keep this one just for us.'

'Eyes?'

'Yup, but it's okay. Okay, you too can go. I'll get ready and take a cab.'

'You sure, you don't want us to wait for you?'

She nodded, 'Yes, I still want to call Clara.'

* * *

Scott parked the car in front of the school. Several cars were already there and people were getting out.

'You know. It's kind of ridiculous that you hate driving. It's stupid that I have to drive you in your own car.'

Nina gave him a look, 'First of all, it's Maria's car.'

He chuckled and shook his head.

'Second, I have heels,' she pointed at her shoes.

Scott bit back a smile and looked at her, 'And third?'

'Oh, look,' she pointed at the school, 'We're already here.'

He laughed at that and she smiled. It was nice to see him like this. He was seriously cute looking so relaxed and happy.

He blinked and looked at her confused with his eyebrows down, 'What's that look about?'

'What look?'

'That look,' he nodded at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I'm just happy you're… happy.'

'Yeah, after tonight. I'm gonna tell Allison everything and get her back and everything will be great… well except for the alpha, hunters and Jackson but you know.'

She nodded just realizing what it actually meant. Allison will know about all the kisses and reasons for them… will she forgive her too?

'Yeah.'

Also wouldn't Scott be spending less time with her? No more secrets to hid from Allison and all meant she would get pretty much involve into everything.

She mentally rolled her eyes at herself and grabbed the handle.

'Oh, no,' Scott grabbed her hand instantly. It was nicely warm against herself.

'Let me,' he said with a smile and she giggled as he got out of the car and ran around it to open the door for her.

'Thank you, Mr. McCall.'

'With pleasure, Ms. James.'

* * *

Jackson parked the car in the parking lot and brought out a flask. He drank a bit. He seriously needed it if he was going to survive tonight.

He looked over to Allison who was kind of nervously looking around. He handed her the flask but she just shook her head, 'I'm good, thanks.'

'You want to do tonight sober?' he asked disbelieved.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I wouldn't mind remembering some of it.'

'Yeah, well - I wouldn't mind forgetting all of it,' he admitted and got out of the car.

She watched him as he left. She had too much on her mind. Scott. Her family true history. Nina being a werewolf. Derek tied in the cellar. Harley being upset with her…

She shook her head and looked at the mirror, 'Normal teenage girl. You can do this. Smile, Allison. Somebody could be falling in love with your-'

She caught herself as she suddenly saw Scott walking inside with Nina.

* * *

Lydia got out of the blue jeep. She never would have imagined herself that she would actually sit in it let alone drove in it to the winter formal.

She saw Jackson walking toward the front door, 'Jackson. You look handsome.'

Jackson checked her up and down, 'Obviously.' He shot her a satisfied look, 'It's Hugo Boss.'

He and Allison calmly walked inside.

Lydia shook her head, 'I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark.'

Stiles who got out of the car and watched the whole scene just shrugged his shoulder as he looked at her up and down, 'Well, I think you look beautiful.'

Lydia looked at him. He honestly looked like he thought so, 'Really?'

He nodded. She couldn't help but smile. It was good to know that _someone_ noticed. He raised his hand and she took it.

 _The hell with it._

As they walked inside he noticed Harley standing a bit afar talking with Boyd. Apart from the pass few days when she was avoiding him she looked actually happy. She even laughed at something he said and he suddenly had a urge to got to her and …. Talk? He wasn't sure.

'You okay?' asked Lydia who noticed that he was staring at the two.

'Yeah,' he nodded, 'Just got lost in thoughts. Let's go,' he took her to sit from time to time looking back at Harley. She looked really pretty in his mom's old dress.

* * *

'Hey, James.'

Nina turned around and smiled, 'Hey, Mitch. So how is the free booze solo night going for you?' she asked as he stopped by her and Scott who was looking around to find Allison.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'It's okay but I just realized that without the booze it's not that fun anymore.'

She nodded, 'Tell me about it. Hey, you think you can maybe drive me home afterwards?'

He blinked and looked at Scott who looked just as surprised by her request, 'Uh, sure, no problem. I'm at your service. If you don't mind going with Danny and his boyfriend too? I already promised them I would take them.'

She shook her head, 'No, that would be great. Thanks Aaron.'

He nodded which was when Scott stepped in, 'Uh, can you give us a moment?'

'Yeah, sure. I wanted to talk with Jackson anyway,' he nodded at the tall boy who just came to the view with Allison. Scott looked at them and then at Nina. One thing at a time.

'Why did you ask him to drive you home?'

'Well, I just assumed. You'll be taking Allison. Maria is okay with you having the car so I didn't want to stick around and ruin your getting back together.'

He shook his head, 'Nina, Allison is not going to make me choose between the two of you-'

'Look, I know but still wouldn't you want to be alone with her?'

'Yeah but-'

She rolled her eyes, 'Look, Mitch is no saint but he's kind of changed for the better this time. He didn't ask me out and his desire is at minimum so I'm pretty sure he broke the glow or something.' She shrugged her shoulders, 'Either way. You heard him his taking Danny and his boyfriend too so no biggie. Look, just focus on Allison.'

She put her hands on his shoulders and spun him around, 'Go talk to her. I'm gonna go see Stiles.'

Scott turned to her for a moment before he turned to Allison who looked bored standing next to Aaron and Jackson.

* * *

Stiles jumped at the opportunity to talk to Nina, 'Whoa, Nina. You're rocking it.'

She smiled, 'Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself.' She looked at Lydia who sat at the table with her hands crossed looking as disinterest as well. She would obviously rather be anywhere else then she was just now.

'And I thought I was the ice queen.'

'Yeah, this is not the way I had imagine it but then again I didn't imagine ever going with her. I hoped, whished, prayed but,' he turned to look at her as she was watching her nails ignoring the two.

She nodded, 'What about Harley?'

'Well, she's here with Boyd. I guess you know about that development?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, he asked her after she found out you were ditching her for Lydia so.'

'Is there any possible scenario in which I'm not the bad guy?'

'Highly unlikely. You basically screw it up big time so have fun with Lydia cause Harley is pretty much ready to let you go.'

'Wait, seriously?' he asked panicked which caused Nina to shot him a 'are you kidding me' look. 'You basically, told her again that you would choose Lydia over her. No girl wants to be the second best choice, Stiles. You want Lydia. It's clear. You got to let Harley go. I own her that as a friend.'

He looked around finding Harley talking to one of the lacrosse player's girlfriend.

'I know… I just… I don't know.'

Nina sighed and looked to the direction he was looking at. She put her hand on his shoulder, 'If you don't want her. Let her go.'

* * *

They parted after that and Nina looked around but she didn't see Scott anywhere.

'Hey, wanna dance?' asked Aaron who just walked to her. She looked at him for a moment and nodded, 'Sure.'

* * *

Allison turned to Jackson as she watched Nina walking toward the dance floor with Aaron Mitch, 'Do you wanna dance?

'Do I have to?' he asked sounding annoyed for some reason.

'Not the response I was expecting, but - No, I guess not.' She looked around but she couldn't find Scott anywhere.

* * *

Scott splashed his face with water hoping he didn't got his shirt wet. He looked at himself in the mirror.

'It's fine. You can do this. You'll just go and tell her… the truth.'

 _Jesus, what am I doing?_

* * *

Stiles walked to Lydia, 'You wanna dance?'

'Pass.'

Stiles gave her a disbelieved look, 'Seriously, what is it with girls and formals and dancing? You know what? Let me try that again. Lydia - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now.' He was done with this shit. He needed to once and for all get a grip and deal with his feeling for Lydia. Whatever he felt for Harley wasn't real it was just some stupid jealousy thing. He came here with Lydia Martin. The only girl he ever had a crush on and he'll be damn if he was going to blow his possibly one and only chance in being with her.

Lydia looked up at him, 'Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no.'

Stiles took a deep breath and started, 'Lydia, get up - okay ? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't - Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize.'

She blinked and watched him for a moment, 'A Fields Medal.'

Stiles blinked at her confused, 'What?'

Lydia smiled a bit as she stood up, 'Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning,'

She took his hand and walked him toward the dancing crowed.

* * *

Scott who got out of the classroom smiled as he saw his friend and Lydia walking to the dance floor. He was happy for his friend of course but he couldn't help feeling weird out about it as well. Something was up with Stiles. He could feel jealousy on him when he was talking about Harley now. He wasn't sure if he was actually in love with her the way he was with Lydia but something was there. Harley? She was just sad.

He saw how Nina and Aaron were walking away from the floor and how he whispered something into her ear and she smiled and nodded. He didn't like her hanging around with him. He might have apologized. He might have acted nice and all but he didn't trust him not one bit. Nina said she wanted to know his game but the more he saw her with him the more he realized that it wasn't that. She actually trusted him. She believed him now. He didn't like that idea.

Aaron Mitch was weird. He used to be a horny teenager just like everyone else but something changed about. Something he couldn't quite place anymore.

* * *

Lydia raised her head from Stiles's shoulder, 'You okay?' he asked looking down at her. She was smaller than him but unlike Nina or Harley she wore high heels to fit better into the crowed. She wanted to be better. She wanted to be ahead. She knew what she wanted and she was always going for it. He knew everything about her. He watched her ever since he fell in love with her and he knew a lot of things about her that possibly no one else noticed. And so he knew how big her walls were and how deep she was hiding her hurt.

Lydia nodded and admitted, 'Just - need to take a little break.'

As Stiles was holding her and watching her he realized something. A part of him may always want Lydia but Lydia will at least for now want Jackson. He sighed and looked up trying to find Harley. He was dancing with the girl of his dreams and he couldn't stop looking around for his best friend.

'You mean you need to go find Jackson. I get it,' he could have been an ass about it but what was the point. Lydia still loved Jackson even if she wouldn't admit it. All those things she'd done weren't because she was just a bitch but because she was a bitch in love. How could anyone hold that against her? How could he? Out of love for her he dumbed his best friend. Again. Out of love Scott came here tonight for Allison and protected her and hid things from her for months. Out of love, he supposed, Nina came here tonight with him and helped him...

'You should go talk to her,' said suddenly Lydia causing his train of thoughts to break.

'Uh, what?'

She smiled, 'You're not the only one who noticed people. You should go talk to her. You want to dance with me but you don't want her to dance with anyone else. Yet, here you are telling me to go find Jackson. No offence, Stiles, but that says something about you doesn't it?'

He watched her for a moment. She looked behind her and nodded into the direction, 'Oh, look, there she is.'

Stiles looked up only to see Harley walking toward the hallway.

He looked down at Lydia and nodded.

* * *

Stiles ran after her and blocked her way.

'Look, Stiles, you want to go with Lydia I get it. You went with Lydia big deal,' said Harley and tried to go pass him.

'No, I-you… you came with Boyd?'

She raised her brows, 'You…you're unbelievable, you know. You asked me to go to the formal with you and the moment you had a shot with Lydia you went for it and ditch me and I found someone else to go with and you act like this… you know what fuck you Stiles.'

He grabbed her hand on her way, 'Wait, first I… Allison convinced her as payback for Scott to-'

'I don't care and let go of me,' she broke away from him, 'You can't just grab me every time you start to… want me or whatever… I don't want to be the second best option, okay?'

He got that. As he was looking at her he got that. He didn't want to be that either. He was messed up. He knew that. He loved Lydia … but he wanted her to be happy. He liked Harley. She was his friend why couldn't he want the same for her?

'I'm the worst friend ever, okay? I know cause if I was a good friend. I would let you go. I let Lydia go look for Jackson so why can't I let you go I don't know but I can't so…

She frowned at him, 'Then what do you want? Do you want to date me? Do you want to be just friends? What?'

I don't even know what I want,' he shouted. He seriously didn't but he didn't want to lose her either.

'All I know is that I don't want you to go to formals with other guys. I don't want you to be in danger. I don't want you to have to deal with your dad's shit. I don't want you to stop looking at me the way you do and I don't even want you to stop talking to me like you did before and I don't-'

She grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him before he could even let out another beep.

His eyes stayed wide open for a moment before he caught on what was happening. He could be really slow with some things. He kissed her back for a second but she broke the kiss and he blinded followed her kissing the air.

They looked at each other for a second completely froze until he shook his head and grabbed her by the waists. He kissed her again but it was rapid, messy and absolutely not slow like he imagine a first kiss with someone new to be.

She moaned and he broke the kiss.

 _What the fuck?_

They both stepped away from each other, 'Fuck.'

'I…I have to find… Jackson.'

'I have to find Nina.'

They said at the same time and ran to the other directions.

* * *

'Hey, dance with me for a bit,' he said suddenly and offered her his hand, 'It's the least I can do, Nina.'

She nodded and took his hand. He took her to the dance floor and put his hands on her waists. She suddenly felt strange about him holding her. It was probably a big deal. Dancing like this. She put her hands around his neck smiling a bit at him. They were really close. Probably closer than they ever were if they weren't kissing each other's brains out. It felt strange.

'Uh, so are you ready for your talk? Speech prepared and all?' she asked the ease the whatever this situation was.

'Yeah, I mean. I'll tell her I love her and then the whole true. That's what I'm doing.'

She nodded and looked down. Why did she suddenly felt so weird? He were getting back together with Allison. This was what she wanted. She did everything to help with it. She even took him to this freaking formal and now she was feeling sad about it?

'Hey, Nin, you okay?' he asked and rubbed her back a bit suddenly touching her skin. She shivered a bit. His energy. Energy she knew so well. Energy she fed on. Gosh, she freaking kissed him to get it. She was helping him sure but it would be hypocritical not to admit that she loved it…

'Yeah, I'm good, Scott,' she lied. She saw that he caught her. He opened his mouth to ask but she leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder.

He stopped for a moment until he sort of snapped out of it and put his hands lower down her back. That was nice. Really nice. Not just because of the energy.

She sighed closing her eyes.

Suddenly she went back not to any of their previous kisses but to their first one. The one that started it all. The one thanks to which she knew… knew from the start. She knew that-

* * *

 _Nina looked up at Scott who looked just as panicked as a thirteen year old could. His eyes were literally everywhere but at the people in the room._

 _She didn't know what to say or think but-_

' _A game is a game? Are you playing?' asked suddenly Lydia causing everyone to look at her and then at the two of them again._

This is ridiculous.

 _She stood up and nodded at him. He seemed the understood and they left the room followed by cheers and annoying kissing sounds._

 _She rolled her eyes. Gosh, some of them were such kids. She didn't even know why she came. Lydia invited the whole class but still…_

 _They got to the small hallway where she leaned against the wall crossed her arms and looked at him waiting._

 _She knew him. She never talked to him because he knew her too. She liked him she supposed. He was nice… He wasn't like the others. He was…just nice._

 _He looked at her with those big brown eyes and she mentally imagined a puppy. He was cute like that._

' _We don't have to do anything, uh…it's just a stupid game.'_

 _She watched him. He wasn't nervous. He made peace with her rejection as if she already said it. She wasn't planning on it. A first kiss should have been something more meaningful but seeing him right there and then she wanted it._

' _I never kissed anyone before, you?' she asked and took a step forward._

 _He swallowed as if it took him a while to realize what he was saying before he nodded, 'Yeah, sure, a lot of people.'_

 _Nina blinked and once he cracked a smile she laughed brushing her hair a bit, 'Yeah, sure you did.'_

 _He took a step closer and suddenly grabbed a piece of her hair pulling out a little piece of glitter out of them._

' _Great, Lydia made all the girls help her with the decorations,' she said feeling a bit nervous as he was holding her hair looking at it like it was something special._

' _Your hair is soft…sorry that was creepy,' he let go and looked down probably kicking himself mentally for saying something so stupid._

' _Do you like it?' she found herself asking. He looked up. The look of admiration back again. She bit her lip. She really wanted to kiss him. She wasn't sure how would it feel or taste but she wanted to do it. Just once. Just one time before she would be force to never touch anyone. They were kids. It was a game. It didn't have to be serious._

 _He took another step toward her and looked at her so gently she felt bad about it. He sighed and shortly nodded as if he was assuring himself or her before they leaned toward each other and kissed. It was soft. He was soft. It felt so nice…weird a little bit awkward but nice nevertheless. She reached her hand and her fingers touched his jaw. She liked his jaw. It looked as if he was always smiling with the way it was uneven._

 _She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue brushing her lip and she let out a small sigh. It didn't feel nice anymore. It felt really_ really _good. She put her hand on the back of his head to bring him closer. There was something. Something wonderful happening. She could feel it a sensation, a unique taste she never encounter until then and it was liberating and breathtaking. And… and… and she wanted more…_

 _When he suddenly pulled away she was momentary blinded not sure of what was happening. It was as if she was drunk or something. Until she looked down and saw him. Scott was on the floor coughing barely catching any breath._

 _Someone busted through the door._

' _What the hell?!' shouted Jackson right before Lydia ran pass him and tried to get to Scott who was on all four on the ground, 'He's having an asthma attack.'_

 _Nina watched as Stiles came running with an inhaler in his hand and replied Lydia, 'Hey, buddy, here you go. Come one. It will be fine, okay? Deep breaths.'_

 _That was when she realized it. The sensation… that was energy… she ….she fed on him… she fed on Scott._

 _She looked at them once again and then ran._

* * *

-she was in love with him.

She, Nina James was in love with Scott McCall from the absolute start.

Scott pulled her a bit away to look at her, 'Nina are you okay? You're feel cold-,' he said as his hand was on her back.

'-Allison.'

She looked at him her eyes a little bit shining and wet.

'Nina?'

'You should go look for Allison,' she smiled at him, 'Tell her the truth. That's all you need to do.'

He wanted to say something but she let go of him just as Harley came to her side, 'Can we talk for a moment?'

'Of course,' she jumped at the opportunity of leaving and before Scott could stop her left with Harley. He knew something was off. He knew she was upset but hell. What?! What was it?

He looked around Allison was standing alone by the table talking to Erica. He sighed. Nina was supposed to wish him luck. Jesus.

He shook his head. Allison. They were doing this all for Allison. He needed to tell her.

* * *

'McCall! You lying asshole,' said the coach and grabbed his arm, 'Ms. James isn't here. You lied to me.'

'What?' Scott blinked confused, 'That's not possible… she was getting ready right after we left… I should go get Nina.'

'Oh, no, you're going out of here. A deal is a deal and you blew it-'

Scott quickly got out of his hold and ran toward the crowd.

'McCall!'

* * *

'I just kissed Stiles and he kissed me back,' blurred out Harley as they entered the bathroom. Nina raised her brows at that. Well, that definitely got her mind of her sudden realization about Scott.

'Uh-what?!'

'It was an accident. He said something about everyone making out and I said that he's problem could have been literally solved in a moment and then I…and he-'

Nina watched her for a moment before she chuckled, 'And then you kissed.'

She nodded, 'Yeah.'

She crossed her arms, 'Well, how was it?'

'Wet-'

Nina chuckled.

'But also great and weird… and I don't know what it means cause he went to look for Jackson afterwards? What does that mean?'

'Well, he obviously panicked. And by the way you're still shivering you did too.'

She sighed, 'I guess. Should I find him or-'

'Why not? If it's meant to be awkward better make it pass sure than later and if not well…,' she smirked at her and gave her a signifying look and Harley blushed but chuckled.

'You have a dirty mind.'

'No, why would you think that?'

Harley shook her head so Nina just laughed, 'But seriously go find him and talk… if it was just an accident you'll solve it out if not well…'

'Okay, stop looking at me like that when you say it I'm going.'

She left Nina alone in the restroom and ran down the hallway. Nina's smile fell the moment the door shut closed. She didn't know what to do. She just had a realization that shook her entire world and in a way crushed her heart.

 _Great, I'm in love with my best friend. Fuck my life._

How could she have done something like that? She was Scallison number one fan and now she was in love with Scott. That was the single worst thing she had ever done for sure.

* * *

Maria was just getting ready for the formal. She put on a dress and a bit uneasy watched her clock. Something wasn't right. Clara was late. She specifically told her to come before she needed to leave.

The doorbell finally rang and she let out a relieved sigh. She reached the door handle only to freeze.

Clara and _someone_.

She felt her hands shaking as she opened the door only to find Peter Hale standing behind it with a big smile on his face.

'Hello, you must be Maria,' he said his hand on Clara's elbow crushing it.

Maria looked down at it and then at his face, 'Didn't your mother teach you how to act toward a woman?'

'Not really, maybe you could,' he nodded behind her in sign to let him in. She didn't want to but with the panic behind Clara's eyes she had no choice.

She stepped away and the two walked in.

'Now, how about we start with the genius plan you two had baked? Hm?' he asked.

Clara and Maria shared a look, 'What plan?'

'Well, there had to be something. My guess is that you wanted Derek to kill me and become the alpha, am I right?'

He let go of Clara who quickly moved away from him.

Maria frowned at him. She wasn't one to get intimidated easily, 'Why won't you just tell us what you want?'

He smiled, 'I like how forward you are… and brave considering the circumstances.'

'I had my fair share knowing man like you. The thing about power is that you never have it enough and there will always be someone who has more.'

He took a quick step in front of her.

'You think you have that kind of power grandma?' he asked into her face.

'Not anymore… but I got some left,' she said as her eyes went purple and she grabbed him by the jaw. His whole body froze. He couldn't move. She did something to him. He felt as she was sucking the life out of him. His wolf was tearing up inside. He needed to break her hold.

He needed to break free. NOW!

He managed to caught a break and get her off him sending her to the ground as he hit her.

'No!' screamed Clara.

She took a step forward, 'Please, don't do this.' She knew it was no use that he was a bad guy and that he would more than likely hurt Maria and then her but she hoped. God, she just hoped…

Peter smiled at her, sadly as if actually being sorry for what he was about to do, 'I'm sorry, Clara.'

He grabbed Maria's face and cut her throat with his claws.

'No!' Clara screamed jumped at him without thinking it over. He pushed her away causing her to hit the shelves as she was trying to get back on her feet and grabbed her shoulder and right hand, 'This will hurt, sweetie.' Clara desperately watched Maria as she was on the ground holding her neck to stop the bleeding.

Before she had time to even try to struggle he broke her arm.

* * *

Nina walked up to Aaron who was standing next to Boyd, 'Hey, uh, have you seen the coach? I can find him anywhere… or have you seen my grandma? She's old but good looking. I know it sounds weird.'

They both shook their heads and Aaron hit Boyd's shoulder, 'Better luck next time buddy.'

The bigger boy nodded and walked away, 'Sorry, can't say I have. Did you tried to call her?'

'She's not picking up. It's just so not like her,' she shook her head, 'I should go.'

'Hey,' he put his hand on her shoulder. She could feel his energy right under his touch. It was intoxicating but she would let her walls down. She hurt him once and it freaked her out. Still, she couldn't understand how she could have sucked his energy in the first place since she couldn't even remember the taste. It was weird.

She nodded one more time and he brushed her arm. She blinked at that. It felt weird against her skin.

'Hey, what was that?'

'Huh?'

'You're hands do you use a skin cream or something?'

'Oh, yeah, sorry. It's because of lacrosse,' he assured her. She nodded carefully. Turning around she brushed her arm where he touched her. No, it didn't feel right at all.

* * *

'Coach,' Nina finally reached him, 'What do you mean Maria didn't come?'

'She didn't. She's not here. She was supposed to sign herself at the front desk but she didn't do that either,' he explained.

Nina blinked and brought out her phone, 'Weird, she would have called.'

She called her.

'Well?' asked the coach.

She shook her head until someone picked up, 'Hello? Maria?'

'Hello, this is nurse Welsh from the Beacon Hills Memorial are you a relative of Mrs. Maria James.'

'Ms… I'm here granddaughter, Nina James.'

'Ms. James, your grandmother was brought in with several injures due to an attack. Can you please come to the hospital-'

'Hospital? Granny…,' she mumbled. She didn't hear what the nurse was saying as she for a moment blacked out…

Maria…

Her Maria…

Attack…

 _Don't worry me, Clara and Derek have a plan of our own. Enjoy one night like a normal teen._

The coach saw how out of it she looked at put his hand on her shoulder, 'Nina?'

She looked up at him. She completely forgot he was there.

'She…she was attack and is in the hospital,' she found herself saying but her voice didn't feel like her own.

He took her phone, 'Hello, this is coach Bobby Finstock I'm a teacher at Beacon Hills High. Can you please tell me what's going on I'm a friend of the family.'

Nina watched as he talked with the nurse.

 _Is this really happening?_

* * *

Jackson was walking around the parking lot when he heard something move in the dark. Could it have been what he thought it was?

'Come on. Come on, do it. I know you're here. Come on ! Come on - I wanna be like you. I wanna be one of you. Please.'

'Unfortunately, Jackson,' said the voice and the only one who walked out was Mr. Argent, 'I don't think I can give you what you want. But I have a feeling you might be able to help me.'

He started looking around but he noticed that close to every car was a suspiciously looking guy.

* * *

Scott walked toward Allison but before he could asked she smiled and answered him, 'Yes, I would love to dance with you.'

He couldn't help the pleased smile that entered his face and he immediately took her hand and led her toward the dance floor. They danced for a while and Allison felt almost silly from the intense look he was giving her, 'What?'

'It's just hard not to look at you.'

Allison smiled at that, 'I like it when you look at me.'

They slowly moved to the song and she pressed their foreheads together. He couldn't have been happier. She put her arms around him.

'I remember this one time, Uh - I was holding you and you fell asleep in my arms and - I was watching you and I thought, "I could stay like this for hours." And then - you started drooling and it got kinda disgusting. And then my arm fell asleep with your head on it and pins and needles started to hurt.'

Allison giggled, 'Okay. Shut up.'

'Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh. And, uh - I kinda love your smile,' she looked up at him and smiled softly.

He sighed, 'Allison, I need to tell you something. Remember when we were talking in my room the other night?'

She nodded, 'Oh, you don't have to apologize. Stiles told me about the car accident.'

Scott shook his head, 'I - it's not that. It's about Derek, and it's about everything that you were trying to tell me.'

'That was, uh - forget about that. I - I - I don't know what I was talking about,' she suddenly got nervous. She didn't want to talk about those things.'

Scott shook his head, 'I do, and I believe you.'

Allison sighed, 'You don't have to. I know things now - things are different. Just - just trust me.'

They danced in silence for a while.

'Why did you come with Nina tonight?' she couldn't help but asked.

'We're just friends. Coach has a thing for her granny and he would only let me come if I went with her. She did it so you and I could talk… she even asked Mitch to drive her home.'

Allison raised her brows, 'Whoa, she really wants us together then.'

He chuckled, 'Yeah… I think she kind of likes him now.'

'Well, I think he's sort of better now.'

He completely disagreed but he didn't want to sound jealous or anything. So he kept it to himself.

* * *

Jackson couldn't believe that he was saying this but he turned back to look at Chris Argent, 'You promise you won't hurt him.'

'Of course not. He's just a kid,' assured him Chris Argent as they walked back toward the parking lot and school.

Jackson didn't seem too convinced. Scott… He hated him but… He came to his rescue when he was with Derek. He saved him…

He saved his life…

'What are you gonna do?'

'I'm going to take care of it. Now, go back to the dance, Jackson. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager.' He looked at him for a moment and then turned back toward the school. He walked inside and hoped for the best.

* * *

Lydia was walking around looking for Jackson. She ended up on the field. She needed to find him. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Perhaps an apology for the way she acted toward him. As she ended up on the she saw someone walking toward her. It was a dark figure. She froze.

She didn't know why but all of the sudden she felt shivers and she was worried beyond imagination. Never leaving her eyes from the man she started walking backwards. She needed to get away.

As she turned around someone smashed her over the head with something. She felt to the ground hissing. She opened her eyes everything was fogy but she could clearly made out dark boots and long pants. She knew those boots.

She closed her eyes hearing right before she passed out, 'She's all yours.'

* * *

Scott held Allison tighter, 'You weren't wrong, Allison. You really weren't wrong. I need to tell you something about all those crazy things you told me.'

She shook her head, 'No, Scott. You don't.' She sighed, 'Yes. I was. The stuff I was saying, it was crazy, so-'

'Allison, please let me talk-' The music changed and everyone started jumping around. Allison sighed and Scott let out an annoyed noise. He looked down at her. Okay, new plan. He put his hands on her cheeks and did the one thing he wanted to do since they break up.

He kissed her, deeply and honestly. He kissed her hoping that he put in everything he felt for her. Everything every cell in his body felt for her. His wolf let out a soft purr. He missed her too.

As he leaned away Allison looked at him surprised more than anything, 'Why did you do that?' she asked. She wasn't upset. She was confused. He almost let out a chuckle but he held himself together. Did she seriously not know?

'Because I love you.'

She smiled at him again and grabbed him kissing him once more. He smiled against her lips. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Stiles walked out of the gym. He kissed Harley. Well she kissed him and then he kissed her. Either way they kissed. Holy shit. They kissed.

He noticed Jackson walking toward him all sweat and nervous looking, 'Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia ever find you?' he asked putting his phone that he was planning to use to call him.

He noticed how worried Jackson looked, 'What? What's wrong?'

He shook his head, 'I - I was out behind the school, and I-I was –out-,' he shuttered and couldn't speak. He-he…

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, 'What happened?'

Jackson gave him a desperate look and Stiles knew that everything was hell for some reason. 'Jackson. What did you do?' he asked.

Jackson looked at him, 'I think I just killed McCall.'

* * *

Stiles ran. He ran as fast as he could toward the field where he found Peter standing upon Lydia's body. She was on the ground and there was blood. A lot of blood. Was she dead? She looked dead. Jesus, what if she was dead.

'Not yet,' assured him Peter and gently touched her cheek with his claw.

'Don't kill her. Please,' Stiles begged. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

Peter nodded, 'Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek.'

Stiles looked up at him, 'W - what?'

'Tell me how to find Derek Hale,' repeated Peter.

'I don't know that. How would I know that?'

'Because you're the clever one, aren't you ? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Stiles. Tell me the truth - Or I will rip her apart.'

'Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea,' shuttered Stiles desperately but it was no use Peter could tell.

Peter shouted into his face causing an echo through the field, 'Tell me!'

'Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew-'

'Knew what?'

'Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught. When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone.'

'Why?'

'They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him,' he told him. He was playing with the thought for a while. It was a possibility. He wasn't sure. It might not be with him and this might all be for nothing but he needed time. He couldn't let Lydia just die. He couldn't…

 _Jesus, where the fuck is Scott when you need him?_

* * *

Allison's laugh rang in Scott's ears as he was taking her from the school into the surprisingly warm night.

'Where are we going?' he asked as he looked at the buses around them. In a way it was so familiar to the dream he had and in a way nothing like it. This wasn't a real. After weeks he and Allison were finally together. He couldn't believe it.

Allison pulled him closer toward her, 'Somewhere we can be alone.'

'Alone where ? Where are you going?'

'Over here. You okay?'

'Yeah. Just a little weird deja vu. Sure this is a good idea?'

Allison leaned closer and whispered into his ear, 'In a minute, you are going to think this is a great idea.'

Scott looked as she ran away toward the bus, 'I really hate it when you say things like that.'

He looked back toward the school, 'We should get back to the dance.' She ignored his comment and went inside. She sat at one of the seat and looked down at him daring him to come inside.

He smiled, 'Screw it.'

Scott started walking toward the bus door when a car pulled suddenly right between the two buses. He blinked confused. Another car pulled right at the other side blocking him between the buses. He looked at the man sitting at the wheel of one of the cars. He looked familiar. He turned around and looked at the other man and froze.

Chris Argent was sitting behind the other wheel with a look of determination on his face. Allison and Scott shared one last look before both Cars hit gas and went for each other. Scott's reflexed where fast however. He managed to jump right as the two cars were a step before colliding.

Allison held her breath as she saw it. Scott was kneeling on one of the car hoods. Once he looked up at her she let out a startled noise. She didn't saw Scott anymore. She saw a werewolf. She saw a monster.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12 – Code Breaker**_

' _I don't know what's wrong with her, Nina… and I don't know if there is anything to do.'_

' _Listen to me, Harley's missing.'_

' _I can't lose her…'_

' _I was afraid but-it doesn't hurt anymore...'_

' _You have to know by now that I'm the girl that saved Scott the first time in the woods. So you have to know that I'm something. So, aren't you gonna ask?'_


	12. Code Breaker

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** **Thank you hadrianlopez1, animelover78861, amofield, JadayaRenee, 2FeelA'lilLove, lmsweetness for adding the story to their favorite and LexxSunday and gabi4427 for following.**

 **I can't believe that this is the end of season one. I will continue with season two but I before I will start the season itself I will put an EXTRA CHAPTER something between the two seasons.**

 **So Enjoy**

* * *

Scott ran into away. He couldn't possibly stay. Allison saw him. The hunters saw him. He-he was screwed. He was literally screwed.

An image of terrified looking Allison in a yellow school bus looking at him like he was some kind of a monster. He shook his head and ran faster. She hates him. She has to hate him now. He didn't blame her. God, he so didn't blame her.

He shouted from the top of his lungs. Everything was over. Everything was ruined.

* * *

Stiles kept shaking his head desperately shaking his head as Peter demanded that he stand up and leave with him. He couldn't do that. Not with Lydia still lying on the ground barely breathing, 'No - I'm not just letting you leave her here.'

Peter stood up and went to stand behind him in an intimidating gesture, 'You don't have a choice, Stiles. You're coming with me.' He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and stood him up, 'Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get.'

Stiles watched. This couldn't be happening. Lydia. Jesus, Christ Lydia was lying on the ground bleeding and covered in bruises. He held his breath and with his hands shaking more than they ever were in his life he picked his phone and dialed Jackson. He couldn't believe he was putting Lydia's life in Jackson's hands. Unbelievable. Then again, desperate times…

* * *

'Thank you for driving me,' said Nina as the car stopped in front of the hospital. She couldn't believe it. She hoped… _god_ she prayed she would walk inside and find out that it was a mistake. That it was anyone else but Maria. That Maria was safe and sound somewhere or here waiting for her. She wished she would see her in the hallway. She would run toward her and hug her. She would tell her everything is okay and that everything will continue be okay because….

'Yeah, don't sweat it,' said the coach, 'Let's go.'

The nurse told them where they would find Maria. Nina held her breath as she entered the room. Maria was lying in the bed with several bruises and machines and wires attached to her body.

'Whoa,' mumbled the coach behind her.

Nina looked at him, 'Can you give me a moment?'

'Yeah, sure, I'll go find a doctor to tell us something, okay?'

She nodded and he left. Sighing she walked toward the bed. She felt like crying. Maria looked terrible. She was beaten badly. She didn't know who did it. Was it the alpha? Had he found out about their plan? Whatever it was…

She shook her head and touched her hand. She was cold. Terribly cold. She didn't understand it. Why was she so cold? She was breathing. She tried to focus only to realize something. She wasn't feeding. There was no sucking. Sure, she couldn't suck from another succubus but she needed to breath. Breath the way they _breathe_ but she wasn't. Why wasn't she?

'Nina,' she heard behind her. Clara was standing in the door way with her arm in a cast and a huge bruise on her cheek.

She ran to her and carefully hugged her. She didn't want to cry but she needed to hold onto someone at least for a moment.

'Shush, it's okay. She'll be fine.'

Nina shook her head and stepped away, 'What's wrong with her?'

Clara sighed, 'He dug his claws into the back of her neck and took them out too soon. She weakened him a lot but that was all she was able to do. I don't know what he did or if it was because she's not in the best shape but she's not feeding. Not even breathing. I don't know what's wrong with her Nina… and I don't know if there is something to do. He beat her and cut her throat. He was… he was out of control.'

Nina looked back at Maria. She remembered the first time she saw her after her mom died in the sheriff's office. She tried so hard to be brave so so hard. Everything hurt like a physical wound. Her mom. The girls. She couldn't let the same happen to Maria.

Clara shook her head, 'I shouldn't have let her help us… I should kept my phone with me-I-'

Nina remained silence.

Clara put her good hand on her shoulder, 'Maria is strong, Nina. She'll get out of it. Okay?'

Nina flinched as she suddenly felt she sucked Clara's energy, 'Sorry, I got distracted.'

She nodded, 'It's okay. I'm going to talk to the police officer. I'll say it was burglary or something.'

Nina nodded and brushed her shoulder. She needed to do something. Anything. She… she needed to calm down and start thinking.

She walked out of the room. She needed to breathe some air. Maria was going to be alright. She was her only living relative and like hell she was losing her too. She saw Clara talking to the police officer and coach to one of the doctors. She felt strange. There was a sensation in her finger tips that she could quite place.

 _The wall._

She didn't realize it before but it was down. She usually didn't put it up if she didn't need to or if she wasn't close to people that could touch her.

 _Bend over against the front desk with her skirt high…_

She looked around and noticed a man sitting in one of the chairs ogling her without much of shame. She frowned at him but he just kept on staring. Turning around she shook her head. She felt lightheaded all of the sudden.

Everything was heightened. A nurse passed her by checking out her dress and she was suddenly kissed on the neck in her mind.

Some guy standing at the end of the hall was imagining her pressed against the wall. She walked back into Maria's room but it didn't help. She felt still could see them, feel them, taste them. All the desires in the hospital going at her all at once. She didn't understand what was happening.

'Nina?' asked Clara who entered the room again. Her desire. Her wonderful desire so close. She turned around only to find Clara looking at her worried and confused.

 _Clara._

She knew her. She never wanted to hurt Clara. She never wanted to hurt anyone.

She was breathing hard, 'I need to go out for a bit.'

Before she could say anything to her Nina ran out of the room and the hospital.

The coach went in, 'Hey, where's Nina?'

'Uh, she needed a little break.'

He nodded, 'Okay, so here's her phone. Something happened in school and I need to go talk to the sheriff downstairs.'

He gave her the phone and she took it, 'Wait-what happened?'

'Someone attacked Lydia Martin.'

* * *

Nina got out of the elevator.

 _A hot blonde in the coffee shop._

 _She was standing naked with boots about a size bigger._

 _Someone licking her._

She shook her head and walked faster when she suddenly stopped feeling an energy she knew.

 _Lydia_

She watched as several nurses and doctors pulled Lydia's almost lifeless and bloody body to one of the operation rooms. Nina blinked and walked after them.

'Miss, you can't be here!' called the doctor but she just kept on walking toward her.

'Miss,' he put his hand on her shoulder and she instantly sucked energy out of him. She didn't even try to put on her walls. It was barely a moment until one of the nurses stepped toward them and the doctor was on the ground unconsciousness.

'Oh my God!' shouted the nurse but Nina just grabbed her hand which stopped her. It lasted even shorter than with the doctor and the nurse fainted as well. The second one ran away.

Nina didn't even notice her apart from the energy. Everything was energy. Energy was everything. She wanted… She needed it….

She wanted more… she was going to get more…

She went to Lydia and grabbed her hand….

 _So tasty…._

She closed her eyes momentary. It was second, two, three. She wanted all of it and she was going to take it.

' _Why do you always have to fight with me?!' shouted a female's suddenly._

' _Because you can never do things right Natalie!'_

 _She slowly walked down the stairs. It was night. They were fighting again. They were always fighting and shouting at each other like crazy._

' _How can you say that?'_

' _What about Lydia's birthday party?'_

' _How is it my fault that a boy got an asthma attack or Lydia's for that matter? She did well. She stayed with him and called help. She did well. Why can't you ever see how amazing she is!'_

' _Oh, please, she's a pretty face that's popular that's highly amazing qualities.'_

' _Why can you just see her? Why?'_

 _She didn't want to hear them anymore. She went back to her room. She locked her door which muted the shouts but she could still clearly make out her name and insults. She walked toward the mirror._

 _Lydia brushed her face. She would add extra make up in the morning and no one would notice that she was up or that she was crying all night. No one would ever notice either way._

Nina let go of her and stopped.

 _What am I doing?_

She looked around at the mess she created. The doctor and the nurse were still on the ground unconsciousness.

'God!'

She put her shaky hand in front of Lydia's face. She looked terrible. Did she kill her? She took so much…

She didn't know if she was breathing. _Jesus!_

She quickly took Lydia's hand again and let as much energy into her as she could. It took the longest and scariest moment but Lydia took in a soft breath and Nina finally let go of her. Another doctor walked inside, 'What the hell is going on here?'

She shook her head. She couldn't stay in the room with him or anybody for that matter. She ran. Like always.

* * *

Scott ran into the animal clinic. It was the only place he could think up to go and lie low for a while. He needed a plan. He needed to figure out a way to do this. He needed to get it all done. How? He wasn't sure. But he needed to fix it.

' _You need to tell her how you feel. Tell her anything and everything you want,'_ his mom's voice ran in his ear.

 _'_ _Everything?'_

 _'_ _Why did you do that?'_ The way Allison looked at him when he kissed her. She was happy. She may have hated him now but she was happy with him. He knew. His wolf knew too. He was sad. He grieved with him.

 _'_ _Because I love you.'_

He suddenly nearly had a heart attack as the phone rang. He looked to Deaton's office. He wasn't here and it was seriously late. Animal patrol might have still been working. He didn't know what to do. Could it have been the Argents? They surely knew where he worked. He swallowed and got up from his place next to the wall. He suddenly had this strangest feeling that he should pick the phone up although he wasn't sure why.

 _Pack_.

He blinked. Was that his wolf?

He ran toward Deaton's office and picked the phone up. He didn't say anything just held his breath and hoped for the best…

'Scott?!' came the voice from the other side.

'Scott, it's Clara!'

He let out a relieved sigh, 'Jesus, Clara I-'

'Listen to me you have to find Nina. Like now!' she whispery shouted into the phone.

'Wait-why? She was at the dance… what happened?' he asked panicked. He was so focused on Allison he completely forgot about Stiles or Nina. Jesus, what if something happened to them?

'Look, Peter attacked me and Maria.'

'What-'

'Not important. Something's wrong with Nina. Listen she fed on a doctor and nurse and then ran…'

Scott's eyes widened, 'No-she wouldn't-'

'You need to find her but be careful, okay?' she sighed, 'I think she lost it.'

 _No._ Not that couldn't be right. Nina was brave and good and wanted nothing more than to never hurt anyone. She hated herself every time she fed on him. She would never just feed on something… definitely not human.

'Scott, listen to me. Nina gave up her heart in a ritual which prevents the succubus from going to purgatory. That heart could save Maria but if she pulls it out of the ground before another generation is born she and Maria might end up in purgatory themselves.'

'Wait-what?!'

'It's a special ritual-look-screw that find Nina before she finds her heart. She wants to save Maria but she can hurt herself with it especially if she does the ritual weak as she is.'

Scott nodded but Clara already ended the call. He put the phone back on. Nina… heart… He froze…

' _I had this dream. I'm not sure about it much but I think I already had it once before… I had it the night before my mom died. In this dream I'm standing in the woods with my dress still on. My feet hurt cause I was running through the forest with no shoes. When I look at my hands there's dirt between my fingers. I was digging something…'_

He ran again.

* * *

He stopped after a few miles. He needed to calm down. He needed to focus and find her before she did something stupid. She wasn't sure he believed in the afterlife but with the way of importance Nina and Clara described it he didn't want to take any chances. He took a deep breath and started sniffing. He knew his friend's sense. He knew them well.

His wolf scratched his mind. _Fear._

Of course, he needed to focus on looking for fear. Nina should be terrified about now. The wind changed and there it was. He found it. He ran again probably faster than he ever did.

* * *

Nina buried her hands into the ground. So close. She almost had it.

'NINA STOP!' shouted fully wolfed out Scott just a few steps away. He found her. He couldn't believe he found her. She didn't have her heart yet thank God.

He ran toward her his eyes shining in the dark of the night, 'Think about your mom and the others… the ones that died that night too…'

The girl started crying even harder, 'I can't lose her…'

'But you can't lose yourself, Nina.' She looked up at him barely seeing him through the tears, 'You don't understand, Scott… he might as well kill her… I can't lose another… she's the only family I have left… She raised me… She's mine…'

He took one of his hands and put it on her cheek she moved away, 'No-stop… something's wrong with me I-I can't put up my wall and-and I fed… Jesus I fed on Lydia and she's hurt in the hospital and-'

'Nina, it's okay. I won't touch you but please calm down. We'll figure this out,' he told her and took his hand away.

'Nina, please, don't do this. Maria wouldn't want you to do this.' His heart broke a bit for his friend seeing her in this condition. She was so devastated. She was torn apart by it.

She closed her eyes, 'I-I just-'

'I know, Nina, and trust me Maria is going to be fine… don't do this, okay?' he asked, 'Please.'

'I don't know what to do… I don't know how to put up my wall again and I don't know how to save Maria and stop Peter- Jesus I want to kill him… I really do,' she took her hands out of the ground and it shinned in bright color for a moment. Scott held his breath as it probably was her heart doing back to its hidden location.

She pressed her hands against her stomach and continued crying. She couldn't stop. She knew it was pathetic and that she probably looked terrible but she couldn't care. She didn't care.

Scott felt his wolf scratching at the back of his mind. He was telling him something but like so many times before and with the exception of rare occasions he didn't understand him. He could only pick up bits.

 _Contact…touch…_

He couldn't touch Nina if she couldn't put on a wall. She would suck him out.

She let out a frustrated noise. 'I feel all the energies at once… I don't know what's going on. I couldn't think in the hospital… I got consumed. I-I was just … like a shelve that wanted to feed. I-'

'But you're thinking now, aren't you?' he asked her all of the sudden. She looked up at him. They were still kneeling on the dirty and cold ground in their formal clothes minus his jacket and her dress being a bit ripped up and dirty.

She nodded, 'Yeah-but… There's just you here,' she brushed her face a bit, 'You aren't exactly imagining me on my back with my shirt… never mind,' she shook her head.

He frowned, 'That's what you've been seeing in the hospital?'

She nodded again, 'I can usually block it out-but tonight everything is heightened and I'm completely out of control. I don't know why. It was never this bad.'

'When did it start?'

'I-after I saw Maria…,' she shook her head as if she wanted to chase the image out of her head, 'I felt weird ever since the nurse told me that she was attacked but right after I saw her…Clara touched me and I didn't have my wall up and I couldn't get it on ever since…'

He reached out his hand all of the sudden while she was talking and she flinched away nearly falling to the back, 'What the hell! I just told you-'

'Let me try something.'

She swallowed and got up, 'No, Scott I can't. I'll hurt you.'

He stood up as well and shook his head, 'No, you won't, Nina. You're all about helping people… helping me, Derek, Stiles, Harley… You don't want to hurt us. Did you hurt Lydia?'

'Yeah-I told you I couldn't think I-'

'So you hurt her when you weren't thinking but once you did, did you stop?'

'Yeah-but-'

He gave her a look and she sighed, 'I see you're point but I hurt her still and it doesn't matter that I gave her energy back-'

'You even gave her energy back?'

'Yeah, that's why I was here for the heart… It has enough power from… it doesn't matter but it's powerful enough to get enough energy to Maria.'

'Maria wouldn't want you to use it and risk yours and hers afterlife like that.'

Scott reached his hand again, 'Let's fix you're wall problem now, okay?'

She shook her head, 'I'll hurt you-'

'No Nina. You'll find a way not to.'

He gestured with his fingers for her to take his hand a few times. She didn't want to. He could see it on her face that she didn't want to but he was determinate nevertheless. She looked at him one more time before she gave put her hand into his. The wall wasn't there and she started feeding on him. She took a deep breath and tried to put it back on. She closed her eyes. She went back in her mind into the time she first started to learn how to create the wall. She was determinate then to get it right and be able to live a normal teenage life. She imagined it as an actual wall that was inside her head and that was slowly building itself around her body to prevent anyone from getting hurt.

Nothing was happening she was still feeding on him.

'It's not working-I-'

'Just give it a moment. You'll get it right.'

Sighing she continued imagining the wall and trying to block the energy but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She felt him suddenly start moving his fingers against her knuckles in a calming matter. Gosh, how was this her life? She was standing in the woods in the middle of the night holding onto a boy she was in love with while her grandma was fighting for her life and on top of it she was trying to control her hunger.

She needed to do this. She needed to get it done the sooner the better. Maria needed her and as terrible as it was she loved Scott. She didn't want to hurt him… she loved him and she loved Maria. When she thought about it she loved all her friend. She loved Stiles, Harley, even Allison, Clara… But then again she didn't want to hurt and she tried to help Lydia, Jackson, Derek… She in a way loved them too. In a way she loved all the humanity. And because she loved them she needed to protect them even from her. She took another deep breath and opened her eyes.

Scott smiled at her in a way that made her stomach flip in a weird sensation, 'See I told you so.'

Her wall was up.

She watched him. She knew this was the worse timing ever and that they had about billion and half more pressing things on their plates but in that very moment she caught herself almost saying it out loud…

They both let go of each other as a large howl suddenly echoed through the woods. They shared a looked.

'Derek!'

* * *

Peter dragged Stiles into a parking lot. He couldn't believe he left Lydia on the field in hopes Jackson would get her. He couldn't believe he was helping a psychowerewolf in the first place when it came to that.

'Whose car is this?' he asked as Peter stopped in front of a car and pulled out a set of keys.

'It belonged to my nurse.'

'What happened to your nur - Oh, my God!' Stiles looked away as Peter opened the car and a female body of the nurse was lying in the trunk dead. Peter didn't pay it much attention and simply took a bag from under her hand without much of an interest while Stiles was holding back his nausea.

Peter shrugged his shoulder and closed the car, 'I got better.'

As he pulled out a laptop and opened it Stiles couldn't help a sarcastic comment, 'Good luck getting a signal down here. Oh, MiFi. And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?' Peter shot him a look, 'Turn it on. Get connected.'

Stiles started working, 'You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here. Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them.'

'You know both of them.'

'No, I don't.'

'Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying.'

'Dude, I swear to God-'

Peter grabbed him by the back of his neck and smashed him against the hood, 'I can be very persuasive, Stiles. Don't make me persuade you,' he told him still keeping his face against the hood.

* * *

'We need to be-'

'Quick I know. Unzip me,' said Nina and turned her back toward him.

'You sure you don't want me to get you to Maria instead?'

She shook her head, 'We need to take down Peter first… for that we need Derek.'

He nodded and stood up as she turned around. His hands gently touched her bare back and she couldn't help a shiver run down her body from his touch on such an intimate place.

As she took ahold of the front of her dress so it wouldn't fall down she turned to look at him. He was giving her a confused look which meant he scented her arousal. She gave him a thankful smile and quickly rushed into her bathroom.

He jumped out of her window and sneaked into his own house to get dressed. They weren't sure what they were doing but they need to do something.

* * *

Jackson was watching Lydia through the glass. She was finally stabilized. He managed to catch that something went wrong after they took her in but that then she got really better but she remained unconsciousness.

Sheriff and a few deputies walked toward him, 'Hey. Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?' he asked spinning him around and pointing at Lydia.

'I - I don't know. I went out looking for her-'

'What, you just happened to wander into the middle of that field and you just found her there like that? Don't lie to me, son,' he warned him.

'No, I-'

'Hey! What happened to her?'

'This isn't my fault!'

The sheriff took him by the collar and pressed him against the wall shouting at his face, 'She's your girlfriend! That's your responsibility!' He was angry beyond believe. He hated cases like this. He hated jerks like this. He hated them. Hated! Rich kids who think they had it all and could do anything they want. Someone always got hurt. Always!

Jackson shook his head, 'No, she's not, okay? She didn't go to the formal with me.'

'Then who'd she go with?' he snapped at him.

'Do you really wanna know? She went with Stiles.'

Sheriff blinked confused. He didn't know. He thought Stiles was going with Harley. He didn't tell him he was going with someone else instead, 'What?'

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, 'Stiles took her.'

Sheriff watched him still furious before he let him go and turned toward his men, 'Somebody better find my son.'

* * *

Peter let go of Stiles who was able to breathe again. He brushed the back of his neck, 'What happens after you find Derek?'

'Don't think, Stiles. Type,' he told him in a warning tone and Stiles took it as that. He started working again.

'You're gonna kill people, aren't you?' he asked. He knew the answer. He knew … He didn't know why he asked in the first place.

'Only the responsible ones,' replied Peter in all honesty.

He shook his head, 'Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it.' He needed to try it. He needed to try not to get Scott involved. He needed to try to help him somehow. It was clear that there was a final battle approaching. Werewolves vs. Hunters? He didn't want his best friend in the middle of it. God, he didn't want any of it to happen.

Peter gave him a look, 'Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favorite prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott. I need both of them.'

'He's not gonna help you.'

'Oh, he will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott. Your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password.'

Peter blinked, 'His username is _Allison_?'

Once Stiles typed in the password he rolled his eyes, 'His password is also _Allison_?'

Stiles couldn't help the input, 'Still want him in your pack?'

It took a few minutes but it had finally started the search. Stiles watched as the maps revealed the location and frowned socked, 'Wait, what the - That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?' He raised his brows. So he was there the whole time? Gosh, they could have found him immediately there couldn't they?

'Not at it. Under it. I know exactly where that is. And I'm not the only one,' he said mysteriously.

* * *

Scott and Nina went to the highest part of the preserve. They need to change clothes if they were planning a full time rescue mission. She nodded at him and he walked toward the edge. He took a deep breath. He was a human boy with a wolf inside who were constantly fighting for control. Tonight, he couldn't be that. Tonight, he needed the wolf to take the lead and show him what to do. He could only hope that he would use the free pass.

He closed his eyes let the wolf out. Once he opened them he howled causing the ground around them to shake. Nina was watched it in shock as animals and birds started running away terrified of Scott.

Once he stopped they listened. They could only hope that Derek heard them and would respond.

Minutes passed. Neither dared to move in fear that they wouldn't hear him.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes. He was weak from all the torture. Kate, the other hunters. He couldn't stay awake for too long now. He was hungry and thirsty but most importantly he was tired.

He heard something though… something…

No! It wasn't a something it was a someone. Scott. Scott howled at him. He was looking for him. He heard him and now he was looking for him. He let out a long deep breath. He needed to pull a few more. He needed to signal his position. He needed to signal his position to his pack.

* * *

Scott turned to look at Nina who gave him a 'we're not giving up' look. In the next moment they heard it. Another howl. Derek.

They smiled at each other and in silence they ran again.

* * *

Stiles went into the elevator. This was the first time he could find out something about Lydia and he wasn't sure he wanted to. What if she was dead already? What if she was turned? Peter said you either turn or die. He offered him the bite. Him! He didn't care what he told him about him lying. He knew what he wanted and that sure as hell wasn't being constantly terrified like Nina or Scott about hurting his loved ones.

Sheriff grabbed Stiles to moment he got out of the elevator. 'You know what? It's good that we're in a hospital, because I'm gonna kill you.'

Stiles swallowed and looked around as his father dragged him a bit further into the hall, 'I'm - I'm sorry. I lost the keys to my jeep. I had to run all the way here.' Kind of true since Peter broke his keys.

'Stiles, I don't care!' cut him off sheriff.

Stiles looked at the window to Lydia's room. She looked peaceful. She was lying on the bed with a breathing mask but she didn't look like she was in pain, 'Is she gonna be okay?'

Sheriff followed his line of vision, 'They don't know, partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her.'

Stiles looked at him confused, 'What do you mean?'

'The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction. Her body keeps going into shock. Also there was some kind of gas lack earlier when they brought her in. Some nurses and doctors were hallucinating something. They saw a girl in white dress standing upon her or something.'

Stiles blinked and snorted, 'What like an angel?'

The sheriff shook his head, 'It was just a hallucination. She supposedly had purple eyes.'

Stiles froze.

 _Nina._

Sheriff continued, 'Did you see anything? I mean, do you have any idea who or what attacked her?'

Stiles swallowed and shook his head, 'No. No, I have no idea.'

 _Sure dad, it was Peter Hale who is a psycho-werewolf who wants to kill everyone and with whom I spent the last few hours._

'What about Scott?'

'What do you mean? What about him?'

'Did he see anything?'

'What do you - is he not here?' he asked. He wasn't sure where Scott could be. Wasn't he still at the dance? They had to cancel after Lydia, right? Did he leave before?

Sheriff looked worried, 'What are you talking about? I've been calling him on his cell phone. I've gotten no response.'

 _Damn it, Scott, for losing the stupid phone. Damn it, for Derek taking your new phone. Just damn it!_

Stiles sighed, 'Yeah, you're not gonna get one. Scott lost his phone.'

'Again?' asked his dad disbelieved.

He nodded, 'I know.'

They both moved closer to the glass, Stiles biting his lip as the sheriff put his hand his back, 'She'll be fine, Stiles.'

He wished he could believe that but she would either be turned or dead. Right now, he wasn't sure what would she preferred but he hoped the former. He couldn't actually believe it. It was terrible. How could this happen? Why? Why her? Why someone who wasn't involved in this any way? Lydia had nothing to do with the fire or supernatural world so why did she have to be the one to get hurt? And why Scott? Why did he drag him into the woods that night? And now Lydia? He told her to go to Jackson while he was making out with Harley. What was wrong with him? He let a girl wander on her own in the middle of the night at a dance with drunk jocks and what not. He was such a colossal idiot. If she died…if Scott got hurt now… if… he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Scott and Nina slowed down as they entered the Hale's property. They nodded at each other and Scott took a deep breath. He nodded to the direction and they started walking. They managed to find the old way into the tunnels. They walked in. It was dusty and creepy but since the lights were working they had to be at the right place.

Nina blinked and looked to the left…

'Derek,' she mumbled, 'That's his energy.'

Scott sniffed and nodded. He walked toward the door opened them. Derek looked up at them and let out a relieved sigh, 'What took you so long?'

Nina almost chuckled but stopped herself and ran toward him, 'Keys?'

He shook his head. Scott walked toward him as well and took one of the chains. The werewolves suddenly heard a noise and both looked to the door.

'We got to hide,' Scott torn the chain and both he and Nina ran from the room closing the door. They ducked behind the corner. Scott blocking any possible view he might have at Nina.

He pressed her closer to him focusing on the man that was coming and completely ignoring Nina's nervousness blaming it on the situation they were in. She tried to act or give away any sign that something was wrong with her but it was seriously hard. How come everything now screamed that she had feelings for Scott? She didn't have them just now but possibly for a while so why was just now everything too… well everything all about him.

He looked down at her and raised his brows in 'are you okay'. She nodded. She needed to get a fucking grip already.

The man went inside. He didn't notice them, 'Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college.'

Nina and Scott nodded and walked inside just as Derek stopped the bat that nearly hit his head with his free hand, 'I brought a little help too.'

The man looked behind him at Nina and Scott and then back at Derek who pushed the bat back to hit him with it.

* * *

Sheriff returned from his call to Stiles who still had his eyes fixed on Lydia, 'Listen, just go wait with your friends, alright?' he asked and lead him out of the hall to another one.

'Dad, tell me,' started Stiles trying to get a hold of himself, 'Look, you know it has something to do with Derek,' he told him honestly.

Sheriff gave him a shocked look, 'What?' he grabbed him and pushed him closer so him the side, 'But I thought you two said you barely knew him.'

'Alright, we might know him a little better than that.'

Sheriff snapped at him, 'You do realize that I'm elected to this job, right?'

'And if I help you figure this out, you'll be re - elected. Am I right?' he tried to catch him on that. He could be a manipulative little bastard if he wanted to and tried hard enough.

'You know what? That girl in there,' he pointed to the direction they came from, 'has got nothing to do with a six-year-old arson case.'

'When did you decide it was definitely arson?' he asked.

'When we got a key witness. And, no, I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, yeah, we know it's arson. And it was probably organized by a young woman.'

Stiles blinked, 'What young woman?'

'If I knew that, she'd be in jail.'

'Was she young then, or is she young now?' he asked immediately as someone called his dad, 'She's probably in her late 20s. Oh, I gotta grab this call.'

Stiles didn't stop and talked through he was talking, 'You don't know her name?'

Sheriff put the phone away from his ear, 'No, I don't - What is this? 20 questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive - What do you call it - a pendant.'

'What the hell's a pendant?' he asked almost hysterically and the sheriff shot him a look, 'Stiles, do you go to school? A pendant! A pendant! It's a necklace. Now, can I answer the damn phone?' he snapped and Stiles nodded.

'Thank you,' he said not sounding grateful at and put the phone back to his ear, 'Stilinski. Yeah.'

Stiles watched him walking away. A necklace. A young woman in her late twenties and a necklace…

 _Allison got it from her aunt as a birthday present. It's a family inherence or something._

His eye widened and opened his mouth. That meant. Jesus. That meant….

'Oh my God, so it was her.'

* * *

Derek tried to tear the other chair but it wouldn't budge since he was so weak, 'Scott, help me with this.'

'No,' said Scott and crossed his arm. Nina went to the desk and took Scott's phone. She threw it at him and he put it into his jacket.

'What?' asked upset.

'Not until you tell me how to stop Peter,' told him Scott and Nina came to stand next to him.

'You really wanna talk about this right now?' he asked and looked at Nina, 'And you're okay with this, Nina?'

'Peter attacked Maria and Clara. He broke Clara's arm and nearly killed Maria. She's unconsciousness in the hospital because he dug his claws into her neck and pulled too soon.'

Derek looked away, 'He broke her mind?'

'I don't know. But I have to stop him. This? He hurt Clara. Clara who he knows. She was a part of your family for a long time and he still hurt her and he killed Laura.'

He shook his head, 'Nina you don't get it. Think whenever you are starving are you in control? He was out of his mind that night.'

'Look, he's going after people who he think that hurt him but what about Allison and Harley. They were kids. They're innocent. Tell us how to stop him.'

Derek shot him a look, 'You can't ! All right? Now - I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!'

Scott held his ground. He needed Derek's help he wasn't doing anything until he got it, 'Promise you'll help me.'

Derek snapped at them, 'You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child,' he told him. Nina watched him. She had a feeling there was a personal experience to it. She wonder if it had something to do with Clara and the girl they both loved.

'Look, I'm sorry about Maria and Clara but he's too strong.'

'Maybe you're right,' admitted Scott surprising both, 'But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?' he asked and pulled out a paper with the picture of the deer with a spiral draw on it.

'This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?' he asked pointing at the picture.

Derek frowned, 'Where did you get that?' It was the same picture he found attached to his car.

'My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was?' he asked and Derek answered, 'My sister.'

'No, Peter's nurse,' Derek's eyes widened with realization.

'They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me,' said Scott and turned around walking a bit away, 'Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other-'

Nina watched as Derek grabbed the chain and tore it apart without much of a problem.

Scott turned around to the noise as Derek jumped down and took the irons from his wrist, 'I'll help you.'

The two shared a look and nodded.

* * *

Stiles was leaving. He couldn't stay and do nothing. He had no idea where Scott or Nina were. Nina's granny was on the second floor so she had to come and check on her. So she came to check on Lydia too? Why would she flash her eyes at people? What about Peter he hurt Maria and Lydia… He couldn't stay and he needed to do something. Anything.

Jackson met him hallway and he rolled his eyes as he walked passed him, 'Hey, where are you going?' he asked. He texted him about Lydia after he managed to get away from Peter.

'To find Scott.'

'You don't have a car,' Jackson followed him.

Stiles nodded and sarcastically replied, 'I'm aware of that. Thank you.'

'Here, I'll drive. Come on-'

'Look, just because you feel guilty all of a sudden doesn't make it okay, all right?' he stopped and looked at him. He didn't have time to deal with Jackson right now. He needed to find Scott and Nina and well… help…

'Half of this is still your fault,' he added.

Jackson stopped him by blocking his way, 'Look, I have a car. You don't. Do you want my help or not?'

Stiles sighed. He had a good point for once. 'All right. Did you bring the Porsche?'

'Yeah.'

'Good. I'll drive.'

They started to move but quickly stopped as they came face to face with Chris Argent and a few other hunters, 'Boys. I was wondering if you can tell me where Scott McCall is.'

'Scott McCall?' asked Stiles sounding dumb. Chris narrowed his eyes at him while he looked at Jackson, 'Uhm, haven't seen him since the dance. Jackson, you?'

Before he had time to answer Chris gestured for his associates and they grabbed the two teens and shoved them into the nearest empty examination room.

'Oh, for the love of God,' mumbled Stiles as he was smashed against the wall by Chris Argent who was looking at him with a terrifying look on his face. He seriously hated being this defenseless.

'Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall?'

Stiles let out a shaky breath but didn't dare to let out one word as he was looking at him threatening him. He may have been just a human but like hell he was giving Scott up like that. He wouldn't let that happen. He wasn't Jackson. He wasn't much but he wasn't that… He wasn't a traitor.

'Let me ask you a question, Stiles. Have you ever seen a rabid dog?' he asked suddenly and putting his hand on Stiles face to get him to look at him.

Stiles shook his hand off, 'No. I could put it on my to-do-list, if you just let me go.'

'Well, I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Not really. No offense to your storytelling skills.'

'He tried to kill me, and I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while that he lay there dying, he was still trying to claw his way toward me, still trying to kill me, like it was the most important thing he could do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?'

Stiles looked away, 'No. And it sounds like you need to be a little bit more select-'

'Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?' Stiles looked at him annoyed when he asked that. 'Did you have to lock him up?'

Stiles shrugged, 'Yeah, I did. I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?' he shot at him with a determinate look.

'I hate to dispel a popular rumor, Stiles, but we never did that,' replied Chris calmly.

'Oh, right. Derek said you guys had a code. I guess no one ever breaks it.'

'Never,' he said without a doubt.

'What if someone does?' he asked and Chris could see he didn't mean it as a rhetorical question.

He frowned at the boy, 'Someone like who?'

'Your sister.'

He grabbed him again and pressed him against the wall harder, 'You better have a good reason for an accusation like that, Stiles.'

He nodded, 'Oh, I do. Looks like the fire was definitely arson and the police has a key witness. It was organized by a young woman in her late twenties. And guess what she had necklace on her the same one that your sister gave to Allison. Now tell me, is it a good enough reason?' he asked and watched as realization set on Chris Argent's face.

* * *

Nina, Scott and Derek got out of the tunnels. Derek was still weak so Nina was helping him walked while Scott checked the place.

'Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right,' said Derek and stopped Nina supporting him.

'What do you mean?' asked Scott and stopped as well.

Derek looked around, 'I don't know. It's-it's kind of like it's-'

Scott turned around and with a horrified look on his face, 'No, don't say _too easy_. People say too easy and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy!' he shouted at him. Derek and Nina shared a look, 'His right. Just think about how many people got hurt.'

Derek sighed and nodded, 'Okay, fine. You're right,' he said for Scott's benefit.

'Thank you,' Scott nodded and they started walking again. He stopped. He heard something flying through the air. He didn't have time to see it until Nina suddenly let out a startled noise and Derek groaned from pain.

He turned around Derek and Nina ended up on the ground as he got shot and she didn't have enough power to hold him.

'Derek!' she called terrified looking at the arrow that was in his shoulders while Scott kept on watching them confused. It was then that he caught it. The sense.

 _Allison._

His wolf was scratching but he didn't know what he was trying to tell him. He turned around and not far away he saw Allison and Kate looking at them. Allison had a bow and was aiming.

Nina helped Derek up just as Allison fired. She hit his leg and he was on the ground again.

Scott looked at her again just as she fired another one to the tree.

'Scott, your eyes!' shouted Derek and Nina looked up just as the arrow hit the tree and a flash of light momentary blinded them.

Nina cried out and covered her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry.

'I-I can't see,' she mumbled as she felt Derek took her shoulder and ran with her. She could see black and more black spots like figures so she only assumed Derek took Scott as well and tried to get them out.

'Get up! Let's go!'

They stumbled until Derek hit the ground and the two fell as well. Nina continued to brush her eyes.

'I-I can't see,' she cried, 'I can't see,' she shook her head. She didn't know what was happening she needed to get up but she couldn't see a damn think. She tried to calm down but it was no use everything was too terrifying.

'Scott, go!' she heard Derek shout somewhere near her. She was breathing hard. She tried to sit him.

'I can't see. I can't see. I can't see. I can't see. I can't see,' she kept on repeating and turning around. Everything was pinch black around her. She took in a deep breath. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. She was a succubus, a succubus needed energy. She looked through her other eyes. She still couldn't see but she saw the energy and she could make out exactly where everyone was standing.

That was when she heard Scott somewhere near her, 'Allison, I can explain.'

Allison snapped at him, 'Stop lying. For once stop lying.'

'And you I thought you were my friend!'

Nina looked up where she thought the voice was coming from, 'Well, I thought you were mine and you blinded me.'

'You'll heal-'

Scott cut in, 'I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did-'

'Was to protect me?' asked Allison annoyed.

'Yes!'

Allison continued as Nina brushed her face a few times, 'I don't believe you.'

'Thank God,' she heard suddenly very close to her and felt her heart speed up, 'Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself.'

'You - you said we were just gonna catch them?'

Nina desperately turned around but without her sight she didn't know where to run in the first place, 'We did that,' she heard Kate coming closer to her, 'Now we're gonna kill them.'

There was a shot and Nina started panting, 'Oh my God!'

'See? Not that hard,' said Kate and by the sound of her voice she was really close to her, 'Damn girl. You really are a pretty one. Shame,' she said but didn't sound regretful at all. In a second she fired and shot her.

Nina let out a desperate cry as the pain shot through her. Her ears rang and immediately reached her hand to her stomach.

'No!' she briefly heard Scott shouting and then he had his hands around her, 'Jesus, Nina… Nina, hey, you'll be fine.'

'What did you do?!' screamed Allison, 'She… she's not healing you said she was like them you said she was-'

'Nina is not a werewolf!' shouted Scott and she suddenly felt pressure on the wound and groaned.

'Shush, it's okay. You'll be fine. Come on, just fed on me, okay?'

She shook her head. She still couldn't see a damn thing, 'No-no, you need to run. Just run!'

'I'm not leaving you. Just-'

'Oh, no - I know that look. That's the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look,' she heard Kate said and then she started walking toward them.

'Nina, just please!'

'Just run!' she shouted at him and all of the sudden he was gone which almost caused her relieved until she heard Allison, 'No, Kate please let him go!'

Her heart stopped.

'I love those brown eyes.'

'Kate!' someone called out and she could sense another energy, 'I know what you did. Put the gun down.'

'Nina,' Scott was by her side again, 'Nina, just feed-'

'No, I-'

'Nina, either you fed or I swear to God I will force you-'

She knew that he would probably kiss her right here in front of Allison and that there would be no way she would understand their situation.

'I did what I was told to do,' said Kate.

Nina sighed trying not to faint. She wasn't very successful in it, 'I need… I need to get the bullet out first-'

'No one asked you to murder innocent people,' shouted Chris Argent.

'Oh, my God, why isn't she healing I thought,' started Allison who was also by her side, 'Kate said-'

'She needs to feed to heal,' mumbled Scott and put Nina's hand away, 'I need to get the bullet. Grab her hand. It's going to hurt so try not to scream and draw attention, okay?' he asked and Nina nodded although she didn't know if they saw her. Allison took her hand, 'I'm sorry-I-I didn't know. I thought-'

'There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now,' continued Mr. Argent.

Nina shook her head-Scott dug his fingers into the wound and she almost screamed. She crushed Allison's hand as she tried to contain her screams.

'We go by the code - Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent,' was the last thing Nina heard before she really fainted.

* * *

'Nina! Nina! Come on, damn it!' she heard from a distance.

 _Scott's energy_

 _Derek's voice_

Once she opened her eyes Scott leaned away from her. Her stomach still hurt but not as bad she it before. It was an agonizing pain that is before. She brushed her mouth.

'Peter's here,' said Derek who was at her side. Both helped her to her feet in a quick move and Scott ran into the house. She looked around.

Chris Argent was on the ground. She shook her head and she and Derek ran into the house.

They came in just as Scott attacked Peter. Derek jumped at him as well but he got both to the ground. She ran toward him and jumped at his back but he threw her against the table. She managed to suck a bit while she was at it so it didn't hurt as much as it would otherwise.

She hissed from pain and tried to get him as she saw Scott caught Peter for a moment against the wall. It didn't last and in a second he had him by his neck and started choking it.

She got up and took the near broken chair and broke it completely against Peter's back. He let go of Scott and groaned. He turned around to Nina but she quickly ducked from his reach and got the doorframe. All three were breathing hard from the fight. Peter took a couple of steps away from them and put his hands on the near fireplace. Nina blinked. His energy was changing too. He was shifting. She held her breath as she watched him lose his human form and go completely werewolf on them. It was terrifying yet she couldn't look away.

* * *

Allison ran out of the house to her dad. She shook him, 'Dad-dad, dad!' He needed to wake up. They needed him. She heard terrible noises coming from the inside. Scott, Nina, Derek they all ran in to save her. Her!

There was a sudden heavy stepped run coming from the inside and both Scott and Nina were suddenly flying form the window to the ground. Nina hit her back hard. Allison could hear a crack from a few steps away.

Nina coughed and looked at her hand. Blood.

Scott tried to reach her to help her up but Peter came through the broken window and roared. She managed to sit up crying in pain and grab Scott's jacket. He looked at her and she nodded at him. She wasn't sure if he got the message but he nodded as well and helped her up.

She quickly ran around Peter and he turned to follow where she ran while Scott came at him from the front. Peter turned back around and defended himself just as Nina reached him from behind and pressed her hands against his skin her eyes completely purple sucking as much energy as she could in such a short time.

Peter groaned as he felt what she was doing and punched Scott to get him out. He turned around and grabbed her throwing her to the house causing her to hit one of the remaining pillars to stop.

He roared once more and started walking toward her. Just as he got close a car stopped and honked.

He turned around and looked at the newcomers. Stiles got into a position and threw something at him. The alpha easily caught it looking at it.

 _Molotov cocktail._

Stiles eye's widened, 'Oh, damn.' Of course something had to gone wrong.

Scott watched the bottle in his hand and then looked down at the bow which was left forgotten there. He grabbed it and threw it to Allison.

She immediately aimed and fired hitting the bottle and setting it and the alpha on fire.

Nina got a hold of herself and watched as the creature burned in front of her eyes. Jackson took his bottle and threw it as well hitting it on the chest which caused it to burn even more.

Everyone remained frozen as the beast ran around desperate to stop the fire but not knowing what to do. Nina almost felt bad about him. _Almost._ It must have been like the worst nightmare coming true to be lighted on fire once again and to burn like this.

During its agony run it noticed Allison and tried to get to her. Scott shook his head.

 _Mate_

'No!' shouted Scott and quickly ran in front of Allison hitting Peter in the face. He fell as the burns finally got him and left him in his burnt human body.

Nina slowly got to her feet just as Jackson and Stiles watched the picture in front of them. Peter groaning from pain on the ground completely burned.

Allison walked to Scott. He saved her. He risked everything for her. He lied to and for her. He fought for her. He… he really did protect her. He wasn't a monster. He was a werewolf and yet he was still Scott. And she loved him.

She kissed him while he was still shifted. It was sweet almost reminding him of their first kiss. When everything was surprising and new like an adventure. This was new. She kissed him like she finally got him. She kissed like she was finally ready. She finally knew the truth. She knew him. She knew everything there was about him. No more secrets. No more lies. They were finally just them. She finally felt right about him. She finally didn't feel tore up and wrong knowing that there were secrets and things that she was kept from in the dark about. She could fully trust him. She could finally truly love him.

'Why did you do that?' he asked her as they broke apart. He was in his human form again.

'Because I love you,' she repeated the same words he told her at the formal. He smiled at her. She said it. She said it back. She meant it. It was really happening. He and Allison were finally really together. No more secrets, no more lies just honest truth. Just them.

Nina looked away from them and walked toward Peter, 'What did you do to Maria?'

He was shivering. His energy was still the same but she wasn't sure if he could use his powers now, 'Well?'

'I just asked-a little question,' he smiled, 'I-I know what you are, Nina James-and I know what you'll-become.' He started laughing. She watched him until Derek came out of the house and blocked her view.

'How do I save Maria?' she snapped at him and took a step closer but Derek blocked her way with his hand.

'You can't, child….not yet.'

Scott looked at the three with once deep breath he could sense what Derek was about to do.

He ran toward him, 'Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family-what am I supposed to do?'

Derek closed his eyes.

'He lied,' mumbled Nina suddenly and Derek opened his eyes, 'There's no way to turn back, is there?'

Peter laughed some more and let his eyes go red, 'You've-already-decided. I can smell it on you!'

Derek let out his claws.

'Wait! No, no! Don't!' shouted Scott but it was too late Derek slashed his throat. He stood up and Nina took a step back from him.

Derek flashed his eyes at them, 'I'm the Alpha now.'

* * *

Everyone started coming to each other. Stiles hugged Nina, 'You okay?' he asked and she shook her head but didn't say anything else. He went to Scott and shared a manly hug while she turned to Jackson, 'So finally on the right team?'

'Something like that.'

She nodded, 'Thanks for that,' she looked around the woods, 'You seriously helped a lot.'

He nodded and even smiled at her. She suddenly started feeling dizzy though and he just barely caught her, 'Whoa, you okay?'

'Just tired.'

Stiles looked at his phone, 'Dad left me a bunch of messages.'

He called again, 'Hello?'

'Stiles! Thank God, where are you?!'

'Uh, with Scott-You told me to go-'

'Listen to me, Harley's missing.'

His eyes widened, 'What? What do you mean missing?'

'She hasn't come home after the formal. Is she with you?'

'What-no, dad, no I didn't see her since like ten. She…she was… there but then she went to see Nina.'

He looked at Nina who blinked at the mention of her name.

'Okay-okay, yeah, fine,' Stiles continued talking while Nina looked at Scott, 'What's going on?'

'Harley's missing.'

'What?!' she almost shouted.

Stiles ended the call, 'Nina, Harley went to talk to you after we kissed-'

Scott's eyes widened, '-wait you two kissed-'

'-did she find you?'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah but I told her to go talk to you I haven't seen her since… I saw Boyd though. He was talking with Aaron…'

'Okay, we need to find her,' said Stiles. This wasn't happening. They got rid of the alpha and Kate everything was supposed to be fine. So how could…

'Stiles,' Scott let go of Nina and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, 'We'll find her, okay?'

He nodded. He wasn't sure he believed him but the other alternative was not something he could let himself believe. No. They would find her. They would find her and she would be safe and sound and…

Jackson tightened his hold on Nina so she wouldn't fall, 'Can you like…go to the hospital?'

'More like a club but I need to see Maria.'

'Look, I need to find- you guys go and try to find Harley.'

They nodded, 'Do you know if Peter knew about her? If it could have been him who took her?' asked Scott but Stiles shook his head, 'Peter was with me for most of the night. If he took her she has to be somewhere in school-'

'Cops searched the whole school after Lydia's attack there's no way they wouldn't find her,' cut in Jackson.

'What if you feed on me?' he asked and looked down at Nina, How much blood do you need?'

'Blood?' she raised her brows in confusion until she realized, 'I'm not a vampire.'

'Then what are you?'

'A succubus,' she replied calmly and he momentary shocked let her go. Luckily, Derek grabbed her elbow to prevent her from falling.

'Here, feed on me. I'm stronger now,' she looked at him but seeing how determinate he looked she nodded and took his hand.

'Wait-that's how you feed?' asked Jackson confused, 'I thought you have to like sex them to death or something-'

Nina barely contained rolling her eyes, 'Nope, we feed by touch.'

'Weird.'

'Okay, this isn't important!' shouted Stiles angry by his friends (well, not friends friends but you know what he meant) lack of care for Harley.

Scott cut in again, 'Stiles, calm down, okay? We're going to find her. We'll search the woods and the town. You go talk to Boyd, okay?'

Stiles nodded several times, 'Yeah, okay-I think I know where he lives.'

Derek's energy was so much different than any energy she had ever tasted. It wasn't just energy. It was power. It was in away familiar to Peter's and in a way nothing like it. She let go of him. She was good. She would be good for a while. She needed to go see Maria. She didn't know what to do about her state now. Peter was…dead. Everything he knew and could helped them (if he would helped them) dead with him.

* * *

Stiles and Jackson were in his car, 'Okay, thank you. Don't worry, Ms. Harlowe. We'll find her,' he said and ended the call, 'Okay, so apparently it couldn't have been Peter cause he was with me at the time she went MIA.' He instantly started texting Scott and the others.

'Okay, what about his creepy nurse? You said she was helping him,' suggested Jackson and turned to look at him.

'Eyes on the road,' Stiles said and sent the texts, 'Yeah, Peter showed me her body. She was dead even longer than him so also a no.'

'Okay, but you know what that means, right?' Jackson asked and Stiles nodded, 'He had another complicit.'

He closed his eyes and brushed his face. First Lydia, Maria now Harley?

' _I have this dream, Stiles. I look up Scott is there… but then he isn't and you're him and then you aren't you and you're Harley and Allison and Maria and Clara and Derek and Aaron and Lydia and Jackson…Every night the list grows bigger. One of the people on the list is going to die. I just don't know which one.'_

Jackson looked at him briefly, 'Hey, she'll be fine-'

'Like Lydia is fine? Or Maria? Or Kate or Peter?'

'We'll find her,' he told him and Stiles looked at his phone to see if Scott texted him something.

* * *

Derek and Nina came to the hospital where Clara instantly caught up with them.

'Hi,' she hugged Nina who felt like crying all over again, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

Clara shook her head against her shoulder, 'Don't. You did nothing wrong.'

She pulled away, 'What about the-,' she nodded at to the room she attacked those people. Clara just shook her head, 'Don't bother. They're both fine and with the energy you gave Lydia I think you even helped her. They're saying there was some gas leak.' She rolled her eyes, 'I mean seriously. The excuses this town can come up with.'

Nina nodded relieved, 'Thank God. I swear I don't even know what happened. I just couldn't put my wall on… I don't know if it was because of Maria or something else. I just it happened right after I saw her so it had to be, right?'

Clara caught up to that, 'Wait, you couldn't put you're wall up?'

She nodded, 'I just-I just freaked out about Maria. I couldn't think straight about… anything. And then I completely lost it. I couldn't think about anything. I just follow energy. It was-'

'Like everything was just energy. No people, no emotions, no nothing just energy and hunger,' Clara cut in and Nina nodded confused, 'Yeah, how do you know?'

'I read about it once when I was studying to be an emissary. I think you were poisoned.'

Nina blinked, 'Poisoned?'

'Yes, by an essence of another succubus glow.'

'Are you serious? Maria-Maria said it almost impossible to get the glow to an essence.'

'More like expensive,' cut in Derek for the first time since they started talking, 'Peter would have known how to get it but he wasn't the one who poisoned you.'

'He's right. You can only be poisoned through direct contact and it couldn't have been longer than a few hours before the break out. So who did you danced with? Or touched?'

Nina sighed and started saying names.

* * *

Once she went to call Stiles about what they found out Clara and Derek were left alone for the first time since he got kidnapped. Nina briefly looked up while Stiles hadn't picked up. The two were standing about a step away. They didn't hug or even touch yet Nina couldn't help but felt move by their intimacy. She wasn't sure what went down between the two apart from the 'in love with the same girl' thing and that they had a fall out but she could tell that they were close. Close in a sense that they understood each other. They cared for each other.

'Hey, you found her?' asked Stiles which forced her to stop looking at the two and turned around, 'No, but we might have something-'

Derek nodded at Clara's cast, 'You okay?'

She nodded, 'The fear was worse than the pain. Believe me.'

He sighed. He looked like he wanted to say something else but he changed his mind at last moment, 'I'm sorry, Clara.'

'I'm not. We did what we thought was right… You did what you thought was right,' she looked away for a moment and then back at him, 'Will you show me, later?'

He blinked confused until he realized what she meant and smiled even if just a little bit, 'You're probably the only person who's happy about this. You know.' She chuckled, 'Well, I was always weird.'

He nodded.

'Anyway, I think that we should go talk to one more person.'

'Who?' asked Derek.

* * *

Stiles and Jackson got out of the car, 'Okay, we need to find her. How about we split? I'll have a look at the back door? You front?' asked Stiles and Jackson nodded. They split and Stiles went to the back.

The house was dark and looked quiet. His dad had Boyd on the precinct with his mom but he wanted to be sure. He needed to be sure. He loved his dad but he didn't always trust other cops plus he couldn't just stay home while Harley was somewhere possibly hurt or…

 _No! No! No!_

He was not thinking about that.

As he reached the front door to look through the window someone put his hand on his shoulder. With the way the things have been going for the past few hours he was still jumpy so he instantly tried to punch the person but he blocked him.

'Whoa, careful, Stilinski,' said Aaron as he looked at him.

Stiles blinked confused, 'Uh, hey, what are you doing here?' he asked suspicious and looked at the boy he was still dressed in the same clothes he worn for the formal but then again so was he.

'I heard about Harley,' he said, 'I figured Boyd took her and well he's holding her or something…just like you did.'

'Why would you think that? Do you know something?'

He put his hands up a calming matter, 'Look, man, Boyd looked pretty beaten down by what Harley told him. She basically chose you over him. I offered him a ride home but he said that he wanted to talk to her one last time. She was looking for you and when she couldn't find you he took her home.'

'Okay, so what? She's somewhere locked up in his house?'

'Maybe… but on my way here I'm been thinking. His dad doesn't lives with them-'

'You think he took her to his dad's?'

'It's a better than nothing. Jackson agreed and already left. Come on.'

'He left without me?' he asked shocked but followed him. Seriously he couldn't wait for a second or two for him? He looked at Aaron. He hoped he would found Harley there save and sound or somewhere completely else. He hoped he would just found out that she was somewhere with a flat tire or something. He watched as Aaron opened his car and nodded for him to get in.

He stopped suddenly and turned to Aaron, 'He seriously went without me?'

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, 'I told him I would take you.'

Stiles looked around but the car was nowhere to be found so he got in and they left. He still had a weird feeling about it. He looked at his phone.

 _Nah, I'm not texting Jackson if he's driving._

'I'll just let Scott know where were going, kay?'

Aaron nodded enthusiastically, 'Sure, sure, you do that.'

Stiles nodded and started typing.

* * *

'So her name is Julia. She was a nurse on the same floor as Jennifer. She agreed to meet me despite the time,' said Clara as Derek parked the car in front of the house. She took the handle but he stopped her, 'Let me.'

She watched as he ran around the car to get it. She couldn't help it but despite everything that was going on she wondered about two more things. One, that Derek was acting especially nice toward her. He might have been feeling guilty about her arm and the bruises. She noticed how intense he was looking at them. Two, despite that he told her that he let Nina feed on him and that he was tortured for days and fought with Peter and got shot by Kate (who thank God was finally dead. She wouldn't feel sorry for her.) he seemed in a very good shape. It had to be an alpha thing. He took Peter's power so he was well…more now. They haven't spoken about it much but it changed a lot of things. He was an alpha now. Was Scott going to join him now? Nina… her? She quit being a trainee but she proved herself over the last couple of months that she was back in business in a way. Was she his emissary now?

'What good will this do?' asked Derek as he helped her out of the car as well. What a grumpy gentleman. She would have smiled if the matter wasn't pressing.

'Look, the nurse helped Peter in the hospital, right?' asked Clara as they got out of the car.

'Obviously.'

Clara sighed and gave him an eye roll, 'Look, can you look less like I'm torturing you or something? She thinks that Jennifer kidnapped Peter. I couldn't actually tell her that he walked away on his own after he was magically healed.'

He knocked on the door and gave her the creepiest smile she had even seen. She frowned at him disgusted, 'Please, don't smile like that.'

He was about to tell her something when the door was opened by an elder woman, 'Yes, can I help you?'

Clara smiled, 'Mrs. Julia? I'm Clara Peterson and this is Derek Hale. We spoke over the phone.'

The woman eyes lightened with understanding, 'Ah, yes, yes. Please come in.'

'We're sorry for the time but it's really important.'

'No, I understand. Jennifer and I usually had the shared the same shift. So if anyone could tell her more about her and the patient you're looking for is me.'

They walked into the living room and sat down, 'Can I get you anything-'

Clara shook her head, 'No, please just tell us what you know.'

She nodded, 'What do you want to know?'

'Tell us everything you can think up.'

She nodded, 'Well, she started working about three years ago. She was a little bit reserved… a bit cold. She didn't like took liking in Mr. Hale until like a year ago.'

'A year?' asked Derek suddenly.

She nodded again, 'Yes, well, she was always equal to all patients until about a year when she started spending a lot of time with him. It often resolved in misprize her other patients. She often spent hours in his room and came late to work because she was running some personal earns.'

'Did she ever told you about where she go or who she might have met with?' asked Clara, 'Did she have a boyfriend?' she asked.

Julia shook her head, 'I doubt that… she never mentioned anyone. She only ever met with your uncle and the boy-'

Derek blinked, 'The boy?'

'Yes, an young boy, highschooler,' she nodded, 'he sometimes stopped by or visited her in work. He was always so sweet the favorite patient of hers… the one with the burnt face he was always in his room when Jennifer took me out for dinners. Always talking to him although he man could hardly talk back,' said the woman not even noticing how both Clara and Derek tensed.

Derek and Clara shared a quick look before, 'Do you know his name?'

The woman shook her head, 'No, I can't say he ever said it. Odd… he was such a charming you man.'

Derek and Clara looked at each other again.

'Nina!' said the older woman triumphal.

Clara's eyes widened and she suddenly couldn't say a word.

'What did you just say?'

'He often talked about lacrosse. He's on the team and that he likes this girl, Nina and that he is going to make her fall in love with him,' the woman smiled, 'It was very romantic actually. I remember the name because one of my friends, Ms. James is in the hospital now… but she has a granddaughter, Nina as well… I think it's a nice name don't you think.'

Derek heard the exact moment Clara's heartbeat went up and how it was increasing with every word Mrs. Julia said.

They didn't look at each other just listened terrified.

'Could-,' started Derek, 'could you describe him?'

'White, lacrosse build, good looking. Brown hair-'

'Could his name be Aaron Mitch?' he asked cutting her off which caused Clara to look at him.

 _No way._

The woman nodded with a sudden realization, 'Of course, Jennifer has a sister. A teacher at the high school. Physics, I think. Angela Mitch. He could be her son.'

* * *

Aaron and Stiles stopped in a part of the neighborhood he didn't recognize. He looked around, 'This is where Boyd's dad lives? Wouldn't he be at the precinct with his son?'

Aaron shrugged, 'He's dad travels a lot. He's in the army. I'm not sure he ever knows what's going on.'

'Great, so the kid has daddy issues,' mumbled Stiles as he followed Aaron who stopped abruptly.

'What?' he asked confused.

'I'm just thinking. They wouldn't keep her inside the house?'

Stiles thought about it and nodded, 'Basement or cellar or attic?' he asked and looked at the house. It suddenly looked familiar. There was small tree house on one of the old trees.

Stiles blinked at that, 'Uh, when did Boyd's parents got divorced?'

'I don't know. A year ago? He's dad moved out shortly after that.'

Stiles nodded and as they walked to the back. The house was seriously familiar which didn't make sense cause he only knew Boyd from high school and he surely never visit him, 'So he and his mom moved out of here?'

'No, his dad moved out after his sister died… look why do you ask so many questions?' asked Aaron and turned around giving him a suspicious look.

'I'm just curious. Why would he do it? Does he like her so much?' he asked. Something about the house bugged him. Why have a tree house if you have no little kids in the family?

Aaron stopped in front of a small door that could lead into a cellar or basement of same sort. There was a lock. Aaron looked around, 'See anything that could helped?'

Stiles turned around and noticed something. There was another tree right behind him. As he was looking at it he suddenly realized he really had already been here. It was elementary school. He and Scott came for a birthday party but it wasn't Boyd's party. He didn't know him back then…

He suddenly remembered.

'All done,' said Aaron and opened the door. He turned around and instantly saw Harley inside.

Stiles ran toward Harley who was tied up against the pillar, 'Harls? Shit, Harley?!' he demanded shaking her a bit reached for her hands to untie them.

She made a startled noise. He turned around only to see Aaron smirking at him right before he closed the door and locked it again.

'No!' he untied her and ran to it trying to bust it out. That was when he remembered. It was Aaron's birthday's party. This was not Boyd's dad house. It was Aaron's. He took Harley and he just locked him inside the cellar and left.

 _Damn it! I knew something was off!_

* * *

'Stiles, it's no use,' said Harley not standing just looking at her wrists as Stiles was banging at the door.

He turned around, 'No, Harls, come help me,' he said and turned back toward the basement door. He needed to get out and beat the shit out of the asshole. Of course! He knew something was off about him. He knew he was an idiot and ass. He started thinking that Scott was maybe jealous and that he was just siding with his best friend. Of fucking course not! He should have trusted his instinct more! He bloody hell knew!

'Stiles,' she said somehow calmly.

He turned around again only to stop his gaze on her for the first time seeing a blood spot on her dress.

'Oh my God! Harley,' he ran back toward her his eyes fixed on the bloody spot. He was always freaked out about blood and he was getting dizzy fast. He hated it but he took several deep breaths. This was not the time for this.

'He stabbed me, Stiles,' she said it in a sort of calm manner.

'Okay, Harley, you're going to be fine, okay? Everything will be fine,' he assured her and took out his phone.

 _No signal._

'Fuck!' he took her hand and kissed it without thinking, 'Harls, we'll be fine. You and me and Maria and Nina we'll be just dandy, kay?'

She shook her head, 'Stiles it's fine…I was afraid but-it doesn't hurt much anymore.'

He let her go shaking his head and tried walking closer to the door, 'Don't give me that bullshit, okay? One bar and we're out.'

* * *

Jackson woke up. His head hurt like hell. He blinked several times. He was in a dark and small place. He panicked. Jesus, what was it?

He tried to get out. The space was too small so he hit everything either way. He groaned when he couldn't get out.

He tried to calm down and gather his thoughts. He was hit against the head. He remembered walking to the front of the house while Stiles went to the back. He heard noise and turned around. He didn't see anything. The house was dark in a matter of moments he heard someone or something rushed toward him and hit him.

He sighed. Okay, he was probably in his car. He must have been.

 _Stiles._

Stiles knew where he was. Or at least that he should have been with him. Unless, he was taken too.

' _I don't think there was ever a time in your life that you weren't afraid.'_

He shook his head to get the thought out.

Okay, so he wasn't dead yet which meant they were either coming back or they thought him harmless. He didn't know what bugged him more. He took a deep breath and tried again. He kicked so hard he might as well break his leg but it was worth it. The hood cracked and a small beam of light from the nearby street lamp shined through.

He smiled relieved. He was getting out of here. He was not dying here.

* * *

Stiles held Harley close brushing her hair, 'Do you remember how we meet?'

'Kindergarten?' she asked weakly he managed to cover her wound and stop the massive bleeding but he wasn't sure if she didn't get infection or something. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't manage to call but he sent a message hoping that it would work somehow.

'No, Ms. Berrison's.'

'Oh, right. You pulled my hair and told me that it isn't brown but-'

'Dark blue then you dyed it.'

'Yeah, red and it was terrible so I went for black.'

He brushed her hair, 'It wasn't bad. It look… well orange-red.'

She hit him lightly, 'Shut up.'

He stopped her hand and took it into his brushing her fingers gently, 'You were the first girl that wanted to play with me and Scott…others were afraid because of the asthma and my mom… people were afraid they were going to say the wrong thing or found me annoying-'

'I think you're annoying too. I tell you so more often than anyone.'

'True but you also tell me I'm funny and amazin-'

'No, I don't!'

'But you think that,' he said immediately pointing at her. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

He licked his lips thinking about it for a second before he spoke admitting, 'I think you're funny and amazing…and pretty.'

She blinked confused if she really heard what she think she did or if it was just the blood loss.

She looked at him and he was looking at her. Their kiss at the dance was well… sort of fast and rapid and to prove a point. This was however, somehow more intense.

He didn't want her to die he was so afraid. He didn't know if it meant he loved her but he felt something for her. Something… feelings and wants… he wanted to kiss her again. Was it because she was the only one who kissed him? Or because she was hurt a possibly dying or…

He didn't want to think about the why and shit…

He put his hand into her hair and leaned down. She blinked a couple of times with every fast blink his face closer.

'Wait,' she suddenly whispered putting her hand on his chest, 'Do you hear that?'

He listened carefully for a bit looking somewhere to the roof.

He heard it and let out relieved sigh.

 _Sirens._

He looked back at her as she smiled at him, 'Well, I can still die from infection or they might not be coming for-'

He cut her off with a fast but strong kiss. She sighed into it giving in before he untangled himself from her and ran to the basement door trashing and smashing into them, 'HEY! WE'RE DOWN HERE! HELP!'

* * *

Nina walked into Maria's room just as Scott called her, 'Hey, Nina.'

She looked up. Weird. She didn't realize as she was walking in that he was here. She didn't answer and turned her phone off.

'Hi, what's going on?' she asked and looked down at Maria who was peacefully lying on the bed.

'I heard about what happened. I just wanted to make sure she was okay,' he said and took a couple of steps toward her.

She nodded, 'Thanks.'

He smiled down at her, 'No problem.'

She smiled back at him. She actually smiled. She never smiled and maybe someone else would have thought something about it but he didn't.

Nina looked around, 'Hey, what to go up? To talk for a bit?'

'Up?' he asked and she nodded, 'Upstairs, there's a roof. I used to go there when I was on reading duty.'

He nodded looking pleased, 'Okay.' She took him and led him away up to the roof.

* * *

Nina walked toward him with a coy smile on her face. She had a plan. She took his hand, 'Thanks for being here for me, Aaron.' She started sucking.

He smiled down at her, 'No problem, Nina.'

It took a second and she knew something wasn't right. Something was wrong. Something wasn't the way it was supposed to be. The feeling. The energy. It wasn't right.

'But unfortunately Nina,' she let him go and took step back, 'I can't fed you.'

She frowned, 'What are you?' she asked but before she could take another step he grabbed her jaw and smashed her against the wall the near, 'Oh, Nina, Nina. I like you. I always thought that we were destined to be together. And look at that we are,' he said happily.

She tried to get out of his hold but he was gripping her mouth in an iron grip, 'It's great, really. You all brave took me up here so I would hurt any innocent passing-by. So brave and generous and everything you shouldn't be, Nina.'

He shook her head, 'You know when Peter bit me I was sure I was going to be one of his pack. A werewolf. My aunt never fully understood it. Jackson does. He could see the power that was just a step away. But apparently I wasn't werewolf material. I was a bit more like you.'

He leaned closer to her, 'Do you get the irony? He bit me and I turned into an incubus. It's seriously messed up but apparently if you have supernatural gens in you and you get bitten you can become something else.'

He kissed her while still crushing her jaw and she let out a startled noise.

'I always knew we were meant to be. Just think about it. We wouldn't kill each other or hurt each other. We would just be together.'

She finally managed to kick him and he let her go groaning, 'So that time on the field when I was terrified I fed on you it was a trick?'

He chuckled, 'Oh, yeah, you're so desperate to not feed on humans and you were practically starving for days. It was so easy to fool you. Hell, it was easy to fool everyone.'

'So what?' she asked and took a couple of steps back, 'You helped Peter. He turned you and then what? He was supposed to be take you into his pack?'

'In a way, but first we had to get rid of a little dead weight. She was becoming too clingy especially about your Clara friend.'

Nina's eyes widened, 'You-you killed the nurse, your aunt. You killed her?'

'Believe me. It was nothing compare to what Peter gave me.'

She shivered. She knew something was wrong with him. She just knew. And yet she wanted to think that it wasn't. He fooled her even if just for a while but he did. 'What do you even want? And where's Harley?'

'Oh, don't worry, Nina. She's with Stiles. Just like she wanted to.'

'What did you do?'

'Well, what she wanted. She wanted to be with Stiles. She wanted him to like her. Love her. Now he does. Now, he has to. You know how it is. You love what you're losing.'

'Losing? What does that mean? What did you do to her?'

He took a step closer to her, 'I stabbed her.'

She shook her head, 'What do you want? Do you honestly think that I would love you? Or want to be with you?'

'Oh, you will. You just need to see. You need to see it the same way I see it. You need to feed fully and completely just like I did. You need to take a life. You need to take it and you'll finally be free. You always wanted friends, Nina but why? You could run this place. We could run this place just like that.'

'I would never kill anyone.'

He smiled, 'Yeah, you would. Cause if you don't Harley will die. She's already bleeding and she's locked up with Stiles so… she won't last very long and oh look… there he is,' he pointed behind her just as Scott burst the door.

'GET AWAY FROM HER!' he shouted and went after him.

'Scott no!' she shouted but it was too late. Scott tried to kick Aaron but he grabbed Scott by the neck and instantly started sucking his energy.

'No! Let him go!'

'Oh, sure I will. I want you to kill him not me. I would enjoy it but you know. I want to you to know what it's like.'

She shook her head.

'Nina, remember Harley. You have a choice. Kill Scott or let Harley die. What will it be?' he asked as he was weakening Scott.

'But you knew did you Scotty? I bet you knew something was wrong, didn't you? Well, here's a thing. I know you don't have many good grades but if you know the answer you answer,' he laughed into his face.

Nina ran toward him and punched him causing him to let Scott go. He fell to the ground coughing. Nina quickly helped him up. He was terribly weak. Worse than he ever was since he was a werewolf. He felt as if he having and asthma attack or a little after it.

'Oh, Nina,' said Aaron as he touched his face, 'I really wished you would see things my way. If not I'm just going to make you.'

She was supporting Scott, 'Go fuck yourself.'

He smiled, 'So much passion and yet you won't let yourself feel it Nina. You're torturing yourself.'

He started walking toward them and they moved backwards.

'Oh, _so_ afraid,' he said teasingly.

'Scott, can you run for it?' she asked as they moved backward Scott trying to get a hold of himself.

'I'm not leaving you here,' he mumbled back.

He went for them which was when Derek suddenly appeared in front of them and grabbed Aaron. Nina wasn't really sure what happened. Aaron tried to touch him and he grabbed him. In a matter of seconds he broke his neck and Nina let out another startled noise.

Aaron felt to the ground. Nina watched for the second time that night as energy stopped flowing in someone just like it had in Peter. Aaron was dead.

'I…I didn't mean to,' mumbled Derek and both teens looked at him. Scott didn't say anything so Nina took the word, 'You saved us.'

The men looked at her.

He nodded but he didn't believe her.

* * *

Nina and Scott were in the hospital talking to the sheriff, 'Okay- so Jennifer and her nephew took Derek's uncle from the hospital?' he asked the two and they nodded.

'I guess so I'm not sure why or what was the reason but-,' she shrugged her shoulders.

'Okay, so you have no idea where Aaron is now?' he asked. Nina felt her hands shaking.

 _Lying dead in Clara's car._

'No idea,' answered Scott and Nina looked at him and nodded.

'Well, the doctor is just finishing Harley. She'll be okay but she might stay in the hospital for a while. Stiles is just having a checkup. You sure you two are okay?' he asked and they nodded.

One of the deputy walked toward him, 'Sheriff, we found two bodies in the old Hale house. One might be the missing teenager the other is the woman. _The woman_.'

The older man nodded and looked at the two, 'Can you tell Stiles to texted me afterward?'

'Yeah-no problem,' nodded Scott as the sheriff walked away.

Nina looked at him, 'You think they will believe it all?'

Scott sighed, 'I hope so.'

The saw a doctor walked out of the examination room and Stiles followed quickly afterwards. Nina sighed relieved, 'You okay?'

'Yeah-I already said that but considering everything that happened they needed to make sure. It's like a freak show around here tonight. So are two okay? How the hell could Aaron turned into a fucking incubus?!' he whispered shouting.

Nina shook her head, 'I never heard about anything like that before. I can't ask Maria and Clara said that in theory it could have happening but it's just…. One in a million chance really.'

'Okay, so he was into you and he was nuts and supernatural so we're like super lucky Derek killed him,' he said but Scott frowned, 'There's nothing lucky about that. He killed him. Sure to save us but he killed a kid and Peter.'

Stiles eyes widened, 'He killed a kid that stabbed Harley and left her for death in a cellar and Peter killed about six people. Fuck the moral he did what was right. Besides how the hell should have we deal with it on our own?' he asked.

Scott sighed, 'I just feel like it was too drastic. He has a mom and dad who will now find him in Hale's found with a snapped neck.'

Nina stepped between the two, 'Doesn't matter, okay? Good or bad what's done it's done. Sure, he was a nutcase who wanted to hurt and kill people,' he looked at Scott and then at Stiles, 'But he sort of manipulated by it by Peter.'

She shook her head, 'Let's just be happy that everything was sort of handled and hope that if we ever find ourselves in a similar situation we would resolve it differently.'

The two boys nodded.

'How's Harley?' asked Stiles, 'Did her doctor come out yet?' he asked.

'Not yet but your dad said that she'll be fine but she'll have to stay in the hospital for a while,' said Scott and Stiles looked visibly relieved, 'Thank God.'

Scott smirked at his state and crossed his arms, 'So you and Harley? Kissing?'

Nina and Stiles looked at him surprised before she chuckled and Stiles started sweating and shuttering.

* * *

Clara finally came home. The police found Kate and Aaron in the house. The managed to catch Peter on tape somewhere so for now it looked like Aaron and Jennifer helped him kill the people responsible for injuries or that Kate was trying to get rid of her complice. Either way. They would drop all the charges pressed against Derek in the morning.

She was tired beyond believe. She wanted to come home and have nice long rest. She didn't even want to think about everything that happened. She just wanted her bed more than ever.

She found him in front of her door in the early hours. He looked just as tired as she was. He couldn't go to the house since it just became a crime scene.

He swallowed. He wanted to come. He needed her to know. It felt so real. It left so the same. Him coming to her wanting to be with someone, anyone. And he chose her. And he did it again.

'I killed Peter… and the kid, Aaron,' he mumbled so quietly he wasn't sure she would hear him but she did.

She nodded before she took a step toward him and moved to the door she opened them. Everything in her screamed worried, anxiety, pain.

She nodded again this time to show him that he could come inside. It was such a parallel. How he could have change everything that happened with them if he had just been honest about Paige if he just had told her straight from the top the true.

He walked inside.

'Sit on the couch if you want,' she said and put down her bag and key on the chest of drawers in the hallway.

He sat down. He didn't. He just continued to sit in silence. Clara watched him for a moment before she sat down next to him, 'They don't hate you…you did what you had to do.'

She looked at her TV and wondered if she should have turned it on, 'Besides… can you really imagine either one of them, Scott or Nina, stopping Peter and Aaron? Killing them if they had to?' she asked, 'It's better that it was you and not them.'

He thought about it for a second before he nodded, 'But it's not always a choice in this world, Clara.'

Clara shook her head, 'No, I don't-blame you for what you were forced to become, Derek. Not anymore.'

He turned back to her hearing that she was telling the truth and smiling a bit at him.

'Come on, show me.'

She waited as he took a deep breath and flashed her his eyes. His new eyes.

She was calmly watching the red glow. She reached her hand and he momentary moved away as if he was afraid she would slap him or something.

She giggled as she moved her finger to the back of his neck and her nails gently scratched him there. She saw his mom doing it countless of times so she knew how much he liked it when he was younger and how much he probably now needed to feel someone close. Needed something to remind him that he's not alone with all that power running through his veins. Needed her. Even if just a little bit.

He sighed and let her scratched him like that for a while.

'Mom used to sing too.'

Clara smiled a bit, 'Yeah, well, you know, I don't sign shit. You once told me I sounded like a cat that's trying to get out of a glass jar. I can't even imagine how that sounds.'

He chuckled, 'Laura hit me so hard I actually thought I had a concussion.'

'You can sing.'

'No, I can't.'

'Yes, you can. I remember how you sang Shakira and danced for Cora when she couldn't sleep. It was quite the unforgettable image trust me.'

'Thanks Clara.' Some might have thought it was an insult but with the way he said it it couldn't have been. They turned toward her TV again which was still off and kept looking at it in silence.

* * *

Nina walked out of Maria's room. She wanted to get something to drink. Scott went to see his mom who just came to work and then they were supposed to go get Stiles from Harley and go home to sleep. She couldn't believe it was all over. She couldn't believe it was all real in the first place. Everything that happened. Maria, Lydia, Peter, Kate, Harley, Aaron? It was so much to take in. Aaron was an incubus. Her own kind. She always felt respectful toward the supernatural and human. She never wanted to hurt anyone. She loved humans. She loved her friends. Yet, she knew that there were humans that could hurt her or other humans. She knew people like that. She also knew supernaturals could hurt too. Peter did. Aaron did… Derek in a way did. But he did it to save her and Scott. Lines were crossed. Not by herself but by her…friend. Things were different. Funny, she thought that after all the things she's been through she had a good image of life yet she had a lot to learn and a lot to relive.

She stopped in track as saw Chris Argent walking out of the elevator. He stopped as well and nodded at her.

She watched him for a moment before nodded back.

* * *

Chris Argent looked at the girl next to him. Nina was a child. She was Allison's age. She was just a little girl just like his. She was born different. It didn't happen by her own will. She didn't want to be supernatural. She didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't think she could.

Nina pressed her head against the near wall. They both grabbed a cup of coffee and went to sit in front of Lydia room watching her through the glass, 'In case you're wondering Scott and Stiles checked she's not healing so she's either dying or-'

'Something else…'

Nina shrugged, 'Or she's immune.'

'That's impossible. You turn or you die,' he said as a matter of fact. Nina frowned.

 _Unless you turned into an incubus._

She looked at Lydia. She seriously looked like some sleeping beauty, 'Aren't you gonna ask?'

'Ask?'

'You have to know by now that I'm the girl that saved Scott the first time in the woods. So you have to know that I'm something. So,' she looked at him, 'aren't you gonna ask?'

He watched her for a moment before he smiled a bit. She really looked like Mary, 'Maybe I've like to figure it out on my own.'

She chuckled a bit and then brushed her face, 'God, I'm so tired.'

'It's going to be fine, Nina. You, Scott, Allison, Harley, Stiles, Maria… all of you are going to be fine.'

She sighed and nodded, 'I know… I just wish we were already there. Where it's fine.'

He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it a bit, 'You'll get there. You're strong enough. I can see it.'

'I just don't know what to do… about… everything.'

He watched her for a moment before he smiled all of the sudden, 'Well, in that case. Let me tell you something. No one does. All we can do is try our best and hope for the best. We don't know what we're doing but we're trying. That's what life is all about in the first place. And it doesn't matter if you're supernatural or not.'

She nodded at that. After tonight she could see it. No one hold their control completely. Not human not supernatural.

No one had full control.

* * *

 _ **End of Season One**_


	13. Extra 1

**Would it really kill you if we kissed? – EXTRA 1**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N:** **This chapter is purposely short since it's just an extra I didn't want to put into the chapters about season two I think I will put an extra after each season or half of season.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina went to sit next to Maria's bed. She spent pretty much every day in the chair watching her. She still wasn't feeding and she didn't know what to do. She wanted her to wake up.

'I feel like the worst person in the world. You're here lying on the bed and all I'm thinking about is that if you were awake you would tell me what to do about…him,' she looked at her. Maria didn't even move.

'I would give up anything in the world for you to wake up and tell me to stop acting like a little girl. Niekedy sú veci zlé aby mohli byť opäť dobré.' (Sometimes things are bad so they can be good again.)

She pressed her head against the chair, 'I don't know what to do Maria. Should I tell him? I mean he just got back with Alli- with the enemy,' she rolled her eyes, 'you would totally call her that. Either way… should I do something about it? It's not like he would ditch her for me he loves her. And I can really be with him… or with anyone… I mean… I don't know what to do.'

Nina sighed, 'The enemies know now. Well, I guess, they don't know what exactly I am but they know that I'm not a werewolf. I also can tell now like Scott, Stiles, Harley, Allison and basically everyone I know for a longer time apart. It's so weird ever not knowing their energies. You were right they're energies are totally like them,' she smiled a bit remembering how they somehow fit their personalities.

Then she sighed, 'I also sort of fed on a nurse and doctor… it almost got Lydia killed. I also fed on her and saw her dreams or memories through her eyes… I'm not sure.'

Licking her lips Nina looked at her hand. She stole a peek at the door just to make sure she closed them.

She took Maria's hand and closed her eyes. She tried to separate her own memory which was consumed in desire and tried to remember how exactly she was able to see through her eyes.

And just like that she did…

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She came home tired. She hadn't feed for days. She worked her feet off in the dinner and she wished she would find something else. She didn't like the city very much. When she came here she thought it was going to be an improvement over the Czechoslovakia but honestly it felt the same if not worse. People were different. Life was different._

 _Sighing she opened the door. She lived in a small apartment with two other girls but one went to visit her folks and the other worked night shifts._

 _Someone knocked. She rolled her eyes and walked toward the door._

 _Bobby._

 _She knew him for over half a year and went out with him for about four months. She liked him. Really liked him. He wasn't aggressive about her glow. He was a perfect gentleman who occasionally gave her such an intense look she hated herself for being a succubus._

' _Hey, pretty girl,' he greeted her and kissed her._

 _She smiled happy to see him and kissed him back. They stood in the doorway for a while just enjoying either other's presence._

 _She really liked this. This feeling even if she needed to watch her back and make sure her wall was up and she didn't get too carried away._

' _Let's go dancing,' he said suddenly. She leaned away from him with her hands around his neck, 'Dancing?' she asked. She was tired and hungry but she loved spending time with him. Every single moment._

 _They went out. She loved watching him as he was talking about something which he loved with was astronomy. He told her all sorts of 'interesting' facts with his blue eyes shining._

 _They returned home laughing like little kids. She had the best time. She giggled as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply. He pressed her closer and she couldn't help but moan when he put his hand into her hair to bring her closer. She loved his kisses. It felt so good kissing him when he wanted her. His desire right behind her lips. Just a little step away. She didn't notice when her walls fall until she drank from him and instantly pushed him away causing him to hit the wall._

' _Maria!'_

 _She let out a shaky breath and shook her head. She needed to calm down. She fed on him. She needed to calm down, now!_

' _I'm sorry, I need a moment,' she turned around and went to go to the bathroom but he stopped her, 'Maria let's talk.'_

 _She shook her head, 'It's nothing-'_

' _It's not nothing, Maria. This isn't the first time you pushed me away like this,' he told her like she didn't know. Like she didn't hate herself every time she fed on him and weaken him in the process._

' _It's nothing-'_

' _Maria, I love you… and sometimes I feel you love me too but then you push me away and you hid things from me,' he shook his head, 'I asked you to marry me and you asked me to wait but from all these things' he pointed between them, 'I wonder if you actually want to… I want to marry you. I want to make you an honest woman and have kids with you.'_

 _She froze at that. Kids? She couldn't have kids. She could have a kid. One beautifully curse daughter just like her._

 _She closed her eyes, 'What are you saying, Bobby?'_

' _You need to choose.'_

 _She opened her eyes. Choose? She was a succubus what choice did she have?_

 _She took her coat and walked out of the door. She was devastated. He didn't follow her out. A part of her hoped he would. A part of her hoped he would understand. He wouldn't force her. He wouldn't give her an ultimatum. He would be different._

 _She went outside and pressed herself against the cold wall of the building. She grabbed the back of cigars she had inside her coat and started smoking. She felt empty… and hungry._

' _No! No, Allen, come on! Just…stop…not here.'_

 _She blinked and looked to the side. She heard someone, a female. She forced herself out of the wall and started walking toward the sound._

' _Come on, Jen… quit it I know you want it,' said a male voice._

' _No! Seriously stop!' the woman hissed. She recognized her. Jen was her neighbor from down the hall. She was being pressed against the wall by some man. She didn't know him but he might as well be her boyfriend._

' _No let me go!'_

' _Stop fighting it.'_

 _She grabbed him from behind and pulled him away, 'I think she told you something.'_

 _The woman looked away and started fixing her blouse, 'You should go, Maria. This isn't you're business.'_

 _She looked at her and frowned, 'You sure?'_

' _Oh, she's sure,' said the guy and grabbed her wrist, 'Unless, you would like it to be.' She felt her blood boiling. Always manhandling her, and other women. Oh, how she hated it all!_

' _Whoa, aren't you a pretty thing?' he said as he looked her up and down. Why was she trying? Why was she even trying to be a good girl when she was just a pretty thing?_

 _He leaned closer. Some guys were like that. They were aggressive. He reached for her and she let him. They kissed. She didn't even let go of the cigar. She fed on him. She didn't even try to pull her walls up. It took about five minutes for him to fall to the ground lifeless. She couldn't help but giggle. This was life… this was power._

 _Jen screamed and started to run. She caught on to her in a matter of second and once she was done with her she let her fall to the ground just like the man._

 _She looked up. This was everything…_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Nina,' said the coach as put his hand on her shoulder. She blinked as she back her sight and looked up at him, 'Uh, hey.'

'Hey, you okay?' he asked. He was here almost every day of the week and always bought… She looked at his hand and there were flowers. She smiled a bit and brushed her face, 'Yeah, just lost in thoughts. More flowers,' she pointed at them, 'She would really like that.'

He looked down at them and smirked, 'Okay, smartass. So what you've been up to? I talked with the principle and you need to come on Monday.'

She nodded, 'Okay. Hey, can I ask you something? Do you still train boxing on weekend?'

He blinked at her, 'Yeah, why, you're interested?'

'Yeah, if you would let me that is.'

He put changed the floors and walked back toward her, 'Show me how you punched.'

He put his hand in front of her. She clenched her fists and punched his hand.

He nodded, 'Not bad. You can come next Saturday and we have Wednesdays evenings.'

'Thank you.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott scratched the top of his head, 'Jesus, I need a haircut. I was planning to go well… about before everything started,' he chuckled as he and Nina were walking toward Harley's room. The whole week had been like a riding a bus and getting out at every stop. Maria, Harley, Lydia and all over again. Maria, Harley, Lydia. It was kind of sad but they grew familiar and even comfortable around the hospital.

Nina looked at Scott, 'I could cut your hair.'

He looked at her confused, 'What?'

'If you want, I promise, I won't leave you hairless,' she assured him as they entered the room. Stiles and Harley were moving away from each other, suspiciously.

Nina and Scott shared a look. Some things weren't so bad after all that happened.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Mrs. McCall got her scissor and they placed a chair into the middle of the room. Harley moved a bit higher to see which caused pain to shot through her and Stiles gave her a scrolled look. Scott sat down and she began.

After a while she chuckled, 'You are allowed to talk. I promise it won't cause me to cut his ear or anything.'

Harley smiled, 'You're really good. Think you can cut mine afterward?'

Nina nodded.

'What about me?' asked Stiles and brushed his buzz cut, 'I could use a bit work too but you'll only need a razor.'

Nina looked up at him, 'You sure? You would look really good with just a little bit longer hair.'

He blinked; 'Yeah?' he questioned and turned toward Harley who nodded cheerfully, 'Yeah, a bit more mature too.'

He smiled at that with a look on his face which spoke for itself.

Nina smiled at them and continued her work, 'What about you, Nina?' asked Harley, 'Wouldn't you want to cut your hair?'

'No!' argued Scott instantly, 'Don't ever cut your hair. It's too pretty.'

She didn't comment it immediately. She made her choice about her feelings for him. Maria didn't tell her but she showed her. Nothing good could come out of a succubus in love. So she just wouldn't be in love. Or at least wouldn't tell him. And absolutely wouldn't let him fall in love with her.

'I'm going to ask Clara after I finish you guys.'

Scott turned around to look at her and she frowned, 'Hey, careful or you'll be looking like an idiot.'

'You're seriously cutting you hair?' he looked worried and a bit disappointed but she stood her ground, 'Yeah, it'll be easier to breath with my neck not covered with hair.'

He blinked, 'But wouldn't it make the bite mark more visible too?'

'You have a bite mark?' asked Harley surprised. They gave her a look. They told her as much as they could but they left a few important parts out again. Important parts such as the whole supernatural aspect of the situation. They both gave Stiles a upset look about the idea of keeping it from Harley for now but since Harley had a lot going on with the recovery they agreed.

'I'll just cover it with makeup,' she shrugged and tried to go back to work but he continued. Stiles startled talking with Harley about something which happed in school on Math so Scott could lower his voice and continue.

'And wouldn't the hunters that get more suspicious?'

'Look, can we not talk about my hair?' she asked a bit harshly. He watched her for a moment but eventually he nodded and turned around so she could work again.

Harley and Stiles shared a look before she licked her lips and asked to ease the sudden tension, 'What about Lydia?'

'Well, she woke up this morning,' started Stiles and smirked, 'and by lunch time she had everyone annoyed with her complains.'

All four chuckled at that.

Scott and Harley started talking about something while Nina continued to cut and brush Scott's hair. _This_. Her friends, with her, was all she needed. She would deal with her illogical feelings and get over them. She was succubus. She was the seducer. They didn't fall in love they made other fall for them. She would deal with it and handle it and everything would be okay.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles took Harley's hand and enlaced their fingers she smiled, 'This is nice.' Stiles nodded, 'Yeah.'

It was a week. Since Harley was pretty much limited to bed in the hospital and constantly had visits form her mom and her boyfriend or from the sheriff or her friends they almost never were alone and never for too long. They haven't spoken yet about what happened…well they have but they haven't spoken about _them._ They acted like there was something there. They kissed at the dance and when she was in the basement and they had a few really _more than friends_ moment in the hospital. Nothing too mature or anything just looks and touches that had to mean something. Yet, they haven't voiced their current status. To be completely honest Harley didn't want them to. She was too afraid they were only in this state due what happened. That if Stiles didn't face the possibility of losing her completely he would never act like this. She knew it was partly true and she hated it.

'What's on your mind?' he asked as he was sitting in the chair. She shook her head, 'I-I'm just thinking,' she nodded a few times. She didn't want to bring it up. Not yet. It was weird not knowing if they were a couple or not but this _whatever_ it was was just too nice and sweet to lose.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson walked into the old burnt house they had just survived so much almost a week ago. He let out a sighed. He knew what he wanted. He knew it since he saw McCall that day at the tryouts. He wanted it and he was going to get it.

'Derek!' he called out. He hadn't seen the werewolf in days. He stopped by in the hospital a few times just to check if he hadn't come to see his chick to get to talk to him but it was no use. He chose a different approach. If he needed to get what he wanted he couldn't wait for him to come but he needed to come on his own.

'I - I helped you. I helped save you. Okay, you got what you wanted.' He watched as he walked down the stairs like a predator. He felt a shiver run down his body. He knew what was going to happen. Just like the moment he saw Derek standing upon Peter's body he knew that he already made his mind and that he was going to do it.

'You got what you wanted. Now it's my turn to get what I want,' he said. It was true. He was always bold like this. Always asked for what he wanted or simply took it. You wanted something you go a get it. That's how the world worked.

Derek stopped just a little in front of him and gave him a smirk. Jackson wanted as he opened his mouth and showed his teeth. Not his human ones but his werewolf ones.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson walked into the hospital. It was late. He knew that but he needed to come. He put his hand on his side. It hurt a bit and it was still bleeding but he was sure it would stop in a few hours and heal. He wasn't allowing any other option.

He made sure he wouldn't run into McCall or Stilinski or James and walked toward the room. She was moved from her previous floor and now had a room of her own with a bit more privacy.

He listened for a moment before he opened the door just a little bit, just enough to see her. She was lying on the bed sleeping. She looked way better than she did when he found her on the field or when he saw her in the hospital.

She stirred for a moment her face showing a frown but she didn't wake up. Her breathing looked even and she wasn't trashing so it probably wasn't a nightmare.

He watched her for a little bit until he closed the door again and left before he would be noticed. He just wanted to see if she was doing better nothing more. They weren't together anymore and they weren't friends. There was no reason for him to actually wait until she was awake and talk to her. He didn't need that. He didn't want that. He was going to became something more soon and Lydia was still going to be Lydia. Once he was something more he didn't need someone like Lydia. He didn't need anyone like that. He was going to be _more._ _So much more._

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott brushed his hair as he stopped running. He saw Allison's car parked not too far away and he slowed down. He hoped she would like his new look. He walked toward the car but she surprised him by jumping out and running toward him to the rest of the way.

He laughed before she smashed their lips together in a demanding and happy kiss, 'Hey.'

'Hey,' he said back and she dragged him into the car. They went into the back seat. Her parents had been watching her all the time. She couldn't get away most of the time. They kept on repeating she couldn't be with Scott but she didn't get it. Scott was a werewolf but he wasn't like that. He wasn't like Peter or Derek. He never killed anyone. She was finally happy with him. He was completely honest with her he told her everything. The whole truth. She knew about Nina and for the first time she didn't care. She saw the whole picture for the first time and she didn't care because she loved him.

She kissed him again and he kissed her back. He enjoyed kissing her so much. He wished he could stay with her forever to make up for the lost time. He helped her get her vest off and moved to her neck. She always made the cuties noises when he kissed her there. He got completely consumed by her. It was just like the last month didn't even happen. He was completely lost in kissing her, in tasting her, in feeling her. He didn't even notice someone sneaked up on them.

It was a second before Scott was suddenly pulled out of the car by someone and smashed against the hood with a gun pointed at him

Allison got out of the car screaming, 'No, dad!'

He pressed the gun closer holding Scott in place with the other hand.

'Dad! He saved our lives! Your life! You can't do this! Dad, let him go!' she shouted and tried to get between him and Scott but he wouldn't budged.

Scott looked horrified. Chris Argent looked too serious to take this lightly, 'Please let him go, and I'll do - I'll do whatever you want! Okay? I swear. I won't - I won't see him again. I promise, ever again, dad,' said Allison. She would have said anything just to save him. Her father looked at her. She was never so terrified. He looked her deep into the eyes and she froze.

'Please, dad, please. Please! Please!'

Whatever he saw there must have been enough because he leaned away (Scott finally managed to breath) and looked at her, 'Never again.'

Allison let out a relieved sighed and moved to Scott pressing herself against his chest as he was still lying down trying to calm himself. He was pretty shaken up about it.

Chris pulled Allison by her arm away, 'That's enough. Let's go.'

Scott got out of the hood. He watched as Chris forced Allison into the car and as he sat into the passenger's seat.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara woke up in the morning after hearing a noise from her kitchen. She froze and stood up until she felt her arm in the case and remembered. She sighed and lied back down for a moment before she got up and walked toward her kitchen.

'Look, I get that you feel guilty and that you're a bit more homeless because of the place being a crime scene but I think I already told you once to grow up and get a real apartment like _real_ adults,' she said as she watched Derek Hale move in the kitchen leaving a mess.

He put down a plate with food though so it wasn't all bad.

'Eat your breakfast. I have some earens to run.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Chris drove home. 'Go to your room, Allison,' he told her without much of ado. She watched him. She used to think that causing him to be disappointed was the worst thing possible. She hated it and she always tried to avoid it. She was a daddy's girl mostly. But now. Now she seriously couldn't care less. She didn't understand why was he like that. Scott did nothing wrong. He saved them, her and her father. Why couldn't he just see it and well deal with it? Scott wasn't like the others. He was different and she loved him.

She walked to her room and closed the door. Her father watched her go for a moment until Victoria walked toward him, 'We need to make sure she stays away from him.'

He nodded, 'We will.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'Okay, sweetie,' said Melissa as she brushed Nina's blonde hair a couple of time, 'You sure you don't want to keep it. It's really a beautiful hair.'

She shook her head, 'No, I already talked with a lady in town she will take it and use it to make a wig for someone so it will go to good use.'

The woman nodded, 'Okay.'

Nina looked at her, 'Do you think the bit mark will be covered well enough?'

Melissa put her hair aside and checked the mark on her neck. It had healed but left a visible sing. It wasn't that big and it if Nina put her hair in the right place she could easily cover it.

'Yeah, it's not that big. Does it hurt? Was it a dog?' she asked. Nina looked at her briefly before she looked to the front, 'Yeah, it did when it happened but not anymore.'

Melissa started cutting and Nina watched as the hair fell to the ground, 'Yeah, a dog. An unimportant one.'

'Shame though. You really have beautiful hair. I always wanted to be blonde you know. I actually tried it once.'

Nina smiled, 'How did it go?'

'Oh don't even get me started it was terrible. Seriously terrible. I hated it instantly and my mom was thinking about killing me. I went back to black the next day. I didn't even go to school.'

Nina chuckled, 'Was it a guy?'

Melissa rolled her eyes, 'Oh yeah, an asshole. I dated a few. And married the biggest.'

Nina thought about it. She remembered what little Scott told her about his dad, about the drinking and the fights. He was just a kid but kids remember and feel. But most importantly kids survive. They survive more than people give them credit for. She did.

Then again, they were still kids… well teenagers and they survived so much already. She wished she could hope that it was all over but when you're a supernatural it never seems to be over.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia was typing when she heard the knock. She allowed to enter and Nina walked in. She blinked.

'Great hair', she said instantly as she saw the blond. She would have smiled that at if she still wasn't on bad terms with the strawberry blonde. She wasn't pissed anymore. Kind of hard to be when the person you are pissed at is in the hospital fighting for her life and you nearly killed her by feeding on her.

'You wanted to see me?' She asked. Mrs. McCall told her as much as she came to cut her hair. Lydia nodded and waved for her to come in. She did and closed the door. She walked toward her bed and sat down on the chair which was probably always accommodated by her parents who could be heard fighting through the halls. She thought about it. She never really saw Lydia as this brokenhearted kid. Sure, knew there was more to her than just pretty face and the whole I'm pretty and stupid facade but this was super new and invasive. She witnessed and felt one of Lydia's most painful memories.

'I wanted to talk. Uh, I know you still havn't forgiven me and-'

'Forget it we're cool. You made a mistake and now we're whatever. You don't have to buy me dresses or whatever we're just like we were before strangers.'

She watched her for the longest of the moments, 'Except I don't want to be that. Look. I get that you're pissed and that I messed up and got Allison pissed at you. But I don't want to be strangers. These past few days I just kept on thinking about stuff. And the chance that I could have died with Allison still being angry at me or you? Is just too terrifying', she admitted and looked down at her hands. Nina didn't think she ever saw the girl more honest than now.

She looked down. Second chances were something that could be hard to give. It wasn't like with what she and Scott could do. They were supernatural. They couldn't control it. Lydia could have done something else but she chose to gossip about her. Still…

'Okay, we can try to be friends…again,' she said. She wasn't even sure they ever were friends if Lydia did something like that but what the hell. Like Lydia said life was too short to be angry at someone like that. Besides they now needed to keep an eye on Lydia. She didn't die and she didn't turn. With the amount of energy Nina had given her and what Aaron told her there was a chance that she could be like her now. She didn't know. From what she could tell she couldn't detect anything unusual in her energy but then again neither could she in Aaron's. They would just have to wait and see.

Lydia nodded, 'Thank you.' She was glad. She was really glad about it.

Nina looked around. Her room already looked a bit more homie than she ever seen a hospital room look.

'Mom thinks it will help with the recovery. It's not so bad,' she explained as she saw the way she was looking at her things. Nina looked at her and smirked, 'It's nice. Especially the lamp,' she nodded at the furniture on the small table. Lydia rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, _really_ nice.'

The girls looked at each other. It got a bit weird so Lydia started fixing her blanket. Nina wasn't sure if she could leave or not. She looked at her hands.

'Allison stopped by,' said Lydia all the sudden.

Nina looked up at her again, 'Huh?'

'Yesterday. She said they're releasing the body so the funeral should be on Monday.'

Nina nodded, 'It's so weird that she's dead… and Aaron.'

'Did you go to the funeral?' she asked.

Nina nodded. She and Scott and Stiles stood there like they were friends or whatever fully knowing that he tried to kill them. Stiles was angry mostly. He blamed him for how he put Harley in danger. He barely kept his mouth shut when they were saying how nice of a boy Aaron was. Scott felt guilty. He told her one time that if he didn't put himself in danger and waited or was stronger enough and stopped him before Derek got there he could've been alive. She felt fear. She was terrified of how close she let Aaron get. She actually started to trust him and let him touch her not even realizing he poisoned her and almost turn her into a murdered. That was another thing. He was new which meant he didn't need as much energy as she did. Yet, he killed people and caused them to get hurt or hurt them himself. It scared her.

'We all went,' she admitted and Lydia nodded, 'Allison's parents didn't let her though but yeah the rest of us were there.'

'Jackson?'

'Yeah, he was there.' It wasn't like she was expecting him to come and talk with them like old friends. He barely registered their presence. Yet, it was weird. Knowing what they all went through together and acting like it didn't matter? She wasn't sure how he felt about Aaron. They were actual friends, right? Still, he hit him over the head and stuffed him into his trunk. Some friendship that was. She wondered if seeing what kind of monster his friend became made something in him rethink his decision of becoming a werewolf.

That reminded her. She wasn't sure what Lydia thought about the whole incident. Did she remember the attack? The bite? If she did she did tell it to anyone from what Scott told her from Allison and what Stiles from his father.

'He looked okay,' Nina said, 'Considering everything…Did he stop by?'

Lydia smiled a bit bitterly and looked down at her blanket, 'He comes when he thinks I don't know he's here.'

Nina blinked at that confused, 'Why?'

'Cause he's Jackson and I'm Lydia and that's just the way we go.'

Nina made a grimace, 'So you think what caring is stupid or something?'

'It's not like that. We just like to keep each other on are toes…and it's easier to pretend you don't care than actually admit that you do,' she shrugged.

Nina wondered about that. Her plan was to pretend that she wasn't in love with Scott so that made sense. Still, would she pull it off like Lydia did? Didn't it hurt to care for someone but have to act like it didn't mean anything? She was almost tempted to ask Lydia about it but she didn't fully trust her. Then again, she didn't really trust anyone with this and she doubted she would so…

'That's kind of sad.'

'Trust me it saves you a lot of heartache.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina checked her new look in the mirror. It wasn't super short but definitely shorter than she ever had it. Melissa was right she hid the mark completely. But most importantly she liked it. She looked older and maybe a bit sadder but that was what was fitting. She had been through a lot these past few months. In a way she changed herself so a changed on the outside was sort of required.

A man looked at her as she passed him on Maria's floor checking her out. She spared him no attention and went to Maria. She sat down on the chair and took her hand again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She became careless. She fed and killed. She made fun of it. She let the glow affect everyone in her presence and enjoyed their reactions. Eventually she got in trouble with a few werewolves and she had to get out. But first she wanted to play with them. She heard about their alpha, John Sinclair having a human mate in a small town of Beacon Hills._

 _She hid her traces and secretly went to the town and searched for her. She found her in a dinner where she worked. It reminded her of her own work._

' _What can I get you?' she asked as she stopped by her table. She was pretty. Brown hair and big brown eyes. She wondered if she knew about her boyfriend. She wondered if he was planning to turn her as well. The humans had a hard time of understanding the supernatural she knew it better than anyone._

' _She'll have a coffee,' said a man and sat down opposite from her._

 _She frowned._

' _Isn't that right, Ms. James? That's how you called yourself.'_

 _She leaned back and crossed her arms, 'Hunter? No, an emissary to a pack. Charming.'_

' _You got yourself in some deep trouble, Ms. James.'_

' _Hm? Have I now? Well, you're right, I have, now I'm getting out of it.'_

' _Yes? How? By killing Ms. O'Neill?' he asked and nodded sarcastically, 'Good plan.'_

' _Oh, I get it. You'll try to stop me, won't you?'_

' _Of course I will she's my friend. A good friend I might add.'_

' _Good for you,' she smiled. She had enough of the talking. She reached for his hand but didn't have time to react as someone hit her over the head._

 _ **DDDDDDDDD**_

 _She didn't know how long she was in that place. They starved her. She had barely enough strength to survive. It was dark and quite. She never felt any energy near. She wasn't sure if their plan was to torture her by starvation to dead or just play with her like this._

 _God, know she deserved it. She killed people for fun and for food. She lived well and then she lived bad. She searched her cell several times for something sharp. She wanted to get out, dead or alive. She just wanted it to stop. It felt like every cell in her body was dying. She felt sick._

 _She felt someone opened the door._

 _She sensed the energy. It was brighter than before. It must have been that she hasn't fed for so long._

 _The human woman._

 _She smirked, 'What? Pity?'_

 _The woman shook her head, 'You need to leave before they find out what I did.'_

' _What happened couldn't take such a beast?' she asked and carefully tried to get up but she couldn't._

 _The woman, Rebecca O'Neil walked toward her and helped her. She was tempted beyond believe to suck from her. It might have been sentiment that she owned her for the help or she just didn't want to feed on her knowing it wouldn't be enough. Either way, despite being completely starved she managed to hold up enough for the woman to get her into her car._

' _There is a pack war going on. The Hales are fighting the Sinclairs for the territory. The Hales had it longer but their alpha is a woman. It's a special tradition in the family,' she explained._

' _And you're with the Hales now,' mumbled Maria as she pressed herself against the car seat. She was tired. She craved the energy but it wouldn't have been wise to suck Rebecca._

' _So what the Hales are planning an attack and want my help?' she asked. It was ridiculous, 'I'm not much of a fighter.'_

' _Well, too bad cause we're saving you only because you might help,' said Rebecca, 'We need something from you.'_

' _To kill someone.'_

' _Lisbeth Hale, the alpha of the Hales is pregnant. She isn't in the state to fight. If the Sinclairs found out this they would try to attack.'_

 _She frowned at that, 'How far is she gone?'_

' _Five months.'_

 _She sighed and looked at her, 'Who do you need me to kill?'_

 _Just then a car hit them, hard._

 **DDDDDDDDDD** __

'Hey, you okay?' asked Stiles as he shook her shoulder. He walked into the room and was surprised that she was sitting in the chair holding Maria's hand. She was motionless. He got worried.

She blinked and looked up, 'Uh-hi!'

'Hi, what's up? You okay?' he asked and she nodded, 'Yeah, I just…'

She could see the way he was looking at her, all suspicious. He knew something was up. She sighed and looked at Maria, 'Well, I was looking through her eyes. She's dreaming about the first time she came into Beacon Hills… It's also the first time she went rouge.'

Stiles took another chair and moved it closer to her and he sat down, 'The first time?'

She sighed and nodded again, 'Yeah, she had a few…relapses? Never in Beacon Hills though. She only came here when she was sure she was better. She always told me about what happened but actually sitting it and feeling it it's just so much….more? Intense? It's just like a whole new experience. Feeling how she took lives? How she justified it?' she shook her head and pulled her knees higher to hug them, 'It's like I feel it too. It's like I'm doing it.'

He nodded but thought about it, 'Aren't you afraid you'll somehow get too deep?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I know it's not real… well or that it already happened. Either way, I just want to feel close to her. I miss her. I need her. I wish she was here and told me what to do.'

He reached forward and touched her short hair, 'You got us, Nina.'

She looked at him, 'And from what I can tell you're pretty good at what you do and making decision. The hair suits you, Nina.'

She smiled at that, 'Thanks, I really like it too.'

He smiled as well and looked over at Maria, 'How is she really?'

'Well, she's still not feeding but she's stabile. From what I saw she spent many days without feeding completely once.'

She blinked and looked over at Stiles suddenly thinking someone up, 'Hey, can I try something? Close your eyes and take my hand.'

He looked at her suspicious but curious and nodded in a moment. She took his hand and then Maria. It was a moment but both of them saw themselves in a car with broken front window.

She let go and pulled them back.

'Whoa!' let out Stiles, 'That was- that was-well awesome. I want to see more,' he said instantly she nodded and took her hand again. The next time they opened their eyes they were in the car again.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 _She looked around. Not only she was completely vzschnuta she was hurting badly. She looked over to Rebecca. Her energy was slowly fading. She swallowed. She sensed several werewolves coming toward her. She closed her eyes as one approached her side of the car and looked at her threw the window._

' _Look at that a pair of bitches on the run.' She grabbed his hand in an instant and sucked out as much as she could. She put her free hand against his mouth so he wouldn't scream._

' _Hey, John, you okay?' asked another one who was quickly approaching. She had to let him go. Luckily feeding on supernatural was better than on humans in some way. She pushed him away and got out of the car. She took her moment of surprised and hit one of them hard punching him. He lost his balance and fell. Another one tried to get her but she ran away._

' _Get her!' shouted the one from the ground. She ran toward Rebecca. She put her hand on her but instead of sucking she gave a bit energy away. One of them grabbed her._

' _No don't touch her!' She sucked from him as well. He let her go and she punched him into the face. Before she had time to run again someone took her by the back of her head and smashed her against the car._

 _She hissed and tried to get a hold of her body so she wouldn't fall. That was when she noticed new energy. Someone must have to see what happened and came to the rescue. More werewolves._

 _She turned around and caught glimpse of fights between the two packs. She turned to Rebecca. She was still unconsciousness. She looked at the fight and then back at her._

' _What the hell?' she mumbled and put her hand on her. She let in as much energy as she could until someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away, 'Get off her!'_

' _No,' mumbled Rebecca who just woke up. The werewolf was gripping her wrist tight with a furious look on his face._

' _She –she gave me her energy...'_

 _He looked from one woman to another before nodded and let her go. She almost commented on his 'charming' matter but she bit her tongue when she saw him opening the car door and pulling Rebecca carefully out. Some reached them and she instantly recognized the emissary she met in the dinner._

 _She frowned and took a step back until she heard Rebecca, 'That's okay. He's with us too.'_

 _That didn't help. She got herself into a whole new level of mess. She looked around the Sinclair's pack got obviously taken care of and was now lying mostly on the ground groaning. She looked at Rebecca and the werewolf. She didn't trust them. She sure as hell didn't want to go with them but what choice did she have?_

 _She sighed and got into a car with them. The drive was annoying. They kept on talking about her like she wasn't there and she got quickly annoyed._

' _Are you going to act like that all day?' asked the emissary. She didn't bother looking at him._

' _When will we get there?'_

' _Soon,' replied the werewolf in the front. She heard Rebecca call him Eric. He squeezed her hand as she was weakly lying in the back pressed against other member of the pack a woman._

 _She rolled her eyes and looked out of the window, 'How many members does the Sinclair's pack have?'_

 _There was silence for a moment until Eric spoke, 'Twelve.'_

' _Are they all capable of fighting?'_

' _Yes.'_

' _And the Hales?' she asked._

 _There was silence. She looked at them and the back to the window, 'So just the two of you.'_

' _There's five of us.'_

' _Five, fantastic,' she said sarcastically._

' _Which is the reason why we need you,' said Eric bitterly. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She was still hungry she gave enough energy to Rebecca and she needed more if she had to protect herself._

' _I need to feed,' she said and turned to look at them, 'Unless, one of you guys is available.' The emissary frowned at her._

 _Eric finally pulled over which was fortunate since they were all becoming annoying with each other. She got out of the car and looked at the house. It was as if in the middle of the woods. She didn't understand how could they keep it secure with so many places attack from but she didn't say anything. The house itself was beautiful and in the woods it really looked almost like some fairytale. A woman came from the house. She was tall and dark haired and she looked like Eric and the girl. She was obviously the alpha. She could feel it from her energy._

' _Hello, my name is Lisbeth.'_

 _ **DDDDDDD**_

 _She didn't want to wait and she instantly got her to tell her what the matter was. She finally understood what the problem was. Lisbeth had already had two miscarriages. Werewolves never get sick. Every problem or disease is instantly cured. However, during the pregnancy the female are not only weaker as werewolves but more vulnerable. Still two miscarries? That didn't seem right._

' _You want me to feed you?' she asked disbelieved. Sure, when she heard some weird offers during her games but this was seriously a new one. Still, it made more sense that if she had to kill someone since most of the Sinclairs pack knew how she looked._

' _The Sinclairs think we want you to kill someone,' said Lisbeth, 'Which is for our advantage. We can't let them know I'm expecting. They would try an immediate attack.'_

' _They still can try,' she said, 'I mean no offence but there's five of you and what twelve of them?'_

' _Yes, but they're afraid of to attack directly. They want to win but they're afraid of me.'_

 _She nodded, 'So I take it you're emissary is also a doctor?'_

' _It's good to have people in the field but no. My brother Ian is.'_

' _So do you know why can't you have a baby?' she asked and crossed her arms. If someone told her she would be sitting in the kitchen with an alpha and discussing her pregnancy she would have thought he was drunk._

 _Lisbeth Hale was a tall dark haired woman with a serious expression and all business nature. She sighed. The situation was obviously troubling her. From the tense look she saw on her husband's face when she entered she could tell that they were struggling, 'We're not sure. I know my grandma had some problems to get pregnant in the first place but not like this.'_

 _She blinked at her. She was more masculine than most women and she kept herself in good shape. She still had about a month or two before her belly would make everything obvious but she could tell. She felt the energy inside her. Another little life._

 _She looked at Lisbeth who touched her stomach through her shirt. She could've have lied. Honestly she should have. They might as well get rid of her if she becomes useless to them. Then again she didn't think that was the case. And besides did she had anything better to do. She still wanted to get back to Sinclair. What better way than to help the Hales, his current enemies? Enemy of an enemy and all that._

 _She looked around. She felt Eric and Rebecca upstairs. And Lisbeth's husband and the girl in the living room. The emissary left and Lisbeth's brother still hadn't come from work._

 _She leaned closer and pointed at stomach. Lisbeth blinked confused._

' _It's a boy.'_

 _Lisbeth looked to the side. She thought she was coming to terms with the news until she looked back at her and she realized she was making sure the others weren't listening._

' _I know.'_

 _That was what really settled her on helping them._

 _ **DDDDDDD**_

 _She spent about a month with the Hales. She killed two of Sinclair's men. Lisbeth didn't approve it but being fed she didn't have much to say. She met the whole pack. Lisbeth was the alpha, she had two brothers Ian and Marcus. Eric and the girl, Viola were Marcus's children and then there was Lisbeth's cousin Irene. There was also Rebecca and the emissary Howard but she didn't include them since they weren't much of a use in a fight._

 _She was seriously pissed at her bother Marcus, though, constantly argued that she was feeding on Lisbeth and the rest of the family. He wasn't wrong she was breathing the energy in so it was close to feeding really. She didn't like Marcus. Something about him bugged her but it might have been the fact that he was an ass._

 _Still, it wasn't his fault that she was failing. Lisbeth was weak. She couldn't understand why or how but she was growing weaker every time she fed her and so was the baby._

' _Maybe it's just me,' said Lisbeth one night after she gave her energy which she took from the town's dinner guest. The Sinclairs were staying low._

 _She looked at her._

' _I once did something. Ian…he had a girlfriend. She was sick. He begged me to offer her the bite. I couldn't. Turing people? That is not how we do it. We are a family pack,' she explained. She wasn't sure if Lisbeth was trying to convince herself or her._

 _She didn't think much of the story back then. She understood that the girlfriend, whatever her name was, died in the end but she forgot about it soon afterwards._

 _ **DDDDDDD**_

 _She was going on weekly visits to the town to feed. She never went at the same time and mostly she went with someone as an escort. She gave Lisbeth a disbelieved look as she was lying on her bed exhausted._

 _She asked Howard. The annoying emissary? How the hell was he supposed to help her or have her back if something came up? She stared out of the window the whole ride. This was literally painful._

' _So, how are you holding up?' he asked. She turned around to look at him frustrated. He was a real pain in the ass. She turned back to toward the window._

' _Okay,' he said slowly, 'I take you're not in the mood.' He was partly right but it was also true that she didn't get him. She could feel his energy and arousal coming from him yet he acted completely well sane? He didn't even try anything. Not that he would have succeed but still._

 _They came to the town. He started talking to some woman and she walked a bit away. He was obviously interested in the woman. Funny, just a month ago she would totally try to have fun with them either trying to get to her or him. Right now she wasn't that person. Still it was there. Right at the back of her mind. A soft nagging feeling. The feeling that could taste the sensation, the energy the power. The feeling that wanted more, much more._

 _She stopped in track when she noticed it. She frowned for a second. She instantly recognized the energy._

 _She went around the corner, 'Hello, Maria,' said John Sinclair, 'I've been hoping to see you.'_

 _She smirked, 'Sure you have. You have a preposition don't you?' She knew men like Sinclair. They were good looking, smart and most of the world fell to their knees. They could have it all and that was exactly what they wanted. She knew them so well cause she was the same. She was beyond beautiful, quite smart although she have done a few crazy things and of course had the world or was working her way before she ran into him. He pissed her off and then she pissed him off. Oh, well, that was life._

' _Smart girl,' he said with a small chuckle, 'I can imagine life with the Hales being much of fun. Definitely not the kind you were used to.'_

 _She crossed her arms, 'What? You got a better party going on?'_

' _You know me,' he looked her up and down, 'What exactly do the Hales want from you?'_

 _She raised her brows. There were people on the street but that didn't mean he wouldn't try anything, 'Didn't the two bodies ring a bell?' she asked._

 _He chuckled and nodded again. He looked relaxed and she could feel one of the werewolves who attacked her and Rebecca not so long ago close._

' _I have a feeling we didn't start off the right foot. But we can change that.'_

' _How so?'_

' _You help us get Beacon Hills and we'll be even.'_

' _Even?' she asked mockingly._

' _Or more like out of each other's hair. Come on. It's not like you actually like this life. You're a storm, Maria. And storms don't settle for a nice applepie life in Beacon Hills.'_

 _She tried not to show it but the offer was tempting. She was hungry. Not for the energy although it was a serious diet considering that she fed whenever she wanted but still better than the starving she suffered a few weeks ago. She definitely had a few things to think about._

 _ **DDDDDDD**_

 _She didn't have time to decide in the end. Lisbeth died and the Sinclairs attacked. She killed John Sinclair. Just after that they found out that Ian had been poising Lisbeth for years with small dozes a wolfsbane. Apparently he blamed her for the death of his girlfriend._

 _Marcus killed him but she could see that he felt terrible about it._

 _The Hale family was broken. She left after that Howard gave her a pleading look she didn't want to think too much about. She spent some time away. Did what she did again. She lost count of all the people she killed. She managed to get an invitation that made her stop for a while. A damn wedding invitation made her stop…_

 _ **DDDDDDD**_

 _She liked Rebecca. She didn't like many people. Not after she started killing but she really liked her. She was nice despite that she knew what she was doing when she wasn't in Beacon Hills. The rest of the Sinclairs left after Mark's death. They heard rumors that they moved to a town of their own like they should have. Still, they were a pack without an alpha. She didn't know how long something could like that even last. Howard married the woman she saw him talking to that day on the street. She still wasn't sure if she would take Sinclair's offer or not._

 _Rebecca and Eric's daughter was a beautiful little thing. She knew that soon she would have her own child. Kids, friends, family._

 _She looked up at Rebecca as she was making silly faces and baby noises at, Talia. This. This was worth it. It was worth fighting for. This was worth control._

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Nina pulled them out and Stiles let out a long breath. While he was calming down she looked at Maria. She knew the story. She would relapse soon, then have her mom, then manage to learn control and then relapse again. Then she would settle down in Beacon Hills, her mom would go out to live on her own for a while. She would meet her dad have her and return. Then she would get killed and she would ended up living with Maria.

'Whoa-that was sick, Nina! Like seriously.'

'Yeah,' she mumbled not really paying attention to him. She finally got it. She understood. She needed to fight. Fight for her friends. She could never be with Scott. Not really. Whatever she was feeling even if Scott felt the same way which he didn't would only bring pain for both parties. She would never want that for Scott. She couldn't be with anyone really. Not now. Not until she learned control enough to fully be with someone. Maria just told her what to do.

She told her to be a good friend, a good person and very careful.

'Hey, you okay?' asked Stiles and touched her hand again. His energy had a nice spark inside it. Like it was constantly jumping around inside him. She looked at him and nodded, 'Yeah, now…now I'm okay.'

But most importantly she told her to show her feelings down her throat and stay quiet until they passed.

And they would pass because there was no fucking way she was giving up her friendship with Scott because of her stupid feelings. She lied all her life. She would lie about this as well. She would way until she got over it and forget it ever happen.

 _Thanks Maria._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

An old man walked out of a small private plane. He instantly saw a man who was waiting for him.

'My deepest condolences, Sir,' said the man in his late thirties instantly and reached his hand. He shook it and nodded, 'Thank you Jeremy, any news?'

'The Calaveras took care of the situation… they didn't talk to your son just like you asked for. The funeral is on Monday so we have plenty of time to get to Beacon Hills,' he assured him and took his suitcase.

'Good,' said the old man. He liked when things went according to plans. And from now on that would be the only way they would go.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **Hey, so as I mentioned this is just an Extra chapter the Season Two starts after this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	14. Omega

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one, season one finished. Season two in progress

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N: Okay, so first things first. I'm super super sorry but I was working all summer so I had zero time to write. I'll try to make it up to you as for now this is the first chapter of season two following the Extra chapter**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank** **roweb2008** **,** **sammiemarie123** **,** **Boomer1125** **,** **blackashrose1313** **,** **Mrs. Katie Gecko** **,** **KatieelSims** **,** **Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter** **,** **miamonkey1999** **,** **Lauren. C. Powell** **,** **JessiexDKuroNeko** **,** **LioPyro7890** **,** **Bluenation234** **,** **The mad wolf** **,** **Nali97** **,** **Lillithknight** **,** **newcomputer** **,** **DaniMargaux** **,** **AshleyLaywood** **,** **,** **MsPatricia** **,** **Arianna Le Fay** **,** **Cosmicwave** **,** **Jalayia2001** **,** **johnjohn1970** **for adding to their favorites and** **lmsweetness** **,** **zombistyle** **,** **Paul'sImprint1293** **,** **GreenEyedTrickster** **,** **MateriaGirl16** **,** **kida30821** **,** **fat-patricia** **,** **miamonkey1999** **,** **Nora Rose Evans** **,** **BooHooMtDew** **,** **LioPyro7890** **,** **Bluenation234** **,** **Nali97** **,** **Teelahey** **,** **SarcasticEnigma** **,** **sone4eva1** **,** **Arianna Le Fay** **,** **Aubreylove** **,** **laurenalyse24** **for following.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

Harley stirred in her sleep. She kept on seeing something in the dark coming toward her. At first it looked like Aaron but then it turned to something else. She looked around but she couldn't find Stiles anywhere. For the last week he had been spending quite a lot of time in the hospital. She blinked.

He was supposed to be back by now. He went to go see Lydia with a terribly looking balloon which said 'get well soon'.

She looked to the corner of the room where a teddy bear and a familiar balloon that he gave her were. She rolled her eyes. He could be such an idiot. They still hadn't talked about their relationship or what happened but they surely were no longer just friends. He showed concerned for Lydia. They all did. Yet, she still felt weird about Stiles showing concern. She wondered about it. It didn't bother her it just worried her.

She sighed and tucked herself deeper into the blanket. She was just being jealous that was all there was.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**  
Mrs. McCall looked at Stiles who was lying through several chairs in the hallway. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. The kid was a disaster. She loved him like her own but he was. She for a moment thought about waking him up but at the last moment changed her mind. She turned back to her file just as she heard Karen who was cleaning around him make a disgusted noise.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia got off her bed. She could finally walk on her own and she wanted to use it at full. She needed to shower. Bad. She couldn't remember last time she went this long without showering and it was seriously disgusting.

'You want help getting in the shower?' asked her father. She barely contained herself not rolling her eyes. Her dad was acting all nice and fatherlike and she hated it. He wasn't like that. In fact he was anything like that. She knew his real face. He didn't think much of her.

'Maybe if I was four. And still taking bubble baths,' she told him honestly. The last thing she wanted would have been that. She was tired and dirty and smelly. She wanted to take a nice hot shower get back to bed and sleep a bit. She was going to come home soon which was a relief cause she was seriously starting to hate it here. She was also terribly bored. So many things were happening at school and she only knew about them from Monique or Hannah.

As she walked inside she heard her dad mumble, 'Right, I'll just wait outside then. Where it's slightly less sarcastic.'

She rolled her eyes and closed the door to the bathroom.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Mr. Martin walked out of the room. He needed a little bit time away from his daughter. He looked to the side and noticed a boy lying through a few chairs dozing off. He blinked. He has seen him before. He was spending here a lot of time.

He looked over to one of the nurses, 'He's been here all night.'

Mrs. McCall looked over to Stiles again and sighed, 'He's been here all weekend.'

Stiles mumbled something in his sleep again and Karen angrily stood up hitting his chair which caused him to wake up with a start and looking around. He had no idea what was happening and the angry looks Karen was giving him weren't helping.

He blinked and looked at her, 'What?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott kissed Allison and sighed. Fuck! He missed this. He really did. She smiled against his lips and got him on the bed. He loved having her on top of him like this. The feeling of her soft girly skin against his. Why was girl's skin always softer?

She kissed him so hungrily. He wasn't sure he was the animal. He got it. They missed each other. They were separated and acted like they didn't care for each other when he almost couldn't stand not being able to hold her or touch her or even look at her the way he wanted to.

He kissed her hoping that she could feel how much he was desperate for her. How much he wished to be with her now that he could be honest with her about everything. And with the way she kissed him back. She knew. She knew everything.

She went with her hands under his shirt and got it off smiling at him as he looked at her and impatiently reached for her again to kiss her again. She got his pants of as well and he couldn't help himself wanted so much more and now.

He reached for her hair to run his fingers through it. He didn't get why Nina would want to cut her hair when long hair were so amazing. Unfortunately, he smashed the lamp which fell down.

He broke the kiss to look at it while Allison started kissing his neck ignoring the noise.

'Sorry,' said Scott panting since Allison hands went lower.

'That's okay,' she kissed him again her hands undoing his pants.

'I'll fix it,' he assured her nodding but she just kissed him again. He couldn't believe that he had her in his arms. That he was holding her like this and was allowed to do so. He got lost in the softness of her skin and her scent…

And they fell from the bed.

'Okay, that was your fault,' said Scott as they realized that they had fallen.

Allison giggled and brushed his hair, 'Sorry. Love your hair, by the way. It's very manly,' she assured him.

He smiled before he suddenly heard something and his eyes widened, 'Do the right - side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?' he asked terrified as he and Allison sat up instantly.

'Yeah.'

Scott nodded, 'Okay, then we're dead.'

Allison stood up and grabbed his clothes and threw them at him, 'Oh, my God. Hurry. Hurry.'

He managed to get out of the window the moment Victoria walked inside with Allison's dress and found Allison on her bed with her text books opened.

She rolled her eyes and said bitterly, 'If you don't trust me enough to let me have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock.'

Victoria gave her a look and asked looking around, 'Did I interrupt something?'

Allison shook her head with a fake smile on her face, 'Just my studying. My life, my - happiness - will to live.' She was seriously pissed at her parents about the whole situation. Especially her mom. She acted so cold about it like she didn't understand her situation at all. Like she was never in love or never a teenager or never…simply anything except for a coldhearted robot.

Victoria nodded and showed her a black dress, 'I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow.'

'You can just put it on my desk,' said Allison which cause Victoria to go check the closet. She could never be too careful. Scott who was still behind the window could heart Allison's heart beating terrified of her mom finding him.

'Can I go back to studying now? Or would you like to do a full body cavity search?' she asked as she watched her mom put the dress there and walk to the window.

She panicked, 'Mom. Mom!'

Victoria looked out of the window but didn't see anything suspicious and closed it. She looked over to Allison. She didn't trust her. She had a feeling she did something but she didn't want to accuse her without evidence.

 _ **DDDDDDDDD**_

Lydia stepped into the shower and turned on the water. It was the first time she saw the bit mark on her side. Most of the wounds had healed but this one was taking a long time to do so. She sighed and started showering not noticing the black fluid appearing in the water.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles stood up from his chair and walked toward a nearby candy machine. He distantly heard the intercom saying something but he ignored it and bought a Reeses bar. Unfortunately, it got stuck.

Stiles shot a 'are you kidding me look,' 'Seriously? Come-'

Since it was stuck he started hitting the machine. Nothing.

He sighed and tried to rise up the machine. Nothing.

'Just - Gah ! It's not gonna work,' he mumbled and looked around just to make sure no one was around. When he was sure he got closer and started shaking it.

'Stiles?' asked Nina who just came from Maria's.

As he shook the machine too hard it suddenly lost its balance and Stiles had just enough time to move before it fell to the ground.

'Stiles!' shouted Nina with her eyes widened in shock, 'What the fuck?!'

He turned to look at her and then at the machine, 'Uh, that wasn't-me?'

She gave him a disbelieve look. Before she looked down at the stupid machine which lied on the floor broken.

'Just help me put it back up,' he said and went to the side of it. She rolled her eyes but walked toward him, 'Okay. Just don't stare I had no clean clothes so-'

'Yeah, I can see that,' he said as he eyed her short shirt, 'You serious cannot wear that to school.'

'I know,' she said annoyed and walked to the other side of the machine and nodded at him, 'Okay, on three. One-'

That was when they heard the scream.

Nina blinked and looked at Stiles who didn't look at her just started running instantly, 'Lydia? Lydia!'

'Shit,' she mumbled before she ran after him. They caught up with Melissa and Mr. Martin outside her room and all four ran inside and then to the bathroom only to find a perfectly clean bathtub, Lydia's hospital clothes and no Lydia inside.

Nina looked at Stiles who looked to the window. _Did she really jump out and ran to the woods?_

She blinked. She was sure Lydia wasn't a werewolf but if Aaron incident taught them something it was that there were more options than werewolf and death when it came to the bite.

She suddenly shivered. She looked to the bathtub again as Melissa turned off the water and Mr. Martin demanded that someone told him where was his daughter. Something wasn't right. She felt… she felt… she couldn't really name it but she felt worried. Really worried.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Harley sat up higher on her bed. _Was that a scream?_ She suddenly remembered the night in the school and she couldn't help but think about Lydia.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was standing still hiding on Allison's roof when he heard the echo of the scream from the hospital.

'Lydia?'

A second later he got texts from both Nina and Stiles about Lydia's disappearance.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The Sheriff came and talked with Mrs. McCall, 'Naked? As in nude?' he asked. Seriously, what was it with this girl? First she witnessed the video store guy incident, then she was locked up in school with his son and the others, then she attacked at the winter formal and she vanished. What the hell?

Melissa gave him a look as she, the Sheriff, Lydia's dad and a few deputies were walking down the hall, 'I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but, yes, as far as we know, she left her clothing - optional.'

'All right, you checked the whole hospital, right?'

'Every last corner,' assured him Melissa.

'Nothing suspicious?' he pressed but she shook her head along with Mr. Martin.

'Nothing. She just took off.'

The Sheriff nodded, 'All right, let's get an APB out on a 16 -year-old redhead. Any other descriptors?'

Stiles who walked toward them with Nina after they dealt with Scott cut in, '5'3", green eyes, fair - skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde.'

'Is that right?' asked the sheriff sarcastically.

Stiles obviously didn't catch on and nodded, 'Yeah.'

The Sheriff took him by the back of his neck and dragged him a bit further from them, 'Uh - come here. What the hell are you still doing here?'

'Um, providing moral support?' tried Stiles and Nina rolled her eyes and went to Melissa, 'Did she seem okay? I mean did she seem like Lydia?'

Mr. Martin answered, 'She was her usual self I can't imagine why she would do something like that.'

Nina had a pretty good idea of Lydia not wanting to be near him after everything but she didn't comment it. She carefully made her way passed them and brushed a bit against Stiles on her way out taking Lydia's clothes from him without anyone noticing. She walked outside where she saw Scott sitting in the car.

It was stupid. It was barely a day after she decided to let go of whatever she was feeling for him and it already felt like it was going to be hard. He just had to look at her like now without any particular reason and she was feeling nervous like…probably every single person who was affected by the glow.

She took deep breath and walked toward the car. She got to the backseat.

'Hey,' he greeted her and took the clothing, 'This is the one she was just wearing?' he asked and she nodded. He probably thought she was tense because of Lydia.

Stiles quickly followed and walked to the driver's seat looking worried. She knew it must have been just like Peter attacking her all over again so she put her hand on his shoulder for support while Scott said, 'I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again.'

Stiles nodded, 'All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her.'

Nina suddenly felt something, 'Wait stop,' she said just as Stiles turned on the lights and they all saw Allison in front of the car.

'What are you doing here?' asked Scott worried 'Someone's gonna see us,' he said and turned around checking the area. Nina looked away as well looking like she was making sure no one saw them.

Allison shook her head and stepped closer to the car, 'I don't care - she is my best friend, and we need to find her before they do.'

Scott nodded assuring her, 'I can find her before the cops can.'

'How about before my father does?'

'He knows?' asked Stiles worried. Nina looked at her, 'Then we have to move fast-like now,' she said and the others looked at her and agreed.

'Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs.'

Scott mumbled, 'Search party.'

'It's more like a hunting party,' clarified.

Scott looked over at Nina and Stiles nodded and he nodded as well, 'Get in.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Harley knew she wasn't supposed to walk but she wanted to know what was happening. There was something going on and everyone was running around looking all worried and a lot of deputies were in the hospital as well. She briefly wondered about calling Stiles or Nina but decided to just go play a detective on her own.

'Hey, uh, Clara, is it?' she asked a purple haired nurse who walked down the hallways with her hand still recovering. She wasn't wearing her nurse uniform but she remembered her. She had purple hair after all.

'Oh, hey, Harley, right?' she asked and walked closer to her open door, 'I don't think you should be up, sweetie.'

She nodded, 'I know, I just wanted to know what was going on I heard a scream and all,' she explained and looked around everyone looked super tense, 'And everyone is worried.'

Clara looked around and nodded, 'Yeah, uh, Lydia's gone missing.' She figured she would found out one way or another.

She blinked, 'What? Are you serious? Like someone took her or-'

'More like she took off on her own but we don't know much yet so we're still waiting,' she explained and Harley nodded. She walked inside after that and texted Stiles. She wondered if he knew about it. He went to go see her after all so he probably knew. He didn't text her back though.

She got back to bed and wondered if Lydia was okay.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her?' asked Stiles as they were driving the thought terrified him. He felt like it was the night of the winter formal again and everyone was in danger. His hands were shaking on the wheel as he drove which caused Nina and Scott to share a worried look.

It was good cause Nina was trying look everywhere but not at Allison who was now sitting right next to her. It was a good thing that the situation was so pressing cause she honestly didn't think she would have handle being this close to someone who knew you made out repeatedly with her boyfriend for months.

Allison shook her head desperately, 'I don't know. They won't tell me anything. Okay, all they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here."'

'What others?'

'I don't know, they won't tell me that yet.'

'Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on.'

Nina blinked, 'It has to be the other Argents, right? Your grandpa?'

The two blinked and looked at her, 'My grandpa?'

She nodded and forced herself to look at Allison, 'Maria had written something about him in one of her journals.'

'The ones you've been going through to find something about how to heal her?' Stiles asked and she nodded, 'Yeah, it takes time cause there's like fifty of them and their all in Slovak so I can't even ask anyone to help. Either way, apparently your grandpa is some big fish or used to be. Despite the family being ran mostly like a matriarchy he had a pretty strong word in all.'

Allison blinked at that and looked to the ground. Hiding out that your whole family had a secret agenda you didn't even know about was one thing but finding out about things about your family from someone else was another. Yet, it hurt the same.

'Scott, are we going the right way?' asked Stiles and the girls looked at Scott who was hanging out of the window sniffing the air.

'Take the next right!' he called out.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac Lahey was checking up his face in the mirror as he was digging up Kate Argent's grave. His dad had hit him again. Nothing new. He was lucky it was only a bruise and not a break. He had too many visits to the ER and people noticed. Clara, the nurse who usually patched him up noticed.

He suddenly heard something. If you work too long in the graveyard you get used to it but it could still be scary sometimes. He lightened the area around him a bit and narrowed his eyes before he widened them in shock. He saw a hand with claws on one of the graves.

'What the hell?' he mumbled but as soon as he saw the hand it was gone. His heartbeat raised as he was looking around trying to determinate if it was real or some hallucination cause by late hours he had to work and early morning he had to wake up to go to school.

Suddenly something hit the excavator, hard. Without thinking he jumped out into the whole he bug for Argent just as the machine came falling at him. Thanks to the grave he was saved apart from some glass falling on him.

He looked around. He could hear something. Someone above him was moving. Luckily he managed to crawl up and have a look but he wished he didn't. He saw _something_ in the dark digging its way into a grave. The terrifying noises it let out caused him to fear the worst.

Before he knew what was happening the excavator was being lifted and moved back on its feet. He tried to go to the corner of the grave fearing the worst.

He recognized the kid instantly. He was Clara's. He walked toward him and looked down at him standing in the open grave, 'Need a hand?'

Isaac couldn't help a relieved sigh that came out.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

As the four teens were walking toward Hale's old house Allison couldn't help but noticed Nina's clothing. She and her hadn't spoken since the night she almost got her killed. Neither of the two wanted to start or even knew what to say.

'Uh, nice skirt,' she said nodding at her lower part of her body. Nina looked down and let out an annoyed sigh, 'Yeah, I don't have anything clean so I had to improvise. I needed to wash my clothes but with all the time spending with Maria…,' she shrugged. Allison nodded, 'How are you holding up?'

'Bad, I haven't found a single clue to help her and the Sheriff is pressing me to come live with someone. A family relative.'

'Kind of hard when you can only be a single kid,' nodded Allison and Nina for the first time smiled at her. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard. Talking with Allison and the who Lydia worry made her feelings for Scott a little bit better to handle at the moment.

'How about Clara?' she asked, 'She knows everything so she wouldn't might you going out at late nights to feed, right?' she suggested.

Nina blinked, 'Yeah, I'll ask her as soon as I can.' It would be a way better option than staying with the Sheriff who wouldn't approve her going out and dressing the way she did and Melissa since she in no way in hell wanted to be around Scott that much.

As they arrived Stiles asked, 'She came here? You sure?'

'Yeah, this is where the scent leads,' Scott said and looked around. Nina felt a familiar shiver she felt in the hospital again.

'Yeah, you ok?' he asked and she nodded wait to quickly, 'Yeah, bad memories.'

Stiles looked around confused, 'All right, but has Lydia ever been here?'

Allison frowned, 'Not with me. Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek.'

'You mean it's an alpha thing? I don't know if he called for her then yes but Peter nearly howled through the whole town but Lydia there was just her scream,' said Nina and looked to the somewhere to the distance.

Scott nodded, 'Nina's right. If Derek had called for her we would have heard him as well.'

'But would she have been drawn to an Alpha?' pressed on Allison, 'Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?'

'Yeah, we're - we're stronger in packs.'

'Like strength in numbers.'

'No, like - like, literally stronger, faster, better in every way,' said Scott barely containing a shiver as he remember the time the Alpha made him kill his friends. He still felt ashamed about it.

'That the same for an Alpha?' continued to ask Allison. She was still so new to all of this a therefore needed a lot more time on the uptake also a lot more information.

Nina stepped a bit away from them and looked to the side, 'Guys we should go.'

'What's wrong?' asked Scott and Allison looked at her while Stiles leaned closer to something on the ground.

'I'm sure someone is coming.'

'You see this?!' called Stiles and Allison ran to him while Nina looked nervously back to where she felt the energy coming closer. She wasn't sure who it was but the energy felt familiar.

 _Think. Think. Think._

'I think it's a tripwire,' mumbled Stiles right before he pulled it and caused Scott to end up upside down. Nina barely contained the laugher.

'Jesus Christ,' slipped her.

Scott cursed under his breath shooting her look right before he looked at Stiles and Allison who were still with their back toward them.

'Stiles.'

Stiles didn't turn around at first, 'Yeah, buddy?'

Once he did he and Allison almost laughed as well, 'Oh-'

'Next time you see a tripwire - don't trip it.'

Stiles nodded several times looking not even the slightest sorry, 'Yeah, noted.'

He turned around while Allison simply looked amused at him. Nina walked closer to him momentary forgetting about the coming energy and spinning Scott a bit.

'Nina!' he whined, 'Cut it off!'

She suddenly froze as the energy was suddenly really close and she realized who it was, 'Shit! It's Allison's dad!'

They all stood up (except for Scott) with horrified looks. Scott was the first one who got over the shock, 'Hide. Go!'

They ran away as fast as they can. They hid a little bit down to the hill. They were all silently trying to determinate what was happening. Nina could at least tell that Chris Argent was still standing near Scott. Allison leaned closer to her. She touched her hand.

'Can you hear what you're saying?' she asked hopefully. Nina shook her head, 'No. I don't have this ability.'

Allison watched her for a moment. Since they haven't spoke for quite some time she was still unfamiliar with her. She wished it could have been different but since recent development was that she felt stupidly in love with Scott she didn't think befriending Allison again was high on the list of options.

She sense Chris Argent finally left. Nina stood up and gestured for them that the coast was clear.

Scott was surprisingly still hanging on the tree. Nina shook her head. She still found it funny.

'Knock it off,' mumbled Scott as he saw her and the face she was making. She tried to hide her amusement as Allison showed concerned, 'You okay?'

'It's just another life - threatening conversation with your dad,' he turned his attention to her and tried to ease her worries. Her father was one serious scary man. Especially after he found out that he was a werewolf. Still for some reason Allison's mom was the really creepy one from the two.

Allison went to the wire Stiles pulled and kneeled down, 'Stiles, help me with this.'

Stiles followed her while Nina gave Scott a look, 'If only we had something sharp like a knife or some pair of claws?'

He smiled at her and cut himself free to Allison and Stiles's surprise.

'Thanks. But I think I got it.'

Nina simply smirked at him. The other two looked annoyed before they followed him.  
 **DDDDDDDDDD**

After they didn't find her Stiles drove everyone home. As he stopped close to Allison's house and she said her goodbyes with Scott she turned toward her and smiled, 'I like the hair.'

Nina smiled back at her, 'Thanks.'

'Also you can borrow some of my clothes if you need some,' she said with a raised brow. Nina shot her a smirk and rolled her eyes, 'I promise to wash them okay.'

Allison giggled and left spearing one last look at Scott before she turned around and left.

They instantly drove away so they wouldn't be spotted but Nina felt somehow better even if they didn't find Lydia. Things just felt like they would somehow end up better either way.

 **DDDDDDDD**

'I didn't find her,' said Derek as he walked into Clara's apartment, 'I looked literally everywhere. I lost her scent in my house.'

'Wait, your old burnt down house? Which is a crime scene?' she asked as she followed him once he was inside. He grown quite homie for her taste but considering that he was helping her put her clothes on (to the embarrassment of both), cooked for her and took care of her (in his own way) she appreciated it.

'Yes, but I have no idea why she was there,' he said and walked toward the window, 'Nina and Scott?'

'And Stiles and Allison,' added Clara. Derek turned around to look at her with a disgusted look on his face to which Clara just shrugged her shoulders, 'Don't judge her because of the rest of her family. From what I picked up… she's really into Scott and love- _teenage_ love goes before family.'

He turned back toward the window, 'I met your boy tonight. The one that gets beat up by his dad?'

'Isaac Lahey,' she mumbled remembering meeting the teen with curly blond hair for the first time with a large bruised eye and cut lip. She almost shivered as she suddenly remembered the feeling of having someone beat you so hard you have a bruise, especially if the bruise comes from her father.

He nodded and walked toward her, 'Hands up.' She rolled her eyes, 'You could have just asked or you know suggest _nicely._ '

'Hands up or do it yourself,' he told her calmly. _Idiot._

She sighed and obeyed. She raised her injured hand as much as she could and he carefully helped her put her vest and then shirt off. He walked into her clothes avoiding looking at her as much as humanly possible and she did the same.

He picked a shirt for her to sleep in and walked back toward her. It was a daily routine which repeated itself several time a day much to Derek constant annoyed and complaining looks. He helped her put it on and then waited.

As embarrassing as it was there was some relief they purposely never spoke during their little ritual.

He looked down at her as she looked at the ground, 'Thank you.'

He smiled at her just a little bit and just so she wouldn't noticed, 'You're welcome.'

She looked up at him, 'Dinner?'

He simply walked away. She followed him.

'How come you never tried to get Isaac away from his dad?' he asked as he went for her fridge.

She leaned against her counter, 'I did. Cops showed up. Child's services. He always lied. It didn't help that Lahey used to coach kids in the past and that Isaac always lies about it being lacrosse or sport related injury.'

She frowned, 'Maybe they're not trying enough but,' she smiled a bit bitterly, 'I never rat my dad out so.'

'Maybe you should talk to him,' startled Derek as he brought out some vegetables, 'But the true is that you know how it would end which is why you are not doing anything about it.'

She shrugged and walked toward his side to help him at least a bit, 'You got me out. Your mom…the others.'

He looked at her, 'That was only because you got a higher calling. Just like you do now.'

'Yeah, some calling when my alpha needs to clothe and feed me.'

He shot her an odd look when she spoke but quickly covered it, 'We'll figure some payback. Extra hours and stuff. '

She smirked and poked him into the stomach.

'Stop it or you won't be eating tonight.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Nina got out of Stiles jeep who worried drove away, 'Maybe we shouldn't have left him alone.'

Scott sighed, 'He would pace around either way.'

Nina swing on her heels to her toes wondering how to approach the situation, 'Hey, uh, he and Harley have their _thing._ '

Scott looked at her with a bit of a smile, 'Yeah, thing. They're still not labeling. Well, Stiles isn't.'

Nina nodded and they started walking, 'I think Harley is just liking the things the way they are and she just doesn't want to change but tonight the way Stiles was worried about Lydia-'

'You wonder if he would fall back into old habits?' he asked and she nodded.

Scott looked up as they stopped in front of his house, 'He likes Harley… _really_ does, Nina. I can feel it and I bet you can too but he also likes Lydia. I think he's choosing an easier option. He's just sure he and Lydia aren't gonna happen now so… I know it's terrible but…'

She shrugged, 'It is for both of them but I'm pretty sure Harley knows so it can't be that bad. I don't know. I don't even know why I asked.'

'It's okay. It's been running in my mind too,' he sighed again, 'Tonight was stupid.'

She nodded, 'I know what you mean. I wished we had found her. She's all alone in the woods at night when it's cold.' She remembered all too well seeing Lydia in the hospital unconsciousness when she had just fed on her. She looked fragile, hurt, dead.

Scott's fist clenched. He wished he could have done more. He shouldn't have left. He should've continued looking for her. He promised it to everyone but mostly to himself. Nina was right. She was out there all alone. She was Lydia. They weren't exactly friends but he surely didn't want anything to happen to her. She might have been turning or already turned into a werewolf although she showed no signs of that before. The same with becoming a succubus but since that happened apparently even rarely than the other they couldn't be too sure.

'Hey,' started Nina and put her hand on his shoulder, 'We had no choice. We literally had zero trace.'

He looked at her and knew she was right. It still didn't make him feel better. He felt bad about how he felt but what happened with Aaron left something inside him. He couldn't quite name it. Maybe it was guilt or something else but he felt that the whole situation could have been handled differently. Derek killed him. He didn't even give him a shot. Sure Aaron was bad. So was Peter and Kate but didn't they deserve a chance? Was killing them the only way to solve things? What good did killing brought?

'We'll find her,' she said with such certainty he could instantly believe her, 'Whatever she's going through or turning into we'll find her and help her.'

He looked down for a second and chuckled.

'What?' she asked confused.

'You seriously can't wear that to school,' he nodded at her legs. She pushed at him but he barely moved.

'Shut up. I'll put my clothes to the washing machine right now, okay?'

He chuckled some more and took her hand into his, 'How are you holding up, Nin?'

She just had to look away because the look of concerned on his face was simply too much to handle for someone who were supposed to be just friends.

'I'm okay. I'm planning on asking Clara to come live with me for a while and well deal… I got you guys so I'm fine,' she said and looked up at him. He instantly noticed for nervous she got and how her heart was beating faster than it had a moment ago yet he didn't say anything since it was due to what was happening with Maria.

'That's good. You won't be alone and I bet Clara will be good with house choirs.'

She hit him again, 'Screw you, Scott.'

He chuckled but stopped her as she was about to turn around and leave, 'Listen, if you want you can come to my house tonight. So you wouldn't be alone?'

It was tempting. Really it was. Mainly because her house without Maria felt terribly alone and because she liked being in the present of her friends (like hell she will admit that especially Scott). But she couldn't. She made a promise to get over whatever she was feeling for Scott and therefor she couldn't make things harder like this.

'Nah, I'm a big succubus. I'll be fine,' she winked at him hoping she can fool him. He watched her for a moment and she wondered if she was lying to herself as well about how much she wanted to accept his offer.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Eventually he nodded and they parted. Nina shook thoughts about Scott away for a moment and focused on Lydia. Was she turning? If she was what into? A werewolf? A succubus? Something else? Another thing would they find her before the hunters did?

She shivered at the thought and rather started gathering her clothes. She needed to have something clean to wear by tomorrow morning.

She put everything into the washing machine and still had a pile to put inside after that. She let out a groan and walked around the house. It felt just so big. She was a single child and until recent friendless so she was used to being on her own. But being on her own and being alone turned out to be two different things.

She usually went to the basement to dig through Maria's boxes with journals. She still didn't find anything useful and apart from showing her her first visit to Beacon Hills she never let her see through her eyes again.

She finished another journal last night so she took another and went upstairs. She walked into her room and briefly looked at her formal dress. Not even the cleanings managed to get off all of the stain. She wondered if the managed to repair Lydia's dress from that night for a second before she went to bed to read.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina got out of Maria's car. She hated driving. She just did. She sighed and looked around. She fell asleep and didn't turn on her dryer so she was clothless once again. She let out an annoyed noise and cursed herself for that. She went into Maria's room but most of her clothes were already modest since she didn't require so much energy as she used to. She stood in her room for a few moments before she remembered some old boxes that were left in the basement with clothes.

She went down. It was worth the try since she couldn't miss another day of school. She went through the old boxes and found a few things.

She pulled out a pair of shorts and loose shirt. She looked at it for a second. It didn't look too old or not fashionable enough. She wondered why Maria even had clothes like that since she was more of a skirt and dress kind of succubus but it was better than she had hoped for so she went with it at least for now.

She approached Scott and Stiles silently as they were deep in conversation waiting for her by the entry to the school.

'She ate the liver?' asked Scott surprised as she reached them.

Stiles shook his head instantly going for Lydia's defense, 'No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body.'

Scott gave him a look and reminded, 'I never ate anyone's liver.'

Nina made a disgusted noise, 'Eating livers is definitely not a succubus thing. So we can roll that out.'

'Great, so werewolf then. Just because you never ate a liver doesn't mean that she won't. You had us on your tail 24/7. Alright? And plus 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self – control-' he started and stopped suddenly looking at Scott weirdly and then at Nina. He was getting an idea. They shared a look right before he continued, 'Actually, wait - hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you.'

Scott blinked and they started walking inside, 'What do you mean?'

Stiles started fierily gesticulate which he always did when he was excited. It was a drastic change to how worried and down he looked last night about not having any clues, 'I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?'

Scott thought about it for a second before he spoke the obvious answer, 'Allison.'

Nina tried not to feel bad about it. It made sense that it was going to be her. He loved her. He spent all his time trying to protect her from everything including himself. That was love.

Stiles looked at him displeased by the information, 'Okay, nothing else? Seriously?'

'Stiles you're acting like this was new,' said Nina and the two looked at her fully for the first time.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her, 'Something is different about you.'

She blinked, 'Ha?'

'Something's up,' he said and looked her up, 'You look different.'

She looked down at her clothes, 'I had to take a few of Maria's old clothes?'

He shook his head, 'No, it's something else-'

She looked at Scott who shrugged so she gave Stiles a frown, 'Look, back to the point? Lydia?'

They looked at Scott again although Stiles knew something was up.

Scott shrugged again, 'Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right?'

'How?' asked Nina, 'You think she's going to go look for Allison?'

'No,' understood Stiles, 'Jackson.'

The three shared a realization look.

 **DDDDDDDDD**  
Just a little while after they entered the school Jackson had arrived. He was feeling great. He was more than ready for the gift he had received. There was nothing that could bring his good mood down.

He briefly noticed a homeless person digging in the trash looking for something. He tried to avoid him when he heard, 'Nice car.'

He looked at him and put down his glasses for a moment. He thought what the hell he was lucky enough might give a little bit of luck to someone else.

He reached his wallet and pulled of a dollar, 'Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in,' he told him calmly before he turned around and shouted, 'Security!'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Coach really didn't know what was happening with this place. First the whole formal night or more like hell night and then this? He walked out of his office and went to the lockers room looking at his students.

'Let's go! I have an announcement. Gather round. Quicker!' he said as he scanned the room, 'Danny, put a shirt on. Stilinski, that means you! Let's go, gather round. Listen up. Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked. Now, it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked - I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic A in my classes.' Once he finished some of the students cheered.

Jackson turned around to look at the two idiots. Why was dealing with them again? It wasn't like he needed them anymore or anything.

He shot them a disinterested look, 'If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?' He honestly didn't get it. Sure, he and Lydia had a few fine times but they were over. He felt bad about her being in the hospital. So what? He saved her life by bringing her there. He did his part. He owned her nothing.

Scott gave him a disbelieved look. How could someone be so over and careless about the person they used to date? He would give up anything to be with Allison even if they couldn't be together and Jackson was being such an ass.

'Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be - you know, turning,' he lowered his voice and looked around. He would be more comfortable if they were talking somewhere more private but they didn't have the time.

Jackson raised his brows at them, 'Turning?'

'Yeah. Turning.'

Jackson looked genuinely confused, 'Into-'

Stiles lost it, 'A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass?'

Jackson gave them an amused look, 'Considering what when down with Mitch the options are open.'

'Well, Nina is certain she's not a succubus so she can only be a werewolf.'

'Look whatever. If Lydia is _turning_ she's not the one that's gonna need help,' he said and took his gloves.

Scott looked at Stiles and then back at him, 'What do you mean?'

Jackson chuckled, 'Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me.'

Scott heard Stiles held in breath as Jackson mentioned that he then continued, 'What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws? Heh?' he said and walked pass them to the practice.

The two shared a look. They were running out of time, fast.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

In the class room Stiles turned back to Nina, 'Why are you in our class again?'

'Cause I missed out a week and I had a D from last quiz.'

He made a grimace and she shot him a look and mouthed, 'Fuck you.'

He turned back to the front and then to Scott who was confused looking at the paper he just received. He had no idea what was happening. He brushed his forehead. He was sure he will fail again.

Stiles shook his head and started, 'All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right.'

Scott sighed, 'I know.' Okay, school later. Lydia and the others things supernatural related now.'

'What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?' asked Stiles worried. It was a terrible thought that just how Scott Lydia would now have a chance of going through of killing someone.

Harris sighed and once again questioned his self why did he decide to become the teacher, 'This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career.'

Stiles looked shot and terrified, 'Can you do that?'

Harris smiled at him, 'Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?'

Scott looked down, 'No, sir.'

Danny shook his head at the two and looked to the side to share a look with Jackson when he noticed something, 'Dude - your nose,' he whispered hypnotized by the black blood mark on the paper.

Jackson blinked and looked down at his paper and then brushed his nose he was bleeding black blood.

Danny frowned a bit disgusted, 'You okay?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson ran to the restroom as fast as he could. He shut himself in one of the cabins and tried to aid his nose as best as he could with toilet paper. He used to have nose bleed when he was kid but he hadn't it in years. He was feeling so great lately he had no idea why this started again.

He heard a knocking on the door.

'Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class,' he said without thinking who else would have it been if not his best friend checking up on him.

Knocking turned into slamming, 'Just give me a second, okay?'

Slamming became violent, 'I said give me a frickin' second!'

Jackson was desperately trying to stop the bleeding when suddenly the door opened and he was grabbed and threw up.

He blinked as he hit the opposite sinks and realized that the intruder wasn't Danny but Derek.

He walked closer to him in an intimidating manner, 'You're looking a little pale there, Jackson. You feeling okay?'

Jackson moved away from him feeling once again like a prey in his presence, 'Never better.'

Derek took a couple of steps closer, 'If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now.'

Jackson looked at him confused, 'Wait - With you? Me with - With you ? What am I, your little pet?' he asked and made a grimace, 'I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities,' he told him forgetting about his fears.

Derek smirked and raised his brows at him, 'Is that so?'

'Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay ? So why don't you just back the fu-.'

Derek turned his head to the side to show him in the mirror reflection black blood coming from his ear.

'What is it? What's happening?' asked Jackson terrified looking at his own image.

'Body's fighting the bite,' said Derek as he slowly moved away back into the shadows like always. It hadn't sometimes. Teenagers had a better chance because they were younger and healthier but just like it proved with Paige it wouldn't always work. He slowly walked away.

'Why?!' demanded Jackson. This wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He was ready. He wanted it. He was destined for it so why wasn't it working? Why was he failing?

Derek shook his head, 'I don't know.' He needed to leave. He couldn't watch another teen die the same way Paige did. Black blood, the weakness, the pain. No. He wasn't going to watch it with Jackson. He felt sorry for him. Sorry that the boy got consumed by a dream of power that he made a decision without analyzing all the consequences. He felt sorry that he was the one who bit him. Still this was a part of the whole role of being an Alpha. Sometimes it meant to have failures.

As he left he heard Jackson's voice echoed through the bathroom, 'What does it mean? What does it mean?!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Honestly Allison would have been anywhere than she was right now. Then again it wasn't probably the place and more like the person. It was a lousy day to be Allison Argent. AKA the niece of a nutcase Kate Argent who burned down a house full of people.

She opened her locker's room and pulled out a dress her mom brought for her yesterday for the funeral. She noticed a small paper in her other than that tidy and organized locker. She pulled it out and unfolded.

 _Because I love you._

She couldn't help the huge smile on her face as she saw it. Just like that her mood improved about three points.

As she closed her locker she heard someone spoke by her side, 'Nice dress.'

She looked at the boy. Matt. Over the past couple of month she has grown familiar with the kids in her school especially the boy who ran around taking all sorts of pictures almost every day and had a locker almost next to her.

'Nice camera,' she said back as she noticed him putting it into his back. They smiled at each other briefly. Matt was nice. He wasn't acting weird around her.

'Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people,' she suddenly heard.

'You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?' asked another girl.

Allison tried to turn around a bit, 'Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks - it was her aunt.'

'Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English.'

'Find a new seat,' one of the girls said and they started laughing. Allison looked over to Matt who out of decency looked away. She couldn't take it anymore without making an idiot out of her so she took her dress and started walking. Right as she reached the first class room with intention to walk pass it someone caught her arm and pulled her inside.

Scott immediately closed the door at them as Allison brushed her eyes a few times to avoid crying. He pressed their foreheads together.

'How'd you know?' she asked softly touched by his caring for her.

Scott brushed her hair, 'I could hear your heartbeat. What is it?'

Allison shook her head repeatedly and looking at him, 'I - I - I - I - I can't - I can't do this. I can't - I can't go to the funeral. Everyone is going to be watching me, and there are going to be cameras there, and I can't-'

Scott cut her off, 'Yes, you can. Allison, you'll be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna find Lydia, and it's all gonna be good. Just think about it-' he spoke looking into her eyes trying to make her see the bright side of things, 'No Peter. No psycho werewolf killings. Your dad and me. Well, that's a work in progress,' he added and she chuckled.

'I can't go and be like this.'

Scott brushed her face, 'Aren't you supposed to cry at funerals?'

'For her?' she asked sarcastically.

'It doesn't matter. You know, you could be - Crying for you, you know? You lost someone. Maybe Kate wasn't totally who you thought she was, but you still lost her.'

Allison thought about it for a second before she nodded, 'Yeah.'

Just like that he made her world lighten up a bit again.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Nina was walking from school. She was forced to stay a bit longer and talk to the school's council but she wasn't there yet. She got to talk to the principle who looked more than pleased that she would be living with at least some adult. She really needed to talk to Clara the sooner the faster.

She stopped as she noticed Jackson standing outside of the classroom on his way out as well. She blinked since it was after school and she never saw the douche or heard of him being in detention.

He looked at her and stopped.

They weren't exactly friends and despite of everything that happened they barely spoke to each other. Also the careless way he acted toward Lydia's disappearance definitely showed that he was just as much of an ass as he always was.

Still she felt strange not talking to him.

'You okay?' she asked him as she came close. Everyone was a bit weird out about his sudden run from the classroom.

She looked at him more closely to see if there was anything odd about his energy but nothing seemed to strike her right away. She knew his energy now as well. Although… if she focused on it she noticed a difference. Plus he didn't look so hot. Pale and all.

'Why wouldn't I be?' he asked looking alarmed which only deepened her suspicion that something was happening.

'Uh, you look freaked out,' she pointed out, 'plus you literally ran out of the room during chemistry quiz today. So?'

He nodded suddenly realizing that he really was acting like a lunatic, 'Yeah, uh, I wasn't feeling very well.' It was partly true.

She watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Okay, hope you feel better.' She didn't believe him but what else was there to do? A, they weren't friends. B, he obviously didn't want her help so-

'Can I ask you something?' he asked stopping her.

 _Or maybe he did._

She turned back around and he looked as nervous and unsure as ever, 'You seem to know a few things about well _this_. Being a succubus and all.'

She raised her brows at him. Nervous Jackson was definitely not something she was used to.

She nodded again, 'Yeah, I guess. What's up?'

He looked around and took a few steps closer just to be sure, 'What does it mean when someone is… rejecting the bite?'

Her eyes widened and she instantly grabbed him and dragged him into an empty class room.

'I fucking knew you would ask Derek for the bite. How much of an idiot are you?!'

He took her hand of him and gave her a furious look, 'Look I didn't ask you for your approval of my decision, okay? Will you tell me or not?'

She watched him just as intensely as he watched her before she sighed, 'Show me the bite mark.'

He licked his lips but pulled his shirt off. She looked at nothing but a perfectly build up body. (Why do jackasses always have to be so good looking?)

She blinked, 'Well, you healed so you're not rejecting the bite.'

'Are you sure?' he asked obviously too eager to believe the possibility that Derek might be wrong and he might be okay and turn into a werewolf.

She nodded, 'Positive.'

He made a victory gesture.

'You still should be careful. Peter bit Aaron and he turned into an incubus so,' she shrugged her shoulders.

He looked at her suddenly worried, 'How would I know if I'm turning into one?'

'I was born like this so no idea but if you really want to know. Test it.'

'How?'

'Kiss someone. Some human. If you're an incubus it should trigger the sucking and you'll for sure.'

He nodded several times, 'Okay, I can do that. Just to be clear incubuses aren't as strong as werewolf, right?'

'We're faster and can hypnotize people with the glow but we need energy to survive. We heal thanks to the energy. I don't know what else you want to hear.'

'Okay, still planning on being a werewolf.'

She chuckled, 'Whatever. Just don't kill anyone during the full moon. Hunters are in town. A lot of them.'

She reached for the door when he spoke again, 'Nina.'

She turned to look at him, 'I just wanted to say. Thanks and I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For-for trying to kiss you back then. I still can believe I did that. I smashed you against a wall.'

She watched him for a moment. She almost forgot about her anger with him. It seemed like such a long time ago considering all that happened. It kind was, wasn't it?

She gave him a quick nod before she left. She still had some household things to take care of.  
 **DDDDDDDDD**

Allison really never wanted to be famous. She wasn't a selfie kind of girl and she seriously didn't like too much attention. To say that the walk from the car to the cemetery where was surrounded by reporters was torture for her would be an understatement.

She silently sat as she waited for someone to finally come. She looked up and noticed an old man with a bodyguard walking to her father.

'Christopher,' said the old man.

Her father nodded and hugged the man, not too welcome, 'Gerard.'

She watched the interaction and then as the old man moved to her mother exchanging familiarities as well, 'I'm so sorry.'

She knew instantly knew the man. She was only a child but she remembered a big house with an even larger garden back in France and an old man who used to carry her from time around when she asked nicely in French. Nina was right.

Gerard looked at the girl instantly recognizing and pleased with all the Argent features she had he asked, 'Do you remember me?'

Her grandfather.

She nodded briefly as he continued still in a light old man's kind way, 'Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me grandpa. So if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa.'

Just a little further away Scott who stayed honest to his word came to support Allison at least from a distant.

Stiles just finally came from his detention from hell with Harris. He seriously hated that guy more and more with each day. What kind of bullshit is that his giving him a hard time because his dad was hard on him? He should feel lucky that his dad didn't charge him with something. He didn't come forward about what he knew until after he was literally close to death. Fucking ashole.

'Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean - what if they're the non - hunting side of the family? There could be non - hunting Argents. It's possible, right?' he tried instantly although he knew how poorly that sounded. Plus the old man was giving out creepy badass vibes and he looked like seventy.

Scott shook his head, 'I know what they are. They're reinforcements.'

They watched as all the parties talked and then sat down as the funeral was about to start. Allison looked a little bit less tense probably by what her new grandpa told her. Stiles was about to ask what they were saying when he suddenly felt a hand on the back of his hoodie and with Scott got pulled up from the ground.

Scott was too focused on the Argents so he failed to hear the sheriff approaching them. The man looked upset at the two as they were getting over the shock of being so abruptly and violently grabbed from their hiding spot.

The sheriff looked from one to another, 'Ah. The two of you. Unbelievable.'

His eyes landed on Stiles, 'Pick up my tie.'

Stiles instantly reached for it and pulled it up, 'Got it. Sorry. I know, I'm supposed to ask.' The sheriff just shot his head and dragged the boys to his car.

'Do you two have any respect?' he asked as he got behind the wheel determinate to give them a piece of his mind. Stiles shrugged while Scott started playing with the backseat light.

He sighed. Sometimes it was really challenging to be a parent of two.

'Look, boys-'

'4 - 1 - 5 Adam,' cut him of an officer from the police radio. He blinked and picked the radio up looking confused.

Stiles hit Scott's chest and motioned for him to look at his father who just spoke back to the radio, 'I didn't copy that. Did you say 4 - 1 - 5 Adam?'

Scott looked at Stiles who mumbled, 'Disturbance in a car.'

The officer on the other end continued, 'They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em.'

The sheriff blinked even more confused, 'What - hit the ambulance?'

'Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere.'

'All right, unit 4, what's your 20?'

'Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this.'

'All right, take it easy. I'm on my way. Now, as for you two-,' he didn't have time to say anything to the boys as they were gone from the car. He looked out of the window but they were nowhere to be found.

Shaking his head he started the car and went to work again.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Nina got Scott's text and rushed to the forest. She tried to stay as unnoticed as possible since there were cops everywhere. She could see the ambulance. She froze. There was a man lying in the back, a patient. The whole place was covered in blood which apparently came from his body. Someone… _something_ opened him up and dug in. Was it Lydia? Did she really take someone dead liver and now came for a alive one? Either way, this definitely started a hunt. If there was no killing there should be no hunting (Chris Argent said that but she knew better than to fully believe a hunter). Now there was a dead body. This meant hunting and killing.

She was lost in thoughts and didn't notice a hand grabbed her from behind. She was ready to punch when she realized it was Scott.

'Whoa, hold up, badass,' he stopped her putting his hands away in a defensive gesture. She looked at Stiles who rushed to them.

'You have to find her. She's out here alone and possibly killing people.'

'He's right,' she looked at Scott, 'the hunters will take this as a reason to hunt her down and kill her. No questions asked.'

Scott nodded and then looked at Stiles, 'We'll find her, Stiles.'

The boy looked at him and Nina could see that he was with his smart mind analyzing the situation. From the way he looked at him and nodded she was sure positive he came to a conclusion that Scott and her had the power to do so.

They looked at each other briefly and then ran.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

There was something about running through the forest together again which made a familiar feeling in the tip of her stomach. She trusted Scott. He trusted her. They weren't both wolves but as far as she could tell they acted pretty much like a team, a pack.

As she run she caught something. She was fast but so was the person who's energy she caught on in a second she was on the ground and someone was digging his claws into her. She knew only one thing. It was not Lydia.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia didn't understand what was happening. One moment she was taking a shower in the hospital annoyed that her father was still around and the next she woke up or regain consciousness since she was still standing in the woods, _naked._

 _Like what the fuck?!_

She seriously didn't get it. Since when was this her life?

She heard noises coming from the side and managed to get out of the woods to the road. Luckily there were people. Even better police officers and… Stilinski?

Stiles was nervously standing in front of his father. He demanded an explanation why did he and Scott left the car and came here. He was about to come up with a brilliant (his words not mine) lie when he looked to the side momentarily and noticed Lydia standing _naked_ on the road looking at them.

'Lydia!'

Everyone turned to the direction he had a shocked looked at the girl as she was standing there trembling like a leaf from the terrible cold. She was covered in dirt and had a nest from her hair. In every way she could match a description of some forest wild girl.

Lydia looked at the man and when no one said anything or even spoke she shouted, 'Well - is anyone gonna get me a coat?'

 _Did they freaking not understand that it was cold or something?_

Stiles couldn't believe this. How-? Why-? What-? How was this his life? Lydia freaking Martin was standing in front of him fully naked as God made her. Only in his wildest dreams was this a reality. She was-she was just… she was absolutely beautiful. How the hell could one girl be the whole packet deal he didn't understand.

He was like hypnotized. It was worse than anything he had to go through with Nina's glow. He walked forward not even partly realizing that he was trying to take off his dad's uniform coat. Of course because he was Stiles he somehow managed to fell over and faint.

His dad shot him a look. There was no blood so he just took of his coat and started walking toward the poor girl, 'Jesus. Yep, here you go.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Get off her!' shouted Scott right before he jumped at the intruder and sent him to the ground. It was another werewolf. It wasn't Lydia. The werewolf that took the liver and did something to the ambulance was not Lydia. That was the only thought that was keeping him from going ballistic on the werewolf who attacked Nina.

She got to her feet and in a second was by his side holding him at place her hands on his shoulders, 'I'm okay-I'm okay!'

He looked at her. His yellow eyes met her purple as the attack triggered adrenaline in both of them.

He swallowed hard but nodded feeling that he was taking back control. The wolf inside his head that was banging to be released quieting for now but staying at high alert.

They looked at the new werewolf who growled at them and ran away. The two immediately hot on his heel.

They chased him just as Nina was about to grab him he hit one of the traps the hunters had left behind and went flying to the air upside down just like Scott had the previous night. Nina stopped instantly and so did Scott nearly crashing to her.

She turned around, 'Derek?'

The werewolf came from the other direction and grabbed Scott and Nina throwing them away.

Scott managed to groan and Nina let out a shocked noise just as they hit the ground. Derek grabbed the two again this time dragging them to the side to hide behind a large tree.

Nina got away but Derek grabbed her again and forced her to him. Scott broke his hold on her and pushed her behind him.

'Look,' started Derek, 'we don't have time for this. They're here.'

'Don't touch her,' growled Scott the wolf inside growling as well ready to protect Nina from the alpha.

'They're here,' he grabbed Scott and pulled him away from the view.

Nina tried to leave again, 'We can help-.' She recognized the energy and with a curse went to hide again.

All three watched as several hunters including Chris and Gerard Argent.

'Who are you?' asked and circled the omega. He remained quiet so he took out a long stick and electrocuted him. The three supernaturals froze Scott immediately stopping his struggles. As Scott and Derek watched the conversation between the Argents and the omega Nina was focused on something else. More importantly someone else. Her heart was beating quicker than ever but neither of the males noticed as they were preoccupied.

 _It was him. It's him. He-he was there. She saw him. He was there and he killed her. He-he… he killed them all her mom,_ _Teresa, Ashley, Gwen, Michaela, Pam, Vanessa…_

 _Screams…_

 _Blood…_

 _Run…_

'What are you doing here?' continued Chris.

The omega shook his head, 'Nothing. Nothing, I swear.'

Chris looked at his father and then back him shooting him a look, 'You're not from here, are you?'

'No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear,' he told them.

Gerard chuckled and looked around at the other hunters, 'Gentlemen ! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?'

'An Omega,' spoke Chris sizing the werewolf.

Gerard continued his lecture like a proud professor, 'The lone wolf ! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice,' as he spoke he walked to a set of tools on the ground and pulled out a long sword, 'Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own.'

It took him one perfectly set cut and the omega was in half.

Scott tried to look away. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

He has seen things. Things he couldn't unseen but this? This was a monstrosity. This was murder-this-this…

'Look. Look. Look at them!' urged him Derek and pulled him back to look at the scene in front of him, 'You see what they do ? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together.'

Scott couldn't believe it. This wasn't happening. Not after Peter. Things were supposed to get better after Peter. He told Allison. He told her that things would get better.

'What are they doing?'

'Declaring war.'

Chris stepped forward. This wasn't right. This wasn't how they did things, 'We have a code.'

Gerard shook his head, 'Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening ? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all.'

Several hunters showed pleased looks on their faces. They were ready and they were willing. They were going to do it. They were going to help him. They were going to serve for him.

As Scott watched and listened to the old man who understood. What good did killing brought? Nothing, just more killing.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Derek helped Clara into Nina's house. They discussed and despite the argument they agreed on her moving to Nina's so she wasn't alone. She was supposed to help them but after the events from a few hours ago she silently walked away. Neither her or Scott knew what to say about what they saw. They felt too paralyzed by the events.

Clara watched as Derek brought in the last box since she shouldn't move heavy things for a while. She was frowning at him.

After a moment he sighed and turned to look at her, 'Just say it.'

'I don't like this idea,' she did as he asked, 'You keeping distance for my safety? It's bullshit,' she voiced her opinions, 'The Argents likely know about our connection. They knew it before so-'

'Chris Argent knows which is the reason why I want to make sure their suspicions stay just suspicions. He has a protection closure about Scott and Nina he'll keep their secret safe. You'll be safe as well.'

She would have crossed her arms if she could, 'That's just-look,' she took a step closer to him, 'I get that you're-well angry about what happened with Peter.'

He looked away as she continued, 'It wasn't you're fault that me or Maria got hurt. We had a plan that backfired. We knew the risk.'

He didn't look at her. Feelings were never his thing. She understood that. They still were new at being friends.

'You don't understand, Clara. If you died and we were just… friends it would hurt badly but just like everything I would manage eventually,' he spoke softly still not looking at her, 'but no matter how long we will be friends or how close we'll be you will always be something else for me. You will always be Paige's best friend. If you died it would be like I failed her again… and not just her. It would be like I failed all of them.'

When he turned toward her he found her crying. She got that. She understood him because she felt the same. She felt guilt. Guilt she couldn't voice. Guilt she couldn't bring herself to fully accept because she might never forgive herself.

'I failed them too,' she spoke before she burst fully into a cry, 'All of them. I left you guys… I just-I never asked…I never wondered about how you felt about it or what really happened just the outcome and I left-I-I-'

He watched her for a moment before he approached her and took her into his arms. Two hearts crushed by the weight of their guilty.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Harley checked her phoned again. Apart from a text from Stiles that Lydia was found there were no messages. It wasn't like she was expecting her phone to go off non-stop but some more details would have been nice. She was dying for answers and some juicy stuff.

She put her phone away and decided to go to sleep just as her mom walked in, 'Hey, sweetie, you still awake?'

'I was just getting ready to go to bed. What's up?' she asked suspicious. Her mom visited her every day and since she was already here once and mostly just called her if she already had visited another drop by seemed weird.

'I came to talk to you about something and I wanted to be sure we wouldn't be disturbed,' she said and closed the door.

Harley frowned. That didn't sound good at all.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

She was supposed to help Clara with the moving but she needed to do this first. She memorized his energy. She would never lose track of him. She followed him first into the Argent's mention. He probably got some orders from Gerard. She waited a good half hour before he finally left and she got to see where he lived. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for when she was following him like this but she did.

She watched as he walked into a house. Lightened up some rooms. He eventually went to sleep or at least turned off all the lights.

She went home. Clara was passed out on the couch probably waiting for her. She was covered with a blanket and with all the new things in the house it was obvious Derek helped her move.

Nina walked upstairs. She thought about the man she had just stalked. Tall, brown hair, well build up, in his late forties. He must have come with the new wave of hunters but the house looked like his.

 _Parker Morrison_

She often thought about that night, often dreamed about it or more like had nightmares about it. For the first time she had a person, a face, a name. She knew the murder who murdered her mother and her friends.

She got dressed and went to bed. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't pick up the journal she didn't finished last night and read. She couldn't think about anything she witnessed today. Lydia was found. Scott and Allison were as perfect together as ever. Clara moved to live with her. She saw a person get cut in half for heaven's sake. Yet, the only thing on her mind right now was the man in the shadows.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac Lahey walked down the dark stairs holding a flashlight in front of him so he wouldn't fell down and break a neck. It took a little bit of searching to find the place but eventually he got it. It was dark and had creepy writing all over it. He couldn't be too sure if he wasn't walking into some sex predator trap but he had literally nothing to lose.

He got down and looked around the old metro station. Perfect hideout.

As he was looking around his flashlight ended on just the reason he came.

Derek Hale.


	15. Shape Shifted

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one, season one finished. Season two in progress

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N: Thank you for reading and adding to your favs** RedFuryanDireWolf, cecee2016, Bookworm1537, Enmurphy91, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX, Ashtoreth97 **and for following.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

Nina silently watched the house on the other side of the street. It was a little over a week since she started coming and she still didn't have a clue about what she was doing. She simply came and watched the house. Sometimes if he wasn't home she would go look for him at Allison's or in a bar he liked to go to.

She looked at her watch. It wasn't that late. Scott have texted her again. He wanted to know what she was up to. She wasn't exactly avoiding him… but she wasn't even all that into being near him. She was distance to everyone. It wasn't really personal. She just couldn't stop thinking about the man in house.

Was he just following orders? Was he a sadistic hunter like Kate? Did he know the others who were there that night? And most importantly what did she want to do now that she found him? Did she plan to do something to him… hurt him like he hurt her mom? So he would feel the pain she did?

She felt so alone right now. What was she supposed to do? Avenge them? Was she really capable of that? Would she even have the stomach to do it no matter what he has done? She honestly didn't know what to do…

She noticed one of Morrison's neighbors coming home from work as he always did. She should leave. She managed to sneak up on him unnoticed for now but she wasn't sure how long it would last. He was a trained hunter after all.

She needed to leave. Just as she was about to go she noticed him walking out of house. She made up her mind.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

The Lahey's were having dinner. Dinners were mostly quiet or they should be unless Mr. Lahey chose otherwise. Isaac tried not to draw too much attention to himself most of the time. But his father had asked him a question about how was school so he needed to answer.

'Um... So far it's an A in French and a B minus in Econ,' he spoke softly looking down at his food.

Mr. Lahey nodded chewing a bit before he asked, 'Oh. What about chemistry?'

Isaac tried not to look too weird or worried, 'I'm not sure. Uh, midterms are in a few days so it could go up.'

Mr. Lahey noticed his choice of words and pressed on, 'Well, what's it at now?'

'The grade?'

'Uh, yeah.'

Isaac hesitated and looked away, 'Uh, I'm not sure.'

'But you just said it could go up,' reminded him Mr. Lahey.

Isaac nervously brushed his hair and quickly added but it was too late his father caught on the lie, 'I just... Uh, I meant generally.'

'You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, Isaac?' he asked him instantly and stopped eating.

Isaac shook his head, 'No.'

'Then tell me your grade.'

'I just told you, I don't know.' He prayed he wouldn't ask. He prayed he would just give up but he knew. Deep down he knew. It was pointless once his father caught on to something he always went for it with no regrets. He felt the goose bumps appear on his skin. He knew what would be coming. It was rare that he was able to avoid the punishment. If his father wanted to he would punish him no matter what.

'You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?' he asked and Isaac swallowed hard knowing full to well what that meant and it terrified him to death, 'No? Then tell me the grade, son.'

Isaac tried to argue, 'Dad, this semester's only half over.'

'Isaac?'

'There's plenty of time-'

'Isaac,' he cut him off with his voice that made no room for arguments or excuses.

'It's - it's a D,' he shuttered.

Mr. Lahey put away the fork and knife, 'All right. It's a "D". I'm not angry. You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple, like, uh... Tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?' he asked sounding calmly on the outside momentary fooling Isaac. As mentioned it was really rare he didn't get the basement in such cases especially lately but not unheard of.

'Yeah,' he nodded and slowly started getting up.

Mr. Lahey drank a bit of water, 'Good. Because I... I'd really like to see this place spotless,' he spoke and threw the cup to the ground. As it hit the floor and broke apart into several pieces messing the place up as it was still half full Isaac understood that it was not one of those times.

'Know what I'm saying? You know? I mean this entire kitchen,' he continued and broke the dish in front of him scaring Isaac who jumped from his place at the table and went to take cover by the wall. He grabbed the vase that was on the table and threw it against the wall behind Isaac, 'Yeah! Yeah, absolutely – Spotless.'

Isaac who was covering his face pulled his hands away. He felt something painful and sharp inside his cheek. He reached for the sours and pulled out a piece of glass that got caught inside his skin. He looked at the glass having a sudden awakening and then at the man who threw the glass, his father.

'Well, that was your fault,' said the man looking at the boy.

Isaac slowly stood up his eyes not leaving the man who had hurt him every chance he got, 'You could have blinded me.'

'Shut up! It's a scratch!' shouted Mr. Lahey, 'It's hardly even...,' he suddenly stopped talking as he noticed what was happening the scratch was slowly disappearing before his eyes.

Isaac blinked feeling the pain suddenly stopped and touched the place where a small wound was almost gone no blood coming from it anymore.

'Isaac,' mumbled Mr. Lahey still looking at it. Isaac knew what it meant. He knew what was happening. Derek warned him. He told him he needed to be careful. He knew-fuck he knew… He knew he couldn't stay.

He ran out of the house before his father could catch him.

Jackson was out taking trash. He lived just across the street from the Laheys. When he saw Isaac running from his house he momentary stopped walking and looked at him.

Isaac grabbed a bike and pedaled his way out.

'Isaac!' Jackson watched as his father, Mr. Lahey called for him with no respond. He got into the car and went after him leaving his down wide opened.

Jackson rolled his eyes, 'Freaks.' He calmly put his trash into the trashcan and went back into his house. He needed to catch on some hours of sleep.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Mr. Lahey drove around. He tried to find Isaac in his usual spots but with no luck. It started raining. As he drove pass one alley he noticed a bike on the ground. He went back. It was Isaac's bike.

He carefully walked out of his car toward the bike. As he got closer he noticed something or someone in the dark and rain looking at him.

He nodded several times, 'Isaac! Isaac! Isaac. Isaac? Isaac? Okay, that's enough. Let's go! That's it, grab your bike and let's go!'

He put of his glasses for a moment which was when he realized that whatever he saw went on all four. He swallowed hard and put his glasses up seeing the thing through rain. One thing was certain it had glowing eyes and it was not a human.

'Isaac? Holy - ! Aah! No! No! No! Aah! No! Aah! No! No! No! No!' he ran as fast as he could. He got into the car and held the door close but whatever it was was faster than him and grabbed the door from the other side. They struggled, fighting for the door. It finally got the upper hand and threw them away.

It jumped at him and started tearing him apart his screams were drown by the noise the rain was making and eventual there were no screams at all. After all those times Mr. Lahey hurt his son he was finally stopped just not the way he would ever imagine of being stopped.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina saw as Morrison got to his car and drove away. She held her breath for a second and decided. She followed him surprisingly to the school. She was surprised at how fast she was if she really wanted to be.

He met up with Allison's dad and mom. She narrowed her eyes and for the first time wished she had Scott's ears. She watched as they exchanged a few words and split. Morrison went to talk to another hunter. Since she was too focused on him last night she couldn't tell if he was there when they killed the omega or not.

She watched as they waited a bit and then went to Chris Argent who was talking with their principle. It didn't make sense was he in on it too? No. This didn't look friendly at all. This looked pretty much like an ambushed.

Now she really wanted to know what they were talking about. They forced the principle into a car and stayed there. It was several moments before she heard it. The screams. They were torturing him. They were torturing her school's principle.

She wanted to help. She really did but she was alone and they were plenty she took in a few deep breath.

Maybe she could call Scott, Derek, Stiles's dad. She went for her phone when suddenly the screams stopped.

She already dialed the police. It was the least suspicious thing to do.

'911 what's your emergency?' asked the lady on the other end. As she about to speak the door opened and Nina watched as the principle was dragged out and forced to the ground. He looked terrible.

Victoria Argent got out and right after several others including Chris and Morrison. She leaned down to the man and whispered told him something. In a matter of moments they all left. She knew she should have watched Morrison but she didn't. She waited for the cost to be clear before she went from her hiding place.

'Are you okay? Do you want me to call you the ambulance?' she asked instantly helping the man to his feet. She wasn't the biggest fan. The man always had something to say about her clothing but beating him or what they did was definitely not something she would have done to him.

He shook his head and spoke with his accent, 'No police-no police.'

'Not police, ambulance,' she clarified and he nodded, 'Okay-that's okay.'

She called them.

'They're on their way. What happened? Why did the Argents hurt you? What did they want?' she asked instantly but he kept shaking his head.

'I won't tell it to anyone but I need to know to stop them.'

He shook his head again but spoke, 'My job. They wanted my position as the principle. I have no idea why. She electrocuted me, who does that?'

Nina frowned. His job. Why did the Argents want to be in the school so badly they would risk their cover as a decent family? She heard the ambulance appear.

'I should go. It wouldn't look good if a girl dressed like me was found with you so late.'

He nodded, 'Thank you, Ms. James but please-'

'I won't tell them,' she assured him, 'I promise.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey,' said Harley as she walked into Stiles room.

The boy got out from his chair instantly and walked to ward her, 'Hey, Jesus, I've been calling you all day? Where were you? Why haven't you told me that they let you out already? I would have-'

'Mom wanted some mother-daughter time,' she said quickly cutting him off.

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded. He hadn't thought of that but it would make sense that after your daughter got kidnapped and stabbed you would want to keep her close.

'Right, sorry,' he brushed his face and sat down on the bed.

Harley smiled a bit and looked around the room. She had spent a large part of her childhood here. Sure, it changed over the years. Stiles grew up but it was still well… Stiles's room.

She walked to the shelves behind the bed where a small picture inside a frame lied. It was a picture of Stiles, her, Scott and Carly Blake who moved away a couple of years back.

Stiles watched she took the frame and looked at it with a soft smile on her face.

'I wondered how Carly has been about a month ago. I even found her on Facebook but once I did I didn't know what to write. It's silly,' she mumbled.

'Yeah, Scott mentioned that she added him to her friends a year ago but they haven't texted or anything… I think he said that she's blond now.'

Harley grimace at that since Carly used to have really dark brown hair.

She placed it back to its original place and looked at him, 'Can I stay here? For a little bit?'

Stiles blinked puzzled but the way she said it before he nodded, 'Of course did you have a fight with your mom?'

She shook her head, 'No, I just feel like spending a little bit time with you, you dork. Come on power your Xbox cause I'm so kicking your ass tonight.'

He smirked at her, 'Yeah, right not gonna happen Harls.'

She looked at him for a moment before she leaned forward him and kissed him. It wasn't a long or intense kiss. It was just sweet and soft and yet it made something move inside him and feel warm and nervous all the sudden.

'I want a kiss for every time I beat you,' he blurred out the moment she leaned away surprising both of them. _Damn his stupid mouth._

She took her a second before she chuckled, 'You're on.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

After what happened Scott was being a little bit more jumpy and suspicious about everything. He was seriously paranoid and for a brief second he thought the Argents were coming for him as he heard something crack at his window frame until he caught a familiar scent.

He rolled his eyes at his idiotism and finished brushing his teeth.

Nina couldn't wait that long she started hitting his door and urging him to get out, 'Scott!'

He washed his mouth and went out, 'What?'

She looked at him up and down. He was shirtless and only in a towel. She barely contained blowing up from frustration. 'Put something on! We have a problem!'

The way she said it, all angry and worried at the same time made him hurry up and got out again this time dressed. She didn't look relieved at all.

She told him about what she saw. He didn't say anything although she could feel he got tenser and tenser as she spoke. Once she was done he stood up. She was wrong. With the way he was looking at her and how hard he had set his jaw she knew. He wasn't tense he was angry.

'What were you thinking?'

'Excuse me?'

'Nina, you went alone playing spies with hunters? Are you out of your mind? You should have called me or Stiles or-'

'I'm not a damsel in distress, Scott,' she cut him off as he was just getting started. She crossed her arms, 'I'm not gonna sit around and wait for them. I need to know what's going on.'

'Allison-'

'Allison doesn't know anything. She probably didn't even know what her parents were doing tonight.'

He opened his mouth to argue again but she instantly regretted her words and clarified, 'I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that she lived in a bubble all her life so she might have no idea of all the secrets and things that are not the way they seem inside her family and she's with you.'

'What does that have to do with anything?' he asked.

She sighed, 'Come on when you're in love everything just… is focused on that person. Listen, whatever just let's keep Allison out of it. She's new to it.'

Scott watched her for a moment. She was right in a way Allison was new to this. Seriously new.

'She thought they were having a date night,' he said and sat back down on the bed. Nina thought about it for a moment. It was stupid but she giggled a bit.

He looked up at her again and she covered her mouth, 'I'm a horrible person and I'm tired so-sorry.'

He chuckled, 'Well, maybe it really was a date night just not the kind we would or she would expect.'

Nina put the hand away smiling for the first time in what felt like days. She still hadn't told him about the hunter, Parker Morrison. She wasn't sure she was ready for that not until she made up her mind about what she really wanted to do about him.

Scott smiled back at her, 'You're smiling. You haven't been doing that in a while, Nina.'

She blinked. She was so sure she managed to cover her track and act all cool but did the others noticed? Did Scott notice?

'I'm fine.'

He shook his head, 'It's what happened in the woods, isn't it? Did it remind you about you mom and the others?'

She felt like hugging herself. How was it that Scott could see right through her even if she said nothing. Even if he didn't know all the information.

She shrugged her shoulders but found herself admitting, 'Yeah, uh, some memories came up. Bad memories.'

He nodded and moved a bit, 'Want to talk about it?'

She thought about it. She didn't know. Maybe she did but she just couldn't bring herself to voice it. Just like that she hit back to the center of the chaos. Just like that he could make her focus on something else than Parker Morrison.

How could she not love this boy?

'You never told me. What were their names? What were they like?' he asked and moved further away.

She went to sit down next to him, 'Teresa and Gwen and Pam were around mom's age, her name was Anna. The girls were Ashley, Michaela and Vanessa. They didn't know about my birth,' she explained, 'No one did. We came to do the ritual whichever would end up sacrificing her heart would have been decided there.'

Scott watched her for a moment before he suddenly took her hand on an instinct. Just like that she felt like it was easier to breath.

'That day at the Sherriff's station was the first time I met Maria since like… two years?' she guessed. 'She and mom didn't talk much before that. I guess it was because of me or maybe… not. I don't know,' shrugged feeling Scott gently brushed her knuckles.

'Either way, I knew them my whole life,' she looked at him feeling tears falling down her cheek, 'We were friends…sisters. My mom… she was my best friend. She used to put on music when it was raining outside,' she brushed away the tears.

'She would let me put on her clothes and dance around. I made her watch me and I would be so upset if she didn't.'

Scott chuckled, 'Who would have guessed you were a diva kind of girl?'

'Oh, hey, dresses and pink and stuff.'

'Girly girl,' said Scott teasingly and Nina pushed against him. It was so nice, to have him, even if they were just friends. He was perfect. She adored him so much and she was so grateful she had him.

'Thanks for being my friend, Scott.'

'Likewise, just no more avoiding. I miss you when you do that,' he told her honestly. She looked away, 'I guess. I'm just used to be alone so when I'm dealing with something I just want to be on my own. It's kind of a thing for me.'

'Yeah, well it shouldn't be,' he told her, 'not with me.' She looked at him. She really thought about telling him. She would. He would be the first one…just not right now.

'Okay, maybe next time. Now we need to figure out why do the Argents want a principle position? You think it's because of you…well us?'

He shook his head, 'Allison assured me they know nothing about us. I guess they want to keep us safe from well… Grandpa Argent.'

She nodded, 'Good. We need to be careful, all of us.'

She didn't say it because being with Scott gave her a sudden wave of hope but deep down the pessimist inside her felt that it wouldn't be enough.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara moved to the spare room in James's household. Nina told her she could sleep anywhere she wanted but she definitely didn't feel like sleeping in Maria's room. She and Derek stayed low for the couple of days because of Argents and she hated it. She eventually agreed that she would avoid him. Well, more like made a compromise that she would stay away and he would call her everyday about Isaac. Especially since it was full moon tomorrow.

Her phone rang as she put off her smoke, 'You're late.'

'Had some things to take care of,' replied Derek sounding tense. She noticed immediately. She sat down, 'What's up? Something's wrong, isn't it?' she asked instantly.

There was a pause and she sworn she heard him sigh.

'Something happened. Isaac's dad, he's dead.'

She cursed under her breath.

'But it wasn't him. He's okay. It was something else. We need to meet and talk.'

She felt weird. She was worried. Worried about what happened with Isaac's dad. Exited that she might find out. She was messed up. She knew she was. She never could make it a mistake or something. She was excited to be a part of the action again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked with Stiles into the locker's room, 'Something is up with her. I'm telling you,' started the boy with the buzz cut looking around for a moment as they walked into the room full of their co-players.

'Look, man. If she wants to tell us she will. We're friends.'

'I don't know she's just so weird and so is Harley. First she didn't tell me that she was leaving the hospital and just left. Then she came last night and-'

'Last night, hm,' mumbled Scott earning a look from Stiles.

' _Anyway,_ she was I don't know. It was like old time with…some kissing,' he added the last part almost shyly, 'but-'

'Sitles, you, tiger, you,' commented Scott.

'Knock it off! Anyway, it was weird. She was definitely trying to act normal too much and Nina's been acting weird for days now and…shit I wanted to call her.'

He stopped in track suddenly possessed by the thought, 'Wait, what about Allison. Is she acting weird?'

Scott stopped next to his locker, 'Dude, no Allison is cool and as for Nina. She saw a man get cut apart in the woods where her mom and friends were brutally murdered and she was chased oh and _shot_! It's completely understandable that she's a bit distant and going through things. And as for Harley. She was stabbed and kidnapped, Stiles.'

Stiles shook his head. He could tell that something was off with Harley. She was quieter and looked like she was million miles away in her head. She was always so full of light and yet sarcastic to match his own personality but now she was like a different person. Something was bothering her and the same was with Nina. He wasn't sure if they were the same thing.

He shook his head. He'll visit her tonight and he will find out what's going on. Either she tells him on her own or he'll annoy the hell out of her until she does.

'Okay, moving on with our topics for today. Guess what's tonight?' he asked almost singing.

Scott rolled his eyes, 'The full moon. I'm good, Stiles.'

'Yeah, right, good,' snorted Stiles remembering all too well how he attacked him in the locker's room and made out with Lydia in the coach's office. He could only imagine what will happen tonight. Jesus. He fucking hated full moons ever since his best friend turned into a werewolf.

'I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same,' assured him Scott but Stiles was still vary.

'Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?' he asked sarcastically.

Scott nodded several times. He definitely felt a chance. Especially the one between the wolf and him. With Peter around it was as if the wolf needed to submit more than anything now it was more open to listening and following his own lead. It felt like they were connecting. Better and deeper.

'I swear, I don't have the urge to maim and kill you.'

Stiles shot him a look, 'You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay? Oh, and kissing other girls? And it's very stressful on me and so yes, I'm still locking you up.'

Scott sighed grumpy but understanding Stiles's reasons, 'Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now,' he lightened up a bit, 'Especially since things are good with Allison.'

Stiles shot him another look. He was all for Scott working out things with his girlfriend but he seriously hated talking about it _this_ often, 'Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison.'

Scott smirked a bit before he pressed himself against the locker and gave him a look lowering his voice to something he considered his sexy voice, 'They're really good.'

He frowned at him, 'I... Thank you, I know.'

'I mean, like, _really_ good.'

Stiles burst, 'All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself.'

Scott chuckled but nodded, 'Alright, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?'

'Yeah, much better,' he said with a proud smile on his face ready to show Scott what he got for him. He's been sneaking around and looking the net for a while to get it. As he opened his locker the chain suddenly fell down and continued to falling while Stiles desperately looked from it to Scott back to it until it finally completely fall down.

It was falling down so long some of the teammates stopped laughing and coach managed to walked to them.

He looked at the chain and then at the two boys. He always knew Stilinski was disturbing but sometimes it was really too much even for him.

He stopped chewing his gum as he spoke, 'Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So... I'm gonna walk away,' he decided and actually walked away.

Stiles closed his eyes tightly for a moment as Scott wished he was anywhere but there at the moment, 'That's good. That's a wise choice, coach.'

They shared a look Stiles mentally apologizing to his friend. They bent down and started picking up Scott's improved _handcuffs._

He was thinking about how only Stiles would have bring them to school and then had something like this happen when-

He froze. His wolf suddenly awoke with such a force it hadn't since Peter was gone. He looked around the room.

Danger.

Danger.

He took a deep breath. No, not like that. Words. He needed to link senses to words. Okay, again.

Danger… werewolf…here…

Stiles noticed Scott's weird behavior, 'You okay? Scott?'

Scott spoke almost mechanically, 'There's another. In here, right now.'

Stiles looked around confused as to what he was talking about, 'Another what?'

Scott frowned and dramatically looked at him, 'Another werewolf.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked up to school. Allison waved at her from the entrance. She was doing this whole rebuild friendships thing so she needed to stay focus and not give away what she was doing. A crushing on Scott B stalking her mom's murder. The first not such a problem as she was too preoccupied with B.

She walked to her and the brunette shot her a wide sunshine like smile, 'Hi, I can see you're washing machine is working again.'

'Ha-ha,' replied Nina sarcastically, 'But yeah, having Clara around helps too.'

'Hey, girls,' greeted them Lydia checking both of the girls out. She started this thing. She would approve or disapprove their dresses in the morning. Nina was just annoyed so was Allison but she at least tried to act like it was fine. She was too good for her own good sometimes.

'So how are you ready for first day of school?' asked Allison. After the whole incident they forced her to stay in the hospital for observations and to determinate what have really happened to her in the woods.

'You really don't remember anything?' asked Allison as they walked toward the main entrance.

Lydia shrugged, 'They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds,' she added cheerfully causing Allison to smile while Nina chuckled.

'Yeah, we can see that. Looking hot,' said Nina teasingly and leaned a bit closer.

'Oh, you really think so?' asked Lydia playing along for a moment. Allison shook her head and pushed the too away, 'Okay that's too much love in the air.'

She looked honestly at Lydia, 'Are you ready for this?'

Lydia gave her a look, 'Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer.'

Nina raised her brows as Lydia walked away like nothing had happened. She gave Allison a pity look before the two followed their strawberry blond in. Like she said many times Allison could be naïve and a sweetheart but that meant people like Lydia could easily walk over her.

All three stopped in track and they weren't the only ones. Nina looked around and so did the other girls. People were staring at them. Not that she wasn't used to stares. Glow, slutty clothes. But this? This was different because this wasn't because of her. This was because of Lydia. Apparently her little forest adventure brought her a full basket of unwanted attention.

Allison leaned closer with a spark in her eyes and whispered, 'Maybe it's the nine pounds.'

Nina shot her an amazed look and then nodded at her proud as she looked back at her for her input. That definitely shut Lydia up and she stormed away looking pissed. Just like that Nina was an ordinary teen for a bit, just a little bit.

Her phone went on.

 _New werewolf on the team. Need you on the field now! – Scott_

Yeah, a little bit.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

She didn't even have time get properly on the field as Scott and Stiles grabbed her and dragged her there.

'Okay, can someone please explain the new werewolf on the team text? I told you Jackson got the bite.'

Scott kept on nervously looking around, 'I'm not-the wolf sensed him. It's definitely a werewolf I just can't tell who it is but it's not Jackson. I've been around him and he smelled nothing but…well Jackson.'

She blinked confused, 'It's not Jackson? But he's not rejecting the bite…,' she looked at the boy in question uneasy. Could he really be turning into an incubus? She told him how to be sure but she couldn't tell if he followed the plan through or not.

Stiles shook his head, 'Okay, if it isn't Jackson we have to find out who is the new werewolf. It's not like Lydia turned either.'

'But Lydia didn't heal,' snapped Nina with her eyes still on Jackson remembering all too well how Aaron turned out to be bitten under everyone's nose.

They sat down on the bench, 'What if you can get him one - on - one? Would that help?' asked Stiles already working up a plan.

Scott thought about it. If he got really close his wolf might sense danger again, 'Yeah.'

He shot both of them a grin and ran off somewhere putting his plan into action.

'You think Derek is finally starting his pack?' asked Nina while looking over the boys on the field. Some were looking back at her, or desperately looking away.

She could see their desires. What they wanted to do with her, to her. She shivered momentarily.

She took a moment to look at Scott. Probably the only person she wanted to actually have some fantasies about her didn't think about her at all. She looked away from him horrified. _Bullshit! I don't want him to think about me!_

At least she hoped.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Matt looked over at Jackson with a confused look on his face. He had been just looking at Nina James sitting on their bench as if she was their cheerleader or something. He really wondered what was the deal now. Were McCall and Allison broken up? Was he with Nina now?

Either way he needed to answer Jackson's question.

'You need a digital camera?'

Jackson nodded. 'Yeah. And something that can record in low light. All night long.'

'What are you recording?' he asked. To be honest he had a pretty good idea what a guy like Jackson could be recording in the night.

Jackson shot him a look, 'Something in low light. All night long. Do you have the camera or not?'

Matt thought why the hell not. 'You have a hundred bucks?'

Jackson gave him a disbelieved look before he amused said, 'I drive a Porsche. What do you think?'

He gave him a pointy look, 'I think your parents have a hundred bucks.'

Jackson frowned at that. It was true but still the hell, 'Just get me the camera.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** 'What's wrong?' asked Scott suddenly Nina.

'What do you mean?'

'You smell different… everything okay?'

Before she had to answer she was saved by Stiles who came toward them, 'I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day.'

Scott made a face, depressed by the situation, 'But I hate playing goal.'

Stiles sighed, 'Remember when I said I had an idea?' he looked from one to another as they nodded, 'This is the idea.'

Nina blinked while Scott nodded again looking like he finally got it, 'Oh.'

Stiles smiled proudly, 'There we go.'

Scott nodded several times before he looked at him again, 'What's the idea?'

Stiles looked at him then at her and let out a desperate sigh. He really didn't understand how they would have survived without him sometimes and told them as much. He grabbed their shirts and dragged them closer.

'You would be so dead without me.'

He told them the plan earning a weirdout look from Nina and confused look from Scott right before the coach blew a whistle and shouted, 'Let's go! Line it up! Faster! Make daddy proud.'

Scott nodded at Nina and ran toward the goal while Stiles went to take a place in the line.

Scott swallowed hard a few times. He wasn't really sure about the plan but the strange thing about Stiles's plans even the wildest once they always seem to work out one way or another.

'Okay,' he mumbled to himself, 'Here we go.'

As the first player in line, Mac run up toward him to try and score he ran out of the goalie in record speed and hit him so hard he got him down with a single hit.

Coach and most of the players watched the scene shocked while Stiles and Nina let out a pained sound and looked at each other. _This didn't look so good._

Scott took a deep breath letting Mac's scent in smelling nothing but sweat and the boy's natural human scent. He looked at him as Mac watched his strangely confused and disturbed by his behavior and smiled, 'Let me help you up.'

He got him off the ground just as coach walked toward them and Mac jog to the end of the line.

Coach looked at the boy, 'McCall!'

'Yeah?'

'Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the actual goal,' he spoke and pointed at the goal just to make sure.

Scott nodded several times for effort, 'Yes, coach.'

'Let's try it again,' said coach and blew a whistle one more time.

Next was Matt. Once again he ran to get a shot while Scott came running from the goal bringing him to the ground with a loud 'au'.

Matt looked up at Scott who once again took a sniff at him, 'What the hell, man?'

Scott shot him a smile and helped him up again, 'My bad, dude.'

Coach shook his head, 'McCall! The position's goal keeper. Not goal abandoner.'

Scott nodded one more time, 'Sorry, coach.'

Coach didn't look so sure but continued, 'Let's go!'

Nina hissed in sympathy as Scott shot down another player. This was ridiculous but it did get the boys to stop staring at her since right now Scott was way more interesting with his weird behavior.

Once the coach had enough he walked to the line and grabbed Stiles helmet pulling him closer, 'Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?'

Stiles shrugged briefly, 'Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jaw line's kind of uneven.' It was true. All of it.

Coach looked at Scott like he suddenly saw him in a brand new light, 'That's interesting.' He said and nodded at Nina suddenly.

She blinked confused but stood up and walked toward him, 'I thought I distract the boys.'

'You make the boys horny,' he corrected her and blew the whistle again in her ears causing her to make a grimace, 'Let's fire it up. Danny!'

Danny nodded and got ready. He ran to the front and Scott ran from the goal again. He knocked Danny to the grown and started sniffing him just like the other boys.

'It's Armani,' spoke Danny suddenly.

Scott blinked, 'Huh?'

'My aftershave. Armani,' he repeated.

Scott smiled a bit awkward for a second before he nodded, 'Oh. It's nice.'

Coach brushed his face, 'McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?' he asked and shook his head turning to Nina for a moment who shrugged. She knew the reason. She just wasn't sure Scott's reputation if he had any would survive any more _bro on bro_ time.

Scott nodded and went back into the goolie, 'Yes, coach.'

He shook his head at the boy and signaled for another player to go. However, nothing happened and both coach and Nina looked at the boy who turned out to be Jackson.

He nervously brushed the back of his neck, 'Uh, coach, my shoulder's hurting. I'm gonna... I'm gonna sit this one out.'

Nina shared a quick look with Stiles and as Jackson left she followed him with several players looking at her.

'Hey, you think I have a shot with James, Stilinski?' asked Darren one of the player who was behind him.

He rolled his eyes and looked at him, 'Yeah, if hell freezes over, man.'

What was it with players being brainless assholes sometimes? He only hoped for the boy that he wouldn't try anything on Nina cause she would shot him down faster than he could say _hottie_. He turned back to the front only to find Scott looking at the line his posture screaming tense.

 _Great._ Maybe Darren wouldn't even get to Nina if Scott got him first. He sure was extra protective about her and boys that watched her after the whole Aaron mess. He didn't comment it yet but he could see how Scott would shot daggers or tense when their teammates were staring at Nina…well ogling would be a better word. She may have been acting careless or ignoring it but Scott wasn't.

And then he heard it…

He blinked at looked at the tall boy in front of him. He was lost in thoughts but the sound instantly brought him back to reality. It was a groan but not just any kind of groan it was a groan he knew far too well as he heard it several times coming from exclusively only from werewolf.

And the boy in front of him was Isaac Lahey.

He opened his mouth as he suddenly realized what he just found out but before he had to chance to even think about what he should say the named boy was already running toward the field and opposite to Scott who just as before toward him.

Nina stopped and looked up expecting to see the same clash she had ever since the practice started but instead she saw how Scott and Isaac Lahey spun in the air and end up on the ground without either of them hurt.

She blinked several times watching the two. This was new. She stepped away and started walking toward the field again.

 _Could it be…_

Coach's whistle went off again and both the wolves returned into the dark corner of the boys' minds leaving them to breathe out after what just happened. Both of them looked at each other with their eyes once again their normal human color and their minds clear again.

The both of them noticed the arrival of new people. They turned to look only to find the sheriff coming over with two deputies.

Isaac looked over at Scott and he never felt anyone who wasn't his friend so desperate for his help, 'Don't tell them.'

Scott blinked at the request, 'Please don't tell them.'

He nodded ever so slightly and Isaac stood up hoping he could handle what was coming for him and that Derek would be there for him like he told him he would.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Nina watched as the poor boy was taken, 'So they think he killed his father?'

Scott shrugged, 'I don't know if they think he's a suspect.'

'This is bad,' said Stiles and brushed his forehead, 'Like really bad.'

'Why?'

'They can put him in a cell overnight.'

Nina's eyes widened, 'Overnight as in?'

'During the freaking full moon? Yeah,' said Stiles nervously looking at his dad who guided Isaac away.

Scott looked at them as well especially at Isaac who was looking back at them, 'How good are these holding cells at holding people?'

Stiles shot him a grimace, 'People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good.'

Scott brushed his shoulder. He remembered the moment he and Isaac went at each other. The wolves getting out to play, to observe. The whole situation being forced into something primal. A fight to establish dominance. Everything was instinct. Everything was danger. Everything was prey.

'Stiles,' he started watching as Isaac turned to look at the trio for a moment, 'remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?'

The two looked at him, 'Yeah.'

Scott nodded at Isaac, 'He does.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

At chemistry Scott hoping to be casual turned to Stiles, 'Why would Derek choose Isaac?'

Stiles looked up from his text book, 'Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving.'

'Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?' asked Scott. The thought of a werewolfed out Isaac locked inside a police station was terrifying. He knew how strong he was when he went all wolf. Isaac definitely had a chance in getting out and hurt people tonight

'Well, not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness,' said Stiles and looked around the room before he leaned to Danny noticing the place next to him empty, 'Wait. Danny. Where's Jackson?'

Danny sighed and rather than avoid him he answered knowing how persistent Stiles could be, 'In the principal's office talking to your dad.'

'What? Why?' he asked surprised by this. Nina looked up from her text book and watched the two as they raised their voices.

'Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac.'

Scott eyes widened remembering what Stiles had just said, 'Witness?'

Stiles swallowed and brushed his face thinking, 'We gotta get to the principal's office.'

Nina leaned forward, 'The principal is not even here. The Argents sent him away, remember?' she hissed earning a weird out look from Danny. She bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him that.

'How?' asked Scott looking at Stiles who shot him a grin that said. _You're seriously asking me how to get to the principal's office?_

Scott nodded taking in a deep breath and preparing for the worst. He turned around to look at Nina for a moment who didn't know what was the plan and just shot him a confused look.

He turned back, 'Do it.'

In a second a small paper ball flew and hit Harris at the back of his head causing several students to laugh.

He froze. He was just writing down a formula on the blackboard but once he was hit stopped. He turned around and looked at the class. Everyone stopped laughing and watched him without a single movement waiting for what was going to happen.

'Who in the hell did that?'

Nina slapped her forehead as Scott and Stiles pointed at each other.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

In all honesty Sheriff hated this kid. Privilege and an asshole he was literally the reason he was so grateful sometimes that his kid turned out to be so well close to okay.

He brushed his face and ask just to make sure although he was positive what the answer will be, 'Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?'

Jackson chuckled. He was bored. Time was running out super slow. The only thing on his mind was full moon and his change.

'Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him,' he clarified.

 _I'll get the camera from Matt and turn it on before I go to sleep. I wonder if I'll even remember turning._

He only briefly heard the Sheriff talking, 'Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone?'

 _I wonder if it will hurt. Derek sort of does it naturally. So does McCall. Might take time though._

He shrugged, 'Nope. It's not my problem.'

 _Nah, I'll be great at it. Nothing like that loser McCall._

'No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it,' said the Sherriff.

 _Who needs an alpha, anyway?_

'Yeah.'

 _If I need anything I can ask James…She seems to be a bit more tolerable-_

'Wait, what?' he asked suddenly realizing what he had said.

The Sheriff let out a sigh barely holding himself with this kid. He used to think Stiles was challenging but once his classmates started to be the ones being thrown into situation like this he seriously reconsidered that.

'I think we're done here,' he said and urge the boy to walk away before he would really beat him up.

He got out of the office only to see his son and Scott on the bench. He opened his mouth just as Stiles pulled a magazine in front of his face to hid himself.

Okay, Stiles is still challenging most of the times. He rolled his eyes before he looked at the other boy and nodded, 'Hi, Scott.'

Scott waved at him awkwardly, 'H... yeah.'

As the Sherriff and the other left Scott turned to Stiles giving him a look for what he did just as he smelled someone coming from the office. Someone who wasn't the principle.

'Boys,' they suddenly heard and Scott froze remembering the voice and then the cut in half werewolf.

They turned around only to look into the face of a smiling Gerard Argent, 'Come on in.'

 _Fuck my life…_  
 **DDDDDDDDD**

'So the two idiots end up in detention for playing around in chemistry sounds like them,' said Lydia as her and Nina walked down the hallways.

She nodded. She still thought it was a dumb thing to do but hey if it got them to hear what Jackson was saying about Laheys…

'Well, there he is,' muttered Lydia suddenly and Nina looked at her and then in front of them. Jackson was by his locker picking up books.

Nina sighed, 'So you're sure you want to talk to him?'

'Of course,' she said with confidence only Lydia had before she looked at Nina again, 'He saved my life. I would have been dead if it wasn't for him.'

Nina clenched her fist.

 _You would have been fine if I wasn't a monster…_

She gave her a tight smile, 'You're right. You guys were together for years. You need to solve this out. Make peace.'

Lydia nodded and walked toward Jackson with her head high.

'Hey, got a moment?' she asked as she stopped next to him by his locker.

He looked at her for a second before he turned back to seeking his books. She wasn't sure what to do now. She hated that he made her feel like that sometimes.

She figured she might as well start talking, 'It's just... we haven't really talked since that night and well... Jackson, can you, like, look at me for half la second? They said if you hadn't found me and carried me back, I could have died. So I just... I wanted to say thank you-'

Jackson cut her off, 'Lydia, we're not getting back together.'

She blinked more than confused by this. 'What?'

With a sigh he closed his locker and looked at the girl who used to own his balls. Boy, did it feel great to be in charge again.

'And just because I kept you from bleeding out on a field once, don't expect me to come running every time you start screaming.'

Lydia was shocked by his behavior, 'I never said...'

'I'm not responsible for you. Okay?' he asked but without waiting for an answer he simply started walking away. He stopped though. He wasn't sure why he said the next time that came out of his mouth. It might have been just pure egoism but for a brief moment he wondered about what would have happened if Lydia was out tonight…

'But I will give you one piece of advice. If I were you, I'd stay home tonight.'

'What does that mean? What's tonight?' she asked confused.

Jackson felt like smiling. So clueless…

'It's a full moon.'

He was at the top of the world as he was sure he would get what he wanted tonight. He was going to shift for the first time. And it was going to be amazing. Thank God he didn't need a girl like Lydia anymore.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott got out of school. He got out of detention but felt a bit bad for causing Stiles to suffer under Harris. The guy really hated him especially lately it seemed as if he was looking for any chance he got to get him for something.

He managed to catch Isaac just as he was being driven away in the backseat of the sheriff's car. He needed to do something. Anything really. He-fuck… he had no idea but he couldn't just let them take him and keep in overnight. They had no idea what he could do…

Stiles's dad and the deputies… this was hopeless.

Just as he turned around to leave he noticed a black blur.

He frowned at the man sitting behind the wheels of the car that just stopped in front of him.

Derek looked him through his sunglasses, 'Get in.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Later that day Stiles rushed out of school joggling his phone and back on his way to his beloved jeep, 'Hey, sorry, Harris literally just let me out of detention. Literally. And he had my phone the whole frickin' time,' he complained. He literally hated that guy now more than ever.

'Well, we need to do something right now,' said Allison on the other end, her voice was nervous, 'They were asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter, and then they sent this guy out.'

Stiles stopped in the middle of track, 'Wait, what guy?'

'He was dressed as a Sheriff's deputy.'

Stiles sighed, 'They're sending him to the station for Isaac.'

'He was also carrying this box with something on it, like, um, like a carving or something.'

'What was it?' he asked terrified of the answer.

'Hold on, hold on. It's in one of these books. I'm taking a picture. Did you get it?'

'Yeah, wolfsbane.'

'What does that mean?' asked Allison confused.

'It means they're gonna kill him.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott looked at Derek holding onto one thing that mattered.

'If I'm with you, I lose her.'

Allison was the one thing that matter the most in his life. It shouldn't but it was. She was his anchor. She brought him back. Always.

He looked at Derek feeling his control shaking but always managing to get it back together. He could feel his wolf awaking by the full moon no matter the terrible situation and problems they were facing right now. Never mind that. He needed to focus. Focus for Isaac. For a poor boy who his fucking jerk of a father use to lock in a freezer in the basement. He wanted to puke when he saw it. He wanted to cry. The scent of pain and fear was soaked inside it. It made his veins want to crawl out of his skin…

Derek shot him a frown, 'You're gonna lose her anyway. You know that.'

 _No. You're wrong. Everyone who thinks we won't make it is wrong. We will and we'll prove all of them wrong. Her family, Derek… everyone…_

Scott noticed that he was leaving he looked up at him, 'Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too.'

That caught the older wolf's attention, 'Why? Because he's one of us?'

'Because he's innocent.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD  
** 'Okay, are you helping me and Derek or Scott or Allison?' asked Stiles over the phone just as Nina was reaching the location of the sheriff station.

The answer was simple at the time. Allison.

'Hey,' she greeted her as she caught up with the brunette. She smiled at her and showed her weapon. A bow and arrows.

She managed to fight back a sudden shiver and smile back at her.

 _This is Allison your friend not one of the hunters. Not Parker Morrison._

'Okay, let's do this,' she said and they took their position.

She had to say there was something terrifyingly impressive about the way Allison used the her weapon. It was a moment and just like that the hunter was carless.

They watched as he got out of the car. Nina watched as she took another position but frowned and shook her head.

 _Bad angle._

She nodded and put her hand on her shoulders winking for a moment. Allison smiled silently as Nina managed to get them to the other side of the street in a blink of an eye.

Allison aimed and fired. Nina was seriously seeing a new side of archery cause it was _freaking_ amazing.

The man let out several pained sounds and Allison moved to hide Nina stayed in stopped. She didn't notice it before but there was something his energy. He was too far to see his face which add another A plus for Allison's skills to even be able to get him like that but she couldn't be sure now.

She licked her lips. She was getting better at telling energies apart. Even the ones that didn't belong to friends. Someone was in the car…another one.

Allison looked at her oddly.

'You coming?' she asked Nina as now she noticed that the blond was acting weird.

Nina looked at her and then at the car that was leaving.

'On second thought I'm going to help out Stiles and Derek.'

Allison blinked confused at that, 'But Scott-'

'I never doubted that you could handle him definitely not after this so you can go take care of Scott and I'll help with Isaac and come later, okay?'

Allison thought about it and nodded, 'Okay, let us know what's going on.'

She nodded as well, 'Promised.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'Motherfucker!' groaned the man as he got inside the passenger's seat.

'What the hell?' he looked at the part of the arrow that was still stuck inside and pulled it off.

'Don't sweat it.'

'Why didn't you help me out?' he asked hysterically the man.

The other man behind the wheel chuckled, 'With what? A little arrow? Nah. Besides we're already late on schedule.'

He pulled out a small package and offered him, 'M and M?'

The man gave him a disbelieve look.

 _This guy is just crazy._

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'HOLY MOTHER OF-NINA!' shouted Stiles as she scared him.

He was looking at the full moon through his jeep when he suddenly heard and saw his door opening and Nina sitting down while he was driving.

He looked at her angry and still scared his heart ready to jump of, 'Fuck-don't do that!'

She shot him an apologizing smile, 'Sorry.'

'Whoa-you're fast.'

'Thanks.'

He shook his head, 'You sure Allison and Scott will be fine?'

'Yeah, they'll manage let's focus on Isaac now.'

Stiles sighed and nodded, 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'll need all the help we can get with that.'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Nina watched nervously as they stopped in front of the sheriff's station. Derek had joined them and now all three were looking at the place trying to determine the best way to get in without much notice.

She could sense it. Even with a whole building of people she could tell it was the same was as before…

She felt like she couldn't breathe.

Derek gave her a weird side look.

'I need out,' she mumbled and before either one could said anything she moved passed Derek as quickly as possible and got out.

She pressed herself against the car.

Stiles looking worried took of his seatbelt and wanted to go talk with her but Derek stopped him shaking his head.

Stiles looked at Nina again and then back at the building, 'Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk.'

Derek listened patiently forgetting about the young succubus outside, 'I'll distract her.'

Stiles panicked as he was about to leave the car and stopped him by taking shoulder, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa... You? You're not going in there.'

Derek shot his hand a look and Stiles instantly removed it, 'I'm taking my hand off.'

'I was exonerated,' reminded him Derek.

'You're still a person of interest.;

'An innocent person.'

'An... you? Yeah, right! Okay, fine. What's your plan?'

'To distract her.'

'Uh... Huh. How? By punching her in the face? Unh.'

'Heh, by talking to her.'

'Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?' asked Stiles challenging him and after a moment he said, 'Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?'

Derek looked like he was thinking about it for a second before he said, 'I'm thinking about punching you in the face.'

Stiles looked away for a moment believing that he actually was thinking about it and probably not too far from doing it. He already smashed his head against the desk a couple of weeks ago.

He looked at him and noticed something, 'Wait, where the hell is Nina?'

Derek turned around as well. She was right next to the car a moment ago but now she was going.

Stiles shook his head, 'Okay, like hell sucubusses aren't affected by the full moon. Like hell.'

He got out of the car. Derek soon followed thinking about the girl. Something was definitely up with her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The man silently walked into the cell area. He instantly saw the turned werewolf inside the cell.

The young man's eyes sparked when they saw someone human and with every bit of strength he put the door hard.

The man watched him with the small package of the same M&M in his hands.

Isaac hit the door again. This time so hard they moved a bit.

The man smiled and walked out of the room.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** Nina was in the station. She couldn't wait for Stiles plan. She simply couldn't. She followed the energy she caught in the car.

She turned to the left instantly running into the man. He was dressed as a deputy but it was him. She recognized him anywhere now.

Parker Morrison smiled at the girl in front of him calmly, 'Hi, want some?'

She blinked at the sweets and then at him, 'Uh, no thanks.'

He was still smiling as he nodded his head a few times, 'Right, strangers and candy.'

'Yeah,' she mumbled. What was up with him?

She wasn't sure why she followed him…well she was she wanted to stop him from harming Isaac but he-he wasn't doing anything. Why?

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles rushed the corridor only to meet with the other hunter. He swallowed, 'Oh, no…'

The man immediately recognized his hesitation, 'Oh. Uh, just looking, um... Oh, sh-'

He grabbed Stiles and covered his mouth. He tried the fight him but the man just keep on going to the cell with now a hurt leg and a struggling teen. _Where the hell was his partner?_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Do your parents allow you to dress like that?' asked Parker and Nina was starting to feel really weird. His energy was… energy. It was normal not like someone who was spending time with her yet she couldn't distinguish his desire. She could always even if she didn't want to see something. At least a gleams but this guy had zero fantasies. How was that possible? And what was with that creepy smile of his?

'What's the matter cat caught your tongue?'

She was about to say something to that. Something like that she doesn't talk to jerks or weirdoes but the alarm went suddenly off and she knew that whatever plan did Stiles and Derek have has just came to action.

'Hm? A fire? Guess we should head out,' he said calmly and without the slightest care in the world started walking to the other direction.

She didn't like him leaving like this but she had to go help Stiles.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina got to the cell just as Derek roared at Isaac who frightened got to the ground.

She looked at Derek surprised and kind of scared feeling her own supernatural part warning her about him.

Stiles was the first one to talk as Isaac suddenly went back to his human form, 'How did you do that?'

'I'm the Alpha.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison was in the kitchen. She couldn't believe that she had to do this. She had to lock her own boyfriend in the freezer so he wouldn't hurt her. How twisted was that?

She was breathing so loud it echoed in the room. She needed to calm down but she just couldn't.

Her phone buzzed. She picked it up.

'Hey, we got Isaac under control,' said Nina calmly.

She wanted to sigh in relief that they made it but she couldn't right now.

'What's wrong?'

'Was it like this… the first time you saw him… was is this weird and scary? That someone you know and care for _I know that you as friend_ but still could and wanted to hurt you? Kill you even-? I just-'

'Hey,' Nina cut her off with a soft tone, 'You're focusing on BS here. Don't focus on that… focus on the fact that he has enough control to fight it…and he did-like all the time that he was with you. Focus on that he loves you so much that he's willing to go through it every full moon when he could just stop and let go… focus on that.'

Allison giggled a bit hysterically, 'T-thanks, Nina.'

'Always, Allison.'

'So what happened?-' She suddenly stopped talking. Allison blinked as she realized something she was calm now well calmer but she was still breathing hard and loud. She pressed her hand against her face covering her mouth and nose and yet she heard it. In and out so loud.

'Allison? Are you there?' Nina asked on the other end.

'I think someone's here,' she whispered before she could stop herself and looked to the side.

A pair of yellow glowing eyes looked at her.

She screamed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina ran out of the sheriff's station without an explanation as fast as she could. She went through the broke door into the house just focusing on enegries before Scott had even time to think he was flying across the kitchen as she went at him at full speed.

'Wait-wait-wait!' shouted Allison and went between her and Scott, 'It wasn't him-it was something else. It wasn't Scott.'

He looked at Nina angrily all shifted but didn't attack her back.

She blinked.

 _He's in control?_

Still it felt oddly good to hit him for some reason. Anyone for that matter.

'Did you see it?' asked Allison returning to her original question.

Nina blinked confused before she went to Scott and helped him up as a piece offering, 'I didn't see anything-what do you mean?'

'Okay, did you feel it? Its energy?'

'What are you talking about the only energy around is yours. The closest one was in the next houses. Who's energy?'

'That thing. It-it looked like some kind of lizard or whatever. It busted the door on its way out.'

Come to think of it Nina had a moment she thought she heard something break.

'Guys, I'm telling you I didn't feel anyones energy besides yours.'

'But it was here!' pressed Allison worried that she might not believe them when both of them saw the creature with yellow eyes.

Nina shrugged and shook her head, 'I'm not saying it wasn't but… if it was it just didn't have an energy…'

Which was terrifying. Everyone had an energy… Something wasn't right.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Okay, everything's fine. I'm just going to say what I planned, right? Yeah, I'm just going to say that this fucker came and got Isaac out and that I managed to well beat him? Gosh, even I don't believe this bullshit. Jesus, why me._

He looked at the door just as his dad and several other deputies came. He looked at him and then back at open cell.

 _Okay here goes nothing._

Stiles pointed at the unconscious man on the ground, 'Uh, he did it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson woke up and immediately reached for the camera. He couldn't remember anything from last night but that wouldn't be a problem. He stopped recording and had a look. He speeded it and waiting until he came to an end and realized that there was nothing. Just him sleeping on his bed. All night.

He threw the camera to the ground. He distantly heard his mom asking what happened. It took him a moment not to shout or explode as he said, 'Nothing happened. Nothing at all.'

This definitely wasn't an outcome Jackson would have guess or expect.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Gerard Argent looked at Parker Morrison with a frown as they were standing outside the house, 'Can you explain to me how come Jim Richard's is in the hospital with a serious concussion under police supervision as the main suspect who let Lahey out and you're standing here without a scratch?'

The younger man smiled, 'Simple, I don't work with partners.'

Gerard watched the man. He knew him for a long time. He worked for and him and on more than one occasion prove to be the greatest asset he could as for. Still those little habits of his worried the old man from time to time. He never let him work with his children because of them.

'Very well, can you add anything your report?'

The man shook his head thinking about it for a moment, 'No, the sheriff's son got in the way a bit and caused the alarm to go off and Issac Lahey took out Richard and Derek Hale took care of Lahey.'

'That's all?'

The man smiled, 'That's all.'

Gerard watched him for a moment before he nodded.

Parker looked at the morning sun for a while before he smiled.

As Gerard was walking away he heard the younger man singing.

'Oh, how I love those blonds.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles came home. His dad was so _so_ pissed at him. He was so dead. Okay, to be completely fair it was just partly his fault and in the bigger picture he did a good thing but hell did it looked bad.

He brushed his face several times before he lied down on his bed. After a few moments that he was staring at the celling he felt someone on the bed. He blinked and looked to the side. It was Harley's watch. She must have left it there last night before she left.

He remembered the other day as he was goofing around with her and smiled a bit. In the whole breaking jail chaos he completely forgot about her.

He sighed. He was such an idiot. He constantly forgot about her the moment something supernatural came up. Some…well for lack of better terms _friend_ he was. He told himself in the morning when he woke up and she was gone that he would call her and tell her that he had fun and that he hoped she would come visit him like that a little often. Although he would say it in a less cheesy way. At least he hoped he would. Either way he liked spending time with her. The little kisses and hugs where definitely something which he from time to time thought he would never experience.

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand where he had put it he called her.

She didn't answer and he was instantly sent into the voice mail.

' _If you're listening to this I'm already gone…don't try to find me.'_

His heart stopped in that moment.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	16. Ice Pick

**Would it really kill you if we kissed2.3**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one, season one finished. Season two in progress

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **MaderThanTheHatter** **,** **dontunderstand** **,** **Helga27** **and** **Lanerain** **for adding the story to their favs and** **sammiesweetheart0517** **and** **theschuysthelimit** **for following.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

' _If you're listening to this I'm already gone…don't try to find me.'_

Scott sat next to Nina on Stiles bed as he was shaking his head and walking around the room, 'Okay, this isn't real, right? I mean she didn't just run away, right? I mean you can find her by scent and you can feel her energy-'

'She's gone, Stiles,' mumbled Nina.

Both of the boys looked at her.

She shrugged, 'I stopped by her house after you called and sneaked in. The furniture is there but all the photos, clothes and documents are gone. Even the fridge was empty so I'm guessing they were planning it for a while.'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, she wouldn't…she wouldn't just leave without a goodbye…'

He remembered the night she to play video games with him… It was like old time. It was fun but he knew something was off. Something had to be off. He knew it.

'Well, what are we going to do?' asked Scott, 'I mean should we tell your dad? Or not…what?'

Just like that there was a knock on the door and the sheriff instantly opened. Stiles knew that it didn't look good that he let Scott and Nina come when he was busted for what happened at the station even worse that they came through the window.

Yet, his father looked like he was more sad than angry.

'So you're all here, huh?'

Nina smiled at him while Scott waved.

The sheriff nodded and walked toward Stiles's desk chair, 'Stiles, sit down, please.'

The boy looked at him and then at his friends who looked just as confused as he was. He swallowed and sat down. He wasn't sure what this could be about. Did his dad find out something about what went down in the station? The truth? No, that wouldn't leave him sad or would it?

'Guys, this is about Harley,' he spoke just as Stiles sat down.

'It's still an ongoing investigation but we found that Harley's mom might have known about nurse Nollands being involved with Harley's dad death.'

Scott looked over to Stiles who looked like he was processing everything he just heard. It was truth then. Harley left because of her mother. She was really gone.

Scott couldn't help but wonder about the fact that Harley really loved Stiles. She did for a while apparently and she was still able to leave him for her mom. He loved his mom…but would he be able to leave Allison behind like that? The simple fact that he didn't know brought an aspect that he never considered before into his thoughts. Could his love for Allison be unhealthy in a way? Bad perhaps?

'She just left,' mumbled Stiles. Nina reached for his hand and listened to everything the sheriff said. Nice. She was so consumed in her own problems she didn't even notice what her friend was going through.

She looked at the ground. But wasn't she the same? Desperate to fix her own problems on her own? Didn't she keep secrets even from Scott and Stiles who she practically told everything there was about her? Why couldn't she tell them about Morrison? What did she want to do about him anyway? Kill him?

She felt Scott's hand on her back and she honestly wished she could just lean against it or better turn around and let him hug her or just fuck… feelings were so hard.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was a second. A boy ended up on the ground while Nina put off her head cover, 'Pussy.'

The boy on the ground chuckled while coach who was watching them outside the ring openly laughed, 'Nice job, James. You're way better than a newbie should be.'

Nina panted a bit and shrugged her shoulders, 'Good motivation I guess.'

'Well, whatever it is keep it up. I love when you sent my boys to the ground,' he said almost proud and Nina had to admit she liked it as well. Not just having the upper hand but being so good and learning so fast? All of that along with coach's approve definitely made your days brightened.

'Who would have said such a tiny thing had so much fire in her,' said the boy on the ground, Shane, as she helped him up.

'Who would have said you're so easy to shot down.'

He chuckled at her again.

'Okay, you two, knock it off. You're being disgusting,' said coach.

She went to pick her stuff. The coach usually drove her home but today Shane waited for her as well. She knew what this would be about. He liked her since day one. She could tell. She saw the way he looked at her and those fantasies he had of her. He was slowly getting over the effects with the glow which was great because she wanted fair fights. It was more fun that way.

'Hey, I wanted to ask you something, uh, would you want to go out with me?' he asked carefully as she got out of the locker room.

She knew what he was going to do and she hated it. She hated situation like this because Shane wasn't one of those jock assholes in school. Shane was the nice guy and it sucked to send him down like that, 'I'm sorry.'

He smiled at her and nodded, 'It's okay.'

Suddenly Nina felt the strangest urge and she took his sleeve to stop him, 'Uh, I think you're nice and funny. You're really good with my teasing but there's someone else… but it's complicated for now at least.'

He nodded looking understanding, 'I get that. My last relationship? Really complicated.'

She smirked, 'Maybe when mine gets less complicated we can share stories?'

Shane returned the smile, 'I would like that.'

She suddenly felt something. Someone. The energy she wished she hadn't felt but unfortunately did more and more.

Coach walked toward them, 'You okay?'

The located the energy inside a car that started and drove away.

She looked over to coach and nodded, 'Yeah, let's go.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As coach drove her he realized she was tense and asked. She liked their car talks. She didn't really like the guy at first but ever since he had been spending a large amount of time with her she really grew to like him. Maybe she missed a father figure in her life.

'Thinking about Harley?' he asked. It had been almost two weeks since Harley left. It was so bizarre not having her around anymore.

Nina shrugged, 'I just can't believe she left like that… without a goodbye but whatever.'

'Yeah, well,' he sighed before he stopped in front of her car, 'Friendship is one thing but family? That's something you got to stick with. It's blood.'

'I don't blame her for wanting to be with her mom… I would but it just sucks.'

Coach sighed, 'Well, let me tell you a little secret, James. The older you get the more you will realize that life really does suck.'

She let out a sad chuckle, 'Awesome.'

'But that's the whole point. Don't lose yourself because of it. Find something worth it. Something that makes you feel good about yourself to wake up and do shit just to enjoy a little bit of that later.'

She raised her brows, 'Coach, do you mean alcohol or sex?'

He rolled his eyes, 'You're such a teenager, James and no I meant something more…different. What do you like to do? Draw? Listen to music, dance, sign…find something.'

It made Nina actually think about it. She liked boxing so far and dancing when she was hungry but to be honest she never had a hobby.

'Hey, Clara,' she called as she came home.

'Hey,' called the nurse from the kitchen she just came home from a shift too and started cooking.

Her hand was back to normal which was great cause Nina felt really bad when she wasn't around to help her get dressed.

'What's for dinner?'

'Lasagnas'

'Yum,' said Nina and sat down looking at the nurse. A couple of days ago they had a fight about Isaac and they didn't really fix it ever sense.

Clara sighed, 'Okay, look, if you want me to move because I'm with Derek on this. Just say it.'

Nina sighed. The truth was she didn't feel like living alone. She probably should. With Morrison around she was only putting Clara in danger but what else could she do go live with McCall's like Melissa asked her too? Yeah, right, cause living with your crush is a perfectly healthy.

'I don't like what Derek's doing with Isaac… I just don't. I would give anything not to be like this and he-,' she shook her head, 'Okay, look, let's just agree that this house is non-supernatural arguing.'

Clara smirked, 'Okay, no supernatural arguing in the house.'

They shook hands, 'So how was the training?'

'Awesome. Coach says I'm serious good and I think I really am.' It was good to babble a bit about pointless things. Just for a little while.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina watched as Allison and Scott were climbing the wall smiling and giggling at each other. She wanted to be a supportive friend but that didn't mean she was okay with watching them flirting in front of her. Gosh, she really hated this.

She looked away.

'What scared of heights?' asked Jackson.

She shot him a look, 'You wish.'

He smirked, 'It's okay to be afraid of things, Nina.'

She looked at him again, pissed right before she looked at, 'Coach?'

The older man looked at her, 'I want to go with Whittemore, please.'

He smirked at her, 'Sure, give him hell.'

'How can you say that to your co-captain, coach?' he asked annoyed.

'It's my co-captain against my best boxer so,' he shrugged.

Nina smirked proudly at just as Scott ended up upside down hanging on the line as Allison pushed him down.

Nina looked at him, 'We have to stop meeting like this.'

He shot her an annoyed look, 'Thanks, Nina.'

'Always got you cover buddy.'

'Okay, McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy. Right? All right, next two. Stilinski, Erica, let's go. The wall.'

Nina stepped aside as Scott unbuckled himself and Erica and Stiles took their places. Allison came to Nina and asked curiously, 'What was that about with boxing?'

'I started training and I'm really good at it,' she admitted.

Allison nodded at that surprised, 'Succubus style?'

She blinked at that. She said it nicely but it made Nina upset somehow, 'No, girl style.'

Allison panicked, 'I didn't mean-'

They stopped talking as the coach, 'Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?'

Nina looked up as the girl stopped climbing when she heard Lydia speak, 'Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out.'

'Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic,' said Allison.

The man shot her a surprised look before he looked at Erica again, 'Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get - Erica, y - you're fine. Just - Just kick off from the wall. Th - There's a mat to catch you. Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Let's go. Shake it off. You're fine.'

Nina walked into the girls' locker room and started changing when she heard, 'So we're really going out with Scott and Stiles?' asked Lydia Allison. She momentarily slowed down undressing herself as she heard it.

'Yeah, it will be fun. You know just friends hanging out?'

Lydia shot her a look, 'Come on it's not a setup,' said Allison, 'Nina's coming two so it's not a double date,' continued Allison.

Nina almost rolled her eyes. She honestly hoped that Allison lied better to her parents than she had to Lydia because it was really poor,

'We should have a girls' night,' suggest Lydia.

'Maybe later… you should go,' said Nina and put on a backless top, 'You haven't gone anywhere since Jackson so show him that you're not still crying after him under a blanket at home.'

Lydia raised her brows, 'Like he cares.'

Nina smirked at her, 'Well, he might if you rub it in his face just right.'

Lydia watched her for a moment before she returned the smirk, 'Gosh, Nina we should have been friends earlier.'

The blonde winked at her just as they suddenly heard noise from the gym. Everyone run out of the lockers room into the gym. She tried to walk passed them and she saw Erica inside Scott's arms as he was putting her to the side as she was having a seizure.

Nina watched the terrified event. It was seriously scary how she was shaking in Scott's arms so defenseless and desperate. In that moment Nina wanted really badly go and help somehow give Erica a little bit of her energy. She wasn't even sure it would have helped but she just felt useless in that moment like never in her life.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Melissa McCall sighed as check the pupils of the blonde lying in front of her, 'It's been a while since we saw you, Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication.'

'Are you gonna tell my mom?' asked the girl. It was stupid really. None of it would have happened if she hadn't try to climb that stupid wall and why? So she could prove some stupid point to her? Why? She would never be good like the others or even like the others in anyways. So why bother?

Melissa gave her a sad look, 'Well, I swear I don't want to, but there's this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs, and I don't know if you've seen my legs, but for a girl my age, they're still pretty hot. So...'

It made the girl laughed and Melissa felt a little bit good about the small achievement. It was the worst with the frequent ones. They got to know them quite a bit and even the best of them got attached. Melissa felt really deeply about kids. Maybe it was the mother in her but she really hated when they had to go through something like this. Erica had seizures since she was a little girl and it was a great burden for the girl to have to give up on having a life other kids could.

Melissa gently stoke her forehead, 'Doctor's gonna be in in a minute, okay?'

'Okay,' said Erica and watched as the woman left before she closed her eyes for a bit the sleepiness taking over.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself being taken somewhere by a man she didn't know and who didn't look like a member of the hospital staff. She started breathing hard and panicking she sat up looking at the man who calmly moved around her.

He took her meds and slowly read the label, 'Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh,' he made a disgusted face.

'Who are you?' she asked her heart in her throat. The was really handsome and Erica couldn't help but that about how all handsome man in TV were usually just highly functioning psychopaths.

Derek put away the meds and looked at her, 'Let's just say we have a... mutual friend. You get a... warning right before you have a seizure,' he said and moved to the end of her bed.

'It's called an aura. It's... It's like a metallic taste in my mouth,' she said and looked away.

'You don't have to lie, Erica. What's it really taste like?'

'It tastes like blood.'

'What if I told you... that all of this could go away?' he asked and slowly started moving his hands through her legs giving her conflicted feelings, 'The side effects... he symptoms... All of it,' he said and with a quick move pulled the poor girl whose heart was already beating like an alarm bell closer to him than she ever was to any boy, 'And what if all those things not only went away... but everything else... got even better?' he asked slowly touching her face and looking into those big brown eyes of hers.

'How?' asked Erica barely louder than a whisper.

Derek smiled a little bit before he flashed her his red eyes, 'Let me show you.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** 'What the hell were you thinking?' asked Clara pissed as she helped Erica get back into the examination room Derek kidnapped her from, 'And look at the bite mark. How the hell do you expect the doctor not to notice?'

Derek sighed, 'Stop being so dramatic. You'll think up something,' he said still looking at Erica before he winked at the girl who looked away almost terrified.

Clara looked at the girl and then at Derek shooting daggers at him, 'You're such an asshole.'

She managed to nurse the wound, 'We'll you be okay on your own? If the doctor asks just say that you felt sick and went to the bathroom, okay?' she asked softly and touched Erica's arm. She smiled at her and nodded.

Clara and then grabbed Derek's arm not so softly and dragged him out of the room, 'You could have at least waited until she was out of the hospital, idiot.'

'If I knew you were back on duty I wouldn't have done it when you were working,' he told her getting just as annoyed as she was.

'Excuse you? I called you almost every day and not once have you picked up.'

He didn't have a good argument to that, 'I'm trying to keep you safe.'

'By keeping me in the dark? That's not team work.'

'It's what you wanted when I first came asking for your help,' he reminded her hitting a tender spot.

She shot him a look which made him immediately regret his own words, 'Yeah, you're right but that was a different time. Now, we work together whether you like it or not. You want to protect me from the hunters? Fine but don't keep me in the dark.'

He looked away and she grabbed his arm again, 'Derek.'

He sighed, 'I told her, okay? Just like Isaac she knows everything.'

She nodded, 'Good. Is she the last one or do you want another one?'

'Jackson is out. He didn't turn. I think it might have something to do with Lydia not turning either.'

Clara nodded looking around as more people started walking the corridor, 'Okay, so who?'

'Haven't decided yet.'

'Derek!'

'Isaac gave me a few names. Kids like him…kids like you,' he said almost softly and touched a few pieces of her hair before he put them behind her ear.

'I'll keep an eye on Erica while she's here. How's Isaac?'

'Alive and well.'

She shot him another look and let go of his arm, 'I'll call you tonight and you can talk to him.'

'Thanks, hun. I'm glad our equal custody is finally gonna start.'

He smirked at that even if for just a little bit before he turned around and started walking away just as Melissa came to her side, 'I can't find-'

'Erica is inside. She wasn't feeling to hot so she went to the bathroom and forgot to tell it someone.'

The older woman let out a loud sigh of relief, 'Thank God. I'll call the doctor.'

Clara nodded and watched as her friend walked away before she went into the room again to talk to Erica. She had conflicted feelings about a girl sick as her receiving the bite but then again Scott had asthma and managed to get through it so she had just as a fair shot as anyone else.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson calmly listened to the video in biology class. It had been days and he still couldn't believe that he was not a werewolf. He tried Nina's idea leaving one very surprised Freshman only to find out that he wasn't an incubus either. It was seriously messed up why didn't he turn?

'A small exposure on otherwise deadly virus can actually prevent the effects of the infection from spreading. This is called vaccination-'

'What the hell did you do to my camera?' asked Matt who choose to sit next to him.

Jackson looked at him for the first time since the video started, 'Huh?'

Matt showed him the camera, 'The lens is cracked.'

'So by creating an immunity...,' continued the video at the same time as Matt was talking. Jackson was listening only to one of the voices.

'Did you drop it?' asked Matt annoyed.

'Your body is primed to fight off the infection-'

'Do you know how expensive this thing is?' continued Matt but Jackson's full attention was on the video.

'From meningitis to rabies from an animal bite-'

'Jackson!' Matt hissed earning a look from teaching.

Jackson didn't even look at him as he started at the video and said, 'Just send me a bill.'

'Meaning the subject is now immune-'

Jackson turned to Lydia. Never in his life he felt such anger directed to the girl he used to adore so much when they were together. **  
DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina sighed as she was walking down the hall when she noticed Jackson pushing Lydia against the wall. Neither of the looked pleased.

She speeded up ending up next to them her hands instantly on Jackson's arm pushing him away from the frightened girl.

Jackson shot her such a upset look for a moment Nina was sure he would try to fight her and honest she was looking really forward to punching him into the face.

However he moved his now ice cold blue eyes to Lydia once again and said, 'It's... It's you. Whatever it is … Blood, saliva... Whatever soul - killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me. You ruined it for me. You ruined everything!'

'Hey, get off her!' shouted Nina and literally pushed him away from Lydia who looked like she was going to start crying.

'This is not your business, James.'

'Yeah, well, it is my business if you're harassing a poor girl, Jackson, like what the hell?!'

'I didn't turn,' he said like it was the worst thing in the world. Nina honestly didn't understand his obsession with turning when she would give anything to be normal but didn't start arguing. Over the pass what seemed like month she had anger just boiling inside her ready to get out so before she knew it she said something completely else, 'Maybe you should stop looking for flaws in others and look at yourself. My guess the reason you didn't turn is because you don't deserve it. You're a pathetic excuse of a human and you would be even worse as an werewolf so maybe this is the worlds' defense mechanism so you wouldn't screw it up for the supernatural.' The words were harsher than she ever thought she could use and came out in a total outburst. Once she realized what she actually said she felt horrified that she would say something like that to him.

Jackson what seemed like the for the first looked like she hit the delicate spot and before she could say anything else he left. Just than did Nina realized that she used words like werewolf and supernatural but turning around she found Lydia long gone as well.

The bell rang and Nina was left in the hallway all alone just with the echo of what she said. Jackson was an asshole but wasn't she just like that as well when she found the words to even say those things to him?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

Lydia ran right after Nina showed up into the restroom. She wanted to cry but not in the hallway full of people who either adored her or hated her.

She sat down on the toilet and cried deciding that she was skipping the next class because she honestly didn't feel like sitting in one room with that dick right now. How could he have said something like that? They used to date. She told him all about how she felt when her parents divorced. He was her first. He told her about his insecurities and Jesus-if anything she would have expected them to at least stay friends and not this whatever they were now.

She heard the bell and was grateful that now no one would have come there before she knew it though the door opened.

Lydia brushed away a few tears. She waited a little bit but no one moved. There was no sound. 'Hello?'

She looked down and noticed a pair of male feel under the cabin she was inside. It made her blink the tears away, 'This is the girls room.'

The feet move away and Lydia immediately ran out of the room. She caught a shoulder of the man and ran after him. He was wearing a jacket. Why wasn't he wearing shoes though?

She didn't wait she followed after him and found him looking at the show-case by the entrance. She walked down the few stairs but lost him. Hesitately although she wasn't sure why Lydia walked to the glass where she noticed one of the trophies.

 _Peter Hale Captain_

Everything came running back to her. Peter Hale walking to her on the field. There was something wrong-something she couldn't voice-something… fuck just something.

'Hey, you okay?' she heard and turned around startled.

Nina blinked, 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you I was looking for you actually,' said the blond and gave her the bag.

Lydia blinked at the bag and realized that she had left her in the restroom. She looked back up at Nina and let a few tears fall down her face, 'I just hate that prick so much.'

Nina chuckled, 'God, now show him that you don't care for him and go with us tonight. Make a lot of happy selfies and rub them in his face.'

Lydia chuckled, 'We really should have been friends earlier.'

Nina smirked.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles tried as casually as possible walk to Boyd's seat, 'You got the keys?' he asked him. Boyd looked at him and showed him a pair of keys in his hand. Stiles smiled and reached for them. Just as he started pulling them from his hand he realized that Boyd wasn't letting them go.

He gave him a weird out look, 'This isn't a favor. It's a transaction,' told him the other boy.

Stiles nodded, 'Right, yeah. Absolutely,' he agreed and put a twenty on the table which caused Boyd to shot him a look, 'I said 50.'

'Really?' asked Stiles looking confused or more like pretending to be confused, 'I... I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct _twa_ sound, _twa - enty_.'

Boyd didn't budged, 'I said fifty. With the _fa_ sound. Hear the difference?'

'Uh...'

'If you can't, I can demonstrate some other words with the _fa_ sound.'

'Uh, no, n... no. I think I'm recalling it. Now. Maybe I just got it confused with... _For – ty,_ ' said Stiles and added another twenty to the table but Boyd just calmly looked at him. Stiles shot him a desperate look, 'Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I drive?'

Boyd raised his brows, 'You seen the piece of crap bus that I take?'

Stiles sighed, 'Look man I-get this feeling that there's a problem between us. Not sure why but-'

'It might have something to do with the fact that you started dating the girl I took to the formal,' said Boyd.

Stiles opened his mouth before he closed it, 'We were never exclusive.'

Boyd shot him look right before Nina who was walking just passed them when she heard him hit him on the head.

'Sixty,' said Nina and put bills on the table before she returned Stiles his share, 'I'm sorry about what happened at the winter formal.'

The boy looked at her for a moment like he was wondering if she was being honest about with her words or not. He slowly nodded and handed her the keys, 'Thanks,'

She smiled at him and looked at Stiles raising her brows at him.

'Sorry about…well that.'

Boyd smiled sarcastically at him and looked at Nina, 'Whatever, have fun, James.'

She smiled a little bit, 'How's Erica? I stopped by the hospital yesterday but they said she already went home. She hadn't answered any of my messages on Facebook.'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'She might just want to lay low for a bit until people stop talking about her.'

'Tell her I say hi.'

Boyd nodded and both she and Stiles left to sit with Scott.

'Got 'em,' said Stiles as Nina put the keys on the table before she smiled and looked at the hallway. She could feel Erica coming toward the cafeteria. She distantly heard Stiles talking when she noticed something odd about her energy. Something which Maria would have described as a supernatural component.

'Guys,' she mumbled just as girl… or better say goddess who looked nothing like Erica walked into the cafeteria. Every single head turned toward her and everyone looked at her like she was a walking miracle and Nina realized that this had to be what others felt when they looked at her for the first time.

Lydia who stopped by their table looked at the girl, 'What... The holy hell... Is that?'

'It's Erica,' mumbled Scott.

Nina stood up and walked toward the other blond. She and Nina stopped in the middle of the cafeteria looking at each other. The whole place went silent and watched the encounter like they were waiting for the two to start kissing or fighting.

Every guy and some girls had to admit the scene with the two blonds was seriously hot.

Nina looked down and smirked, 'Nice shoes.'

Erica clicked her tongue, 'Nice shorts.'

Nina couldn't believe that this was Erica. Werewolf Erica nevertheless.

Erica winked at her and turned around walking away. Scott and Stiles got up as well to Nina's side who mumbled, 'I think I might have turned gay in this very moment.'

Scott shot her a terrified look before all three ran after the blond outside.

Erica slowly sat into the car. When she was in the driver, Derek, turned toward them and both smiled. Nina didn't even know the guy could smile if Clara wasn't around.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott dropped one of the jars and it broke, 'Why do I get the feeling you've got a lot on your mind?' asked Deaton as he walked toward the boy.

Scott started cleaning up, 'Sorry, it just, kind of slipped through my fingers. Everything has been slipping through my fingers.'

Deaton gave him a small smile, 'Now that sounds like far too world - weary a thing for a teenager to say.'

'Sorry.'

'You might wanna try a different perspective. This is just entropy at work. This is more the natural way of the universe. But it doesn't necessarily mean it's falling apart. It's just... Changing shape.'

Scott looked at him. He had a feeling they were finally talking about something else, 'For better or worse?'

'Exactly.'

'Hey, doc. When are we gonna talk about... The thing that we never got a chance to talk about?' asked Scott nervously.

'Oh, yes. We never did get a chance to talk about that, did we? Now is definitely a good time,' admitted Deaton and Scott let out a sigh of relief.

'What do you think? Two dollars?'

'Two dollars?' asked Scott confused.

'You're right. $2.50 more an hour. It seem like a pretty good raise.'

'It's not exactly what I was... $2.50 more an hour?' Scott nodded and continued to clean up. He got a raise okay. They might as well talk so other time.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent walked into the room just as Allison and Lydia were laughing about something. Given the situation Nina didn't come around anymore so she was supposed to meet them there, 'Headed out?'

Allison stopped smiling, 'Studying. Just studying, dad.'

Chris gestured for her to come closer, 'I get it. But we need you to remember what happened,'

She frowned, 'You want me to stop being friends with her?'

Chris smiled at that, 'Actually, we want the opposite. I know how this might sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her.'

Allison couldn't decide whether be angry or shocked at the request, 'You want me to spy on her?' she asked upset.

'We want you to look out for your friend to make sure everything's okay with her.'

Allison and Chris turned to the girl just as she smiled at the selfie she took and kissed her phone screen, 'Seems okay to me,' said Allison with a smirk.

'What about Scott?' asked Chris as he looked back at Allison.

'It must be hard to see someone you loved-'

'With someone else?' she finished. The idea came to her sooner. She just wasn't sure she would be able to pull it off since she was sure Scott was completely faithful to her. Now at least.

So with a Oscar winning performance she told him how she meant it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked at the energy coming from the car that stopped just a little bit behind them and frowned. She shouldn't have let Stiles pick her up. It was easier to get rid of the bastard if she was on foot.

'You okay?' asked Scott from the front and she nodded. It was easier to lie if she didn't talk too much. She still hadn't told him about the hunter/stalker that worked for Argents.

All of them got out and walked to the building. It made Nina smile remembering how Maria started taking her here after she permanently moved to her house. She always told her that they were different that they could be normal yet she always made her have at least a bit of fun human kids did.

'Used to come here a lot?' asked her Allison and Nina nodded before she took her head, 'Come on. I have to show you when I slipped and knocked out a tooth.'

'Wait you didn't slip on eyes?'

'Nah, I had my skates on I just didn't even made it to the ice.'

Everyone laughed at that.

When they started to put on their skates Nina sighed. She was torn really between watching the annoyingly cutest couple of Beacon Hills and Stiles attempts to catch Lydia's attention. She wasn't opposite to having a good time with her friends. In fact after all the tension she had been going through she was all for it. But this was just pathetic. Stiles acted like the fact that his girlfriend and friend he knew for years left wasn't a big deal. She went back into that moment when he suggested the idea of going to the ice station.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

' _Dude, eh,' started Scott looking at Nina for support as they were standing in the hallway. It was the next day after Harley's left. Stiles came to school like nothing had happened and immediately told them that they should go on a double date with Allison and Lydia which made both his friends look at him like he lost his mind._

' _Isn't it a little bit early?' asked Scott hesitantly._

 _Nina nodded, 'Yeah, Stiles, we get that Harley's leaving hurt you well the most and and-'_

' _Why should it? We weren't official,' he said with such a cold calmness it made them even more worried, 'Besides it only proved that the only girl for me is in fact Lydia Martin. I've still love her. I always have so I just have to get back to my ten year plan. She's now single. I'm. Just because I was with Harley it doesn't mean that I didn't think that Lydia was smart, amazing, adorable, beautiful and all the other things why I fell in love with her. So what'cha say? I will go talk to boy and find I day when the rink is closed for public and games and practices, okay?' he asked and before either of them could say a word he left out looking for Boyd nearly startling him as he just out of the blue started talking to him._

 _Nina and Scott shared a looked but didn't speak about it._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Seriously, it was such a classic case of denial it almost hurt her to watch or listen for that matter.

Due to it all, she just tied her ice skates and went to the ice not waiting for the love birds to get their acts together.

'Whoa, Nina sure does make it look easy,' mumbled Scott as he and Allison finally got down from the benches.

Allison nodded as she watched the blond moved calmly on the skate before she turned back to Scott, 'Since you never skated before, maybe I should give you a few pointers?'

Scott looked at her as well and gave her an almost amused look, 'Allison. Not that this is news to you or anything, but you remember the werewolf thing? Super speed, strength and reflexes.'

Allison raised her brows, 'So a little ice skating should be no problem.'

Scott got on eyes, 'Yeah. See? It's no problem-' in a second he ended up on the ground with a loud noise which made Allison laugh before she went to guide him, 'Okay, you got it. You got it. You got-' she didn't finished the sentence when Scott hit the ice again this time when harder.

Allison she moved closer to him, 'You look like you hit your head that time.'

'What's that, coach?' asked Scott disoriented.

'You definitely hit your head.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Chocolate anyone?' shouted Nina as she got off the ice. Stiles showed her two fingers and with a smile she nodded and carefully walked into the vending machine. She took a few coins and quickly put them in. She was starting to feel a little bit dizzy. She had to wear a little bit warmed and longer clothes so she was thinking about putting down her sweater and just drink something warm for now.

She noticed Allison and Scott kissing in the photo booth looked away. It was getting worse and worse to watch them if she was being honest.

Allison looked at Nina as she was getting them something to drink and then at Scott, 'Listen, I kind of told my dad something today.'

He blinked worried all of the sudden, 'Uh? What something?'

'Well, he asked me about you and I just panic I don't know and told him that you were dating Nina.'

Scott raised his brows, 'Nina, uh, our Nina, Nina?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, I mean it was the first thing that came to my mind and honestly it's actually a really great idea.'

'It is?' he asked confused and she nodded, 'Yeah, think about it. You spent a lot of time together and everyone already thinks that you're dating so it's really a fact on its own.'

Scott looked at her, 'But what about you? Would you be okay with me and Nina dating? Even if it's just fake dating?'

Allison sighed, 'Well, at first I thought that I would hate to even think about an idea like that I mean with what happened between you two but then the more I get to know her and the whole supernatural to more I see it's really nothing to worry about. For sucubusses it's all about hunger. It's not like she's planning to steal you from me. So honestly, yeah I would be okay with it if you are.'

Scott looked at the blond as she set the last plastic cup on a small table and started warming her hands, 'It would definitely help to keep your dad from cutting me in half.'

Allison giggled and he kissed her again.

Suddenly they heard Lydia scream. All three came running toward then ice where they found Lydia on ground screaming and Stiles holding her looking confused just as much as they were.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. He told Allison that he was fine faking it with Nina but when he actually thought about it he found it super weird. Sure, they kissed. God, they kissed way to often but there was something that made him nervous about doing something like faking a relationship with Nina now. It was silly really Allison was the one who suggested it and she seemed honestly okay with it. It was a good idea but there was something about with that didn't feel right for Scott and he wasn't sure why.

As he walking through the hallway he noticed Erica standing by her locker. He couldn't helped but asked, 'Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least three. So who's next?' He still hated the idea that Derek was turning teens even if they were willing. For him supernatural life was hell and he would give anything to go back to being boring old Scott.

Erica let out a soft laugh, 'Why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?'

'Who's next?' asked Scott seriously. He didn't have the mood for her games.

Erica looked him up and down before she took a couple of steps closer, 'You know, I never knew what I looked like during a seizure until someone took a video of me once and put it online?'

'I don't care.'

'It happened during class. I started seizing in my desk and everyone was saying how they should put something in my mouth until some genius reads the card on my key ring which tells him not to 'cause it could break my teeth.'

'Erica,' said Scott in a warning she moved way to close for him, 'Do you know what happens next? I piss myself. And they start laughing. You know, the only good thing about seizures was that I never remembered them. Until some brilliant jerkoff... had to go and put cameras in everybody's phone. Look at me now, Scott,' she said almost seductively before she smirked, 'That's right. You only have eyes for her.'

She kept on looking at him pressing him against the lockers as he turned his head and looked at Allison who was standing in the hallway looking at them.

He turned back to her and put her hands off him which she left him with a giggle.

'Make a pick which one I meant,' whispered Erica and walked away right.

Scott narrowed her eyes at her, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Erica flashed him one last smile before she left.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You want me to do what?!' asked Nina shock. This was definitely not what she was expecting to happen.

'I panicked and you and Scott? Well, everyone already thought so before so-'

'So you thought it would be a good idea, Allison seriously?' she asked and closed her locker, 'Look, I know you want to keep cover we all want but this? This is… stupid I mean I was slutshamed and gossiped behind my back so many times because of how we act and now you want us to pretend we're dating?' she asked making Allison realized like it sounded.

'Yeah, look, it's perfect. I had to say something but think about it. You and Scott spent all the time together anyway. You'll add a hug and stuff and since everyone believes it anyway it'll be easy.'

Nina looked at her. She didn't want to do it for the obvious reason. She was in love with Scott. Even if both Allison and Scott would be cool with this charade she wouldn't.

'You don't have to kiss… well actually you do but that's good cause for you it's totally about feeding, right?' she asked hopefully.

Nina nodded for both of their sakes, 'Yeah, totally.'

'So how about it?'

'Is Scott okay with it?'

'Yes, he thinks it's a great idea.'

Nina sighed and looked away for a second. She really _really_ didn't want to. She knew it would resolve in a disaster and it would backfire with what she was feeling for the boy. But fuck it would be suspicious if she didn't help them.

 _Fuck my life._

She sighed, 'Okay.'

Allison smiled like a little girl delighted.

'But no kissing. I'm done taking energy from my friends like that with their girlfriends' allowance or not.'

The brunette chuckled and linked their arms together, 'Okay, Ms. Good Succubus. I'm sure that won't be a problem.'

 _Yeah, right no problem at all. Just a freaking nightmare._ **  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina sighed as she was walking down the hallway.

'Hey, you okay?' asked Stiles as he came to her, 'Listen, I know the ring didn't exactly work out the way I wanted it to but I sure next time-'

'Okay, I can't anymore,' said Nina and turned around to face Stiles, 'Look, Scott and I didn't want to say anything because we were giving you time but I'm done. This is in no way healthy. Harley left and you're hurt. Okay, I get that. She was my friend and I'm hurt too so much I-Stiles, you can't just jump from dating Harley to-'

'We weren't dating-'

'-to crushing for Lydia again that's not right and you know it. You're making what you had with Harley seemed like it didn't matter like it was just some middle distraction before going after Lydia again-'

'Okay, that's seriously rich coming from you to say,' cut in Stiles. Nina blinked, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that since day one you told me that I didn't have a chance with Lydia but that Harley liked me-loved me even or not?'

'Yeah-'

'And she left like it didn't matter. You're right loving Lydia may seem hopeless at first but it's not something that stopped…it didn't and to tell me that loving Lydia now is a rebound things because of Harley is just rude, Nina.'

Nina shook her head with a bitter smile as Scott came to them, 'Okay, you two how about we calm down?'

'No, Nina, you know me for like what two-three months? I've been in love with Lydia since the third grade! I love her! Yeah, I thought that maybe I could love Harley or grow to love her. Did I like her? Yeah, I did a lot but I still love Lydia. And you're right I'm hurt so sorry if going again after Lydia seems unkind toward Harley but she was the unkind one who left without a goodbye.'

Nina watched him for a second before she said, 'You have to see that going after Lydia now is like a big fuck you to what you had with Harley and I honestly can't believe that you're that kind of a person that would do that. Make what you two had appeared so unimportant and worthless.'

Stiles blinked. He opened his mouth to say something before he just waved his hand at her and walked away.

Scott called after him but he just kept on walking.

He turned back to Nina, 'Okay, that really wasn't necessary.'

'No, what isn't necessary is you putting us on the second bench _again_. You think the same about him crushing after Lydia again and yet you rather say nothing so you wouldn't unbalance your perfect little world with Allison.'

Scott frowned at her, 'What?'

'Admit it! You didn't say anything to Stiles because you loved the idea of you and Allison being together just a little bit more. Never mind that Stiles make this gigantic stupid move as long as you got to what you wanted. The same to me dating you.'

'You don't want to help us?'

'Well, let's see?' she raised her hands and started counting, 'Everyone thinking I'm a homewrecker? Check. Not being able to date anyone else. Check. Having to do public affection with you whether I want to or not. Check.'

'Jesus, if it's just a big problem just say no.'

She let out a humorless chuckle, 'I can't because I care for you…guys too much and I'm a good friend,' she said. It felt good let all those things out even if she slipped and almost said something she didn't want to.

She turned around to leave before she stopped, 'And another thing. I think Allison is the one holding you back from helping Isaac and Erica. I noticed. She may just want to keep you safe but in truth she should support you.'

Scott watched another of his friends walk away pissed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Victoria Argent let out a nervous laugh as she looked at the nurse who was dealing with her cut, 'This is so embarrassing.'

Melissa shook her head with a smile, 'Not at all. I have seen far worse come through these doors. We keep a pair of bolt cutters in the back. Trust me, you don't wanna know what they're for.' She was a bit surprised as she saw her waiting in the waiting room but didn't mind all that much as she looked like a completely nice woman now when she and her husband weren't accusing her of being a bad mom.

'Let me guess. Something about men and their egos.'

Melissa nodded, 'Mmm. Boys will be boys.'

'Trust me, I know. I was a teacher for years at an all boys private school. Oh, I don't need the anesthetic,' she said calmly.

'Are you serious? Okay.'

'Speaking of boys, how's Scott?' she asked.

'Scott? He's, uh, like every other teenager,' said Melissa with a shrug.

'I'm sure he was pretty devastated after the whole breakup,' pressed Victoria gently.

'He has been a little odd lately, well, you know, he's kind of always odd, but, uh, he doesn't seem all that...'

'Heartbroken?' helped Victoria and Melissa nodded, 'Yeah. Maybe he just hides it well.'

Victoria smiled tightly, ; Teenagers are quite good at hiding things, aren't they?'

Melissa nodded, 'Or.'

Victoria blinked, 'Or?'

Melissa looked at her, 'It will be weird to tell you considering Allison-'

'Oh no, please, I don't have many parents friends even less my child's parents friends to talk with so.'

Melissa stopped what she was doing and looked at her, 'It's just before Allison come Scott had this sort of crush on Nina James. I sure you know her.'

'I heard about her. Haven't had the pleasure yet but I knows she's friends with both,' Victoria nodded.

'Yeah, well, around the time started with Allison he started being friends with Nina so I was sure it was some sort of game to get Nina. Then I realized he really loved Allison but they broke up. What I'm trying to say is that he and Nina spent quite a lot of time together and when they're together…there's something. I sometimes hear them when she comes over. I'm not snooping-'

'-Of course.'

'But I hear things here and there and I think she has a big part in the reason why is he happy again.'

Victoria was surprised by the new information, 'So you think that he might like this Nina again?'

Melissa nodded, 'I believe and that boys and girls can be friends but those two? There's something there,' she continued to work on Victoria's cut while the redhead thought about what she just heard.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina smashed her books on the desk where Lydia was studying, 'What?'

She sighed and sat down, 'Okay, I can't talk about this with anyone cause Harley's MIA. Clara's an adult. Maria can't respond and Stiles is a guy.'

She closed her eyes and waited for a second before she opened them only to see a smug look on Lydia face, 'Just kill me.'

'So you're finally admitting you like Scott? Thank God cause the whole we're just friends was getting old,' said the strawberry blond.

'I'm a terrible person,' she said and pressed her head against the table.

Lydia chuckled, 'No, you're a teenager we're hormonal and can't deal with shit without losing it. It's okay. I won't tell Allison or Scott.'

'Good cause this is your test,' she said and opened the book.

Lydia raised her brows, 'My test?'

'Yup, you're on probation so I would see if you're a good friend.'

'Thanks...,' she mumbled a bit annoyed.

'You should be glad. You screwed up big time last time when we were trying.'

Lydia sighed, 'Okay…whatever… so what happened.'

'Allison asked to pretend to be dating Scott.'

Lydia made a face, 'Yeah, giving the current situation that does sound terrible.'

'Thank you, I just can't deal with my feeling toward Scott and hide them from him at the same time.'

'Then say no.'

'Can't it would be suspicious not to mention I already said yeah and both of them are all for it,' whined Nina and brushed her face, 'Jesus, why is high school so complicated?'

'Good question,' agreed Lydia as she remembered what happened with her and Jackson in the hallways, 'Either way, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. You already hung out quite often and I'm sure there will be no kissing or serious displays of affection. Not when Allison and Scott are still dating.'

Nina sighed and looked at her, 'You're right because like hell I am letting a kiss happen ever again.'

'Wait,' said Lydia suddenly raising her brows, 'There were more than one?'

Nina bit her lip, 'Two?' asked Lydia.

Nina shook her head, 'Three?'

Nina shook her head again. 'Did you lost count?' asked Lydia with a satisfied smile on her face and Nina nodded.

'Oh my God, that's brilliant.'

'I'm the worst person in the world,' she said and pressed her head against the table while Lydia smiled at her happily, pleased even if just a little bit with the torture the girl was going through.

Her phone buzzed.

She looked at it and stood up, 'I have to go.'

Lydia let out an annoyed sound, 'I thought we were having a nice girls' talk,'

'We were but I need to go… it's an emergency. Catch up with you later,' she said before she started running.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Stiles were heading out of the school when they found out that Boyd was going to be next, 'I'm going to go to the ice... rink, see if he's there. And if he's not at home, you call me, got it? What?'

Stiles sighed, 'Okay, I'll admit Nina was tiny right about what she said to me and she might have been right about what she said about you and Allison but seriously. Maybe we should let him. Boyd, you know, man? You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?'

Scott looked at him horrified, 'We can't.'

'You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know, the word _sensational_ comes to mind,' said Stiles picturing her in his mind for a second.

'Yeah. How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?'

Stiles sighed, 'All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility.'

'They all are. And you know this thing's gonna get out of control. That makes me responsible.'

'All right, I'm with you. And I also gotta say this new... found heroism is making me very attracted to you,' he admitted and looked at Scott, 'Maybe it's should start crushing on you.'

Scott rolled his eyes, 'Shut up.'

'No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels,' suggested Stiles right before Scott pulled him down the stair with him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott came to the rink. He hadn't heard from Stiles yet but he did got a text from Nina that she was coming to help.

'Boyd. I just wanna talk. Hey, come on, Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons. I mean everything.'

Boyd stopped the Xxxx, 'He told me about the hunters.'

'And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there's other ways to get it.'

'I just wanna not eat lunch alone every day.'

Scott shook his head, 'If you're looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek.'

'That really hurts, Scott,' started Derek, 'I mean, if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?'

'Hm. In a word... Transformative.'

'Isaac?'

'Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great.'

'Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight,' said Scott looking at the two as they started walking closer to them.

'Then go home, Scott.'

Scott shifted, 'I meant fair for them.'

'Don't you get it?' shouted Scott, 'He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!' He said and throw both of them to Derek.

Derek started slowly walking toward him before shifting, 'It's true. It is about power.'

Scott tried to fight him but he couldn't stop an alpha. Derek threw him bleeding to the ground.

Scott looked at Boyd, 'Don't. You don't wanna be like them,' he said slowly.

Boyd nodded as he got out of the truck and revealed his bite, 'You're right. I wanna be like you.'

Scott sighed and lied back down.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina came a few seconds too late, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay. You were angry,' said Scott as she helped him to his feet and put his arm around her shoulder.

'No, I mean for coming late. I seem to be having a habit of doing that lately.'

'Oh,' mumbled Scott before he hissed.

Nina sighed, 'But for what it's worth. I am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did and I want to help you and Allison. If that means to fake date than we can fake date.'

Scott shook his head as they slowly started walking away from the rink, 'You shouldn't if you don't want to. We shouldn't have asked you in the first place.'

'No, it's okay. It'll be fun,' she said and gave him that smirk of hers he liked so much.

'Hey, do you remember?' he asked as they walked through the night streets all alone.\

'Hm?'

'When we first started talking again? The night I got bitten? It was the first time we talked since we kissed. It was funny. You had to help me get into my house. I couldn't believe how strong you were. You carried me like I weighed nothing.'

She chuckled, 'Yeah.'

'You helped me just like now. I was around hurt by an alpha just like now and you carried me like this to my house.'

She smiled softly at that, 'Yeah, I remember… it seems like ages again.'

'Sure does,' he said looking down at her for a moment, 'I thought you were hot that day and other days… was it weird to see my fantasies?'

Nina chuckled nervously, 'No, like I said they weren't as bad as the other ones. They were actually well…hot. definitely nicer than some guys thing when I go out to feed.'

He brushed her shoulder a bit, 'Do you ever feel bad about going alone?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I didn't. I always had Maria to come back to. I mean Clara is great when we're not arguing about Derek but Maria got it. The hunger, the bad feeling of being a monster-uh-stuff.'

Scott started gently rubbing her shoulder, 'Now, it feels sad. I used to like dancing…coach asked me a few days ago what's my hobby. I don't have one. I thought I liked dancing but with Maria in the hospital it feels wrong to have fun like that. I know it's stupid.'

He shook his head, 'Feelings aren't stupid, Nina. You're a part of you which makes you you.'

Nina made a grimace, 'You just say that cause you don't know all my feelings.'

'So you keep secrets from me, Ms. James?'

She sighed. _How the hell does this classified as friendly behavior?_ _Just friendly behavior?_

'Well, I need to make sure I will continue to be interesting for you, Mr. McCall.'

 _And why the hell am I flirting back? I'm so going to hell for this. There definitely has to be a special place in hell for girls who flirt with their friends' boyfriends._

He chuckled and sighed, 'You were right about that you said. Everything really. I was holding back what I really wanted to do because of Allison and Stiles is totally focusing on Lydia again out of hurt.'

'Good because I really meant it too,' she said, 'But to be completely honest I stepped out of the line saying it like that. I should have been more friendly about it and not bitch. It's just the stress but I really said a few mean things not just to you but also to Jackson.'

Scott smiled down at her, 'It's okay, Nina. I know you didn't mean to be well…mean.'

'Bitch,' she clarified but Scott only smiled even more at her and repeated, 'Mean.'

'Hey, uh, when we get there,' she started suddenly, 'Will Deaton be there?'

'I don't think so. It's way too late for him.'

Nina nodded, 'Okay, because I want to talk to you.' It was time. She had enough of the prick infiltrating her life and fucking stalking her. She was going to tell Scott. He was her best friend and she already had a big secret she couldn't tell him so she wasn't going to tell him everything about Parker fucking Morrison.

They got to the clinic when Scott hoped he could take a look at the wound, 'Why aren't you healing?' he asked as they came inside.

They stopped as they found Deaton inside with a body on the examination table. A human body.

'Because it's from an Alpha,' explained the older man as Nina put Scott's hand of her and they both looked at the body and then at him, 'I think maybe we better have that talk now.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson was angrily training on the field. After little chat with Chris Argent he felt even worse than before.

He decided to leave when it started to look like it was going to rain. Just his luck his car got stuck in the mug. He hit the steering wheel hard before he got out of the car. He went to try and push it.

Of course it wouldn't budge. He cursed under his breath and tried again and again.

He looked at his reflection.

 _You're nothing but a pathetic little boy. A fucking co-captain. You suck as human and you would such as a werewolf which is why you're not one._

He screamed before he took the back of his car and raised it up without much of a problem. He got it out of the mug and let go.

Jackson took a few steps away before he looked at it and then at his hands. He was wrong…no they all were wrong. He had change. He was different.

Jackson smiled and looked at the sky like he was thanking it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara was walking around the hospital when a man walked into her, 'Oh watch it,' she said before she looked at the man. He was older but kind of still good looking.

'My apologies. I actually-whoa.'

Clara raised her brows, 'Sorry, I'm just amazed by your hair. There really beautiful,' he said but his eyes were still on her face. She smirked, 'My hair? Yeah?'

'Well, it wouldn't look too good if I said how amazing you look. I would sound like a creeper,' he said with a grimace.

Clara chuckled, 'Too late for that.'

He watched her for a few moments, 'Would it be too forward to ask you out for coffee?'

Clara titled her head, 'I think you're pass the too forward.'

He made a face which made her chuckle again, 'Tell you what, I may have like a few minutes right now.'

The man smiled, 'Good, hospital cafeteria? But I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me your name.'

'Clara,' she raised her head, 'Clara Peterson.'

He took her hand, 'Parker Morrison. It's a pleasure to meet you, Clara.'


	17. Abomination

**Would it really kill you if we kissed**

 **Summary:** We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn, strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one, season one finished. Season two in progress

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **,** **RK.2341** **,** **laurenalyse24** **,** **Taylorharvell1997** **and** **cutiepie102** **for adding the story to their favs and** **leftmysanityathome** **and** **enigmaticmusician21** **for following. And also the guests for the reviews. Glad you like it :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

Nina bit her lip as she watched Deaton walking around the room, 'They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk.' Her gaze kept shifting from Deaton, to Scott to, a fucking dead body on the examination table. She felt like she was going to be sick. Why did there always have to be dead bodies everywhere?

'What is that?' asked Scott as he poured something on the cotton.

'Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you? You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek,' explained as he took care of the wound.

Scott shook his head confused from the whole situation while Nina moved to the window to sense if someone was coming, 'Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how-how do you know anything?'

'It's a longer story,' said Deaton, 'What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This,' he pointed at the body Scott would rather not look at, 'This is something different.'

'Well, do you know what did it?' asked Scott looking at it.

Nina took a step back from the window when she sensed Chris Argent, 'They're here.'

'No,' said Deaton as he looked at her and then back at Scott, 'But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered.'

'All the things? How many different things are there?' asked Scott shocked before Nina took his hand and they walked to the other room and waited for the hunters as quiet as they could looking at each other.

In a matter of minutes Chris and the others came in.

'I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent _closed_ sign,' said Deaton.

'Hello, Alan. It's been a while,' said another voice, 'The last I heard, you had retired,' Scott froze as he heard Gerard Argent on the other side of the door. Nina listened before she suddenly felt Scott's hand moved instinctively around her.

She looked up at him and he at her still listening to them trying to make each other feel less terrified in that moment.

'Last I heard you followed a code of conduct.'

'If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours,' said Chris as a matter of fact.

Another person walked in and Nina closed her eyes painfully as she recognized the energy.

 _That fucker is everywhere!_

Scott brushed her back. When she opened her eyes she could see the question behind them but she couldn't answer.

'I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions,' replied Deaton.

'He was only 24.'

Nina could sense Morrison moving around the room as if circle it. She pressed her head against Scott's shoulder trying to calm down and telling herself that he didn't know she was here. He couldn't have.

'Killers come in all ages.'

Scott pulled her closer and pressed his head against the top of hers.

'All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us.'

'How about you tell us what you found?' Asked Chris walking closer to the vet slowly losing his patience. This was not a religion battle.

Deaton watched him for a moment before he nodded and walked to the body, 'See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose.'

Gerard watched as he demonstrated on the body, 'Relating to the spine.'

Deaton nodded, 'That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side.'

Chris came closer as well, 'Five for each finger.'

Nina moved her head from Scott and mouthed just as Gerard said, 'Each claw.'

'As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease.'

'Have you ever seen anything like this before?'

'No.'

'Any idea at all what killed him?'

'No,' replied Deaton but thought about it for a moment. He honestly had no idea what it was but he had some clues, 'But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds.'

Scott blinked before he mouthed, 'Allison and Isaac's?'

Nina looked down thinking. She didn't sense it but both Scott and Allison saw it so it had to be there. _It. Something_. _Creature._

'If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it.'

Deaton shook his head, 'I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose.'

Both Nina and Scott froze and looked at each other. Killing to feed? They understand that. They were predators who could easily kill someone because of that. A few times they almost did. Peter? He killed for revenge. Aaron killed to feed. There was collateral but his main goal was revenge. Killing just for the fun of it? No purpose? That was scary a lot more scary than anything they ever faced.

They hugged. It wasn't like they agree to do it. It was spontaneous both of them moved at the same time and pressed each other as close as possible. She was happy they were holding because thinking about a killer like that and having Morrison in the next room made her feel cold. Seriously cold. In that moment when she was being held by him when they were both blindly seeking each other for comfort she wondered for the first time since she came to the realization… why? Why weren't they together? Why when it felt so good right now?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked at his phone. He woke up in a fucking dumpster where that…hot bitch left him after she hurt his beloved jeep and then him. Fuck her.

He sighed and went through his contact list. He couldn't reach Scott and he was still pissed at Nina because of the fight they had.

He scrolled through them when he stopped at Harley's name. He swallowed hard. He looked around the mechanic's where he had to get his jeep to fix. The only one here was the mechanic who was working on his jeep while he was standing alone in the hall.

Licking his lips he pressed dial. He waited until her picture showed up on his screen. It was a picture of their freshman year. She had a new haircut and asked him to take a picture of her. He could have used her phone but he took a picture with his instead. He liked it. She looked…the way she was. Happy, positive, pretty. He heard the voice mail end and he put the phone to his ear.

Just as the beep ended he said, 'If you were planning to leave you could have say a fucking goodbye Harls,' his voice was bitter and words cruel but he didn't care. He missed her and it hurt, 'But hey, I guess, I wasn't the only one who wasn't taking us seriously. It's cool I'm back to the ten year plan with Lydia so fuck it but I thought we were friends. I thought if nothing else we were at least that so thanks for proving that those what nine-ten years I was thinking we were friends was just bullshit. Thank a lot, Harls.'

He wanted to continue but the automatic voice said the message was full. He put the phone away and brushed his face.

He waited for a moment before he went to look what was the guy doing because it was taking him way to long, 'Hey!' he shouted when he saw the jeep in the air and the guy under it. He frowned.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

'Hey? Wh... What do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter.'

The mechanic didn't even bother to look at him as he worked, 'Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has got to be replaced here.'

Stiles blinked before he understood what was happening and sighed, 'Why do I get the feeling you're slightly over-estimating the damage?' he asked. He had a shitty say so far and it would not improve if he would end up with a fucking bill worth more than his dad's month salary.

'It's probably gonna run you around like twelve hundred parts and labor,' said the mechanic carelessly.

'Are you kidding? This thing doesn't have a catalytic converter. And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is,' he told him annoyed. He could tell that this asshole wanted to rob him because he thought Stiles was an idiot.

'Do you know what a limited slip differential is?' asked the mechanic daring.

'No,' said Stiles hesitated. He could sense that he would lose the battle.

'Yeah, coming on more like fifteen hundred.'

Stiles sighed annoyed, 'Okay. Just finish. I'll be back here, seething with impotent rage!' He went to the main office of the dick.

He let out a disgusted noise as he touched the door handle and nearly puked. He looked at his hand with a grimace as it was covered in something wet and gluey and just fucking grease. It looked seriously like someone touched the handle after jacking off and Stiles wanted to wash his hands like now.

'Oh. Nice. It's real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here,' he shouted at the guy and walked inside.

When he walked in he noticed a picture of the mechanic from when he was younger wearing a lacrosse uniform, 'Figures.'

He definitely had Jacksonlike qualities, Stiles can give him that.

He took out his phone again. He wanted to text his dad to come and support him. The asshole will definitely be more respectful if the sheriff comes here in his uniform. He started to type the message but he suddenly felt that his fingers started to shake. Something was happening. All of the sudden his fingers went numb.

Stiles tried to shake his hand and the numbness away. He looked up just as he saw something, some hand with claws was on his beloved jeep.

'No. Hey. Hey! Hey! Uh!' he shouted trying to get the mechanic's attention but there was too much noise in the garage. All of the sudden Stiles felt like he lost control over every single part of his body and fell to the floor. He felt like getting a panic attack as he watched that was happening with the mechanic.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles tried to shake away the numbness as he was sitting in an ambulance.

 _Thing._

'I told you, I just... I walked in and I saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all,' he said as his dad kept on asking him over and over again for details and about things he couldn't answer, not without telling the truth at least.

 _Monster._

Sheriff noticed how he kept on holding and rubbing his hand, 'What's wrong with your hand?'

'Nothing. Can I just get out of here now?' he asked annoyed.

 _Creature._

'Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me...,'

'You think I'm lying?' he asked defensive. Typical. Why should he? His lying to him over and over about Scott, Nina, what is happening around them? It's really surprising he didn't notice it earlier. Well, he did. He told him that he has a hard time believing anything he says especially when he was in serious trouble and busted.

Sheriff put his hand on his shoulder. His heart almost stopped when he found out that Stiles found the body. Being crushed by a car like is a terrible death but that his son had to witness that? He could tell that Stiles wasn't alright no matter what he said. No one would be.

'No, of course not. I'm just worried about you. Now, if you saw someone do this, if you're afraid that maybe they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it...'

'I didn't see anything. At all!' Stiles snapped, 'Can I go now please?

'Sure. But not in your jeep. We're gonna have to impound it. Sorry kid, evidence. I'll see you at home,' he told him not really looking all that sorry.

Stiles gave him a look before he calmed down just as his dad left, 'All right, well, at least make sure they wash it,' he called after him.

He didn't get an answer so Stiles just brushed his face frustrated. He couldn't believe he saw that.

 _It._

He sighed and looked around as people in uniforms were running around. How did this happen? What was it anyway? It wasn't a werewolf. Allison told him about the creature in Isaac's house. He laughed a bit when she told him it had a fucking tail but just _shit…_ it was real.

Scott texted him that he was here and he got to his feet and went to look for Scott mom's car.

He sighed again right before he got in feeling somehow better that Scott was here right now because it was seriously exhausting to not be able to say what just happen and think up the bullshit story he just told his dad.

Scott put his hand on his elbow with a concerned look on his face, 'You okay?'

Stiles shook his head abut said yes anyway, 'Yeah. You were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them.'

Scott blinked, 'What do you mean?'

'You know when you see, like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can actually see are their eyes and you feel like you know 'em but you just can't figure out who it is?' he asked thinking about it. How it looked.

'Are you saying you know who it is?'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, but I think it knew me.'

Scott swallowed hard, 'You mean-?'

'Someone from the people we know? Yeah,' he said and looked in front of him. He didn't say it out loud. He could but… his mind always had the best of him and his mind already had a possible suspect. Someone he really didn't want it to be and hell he would fight anyone who would say it's that person but…

 _Lydia_  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was sitting on the McCall's porch waiting for two to come. Just as she saw Mrs. McCall's car arrive into the drivers way she ran toward it and the moment Stiles came out of the passenger's seat she hugged him, tightly.

'Whoa-there? I'm gonna start thinking your my mom or something with these affections,' he said sounding annoyed but he hugged her back and with the way he relaxed in her arms she could tell he was grateful for the gesture.

'Oh, please. I'm so much more a cool and badass older sister. Mom honestly,' she said right back.

Scott watched the two as they are holding onto each other. It was strange. He used to get so annoyed with Stiles staring at Nina like a horny teen when the glow was still affecting him and he still gets upset about other boys staring at her or if the glow is affecting them. Right now though, watching them like this comforting each other he could imagine being annoyed when he just felt the same way about being close to Stiles cause he got hurt and was in danger tonight. He was his best friend and longest. He felt something so deep for him he didn't want to think about the possibility of him being gone tonight.

Nina let him go and they stepped away from each other.

'What did it look like?'

'Like a lizard.'

'Eww,' she made a face. 'I hate lizards!'

'Yeah?' he asked with a smirk and she nodded before she bit her lip and looked at Scott still holding Stiles sleeve.

She nodded her head to the house and he smiled at her before he obeyed and left the two alone.

She looked at Stiles, 'I'm sorry I was a bitch. I wish I could say that it was just because I hadn't fed but in truth I'm just having a bad week and because I love you and Scott so much I take it out on you…well and Clara,' she rolled her eyes a bit.

Stiles watched her for a moment before he smiled at how cute she looked right then, 'Awww, Nina, you do care.'

She smirked at him and punched him, 'Yeah, so next time call me the moment something happens to you, okay?'

He nodded with a smile that fell a bit after a moment, 'Okay, but just so you know. You're my friend too. You piss me off a lot but I piss you off too. That's what friendship is all about.'

'Awww, you love me too, admit it.'

'You said it not me,' he said and started to walk to the house.

She ran after him, 'Please, you love me.'

He opened his door, 'So cocky. You think you can make any guy you want fall in love with you,' he chuckled.

Scott, who was already walking down the stairs because he prepared the sleeping bag for Stiles, shot him a raised brow, 'Dude, I'm pretty sure Nina can actually make any guy fall in love with her.'

She had to bit her tongue hard so she wouldn't say what she wanted to say.

 _Anyone except for you apparently._

'Of course I can, succubus and all,' she winked and walked to the kitchen with them.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

In a little bit Melissa came home with Clara and take out, 'Hey, are you okay?' asked the both women Stiles almost babying him while Nina and Scott held back their laughs.

Melissa hugged the boy almost crushing him all over again while Scott and Nina walked into the living room, 'Is he really okay?'

Scott looked briefly at his friend and then back at the blonde, 'He has this thing. He loves to hold things inside but…I think that us being here with him is exactly what he needs right now.'

Nina nodded before she noticed a picture next to the couch, 'Oh, man, baby Stiles and baby Scott.'

She ran toward it before Scott could stop her, 'No, stop that was bad haircut day.'

He took her by the elbow but she managed to get free, 'Aww, look at those cheeks~,' she sang.

Scott grabbed her by the waist but she just laughed and continued to look at the picture teasing him.

Melissa watched the two from the kitchen while Clara argued with Stiles about whether or not should she check him up.

'Okay, stop-stop!'

'Stiles?' asked Melissa and Clara grumpily went to shelves to pull out plates.

'Yeah?' he asked turning to the older woman, 'What's up?'

She nodded at Scott who was now pulling Nina toward him whispering threats about how he will find something on her for revenge for making fun of him while she just smirked and pressed herself against him.

'Those two are together?'

Stiles looked nervously between his two friends and Melissa. Okay, they were fake dating but Scott was real dating Allison but the point of fake dating was for other's to believe that they were real dating. Still, the way it looked right now it was as if they were real dating and he doubted they were even trying.

'Uhm, I don't know,' he said honestly, and he knew how stupid it sounded even before Melissa shot him the look, 'I'm serious. I really don't know but I think that they might be getting there.'

Melissa looked at them again satisfied enough, 'Good. They look really good together. Less intense than he seemed with Allison.'

'Maybe,' mumbled Stiles and walked into the living room just as Nina got out of Scott's hands and put the picture back on the small table near the couch.

'You two done?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nina blinked, 'Done?'

'Doing coupley things? Your mom just asked me if you two are dating.'

Scott smiled, 'Hm, we must be doing a good job then,' he winked at Nina who looked away blushing. It made him blinked confused, she looked adorable when she blushed, but why was she blushing in the first place.

She cleared her throat to stop acting like a pathetic teen, 'Yeah, well of course we are. I said I'm a succubus and all.'

Stiles sat down on the couch, 'That doesn't mean you're good in relationship in fact being a succubus makes you bad in relationship.'

'That's racism!' complained Nina.

'I mean, come on, you have to like take desire from other people when you're dancing and all, so I don't think other guys would have been too happy about it,' he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Nina crossed her arms, 'You're basically calling me a slut and a cheater.'

'What? No-I'm-'

'Stiles,' started Scott raising his brow at him, 'Rethink what you just said.'

Stiles blinked and looked from one to another, 'Shit, okay, that sounded bad. I'm sorry we know you're not slutty or a cheater or anything well you are but not a slut. You know what I mean,' he complained before he shot her a desperate look and she took pity on him and let him off the hook.

She squeezed his shoulder, 'Okay, you get a pass for witnessing a murder tonight, 'kay?'

'Thanks.'

They walked into the kitchen again where they pulled out chairs and sat in front of the table.

'So are you two dating?' asked Melissa Scott who nearly choked on his food while Clara started laughing. It wasn't even five minutes into eating.

'Mom!'

'What? I just want to know. You seemed to be really into it a few minutes ago in the living room,' she said pointing out the obvious.

Scott opened his mouth both Stiles and Nina were looking at their foods as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world right now.

Nin did briefly look up but once she noticed Scott was still looking at her she quickly looked down. Like hell she was giving him any idea. She wanted him to say that they were dating even if just for the cover. Pathetic. She turned into a pathetic girl who is crushing after her friend and other friend boyfriend. Unfucking believable. She was losing it and fast. She wanted to fall out of love from Scott and not actually make him love her back. He loved Allison. Allison, beautiful brunette, who didn't risk his life every time they kissed. Allison , who didn't have all these demons inside her tearing her apart. Melissa and Stiles were right, they were pretty into it in the living room, and she didn't even notice it until now. She told herself over and over again that she needed to suppress her feelings, or find a better way to deal with them not act into them.

Scott sighed and put his hand around Nina's chair, 'Yeah, uh, we are.'

But God, help her she liked it.

Nina looked up at Melissa and smiled softly at her, 'It's, uh, new.'

'Okay, I don't want to embarrass you guys.'

'Too late for that,' mumbled Stiles right before he took a glass of water.

'Okay, Mel, give them a break. I feel bad about them,' agreed Clara. She really did feel bad for the two. Melissa couldn't know that Scott and Allison were really dating and that Scott and Nina were only fake dating because of her parents. She knew the older man too well and Mel would sure cause a riot as to why Scott wasn't good enough for Allison which would be the worst case scenario seeing she couldn't know about the supernatural.

'Thank you,' said Scott and Nina in reunion before they smiled at each other. The problem was Scott kept on looking at her as a friend. Jesus Chris, she was an idiot. She couldn't just steal him from Allison when he was in love with her. How the hell would she even pull that off? Not that she wanted to…she was just tired of being in love with him so having daydreams about how nice it would be if they were really together was just to pass time.

She was a pathetic excuse of a friend.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The next day, Stiles and Scott were sitting on the stairs, 'I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than... Oh, my God. I can't... You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate,' he said losing with the way how complete adoring Scott was looking at him. It was super weird and if someone would have heard them they would have a field day about it.

'Come on, you're the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?' asked Scott desperately.

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Yes! Okay, message complete. Now, tell me about your boss?'

'He thinks that Allison's family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all the things that they've hunted. Like a book,' he explained thinking about the events in the animal clinic and how he and Nina were scared that they would found them.

Stiles nodded thinking about it, 'He probably means a bestiary.'

Scott chuckled, 'What?'

'A bestiary.'

Scott laughed some more, 'I think you mean bestiality.'

Stiles gave him a look before he continued, 'Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures.'

Scott thought about it for a moment before he make a face, 'How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff?'

'Okay, you're my best friend, you're a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine.'

'Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is.'

'And who,' added Stiles with a nodded. They shared a look and said, 'We need that book!'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Nina narrowed her eyes at a few students who were talking next to her about her. All of the sudden, everyone was all in her and Scott's business. A girl walked to her and told her congrats. Like seriously? She didn't get it. She was the school's slut and now she was like a total honey since Allison was the niece of a serial killer. Like what the fuck?

She brushed a few pieces of hair behind her ear, 'Why the long face?' asked Scott as he walked to her and linked their fingers together.

She looked at their hands and he shot her an apologizing look, 'It's for the show.'

'I know. It's just weird how everybody is sort of happy about us being together.'

'You heard it?'

'Hard to miss when someone comes up to you and say how much they like you with someone more than they did with their previous girlfriend. Total lie, I know everyone was super pissed and called me a homewrecker. '

'Yeah, I'm sorry about that,' he said while he brushed her shoulder, 'You had been through a lot.'

'Please, I'm a succubus I was born to be going through a lot. I mean in like Freshman didn't you think I was a slut or something for dressing up like this?' she asked nodding now at her very shorts and boots.

'No, I just thought you were proving a point. I never saw you with anyone so,' he shrugged his shoulders, 'I mean of course I thought you had a more interesting life than the rest of us, but I never thought you were like that. I just thought you were sad,' he admitted for a moment before he brushed the back of his head with a small smile, 'I sometimes actually thought about talking to you because you looked really sad but the glow was too much for me to approach you without think about…well _you._ '

Nina stood there watched him for what seemed like forever before she blinked and dared to say, 'I could kiss you for real right now.'

He gave her a confused look so she quickly added a smirked and before he had time to think about it she kissed him on the cheek and winked. She honestly had no idea why she said it. Was she stupid and losing her mind? Was she crazy? Scott loved Allison and she was going to mess up their friendship with stupid-just fuck it.

'I have to go, bye, catch up later?' she asked and walked away after he nodded.

' _Look at them their so cute,'_ he heard all of the sudden one of the freshman talking to another one. He turned around to the two young looking girls giggling at the end of the hallway, ' _I know and she's so hot. He's really lucky._ '

' _No wonder he's dating her now. The last girl who's aunt-'_

' _I know imagine that captain of the lacrosse team and serial killer girl.'_

He frowned at them and started walking away. Teenage girls were the worst.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia looked very bored around the room before she said, 'You're not even French, are you?'

Ms. Morrell looked up from her file with a soft smile, 'French Canadian.'

Lydia gave her a look with raised brows, 'Which means you're a Canadian. Who speaks French. And seeing as I'm placing my mental health in your hands, how about you tell me what, as a French teacher, qualifies you to be a guidance counselor?'

Ms. Morrell's smile fell when she answered, 'I have a masters in behavioral psychology and have done over three - hundred hours of field work.'

Lydia clicked her tongue, 'Hm. _Ça va bien_.'

The woman smiled at her again, 'If you're really fine, what are you doing here?' she asked hitting the right spot but Lydia was hard to reach or affect if she really wanted to be, 'Appeasing my parents, so they don't take away my car keys.'

'Have you talked to your friends about what happened to you?'

'Yeah, they're great. Totally supportive,' she added a nod to prove her cause.

Ms. Morrell continued, 'Do you trust them?'

'Implicitly,' answered Lydia without a single beat. She was good at lying like that.

'Good,' nodded Ms. Morrell. Lydia smiled to herself. She finally had her. She looked at her red gloves feeling the bandage underneath. Her hand still hurt. She honestly wasn't lying when she said she couldn't remember. Lately there were a few times that happened. Weird times. Times she felt like… doing something. Like something was going to happen and she wanted-no she needed to let it all out-to do something she had no idea what it was but it was…

She looked away for a second to the open door. The weird yet cute boy was still there briefly looking her way. He was cute but there was something about him. Something that bugged her. Yet he seemed to have an effect on her like he was dragging her to him for some reason. She watched him for a few moments. He looked so familiar all of the sudden. Like she knew him. She must have seen him around the school. He was handsome so it makes sense that he caught her eye before, yet…there was something…

'But, still be cautious.'

'Why?' asked Lydia. Her tone suddenly changed, 'Because sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most?'

The answer surprised both of the females but Morrell quickly caught on, 'Indeed. Did you read that somewhere?'

Lydia blinked for a second, 'I don't know. Maybe I heard it.'

'Well, sounds like whoever said it left an impression.'

Her words made her shiver all of the sudden. Whoever said it? Lydia could remember almost every quote she ever heard and who said it. Why couldn't she remember this one?

Suddenly she heard something it was like a whisper. She looked to the door but the boy wasn't looking at her and that didn't sound like his voice either. No one else was in the room but her and Morrell.

'Lydia?'

The girl turned to her, 'I thought someone said my name,' she lied quickly. That wasn't what she heard. What she really heard she didn't dare to say out loud.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison watched Stiles for a second as he was standing in front of her outside the school during their free period before she giggled, 'I think you mean-'

'No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads,' said the boy annoyed. He was already pissed that he had to run around repeating himself.

'Okay, uh… Can you describe this thing?' asked Allison.

Stiles scratched the beck of his head, 'Uh, it's probably like a book. Old, worn.'

Allison thought about it remember the previous night when a book of that was in her hands, 'Like, bound in leather?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles ran to Scott who was on his way to his locker, 'Yes. Seen her grandfather. With a book like that,' he said out of breath.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles ran back to Allison, 'Where... Does he... Keep it?' This was becoming worse than a suicide run.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles finally reached Scott again by his locker as he was putting in his books, 'She says. Has to be... Office.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Before Stiles could speak to Allison he had to take a deep breath from Scott's old inhaler, 'You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cellphones pretty successfully for years.'

Allison shook her head, 'My parents check every call, email and text message I send. Trust me, they'd find it.'

'All right, can you get the book?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina carefully knocked on the door to the principle office. The secretary came looking for her. She was feeling like she was going to puke even more than she did last night when she saw that dead body in the vet's clinic.

She could feel Scott who she told where she was going was keeping an eye well in his case ear on her while he was waiting for Stiles to come tell him what did Allison wanted to say.

'You wanted to see me, Sir?'

'Ah, Ms. James, please come in and have a sit,' he said and a light tone. Generally, the man look like old people she used to come read to. Ever since Peter she really didn't feel all that comfortable to be around strangers in hospitals which made it almost painful to go see Maria.

He could and probably would have fooled her that he was a nice old grandpa if she didn't see him cut a man in half just for being supernatural.

She nodded and sat down in front of him feeling everything inside in a wreck. She wanted to have it over with whatever he was planning to tell her, 'Ms. James, Nina, if you don't mind.'

She shook her head, 'I heard about what happened to your grandma, Maria, am I right?'

She nodded again, 'I would like to tell you that I understand that it's a tough situation for you since she practically raised you.'

'Yeah, it's hard but I have people who help.'

'Family or friends?' he asked and she shrugged her shoulders, 'Friend but they're pretty much family.'

He nodded, 'Yes, I heard you're friend with my granddaughter as well.'

'Yes, sir.'

'But you're also dating her boyfriend now,' he said which made Nina rethinking her answer. Should she have said that she and Allison aren't friends? It's possible he knew Maria was a succubus and this was a test.

'Things are weird but I like to think we can get them back on track.'

'Hm? You think you can get away with dating an ex-boyfriend of your friend. Whoa, you kids are definitely open minded,' he laughed a bit, 'My point is, Nina, that if you ever need anything. To just go to the hospital or anything really you let me know and I'll see what I can do.'

Nina forced herself to smile and thanked him as she walked outside Scott instantly caught her and pulled her to the side when she hugged him.

'Oh-okay,' he said confused, 'I-mean are you okay?'

She shook her head burring her face into his shoulder. It was a second time in two days. She shouldn't enjoy it too much. It wasn't real. But she did. God, she was losing it with the way she could sense his wonderful energy she used to taste and feed on not long ago.

She stepped away, 'Yeah, just the crushing fear of him finding out I'm a succubus.'

'Did he desire you? Or is he too old?' Scott asked but she just shook her head, 'No, just like with the rest of Allison's family. Nothing.'

'Why do you think they don't desire you?'

'I don't know. I tried to find something about that in Maria's journals but nothing except…'

'Except?' he asked and brushed her hair a bit. She sighed, 'I found something about my mom meeting hunters in Chicago once.'

'Your mom?'

She nodded, 'It wasn't much just that she and Maria had an argument. Anna wanted her to apparently take care of something there. Something was killing people like our kind would. Maria warned her not to go because there would surely be hunters but she went anyway.'

'What happened then?'

'I don't know. Maria wrote the next note nearly three years later as if nothing happened that I was born,' Nina frowned, 'What?'

'I was two at the time. She hadn't met me yet my mom must have told her,' she sighed, 'I feel like I know nothing about my family. Funny, since I'm always bitching that Allison is the one who has zero clue about hers.'

'Maria didn't talk about Anna a lot?'

She shrugged, 'Not really. She told me stuff. You know what was she like what she liked to do but some things like who's my dad? She just kept silence.'

Scott watched her feeling the sorrow inside her. He knew that it was all a mask. The confidence, bravery and cold attitude it was a part of the camouflage to not let anyone in, so she wouldn't get hurt, 'She did what she thought was best for you. She didn't want you to get hurt or confused.'

Nina nodded, 'I guess so. I get that we keeps things to protect the people we care about,' she bit her lip and looked up at him. Everything she wanted to tell him hidden behind those green orbs of hers.

Scott blinked at her, 'Is this about what you wanted to tell me? When we came into the clinic you said you wanted to tell me something but we sort of got distracted-'

'-by a dead body on examination table?' she smirked, 'Yeah, that was quite distracting.'

He chuckled before he gave her a serious look and she sighed, 'I want to tell you, but I'm terrified how you will react.'

He took her hands in his, 'I would never think anything bad of you.'

She bit her lip, 'I don't think that's possible when I think the worst of me right now.'

He put his hand on her neck causing her to shiver under his touch. He couldn't stand seeing her devastated like that. She shouldn't look like that ever. She tried not to dwell on his soft touch or how wonderful would have his energy tasted right now filling her up with the greatest feeling in the world, 'Well, I don't and I won't.'

Okay, why the hell was he making it so hard for her not to kiss him, right now?

Swallowed and using every little bit of strength she had left inside her she stepped away from him, 'Uh, I'll tell you when we're alone and later,' she said looking around to point out that it wasn't a good surrounding. Scott nodded. He would make sure they would talk about it.

'Well, at least something is in our favor. The fact that the Argent's don't know you're a succubus.'

She smirked, 'Oh, please, you're just happy your real girlfriend isn't attracted to your fake girlfriend.'

He shoved her a bit and she chuckled.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

They thought up a plan and set it into action. Get Gerard's keys, find the book, return the keys. Piece of cake.

Later at the game Nina was sitting on the bench next to Melissa when another player got on the ground by running into an opponents' player.

No one was pleased. Everyone looked pissed.

'Whoa, that's-'

'Brutal?' suggested Nina and Melissa laughed a bit before she put her arm around the girl, 'Why couldn't he want to draw or play an instrument?' she asked desperately and pressed her head against Nina's shoulder.

The blonde chuckled as well and hugged the woman back. She really liked having Melissa McCall around sometimes. She was just soo motherly it made Nina feel good in her presence. It was an odd feeling of having a mom even if she didn't. Sometimes it made her sad later when she was alone but when she was in the woman's presence she just enjoyed it.

'Cold?' she asked and Nina shook her head, 'Just in need of a hug?'

Melissa gave her a soft smile, 'That bad?'

'Hey, what did I miss?' asked Clara as she sat down next to two on the bench.

'Hm? Shouldn't we have more players on the field?' she asked further just as her phone buzzed.

Nina raised her brows, 'What is that smile for?'

Melissa looked at her as well, 'Is this about the coffee guy?'

Clara shot her a look, 'No.'

Nina smirked, 'Definitely a guy, or girl?'

'Come on, is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate. Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?' shouted the coach angrily before he sat down on the bench again next to Stiles who was close to losing his mind with the tension. He kept on looking backwards and forwards checking to see how was Allison doing with the plan.

'Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination,' replied Stiles calmly.

Coach shook his head, 'Oh, that's cute.'

Scott watched as another one of his co-players hit the ground.

'Holy-'

'McCall, what the hell are you waiting for? This is the semi-finals. Bring that 'roid - head into the ground!' Yelled at him Jackson as he came to him.

Scott looked at him confused, 'Me? You're the one who said that I was a cheater.'

Jackson pointed at the gigantic player from the other team, 'And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something!'

Scott looked at the player who was clearly mocking them, 'I can't, not while Allison's grandfather is here,' he sighed and looked to the crowed bench where the creepy grandpa was asking her about the game.

Shaking his head he looked over to his mom who was hugging Nina around the shoulders while talking with Clara. Next to the two dark haired women Nina stood out.

 _Well, she always does that._

She looked at him and smiled waving a little bit before she turned to his mom and said something. In a moment all three woman wore waving at him.

'Jesus, give your fanclub a break and do something!' shouted Jackson annoyed at him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD  
** Allison looked away as Stiles looked her way for about the fiftieth time. She took several deep breaths before started the act, 'I knew, I should have brought a warmer jacket.'

Gerard turned toward her, 'You're cold, here take my coat.'

She tried not to act too desperate, 'Are you sure?'

He gave her the coat and the smile she shot him was real at least this time. He looked back to the field and she tried desperately not so show as she very slowly pulled out the keys from one of pocket. She nodded at Stiles who let out a visible relieved sigh before he got out of the bench and try to walk as unnoticed as possible toward her.

She was half expecting him to not catch them or blow the whole plan but he impressed her by walking away so casually she might have believed him.

'Good God, is it always this violent?' asked Gerard next to her making her look up at him and then down to the field.

Nina watched as a player who screamed something about his leg was carried out of the field. She looked at Allison who nodded at her, and she nodded back.

She slowly got out of the bench just as Matt stopped by Melissa. She couldn't help herself but to stop by him, 'Hey, uh, remember how you once took a picture of us girls?'

The boy blinked at her. The glow kicked in an it took him a moment to answer her, 'Uh, hey, Nina, yeah, you, Allison, Harley and Lydia, right?'

She nodded, 'You think you can maybe send it to me later?'

'Uh,' he seemed nervous for a second but then he nodded, 'Yeah, sure, I'll have to find it but I will.'

'Great, thanks,' she said with a smirk before she walked away.

'Ms. James,' called her Gerard suddenly and she wanted to nothing more than to continue walking to follow Stiles but she smiled at him, 'Hello, Mr. Principle. Enjoying the game?'

'A little bit violent for my taste,' he said calmly, 'I wanted to ask you if you would come over for dinner after the game.'

It took everything in Nina not to raise her brows or say a _no_ right away. She looked over to Allison who looked just as confused. She looked at her granddad and then back at Nina, 'That wouldn't look good.'

'Why not?' he asked and Nina waited for the outcome, 'Because…Nina's dating Scott now.'

The blond blinked at the coldness Allison was able to come up. She nodded hoping that it was all an act. She hoped at least.

'No, thank you, Allison's right that would be weird also I'm supposed to spent time with Scott,' she added quickly. It was stupid but she hoped it hurt a little bit just like she hurt her.

'See you later and enjoy the game,' she said carefully and walked away not looking at the girl.

What the hell was that? She understood that Allison was trying for an easy way but it still hurt.

Allison did her best not feel too bad about what she did, but there was no other way around it. She went back to the beginning of the day when she heard a girl behind her say, _'Okay, is it just me or Nina James and Scott McCall look completely hot together?'_

' _Mandy, quiet. That's his ex right there!'_

' _So what? She shouldn't have dumped him. Still, now they at least look like a real couple.'_

' _Yeah, talking about PTSD that you don't have a boyfriend just by watching them,' the other giggled._

Allison tried to think about how it was her idea and that she wanted it and that she knew both Nina and Scott were doing it just because of her but it hurt to hear those bitches and others all day talking about cute those two were and how she sucked as a girlfriend.

Nina shook her head trying not to think about as she was following Stiles's energy who was unsurprisingly with Lydia.

She stopped a few feet away from the car so Lydia wouldn't see her and waved at him. He looked at her but then back at Lydia and then back at Nina desperately. Rolling her eyes Nina raised her hand and signaled him to throw her the keys.

He gave her the most grateful smile and threw the keys at her. She caught them easily and rolling her eyes some more walked into the school. It was better this way. Stiles would have caused too much attention.

She still couldn't believe Allison did something like that. She was the one who wanted to her to fake date her boyfriend so she shouldn't bitch about it. Okay, it was stupid. She was just being angry because she was now having conflicted feelings about her conflicted feelings. She didn't want to date Scott even though she was now thinking about re-thinking how would it have been. Honestly, just faking it felt pretty amazing.

Gosh, she should start dating. Yeah, dating. Real dating. Some cute or hot guy. Maybe her new boxing partner? He asked her out and he was really hot.

She smirked at the thought, and carefully opened the door to the principle office. Not something she was expecting to ever be doing but hey she wasn't expecting to have friends or fake boyfriend yet here she was.

She sighed and started the search.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach sat down to the bench again and showed Danny two fingers, 'How many fingers am I holding up?'

Danny blinked holding the bag of ice he got close to his head, 'Four.'

Coach frowned and looked at his finger before he looked at the boy once more, 'Say two.'

Danny blinked again confused, 'Two?'

'Perfect,' grinned the coach, 'get out there, come on,' he got the boy out of the bench and threw his stick at him, 'Get out there and have a stick.'

Kyle yelled at him, 'We're still short one player, Coach.'

Coach cursed under his breath, 'Where's Stilinski? Where's Stilinski?' he asked looking around for the place buzz cut boy but couldn't find him anywhere.

He frowned and started looking around the benches until he spotted Boyd, 'You! You! You play lacrosse?' he shouted at the boy hopefully.

Boyd thought about it for approximately one second before he started getting up.

'Uh - uh. Derek won't like this,' Erica immediately stopped him and shot him a look.

Boyd looked down at her, 'Yeah. But I will.'

He took off his jacket and watched as the coach gave him one of his happy smiles, 'We got ourselves a player!'

Erica cursed before she followed him down where he started getting dress as quickly as possible to go to the field, 'What the hell? Derek is going to kill you.'

He sighed, 'You know how many spontaneous or brave things I did this school year?'

Erica blinked at that, 'What? No? How many?'

'Two, I asked a girl to the winter formal and accepted Derek's bite,' he said, 'So far I was accused of hurting and kidnapping Harley who didn't even want to go with me in the first place, and the bit didn't brought anything that much great.'

Erica blinked, 'Well, what were you expecting it would bring?'

'Well, Isaac wanted to be able to stand up to his dad. He's dad is dead. You wanted to be something else than the girl who peed herself and bam you're the new school's goddess. I just wanted well…to be noticed and not for a bad thing,' he said.

Erica blinked at that. She got it. If she wasn't having a seizure she barely spoke with anyone because no one seemed to pay attention to her.

They looked at each other their gazes for a moment feeling a mutual understanding.

'Boyd, come on!' someone shouted and they both looked away because the air suddenly felt tenser.

Erica cleared her throat, 'Okay, I get that…just,' she looked up at him smirking a little bit, 'Give them hell.'

He chuckled and nodded before he started running toward the field.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia shook her head as she was crying her eyes out in her car, 'You're gonna think I'm crazy.'

She shook her head. She couldn't say it. She seriously couldn't. She wanted-she needed. Jesus Christ! She wanted to make it all just stop and for things to go to the way they were. No more weird nightmares and bloody hands and weird boys and shrinks and just-be herself again. Be Lydia Martin who could end a person with a smirk who had a great boyfriend and a great life.

Stiles gave her a look before he told, 'Lydia, if you trust me on anything, you can trust me on this. There's nothing that you can say to me that'll make you sound crazy. Literally, nothing!' Right then and there he was ready to talk to her about supernatural.

'Come on, Lydia,' he told her softly and she looked up at him opening her mouth like she wanted to say something. Something real. Something important before she suddenly turned around and looked at her reflection in the passenger's seat before she brushed her eyes, 'It's nothing.'

Stiles blinked at the sudden change of her behavior, 'Lydia?'

She turned back to the front and looked like she pressed a switched and was someone completely else, 'It's nothing. I have to go.'

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her confused, 'Lydia?'

She put the keys in and started the car completely startling Stiles who looked around for a second like he was looking for a clue to what was wrong with her all of the sudden.

'I'm going home,' she said and started the car.

It was a second really before Stiles jumped in front of her car to stop her, 'Don't.'

Lydia blinked at him looking a little bit less of a robot, 'What are you doing? Get out of the way or I will drive you over,' she said quickly her voice raising a bit.

'Uh-I-well,' he looked away for a second before he looked back at her, 'Uh-just please calm down and let's talk about it.'

'There's nothing to talk. Get out of my way, please,' she looked away from him and blinked several times.

Stiles blinked as well before he slowly walked away from the front of Lydia's car still watching her hoping her to stop and tell him what was the matter because this? How she acted right now was not the Lydia he knew. Crying Lydia was not something he saw like ever and this sudden chance was even weirder.

She stopped for a moment before she looked over to Stiles, 'It hurts doesn't it?'

He blinked.

'I mean you tell yourself it shouldn't because you knew it was nothing really. It was meant to be nothing. You were together because of something but it still hurts…it bleeds,' she mumbled right before she drove away but he heard her anyway.

She was right. It did bleed now after her words more than ever.

'Hey, Stiles,' said all of the sudden who appeared in front of him scaring him.

'Jesus-can you all just stop with the sneaking around? Please?'

'What your little date was ruined long before I got here,' she said and took a few steps closer to him, 'Let's talk.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The entire crowed cheered as Boyd carelessly to the fact that the leader of the hunters was right in the audience took down the gigantic player of the other team.

He looked there knowing his eyes were flashing looking for Erica but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He didn't care all that much because of the adrenaline.

Only partly did he hear coach shout, 'The bigger they are... The bigger they are!'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina cursed as she almost violently closed one the drawers. Shaking her head she grabbed her phone and texted everybody that she couldn't find it and that someone had to came for the keys because she was not going near her new principle for another week at least.

Just as she walked out of the office she noticed several energies around the school. Near the pool was Stiles and Derek and Erica's and near the entrance was Morrison.

 _How the hell does he even know where I am?_

She looked around. She could easily reach Stiles and the others and avoid him but wouldn't that look like she was afraid of him? She was no afraid! She was not! Although her rapidly beating heart said otherwise, but she didn't care. She was not a coward.

As fast as she could but also very quietly she walked to the entrance. She found him looking at one of the lockers. Nina hid behind the corner watching him.

Morrison went with his fingers through a few lockers before he stopped at one and opened it. It took her a moment to realize that it was Scott's locker and to frown.

A terrifying thought went through her mind that he was suspecting him or Gerard was and that he was looking for some clues and then she realized that Scott might have something in his locker that would prove that he was a werewolf or that he was dating Allison and-

'Hey! What the hell are you doing?' she shouted at him before she could stop herself.

The man stopped going through the things in the locker and slowly turned toward her, 'Hi, Nina, was it?'

She frowned. She wasn't afraid but shit this guy game her the creeps, 'That's not your locker and unless you're a cop you can't do that!'

She didn't dare to take a step forward but she kept a cold stare at him she was not backing out. She was not showing him that he was getting under her skin and that she was losing it whenever she felt his energy close to her house or the hospital. Or the fact that she still couldn't sense his desire toward her. Was it because he saw her that night? Did he know who she really was? She couldn't tell and it worried her. He worried her.

He slowly closed the locker, 'Scott seemed like a nice guy. Too bad he's in love with Allison Argent.'

'What are you talking about?' she asked, 'And who are you?'

He looked her up and down slowly, 'And old friend of your mom's. Really old.'

She sensed other people coming. The game was probably over. She didn't care she just stared at him, 'Don't talk about her!'

'Oh, why Nina? For someone who lost their mom so young I would have expect that you would want to hear about her.'

'I said shut the fuck up!' she barked causing a few of those passing students to look at her.

He smiled at her almost softly, 'Nina, Anna was…an interesting woman.'

'Shut-'

'Always so full of life and fun…until she wasn't.'

'-Up'

He took one last step closer to her, 'She fucked a few hunters just for fun me included.'

That was when she lost it and punched him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles let out several pained noises as Erica dragged him to the pool. When he found Derek there with a ball he wasn't all that surprised, but he was still annoyed about it. He should be talking to Lydia, or he should be helping Nina search the office, or even cheering Scott outside with Clara and Melissa.

After the unpleasant pleasantries Derek when right to business, 'What did you see at the mechanics garage?'

Stiles raised his brows at him as Erica let him go and went to stand next to Derek, 'Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting,' he said almost smugly.

Derek watched him for a second before he smiled and pierced the ball with his claws to prove a point. He did, he proved it so good it caused Stiles to shiver.

'Holy God.'

Derek let the useless now ball fall to the ground, and looked up at Stiles, 'Let's try that again.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Fuck!' cursed Clara next to Melissa as Scott end up on the ground with a loud noise of breaking bone.

She looked over to Gerard and Allison but they were already on the field. Cursing even harder she ran down as well. As everyone was around the boy of the ground he started to assure them that he was okay. Clara watched him only briefly as she kept her main focus on the old man. She couldn't be sure if he was just playing it but he looked confused just as the rest of the crowed as Scott suddenly stood up fine as if nothing happened.

'I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat,' said Melissa next to her.

'Heard it?' asked coach before he added with a disgusted expression, 'I felt it.'

'Seriously, guys, I'm-I'm fine,' he assured everyone with a tense smile. Clara didn't dare to guess the outcome. Did people believe him? Most of them saw how he fell and heard the sound of a breaking bone but-

'Hold on,' said suddenly Gerard making her shiver as he was looking right at Scott when his next words came out, 'I want to ask him one more thing.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles was getting tired of describing the kanima, 'All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. Uh, I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Okay, because there's somebody I really need to talk to... Hrr. All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good?' he asked in the end when he noticed how both werewolves tensed in front of him looking somewhere behind him as if they saw a ghost.

'What? Wait, have you seen it?' he asked thinking that this was a possible look he must have had when he saw it last night, 'You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about.'

Just then did he turned around and ran for cover next to Derek. The thing was above him in one second and right in front of him in the next. Derek got to the fighting position and growled at it to keep it from coming closer.

It spun its tail and tripped Erica sending her to the wall. It a loud noise when she hit her head she ended up on the ground, unconsciousness.

Derek on an instinct base turned his back to it to make Stiles move, 'Run!' It quickly used the opportunity and cut Derek.

'Derek, your neck!' said the boy with buzzcut before Derek stumbled and started losing his balance, 'Hey, come on. Where is it? Can you see it?' he asked as he tried to carry Derek as far away as he could while both keep looking around the room trying to find it.

It was a second really when Derek shouted at him to call Scott and Stiles took his phone out of his pocket. His phone fell to the ground and just as he was about to reach for it Derek completely lost his balance and ended up in the pool paralyzed.

Stiles made a quick decision and jumped into the pool after him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Honestly, Scott wished he would have been anywhere but here right now as he was siting opposite to Allison in her house having dinner with her family. He should have said no. He really should have but since Nina didn't find anything in the office it was clear it had to be in the house, so he took a chance, a stupid chance now that he was thinking about it in death silence of the dinner.

'All right. Why is everyone so quiet? Is it that uncomfortable that they dated?' asked Gerard breaking it.

Chris looked at him clearly upset, 'Did you ask them if they'd be uncomfortable?'

Gerard put away the fork, 'Okay, I know it's been a few centuries since I was a teenager, but even back then, we dated and broke up all the time.'

Allison looked at him and then at Scott, 'We're fine. Right, Scott?'

Scott nodded with a small smile, 'Totally fine.'

'Then why did you break up?' asked Gerard suddenly.

That caught him off guard. Why would he want to know that in the first place? 'She... dumped me?' he said almost asking. He panicked, but thinking about it later, it was a stupid thing to say. Very stupid.

Chris caught a bit before he smiled, 'No offense, Scott. But I think maybe Allison felt the two of you were just growing apart?'

'As if the father's opinion isn't biased. How do you know they weren't as passionate as Romeo and Juliet?' asked Gerard.

'Romeo and Juliet committed ritual suicide. We could use a little less passion,' added Chris before he drank some vine.

Allison cut in, 'Can we please talk about something else?'

Victoria nodded, 'Brilliant idea.'

'Was it because of Nina?'

They looked at him, 'Did you start to date after you broke up or-'

'After,' said Scott quickly.

'Strange I would have think that if you're so okay with Scott you would have been okay with Nina coming over tonight as well.'

Scott blinked at looked at Allison who held her fork a little tighter, 'It's not like that-'

'No, I understand how do you call it? Girls' code? Friends don't date each other's exes?'

Allison wanted to say something to make Scott see that she wasn't like that about Nina and that she didn't blame her about what happened in the past, but she couldn't do it without causing a suspicion so she just went with it.

'You're right. It's hard to forgive,' she shrugged and purposely didn't look at Scott.

'So, it was her fault you broke up?' asked Gerard again, 'Did you have a feeling she was stealing him or something?'

She swallowed, 'Yeah, but they started dating just now so-'

'Scott,' cut in Chris, 'How about you help me grab dessert from the kitchen?'

Allison watched as they left the room without looking at her. She needed to talk to him before he left.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Once they were out of sight Allison dragged him into Gerard's room, 'Okay, let's look for it, but first let me say it. I had to say it and, yes, I had and have doubts about Nina, but I trust you guys, and I understand that what you did then was just cause you had to, and that you love me-'

'Of course I love you,' he said, and quickly kissed her holding her close for a few moments.

She sighed against his lips before she nodded to herself, and they started to look for the book again.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey, Hey, James, stop!' shouted the sheriff that was holding her so she would stop punching Morrison who was on the ground with a bleeding nose smiling at her, 'Let me go!'

'Not until you calm down!' shouted the sheriff and she closed her eyes because she couldn't look at the bastard who got just want she wanted again!

'What happened, Nina?' asked the sheriff gently and she nodded at Morrison, 'He called me things!'

Morrison stood up with his hands raised, 'It's okay. My bad, I assumed she was a teacher not a kid. I won't press charges, and I'm leaving.'

'Charges? Get out of here!' shouted the sheriff at him as well looking at the man as he walked down the hallways and out of the entrance several students looking at him and then at Nina and the sheriff.

'Hey, hey, Nina, stop, look at me,' she did, 'It's over, alright?'

She watched the older man for a few moments before she nodded, 'Yeah.'

He let her got slowly as if he was still expecting her to go rouge, 'What the hell was that?'

'He said things… bad things. I just lost it.'

'Yeah, I saw that but-Nina you can't just start a fight with an adult like that,' he told her shaking his head. He obviously came here late to see Stiles and Scott.

She nodded, 'I know. I'm sorry.'

'Look, are you alright? You seemed really-I know it's been a lot on you but you can't just fight the whole world like that,' he told her and she tried to look away so he put his hand on her shoulder, 'You have friends Nina. Good friends who love you and want to help you if you let them. So please if you don't want to talk to an adult talk to your friends,' he said and squeezed her shoulder.

The blond sighed and nodded, 'Yeah, okay, I'll talk to them,' she assured him and he nodded seemingly satisfied.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina rushed into the pool after that. She should have done that instantly and not go after that idiot. Why was she constantly doing that bullshit? She found a Derek and Stiles swimming inside it, 'What's going on here?'

'Nina! Watch out!'

'Get out of here!' shouted both males before she felt something scratched her neck. She let out a startled noise and turned around only to see a lizard looking monster which scared her even more.

She froze by looking at it, 'But-But-the desire.' She didn't feel any desire…why didn't she feel any-

She all of the sudden lost all control over her legs and she felt to the ground as the thing started circling her.

'Hey?! Hey, stop it! Stop it right now!' She was on her side but she heard Stiles loud and clearly shouting at the thing. She didn't know what it was doing and not being able to sense it felt even worst. She couldn't feel anything either but she had this terrible sense it was touching her leg and she couldn't even move.

She closed her eyes and hoped that someone would come here soon. Anyone.

 _Scott_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott's phone suddenly fell to the ground.

'What are you doing? Quiet!' hissed Allison at him as the phone fell out right from his hand. Scott didn't listen to her in fact he looked at the hand. It was shaking. For a brief moment he felt as if it was numb, but it wasn't. He blinked before he looked over to Allison, 'Uh, I think-'

He took the phone and looked at it, 'Stiles called-'

Scott wasn't sure why, but he had a terribly bad feeling all of the sudden.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina sighed and tried to take a deep breath okay she couldn't move, and she couldn't sense the creature, and worst of all she knew it was touching her, but she couldn't suck energy like this and she was slowly getting dizzy from not breathing it either.

'Nina! Are you okay?' she heard Stiles and she closed her eyes painfully to get a little bit control over her voice before she spoke.

'H-how are you holding up?!' she shouted at the two.

'Barely,' shouted back Stiles.

She swallowed, 'Erica?'

'Still unconscious,' she had a feeling Stiles sighed, 'I tried to call Scott and he ended the call like an complete idiot.'

'Asshole. Worst…fake boyfriend ever,' she said feeling like she was losing her breath.

She heard him chuckle, 'I really glad in these things together.'

'Yeah, real bonding experience. So tell me how did it go with Lydia?' she asked closing her eyes. Anything was better than to think about the fact that she was slowly suffocating.

'Well, I told her she looked beautiful when she's crying.'

Nina raised her brows. At least her face mimic was still working, 'And that's a good thing?'

'It looked like it was a good thing. Wouldn't you want to hear you're pretty?'

'When I'm crying? Can't tell I haven't got a compliment like that before...,' she said carefully tried to move her fingers but they didn't budge and she let out a tired sigh.

'Stiles, I can't breathe.'

'What? What do you?'

She licked her lips and tried again panting, 'I-I can't… breath the energy.'

'Nina! Jesus, it paralyzed the cells inside you as well? Nina!'

'Stiles,' she let out louder than a whisper before everything when black.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Everything was all of the sudden bright and white that it caused Nina's eyes to hurt really bad. The girl looked down at her clothes. She was wearing her winter formal dress the one that went into the trash since she ran around in it into the woods. Now, it looked like it was brand new.

She looked around. She was in what looked like a large white room only it seemed endless. When she turned around a few times she found Maria sitting in front of a table smoking and staring at something in the distance.

Nina ran to her, 'Granny.'

She kneeled in front of her but the older woman barely looked at her as she let out the smoke, 'Keby som bola človek cítila by som to v kostiach.' (If I was human I would feel it in my bones.)'

Nina blinked at her words, 'Čo?'(What?)

The woman slowly looked at her, 'Búrka.' (Storm.)

'It's almost here. It's coming for all of you.'

'A storm?'

'Derek started it,' she put out the cigarette against her palm, 'You have to finish it.'

Nina blinked, 'Finish what?'

'Nina!' she heard all the sudden Scott's voice.

She turned around.

'You have to finish it, Nina, or your pack will never be safe.'

'Come on, Nina!'

'What pack?' she turned back around only to have Peter Hale in front.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott ran into the pool. He noticed three things that Nina was laying on the ground unconsciousness, and that Stiles and Derek were under the water. He ran as fast as he could to them and grabbed them instantly pulling them out of the water with throwing them to the ground both catching their breaths as they ended up on solid ground.

The kanima appeared and let out a scream at Scott before it grabbed him by his ankle with its tail and threw him against the near mirror breaking it in the process. When shouted once more before it with several jumps went through the window on top of the roof.

Stiles got to his feet and ran to Nina putting her on her back still unconsciousness, 'Nina, hey, James, come on, Nina, wake up,' he said touching her cheek but she didn't move and worst of all she didn't suck his energy.

'Guys!' he shouted, 'She's-she's-,' Scott got to his side and pulled him away a bit before he kneeled by the girl. She was almost blue in face.

'No-no-no, Nin, Nina, come on,' he licked his lips and put her into the right position. She wasn't breathing. He felt panic raising inside him. She wasn't breathing.

He looked at Stiles for a second before he started CPR, 'Come on, Nina, breath.'

'She-she said she couldn't breathe the energy and she's not sucking-she-Scott-she,' started Stiles babbling losing it as he watched his best friends in front of him.

Scott didn't listen to him and just pressed his lips into her giving her mouth to mouth before he started pushing her chest again, 'Nina, come on!'

His eyes went yellow as he pressed their lips together again pushing his air into her, 'Fuck! Nina, don't do this to me!' he growled at her and just like that she woke up panting for air the taste of Scott's energy on the tip of her tongue.

'Where were you?' she asked looking at him for a moment her beautiful green eyes glowing in purple color. She looked disoriented.

'Jesus, Nina,' spoke Scott pushing her into his arms, but she pushed him back, 'Where were you?'

'Allison's. I didn't know this-'

'Whatever,' she shook her head and tried to get up on her own only to almost fell. The next thing Nina knew was that Scott was pulling her up into his arms, and yeah, it felt utterly amazing, but she was not giving in that easily.

'Nina, I'm sorry.'

'Put me down.'

'Nina-'

'Put me down,' he did but very carefully, and he made sure he was keeping her close, so she wouldn't fall. She shot him an upset look, 'You can't just do that-'

'I know-'

'No, you told me several times that me and Stiles matter that Allison's shouldn't matter more than us not in a situation like this, and look at us now. Stiles held Derek above water so he wouldn't drown for hours and you hung up on him.'

'I know and I'm sorry-'

'Whatever,' she shook her head and took a step back from him very slowly, 'Are you guys good?' she called over to Derek and Stiles who helped Erica up. Once they nodded back too worried and confused to what was happening Nina turned around and started walking away.

'Don't follow me,' was the last thing she said before she left feeling more betrayed than ever before, but she couldn't just let the fact that she, Stiles and Derek were second once again to Scott when it came the Allison. Walking home, she remembered when Derek got shot and she and Stiles had to deal with it so Scott could have a hot study date with Allison. Fuck that!

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked to Scott every now and then as he was putting the USB drive into the computer, 'Uh, so, Nina was right but-'

'I know and I'm sorry I should have come sooner.'

'Yeah, you should have,' said Stiles and Scott shot him a disbelieved look, 'What? I was in a pool for hours with Derek barely making it out alive so she did have a point, okay?'

Scott sighed and continued, 'I know she's right. I'm a terrible person-'

'Hey,' Stiles put his hand on Scott's shoulder, 'Come on, buddy, you made a mistake, it happens. Remember the time we accused Derek of murdering his sister? Or when we threw him under the bus during that night in school…oh we really make his life worst don't we?'

Scott sighed once more, 'Yeah, but she's right. I go around saying how this time it will be different and how you guys matter and then Allison comes and I'm back to being-'

'You?' chuckled Stiles and Scott shook his head right before the files opened, 'I have to talk to her. It-I really thought she was dead for those few seconds.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, me too she was so cold and white. She looked dead.' He shivered remembering her lying there.

Scott started going through the pages when Stiles frowned, 'Is that even a language?'

'How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?' sighed Scott even more.

Derek and Erica walked to them, 'It's called a kanima.'

'You knew the whole time!' accused him Scott.

'No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection,' he said honestly.

'It doesn't know what it is.'

'Or who.'

'What else do you know?' asked Stiles annoyed.

Derek shook his head, 'Just stories, rumors.'

'But it's like us?'

'A shape-shifter, yes, but it's... it's not right. It's like a-'

Stiles finished, 'An abomination.'

Derek nodded slowly while Scott said, 'We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents, Derek.'

Derek shot him a look, 'You trust them?'

Scott lost it. It might have been the pressure of the days of hiding and the argument with Nina but he just started shouting at him, 'Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it.'

Derek watched him for a few moments before he turned around, and started to leave, 'I know one thing, when I find it? I'm gonna kill it!' He said loud enough for Scott and Erica to hear.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina came home. She was going to be alone for the night since Clara texted her that she got called because of the lack of the staff to the hospital. She was grateful really since she didn't want to talk about tonight. She thought Allison's cold shoulder was bad, then she got into a fight with Morrison in front of the sheriff, but being left like that by Scott was the serious cherry on top of that fucked up cake, not to mention she almost died. On a second thought, it was good that she was so pissed because of it since she didn't have to think about a fucking lizard that touched her. She needed a shower, bad. She swallowed hard and stopped before entering her hallway. When she lost consciousness she saw something. She wasn't sure what it meant but she had a feeling it was to warn her about was supposed to come. Something bad and soon. The worst part was that the first person she wanted to talk about it with was the person she was currently pissed at the most. Why did it have to always come down to Scott McCall with her?

It was a moment really. Nina unlocked the door and took a step inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The lights were out and the house was quiet. All of the sudden she slipped and ended up on the ground.

'What the hell?!' she shouted right before she shot up and turned on the light. Down on the ground she just fell to was a puddle of blood.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Scott got out of his mom's car. He was supposed to pick her up anyway so it was no big deal. He momentary sighed. He called Nina a few times but she didn't answer. He got that she must have been freaked out about what happen but she also shouldn't have blame it all on him, or she should have at least give him a chance to make it up to her. She said her and Stiles didn't matter but she was wrong. In the time of two days he nearly lost both of them and that left a mark inside him. He felt hurt by their hurt.

He didn't even notice Gerard who came from the back until he turned around and the man stabbed him into the side, 'Don't move,' he started calmly, 'Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade already trying to heal, you never know with a beta. Besides, we'd lose this perfect picture. The kind old grandfather embracing his favorite grandson after hearing good news from the doctor,' he said almost hugging him while whispering into his ear in a deadly serious voice, 'That's right. I can play the nice doddering grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming, and trust me, I can do it far better than you playing _average broken hearted teenage boy_. Are you listening?'

'Yes,' said Scott slowly.

'Perfect. Now, you're gonna do me a favor one of these days and you're gonna do it because if you don't, this knife goes in her,' he said and made him look at his mom who was talking to one of her fellow nurses still inside, 'Scott? I truly believe that it's so much easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people. Don't you agree?'

'Yes,' said Scott again with a small nod.

Gerard smiled at him cruelly before he pulled the knife out and left.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina went through every room while dialing Clara's cell. It was illogical because the woman wasn't even supposed to be home, but it didn't matter when there was blood on Nina's floor. She tried it over and over again until she thought that Clara wouldn't have answered if she was really at work.

She didn't care. She was tired and would need to feed as soon as possible but that didn't matter as she ran to the hospital where she noticed Scott standing in front of his mom's car.

She ran toward him, 'Did you see Clara?'

The fight and anger from before completely slipped her might in that moment when the only thing she could think about was Clara and the blood in the house. It had to be Morrison. He was following her around, he must have known she lived with Clara, and so he killed her because of her or worse took her and tortured her someone.

Scott didn't turn around to face her for a long time which caught her off guard. She grabbed him instantly and spun him around adrenaline working in her favor, 'Have you seen-?'

She blinked immediately as she saw the blood on his shirt and panicked as it was a fresh wound from what looked like a knife, 'Oh my God,' she barely breath out.

Tears filled her eyes before she could stop them because fuck this day just got on so many levels worse, it was impossible to stay in check. She looked up at his face, 'What?'

'I'm okay, it'll heal. Gerard knows,' he said quickly he had to take a hold of the car so he would fell over on Nina who was still panicking in front of him, 'But-but-he-'

They both sensed Melissa coming out of the hospital.

'Nina, your hand,' mumbled Scott taking her wrist. Her hand was covered in blood, but now she wasn't sure if it was the one from her house or Scott's.

She looked up at him again, 'She can't see us like that.'

Scott looked her in the eyes for a second before he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes instantly shut as he slowly pressured his lips against hers. It was so weird like from another world. It wasn't like all those times before when it was about feeding or calming each other monster down this was…sweet. This felt different. This felt as if there really was something between them.

He felt a small little tear came from her eye to his cheek, but didn't break the kiss. It was almost a paradox how his wound hurt as it was slowly healing, but how gentle and good felt kissing Nina's soft lips.

They broke apart when they heard his mom cleared her throat. Nina hid her face into his shoulder. She did that a lot lately, he noticed, and then quickly took his hoodie and pulled it closer around him, so she would hide his wound under it.

He gave his mom an embarrassed smile before Nina leaned her head away and they looked at each other. The fight was long forgotten because this was by far more serious. This was…something that neither of them dared to voice. All those others time it was for a mutual cause, no feelings, just to feed, just to help each other out. This? This was the first time they kissed without her sucking away his energy although it vibrated under her lips.

They just watched each other their heart beating faster until Melissa spoke, and they finally looked away, 'You guys can hung around if you want, I can drive on my own.'

Scott looked at her, 'No, mom, I came. I promised.'

Nina smiled at her zipping up his hoodie, 'Seriously, Melissa, I just-wanted to know if Clara was here.'

'Yeah,' said Melissa confused, 'She's here alright. We just bitched about the shift, why?'

Nina's heart speed up, and Scott immediately noticed looking down at her, 'Nin?'

'Uh, can you come later to my house? I want to talk with Clara for a bit now,' she said and he watched her closely trying to decode the meaning before he nodded understanding her.

She nodded as well and rushed pass Melissa smiling briefly but tensely at her. She needed to see that Clara was okay with her own eyes.

When she saw her walking into one of the rooms she didn't follow her. She saw her and she felt Derek and Erica's energies inside so she just let out a long relieved breath, and she decided to run upstairs to Maria's room.

She came to her bed. Coach left new flowers in the vase. As she walked in she closed the door making sure no one would have come inside.

'Maria, I had-I think I had another vision or dream. You told me a storm was coming.'

She took her hand, 'Búrka, ktorú začal Derek.' (A storm which Derek started.)

She let her wall down to see through her eyes but nothing happened. Ever since she showed her passed she didn't see anything else when she pulled her walls down which bothered her deeply.

'Maria, I need help.'

Nina closed her eyes, 'Ten, o kom som ti hovorila. Ten muž, čo zabil mamu. Je tu a nechal mi doma krv. On na mňa niečo skúša a ja potrebujem pomoc. Dnes som sa stretla s príšerou, ktorá ma znehybnila a zobrala mi schopnosť dýchať. Vieš, čo to je? Prosím, Maria, potrebujem pomoc!' (The one I told you about, the man, who killed mom. He left blood in the house. He's trying something on me and I need help. Today, I met a creature who paralyzed me and took away my ability to breathe the energy. Do you know what it is? Please, Maria, I need help!)

She suddenly got pulled into one of Maria's memory. A very bloody one.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Look, Scott,' said his mom when he parked the car in front of their house, 'I'm okay with you going to Nina's even thought that Clara isn't around, but I don't feel okay about her being alone in the night.'

Scott looked at her, 'I'm always worried when you are alone which is why I want you to stay with Stiles most of the nights.'

'I know, mom.'

'Good, so look, I'm okay with Nina coming here, but the door stays open. I don't need to be-'

'On pregnant at sixteen, I know,' he cut her off, 'We already had this talk before.'

'Great, so please go there and get the girl to come over, okay?'

Scott chuckled before he crossed his arms, 'I'm starting to think you actually like having teenagers over for sleepover.'

She thought about it for a moment, 'It does make the house more homie.'

He smiled at her for a second before he kissed her on the cheek, 'I'll be back soon.'

'With Nina,' she added before she walked inside.

Scott watched as she left before he went to Nina's. He walked slowly partly because he wasn't sure she was home already and partly because he wanted to think about what just happened. It wasn't like they didn't kiss before. Shit, they kissed way too many times. Stiles once told him they were friends with supernatural benefits which was truth. They kissed exactly for that reason to help each other out except for the first time when they were kids.

He tried to calm down and think about it. Okay, kissing Nina tonight didn't feel like before. Before it was well hot and sensual, but they knew that it was just that something primal that had nothing to do with feelings, but kissing her tonight was felt different.

As her house appeared in front of him Scott stopped. It was a quick thinking kind of thing. He just didn't want his mom to see her crying or him bleeding but when they kissed that was them…kissing and cheating on Allison.

When he sighed he caught the smell of it for the first time coming from Nina's house.

 _Blood_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

When Nina came home Scott was already there. He was barely a few feet away from the house when he sensed the blood and ran inside scared that it could have been the kanima again. When she said she wanted him to come over he thought it was about the kiss, and he had prepared a full on speech about how it was only because he was bleeding and she was emotional as well so that might have caused why the kiss felt the way it did.

Scott looked up at Nina with confused in his eyes more than anything, 'Nina, what's going on?'

She had no choice. There were no more lies she could have pulled to save the situations. She had to tell him the truth. She had to tell him about Morrison. She had to tell him.

She licked walked pass her doorframe the blood on the ground separating her from Scott like an ocean.

With her heart in her throat she opened her mouth and started.


	18. Venomous

**Would it really kill you if we kissed**

 **Summary: We are what we are. We do what we do. And we want what we want. ScottxOC WerewolfxSuccubus, slow burn,** **strangers to friends and friends to lovers, start season one, season one finished. Season two in progress**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing**

 **A.N: Special thanks to** **theschuysthelimit** **,** **Fangirl188** **,** **Effie Hermann** **,** **ecorbett** **,** **The Kraken King** **,** **Nymphadora Jackson** **and** **kamillyguidugli** **for adding the story to their favs and** **kathrynwerewolves14** **and** **The Spade Queen** **for following. Thanks everyone :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

Nina looked at the blood, 'I need to clean it up. I promise, I will tell you everything, but if it is a trap like I think it is, I need to clean it up before cops show up.'

'What cops?' asked Scott as he was walking after her into the kitchen where she grabbed cloth and cleaning products.

'What kind of a trap?' he asked again and stood her in the middle of the hallway, 'Who? Gerard?'

She closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them and with a shaking voice said, 'Parker Morrison.'

Scott looked more than confused when he shook his head, 'I don't-'

'The hunter who killed my mom.'

Scott eyes widened and he let her go as she ran to the puddle and started cleaning it up. He watched her for several moments before he found his voice, 'Nina, what did you do?'

She stopped and painfully closed her eyes, 'I messed up. I should-I should have told you or Stiles or Clara or fucking anyone but I couldn't-he's in town. He was since the night in the woods when Gerard killed that omega,' she brushed away some tears not carrying that she now had blood on her cheek, 'I started to go around his house just to see him. What kind of a person was he? How could he do the things he did? Was it a-I don't know. Was it an order or was he just some twisted fucker,' she took several deep breaths to calm down and went to clean up the blood.

'You followed him around.'

She nodded, 'Until I realized that he knew that I was following him. In the sheriff's station? He was the second hunter. He talk to me and creeped me out like-.' She changed the water from the bucket, 'He started follow me after that.'

She stopped again, 'I wanted to tell, but everything damn time I thought about coming clean and telling you I just fucking picture how you would look at me and acted toward me and see me and I-'

She let the cloth fall out of her hands, 'I never-wanted to be looked like that because-'

Scott tried to absorb everything she just told him before he brushed his face, 'So this Morrison, he left this blood here, so you would have been accused of something?'

She looked at him, 'I thought-I thought he hurt Clara but-but she's okay and I don't know-but I know that if I leave it here something really bad is going to happen.'

He took the cloth and started helping her, 'You should go change the water inside that bucket, Nina.'

He didn't look at her after that so she just nodded and went to do as she was told.

 **DDDDDDD**

Nina felt like she was going to explode watching Scott standing in her room. She told him everything what happened from the beginning about Morrison her involvement, how she stalked the guy and now he was stalking her and how it was probably him who left the blood in her house that just a few moments ago they cleaned.

She was kind of surprised that Scott stayed with her and did leave the moment he heard everything but him not saying it couldn't be a good sign either. If he at least yelled for a little bit or something she would have felt better.

He turned around and looked at her for a second before he walked out of the room and she was ready to cry when he all of the sudden came back inside and looked at her.

She started crying. She had enough. Today was a blowup in every single department and she was ready to just fuck everything and cry because she honestly just couldn't take it anymore.

If he was going to leave or hate her he might as well go for it because she was just too fucking tired. She opened her mouth. She knew, she looked like a mess all red with tears all over her face, but she was ready to tell him to stay or go.

It completely caught her by surprised when he put his hands on her cheeks to make her look at him. She opened and closed her mouth several times before he spoke.

'I believe you, and I understand why you did what you did, alright?' he said very slowly. His hands on her cheeks making her look at him.

Nina blinked several times the tears making it hard for her to see his face, 'You-Scott-you.'

Before he knew what she was doing she grabbed his face and kissed him. She didn't really know what was happening, but all of the sudden it felt right to kiss him for just a split second until she felt that he didn't kiss her back and she knew it was wrong.

She pulled away, 'I'm sorry, I don't know why I did-hat I-'

He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead, 'It's okay. I'm here, and I will never let him hurt you, or do anything to you ever again. We'll figure this out. He wants to trick you into something, but I promise you we won't let him,' he assured her and she nodded with him since in that moment she was desperate to believe him.

She cried. She just cried as he carefully took her into his arms and held her there for what seemed like forever until his phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

She leaned away from him and watched him chuckle, 'It's mom. She wants us to come over for tonight so you wouldn't be here alone.'

Nina let out a chuckle before she brushed her face several times, 'Please.'

He pulled her up with him, 'I will lend you my clothes, okay?'

She just nodded and let him take her out of her house and into his without taking anything. Melissa made her tea. She didn't ask what was wrong but kept looking at her and Scott like she really wanted to.

She just hugged Nina once more before she let them go upstairs.

Scott picked up some of his clothes, a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, 'What do you think?'

She took them silently and put them on his bed. She was just too tired. Without a single thought she just took the bottom of her top and started putting it off. Scott blushed and immediately turned around.

'Uh, I'll leave you to it,' he said his voice a little bit higher before he ran out of his room and stopped behind his door. He didn't close it though he just silently stood outside listening to the sounds of her undressing. He felt weird listening to her moving in his room like that. Almost like he was betraying Allison somehow because for that one moment he thought what it would have been like if he was inside the room watching her, touching her even if just for a second.

Nina stopped for a moment. She saw what Scott imagined in his mind even if just for that one moment.

 _He opened the door and found her undressed in front of his bed. He watched her for a moment. He never saw a fully naked girl in free life before. He took a few steps closer until he was right in front of her. He reached his hand carefully touched her neck remembering how her skin feels like against his touch from past experience only this time it's better, purer, more intense. He slowly started to moving his hand down her body before he kissed her just because he could with no other motive. It wasn't too feed her, or to calm each other down, it wasn't a trick to fool someone it was just them kissing._

She let out a soft moan before she cut it up and closed her eyes. It was too much on her tonight. Everything was too much.

Nina turned around to look at the door, but Scott didn't come in. He wouldn't/couldn't have. She nodded to herself. She understood it. She knew Scott loved Allison whatever he would ever feel for her would never been love her, at least not with the kind of love he felt for Allison.

She put on his clothes ignoring her feelings and got into his bed.

'I don't know what to do,' she mumbled, and he came inside.

'It's okay, we'll figure it out, I promise,' he told her both ignoring the fact of what just happened.

She nodded and closed her eyes letting the sleep slowly take her over. She must have been really worn out physically and emotionally because she felt asleep almost instantly while Scott kept on looking at her in the dark. She's been through a lot. Her words echoed in his ears even no.

 _Morrison was the one who killed my mom._

 _Until I realized that he knew that I was following him_

 _Now he's following me and I'm losing it just thinking about it._

 _If this didn't happened would you have told me?_

 _I don't know, but I like to think I would have._

He put his hand into her hair. She was deeply asleep but she still sucked his energy the moment their skins touched. There was something about watching Nina James sleep that made him want to take her into his arms and keep her there, protected from the rest of the world. Eventually he fell asleep, but he woke up every time he felt her stir or move.

He blinked a few times the last time he woke up. He let the wolf take a look at her since he didn't want to turn on the lights. Yet, he could see more than any other person. He could hear her heart finally a calm again as she was asleep. He could smell her. The anxious was still socked in her skin. He put his fingers into her hair and brushed it a bit. She was so afraid today. She seriously has been through too much. She was lying on her side so he couldn't see the bite mark. The terrifying thought about him biting her and just a week later licking her crossed his mind.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara carefully flashed light into Erica's eyes, 'Shouldn't I be immune to concussions?' asked the blonde, but she patiently let the older woman examine her.

'Humor me, girl.'

Once she was done and satisfied she let her hop off the hospital bed and sneak out of the room while Clara stayed behind with Derek, 'Okay, she's good to go. So you're next.'

'I'm fine.'

'Don't care,' she told him instantly before she pointed at the bed, 'Sit!'

Annoyed the alpha did as he was told with everything screaming grumpy in his body language.

Clara shot him a satisfied smile before she started to check his pulse, 'How do you feel _really_?'

Derek watched her for a moment before he said, 'Sore and a little like I lost touch in my fingertips.'

Clara nodded and took his hand. She gently brushed her fingers against his until she reached the tips, 'Did you feel that?'

'You cut your index finger recently,' he replied and she shot him a look, 'A yes would have been fine, grumpy alpha.'

He narrowed his eyes at her, 'I would have punched anyone else for saying that to me.'

'Good luck with that because I would have punched you right back,' there was a dare in her voice.

He watched her as she checked all his vitals and silently working, 'You're in a good mood considering everything.'

Clara blinked, 'Everyone keeps saying that.'

'So it's true,' pointed out Derek watching the woman, 'Girl or a guy?'

She sighed, 'Guy. What? Want to treat him that if he doesn't treat me right you will hurt him?' she asked teasingly but Derek took her wrist into his hands, 'No because if he did, I wouldn't just hurt him.'

Clara smiled at that, 'Protective or possessive, Alpha Hale?'

Sighing he stood up, 'I sometimes miss when we weren't friends.'

The woman rolled her eyes before she walked to the door to make sure no one would have seen him walking out of the room, 'Yeah, no, you don't cause you like us now too much for that,' she said with a wink.

He walked to her, 'What's his name?'

She grinned at him sweetly, 'Good night, Derek.'

'I'll find it on my own, you know.'

She winked at him, 'You're welcome to try.'

She watched as he left and walked down the hallway before she went back to work.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'I have to go to feed soon,' mumbled Nina in the morning when she was brushing her teeth with a spare toothbrush Melissa gave her.

Scott looked at her from his computer, 'How soon? Tonight or tomorrow?'

She nodded, 'Tonight.'

'I also wanted to say sorry for kissing you like that last night-'

'Nina, it's fine,' he said sounding tense and awkward about it. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Too many things happened between the two of you. Nina nodded to herself. This was how it was meant to be since the start them being awkward about it because why the hell should it be different when he loved someone else.

'It's really not. I made a point about not using you for energy and I used you as a getaway free card when I was hysterical so,' she frowned, 'I'm seriously messed up.'

'Don't say that,' he shook his head but she looked away, 'It's true. I do reckless things all the time, I mean just look at me now, I followed a hunter who is now stalking me and leaving blood who we don't even know who it belongs to in my house.'

'We'll figure it out, I promise. Stiles will help-if you're okay to tell him.'

She nodded, 'Yeah, I have to be if I want to figure out what that dick wants from me.'

As a cue Stiles came inside, 'Hey, Scott texted.'

Nina looked from one to another, 'I'm sorry, it's all my fault.'

Stiles made a face, 'You should have told us.'

'I know, and if something happens I will hate myself forever for it,' she said brushing her cheek hoping to hold back tears.

The boys shared a look.

'Can you now tell me exactly how it all happened?' asked Stiles who came closer to her looking into her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders, 'Everything, Nina.'

She nodded, 'Okay.'

They went to sit down on his bed, 'I started following him after I saw him with Gerard that night they killed that omega in the woods. I recognized him immediately although I didn't think about him until them. I couldn't really remember him. I did it for about two weeks which was how I knew that the principle got beat up because I followed him that night as well. I don't know what I wanted to do, kill him, hurt him, or just see what kind of a person was he-he killed my mom and friends and chased me around the woods when I was a kid, okay?' she mumbled a little bit embarrassed but they didn't seem angry at her they looked sorry for her. For having to deal with these things, for her having to go over these things. 'Either way, I thought he didn't know what I was doing until he showed up at the sheriff's station when we were busting out Isaac. That was the reason why I was missing for a few moments,' she sighed and shook her head, 'I should have been there with you guys!'

'It doesn't matter now,' said Stiles and sat down next to her on Scott's bed, 'Continue.'

She sighed, 'Okay, so he talked to me and he was just weird. Seriously weird like…I don't even know. Just creepy-'

'What did he say?' asked Scott crossing his arms, 'He asked if I wanted some candy he was eating and then said something about strangers and candy. It was weird because I saw no desire toward me coming from him even when he asked if my parents let me dress up like this. When the fire alarm was turned on he just walked away so slowly like he knew it was no big deal,' she sighed, 'That was why I was late to you guys handling Isaac.'

'Okay, what next?'

'He started following me around. I almost never see him I just feel his energy he's really good at it,' Nina sighed a bit, 'He didn't approach me until last night when I caught him snooping around Scott's locker.'

'Whoa, what?' asked the boy shocked.

She looked at him, 'He didn't do anything, I checked, and honestly I think he did it to piss me off cause when I asked him what he was doing he started throwing punches.'

'Is that why it took you so long to come to the pool?'

She nodded again closing her eyes, 'He made me pick him over you guys twice already not to mention how many times I ditched you when I was stalking him. I'm sorry for yelling at you that you picked Allison instead of us,' she looked at Scott, 'I think I was mostly pissed at myself for doing the exactly same thing.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Don't even say that. Sure, you messed up but if you came sooner, and the kanima got you the same you would surely be dead.'

She thought about it for a second. It was true, 'Yeah,' she frowned a bit, 'I guess, anyway, he said shit about knowing and sleeping with my mom and just crap, and I lost it. I punched him in front of you dad,' she said quietly.

'So that's why he asked me if you were okay,' said Stiles all of the sudden causing both to look at him, 'Wait what?'

'He sat me down last night and asked if I thought you were okay and if you had any problem with adult men. I wasn't sure what he meant so I just assumed he caught some creepy old dudes looking at you but this is worse.'

She blinked, 'Did Morrison wanted sheriff to see me attack him?'

Stiles nodded, 'That's for sure. What did dad say?'

'Well, I said he called me things, and your dad stood up for me.'

Stiles nodded smiling a bit as Nina continued, 'He then left and said he won't press charges. Jesus, I knew it would come back and bite me. I just knew it!'

Scott watched her tensely. He was beyond nervous about the whole situation. To think that someone was threatening Nina like that planning against her, made Scott's blood boil.

'So you have no idea what is he planning?' asked Scott.

She shook her head, 'No idea. He wants to hurt me somehow I know it, I just can't figure out how.'

'Stiles?' asked Scott his friend who was looking very lost in thoughts, 'Huh?'

'You thought something.'

Stiles sighed and looked from one to another, 'Maybe.'

'Well, don't play shy, dude.'

'Okay,' sighed Stiles and looked at Nina, 'Did you really clean the blood?' he asked.

She blinked, 'Yeah, we both did.'

'You should do it again with bleach.'

'What, why?'

Stiles looked at Scott and then at her, 'Because I'm almost sure, he's planning to frame you for something.'

'Someone's death?' she asked looking at the two.

'Okay, I need to go home and clean up like now.'

They all nodded and left.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sighing Nina opened the door, 'You think this will help with the smell?'

'Let's hope so,' replied Stiles looking around the hallway nervously before he looked at Scott who was standing outside since the smell of chemicals was too much for him, 'You okay buddy?' called Stiles at him after a moment.

He nodded at him and turned away again.

Nina bit her lips. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she was determined not to mess up again.

'I almost forgot about what happened,' she spoke suddenly remembering.

'What happened?' asked both boys at the same time.

Nina sighed, 'When I fainted because of the lack of energy to breath I saw Maria.'

'Maria? As in a hallucination?'

She shook her head, 'No, I thought so at first, but it felt too much like the time I dream about those hair, so I know it wasn't that. Look in that dream Maria told me a storm was coming and that Derek started something and that I have to finish it. I saw Peter afterwards.'

'Whoa! Whoa, hang up a second, Derek started something and you had to finish it? Started what? And by killing Peter?' asked Stiles and Nina shrugged, 'I'm not sure it was killing Peter I felt like I didn't fully understood her, so when I came to make sure Clara wasn't murdered by my new stalker I check on her and asked her she showed me something else.'

'What something?'

'She showed me something but it wasn't about the dream or hallucination it was about the kanima.'

'Our kanima?'

She nodded.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She was looking at a little girl playing with a doll through the living room she sat in with her mother._

' _I don't understand what this is all about,' said the woman with polish accent, 'Krysia wasn't even in the house when it happened and she's not like us. She was born human, Maria.'_

 _She smiled at her, 'Still, I would like to talk with her if you don't mind.'_

 _The woman with red hair looked at the child before she looked back at her and nodded, 'Maria, please, be…gentle.'_

 _She nodded and walked to the room, 'Hello, Krysia, remember me?' she asked the little girl. The little thing nodded at her for a moment before she continued to play with the doll, 'You came during Christmas. You brought candy,' she said softly._

 _She nodded, 'You're right. I did. I have a question, can I ask you something?'_

 _The little girl nodded as well still keeping her eyes on the dolls._

 _The woman reached into her bag and pulled out a drawing a green monster which looked like a lizard, 'Did you draw this, Krysia?'_

 _The girl looked up and nodded, 'Yes, it's my new friend.'_

 _The woman looked at the drawing again, 'It looks a little bit ugly, don't you think?'_

 _Krysia shrugged her shoulders, 'Yes, but he's nice. He comes through the window and helps me when I ask him to. Mindy Drake from A65 is afraid of lizards but I don't mind. Mommy is a lizard too.'_

' _Help you with what, Krysia?' she asked slowly bringing her back to the topic._

' _Stuff, to make bad people go away,' she said and started to change the doll's clothes._

' _What do you mean makes bad people go away?'_

 _She looked up and saw her mother had walked into the room. She didn't like that. She hoped the girl would have talked on her own._

' _Tell me, Krysia, what bad people?'_

' _The mean boy in class or that neighbor that mommy always argued with, or her new boyfriend. I didn't like him at all!'_

' _Did you ask your new friend to help you?'_

 _The girl smiled at her, 'I didn't have too. He knew I didn't like them so he just took him away because good friends help each other.'_

 _She shared a look with the mother who ran to her child's side, 'Krystina, how could you do that? You made someone kill hurt those people! That's not how we do it,' she looked at her terrified, 'I didn't know, Maria, I swear.'_

 _She nodded, 'We'll figure this out, together.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'I don't get it,' said Stiles when Nina finished, 'Didn't you notice something?'

'Like?' Stiles shook his head before Scott blinked, 'Why was Maria surprised when her mom came into the room?'

'That's the thing. Maria didn't sense her energy at all.'

'Which means?' asked Scott before Stiles nodded, 'She was a kanima but I don't get it I thought you only can't sense dead people'

'Apparently not. Also the way it felt it was like she didn't even notice. '

'Yeah, I also saw the date on the newspaper in that living room. I already found the journal, but I'm almost sure, that it's her way of helping me.'

'So Maria knew kanimas before. Like the woman she was one but she wasn't a killer than and then there was the other one the man who helped out her daughter?' asked Stiles, 'Was it her father? Or relative?'

She shook her head, 'No, I think, I think it was just someone who came to her in the night and helped her because she asked him to. Maybe that's what's happening here,' she mumbled and walked a bit closer to Stiles.

'You think? Someone can be controlling a kanima?' asked Stiles.

She sighed, 'Look, I don't know. It's not like mind reading and so there can be like hundreds ways to interpret it, but, yeah, do you know who we could ask?'

Both boys shook their heads and Nina made a face, 'Deaton, your boss, who seems to know a lot about almost everything? Hello~!'

Stiles looked at Scott, 'She's right. Let's make a plan. You,' he pointed at Nina, 'Stay the fuck out of Morrison's way. If he comes near you go find me or Scott or whoever just don't stay alone with him, okay?' He asked her and she nodded immediately, 'No problem.'

They both raised their brows at her, 'I promise.'

Stiles nodded seemingly satisfied, 'Good, we have just a few minutes. Are we going to school?' he asked.

Scott sighed, 'We have Harris. We can't skip anymore classes. I failing it remember?'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, I'm not doing that great either besides there would be too many question about why weren't in class.'

Stiles looked at her as she grabbed her things and walked out the house, 'So you don't want to tell anyone? Clara?'

She looked to the ground, 'I don't know. Me and Clara…we can't talk about Derek and the stuff that he does coming to her with this…but I'll tell her. Maybe I should even come up with a story for your dad?'

'Like what?'

'Like that he was following me first and I-I don't know. I'm just worried.'

Scott walked up to her quickly and put his hands on her arms, 'We'll figure it out. Do you want me and Stiles to go with you tonight?'

'What's tonight?'

'I need to feed,' mumbled Nina before brushing her face, 'No, I don't like the thought of you guys seeing me like that-'

'Nina-,' started Scott but she shook her head, and she stepped away.

'I feeding on you guys so no. You can't come,' she said with an apologizing look although her tone was ice cold.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson couldn't believe what was happening. He was being dragged into some abandoned creepy looking warehouse or whatever by a blonde in heels. He would rather by dead than to be caught by someone right now. It was pathetic really, and he didn't understand why was it happening in the first place when he should be completely able to fight her off if he was turning like he was assuming he was. His main theory right now was that he was turning slower, but turning nevertheless.

When she finally got him down the stair Isaac Lahey came to hold his other arm while Derek calmly sat in front of them watching him, 'What happened to you on the night of the full moon?'

Jackson frowned at him. Everything was boiling inside him, 'What? Nothing. Nothing happened.' It was his fault. Derek should have given him the bite and make him something special, but he only made him feel worse about himself. He was a lousy alpha.

Derek looked up at him, 'You're lying.'

Jackson started to get nervous, 'No, wait. No, wait, I can - I can prove it. I taped myself.'

'You taped yourself?' asked Isaac amused.

Jackson looked into his face, 'Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so - called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video.'

Derek shook his head as he carefully stood up caring a piece of sharp glass in his hand, 'No. No, I have a better idea.'

They made him kneel, 'What is that?'

Derek calmly walked toward him while they held him, 'You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake - And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom.'

The two teens stepped aside as they all watched how Jackson got to the ground paralyzed without the next few moments.

Derek sighed. He was hoping it would be Jackson because he had a feeling the other alternative will cause him way more trouble with Scott, Stiles and Nina. 'You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for,' he told the boy on the ground before he walked away Erica following him closely behind but he made sure she didn't see him texting Clara. She was probably heading out of her shift.

He watched as Isaac walked to Jackson, and leaned down to his level on the ground, 'You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me.'

He sighed. She didn't reply, but he had this very bad feeling that he would actually listen to her if it came to it because he knew she would be utterly against it. There was no way she would be in for killing a teenager, even a dangerous one like Lydia.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles ran into the class room as fast as he could nearly falling over when he hit his seat if it wasn't for Nina who caught it just in time giving him a panicked look, 'Guys, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got really terrible, horrible, very, very bad news!' he babbled.

Scott and Nina shared a look before they both looked to the front and Scott said, 'I think we already know, dude.'

Stiles narrowed his eyes in confused before he turned to direction they were looking at and saw the back of Isaac Lahey's head. The boy very slowly turned to the trio and shot them a small smirk before he looked back to the front.

'And just like that I problem doesn't even seem so big,' mumbled Nina making both of the boys look at her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a werejaguar from South America that goes after murderers,' explained Stiles as they were walking out of the class room, 'I forgot to tell you given everything we just found out.'

Scott frowned at the idea, 'That thing was not a jaguar.'

'Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer,' said Stiles as if he needed to remind them.

'Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead,' said Scott thinking about it without actually thinking that he was saying it out loud.

Nina and Stiles shot him a look before Stiles said annoyed, 'You know, sometimes I really begin to question this _friendship_.'

Nina put her hand on his back, 'That's bullshit. What if it wasn't trying to kill him or any of us?'

Stiles blinked, 'What do you mean?'

'Think about it. It paralyzed us so we would try to fight it,' she said and pulled out the diary, 'According to Maria's terrible handwriting. It really does kill only murders.'

'But what about the memory she let you?' asked Scott, 'I think that is what's different about this kanima. Another thing. There is zero reference about water being something the kanima's are afraid of so why didn't it try to get to you and Derek. It was chasing you, but what if it only wanted to paralyzed you, or make you stop trying to fight it.'

'I don't get it?' asked Stiles.

'Okay, how about I put it this way. From the five people that were in the pool who was the only one who actually killed someone?' she asked in a suggestive way.

'Derek,' said both boys at the same time.

'Exactly, what if it was only trying to paralyze us, and kill just him and we just sort of ended up there?'

'So what you're saying is that it's good?' asked Stiles carefully. Nina sighed. She thought about it for a second, 'Giving to what I saw trying to do or not with Morrison I can't be the judge of that anymore but things don't add up.'

She opened the small book, 'Maria wrote that Krysia was completely human and only her mom was a kanima and that she made contact with the kanima who was one of the in her teacher from school. The killing stopped when Krysia and her mom Agneshka moved and didn't contact Maria afterwards. She wrote that she echoed the hunters operating in the area. She didn't want to go near the thing because of the poison from the venom.'

'So when it paralyzes you could die,' said Stiles worried and Nina nodded, 'The chemical structure causes the pores inside the skin to stop breathing in energy without energy succubus die. We breathe it non-stop even if we have the wall up just that in little dozes. If we wear to long clothes or somehow stop breathing we die.'

'Did Maria wrote how did she managed to find out which teacher was it?' asked Scott hoping to change the topic.

They stopped in front of her locker, 'Yeah, she wrote that they hid in the room and waited for him to come. Maria couldn't sense his energy but the mother of the girl fought him and got him to shift back and here comes the worst part.'

'Worst part?' asked Stiles and they both moved closer, 'Maria wrote that he was honestly confused why he was in the room. He didn't know that he was a kanima. It was like they were two different people,' explained Nina.

'Wait, what?'

She looked at Scott, 'I think, it's closer to you than to me. You know how Derek said that it's a shifter only it came out wrong? I think that it also has something inside like you have the wolf. The only difference is that you are aware of the wolf while they are not. From my understanding Krysia's mom was a born kanima. The teacher not,' she shook her head, 'I think that whoever it is maybe doesn't even know what he's doing and he just has this urge. I didn't found anything about it yet but maybe it can pick on bad vibe? The kanima focused on Krysia's feelings for the people who were hurting her maybe our kanima is doing the same. But we might have a problem. Apparently the reason Maria didn't feel the mom's energy was because she was aware of being a kanima. The teacher's? When he was human he had an energy just different.'

'How come?'

'She didn't wrote the specifics just different,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'Anyway, the bad vibes and all.'

Both Scott and Nina looked at Stiles, 'Whoa? What is that look for?'

Scott started brushing the back of his neck, 'You were pissed at the mechanic.'

'So?' asked Stiles nervously, 'Pissed so much to call my dad on him? Sure but to make a horror movie monster come and kill him no way!'

Nina shook her head, 'Stiles's right. Why would he want to turn Mr. Lahey? You didn't know what he was doing to Isaac. No one did.'

'So maybe it's someone else,' suggested Stiles, 'The theory could be right.'

'So what we're not looking just for a kanima but also for whoever has a strong connection to it plus both of them could not be aware of it?' asked Scott just to clarified.

Nina sighed, 'It's like every day our problems are just increasing or something.'

'More like multiplying,' mumbled Stiles grumpily as they started to hurry to their class room.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson came nervous into the class room and sat down next to Nina who rolled her eyes at him and looked to the other side of the room where one of her male classmates shot her an interested look.

She was tempted to show him the middle finger when she hear the word _kanima_ coming from non-other than Jackson's mouth.

She opened her mouth to say something just as the boys started turning to look at him when the coach came in and started the class, 'All right, listen up. A quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you, like McCall, might want to start their own study groups, because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult - I'm not even too sure I could pass it. Okay, I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question. Who's got it, huh?' he asked and several of their classmates raised their hand. Nina stopped paying attention to him and looked at Jackson, 'Where to hell did you hear that?'

He looked from each one of them, 'Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?'

Stiles swallowed remembering what it felt like, and then turning to Nina who visibly tensed, 'I'm familiar with the sensation.'

'Wait - why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?'

'How should I know?' snapped Jackson at him.

'Wait, do they think it's Lydia?'

Jackson whispered back, 'I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry.'

None of them noticed the coach who came to stand really close to them, yet too far to listen their hushed whispers.

'Jackson!' he shouted at the teens, 'Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?' he asked looking around.

'Um - just an undying admiration for my - my coach.'

Coach smiled at him for a moment, 'That's really kind of you,' before the smile fell, 'Now shut up! Shut it! Anybody else?'

Once he turned his back to them Scott dragged Stiles closer to him, 'How do we know it's not her?' he asked his best friend.

'Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil. And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day,' explained Stiles moving away from him fixing his hoodie.

Scott sighed and gave him a pity look, 'Stiles, that's not a very good argument.'

Stiles looked to the front for a moment. The truth was that he was playing with the possibility of it being Lydia for a while, but he couldn't let himself admit it because really he didn't want to believe it. Lydia was-well Lydia there was no way she was a psychotic killer who nearly killed Nina last night. Just no way! 'I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not her. It can't be, all right? Lydia's fine,' he said and looked to the back just as he saw Lydia standing up from her seat.

Nina suddenly felt an odd shiver as she watched the girl walk into to the board.

'What the-'

Scott turned toward her, 'What's wrong?'

Nina blinked watching Lydia, 'I'm not sure.' She looked at the hair on her arm and noticed how they were standing up.

Lydia walked to the board and started writing something down only it weren't numbers.

'What is she doing?' asked Jackson and they all looked at Lydia as she wrote several words on the board as if in a trance.

'Shouldn't we call help?'

'Yeah, like a shrink!'

'That girl is so nuts!'

Whispers and voices started coming from everywhere. Nina looked around from her boys who seemed unsure of what to do to coach who was starting to panic as well before she knew what she was doing she got out of her seat and rushed the strawberry blond.

She grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Lydia jerked as if she startled her. It was as if she didn't even notice her coming or standing next to her. The taller girl took the chalk from her hand, 'Lydia, stop.'

She said as calmly as she could in the situation holding her hand while everyone watched the interrogation.

Coach finally seemed to get a hold of himself, 'Okay then, anybody else want to try answering? This time in English?'

The whole class started to laugh as a few tears escaped Lydia's eyes. She looked at the empty first seat as if she was looking at something there.

Nina looked at the boys before she looked at coach, 'Can you give us a minute?'

He waved at her to go and she quickly took the girl out of the class room into the girls' restroom.

'What is happening?' asked Lydia slowly through tears, 'I don't know what is happening, Nina,' she got to her knees shocking Nina. The girl had definitely never seen her this desperate or hurt before.

Nina kneeled down next to her, 'Hey, Lydia, Lyds, look at me,' she said and put her hands on the girl's cheek, 'Everything is fine. It's going to be alright.'

Lydia shook her head, 'I-i feel like I-i'm losing it and everybody can see it but me.'

Nina shook her head, 'Fuck them. You're what's important not them. You need to breath or you're going to give yourself a panic attack, Lydia.'

The girl nodded before she leaned closer to Nina and let her hug her on the floor in the restroom where just a month ago she would have rather been caught dead than to be seen crying on the floor.

It was a moment before someone opened the door to the imagine of Lydia crying in Nina's arms. The blonde was ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off when she realized it was Allison who came to them, 'Stiles texted me, what happened?'

Nina shook her head and Allison shut up and put her hand on Lydia's shoulder, 'Hey, come on, we're pretty girl, remember? We should never cry about what people think.'

'I –I just feel like everything-is wrong. Like just yesterday I had everyone at my feet and now-everybody things I'm crazy and your aunt is a serial killer,' sobbed Lydia into Nina's shoulder for a second before she leaned away, 'I just feel like I lost everything and everyone knows I'm useless and unimportant and just-'

'That actually might be a good thing,' said Nina all of the sudden to the two other girl's surprise.

'Think about it I went through the school's whore to a homewrecker to the new sweetheart. If nothing else it proves who shallow is this school and reputation here. You used to be queen Lydia, captain of the lacrosse team girlfriend with everything that came with it. The pressure, the act, the fake friends and feelings? Now you get to be whoever you want. No offence but both of you hit rock bottom,' she turned to Allison, 'You told me you don't want to be daddy's little girl or the stereotype of cute little girl that everyone can walk over. Don't be. Be a badass if you want and you?' she turned back to Lydia, 'Be smart. We all know you really are underneath all that makeup and good shoes.'

Both girls watched her for a long time when she finished, 'What?'

'It's not that easy,' mumbled Lydia before she got up and started fixing her face, 'You can't just show people who you really are…'

'Because they wouldn't accept you?' asked Nina, 'I dress like a slut and most of my life I was slutshamed and had no friends. This year? I have great friends and I'm fake dating co-captain of the lacrosse team so he and his real girlfriend can be together that's how awesome of a friend I am-'

'Nina!' yelled Allison startled, 'Relax, Lydia knows.'

The strawberry blond, 'Jesus, and to think I got so worked up about stupid econ.'

Allison looked at her for a second before she put her hand on Lydia's shoulder, 'What is happening with you Lydia?'

The girl sighed, 'I just-I'm not over what happened. The attack…I'm not okay after it.'

She turned around to face them, 'And honestly I didn't really feel like you care until now.'

'Lydia, of course we care,' said Nina, 'we're friends. We want you to be okay and safe and if something is going on you have to tell us, okay?'

She turned back to the mirror to check herself in it for a moment. It was a second. Nina could have sworn she was about to tell them something. Something important when all of the sudden she felt that cold again, and just like that Lydia shut herself out again and left the two to go to her next class.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina and Allison managed to get to the class just before Harris started it. They shot Scott and Stiles who sat next to Lydia a weird look and since there was no other seat they sat together.

'Are they-?'

'Going to test her right here and right now? I'm pretty sure of it,' mumbled Nina looked nervously around the class. Something was wrong with Lydia. She knew it. If she failed the test they would kill her. She was also sure of that as well. She brushed her face. She was hungry, annoyed and above all nervous which was a terrible combination.

Nina went to sit next to Stiles when Allison next to Lydia.

'Never? You never get jealous?' asked Lydia as she noticed Erica's hand on his tight.

'Why would I?'

'Because of that thing happening over there. That requires some jealousy,' she said with that smug tone in her voice.

Nina let out an annoyed noise, 'What's wrong?' asked Stiles.

'Erica is trying to get Scott horny which is making me hungry even more than I already am.'

'Switch,' called Harris and Nina walked to another seat.

Still, she couldn't focus on what she was doing. She just added a few components and watches as Erica clawed Allison into the tight.

She stood up and jumped toward her pulling her hand away, 'My turn!'

Everyone shot her a confused look before Harris called for another switch and Nina and Erica ended up together, 'I don't get why you're so into her ass when you like her guy?'

Nina gave her a look, 'I wonder, do werewolf sell their souls too when they _accept_ the bite?'

Erica smirked, 'Because I'm on top of the food chain right now?'

Nina started working, 'No. This one is actually for you too, Isaac,' she said, but she didn't bother to look at him. She knew he heard her loud and clear.

'Tell me Erica, weren't there times when you used to go to bed crying? Thinking how the whole world was cruel to you for no reason or that your life sucked when it shouldn't have. You must have thing terrible things about those people, Monique, Tracy, Lydia? I bet you called them the worst possible things. So…my question is how does it feel to know that you're the one who is now being called all those things?' asked Nina seeing how Erica was suddenly speechless, 'Because this little whore act you got going on? I've been accused of being one since I was fourteen and let me tell you no matter how brave of a mask you put on. It hurt when someone says to someone else. Erica Reyes the slut.'

She looked over to Isaac and put on the sweetest smile, 'And as for you? You wanna hurt Lydia? Bad? In some way your dad would?'

Scott turned around his eyes had shock written in them before he looked over to the boy who gripped his hand on the desk, 'Like father like son?'

He stood up instantly looking at her as she spoke just as quietly as before, 'This is the thing you losers. I have no choice but to wear clothes like this, but sure as hell make sure I don't act like it because i have a choice in that matter. You do too and if you hurt her, kill her that's the kind of stigma you will have to carry around,' she titled her head to the side, 'They way you feel no bad?' she looked over to Erica, 'humiliated? Is how you feel before you even did something imagine what will you feel when you actually do something. You will feel like the lowest of the low. Like a real monster. Remember the full moon? When you almost kill?'

'Mr. Lahey, why are you standing there?' asked Harris, and Nina looked down she could see how Scott was watching her. She had a feeling he realized that she was talking about her own feelings from when she hurt Scott. Now more than ever she knew that she would never have hurt Morrison. She didn't have it in her.

There was a switch. Then another one and again and before she knew what was happening.

'Lydia!' shouted Scott from his seat as he realized that Lydia was just about to taste the venom.

Nina let out a startled sound as Lydia failed the test.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Derek's outside waiting for Lydia,' said Scott as they were all talking in coach's empty office. They were panicking. It was sure what was going to happen next. Derek was going to go after Lydia and kill her.

'Where's Nina?' asked Stiles.

'She's following Lydia who is in the guidance council,' said Scott.

'At least her stalking skills are for good use,' said Stiles earing a dead glare from Scott and a confused look from Allison.

She turned to Scott, 'I'll tell you later, okay?'

She nodded visibly unsatisfied but got back to the main problem, 'Is Derek waiting to kill her?'

Scott nodded worried, 'If he thinks she's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool.' He couldn't let him kill her just like that. He seriously couldn't. He looked over to Stiles he once promised him he wouldn't let anything happened to her the way it did during the winter formal. He would make sure of it.

Stiles shook his head, 'It's not her.' He didn't believe it. He knew something was wrong with her. He wasn't blind, but it was in no way her being a killing lizard. Just no!

Scott sighed. He understood that after Harley's leaving Stiles sort of dwell on Lydia. As if she was the one certainty in his life. But he also knew that his friend cared for her too much to just believe that she was capable of that, 'Stiles, she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened.'

'So what she's different. She's immune or whatever but she's the kanima. She's just not!'

'Dude-'

'No, it can't be her. What about Nina we could believe she was planning to kill Morrison, but we don't because we just know Nina and-'

'She what?!' shouted Allison shocked, 'Wait, Parker Morrison. He tried me yesterday.'

'He what?' asked Scott shocked, 'How come you didn't tell me that he was training you?' asked Scott as if he was accusing her of something. Allison frowned at him, 'What's that supposed to mean? Until right now, I didn't even know you knew him? Why would Nina want to kill him?'

The boys looked at each other guiltily. 'It's sort of not our secret to tell,' mumbled Stiles brushing the back of his neck, 'I shouldn't have said anything. She wants to tell her on her own.'

She looked at Scott, 'How long did you know?'

'I found out last night and Stiles is right, Allison, please, let's talk about it after.'

Allison shook her head. It was her parents and Scott keeping things from her all over again. She sighed and nodded, 'We can either convince Derek that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect Lydia.' She would have to wait because Lydia's life was far more important.

Scott brushed his forehead, 'Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school.'

'What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?' asked Allison desperately seeking ideas and way to go around it.

'By three o'clock?' asked Stiles disbelieved.

'There could be something in the bestiary or Nina granny's diary.'

'Oh, you mean the 900 - page book written in archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that and Nina told us everything there was none of it helped us in anyway.'

'Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it,' said Allison all the sudden.

Scott sighed, 'Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?' he said and put his hands on Allison's shoulders. Stiles suddenly felt uncomfortable being in the same room with them.

Allison frowned at him, 'What does that mean?'

Scott looked into her eyes, 'That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt.'

Allison pulled out a crossbow from her bag to prove her point receiving an admiration look form Stiles, 'I can protect myself.'

Scott looked nervously at Stiles before he looked back at Allison. He didn't really tell anyone about what happened with Gerard except for Nina and later today, Stiles. He didn't want to worry Allison about the fact that her grandpa knew about what was happening and that he was just that good in playing them all. He also didn't want to think what he would do to him next.

'What? Did something else happen?' asked Allison. She could clearly see that there was something more that he wasn't telling her, and it hurt her.

Scott didn't want to tell her. So he just didn't, 'I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything goes wrong, you call me, okay? I - I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell, whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. We have until 3:00.'

He said walking to the door just as he was about to open it he heard something, and he quickly turned around and caught a freaking arrow just by his hand before he ended up in his face.

His heart jump a bit later as he realized what just happened, and he honestly couldn't believe he caught it so well easily without any harm.

He looked up just as Allison rolled her eyes and they both looked at Stiles who was holding the crossbow looking completely terrified, 'Ah. Sorry. Sorry,' he put it away mumbling, 'Sensitive trigger on that.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was outside Ms. Morrell's office. She didn't meet the woman before although a few people wanted her to go talk to her. Yeah, like that was going to happen if she could help it. The door was open but she did her best to give Lydia some space. She didn't want the girl to notice she was spying on her. She was, but for a good reason when there were four werewolves who believed that she was a kanima.

'All done,' said Lydia happily as she walked out of the office just as Nina saw Stiles walking toward them. She stood up when Ms. Morrell surprised her by saying, 'Ah, Nina, would you mind coming to my office for a bit?' asked the older woman.

The blonde shot her a look and so did Lydia who got worried she would want to ask something about her. She looked over to Stiles and made sure he understood he would have to follow Lydia on her own for a bit.

He nodded, 'It's okay. Catch up with us as soon as you can,' he assured her and she looked at the woman again before she followed her into the office.

She sat down looking at the woman suspiciously, 'Hello?'

Nina wasn't sure what she should be doing here so she just waited for the other woman to start.

She smiled a bit, 'You're a very pretty young lady, Nina.'

'Thanks,' she mumbled, 'But I think there are several pretty girls in our school, and you're got looking yourself.'

Ms. Morrell smiled wider, 'Thank you, I wanted to talk to you because our new principle Mr. Argent asked me too. I also know several teachers suggested it.'

Nina made a grimace, 'Well, to be fair Mr. Harris suggested it even before Maria ended up in the hospital, but I think he had in mind my permanent hospitalization.'

Morrell smiled, 'Yes, I had several students complaining about him as well. I also heard that coach is one of your favorites right now?'

Nina frowned, 'Yeah, uh, he knows Maria, and he comes to the hospital a lot. I know we had issues in the past. He wanted to force me to go to try outs for the team, but I know he's a good guy. I started boxing lately.'

'You feel like you have too much energy, or do you just want to let out some stream?'

'Both I guess?'

'How are you doing with Maria in the hospital? Do you have someone around?' she asked carefully.

'Yeah, uh, my friends. They help a lot.'

Morrell nodded as if she understood, 'You're waiting for me to ask you about Lydia?'

'Kind of.'

She shook her head, 'I wouldn't ask something you don't want to talk about. Well, I will, but I won't force you to answer.'

Nina watched the woman. She watched her back closely and she could feel the sexual desire in the air coming from her although Morrell was really great in hiding it on the outside which surprised Nina a bit.

'Things are weird to say the least. Uh, I like someone right now,' she said for the first time, 'I'm not the type to like anyone, really so I'm confused,' she looked at her hands, 'I also feel like a selfish brat because I can't stop thinking about him when there are so many important things going on… like Maria for example. Also he's taken by someone who I also care about so basically I hate myself very much right now…I also did a few things that made me feel even worse. Not that I thought that it was possible.'

She looked up Morrell studied her carefully, but she didn't look she was judging her which wasn't good because Nina hoped to be judge. She hoped that at least once someone would told her what a terrible monster she was for all the crap she was doing because she seriously felt like everyone went too easy on her.

Morrell smiled a little bit, 'From my experience it is the opposite really. People who are not selfish and who understand what is happening and that they are doing something wrong are the ones often blame themselves more than people who don't.'

Nina let out a humorless chuckle when Morrell said her next words, 'You're not a bad person, Nina.'

'You don't know what I did.'

She smiled at her, 'I know that you didn't try to take someone taken that tells me a lot about you. No matter what you did, Nina, those are just mistakes. Everyone makes them. Forgiveness is hard, especially when we need to forgive ourselves, but, Nina, you can let it torture you forever. Otherwise you will end up living in a circle and making the same mistakes over and over again thinking that it's the only way. It's not.'

Nina had to hold herself not to cry again. She did enough of that last night so she just looked at the woman before brushing invisible tears from cheeks, 'Whoa, that diploma really paid off.'

Morrell chuckled, 'Thank you.'

There was a knock and Nina immediately jumped from the seat when she realized it was Allison who she didn't even notice until now.

She looked at Morrell, 'I think, I will come some other time to talk, hm?'

Morrell smiled at her as she busted through the door looking at Allison. She didn't look like she heard anything and she even looked surprised by seeing Nina there.

'I'll wait for you?' whispered Nina and Allison nodded.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Ms. Morrell looked over the text Allison brought her, 'Do you mind me asking where you got this? A book?'

Allison, bless her heart for quick thinking, instantly said, 'Um, a family heirloom.'

Ms. Morrell nodded with what seemed like genuine concerned, 'Interesting family. I'm pretty familiar with most romance languages, but this is a little out of my reach.'

Allison made a face before she asked, 'Can you give it a shot?'

Ms. Morrell saw the look on her face and nodded, 'All right, um _Kanima_. Do I have that right?'

'Yeah,' she nodded several times.

'Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon's peak,' continued to read Morrell before she stopped herself, 'Huh. Sounds like a werewolf. Oh, there's some words here I don't recognize.'

'Just try. Please.'

'Could I hold onto it for a bit?' she asked carefully.

'Now is better, please,' begged Allison. They needed something. Anything really to get Derek to back off Lydia.

'All right, um - Okay _. Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend._ '

Allison blinked, ' _A friend,_ what does that mean?'

'Maybe it's lonely?' suggested Morrell giving her the shrug.

'Like a teenager,' mumbled Allison.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was sitting behind Ms. Morrell's office when Allison busted out, 'When you're granny described the relationship with the little girl and the kanima did it look like friendship?'

Nina blinked at the girl before thinking, 'She said, she had a new friend and he was her teacher so yeah. I could have been that.'

Allison took her hand and quickly ran with her through the hallway, 'Come one.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked to the field where he found Boy walking toward him, 'I want to talk to Derek.'

Boyd shrugged, 'Talk to me.'

Scott shook his head, 'I don't want to fight.'

'Good, 'cause I'm twice the size of you.'

'True. Really, really true. But wanna know what I think? I'm twice as fast,' before Boyd could answer Scott attacked him and got him to the ground. Looks like he wasn't as weak against him as he thought he was.

Derek showed up next to him, 'She failed the test.'

Boyd got ready to fight Scott looked at him, 'Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Lydia's different.'

'I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake.'

Scott: 'I'm not going to let you kill her.'

'Who said I was gonna do it?' asked Derek before Boyd used the moment Scott thought about to get the boy to the ground, harder than he attacked him.

'I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott, but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us.'

'What if you're wrong?' asked Scott from the ground.

'She was bitten by an Alpha. It's her.'

'What about Clara? I can imagine her being aboard with this idea? Does she even know? Maybe I should give her a call so we can hear what she has to say about it?' asked Scott still on the ground.

Derek frowned at him, 'Don't bring her up like a treat ever again, Scott.'

The boy frowned at him before he sighed, 'You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us.'

'But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason.'

'What reason?'

'Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are,' said Derek and helped Scott up, 'Even Stiles calls her cold - blooded.'

'Well, what if she's immune? What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?' he asked already forming an argument in his mind.

'No one's immune! I've never seen it or heard of it. It's n - it's never happened,' he said not so convincing.

'What about Jackson?'

'That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?'

'Scott-,' he started.

'Don't bother he told Nina, and she told me. Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would die. But nothing happened, right? And you have no idea why, do you?'

'No.'

'Well, I have a theory. Lydia's immune, and somehow she passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right.'

'No!' shouted Derek at him.

'You cannot do this!'

'Look, I can't let her live! You should have known that!'

'I was hoping. I would convince you, but then - I wasn't counting on it,' he said hoping they were half way out of the school.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia looked confused from one person to another, 'If we're doing a study group, why didn't we just stay in the library?'

They were walking quickly out of the school, 'Because we're meeting up with somebody else.'

'Hmm, well, why don't they just meet us in the library?' she asked Stiles.

Stiles tried to urge her, 'Oh, that would've been a great idea. Too late.'

Lydia stopped, 'Okay, hold on-'

Jackson sighed and put his hand on her shoulder before he annoyed pushed her forward, 'Lydia, shut up and walk.'

Stiles and Allison shared a look while Nina made sure Isaac and Erica were far behind. Before she put out her phone and texted Clara. She was probably at home sleeping.

She bit her lip and caught up with Allison, 'Clara might be sleeping off her sift but I could run there. Tell her what's going on and run back?'

Allison looked over to Stiles for a second who seemed to be convinced with the idea, 'Clara might be our only way to make Derek change his mind.'

'Go,' nodded Allison, 'But be quick.'

The blonde nodded and reached her hand too Allison's to press it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach yelled at Scott as he was on his way out of the school, 'McCall! Get over here! You know I'm gonna require an explanation for this.'

'You know there are certain responsibilities to being a captain of a lacrosse team,' he told him annoyed. He was seriously tired of those kids sometimes.

Scott took the pads as he said, 'Co - captain.'

'Okay, partial responsibilities,' clarified coach annoyed.

'Where did you find these?' he asked turning them around to have a better look. They were really damaged.

'Under the bleachers, and you know somebody's gonna have to pay for them.'

Scott put them together and found a name on them, 'They're Danny's.'

Coach gave him a sarcastic smile, 'Oh, great, mystery solved. Why don't you tell your buddy Danny to take care of his equipment, or I'm gonna make you take care of his equipment for him. Now, do you really want to be taking care of Danny's equipment all the time?'

Scott shot him a weirdout look, 'That depends. Are we still talking about lacrosse pads?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia watched as Stiles urged everyone inside, 'If we're studying at Scott's house, then where's Scott? Why did Nina leave?'

Stiles pushed her to make her go faster, 'Meeting us here, I think. I hope. And Nina had to go get her stuff and oh look she's here with Clara.'

The nurse nodded at Lydia, 'Hi feeling better?'

Lydia nodded, 'Yeah, thanks, Clara. Why are you here?'

Nina cut in, 'She's just here to wait for Scott's mom to come from work.'

Clara nodded as a natural, 'Yeah, I won't bother you guys, and I will just wait in the kitchen, okay?'

Lydia nodded with a shrug. She still was confused about what was happening. They all walked inside.

Nina looked at Clara and pulled her a bit to the side, 'Do you think you will be able to convince Derek not to kill her?'

Clara sighed, 'Hard to tell, but,' she put her hand into her pocket and then opened her hand and made Nina pick at wolfsbane inside it, 'I will do whatever it takes.'

They looked at the others just as Stiles locked the door earning odd looks from Lydia and Jackson, 'Uh, there's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood,' he explained.

Clara shot him a look that said _'are you serious'_ before she turned to Nina. It was a moment before Stiles grabbed a near chair and pulled it against the door blocking the handle.

Nina looked over at Allison who was trying hard not to look embarrassed by the boy's actions while the others just looked weird out.

'And a murder. Yeah, it was bad,' said Stiles as Lydia pointed at the chair. Everyone started looking at each other awkwardly.

Before Clara started, 'Maybe we could move away from the door?'

Allison nodded at the stair to signal Jackson who with a sigh asked, 'Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute.'

Lydia sighed annoyed 'Seriously?' before she followed him, 'What is going on with everyone?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

After he quickly texted everyone to know what was happening Scott ran to find Danny. As he was close to the stairs he heard someone call him. He turned around only to find Matt pointing his camera at him. He froze as the other boy took a picture of him and thanked him. He went to search of Danny again not sure what that was all about.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson and Lydia walked into Scott's room. The strawberry blonde looked around. It was definitely a boy's room. She never was in Scott's room like that and she instantly noticed that it was completely different to Jackson's room. She turned around to see Jackson leaning against the door coughing, 'You okay?'

She waited until he nodded and turned to look at her. He still looked a little bit sick but he managed to stand on his own so it couldn't be that bad.

'So you never gave me back my key,' he told her once he caught a hold of himself.

Lydia shot him a disbelieved look, 'What? Wh-y-your key? That's what you wanted to talk about?'

Jackson shrugged, 'Why didn't you give it back?'

Lydia shook her head. She really couldn't believe it. and it pissed her off. 'Are you kidding? I'm attacked by some lunatic who bites me. A lunatic who, by the way, still hasn't been caught. I spent two days freaked out of my mind walking around the woods naked, all of my friends are acting like total nutcases, and you expect me to be worried about some stupid key?' she was on the edge of screaming at him and letting out all her frustrations.

Jackson asked again. He didn't let himself think about what she just said, 'So do you have the key or not?'

Lydia shot him a look, 'Not.'

Jackson watched her. Something happened. Just like before when he lift the car or when he could hear Lahey and Reese he could now see the sweat on Lydia's forehead and the rapid beating of her heart, 'You just lied to me.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison walked over to Nina and sat down next to her while Clara was texting with someone a few steps higher from them complete focused on her phone.

The blonde smiled at her, 'Fun study season, my first one.'

Allison chuckled at her, 'Stiles mentioned something today and don't be mad at him but what your deal with Morrison?'

Nina sighed, 'Well, long story short he killed my mom, and I started stalking his without telling you guys.'

Allison watched her for a moment before she found the voice to continue, 'Did you want to hurt him because of what he did?'

'Maybe,' she looked at her, 'I honestly have no idea what I wanted to do.'

'Now?'

Nina shook her head, 'Now, I wish, I never followed him in the first place and just came out clean-'

'Clara,' called out Stiles which caught everyone attention and the woman put her phone away.

'I think it's time to play mediator,' he turned toward her, and she walked down the stairs. When she was close Nina took her hand, 'Don't let him trick you or hurt you.'

Clara blinked, 'You think he could?'

'I hate for you guys to fall apart again,' she admitted. She saw how much happy Clara was when she and Derek were back on good terms. They were closer and they obviously mattered to each other a lot so it would have been really bad if they parted again.

Clara smiled at her, 'Just because you don't agree on things with someone doesn't mean you don't care about them anymore. You guys are young to get it, but I promise there are things that just work out even if they may look complicated or messy.'

The girls smiled at her and Stiles opened the door for her and moved the chair for her to get out of the house.

Derek sighed, 'I really wished they wouldn't have dragged you into this.'

'We I really wish you weren't trying to kill an innocent sixteen year old girl.'

Derek frowned at her, 'You said, you understood when I killed Mitch.'

'Yeah, because Mitch was a psycho who killed for fun!' shouted Clara, 'We don't know if the same thing does for Lydia. She might not even be aware she's the kanima, and you know it.'

'We don't know anything! Isaac get inside,' said Derek to the beta and before Clara could do something he was gone. She looked back at Derek, 'You have doubts. I know you do, and you can't possibly want these kids to turn into killers.'

'They want it too. They understand that Lydia is dangerous.'

'So is every single one of you guys, but that doesn't mean we need to kill all of you, Jesus, Derek, I know you see it.'

He looked back at the house, 'I'm sorry, Clara, but I have to do something.'

He took a step going around when she caught his wrist and with a cold expression said, 'Don't.'

For the first time Derek noticed the hand she had in her pocket and realized that just like he would do whatever it took to take the kanima down. Clara would do whatever it took not to let a teenager die.

'Think about Paige,' she said those cruel words. She could tell she hurt him, deeply. He looked away, 'Don't-'

'She was an innocent teen-'

'Lydia killed people-'

'So did you-'

He shot her a look, and she closed her eyes, 'What I'm saying it please don't do anything you can't take back if it doesn't work out, or just please think about it.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Where's my key, Lydia? It was you, wasn't it? You edited the tape,' he said angrily walking closer to her. She always had to look like she was above everyone like she was the best so when he had one good thing coming his way she had to ruin it. Because everything was always about her. Lydia Martin and no one but her mattered.

Lydia started crying, 'What tape?'

'The night of the full moon. The recording. You came into my house - into my room - and you saw what was happening to me, so you took the tape from the camera and you edited out the most important part. I don't know why. Maybe because you wanted to take that from me, my moment, like you take everything. Or maybe you just thought you were protecting me. But it was you, wasn't it?'

Lydia had honestly no idea what was he babbling about, 'I don't know what you're talking about - But if you need it so badly – Fine,' she said and she could see that he wasn't expecting that.

She put off the key she was wearing around her neck. He really wasn't expecting that. She kept it. She even kept it close to her like it was something precious and not just an old spare key. It mattered to her. He looked at as she put it into his hand. He looked at her as if he was looking at her for the first time. He really wasn't expecting that.

'I hate you. I hate you so much,' she said with tears falling down her face.

'No. No, you don't,' he said he could hear her lying and it somehow made him upset.

'I should. I should hate you,' he touched her face, 'Don't.'

She tried to move away, but he made her look at him and kissed her.  
 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Allison watched with intensity as Derek and Clara talked. She was ready to crawl out of her skin. She shouldn't have listened to Stiles, should she? She should call her dad. Maybe she would be able to make a deal about Lydia. She didn't trust Clara convincing Derek. It was not possible to reason with the guy from what she understood.

'Isaac's moving,' mumbled Nina and got to her, 'He's going to try to get inside.'

She walked to one of the back window taking the chair Stiles used before.

'What are you going-,' started Stiles but Nina just pressed her finger to her lips.

When Isaac came through the window breaking it she hit him over the head with the chair before she stepped on his arm and broke it.

'Holy hell!' shouted Stiles before he turned away from the image of someone's arm being broken like that. He couldn't believe Nina would do something like that.

'You should have listened to me in chemistry,' she said right before she took a step back and nodded and the other teens to move. She knew he would try to fight her but that was okay. She got really good.

When he came at her with just one functional arm she without hesitation punched him into the neck slowly him down.

They heard noise on the first floor, and Allison ran to go check on Lydia.

Unfortunately for Nina, it only made him more angry so when he came at her he got her to the ground breaking a little table in the process.

He was all wolfed out, and with the way he was trying to get to her neck with his fangs she was pretty certain he would bite her and possibly rip her neck apart. She kicked him hard and quickly got him off her as he was still on the ground.

She took the advantage and put her hands on his neck from the back. She didn't even think about it. She needed to stop him. So she did. She let her walls down and drag every little bit of energy she could while trying to hold back at the same time not to kill him.

Stiles watched in awe as in a matter of about two minutes Isaac was on the ground unconscious.

'Is he-?' asked Stiles, but before he could finish Nina felt as if the energy momentary overwhelmed her and she found herself falling backwards until Scott all of sudden rushed to her and caught her. She let herself be pressed against his chest with his back as she was trying to get some sense into her. She felt wasted.

'You okay?'

'Go check Allison,' she mumbled and immediately moved away from him almost falling again if it wasn't for Stiles who came to balance her.

'I'm here,' said Allison who apparently was already in the room. Another thing Nina couldn't fully comprehended as she was feeling like everything was cloudy around her.

'Will you be okay?' asked Stiles, and she just nodded.

'How about we return Derek's little bitches?' suggested Stiles and she smirked at him, 'I like the sound of that.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek wasn't sure if he was stunned or just pissed when Scott threw out Erica and Isaac. Clara turned around with this look in her eyes. She already forgotten for that moment what she told him, but he didn't.

He looked over to Scott who stepped out with Stiles, Allison and Nina, 'I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me.'

'I can hold you off until the cops get here,' said Scott just as they heard the first cop cars, 'Get them out of here.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They all watched as the kanima moved from one of the window's to the roof. Nina froze as she watched the creature that almost killed her. It turned to look at them and let out a screaming noise causing Allison and Scott to move a bit to the side while Nina just watched it close to Stiles who seemed like he couldn't take his eyes of it either.

Nina blinked as she realized something, 'That's not Lydia.'

They turned to her, 'She's still in the house.'

The kanima jumped away just as Lydia came rushing through Scott's front door, 'Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?'

They all watched her as if she was a miracle before Scott found his voice and said, 'It's Jackson.'

Clara turned around to look at Derek. She didn't want to. She really didn't want to be that person who would tell him that he was wrong and that he almost killed an innocent girl, but she needed for him to understand that tonight was an example situation.

He frowned at her for a moment before he started running after it. She couldn't be sure, yet Clara felt as if they were back to the not-friends terms. She remembered when it first happened. She was so pissed. She wanted him to be hurt, to feel the pain, to know that she thought he was a bad person and garbage. Now? Now it just utterly broke her heart watching him leaving without a single word.


	19. Frenemy

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary:** ' **You can't go and touch me whenever you want or shit. Don't you know that I'm trying really hard to fall out of love with you?!' she was close to shouting, but everyone was too stoned to hear her or care, except for Scott.**

' **What the fucking ever, okay? I want just once not to be so desperately in love with you. I'm trying and trying and every time you just come and throw me back into it again.'**

' **You** _ **like**_ **me?' asked Scott confused.**

 **Nina let out a humorless chuckle shaking her head, 'I'm in love with you-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing**

 **A.N: Hello, so I changed the summary. It just felt more fitting now. Hope you like it :3  
**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

Allison stopped the car in front of Lydia's house. She knew she needed to take care about Lydia who was completely freaked out and pissed at everyone right now.

She looked over to her. She got that she wasn't spending as much with Lydia or Nina for that matter then she used to. She couldn't spend time with Nina outside of supernatural related things more than she could spend time with Scott in school. Lydia? She wasn't sure. Maybe it was just trying to jungle a secret relationship and secret hunter training. She felt bad though. Lydia was hardly and open person about what deep stuff, but it seriously felt like she pulling away from her… from everyone in fact.

'I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened,' said Allison looking in front of her for a second before looking back at the strawberry blond. She needed to start paying more attention to her and to became a better friend.

Lydia rolled her eyes at her, 'I'll promise not to say anything about what just happened if you can tell me what the hell just happened,' she looked upset at Allison.

'Why the hell is all of this, hm?'

Allison shook her head, 'It's... It's kind of complicated.'

Lydia let out a scoff, 'Well, how 'bout you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica? Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible lie?' asked Lydia with a raised eyebrow. She had enough of all this pushing around and secrecy. Everything used to be simple. She was with Jackson they ran the school. Now? Everything a gigantic mess and she's drowning in it.

Allison swallowed a bit. She was afraid at lying to Lydia. Although, she often pretended to be an idiot or to suck for Jackson's benefit she was sharp and bullet point and seriously brilliant if she wanted to be. 'Part of the reason why I'm asking is because Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself.'

'Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend - which is nothing - to myself,' said Lydia rolling her eyes as she reached for the door.

'Hey,' Allison stopped her, 'He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right?'

'Let me go,' said Lydia with a warning in her voice.

Allison sighed and shook her head, 'Just for one second, please, try and remember...'

Lydia raised her eyebrow, 'Remember what?'

'Remember what it feels like,' started Allison looking at the girl, 'All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or those times in class when you... You can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there waiting for you. Don't you remember what that's like?' asked Allison trying to grasp the feeling of being completely in love with Scott.

'No,' said Lydia instantly. She knew exactly what Allison was talking about. She used to feel like that. She just never could allow herself to feel like that.

Allison blinked, 'What do you mean, _no_? You've had boyfriends.'

Lydia looked in front of her, 'None like that.'

Allison frowned at that but she felt like she shouldn't push, 'Okay, just please don't tell anyone you saw me with Scott and Nina it would look bad.'

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. She was pissed because she could tell that they weren't telling her a lot of things. All of them.

'About Nina fake dating Scott,' she started and looked at Allison, 'Are you really okay with it?' she asked, 'No problem at all?'

Allison blinked, 'What do you mean? Nina's doing us a favor.'

Lydia watched her for a moment. For that one moment she thought about saying it out loud. She thought about getting Nina up. She wasn't sure why? Why would she have to say it? She and Nina were good. She actually liked Nina. She considered her a friend as much as she was letting people have that label. She hurt her, and she honestly felt really bad about it now. She didn't get what both her now only friends saw in Scott McCall, sure their make out was streamy but other than that? She was really just angry with Allison and Jackson. Yet, she was Nina's friend but also Allison's, and it kind of hurt that she couldn't tell Allison, but she told herself that Nina wasn't doing anything. She wasn't trying on purpose. She wasn't trying to steal him on purpose. She was trying to be a good friend.

'Yeah, but do you even think about her? She might want to date someone and not be a homewrecker, hm?'

Allison opened her mouth. Her only argument was that Nina as a succubus couldn't date anyone without putting their life in danger, 'If she had a problem with it she would have said so.'

Lydia just barely held back a remark, but she managed.

'And if you weren't selfish you would have asked,' said Lydia shrugging her shoulders.

'Did Nina say something?' asked Allison, but Lydia shook her head instantly.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek Hale was running as fast as he could through the streets going after the scent he could barely catch. He needed to find that thing. It was the only thing on his mind because he didn't and couldn't think about how Scott kicked his pack's ass today, or how Clara choose Scott's side over his. He just couldn't. So he just ran, he let almost foolishly the instincts take over so that he ran trying to find and eliminate the treat to his pack and his territory. Jackson. It had to be Jackson. As if it was another brick in the dysfunctional house he was trying to build. He was the one who turned him. He! It was all on him. If he didn't give him the bite, he could have refuse. He could have screwed him over, but he didn't. He wanted to give him the bite. He wanted to make a pack, and he wanted Jackson to be inside that pack, and he fucked up royally and he knew it.

He jumped another fence and speeded up as he caught the scent stopped for a moment. He was going to fix his mistakes. He had to.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles had probably broken five speeding laws as he was driving through the town with Scott sensing the kanima. He just barely managed to stop the car before he would lose his wheels in front of the same fence Derek just jumped over.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, 'What do we do n-?'

Scott jumped out of the car and Nina quickly followed after she warned him, 'Stay in the car.'

Scott got over it faster than Nina, but she stayed close behind. She was faster once she was behind the fence. She saw the kanima in front of Chris Argent who had no amo against the wall and without thinking she got in front of him and kicked the thing away sending it to the ground. She grabbed the gun and without realizing that she turned her back on thing she helped the hunter up and hand him the gun, 'You okay?'

He looked at her and mumbled, 'Mary.' She blinked several times assuming that he must have hit his head as he fell against the hard wall. Once he was completely on his feet she turned to the front only to see Gerard Argent looking straight into her eyes.

She let go of Chris and ran as fast as she could after Scott's energy. She would deal with him knowing later.

She rushed to Scott, 'Gerard saw me.'

'It's okay, we'll figure it out,' he said and she nodded looking at the building, 'I know this place.'

'Hm?' he asked while looking at the line of people who were walking in. Nina sensed Stiles coming and turned around just as he ran up to them startling Scott a bit who was too focused on catching at least a little bit of the scent Jackson had.

'Wha... Sorry, I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?'

Scott shook his head looking at the people, 'We lost him.'

Stiles blinked, 'What? You couldn't catch his scent? Jackson has a scent. He has to.'

Scott shook his head again, 'No, it's weak and nothing like Jackson's.'

Stiles nodded, 'It makes sense. Peter didn't have the same scent he had when he was fully turned. All right, any clue where he's going?'

'To kill someone,' said Scott as a matter of fact although he was being sarcastic which Stiles instantly caught on to, 'Ah. That explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now.'

Both teens shot him a look.

'What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my only defense,' he told them.

Nina blinked, 'You have 147 pounds?'

Both boys turned to her like she grew a second head, 'Yeah, why?'

She blinked and looked at Scott, 'You?'

Scott shook his head confused, 'About 158 or 9? Why?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I just didn't know.'

They shared a weird out look before they turned back to the line, 'Just help us find it.'

Stiles gave him a look, 'Not _it,_ Jackson.'

Scott nodded several times desperately. He wished it wasn't Jackson. He wished it wasn't someone he knew. Someone he didn't like. He didn't want it to be Jackson because he didn't like him and not liking him made it really easy to label him as a ruthless killer but hell he couldn't. He knew Jackson. He knew him! And he wasn't going to let Derek kill him until he knew all the answers. Not until he knew why or if he was in control at all or if he-if he…'Yeah, I know. I... I know.'

'All right, but does he know that? Did anybody else see him back at your house?' asked Stiles looking at the two.

'He went upstairs with Lydia. They were in Scott's room,' said Nina remembering the scene. Now she wasn't sure if she scented Jackson's energy or if it was like she didn't even know he didn't have one anymore. Everything was so confusing right now.

'I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test anyway,' said Scott sighing.

'Yeah, but that's just the thing. How did he pass the test?' asked Stiles.

Scott shook his head, 'I don't know.'

'I think it's like Maria showed me, and what I read. The guy. The teacher he didn't know he was the kanima so Jackson obviously doesn't either,' cut in Nina, 'Think Scott. When the wolf was in control. You could hardly stop him even if you wanted to really badly and when I got consumed by the hunger the same thing? Peter said he couldn't help but hurt people. I think that if you let your supernatural part take some hold of you it can take full control and you might not know what's happening at all.'

Stiles frowned, 'Wait, but you guys you know what you were doing once you're back to being human again,' argued Stiles, 'You think he doesn't?'

Nina bit her lip. She really didn't know, but it would made sense if Jackson didn't know what he was doing, he really wasn't the blame. She then realized something. _Derek is…_ _  
_  
Stiles looked up for a second, 'Uh... Dude. See that?'

All three looked up and watched as a tail disappeared inside a room, 'He's inside.'

Stiles looked at Nina, 'What's he gonna do in there?'

She shook her head, 'I don't know-I doubt he plans to come out of the closet.'

'Hm?' blinked Stiles and Nina pointed at the sign.

'Jungle is a gay club. I go clubbing to feed.'

'I know who he's after,' said Scott looking at the line of people walking in again.

'What, how? How? Did you smell something?'

Scott nodded and looked over to Nina just as she caught the energy, 'Armani.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They went to the back while Nina put off her jacket and around her torso and raised her shirt.

'Seriously?' asked Scott.

She gave him a look, 'I haven't fed. We're going into club with horny gay guys. I'll feed while I will look for him.'

'Aw, come on,' they heard Stiles complain as he found the back door locked, 'All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh... like, a window we could climb through,' Nina shot Scott a look and he easily broke the handle and gave it to Stiles, 'or some kind of... Handle that we could rip off with supernatural strength. How'd I not think of that one?' he asked as he followed them.

'Let's split up,' she suggested and Scott gave her a look, 'I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but we have to find Danny or Jackson before something happens.'

He let out a deep sigh, 'If you feel like he scratched you again. You scream for me. No questions ask, okay? Same goes for finding him.'

She nodded and disappeared into the crowed letting all her walls down even if just to breath better. She would like to dance but it would be the least moral thing to do right now.

Nina felt as someone ran into her almost causing her to trick. She annoyed rolled her eyes. Great, she was in a club where she couldn't even feed because she needed to find Jackson.

'I-I'm sorry,' said the girl.

Nina turned around, 'Watch where you're going, Miranda.'

The girls' eyes widened, 'You know me?' You actually know me!'

Nina blinked confused, 'Yeah, you go to my school. Harley mentioned you a few times,' said Nina looking around for Jackson when Miranda grabbed her hand.

The blonde blinked and look at the hand confused. She didn't like feeling Miranda's tempting energy underneath her touch, 'Please, help me,' begged the girl as she started crying.

'My boyfriend, my parents, my brother?' she cried, 'None of them remember me. It's like I was erased from everything look,' the girl let go of very confused Nina who was looking at her. He didn't really know her. Harley mentioned her a few times and she saw the two talking once or twice.

'Okay, calm down, Miranda and please explain it to me.'

The girl let out a deep sigh trying to calm down as Nina dragged her to one of the back rooms of the club, 'What's going on, please?'

'I saw this guy. He was wearing an old cowboy hat. He looked really weird like I couldn't see his face. He looked like some horse rider. He was watching me and then he just disappeared right in front of me. I-I-I called my boyfriend and he said that he didn't know who was calling him. I thought it was a joke. I called my mom and one minute she knew me and the next she was confused and the same she kept on asking me who was calling. I was home and my dad-he asked if I was a friend of Patrick's. And look,' she said and took her phone. She started showing her pictures and honestly Nina didn't know what was wrong until she didn't see and odd one where a girl being hold by someone only it looked like she was flying on air.

'All my photos they're gone. I called Patrick and he remembered me so I ran here, but now it's like he forgot as well and I can hear him. The guy, I could hear him. He's coming and he's going to take me I know it. I know it!' She started crying all over again. Nina didn't know what was happening, but as she was looking at Miranda she could tell that there was something really weird about her energy. She wasn't sure what it was, but it almost felt as if she was marked somehow.

'Okay, Miranda. I need you to stop crying,' said Nina and put her hands on shoulders. She heard a thunder from the outside and felt first drops of rain hitting the small window on the top.

'Miranda, it's all going to be okay.'

Suddenly the girl screamed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina blinked all of the sudden. She didn't find nor Danny nor Jackson in the back where she went just to look for them. She went out only to find smoke everywhere and people screaming and running around making it incredibly hard to find anyone's energy.

She thought she heard Scott scream and once the crowed divided she saw Danny on the ground and run to his side, 'Hey. You're okay, you'll be fine. Danny, look at me,' she said putting her hands on the boy's face. She couldn't believe that Jackson would do this to his best friend, possibly his only friend. 'You're going to be fine.'

Nina bit her lip. She looked around. She couldn't feed him. He would feel it. People would see that she did something so she just kept on telling him that he would be okay and hoped she wasn't too much of a bad person for it. She just hoped, it was all she could do.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey,' said Scott putting a hand on Nina's shoulder but looking at Danny lying on the stretcher as they were caring him away.

The boy blinked and looked from Nina to Scott, 'McCall, what are you guys even doing here?'

'Just, uh, seeing if you're okay. And, um, I'm wondering if anything weird happened to you today. Besides being paralyzed from the neck down.'

The EMT guy looked at them, 'Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital.'

'One more question, just one. Are you okay?' asked Scott which surprised Nina because she was half expecting him to just care about what was up with Jackson but apparently the boy always had to prove her wrong and always had to make her love him more and more.

'Did it happen to my ex too?' asked Danny.

Scott turned around to look at the guy while Nina chuckled and put her hand on Danny, 'You awesome.'

Scott turned back with a nodded, 'Yeah.'

Danny smirked at the two, 'Then I'm great.'

He looked over to Nina, 'Thanks for staying with me till the medics came.'

She shook her head, 'Don't sweat it, just get better.'

He nodded and the both of them walked to the jeep where Stiles waited for them with an unconscious Jackson. She blinked as she noticed the ground. It was wet.

'Nina?'

She looked at Scott, 'I'm surprised, it was raining.'

'Storm,' he said and Nina blinked confused, 'I heard the thunder even in there,' he nodded at the club which left Nina even more confused.

Nina sat to the back where she let out a gasped, 'Whoa, he's naked.'

Scott looked over and quickly covered Jackson's junk but Nina stopped his hand, 'No, no, no, wait, I want to see what all the fuss is about. I heard rumors, you know.'

'Nina!' shouted both boys blushing.

She rolled her eyes and fixed the blanket before pressing herself against the backseat.

Scott shook his head not looking amused at all, 'Couldn't get anything out of Danny.'

Stiles nodded, 'Okay, can we just get the hell outta here now, before one of my dad's deputies sees me?' he asked and both nodded while Jackson let out some noise.

A park pulled over and all three froze as Stiles's dad walked out.

'Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?' asked Stiles looking at every teen inside the car before Jackson let out some more noise way louder than before, 'That was rhetorical.'

'Get rid of him,' said Scott pushing Stiles out of the car.

'Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene, and he's the sheriff,' complained Stiles but got out of the car while Nina moved closer to Scott looking at the Jackson was slowly moving more and more like he was waking up.

'What's... What's going on?' he asked sleepily before both Nina and Scott pushed him back to the backseat.

'Jackson, Jackson, be quiet,' urged him Scott and shared a worried look with Nina. If the sheriff just caught a sight of a naked Jackson in Stiles's jeep there would way too much to explain. Things that neither one of them really could explain.

They watched and Scott heard as Stiles and his dad were talking outside looking at the jeep where he could probably see both Scott and Nina.

' _What're you doing here?'_ asked the sheriff.

' _What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club.'_

' _Not exactly your type of club.'_

' _Uh ...Well, dad... There's a conversation that we...,'_ Scott wanted to slap his forehead for the lengths Stiles could take to lie.

' _You're not gay.'_

' _Wha... I could be.'_

' _Not dressed like that.'_

Scott almost chuckled at the last comment, but he caught himself remembering the seriousness of the situation.

Jackson started to move again and the sheriff looked like he wanted to come to say _hi_ and talk with Nina and Scott. Nina was surprised when Scott said, 'Jackson, I'm sorry, but,' he punched the kid and he landed back to the backseat where she instantly covered him again putting the blanket completely over him just in case.

' _This is the second crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. And at this point, I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?'_ asked the sheriff still walking to the car.

'He's going to come here,' said Scott and Nina sighed, 'Let's make out.'

Scott looked at her with wide open eyes, 'Uh? What?'

'He won't come here if we're making out, trust me. People don't want to watch other people kissing in public. I sure as hell don't.'

Scott shook his head trying to find words and looked back to the sheriff who was looking at him and slowly moving to them. He sighed as well and once he turned back to Nina he buried his hand into her hair and kissed her pulling her as close as the seat that was between them allowed. He kissed her in a way they did when she was trying to calm him down but in school, and when he almost killed Jackson and Allison in the car. Both of those times; however, he wasn't him at all and he was controlled by the wolf. Now, he was fully Scott. Scott who was pretending, but it was him aware and in control as he moved as thumb against her cheek and teased his tongue against her. And it made her feel all the worst about liking it because _dear God_ she loved him. She couldn't hold back. He made her want him so bad with the way he was awakening every cell inside her to crave him. She wanted to kiss him forever. She wanted to pull him to the back with her, it didn't matter that Jackson was lying there. She wanted him _badly._ She pulled his lower lip when she felt him move away, just one last tease before they would stop kissing because fucking it, it felt so good, and she loved for it felt, and she wanted to feel that way again with him even if she knew it was bad, but when they were kissing it didn't feel bad at all. There was no Allison when they were kissing and it felt just perfect and hot and amazing.

Once they pulled away she opened her eyes, but didn't dare to look at him and chose to look at the sheriff while Scott kept on stroking her cheek with his hand.

'Okay, he's walking away,' she said and leaned away from Scott whose hand stayed in the air at the same place where he was caressing her cheek just a few moments ago while he was watching her swollen lips and blush all over her face when she tried to look anywhere but at him.

'So, that went well,' said Stiles as he came inside. Nina looked over to completely covered Jackson and pulled the blanket off his face so he would suffocate under it.

When she looked up Scott was looking to the front as well, but something inside her made her think about all those things she thought before. Maybe, just maybe, Scott liked her. Maybe….

Stiles started the car. What if? What if he was slowly starting to like her? How could he be capable to kiss her that way if he didn't? She wouldn't be able to kiss him like that if she didn't. She had little faith, but it was there. Nina could still feel Scott's lips against her own, and she just couldn't help but think that maybe somewhere where even he didn't allow himself to go he liked her and maybe he wanted to be with her…she didn't think he didn't love Allison anymore…but what if he liked both? He didn't have to love her just-just a little bit like her not as a friend…

She closed her eyes for a moment to get a grip, so he wouldn't sense how much he made her horny right now, and then she looked at Jackson. She hoped that it would help her clear her thoughts and help her not to be such a bitch about the whole situation because wanting to have someone else's boyfriend made you the biggest bitch ever.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris was walking back to the car. For a moment when he hit his head he would have sworn he saw Mary there helping him up until he realized that it was Nina. He couldn't deny it any longer. He didn't want to, but he just couldn't. He knew what she was, what all the James women were, but he couldn't be sure. Not just about this, but also about the other thing. He needed to know, and the only way to do that was through Victoria which he wasn't too happy about, but he didn't have a choice.

'Seven paralyzed,' he said as he got inside, 'The rumor is drugs. Probably hallucinogens, since witnesses say they saw a demonic monster on the dance floor.

'Now, who would believe something like that?' asked Gerard with a small smile on his face.

'You know what I'm having trouble believing? How you just stood there while that thing circled you, and did nothing. You want to explain that to me?' asked Chris.

Gerard shrugged his shoulders, 'Intuition.'

'Then you know what it is.'

'I have a suspicion. And if I'm right, it plays by certain rules. Rules that don't bend easily,' he told him looking out of the window at his own reflection.

'Do we need to put a hold on Derek to figure this thing out?' asked Chris.

'Not necessarily. Tonight's the first time you had a glimpse of him since Kate died, am I right?'

Chris pressed his lips together tightly for a moment before he nodded, 'Unfortunately.'

'And the only other tie we have to him is Isaac Lahey.'

Chris looked at him. He could tell that his father was playing a chess game like always, he had it already all sorted out in his head and he was just waiting for the outcome to make his move. 'What are you thinking?'

'That if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole, then we might have an opportunity. What did I teach you is the best way to eliminate a threat?' he asked thinking about how true were those words back then when he did what he did.

'Get someone to do it for you,' replied Chris.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Uh, what about your house?' asked Stiles as he was driving them around trying to figure out where to take Jackson.'

'Not with my mom there. We need to take him somewhere where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous.'

'Nina's?'

The blonde shook her head, 'Trust me if the Argents are involved that would be the first place to look, Derek would too.'

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh, 'I still say we just kill him.'

'We're not killing him,' reminded him Scott firmly looking back at Jackson and then returning to the front.

'God, f-' started cursing Stiles when he suddenly stopped and blinked several times with that thinking face pulled on. Scott turned toward him, 'Idea?'

'Yeah,' said Stiles with a smile pulling up his lips.

'Does it involve breaking the law?' asked Scott with a raised brow.

'By now, don't you think that's a given?' replied Stiles with a question of his own while Nina just sighed and looked the boy under the blanket.

'I was just trying to be optimistic,' she could hear Scott.

'Don't bother.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

She ended up tossing and turning in her bed all night. Clara felt like the ceiling of the house would fall down on her any moment. Her mind was in a chaotic storm going through everything she and Derek have been through the last couple of months and she fucking hated the fact that they were now back to square one when they weren't talking to each other. Okay, she admitted being on this side when she was the one receiving the ignorance really sucked and made her feel even worst about how she treated him back them.

She brushed her forehead. It was so bizarre. She couldn't stop thinking about how it all went down with Jackson. She wanted to be on his side. She really did but how the fuck was he expecting that she would react when he was trying to kill a kid like that. She wanted to just make him see that she had to choice… there was literally nothing she could have done or said that would make either of them feel unhurt and at the same time help them come to an agreement.

With a loud sigh she grabbed her phone and went to her messages. She wrote him before she went to bed which was about five hours ago and he still didn't wrote her back. He was pissed. So fuck him! So was she… he had to understand she couldn't just be on his side when he wanted to _kill_ a kid. She couldn't!

 _Are you still up? – Parker_

Came a message but from a different person than she was hoping for.

 _Yeah._

 _Something's bothering you. - Parker_

 _Friend trouble._

 _Want to talk about it?- Parker_

 _Different opinions and stuff…nothing that can be fixed so easily._

 _Still coffee and a cigarette might help – Parker_

She watched the message for a few moments and sat up. There was no point in lying in bed when she couldn't sleep after all.

 _Why are you up?_

 _Can't sleep. Rerun of Gilmore girls is on – Parker_

She chuckled a bit at that as she got out of bed.

 _Popcorn?_

 _Yeah, wanna come over? – Parker_

She bit her lip. She liked the guy. He made her laugh and didn't look like he was trying to hard even when he was flirting with her. He was also quite good looking.

 _Text me the address._

A part of her had a bad feeling about trying to solve her Derek problem by going to another guys house at night but while with Derek she couldn't do much maybe spending some time with Parker might help with the sleep problem.

'Hey,' said Parker with a smile as Clara came inside.

'So… I got popcorn-'

She kissed him before he could finish catching him a bit off guard. He smiled against the kiss afterwards, 'I'm guessing I made it a bit pointlessly.'

'Only if you're good enough,' she said and kissed him again this time harder. He pressed her against the doorframe to the living room kissing her passionately while she started going for his belt.

'Maybe,' he started saying between the kisses, 'We could-go,' he groaned a bit when she touched him through the clothes, 'We could go to the bedroom.'

'How about living room?' she suggested kissing his chin as her hand went into his pants and boxers. He managed a grimace, 'What bedroom too personal for you?'

'Something like that,' she said and stoke him before he pulled her off the wall and they got to the living room.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris walked up to Victoria who was sitting in the bed waiting for him, 'Well, today was close but I think he knows and he's just playing something. I know him too well. He used to play these tricks with and Kate all the time just to see if we would pass or try to lie to him,' he said remembering his childhood.

He shook his head, 'I never wanted for Allison to feel that way. The way Kate and I did.'

Victoria remembered the first time she and Chris met. She played hard to get. She also remembered the first time they had a fight. The biggest one in their relationship and she told him to get lost while being pregnant with Allison. When he came back all broken and told her what happened she took his back so that Allison would have a father she deserved. She knew what he had done and if she had told it to Gerard then he would have killed him.

They got back together. There were was so many _what if's_ but they managed to overcome them. Now one of them was here in the town they lived in.

She walked to the window, 'Did you know?'

'No, I thought, a lot about it but, I didn't know.'

Victoria sighed, 'I get that this is different. She's only a kid but she's hers. She has to be.'

He nodded, 'Yeah,'

'So Gerard lied. She wasn't dead when he told you she was which means he knew about you two.'

He nodded again and sat down to the end of the bed looking in front of him.

'She's not her mother,' said Victoria, 'Whatever you felt for her-'

'It's actually a good thing that she's not. Her mother was someone who played every man she could to get what she wanted. Nina seems nothing like her. I know it's not much, but-she's a good kid.'

Victoria watched him for a few moments before she sighed and looked in front of her, 'You do realize that there has to be a reason no one knows she's a succubus… you're not affected by the glow.'

He turned to look at her, 'We don't know that.'

'But what if we do? What if?'

He turned back to the front, 'I don't know.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Stiles sat outside the jeep for a bit in the woods with a stolen police van parked a little further from them. They watched the sky outside. It was a good few days before the next full moon this time with three new betas on the scene.

Scott looked over to the car where Nina quietly slept under the blanket Jackson had before completely oblivious to the world around her.

'I had another last night,' said Scott. Stiles looked away from the sky to look at his best friend. It took him a second to realize what he was referring to, 'Nina and the wolf dream?'

The other boy nodded and looked at sky, 'It's always the same. She's sitting there on my bed with a wolf who's head is in her lap, and she strokes him like he's some domestic dog. The wolf's fur is dark. He-he's mine. My wolf.'

Stiles sighed, 'And you still think it's just him? Those feelings?'

Scott brushed his face, 'It's the wolf. Every time I feel something it's just the wolf being attracted to her, Stiles. I love Allison, but the wolf has to want to mate with Nina.'

Stiles looked at girl as well, 'You think it's a supernatural thing? That she's the first friendly supernatural he liked and the only female one knew so he just chose her as a mate or something?'

'Well, I don't care, Stiles. Nina is _a friend_ , and I _love_ Allison, so the wolf can go suck it because I'm not ruining my relationship with neither of them because he's horny for a succubus.'

Stiles nodded and looked at his friend, 'Let's go sleep a bit. I'm tired.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Parker watched the TV screen while Clara softly lied next to him in just her t-shirt as she said she would be cold. He had done his research so he knew that the woman had quite a lot strange habits although when he dug out her past they weren't so strange. He looked over at her.

She was pretty. She was skinnier and taller than most of the women he slept with, but she also was much less shy than most of them or acted less shy than most of them would the first time. She was on her own for a while and so she acted independently as much as she could. He purposely made sure that he would wore her out and begged her to stay and watch the TV with him knowing she would fall asleep. He took her phone from the jean that she left on the ground and unlocked it. He managed to see her code on their first date so it wasn't a problem. He checked the history of the calls, but he was mostly interested in messages anyway. He silently read them. He always did his homework well. He already started the plan by causing Nina James to have a fight with him in front of witnesses; he then tested the theory and put the other part of the plan into motion when he left the blood inside her house. He was several messages about kanima and how did the night go.

 _Interesting twist._

Now, it was up to him how he would play that card.

He looked over to Clara and put her phone back to her jeans before he turned back to the screen.

 _Shame. She's really something._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson woke up. He had to blink a few times before he realized that he wasn't home. No, he was definitely not home. He blinked. The last thing he remembered was that he was at McCall's with Lydia, and then he felt that pain, he felt a few times before, and then…he couldn't remember…

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes once more. He was sitting in some sort of van. He tried to move only to realize that he had cuffs on his hands and he was chained into the ground. He started to breath faster, he knew exactly who did this.

'Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!' Heard Scott, Stiles and Nina as they were outside waiting for him to wake up. Nina texted Clara and they still had to decide who would go to school and who would stay on watch.

Stiles walked into the van with the food Nina brought as they were stealing the van.

She looked over to Scott. She wasn't sure how to brought it up, or if she could brought it up. It was always like this. They would kiss, or do something couply like for the show and she would be back in the whole maybe-I-have-a-shot, and then she would cool down a bit, think it through and realized that she wasn't the person who would steal someone's boyfriend. She just wasn't that kind of person…until the next time they kissed.

'You ok?' asked Scott looking at her oddly as he could sense something was off.

Nina made a grimace, 'Apart from committing a felony? Peachy.'

He stepped closer to her, and she had to remind herself that it was nothing more than a friendly gesture. This was what friends did, they showed concerned, and they help and they support, and they cared.

She looked at him, 'I have no idea honestly. Everything feels messy.'

He nodded, 'Any news about Morrison?'

She shook her head, 'No, no news. No nothing. I didn't sense him ever since we had a fight inside school so. I guess I should be expecting something bad.'

'We won't let anything happen to you, Nina.'

She made a face, 'I don't know what to do, Scott. I feel like I'm losing somehow control over every single part of my life and I'm just so tired of everything and-'

She stopped talking when she sensed Allison coming. She smiled at him as he noticed her coming as well and they waited for her to fill her in to what was happening.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson couldn't believe the bullshit Stiles was pulling. From all the crappy things he did. This was the cherry on the top.

'You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?' he asked as Stiles was giving him a choice to pick his food.

Stiles smirked a bit, 'Uh, well... Not if they don't think anything's wrong. Yeah,' he said and pulled out a phone with a text message. Jackson leaned closer to have a look. Now, that would definitely be a first. He couldn't even remember the last time he wrote _love you_ to finish any sentence even to Lydia and that's saying something.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison was nervously sitting in her grandfather's office. She could tell it was going to an interrogation. Nina told her that he saw her and must have by now deduced what she was so they lost that leverage if it ever was one. He asked her to come before class. It started simply he asked her who was her study partner she answered. He asked about a quote from The art of war and then it got back to the only reason he would have asked her to come, the kanima.

'Did you hear Jackson Whittemore didn't show to school today?' he asked.

Allison always had two opinions, play the game or act dumb. Act dumb was the easier one, 'He didn't?'

Gerard watched her for a moment, 'His parents called and so did the police. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you? Well, let me tell you what I know. I know that a teenager's first instinct is to protect their friends,' he said and stood up, 'And I believe my granddaughter would always want to protect her friends, even if it meant lying,' Allison got all tense, 'So, I want to ask one more question, and this time, with a small advantage. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a sense of your pulse,' he said pressing his fingers against her pulse point, 'Think of it as a game. All you have to do is tell the truth. Do you know anything about Jackson being missing?'

'No,' she said trying to calm down. She knew now he was holding a serious advantage against her because he could easily tell if she was lying or not. The same way Scott could.

'Is he in trouble?'

'I- I-I-I don't know. I don't know,' she replied nervous.

'Does this have anything to do with Scott?'

'No. I mean, I don't - I don't know.'

'Your pulse jumped,' he said accusing.

'It's because you're scaring me,' she said and jumped away from his reach. She had enough of this game. He was really scaring her like she hadn't been terrified already about everything that was happening.

'Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. That was definitely going way too far.'

'No kidding,' replied Allison brushing her neck. He told her that she could leave and she couldn't get out of the office fast enough. Everything was spinning in her mind. Jackson was the kanima. Jackson was hurting people. Jackson was killing people. Still, he was Jackson. She knew him. He was sometimes nice to her, and he helped them out with the alpha. He carried Lydia to safety, and he didn't deserve to be brought into all this even if he wanted the bite. She had to do something. She had to do something to help him before more people would get hurt.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'Mr. McCall, how 'bout you?' asked a woman's voice as Nina finally got to the classroom. She was running late because she had to return for a paper from physics she was due to bring. She froze as she noticed a woman in the classroom. She stood there watching her with her eyes raised and with a stone cold look on her face, yet Nina could tell that she was experiencing a first had meeting with a glow.

She coughed a bit to get her attention, 'I'm sorry I'm late. I had to return home for a physics paper.'

She watched her for a few more moments before she signaled her to sit down. The only empty spot was right in the front. The woman, who ever she was, started the lecture and started talking once Scott told her what was their last topic. Nina was confused why did the woman felt so cold and even turned just briefly to Allison and Scott for support. Scott pointed at his phone for a moment, and Nina tried as subtly as possible to look at it.

She swallowed hard as she read the words.

 _That's Allison's mom. –_ Scott

She blinked and looked at the redheaded woman. Well, apparently, not all Argents were immune to the glow.

She tried to concentrate as much as humanly possible after that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson blinked annoyed, 'Scales? Like a fish.' He seriously wasn't buying all that kanima whatever crap. He was a werewolf. He was turning slowly or something but he was a werewolf. It had to be on the tape Lydia or whoever came to his room erased, but he was not some lizard, he was a werewolf. He was a great werewolf, a perfect werewolf, the best one yet, billion times better than McCall.

'No, more like a reptile. Um, and, uh, your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail,' said Stiles with his hands crossed while chilling opposite to him.

Jackson raised his brows, 'I have a tail?'

'Yeah, you have a tail.'

'Mm. Does it do anything?'

'No, not that I know of.'

Jackson watched him for a moment before he tried to move to him and grabbed him but the cuffs held him back, 'Can I use it to strangle you?'

'Yeah, you still don't believe me. All right. The night of the semi-final game, what did you do right after?'

'I went home.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Yes, you idiot. What the hell else would I do?'

'You attacked me and Derek at the school, and you trapped us in the pool. You also killed a mechanic... right in front of me, by the way. That was lovely. And one of Argent's hunters. Oh, and last night, you tried to kill Danny.'

'Why would I want to kill my best friend?'

'Well, that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now.'

'Mm. Well, maybe, he should be trying to figure out is how he's going to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail!' snapped Jackson.

'All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?'

'Nothing. Nothing happened,' said Jackson thinking about the full moon over and over again. He didn't know what kind of a game was McCall and Stilinski playing but it was seriously annoying the hell out of him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** As the class ended Nina rushed out with this weird feeling about Mrs. Argent watching her with such hate she didn't know was humanly possible.

'Allison,' called her mother as the brunette was leaving, 'We've noticed quite a few calls from your phone to the odd one. Stilinski.'

'Oh, you told me to keep an eye on Lydia, and, um, he's had a crush on her since, like, third grade, so, I'm gonna have to talk to him,' she explained quickly.

Victoria nodded and Allison thought that was the end of it, 'I know it's hard... Sitting here... Trying not to look at him. But think of how strong it makes you. Especially when all these other girls are just letting their entire high school lives be defined by some boy they're just praying will take them to senior prom.'

'Can't I be strong and go to prom?' asked Allison feeling tired of her mother trying to apply her logic on her. She just didn't get it.

Victoria smiled down at her and walked her to the hallway, 'Of course. But with someone else. Remember, so long as you stay strong, we won't have to kill a 16 year old boy.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Nina split as he went to go see Danny and she went to visit Maria again while Allison went to warn Stiles. Scott caught Danny as he was gathering his things to leave.

'Hi, I came to see how you were holding up,' he said quickly as he saw the odd look Danny shot him when he saw him in the doorway.

The other boy raised his brows but nodded as if he understood even though it was clear he didn't.

'So did your parents come? Friends?' asked Scott hoping to sound casual.

'Well, some guys from the lacrosse team. Parents too. They're totally freaking out.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, whose wouldn't? So Jackson stopped by?'

Danny stopped backing looking deep in thoughts, 'Well, no, it's odd. He texted me that he hoped I get well soon and that he will come as soon as he can. He didn't though.'

'Are you two fighting or something?' asked Scott slowly. He could sense that Danny was nervous about something.

'Well, no not a fight exactly.'

'You sure everything's okay between you and Jackson? You didn't do anything to make him angry?' he asked slowly hoping Danny would open up.

'How angry?' he asked turning back to him.

Scott shrugged, 'On a scale of one to ten... One being _kind of irritated_ , and ten _wanting to kill you violently._ '

Danny thought about it for a second, 'Jackson's kind of always at a four, but we're good. I was actually doing him a favor. So why would he be angry I-I don't know.'

Scott blinked at that, 'What favor?'

Danny sighed and before he realized that he was talking to Jackson sworn enemy he said, 'I was recovering a video for him. I put it on my tablet which is in the trunk of my car, and probably still at the club.'

Scott blinked, 'What was on the video?'

Danny bit his lip and looked away, 'I'm not really supposed to say.'

'Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?'

Danny repeated, 'I'm not supposed to say.'

Scott raised his brows, 'Okay. What if I told you you can get your fake ID Back?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As he was walking out of the room he got stopped by his mom who was talking with Nina who looked more than worried.

'What?' he asked both.

'While I think you being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've gotta play tough mom right now, even though I'm not very good at it,' explained his mom crossing her arms.

Scott blinked at her and sighed annoyed, 'Right now?'

Nina looked somehow uncomfortable, 'Yes, right now. I got a call from your principal. You are failing two classes?'

Scott looked at Nina for help, but she just shrugged her shoulders, 'I... I know. And that's why I'm studying with Stiles and Nina right now.'

Nina turned around because she didn't want to Mrs. McCall who she cared for and lived very much, especially now.

'Oh really? Because he also mentioned that Nina is failing Math,' she said and turned to Nina with Scott, but she wasn't looking at either of them because the only thing she wanted to do was go deal with the supernatural. It was her own fault. She didn't have school problems. Mostly math and stuff like that used to be hard, but she always managed to pull them up eventually. Maria never bothered to set any ground rules about grades since she was good at fixing her own problems if it wasn't because of her clothing that she couldn't change. Right now, everything was a mess. Every single thing. Math was always a problem so of course it came back to bit her in the ass. She switched her Chemistry to make up for the work she missed, but she seriously needed to do something about math as well. It was just seriously hard to study when you had a supernatural crises on your hands, when they were hunters who killed your mother in town, when you were in love with you taken best friend, oh and most importantly when your only living relative was in a coma with zero chances of waking up.

'Do you know that if you fail even one of your midterms, that they're gonna hold you back? Both of you.'

She didn't turn around. She could hear Scott's shock though, 'He said that?'

'Yes. All of your friends are gonna be juniors, while you are still a sophomore. Do you understand, Scott? You cannot fail,' she said and Nina felt as she put her hand on her shoulder and turned her around, 'Both of you.'

'We won't,' said Scott and Nina had a feeling he meant more than just the exams.

Melissa nodded seemingly satisfied, 'Okay. Thank you. You can go now. I know relationships are hard and all about keeping each others hands on each other but you guys have to study!'

Scott put his hands on Nina's shoulders and dragged her in front of him out of the hospital, 'We're so dead.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They came to the parking lot where Danny's car was still present. Nina looked around while Scott opened the trunk shocking both that someone had already broke in.

'Someone took it,' mumbled Nina and Scott put his hands into his head, 'Shit, I hoped that at least once something would work out in our favor.'

She shrugged her shoulders, and they started walking back to his bike.

'So Math?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'And possibly chemistry. I have a C-/C. I haven't had my head in school lately.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean. It just feels like there are billion and half things to do.'

She nodded, 'Yeah.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet,' said Scott as he, Stiles, Allison and Nina were in the new location of the van.

'Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it?' asked Stiles.

'What if someone else took it?' suggested Allison.

'Then somebody else knows what he is.'

'Uh, which could mean someone's protecting him,' added Scott.

Nina turned back to the van while listening to the three. She hadn't seen him yet, but he must have known she was there. They were kind of a package deal. She sighed and walked away from the others to the van.

Jackson didn't look surprised when he saw her, 'What came to change shifts?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Kind of.'

She watched him for a moment before she looked down, 'I'm sorry, for being mean to you if it was just because of the kanima. If it wasn't I'm not sorry.'

'You were mean to me?'

'When you were mean to Lydia and when you were being a dick in general,' explained Nina and he chuckled. After that they remained quiet. She wasn't sure what to say as she was watching him.

'What are they saying?' asked Nina when she recognized the look on his face. It was the same look she saw on Scott when he was listening to someone with the werewolf hearing.

Jackson watched her for a while not sure if he should say something before he answered, 'Stilinski just suggested you kill me. McCall reminded him I helped you out with Peter.'

'That you did. We were kind of surprised. No offence.'

'None taken.'

' _He has nobody,'_ he heard McCall say but he didn't tell that to Nina.

'We're going to help you. I can tell you don't believe us and honestly I don't blame you, but you should know that we're trying and helping and doing all this because we have a reason, a really good one,' she said and watched as he turned to look at her with every word.

'Anyway,' she looked away, 'I wanted to ask about the wolf?'

Jackson blinked, 'The what?'

'The wolf… Scott and Derek explained that it's like having a wolf inside you. He's there all the time. Sometimes when you are more in control he's asleep or he leaves the wheel for you. If instincts take over he comes out and acts like a wolf. He likes to mate, to hunt, to kill, to eat. Did you ever hear him? Maybe somewhere in the back of your mind? If you did then you would be a werewolf…every werewolf has a wolf inside his head or soul.'

He looked at his hands while Nina waited, 'There's no one…just me.'

She had a feeling there was more than just the wolf Jackson was referring to. She blinked, 'Why didn't you tell Danny what he was looking for in the recording? He's okay, by the way. A little shaking but okay.'

Jackson frowned, 'How could I tell him?'

'He's your best friend,' she mumbled like it was the only thing that mattered. Jackson chuckled, 'Because you tell _your_ best friends everything?'

She frowned, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Please, I heard McCall and Stilinski talking in the hallways for a while. Apart from all the supernatural crap the most often topic is _you_.'

He smirked as he saw he hit something inside her. He changed his voice a little bit, 'Nina has been acting so weird lately. Nina is hiding something. Nina is keeping things to herself and etc., and etc.'

She crossed her arms, 'That's in the past.'

'Sure it is, that's why McCall called Stilinski and asked him where did you go in Jungle last night? They couldn't find you for a while and they mentioned that the same thing happened when you were dealing with some Morrison a few times before.'

She looked away for a second which only made him smugger about how he was winning that game. He made sure he lowered his voice as he continued speaking, 'Oh, and let's not forget the fact that you are in love with McCall while you're friends with both him and his real girlfriend.'

Nina's eyes widened, 'Liar!'

He smirked even more even he heard her heart skipped a bit. She knew he heard it, but like hell she was admitting it, 'I'm not-'

'Hopelessly in love? Yeah, you are. It's actually hilarious that the cold hearted princess succubus like yourself fell in love and caused this much drama really. How does it feel to be a liar and a terrible friend?'

'You know nothing about it-'

'Oh, no, I do, McCall is the one who is completely blind to the fact that you are completely into him while he doesn't care about you at all.'

'Shut the hell up!' she said warning him and turning to the door.

He leaned against the back wall, 'Sorry, I should apologize. He does like you, as a sister, or best friend, and he feels lust and desire, but only because he's so called wolf. Yeah, I heard that last night too. Yeah, I bet you don't tell Allison how many times to dreamed about her boyfriend doing-'

She lost it and grabbed his cheeks squeezing them together to stop him from talking, 'I wonder. If it wakes a werewolf seconds to heal,' she said very slowly and threating, 'How long does it takes a killing kanima?'

The door opened in that moment revealing Scott and Allison looking confused as to why was Nina holding Jackson like that.

'What's going on?' asked Scott looking at Nina who was still frowning at Jackson.

She let him go and got out of the van without a single look back. She didn't want to see his smug face.

Were they right? Did he really have no one? Well, they were right in a way. But how could he tell anyone? McCall was right in not telling Allison. You tell someone. You put them to danger. He couldn't put people in danger even if they didn't care. Why should they? They were all liars. Liars who played the game. What that James and Stilinski and Argent cared for McCall? It was all a game. You cared for people because they're nice to you because they never tell you the truth and act all fussy and feely, and people like you and care for you. The moment you tell them the truth; however, they get all mean, and they show that they only care if you act nice to them and sell them pretty white lies. Some think that he hated his parents for telling him that he was adopted. No, he didn't hate them. They showed him that if you're yourself mean but honest people don't care. Because people don't really care about other people. They just want to prove themselves. McCall always brave and trustworthy and all that just trying to prove himself to everyone so they would like him more and see the hero in him…pathetic. Really pathetic. He would never like someone like McCall because he was no different than the rest of people selfish and lying. He might have been an asshole jerk and jock… but he never lied about it or pretended he wasn't. He never pretended he was anything. What he showed the world was who he really was.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Later Nina bit her lip as Scott went out to call his mom. She was left alone with Allison in her car. She didn't know if she and Scott talked yet about what happen at the club, but she knew if she wanted to be good friend this time she had to admit her sins. The only thing Jackson didn't mention was how many times she and Scott kissed, and she almost burst in flames wanting to continue kissing him.

'Hey,' she started and looked down, 'Listen, back in the club, Jungle, something happened.'

Allison who was in the front seat blinked, 'What?'

'The sheriff was going to come to the jeep, and he would see that Jackson was there, so I kissed Scott so he wouldn't come close to us.'

Allison blinked before she started fixing her hair, 'Was it only because you two needed to hide Jackson?'

She nodded. It was true, she would never kiss Scott on her own. Last time she was just emotional, or she needed to feed, 'I would never kiss Scott if it wasn't because I really couldn't think up anything else to do about Jackson.'

Allison watched her for a second seemingly believing her. She even smiled, 'Thanks for telling me.'

Nina smiled, 'Of course, it meant nothing.' _Because you are my friend and even though I have this small hope that it did mean something I can dwell on it or let you suffer because of it._

Allison took her head, 'I'm glad we're open now.'

'Yeah, we can start braiding each other hair soon.'

Allison chuckled, 'Hey, uh, Matt sent me a few photos he took of us. You know like the one on the benches or in the hallways.'

Nina blinked, 'Yeah?'

Allison showed pulled out her phone and showed her photos of them standing next to each other in the hallway. On one Nina was looking away so her eyes weren't flashing, and she couldn't help but smiled.

'This one is good. You could actually keep it somewhere.'

Allison nodded, 'Yeah, I could.'

Scott came into the car, 'Hey, I'm back.'

Both girls looked at him, 'Welcome back-'

They were surprised they said it at the same time and chuckled. Nina looked from one to another. It was always like this. When she was with Scott she thought about having a chance, about having some sort of connection with him, but when she was with him and Allison she knew they were just friends.

She reached for the handle, 'I think I will go take I walk.'

'You don't have to,' said Allison immediately, but she just shook her head, 'You guys have barely some time alone together. I'm not stealing the little time you have,' she winked at them and got out. She was obviously a bitch, but maybe there was hope for her after all. _So what if you're in love with your friend's boyfriend as long as you're still acting like a good friend. Maybe, in your twisted mind you think you could share him._

Nina shook head and just started walking.

Scott watched her behind the window for a moment before he said, 'She's been acting weird lately. I don't know- I thought it was Morrison, but she's just so-'

'Sad?' helped Allison, 'I don't think she's just now. I think she always was like that just that now she's comfortable enough to show us.'

He nodded and Allison leaned closer to him, 'She told me about the kiss in front of sheriff.' She wasn't sure what was she expecting him to do or say, but Scott showed no weakness or even a hint that something might be off.

'Yeah, we had to to get rid of sheriff. I know it sounds dumb, but you should have seen how nervous he was, he couldn't even look at us afterwards,' he brushed her hair, 'It meant nothing.'

He said it so calmly she believed him. She really did, but she just couldn't help imagining that he was kissing a beautiful succubus like Nina James who was also supernatural and who managed to tame his wolf several times in past and just who seemed like could handle and take care of herself in every way and who didn't have parents who wanted to kill him.

Scott sighed a bit uneasy. There was something bothering him in the back of his mind, 'Mm... Mm. How did your dad know where to be last night? He was there in the alley. Him and Gerard.'

Allison didn't flinch, 'They have people. Guys who monitor every camera in town. ATMs, traffic cameras. Have you seen the ones they put up in school?'

Scott nodded remember how he almost crashed into someone as he was staring at the camera socked it was there, 'Mm.'

Allison leaned away from him, 'You thought I told him.'

Scott felt guilty all of the sudden. It was just a thought, a stupid thought that crossed his mind as they were waiting for Jackson to wake up. He didn't even mean to voice it, and he wasn't expecting her to figure it out so fast. It was a stupid thought, a thought he should have never thought because this was Allison, and she would never betrayed him like that, 'No. No, I just... I don't know, I just...' Great, that didn't sound like he was convinced.

Allison gave him an upset look, 'I'm on your side, Scott. I'm always on your side.'

Scott nodded, 'I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just that I thought that things would get back to normal by now. Or at least normal enough so I could pass my classes. Nina's failing too you know.'

Allison looked a bit away, 'You guys spent way more time together than us. I envy her that she can,' she found herself saying.

Scott gave her a tired look, 'We're just friends, Allison.'

'Can you put some music on?' she asked all of the sudden.

'I felt like I was gonna fall asleep in your arms.'

Scott smirked, 'I like it when you fall asleep in my arms.'

'I don't. I wake up, you're always gone,' accused him Allison crossing her arms.

Scott nodded, 'That's only because I don't want to wake you.' He liked watching her sleep in his arms so close to him making sure she was okay, and that she was his and only his.

Allison shook her head, 'I'd rather just wake up with you.'

'You will. High school's only two more years,' reminded her Scott like it was a set date to how long will their torture continue. They often talked about it. How they would leave together. Leave everything and everyone behind. They would tell Stiles and Nina and just runaway without looking back. Her parents would never find her. She would make sure of it. She would be with Scott who she was supposed to be from the start.

Scott licked his lips, 'Hey, what would you say if I could be normal? I've been thinking about it ever since we saw her at the hospital. Lydia was bit by an Alpha, right? Peter told Stiles that if the bite doesn't turn you, it'll kill you. But nothing happened to Lydia.'

'Meaning? Meaning what, she's immune?' They were all playing with the thought of immunity in their minds although sometimes they just thought she turned into something else like Aaron and Jackson did.

'If she is, doesn't that... Doesn't immunity mean that you could be cured? Would you want that?' asked Scott hopefully pulling her into his arms looking at her face with love and devotion.

'I want anything that lets me be with you. And not just till the end of high school.'

'Well, then you better not get into too good of a college. My grades suck,' he said joking hoping to lighten up her mood.

She shook her head, 'Not just to college. I'm serious…I know…I-I always talk about it and ask about it and I look like an insecure girlfriend but…'

Scott sighed and looked up at the sky. He remembered how Nina moaned against his lips, and how she got him all excited as she pulled his lower lip like that. The thing was she didn't get just him excited. She got the wolf worked up as well. It was happening for a while now and he noticed. With Allison the wolf behaved, he would stay in his corner in the back of his mind, and only come out when she was in danger. They fooled a lot around for the past few weeks that they were hiding. It was exciting, and it was wonderful, and he loved it even though he would rather be able to hold her hand in public, and let everyone know that she was his girlfriend. The thing was that the wolf reminded just like that behaved, no matter got horny he got, the wolf was okay. With Nina? The way she kissed him, or he kissed her because he honestly couldn't remember pass the point they were kissing so intensely he thought about reached to the back seat, and actually doing something about it. The way she kissed him was like a wakening call for the wolf and for him because she brought every cell in his body to life. She made him wild. She made the wolf wild and that was unacceptable because she was only doing it because they needed to hide Jackson, and she probably didn't think much of it. She showed signs that the kiss was good, and that she liked it but she was only doing it to help him out, so he could in no way let the wolf be affected by her like that. He wasn't even going to start about Allison because that made it all even more terrible. Stiles once told him that it might have been that although he liked Allison, the wolf liked Nina because she was supernatural just like him. He got that but he _loved_ Allison. He knew he did in every bit of his soul and mind. He loved her, and he couldn't have even supernatural related feelings to Nina because it was just wrong! Wrong! As in completely the worst thing he could possibly do. Yet, how could he tell that to the wolf? The wolf didn't understand. I have a girlfriend so I can't have feelings for my best friend, so I can't have the urge to screw my best friend because the wolf didn't understand monogamy or commitment or love. He only understood instincts, and honestly it wasn't helpful at all!

He looked over to his girlfriend. He couldn't tell her that. Allison was human. She understood him and his new crazy life as much as she could, but she wouldn't get that it was the wolf who liked Nina not him because he was completely in love with in every way possible. She would think it's cheating. It wasn't! Not if he didn't have feeling for Nina himself, not if he never kissed her because he wanted to himself because he didn't! They never kissed just to kiss it was always for something else, to help her, to help him. Never just for the pleasure of kissing, and that was the only way it could be.

'Nina is my friend. I care for her. Yes, she's hot, we both know that,' he said and Allison couldn't help but chuckle, 'I'm pretty sure the whole school knows that, but she's not the person I love. You are.'

He leaned closer to her, 'I love you. I love the way you smile, the way you look at me,' he put his hand over her chest where her heart, 'The way your heart beats, the way you smell, the way you think. I love all of you.'

She watched him for a moment getting lost in his eyes before she leaned closer as well and kissed him forgetting all about her doubts in that moment.

He kissed deeply and went under her coat and jacket, 'Sorry, you'll be cold.'

She shook her head against his forehead, 'I won't.'

The way she looked into his eyes, he knew. He didn't question her decision, he didn't try to talk her out of it. She wanted it. She was ready and he respected that. He would wait for her if she wanted to but she didn't want to wait, not tonight. Tonight she wanted to be with him…Tonight…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina saw how Scott and Allison were still talking in the car once she ended the call with Clara so she just decided to walk to Stiles's jeep. He went to go see Lydia, and talk but apparently she told him she was too busy or something.

'Hey, how are you about Lydia and everything?' she asked as she got inside. She felt like she barely talked to anyone about things if it wasn't about the supernatural world.

Stiles sighed and looked over to Nina, 'The truth?'

'No, lie. I love when people do that,' she said with a fake smile, and Stiles showed her a bit, 'I believed it…even if for a second I believed that Lydia could be kanima. I thought about all those weird things. Like when we talked on the parking lot?' he shook his head, 'You should have seen her Nina. It was like someone flipped a switch. One second she was crying and ready to talk it out, and she was just like cold.'

Nina blinked at Stiles, 'So what do you think it means? What's wrong with her? She's not anything. She's not a succubus, kanima or werewolf… she's just Lydia.'

'I don't know,' he spoke. He leaned back against his seat. It felt good to talk about it. With all the chaos and drama around he felt like there was never time to talk about things like that. He brushed his face, 'I mean she's obviously immune. She's not dead she's not turned.'

He looked out of the window, 'What do you know about my mom, Nin?'

The blonde blinked, 'Your mom?' Stiles and Scott never spoke about Stiles mom. She knew she died when Stiles was young before she came to Beacon Hill. She understood from people and kids talking here and there that she was sick, but she never pressed the matter. It wasn't her place.

'I know she was sick…or so I heard.'

'Dementia,' nodded Stiles and Nina closed her eyes painfully, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not why-I… I just fell like…It got bad later when she was really-sick. If Lydia is going through something similar…I just-I just feel so terrified of that possibility that she might be sick like that too,' he said and looked over to Nina who was looking at him worried as well.

'You think if it isn't supernatural she could really be sick? Like she could have some mental disorder? An illness?'

He nodded.

Nina looked over to the front. This wasn't something she had experience with. She saw dementia or other illnesses when she was reading to old people. She used to like being around old people because they weren't affected of the glow. After Peter she hadn't been to the hospital not once…

'What should we do?' she asked.

'What can we do? It's there an easy way to say, hey, I think you might be crazy?' he asked sarcastically and shook his head. Nina could see that it was taking a tool on him. No matter how much she thought him loving Lydia was wrong it was how he was feeling and who the hell was she to talk she was in love with Scott.

'We'll talk to her,' she said suddenly.

Stiles blinked and looked at her, 'Yeah, cause Lydia is such a deep emotional talker. So kind and open person-'

'Then we will start with pointless things like what nail polish did she used or what's the name of the shoes she has today. It doesn't matter. We talk with every day for as long as we can. We talk and we talk until she will open up. Until she feels like she can trust us. Until she feels like we don't judge her or think of her like everyone else. She's lonely,' shrugged Nina, 'and she's hurt, deeply. When I touched her in the hospital-when I fed on her I saw a memory through her eyes. Her parents were having an argument. It was after Scott had an asthma attack in Lydia's house after I suck his energy. Her mom was defending her that she did the right thing by getting. Her dad? Not so much to say the least.'

Stiles blinked, 'Yeah, I remember before divorce Lydia and after. No one noticed because she was all smiles and talks about how she gets to have too rooms, and her dad paid for her car and –just stuff but I saw her. I always see her, Nina. I saw that she was-heartbroken for the first time,' he looked at her, and Nina pressed her head into the back of her seat as she was looking at him.

'I sometimes call Harley by the way,' said Stiles out of the blue.

Nina sat up, 'Whoa! You talk-'

'No, I just leave voicemails.'

'Voicemails? Does she listen to them?'

He shrugged her shoulders, 'I yelled at her the first few times. I was pretty pissed. The last one was just before you came. It was calmer. I actually told her how dad was even.'

Nina smiled a bit and reached her hand to touch his shoulder, 'Does it help?'

He nodded, 'I miss her. I really do, Nina.'

'Me too, Stiles.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up late at night. She found herself on the passengers' seat next to Stiles who was dozing off with his faces against the window. She remembered them talking about Lydia, Harley, Jackson, his dad, Maria, Morrison, Derek and his pack, Argents and Clara and then back to Lydia and Jackson. She reached to the back when Stiles had the blanket he put around Jackson and put it on top of him.

' _Thanks_ ,' mumbled Stiles incomprehensively and Nina smiled at him a little bit before she got out of the car. It was dark and night and she wanted to check on Jackson.

She stopped in track when she noticed Allison's car a little further from Stiles's. She blinked. Something was off about Scott and Allison's energy….something she was sure she felt before from others. She then realized it, she did already felt this kind of energy and desire coming from two people.

Nina just stood as the realization washed over her. Scott and Allison were having sexing in the car. They were making love in the most intimate way humanly possible right here in front of her and she could taste the deliciousness of their missed energies at the top of their desires on the tip of her tongue from the air around her. She wanted to taste it. She was a succubus and every instinct in her was pushing her to go and-

Horrified she looked over and tried to walked away.

 _Stupid! What did you thought they were chastely playing cards? Of course, they were having sex they're dating. You are just his fake girlfriend. You're his friend._

She walked away trying to push away the energy which was sinking into her pores as she could literally feel what they were feeling as they were kissing and touching as Scott was moving inside Allison creating a sensation that was closer to bursting.

Nina shut her eyes. She wanted to run. She had to leave. She couldn't stay here and sense how Scott was screwing Allison. This was never something she wanted to sense.

She felt like crying, but she would be damned if she let herself so she just walked away to the van.

Suddenly just as she got close she realized something. She no longer could sense Jackson's energy which meant he turned into a kanima.

She let out a startled breath and before she had even time to turn around or think about calling for her help she felt as something sharp cut her leg. She looked up just as Jackson grabbed her and smashed her to the ground.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was again in that white place where everything was so bright in made her hurt just by looking into the white color.

Maria was sitting behind the table smoking and looking into the distance just like last time. She didn't hesitate and came closer, 'Maria, čo sa deje? Potrebujem tvoju pomoc, prosím.' (Maria, what's going on? I need your help, please.)

'Ľudia sú tie naúžastnejšie a najhrozivejšie zo všetkých bytostí aké som doteraz mala česť spoznať.' (From all the creatures I have met the most amazing and terrifying are humans.)

'Maria, potrebujem aby si mi pomohla s kanimou. Jackson zabil už troch ľúdí.' (Maria, I need you to help me with the kanima. Jackson has already killed three people.)

'Maria!' she shouted when the woman didn't respond, or even look at her.

'Tvory sú často predatory, démoni, monštrá ale ľudia? Sú schopný tých najhrozivejších veci. Nina, nič nie je hrozivejšie ako tvor ovládaný človek. Nič a nikto…' (Creatures are often predators, demons but humans? Nina, nothing is as bad as a creature controlled by a human. Nothing and no one…)

'Akoby by človek mohol ovládať tvora?' (How could a human control a creature?) asked Nina terrified of the thought of being controlled like that.

'Lebo všetci máme vo svojej postate kúsok ľudskosti. Ľudskosť nie je vždy dobrá vlastnosť.' (Because all of us have a little bit of humanity inside us. Humanity isn't always a good thing.)

She turned somewhere behind her.

'Čaká na ňu Nina. Šepká jej do ucha. Zobud ma, zobud ma…' (He's waiting for her Nina, whispering into her ear. Wake me up. Wake me up…)

'Who?'

'Why didn't you help her Nina? She begged for your help and you let them pull her out of your grip. It's okay. I didn't remember either… no one ever does.'

Maria turned back to the distance, 'With every day it gets closer and closer. Soon it will be here. You need to finish it Nina. You need to finish what Derek started.'

Nina shook her head, 'I don't know what that means. Maria , please!'

'The storm is slowly coming, Nina.'

She reached for her hand only to have a burnt hand stop her. She looked to the side and screamed as she saw the face of a man with his lips pulled into smirk.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

She woke up to the taste of human energy on her lips, Stiles's energy. She blinked several times and pushed him away just as Scott and Allison ran to her side. She took energy from Stiles, human, fragile Stiles, who told her that his only defense was sarcasm. If she didn't stop, or wake up, she could have killed him while Scott and Allison were too busy fucking in the car. Jackson got to her again because she was completely useless since she couldn't see him, and she almost got Stiles hurt if she didn't woke up in time.

'Oh my God, are you okay?' asked the brunette, and it took Nina a moment to realize what was happening. She was cut again by the kanima. She felt the cut and she-she-she saw Allison and Scott-she felt Allison and Scott have-have…

She started to get up nearly falling down, but Scott and Stiles held her, 'Whoa, Nina, slow down.'

She looked over to Stiles, 'I didn't mean to feed-'

'Don't sweat it,' he told her honestly and put his hands around her shoulders to keep her up. It was seriously becoming stupid and pathetic how she was always ending up hurt or in danger or screwing things up.

'He caught me off guard,' she spoke, and Scott cut in, 'You shouldn't have let him, or you should have scream.'

She shot him a look, 'Sorry, that I didn't thought he would get out.' Yeah, she messed up. She did that a lot and the last thing she wanted was to listen to Scott complain about it. Scott, who fucking kissed her even a day ago like it matter, was now looking at her like she was an idiot, and he was having sex with his girlfriend. Sex with Allison…like-like…

 _What did you think? Those kisses, all those things, they don't matter because to him they are not real. You see them as signs that he cares for you, but they are not. You are acting like a little school girl. What kind of a succubus acts like this? Pinning for him like a little bitch, like he was giving you a bone. Wake up! He doesn't love you. He loves Allison, and he will always love Allison. You're a pretty face. You're a hot body. You're a succubus! You are desired! You are wanted! You are lusted after…but you are never loved._

She stepped away from Stiles, 'We have to find him.'

Before either of the teen could say anything, she ran away. She didn't bother to look back at them. If they wanted they could call her if not they shouldn't bother. She didn't feel like watching Allison and Scott right now, or tell Stiles what happened so she just ran and tried to focus on invisible energy of a kanima. Piece of cake.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott cursed, 'Why does she have to be so stubborn!' He put his hands in his hair again. She was so frustrating. Why couldn't she wait so they could think up a plan? Scott didn't understand it. Why she was sometimes so smart and sometimes so locked up. It killed him. It killed him that she didn't trust him enough to tell him about Morrison. She was obviously shaken up by the kanima and that she had to feed on Stiles. Why didn't she get that he was worried about her? He didn't mean to be mean to her. He was fucking worried! Worried! That was the only reason why he was mean. Why couldn't she get it? Why? Jackson was out there, and she just had to run to the woods on her own where she was defenseless to him since she couldn't see him.

He was cut out of his heavy thoughts by Allison's voice, 'I have to tell my father. Scott. He's going to kill someone.'

Scott sighed and nodded. They really didn't have much of a choice, 'Okay, tell him. Tell him everything.'

Stiles cut in, 'Scott, I gotta tell mine too.'

Scott shook his head, 'This is _all_ my fault.'

Allison stepped in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks, 'It's not. But we have to tell them. We're just a bunch of teenagers. We can't handle this.'

He watched her for a few moments. He didn't know what would he do if he didn't have her, 'You're right.'

'How you gonna make your dad believe all this?' asked Allison looking at Stiles who was already pulling out his phone.

'I don't know,' he admitted. Stiles really didn't have a clue to what he was going to tell his dad and make him believe that Jackson was a dangerous and murderous thing.

Scott looked at him with his eyes glowing yellow, 'He'll believe me.'

Stiles watched him for a moment before he nodded, 'Yeah, he will believe if you're there. But-'

'Nina,' finished Scott and nodded. They needed to find her or at least get her to talk with them.

Stiles started calling her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison came home later only to find Lydia siting in her room. She was deep in her thoughts so she kind of scared her. She was thinking about the night and what happened. She and Scott had sex in the back of her car for the first time and it was incredible. Given everything shitty that happened, it felt like the only good thing. It felt amazing. It hurt, but it still felt great, 'You scared the hell outta me.'

'I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for you,' said Lydia annoyed.

Allison sighed, 'I can't hang out right now, Lydia.'

'I don't need anyone to hang out with. I need someone to talk to!' she said upset. She had enough that she was everyone's second right now. She had problems and no one was listening to what she was saying. She felt like screaming more and more every day and she didn't know why.

'I- I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait,' said Allison as she started taking off her clothes.

'Why can't anyone have right now available?' she asked complaining.

'Because you can't have everything right now. You know what I need? I need someone to translate five pages of archaic Latin. Obviously, that's not gonna happen anytime soon,' bit back Allison tired more than anything. Nina cooled down and answered Stiles's calls, but she was obviously angry and wouldn't look at Scott as he was apologizing to her for the outburst. She hated herself a little bit, but it made her feel better to see them arguing.

'I know archaic Latin,' said Lydia as Allison moved to the computer to turn the pages on.

'You know archaic Latin?' she asked the girl confused.

Lydia nodded, 'I got bored with classical Latin.'

'Just how smart are you?' Allison had to ask looking stunned.

Lydia smirked at her, 'Just show me the pages.'

Allison bit her lip, 'Okay, something happened tonight.'

Lydia turned away from the screen and watched her for a few moments before she smirked, 'No!'

'Yes,' giggled the brunette, 'For real? Oh my God! How was it?'

Allison chuckled, 'It was great… it hurt a little bit but he was just so- _him,_ and it didn't even matter because then it felt really good.'

Lydia raised her brows and shook her head, 'Whoa, that's big. How do you feel?'

'Like I fell for him all over again,' she admitted, but bit her lip, 'Just that I realized that I probably did it for a wrong reason.'

Lydia blinked, 'I don't get it. You love Scott-'

'Yeah, and I wanted to-I mean I've been thinking about it a lot,' she said and sat down on the bed, 'And it was fantastic way better than I hoped it would be, but-I kind of wanted to do it tonight because I got jealous because of Nina.'

Lydia narrowed her eyes at her a bit, 'What do you mean?'

'I just they kissed for the cover. Both told me immediately and said that it didn't matter, and I believe them, but I still felt like Nina had something over me, so I kind of slept with him to-'

'Have something over her,' finished Lydia. Funny, in the game of bitches Lydia was a pro since middle school, power moves were her sort of thing. Yet, it was definitely weird to see sweetheart Allison taking a page out of her book.

'Can you say something? I feel like I somehow ruined our first time because of it,' admitted Allison looking guilty like the sweetheart she was. She honestly felt terrible that Nina got hurt while she and Scott were at the back of the car without noticing that she was suffocating without the energy.

Lydia sighed and gave her a smile, 'I don't think you should kill yourself over it. You wanted to do it longer, sure it's kind of wrong that you did it to piss off Nina-'

'I didn't want to piss her off! Why would she be pissed off by it?'

Lydia raised her hand to stop her from talking, 'What I'm trying to say is you wanted to do it before that, you love Scott, and honestly doesn't matter all that much…just remember that you're dating Scott for real, not Nina so doing things just to feel like you're better than her? You're more than that Allison.' It was serious hard to give advices to your friend when your other friend was crushing on her boyfriend.

The brunette nodded, 'Do you think I should tell him?'

Lydia chuckled, 'He's a guy. He won't care,' she assured her.

Allison nodded before she smiled at Lydia, 'That's. It was really deep, Lydia.'

The strawberry blond nodded, 'Now, do you want me to continue?'

Allison nodded enthusiastically, 'Yes, please.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You can't just run off like that!' said Stiles upset as he was driving them all to the station where he was going to confess to his dad that the supernatural was real.

'When I woke up and you were gone? I thought, sure Nina just went to pee or something. When you didn't return for minutes later, I thought maybe I should go have a look, no pressure. So okay, I walk and I see the van open. Did I get scared? Hell yeah! Then I fucking went to found you on the ground lying there, not breathing, again. Did that make me shit myself? Almost. I fucking gave you mouth to mouth, and I was terrified you wouldn't wake up, and the first thing you did when you woke up was to run! What the hell, Nina?'

Scott turned back to Nina who was sitting in the back silently.

'Okay, how long are you going to be-'

'I already said. It's fine,' she mumbled, 'You were scared that I was cut. Stiles was scared that I was cut. I was scared that I was cut. We said things, we're good. I'm sorry, I ran, but it got me paralyzed twice? I'm worried and pissed, okay? Let's just focus on the matter at hands.'

He shook his head, 'I can tell you're lying, remember?'

She kept on looking in front of her without saying anything. Scott couldn't understand what her problem was. She was acting fine when she felt him, and Allison to talk, and then she went to the jeep to talk with Stiles. She was fine, so he honestly didn't get why she was acting all weird out.

It was kind of unfair that she was acting like this when he wanted nothing more than to feel great and happy about making love with Allison because it felt fantastic and he was on cloud seven and he-

He blinked and turned to the frown. He just realized that if he felt different to himself maybe he felt different to a succubus who could sense your desire? Was that why Nina was acting weird? She was disgusted that she knew him and Allison had sex? Well, it was hard to be around people when he knew they had been just jerking off or masturbating so to her it must have felt even worst. He bit his lip.

Stiles would have said something by now about him sleeping with Allison. He came to wake them up when he found Jackson. He wasn't saying anything either which meant that he was doing it for Nina not to raise up the fact that she could sense he had sex. Okay, he wouldn't try to talk to her until she would feel comfortable to talk again.

He didn't get it though. Why was she so angry with knowing he had sex? She knew when Jackson and Lydia did. He remembered annoyed as Jackson came to class smelling like it. It was absolutely disgusting.

He sighed and kept his eyes on the road. He just didn't understand Nina James sometimes.

Once they finally came to the Sheriff's station Stiles took lead and went to the door, 'Could you buzz us in? I gotta see my dad.'

The deputy at the main desk let them in, and they walked inside only to find Jackson sitting in the Sheriff's office with his father smiling at him.

Sheriff looked at the three, 'Scott, Stiles, Nina. Perfect timing. Have you met Jackson's father, Mr. David Whittemore?' he asked pointed at Jackson's dad, 'Esquire.'

Jackson leaned away from the couch he was sitting on to look at them, 'That means lawyer.'

Nina watched them in silence. Scott turned to look at her, but she was too busy pulling out a phone and calling someone. Maria's lawyer. Oddly, she wasn't even that shock with what just happened. Is this how people feel when their hearts get broke? Numb? Maybe, this was the way she was always supposed to feel. She wouldn't be that surprised.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** Allison blinked behind Lydia who was sitting in front of the screen, 'Are you sure? Ms. Morrell said that word means _friend_. _The Kanima seeks a friend._ '

Lydia shrugged hers shoulders, 'She was wrong. It means _master_.'

Allison started breathing harder because this changed everything, 'The Kanima seeks a master.'

'Why? Is that important?' asked Lydia as she stood up and went to sit on the bed.

Allison nodded forgetting who she was talking to, 'Yeah. Someone's not protecting him. Someone's controlling him.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'She's yours,' said Victoria as she came to the bedroom suddenly and walked straight up to him.

Victoria Argent didn't cry. No, she wasn't the type. She was raised in a hunter family just like him. She watched as her only brother got killed by a werewolf when she was fifteen. She was brave and strong and cold if she needed to be. He admired her he adored her, and he loved her.

He blinked.

'Nina is Mary's or whatever the hell her name was. Nina is a succubus. I felt the glow the moment I saw her today.'

He shook his head, 'No-'

'Yes, I felt it the moment she walked to the room.'

Chris looked in front of himself running through everything he knew about the girl so far, 'No.'

'I hadn't met her until now, Chris. The moment she walked into the room I felt it. I know how a succubus glow feels like. Nina has a glow. She's a succubus and….she has to be yours.'

Chris brushed his face as she continued, 'She looks just like her, remember? You showed me her picture before we burnt them in the fireplace after we got back together. Do you remember? I remember. I remember thinking she looks nothing like me. Blond, those eyes and that smile. That's Nina's smile. There's not trick for the glow. We both know that.'

'We knew she was Mary's but that doesn't mean she's my-Succubus have kids that are copies of them-' It felt almost wrong to say the word out loud. To say that a succubus, a supernatural being could be an Argent.

'Did you have condom?' Victoria asked instantly.

Chris looked away and she nodded, 'There you have it. You, Allison, your dad, Kate? All your family, humans and they don't feel the glow? Not possible. This is the only way,' she told him, 'I knew it the moment I saw her and I think that you knew that she was her daughter too.'

He stood up, 'Did I think she could be Mary's yeah, I did and a lot, but I never check it-'

'Because you were afraid of _this_ to be true. Because you think that it's true. You think that Nina James is your daughter, and you don't know what to do with it.'

'Of course, I don't know. She-she's a kid, and we both know she didn't do anything, but she can't-Argents can't have a supernatural child.'

Victoria watched him. Chris was raised by the code. He obeyed and followed it all his life, and it was the only thing that used to make sense when he was deep and got caught between bad things along the way of a hunter. However, she also knew how much he loved their daughter and would do anything for her.

'Well, then what will it be, Chris? Killing her? Or not?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	20. Restraint

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary: 'You can't go and touch me whenever you want or shit. Don't you know that I'm trying really hard to fall out of love with you?!' she was close to shouting, but everyone was too stoned to hear her or care, except for Scott.**

' **What the fucking ever, okay? I want just once not to be so desperately in love with you. I'm trying and trying and every time you just come and throw me back into it again.'**

' **You** _ **like**_ **me?' asked Scott confused.**

 **Nina let out a humorless chuckle shaking her head, 'I'm in love with you-**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing**

 **A.N: Hello, I hope it's a good chapter because I was under a bit of stress and I don't like this episode that much. So I hope you like it. Anyway, I would like to thank both girls** **Kylie Winchester and Belladonna007** **for their reviews again. I am happy you still read the story. Also I would like to thank everyone who added the story to their favs and is following the story, but mostly just reading it. So thanks everyone**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDD**

Nina woke up with a start. She was breathing hard. She put her hand over her forehead. She couldn't-she couldn't-

 _She greeted the bouncer..._

 _She went to dance…one guy…three girls...another guy…some girl…_

 _She made out with another guy in the back of the alley…_

 _She let every cell in her body soak in that energy…_

 _She made out with another guy…_

 _She let a girl kiss her…_

 _She saw someone bleeding on the ground…_

 _She sucked energy by making out with another guy…_

Everything from last night was in pieces, she couldn't put together. What did she do?

She closed her eyes.

Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think! Think!

She sat up. She was wearing her clothes from last night. Last night. On Friday they found out they lost Jackson. She tried to look for him with no luck. She found out that prick went to the sheriff's station and got a fucking restraining order on them. She called Maria's lawyer. She busted them out of the worst. Allison called and told that about the master and the kanima. They went home. Victoria Argents stopped by. She was pissed. Pissed at Scott, pissed at life, pissed at Allison, pissed at Jackson, just pissed!

On Saturday she couldn't take it anymore, she put on the clothes she was still wearing even now clothes which would made Maria wink at her and call her a good girl and left to have some fun and feed. She went to one of her usual clubs, not Jungle, and then the memory was broken into pieces. She was trying fucking hard to remember, but she couldn't.

When she looked down at her hands, she found blood. Her phone buzzed several times on her nightstand. Looking at it, she saw Scott's name. She didn't pick up. She got out of the bed and walked to a mirror. She looked like a mess. Fuck that! She felt like a mess! Scott screwed Allison, so what? She was his girlfriend. She couldn't blame him for sleeping with his _girlfriend_. But she did! She did! She did! She did! And it killed her inside for being that person, but she couldn't stop blaming him and hating him and because of it hating herself. She fucking hated herself.

The phone rang again. Nina grabbed it and threw it against the mirror before she went down to her knees. She hated everything!

After she calmed down a bit Nina checked the house. Clara wasn't home. She came right after she texted her what happened on Friday, but she was barely home with her. She could tell she had a guy because she came home satisfied, and it was probably a way to deal with Derek.

She put on fresh new clothes and checked on Stiles. She found out that Jackson killed another man and scared a pregnant woman to death. Once she promised she would stay in touch she went to clean up the mirror. Scott called again, and this time she answered but kept her answers short. It was easier to lie through the phone, but she already knew that.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 _She made out with some guy on the dance floor letting all the energy in until she could tell he had enough, and she let him go. She was high on the energy she was letting in._

' _Hey,' he stopped her as she tried to leave, 'Want to get out of here?'_

 _She chuckled at him and pushed him away which surprised him, 'Why? I'm finally having fun.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked down at the clothes she had on. Shorts and top so short they probably wouldn't let her in more than a few restaurants in Beacon Hills.

She went into Maria's closet and found a pair of jeans. Maria thought her how to sew when she was about twelve and bored. She had to cut them a bit, and then she fixed the bottom. She put them on. If she hadn't spent the last night almost feeding herself to death if it was possible she would have probably feel dizzy not getting enough energy, but now she just carefully worked on her cutting holes in them. Surprisingly, it didn't look so terrible. While she was working she thought about what happened with Melissa.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _They were heading out. The lawyer, John Maxwell, told her about what she could do from the law's side and warned her to be careful. She met the guy once before when he came to speak with her about Maria financial situation after they took her to the hospital. They walked to the small corridor where she found Scott and Melissa talking, or more like her reproaching him, '_ _It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed.'_

 _Scott_ _blinked, 'I missed a chemistry test?'_

 _Melissa_ _shot him a look, 'Really, Scott? Really? I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded.'_

 _They listened to Melissa grounding him until she said he was not allowed to hang out with Stiles._

 _Stiles,_ _who was standing in the doorway cut in,'What... No Stiles?'_

 _Melissa_ _shouted, 'No Stiles!' Nina could tell how upset the woman was, and she honestly didn't blame her,'And no more car privileges. Give me your keys.'_

 _She raised her hand and when Scott wouldn't give them to her she shouted even more, 'Give 'em to me!'_

 _Nina could see how she struggled to put them off, and so Scott put his hands over hers to comfort her._

 _She shook her head, 'What is this? You were good. I thought you were good with Nina, so what?'_

' _Mom.'_

 _She shook her head, 'No, you weren't like this before. Stiles never got you into this much trouble. All of this started once you started mentioning Nina, so I want to know what's up because this is seriously wrong. She had problems before with the clothes, and the sheriff told me she was in a fight in school. Is she a bad influence on you or-'_

 _Scott shook his head, 'Mom-no. It's Allison,' all three teens froze. It shouldn't matter, but knowing that Scott couldn't even keep it in front of his mom how much he cared for Allison over her hurt Nina. Not to mention having Melissa see her as a bad influence?_

 _She stepped in, 'Scott is secretly dating Allison. I'm just the fake girlfriend.'_

 _She was surprised how coldly she managed to say, but then again she was raised by Maria to always know how to be a cold bitch. She used it more than once in school too._

 _Melissa blinked at her, 'Are you three serious? Why can't you date?'_

 _Scott pressed his lips together before he opened his mouth, 'They don't think we're good enough,' said his mom nodding to herself, 'Yeah, that dad of hers definitely struck me as a smug bastard.'_

 _She looked over to Nina, 'And you're okay with this?'_

 _She didn't even flinch, 'They love each other.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Even so the worst part happened on Saturday for Nina which ultimately pushed her over the edge when Victoria Argent came.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Nina almost lost it and slammed the door right at her face. What the hell was she doing there, she had no clue._

 _Victoria went back in her mind the conversation she had with her husband._

'Killing her? Or not?'

 _She wasn't planning on Nina seeing her or knowing she was there, but else could she have done? Yet, seeing the girl brought something out of her. It brought an anger, she didn't know she had or had been holding inside for so long._

 _She let out an angry sigh. It was all him! That boy, he brought everything to hell! He showed up, he was running around with James, and now Gerard knew about everything. If it wasn't for that boy, everything would have been okay. Everything would have been the way it was before. Allison would have been oblivious in her new school until she was ready, and they would slowly prepare her for this life, show her the right way. But that boy had to come, he had to take her,_ her _, the only daughter of their hunters' family and brainwashed her. He got her only daughter against her. Her Allison was nothing like this girl who was running around with Scott McCall and Nina James._

 _Mary Jones!_

 _A nightmare of the past who had to come knocking on their door and ruining everything she touched._

' _You destroy everything,' she told the blonde._

' _Excuse me?' asked Nina confused, 'What-'_

' _You go, and take, and break, and then you cry about it, about how you messed up, about how you will do better next time, and over, and over again,' she said looking into Nina's eyes with her icy ones._

' _That's what a succubus does. You can pretend or tell yourself that it's the energy, the desire, the hunger, that you can't control, and maybe it is, but it just proves that you can't do better!'_

 _Nina took the handle. She wanted to close the door, but Victoria stopped her, 'You ruin thing for others. You take what you please always. Even if you tell yourself you don't, you do! You're a sex demon. It's what you always were and always will be, and you will always be wanted just for that one thing sex, glow, desire… It's the only thing you're good for. It's the only thing people want you for and it's all a lie.'_

' _Get off my door,' said Nina her voice shaking._

 _She smirked, 'It's a game really to you creatures. Taking what belongs to others because you can't have it on your own.'_

 _She frowned at her, 'Get off!'_

 _Nina shut the door and stepped away. She doubted Victoria Argent would tried to kill her in day light but she was no expert. In that moment, however, she couldn't think straight._

 _Taking what belongs to others because you can't have it on your own._

 _Taking what belongs to others because you can't have it on your own._

 _Taking what belongs to others because you can't have it on your own._

 _Taking what belongs to others because you can't have it on your own._

 _Taking what belongs to others because you can't have it on your own._

 _It fit perfectly to the whole Scallison drama. She started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, she was being hysterical. She put her hand against her cheeks where her tears were falling down while she was laughing._

 _Taking Scott away from Allison just because she couldn't have him? Yeah, that sounded about right at the time._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina needed to get out. She needed to fed, and she needed to take care of herself for once. Everyone thought she was bad news so maybe she was. She stopped making holes and blinked. She didn't understand why Victoria Argent came in the first place. Shouldn't the woman be happy that she and Scott were dating?

A horrifying thought crossed her mind. What if Melissa called Argent and yelled at them for not wanting Scott and Allison together. Why didn't she think of it sooner?

She called Scott again giving him a semi-freakout. She hated him, but that didn't mean she would let anything happen to him. To be completely honest she knew she didn't hate him, but it made her feel just a tiny bit better to think that she did. Just a tiny bit.

He called her back instantly, 'She swore she didn't tell them anything. I made her promise she wouldn't. How did it even cross your mind?'

'It just did. See you on Monday.'

She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell anyone. She just didn't want to repeat those things echoing in her mind.

She went upstairs and lied down on her bed. She didn't feel like getting up anymore. She didn't get out until Monday morning. She got up early and cleaned up her room a bit. She was surprised when she couldn't find her hairbrush. She didn't think much of it though afterwards. For the first time in ever since she was thirteen Nina James put on a pair of jeans. She felt nothing like herself that day.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

On Monday Isaac and Erica came to see Derek. They weren't very happy about it especially since Boyd managed to get out of it for some reason he didn't tell them. Things were seriously tense since Isaac got beaten up by James in Scott's house. He wasn't sure how he felt about being handled by a 5'4" blonde, but hey at least she was a supernatural. Erica was still pissed about Allison tricking her with the venom as well.

Derek was upset going through the subway lair as Isaac and Erica were following him. They kept on sharing worried looks. Clara tried to call him a few times, but he couldn't care less about her right now since right now he had work to do, things to focus on, plan to put in motion. She did got in touch with Isaac and assured him that he could come to her if something came up which was got cause he actually thought about doing that right now. He was terrible unsure about everything what was going on. Derek seemed out of place like without Clara he just couldn't seem to function. It was like you had a routine or a habit you did every day, you didn't notice him for the most part, but once it was gone it was like your whole world shift, and you were suddenly lost. That's how it felt to be around Derek right now without Clara checking on them.

'So why do we need their help?' asked Isaac. He was nervous. They all were, but everyone for a different reason.

'Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is,' explained Derek hating the situation.

Isaac shot him a look, 'And they do?'

Derek kept on walking, 'They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side.'

Erica smirked, 'Mm. Scott or Stiles?'

Derek looked at her, 'Either.' She looked pleased.

Isaac let out a nervous cough, 'You know, the full moon's coming, Derek.'

Derek nodded and pulled out chains from an old looking casket, 'I'm aware of that.'

'Wasn't Clara supposed to help us with that?' asked Isaac earning a look from his alpha.

'Look, I get that you're now upset that she took Nina's side, but-'

'Leave it!' barked at him Derek. He was definitely not talking about Clara right now.

Isaac sighed, 'But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means-That means you're alone against the Argents.'

Derek shrugged, 'They haven't found us.'

'Yet! So how about we forget the kanima?' asked Isaac weakly. He didn't like this situation at all. No Clara, too much on their hands, the full moon.

Derek turned around and lost it, 'We. Can't!'

Both betas flinch at his voice and anger. He sighed and calmed down, 'There was something about the way Gerard looked at it. He wasn't afraid... At all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first.'

Both teens shared a look before they nodded.

No one liked this at all.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison walked into the library. She tried to look casual since her grandfather put cameras all over the school. She walked to the shelves where she found Scott and Stiles on the other side and handed them over the tablet.

'It's everything Lydia can translate. And trust me, she was very confused,' she added just as Nina came to join her form the other side causing her to blink surprised at her clothes, 'Are those jeans?'

Both Scott and Stiles tried to look from their side of the shelves. Nina just shrugged, 'I get cold you know.'

Everyone kept on eyeing her oddly, but she just ignored it.

'Are you okay?' asked Allison, and she nodded. Fewer wordsmeant a little chance that Scott would catch her lying.

Scott turned back to Allison still suspicious about the clothes, 'Yeah, what'd you tell her?'

Allison blinked, 'That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.'

Scott and Allison started chuckling until Stiles said, 'I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.'

Allison looked at him surprised, 'Oh.'

'Ditto,' mumbled Nina and for the first time felt good enough that day to wink at Stiles who smiled at her while everyone else looked confused. She shrugged her shoulders, 'I used to have no friends and way too much time on my hands.'

'O-Oh. Great,' Allison tried to save the situation.

Scott nodded at the screen, 'Okay, does it say how to find out who's controlling him?'

'Not really,' Allison shook her head, 'But Stiles was right about the murderers.'

Stiles started a little victory dance, 'Yes!'

'It calls the kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village,' she explained and Nina nodded, 'But what about the little girl? Those people weren't killers she had the kanima killed.'

Allison nodded, 'That's the worst part. Once the bond grows strong enough it kills whoever he wants it to.'

Nina nodded, 'Great, but thatcould actually help us.'

Stiles blinked, 'What do you mean?'

'The little girl got it to kill people around her she didn't like. People who she thought hurt her in some way. If our master would have started the killing people he hates and wants dead?'

'He would reveal a little bit of himself to us,' finished Stiles, 'Whoa, we're wired today.'

Nina chuckled and nodded. She kept her eyes strictly on Stiles and only if she was forced to she looked over to Allison and Scott. Stiles was safe grounds because she didn't feel like making a scene about how upset she was that Allison and Scott had sex, or how hurt she was about what Victoria and Melissa said, or who terrified she was about what she did in the club. For today Stiles was her safe ground.

Allison continued, 'Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be.'

Scott read out loud, 'Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it.'

Stiles said sarcastically, 'Okay, if that means that Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself.'

Nina shot him a look while Allison continued, 'What if... It has something to do with his parents? His real parents.'

'Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?' asked Scott looking around the people around him.

Nina thought about it, 'Well, I know he got adopted pretty young like when he wasn't even a year old so if they died it must have been before that.'

'Lydia might know more,' suggested Stiles.

'What if she doesn't know anything?' asked Scott. As they argued Nina lost herself in the moment. She noticed a girl putting out things from her back one of those things was a little mirror case.

She blinked.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Flashback**

 _She was got dragged by some guy to her table where one of the girls pulled out the mirror case where she had three rolled cigarettes. The club was full and the music was loud, but she still heard her as she asked_

' _Want one?'_

 _Nina looked at the boy who wanted nothing more than to press her against something kissed her. He dragged her away from them and took her to the back. She was never there before. He pressed her against the wall. She didn't fight him at first._

' _Fuck you're so hot. I want to fuck you up so good.'_

 _She just chuckled right at his face, 'Yeah, that's the only thing I'm good for, for people to want to fuck me…'_

 _He kissed her._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Nina?'

She blinked and looked at Allison who was looking at her oddly with the boys. She shrugged, 'Sorry, spaced out.'

She got that Allison was going to talk to Jackson since she was the only one who could while they were going to try to pass the day without any problems.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott caught up with Nina in the hallway later that day, 'Why the jeans?'

She looked at him for a moment before she started to talk again 'I just wanted to try it out. I fed a lot on Saturday so I might as well try and see how long can I take.'

'Without breathing?' he asked with a frown, and she shot him a look, 'I have holes in them.'

'So?' he asked annoyed, 'What's up? Gerard already knows about you? They know who you are why are you have to dress the way you do? So? Why are you doing this Nina?' he asked, and he for the first noticed something.

'You're avoiding me again,' he said and got in her way which made her look behind him. 'Why?'

'I'm not avoiding you,' she said with a sigh and looked at him, 'How am I avoiding you? We're talking a seeing each other.'

'But it doesn't feel right,' he said, 'You're cold.'

Nina looked at him, 'I'm not cold to you. I'm acting the same way I always act. Maybe it's you who's acting all weird.'

He frowned, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

She sighed, 'Hi, I'm Nina. I'm your friend, your good friend, your best friend, your _fake_ girlfriend, so you can't act like upset if I'm-'

'Okay, then you're not acting like my fake girlfriend. We haven't touched or hugged or-'

 _You will always be wanted just for that one thing sex, glow, desire… It's the only thing you're good for._

She grabbed him by the hoodie and pushed him against the lockers looking him into the eyes with a look which terrified him because it was empty.

She leaned toward him and very slowly pressed her opened mouth against his, putting minimum pressure while her hands ran down his covered chest and stomach.

When she leaned away she knew two things for sure, Scott got aroused by it which she could pick up from his energy, and that he was terrified by it which she could see in his eyes. Back then in his room when he let himself fantasize about her…it was only about her body. Victoria Argent was right… she was only wanted… never loved, certainly not by Scott.

She stepped away fixing her clothes, 'Just going my part, Scott.'

She walked away without a single word, and since it probably freaked him out she knew he would go after her. She was grateful for it though.

He watched her leave for a moment before he realized that he had to go to make up a chemistry exam he didn't.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Melissa McCall went to work. She honestly didn't understand why it was that the Argents thought her son wasn't worth it. Why? Rich jerks! She hated people like that. Every shift before she would actually start she would go to Maria's room where she and Clara would have coffee and talk. It sounded weird, but they would often act like what would Maria say and felt better.

Clara handed her coffee the moment she walked in, 'The guy with the coffee? I screwed him…more than once.'

Melissa raised her brows, 'Okay, what about Mr. Dark and Mysterious who comes and goes and no one gets a good look at him?'

Clara sighed and sat down next to Maria, 'Yeah, you mean Derek Hale,' she admitted for the first time which caused Melissa to almost spit her coffee, 'What? Derek Hale as in-?'

'Derek Hale, who was arrested for all those murders, that's the one.'

Clara sighed again while Melissa took a seat on it, 'That's why I didn't say anything, and he was proved innocent and all charges were dropped, but he's still Derek Hale who's family burned in that house, and he's still Derek Hale creepy and weird and-'

'Hot as hell?' added Melissa earning a look for Clara, 'Basically.'

Melissa nodded, 'Are you two…?'

'No, we're friends, or I thought we were, but a few nights ago we had a bad disagreement, and it ended up in him not wanting to talk to me. So I felt bad and I went to fuck the coffee guy. I mean I like the guy, but I mostly wanted to feel good about myself.'

Melissa let out a long and deep sigh, 'Whoa, okay, and I thought the hottest topic of today was going to our kids getting a restraining order.'

'Yeah, that too, but I needed to get this out of my system.'

'Was it good?' asked Melissa, and Clara smirked, 'Yeah, _really_ good.'

Melissa chuckled before she put a hand over her face, 'Did you talk to Nina? I said something in anger, and it was really bitchy and hurtful.'

Clara sighed, 'I tried, but in many ways Nina is like me. We kept things inside, bury them and let them eat us alive. I don't think she blames you for whatever you told her, but if it was hurtful it hurt her, but she wouldn't tell it to anyone either way.'

Melissa nodded, 'The Argents think Scott's not good enough for their daughter. Why? Because his dad is in the wind, or because I'm just a nurse? I really don't know, why they would do that. I thought that she dumped him at first, then that it was a mutual decision, or that he liked Nina but-she, Allison has no say in it and they're dating behind everyone's back, and I just-I thought I knew what was going on. I thought he would trust me a little longer and tell me things a little longer, but he doesn't.'

Clara reached for her hand, 'To be fair how long it was until you stopped telling your parents everything?'

Melissa chuckled, 'Eleven? I don't have a good relationship with my parents. I never did which is why I wanted to make sure me and Scott would have-I guess we don't. I guess I made too sure I was his friend that I forgot I was his mom.'

'It's not your fault.'

'He got a restraining order, and he's dating a girl behind everyone's back while he's fake dating his friend, oh and most importantly he's failing two classes. He has a makeup test today from Chemistry, and I don't even know if he will make it. He studied all weekend, but it wasn't good, Clara. I can't believe he managed to become one of those kids.'

Clara shook her head, 'Scott is one of the most amazing boys there are. He's not one of those kids. He hit a bumpy road, but he will manage to get through it. I know, he will. You can support him and make sure that he knows you don't blame him.'

Melissa sighed, 'I feel like I'm a bad mom.'

Clara pointed at Maria, 'Hear that? This is your moment when you should wake up and tell something to set things right.'

There was a pause when both looked at the woman in coma before they looked back at each other, 'She already gave me a pep talk once. She reminded me how much of a mess I was as a teen so remember that Scott wasn't so bad. Yet, I never got caught like did.'

Clara hummed. She couldn't tell Melissa that they were innocent in it. Well, it was a stupid thing to do, but she understood that they wanted to do it on their own and not involve her or Derek.

'What are you going to do about Derek Hale?' asked Melissa.

'You don't have to say his whole name,' said Clara but thought about it, 'I'll try to talk to him, but if he blows me off again, I'm done with him. He knows where to find me once he stops being a stubborn asshole.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison went to talk with her mom for a moment when she stopped as she heard her voice.

'Yes, a hairbrush and a toothbrush. I brought it to you this morning, but you weren't there so I left it with your nurse.'

Allison blinked at the odd conversation.

'I'll need the results as soon as possible. No,' said her mom firmly, 'It's a private matter of a dear friend of mine, and I want to make sure it's private. Yes, call me as soon as possible, thank you Dr. Brett.'

Allison frowned. Results?Hairbrush and toothbrush? It sounded… weird. She stepped away from the door as she caught Jackson heading down the hallway and decided to follow him instead, but it sounded weird. It sounded like her mom was making a paternity test which was really weird. She wondered whose.

Victoria Argent wasn't happy about how it all went down. She came to James's house and took her hairbrush and Chris toothbrush. She wasn't planning that the girl would be there, so she improvised and shouted at her. She didn't think about how devastated did the girl look. She was one of them, she was one of the enemy even if she was her husband's bastard daughter. Would this nightmare ever end? She didn't trust Allison with the excuse she said about the sheriff's son, even more when she caught Lydia Martin in the room when she knew Allison told her that she was going to study with her. She lied. She knew Allison was doing something behind their back. She momentary hoped that James would slipped and try to defend herself. If she was a succubus it would be extremely hard in this age to be any sorts of intimate with McCall…She didn't like it. She didn't trust it. She hoped she was wrong, but she had to be sure that Allison wasn't dating with him behind their backs.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD  
** As Jackson was walking down the hallway to the boys' lockers room he had a feeling he caught someone's sense. Not someone's but Allison's. He swallowed her. He wanted to turn around and tell her to go to hell, but he didn't because suddenly everything in his mind went black.

Allison waited behind the corner as Jackson walked into the boys' lockers room and closed the door before she followed hoping he didn't hear her. She even put off her shoes to be more quiet since heels weren't exactly good for following.

Just as she was about to walk into the door she crossed paths with Matt who was walking out startling each other, 'Oh, you just scared the hell out of me.'

Allison's eyes widened as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse before she just chuckled, 'Sorry, I wa... I was just, um, I was... Nothing.'

Matt pointed at the shoes she was holding, 'Ah, that's... Nice heels.'

Allison looked down at them and then back up at him quickly, 'Oh! Yeah, uh, my feet were hurting, so I…'

Matt nodded joking, 'Same reason I never wear mine.'

'What?'

Matt shook his head sensing that she didn't get the joke, 'Uh, forget it. Hey, did you hear about the underground show? Apparently, they've got some big name spinning.'

Allison tried to look interested when really she just wanted to go into the lockers' room and talk with Jackson alone, 'Oh, you mean like a rave?'

'Oh, is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey, I got a friend who can hook us up with tickets if you're down. Want me to get you one?' asked Matt.

Allison nodded several times just partly listening, 'Yeah. Yeah, great.'

'Yeah? All right, cool. Um, it's Friday, so... Looking forward to it,' he said actually excited as he walking away from her. Allison blinked as he was leaving for the first time actually realizing he just asked her out.

She wanted to explain when she heard Jackson groan inside and not from pleasure. She acted and walked in.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was sitting in the library. She should be doing her math homework, but instead she was just looking in front of her into nothingness. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home and put on a nice blanket over, and she wanted to lie down to her bed and stay there until the next day, and the next, and the next.

She looked down at her phone on top of the math book she hadn't even opened, and she took it. Stiles gave her an idea on Friday, and she has been thinking about it ever since.

'Hey, it's me, the hot blonde you used to have crush on, and please, don't try to deny it,' she said once the voice mail let out the sound that it started recording.

She sighed, 'I miss you wherever you are. I bet it's somewhere sunny and warm, or maybe not.'

Nina looked at the table, 'Do you remember when you accused me of kissing Scott? When the whole school thought I was the bitch who steals boyfriends? I'm not blaming you, but I remember later you told me once that you thought Scott might have used me as a rebound thing…Do you think I would always be that? Rebound? Meaningless? I think I would be pretty meaningless. Either way, I miss you, Harley. I wish you were here, and I hope you're safe. Bye.'

She ended the call and looked over to the camera on the wall. She wondered if Victoria Argent was watching, if she saw her, or if she would come talk to her again.

She chuckled. _Talk, right?_

With a sigh, she packed all her things into her back again and walked away. Most of the students were outside, but she got for some reason focused on Matt who was standing in the hallway looking odd.

She walked up to him, 'Hey, you okay?'

He blinked down at her startled, 'Uh, yeah-yeah, sorry.'

Nina was confused by his quick exit, but didn't follow him as Kyle blocked her way, 'Hi, I've been thinking we should go out.'

She raised her brows at him. Someone grew a confident bone.

'And I've been really not thinking about it at all,' she said and tried to walk pass him, 'You're not listening. You're hot.'

She blinked, 'You're point?'

'I want you.'

'Still not getting this?' she pointed between them and actually walked pass him, 'I could make it worth your time, James.'

She pressed her lips together tightly to cut off the reply when she saw how he imagined her on all four under the desk. She had to try really hard, but what did she expect? She was used to this. People wanted her. Kyle said it. He wanted her. It's the only thing she was good for.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent was in his car watching the house. He had come here a few times over the weekend. He noticed several things. He was good that noticing things. He noticed that the nurse often left the house even if she wasn't going to work. He wondered if maybe she was going to Derek, but at the time she wasn't his concern. Nina hadn't left the house as often as he expected. She only went out once to a club and then returned later on her own and went straight to her room. He found it odd since he would think that she would be with Scott or the Sheriff's kid, but apparently they were all grounded because of the restraining order they got.

He got in touch with his friend at the sheriff's station. He told him the name of Nina's lawyer. He wasn't sure if he needed the information, but it could be useful. He still couldn't tell what was going on. Was Nina really his child? Mary-or Anna was brilliant when it came to tricks and traps. She might as well thought up some way to get them all unaffected by the glow. Still, he couldn't be sure.

He waited until the blonde left for school. He was surprised when he saw the girl in jeans because he remembered that Anna could even sleep under a blanket all night without feeling like she couldn't breathe. He watched her leave and after a moment he snuck into the house. He put on some gloves and carefully walked through the rooms. It seemed like a normal house which made him realize that although Maria thought Nina about the supernatural things in their lives she tried for the girl to remain in touch with normal as much as possible. There were a few photos of Nina next to Maria in the living room. She was a cute kid, but he could tell that there was sadness behind her eyes. He had his friend pull out Anna James's file. The official report was that the woman had gone missing. So was there a chance she was still alive? He couldn't imagine how could a woman raise a child and then just leave without a single word. It made no sense to him. It took him a while, but managed to find a photo with Anna in it. She and Nina looked every alike, all three James did in fact, but that was something about Anna that was different. It was the fire inside. Maria had a cold sense to her, Anna was fire and Nina had a spark of light. He noticed that there were no photos of all three together which meant that Anna wasn't completely lying when she told him that she and Maria didn't part on good terms. He went around some more. Nina's room was a typical teenage girl room although it seemed much more cleaned and organized than Allison's. He was surprised when he found a photo on her mirror with both her, Allison, Harley who ran away a little while ago and Lydia Martin. It must have been taken before Allison found out about everything because Nina's hair was still long. There was also one photo with some other little girls which he didn't recognize, and a few others with Maria and Anna, but never with the two together.

He continued to walk around to Maria's room. There were a few boxes inside which he opened and found several journals in some European language. He remembered how Allison once talked about Nina and told him that her granny was from Slovakia. It made sense that the old vixen wouldn't keep stuff like that for everyone to read. They were also organized and had years on them so he noticed that one was missing. Possibly one where Maria dealt with a kanima since the kids were so invested in it all. He wondered what did they find, but he couldn't possible translate them. He went further into the rooms when he noticed that in one room someone left the light on on one of the lamps. It was a momentary thing to walk there and turn the light off when he sensed it.

Blinking he touched it again until he was sure. He put the top of the lamp aside and looked at the little device on the lamp. He instantly recognized it because it was just the kind of device they would use.

Someone had bugged Nina James's house.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison came into the lockers,'Jackson?'

'In here,' spoke a voice, and she followed it deeper into the locker until she realized that Jackson was in the showers, fully naked.

'Is something wrong?' he asked as if he didn't care that she saw him.

Allison quickly went back around the corner, 'Y-You could've warned me.'

Jackson smirked and started walking toward her, 'You're the one that walked into the boys' locker room.'

'I thought I heard you... I th... forget it.'

Jackson walked around and cut her way pressing really close to her, 'Did you wanna talk about something?'

Allison moved away from him and never turning her back to him she started walking away, to the door, 'We can talk later.'

As she was walking she tripped over some gear as Jackson was slowly walking toward her. She was breathing hard. She felt trapped. She was trapped. This wasn't good. This was in no way good. She hated it, but she was afraid, afraid of him walking to her naked which was on more than one level disturbing.

Jackson shook his head and continued slowly walking toward her, 'No. Let's talk now.'

Allison tried to go to the door, but Jackson cut her off and blocked her way looking straight into her eyes, 'I-I have to get to cl...'

Jackson shook his head again with a smile, 'Oh, no, no, you don't. No, you have perfect grades. You can skip one class. Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy.'

She got away from him and continued to go for the door.

'I thought you wanted to talk.'

'I changed my mind,' said Allison swallowing hard.

'You sure? Because you look a little stressed. Is it Scott? Is it that whole thing? I still can't believe you actually think your little Romeo and Juliet story is gonna last. You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack. If you don't realize that, then you gotta be the stupidest bitch in this town. Well, other than Scott since he's a pretty stupid bitch himself.'

'Stop. Just stop!' snapped Allison.

'What are you gonna do, Allison, hmm... When your stupid bitch of boyfriend turns on you? They kill your aunt. They almost kill Lydia. Who do you really think's gonna be next, hmm? Not you. No, no, it can't be you, because you're in love. Is that what you tell yourself, hmm? _Scott's different and everything's gonna work out because we're in love_. Well, if that's what you believe, then you're already dead,' he got her against the wall, 'I heard them that night. Scott telling Stiles who he has dreams about Nina and his little wolf,' he smirked at her as he sniffed her, 'Jealous? You should be. Do you even know how many times they played around? How many times they kissed, or slept together?'

'You're lying.'

'Werewolf senses. I remembered how Nina came to school smelling like Scott last week like nothing happened. You may think that they're fake dating, but I don't think they're so sure,' he said and pulled his claws at her reaching for her neck.

Allison leaned closer to him ignoring the claws, 'I know you're lying.'

'Why? Because you two had sex last night? Sloppy second and all.'

She pressed her lips together barely controlling herself as he continued, 'I just... I just hope your dad has been teaching you moves to protect yourself.'

Allison looked him straight into the eyes again calmer than ever, 'Actually, he has'

She grabbed him and spun them around getting him on the ground, but in the process ending up under him.

The attack must have woken Jackson up in a way because he looked different, confused which made Allison believed, she wasn't talking to Jackson a minute ago. No, she was talking to the master.

It happened way too fast. In a moment Scott was in the room looking at Jackson who moved away from Allison and pulled on his shorts.

She tried to talk to him, but Scott got ran by anger and attacked Jackson sending him against the lockers knocking them over.

'I have a restraining order!' shouted Jackson as he was looking at him angrily.

Scott was breathing hard, and for the first time since he really wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself, 'Trust me, I restrained myself.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina noticed Stiles and Erica talking, and she went to them. She was about to say that she thought Matt was weird when she heard Stiles say, 'You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people.'

Erica rolled her eyes as she continued to walk only briefly looking at Nina, 'Derek already knows. We wanted to know if you know who the master is. But why not?That's all anybody ever used to do to me. Also what's with the jeans? Where are the legs?' she asked clicking her lips and Nina chuckled for a second until Erica continued, 'I used to have the worst crush in the world on you,' she looked at Stiles, 'Yeah, you, Stiles,' Stiles looked away as she was speaking when he noticed something, 'And you never once even noticed me. Exactly how you're not noticing me right now.'

Both Erica and Nina looked where Stiles eyes wandered only to find water on the ground.

Nina blinked, 'Scott and Allison are inside.'

It was a second before the door burst open and Jackson and Scott fell out, Jackson punching Scott in the face.

Nina groaned at the stupidity of not sensing his energy and both she and Erica went to push the boys off each other.

She tried to take Jackson energy which she couldn't even sense to calm him down. It felt weird like really weird. It wasn't even tasty just…weird.

As if he heard his cue Harris came down the corridor shouting at them, 'What the hell's going on? Hey! Enough! Enough. What do you idiots think you're doing? Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, you wanna explain yourself? Stilinski!'

'You dropped this,' Nina heard and looked over to Matt who was suddenly between the bunch handing over Allison's tablet.

Harris let out an annoyed sigh and took the damn device before he looked at McCall and Jackson. They were not paying him enough to deal with this crap, 'You and you..., he stopped and looked over to James and Erica and the others before he continued, 'Actually... All of you...Detention. Three o'clock.'

Nina opened her mouth to argue, but bit her tongue in time before she let go of Jackson and crossing her arms moved to Allison, 'What happened, are you okay?'

Allison nodded looking all nervous, 'Can we talk?'

Nina blinked, 'Uh? Yeah?'

She could see how Scott was looking at them, but Allison just made sure they were away from wondering ears and cameras, 'Jackson said something about you smelling like Scott one time?'

Nina blinked surprised that this was what she wanted to talk about, 'I-what?'

'Smelled like Scott… I know you would never sleep with him. You pretty much can't, but…'

Nina thought about it. She didn't know much about scent or how it transfer, but if she wore something of Scott's-

'I slept inside his bed once fully dressed. It was after I found the blood in my house left by Morrison, but that's it. I was fully clothes, and it was only because Clara wouldn't have been home, and Scott gave me his clothes to wear. It could be why I smelled like him, but I can assure you-'

'I know,' nodded Allison, 'I knew he was lying. I just-you didn't tell me,' she said mostly looking sad than angry.

Nina shook her head, 'We were protecting Lydia that day, and I really don't want to think about that prick because it freaks me out too much what he could do so.'

Allison nodded, 'I get it. Uh, anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened in the woods.'

Nina got confused about what she was apologizing for, 'Uh? Hm?'

'Me and Scott,' she started softly, 'We were- _you know_ ,' Nina's eyes widened. No! NO! NO! NO! NO!

She did not walk to think about what they were doing, so Allison needed to stop talking about it NOW!

'Uh, you don't have to-'

'But if we weren't we might have protected you Jackson cut you, and if it wasn't for Stiles.'

Nina looked uncomfortable, 'Yeah, it's fine. It's my own fault really. I got distracted by you guys,' she admitted.

Allison blinked now being the one confused, 'Distracted?'

Nina gave her a look, 'Yeah, succubus? Two horny teens having sex? That can make me distracted.'

Allison covered her mouth looking embarrassed, 'You mean-you felt-'

'Yup, it made it weird. I won't lie, so maybe let's not talk about it? To remain some normality?'

Allison covered her face, 'Jesus, I haven't even thought about you knowing that we-'

'It's fine. It only happened once or twice, so I didn't even thought about it happening with people I know before either. It was-uh, weird because I know you, but it's not as weird as I know when people masturbate or when they think about me in on a bar counter-'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Flashback**

 _He reached for her top, under it to get to her bra. She pushed him away._

' _I'm not that kind of a girl.'_

 _He took her hand and spun her back to him pressing her against the wall again. He wanted her, bad, and she could tell he was going to do everything to get her._

 _He kissed her holding her in place even when Nina was trying to push him away._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina swallowed hard. All day she has been experiencing memories coming back to her in pieces trying to give her a complete imagine.

'What's wrong?' asked Allison, and she just shook her head, 'Nothing, uh, just remembered something. Also your mom hasn't mentioned anything about me or Scott lately?'

Allison blinked, 'Uh, no? Why?'

'She stopped by my house on Saturday. She was pissed as in really pissed. She mostly just shouted at me that I was a succubus, but I can't figure out what brought it.' She didn't want to talk about it, but it felt too wrong to keep it to herself when it could be important.

Allison nodded slowly, 'Did you let her in?'

Nina made a grimace, 'No way. She was just as the front door.'

'Did she have a bag?' That caught Nina off guard. Who cared if she had a bag?

'I think so, why?'

Allison shook her head, 'I have to get to class, but thanks. I'll warn Scott.'

Nina nodded and watched as the brunette ran away. Without a class to got to Nina walked to the library and this time stayed there waiting for detention and trying to study.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

She was alone for a little less than an over when the others and Harris walked in. They started to sit down. She could tell Scott was pissed as he sat next to her.

'Oh, uh... We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools,' said Jackson suddenly as he sat down with Matt and Allison so they wouldn't sit together.

Harris sighed before he asked and pointed around the room, 'All of these tools?'

Stiles raised a hand, 'No, just us tools.'

'Fine. You three, over there,' he said and pointed at the other table. Nina sighed and packed her things again.

Scott completely forgot about Nina, and her weird behavior, 'I'm gonna kill him.'

'No, you're not. You're going to find out who's controlling him, and then you're gonna help save him,' said Stiles calmly, 'Right Nina?'

The blonde shrugged, 'He's an asshole, but that doesn't mean he deserves to suffer like this.'

Scott shook his head, 'No. You were right,' he pointed at Stiles, 'let's kill him.'

'Oh-No,' said Stiles calmly, 'Remember your own words? We have to safe him. We're the good guys, right Nina?'

She looked at him before she looked down at her hands.

'What's up with you?' asked Stiles throwing his hands into the air, 'You've been acting all weird since Friday-'

'Oh, well, let's see, I got a restring order. I'm failing math. Scott's mom thinks I'm bad influence and Maria is still in the hospital. Sorry if I sometimes act weird. Sorry if I sometimes act like it's too much, but it is, and I can't always be little Ms. Sunshine.'

Both boys shared a look. Before Stiles asked, 'Are you on your period?'

Nina and Scott shot him a look.

'Okay, whatever? Hey. What if it's Matt?The master? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?'

Scott sighed, 'Danny said that Matt was the one who found the two hours of footage missing.'

Stiles nodded, 'Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself,' he explained and looked at Nina for support, but she honestly didn't know.

'So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?' asked Scott and Stiles nodded, 'Yes!'

Scott sighed, 'Why?'

Stiles looked over at Matt, 'Because... He's evil.'

Scott looked over at Nina who rolled her eyes, 'You just don't like him.'

Stiles crossed his arms, 'The guy... Bugs me. I don't know what it is. Just look at his face.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't really know. I-he looked weird a little bit in the hallway today. Lost in thoughts. He also has this obsession with Allison.'

Scott blinked surprised, 'He does?'

Nina shot him a look, 'Okay, I get how you're spaced out to things that don't concern you, but your own girlfriend?'

'What obsession?'

'I don't know. He just does. He's into her. He fantasizes about her a lot. It's weird-'

'What does he fantasizes about?'

'Horny teens stuff. Do you really want me to draw you a picture?' asked Nina, 'It's whatever everyone has fantasies-weird fantasies,' she shot Stiles a look, 'You included.'

Scott sighed, 'But it's just fantasizes or?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders again, 'I just see them. I really don't know that much beyond them. I know he wants her enough not to want me though.'

Scott blinked at her, 'What does that mean?'

'Well, Maria called it the best man trap. It's like this. The glows main purpose it's to get people aroused, to make them want, crave and lust. If the person is kind of shifty which most people are it's directed at us. If the person already has someone he lust after or loves very much it can either combine the two. Usually those are the weird fantasies where I'm strawberry blond,' she looked at Stiles who shot her a horrified look, 'Or just look a little bit more like the person they're into. And then the last and very special category are people who actually really loved the person and instead of having fantasies about me they fantasies about their person. Matt is mostly the third category especially lately.'

'So he wants my girlfriend?' asked Scott, and Nina tried to act calm, 'He wants single Allison who is your _secret_ girlfriend.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

As Jackson walked out of the room later feeling sick all three went to sit with Erica who smirked at how complete not subtle they acted, 'Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died.'

Erica shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe.'

'Talk.'

Erica clapped the laptop shut and instantly started talking, 'It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche, he makes some comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18.'

Stiles opened his mouth shocked, 'So not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at 18?'

Erica nodded, 'Yep.'

'There's something so deeply wrong with that,' mumbled Stiles.

Erica watched them for a moment before she said and started taping, 'You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything.'

Nina's phone buzzed, and she saw Lydia on the screen.

'No phones, Ms. James.'

'But.'

'No phones,' repeated Harris and Nina put the phone down annoyed for a moment.

'Whoa, look the dates,' said Stiles pointed Stiles at the screen Nina and Scott moving closer.

'Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death... 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1994.'

Stiles blinked, 'Jackson's birthday is June 15th.'

Nina swallowed and looked over to Harris who was looking at his papers. She grabbed her phone and quickly checked the text.

 _If sometimes happens to me the cute psycho killed me-_ Lydia

She blinked confused before she wrote back.

 _Who's cute psycho and how come I haven't heard about him until now? –_ Nina

Stiles started explaining, and Nina put the phone away feeling weird all of the sudden, 'It means he was born after his mom died by c - section. They had to pull him out of her dead body.'

Harris started packing his things and so did the rest until he started laughing cruelly, 'Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening.'

They all shot him a desperate look before they started stuffing shelves.

Allison turned to her friends as they worked and hid behind the shelves from the cameras, 'So was it an accident or not?'

'The word all over the report is _inconclusive_ ,' said Stiles.

'Then his parents could have been murdered?' asked Scott.

'If they were, then it falls in line with the kanima myth. You know? It seeks out and kills murderers,' agreed Stiles while Nina put another book to the shelve.

'But for Jackson? Or the person controlling him?' asked Allison.

'What about Harris?' she asked.

'Uh?' they turned to her.

'He seems to like Jackson. He always calls him by his first name and he's like never mean to him,' suggested Nina, 'Jackson often came to talk with him in freshman during the consulting hours.'

They gave her a look, 'What?' she asked defending herself, 'Stiles knows he's birthday. That's weirder.'

Stiles shot her a look.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson was putting books on the shelves with Matt. He was feeling weird. He didn't know what happened with Allison, or why he was suddenly naked with her under him in the showers looking terrified. He didn't know why he was seeing things and feeling he was about to die. He honestly didn't know what was going on with him.

He looked at the name of the book. He froze when he saw his name on it, but once he blinked there was _Modern interpretations on Greek myths_ written on it.

He took another one only to get startled again as they was _Close your eyes Jackson_ then _Tale of two towns_ and then _Close them now_.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott rushed out of their corner only to find a book open on the floor. When he came closer to it he found Matt lying on his stomach on the ground with the back of his neck cut. He rushed to him just as the Kanima jumped and broke the ceiling.

Scott shouted at Erica as it moved next to her alley.

Stiles reached for Allison to pull her to the ground when one of the lights and parts of ceiling started falling down on them. Nina took cover as well trying to see the thing as it jumped from one shelve to another.

She spotted it, 'Erica behind you!'

It was too late Jackson cut the other blonde, and she ended up on the ground as Stiles covered Allison from the parts that were still falling down.

Nina froze as Jackson appeared in front of Scott. Jackson! Not the kanima, he was Jackson with half of his face looking shifted while he was still in his mostly human body. He shoved Scott hard sending him to one of the little carts with books.

He then appeared in front of the blackboard and took a chalk.

 _Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you_

In a fraction of a moment he burst through the window out.

They all ran from the alley. They knew it was Jackson. They knew since he ran out of Scott's house, but actually seeing him? It felt so wrong. He looked so wrong. She looked at the board. Was he trying to protect them? Was the master sending out a warning? Did he still not believe them?

Her thought were cut by Stiles scared voice. She turned around only to find Stiles holding Erica who was trembling on the ground. She was having a seizure.

Her eyes widened as she rushed to her side and put her hands on her cheeks, 'Uh, I think I could give her some energy. I-I think.'

'You think?' asked Stiles terrified as the girl trembled in his arms.

Nina shook her head, 'I never done it when someone was paralyzed and I don't know if I don't poison myself.'

'What?' asked Scott started as he looked at them, 'Clara warned me once not to give my energy to Derek when he was poisoned so-'

'Wait, don't-' said Scott, but she ignored him and let her walls down giving as much to Erica as she could until the girl started to breathe a little bit better, and she stopped shaking until.

She still couldn't move and Nina didn't want to risk giving her too much, but with the way Erica gratefully nodded at her she done as much as she could.

Nina brushed her face softly, 'You're safe.'

Erica nodded, 'D-derek? T-ake me.'

Nina looked at Stiles who nodded, 'We're getting her there.'

Allison went to check Matt's pulse as he was unconsciously lying on the ground, 'He's alive.'

She looked at Scott, 'Go.'

Scott shook his head, 'I'm staying here with you.'

Nina closed her eyes, 'We can take her. Me and Stiles.'

'They can't take her alone. Not like this. And Matt... I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go.'

Scott shook his head. He didn't want to leave her. Not now with the library a mess like this, 'This doesn't feel right.'

'It's okay,' said Allison, but Scott just kept on shaking his head, 'No, it's not. No, it's not right.'

Allison shook head, 'It doesn't... It doesn't mean anything.' She wanted to assure him, she wanted to tell him that leaving that going to Derek was okay because it was because of Erica.

 _You know he's eventually just gonna run to Derek and join up with him and his little wolf pack._

Scott shook his head. He could hear it in her heartbeat, her voice. He could see it in her eyes, in her trembling lips, her shaky breath. It was anything but okay.

'But it feels like it does,' he said, but Allison pushed at him desperate, 'Scott, go. Go!'

He looked at her for a second before he leaned closer to her and softly kissed her on the forehead. It was so softly and so beautifully Nina looked away and rather started helping Stiles pick up Erica.

Scott said his goodbyes with Allison and went to help them.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek rushed to them and picked her up carrying her to inside of the old bus. He placed her down and then commanded Stiles, 'Hold her up.'

Stiles put her into his arms again swallowing hard, 'Is she dying?'

'She might, I... Which is why this is gonna hurt,' looked into Erica's eyes for a second before he grabbed her arm and broke it causing Nina to startled look away reaching for Scott's forearm for support as he was the closest. She instantly put her hand away and brushed her face.

'You broke her arm!' complained Stiles looking just as shocked and disgusted as Nina felt.

'It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt,' he explained.

Nina heard as Erica said to Stiles, 'You make a good Batman.'

She blinked at that was, she wasn't about to ask her. She sensed Clara energy, and it was strange, yet comforting to see her and Derek together working to help Erica. She knew they acted strictly profession, but it was still something. She hoped they would get back to good terms. They looked good together. She could tell that they were both suffering.

It took hours far longer than anyone before to get over the venom. 'It's different,' said Clara as she took a sample and put it into a small test tube where she mixed it with some chemical, 'Stronger. Did he look different?'

Nina nodded, 'He was like only partly shifted. We don't know why though.'

Clara looked at the tube, 'Maybe it could be that or-'

'Or?' asked Derek looking back at Erica who was resting in Stiles's arms. Nina had to at least bring herself to be happy for her for a second to be in the arms of her crush even under the terrible circumstances.

Clara looked at him, 'He might be becoming strong.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Nina crossing her arms worried.

Clara looked at her, 'Think about this. At first you didn't even recognize energy like you do know, or you weren't able to transfer energy. You grew, you got stronger. Same to you,' she nodded at Scott, 'You didn't stand much of a chance at the beginning, senses, strength. It was all new to you. Jackson might be going through the same process.'

Nina let out a heavy sigh, 'Great, just what we need.'

Clara took a step closer to her, 'You need to very careful.'

She blinked, 'I am-'

'No, Nina, I mean it. You need to be very careful because if it has the power to just like that stop you from breathing it's beyond dangerous to you more than too other. Maria or other succubus when they got caught could go days without feeding, you know that. You blackout almost instantly.'

She sighed, 'I don't know why. Maria never got paralyzed, and I didn't found anything in the journals.'

Clara nodded, 'Just stay away from it. You might end up with no one to feed you if you're not careful.'

Scott looked over to Derek, 'You know who it is. You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you? I'm gonna help you stop him. As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him.'

Derek raised his brows, 'And?' He hated to admit it, but Scott proved useful more times than not. He could use his help especially since he could tell that Gerard was planning something. Something bad.

Scott looked him straight into the eyes, 'And we do it my way.' He knew he couldn't trust Derek not now when he was all for killing the problem which he created, but he wanted to safe Jackson, and he knew he couldn't do it on his own. He couldn't go to the Argents no matter how much he wanted, they followed a code, and Jackson definitely broke it. He needed Derek and the others. He knew it would be bad. He could tell that Allison didn't want him to go, but she had no choice, neither of them did. He felt like it torn something between them, just a little bit, but it did.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked out of the subway lair to call Lydia. The voicemail was on.

'Hi, I want to know how it went with cute but psycho or I might get worried. Thanks.'

She got a message almost instantly which surprised her since Lydia let the call go to voicemail.

 _Everything's fine. Tell you later. – Lydia._

She watched her phone as she remembered.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She was devastated about what Victoria Argent was, and she put on slutty clothes. Clara wasn't home, but she knew it would be pointless even if she was._

 _She ran purposely the other way in case Scott caught her scent or whatever. She just ran. She ran to the club she always came and stopped in front of the bouncer._

' _I'm here for a good time,' she said with a smirk. It felt good to feel so much desire behind those closes door, so good and she could almost reach other and touch it, and taste it, and get lost in it._

 _He returned the smirk and opened the door for her, 'Love the dress.'_

' _Thanks,' she flipped her hair and walked inside. The music was loud and the energy was breathtaking. This was exactly what she needed. Maria made a deal with the over and the bouncer. Nina could come in, dance as much as she wanted, but she could never drink. She always followed that rule and instead of going to the bar like most people did when they walked into the club, she went to the dance floor. She didn't have to try too hard. She just started dancing losing herself in the music and letting her walls completely down taking every little drop of it._

 _Someone started dancing with her, 'Hi, I'm Josh.'_

 _She shook her head. She didn't care. She moaned and let herself take some of his energy. She lost track of time. It was all starting to get blurry. She wasn't dancing with Josh anymore, but with some Steve or whoever. She then lost Steve in the crowd, but she didn't mind all that much. She didn't like the kissing, but the feeding. A girl walked to her and started dancing with her completely taken by the glow she could barely talk, but she was okay enough to kiss her softly. She didn't mind, but it was just for the feeding._

 _Josh or was it Steve, she couldn't tell came back and dragged her to his table where one of the girls pulled out the mirror case where she had three rolled cigarettes. The club was full and the music was loud, but she still heard her as she asked_

' _Want one?'_

 _Nina looked at the boy who wanted nothing more than to press her against something kissed her. He dragged her away from them and took her to the back. She was never there before. He pressed her against the wall. She didn't fight him at first._

' _Fuck you're so hot. I want to fuck you up so good.'_

 _She just chuckled right at his face, 'Yeah, that's the only thing I'm good for, for people to want to fuck me…'_

 _He kissed her. She let him, but when he reached for her top, under it to get to her bra. She pushed him away._

' _I'm not that kind of a girl.'_

 _He took her hand and spun her back to him pressing her against the wall again. He wanted her, bad, and she could tell he was going to do everything to get her._

 _He kissed her holding her in place even when Nina was trying to push him away. He tried to kiss her, and she pushed him away again. She punched him hard. It was harder than to do what she really, feed on him completely. So she punched him. She punched him so hard, he almost started bleeding as he hit the wall. He was alive. She didn't feel bad for hurting him since he was a prick. She watched as he was on the ground, face covered in blood. She could have taken his life so easily. He was the aggressive type. He was the type to walk something and take it if she didn't want to give it to him. He was a waste. She didn't do it though. She returned to the table and whispered into one boy or girl it got blurry that he was in the back and that he needed to be taken care of._

 _As she was leaving someone whistled at her in the alley, and she made out with him taking some energy until she felt how was struggling to breath and then coughing. She walked home after that and got to bed. She felt high on energy. She really had enough. It was okay. For now. It made her not care. It made her feel good. It made her feel numb._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina let out a startled breath. It was incredibly scary to think that she could do those things and that she let herself fall down so bad because of Scott. This needed to stop. She needed to get over it. She needed help. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know who to talk to, or who to call. She needed Maria, or Clara? But Maria couldn't talk, and she hasn't try to show her any memory since the little girl with the kanima, and Clara was probably talking to Derek.

She looked at her phone. Lydia would call her later. Scott and Allison were not an option. As she was going through her numbers she found one and with shaky hands she called.

' _Hey, this is Shane, leave a message.'_

She closed her eyes of course he was unavailable.

'Hi, it's Nina. I just-you said you were going through something-you were in complicated things or you had a complicated thing. I just wanted to know what it was, and how it ended. Sorry to bother you.' **  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara started gathering her things, 'You're still not going to talk to me?'

Derek had his back turned to her.

Clara sighed. She had enough. She was done apologizing and feeling crappy and all that. 'Okay, I took a low blow, and I'm sorry. I took Nina's side, but for that? I'm not sorry. You almost killed an innocent girl, and I get it,' she went to step in front of him blocking his way, 'You hate yourself for it and blaming me makes you feel better, I get that. I grow up with _that_.'

He shot her a was just comparing him to her father which was one of the worst insults of his life.

'I don't blame you. You made a fair mistake. I thought it was her too. I blame you for taking it to extremes. For almost killing her, for wanting to kill Jackson. They're kids, Derek. _Kids,_ ' she sighed again, 'I know it's hard to be the one to make these decisions. I know you want to do what's right. I know you want to stop Jackson, to fix the mistake, but this? Killing him? That's Derek that's the last option. Aaron would kill Scott, I get that. It was an instinct move, but do you remember how it felt? Or Paige? That's only an option when we're _sure_ when we know there is no other way!'

He watched her, 'I'm killing him, yet.'

She nodded, 'I know you're doing this because Scott asked you, but thanks.'

He didn't nod or show any sign that they were okay, so she just stood there awkwardly looking like she didn't know what to do and feeling like a that scared teenager again in their house for the first time after Talia Hale brought her in with a comfort blanket over her like she was in shock.

'I'm not angry at who you are. I just wished-we would be on the same team.'

'Me too,' she mumbled biting her lip.

Derek watched her for a long while until he made a grimace, 'You smell like him you know.'

She blinked before she blushed, 'That's not okay, Hale. Stop sniffing me.'

He chuckled, 'I'm not sure, you can date someone if you get this embarrassed about people knowing you're together.'

'We're not dating. I just like him for fun,' she admitted blushing even more which made him made fun of her even more. She shoved him a bit, but he just shook his head and kept on pushing her. It felt good to act like this again although he was aware he was just ignoring a problem which could come and bit him back later, but right now it felt good to have her back.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Melissa watched as they took away the baby Jessica just gave a birth was a beautiful little girl so gorgeous.

'Please,' said Jessica talking her hand. She was weak from giving birth, but she still managed to grip her hand a bit, 'You have to tell 'em.'

Melissa gave her a soft look, 'It's okay, the baby's fine.'

Jessica shook her head, she was sweating and tired but she had to tell her,'Not... The killed Sean.'

Melissa nodded, 'Honey, the police know.'

Jessica shook her head again. She was slowly dozing off again, 'They don't - They didn't see it. It wasn't human.'

She didn't notice when Melissa left the room. She just heard footsteps and opened her eyes. She saw someone standing upon her looking down at her with a look that told her even if her current state to be worried.

She tried to fight him, but he put his again over her mouth and nose. She struggled for a few seconds, but she was too exhausted. It didn't took too long, and she passed away. The man leaving her there without looking back.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia just texted Nina and put her phone into her lap. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was hallucinating. She was hallucinating about Peter Hale being here in the old burnt house with her, very much burnt himself.

Peter sit down next to her, 'I'm so sorry, Lydia. All of this must be terribly confusing. But at least you know that you're not actually crazy. Well... Not completely. There's bound to be some residual effects, but you're a strong girl. Personally I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post-traumatic stress. And maybe...A few years of profoundly disturbing nightmares. I had a plan, you know. It was a good plan,' he said moving closer to her breathing into her neck disgusting her, 'But if there's one thing that I've learned in life, it's to always have a backup. That would be you. Your immunity makes you a perfect plan b. You wouldn't turn from the bite. You wouldn't die. But you would be able to do... One very important thing. Do you know what that is, Lydia?' he asked as she tried to make some sense into it all until she remembered or realized something.

 _She was sitting in Morrell's office looking at a pair of empty seats outside listening to the voice in her heard telling her that he was sitting there waiting for her._

 _He was talking to her in the classroom that he was sitting in the first desk, but wasn't really there._

 _He didn't really return Prada to her. He didn't really give her a flower. He wasn't really in front of the awards in school. He wasn't really there now. He was just a voice. He was just a voice inside her head who was telling her what to do._

She looked to the side. He wasn't there. She found a small flower in her arms. He was here. He was in the house buried until it. He wanted her to wake him up.

'Lydia!'

She smirked. She would wake him up. It was that simple.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina went home. She felt a little bit better. Seeing Erica and Jackson today reminded her that there were far important matters than her stupid crush on Scott.

Her phone buzzed. She picked up without looking at it, 'Lydia finally-'

'Hi,' said the male's voice, 'I guess you were expecting someone else.'

'Shane,' said Nina surprised, 'Uh, hey, I actually was.'

She heard a chuckle, 'It's fine that is if it is a fine time to call you back. I got your voicemail.'

She nodded, 'Yeah.' She slowly made it up to her room and closed the door. She was tired, and she didn't feel like doing her homework or anything else.

'Well, okay, so… I'm just going to say this, and then I'll start talking about my complicated. I think something happened something bad, and even if you probably don't want to talk about it right now. You should. Maybe not with me, but you should. I can hear you out, but we're new to each other. I don't know you, but I'm guessing you're not talking to your friends about it…I didn't. Okay, anyway, you wanted to her about my complicated so here goes. Her name was Ashley. She's my best friend's sister. When I say best friend I mean the growing up, bathing together, wearing clothes kind of best friend,' Nina chuckled at that, 'Also it made her from the start a no-no. Bro code and all. Plus she's two years younger. Yet, I thought she was amazing. I spent a lot of time with her growing up, and I was twelve maybe when I actually started crushing on her.'

'Whoa? Twelve?'

'Yeah, to say that I was hung up on her for a _long_ time is an understatement. Still, she was Ash. When we got older, we started hanging around more. You know. We ended up secretly dating because of Clark.'

'Kent?'

'Hm? Well if she was Kara maybe.'

Nina chuckled again and lied down on her bed, 'What happened?'

'It was great…at least I thought it was great. She started seeing this guy. She claimed she was seeing him just to throw off suspicion. Right now I know that it was the stupidest thing. We should have just come clean from the start and definitely not get the other boy involved. He thought she was really into him. I felt like the worst of the worst when he once came to talk and told me how much he loved her and how amazing she was and-I wanted to tell him I know how much she is amazing because I love her too, and she's just playing you! I didn't.'

Nina waited as Shane obviously was thinking about his past, 'What happened in the end?'

'Oh, epic fail of course. He found out called her things, called me things, and we fought, and I ended up with a record. I broke his leg when he came at me he was the first line player on Devenford lacrosse team so I totally benched him for the whole season.'

'What happened with you and Ash?'

'Well, for starts I found out in order to keep the appearance she slept with him once. We had a fight about coming out that day, and she went to him to feel better I guess. She always went to him to feel better after things got bad with me and vice versa. I didn't-well it's not like I didn't mind that they were kissing and acting all couplelike, but I understood it. They had to act that way, but I couldn't forgive it. I can't forgive it. Also I kind of lost all my friends for a while. It sucked, but now I have to say it was good to be on my own that's why I started boxing actually. I suddenly had too much time on my hands with no secret girlfriend, and no friends. We eventually made up, but I stay away from Ash as much as I can. It's still way too sad.'

'I'm sorry how it all went down,' she said honestly.

'Me too, but it changed him in a good way. At least I hope it did.'

Nina smiled a bit.

'Are you ready to tell me about your complicated?'

Nina pressed her lips together before she spoke, 'I have a bad feeling that you wouldn't like at all given what I just heard.'

'Try me,' he said completely calmly. She could tell him. What would change? She would quit boxing. He barely knew her. He didn't know Scott or Allison, and she had a feeling he wouldn't tell anything.

She took a deep breath and told him minus the supernatural elements.

'Do you want to end the call now?' she asked when she was done. It took a while for him to answer, 'No, I actually just realized something. You know when-I once after the whole thing. I talked to Adam, the fake boyfriend, and he said something about that maybe even if he knew that he was just-a coverup, he would still go for it because it meant being with her.'

Nina looked at the closed window. It was dark outside. She wondered for a second if Scott sneaked out to be with Allison again, or if they used Stiles to talk over the phone.

'I feel like I'm crushed. I want to be with him…but I want them to happy, and I know that they are happy together, and no matter what I choose I still feel like-'

'The bad guy,' he whispered and she nodded, 'Yeah.'

'I felt that way, when I lied, and pretended, and made excuses to why it was all okay.'

'I don't know what to do.'

She heard him sigh, 'I know it may seem like it's not an option, but like I said looking at all those things now? I wished I had come clean sooner. I would have feel better a long time ago. Also, I spent half of the years I could have do pretending when I could have lived a little. So, Nina, consider it please.'

The blonde looked back at the ceiling, 'That was a lot of heavy stuff, for our first official phone call.'

He chuckled, 'Yeah, I was expecting it for like date five no date ten.'

'Wait we would be on a date ten and still not dating?'

'Yes, I'm a very traumatized person so I need slow, Nina.'

She chuckled, 'Good cause I need even slower. So how was your day to light things up?'

They ended up talking until Nina heard that he fell asleep and ended the call. She best better somehow to talk it out.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent was once again outside of Nina's house even if thoughts about coming in crossed his mind, he didn't dare to do it. He was afraid. What could he possibly say? _Nina, I'm your father?_

It was also a big fat maybe until the tests would come back. He closed his eyes and pressed his head against his seat. He spent hours searching through James's household looking for bugs and other devices. He found three in total and all situated on places hunters were usually taught to put them. Someone was listening to Nina James, and he wasn't sure who. Could it be his father? Questions filled his head. If Anna didn't die in December was she still alive then? Did she fake her dead or got out on her own? Why wouldn't she come to him? Was she playing him? What about Nina did she know where her mom was?

So many questions…

His phone rang. He opened his eyes which he didn't even noticed he had closed and looked over to it.

'Hi, it's me,' Victoria said before she sighed, 'The results came in.'

'And?' asked Chris.

'You should come home. I thought sometimes was off so I went there myself before I came for Allison. Your father got to the doctor first.'

'What are the results? What did they say?'

'She's yours, but now he knows as well.'

Chris looked at the house again. Nina chose that exact moment to turn off the light. Nina, his daughter, with a supernatural being.

'I'm on my way.'


	21. Raving

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing**

 **A.N: Hello, so I changed the summary again. This one will probably stick for a while. Thanks for the reviews and thoughts everyone I really appreciate it that you're still reading it :3 also thank you** **kamillyguidugli** **,** **3broomstix** **,** **runawaycherry93** **,** **Kylie Winchester** **,** **Savage Kill** **, and** **ThisIsMeAndYou** **for adding the story to your favs and** **MicaaAmaya** **,** **mahmehalh** **,** **MUSEFAN2307** **,** **Belladonna007** **,** **007Girl** **, and** **lunasky99** **for following. I'm glad you like the story and that you continue to read it :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Derek pulled out his phone and called. It took the other person about 30 seconds to pick up which caused him to be slightly annoyed with the person, 'I still feel like Gerard is planning something?'

Clara sighed, 'What? Derek it's Tuesday, 3 A.M, and I'm after a shift.'

'Are you in his place?'

She sighed, 'No, Derek because it's Tuesday, 3 A.M, and I'm after a shift. You mean the weird look, he shot the kanima?'

'It wasn't just that it was-I can't even say, but Clara, it was real.'

He heard her let out another soft sigh and move a bit, 'Could a kanima switch masters? I doubt he's the original master. He would kill everyone if he was.'

'I agree, but we can't roll it out. He's old school. He has a plan.'

Another sigh, 'Oh, he does. I'm pretty sure, he wants to use the kanima somehow, but we don't know how he plans to do it, or on what.'

Derek looked at the night sky. They were a week away from a full moon, 'Why don't you date him?'

Clara chuckled, 'If we're done discussing national security problems, Derek, it's 3-'

'A.M, I know, but seriously, Clara, why?'

He waited for her until she answered, 'I like him.'

He blinked, 'So-'

'So I push away. I take what I can for it not to hurt so much later, but I can't be with him. I know it would get messy and bad. I don't want to have to tell him things, my things. I hate talking about those things. I'm not good at talking about my things. So I don't take him because I like him, and because I know that if I did date him, and it wouldn't work out it would hurt. '

'You need to stop dating people you don't like Clara. No matter what you tell yourself you're worth it,' he told her, and he could hear her smile on the other end, 'Protective alpha Derek Hale. You're like a brother I never wanted.'

He smirked as well, 'Well you're like another annoying sister, I never wanted so we're even.'

She chuckled, 'What about you? Dating? Sex?'

'It's Tuesday, 3 A.M, Clara.'

She giggled this time, 'Derek, I think you're worth it too. I tell as much all the time, so go find yourself some hot model and live a little.'

'Model?' he asked.

He could sense she rolled her eyes, 'Please like you don't know you're a catch. Melissa called you hot and mysterious the other day.'

'Hm, Scott's mom.'

She giggled again, 'You're an ass.'

Before she suddenly stopped talking, and he heard a noise like she had sat up.

'What's wrong?' asked Derek tensely.

'Uh…'

'Clara?' he asked worried all of the sudden. He heard that the woman must have gone out of bed and walked somewhere.

'Clara!'

'Jesus, chill,' Derek heard door open and after a while another one.

'Huh,' he suddenly heard.

'Well?' he asked intensely.

'It's nothing-just…Nina just went out. Did something happen?'

Derek blinked, 'I don't know of anything…maybe she just when to feed.'

'Yeah,' agreed Clara, but Derek could sense she wasn't so sure.

'Okay, I'm going to bed again.'

'Goodnight, Clara,' he said softly.

'Goodnight, Derek.'

After putting her phone aside Clara covered herself and snuggled herself under the warm blanket. Nina was crazy to go out at 3 A.M to feed when this was so nice. As she was falling asleep she briefly remembered that Nina went to feed on Saturday and that again it was 3 A.M.

 _Why would she go to a club this late?_

Was the last thought on Clara's mind as she went to the dreamland.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina came to class on Tuesday and almost double took a she found Jackson sitting in the room like nothing happened. The library was a mess. No one was allowed in. The Argents must have covered it all up. For once it was good they were in charge in school.

Scott nodded at her, and she nodded back. Their new plan? Follow Jackson.

She walked to her seat as far away from Jackson as possible right behind Scott, and she leaned over to Matt who was by her side, 'How are you? The head?'

He gave her a tight smile, 'Just a small concussion. Mom got really worried though.'

She nodded at him, and then looked to the front, 'Is he nervous?' she asked whispering.

Scott shook his head, and she let out a relieved sigh. So he didn't know anything then. She looked over to Jackson. He seemed fine. He wasn't looking at them, but she didn't know what was going on with him since she couldn't sense not one thing from him.

She bit her lip, 'I might have a semi-idea. If I touch him…when he's controlled I could maybe see something.'

Scott turned around to her with a worry in his eyes. She waited for him to think about it although she was already determinate to do it the first chance she got. What she didn't know was that Scott was fully aware of it. He was also aware that there was something wrong between the two of them something that Nina wasn't admitting, and he knew he must have caused it. He could tell. He knew Nina well even if for her benefit and his he sometimes let her get away with it.

The class ended, and Scott took her to the side, 'Only if I'm there with you and only if we're sure he can't cut you, okay?'

She watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Okay.'

He sighed and took her hand walking out of the class. She looked at their hands together. It should feel good, but it didn't because she could only think about how guilty she felt, and how much she wanted him to want to hold her hand in public.

She pulled away but continued to walk even if he was giving her odd looks, she chose to ignore for now.

They followed him around together mostly. Scott was the only one to catch his scent while Nina was trying to get close enough to see through his eyes. Stiles wanted to spend some father-son time since they were in a bad place ever since the restraining order. The worst part was that now the Argents knew it was Jackson as well so if they wanted to pull something they had a kanima.

Scott looked over to Nina, 'Do you know what he's doing here?'

'Buying a ticket to a rave?'

He shot her a look, and she shrugged as they were walking into an abandon warehouse following Jackson.

'How do you even know about these things?'

She sighed, 'I go to clubs to feed people like to get pretty girls into their clubs or happenings to drag people. I often get ask to come and dance a bit. They offer me to drink, but I don't tend to drink when I want to feed. It makes me distracted on its own,' she said and Scott caught the nervousness coming from her.

'What's wrong?'

She shook her head, 'Just remembered something. This way,' she said pulling his sleeve to the corner. They hide from the crowd looking at Jackson as he was standing in the line.

'I don't think he's controlled right now,' mumbled Nina, 'Why would someone want him to buy rave tickets?'

Scott looked at her, 'Maybe the next victim with be there?'

Nina sighed, 'It feels so wrong, all of it. The hunter, Isaac's dad, the mechanic, that couple? It's all wrong. Peter's victims had a connection, the Hale house fire.'

'Stiles thinks they had one too,' agreed Scott, 'Also the people which the teacher killed were connected to the girl's life.'

Nina nodded, 'So they're connected to the master life, or goal, or whatever they want.'

Scott nodded and looked at Jackson again, 'Come one.'

They got to the line where Scott saw Matt. He was kind of surprised seeing him there as well although it didn't seem like Jackson was talking to him, and he looked kind of nervous to be around him since he believed he punched him in the library, and started a fight with Scott the other day.

'Matt, Matt,' called out Scott surprising Nina, 'How much are tickets?' he asked the boy as he looked at them.

'$75,' he replied calmly. Scott couldn't hold back his shock. That was quite expensive for him to give away for one ticket.

'Can I borrow some money?' he found himself asking.

'Yeah, how much?' nodded Matt not seeming all that bother.

'$75,' said Scott and both Nina and Matt shot him a look. She grabbed Scott's forearm and she dragged him to the end of the line pulling out her some bills from her pocket.

'Here. Merry Christmas.'

'I'll give it back, okay?' he said instantly, but she shook her head, 'Save your money for your real girlfriend. Take her somewhere nice.'

He let out a small chuckle, 'I wish I could but frankly my fake girlfriend is the only one I get to take anywhere out with me to the public.'

Nina smirked, 'Like raves?'

He chuckled, and the both of them turned to look back at Jackson. They didn't see what he was doing since he was way ahead of them. Once it was his turn Nina noticed how oddly was the girl who was selling the tickets acting, 'What's he doing?'

Scott shook his head, 'I don't know, but he scared her. She's scared, her heartbeat is too fast.'

It was a moment before the girl closed the register for all the people in the line and felt looking down at the weird kid who freaked her out. There was definitely something not right with that kid down there.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff let out a groan as he took a bite from his burger Stiles brought for them a while ago, 'Oh, what the hell is this?'

He was highly annoyed. Things had been tough around the station to say the least. He could feel the tension around, and although he didn't say anything he had a feeling it would ended up with his head on the plate.

Stiles pointed at their food, 'Veggie burger.'

Sheriff put the burger down, 'Stiles, I asked for a _ham_ burger.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Well, veggie is healthier. We're being healthy.'

Sheriff let out a sigh and looked over to an unopened case of fries. When he did open it, he found more vegetables and carrots inside, 'Oh, hell, why are you trying to ruin my life?' he asked annoyed. This was getting out of hands. His son had an obsession about him being healthy. He knew it must have been because of his mom dying in such an early age, and he got that, but every time he saw the food he brought him he was losing it. He wanted meat like any other guy.

Stiles sighed annoyed that he had to fight his dad on it every time he brought him food, 'I'm trying to extend your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please? And tell me what you found.' It was true that he came to spend some time with his old man. Lately things had been just the worst of the worst. They haven't touch as much as they used to since more and more talks involved lies about things Stiles couldn't tell him. Despite how easy it was for him from time to time to lie, he didn't enjoy it, but his dad was that entire he had left. He saw what happened to people who knew the full truth. They got hurt. Nina's only relative was in a coma. He seriously didn't want that to happen to his dad.

Sheriff shot him a look. After all those things that happened Stiles always seemed to have the nerves for more, 'No, I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager.'

Stiles's eyes wondered behind him, 'Is that it on the board behind you?'

Sheriff stopped drinking and looked Stiles straight into the eyes when he realized he was looking at the evidence board behind him, 'Don't look at that.'

Stiles shook his head and started looking behind him at the board absorbing it in and already making connections and links.

Sheriff sighed again and tried to block his view, 'Avert your eyes.'

Stiles nodded but still continued to look around the pictures and little red arrows, 'Okay. Just... It's just... I see arrows pointing at pictures.'

Sheriff shot him a look which Stiles repaid with a look of his own both Stilinski's waiting for one of them to budge, 'Okay, okay, stop. Fine,' said the sheriff annoyed, 'I found something,' he admitted, 'Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common.'

Stiles blinked completely interested, 'All three?'

Sheriff nodded, 'Yeah. You know what I always say. One's an incident. Two's coincidence-'

Stiles cut in, 'Three's a pattern.'

Sheriff nodded again and started counting, 'The mechanic, the husband, the wife... All the same age. All 24.'

Stiles leaned back against his seat thinking. If they could connect the victims, they would have a lead on the master, 'Wait, what about Mr. Lahey? I mean, Isaac's dad isn't anywhere near 24.'

'Which made me think that either _a_ Lahey's murder wasn't connected or _b_ the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be _c._ Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?' he asked and hand him over a file he got just a few hours ago.

Stiles opened it, 'Died in combat?'

Sheriff nodded, 'But if he were alive today, take one guess as to how old he'd be.'

'24,' mumbled Stiles looking at the report, and then slowly back at his dad.

'Now what if same age means same class... I mean, did you think of that?' asked Stiles standing up to look at the board properly.

Sheriff nodded, 'Yeah, yeah. Well, I would've. I mean,' he sighed kind of embarrassed, 'I... Look, I just got Lahey's file two hours ago.'

Stiles blinked upset 'Two hours? Dad, people could be dying.'

Sheriff frowned at his accusations and walked up to the pile of files he had about the victims, 'Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you.'

They started digging through the piles of papers, 'Same class.'

'Okay, this is it. Class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills,' said Stiles as he was pointing at one of the papers.

Sheriff checked the file, 'Including Isaac's brother.'

'All right, but so what if they all knew each other, you know? I mean, two of them were married, so maybe they all just hung out,' he suggested going through the papers.

'Well, they could have had the same classes together. They could've...'

Stiles blinked, 'What?'

'Same teacher,' sheriff showed him one of the files with Harris picture in it. Stiles mind wondered back to what Nina said about how Harris was always nice to Jackson.

' _He seems to like Jackson. He always calls him by his first name and he's like never mean to him,' suggested Nina, 'Jackson often came to talk with him in freshman during the consulting hours.'_

'Harris. They were all in his class?' asked the boy looking at his father feeling all excited like they were finally on to something.

Sheriff nodded checking the files, 'All four. And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this... Kid, this is definitely a pattern. All right, give me the 2006 yearbook. These names, we need faces,' he said already looking for the yearbook. One of the people on the list of the kids who had chemistry with Harris was next. Someone was about to die next.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Great,' sighed Nina as they returned to their Jackson's house since the boy just come home like nothing happened, 'It was weird, right? How she left? You said she got nervous because of Jackson…so maybe,' she mumbled brushing her face.

Scott looked over to her, 'You can go home. I promise I wouldn't do anything to Maria's car.'

She shook her head, 'I don't care, and I'm not leaving.'

They shared a look before Scott smiled a bit, 'You care _so_ much, and I don't mean about the car.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Please, you're the one who started the whole _Save Jackson squad._ '

He chuckled, 'Okay, I really don't want him to die. He may still be an asshole, but when I thought about it, he looked confused when I caught him with Allison in the lockers room, Nina. He was not himself, and he was scared because he couldn't remember what happened. If I didn't get so worked up over-'

'Over your girlfriend, who you love being on the ground with him naked and on top of her? Yeah, I really don't see how you could handle it _any_ other way, Scott,' cut in Nina instantly stopping him in his guilt trip, 'So knock it off. We'll figure this out and help him. Derek said he wouldn't kill him, and I believe him, this time.'

Scott nodded and looked at the house again, 'He seemed calmer when we left. You think he and Clara are good? I heard them talking, but I didn't want to eardrop.'

Nina nodded, 'She seemed calmer as well. Maybe the late night booty calls will stop,' she giggled.

'Listen about what happened. In school on Monday… is it something we need to talk about or…?' he asked looking at her. So they were done pretending like she didn't arouse him on purpose in the hallway. Okay, she could deal with it.

'I'm just starting to fell weird about it all. Believe me I'm doing it for you and Allison, and I totally want to help, but it feels kind of weird.'

She shook her head, 'I don't want it to be weird, I just get this feeling from time to time like the only reason people like me is because they desire me, not like me, or care, or love… _me._ '

Scott watched her with and opened mouth, 'Don't say that. I-I really didn't mean to get horny-'

'Scott,' she said closing her eyes.

'No-no, listen,' he said and looked into her eyes. He had such intensity in his eyes, but Nina doubted she could ever look away, or not want to hear what he was going to say to her.

'It's my fault,' said Scott shocking her, 'How you feel? That people just want you, but don't like you?' he asked, 'I did that. When we kiss or touch or-I know you can tell I react. I get aroused which is just the worst thing ever because-you're so amazing.'

Nina blinked filling her eyes with tears fill in involuntarily. Here it was Scott was going to tell her that she only made him aroused that it was all her fault that he had no feelings for her that no one could that-

'You are brilliant in every single way, I'm the lowest of the low because I can tell you feel like you're just lusted over. You're not! It's all the wolf inside me. He-he wants you because he sees you just as-as a succubus, but Nina you have to listen to me. I know you, I know you're more than that and I know you amazing, okay?'

She sighed and closed her eyes feeling how he put his hand on her shoulder.

'The wolf, it's all him wanting you, getting horny over you. I know you must have sensed it, but I'm telling you, me, Scott, I would never lower you like that.'

She opened her eyes slowly taking in a deep breath as for what he just told her, 'So you don't-'

He shook his head with a smile, 'I know you feel like you're only good to be desired, but you're not I'm prove of that-'

 _Is he-?_

'You're my best friend, and I care for you.'

 _Best friend…_

She blinked. Tears were gone just like that. She honestly didn't know what to say. He just told her that even the desire he felt for her wasn't him but his wolf, and that he didn't love her as more than a friend.

 _Were you expecting something else? How stupid are you?_

She nodded. He gave her what she wanted. He told her she was more, she was worth more, but not to him. The wolf understood instinct, and instinct to him was to want to mate to her. Scott? He wanted to be friends with her. _Just friends._ Why did it hurt so much? Why did it hurt when he told her so many lovely and pretty things? He told her that he cared for her, that she was amazing, that she was his best friend. Just a few months ago having friends was the only thing she had hoped for…someone who would trust her, and care for her, and believe her, and call her friend. Scott did all of that. He looked her into her green eyes with those puppy brown ones with such a look of adoration she should be over the moon, but instead it felt like she was bleeding on the inside. It felt like everything in her had fallen apart because he just told her that she wasn't even good to him for desire! Not to him because he didn't want her, he wanted Allison, his wolf was the one giving her hope and mixed signals.

She gave him something of a perfect smile, she used to see on Maria's face when she was lying her mouth off to someone about what she was wearing shorts in December.

'Best friends,' was the only thing she said before she looked back at the house, 'Thanks, Scott. You're a good friend.'

He didn't caught the lie, he couldn't because she made sure to say the words one by one so he wouldn't have chance to catch her heartbeat because she wouldn't be shake about it. She closed her eyes and went back into her house in her mind. Not hers and Maria's in Beacon Hills, but hers and her mom's. The little house they lived in Chicago for a few years. Her mom used to put on music and watch her dance around or performing. She used to play with the girls in her little room where which her mom filled with cute dolls.

' _You're still the cutest,'_ she would say when Nina would tell her how one of the dolls was cute or pretty.

Scott frowned down at her, 'You okay? I thought you would-'

'I fine, thanks, I'm glad you think that-'

Scott phone went off, 'Deaton.'

Both Nina and he looked at each other confused the strange mood he sensed from her forgotten.

Nina looked to the window. She tried to think about something else. It was a scary thought though that Jackson didn't remember what he was doing. She couldn't i

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris walked Allison into the morgue in the Beacon Hill Memorial. He walked to one of the body, 'Hmm. This one, Sean. Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for a while.'

Allison nodded, 'The thing you shot outside the club the other night.'

Chris nodded as well, 'South American legend we know of calls it the kanima. This one, Jessica. She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter. That means two killers, Allison. One human, one not. You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family... _Why us?_ He quoted me Winston Churchill. _The price of greatness is responsibility._ Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know, the truth, what we know about the world, that makes us responsible, for a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?'

'I get that this isn't a lecture. It's an interrogation.'

'That depends on what you know. Gerard showed me the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think a little high school fight can explain that amount of damage? We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was orphaned. What you know makes you responsible, he pulled the sheet on Jessica's body, 'It makes you responsible for this.'

'What do you want me to tell you?' she asked slowly. She knew it would backfire. She knew it would cause problems, but this? Scott didn't see this. He trusted Derek, Derek, who he used to hate, Derek, who he wanted to kill Lydia and Jackson and who killed Aaron like it was nothing.

'Anything you know. Anything that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything. Who controls the kanima?' he asked and Allison looked down at the body for just one second. People were dying. They tried to do it Scott ways, and they were failing, and more and more bodies were dropping dead. With a sigh Allison told him everything she knew.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott opened the door the vet's clinic for Derek only to find him with Isaac, 'What's he doing here?'

'I need him,' said Derek as if it explained everything.

Scott frowned at the other teen. He still remembered how he attacked them, or how he tried to kill Lydia, 'I don't trust him.'

'Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either,' said Isaac as they all walked in.

'You know what?' asked Derek looking from one to another, 'And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?'

Deaton came out of the examination room to look at the new alpha, 'That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?' he asked looking at Derek who not long ago beat the shit out of him. That still hurt considering whose son he was.

'Kill him-'

'Save him-'

Said Scott and Derek at the same time. Nina who was pressed against the wall rolled her eyes, 'Save him,' she looked at Derek, 'Or I'm telling Clara.'

He shot her a look, but she ignored it and walked into the room. She wasn't afraid of him now. She used to be when she thought he might be the alpha, or when he was keeping things to himself and was all dangerous and mysterious. Now? Now, she fully knew he had a weak spot which was Clara.

As if it was planned the tall woman with purple hair walked into the room smiling at him and at Isaac and Nina could just barely hold back a smirk. Very weak spot.

They gathered around the examination room as Deaton put a box full of little jars on the examination table.

Isaac tried to reach over when Derek stopped him, 'Watch what you touch.'

Clara came to stand by Deaton's side, 'That's a personal experience.'

Nina chuckled at that while Isaac leaned against the table, 'So, what are you? Some kind of witches?'

Deaton shot him a look, 'No, I'm a veterinarian, and she's a nurse,' Clara winked at him, 'Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin as strong as the sample Clara brought.'

'Which is why we thought up something else,' she looked at him and nodded.

'What about an effective offense?' asked Deaton.

'We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up,' explained Derek with a sigh.

'Has it shown any weaknesses?' asked Deaton.

'Well, one … It can't swim,' reminded them Derek.

Clara shook her head, 'We know that's not a kanima thing.'

Deaton looked at her and then at Scott, 'Does that go for Jackson as well?'

'No,' Scott shook his head, 'He's the captain of the swim team.' The vet let out a sigh before he went thought his things and picked up a small coin, 'Essentially, you're trying to catch two people. A puppet... And a puppeteer,' he put the coin on the table, 'One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?'

'I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else,' said Scott.

'How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too,' suggested.

'Does that mean your father was a murderer?' asked Scott, 'Plus we know it's not just murders,' he looked at Nina.

She nodded, 'It's people the master is pissed at.'

Deaton nodded that would go with the book, 'The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?' he asked and put some dust around the coin.

'Meaning what?' asked Isaac.

'Meaning we can catch them. Both of them,' said Scott finally understanding. They finally had something. They had a shot to actually catch the master and safe Jackson. It felt like the best news of the week.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was in her room. She finally got to do some of her homework, and as hard and time consuming as it was she was glad she finally did something right. It felt actually. She once she was done she took a look around the neighborhood with seeing the energies of the people around her. She noticed on Wednesday that Chris Argent was close by. She wondered if he would come inside, but after a few moments he left as if he realized he was spotted. He didn't return. She briefly wondered if she shouldn't text Scott about it, but she decided that she would do so if he did come again.

She heard her phone rang and looked down at it.

 _Why do you think Joey and Phoebe would be a better couple than Ross and Rachel? They aren't even a thing. – Shane_

Nina rolled her eyes and replied. She couldn't help it, but it felt good to talk with Shane things out. Sure, she couldn't tell him a lot of things, she still was completely in love with Scott, but it was nice to have someone funny, hot, and smart to show interest in you.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You want to go out?' asked Melissa when Scott came home.

'Yeah,' he said slowly. He now realized it might not been the best idea, but she was supposed to be home on Friday, and he noticed that since they came back from the station last Friday. She started coming to his room without knocking more often and looking around like she was expecting to find Allison there or to find him gone. He didn't leave the room since he was grounded and oddly Allison didn't try to contact him in any way since the library incident. It made him a bit worried. She was acting weird when he left, and it just…something felt off. He didn't fully know what Jackson told her, or if something was weird before then, but there was something. They hadn't even had time to talk about what happened on Friday. They slept together, yet so much had happened none of them had a chance to talk at all.

'Okay, help me with dinner,' she instructed him.

'So can I go?' he asked again with puppy eyes.

'We'll see,' she told him. Scott sighed. He was trying. He knew he messed up with the restraining order. He knew he disappointed his mom and basically everyone. It was funny how just a few months ago he would run the other way if something happened like this. He didn't know what changed. Maybe it was the fact that he felt responsible in a way? Jackson got dragged into this because he was involved. Maybe it was because of how often Nina told him that he was great and that he was doing the right thing into just burnt into him, and he wanted to be that person. He hoped he wasn't just pretending to be that person.

Melissa looked at him, 'Is she worth it, Allison?'

Scott looked at her tired. He didn't want to fight her on this again. She was upset about the whole thing, and he didn't blame her, but she didn't know about everything, and it made her think the wrong things.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Well, tough.'

He sighed, 'Mom.'

She shook her head, 'I don't get it. Why wouldn't they just-?'

'Mom, please.'

She sighed, 'Okay…can you get Nina here for dinner some time this week?'

Scott looked at her, 'So you could interrogate her?'

'So I could apologize, okay?' She shook her head, 'I said that I blame her when she did nothing. I want to apologize. I like her,' she looked at Scott. He could tell that she felt bad about what she said, but he also could her that she still wanted to interrogate her a little bit.

'We'll see, Friday?' he asked with a knowing smile and Melissa sighed, 'Fine, Friday, but I want you home by eleven, understood? And God help you if you end up-' he took her hand as she was holding a plate and looked her into the eyes, 'I promise.' It hurt to say those words, but he wanted to her not to worry. He wanted her not to feel the way she felt when people were looking at them at the station whispering behind her back about what kind of mother she was to raise him like this. He needed to do better this time. He had to do better. He would do better. **  
DDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** 'He slipped,' said Nina on Friday.

'What do you mean slipped?!' shouted Stiles into the phone, 'You lost him? She lost him. Do you hear that Scott. Nina lost him!' shouted Stiles annoyed, and she rolled her eyes as she was driving to school with her phone on speaker. She wanted to shout at him.

'Look, I don't know what happened. He must have gone through the window or back door, and since I can't really sense him, I lost him. He didn't take his car though.'

'Oh, and that's helpful?' shouted Stiles and she rolled her eyes again, 'Whatever I'm almost in school.'

She ended the call. It was the worst case scenario to lose him. He might be meeting with the master right now to discuss the options or something! Great, just peachy! She stopped in front of the school and rushed inside. She still might be able to catch some class. She still didn't get it. She couldn't see him at all, so she didn't understood what Maria wrote about different energy. Maybe she was translating it wrong. Ms. Morrell did mistake friend for a master so…

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach walked into the lockers just as Stiles put his phone away, 'Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?' he asked.

Stiles whispered to Scott angrily, 'I told you she shouldn't watch him. I told you she would lose him-'

'Stilinski!' shouted coach catching his attention, 'Jackson?' Stiles made a face, 'Sorry, Coach, I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him.'

Coach nodded and crossed his arms waiting, 'Oh, and when was that?'

Stiles shot him a look before he answered seriously doubting his coach's mental state some times, 'Last time I saw him was definitely the time I saw him last.' Scott made a confused face while the coach gave him a disbelieved look, 'Yeah, okay, again. Danny,' he turned to the other boy on the bench still not fully over what Stilinski just said, 'tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay?' Danny nodded, 'Sure, Coach.'

They all waited until Coach got into his office before Danny said, 'Sorry, but I only got two myself.'

Stiles made a face as Scott spent the last fifteen minutes trying to get Danny to sell them his tickets, 'What-Do you even have a date, yet?'

Danny frowned at him before he looked down annoyed, 'I'm working on it.'

Stiles nodded several times, 'Okay, okay. Hear me out. You give us the tickets, and you devote your life to abstinence and just-' He was cut off by Isaac who pulled him and Scott to the side, 'How do you two losers even survive?'

Scott frowned at him, 'What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling,' he complained. It reminded him that he had to return the money to Nina.

The tall boy rolled his eyes before he noticed something and smirked confusing both boys, 'Wait here, boys.'

Scott watched as he walked to some of their co-players, 'What is he gonna-holy!'

Both he and Scott watched as he trashed the player around against the lockers, wall and just a day old new sink which Scott broke on Monday. When he was done Isaac returned to the two boys who were giving him horrified looks and gave them the tickets, 'Enjoy the show.' Both watched as he walked away looking all smug.

'He just-,' started Stiles looking down at the ticket, and then back at him, 'Uh, okay.'

Scott nodded.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison waited in the chemistry room at the end of the day. She left a message for Stiles so Scott would meet her there alone. Once he came in, she walked to him. She was preparing what to tell him, but the moment she saw him she lost her voice and couldn't think up one single word, 'I'm sorry. I know that you said we can't talk like this anymore.'

Scott shook his head worried, 'What happened?'

Allison swallowed hard. Might as well go with the truth, 'Um... My dad and I, um... He knows about the last two murders. He knows that there are two killers, and he and Gerard...'

Scott took her hands, 'Hey, it's okay. That's not bad. If he knows, fine. I'm actually more worried about your mom.'

Allison blinked. Did Nina tell him about his mom coming over? 'What does that mean?'

'My mom is pretty pissed. I sort of told her that we were secretly dating-'

'Whoa, what? How come I'm just hearing about this now?' she asked upset, 'Why would you tell her?'

'Uh, she was accusing Nina that she was the reason for my bad grades-I just felt bad for her-'

'So you told your mom that I'm the reason for your bad grades?' asked Allison looking really upset, and Scott panicked, 'No, of course not, but you weren't there. It wasn't fair that my mom was angry with her-I just lost it I guess. I made mom promised she would tell, but I had to make up an excuse why your parents don't want us to date… and now she's pissed even more because she thinks they're snobs. She promised she wouldn't tell them, but she looks bugged, and I'm worried she might.'

Allison shook her head, 'You shouldn't have told her. Now, I feel bad.'

'I know, and I'm sorry,' he apologized and Allison nodded before she remembered something as well.

'Um... Well, I don't... I don't know how it happened or why I even said yes, but I'm actually supposed to hang out with Matt,' she admitted, 'I was distracted by following Jackson, and I didn't realized he asked until I already said yes.'

Scott nodded excited by the idea. This was great. This would helped them get the Argents from his back. 'Oh. Oh, great. That's perfect. Go out with him.'

'Seriously?' she blinked confused.

'Yeah, and make a big deal out of it in front of your mom, okay? Even kiss him if you have to,' he said nodding.

Allison blinked, 'Kiss him? Are you sure about that?' Scott thought about it, 'Uh, totally, Nina and I kiss all the time-well not kiss kiss, but you-'

'So it's okay to kiss other people because you and Nina kiss all the time?' she asked looking upset.

Scott frowned, 'What's that supposed to mean? You know that me and Nina just-'

'I know,' said Allison taking a deep breath before she looked him straight into the eyes, 'Oh. Like, really kiss him?' She didn't get it was he saying that kissing Nina meant nothing, and that it should mean anything to her eyes, or…

'Well, what's _really kiss him_ like?'

Allison stepped closer to him and kissed him the way she wanted to through the whole weekend and week they were apart taking his breath away.

Scott left his eyes closed as Allison pressed her forehead against his. He honestly didn't know what was the problem with his wolf when Allison was so amazing, 'Yeah, don't do that.'

She chuckled softly her breath tickling his face. He tried to capture the moment, to get lost in it, when he suddenly noticed the sadness inside her. She was sad, and she was anxious, and she oddly reminded him off the times Nina told him that she didn't want to tell him what was wrong.

'What is it?' asked Scott as they parted.

Allison shook her head and started walking away, 'Nothing. I got to go.'

Scott watched as she was leaving feeling the same strange way he felt when he had to leave her and go with Erica to Derek on Monday, 'I-I love you.'

Allison turned around for a moment, 'You too.'

He was so focused on Allison's weird behavior he didn't even noticed Mrs. Argent standing behind the door watching them ever since she saw Scott walk in. Her hunch was right. She was right.

 _He ruined everything for them!_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Stiles got the cafeteria, and they sat down opposite to Nina, 'Okay, we got the tickets you're going to have to-,' started Stiles before the blonde cut him off by showing her ticket in front of him.

He frowned, 'How the hell did you got that?'

Nina leaned a bit away from the seat to reveal her stomach and smirked sensing his energy changed. If that didn't tell her that he was horny, the guilty look and blush definitely did.

He coughed a bit and looked at her, 'Okay, you seductress does that mean you have a date?'

She let out a scoff, 'Nope, I can't date. I'm just here to be _wanted_.'

Scott frowned at that, 'Nina.'

'I know, you guys don't see me as just a nice hot body, but everyone else…,' she sighed and looked Kyle who was passing by winking at her.

Nina shrugged her shoulders and shot them a grimace, 'Stupid jocks!'

'What's wrong? Did he imagine you?' asked Scott looking at her feeling for her. Nina nodded annoyed, 'It's whatever. Forget that let's talk about the plan.'

Scott watched her for a few moments before he nodded and explained it to her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Ketamine?' asked Scott confused as he and Stiles got to the vet clinic.

Deaton nodded as he prepared the injection and the small jar, 'It's the same stuff we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. If you can get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you some time. This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier, he looked the two boys in front of him and gave him a small amount of the mountain ash, 'This part is for you, Stiles. Only you.'

Stiles took it looking a little bit unsure, 'Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we maybe find a slightly less pressure - filled task for me?' he asked and Scott looked at him with a _'are you serious right now, dude?'_ look on his face.

Deaton gave him a look, 'It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble,' he explained.

Stiles shot him a look, 'Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?'

'They'll be trapped,' nodded Deaton.

Scott looked over to Stiles for support, 'Doesn't sound too hard.'

'Not all there is. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles,' explained Deaton, but Stiles shot him a look, 'If you mean light myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that.'

'Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish,' he tried the boy to understand.

'Force of will,' mumbled Stiles thinking about it, but he didn't really believe in it. 'If this is going to work, Stiles, you have to believe it,' he said a little bit more serious for Stiles to understand the importance of the situation, but the boy looked still oddly at him.

As they walked out of the vet clinic, he turned to Scott, 'Will it work?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'It did keep Peter from coming to get me that one time.'

Stiles nodded and they carried two bags into Stiles's jeep, 'It still feels weird.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina took her phone, 'Scott, I'm already by your house, where are you?'

'I'm running late. Just don't let her interrogate her. I'll be there as soon as I can,' he assured her and she sighed. She looked at the door as if it was her worst nightmare and very carefully knocked.

She waited a few moments. She would have felt so much better if Clara came as well, but she was preparing everything for tonight.

Melissa opened the door, 'Hi, thanks for coming, come in.'

She nodded at her and tensely walked inside, 'I know you and Scott are planning to go out and do the whole fake couple thing, but can I say it?'

Nina looked at her, 'I so sorry for what I said. I was angry and upset, and I know it's no excuse because I'm the parent, and I should know better, but I lost it, and I'm so terrible sorry. I wished I could take it back, and I so sorry I made you feel bad about yourself and don't try to say that I didn't because I know you did. Honestly,' she let out a sad chuckle, 'I don't have a good sorry-just that I'm sorry and that I'm only human, and I lost it,' she told her in all truth.

Nina watched her for a few moments before she nodded at her and even smiled a bit, 'It's okay. I get it. It hurt I won't lie, but I get it.'

Melissa reached for her, 'Can I hug you?'

Nina smiled at her. She wasn't really angry at Melissa. She was just sad. It hurt to have someone like her, who reminded her so much of her mom, to have her says such things about her. It hurt that Melissa thought she was a troublemaker, and that she would cause trouble for Scott. She let the older woman hug her. She loved hugging people, and especially now when everything left messed up she was happy for it.

'Tell me, are you okay with it? Scott Allison?' she asked as she moved away, 'Doesn't it bother you?' asked Melissa looking straight into her green eyes to see the truth.

Nina gave her the saddest smile, 'They're my friends. I care for them. I want them to be happy.'

Melissa brushed her hair a bit, 'But what about you?'

They had finished preparing dinner by the time Scott arrived. Neither of them mentioned anything during the time they eat.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent started picking out his guns in their basement, 'All right. The party's in a warehouse just inside the industrial sector. Allison,' he looked over to the brunette sitting on the stairs, 'has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me,' he looked right at her, ' _Optimal_ meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. There will be no collateral damage tonight. Go ahead,' he instructed her, and with a nodded she walked up the stairs.

Gerard waited until she was out of the hearing sight, 'As willing a participant as she seems, your young protegee there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap,' he told him.

'She doesn't need to know any more than that,' said Chris.

'For the rest of us then, let's be perfectly clear. You don't trap a creature this dangerous,' he took his knife, 'You kill it.'

Most of the hunters seemed satisfied with that and started to leave.

'I would prefer if you didn't come tonight with us tonight, Morrison,' said Gerard all of the sudden once all the other hunters were out.

The man stopped and turned around to blink, 'Why?'

Gerard sighed and gave him a look, 'I think we're both aware why.'

Morrison didn't even flinch, but when re remained silence Gerard nodded, 'Very well, you can understand my shock when I had pulled Ms. James files and found out her birthday is August the 15th. Which is almost exactly nine months after you called me and reported a job well done, if you remember that is?'

Morrison face went hard but he still didn't say anything as it was pointless in this moment, 'You lied. I order you to take care of the succubus, Mary Jones, and you let her live for over what eleven years?'

Gerard took a deep breath, 'You do understand that I take this as treason.'

Morrison smirked as he saw Richards and another hunter step behind him, 'Sorry, man.'

'No need to feel sorry for a black sheep, boys.'

Morrison watched Gerard for a few moments before he burst out of laugher and shook his head. The older man didn't look pleased and both hunters had tense looks on their faces at the man laughed.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' he said very slowly looking at the old man.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'I still might be useful.'

'I think you proved yourself useful enough,' replied the old man calmly and then nodded at one of the hunters who hit Morrison over the head with the back of his gun.

'Take care of him, don't tell it to anyone and make it look like an incident,' he commanded and turned around to walk out of the basement.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles was running to his jeep when he noticed his father coming home from work. 'Hey. Can't talk, got to run. Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. What's wrong?' he asked as John didn't even stop to look at him.

Sheriff shrugged his shoulders, 'Nothing.'

'Oh. Where's your gun?' asked Stiles looking at him worried.

'I left it at the station along with my badge. It's all right. You know what? We'll talk about this later.'

'Dad,' said Stiles suddenly struggling if he should leave when his dad was clearly sad and upset. Something was wrong.

'Don't worry about it,' said the sheriff turning away.

'Dad!'

With a sigh the sheriff turned back, 'It was decided that the son of a police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against him by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county,' he explained.

Stiles blinked horrified by what he just heard, 'They fired you?'

Sheriff shook his head trying to light it up, 'Nah. Look, it's-it's just a leave of absence. It's... It's temporary.'

'Did they say it was temporary or…?' asked Stiles waiting.

'Actually, no. You know, I... It's fine. Don't worry about it though. Hey. We're going to be fine,' he said and started walking back to the house.

'Dad. I don't get it. Why... Why aren't you angry at me?' he asked and watched as the Sheriff shrugged his shoulders and before he left said as if it was the most casual thing in the world. 'I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my son.'

That made Stiles feel worse than if the sheriff did yell on him. He looked down at his keys. Honestly, he felt like crying or punching something. He was trying. God help him, he was trying. He was the good guy. He, Scott, Nina, they were the good guys, they were protecting people. They were trying, and they were fighting, and they were risking their lives. They all got a record now. Nina and Scott were failing classes. Nina's only relative was in the hospital. They were the good guys…they wanted to do the good things. So Stiles didn't get it. Why did it constantly felt like they were losing?

He picked up Scott without even realizing it and drove to the warehouse where the rave was about to take place. Nina was already there meeting them.

'You okay?' asked Scott as they got out of the jeep, and Nina walked toward him with a soft smile, 'Hey.'

Stiles nodded at her trying to act normal, but what happened still running through his mind, 'Yeah, why?'

Scott looked at him intensely. He wanted to know what was wrong. He hated when he didn't know what was wrong with his friends. Why wouldn't they tell him? Why? Didn't they trust him? Why didn't they tell him? He was worried. He knew-he knew he messed up. He knew he messed up everything. He always messed up. He felt like terrible friend right now. It wasn't just that Stiles was quiet which always meant he was sad, it was also the way his heartbeat sounded, like he wanted to cry.

'You just didn't say anything the whole way here,' he said which caught Nina's attention, 'No, I'm fine. Just grab the other bag.'

Scott made an apologizing grimace, 'I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone.'

'Okay, this plan is really starting to suck,' complained Stiles. Scott wanted to argue. He wanted to start talking when he suddenly stopped and looked over somewhere behind Nina, 'No.'

Nina blinked, 'What? Is it Jackson?' she asked as Scott said, 'Not here, not now.'

Stiles blinked, 'What? Scott!' he shouted Stiles as Scott ran into the warehouse. Nina tried to focus on the energies inside, but she couldn't. There was too many of them.

Stiles sighed annoyed, 'What am I supposed to … Plan officially sucks,' he threw the bag to the ground angrily.

Nina blinked.

'What's up with you?'

He shook his head, 'Doesn't matter, right now. You can't do anything about it anyway,' he said and picked the bag on the ground surprising Nina. She knew that Stiles would get destruction angry. She only saw it on him almost tearing off his shelve when he got angry over it not closing right, but it was just when he was worried about his dad.

Nina watched him for several moments before nodded. She remembered Shane's words.

She didn't want to talk about it, but she should. She chuckled, 'You know you're my go-to person?'

Stiles took the other bag and looked at her, 'What? No, Scott-'

'Is as well-but when there are things I don't want to tell him because they would hurt him, or he would worried about me-I find them easier to tell you. You're my go-to. I'm not saying it to push you to tell me, but secret for a secret?' she asked.

Stiles watched her before he let out a chuckle and brushed his face, 'It's because you think I'll feel better if I talk. You won't feel better to say something, or you think you won't, but you want to so that I'll say it, right? You're that kind of a person.'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Saying it is hard, but maybe-'

Stiles sighed, 'My dad got fired because of me,' he admitted.

Nina closed her eyes painfully, 'No.'

'Yeah, restraining order against the sheriff's son kind of does that to a career. He's out, and he-he blames me-hell, I blame me,' he pointed at himself with a sigh, 'I did that-I tried…Nina I try, and I still fail. We still fail!'

He shook his head, 'I hate failing. I want things to get better. I want…at least something to work up. I want him to get his job back and to not think that his son is a worthless-'

She cut him off by hugging him, 'You're not. You're the most amazing person I know because you try so much, and you do everything for Scott.'

'We love him too much, Nin,' he said as they let go, and she gave him the most desperate look.

'I went to a club on Saturday and messed up, like bad messed up…like really really bad succubus messed up,' she admitted.

'You saw them too, didn't you?' asked Stiles looking at the girl with sorrow.

She blinked and looked at him, 'I saw them afterwards. So you had to see them during it. I know what it's like to see someone you love with someone else….kissing.'

She looked away breathing very hard at the possibility that Stiles had it all figured out, 'You saw them having sex and you lost it. I can't even imagine what I would have done if I saw Lydia and Jackson having sex in front of me.' He always figured it out.

Nina looked at your shoes, 'I went to a club…not Jungle another one. I fed a lot… it's like getting drunk. I think that whoever saw me must have thought I got wasted,' she felt him move closer to her probably to comfort her, 'Some guy came up to me wanted stuff. I punched him…it felt good to punch him then I lost it and kissed him and tried to take as much energy as I could. I stopped but still. I liked it. I wanted to hurt him… I wanted to hurt him because hurting him felt like hurting Scott and I wanted to hurt Scott for making me feel the way I fell right now.'

Stiles stepped closer to her and hugged her as started crying, 'Fuck me, I hate crying.'

He chuckled and just kept on holding her while the loud music echoed in the club, 'How long did you know?'

'I always assumed you guys are crushing on each other but… I know he loves Allison. He still might like you but-'

'I don't want white lies, or hopeful tomorrows,' she pulled away, 'I can't be with him or anyone. It's not something I can change right now, I want, I don't even know what I want,' she shook her head.

Stiles put his hand on her shoulder, 'Hey, whatever you want or need you tell me, I'm here for you.'

She nodded, 'Thank you, and I'm here for you too. We'll solve this. We'll think something up to get your dad his job back, I promise.'

He nodded and pressed their foreheads together before she stepped away.

'Okay, I need to start. Go see if Scott needs help.'

She nodded and walked inside trying to find Scott. It didn't take long as she got almost started when he suddenly appeared next to her. There were too many different energies all around her. Scott rushed to Nina the moment she walked inside, 'Jesus, what?'

He took her hand and let her to the corner of the crowded room, 'Did you know that Allison was coming with Matt here today?'

Nina blinked socked, 'She's with-what?'

He watched her for a second before he let out a displeased noise, 'Argents are here. They're going to ruin everything.'

Nina shook her head, 'Wait-she let them here? Did you tell her about the plan?'

'No,' said Scott annoyed, 'I know, I should have, I didn't! Help me find Isaac, okay?' he asked and Nina nodded shortly. She didn't like this. It was fine as long as Argents didn't know. Now it was bad. Really bad.

Scott walked around the crowd. He couldn't believe Allison would tell them like that. He had a good plan. He-Shit! Why didn't she tell him? This was why she was so nervous. She was lying to him. She was keeping things from him. He understood if Nina and Stiles didn't want to tell him things because they were worried he might be hurt but-Allison? They were always on his side. She went behind his back and betrayed him! He loved her, why would she do that?

Scott pulled Isaac to the side as he found him in the crowd and hand him over the injection, 'Why me?' he asked confused as he took it both looking around.

'Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan,' said Scott already wanting to leave and deal with them, 'Okay, look, you better do it intravenously which means in the vein. When you find him, you pull back on this plunger right here. In the neck probably is going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger,' he explained to him, 'Be careful.'

Isaac chuckled looking at the small injection, 'Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him.'

'No, I mean you,' said Scott surprising the other boy, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

He then turned to Nina, 'Don't go near him, okay? Promise me.'

She sighed, 'I promise.'

He nodded and rushed to get to Derek.

Isaac looked at her, 'Why aren't you the one doing this?'

'If you get cut you get paralyzed. I could suffocate,' she said calmly and Isaac nodded with an odd expression, 'Listen about what you said in chemistry that one-'

'I was trying to get you not to kill Lydia. I didn't mean anything off it. I'm sorry. You're not your dad. You're dad wasn't a good person. You're the victim, and I should have never let those words out of my mouth,' she told him meaning every word. She did feel bad about saying it like that. Especially since she knew what Isaac was going through.

The tall boy watched her for a moment before he nodded at her, 'Thanks. I appreciate it, Nina. It did feel bad to hear it thought, but I forgive you.'

Nina nodded. She knew what it was like to be hurt with words like that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott ran out of the warehouse. He heard gunshots a few moments ago, but now it was quiet. He took out his phone to call Derek. He heard a car nearby, but he didn't think much of it. It would see him. It wasn't dark enough. He didn't have time to press call when he got hit by the car losing consciousness immediately.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina had to admit sensing Jackson and Erica and Isaac in front of her felt exciting and wrong and weird, but hell it felt good. She kept her walls up. It would be too weird to take the energy in, but it was tempting. She shook her head. No, she was behaving now. No more blackouts or bad consciences. She was on probation. She was at her best behavior, and she would be damn if she would lose that for one tiny bit of tasty as hell energy coming from horny teams.

Nina watched as Isaac and Erica ended up on the ground the injection out of Isaac hands. She promised Scott she wouldn't get to close to Jackson, but this was her chance. She grabbed it and rushed before he had time to notice her behind him. She injected him with Ketamine the moment she was behind him letting him partly fall on her.

She sensed Isaac rushing to her side and helping her with Jackson. They dragged him out of the crowd into an empty room.

'What now?' asked Isaac looking at Nina, 'We wait?' she shrugged.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Scott, pick up,' started talking Stiles into the phone, 'Pick up now. Look, I got, like, 50 feet of ash left, and I'm out. Okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. And I'm just standing out here and I'm... And I'm all alone, and I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves, and I'm... And I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust. And I don't have enough. Okay? Okay, come on, think. Um, okay. He said you got to believe. You need to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh... just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay?' he asked himself when he noticed a small sticker on one of the cars.

 _Imagination is more important than knowledge – Einstein_

He nodded to himself. He could do this. He had to. He was alone. There was no one else who could take his place. Deaton said he was the only one who could do it, so he would do it.

He took a deep breath and looked again at the handful of ash he had left, 'Just... Imagine.'

He closed his eyes and started walking slowly letting the ash run through his fingers. Before he knew it his hand was empty. He let out an annoyed sigh.

 _Of course, it didn't work._

He looked down only to find that the ash had made a circle just like he wanted to. He had to look around to be sure, but he did it. He really did it.

'Yes!' he shouted and started dancing and jumping around incidentally letting off one of the alarms on the car.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke up feeling like he was hit with a car. His head hurt and there was something strange in the air. He was confused because the first thing he saw was Mrs. Argent looking down at him.

'You probably recognize this device. Pot used to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper. These days, it seems like all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medicinal marijuana card. Hmm. This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites. Lovely smell. You probably won't think so.'

Scott tried to sit up, but he couldn't. He was starting to feel worst with every breath he took. It reminded him off when he used to have asthma, 'What? What are you doing?'

'Isn't it obvious?' she asked with a smile before she let it fall down, 'I'm killing you.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD  
** Stiles came to the room where Nina texted him. 'Uh, no, no, no! Just me, it's just me. Don't freak. He okay?' he asked Isaac as they all got to attack mode. They were all worriedly watching the kanima,

'Where's Scott?' asked Nina, but Stiles shook his head.

They watched as Isaac came close to Jackson and let out his claws, 'Let's see.'

It happened so suddenly Isaac didn't even have time to get away as he took his hand and started twisting it. Nina rushed to his side and helped him break from both moving as far away from him as possible, 'Okay, no one does anything like that again, okay?'

They all nodded, 'Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, well, apparently this is all we're going to get. So let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight.'

Just like that Jackson opened his eyes and looked over at them, 'I'm here. I'm right here with you.'

Nina swallowed hard, 'Nice voice, Exorcist or Aliens vs.-'

Stiles shot her a look while she just shrugged her shoulders. She just tried to ease the situation. She was in a room with a creature that managed to attack her twice and caused her to stop breath. She wasn't even going to start on all the people he killed. It was terrifying to be there with it alone even if it was sedated a bit. She found herself wanting to have Scott here, but she chased the thought away as quickly as it came.

With a deep breath Stiles slowly walked toward him knelling down in front of him, 'Jackson, is that you?'

'Us. We're all here,' said Jackson with the weird voice, and Nina moved a bit closer. She wondered if she should try to see through his eyes now.

'Are you the one killing people?' asked Stiles.

'We are the ones killing murderers,' claimed Jackson, and Nina moved closer slowly not to alarm him.

'So all the people you've killed so far...'

'Deserved it,' finished Jackson.

'See, we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers,' said Stiles looking into his eyes.

'Anything can break if enough pressure's applied.'

He barely bit back a comment, 'All right, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?'

'All. Each. Every one,' replied Jackson slowly.

'Well, who did they murder?' asked Stiles looking over to Nina for a moment sensing what she was going to do.

'Me,' said Jackson surprising them all.

'Wait, what? What do you mean?' asked Stiles confused. How could they murder someone who was still alive? The master had to be alive.

Jackson eyes changed. Nina had a feeling she had this one shot, so she took it and put her hand on his neck trying to see what he saw.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She couldn't breathe. She was under water drowning. She couldn't breathe! Help! She couldn't swim! Didn't they see that she was drowning?! Were they blind?!_

 _She looked to the side and saw several people in the water…kids? Teenagers… They had their feet in the water, but she couldn't see their faces. She was drowning, and they were just sitting there ignoring her. One of the girls put her hands into one of the guy's shorts. Someone else grabbed another girl, but they didn't care. They didn't care that she was drowning! She hated them! She hated them-she would kill them! She would kill every single one of them!_

 _She lost her sight and the next thing she knew. She's on the grass and there's a man looking down at her. She can't see him properly, but the glasses? It was Mr. Lahey._

' _You tell no one!'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Just like that she was back in her own head pulled by Stiles and Isaac who were dragging her away from Jackson. She looked down as Jackson was slowly moving. She felt like she just drowned herself. She saw it-she was… damn it she couldn't tell who it was, but it was something…it was…

'Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on,' said Stiles looking at Isaac who showed them an empty bottle, 'We don't have any more.'

Nina nodded mostly to herself as Jackson slowly stood up, 'This is the part where we run?'

'Run!' shouted Stiles, and all of them went for the door. They got out and all four pressed themselves against the door only to see the kanima tore a hole in the wall and ran through it like it was nothing.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Boyd let out a whimper, 'I think I stopped healing.' He and Derek managed to fight off most of the hunters, but they got them good.

Derek nodded, 'Bullets... They're laced with wolfsbane. You got to go, Clara's waiting. She's ready for this. She's in the car a few streets down.'

Boyd looked over at him, 'What about you?'

'I have to find Scott,' mumbled Derek as he slowly started to get up. The Argents got them good, but it didn't matter if they managed to fulfill the plan.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As they are walking to the exit shake up by what they saw Erica reached for Nina and stopped her, 'Jesus, did he scratch you?' she asked terrified.

Nina blinked confused what?

The other blonde suddenly touched a spot on Nina's neck, the one she knew she had a scar from the time Scott bite her in school. It never really healed and for a while they we worried the hunters might think she was bitten, and she would turned when they were trying to hide that they were supernatural.

Erica touched the spot and when she showed Nina and Isaac her hand there was blood.

With a gasp Nina reached for the scar well looking at it, and then down at her top. Her blue top was already dirty from the few drops of blood that would definitely leave stains. While as she could see most of her shoulder under the scar was red from blood. It was so strange because it didn't even hurt.

'You think he scratched you?' asked Erica again, but Isaac shook his head, 'No way, Stiles pulled her away immediately, and we would have seen it.'

Nina also shook her head, 'No, when Jackson cut me it never bled this much, and I get paralyzed instantly so no.'

She started at the blood on her hands. It was creepy. Something was happening. Something bad…something…She wasn't sure why, but all of the sudden she thought about Scott.

 _Could something bad be happening to Scott?_

She swallowed and looked around the crowed warehouse. Stiles hadn't noticed them stopping so he must have already felt the place and went outside, 'We need to follow Stiles.'

She pressed her hand against the bleeding scar trying not to freak herself out more than she was, unsuccessfully.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott felt like his lungs were on fire. Until the bite asthma was a part of his everyday life. It was surrounding him everywhere from how expensive the medication was to how many things he couldn't do with. It made him one of the weird kids. Kids that after time others didn't want to play with. Not Stiles though. Never Stiles Stilinski a bubble of hyperactive energy that was impossible to escape no matter how much he wanted to which he rarely did.

Although the first time he met Stiles was one of his favorite memories it had nothing on the most favorite one. They were seven; they were on Scott's pork playing with Stiles's new action figure. He wasn't sure if it was Batman now or one of the Avengers, but they ran around and screamed like maniacs earing weird looks from people that were passing by, but they couldn't care less. Maybe if Scott was with anyone else he would have cared a lot, but with Stiles who always seemed like people could pretty much go stick it if they didn't like him it was impossible to feel like you have to follow the social ethics. It was definitely more fun that way. Either way they were playing when Scott felt to the ground hard. He couldn't remember if he slipped or if he just stumbled or if Stiles maybe pushed him or… he just couldn't, and it wasn't that important. He ended up on the ground and in a matter of moments. It might have been the grass or maybe he was just too startled, but in a matter of moments he felt the familiar terrifying sensation that he couldn't fully breathe. Whenever he got the asthma attack it was like in a bad great everything became blurry pretty much like he felt now except from the burning pain in his lungs that were desperately trying to catch a breath. He didn't know where Stiles was, but from the past experience he was probably crying or completely paralyzed watching him, or maybe he went to get his mom. It wasn't the first time Stiles witness one of Scott's asthma attacks, but it was by far the strongest one. Perhaps he would have been fine, but he stupidly forgot his inhaler in the house, and he couldn't seem to find the words to tell Stiles to go get it.

' _Hey-here, you go, buddy,'_ he heard all of the sudden and felt Stiles giving him something. He couldn't even reach for whatever it was so Stiles pressed the small inhaler against his lips and into his mouth. They only managed for it to work on the third try to get Scott to breathe in the medicine and exhausted collapsed on his back looking at the blue sky upon them. He only briefly realized that Stiles was sitting there watching him until he fall down to his back as well, _'That was scary, Scott.'_

It wasn't Scott's worst attack that one came later when his neck go all those red marks, and they had to rush him to the ambulance, but it was the first one when he understood that Stiles was there for him regardless of his illness. It felt comforting to know he had someone there for him, and Stiles always was. Even years later when he forgot his inhaler while kissing Nina, even when he turned into a creature of the night as Stiles called him. He always had him there, just as he had Nina there when he started turning in Lydia's party on his first moon. She didn't know him, and yet she helped him and later walked with him even though she might have used her speed and run home leaving him there. The same goes for Derek who even though he caused him numbers of time trouble saved him from the Argents every time he was in danger. He had people, friends…pack as Derek once called them and they always had his back.

With last bits of strength he had left he mumbled, 'Not alone.'

Victoria Argent, who was talking all that time, stopped and looked over at him, 'What did you say?'

'I'm not alone,' he said again louder before he let out with everything he had left in him into a desperate wolf cry for help…cry for his pack.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** Stiles got out of the warehouse as several people started leaving. He noticed Derek rushing to him, 'Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's...,' he stopped talking as all three Nina, Isaac and Erica stopped in front of the Mountain ash on the ground without moving.

'Oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is... I did something. I did something right!' said Stiles excited.

It was a moment after that all the wolf and Nina froze when a sound which echoed through the place.

'What was that?' asked Stiles confused and looked to Derek.

Nina didn't wait. She ran to the place she thought the sound came from. She stopped looking around and froze when she found Scott on the ground. She rushed to him. She paid no attention to another energy that was in the room until it was too late.

She got stabbed by her to the side, and Scott let out a scream as he watched Nina fall to her knees with Mrs. Argent behind her. She pushed her away as hard as she could causing her to end up against the wall.

She went to Scott feeling the pain shot through her from her side that was bleeding.

'Nin-Nina,' he said softly right before he lost consciousness. There was something with his energy. It looked like it was fading. She only partly heard Derek and Victoria fight as she got Scott up and took him with her and with all the strength she could pull she got him out of the room. She only managed to get him a few steps away before they ended up on the ground, and she put her hands on his cheek.

He wasn't breathing.

She swallowed hard, 'Hey, come on. Scott, come one. Please, wake up.'

She leaned down and breathed air into while she gave him almost all her energy until she heard him cough a little and finally felt the air come out of his lungs.

She let out a sigh of relief and leaned away from him her lips trembling. 'Don't ever scare me like that, please.'

He wasn't awake, but he was alive, and nothing mattered more in that moment to her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
** Victoria Argent got out of the warehouse letting out a shout as she noticed her husband outside, 'Chris.'

He ran to her and caught her as she was about to faint. His eyes widened as he saw the bite mark on shoulder. He started shaking his head before he whispered, 'No.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina watched from afar as Stiles was holding Scott's hand while he was unconsciously lying there whispering something to him. She didn't have to have werewolf hearing to know that he was either threatening him to wake up and never do that again or begging him. She found herself smiling a bit because that was just the way Stiles Stilinski worked for people. He was either mean to you or nice to you, but always because he cared.

When he let go of his hand and went to leave he briefly stopped next to Nina brushed her arm with a small smile. She nodded at him, 'You can go home.'

'I'm not sure I want to do that,' he mumbled, and Nina could tell it had more to do with the Sheriff than with Scott. She gave him a soft look, 'I know, but it might be the thing you have to do. Just try to talk about it. Maybe if you get him to shout at you'll feel better.'

'Would you?' asked Stiles, and she wasn't sure if he meant if she was in his situation or if her Scott situation.

She watched him leave eventually, and she looked over to Scott again as was lying on the examination table. He was asleep. She couldn't believe it almost happened today. She almost lost him. He almost died tonight on her. He was still getting over it. She thought she hated Morrison for killing her mom, she thought she hated Peter Hale for hurting Maria, but it was nothing compare to what she felt Victoria Argent. Scott was a kid, how messed up was she? And it wasn't because Scott hurt or killed anyone. He didn't. It must have been just her being a protecting crazy bitch of a mom. Maybe Scott's mom went there and yelled at her, or there was a camera footage or-

'Hm,' Scott groaned and Nina came to his side, 'Hey, easy-easy,' she said putting her hand on his cheek giving him a little bit energy. He shook his head slightly, 'Stop, Nina.'

She shook her head, 'I'll feed later. I want you to get better, okay?'

He sighed, 'You're too good. It was Mrs. Argent…I think she found out that me and Allison were together. She said that she saw us. I'm an idiot-I risked it all for five minutes with her, and she managed to lie to me in like three.'

Nina started to stroke his hair, 'Shush, get some rest. We'll talk later.'

'He likes it… your hands are soft. I like it too,' he smiled a bit. He always looked like he was smiling with that cute jaw off his.

She blinked, 'Who? Wolf?'

Scott sighed, 'I don't want you to feel weird about it…I would never disrespect you like that Nina. It's the wolf. He just-he's not like me…he doesn't think, he just selfishly feels,' Scott opened his eyes for a moment.

'You're beautiful, you know that right?' he asked, 'Not just hot or desired or-just beautiful inside and out.'

She pressed her lips together to hide how she was feeling, 'Is it the wolf or you?'

'Me. This is me,' he said and smiled a bit. He was barely talking louder than a whisper, 'You're more than just a good body. Don't even think you're not.'

She nodded with a small smile. Just like that she once again felt better about herself.

She sighed, 'Scott, I told her.'

He blinked, 'Huh?'

'I told Allison that her mom stopped by my house. She was-weird. She said things nasty things, so I told Allison to tell you, warn you.'

Scott didn't flinch, his eyes just seemed sadder, but understanding, 'She didn't say anything about it.'

'Maybe she just forgot, or you weren't together long enough to tell you-'

'I mentioned her mom today, and she said nothing,' he cut in, and Nina sighed. She very gently stroke his cheek again, 'Get some rest. I'll be right here in that terrible chair over there, until you're okay to go home. Don't think about Mrs. Argent or Allison or anyone just sleep, and rest, okay?'

He watched her for a few moments. She couldn't tell what was going through his head, but she almost for a second thought he could see right through her, and he knew that she was in love with him. She thought he made the mask slip, and he saw it in her eyes, or her gestures, or voice, or anything, but he didn't. Scott just nodded and closed his eyes without a word probably too tired to say anything else. He didn't know…thank God…

Nina sighed again. She waited until she was sure he was asleep before she leaned down and ever so softly kissed him on the cheek.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Gerard frowned at Morrison came through the door, 'I think you made a small mistake to take me out like that.'

'And why is that?' asked the old man already pointing a gun at him.

'What if I'll talk?' he asked, and Gerard smirked, 'Talk and say what?'

'That maybe not all your granddaughters are brunettes. I also left a little voice mail to one of my friends in the Calaveras just to be sure if anything happens to me, I advised them to take a better look into Nina James's birth and all,' he explained with a smile, 'Put it away, sir.'

The older man watched him, 'And why should that bother me? Maybe I'll just kill you, then her, and call it a good day.'

'Because if you really wanted her dead she would be dead the moment you realized she's Mary Jones's daughter, but you didn't so either she plays a hell of a big part in your grand plan, or you've gotten sentimental which we both know you didn't. So I'm curious what's it gonna be, sir?'

Gerard watched him for several moments with a hard expression on his face.

'And where are Richards and Cornwell?'

Morrison shrugged his shoulders, 'Dead.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara fixed Derek up in the back, 'See it's good we're friends again.'

He chuckled, 'I'm not so sure, you might be my bad luck charm.'

She shot him a look, 'Asshole. Oh, I sent Boyd home, by the way. He's fine. I told him to rest. He did well.'

Derek nodded, 'He's brave and strong. He wants to help,' he looked into her eyes, 'They all want to help.'

Clara smiled at him, 'There good kids. Their hearts are in the right place even though they're teens.'

He took her hand as she was putting her first-aid kit away.

'Thank you.'

She watched him for a few moments before she nodded, 'Thanks for trying not to kill him.'

He watched him for a few moments. He was a mess. He got poisoned not just by bullets, but also by the air he breathed when he went to save Scott.

She leaned toward him. Neither one of them was much of a talker about important things, so this would have to do. She hugged him slowly and gently so she wouldn't cause him more pain pressing against his wounds.

He hugged her back keeping her close thinking about what was going to happen now, 'I bit her, Victoria. It was an accident, but I bit her.'

Clara sighed, 'They'll be pissed.'

'They'll come after us with everything they got,' he told her.

'I know,' she said sadly for the both of them. She moved away, 'Don't you just wish you would still hate me sometimes?' he asked, 'It would be easier not to see me like this.'

She shook her head, 'Like I said you're all I got left of them… all of them.' She meant his family and Paige, he knew.

Derek looked deep into her eyes, 'You're all I got left too, you know.'

Clara's phone rang, and she moved away with a sigh, 'Sorry,' she chuckled feeling silly about being so emotional.

Derek shook his head, 'Tell him I say _hi_ and that if he hurts you he's dead.'

'Funny did you say something once that you don't need to threaten him?' she asked before she showed him tongue, and he raised his brows, 'Real mature, Peterson.'

'Hey you,' she said as she walked away from Derek knowing full too well Derek could hear every single word Parker said.

'Hey, yourself, how come you're unreachable tonight? I missed you. I thought we could meet.'

She smirked, 'What do you have in mind?'

'Something…fun,' he said and looked down at the body in the bag in the back of his car, 'You know movie or not so much movie as cuddling on the couch.'

He heard her chuckle, 'So you're that kind of guy, I wouldn't guess so.'

He smirked, 'Sometimes.' He closed the back and walked around to get inside his car.


	22. Party Guessed

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with you, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OC so no stealing**

 **A.N: I would like to thank** **blovest** **,** **RockingHorseFly** **,** **CaliGirl17** **and all of you guys for reading and sending support. Thank you :3**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent was panicking. He was shaking. The last time he was shaking like this was back when he was eighteen, and he was on his first mission. He was scared and young and he was stupid. That Chris Argent wouldn't have believed that he would once grow up to be Chris Argent he was today. He was a real hunter. He was the best. He cared for their code, he was more loyal to it than he was to anything else in the whole world. He followed the code. He lived for the code. He would die for it if his time came, but watching someone else-his wife…

Right now, the strong, brave and honorable Chris Argent was shaking terrified just like that little teenager back then.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _ **18 years ago…**_

 _He came back. He was heartbroken. He found Victoria pregnant. There wasn't much he could do just to marry her. She told him straight away that it had to be a partnership first. He liked that. He needed that. He loved her, but he just didn't know if he loved just her even if Mary was dead._

 _He got to his knees on her doorstep, 'She's gone,' it was the only thing he said. She took him in. He told her what happened. How they worked with a succubus on a case in New York, and how he got involved with her. It was bad. It was betrayal. It was treason. If Gerard found out his son, his only son had an affair with a succubus. Victoria heard enough about Gerard Argent to know he what he would have done. She took him in. Seeing him so devastated and hopeless and broken…she took him in._

 _They tried to work things out together. It was hard, she was stubborn and used to have things done her way, so was he. They were always watched. Her parents, his father, others. Everyone was keeping them under a microscope and everything felt weird and played like an act in a theater. He got back from one woman to another, but they weren't really together. Not yet._

 _Victoria was seven months pregnant, and for the first time they were alone in the house with Gerard and the rest of the family far away. It was a very snowy December in France. He put on fire in the fireplace and sat down looking into it._

 _She watched him from the couch. He had helped her with everything she needed never pushing her if she didn't want to. He would be a perfect father she could tell, but she wasn't sure if he would manage to be a good husband._

 _She bit her lips. He told her what happened. She knew that he still thought about the woman that took his mind. She felt jealous. She knew she had no right to feel that way. She was the one who pushed him away. She was too cold, too broken by Jerry's dead, her only brother's dead. She still had scares on her soul, the kinds that never healed. She pushed him away. She never told him she was pregnant, and he left. He found a new girl, an enemy and fell for her, now she was gone. Victoria shouldn't feel jealous for a dead succubus, but she did because the woman stole something from Chris._

 _She knew if she wanted him back she needed to take matters into her own hands. She went from the couch and sat down next to him on the small carpet, 'Maybe we could name her Mary or something to remind you of her.'_

 _He shot her a confused look. She didn't know if it was because she startled him or because he thought the idea was a terrible one._

 _His lips pulled a small smile though, 'Funny, I thought we could name her, Jennifer and call her Jerry.'_

 _She made a face, 'I hate when people short girl names.'_

 _He smirked and after a little hesitation he put his hand around her. It was the first time in three weeks since he did anything even close to couple behavior, 'Okay, then it should be something nice…girly.'_

' _Like?'_

 _He shrugged, 'Felicity? Amelia? Catherine?'_

 _Victoria hummed pleased at those choices, 'Amelia sounds nice.'_

 _He nodded looking into the fire, 'I don't want to name her Mary…I don't want to remember her anymore,' he admitted._

 _She smiled at him, 'You loved her. It's okay to miss her.'_

' _But I don't want to anymore,' he said and leaned down to look at her before he pulled something away from his pocket and showed her._

 _Victoria took a photograph into her hand looking at it. There was a young woman with long blond hair in a ponytail and big green eyes widely smiling into the camera with a spark in her eyes that screamed trouble._

 _She couldn't help but think that the woman looked nothing like her._

' _She's beautiful…even for a succubus. She's really gorgeous.'_

' _Yeah, she was,' he admitted, 'And she knew how to use it.'_

 _She returned him the photo, 'I know you're struggling. Hate her? Love her? Follow the code? I get it… no matter what happened. She meant something. It's okay to miss her. It's okay to struggle.'_

 _He looked at her for a moment. She didn't know what she was expecting, but when he leaned down and kissed her so lovingly she lost every thought in her mind. It felt just the same. Kissing him felt just the same as it did before the stupid fight, before she pushed him away. If she hadn't he might have never met Mary. They might have been happy from the start._

 _It didn't matter now though. It didn't matter how they got there because right now Chris was kissing her, and it was the only thing that mattered._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'It's not that deep, okay?' asked Chris as he was shaking and panicked trying to clean up the wound nervously. He couldn't take his eyes of it, and yet he stopped when he saw Gerard on the stairs.

Victoria stopped his hand, 'It's all right. I'll clean it myself.'

Chris walked over to his father. He knew! He knew what he was going to say! He knew-but, 'It's not that bad. We don't know. We can't know. Not for sure.'

Gerard said it without a single sign of hesitation, 'It's a bite from an Alpha.'

Chris shook his head, 'She's my wife. Allison's mother.'

'And I'm the cold-hearted patriarch holding his family to its commitments. We all have our roles. Just don't expect me to play poisoned king to your Hamlet of a son. Not with a full moon coming.'

'What about Allison? How am I supposed to get her through this? We just buried Kate,' he reminded him.

'Then tell me, how long is long enough? When exactly do you think Allison will be emotionally prepared enough to handle the death of her mother?' he asked him making Chris want to punch him

'She can't lose her too.'

'Ah, you're getting your tenses mixed up. Your wife is already dead, and that thing over there is just a cocoon waiting to hatch. Once you almost made the mistake of letting leave someone like that, remember? I mean, Anna James.'

Chris froze at the name. He saw how Victoria stopped. It was a sign she was listening as well.

'Don't bring that up-'

'Ah yes, now we both know that Anna had more than one card under her sleeve as her cute daughter is walking around when she shouldn't even be alive.'

'I said-'

'I heard you. How about you take care of your wife and let me deal with young James since you didn't have much strength to deal with the first one.'

Chris looked his father straight into the eyes, 'Well, from what we had learned neither did you since she managed to have a daughter.'

He smirked, 'Apparently she was a really friendly succubus.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'She must have got to one of the hunters I order to take care of her and cut a deal. I wonder what she had to offer though.'

Chris would have punched him right there if it wasn't for Victoria called him. He shot his father another furious look before he walked to his wife.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Once Derek was feeling like walking again, he and Scott got to their subway lair to talk things over. Nina stayed close behind, and Scott could tell she was still freaked out about what happened with him couple of hours ago. He still felt weak and would probably lose with just about anyone right now.

'I'm saying we need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal,' said Derek as he lead them inside.

Scott groaned, 'Ugh, I get it. We can't save Jackson.'

Derek sat down annoyed, 'We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things, Scott. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him stronger.'

'But how do we stop him?'

'I don't know. I don't even know if we can,' sighed Derek.

'Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it,' suggested Scott, and Nina rolled her eyes, 'Yeah because they managed just fine to almost ruin our plan tonight.'

Derek shook his head as Scott shot her a look, 'I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault.'

'Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this. I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?' he asked.

Nina nodded crossing her arms, 'Scott's right. You didn't want to turn him into a killer. You wanted a werewolf. If anything it's Jackson's fault. He knew the risks. He knew it would either turn him or kill him. He knew that Aaron got turned into an incubus and he still went with it.'

Derek let out a humorless chuckle, 'That's a legend in a book. It's not that simple. I should have…,' he shook his head, 'It doesn't matter.'

Scott frowned at that. He caught something in his heartbeat a second ago, 'What do you mean? What are you not telling me?'

Derek shot him a look, 'Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?'

'Because you always are keeping something from me,' said Scott as a matter of fact, 'Remember Peter and the whole plan that backfired.'

'Scott,' said Nina to pull him back from the attack mode as she knew Derek was always blaming himself for Maria and Clara getting hurt that night.

'Well, maybe I do it to protect all of you,' he said looking from one to another.

'Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?' asked Scott with those sad puppy eyes people had a hard time saying no to.

Derek sighed and shook his head, 'Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. 'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one.'

Scott watched him for a few moments before he turned around to look at Nina who just shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like they could do anything useful so they slowly started to walk away.

'He knows more than he says. He's keeping something to himself,' said Scott annoyed as they were out.

Nina sighed, 'Everyone is keeping things, but things that could help us? He could say something.'

Scott looked at her, 'Like Allison.'

It took the blonde a moment to realized what he was referring to, 'Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't mean it like that I just meant-'

He nodded, 'Relax, I get it, but it fits. If she had at least warned me, we could have think up a different plan, now…her mom tried to kill me. I don't even know what to say to her.'

Nina bit her lip. She thought being on good terms with Allison and Scott when she was in love with him was hard, but trying not be the bad guy when they were fighting? Definitely harder.

'Look, just… sleep on it, and I don't mean crappy examination table in the vet's clinic. I mean real soft bed sleeping. Sleep on it take some times to think things through and then start dealing with them. You don't need to go all sleeping with the enemy on her just-think before you act.'

They started slowly walking to her car, 'That's good cause I honestly don't feel like doing anything else than sleeping right now.'

Nina smirked, 'How about you take a nap as I drive? I'll wake you up once we're close.'

He shot her a look, 'You hate driving.'

She sighed, 'True, but I like you fully rested and healed so nighty night?'

He chuckled at that. He stopped before he was about to open the passenger's door, 'I meant what I said in the vet's clinic. You're amazing and a beautiful person.'

She blushed, 'Okay, thanks.'

He smiled at how flushed she looked. She was always cute when she was all red like that.

'Want to hear one good thing about this day?'

He looked at her as he put on a seatbelt, 'It's spring break.'

'Yeah, I can finally focus on my grades.'

She smirked for a moment before they both got all serious, he asked, 'So you have no idea who it was? The master?'

She shook her head, 'I told you guys I remember drowning, Lahey pulling me out of the water telling me to tell no one. It was serious scary…I don't know if someone pushed the master, but they were…he or she was drowning and those kids there? They didn't care. I-I don't know, but it's seriously messed up. Why wouldn't they help someone if they saw him drowning?'

Scott sighed and pressed his head against the seat, 'You think that's what pushed him over the edge. That's why he's killing them?'

Nina bit her lip, 'It would make sense. I could feel how terrified they were how much they hated them for not helping… if he thought that they would let him die there like it was nothing? Maybe it would be enough for the kanima to take him as a master.'

'But you don't know who it was? Not a single clue?' he asked.

Nina stopped at a red light, 'No, all I know is the crushing feeling of having your lungs burn inside you and the anger. There was nothing else.'

Scott sighed, 'Yeah, well, that's pretty much how it felt to be poison by Allison's mom as well.'

She drove him home, and as she suggested he managed to doze off to the calm sound of her heartbeat echoing in the car. He never fully noticed it until tonight, but Nina had a very different heartbeat. It had to be because of her heart still being in the ground, but he realized it was kind of a sad sound, empty like the look she sometimes got when something was wrong, and she wouldn't tell him what. He thought about asking her, but he knew she would deny or tell him that she didn't want to talk about it. She was closed like that. She opened as much as she could, but she was still a closed person who kept things inside where she thought they were safe. He hoped she would be able to tell him everything one day…someday.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison drove Matt home after the rave. Gerard told her that everything was okay and that she should take the boy home so he wouldn't feel bad. It wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to text Scott and find out how was he and how did everything work up, but she did as he told her knowing that Scott was still angry with her about bringing her dad into it.

Matt nodded to himself. It was clear he prepared a speech that he wanted to tell her before he would get out, 'So, um, about that incredibly bad idea I had.'

'You mean the kiss?' she asked.

Matt nodded, 'Yeah, that's the one.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'For real?'

'Definitely,' she nodded, and they both chuckled.

'So what's going on with you and Scott? Are you guys... You guys still together or... Or what?' he asked. She didn't blame him for asking, 'I know he and James are an item now, but it felt like you two had some unresolved things? So are you together that is?'

'Not really.'

Matt made a face, 'Not really. I... God, I hate not reallys. You never know what to do with not really.'

Allison nodded, 'Would you understand if I said it was complicated?'

'Not really. But I'll try,' he said and they both chuckled. He took her hand for a second, but when she pulled away, he just got out of the car. She watched him for a moment as he left before she looked to the side. She blew some air at the window to try find a message from Scott, but there was nothing there.

 _He and James are an item._

Everyone was constantly bringing that up. Just like that Nina went from a homewrecker to the high school babe, and people who would come to show Allison support after the whole kissing in the coach's office when everyone thought it was Nina, were now going behind her back or in front of her saying what a cute couple they were.

She shook her head and went to start the car when she noticed the camera Matt left behind. She picked it and turned it on without thinking much about it.

She went over the photos. At first it was lacrosse, mostly boys. On one there was even Scott and Stiles sitting on the bench, but her smile fell as she noticed Nina sitting there with them. They were kind of a trio, and she hated for being jealous about it. She went further through the pictures and found one of hers when she was standing in the hallway. She blinked confused because she didn't remember seeing Matt taking this picture of her. She went further and found another one, and another, and another…

When she heard the knock on her window she almost jumped out of her skin. She looked up and saw Matt looking at her. She felt her heart in her throat.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara looked out at the moon as she was smoking. It was still a few days away, but she was already nervous. It felt wrong. It felt like something bad and terrifying was about to happen. She looked to the dress on her bed. The same went for her upcoming date.

She pressed her head against the wood and blew out a little cloud watching as it slowly fall apart. She didn't feel ready. She was so not ready for a date. She barely spoke with the guy the last few times they met. They only talked during the phone since whenever they met it ended up in sex which was fine, but she couldn't bring herself to hang up with him afterwards.

She heard a knock on her door, 'Come in!'

Nina walked inside, 'You do realize that if you get lung cancer you'll die.'

Clara chuckled, 'More than you, what's your grade from Biology again?'

The blonde rolled her eyes at her and walked inside instantly looking at the dress, 'Whoa, that's pretty and hot. Why is it pretty and hot? You got a date?'

Clara pressed her lips together, 'Not sure. I don't know if I want to go yet.'

Nina smiled at the nice black dress, 'It would be a shame not to take it out at least once. How long do you have it?'

Clara shrugged her shoulders, 'Too long…I once thought I might actually go to prom. I didn't naturally, but I saw this dress in a shop. Me and my best friend used to talk about dresses and stuff. We never said it, but we both knew I would go…I honestly never thought I would live to be 20 definitely not 24. Not with my dad around,' she turned to look at the blonde who didn't know what to say since it was rare that Clara talked about her past in any sort of way.

'Anyway…this dress? It looks a little bit like the dress I wanted to wear or what I saw in that shop, so I bought it. I never wore it but-'

'But you've never been on a date before…not date date.'

'I've been on coffees, but never on a real date,' she shrugged her shoulders, and Nina quietly watched her, 'Do you like him? It's a him, right?'

Clara smirked and nodded, 'Yeah, I think I do.'

'Then you should put on that pretty dress and go on a date with him,' said the teen as a matter of fact, 'That dress? It deserves to be loved…and so do you.'

Clara never failed to be amazed of how great these kids, but also of much they remind her of her, Derek or Paige when they were their age.

'You deserve it too…have you ever thought about telling him?' she asked and put off the cigarette, 'Just once?'

Nina froze, 'Telling who and what?'

Clara sighed, 'Maybe it would make you feel better…you obviously don't want him to want you back, but maybe it would make you feel better, Nina.'

The blonde looked uncomfortable all of the sudden before she nodded. Clara had a feeling she wouldn't do what she suggested either way. She never told Paige either… what would be the point if she knew they could never be together.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey, what are you doing up so late?' asked Scott as he came through Nina's window. She was sitting on her bed watching something on her laptop, 'Re-watching Friends for the eleventh time.'

He smirked and sat down next to her on the bed, 'Why?'

'Because I like it?' she shot him a look like he was the weird one, 'Don't tell me you never watched some favorite moment of yours over and over again.'

'Not eleven times,' he said teasing her, and she shoved him for good measures, 'What are you doing here?' asked Nina pointing her eyes back at the screen.

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Stiles is trying to get on good terms with his dad. He told me what happened. I guess I always manage to fuck everything up for everyone, don't I?'

Nina shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder, 'You didn't fuck up. We wanted to help you. You never forced us.'

'But I dragged you in. I always drag people in somehow. You, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Allison… none of you would have been so deep if it wasn't for me.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Do you blame Stiles for turning into a werewolf?'

Scott looked at her socked by the question, 'No, of course not! I would never blame him for that… he couldn't possible-'

'So don't blame yourself for whatever happened to us. Lydia? That's on Peter. Jackson? He wanted the bite even if he knew there was a chance he could die. Allison? Her family is one of the oldest hunting families in the world, so there's really in no way yours or anyone's for that matter fault,' started talking Nina while Scott watched her with a look on his face she had a feeling she never saw before, 'Stiles? I have a feeling that if he didn't drag you there that night he would either end up dead or in your place and as for following you into every piece of chaos? You _followed_ him into every piece of chaos he asked you to come. You think you're dragging him in, but really you two drag each other. You have been since you were like kids. He loves you which is why he follows you to pull him in and vice versa. And as for me…well,' she brushed her neck a bit, 'I…care for you too, and I like what you're trying to do…I like trying to do the right thing and the good thing.'

Scott watched her for a few moments, and she couldn't help but felt shy all of the sudden and looked away, 'Why are you staring at me like that?'

He chuckled and shook his head, 'Because…it takes you like 40 seconds to make me feel better about myself when I feel like crap. I don't think I ever meet anyone who had that superpower.'

Nina bit her lip for a few moment trying to hide the smile when she realized something, 'Wait, do you often feel like crap?'

'Lately? Quite a lot,' he admitted, 'So thanks for the pep talk. I know I shouldn't want one, but it really helped.'

He looked so cute. Nina had to do everything in her power not to tell him everything that was burning the inside of her mouth. All those cute little things about him that she loved so much that they got her to fall hopelessly in love with him and want her to do every single thing in the world for him. She had to bit that tongue of hers really hard not to say it. She knew Scott and Allison's situation was just temporal. She was sure of it because he was Scott and he sure as hell would be begging Allison to make up soon. He was completely smitten by the girl, and she knew it. It killed her inside, but she wanted him to be happy. He tried to ask her a few times how was the brunette since they called each other, but Nina made it clear she wasn't getting involved with it. She already felt bad for telling Scott about Allison's mom. She didn't say it to be mean or to give him more reasons to be angry with his girlfriend, or maybe she did…maybe she wanted to be as far away from each other as possible because she couldn't lie to herself about how good it felt to have Scott come over to her house like he used to when he and Allison were just starting or when they were on a break. It was nice to have him again like this…even if she knew they were just friends.

Nina looked back at the laptop where it was safe, 'It's okay, I come for pep talks to you too so.'

Scott chuckled and went to watch the screen. He already saw the episode, but he didn't remember it right now very much. He couldn't remember the last time he watched something just for fun not running around saving someone or tying to safe himself. Being near Nina and do something totally normal teenlike was calming. It felt nice.

He got lost a bit in the screen. He dreamed about Nina again. It was annoyed that his wolf could be this into his best friend. He remembered the first time when he showed interest in her during their night adventure in school. It was a terrifying thought, one that he only shared one time with Stiles who looked at him like he was a monster, which to be fair he really felt like one afterward when he thought about it. If Nina hadn't tired the wolf out by taking all that energy, Scott was almost sure he would have claim her…whether she wanted to or not. It was a sick thought, and despite all the times the wolf had helped him out and showed that he was on his side, it was something he found hard to forgive or forget. The wolf was an animal. He would act and react as an animal on instincts. His instincts were often simple or better say primal. He hunted, he fought, he tried to protect what was his, and he most definitely saw Nina as his mate.

' _Hate to break it to you, but the wolfie inside. He doesn't see Nina as a friend. He sees her as a mate,'_ told him Stiles when he explained the dreams to him and how he lately felt about everything.

' _You can't be serious. What-what about Allison? She's my girlfriend!'_

' _Sure, she's your girlfriend, but remember the wolf doesn't understands words and relationships like that. He's supernatural so is Nina so he is attracted to her more. You spent a lot of time with Nina so he sees her as pack. He probably sees me as pack too…or as dinner_ ,' jokes Stiles before he got all serious again, ' _Problem? Nina is supernatural and female and pack for him it equals mate material.'_

It might have sounded twisted at first, but Stiles was right. It didn't matter how much he loved and adored and worshipped Allison. The wolf didn't understand the concept of love or adoration…he understood want and claim and lust… and even though it was terrible that he had these kind of feelings for the girl who hated that she was desired like that he did.

Nina blinked and looked at him suddenly, 'What's wrong?'

Scott blinked as well. He didn't even realize he had turned to look at her.

'Uh, nothing, sorry. I was just looking at the bite mark…you said it bled,' he lied quickly.

Nina reached out and touched the mark, 'Yeah, uh, I honestly didn't even felt it until Erica pointed it out. It was weird, but it stopped in a little while.'

'Was it the first time it bled like that?' asked Scott. He didn't wait for her to allow him to touch her. He just reached his hand and pulled her hair to the side looking at the mark which looked the same as always.

'Yes…well,' she thought about it. She didn't remember it bleeding so it probably didn't. It must have been a onetime thing.

'No, I tried to remember, but yes,' she shook her head, 'It never bled before. What about you? Are you feeling better after almost getting poisoned to death like that?'

He sighed as he slowly stroked her neck. She would have been lying if she said she didn't like it a bit. She wondered how was it that Scott never seemed to notice it. Didn't she smell like she wanted him? Didn't her heartbeat skipped a beat every time he walked into the room or touched her or smiled at her so softly she didn't think anyone ever would have? How come he didn't know? Was she that good of an actress? Was he that oblivious?

'I'm fine now,' he mumbled looking into her green eyes, and she felt like kissing him right there and then.

Swallowed nervously, Nina moved away and returned back to the laptop. She was the worst friend ever.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Several days had passed since the warehouse fiasco. It was useful in some ways, but a disaster in others. Nina stepped in front of the mirror. She decided to try on her dress. She couldn't help remembering the last time she was invited to a birthday party. It was Lydia's thirteen's birthday, and she invited the whole class. It was the last birthday party she went to. It was the birthday party she got her first kiss with Scott and unlocked her hunger. It was the first time she ever felt what it was like to hurt someone. It was the worst birthday party of her life.

She let out a shaky breath and shook her head. She was worrying herself for nothing. How could it possibly be worst this year? Although she wasn't superstitious, she could see the signs, several in fact. Tonight was the full moon, so Derek had three newbies Betas on his hands. Lydia was still acting weird, and although she and Stiles promised they would spent time with her and talk to her Lydia seemed to be avoiding them. The only thing she was willing to talk about was her birthday party. Scott and Allison weren't talking. In fact there was complete radio silence from the Argents which couldn't mean anything good. So yeah, this year it felt like it could get so much worse than before.

Rolling her eyes, Nina put off the dress and placed it on the bed. She looked down at it. She had a dream last night as well. She dreamed that she was shot again only this time she wasn't blinked by the arrow. This time she could see, and this time shooter was Morrison, not Kate.

What seemed like the only plus was that after she touched his hand Nina finally saw Jackson's energy from time to time. She assumed that if she didn't see it he was either fully Kanima or fully controlled. She thought it was a plus at least a little bit.

Sighing she took her phone and dialed a number, 'Did you already start working on the history paper?' asked Allison as she picked up, and Nina couldn't help but rolled her eyes, 'Allison, it's spring break, and it's only Wednesday so please chill. Have you thought about what I said?'

'Talking Lydia out of the party? Uh? Were you there last night, she was thrilled. I don't think we could pull her away even if we told her someone would place a bomb in her house.'

Nina sighed again and sat down on the bed, 'You still get the shiver?'

'Yeah, it's always with her, and it freaks me out. I don't even know…I tried to talk to her, but-she went totally Lydia on me that everything was fine. It was weird.'

She heard Allison sigh on the other end, 'You still think there's something wrong with her?'

'Her mom pulled me aside the other day when you two were in the kitchen. She told me Lydia woke up screaming almost every night. I think she dreams about the field and Peter.'

'Maybe this party will be a good thing. Maybe it's her chance to feel normal,' said Allison hopefully, and Nina had to smile at her optimism until she heard her sigh and continue, 'No, it won't because people think she lost it.'

Nina looked at the dress again, 'Well, we should just be there for her. It's not like we can do anything.'

'Why does it have to be on the full moon though?' asked Allison annoyed after a moment as Nina stood up and walked to her window, 'Yeah, why?'

To say that she had a bad feeling about it was an understatement.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison was going to get a glass of water when she heard Gerard talking to Parker Morrison in the corridor. She definitely not looked differently at the man after what Nina told her. How terrible she must have felt about it all, about seeing the man who murdered her mom and her family in front of her about a man who chase her through the woods…hunting for her? It was like having your own personal bogyman who could come out of the shadows to scary you, except that Nina's one was real.

She remained silence and watched as Gerard hand him something and asked him to do as he was told before he walked to his room closing the door. Morrison looked at the small box for a few moments before he smirked and looked up straight at Allison, 'Hello, sorry, were we loud?'

It was bizarre and nonthreatening this guy could look when he proved to her more than once during a training that he could kill someone without a blink of an eye.

She pressed her lips into a tight smile. Ever since Nina told her about him she had a problem to act all casual. He killed one of her best friend mother!

She managed to shake her head, 'No, just thirsty.'

He nodded, 'So how are you? Sorry that I haven't been able to train you a bit more. I got stuck doing some old man's work.'

She nodded shortly accepting his words and they both started to walk downstairs, 'How have you been? Chris told me you were doing great. Much better than any one of us would have expected. It's impressive, but considering who you are it's no surprise.'

Allison blinked, 'Because I'm an Argent?'

Morrison smirked, 'Names have power, Allison. You're family? They're the real deal. They have been on this road for a long time, and they prevented and saved countless of people. It's important that you keep that in mind.'

She stopped walking, 'Why?'

Morrison made a grimace, 'Sometimes we need to do things that make us stay at night late, but we have to keep in mind that there is a reason. We don't kill without a reason. Even if they are kids or teenagers, there's always a reason.'

'What if they did nothing wrong?'

'You always did. Maybe it was just one mistake and maybe they're begging and promising that they will never ever do it, but the problem is that it's really not them…it's what's inside them. Werewolves have anger, vampires bloodlust, succubus lust for life energy. It's their hunger that's making them monsters, and if they let go just once. Just once let go, they'll go it again.'

Allison watched him for the longest of a moment. She tried not to shiver at his words.

Morrison watched her for a few moments before he nodded at the box still in his hand, 'Would you like to know about what me and your granddad were talking about?' he asked slowly.

'Like you're going to tell me,' she shook her head.

'It's a succubus essence. It was extracted from one of the succubus on the black market. Very expensive stuff.'

Allison shivered. She remembered this. Scott later told her all about how Aaron poisoned Nina to get her to freak out so she wouldn't help the others and see that they were alike. She couldn't stop sucking energies and she almost killed Lydia and a few of Beacon Hills Memorial medical staff, 'Did he order you to kill Nina James?'

Morrison shook his head, 'Poisoning her with an essence wouldn't kill her.'

'No, but letting her feed...and killing someone would give us the _reason_ to kill her,' she said coldly and the older man smirked at her, 'True, smart girl. Like I said, there's always a reason to kill them babies, teens, old people, moms or dads, or _boyfriends_.'

Allison pressed her fingers into her palm as he continued, 'There's always a reason.'

He looked at the box for a second before he gave it to her, 'Here, you should take it.'

The brunette looked startled at the box, and then at him again, 'Why would you give it to me? Gerard gave you an order.'

'Gerard gave him a possibility. It wasn't an order yet…I have time. I'm like a sniper. I need to sure and see all the optics before I shot. I need to have the target in sight and make sure there won't be any collateral,' he pushed the box to Allison who tucked it, 'Let's make a deal. You keep it, or destroy it or do whatever it is you feel like doing, and when you're ready and believe me you will come to me and we can talk about Nina.'

'Talk about what?' she asked pressing the box closer to her side as if she was afraid he would take it again, 'About Nina, and about how you really feel about her.'

'She's my best friend,' said Allison confused by his actions. The man was obviously nuts.

He smirked, 'Is that what you keep on repeating in your mind Allison? Nina's my best friend. Nina is Scott best friend. Scott is my boyfriend. Nina is my best friend. Over and over until it sounds just about right? It's okay I had a friend like that once. It took me a while to realize who he really was as well.'

He nodded at her and started walking down the stairs without a single look back at her. She hesitated for a moment before she asked, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Some friends are actually competition.'

Allison watched as he walked out down the stairs to the door and left with fear inside her heart and a box full of succubus poison by her side.

As Morrison was walking to his car he smirked, 'I sense a Greek Tragedy approaching upon us.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

All Hale's Betas and Clara were watching as Derek pulled an old chest to the middle of the room. She smirked, 'That thing is old. You could have just put it in a box, or buy a new one.'

He shot the woman a look, 'Shouldn't you be somewhere else? On a date or something.'

Clara nodded, 'I was and thank you for asking it was lovely. We had actually restaurant food, then we went to a movie, we chat, we fucked-'

All the wolves made a disgusted noise.

'Stop,' cut her off Derek, 'Just stop talking about and stop thinking about in a room full of werewolves who are hours from a full moon, Clara.'

She smirked at him, 'Buy a new chest.'

Isaac rolled his eyes at his two new parents non-parents before he nodded at the old chest, 'What is that?'

'It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things - Past, present, future. Mother, father, child,' answered Boy surprising everyone. Clara smirked and looked to Derek with a proud look on her face while Derek nodded impressed as well, 'You know what it means to me?'

Boyd wondered about a moment, 'Alpha, beta, omega?'

'That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas.'

'Like Scott?' asked Isaac.

Derek shot him a look as he started to pull the things out of the chest, 'Scott's with us.'

'Really? Then where is he now?' asked Isaac annoyed.

'He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either. None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find,' he explained.

'Good thing I had my period last week, then,' said Erica causing Clara to chuckle annoying Derek even more. He shot her another glare before he turned to Erica pulling out something which looked like an old age torture device.

'Well, this one's for you,' he said looking amused by the look of pure horror Erica shot him. Clara felt a little bit bad about the kids. It would hurt. It would hurt really badly, profoundly badly, and she hated it, but it was the only way for them.

Boyd and Erica went to talk to Derek moving closer to the chest while still shooting the thing dirty looks like it was a bomb bound to go off.

Isaac looked at Clara, 'Can I ask something?'

Clara blinked and looked over to him, 'Uh, yeah?'

'How come you never like did anything? About my dad?'

When she realized what he meant she gave him a look, 'I know you would just deny it, lie, make up another great and believable story, and if you remember I did call the social services like two times?'

Isaac nodded, 'That's actually exactly what I would do and did.'

Clara watched him for a few moments, 'I actually hope Derek would come to safe you. His family once saved me as well.'

This surprised the boy, 'Yeah?'

She pressed her lips into a tight line and nodded, 'My dad…he was a veteran…It changed him. It broke him. So he took it out on me. When he wasn't drinking he was the best dad ever when he was not so much.'

Isaac nodded. He understood that she didn't want to talk about it. It made a lot of the things about her so much clearer. It showed him that in a way they were the same, 'How did Derek's family saved you? Did you tell them or…?'

Clara looked at him, 'They found out. I would never give my dad up even if I thought he would kill me. He was still my dad. He…used to be a good dad too.'

Isaac looked away. He thought about the last good memory he had of his father. There were still some left.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia put on one of her dresses, 'What do you think?' she turned around to Nina who was staring out of the window in that moment waiting for the strawberry blonde to change.

'Oh my God! I kissed the asshole and I seriously don't get what it is with you girls falling so hard for him!'

'How do you even know I was thinking about him? Maybe I was thinking about Maria or school or-'

'Scott,' said Lydia and sat down next to her on her bed. Nina watched her for a moment until she gave in. Why was she such a pathetic teen? She was a succubus she should be above all this. 'I hate myself,' said Nina right before she let herself fall backward on the bed, 'Why can't I just-I don't know be in love with someone else?'

'Simple, you spent too much time with him,' said Lydia as a matter of fact.

Nina blinked and sat up, 'What's that supposed to mean? I still want to be friends with him that's the whole reason it's so hard.'

Lydia rolled her eyes, 'And who's stopping you from being friends with him and finding someone knew?'

'Well-'

'You're so into dealing with Scott you won't let anyone get in between you to. I think you should ask your boxing partner to my party and do everything in your power to have some good time with him. He's hot, right?'

Nina looked at her, 'I'm _fake_ dating Scott, kind of hard to act to do that if I bring someone else to the party?'

Lydia let out an annoyed sighed, 'Yeah, _fake_ dating which you said you told him about, remember? So just tell him that you want him there as a friend and see if there could be something. You said he's nice, and you like talking with him over the phone.'

Nina bit her, 'Yeah, he's nice and hot, but that's over the phone...people tend to act weird when they seem me in person.' _And get all caught up with the glow._ She didn't met Shane that often as she did Stiles, and she noticed how lost he got from time to time looking at her, so she really wasn't sure about being near him in public like that for more than one reasons.

'Nina, stop making it more complicated than it is. Text him to come and just chill. Look as Allison if she's okay with. Unless-'

'Unless?' asked Nina blinking.

'Unless you don't want to invite him because you're afraid of how Scott might react… he might get jealous you know.'

Nina let out a chuckle, 'Doubt that Scott doesn't like me like that so has no right to be jealous or angry about Shane being there.'

'So take him!' pressed Lydia as she got out of the bed, 'Take him show him off and life a little for God's sake!'

Lydia took Nina's phone from her bed and threw it at her. Nina caught it and looked at it oddly. Should she really do it? 'Well, what about you? Don't you want to like get a new hottie to piss off Jackson?'

Lydia stopped checking herself in the mirror, and Nina and she shared a look. It was that weird shiverlike feeling again she felt before. She didn't know what it was, but she noticed that she only got it when Lydia was around, and it was seriously bad.

'Actually, I think, you're right, I think, I will spent some time with a some hottie tonight,' she said looking at Nina before she started checking herself out mumbling some song.

'Okay,' said Nina blinking, but something felt wrong. 'What about the cute but psycho you mentioned before?' she asked blinking at her and waiting for an answer.

Lydia, however, didn't answer and instead took another dress, 'Hm… you know what? Take your things we're going to Allison's for her opinion. I might go shopping.'

Nina bit her lip, 'I can't.'

Lydia shot her a look, 'Why?'

'I have to take care of something,' she said standing up, 'I still need to go get my dress and help you with the preparations of the house remember?' she asked. It was partly true, but also she couldn't just walk into the Argents house, not with them all know she was a succubus.

Lydia watched her for a moment before she sighed, 'Look, I know you feel like you're breaking the girl code, and you don't want to be around Allison to feel more guilty, but Nina you're not doing anything. You're not stealing Scott, and I can tell that if you could help it you would fall out of love with him, but you can't so no more stupid excuses!'

Nina stood up, 'Mrs. Argent doesn't like me.'

'Nina!'

'It's true. She came to my house and said really mean things to me.'

Lydia blinked confused, 'When?'

'About two weeks ago.'

'And I'm hearing about it just now?' she asked sounding upset, and Nina sighed, 'The things she said? I really didn't want to talk about it.'

Lydia shook her head, 'I don't get it shouldn't she like be happy that you're with Scott, so he's not with Allison?'

She shrugged, 'I really don't know, but she doesn't like me, so I'm _not_ going there.'

Lydia watched the blonde as she put crossed her arms before she nodded, 'Okay, then get your dress and help me make this place epic. I'll text you all you need to do.'

She nodded before she remembered how Scott took a piece of her hair when they kissed three years ago, 'No glitter.'

Lydia blinked, 'Huh?'

'Just no glitter, okay?'

'Fine, whatever,' Lydia shot her a weird look, 'Fine, whatever.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Lydia walked into Allison's room with several bags in her hands a huge smile on her face which a girl only got when she went shopping, 'Clear your schedule. This could take a while.'

Allison chuckled as she walked away from her desk to her bed where Lydia started to unpack the clothes she just bought, 'How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?'

'It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening dress, then, mm, after-hours casual,' he explained.

'I noticed that you didn't send out any invites,' pointed out Allison slowly. She remembered how her and Nina thought about talking her out of it and tried it one last time.

'It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows,' she said as a matter of fact before she smiled at the brunette.

'I was wondering if maybe this year things, you know, might be different.'

'Why would anything be different?' she asked confused.

'Just 'cause things have been off lately. Things and people. Like Jackson,' said Allison slowly.

'Why do you care about Jackson?'

'Do you know if he's coming tonight?' asked Allison slowly.

Lydia didn't even blink, 'Everyone's coming,' Allison understood Nina's feeling of shiver as she saw the look in Lydia's eyes. There was something definitely off about it. Lydia smiled at her before she picked another dress, 'This one's American rag. Mm, I love it. For me, not you,' she put it aside and hand her a different dress, 'This one's material girl. It's for you. I would buy Nina one, but she insisted on taking one of her own.'

Lydia looked to the side, 'Ms. Argent. What do you think of this one?'

Allison looked to the side only to find her mother in the doorway about to knock. They hadn't talked much since Friday, and honestly it felt like they hadn't talk properly since they found out Scott was a werewolf.

'Oh, it's lovely. Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us?' she asked looking for a second to Lydia to stress the request.

'Um, can we do it later?' asked Allison unsure.

Victoria put her hand over her shoulder. The wound had healed last night, and it was clear tonight was her last chance to do what needed to be done. She spent the last few days preparing everything, and the last thing she wanted to do was to talk to Allison. She could feel the full moon affecting her tonight.

'Actually, uh, to be honest, sooner would be... Would be better.'

'Party's at 10:00,' said Lydia with a smile before she went to look at the dresses.

'Um, will you be around before then?'

Allison looked over to her and then to Lydia, 'I think so.'

'You think so?'

'I don't know,' said Allison shooting her a look that she didn't want to talk about it right now.

Victoria nodded at her and slowly walked out of the room without either of the girls noticing. She stopped on her way to the stairs and took one last look at Allison. She told her that she never wanted her to be one of those silly girls who only cared about the dresses and boys, but watching her as she was happily chatting with her friend and smiling was a imagine she would gladly accept as her last of her daughter's.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Although there was no school lacrosse players had to come for practice. Lydia came to school. Despite the fact that she didn't sent no invites, she had one, one she wanted to deliver personally.

She walked to the hall and waited as boys started walking out of the boys' lockers room.

She didn't wait long for Jackson to come up startled a bit to what she was doing there.

'Jackson. You're coming to my party, right?' she asked cheerfully like he hadn't threatened her just a few weeks ago.

He stayed silently watching her. She had a feeling, he wasn't himself again like Peter told her, so she slowly reached her hand and touched his arm, 'Jackson.'

The boy blinked several times. It was like a wakeup call. For the first time he felt like himself looking down at the short strawberry blonde who was smiling at him softly.

Jackson shook his head. No if…if they were right…he had a feeling like he was doing something. He couldn't trust himself, he-he…

'You don't want me there. Trust me.'

He could hurt her.

Lydia watched him for a second before she smirked, 'Don't worry about it. I'm over it. Look, of course I want you...'

Jackson suddenly grabbed her hand harshly, 'You do not want me there.'

She breathed out looking him straight into the eyes. She waited, and after a moment he let her go. She knew he would, but it was still scary. Lydia nodded to herself and started walking away, 'I'll see you there.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison had a bad feeling about coming here tonight. It felt like she should be doing something by far more important than to play dress up with Lydia. She didn't want to go. Scott was still not talking to her. He didn't even let her explain. When she started thinking about it, she honestly had no idea why he was so angry. He told her it was okay that her dad knew about Jackson. He told her to go out with Matt, Jesus, he even told her to go and kiss him for the love of God so what was his problem? The more she thought about it the more she found reasons and excuses how it wasn't her fault, and that he had no right to be angry with her. He even forced Stiles to lie about where he was a couple of night. She knew he was lying, and that Scott was right next to him in the room, but fine whatever…

She was upset. Nina refused to talk to her about Scott claiming she didn't want to get between whatever they were dealing. She was sort of annoyed by it. She got that Nina was first friends with Scott and Stiles, but she was now her friend too. She should have stick with them. She frowned a bit remember her talk with Morrison. The man seriously freaked her out. She should have told Nina, but she didn't want to worry her about nothing. Whatever Morrison was planning to get from she wouldn't tell him. She took the terrifying box and hide it inside her room. Every night for the last few days she spent disposing the poison inside the little bottles. She still had two left. It always took a while since it left a terrible sweet scent in the bathroom and if she could sense it her parents and Gerard definitely could as well so she could only get rid of it one jar at a time.

Maybe she was making a mistake. Maybe she should have told Nina. Who was the say Gerard didn't have more bottles? Also what would he do once Morrison came back empty handed? Wouldn't he get in trouble and tell on her? She still didn't understand why he would give her the bottles. It wasn't like she would use them. No matter what he thought or said or thought he knew, she loved Nina as a best friend and she would never let anything happen to her if she had a say in it. Sure, she would have to be a total ignorant not to admit at least to herself that she was supper jealous of her and Scott from time to time. But she knew that nothing happened between them. That much she knew and the rest as long as Scott loved her didn't matter. Except that sometimes it did, but she still trusted them. She knew it wasn't like they were in love with each other.

She stopped for a moment and looked at the big house. Was it really necessary? She would rather be home right now, or train or something…

She sighed. Like she said, Lydia need normal and supportive and friendly and all that…

So she needed to suck it up and be a good friend for once.

'For Lydia,' she mumbled before she took one quick look at the full moon. She briefly wondered how will Scott deal with it, and if he would even come tonight.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Shane knocked on the door. It was a long time since he came to pick a girl up even if just to go to a party. He got that Nina was dealing with things. It was almost ironic how familiar these things we to the

Nina opened the door, and she took his breath away, 'Whoa.'

She smirked, 'Impressed?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, a lot.'

She nodded satisfied, 'So ready for whatever tonight will be?'

'Huh, about that, is this a date?'

She shook her head, 'Absolutely not, remember, you want _slow_ ,' she reminded him and he chuckled, 'Yeah, okay, slow.'

He looked away for a second. Nina took tell it was hard for him to look at her. He didn't know her that long and the glow was definitely still affecting him too much, 'Come one. It'll be fun. My friends are _fun_ , well, weird, but in funny way.'

He nodded a few times, 'Can't wait? Can we go?'

She nodded. She was still thinking about Lydia's words. She was constantly with Scott, who was touching, and her kissing her, and looking into her eyes like that without meaning to set her on fire, she needed out. She needed to go out and try to fall for someone new before next time she wouldn't be able to hold herself, and she will reach for him and kiss him ruining everything. She needed to do this, for herself and him and Allison and honestly everyone there was.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles barely managed to pull out the gigantic present he decided to give Lydia from his backseats. Scott just kept on shooting his odd looks as he was caring the thing all the way to Lydia's house.

'You know you could have gone with jewelry?' suggested Scott, 'I heard girls really like things like that.'

Stiles shot him a look, 'Jeez, what an expert. One, I picked up a few of those as well, but neither of them seemed nice enough and Nina is useless when it comes to jewelry for some reason. Two, you're the one to talk? You asshole, you haven't spoken to Allison in almost a week. You even had me lie to her that one time that you weren't sitting right next to me,' reminded him Stiles with a pointy look.

Scott frowned at his best friend before he looked over at the full moon. It was true. He hadn't spoken with her since the night at the rave when he told her to stay out of his way. He spent most of his time with Stiles and Nina. Nothing interesting happened in a while with Jackson, but all three were keeping a close eye on him. He hoped that if Nina saw something through the master's eyes it would be more helpful. They only knew that whoever it was going for the kids who were on the swim team where Lahey coached who most likely almost let him or her drown when they were a kid.

'Yo, Scotty, can you help me out a bit?' asked Stiles shaking the gigantic present a bit. Scott shot the box a look before he smirked, 'No, I think I'm too much of an asshole.'

Stiles opened his mouth for a moment as Scott waved at him, 'Meet you inside.'

He went over the fence and to the pool while Stiles cursed, 'Poor excuse of a friend, McCall!' _Where were all his friends when he needed them the most?_ He thought annoyed.

He walked to the door on his own and rang the doorbell. He waited for Lydia to open the door. She looked stunning.

'Happy Birthday! Yeah! Coming in,' he said after she didn't even greet him, 'Oh, whoa. Can't. Okay. You know, you don't... Can you just grab that side, maybe?' he asked, but she just walked away from the door. She left it opened though. So he just pressed really hard against it and pushed it through the door. He ended up on the floor of course, but at least he got it in.

He heard Lydia call out from somewhere inside the house, 'Don't forget to try the punch.'

Once Stiles managed to get inside he walked up to Scott who looking around Lydia's backyard, 'Have you seen Jackson anywhere?'

Scott shook his head, 'No. Seen Allison? Or Nina?'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, but we should probably tell her what we found, Allison. Nina already knows. I figured out it has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool. Also what Nina saw? The swim team and Lahey were somewhere, and someone started drowning in the pull maybe they pushed him, or maybe he just felt, but like Nina said they didn't even try to help him until Lahey pulled him out and threat him not to tell anyone.'

'So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?' asked Scott annoyed.

'Hated the swim team. Specifically, the 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?' asked Stiles looking around.

Allison finally came and walked up to him, 'Uh, Jackson's not here neither is Nina.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, no one's here.'

'Maybe it's just early,' suggested Scott.

Stiles made a face, 'Or maybe nobody's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whackjob.'

'Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks,' pointed out Allison.

Scott raised his brows at the statement, 'She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years.'

'I prefer to think of it as me not having been on her radar yet,' explained Stiles.

'We don't owe her a party,' said Scott firmly.

'What about the chance to get back to normal?'

'Normal?'

'She wouldn't be the town whackjob if it wasn't for us,' said Allison slowly.

Scott watched her for a few moments, 'Well, it wasn't us who attacked her and got her into this,' he saw how Allison opened her mouth ready to argue, but he continued, 'I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here.'

Stiles nodded and pulled out his phone as well, 'Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going.'

'Who?' asked Allison confused. She never realized, but although Stiles was mostly hanging out with Scott or Nina, he knew a lot of people.

'I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party,' explained Stiles and looked up, 'Uh, Nina brought a friend as well.'

Scott looked up as Nina walked inside with a tall boy and walked to Lydia who shot him a huge smile.

'Who's that?' he asked confused.

Allison turned around as well, 'I think it Nina's boxing buddy. Lydia mentioned she might ask him to come.'

Scott shot her look, 'You got to be kidding me.'

Neither Stiles or Allison had time to stop him as Scott pulled Nina to the side as Lydia was talking to Shane clearly approving him, 'Who is that?'

'Uh, Shane, he's from my boxing trainings. Coach trains me. We met there, remember? I told you guys about it,' she said confused to why he was freaked out like that.

'Was he there before you joined or after?' asked Scott.

Nina blinked and at Allison and Stiles who were just as confused when they reached her, 'Before. I just joined after the formal. He's been going there for about two years, why?'

Scott looked at him as the boy was talking to Lydia, 'Don't you find it strange he shows up just as the Morrison thing started?'

Nina looked at Stiles and Allison, 'Uh, can someone please translate 'cause I have no idea what do you mean, and I really hope you aren't accusing him-'

'We don't know him!' he said annoyed.

' _I_ know him,' she looked him straight in the eyes. What hell was wrong with him?

'For what a month and something?'

'Yeah, and what's your problem?!' she asked annoyed, 'Are you pissed because I might be ruing your cover for the Argents? Chill, I invited him as a friend because he helped me out, you complete ass!' she hissed and looked at Allison and Stiles, 'Are you in on this or-'

'We,' started Stiles very calmly, 'were just concerned about him, but we totally get it that you're defensive and we're dropping it, right buddy?' he asked looking at Scott with a stony expression.

Nina took a deep breath and looked at Scott, 'Look I get that it's the full moon, and I get that you and Allison are kind in a weird place right now, but whatever problems do you two,' she looked at Allison for a moment, 'Have with each other. Solve them with each other and don't over blow your stream off on me again,' she said and pushed him hard to walk pass him upset.

Allison watched her walk to Lydia before she looked over at Scott, 'What was that?'

'I'm just worried,' he mumbled, 'Remember Aaron? I don't like this.'

Allison grimaced, 'You know that she's just your _fake_ girlfriend.'

He sighed and shot her a look, 'I'm worried about her. I'm her friend.'

'So are we,' she pointed at Stiles and her, 'But you don't see us accusing her friends who also happen to be males of anything.'

He frowned at her, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Nothing,' she said annoyed, and Scott rolled his eyes. It was the full moon. He was sure that most of the part of why he was acting like an idiot was because of it, but he was just so tired of fighting with Allison over and over again as she accused him and Nina like an old broken record.

'Oh my God! Allison just stop! It's you who suggested we start to fake date in the first place. I told you about million times that Nina is just a friend, and I'm done telling you this,' he said annoyed before he walked away leaving both her and Stiles stunned looking at him.

Stiles swallowed hard looking at his best friend as he left before he looked over to Allison licking his lips, 'Uh, listen, it's just the full moon talking. He's an ass when it's the full moon, okay? He's just pissed about school and Jackson and everything so please don't take it well-don't feel so bad about it,' he pat her awkwardly on the shoulder, 'Just, uh, I'll talk to him. Please don't feel bad.'

He quickly ran after his best friend leaving the poor brunette standing there alone.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia watched pleased as people started finally coming. She noticed they weren't the people she was looking forward to see, but it didn't matter. As long as she got her friends out of the way for a bit, and she had just enough of time finish Peter's plan everything would be fine.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek let out an annoyed noise as he saw Clara sitting at the front of the entrance to the lair. He asked her to come and make a circle of mountain ash around the entrance just to be sure, but he definitely was not expecting her to stick around.

'Why the hell are you here? Can't you go home, please?'

She shook her head, 'I'm not leaving. I have my phone and my smoke, so I'm sitting right here until it's over, thanks.'

Derek shook his head at her annoyed, 'Why do you have to be stubborn?'

She shot him a look before she crossed her arms, 'I'm not leaving. I won't come in no matter what, but I'm not leaving, okay?'

Derek kept on frowning at her. He couldn't walk to her because of the mountain ash anyway so he just had to hope she wouldn't be completely dumb enough to walk in.

'No matter what!' he pointed at her dead serious, and she nodded playing that she was following orders.

He rolled his eyes and just as he was walking inside he heard her spoke so quietly he wouldn't hear her if it wasn't for the werewolf hearing, 'Your family helped me to be stubborn.'

He smiled just a tiny bit before he walked down. He had a feeling it would be the last time he would smile tonight.

Clara watched him leave in about half an hour later she heard a terrifying female scream, Erica's scream.

She looked up at the sky as the full moon slowly reached its peak.

'And so it begins,' she mumbled.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles turned to his best friend, 'Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what? Or Nina?'

Scott frowned, 'Why should I apologize?'

Stiles shot him a look, 'Are you kidding me?'

'But I didn't do anything wrong. I'm serious tired of having to repeat over and over…'

'Dude, look, you got upset and you were mean to both her and Nina. You need to apologize to Allison, and then to Nina. Don't be a dick.'

Scott shot him a look and Stiles nodded at him, 'Because you really acted as a dick, my friend.'

Scott crossed her arms, 'I'm not apologizing.'

Stiles gave him a small smirk, 'Is that the full moon talking, buddy?'

'Probably. Why do you care, anyway?'

'Because, Scott, something's gotta go right here. I mean, we're getting our asses royally kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are dying. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with a nutjob. Nina's granny is still in hospital, and she's in love-lonely, uh, lonely because she can't be with anyone... And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face,' he said annoyed when Scott suddenly pat his chest, 'Don't stab yourself in the face.'

Stiles looked at him as weirdly as Scott was staring at something. He must have not hear Stiles saying Nina and love in the same sentence which Stiles was grateful for.

'Why not?'

Scott pointed to the direction he was looking at, 'Because Jackson's here.'

Scott watched as Lydia walked to the boy with a soft smile on her face. Jackson looked okay enough and even pleased when he saw the girl, 'Glad you could make it.'

She handed him the same glass she had for everyone else, and she gently brushed his arm.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac sighed as he started feeling upset about everything. He felt how his claws were hurting inside his fingers. He wanted them out now. They inched, and they inched badly. He felt like he wanted to run around for a bit, like he had too much energy on his hands. He just for a while. Why couldn't he run for a while?!

'How do you not feel this?' he asked Derek looking at him.

'I feel every second of it,' assured him Derek.

Isaac shook his head, 'Then how do you control it?'

Derek sighed, 'Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control.'

The boy thought about it. Something to stay human and keep the wolf in bay? What the hell was that supposed to be? 'What is it for you?'

'Anger. But it doesn't have to be that for everybody.'

'You mean Scott?'

Derek nodded, 'Yeah,' he checked Isaac's chains again, 'All right, that should do it.'

'I would think it's Clara,' spoke Isaac suddenly surprising Derek, 'She's kind of like the only person who you listen to, and she obviously cares for you. You were kind of losing it when you were fighting. I just thought-'

The older wolf gave him a look which shut him up, 'Okay… I'm not talking anymore.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia walked up to Scott and offered him a drink, 'Uh, I can't drink tonight.'

'All right, what is with the two of you?' asked Lydia annoyed.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'Oh, no, Stiles is drinking.'

'Not Stiles,' said Lydia rolling her eyes, 'You and Allison. I don't care why you have to keep your little love affair so secret, but right here and right now seems like the perfect time just... To have a good time.'

Scott watched her for a few moments before he nodded, 'You know something? You're right.'

Lydia watched Scott for a second as he drank the drink. For the first time she actually got what got Nina and Allison to fall for this boy.

'You're the good guy,' spoke Lydia softly looking at him.

Scott blinked a bit, 'Hm?'

'You're one of the good guys. The one who does the good things.'

Scott smiled a little bit, 'Thanks. It doesn't always feel like that when I mess up or something.'

'I totally get why they like you,' she said and looked at Nina who was chatting with the boy she brought.

'My friends?' asked Scott sounding confused. Lydia smiled at him, 'Everyone. You get until people's skin.'

He made grimace, 'Thanks?'

She nodded and walked away.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked up at Shane, 'So what do you think? Is it an okay kind of party?'

The boy nodded looking a bit weird, 'Yeah, just this…uh drink your friend gave me. It tastes weird.'

Nina blinked confused, 'Weird how?'

He shook his head, 'Not sure. Just weird,' he said and sat it down on a table aside from them.

'Your friends seemed nice enough. I could see that Scott wasn't too happy with me being here?'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'That's because I didn't tell him you would come, and he's worried it will damage our fake relationship.'

Shane nodded, 'Okay, it seems reasonable, but could it be that he's also jealous?'

The blonde shook her head, 'No way, he loves Allison. He sees me just as a friend, and I really didn't bring you here to make him jealous.'

'I believe all of that, but for him to be upset about me being here? There's more to the story.'

Nina watched him for a few moments. He was wrong. It might have look like a sing of jealousy to Shane, but really Scott was just afraid this being the same thing like it was with Aaron. She couldn't tell Shane that, but she knew it wasn't important. No matter what Scott saw her as a friend never as something more.

'It's not.'

'Okay, does he often touches you like that?' asked Shane.

'Like what?' she crossed her arms, 'Like you're actually dating, or does he comes to your room at night, or I don't know do you guys do coupley things when no one is around. I mean not in public.'

'No,' she replied instantly, but it was kind of a lie. He did do all those things.

Shane gave her a look which told her he didn't believe it, 'Okay, look he might love his girlfriend and see you only as a friend, but he's still being territorial.'

'Territorial?' she asked blinking.

He nodded, 'Men tend to be like that. I was too with Ash.'

Nina blinked and looked to where Scott was with Stiles. Was he really acting like they were really dating? Okay, maybe he was sometimes, but what did it mean?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison led Matt to one of the rooms, 'You get two minutes.' She honestly didn't want to talk to him. He freaked her out, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She didn't even know why she let him talk to her. Maybe she just felt alone since Scott was being a dick. Nina was hanging out with that Shane guy, and Stiles was with Scott. For the first time she realized that apart from the mentioned people she didn't have many friends in Beacon Hills. Funny, she used to think this would be her fresh start. They were staying here for a longer time, and she thought that she could make some friends. Once again she messed that up by being completely taken by Scott, so now because he wasn't talking with her, she was on her own.

Matt nodded nervously, 'Okay. Uh, right. So I know I took some pictures of you that I should've told you about. But is it really that bad that... That I think you're beautiful... And I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?'

'Um, Matt, some of those pictures I... I don't even know how you took them,' she said crossing her arms.

'Telephoto lens,' he said sounding like he joked, but now she couldn't be sure, 'I mean, come on, Allison. Photographers call them candids.'

'Well, police officers call it stalking,' said Allison right back.

'Stalking. So I'm... I'm a stalker now. That's... Is that it? You... You think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos. You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." Well, you know what? Get over yourself, because there's another pretty girl walking through the room every five minutes,' he said sounding annoyed.

Allison nodded to herself, 'Well, then, all you have to do is wait another three. Good luck.'

Matt tried to stop her as she was about to leave, so she twisted his hand on her shoulder and got him to the ground.

'What is the matter with you?' he shouted as several people busted into the room looking strangely at Allison.

She ran away. She honestly wasn't planning to take him down like that, but what was she supposed to do when he grabbed her like that?

As she walked through one of the rooms she noticed a figure in a black hoodie walking around the people. The figure looked different than the rest of the people in the house. She blinked as she saw the person had a crossbow.

'No. No, not here. Scott. Scott!' she started shouting when the person suddenly revealed itself under the hoodie, and Allison saw herself.

'Look at you. Yelling for help. Always yelling for help. It's pathetic, Allison. You... You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this,' said the other Allison before she shot an arrow into her stomach.

Allison let out a pained gasped as she looked down at the arrow. She was bleeding fast. It hurt…it hurt…

She blinked, and the next thing she knew the arrow was gone. Breathing hard, she looked up and the other her was gone.

 _What the hell?_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott let out an annoyed sigh. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin and tear everything apart especially the tall boy who was standing next to Nina telling her something with made her giggle.

He knew it was the wolf inside him being jealous and trying to show that Nina belong somehow to him which was terribly chauvinistic, and he honestly hated the wolf for that, but he just couldn't help to feel like that.

He was the worst friend ever, and he knew it. It was just that the full moon and the wolf…and Nina.

Stiles stopped to talk with one of the Phoenix one of people he called in, and he couldn't help to look over to Nina again. She looked absolutely stunning in that beautiful dress and as much as he was jealous about it and wanted to be angry at the boy, she looked happy. She deserved to be happy. She deserved to laugh and feel like an ordinary teen, and as much as he wish that the boy was a pig so he could go there and punch him, he could sense how much he was holding back not to be completely taken by the glow, and that was something to admire. He wanted to her to be happy.

Shaking his head he took another sip of drink. It tasted weird, but it was good weird. Maybe it would help him ease up a bit.

'You feeling okay?' asked Stiles as he walked by his side and Scott shook his head, 'No, but it's not just the moon. Something's different.'

Scott walked a bit further from him and Stiles drank a bit more when he suddenly heard his father's voice, 'Why am I wearing black?'

He stopped and looked to the side only to see his father in his black suit stumbling around with a bottle of Jack in his hands.

'What are you, an idiot? I just came from a funeral. You know, people wear black at funerals,' he said barely speaking as he looked like he was about to fall down any moment.

Stiles started to walk closer to him. What was his father doing here? Why was he drinking here? Did he came because of him? What funeral? Mom's? _Mom…_

'Dude, chill. It was just...,' started one of his classmates Jacob or was it Dennis? He wasn't sure as he had his eyes fixed on his dad.

Sheriff looked at the kid and waved him away, 'Get out of my face.'

He slowly turned around until he looked directed at Stiles.

Sheriff pointed at him, 'It's you. It's all you. You know, every day I saw her lying that hospital slowly dying... I thought, _how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life?_ It's all you. It's you, Stiles. You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her. And now you're killing me.'

Stiles started the breath hard and shake his head. He remembered. Her words. Her words…

 _He wants to kill me…_

She used to shout that in the night at him. She used to think that of him she saw him as an enemy, as a treat, as …

 _No…no…no…this wasn't right. No he-he didn't think that he-he didn't mean it-he was drunk-drunk…_

His father took the bottle and threw it at him. Stiles barely managed to duck and cover his face. When he opened his eyes; however, he realized his father was gone and the kids who had been watching him were dancing around like nothing happened.

'It wasn't real,' he told himself.

 _What the hell is happening?_

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Scott shook his head trying to chase the image of Allison with Jackson making out of his mind. It wasn't real. He thought it was, but it wasn't real. Whatever Lydia put into his drink was somehow affecting him. He was sweating badly, and his vision was going blurry, and it felt all wrong.

'Hey, you okay?' he heard Nina asked as she came closer to him.

He shook his head as the girl stepped closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders to steady him, 'Lydia she put something into my drink-I-I think…'

He saw blurry, and he was sweating he didn't know what was happening, but it was not good.

'Shush, it's okay,' said the succubus looking straight into his eyes giving him some energy, 'What are you-?' he asked feeling how he was starting to get aroused by the way she was touching him and pressing against him.

She shook her head and before he knew what was happening she kissed him. He groaned against the kiss and kissed her back putting his hands around her body pulling her closer.

She teasingly bit him.

'Nina,' he groaned again and when he looked at her she just smirked and kissed him again. He spun them around and pressed her against the bookshelves behind them running his hands down her dress pulling at every piece of it to get it off her not caring about them being in someone else's living room. He ate her up alive, soaking in that wonderful feeling of having her in his arms like this.

 _Claim…_

He pushed her hair away and bit her only to realize she wasn't there. Breathing hard, he looked around and found out he was standing there alone. He didn't even smell Nina near him that was all in his head. He brushed away the sweat from his forehead and went to find her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison ran down the stairs when she saw them, Scott and Nina kissing in the hallway so intensely she couldn't look away. She opened her mouth to shout at them to stop when she saw them stop and look at her both of their eyes glowing. They laughed at her before they started kissing again like she wasn't there.

She closed her eyes.

 _It's not real! It's not real! It's not real! It's not real! It's not real!_

When she opened her eyes again they were gone, and she let out a relieved sigh. Before she brushed away the tears, she hadn't even realize she let out and continued to walk away.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson was walking around the crowded pool. He saw Stilinski run pass him a couple of moments looking like he saw a ghost. He came because of Lydia. He hated to admit it, but when she touched him, it felt-he felt like for the first time like he was himself in days. He hated to admit, but after all the crap McCall, Stilinski and James told him they got into his head. Honestly, he started to notice things. Blackouts. He wasn't sure what he was doing just that from time to time he would completely lose it and forget where he had been for a couple of hours. When Lydia touched him today it for the first time felt like he wasn't completely out of place, it reminded him of how it used to be before McCall got first line and dragged him into this. If he just fucking stay the way he was he would never ask for more, he would have Lydia by his side and everything would be okay.

'His name is Jackson. We're looking for Jackson Whittemore,' spoke a female.

'Has anyone seen Jackson? We're his parents,' said a male.

Jackson looked at the two people who were talking to Lydia. He blinked. Those weren't his parents. He could tell that they weren't his parents.

He listened as they talk to her before they turned around. They had no faces.  
 **DDDDDDDDD**

Nina blinked. It was like someone turned off her power to see energies because all of the sudden she sensed no one. Nina walked outside to the pool and froze. Everyone was lying on the ground. There was a lot of blood. Air was filled with silence.

She rushed Scott's dead body on the ground next to Allison's and Stiles's.

'No-no-no,' she picked him up, 'Hey, come on, no-NO!'

She suddenly heard someone laugh. She looked to the side where Morrison watched her with a calm and twisted expression on his face, 'You should have stayed away from them, Nina. You really shouldn't have gotten involved with them.'

She started breathing hard as she looked down she realized that it wasn't just Scott, Stiles and Allison. Everyone was on the ground. Maria, coach, her mom, Clara, Mrs. McCall, Derek, Erica…Harley.

She looked at him, 'You cause people to die, Nina James.'

In a second she was on her feet again getting pulled by alive and breathing Scott, who was looking at her worried, 'Hey, are you okay? Nina?'

She looked at him for a second before she let out a sigh and put her hands on his face sensing his beautiful energy as he was alive and well, 'Oh, my God, thank God!'

She said before she pressed her forehead against his surprising him, 'Something is happening, people are losing it.'

Nina nodded at that, 'Yeah, I-saw-you were all dead,' she said before she pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth surprising him a bit.

'Get out of here!' they heard all the sudden and looked to the side only to see Shane pressing against a pillar with his eyes closed looking upset.

Scott took her hand and led her to him, 'Hey, you okay?' he asked and Nina got out of his handhold.

'Shane?'

He opened his eyes and looked at her surprised. He then looked around as if he was expecting to see someone else, 'I-I saw Ash here, and she was… saying things.'

Nina opened her mouth, 'She's not here-it was,' Scott pulled her to him, 'Don't. He wouldn't get it.'

She gave Scott a hard look before she swallowed and took Shane's hand, 'Come on, I'll get you some water.'

'What about everyone else?' hissed Scott at her. He wanted to deal with this, and he needed her help.

'It'll be a moment,' she said, but he wouldn't stop.

'Nina.'

'I said it'll be-'

'It's okay,' cut in Shane and let go of her hand, 'I'll find it on my own,' he looked at Scott and then at Nina, 'You two should _talk_.'

He gave her that look which she knew instantly recognized what he meant and found herself speechless for a few moments as he walked away.

'What did he mean by that?! Anyway, why are you going around with him when we have to find Lydia? She drugged us. We don't have time for your love life right now.'

'What the fuck?' she asked. She was pissed at him before when he was being a dick, now? Now she was furious, 'So it's never time for my love life, but it's always time for yours?'

He let out a sigh and brushed his face, 'No, I'm sorry that wasn't what I mean. It's the full-'

He out of the blue took her hand, but she just lost it…

'Oh my God~! Can you just stop!' shouted Nina and pushed again Scott, 'Just fucking stop!'

'Nina-?' asked Scott confused by how she got his hands of her shoulders when he was only trying to calm her down.

'You can't go and touch me whenever you want or shit. Don't you know that I'm trying really hard to fall out of love with you?!' she was close to shouting, but everyone was too stoned to hear her or care, except for Scott.

'What the fucking ever, okay? I want just once not to be so desperately in love with you. I'm trying and trying and every time you just come and throw me back into it again. You always come and act like my jealous boyfriend or whatever, but you're NOT so stop it! Stop making me feel like there could be something when I know there can't and stop making me hate myself so much for feeling it!'

'You _like_ me?' asked Scott confused. He couldn't fully grip what she was telling to him.

Nina let out a humorless chuckle shaking her head, 'I'm in love with you-Stiles!' she quickly ran to the boy leaving Scott confused to look at her. What did it mean? Did it mean she loved him or Stiles or what?Like what?

Right now it didn't matter since right now the only thing important was Stiles.

Scott was too distracted by Nina who was too emotional to notice at the time Allison who was holding her phone as she came down to read a message from his dad that said she needed to come to the hospital.

None of them noticed her standing there hearing every single word Nina just said.

Allison just heard Nina confess her love for Scott, and she ran as quickly as she could.

Nina put her hands around Stiles's shoulders, 'Stiles, hey, come one. Snap out of it. We need you.'

Scott got to his side, 'Stiles, look at me.'

'I'm sorry,' mumbled Stiles shaking his head. He was inside whatever he was seeing right now, 'I'm sorry, dad.'

Nina and Scott shared a look.

Scott ran for a second away as Nina kept on brushing his face and shoulders, when Scott came back he had a bottle of water with him, 'Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now. Come on, Stiles.'

One of their classmates came to them. Danielle was one of the people Nina never talked to before since she only moved here after Nina became completely isolated from other people , 'What do you think you are doing? You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it.'

Scott frowned at her, 'You can do better?'

Danielle smirked, 'I can do best, boy,' she said and before neither Nina or Scott could say anything she grabbed Stiles and pushed his head into the pool water drowning him for a little bit, 'Whoo! How do you feel?'

Stiles blinked several times coming back to him, 'Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl,' he said honestly looking from one of his friend to another.

'He's sober,' said Danielle, and Nina chuckled a bit intensely while Scott put his shoulder on Stiles relieved that he was okay because right now it felt like the only decent thing that happened.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris stood in the doorway of Allison's room as Victoria took the knife and was preparing herself to stab herself into the chest.

'Wait,' he called out and walked to her.

The red head smiled at him sadly, 'I can feel it. It's happening. You know what to do. You know what to tell people. Tell them I had a history of depression. Promise me,' she looked at him desperately as he came to sit next to her on the bed taking her face into his hands.

'I will. I will, even though I've never seen you depressed once in 20 years,' he said joking.

Victoria chuckled a bit before she nodded, 'Allison needs to say it too.'

Chris nodded, 'But I won't let her believe it.'

Victoria pressed her lips together. She tried not to cry as brush her face a few times, 'She'll hear things. People will say I was weak. They'll say I took the easy way out.'

Chris shook her head, 'And I'll tell her it was the hardest thing you ever did.'

Victoria smiled at him a bit, 'And they'll ask, how could I do this to my family?'

'She'll know you did it for us.'

Victoria nodded again and looked at the full moon through the window. She slowly stood up, 'I want you to…deal with Nina. No matter what I said to you or thought. She's yours. She's yours responsibility now. You take care of her. If she needs to be saved you save her…even if it's from herself,' she looked him into the eye, and he understood.

'I promise. If it come to the worst, I'll take care of my daughter.'

She took the knife again before she shook her head looking devastated. She had a look, Chris never thought he would see on her face, 'I can't do this myself. Chris. Help me.'

He nodded and stood up as well. He slowly walked to her, 'I love you. I always loved you, and I'll always will.'

She nodded as he hugged her from the behind, 'We were happy. We had a happy life.'

The full moon took place, and she said, 'Now.'

That kill would forever stay the hardest one he ever had to do. He had to kill his own wife. He stabbed her feeling tears running down his cheeks as the light behind her eyes faded for a moment glowing yellow.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

' _Victoria Blair,' said the redhead and raised her hand to him with a cold look. She couldn't be more than twenty, yet her eyes spoke a story of a very old and experienced woman. She was beautiful._

 _He took it, 'Chris Argent.'_

 _They watched each other for a few moments before he smirked down at her weapon of choice, 'Nice knife.'_

 _She grinned at him, 'Thanks.' He noticed she rarely smiled, yet when she did, she light up the room._  
 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris slowly left his wife fall to the ground going down with her crying as he held her dead body in his arms. He was heartbroken.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek sat Isaac down and helped to chain him to the seat again although he had a feeling he was good now, 'Think you'll be okay now. Looks like you found an anchor,' he told him. To be honest for Derek it felt like the first good news in a while.

Isaac nodded. He could still sense the full moon affecting him, 'My father.' Now whenever he felt like he was losing his touch with reality he just focused on that and went back to the memories that were burnt inside his mind despite the horrors he had to go through as a kid.

Derek momentary stopped and looked at him, 'Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you.'

Isaac thought about how he thought him and his brother how to swim in the pool playing a sea monster and when he caught them he tickled them until they couldn't breathe. It might be his most happy memory yet, 'He didn't use to.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Allison came to the hospital. Her head was spinning, and it wasn't just from whatever Lydia put in her drink.

Nina was in love with Scott. All this time she lied…she…she…

She walked into the room. She instantly saw her father in the middle of the room. She got the message that she needed to come, and then another one saying that something happened to her mom.

The moment she looked into his eyes, his broke eyes, she knew, and it broke her as well. Suddenly it didn't matter that Nina lied to her because her mother…her mom…she was gone.

 _Mom…_  
 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott, Stiles and Nina met in the middle of the backyard, 'Hey, I can't find her. And, dude, anyone who drank that crap, they're freaking out.'

They all watched as teens around them were delusional. They were either acting aggressively or like maniacs.

'We can see that,' said Scott looking around annoyed. They need to do something.

Shane ran to them, 'Uh, we might have a problem. I saw a neighbor lady. She said she's calling the cops.'

'You okay?' asked Nina worried, and he nodded with a tight smile, 'Yeah, the water helped.'

'What the hell do we do?' asked Stiles terrified.

'Well what can we do? Get caught?' asked Nina. They were all sort of looking at Scott.

He shook his head, 'I don't know, but we gotta…'

He stopped talking as he noticed a couple of people took Matt, who was screamed and struggling, and threw him into the pool.

'Jesus!' shouted Shane and without waiting he ran to the boy and helped him up from the pool along with Jackson.

The others watched as Matt breathed hard obviously upset stepping away from the boy, 'What are you looking at?!' he shouted and Scott and the others.

Nina blinked several times as she realized something, 'Guys.'

They turned to her, 'M-matt…I-I think he doesn't have an energy…and right now neither does Jackson.'

Both boys looked at the three boys by the pool. In the next moment someone shouted, 'Cops!' People started running around and they lost Jackson and Matt in the crowd.

Nina ran to Shane, 'Where did they go?'

He shook his head, 'No idea. That was weird.'

Nina was feverishly looking around. So it was Matt…Matt was the master, right? Or was he just another kanima? Or did she just had her energy scent messed up from the drug?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara was smoking outside as she suddenly hard a feeling she heard someone walking around her. She stopped and threw the cigarette to the ground, 'Hello?'

No one was there. Weird. She would swore she heard someone, and she had this bad feeling inside her like something was about to happen, but she shook her head.

She blinked and looked over to the circle of mountain ash she had felt on the ground to keep the Betas from getting out just in case. It had been quiet for quite a while. She checked her watch on her phone before she called Derek.

'Hey, is it safe to come in?' she asked as he picked up.

'Yeah, they're handled. I doubted there will be any trouble from them tonight,' he assured her.

'Okay, I'll be there in a minute,' she ended the call and kneeled down to break the circle.

Once she did she heard rapid footsteps. She turned around just as someone hit her over the head with something hard.

Derek blinked as he heard some noise from outside. He walked out of the old buss. He blinked as he heard footsteps. He instantly knew it wasn't Clara because of the scent he recognized.

'Lydia?' he asked confused to why was the teenage girl here right now.

She stopped in front of him with a strange look in her eyes. She pulled something from her pocket and blew it on his face.

 _Wolfsbane…_

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Isaac blinked as he realized that Derek never came back. He heard him over the phone with Clara, but neither he nor the nurse showed up. Apart from Erica and Boyd who were lying asleep on the ground there was no sound outside the lair.

He looked back the two and then at the entrance to the bus. Something didn't feel right. He looked down at his chain. Derek wouldn't like it, but he was no in control. He now had an anchor, or so he hoped. He broke the chains in a quick move and walked out of the bus. He looked around. No Derek or Clara which was odd to say the least, but his nose caught a smell which made him momentary sneeze. It smelled weird.

He followed the trace outside where he froze as he found Clara lying on the ground unconsciously. He rushed toward her, 'Hey, Clara, are you okay? Clara?'

He pulled her closer to him only to realize that her head was bleeding and that near her was a brick with a little bit of blood on it.

He looked around.

 _What the hell happened?_

He looked down at her, 'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked at Scott who was sitting on her bed all nervous looking at her with a look in his eyes like she somehow betrayed him.

She walked inside and started putting off her earrings, 'Go home, Scott. We can't do anything about Jackson tonight. Clara texted that Derek and the others are fine…so just go home. We can go to sheriff's later.'

'How-long?' he asked, and she sighed putting the small earrings into her jewelry box. She didn't have much jewelry. Maria would from time to time give her earrings like the ones she had now, or buy her a necklace, but Nina didn't wear them often.

'Just go home.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

She stopped and turned around to face him with a grimace on her face, 'Tell you? Are you for real? How could I have tell you that I'm love with you when you're my best friend, my taken best friend, my taken best friend who's dating my other friend? How does someone tell someone that?'

'You should have told me.'

'So you would what? Scott? What would you do? You don't like me that way. You _love_ Allison-'

'Then why would you?' he asked shaking his head, 'Why would you try to get between us-'

She let out a disbelieve chuckle, 'I tried to get between you? I tried to break you up? Are you an idiot?!' she shouted feeling angry. She was angry. She was angry at him. It was all on him!

'You're-Jesus, I did everything for you two. I lied for you, I fought so you two could be together, I took blame so that your secret would stay safe. I buried myself in a fake relationship with you even though I hated myself for it!'

She nodded before she put her hands over her face, 'Oh yeah, I hate myself for loving you. Every single fucking day, I wish I would just stop that I would just wake up and say it was just some stupid mixed feeling that it doesn't matter that I'm not in love with you because the fact that I am is ruining my life. It kills me inside! I bleed inside because of it!'

'Then why? Why did you agreed if you-'

'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard looking at him, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

He watched her. It was like seeing Nina for the first time. It was like seeing another part of the picture of her that she kept on hidden inside from him, from him of all people.

He looked down for a moment. He thought… he thought she might have want to broke him and Allison up by this. That maybe all this time she had a plan but now-he could see her pain and her devotion to him, 'I-Nina, I don't know what to say-I…'

'Don't bother,' she said and he looked back up at her, 'I know you don't love me. Hell, you don't even desire me which should make me feel better, but it doesn't. I know you see me as a friend. I know you love me as a friend,' she put a hand on her chest, 'I know that you love Allison, so please, don't bother because I know all of this. I know you.'

She turned around and went to her clothes, 'You can leave and avoid me now, or stay and tell me about what you and Stiles found out, but other than that I'm done.'

'Do you want me and Allis-'

'I want you to be together,' she said, but her heart gave her away.

He opened his mouth again, but she cut him off, 'Don't-please don't.'

She stopped looking through her close to turn around to him again, 'This is why I didn't tell you. Because now you wonder whether you can trust, whether all this time I was lying to you, and you're right, I was lying way too much,' she admitted, 'But as to trust me. I lied every single time because of you. I never wanted to you hurt, or to lose you as friend that's how much you and Allison mean to me. I never lied about anything which could cause problems with Jackson. I admit I made a mistake not to tell you about Morrison, and I regret it. I do, but I never lied about other things. So think whatever you want to think about me-but know I never did anything to break you two up even if I thought about. I would always come to your rescue no matter how I feel or whatever. I was always there for you. Always! I hope you're my friend, and I hope you know me enough to know to know that I would never really do something like that, but that I just hope…'

She watched as he slowly stood up. She could tell what he was going to do. She turned around again because looking at him as he was going to leave was just too painful. She remembered the time when she found blood in her house a couple of weeks back. She thought for sure that Scott was leaving when he walked out of the room after she told him about Morrison. Now, she realized that she was surer.

She sensed as his energy slowly distanced itself from her room, her house, her street. Funny, she thought having to witness Scott and Allison doing it was like a punch into the stomach. This? This was like someone stabbed her into the heart and left her to bleed out slowly and painfully ripping a bit with every breath. This was how it felt to be heartbroken.


	23. Fury

**Would it really hurt you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Okay, so I was planning to finish season two by 28** **th** **of February, the anniversary, but school and exams got in the way, and I won't be able to make it. Anyway, we got like two more chapters to go until the season end, and you can be sure that it will be definitely more intense than what the tv show offered. So keep on reading and enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott took off his clothes. He needed to change. He was supposed to meet with Stiles and the sheriff in less than an hour.

' _You can't go and touch me whenever you want or shit. Don't you know that I'm trying really hard to fall out of love with you?!'_

He couldn't believe it, still. Every once in a while as he was walking around his bedroom he would stop and think about tonight. About how broken Nina looked when she was looking at him, about how her heart was beating telling him that every word she said was truth, he couldn't stop thinking about how she looked at him like she was silently begging him to say something without really wanting him to. She hoped he would forgive her…did she need forgiveness? For what? It wasn't like it was her fault…or…If it wasn't her fault why did he feel so betrayed by her. How could she have told him? It wasn't like…

His phone went off. Stiles…

'Where are you?! Get your ass here!'

He didn't have time to think and over think about Nina. He… he couldn't…

'I'll be right there.'

His sighed. He had to make one more phone call before he left. He was surprised how quickly the other man picked up, 'Yes, Scott?'

Scott swallowed hard before he said, 'I know who the kanima master is.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked out of Clara's hospital room when she saw the strawberry blond standing in the hallway looking completely terrified. Isaac called her when Scott left. She couldn't believe what Lydia did. Clara gave her a small smile as she was leaving and Isaac nodded promising he would stay with Clara through the night. She was grateful for that because she had a weird feeling tonight wasn't over. Clara was right in one thing. Having the secret about her feelings for Scott out of the way felt liberating. It felt like she could finally focus on something else, and right now that something was a petite strawberry blonde who didn't get punched by her only because Stiles would probably kill her with some succubus poison. Still if he knew what she did to Clara, she might get a free pass…

To say that she lost it was an understatement. God forgive her but seeing Lydia there and knowing what she did she just lost it. She ran to her not carrying if people could tell she was too fast.

Nina pushed Lydia against the wall violently, 'Nina!'

'You hit Clara over the head with a brick! You could have killed her! You drugged us! Why would you do that-why! Why?!'

Lydia shook her head her eyes filled with tears, 'He-he told me…he said-he kept on talking to me every day-every night. He just talked and talked and it was killing me I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to stop, and he promised-he promised he would stop, and he would tell me everything,' she shot her a glare, ' _Everything!_ You have been keeping from me everything. Do you know how I felt? How it felt to know that all your friends knew and were lying to you although they knew you were slowly falling apart, and you guys just stood there and watched me. You knew you could have just tell me! You knew!' she pushed shocked Nina away.

The blonde shook her head, 'Who?!'

Lydia breathed hard tears falling down her face, 'Who Lydia?!'

The girl looked her straight into the eyes with a hard look, 'Peter Hale.'

Nina took a step back, 'No, th-that's not possible. He's dea-'

'Not anymore. He said he needed Derek to get back so I brought Derek to the house…that's why he wanted my party on the full moon. So Derek would be weak from taking care of his betas, and you guys would be drugged at my party. I know. He had to tell me so that I would know! Not my so called friends, but the man who almost killed me!'

Nina shook her head, 'No, Peter is dead, underground. He-Derek buried him-dead.'

Lydia sighed, 'He's alive. I saw him come back to life. I helped bring him back to life.'

Nina let out a hysterical chuckle as she pressed her hand against her forehead, 'Fucking great. No-no, not great amazing-'

'Nina-'

'You!' she pointed at her, 'Do you have any idea what you did? Peter attacked you! He got _you_ to the hospital! Me, Derek, Scott, Argents, Stiles, even Jackson we had to fight him and only together we somehow managed to kill him. He broke Clara's hand, and broke _broke_ Maria's mind. My granny, the only relative I have left is lying on a hospital bed because of that maniac, and you just let him come back to life? Lydia!'

'What was I supposed to do?' asked the girl shaking her head, 'You think it doesn't terrify me that the only person who has been talking to me and actually telling me things was the psycho who dragged him over the field and left me there to die?! He wouldn't let me tell you anything. He promised he would kill everyone! He made me do things! He was inside my head! And you knew sometimes was wrong. I could tell all those questions you always had-yet you never dug deep enough. I was screaming inside Nina. Screaming that you would look at me and just care about me for a change, but it was always Scott or whatever the problem he had at the time. It's always Scott to you! Always! If it wasn't for him? You wouldn't care about us. You just want him!'

Lydia stopped shouting as she watched the blonde's features change. She could tell she crossed a line, a big one and a very deep one.

Nina shook her head before she shot Lydia the coldest look she was capable, 'Clara's alive. That's why you're here. You can go now home, to clean up before your mom gets home, and stay there.'

Lydia didn't even move as she had a feeling she saw how dark could Nina James get if she was pushed the right way. Nina ran away carelessly and up to Maria's room. She didn't want to stay and risk telling something equally true and hurtful to Lydia.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

When Stiles opened the door he instantly started talking not giving Scott time to say even a hello.

'Where the hell were you? And where's Nina?! I left her like hundreds of texts and calls. I even called Lydia and Shane and Allison. And from all these people. Only Shane was decent enough to even answer and say that he and Nina already parted so what the hell happened?'

Scott didn't even bother asking where did Stiles get Shane's phone and instant he looked at her best friend since childhood and asked, 'Did you knew Nina was in love with me?'

He was no fool. He could tell and knew that Stiles and Nina were close. They cared for each other and yes at first he was honestly jealous about them being friends because he wanted her to himself, or his wolf wanted her to himself… Either way he knew they were close and that even though Nina talked about some things with him about others she talked with Stiles.

Stiles was caught off gourd by that. He was speechless for a while although he was opening and closing his mouth just that no words were coming out of it. He stopped trying after a while and just sighed, 'Yeah, I do-did-do. I guessed it…I guess it's do since she still is…in love with you.'

Scott nodded, 'She told you not to tell me.' He understood. He got that Stiles couldn't tell him. Nina was his best friend too, and if she asked him not to tell him he completely understood. Nina was the one who should have told him not Stiles. He should be surprised; she didn't tell him about her mom and the hunters until they really were good friends. She didn't say a word about Morrison until he found the blood in her house. All in all she never told him things until she really didn't have to.

Stiles made a grimace, 'She didn't have to tell me anything. I still wouldn't tell you. It's not something she wanted you to well…know.'

Scott watched him for a few moments. He got that it was like being between two stones nodded sighed, 'We need to deal with Matt.'

Stile nodded, 'We need to deal with Matt, and we need Nina for that.'

'Can-we…call her later?' asked Scott hesitantly, 'I said some things, and I don't know how to deal with her right now.'

'Deal with her?' asked Stiles accusing, 'Scott, she's your best friend…'

'Please, let's not deal with it right now, please, I need to think…'

Stiles shook his head, 'This is exactly why she didn't want to tell you. You're acting like she did something wrong like she tried to steal you from Allison. She would never do that she's Nina.'

Before Scott could answer the Sheriff came into the room, 'So what is this about some kid being responsible for all those murders?'

Both boys shared a look. Nina would have to be discussed later.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina sat down next to Maria on the bed. Lydia was right she only wanted Scott. Scott and his problems…Scott and his believes…when did she turned into that girl, the girl that does everything for a boy who just keeps her as a friend? Maria would have strangled her if she knew.

She let out a sad chuckle, 'Well, apparently there has been quite the development. I miss you. I need you. I'm all alone that didn't change. You said I would never be alone that I would always have you, but I'm alone now. No one gets it. They say they do, but they don't. I don't think it's possible to understand what other people are going through. We can say we…we can try, but really no one understands anyone if they are not that person.'

Nina closed her eyes, 'I-I got so mad, and I punched someone… I took energy from humans. I liked it, I didn't want to stop. Stiles is helping. He's pretty much the only person that I can talk to. He's the only one I have right now because I can't talk to Allison or Scott about how I feel, and I can't talk to Lydia because she fucking brought Peter back to life, and well Harley's gone so.'

She sighed and took her hand, 'You have to respond, Maria, or I'm going to call you granny and tell everyone how old you are. I'm all alone, and I don't know what to do.'

She bit her lip when nothing happened, 'I want to see you so badly…I need to talk to you…You keep on telling me about storms and things, and you're right. The person you told me that was talking to _her_? That was Peter and Lydia right? Lydia told me he was back, and he used her, and now Clara is in the hospital with a concussion. He was talking to Lydia. You said I had someone in my grip, and I let her slip through my fingers and forgot her? Who? When? When I was in the club to feed? I still have blackouts from that night was someone taken then? Or was it Harley? I remember Harley…I don't know what you mean, Maria. I fucked up everything, Maria. I always fuck everything up.'

No respond.

She closed her eyes, 'Maria, I want to do something. I want to try something. The only time I can get you to talk is when I'm paralyzed. That's what I'm going to try again. It's risky because if no one is there I could die, but I need more. You have to tell me more, Maria! I need to know more...'

She had been playing with the thought in the back of her mind for a while. She tried to push it away as much as she could, but every time she thought about it when she was lying in bed not being able to sleep. She needed to see Maria. She knew it was a terrible idea, holy hell, it was a suicidal idea. She was risking her life just for a chance to see and talk to Maria again. She wasn't sure she wanted to actually ask something or just…no she wasn't sure what she wanted at all…

But she knew she wanted to talk to Maria even if it was in riddles she had a hard time cracking.

This might just as well be the most stupid thing she ever did so far and God knows there had been a lot of stupid things.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff stood in Stiles's room as the boys showed him a picture of Matt and explained why they believed he was the murderer. Honestly, it seemed weak. 'So this kid's the real killer?'

Stiles nodded excitedly, 'Yeah.'

Sheriff shook his head, 'No.'

'Yes!'

'No.'

Stiles stood up, 'Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common.'

Sheriff crossed his arms, 'Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class.'

'All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?' asked Stiles with a look which his dad hated because it was the look that said _I'm right_.

Sheriff sighed annoyed, 'No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything.'

He rolled his eye at his son. He was seriously trying sometimes and looked over to Scott. He knew the kid since he was well a small kid. As much as he loved his son, his son was trouble. He used to lie or tell things differently just to get what he wanted.

He looked at the boy. Scott had always a problem with wanting to be the good guy even if Stiles made trouble he always wanted to come forward and was acting way more behaved than Stiles usually, 'Scott, do you believe this?'

The boy made an apologizing face, 'It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt.'

Stiles nodded instantly, 'Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him.'

Sheriff sighed, 'All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?'

Stiles spread his hands, 'Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years,' both Scott and his dad shot him a look so Stiles gave in, 'Okay, we don't have a motive yet. I mean, come on, does Harris?'

Sheriff shook his head, 'What do you want me to do?'

'We need to look at the evidence,' said Scott quickly.

'Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work.'

Stiles pointed at him, 'Trust me, they'll let you in.'

Sheriff shot him a look, 'Trust you?'

'Trust... Trust Scott?' asked Stiles pointing at his best friend behind him.

Sheriff thought about it for a moment before he nodded, 'Scott I trust.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

The female deputy at the desk looked at the sheriff with raised brows as he and the two boys came in, 'It's 2:00 in the morning.'

Sheriff sighed, 'Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important.'

Scott shook his head as the sheriff tried to talk the deputy into getting them in, 'I can't believe Nina would just-that she wouldn't-'

The sheriff managed to get her to agree although she looked very unsure about it and nodded at them to come. They came into the inside hall only for Stiles to take a deep breath before he stopped Scott and pulled him to the side, 'One minute, dad.'

The sheriff looked at the boys for a second before he nodded and went to his old office to search on his own for a while.

'Oh my friggin' God, Scott, I know you feel like you just found out that Nina was betraying you, but you need to focus because hell we have an actually shot with Matt, and Nina being in love with your sorry ass isn't a new to you.'

Scott frowned at him, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

Stiles chuckled, but it wasn't a happy one, 'What do you think, Scott? Hm? You can smell desire around you. You know every single time I jerk off or anyone even momentarily things about sex, and you're telling me that you-that the wolf who's so into Nina. Not even for one second caught something like lust coming from her toward you?'

Scott swallowed hard, 'I-yeah, but it didn't mean-'

'Okay, so what it was just once time? Like just once?' asked Stiles giving him that look which Scott hated because it was the look Stiles always got when he was explaining to Scott why he was right, and in the end Scott always admitted that Stiles was really right.

'More than once-'

'Okay, and didn't you ever notice how her hear skipped a beat or how she looked at you like you were the sun and the moon of her world. How devastated she was when you found out about Morrison, and how terrified she was that you might leave her then? Or did you never notice how worried sick she got when you got hurt?'

'She was like that when you were in danger too-'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Look, we don't have time for me to point out every single reason why I know that deep down you knew all along Nina was in love with you, but I'm telling you, you did.'

Scott stopped him as he was trying to go pass him, 'Then why wouldn't I say anything or-'

'Because you liked it.'

'What?'

'You liked that Nina is in love with you.'

'How can you say that?' asked Scott upset.

'Because it's true. You like that she's into you because she's always there for you helping you with every single thing, and you know that if you guys were just friend, she wouldn't. It's the reason why you always get angry when someone else starts to show interest in her. You're fixed on the bite mark and more than once you were the one who initiated for something to happen between you. By that something I mean kissing, Scott. You don't kiss other girls if you love your girlfriend-'

'Stiles, I love-'

'Allison, I know, but if you really love her, and just her why haven't you spoken with her properly since the rave? Why did you only come to me and Nina? Also why do you always come to Nina? When you're down, you come to her, she makes you feel better which is why you knew she loves you, and you let her love you. Maybe you didn't allow yourself to know, but Scott, you knew, so stop freaking about it because you knew,' said Stiles and smiled at him, 'I know it's a lot, but please, try to focus on Matt and Jackson right now?'

Scott looked at the ground for a bit, 'Okay, I'll-I'll deal with it later.'

Stiles nodded, 'That's my boy, always leave your problems for later.'

'Stiles!'

'What? I like to wait for them to go away as well,' he took his arm and dragged him to his dad's old office.

'Let's deal with murderer Matt and then we can deal with your love triangle.'

'How is it a love triangle if neither of us want me to be with Nina? Not even her herself.'

Stiles just dragged him with him, 'Will you tell Allison?'

That caused Scott to stop in track. He didn't know what to do about Allison. They hadn't even spoke at the party after he shouted at her. Great. Just great, he was freaking great as usual.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Derek... Can you hear me? Derek... Can you hear me? I need you to answer me,' heard Derek somewhere near him. He didn't know where he was or what was happening just that everything was white around him, and he felt sick from his stomach.

 _Where the hell am I?_

'Derek. Derek! We don't have much time,' said the voice before there was suddenly a loud noise and he woke up confused in his old burnt house with the vet sitting next to him.

Derek shook his head weakly, 'That sound... What was it?'

Deaton showed him a dog whistle and Derek barely kept his eyes from rolling, 'You're gonna be weak for several hours.'

He shook his head blinking, 'Clara and the others?'

'Clara is in the hospital,' said the vet calmly only to get Derek to abruptly try to get up fail, 'Calm down. She's okay. Isaac took her there. The others went home. They're fine too. Isaac did call me. He did good, and he made sure she would be fine, and he said he's going to stay with her.'

Derek seemed to calm down a bit rethinking everything that happened. _Lydia…Peter…_

'It actually happened,' he said shaking his head.

'Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly competent one,' said the vet putting the whistle back around his neck.

Derek shot him a look, 'Where is he?'

'I wish I could tell you,' replied Deaton.

'Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me?' asked Derek eyeing the vet suspiciously.

'Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a promise I made to your mother,' he spoke calmly surprising Derek. He knew that the vet was teaching Clara so he was in pretty firm contact with his mom then, but perhaps their relationship went further than he knew.

Derek nodded, 'You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're a... Kind of advisor?'

Deaton nodded, 'She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him.'

'I don't trust anyone,' said Derek instantly.

Deaton smirked, 'I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately, the one person you should trust doesn't trust you at all.'

Derek thought about it for a moment, 'Scott.'

Deaton nodded as well, 'He's with Stilinski right now. You need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. Something tells me... It's going exactly the way he wants it to,' said the vet dreadfully making Derek even more worried. He needed to get to the station then.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott put the phone away, 'She's on her way here.' They figured out that his mom talked to Matt in the hospital. If she could ID him they might actually have him. It might all end well for once…but he should have known better. He should have known it wouldn't end well as he had been through so many things.

He looked the older man as something flashed across his face, 'Sheriff?'

He turned around to look where he was looking only to find Matt guiding Stiles into his dad's office with a gun in his hand pointing at his best friend urging him to walk.

Sheriff put his hands in up in a calming gesture before he started to talk. He wouldn't say he was used to interrogations like this, but he had a dealt with a few in his past during his career. It was always terrifying. Even more with his son involved, 'Matt? It's Matt, right? Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun.'

'You know, it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are,' said Matt with a chuckle.

'I know you don't wanna hurt people,' said the sheriff slowly, but Matt just shook his head with a smile, 'Actually, I wanna hurt a lot of people. You three weren't on my list, but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialing somebody on your cell phone, like McCall is doing,' he spoke and both Stiles and the sheriff looked at Scott who stopped trying to touch his pocket, 'That... That could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!'

Sheriff nodded at the boys and they put their phones on the table, 'Come on.'

Scott couldn't believe this was happening. Matt let Jackson kill everyone in the station and handcuff his dad, Stiles kept on sending him desperate looks like he was hoping that he would come up with a plan. He was hoping as well, but he seriously doubted he would…He…he didn't know what to do right now…

They got back to the office where Matt pointed at Scott's phone, 'Call James.'

Scott let out a shaky breath, 'Please, don't drag her into these. I won't tell her, I promise-'

'Call James!' snapped Matt as he pointed the gun at Stiles who closed his eyes at the proximity of the thing to his head.

'And don't you dare to let her know anything.'

Scott looked into his eyes, and he could tell Matt was serious.

He nodded and brought out his phone. It wasn't more than a few moments that he found her number, but it might as well feel like forever as he kept on looking her name and the number under it. He pressed dial and waited.

It took a while he imagined Nina pulling out her phone and looking at the contact.

'Put it on speaker,' ordered Matt, and Scott obeyed even if it was tearing him up inside. He continued to imagine how she was staring at her phone she took a picture of him a couple of weeks back. She was probably staring at it and decided to never pick up. Why should she? She was probably humiliated by what happened, and worse she probably thought he hated her forever. Maybe she wouldn't pick up. Maybe she just wouldn't pick up, and he would have one last person to worry about. Maybe…maybe…

' _I would always come to your rescue no matter how I feel or whatever. I was always there for you. Always!'_

And she always would be because in the next second she picked up, 'Hey.'

He wanted to shout. He wanted to shout at her that under no circumstances she came to the station. He wanted to so badly keep her safe because he could still picture the horrorlike image when Kate shot her and she was blind lying in his arms bleeding to dead. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing that happened between them matter right now only to keep her safe.

'H-hi, look, uh, something came up, we found a bunch of files that we need to go through and we could use your help. We need all hands on deck.'

He waited for her respond. She was silent for a while. Did she know? She had to know something was up. He only prayed she would ask him because with Matt listening there was no way he would-

'Sorry, I spaced out. You woke me up,' she said and he knew she knew. Thank God, she understood that something was wrong, and she knew, 'I'll be there in half an hour. I need to get dressed.'

'Okay, fine see you then,' he said barely containing himself. She even chuckled, 'Sure, bye.'

Stiles licked his lips cutting off the Scott's small relieved moment, 'Why do you want Nina here?'

Matt smirked, 'She's a part of the gang, right? Also I heard she knows a few things herself.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Flashback_

 _Allison fell of the bike, and Victoria spent several minutes trying to calm her down smiling down at her, 'Shush, come on, baby, that doesn't really hurt. You're a big girl.'_

 _Allison wasn't more than six years old, and she kept on shaking her head with sobs, 'No, i-it hurts.'_

 _Victoria set the disinfection aside, 'Allison, look at me.'_

 _The little girl raised her head, and Victoria continued, 'You have no idea how strong and how much pain and you handle until you have to. I know because your my baby girl and even though it hurts right now. You're so much stronger than you could possibly imagine.'_

 _Allison shook her head, 'I'm not.'_

' _You are, baby, it will take time, but I promise you one day, you will see just how strong you are. Stay strong, baby girl.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Gerard walked into Allison's room, 'Sweetheart.'

Allison was sitting on the bed looking down at her hands. She still couldn't believe it. They came home hours ago. Her father promised her she could see her. She didn't give him a choice. She saw her lying in the cold morgue lifeless. She didn't think she could never get rid of that image. Her mom…was dead… and she didn't got a chance to say goodbye.

' _Allison, uh, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us?_ '

Once they came home she walked straight to her room. She didn't tell it to anyone yet. She didn't call Scott or Lydia or Nina. Not of them knew. She realized that when it came to friends she basically at the same place she was at the beginning. She had none. None she wanted to

'I don't wanna talk.'

Gerard nodded, 'I understand. I'm not sure if there's anything I can say. I won't pretend to know what you're going through.'

'Then leave,' said the girl softly.

Gerard nodded again, 'Of course. I just wanted to give you something from your mother. Partly because I couldn't help noticing that things have been kind of difficult between you two. But it can wait.'

'What? What is it?' said Allison looking up at him for the first time.

'No, really, sweetheart, it can wait. You get some rest.'

'What is it?' urged Allison.

'As you know, your mother wrote a suicide note to explain away our difficult situation to the police. She wrote this note to explain it to you. If I give this to you, you have to destroy it immediately. You burn it. You promise?' asked Gerard.

'Yes.'

'I want you to know she asked me to read it. I told her I shouldn't, that it was private between the two of you. But she wanted my thoughts. As I said before, I don't know what you're going through. I wasn't close to my own mother. But reading this made me sorry I hadn't tried to be. Because if this were my mother, if these words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned out by a white - hot desire for retribution, or a kind of blood and destruction that would have Derek and his wolves howling not for mercy, but for their own sweet deaths,' spoke the old man choosing every word knowing he was getting into Allison. He handed her the letter before he left the room looking at the girl as tears fell down her face. He knew she hung up on every word. He knew once she would read the letter she would be broken completely, and she would do as she should have since day one.

Allison waited until he would exit her room before she grabbed the letter and opened it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Matt was calmly sitting down on the chair watching as Scott and Stiles were getting rid of all the evidence pointing to him.

'Deleted. And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first... Whatever that means... I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima,' said Stiles annoyed which was his way of trying not to be so terrified. Matt had a gun. He didn't mind using it get his dad to handcuff himself. He didn't mind to use it get him and Scott to get rid of all the evidence. Which was even worst he had Jackson who would kill with his single thought, so to say that Stiles was terrified was an understatement. He didn't know what to do. Matt had nothing to lose. What was stopping him from killing all of them? They were witnesses. He could easily get rid of all of them. He would just wait for Scott's mom and Nina and kill all of them just like that. No one would find out.

Matt looked to the door, 'Sounds like your mom's here, McCall.'

Scott shook his head desperately, 'Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please, Matt.'

Matt sighed and pointed the gun at Stiles again who closed his eyes desperate not to look, 'If you don't move... now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mom.'

He moved them to the door where they stopped once more, 'Matt-'

'Open it!'

Scott tried one more time, 'Please.'

The boy didn't budge and shouted annoyed, 'Open the door.'

When the door opened it wasn't his mom, but it was Derek. Thank God, he was here. Now they could do something…

'Oh, thank God,' Scott said relieved. For once he thought that things might have gone his way. Just once.

Jackson appeared behind Derek and in a moment he was on the ground. Scott swallowed hard. He tried to stay hopeful… he still had one card to play…or so he hoped…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison watched as the letter burnt. She couldn't stop looking. Her mom was dead. Her mom…her mom…was dead. She looked around her desk. All those things on it. All those pointless things. She looked at the photos and started to put them all to the garbage. She didn't want them here anymore. She put them all away. She threw them all away. She went to the back of her closet and pulled out the last two bottles of succubus poison. She stared at them for a long time.

' _We're friends, Allison… I trust you._

She was beyond angry. She was hurt…and she wanted for them to hurt as well…

But she was not that kind of a person. She threw them to the sink and watched as it for a moment changed color. She started to wash it. Her mom would have killed her if she left it like that.

 _I didn't got to say goodbye._

She didn't even let her say goodbye.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek looked over at Matt from the ground, 'This is the one controlling him? This kid?' How the hell was it that he got beaten by this kid? Unbelievable.

Matt looked down at him, 'Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh, yeah, that's... That's right. I've learned a few things lately,' he said almost proudly as he noticed the shock on everyone's face, 'Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Even James is obviously something nasty. Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?'

'Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal,' said Stiles earning a smirk from Matt before he looked over to Jackson for a second. Once again his big fat mouth got the better of him and land him straight into trouble.

'You bitch,' said Stiles desperately as he fell on top of Derek who let out an annoyed sound, 'Get him off of me.'

Scott tried to stop his best friend from falling, but Jackson stood between them.

'Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless,' said Matt with a smile on his face.

Derek made an annoyed noise. He could not believe that this was his night, 'Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am.'

'Yeah, bitch,' mumbled Stiles against Derek chest. He couldn't believe he was once again immobile thanks to the kanima. It was the worst feeling ever. He thought being useless as a human surrounded by werewolves was horrible, yet, somehow this was by far worst. They were all stuck here in Matt's hands for whatever he wanted them for.

A pair of car lights went around the room, and Matt looked over at Scott again, 'Is that your mom or Nina? If it's your mom do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her.'

'Scott, don't trust him!' mumbled Stiles from Derek's chest. He couldn't really trust him. He couldn't. The boy was nuts and threatening them with a gun.

Matt let out an annoyed breath before he pushed the boy off Derek and put his foot on his neck, 'This work better for ya?'

'Okay, just stop! Stop!' shouted Scott ready to pull him away, but Jackson was still standing between them.

'Then do what I tell you to,' said Matt calmly looking at Stiles who was slowly choking on the ground.

'Okay. All right. Stop!' shouted Scott. He couldn't look at Jackson hurting his best friend.

Matt made him stop, and Scott felt like he could breathe as well. He looked desperately at his best friend on the ground. All that power that the stupid bite gave him, and he couldn't save his best friend. No matter how much he wanted to…

It took everything in him not to jump on Matt and possibly ruin everything. It was still full moon, and he was hurting and threatening the people he cared about.

Matt nodded seemingly satisfied and looked over at Jackson, 'You, take 'em in there. You,' he pointed at Scott with the gun, 'With me.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina came to the station just as she suddenly heard a gunshot. Her eyes widened what the hell. She was tempted to burst in, but she could tell she couldn't. She knew that something was off. Something was definitely off.

She bit her lips and slowly got to the back door. She needed to be sure Jackson or Matt weren't around since she couldn't sense them anymore. She didn't know what was happening, but she had a pretty good feeling with the fact that all of her friends were inside and no one else. It was bad. She tried to check to see if everyone was still alive, but she could still sense everyone's energy, so it must have been a warning shot, or so she thought and hoped.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Scott looked down at his stomach as his shirt was slowly getting red from his blood. It briefly reminded him of the time Nina got shot. So much blood. He could feel that he was already healing around the bullet. It was bad. His mom saw him. He looked up at her as tears were running down her face as she was all panicked talking and looking at him. He couldn't tell what she was saying as there was this annoyed ringing in his ears like the one he heard all those nights ago in the woods with Nina.

'Scott! Stiles! What happened?' he heard the sheriff shout which was the first thing he actually heard after the gunshot.

'Scott, baby-'

'Back off!' said Matt pointing the gun at his mom all of the sudden. He quickly went between them pushing her away from him, 'Mom, mom, stop, mom!'

'I said get back!' said Matt upset trying to point at Melissa, but Scott was blocking his way.

'Mom, do it. Please, mom,' said Scott groaning a bit as the healing process hurt more than getting shot right now.

Matt pointed the gun at Scott again, 'Get up, McCall, and let's go.'

Scott sighed and nodded at his mom as they started to walk Matt still pointing at them. Scott kept himself between him and his mom trying to urge her to walk as she was still trembling. He didn't blame her. He hated the fact that she was here. She shouldn't have gotten involved. He shouldn't have asked her to come. He should have done it differently…and where the hell were the Argents when he needed them. Didn't they already know what was happening in the station? What the hell?

They came to the cells where the Sheriff was handcuffed to the bar on the wall. One look at Scott showed the boy how bad it must have look not just for his mom, 'Matt? Matt, listen to me,' he tried again once the boy made Scott put his mom into the cell and lock her inside.

'Shut-Shut- Shut up!' shouted the boy running the gun around the room. He was losing it for sure. 'Everybody shut the hell up! Now, get up, or I shoot her next!' he pointed at Melissa who leaned closer against the bars.

'Please, he needs to see a doctor.'

Matt chuckled at that, 'You think so?' Just like that he was in a good mood again. How incredibly blind were their parents? It was amazing really. His parents didn't notice that he was in his own personal every night since that pool party. McCall's mom, Stiles's dad, hell even Jackson's parents? For Christ's sake talking about good parenting.

'Hey, hey, you listen to me!' said the sheriff again trying to get his attention.

'It's all right. I'm okay,' said Scott as he pressed against the bars to be closer to his mom taking her hand in his.

She shook her head, 'No, honey, you're not okay.'

Scott gave her a desperate look, 'It doesn't hurt, mom.'

Melissa let out a snob, ''Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me... Let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding,' she said to Matt who just kept on shaking his head, 'They have no idea, do they?'

'Please. Let me just take a quick look. I-'

'Shut- Shut- Shut- Shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head,' he pointed the gun at her again.

Melissa nodded and took a step back afraid with her hands up. She couldn't believe it was happening. She couldn't believe Scott got shot. Her son got shot. How was it possible? 'Okay. Okay.' How was it happening? Her son, her baby boy, no this wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. It wasn't happening.

Matt pointed the gun at him, 'Back to the front, McCall.'

Scott started to walk, 'The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?'

Matt chuckled and explained, 'You... You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I... I want the book.'

Scott stopped and turned around to go there, 'What... What book?'

'The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the entire thing,' said Matt with a determinate look in his face.

Scott frowned at him confused, 'I don't have it. It's Gerard's. What do you want it for, anyway?'

'I need answers.'

'Answers to what?'

Matt took the bottom of his shirt and up and showed Scott the side of his stomach, 'To this.'

Scott opened his mouth shocked. He realized why Nina didn't feel Matt's energy. It wasn't because he was a kanima master. It was because he was turning into a kanima himself. Scott couldn't take his eyes of the lizardlike skin which was on the other boy's stomach. He felt some justice that Matt was turning, but he also knew how desperate that made the boy.

He swallowed hard before he said, 'I can text Allison.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris looked at the phone Allison was holding, 'He wants the bestiary.'

Allison was looking down at the table while she showed them the massage, 'That's not from Scott,' she looked her dad into the eyes, 'He wouldn't have texted me. And he definitely wouldn't have mentioned Derek.'

Gerard looked at Chris, 'The sheriff's station?'

He nodded, 'If Derek's really there, I doubt it's willingly.'

Allison cut in, 'You think Jackson's there, too?'

'Maybe. Maybe him and the one controlling him,' said her father frowning a bit. It didn't feel right. It was all too risky, but they didn't have much of a choice.

'How many do they keep on in a night shift?' asked Gerard suddenly looking at Chris until they heard footsteps, and he looked at Morrison who was coming down the stairs.

Allison briefly looked at him but didn't say anything.

Chris shrugged, 'Since budget cuts, maybe four at the most. My guess would be they're either dead or paralyzed by now.'

'This might just be the confluence of events we've been hoping for,' said Gerard looking pleased.

Chris shot him a look. He just called to make arrangements for his wife's funeral. He was not in the mood for tricks or mind games especially the ones that involved his father, 'Confluence or conflagration?'

His father shrugged his shoulders, 'I'm open to both.'

'What do we do now?' asked Allison causing everyone to look at her. Gerard gave her a soft smile, 'Maybe you should tell us. That authority falls to you now.'

'Not at her age,' objected her father quickly.

'She's almost 18. She knows there's a difference between revenge and retribution. Don't you, Allison? Make the decision from a vantage point of strategy over emotion, and we'll follow your lead,' said Gerard looking at Allison assuring her with his gaze.

She looked from one to another until she turned around to Morrison who was waiting by the stairs. He nodded at her, 'We follow your orders, whatever they will be.'

Allison turned back to look at the table. She knew what she wanted, 'I want Derek dead.'

Both men shared a look before her father asked, 'What about Scott?'

That caused an ache inside her, 'Scott's not the one who forced my mother to kill herself.' It was true. No matter how much he heard her over the past few days or how much betrayed she felt about Nina none of them bite her mom and forced her to kill herself.

'He's not exactly an innocent bystander either. You can't pick and choose-'

Allison frowned, 'But I can prioritize. And the priority right now is Derek.' It was good. It felt good. Pushing everything away and focusing all her energy, all her anger, hurt and hate on Derek and what he did to her mom felt good. It felt like she had a purpose. It felt like she finally knew what to do. She knew what would make her feel good and happy and satisfied. She knew what would heal her.

'What about the others? Derek's pack?' asked her father.

She looked up. She didn't want to hurt Scott. No matter how much they were at their worst right now, she still loved him, but she wanted….she needed to get Derek… not matter the price… 'If they try and protect him, then we kill them. All of them.'

They nodded at her and one by one left. She waited for a while looking at her phone. She might have tried to warn Scott, but she knew it could hurt him more than help him plus he might have tried to stop her.

When she turned around she found Morrison still standing at the same spot.

'You know you could change your mind about Nina.'

She looked at him, 'Derek is the problem. Not Nina…not yet at least. She didn't kill anyone. She broke no rule.'

'What about girl code?' he asked with a smug smirk.

She frowned, 'She didn't kill anyone which makes her innocent if she gets in the way between us and Derek treat her as anyone else but if not the same protection applies to her as to the others who didn't kill anyone.'

He sighed, 'If that's the order-'

'It is,' said Allison looking stone cold. He could tell she wouldn't budge.

He watched her for a few moments. It guy always seemed to so creepy. When he smirked it should have brought her to ease, but it didn't because Parker Morrison was the type of a guy that never brought you to ease.

He nodded, 'Okay, it's your call, Allison, but I would advise you to keep the bottles, just in case. I have a feeling you will need them in a while.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles sighed as he was lying on the ground next to Derek. At this point he would rather be anywhere else and with anyone else, but it was somehow comforting that he wasn't the only one paralyzed. He couldn't help, but think about the irony that once again it was him and Derek. Maybe the guy was simply bringing him bad luck. He wondered how his dad was doing. Scott's mom was here. Nina was possibly on her way or maybe she was already here with a plan on her own. God, he felt so useless.

'Hey,' he said softly. Whenever he was at his worst talking about something else or doing something else seemed to help and since right now he was a little bit immobile talking was his only option, 'You know what's happening to Matt?'

'I know, the book's not gonna help him,' said the alpha next to him looking at the ceiling, 'You can't just break the rules, not like this.'

Stiles frowned, 'What do you mean?'

Derek sighed, 'Universe balances things out. Always does. We talked about it with Clara. He had to kill the pregnant woman on his own that kind of thing is a deal breaking with the kanima. It might also be why Gerard… never mind,' he said too much. They still weren't sure about that part, but it might have been that Matt's misbehavior in controlling the kanima was what was drawing it toward Gerard. He hoped they were wrong.

'No, what, tell me,' demanded Stiles.

'Not yet, we don't know for sure, okay!'

Stiles sighed again, 'Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?'

'And killing people himself,' said Derek.

'So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?' asked Stiles rethinking everything that happened.

'Balance.'

It made sense. You break the supernatural rules the supernatural world has a way of getting back at you. Karma really was a bitch sometimes, but only if you were.

'Will he believe us if we tell him that?' he asked.

Derek let out a disagreeing noise, 'Not likely.'

'Okay, he's gonna kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?' asked Stiles.

Derek agreed, 'Yep.'

If Stiles could nod he would nod to himself, 'Great. So what are we doing?' he asked annoyed now more than freaked out about the whole situation.

Derek let out a pained sigh as he cut himself when he heard another heartbeat in the station, 'Nina is here.'

'Wait, seriously?' asked Stiles lowering his voice once Derek shot him a look.

'Yeah, but I don't know if she will be much help. She can't exactly fight Jackson on her own.'

'What does he want with her anyway? Maria's journals? Does he even know about them?' asked Stiles annoyed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Matt looked over at McCall as he was checking his already healed wound. They came back to the main desk. He could see how the boy was terrified about his mom seeing him, and he couldn't' help but find the boy pathetic.

'You know, I... I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healing. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die,' he told the boy shaking his head at him.

Scott shot him a look, 'Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?' He knew he did. Nina told them what she saw.

Matt looked away for a few moments. It caused him to go down the memory lane, 'He shouldn't have let them drink,' he shook his head again, 'Lahey, he shouldn't have let them drink.'

Scott blinked, 'What, who was drinking?'

'The swim team, you idiot!' he yelled at him startling Scott a bit as he wasn't sure how that would affect Jackson, 'I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know they had just won state, and Lahey, he's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're 17, right?' asked Matt annoyed lowering his voice a bit as he was reliving the whole thing in his head.

Scott nodded, 'You came to Isaac's…why?'

Matt shrugged his shoulders, 'He had this first edition Spiderman, or was it Batman?' he wasn't sure right now, 'And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there, and I hear music. And everyone's having a good time, and I see Sean. He throws Jessica in the pool. And then-and then Bennett goes in and…'

When he wouldn't start talking again for a while Scott fill in, 'The hunter?'

Matt nodded, but he looked like he wasn't even paying attention, 'And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother, he grabs me. He thinks it's funny.'

Scott nodded closing his eyes, 'They threw you in.' Nina saw only the drowning and how no one helped her until later when she almost drowned.

'I-I yelled,' continued Matt Scott saw how emotions filled his features and how slowly he his voice was breaking, 'that I can't swim, but nobody listens. I go under and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I-I see Jessica's got her hands down Sean's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Kara. And I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing. All of a sudden, I was just... I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me, and he says…'

Scott knew this part. Nina drew them a very scary picture about this part.

' _You tell no one!'_

' _This, this is your fault!'_

' _You don't know how to swim?'_

' _What little bastard doesn't know how to swim?'_

' _You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!'_

Scott tried to imagine being terrified like a kid almost drowning and then having someone, an adult shout at you like that scaring you to death.

Matt sighed brushing away some tears, 'And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I'd wake up in the middle of the night. I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was an asthmatic. They... They... They... They even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes, I... I was drowning. You know about that little white light that they talk about, you see when you die? Well, I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark. But then...,' he looked over to Scott again, 'Then came the Argent's funeral, and everything changed. It's almost ironic how something like that how seeing someone just for a second can bring everything back.'

Matt smirked, 'I was taking some photos, and then, purely by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me, and I just... I look at him, and I... I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like... Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes. The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my fury. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tucker's garage. I even paid for an oil change. And guess what. He didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead,' said Matt with a smile, 'Just like that. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture... And Jackson would take their life,' he said remembering all of his victoms and how he got to them when he remembered something for a moment and looked up at Scott, 'How did she do it? Nina, I mean, she saw-she saw what I saw…I could tell.'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'She's just…Nina.'

Matt shook his head, 'No, I'm not buying that. There is something about her. I can tell. She's not _just_ Nina. I know she's supernatural. What is she? She faints whenever Jackson poisons her why?'

Scott pressed his lips together, so Matt pointed the gun at him, 'You do realize that I can make Jackson kill your mom or the sheriff or Stiles in a moment, right?'

Scott let out a hopeless sigh, 'She's a succubus.'

Matt watched him for a few moments before he smirked. He didn't look shocked at all, 'I know. I was just making sure you wouldn't try and lie to me. Wise choice.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina waited. She knew she was completely blind when it came to Matt and Jackson, but it didn't matter because Derek and Stiles were on the ground. She waited until she was sure or at least as sure as she could be and ran toward them. She came to their sides and looked at Derek.

'What should I break?' she whispered trying to keep an eye out for other. She could hear Stiles relief when he spotted the blonde in front of him trying to reach for her hand, but he couldn't.

'Key bone. You break it and then you put it back in place, you can do that,' he told her with a nod, and she nodded back. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, and on the count of three she broke his key bone. She was stunned that Derek didn't let out one single pained noise and just focused on his breathing. A brief thought about how much had to Derek go through to get so good in holding in the pain crossed her mind, but she had work in hands.

Once he could speak again he just looked at her and nodded, 'Good work.'

She nodded as well and went over to Stiles putting her hands on his cheeks, 'Shush. I'm going to try and give you some energy, okay? It might feel weird, but it will be okay.'

Stiles shook a bit apparently trying to nod, but eventually he said, 'Okay, I'm ready. And as much as it terrifies me that you're here, I'm glad you're here, Nin.'

She nodded and let her walls down transferring her energy into him. His eyes widened because although Scott told him it felt heavenly this was definitely something everyone could get used to. He tried to control himself and not make it harder for Nina then it already was, but he couldn't help letting out a soft moan which made clear with the way he smelled to Derek and the energy he was showing to Nina that he was aroused.

She stopped, 'Did it help?'

He slowly moved his hand and let out a satisfied noise, 'Yeah. It's perfect.'

She then went to Derek, 'You have a better shot then me.'

He nodded and let her give him as much energy as she could which with the broken bone helped him get over the venom, and he got up.

'Make sure, you're safe.'

She nodded and watched as Derek left. She helped Stiles up, 'You'll be fine, okay?'

He nodded, and Nina sighed, 'Go find your dad and the others and make sure he's okay, but I need to do something. Something dangerous,' she said very slowly. She was actually going to go through with possibly the most stupid thing she had done so far, but oh well if she fucked up her friendship with Scott maybe it wasn't the most stupid.

His eyes widened, 'What?'

'Maria was right. Every time I get paralyzed, I see her. I get to see her, and she warned me about Lydia, and she was right. I need to talk with her. I need her to talk to me again.'

'What about Lydia? What? Nina that's-'

'-I'll tell you all once I talk with her.'

Stiles shook his head and took Nina's hand, 'No fucking way, I'm letting you go do that Nina. You, you can't be serious. You can't just be ser-!'

Nina let his hand go and put her hands on his cheeks, 'If that was the only way to talk to your mom, tell me you wouldn't do it?'

Stiles looked into her terrified eyes, 'Please, go find your dad and make sure he's okay.'

He shook his head, 'No, Nina this is literary the stupidest plan I ever heard you suggest. No, I-I'm not letting you. I don't care if Scott broke your heart you can't just-'

'This is not about Scott! For once it's not about Scott! It's about Maria, okay?!' she shouted when suddenly the whole place went dark and then the emergency alarms went off, and they heard noises from outside.

'Argents,' mumbled Nina recognizing several energies. She looked back at Stiles, 'Go find your dad and be careful.'

'Nina!' he shouted, but she already ran away. She knew he would try to stop her otherwise, and she would probably let him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Matt looked around as they heard the chaos growing around them, 'What is this? What is this? What's happening? What's going on?'

Scott shook his head, 'I don't know.' He had a pretty good idea however that it might be the Argents.

In a matter of seconds they both went down as bullets flew around tearing the place apart. Both teens hide under the tables as the shooting didn't stop what seemed like forever.

After that someone threw in a smoke grenade, Scott took his chance and ran from the room going against Jackson and managing to get him to the wall as he caught him by surprised. He ran to the room where Stiles and Derek should have been only to find it empty.

He looked around terrified before he ran down the hall looking for them, 'Stiles!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Stiles!' shouted Scott as he caught up with his best friend, 'You-'

'Nina! She's going to let the kanima cut her to talk with Maria again. You need to feed her because she gave all her energy to me and Derek.'

'Wha-'

'Go!' he shouted when suddenly Jackson appeared next to him. Scott punched him stepping between him and kanima and his best friend.

'Run!' shouted Stiles grabbing a hold of his best friend. They managed to finally lose him behind one of the steel door.

'What the hell?!' shouted Scott while Stiles tried to catch his breath, 'Dude, we need to find Nina. If she gets cut by Jackson and there is no one to help her…'

Scott nodded. He didn't have to finish the thought. Nina would die. Suddenly their stupid fight was forgotten.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was walking around the hallways she was looking everywhere for the stupid kanima. Everything was a mess. The hunters were here, and all of the sudden she wasn't so sure about her plan. It was really a brutally stupid plan to begin with.

That was when she first realized that something or someone was behind her. She didn't sense energy, but then again that was what she was hoping for.

Very slowly she let out a small exhale right before she turned around and looked at partly changed Jackson who was looking at her with his head to the side.

'Hey,' she said before she felt something cold and sharp on the back of her neck.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She was once again in the white room she hated so much, yet she knew she would see Maria there._

' _Maria,' she ran to her, 'Maria, I need your help. You have to tell me how to stop up. Can we help Jackson? How will I wake you up, and what about Peter?!'_

' _Maria!' she yelled at the woman behind the table._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They parted and as Scott ran out of a small hallway he ran into Allison and her crossbow pointing right at him, 'Oh, sh... Allison.'

The brunette didn't lower her weapon just asked coldly, 'Where's Derek?'

'What are you doing?' he asked looking at the girl who should have been his girlfriend. She looked like her and yet nothing like her in that very moment. There was something which made her look like a completely different person.

He swallowed hard. He had no idea what brought this, but this was definitely not his Allison.

'If you're not going to tell me, then get out of my way,' she said with the same icy voice, 'Where is he?'

'What happened?' asked Scott desperately. This girl was not his girlfriend because his girlfriend would never point an arrow at him like this. His Allison, the girl, who sleep in his arms and let him touch her in the most intimate way, the girl, who was his anchor, his soul purpose would never do that. He didn't understand what happened to her. What happened? What changed? Was it because he was acting like a dick to her? Did he do this? And why did she have to find Derek so desperately? Was it a part of Gerard's plan?

'Scott... Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. I need to go. Just stay out of my way,' she said running pass him. Not that girl was definitely not his Allison.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Nina looked at the face of the burnt man. He just appeared in front of her. How? Why?_

' _You cannot be here. Lydia brought you back to life,' she said and then she looked at Maria who was smoking looking into the distance._

' _He cannot be here, Mar…'_

 _She blinked several times and tried to go closer to the woman. She looked just like Maria. She had clothes Nina could picture hanging on her closet or her wearing them around town. She had the look on her face Maria would get when she was remembering something or lost in thought. She smoked just like Maria even the brand was the same…_

 _Nina opened her mouth, she suddenly realized something, 'Maria what was the last thing you told Anna before she died?'_

 _The woman stopped smoking and looked at the blonde with an odd expression on her face. Both females remind quiet and Nina swallowed hard, 'You don't know because I don't know…'_

' _Zobuď sa ihneď_ _! '_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina gasped as she saw Scott's yellow eyes glowing at her, 'It wasn't her!' she cried before she hugged the boy completely forgetting about what they've been through just a few hours ago.

Scott blinked pulling terrified Nina to his chest also forgetting their fight, 'Who?'

Breathing hard she looked Scott straight into the eyes, 'I don't know who it was but it wasn't Maria. I-I thought it was Maria talking to me all this time when the kanima-but it wasn't…'

Scott blinked, 'Then who was it?'

Nina's lips shock as she had a feeling in the back of her mind, 'M-my heart. I think-I think it was my heart in the ground.' She remembered. She was running. She was running away from the hunters and-and she saw it…the tree stool. The energy…

Scott shook his head, 'Nina, I don't understand.'

The blonde took her head into her eyes, 'I don't know-I swear I don't know what's going on! I-I-I thought…I don't understand…'

Scott shook her a bit, 'Nina. Jackson and Matt are still somewhere here. We have to go fight them. Can you fight?'

She looked at him before she nodded, but he could see that she was complete startled and shocked from whatever she saw, and she would most likely get distracted.

He cursed under his breath and took her shoulders, 'Nina! Stay, here!'

She blinked at him confused. She tried to take his hand, but before she knew it he ran away probably going after Matt and Jackson and finding out what was going on.

She continued to sit down. She was always left alone in the end…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison caught up with her dad. He signaled for her to check the storage room with him. She nodded. They took places. It looked alright until she suddenly saw how the kanima jumped him by surprised and took him to the ground. She fired without thinking much about it. She shot it into the eye.

It looked like it barely bothered the thing. It pulled out, and she realized it might not have bothered it, but it sure as hell made it angry.

She ran out of the place to hide behind one of the desk preparing one of her Chinese ringdaggers to find it if it came after her. She heard the door open and the kamina slowly circling around the desk she was hiding looking for her.

Well, if after everything that happened tonight she was going to die, she wouldn't go down without a fight, and she sure as hell would cry for help ever again.

She waited until it had its back to her and jumped at it stabbing it into the neck. It didn't even budge and caught her pressing its cold claws against her neck bringing her close. She pulled another ringdagger from her boot and stabbed it into the side earning a pained noise from the beast.

Allison looked into its eyes. She couldn't understand for a moment why it was waiting for until she realized that it was possibly communicating with the master. In the next second it cut her, and she for the first time experienced the paralysis Stiles and Nina talked about.

The kanime let her fell to the ground where she lied completely helpless. Stiles was right it was the worst feeling in the world. For that moment she envied Nina because when she got cut she lost consciousness and didn't know what kind of a terrible feeling it was to be locked up inside your own body.

She heard footsteps but since she had her hair in front of her face, she couldn't see anything.

When Matt showed up in her face she realized that he was the master, and she was lying helpless on the ground while he could do anything he wanted to her, and while he had a psychotic crush on her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Back by the cells Sheriff was trying to get out of the cuffs or at least get the cuffs from the wall.

Melissa who was locked in the cell kept on looking at him with support and hope, 'Come on, come on, come on. Come on, come on, come on!'

It felt like forever, but Sheriff managed to pull the cuffs, 'Yes!'

She clapped her hands right before she saw Matt came behind her friend. She tried to warn him, but was too late, and the boy hit the sheriff over the head with his gun.

Melissa felt like pulling her hair out. She was losing her mind. What was happening? Where was Scott was he still alive. He shot him! Shot Him! That was not something she ever thought she would have to worry about, but he did. He shot Scott who might as well be dead.

'Matt? Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?' she begged the boy.

'How totally clueless are you people?' asked Matt annoyed right before he turned around. They both saw Derek Hale turned right in front of their eyes.

Melissa took a step back for a moment as saw the kanima come from the opposite direction and the two fight in front of her eyes.

 _This isn't real. This isn't happening. This isn't real!_

As the kanime suddenly appear in front of the cell she let out a startled noise because it was real. She was seeing it with her own two eyes, and it had to be real!

Scott came from behind the kanima and pulled it from the cell bars to the ground, away from his mom.

'Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay? Scott?' asked Melissa as she came down to look at Scott who got hit into his healing side.

When the boy turned around even in the darkness of the room Melissa saw him. His mom saw his face, and the first thing that she did was that she stepped away from shaking her head.

'No!'

'Dad!' shouted Stiles as he ran to his father who was on the ground. He checked his pulse while looking over to Scott and his mom who was crying while shaking her head. The scene could mean only one thing. She knew and she rejected him.

Stiles looked over at first best friend, but Scott just rushed passed him away just as his father started to slowly come to himself.

'Dad, dad! You're going to be fine! Dad, can you hear me? Were you hurt?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott rushed away. His mom saw him! She saw him, and she was terrified of him. She hated him. She was afraid…she thought he was a monster.

Once he appeared in the hallway he saw Gerard.

'What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this,' he said as he came closer to him and lowered his voice.

'Trust me, I'm aware of that,' assured him Gerard looking at the terrified and stressed from everything that happened boy.

'I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-'

Gerard nodded and urged him, 'Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go!'

Scott nodded before he picked up a small case with medicine from the ground, 'You dropped this.'

Gerard took it and started to walk away. Scott turned around to leave only to find Nina looking at him with a look on her face that said that she heard everything. He thought that seeing Allison so coldly pointing a crossbow at him was heartbreaking. He thought that seeing own mother terrified of him was like having someone squeezed that heart inside your chest. If all that was true then having Nina James stand there looking at him betrayed written all over her face was like having that heart pulled out, and not in a ritual sacrifice to save the succubus kind.

Nina watched him in horror as she heard Scott and Gerard, 'You…?'

None of them saw Derek who was standing not too far away from the hidden and left without anyone noticing.

Scott swallowed, 'Wait, this isn't how it-'

'You?' she asked breathing hard. Scott was…Scott was working with Gerard. All this time he was with Gerard. He was working with Gerard. Her mind went back to a few weeks ago when she was running to the hospital to check on Clara and saw him there bleeding. Gerard revealed that night that he knew about him.

She looked at the ground, 'You-told me when Gerard saw me… that we would figure it out…did you tell him about everything? Were you ratting us out all the time!' she shouted angrily before she shoved him, and he stumbled a bit.

'WHAT! What can you possible say that will make me feel less betrayed? That will make this a less of a betrayal?!' she shouted angrily tears in her eyes. He could see how devastated she was. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't risk it. Not right now not now. Not until…

'Please, Nina, I need you to keep it to yourself.'

'What!'

'Nina, he's going to kill my mom,' he said shutting him up with that, 'W-what?'

'When he stabbed me, he said that if I don't work for him, don't help him he'll stab my mom like he did me.'

Nina let out a shaky breath getting a grip of what was happening, 'So he's blackmailing you, why-we could have-'

He shook his head, 'We can't believe me, please.'

She looked into his eyes blinking, 'You have a plan, don't you?'

He pressed his lips together. There was something she wasn't sure what it was, but she could tell… and she had a feeling, this feeling that he and that she… she sighed, 'I can tell you have a plan.'

She took his hand, 'What-whatever is going on between us. Whatever or however I screwed us up-,' he started shaking his head, but she stopped him, 'I'm on your side. I'm always on your side.'

He watched her and nodded, 'I know. I always know that, Nina.'

He wanted to hug her. He had this sudden urge to pull her closer to him to know that he wasn't alone on all this that she was really still…his Nina. He needed it, but he couldn't, he didn't let himself to do it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Gerard followed the boy. It was really ironic that he chose a place near the water to stop and think. Then again life was the most ironic thing in the world. He waited until he got out of the car before he approached him. He grabbed him by surprised and threw him over to the water. The boy tried to fight him, but even in his bad shape he didn't stand a chance.

He grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him under the water. He had to keep him there for several moments until the boy finally stopped struggling and drowned.

He didn't know that he was once again noticed by the same dark figure who watched him the whole night through the station ambush.

Peter Hale watched as he drowned the boy, the kanima master and slowly started to walk away when he stopped. He couldn't see what he was looking at, but he could hear him, 'No longer afraid of the water? Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend. Especially me,' said the old man pulling down his gloves.

He watched as the kanime slowly came from other the molo toward Gerard and pressed his hand against his. In that moment Peter Hale felt very afraid. If things were bad when he was in control, they were about to get ten times worst if Gerard Argent was for everyone including him.

Peter was left to quietly watch as Gerard Argent became the new kanima master in front of his face.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara slowly woke up. Her head hurt like hell after several wakeup calls from the nurse and Isaac they finally allowed her to sleep for a while. When she woke up she found Isaac still trying to sleep in a very uncomfortable looking chair.

She smiled softly at the boy. He got her to the hospital and made sure both Erica and Boyd got home. As far as second in command goes he was pretty decent in it.

Finding Derek softly sleeping in a chair next to her bed was a surprise. She very gently reached for his hand and took it softly stroking his wrist.

She heard and watched him sigh before he opened his eyes and looked at her, 'I told you not to stay.'

Clara chuckled, but kept on brushing his wrist, 'To be fair I wasn't expecting to be taken out by a 5'3 human girl.'

He didn't smirk or even try to smile instead he leaned closer, 'How are you really?'

It reminded her all those weeks ago when she asked him how he was after the kanime paralyzed him for the first time, 'My head hurts a bit from the concussion, and I'm a bit tired because they wouldn't let me sleep, but I'm fine apart from that. I'm really fine, Derek.'

He nodded, 'Okay.'

She could tell he was bothered by something, 'Did something happen? Something other than-?'

'Let's just stay like this. I'll tell you everything, but let's just stay like this for a little while. I promise I will tell you everything and we're all okay, but let's stay like this for a little while, please,' she wasn't sure what surprised her more the way how softly Derek spoke or that he said please.

She nodded though and pressed herself against the pillow some more. Both of the listened to Isaac soft snoring holding each other's hand.

'I think something very bad is going to happen, Clara,' he spoke softly, 'I mean really bad.'

'Then we'll survive it. Like we always do,' she assured him brushing his hand with her thumb.

'Okay.' He wasn't sure if he trusted her, but as long as he had her by his side there was some hope.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina blinked at Allison who was standing at her front porch. It was close to 4 A.M. After parting with Scott without a goodbye she went to the woods. She wasn't even sure what she was doing there, but she didn't want to walk home with Scott who was trying to get his mom to talk to him or sheriff and Stiles who were overly protective about each other. She wanted to be alone for a while, 'Hi, what happened?'

She remembered the last time she found the girl on there when they came to talk about the whole school thought she stole Scott from Allison. It felt like ages ago.

'My mom is dead,' said Allison as Nina got near her.

Nina stopped in track, 'What?'

She was confused.

Allison gave her a stony look, 'Derek bite her, and she killed herself.'

The blonde wasn't sure if it was finding out that Scott had been working for Gerard or if it was the finding out that she was never talking with Maria, but she felt out of place, and she couldn't comprehend what Allison was telling her.

'Wait,' she closed her eyes and shook her head, 'What? When-?'

'At the rave,' said Allison looking away, 'She kept it hidden, but tonight, at the full moon, she took her life. It's our code.'

Nina watched Allison trying to wrap her mind around it. The rave, Derek…Scott. It all came down to Mrs. Argent and Derek fighting to save Scott who she tried to poison. Did he know? She got bite because she was trying to kill Scott…Derek had to know. She remembered how Scott was sure he was hiding something from them. This was it. Derek knew that he bite Mrs. Argent and Scott…

Allison, I'm so sorry.'

'I need your help,' said Allison standing up, 'I want to kill him.'

Nina swallowed, 'Allison-'

'He killed my mom, Nina. Morison? I saw the way you looked at him and how he looked at you. He knows who you are and so does Gerard. He gave him a case full of some succubus poison, and Morrison gave it to me.'

Nina blinked waiting for the outcome of the story, 'I threw it all away. Don't worry.'

'I wasn't,' she told her honestly. She wasn't worried about Allison using it against her. She might have been worried about Morrison taking it back or getting more.

'You know what it's like. You saw how Morrison killed your mom in front of your eyes. Let's help each other out.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'You want to give me Morrison in exchange for Derek?'

'Yes.'

'No, Allison,' she shook her head, 'I get that you're hurt. I am too, but the whole reason why I never tired anything on Morrison is because I know that killing someone wouldn't bring me peace even if it's the person I hate the most.'

'Derek killed my mom! He signed her dead sentence!'

Nina sighed. She couldn't tell her about Scott…not yet at least. She was hurt it would kill her to know that her mom was there that night to kill Scott who she loved so much. She couldn't do that to her.

'You don't know that,' said Nina shaking her head.

Allison gave her a disbelieved look, 'He bit her.'

'So there had to be a struggle. Derek would never just bit her, and you know it. In a fight…anything can happen. It could have been a mistake-'

'It caused her life. Are you really defending him right now?'

'No! I-just don't want you to kill him,' said Nina sighing. This was a lost battle, and she knew it.

Allison watched her for a few moments, 'Is this because of Clara?'

'It's because of you. Once you get blood on your hands like it won't make you feel better,' said Nina. Allison took a few steps toward her, 'It will if you know how, and I know how.'

'Don't Allison. You're going to regret it. It was a fight gone wrong. He got the better of her that's it. I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you, but your mom made a choice. She chose her dead.'

Allison got right in front of her face, and for the first time Nina felt like taking a step away from the girl and actually watch her back, 'I can't believe would defend him, Nina, but I guess I shouldn't expected much from a succubus who takes out girls' boyfriends and pretends to fake date them cause she can never get her own man. I'm going to kill him, and you will remember this day and feel sorry that you didn't take my offer with Morrison. And f you get in my way? Well, you will regret that even more.'

Nina looked her straight into the eyes, 'What? Will you kill me?'

'Try it and let's find out.'

Nina opened her mouth to say something, but Allison turned on her heel and walked away without looking back at the girl. Funny, with both Scott and Allison walking out on her, her leaving Stiles, finding out Scott is working with Gerard, and her whole hallucination, in that moment she didn't felt broke about losing Allison… she just felt numb.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison walked toward the garage where Morrison was putting away the guns, 'Great work, boss,' he said with a sarcastic smile.

She closed the door after her and looked at the man, 'I destroyed all the poison.'

Morrison continued to work, 'I know. It wasn't really poison, well, it was, but it wouldn't work anyway.'

'How come?' asked Allison frowning.

'Like you said Nina never killed anyone. It would only work if she did suck someone completely. In the last drop of energy there is a special chemical element. Once it is in the succubus system they're vulnerable to the poison.'

'Then why giving it to me and making a big deal out of it?' asked Allison not following this man completely.

Morrison smiled, 'Because I wanted you to know the feeling of actually regretting destroying it,' he looked at her, 'And now you regret it.'

Allison watched him for a few moments, 'What can I do.'

Morrison watched her for a few moments before he sighed, 'Take revenge. How about this you tell me just a few simple things about Nina, and I get you, Derek?'

Allison didn't move or say anything and just watched him until he added, 'Oh, and I promise not to hurt, Nina. I'm just going to get her out of the way.'

She frowned, 'What do you mean?'

He smirked at her and raised a hand, 'Do we have a deal?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Last Chapter of Season Two:**

' _Do your best, bitch!'_

' _No things started to fall down when you stopped telling me stuff.'_

' _I never wanted to hurt someone so much as I want right now to hurt him for what he did.'_

' _What if she's running away?'_

' _I feel like dying.'_

' _You're not useless. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know.'_


	24. Battlefield

**Would it really hurt you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Well, 28** **th** **February came and went, and so it's a year since I started writing. Hopefully I will finish at least 3A by next anniversary. Also** **.Weird** **,** **Cashy7183980** **,** **kayleywelchhansen** **,** **TheDevilsDaughter267** **,** **ElephantLover220** **,** **sadriannakoschney** **,** **Naomi Alejandra768** **,** **devoncarman** **,** **Elena Alexiel Salvatore** **,** **Brother701** **,** **bunnyboo154** **and** **Belladonna007** **for adding the story to their favourites and** **blovest** **,** **RockingHorseFly** **,** **CaliGirl17** **,** **leonia the leo** **,** **koreanlover21873** **,** **Kara Bennett** **,** **devoncarman** **,** **Eyessettokill92** **,** **JayLove60** **,** **sparky1201** **,** **Luisalmoulin** **,** **.Weird** **and** **NanaSlytherpuff** **for following, and thank you all for reading :3**

 **Anyway, Enjoy :3**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina stopped right before she was about to write down the first word and looked at her phone as the ring echoed through her room.

 _Shane_

She didn't pick up and just put it on silence afterwards. She had been successfully avoiding him for a while…well ever since Lydia's party really. She got back to the writing.

 _Dear journal…I honestly think that diaries are stupid. Well, not stupid, but I just never thought it would be something for me so calling it journal made it sound a little more mature…whatever. Maria loves diaries or journals better yet but she was born in an age where you didn't have cellphones or even a TV in every household so she didn't options left. She was on her own for the most part. Well, she wasn't, but she got hurt…a lot. I guess I'm more like her than people think. I wasn't alone…but I wanted to be left alone for a while. Many things had happened. Matt was the kanima master, and now he's dead. We didn't go to school, and I so was not planning to go to his funeral. I heard Clara and Derek talk worried about the whole situation, but I couldn't seem to deal with it right now. Days passed, life is weird. Everything feels weird, and I honestly I don't know if I want to change it._

 _Maria loves to say that making mistakes is human and that everyone makes at least million and some more over their lives. Well, I made my fair share in that case. I tried to decide what could be taken as the dumbest thing I did so far. If I take the last few years into consideration there was feeding on Scott when I was thirteen and giving him an asthma attack. That was definitely not my highest moments. Ever since I started being friends with him I think the list would include going on my own with Derek to his house when we thought he was the one who bit Scott and hurt the driver, or maybe walking on my own alone into the woods afterwards and getting jumped by the alpha and having my memories taken away. Then there was hiding the kiss to wake me up from Allison. Running into the school to fight with controlled by the alpha Scott which resulted in more kissing with Scott which had to be kept a secret from Allison. Then being caught by Harley. Going against Scott on my own more than once. Following Morrison around. Getting cut by a kanima to talk to Maria only to find out it wasn't Maria. Not telling Allison what really went down with her mom and Derek. The words hot mess came in mind along with without thinking through decisions. Yet from all those things falling in love with my best friend is definitely the winner._

Nina stopped writing as she picked up the phone. She flipped through Shane's missed calls and went to text. She wrote about fifty texts to Stiles since the whole station fiasco. He hadn't replied yet.

 _How long are you going to be pissed at me? – Nina_

She put the phone down and continued.

 _I'm a mess, and I fucked up pretty much everything I could. Typical. I can't talk to anyone about all this. Derek has been glued to Clara's side since Lydia greeted her with a brick over the head. I practically scared Lydia, and I still don't feel like talking to her after I found out she was involved with Peter. I get that she had her own troubles and that we kind of avoided her as much we could. We did, I won't lie about that. Oh look, I guess that means I'm not the shittiest friend. We all are shitty friends. So Lydia is out. Stiles? Well, since I practically told him that I'm getting myself almost killed by kanima's poison to talk to Maria, he has been not surprisingly avoiding me. He's angry with me, and I get that he cares and wants me to be safe. I get that all of that, but he's being hypocritical because if it was his mom he would do the same._

Nina looked at the texts. Still no reply.

She groaned and smashed the phone a bit to the desk's wood.

'Whatever.'

 _So no Stiles. Harley is still MIA. Allison asked me to help her kill Derek which I still don't know what to do with by the way. I have to tell it to Scott and Derek, but I'm terrified what Derek might try and do to Allison. But isn't not doing anything worse? So Allison and I are under no circumcisions talking right now. Scott and I are mutually avoiding each other I guess. If not for him working for some reason with Gerard then because of me admitting my feelings. There aren't many ways to get over my declaration of love. Lydia's party sucked for so many reasons it's amazing really. Sheriff asked me the other day if I considered talking to the guidance counselor. I can't think up what would or could I possibly say to her since she's human and doesn't know about anything supernatural related. Speaking of which Scott's mom has been locked up in the house since the station. I don't know what's happening with her, but Clara told Derek she didn't want to see her so I'm guess she's pissed and avoiding everyone as well. But it doesn't matter who's avoiding who because the only person I really want to talk right now is Maria._

Nina looked at the clock. 10 P.M.

 _I wish I could go and talk with her, but now I'm confused and paranoid. I'm starting to think that she never heard me in the first place and all that happened was just…well me. I know it wasn't her who I was talking to. I still don't know how or what it was. All I know is that when I was finally woken up by Scott I had this thought in my mind that I wasn't talking to Maria, but my own heart._

The blonde put a hand against her chest where her heart should have been.

 _I went to the woods the next day in the morning, and I didn't come back until it was dark outside. I didn't found it. I couldn't find the stupid stump. It was the first time since I used it energy that I tried to look for it again. Maria told me a long time ago that it would be pointless because the tree only revealed itself when you had something to offer in exchange. I couldn't pull my heart out. Not without damning myself and others to purgatory, but I wanted to find the tree. I couldn't remember how the energy that once ran through my body and helped me give away my heart felt, but I knew it was so strong that if it wasn't for my mom and others being killed I would pull away… I wanted to find it. I didn't. Of course I didn't. I guess I was hoping that if I find it it would magically solve all my problems and help me wake Maria up. I don't even know what I'm doing honestly…I never felt more alone… but I never wanted to be more alone._

Nina stopped writing completely. She fucked up most of the things she did, but then again she was a teen. She needed help, and with all those people who were avoiding her or who she was avoiding she still had to tell someone about Allison's plan to kill Derek.

She hid her journal in between her other books. She made way too make mistakes by keeping stupid secrets from others. She had to tell someone.

She went down to the living room where Clara was sitting on the couch with Derek next to her. They weren't here often. Derek was mostly in hiding with the betas and since he was keeping Clara by his side on a level that might be considered kidnap. Nina looked at Derek with her brows up.

He frowned at her, 'What?'

She looked over to Clara and then back at him, 'Can you go for food or something?'

He blinked and Nina let out an annoyed sigh, 'Dude, I want to talk to Clara in private?'

'Why?' he asked not looking like he was going anywhere. She got it. Ever since Peter was walking somewhere around and Clara got hurt _again_ he was constantly by her side like a guard dog. She really didn't understand their relationship, but come to think of it Clara was the only person from his past he had left so it made a bit sense that he felt to be close to her to keep something good from his past. She had Maria, and it hurt like her that she wasn't around right now. She was her only relative. She raised her. Just like that she got why Clara was so important to Derek even on a platonic level.

'I want to talk to her private? Do you really want to hear all my meltdowns about Scott, Allison and everything that I'm emotionally going through?' She asked. The key in talking to werewolves was to stick as much to the truth as possible and talk superfast so they wouldn't catch her tell in the heartbeat.

Just like that Derek stood up and looked down at Clara who was smirking at him, 'Come on boy drama is fun. I'm sure you're going to _love_ it.'

He walked to the door mumbling something about going to check up on Isaac. She waited until he was out of the door.

Clara watched as Derek closed the door until she whispered, 'You don't want to talk about your meltdown.'

Nina shook her head and leaned closer to her, 'Allison wants to kill Derek because of what he did to her mom. Really kill him.'

Clara blinked, 'Did she tell you this?'

Nina nodded and whispered back, 'There's something else…,' she looked away for a moment, 'The hunter…the one that killed my mom and the others. He's here with the Argents. Allison offered me an exchange. Derek for Morrison,' Clara's eyes widened, but Nina thought it was because of what Allison was willing to do.

'She got it all wrong. She thinks Derek killed her mom on purpose. I tried to reason with her, but it didn't go well so now,' Nina shook her head, 'I never would have thought she had it in her. Clara she was dead serious about it, and I'm sure she would hurt whoever would get in her way even Scott.'

Nina sat down, 'What should I do? If I tell Derek he could flip and go after Allison on his own and if I tell Scott he would try to reason with her, and I don't know what to do, but I don't want neither of them getting hurt.'

Clara was silent for a while and completely still which made Nina worried, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into all this, but I seriously don't know what to do, and I'm losing it.'

Clara took her hand with that weird look in her eyes, 'It's fine. The others were keeping low because of Victoria Argent's dead. I'll talk with him. They'll be fine. You might want to tell Scott though. I have a feeling that Allison is willing to believe anyone right now in Derek's innocence it's Scott.'

Nina watched her for a few moments before she nodded, 'You're right thanks. I needed someone to tell me what to do because.'

'It's okay,' said Clara and brushed her shoulder, 'You've been through a lot, and you had to deal with everything and make decisions on your own. Something it's a blessing to have someone else make decisions for you.'

'So about this Morrison?' asked Clara with a shaky voice.

Nina opened her mouth just as the door opened, and Derek stepped in again, 'We have to go.'

Nina shook her head, 'I'll tell you all about it later, okay?'

Clara pressed her lips together and nodded.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek stopped the car. He looked over to Clara who didn't even notice they had stopped by her grandmother's house and was just silently looking out of the window lost in her own world.

'Okay, what is it.'

She blinked and looked over at Derek a bit startled, 'Huh?'

He shot her a look, 'You've been acting all weird since you talked with Nina. Did she say something? I knew the Argents were blaming me for Victoria Argent's dead just like they were for Kate's so?'

Clara swallowed, 'Y-yeah, we knew that…it's-it's nothing. I guess…'

Derek frowned, 'What is it?'

She opened her mouth before she shook her head, 'It's nothing.'

Derek let out an annoyed sigh and got out of the car. Clara sighed as well and stayed for a few seconds until she changed her mind again and got out.

'Wait,' she called after him as she closed the door.

He turned around to her crossing his arms he was annoyed, 'Well?'

She walked toward her pulling at her ponytail a bit, 'What…what if you would find out something about someone…close to you. Something that might as well change everything or be just a coincidence.'

Derek frowned, 'Clara, ask what you want to ask.'

'Okay, look in comparison did you know from the start that Kate was a hunter?'

She could see how he tensed. They didn't talk about Kate and his relationship to her. From time to time there would be a remark or some snappy comment, but they never dealt with feelings and how it all affected Derek in the global schema of things.

'Yes, I knew not at first, but when we got…later I knew.'

She nodded, 'And despite that she was a moral enemy, and all you still were willing to trust her that she's different.'

'She was a psychotic bitch who lure a high boy into a relationship with through sex,' Clara looked away, 'Whatever I thought about her then, it didn't matter. I should have never trusted her.'

Clara nodded. She knew that she couldn't ask Derek because how could he possibly help her. Nina just told her that Parker Morrison who she had been casually dating killed her mom and was a hunter. Was he dating her on purpose or did he not know that who she was? Bullshit everyone knew that she was with Derek, and she was living with Nina so of course he had to know she was…so he was what sleeping with her to get info or just to piss everyone off. Gosh, what had she gotten into what if she gave him information without even knowing. She let him take her out on a date for Christ's sake.

Clara brushed her face looking stressed out, 'I don't know what to do.'

Derek watched her several moments. He looked over to the house he heard movements so his pups were fur sure listening. Still seeing Clara in such a state.

He took a step closer, 'Clara, come on, what happened?'

She looked at him, and he could tell that she was holding back tears, 'The guy…I've been seeing…Nina just-she just told me that he's the hunter that killed her mom.'

She looked at him, 'He-he picked me to get to her or you or-or-or-'

She was terrified Derek would shout at her or be angry at her or blame her or…She wasn't expecting him to put her arms around her and hug her although she was glad for it.

'I didn't tell him anything. I swear, but what if he went through my things and phone and-Jesus,' she stopped away from him, 'I can't be near you. What if he can find me or-'

'Clara, hey-hey,' he said and put his hands on her cheeks, 'Clara, we'll figure it out, okay? Call down.'

She shook her head and closed her eyes, 'Fucking hell.'

He let her go, 'Give me your phone.'

She instantly pulled it out of her jeans and watched as Derek crushed it in his hand, 'There, now he doesn't know anything.'

She still shook her head and put her hands over her eyes, 'Gosh, how could I be so dumb? I should have known something shady was with him. I-fuck!'

'Hey, calm down, Clara,' he put his hands on her shoulders, 'Look at me, Clara.'

She looked up at him, 'You didn't know, whatever he was planning or is planning we know now so it won't work, okay? I pro-we'll be safe,' she looked so down, and she was blaming herself so much in that moment it pained him.

'I won't forgive myself if something happens to you guys because of me.'

Derek sighed. He didn't want to say it. Saying that he promised something like that was bullshit because how could he promise that he wouldn't no one would get hurt when they had so many times before? Still he didn't want to see her like this. Not after everything she has been through he felt temped to actually promise her something like that.

'Hey, Clara, nothing will happen to us. I'll do everything I can to keep us safe.'

She sighed again. She believed him. She knew he couldn't possibly control everything that would happen, but it felt good to lean your troubles and stress on someone else even if just a little bit and even if just for as little while.

'Thank you.'

He nodded at her and guided her to the front door of the house, 'Come, let's go in we're dragging attention. We have to focus on Jackson now.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott put on a new shirt. He had to throw out the one that got covered in blood thanks to Matt. He stopped getting dressed remembering the boy. He was dead. They found his body in the water. He still felt tensed and terrified every time he thought about what happened in the station.

He shook his head. He picked up his phone, but he wasn't even sure who to call. He hadn't talk with any of his friends since Wednesday. He tried to meet up with Allison, but she didn't show up. He had to be careful because there were more patrols in the woods. They were probably looking for Derek. He recalled what he felt from Allison when he saw her pointing that crossbow at him. She had decided. She wanted to kill Derek.

Scott walked out of his room and went to his mom's. He knew she was inside. She hadn't talked to him or even looked at him since she saw him shifted. He knew she needed time to process, but with the way it was all happening, he was starting to be afraid that she might never want to talk with him again.

He knocked, 'Mom?' he could tell she was right behind the door, 'Mom, we're gonna have to talk about this eventually,' he waited, but just like all those other days nothing happened, 'Okay. I'm going. I love you.'

He stopped by the stairs and turned around again. He could fooled her and wait for her to come out and talk with him, but he wanted her to come on her own. As he walked out of the door to his bike he looked to the side Nina's street was. He couldn't see her house because of another one blocking it. He wondered if she would come to school. He hoped she wouldn't. He didn't know how to act around her right now.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Wednesday rolled in and everyone was pretty much avoiding everything as much as they could. It was English and more than anything Nina wished to know what was happening, and for something to actually happen. She tried to call Clara to find out what they come up with, but her and Derek's phone was permanently off. It didn't matter that right now there was this brief moment of peace when everyone was so stressed out and the tense was almost nauseous. She almost wished for something to finally happen so she could do something. Telling Clara about Allison made her relieved for a day, but now she wanted things to happen and…well get better.

A lady from the main desk came in all of the sudden, 'Ms. James is asked to the principal's office right now.'

The blonde blinked. She turned around to look at Scott and then at Stiles. Allison was still a no show, but since it was her mother's funeral no one thought it was suspicious. They haven't spoken to each other, but she could tell it caught their interest.

'And take your things, Ms. James.'

She instantly knew that something was off. She took all her things and rushed to the door confused.

'Do you know what this is about?' she asked the woman. She didn't even know Gerard was in school. Shouldn't he be at the funeral with the rest of the family?

She felt seriously off about everything. What the hell was happening?

When she saw Ms. Morrell and coach at the principle office she wanted to run. It didn't matter what it was it was fucking bad. Her first thought was Maria, and right after that Clara, but what came after was definitely something she wasn't expecting. John Maxwell and the sheriff came into the small hallway which seriously freaked her out.

'W-what's going on?' asked Nina turning from one adult to another. Whatever it was it was seriously bad.

The sheriff gave her the saddest look she ever saw on his face before he stepped toward her.

'Hi, Nina, I need to talk to you about something,' he said and looked over to Maxwell who took a few steps closer to the girl. She only met him a few times before. When he came to help her out with Maria's financial situation, and then later when she called him to get help them with Jackson's restraining order. She remembered how worried he looked for her and how he warned her to be careful in what she would do next.

'Mr. Maxwell will explain the situation to you.'

'Hello?' asked Nina unsure as she saw the old man. He took her aside, 'Nina, the sheriff called me because he couldn't get a hold of Clara Peterson, and he didn't want you to have to go through this alone.'

'Go through what?'

'Nina, the sheriff contacted me because he cares for you, okay?'

She nodded still confused.

'The sheriff wants to ask you a few questions about an ongoing investigation which started on Monday.'

She blinked, 'Nina, I personally would advise you to agree to an interview with him, but before that happens I need to ask you about it. The sheriff is just between us risking a lot for contacting me first and letting me talk with you, okay?'

She nodded.

'What do you know about a man named Parker Morrison?' he asked and Nina's had to stop herself so she wouldn't look shocked.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't possibly tell him that he was her that he was a hunter who killed her mom and was possibly stalking her.

'No, why?' she asked unsure of what to do.

''Nina, Mr. Morrison is dead, and they found evidence putting you to the crime scene.'

She asked for something to happen well it sure as hell happened.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott just came out of the shower. He hadn't spoken with Stiles, Allison or Nina in school. Nina didn't even show up after they asked her to the principle office and Stiles and Allison avoided him. He tried to corner her and talk, but she was clever and managed to dodge him every time. She skipped most of school as well, which wasn't helping. Stiles was just silent and although he didn't seem angry with him he wasn't all that keen on talking with him. He didn't blame him not really. Everything was so messed up, and no one felt the same way they did before.

Scott came into the room only to find his mom with Jackson's tail around her neck on the roof. His heart stopped.

'As you can see, Scott, there's been some interesting developments lately. I think we should catch up,' said casually Gerard who was sitting in his armchair.

Scott pulled out his claws ready to fight.

'Come on, Scott, let's be realistic about who's got the upper hand here,' said Gerard calmly.

Scott growled, 'Let her go.' He couldn't look how desperate his mom looked in that moment.

'Can't do that. But let her live? That's up to you.'

Scott looked away from her, 'What do you want?'

'I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone,' said the old man faking innocence.

Scott shook his head, 'Let her go, and we can talk about whatever you want.'

'I want the same thing that I have always wanted. I want Derek and his pack,' said Gerard standing up from the chair. He started to walk around the room looking over Scott's things.

'You have them all in hiding. How am I supposed to know where they are?' asked Scott. It was true. Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Clara were nowhere to find for others. He honestly wasn't really looking for them that much.

Gerard smiled at him a bit, 'I think with the proper motivation, you could draw them out. And if you hadn't noticed, I now have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people. Why do you think I'm able to control him? Oh, you know the myth, Scott. The kanima is a weapon of vengeance.'

Scott frowned a bit before he realized what he meant, 'This is about Kate?'

'I didn't just come here to bury my daughter. I came to avenge her.'

Jackson let his mom go, and she felt to her knees trying to catch a breath. Scott rushed to her as she was coughing on the ground and looked over to Gerard and Jackson for a moment as they were walking away from the room.

'Are you okay?' he asked desperately. She was so afraid. Hell, he was afraid, but seeing his mom like this. It was the first time she looked at him since Wednesday. Why did it had to be when she had her life at risk again.

She looked at him shaking her head, 'I don't know what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or even what you are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him.'

Scott closed his eyes. She didn't know anything. For her if Scott would give Gerard what he wanted he leave them alone. Scott knew better. He knew that if he really gave Derek and the others up Gerard would have them killed, and he didn't trust him enough that he would just let them all go, 'Mom, it's not that easy.'

'Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants,' she said again and stood up slowly moving away from Scott who sighed watching as she was walking away, 'I don't know if I can.'

The was a loud knock on the door just then and both Scott and his mom jumped a bit until Scott started listening to the almost feverish beats of the heart outside their doors that without a second to spare suddenly opened the door and ran in.

'Stiles,' he said with a sigh, and his mom walked out of the room just then.

His best friend ran toward him, 'Dude, my dad took Nina to the station. Someone killed Morrison.'

Scott opened him mouth shocked, 'Wai-what?'

'Someone killed Morrison and they have evidence that it was Nina, okay? We have to go to the station like now!'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Stiles_ _was sitting in a small but nicely looking office trying to fix his lacrosse stick. They found Matt's body a couple of days ago. He still couldn't believe everything that went down that day._

 _He never was here before. Back in middle school when his mom died he went to see a grieving counselor a few times, but that was it. He honestly didn't see much of a point in being here since he couldn't possibly tell Ms. Morrell what really went down in the station, but his dad thought it could help so here he was trying to lie his ass off while actually talking to the woman._

' _You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea,' he said thinking about Matt. How his dad told him they found him in the water. How it was the worst kind of death for someone who was terrifying of water like Matt was. Then again, there was something peaceful about it at the same time._

' _It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's... It's actually kind of peaceful.'_

' _Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?'_ _asked Ms. Morrell slowly._

' _I don't feel sorry for him,' said Stiles honestly. Matt killed people, used Jackson against his will and threatened people close to him. His dad, Scott's mom, Scott, Nina all of them got hurt because of him._

 _Ms. Morrell_ _went further, 'Can you feel sorry for the nine year-old Matt who drowned?'_

 _Stiles_ _put the stick away, 'Just because a bunch of dumbasses dragged him into a pool when he couldn't swim doesn't really give him the right to go off killing them one by one. And by the way, my dad told me that they found a bunch of pictures of Allison on Matt's computer. And not just of her though. I mean, he photoshopped himself into these pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train,' he told her. Not for one second he was going to act all nice and understanding toward the dick._

'One positive thing came out of this, though. Right?' asked Morrell with a hint of a small.

 _Stiles_ _remembered how his dad told him he got his job back, 'Yeah. Yeah, but I still feel like there's something wrong between us. I don't know. It's just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott,' he admitted._

 _'_ _Have you talked to him since that night?'_

 _Stiles_ _shook his head, 'No, not really. I mean, he's got his own problems to deal with though.' He would have been pissed any other time this would have happened, but right now too much happened._

 _'_ _I don't think he's talked to Allison either. But that might be more her choice, you know. Her mom dying hit her pretty hard. But I guess it brought her and her dad closer. Jackson? Jackson hasn't really been himself lately. Actually the funny thing is, as of right now, Lydia is the one who seems the most normal,' he thought about it. No one was really talking to anyone so who knew._

' _What about Nina?' asked Ms. Morrell, 'You haven't even mentioned her yet, I was under the impression that you three were good friends.'_

 _Stiles pressed his lips together, 'Uh, yeah, we're not really talking much,' Stiles shrugged, 'I asked her not to do something, she still did it and got herself in trouble. She just never listens and constantly does things without thinking them through. I seriously hate that about her,' he shook his head, 'I don't want to talk about her.'_

' _Okay, we don't have to talk about it. What about you, Stiles? Feeling some anxiety about that championship game on Saturday?' asked Morrell suddenly._

' _Why would you ask me that?' asked Stiles confused before he looked down at the stick in his mouth, 'Ah. Uh, no,' he put it away, 'I... I never actually play. But hey, since one of my teammates is dead and another one's missing, who knows, right?'_

' _You mean, Isaac. One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them, have you?' asked Morrell. Finally he was waiting for her to try get something out of him the whole time so he could leave and act like she was too snooping around. He looked down at her desk and blinked confused._

' _How come you're not taking any notes on this?' he asked._

' _I do my notes after the session,' she replied calmly._

' _Your memory's that good?' asked Stiles._

' _How about we get back to you? Stiles?'_

' _I'm fine. Yeah, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible's about to happen.'_

' _It's called hyper-vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat,' she explained._

' _But it's not just a feeling, though. It's... It's like it's a panic attack. You know, like I can't even breathe,' he admitted. He had a nightmare the other night. They were back in the station, and he couldn't find anyone, but heard screams and gunshots. It was even more terrifying than the real thing._

 _Ms. Morrell_ _blinked, 'Like you're drowning?'_

' _Yeah.'_

' _So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?' she asked._

' _You do anyway. It's a reflex,' argued Stiles._

' _But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?'_

' _Not much time.'_

' _But more time to fight your way to the surface?'_

' _I guess.'_

' _More time to be rescued?'_

' _More time to be in agonizing pain. I mean, did you forget about the part where you feel like your head's exploding?'_

' _If it's about survival, isn't a little agony worth it?' asked Morrell, and he could tell how she was slowly trying to convince him._

' _But what if it just gets worse? What if it's agony now and then... And it's just hell later on?'_

' _Then think about something Winston Churchill once said... "If you're going through hell, keep going."'_

 _Stiles watched her for a few moments before he nodded, 'That definitely didn't sound that positive.'_

 _Morrell smirked, 'It was worth a shot.'_

 _Stiles stood up taking his stick with him, 'Well, thanks for the chat. It wasn't every useful, but hey still thanks a lot.'_

 _She nodded as well, 'By the way, did the sheriff find Clara Peterson?' asked Morrell sounding so casually Stiles actually believed her._

 _He blinked, 'What Cla-why would he be looking for Clara Peterson?'_

 _She made a grimace, 'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. It's part of the investigation.'_

 _Stiles narrowed his brows at her confused. He didn't know what investigation? Clara getting hit by Lydia? She wasn't in the station during the hostage situation, 'No, I mean-I forgot about it, I don't know if he managed to find her.'_

 _Morrell looked surprised, 'So you know? Just with the way you seem upset about Nina, I assumed you didn't know about the arrest.'_

 _His eyes widened, 'Arrest? What arrest? Nina was arrested?!'_

 _She easily fooled him, 'So you don't know? In that case you should talk about you father. He came to take her to the station today because of some ongoing murder investigation.'_

 _Stiles swallowed hard suddenly forgetting completely why he was pissed at her in the first place, 'What murder?'_

' _I don't know who the man was.'_

' _Man?'_

 _She nodded. It was surprisingly easy to play the dumb and clueless one sometimes._

' _Someone named Parker Morrison?' she asked so innocent she herself almost believed she didn't know who it was._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was sitting in the interrogation room with her head pressed against the table as Mr. Maxwell went to make a phone call. He told the sheriff that they couldn't talk with her if he wasn't there so the sheriff went somewhere as well. She was finally after what seemed like hours of endless talks alone. Unbelievable. Now! Now, that fucker had to make a move.

She leaned from the table and tried to wrap her head about everything that happened. She knew the blood in the house would come back to bite her. She knew Morrison was planning something. She knew refusing Allison would have ended badly. This, however, was not something she had been expecting. Not now at least.

She honestly had no idea what to do.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott waited in Stiles car nervously as he was watching the station. The workers already started repairing the damage the hunters caused and someone had already replaced all the broken windows. He really didn't know how the hell they explained all the bullets and the shooting if it was supposed to be just Matt who killed everyone.

When Stiles came in he was ready to explode with anxiety about what he was going to tell him.

'Okay, so Sharon said that Morrison car was found empty with a lot of blood and Nina's fingerprints all over it. Right now they're looking for Clara whose cell is off and hasn't been to work as well as Morrison, but with the amount of blood it's more likely that he's dead.'

Scott shook his head, 'We have to talk to her? Figure out what's going on and where's Clara!'

Stiles gave him a look which told him that it was worst, 'What? What's happening?'

'They think she killed him in shelf defense and got rid of the body.'

Scott's eyes widened, 'What? Why would they think that?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina turned to Maxwell and the sheriff as they came in, 'Okay, I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to inform my secretary that I will be late,' said Maxwell as they sit down.

She nodded before she looked over to the sheriff shaking her head, 'Okay, I still don't get any of this.'

The sheriff sighed, 'Okay, look, Nina, we found the car on the road there was too much blood for Mr. Morrison to be alive. We're still looking for him though. We found your fingerprints all over the car. We found some of your blood as well. We matched it to the DNA and fingerprints we took when Mr. Whittemore put a restraining order on you, and your friends. There were signs of a struggle in the car. We talked to Mr. Morrison's coworkers and neighbors, and we believe that he had gone missing sometime yesterday evening.'

Nina shook her head, 'I was home all day, yesterday. All of us were. '

'Was Clara with you? Or anyone who can give you an alibi?' asked the sheriff hopeful.

'I was in my room all day. I don't know where Clara was. She came home from the hospital, and talked for a bit, but she wasn't home all day. So I honestly don't know.'

The man sighed again, 'Nina, we know you had an argument with man. I personally was a witness to that. We also have another witness claiming that they saw Mr. Morrison's car driving by your house a lot. We're not pressing charges yet or anything, but we want to know what happened. I want you to tell the true. Did you or did you not know Mr. Parker Morrison?'

Nina shook her head, 'I didn't know him. Like I told you back then in school he made a rude comment about my clothes, and I got defensive. We haven't met or talked since then.'

The sheriff looked at her with disappointment in his eyes, 'Nina, lying isn't going to help.'

'I'm not lying,' she said defensively.

The sheriff pulled out several papers out of his folder which he brought with him, 'We found a several emails and over messages between you and Mr. Morrison.'

He showed them to Mr. Maxwell, and she quickly looked at them as well, 'That's not-I didn't write that...'

'We already have a search warrant.'

Was Mr. Morrison stalking you?'

Nina was shocked. She was not expecting that revelation, 'What?'

After that she carefully listened to what sheriff and the other deputies got so far.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Mr. Maxwell walked Nina out of the station, 'I would like to take you home if that's okay?' he asked. They let her go without pressing charges yet, but the sheriff warned her that he wanted to know what was going on. She had no idea. She couldn't tell him anything really, and Clara, Derek and the rest of the betas were not picking up their phones.

Outside she could sense Scott and Stiles's energy. They were in Stiles's jeep, and once they saw her they ran out of it toward her. Guess, special time called for special measures after all.

'It's okay, my friends are here.'

The older man looked suspiciously at the two boys, 'Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski.' Naturally he wouldn't be a fan since he suspected that it was their fault she got mixed in the whole restraining order situation. It was true, but what could she have done leave it all on them? They were her best friend.

He looked down at her, 'Nina, you have to come clean with me. Whatever it is I can't protect you until I know the whole true, okay?'

She looked up at him. She didn't know the man very well, but she could tell he was a grandpa type. He cared for her and probably pitied her because of Maria; still, how was she supposed to tell him the true nature of her unfortunate relationship with Morrison?

'I'll keep it in mind and call you, I promise.'

The man sighed and said his goodbyes.

She turned around and looked at both of the boys. If it happened just a week sooner all three of them would have hugged and asked her if she was okay what happened, and what should they do. Now? It felt as if she was standing in front of two classmates except that one was like a brother to her and she was in love with the other one.

She sighed, 'Well, am I talking first or you?'

Stiles let out a frustrated sound, 'Okay, you don't get to be cute about it, are you fucking okay?' he asked all jumpy which cause Nina to blink sure she saw him from time to time really kicking it off, but this was seriously too much. Maybe they still had a shot to be friends?

He shook his head, 'Idiot.'

When he stepped toward her she wasn't expecting him to hug her. She was expecting him to still be pissed at her for well…ever. She was hoping he wouldn't be, but she wouldn't blame him. She rushed into danger and used his mom as an excuse? That was low.

He hugged her really tightly, 'I so want to angry with you, but I still want you to be okay. So are you okay?'

Nina leaned away and nodded, 'I'm fine.'

Scott watched them for a little while before he took a step forward, 'What happened in there? What's going on?'

She shook her head, 'I really don't know. They found his car empty and with so much blood they're assuming he's dead, and my prints were all over the place, also they found some of my blood. Guys, they think he was stalking me, and I was defending myself in his car.'

Boy shared a look confused by why she was so worried, 'But that's a good thing. Shouldn't you be happy if he's dead, and they are not blaming you for it it's good.'

She shook her head again, 'No, it doesn't feel right-I…,' she looked over to Scott, 'Allison came to me after the whole station thing.'

Scott frowned at that, 'Wh-'

'She wanted to make a deal with me. Derek for Morrison because someone forgot to mention to her that Derek only bit her mom cause she was trying to kill you. '

Scott looked away, 'Wait, she told you-'

'Yeah, and she told me that whoever gets in her way is collateral. The only reason I didn't tell her this because I know you want to talk to her first, but -'

He shot her a look, 'You don't think she would kill Morrison, do you?'

Nina sighed before she looked at him again, 'No, but-'

'BUT!'

'Look, I know that Morrison can pull on the right strings. He got me to attack him in front of the sheriff in school, so let me ask you this if he would try to push Allison wouldn't she fight back?' asked Nina and was met with silence. She knew that Scott was probably holding back so he wouldn't start arguing with her, but still she could see he wanted to. Allison, no matter how bad or weird things were between them in the moment, was still his girlfriend, and he loved her.

Stiles stepped between them as he recognized the exchange as one of those in which it always ended with the two of the fighting. He admitted that he wanted to be angry with Nina, but right now they needed to focus and think things through, 'Look, I don't know what happened, but honestly I don't buy it. Morrison seemed like the type of guy who knew what he was doing. What he just left evidence lying around in his room house that he was stalking you?'

Nina looked at Stiles nodded, 'That's what I don't get either, but what use would he had dead? If he wanted someone to frame me, fine, but if people think it was self-defense.'

'You might actually come out of it as the victim. You might not even get sentenced or charged or anything,' filled in Stiles shaking his head, 'It really doesn't make sense. Do you know what he could have gotten your prints?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'He got into the house to put the blood in. He might as well take some from pretty much anything.'

Nina looked over at Scott who looked away. It was clear they wouldn't make up that quickly.

'Look, I've got to find Clara. Your dad is looking for her, but she's hiding with Derek. It might not look that well that she's gone missing the same day I supposedly killed someone, or whatever.'

'But you didn't, did you?' asked her Stiles. She should have been offended, but she wasn't.

'I would like to think I would've done a better job at covering it up.'

'It's not funny,' said in Scott, and Nina frowned, 'Yeah, well, sorry if being a suspect in a murder investigation makes me inappropriately joke.'

'Guys,' cut in Stiles hoping things wouldn't get worst. Nina looked at Stiles, 'Okay, I'm going home.'

She walked passed them. Stiles looked at Scott, 'Really, she just got accused of murdering someone in self-defense, and _this_ is how you act toward her?'

'Well, what do you want me to do?' asked Scott watching the blonde leave.

'Something, Jesus, she's your best friend, and she didn't for the last time try to steal you from Allison. Beside I already told you what your problem is.'

'Stiles! Don't start!' cut him off Scott and started walking away from his friend. Stiles shook his head. His friends were idiots. Pure brain-dead idiots.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

When Nina got home Chris Argent was already standing on her porch waiting for her.

She sighed and walked up to him, 'Before you ask no. I didn't kill him.'

She crossed her arms. She didn't have problems with Chris Argent before, but she wasn't accused of killing one of his hunters before.

The man stood up, 'Then what happened last night?'

'Nothing. After the station I got home, and I haven't left.'

'Do you have someone who can give you an alibi?' he asked sounding almost hopefully.

She pressed her lips together before she shook her head, 'No. Clara wasn't home, and I was alone, but it wasn't me. Someone is setting me up.'

'Who?'

She closed her eyes, 'I don't know, but I didn't kill him.'

Chris watched the girl for the longest of the time. She didn't look like she was lying, but she might just have been really good at it. Her mother was.

'Why did you attack him? A few weeks ago? In school?' he asked and started walking around her circling her. He had to make her nervous to get her to tell him the true, or rather yet to slip up and tell him the truth.

'He called me a slut, I was having a bad day,' she told him giving nothing away.

'So you didn't know him until then?'

She turned around to look at him. For the first time she had an open chance to ask if Morrison was working on his own when he killed her mother and the others or not, 'Why? Should I have?'

Chris frowned, 'What that's supposed to mean?'

She looked him straight into the eyes. Now, he knew she was his daughter and everything about her screamed Anna. She looked like her, she had the same gestures and mimics, she made people like her easily although she could appear cold and untouchable above everyone else. She could lie easily just like her. Could she con people like her? Could she have hid a daughter one day like Anna did?

Nina shook her head before she looked at the ground, 'Would…could Gerard order to kill kids? Like Kate did with the Hales?'

Chris blinked, 'Why do you ask?'

She stayed quiet looking at him for several moments waiting. She wasn't going to budge, he could tell.

'I think you know the answer to that,' he said. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell if she could have killed Morrison and why. He didn't know what was going on, and he hated not knowing things. His wife was dead, and at least one of his daughters might have turned into a murderer.

'If you killed Morrison, you know we will treat you the same way like Derek.'

She chuckled into his face annoyed, 'You always treated me like that since the day I was born.'

He froze.

'You treat all of us like we're murderers since the day we are born or turned. Don't act like you don't.'

'We follow rules.'

'Yeah? Rules that resolves in killing innocent kids?' she snapped at him, but he hardly flinched.

She shook her head, 'I thought you were one of the decent ones. I almost believed you. You and Allison both,' she turned around and started walking.

'Did you kill Parker Morrison, Nina?' he asked her again.

She didn't turn around, 'What does it matter? Your father wants to kill us all. He always has,' she stopped for a second, 'I didn't kill Morrison. I wanted to, but I didn't.'

She turned around, 'I was eleven. I don't know if Gerard ordered it or not, but Morrison killed everyone I've had then. Everyone. I thought about killing him a lot, but I didn't. I don't know if you will believe me…I want you to,' she looked away, 'I don't know why, I know the others might kill me, but I want to know that I'm innocent.'

Mr. Argent watched her for so long she had a feeling he could look straight into her. Maybe he could he was a hunter after all, and he could probably easily tell if she was being insincere or lying.

'Did your mother really left, Nina?' was the first thing he asked her. Of course he would guess it from what she said. He was a hunter who was used to interrogation just as to killing. He didn't let anything show, so she honestly didn't know what he would do with her. Would he kill her or would his men come for her later? Would he believe her and try to help her?

Nina made a grimace, 'Like I said he killed everyone I had. He shot her an arrow into her in front of my eyes. I didn't know him then. I only found out his name about two months ago after I first saw him in the woods. It was when Gerard killed the omega.'

That caused him to stir a bit although she couldn't tell why he seemed bothered that she knew about it. She just admitted she was there, but she didn't care anymore.

'You saw that?' he asked, and she wasn't sure to which of the two events he was referring now.

She looked at her house, 'Will your men come or something?' she asked. She wasn't sure why she was asking. He wouldn't tell her. Why would? How could he? They had people everywhere. If they wanted her they could caught her anytime. Should she run and hide like Derek? Wouldn't the police think she was guilty that way?

'I'll see what I can do, Nina.'

'Thanks, Mr. Argent,' she said softly, 'It was nice knowing you.'

She didn't wait for a reply and just walked home. As she closed the door on Mr. Argent she felt tired, yet not tired enough. She felt like she was waiting for something a result to everything. She had a feeling she was one way or another waiting for her dead. She had a feeling like she was going to die soon, and with everything that happened in the past few day it seemed very likely she actually would.

Maybe she should have run. Maybe she should have try to get a hold of Clara and run but…how could she leave Maria alone? Even in a coma, she was still her grandma. How could she leave Beacon Hills? It was her town now, but…she was alone. Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Clara…it felt like she was on her own. Why should she stay? They would easily get over her missing. It's not like they were friends anymore.

She looked down at her phone in her hands. Shane called. He probably didn't know about her being a suspect in the murder investigation. She sighed and picked up. She might as well talk with someone who still liked her…at least for now.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling. Everything felt so out fucked up right now, and he didn't know what to do about it. He hated it. He hated the fact that he couldn't do a damn thing about it all right now. He had a plan, but he had to wait, and he had no idea if it would even work. Nina didn't say anything to Stiles which he was grateful. Even if he was being an ass to her she always had his back. In the station when she picked up after he left her after their fight.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He still couldn't sleep. He opened his eyes. He shouldn't be like that toward her. He didn't want to be. He wanted to talk to her. Today, he wanted nothing more than to tell her what happened with his mom, he didn't know why he was acting like that…

Okay, that last part was a lie, he knew why he was like that. He knew why he was so pissed at her and could barely talk and look at her. He stood up and walked to the window. He couldn't see her house, and he had no idea if she was awake or asleep already, but it was late though.

He walked to his bathroom where he let some water on his face to cool him down. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He remembered how he looked in the mirror the night of his first full moon when Nina got him home. From that night some things were still blurry. The wolf and instincts were taking over too much, but the thing he remembered the most were Nina's purple eyes from that night. How they glowed looking into his. They felt so huge and beautiful. He also remembered how she brought him home the night he got bitten how nervous he was about her taking him to his room. He remembered how terrified she looked that night when she came to sleep in his room after their found blood in her house.

He sighed before he looked away from the mirror and walked to his room. The blood…he remembered how it smelt. It wasn't anyone he knew, but if he tried to recall the scent he could easily do it.

' _Maybe he wants to pin a murder on her.'_ Stiles's words from a few months echoed in his mind when they first talked about the blood.

He looked over to his desk and took his phone from it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up with a scream she dreamt she was shot again. Only this time it wasn't Kate Argent. It was Parker Morrison behind the trigger with that sadistic smile on his face. She knew something was wrong. He couldn't just be dead like that. Someone killed him, someone left her prints over the crime scene, someone did something, and she wouldn't believe that it was a coincidence or that it was somehow going to work out in her favor. She wouldn't, and she couldn't.

She sighed, and turned on her lamp. She noticed she got a new message just a couple of minutes ago. It was early morning.

 _Are you up? – Scott_

She blinked. They haven't spoken since they met at the station. She talked with Stiles a couple of times, but she and Scott mostly kept their safe distance from each other.

 _Depends are you still being a dick to me? – Nina_

 _I might have an idea about the blood – Scott_

Nina blinked rereading the message before she finally got up and put on some clothes.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Okay, first of all my dad finding out that I snuck out at night after what happened in the station is the worst possible scenario,' said Stiles as he got into Maria's car.

'Yeah, well, anyone out at night is a bad idea with the hunters,' she hesitated for a second before she admitted, 'Chris Argent spotted by.'

Both of the boys looked at her, 'What did he say?'

'He asked if I killed Morrison, and if I knew him before. I told him the truth. I think he will try to help me out, but I still think that if Gerard wants to kill me he's just to do it.'

Scott for the first time thought about that option, 'They think you did it. They will go after you.'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Not yet, but maybe soon.'

Once she finally stopped by the sheriff's station she turned over to Scott, 'Okay, so this idea of yours is what exactly?'

Scott made a grimace, 'Stiles will think a plan to get me into the evidence room and have a look at the evidence.'

Both teens looked at Scott and then at each other.

Scott gave Stiles a look before he pointed at the blonde, 'For Nina?'

Stiles looked at the girl, 'I'm pissed at you, but you're still my best friend.'

She smiled a bit, 'I know.'

'Okay, let's get this shit done. You,' he shot her a look, 'Stay. In. The. Car!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina almost crawled out of her skin by the time Scott and Stiles came back, 'Thank God, now can you please finally tell me what's happening?' she asked the moment Scott and Stiles appeared next to her car.

Stiles nervously stepped from one foot to another, 'Uh, Scott?'

'The blood in house is the same that the police has a sample of from the car.'

Nina blinked, 'Wait what? But the blood is Morrison's, or not?'

She looked from one to another.

Stiles sighed, 'Nina it is Morrison. He faked his dead. The blood in the house you said there was so much you instantly though Morrison must have killed Clara. If he had that much blood then he might as well have the blood somewhere stashed.'

Nina made a grimace, 'And what went all gone girl on me?'

'It's not as crazy when you hear the rest,' cut in Scott, 'The other blood, your blood that they have they got from a piece of clothing.'

Nina blinked confused, 'Okay?'

'Nina, I recognized the smell. It smelt like your blood and gunpowder. I think it was from your shirt when Kate shot you that night when we killed Peter.'

'But,' Nina shook her head, 'That was almost four months ago, h-how?'

'What did you do with the shirt, Nina?' asked Stiles.

She blinked trying to remember, 'I did wash anything since the winter formal and then…no wait. I remember now. I knew I wouldn't be able to wash it anyway, and it had a hole in it so I put into a bag and threw it out…,' she froze.

'What?' asked Scott taking a step closer to her, 'You remembered something else?'

Nina looked at him with terror in her eyes, 'I threw it before we found Lydia. I-I remember I didn't anything clean to wear so I took some of Maria's old clothes to school. When I came home I got annoyed and threw the bag with that shirt out.'

Stiles looked from Scott who had this look in his eyes like he understood what Nina meant by it to Nina herself who still looked like she have seen a ghost, 'Okay, guys might feeling me in?' he demanded getting more nervous which was something considering how nervous he was about his best friend being accused by a murder and founding out she has been actually set up by the victim.

'Well?'

Scott was the one who spoke, 'Stiles, Nina first saw Morrison in the woods the day we found Lydia. If he got that shirt from her trash…'

Stiles swallowed, 'He didn't start following you after you did.'

Nina nodded, 'He started before. At least the week we were looking for Lydia. He had to go through my trash, and get it to use it.'

'Which means that he might have been planning this before.'

Nina nodded, 'Why before.'

The boys shared a looked unsure of what to tell the blonde to make her feel better. Actually they were doubting there was something they could say in the first place.

'I can drive,' offered Scott as he saw how she was playing with her keys, 'I know how much you hate to drive.'

She looked up at him through her eyelashes waiting before she nodded a bit and hand them over to him. He took his taking her as well holding it for a bit.

'I'm sorry, Nina, for everything I put you through,' he told her sincere his eyes full of remorse he felt in that moment.

Nina nodded and looked down for a moment, 'Yeah, me too.'

'No, Nin, you did everything- you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to apologize to me. You always had my back. You were always my friend no matter what. I can't say the same.'

He took the keys and took a step back, 'Come on, I can take you home.'

He looked over to Stiles, 'Both of you.'

Nina looked at Stiles as well, 'I'm sorry, I used your mom when I went to try and talk to Maria. I'm desperate.'

Stiles nodded, 'To be completely honest, I would have been tempted too. If I had the chance to talk to my mom. Just please don't ever do that.'

Nina nodded, 'I promise. I mean it wasn't even her.'

They got into the car, 'Could it really have been your heart?' asked Scott as he started the car, and Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'I have no idea. I-I don't know why I said it, but it was me-well my head or whatever just making it all up. I mean the only thing that I actually said was that something was off about Lydia, maybe I just guessed those things.'

'Could it be a subconscious thing? Like maybe you did know, but you just didn't believe it enough or tied the loose ends right, but your subconscious did?' asked Scott, and Nina pressed herself against the back of the seat, 'Maybe…but I really don't want to talk to it again…it scares me now.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott lied down on the bed, and Nina went next to him as far away as possible. It was going to be awkward anyway, so why not make it even worse?

Scott sighed, 'I think I should say something.'

Nina chuckled, 'Because it's awkward?'

'Yeah, you can say it out loud that will only make it worse,' he complained halfhearted. It was a moment of silence before they both chuckled.

'No, but really I have to say it. I was upset with you. I thought…or I wanted to believe that it was because I thought that you not telling you like me is like betrayal. It's like you lying to me. It's not. I should have never said or even think about it in the first place. You didn't lie to me, and you definitely never betrayed me by it. I'm sorry about that as well.'

Nina waited but when he didn't continued she said, 'Okay, thank you for that.'

Scott nodded although he knew she couldn't seem him, 'Next, saying or even think that you were trying to steal me from Allison or whatever was the worst insult, and I regret it the most because I know that through all my BS you have been always by my side and did everything you could to help me and Allison out. Even if it had to hurt a lot.'

Again the pause Nina assumed she should fill in, 'Okay, you're forgiven, but yeah that hurt like the most.'

Scott nodded again, 'I was shocked when I found out. I-I know it may sound stupid, but it really never occurred to me that you might have feelings like that toward me. However, when I thought about it more I realize why it never occurred to me which is partly the main reason why I was upset with you.'

He turned to his side to looked at her even in the dark, and Nina did the same confused, 'Okay.'

'Stiles told me that I knew that you liked me, that deep down I knew it for a while, but I let you not saying anything because I liked the fact that you were that into me. I think he's right. I think I knew or I felt something when you saw me without a shirt or thought something happened to me, or I noticed it when your heart speeded up when we kissed or how your body reacted. I noticed I just always blamed hormones, and I never dig deeper because inside I was afraid that if I did I would have to deal with it, confront it. I didn't want to.'

'Okay,' Nina said softly as Scott stopped talking.

'I partly didn't want us to get awkward or bust somehow me, you, Allison, and partly…and this is the second main reason…I was pissed was that…I found out when me and Allison are in a bad place, and even though I hate myself for it somewhere inside me the wolf or doubts love the idea that you like me because you're so amazing. And all those doubts and the wolf remind me how you use to be the only thing I ever liked until Allison came even since the kiss. They make it easy to think that if you haven't avoided me afterwards or if I didn't get the asthma attack or if I was braver and talked to you sooner we could have been something. That's what got me so pissed because it would have been easy to with all these pros to just…fall in love with you, Nina.'

She felt like crying, 'But there's one con to those pros,' she didn't cry, instead she smiled bitterly in the dark although she was certain he could easily pick up her state in the moment, 'You don't love me, you love Allison.'

'It's bad between us right now, and yeah…if we started hanging our sooner or if…'

'No,' she shook her head, 'You already picked her that first day in school after the breaks. You-we talked, but when you say her… for the first time. You picked her in that moment Scott.'

'I didn't choose her over you, Nina. I fell for her.'

Nina nodded, 'I know, and it's okay.'

'I'm sorry I blamed you for that.'

'It's okay,' she said almost without breaking down. She must have been the worst case of masochism even because she stayed lying next to him until she felt asleep. She just heard him pretty say that he would always picked Allison over her, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would even if it meant that Scott picked Allison without knowing that Nina was a supernatural. I should have hurt more, but it made perfect sense. She wouldn't pick herself up either that way it was okay.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke up still feeling exhausted. He instantly knew that the warm he was feeling pressed next to him and the soft heartbeat didn't belong to Allison. It was Nina.

He looked down at her. She was pressed perfectly against him with her hand on his chest while he had his arm around shoulder. They were touching almost purposely perfect as they only made contact in places where there were clothes covering the skin so Nina wouldn't suck from him.

She was so cute when she was asleep. She looked anything like the wild and brave girl he adored so much. He wondered if he ever will be able to be like this with Allison again. Things between them were more than terrible after the disaster in the sheriff's station and the whole his mom finding out. He felt like the whole world had gone cold. Stiles and Nina were dealing with their own worries and traumas after the whole mess. That only made him even more grateful when she came last night at least to stay with him for a whole, and how it turned out a little longer.

This comfort that you feel when you can be near someone when you're down and need a moment of peace was like a balsam on his tired soul.

He reached his hand and touched her hair a bit. He tried hard not to wake her up and just watched her for a moment.

She was beautiful. She was amazing in every way he could think of. She was so fucking brave, honorable and a good friend. She went out of her way every damn time to help him out. She supported him everywhere she could. She liked him and still helped him to be with Allison even pretending and torturing herself by playing his girlfriend for the Argents.

He shook his head. How could this brilliant thing like _him_? He messed up everything he could, Allison was proof of that. He was failing in every way and everyone _again._ Why was she always on his side? Why did she want him? Succubus were predators. Shouldn't she want a better partner? Stronger? Wiser? She could have anyone she asked for, why him?

He touched her face briefly and she let out a soft moan as she took a little bit of his energy during the touch. He couldn't understand why she had to be force to live like this. Not being able to be with someone without hurting them. He had it so much easier compare to her. He grieved for her.

Scott looked at the bite mark he left on her neck and shoulder. It felt like ages ago since he bit her. He touched the damaged skin there. She stopped putting on makeup since if even the hunters thought she was bitten the wound would have heal by now.

It was strange but apart from her hair it was the only part on her body (well from the parts he had already touched) which he knew wasn't sucking his energy. Stiles told him about how Nina asked him to test it but she still took some away so he was surely the only one who could do it.

He wondered if it was possible to like bite her everywhere or something but since this bite didn't heal he couldn't be sure the others would.

Over the months she became one of his best friends. He wouldn't do anything if he could fix it for her. He would do anything for her. How could he blame her? How could he take it as something that was her fault? She couldn't stop herself from falling in love with him any more than he could stop himself for falling in love with Allison. She was so amazing. Stiles was right. He knew why he blamed her. He always knew, and it was the reason why he was so pissed about it. Was it cruel to tell her? Should he have given her fake hope? It would have been so easy to be with her. To not even try to get things right with Allison, but he couldn't do that. He loved Allison.

Nina suddenly woke up confused and blinked at him right in front of his face.

'We have to go to Morrison's house.'

Scott blinked at her, 'Good morning? Why would we go to his house?'

She got up not questioning why they were so close or why was he watching her in her sleep. She sat on the end of the bed and started to put on her shoes, 'Isn't it obvious? Evidence.'

Scott stood up as well, 'I'm pretty sure the sheriff has it cover, Nin.'

'Yeah, well the sheriff doesn't have werewolf senses.'

She stood up again, 'Come on.'

Scott watched her for a few seconds before he nodded. Apparently Nina decided to try to act as normal as possible about the whole situation. It was okay. If she wanted to deal with more pressing matters like Morrison, Jackson, the hunters he was okay with it, or so he hoped. They didn't found anything, but he took one of his shirts just in case to be able to know his sense and possibly look for him which Nina highly didn't approve, and rather went to try and get a hold of Clara.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Erica and Boyd were as fast as they could walking through the woods, but not running. Derek allowed them to go for supplies, but that was it. They were staying low after the full moon, but since the Argent started a hunt on them they needed to leave their houses and run. They've been in hiding for over a week now along with Derek and Clara. Lately they started talking. Right now they were just hiding, but was it enough? Shouldn't they leave? Leave Beacon Hill so the hunter wouldn't find and kill them on the spot? The thing was they weren't just talking about it. They were thinking about it…

Boyd stooped suddenly causing Erica to walk into him. She groaned, 'Derek told us to be back before sun up.'

Boyd looked around slowly. It was a dark night in the woods, 'I thought I heard something.'

Erica shivered and shook her head, 'Look, if we're gonna do that whole "I thought I heard something" thing, then we shouldn't be stopping. We should be running.' She was losing her mind with everything that happened. They came to their houses only to sneak into their room and get more supplies.

Boyd looked at her, 'No, listen.'

The blonde focused on the surroundings around her when she heard the howl, 'Coyote? Wolf?' she asked confused, but Boyd just shook his head, 'No, it can't be. There are no wolves in California.'

'No, but there are werewolves,' she said giving him a look.

Boyd frowned shaking his head, 'That didn't sound like Derek.'

Erica looked unsure herself. They've been a lot with Derek they knew him. He turned them, and it caused this sort of link between them. She looked at Boyd, 'Yeah, maybe it was…'

Another howl echoed through the woods.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina finally managed to find Clara in a house on the other side of the town later in the evening on Friday through her energy.

'Whose is this place?' asked the girl looking around.

'My granny left it to me, but I don't like living here alone. It's too big and quiet. So what's going on?'

Nina raised her brows, 'You don't know?'

'Know what?'

'Uh, I'm a primary suspect in a murder investigation. Morrison? The hunter I told you about-'

'Oh God, did he kill someone?' asked Clara terrified. Derek went to go to his old house to wait for Erica and Boyd who went to get supplies. She was supposed to stay with Isaac, but he said he wanted to go out for a walk. She didn't like the idea, but she couldn't exactly stop him. Neither of them.

'Yeah, himself.'

Clara blinked confused, 'What?'

'He staged his own murder and pointed the evidence at me, and where's your phone, I've been trying to reach you since like forever.'

Clara licked her lips, 'Derek thought someone might track us so he broke it and threw it away, uh…Nina, there's something you should know.'

The blonde blinked at Clara as she sat down nervously.

'Jesus, what now?'

'I think Morrison was using me to get to you.'

Nina's eyes widened, 'You? H-how?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was looking through every single book he could find in the house. They already went through everything Clara and Deaton had about the kanima, which wasn't much, but nothing seemed to be helpful in any way.

Derek let out a sighed when he heard his betas come into the house, 'You decided.' He knew they were planning to run away. He could tell by their guilty faces, scared eyes, and hushed whispers.

'When?'

Erica spoke gathering some courage, 'Tonight.'

'Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time,' filled in Boyd emphasizing that they were in it together.

Derek turned around looking at them upset. He wished he could say that it had more to do with the fact that they were teens, and they didn't know what they were doing, but he knew it was because they were leaving him when they should have been his pack.

'It's not like we want to,' said Erica.

'What do you want?' asked Derek crossing his arms.

'Since I just turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know.'

'Well, I told you there was a price,' reminded them Derek.

Boyd nodded, 'Yeah, but you didn't say it would be like _this_.'

'Yeah, but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack. And you're not a pack without an Alpha,' he said and was momentary hurt and surprised when Boyd said, 'We know.'

'You wanna look for another pack? How are you even gonna find one?'

'We think we already did,' admitted Boyd.

'We were in the woods and like all of a sudden we heard all this howling. It was unbelievable,' said Erica still thinking about the howls echoing through the woods.

'There must have been a dozen of them.'

'Maybe more,' agreed.

'Yeah, or maybe only two. You know what the Beau Geste effect is? If they modulate their howls with a rapid shift in tone, 2 wolves can sound like 20-'

'Look that doesn't matter, okay? There's another pack out there. There's got to be. We've made up our minds,' cut him off Erica annoyed.

'Yeah, we lost, Derek. And it's over. We're leaving.'

'No. No, you're running. And once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running,' told them Derek.

Erica didn't wait for an answer she took Boyd's hand and took him out of the hallway.

'Hey!' called Clara as Erica and Boyd walked pass her with guilty faces.

'What the hell?! What's happening? Where are they going?' she demanded from Derek.

'They're running away. They wanted to for a while.'

'Why didn't you tell me!' she shouted, 'This is the problem we're constantly hiding something from someone! You're not telling me why you needed a pack so soon.'

'Clara,' started Derek, 'No, I never asked. I thought you just wanted a pack and were helping out kids who had shitty lives, but it wasn't that was it?' she asked, and Derek could tell something happened. Something else.

'What happened?'

She sighed and started to calm down, 'I told Nina about Morrison who apparently is faking his dead to pin it on her. Oh and she ran away so apparently she blames me for it a bit.'

'What?!'

'Yeah, I got great taste in men, don't I?' she sighed and brushed her hair, 'The fuck.'

Derek watched her for a few moments. They talked about it. Clara still blamed herself about him. She didn't tell Nina, but apparently she should have come clean instantly. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her about why he really wanted a pack so fast even if he had to have one made from teens?

He opened his mouth when he suddenly caught a scent he knew and grabbed a knife. Before Clara could even let out a sound he threw it through the room only for his resurrected uncle to catch it.

'Oh my God,' breathed out Clara her hear speeding up to violent beats which only proved how scared and shocked she was. Derek told her Peter was back, but it was one thing to hear about it a completely different one to actually witness it.

Peter looked at the knife in his hand and then at his nephew and Clara, 'I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken.'

He threw it back, 'It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self - esteem - deprived adolescent in town.'

Derek frowned stepping between him and Clara who still watched him shocked, 'What do you want?'

'Well, I want to help. You're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you.'

Peter looked behind Derek at Clara who was frowning at him now.

'Look, I'm really sorry about the hand,' he tried to get pass his nephew, but he blocked his path and looked like he wasn't planning to move, 'Don't.'

He looked him into the eyes and saw that he wouldn't let him near the nurse so he nodded to himself, 'Okay, how about we talk?' asked Peter putting his hand on Derek's shoulder. The other man looked down at the hand before looked back up at Peter and nodded, 'Sure, let's talk.'

In a second he grabbed him and threw him to the stairs breaking them from the impact.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Scott nervously looked at Isaac as he was standing above the examination table looking at the small dog they had in. He didn't want to ask him. He hated the fact that Gerard was forcing him like this using his mom? But how could he just give them all up? He had the kanima now! He was in control, and he was planning on killing Derek what stopped him from killing him afterwards. He wanted revenge because of Kate, and all of them were there that day.

'Why does it smell like that?' asked Isaac suddenly breaking his train of thoughts.

Deaton and Scott shared a look.

'What?' asked Isaac confused by their exchange.

Deaton smiled, 'Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not.'

Isaac stayed quiet for a moment before he said with a blank face, 'He's not getting better, is he? Like cancer.'

Deaton nodded, 'Osteosarcoma. It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here. I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others? Give me your hand,' asked Deaton and put his hand against the poor animal's fur, 'Go on.'

Isaac watched as his veins went dark, and he pulled his hand away shocked as he felt some pain going through his hand, 'What did I do?'

'You took some of his pain away,' explained Scott with a calm look on his face.

'Only a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite a difference,' said Deaton.

Isaac brushed his face as a small tear escaped his eye. Scott smiled, 'It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too.'

Deaton chuckled and took the dog from the table to return it to its cage. Scott went to put away the equipment.

Isaac watched as Deaton left before he walked to Scott, 'They're leaving tonight, during the game.'

Scott blinked, 'So, why are you telling me?'

'I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. I'm asking for your advice,' said Isaac surprising the other boy. They weren't exactly friends. They hardly spoke if it wasn't for about what was going on or what were they going to do; still, he didn't have anything against Isaac. He mostly just thought that the boy didn't understood what was really going on and that Derek's bite was more of a curse from hell than a gift from heaven. He also felt kind of sorry for him because of his father. His dad was no angel, but he couldn't imagine someone that was supposed to care for you and love you would break your trust like that hurt you up over and over again.

'From me? Why?'

'Because I trust you,' admitted Isaac shocking Scott even more.

'W-why?' he asked. He honestly didn't understand what it was with people. Derek wanted him in his pack. Allison fell in love with him. Nina fell in love with him, and now Isaac trusted him? Didn't they see that he was nothing special? That he messed everything he could up?

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, 'Because you always seem to want to do the right thing.'

Scott stopped putting away the tools, 'I usually have no idea what I'm doing. Actually I always have no idea what I'm doing.'

'Hmm. Do you want to let me know what you're doing right now?' asked Isaac hopefully as Scott turned around to look at him.

'I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me.'

'Well, I guess that makes me lucky 'cause uh - 'cause I don't have anyone, so,' said Isaac calmly like it didn't matter.

Scott waited for a few moments before he asked, 'Are you gonna go with them?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I think I will. Good luck with the game though.'

'Well, thanks, but I'm not... I'm not going either. Can't even think about playing some meaningless game right now,' said Scott feeling a bit sad that Isaac decided to go even if they weren't friends. He didn't know what came over him in that moment. Even his wolf left somehow sad. Also it was funny how much lacrosse used to mean to him. How much he wanted the first line. Yeah, right, the first line which he always wanted just to get Allison. How much had he done and choose just for Allison. He risked so many lives that night just to play.

'You weren't at practice last week, were you?' asked Isaac.

'No, I skipped it. Why?' asked Scott confused.

'Jackson was there.'

'What do you mean _there_? Like, he was-'

'As if nothing had happened,' nodded Isaac.

'Really? That means... The game tonight?' asked Scott shocked even more and worried.

Isaac nodded, 'Yeah. He's playing.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina sighed and stopped as she was on her way to school. She turned around and looked over at Melissa who was unsure looking at her, 'Okay, listen, Scott is still Scott. He may have changed and now his eyes are glowing yellow, and he's stronger and faster and everything, but he's still your son. He didn't pick this. He didn't want to get bitten and turn into a werewolf, but he is one, and let me tell you something as a supernatural being since birth he is one of the most amazing and good that are out there. He runs to saves people every single time like it's all on him when he could just stay hidden, but he doesn't he's trying,' she sighed, 'I can't make you see him the way I see him, but trust me he's still the kind and great kid he always was.'

Melissa watched the blonde for several more moments before she sighed, 'You really love him.'

She rolled her eyes, 'It doesn't matter. What matters is that he wants to do the right thing and that enough should tell you that he's still Scott, he's still your son.'

She looked at the school sensing Isaac coming in, 'I have to go.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott sat down on the bench on the field. He felt like he was about to crawl out of his skin. He was nervous, his wolf was nervous, Stiles's who was also nervous next to him was not helping.

'Your dad coming?' he asked hoping talking about something would at least partly set him mind to peace.

Stiles nodded nodding at the bench, 'Yeah, he's already here.'

Scott nodded as well, 'You seen Allison?'

'No, you seen Lydia?' asked Stiles in return.

'Not yet,' admitted Scott looking around.

Stiles sighed, 'You know what's going on?'

'Not yet,' repeated Scott before looking at him.

Stiles nodded, 'It's going to be bad, isn't it? All of it, Nina and Morrison, Jackson and Gerard, I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?' asked Stiles not really joking.

'Looks like it.'

Stiles sighed, 'Scott, the other night seeing my dad get hit over the head by Matt, you know, while I'm just standing there and I can't even move, it just - I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't...,' he shook his head.

Scott put his hand on his shoulder, 'It's okay.'

'We're losing, dude,' Stiles said with worry in his eyes. Scott wanted so desperately to tell him something to hold on to. To believe that they can made it right, that they can win, or do something about it, and just survive and beat it all, and win. Just once.

'The hell are you talking about?' asked the coach as he walked toward them, 'Game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there. You're in for Greenberg.'

Stiles blinked confused not fully processing what was happening, 'What? What happened to Greenberg?'

Coach snored, 'What happened to Greenberg? He sucks,' he raised his hand and then raised another one to compare them, 'You suck _slightly_ less.'

'I'm playing? On the field? With the team?' asked Stiles looking in front of himself confused.

Coach nodded, 'Yes, unless you'd rather play with yourself.'

'I already did that today, twice,' he admitted causing Scott to shot him an amused look.

Coach shook his head at the boy urging a helmet into Stiles's hands, 'Get the hell out there!'

Stiles swallowed looking at Scott who pointed him eagerly into the field, 'Go, dude, this is your shot!'

Stiles nodded several times not thinking straight before he smiled like a maniac and actually ran to the field. He stopped and ran back toward a slightly confused by this Scott. He took his shirt and shouted into his face, 'I'm playing, man!'

Scott for the first time in what seemed like weeks purely laughed at his best friend cheerfulness and watched as he ran back to the field once more.

Nina took Stiles spot, 'He's playing?' she asked genuinely happy with a bright smile on her face. It felt like a first one in a very long time, 'God, that's literally the only good news of today.'

Scott blinked, 'Why? What else happened?'

She shook her head, 'I'll tell you later. Right now let's just focus on Jackson. I'm quick. I might reach him if it comes to worst.'

Scott nodded, 'You didn't come to school today.'

'Didn't feel like being watched and judged by my classmates only this time like a murderer not a slut.'

Scott frowned, 'They don't know Nina. I would have heard if they were talking about it.'

She looked at him for a second maybe wondering if he was telling the truth before she nodded, 'Okay.'

They turned back to the field and for a while just quietly sat there.

'Why do you like me?' Scott asked suddenly as they were sitting on the bench watching the game both tensed about Jackson.

Nina stopped pacing and looked at him, 'For real? Now you want to discuss my feelings? Screw that. Why do you want to discuss them in the first place? I don't-I'm over them. I'm over you.'

He gave her a look. Both of them knew she was lying.

She pounded for a second before she went back to walking around the room like a nervous animal. Still she spoke. 'Okay, fine. I like you, but can you blame me? And I'm not explaining or whatever you want me to do right now. Right now, Jackson! Remember?!'

Scott shook his head, 'I know, I know-we have things in hands, but why? I-I don't get you. You're…you're the most prettiest girl in the school, you're a succubus, you could have anyone you asked for literally, and you're so caring and amazing why would you want me?'

Nina looked to the field shaking her head. It wasn't the first time she heard Scott doubt himself and think less of himself like this, but it always surprised her, 'You don't know how amazing are you, do you?'

Scott raised his brows, 'Yeah, an amazing screw up.'

She sighed and closed her eyes, 'You're going to make me say it, aren't you?'

He waited looking at the blonde.

'Fine, I like you because you are _you_. You care for people. I don't mean just your friends, okay? You do everything that you can to help people out. Not just me or Stiles but Derek?' she looked at him again, 'Someone you thought might be a murder, and you still rushed to save him from the Argents that night. Lydia? You went out of your way to protect her and look for her in the woods and when Derek thought she was the kanima? You did everything you could to save her even if you thought she might be the kanima. And don't even get me started on Jackson. You, you have every right to have his gut. He was a colossal dick to you since day one. I don't mean just lacrosse, but middle school pranks and all those hurtful things he told you and Stiles? And you still try to protect him.'

He watched her. Her posture. Her gestures. The sound of her voice, the tone, the height. The way her heart was beating and how passionate she was about him.

'And you have the biggest heart. You've been through so much yet you're still trying and holding up. You love so much and deeply you were willing to go through everything just to have a shot with Allison. You're, let's face it, handsome even if you don't think so,' she looked away for a moment, 'You had my back. You helped me when I couldn't stop feeding. You saved me in the station. You… you're my first kiss,' she shrugged her shoulders; 'I just like you for who you are, for what you do and what you mean to me. I like who you are and who are you becoming every day. Don't ever let yourself think you're not worth it or something.'

He honestly didn't understand it. How could a girl. Brave, bold, passionate and wonderful in every single way like him? With Allison… Allison is his equal. They started off as two normal teens in love. They instantly liked each other. Nina didn't like him at first. She became his friends. She saw him, saw what he become what he had the potential to become and fell for it.

She liked him the way he was. The way he was now.

Nina James loved him, and he knew that he didn't deserve it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff frowned, 'Oh, no. Why is my son running out to the field?' he asked sounding desperate.

Melissa blinked slowly turning her head to the side to look at him, ' Because he's on the team?'

Sheriff blinked completely forgetting that Stiles was actually was on the team since he never played, 'He is. He's on the team. He's - he's on the field,' the sheriff stood up shouting, 'My son is on the field!'

Stiles who nervously held the stick swallowed hard looking at his dead, 'Oh, dear God.' He always wanted to play, but right now he wasn't sure he would actually be any good out there. He looked over at the bench where Scott and Nina were giving him supportive nods and thumbs up.

Well he was here, so he might as well try right?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As Scott waved at Stiles he suddenly heard Gerard. He froze next to Nina who looked at him, 'What's wrong? Scott?'

He looked around trying to find the man, Gerard, _'Listen closely because the game is about to get interesting.'_

'Do you know where Gerard is right now?' he asked in whisper Nina who started searching the field and the benches.

' _Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me, Scott, who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so bravely came out to support you?'_ Scott tensed looking over to the bench where his mom sat next to the sheriff. _'Or the sheriff, your best friend's father? Or how about the pretty little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha?'_ asked Gerard just as Lydia came to talk to his mom and then took a seat next to her, ' _Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?'_

Scott swallowed as Nina spoke, 'He's right over there.'

' _Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that ridiculous coach? Maybe he could go after your blonde guard dog? It's up to you, Scott. But you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't... I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood.'_

Nina put her hand on his shoulder, 'What did he say?'

Scott looked at her. He couldn't even repeat those words.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Peter showed Derek his arm, 'See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me.'

Derek crossed his arms as Peter slowly stood up, 'Why would I want help from a total psycho?'

'First of all, I'm not a total psycho. And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect. Clara?' he looked at the woman, 'I'm really sorry about your hand. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?'

'No,' answered both Derek and Clara at the same time.

'Oh,' sighed Peter dramatically, 'Everyone makes mistakes kids.'

'You got Maria into a coma.'

'That was an accident. I just wanted to slow her down.'

'That's a lie.'

Peter looked at Clara again, 'Now why would I try the kill the only woman that could actually stop Nina if it came to the worst?'

Derek frowned, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Peter watched him for a few moments, 'You don't know? Well, it's a very interesting story I assure you, but right now kanima's seem to be the priority at hands.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach put a hand on Scott's shoulder and sat the boy down, 'Sit down, McCall.'

'But, coach, we're dying out there,' told him Scott. His best friend who was literally painful to watch out there was definitely not helping the situation.

'Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit,' the coach looked over at Nina, 'Nina, out of the bench.'

'But coach, what happened to your best boxer?' she asked hopefully.

'She skipped too many practices, now leave.'

She sighed at Scott and walked away to sit with Melissa and Lydia who looked like she wanted to tell her something, but she ignored her.

Scott turned around from them just as he saw Isaac sitting down next to him on the spot where Nina was siting a while ago, 'You came to help.'

Isaac gave him a look before he smirked, 'I came to win. You got a plan yet?' he asked. He honestly had no idea why he chose to come, but he wasn't running away.

'No, right now it's pretty much just keep Jackson from killing anyone,' admitted Scott looking at Jackson who was so far acting normal.

'Well, that might be easier if you're actually in the game. We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you.'

'How do we do that? He's got a bench full of guys he can use before he ever puts me on the field,' he said, and they both looked over at the bench where there was still three other players. He suddenly thought of something and as he turned around to look at Isaac he could tell he was thinking the same, 'Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?

Isaac put on his helmet, 'I can try.'

As he walked to the field to take his position he looked over at Jackson, and he shot him a smirk. The boy frowned back at him confused, and Isaac just walked to his spot.

Suddenly the game change entirely as Isaac one by one got players to the ground. The problem? It was his own players. Everyone watched as their bench got empty since he stroke down every player the coach sent to play.

'Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?' shouted the coach, but Isaac just shrugged his shoulders.

Stiles ran toward him, 'This is a part of the plan or are you just being a dick?'

'A little bit of both,' said Isaac with a wink before he looked at Jackson again, 'Don't get to close to him, okay?'

Stiles nodded and ran back to his spot.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Erica was breathing hard as she slowly tried to crawl away from Allison who was mercilessly pointing at her. They had a plan. They decided to leave during the game and find the pack that they heard in the woods, but it was all a trap. The hunters lure them, and now Allison was going to kill them.

'Allison, please,' she begged, but the girl just fired at her. They were wrong. It wasn't a pack. They thought it was, but it was the hunters they laid a trap for them, and they jumped right in. They chased them through the woods like animals, and now they were going to kill them. Allison was going to kill them.

Allison fired an arrow into her hand to stop her from crawling while she still had one stuck in her leg.

Erica looked away as she saw another arrow was fired at her. She didn't want to see it.

As the arrow was about to hit her head, Boyd managed to catch it. He groaned at Allison who didn't wait and shot another one at him hitting him into the stomach. She didn't stop there she shot an arrow after an arrow until Boyd wasn't on the ground. Erica was terrified. She would never imagine sweet Allison Argent would have been capable of it. The worst part was that she could sense what she was feeling. Allison wasn't afraid, or she didn't feel sorry about what she was doing, she enjoyed it, she liked it.

'Stop!' shouted Erica one more time.

Allison was ready for shot again when her father fire into her bow and threw it out of her hands.

She looked at him shocked and annoyed before she pulled out a knife waiting for what was Boyd going to do. He fell to the ground instantly losing consciousness. As the other reached them and helped them with the hostages to the car, Allison went to examine her bow, 'You owe me a new bow.'

Chris looked at his daughter upset, 'You owe me an explanation.'

'For what? I caught them. Me,' she said proudly.

' _Caught_ came very close to _kill_. And that's not the way we do this,' reminded her Chris taking a very close look at his daughter. She really went deep into the hunting after she found out about Victoria perhaps a bit too deep. It was ironic on one hand he had a daughter who was being too human despite losing her mother and on the other he had one who was losing all her humanity.

'Maybe it's not the way you do it. I think my way worked out pretty well,' said Allison with a smile pulling out her phone.

'You were playing with them. Torturing them.'

She raised her hand to stop him from talking as the voice message started recording, 'Hey, grandpa, it's me. We got our two runaways. Call us back,' she said with a smile before she barked at her father, 'What?'

'It's just the first time I've heard you call him that,' said Chris genuinely worried about her. Allison watched him for the longest of moments before she put her phone away, 'I finally accepted him.'

Chris took a step closer, 'You haven't spoken about what happened to Morrison yet. He trained you. I thought you liked him.'

Allison titled her head, 'Nina killed him, or so they say what else is there to tell?'

'So you're fine with your friend being accused of a murder?' asked Chris looking very carefully at his daughter trying to find some of the old Allison underneath the girl that stood in front of him.

'She was never my friend. Not really, I was naïve to think I could be friends with a succubus. I was stupid to think that she was a good person. Their monsters, all of them, and they have to be taken down one by one like a rabid dog. If she killed Morrison, she has to die.'

Chris blinked he knew those words. Rabid dogs is what his father words in his daughters mouth. He knew this was just like everything else that changed in her his father's doing.

'And if she didn't?'

'There's evidence,' said Allison before she walked to the car, 'Besides I'm pretty sure we will know what happened soon.'

Christ Argent didn't know who this girl was looking just like his daughter, but it was not her. This was a girl his father had made out of her, and he couldn't help, but wonder if she wasn't just a step away from doing what Kate did.

'We have no proof that she did it, Allison. If she didn't kill him, we're not killing her.'

The brunette looked at him before she got into the car, 'We have blood and fingerprints, but grandpa told me that he's taking care of her.'

Chris frowned, 'What does that mean?'

Allison shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jackson got Isaac to the ground brutally.

'Oh, God,' Nina stoop up. He was so close to him, he had to cut him.

Scott ran toward him kneeling beside him while Stiles stood and watch them, 'Isaac?'

'It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading,' said the taller boy with panic in his eyes.

That was when Scott heard Gerard again, ' _You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns.'_

EMT came and pulled Isaac on the stretchers, 'One, two, three.'

Coach ran toward Scott and hand him over his helmet and stick, 'McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit.'

Melissa ran down to Scott with Nina close behind, 'Hey, something's happening, isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?'

Scott looked worried at her and then at Nina, 'Nin, can you get my mom home? Keep her safe,' he then turned to his mom, 'you should go.'

Melissa shook her head stubbornly, 'Oh, I'm not going anywhere. And everything that I said before, forget it. All of it. Okay?' she asked surprising both teens, 'If you- either of you,' she turned to Nina for a quick look, 'can do something to help, then you do it. You have to.'

Scott watched his mom amazed. He always knew how brave and strong of a woman she was, but this was almost too much even for her. She got threatened by a supernatural being and a hunter, and she was still willing to stay and help if she could, 'I will.'

He looked over at Nina who nodded at him and both returned to the bench. They continued to play when Scott ended up on the ground for a moment Gerard spoke to him once more, 'Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Gerard pulled the sword, 'It was a good effort, Isaac. It was. This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime.'

Isaac slowly tried to crawl from Gerard's reach in the boys lockers room. He managed to get from the ground to the sinks where he turned to look at Gerard and smirked.

The old man frowned looking at the mirror and seeing Scott right before he went against the two other hunters he brought with him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Peter stood in front of Derek, 'You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready. Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's relishing in his victory,' continued Peter sounding like he was enjoying it. Derek who was sitting on the stair was ready to tell him to suck it when Clara spoke coming to the hallway again, 'Stop it. We know we're losing, and we know all that. So how about you tell us something useful for once?'

Derek gave her a small grateful look before he frowned at Peter again who nodded, 'Oh, I'm going to. And it's gonna prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson.'

'What do you mean? Know how to kill him?' asked Derek.

'Actually, how to save him,' said Peter surprising both of them.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles took the ball and looked around. No one was around, and he had the ball. He had the ball and no one was around. 'Oh, oh!'

He started running toward the other team's goalie with all the other players right at his heels. He started screaming before he stopped right in front of the goalie.

Nina slapped her forehead when Stiles just stopped and started looking around unsure what to do next when he was perfectly ready to score.

'Stilinski! Shoot it. Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!' shouted the coach.

Stiles kept on looking around as everyone shouted at him when he suddenly noticed his dad, Mellissa, Lydia, and Nina.

'Shoot it!' yelled Lydia, and Stiles turned around and actually threw the ball.

'I scored a goal?' he asked right after confused as they were now losing only two points, and everyone was cheering for him, 'I scored a goal! I scored a goal!'

He couldn't believe it.

'That's what I'm talking about!' shouted coach.

He scored. He, Stiles Stilinski scored! He could do this. He could totally do this. He took a deep breath. He was going to win this game.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Peter continued, 'There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name.'

'It's just a myth.'

'Sometimes myths and legends bear a hint of truth. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack,' explained Peter.

'It seeks a master.'

'And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?'

'An orphan.'

'Jackson's parents died before he was born,' said Clara uncrossing her arms, 'He's adopted.'

'Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back.'

'How?' asked Derek.

Peter shouted, 'Through his heart. How else?'

Clara let out an annoyed sighed at that, 'What kind of stupidity is that?'

Derek snarled, 'You know, in case you hadn't noticed, Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with.'

Peter shook his head, 'Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is one person. One young lady with whom Jackson shared a real bond. One person who can reach him. Who can save him. It's always that one person who can person who can get through. Everyone has one.'

Derek looked over at Clara who nodded understanding who Peter meant, 'Lydia.'

'Your best ally has always been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a heart. That's why you've always known that you need Scott more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love,' he said looking at Clara who frowned, 'Why are you looking at me?'

'Well you seem to be the only human love Derek has right now, even if platonic. I'm sure you can relay, nephew,' he looked at him again with his typical smirk.

'Either way, we need to get to Scott and fill him in. We're running out of time, and unfortunately Gerard has all the cards in his hands.'

Derek didn't trust nor liked his uncle in that moment, but even he could tell that he had run out of options or ideas. He looked over to Clara, 'Wait ten minutes after us and then go to your grandma's house and stay there okay?' he asked. He didn't feel okay about leaving her go on her own, but like Peter said he couldn't waste time.

The tall woman nodded, 'Yeah, be careful and let me know what's going on if you can,' she told him before blinking a few times looking confused.

'What is it?' asked Derek, and Peter shot her a curious look as well. Clara shook her head, 'It's nothing I just-good luck.'

The two men left and Clara sat down on the stairs. She wasn't sure why, but for a moment she had this weird feeling like something bad was about to happen which was stupid because something bad was already happening.

She looked at her watch to check for ten minutes and leave after them. She waited fifteen just to be sure. She walked out of the house stopping only when she got to her car. She got inside and put the key into the started. It was then that she noticed someone sitting on the backseat and screamed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach shouted, 'We did it. We won!'

Everyone was cheering. The people in the crowds, the players.

Scott turned to look where Nina was the only one not jumping around and just looking worried stood. Their gazes met, and Scott whispered to himself, 'Nothing happened. Nothing.'

Nina opened her mouth as if she wanted to tell him something, but she didn't.

In a second all the lights went off and the whole field went into dark. People started running around screaming. No one knew what was happening.

'Scott! Scott, where are you? Scott!' he heard and started running.

He managed to catch her, 'Mom, mom, mom, mom. Are you okay?'

Melissa nodded, 'Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. But somebody is hurt. Somebody is down on the field.'

Just like that the lights went back on, and coach ran toward the group of people around a body on the ground. 'Get out of the way. Move. Back off! Move.'

Nina noticed it had red lacrosse uniform, 'Stiles?'

'Jackson?' shouted Lydia as she managed to get pass the boys and see the body on the ground, 'What's happened to Jackson? Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, what's happening?' cried Lydia trying to get to the boy. Nina rushed to her and put her arms around her to stop her. She had a feeling it was too late, but she couldn't tell since she couldn't sense his energy.

'Can we get a medic over here? We're gonna need a medic!' shouted the coach and Melissa kneeled down to check on him, 'He's not breathing. No pulse.'

'Nothing?' asked coach terrified. He couldn't believe it. First they found the kid who killed all those people, and now Jackson…right there, on the field? H-how?

'Nothing,' shook her head Melissa her professional training kicking in.

She uncovered his shirt.

'Oh, my God. There's blood. There's blood,' Lydia panicked, and Nina held her tighter.

The blonde frowned at the wounds on his stomach. Who did it?

'He did it to himself,' mumbled Isaac close to her.

Himself? What the hell? That didn't make sense why would Gerard kill him, or did he do it on his own? Could he have taken enough control over himself to break free like that?

The sheriff suddenly appeared next to them looking at the body before he started to look around, 'Stiles. Where's Stiles? Where... Where's my son? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles? Where the hell is my son?'

Nina blinked looking around the field. There were too many people, but-but she could go through their energies quickly if she was looking for someone she knew…

'Stiles?' she breathed out confused and let go of trembling Lydia who kneeled to Jackson's side.

Stiles's energy was gone. Stiles wasn't on the field. She froze when she realized that Stiles Stilinski was really gone.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Last Chapter of Season Two:**

' _Please, don't hurt her. Do what you want to me, but don't hurt her.'_

' _No one is going to hurt you.'_

' _We need to make sure he won't hurt her and for that you need to focus.'_

' _Your mom was a bitch, Nina, in every definition of that word. She cared for no one but herself and you.'_

' _I need to not be with you 24/7, so in a way, we're breaking up.'_


	25. Masterplan

**Would it really hurt you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Okay, everyone it's the end of season two. The chapter turned out to be the longest one yet. Although it pretty much wraps up everything that went down in season two with addition to what happened with Nina and Clara. I'm still going to have an Extra chapter like before which will take place after season two and before season 3A. It will basically tell something about what happened during the summer breaks, and what happened with everyone. I would like to thank** **PapaBear71** **,** **stefansalvctore** **,** **lilybug5a** **,** **IlovemeforwhoIam** **and** **sarabeara188** **for adding the story to their favourites, and** **ladyby16** **and** **jazzyfizzle1410** **for following.** **Also thanks everyone for reading, and feedback :3 It really makes up my days to know that you still like and enjoy reading it, so thank you.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy :3**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was walking, but it felt like he wasn't even moving.

' _It's going to be bad, isn't it? All of it, Nina and Morrison, Jackson and Gerard, I mean, like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?'_ Stiles's word echoed in his head.

' _I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't…'_

' _This my dear friends, is the reason why I think up all the plans.'_

' _I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes.'_

' _Hey, Scott, it's cool, you're my best friend.'_

'Scott! Scott!' he barely heard or saw Nina who was trying to get his attention as he was remembering something from when he and Stiles were kids.

' _You know you could have go to Max's birthday party without me, Stiles,'_ he told his ten year old best friend as they were pushing their bikes to his house after school.

' _Nah, it would have been super lame without you,_ ' said Stiles smiling at the boy. He remembered that Max didn't invite him because just a couple of days before he had an asthma attack, and he heard how the boy said he was afraid he would get another one at his party. It didn't matter to Stiles how many times Scott told him to go without him.

' _Please, you're my best friend. I wouldn't leave you.'_

Nina put her hands on his face which for the first time helped him to focus. He opened his mouth stunned how close she was, and how easy she could reach him and his wolf, who desperately scratching his mind to let him out, so he could find his human beta. His wolf always saw things simple. Allison was his human mate, Nina his first in command supernatural beta sometimes mate if he let him take too much control. Stiles his human beta and now he was oddly clinging to Isaac acting as if he was also a part of imaginary pack.

'Look, at me Scott, we'll find him. I promise, we'll find him alive and safe.'

He looked at her lips listening to what she was saying and painfully closed his eyes trying to calm down. He put his hands on her elbows. Never in his life did he needed to hold on to someone so much as he needed it right now. He couldn't lose Stiles. He seriously couldn't lose Stiles.

'You okay?' asked the sheriff.

Scott nodded, and they both stepped away.

The sheriff nodded before brushing his forehead. It was clear that he was anxious and who wouldn't be? His son had gone missing from the lacrosse field just a few moments ago, and no one had any clue where he might have gone. He didn't have his phone on his, and no one saw him in the chaos leave, 'I got to meet with the medical examiner and try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means,' he said looking like he was losing, and he didn't want to show it to the teens who looked just as panicked and didn't need more to add up, 'the hell, I don't know what that means. Um... Look, if he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you see him...,' the sheriff shook his head not even sure what else to say.

'Stiles said he used to get panic attacks,' said Nina all of the sudden causing Isaac, Scott and the sheriff to look at her, 'Maybe,' she shook her head thinking, 'the too much attention with the lights going off got to him, and he's just freaking out somewhere.'

Scott nodded, 'He hated when someone saw him get one.'

Sheriff nodded, 'Okay, promise me you'll let me know immediately if he calls you?'

They all nodded, and he walked away.

Isaac and Nina started walking while coach walked up to Scott stopping him, 'McCall, we need you on the team, okay? You know I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up,' he told him.

Scott nodded. He didn't really have time for it, but what else could he have done? Coach seemed serious upset about Jackson. They would have as well, but they had to find Stiles, and it still felt like he wasn't dead, like he was just asleep. Like he was going to somehow wake up, and just give them all some mean comment, or something.

'Yeah, I know, coach.'

Coach nodded as well. Scott could tell he was holding back tears, 'All right. I mean, I-I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys,' he said like he needed Scott to know, like he needed someone to know, 'Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we-I need you on the team. Get your grades back up.'

Scott nodded at him sure in that moment that he would not let him down, 'I will.'

'I know,' said coach and waved at him to go to the lockers.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles hissed as one of the hunters through him down the stairs, and he painfully hit the ground. Great, he was in the Argents' basement or whatever. He had no idea why they took him or brought him here, but it couldn't be something good.

With a shaky breath he stood up which was when he heard it. It was dark in the basement, but the noise sounded so pleading and desperate it freaked him out. His back immediately hit the wall behind. There was no way he was staying open to whatever was in the basement with him. He looked for the light switch on the wall.

When the light came out his eyes widened in pure shock, in front of him were Boyd and Erica tied up and hanging from the wall.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina waited until all the boys left everyone talking about what happened with Jackson and where the hell did Stiles disappeared. Some thought there was going to be a celebration, or a party, but no one dared to make one because of what happened.

The blonde let out a shaky breath. She tried to think a single nice thing she ever said to Jackson. Nothing came up. He wasn't like Matt. He didn't do it on purpose. He was an asshole, sure. She used to hate him for touching when she didn't want him to, but he didn't deserve to die. None of them deserved that. He was dead now, Lydia was broken, and Stiles was God knows where. She shivered at the thought that the next teen they might found will be her pale best friend.

When last of the boys left the lockers room, she rushed in.

'Is that everyone?' asked Scott as Nina walked in.

'I think so,' said Isaac, and both he and Nina blinked surprised as Scott literally ripped out the door to Stiles's locker. Nina got it. Their best friend was missing, and he was freaking out, big time. 'You're gonna find him by scent?' asked Isaac as Scott pulled out his shirt and shoe.

Scott hand him over the shoe, 'Yeah, we both are. Nina can sense his energy, but we have to stick to this.

Isaac looked at the shoe oddly, 'But how come you get his shirt and I get a shoe?' he asked confused which would have earn him a chuckle from Nina if she wasn't so worried about Stiles, and seriousness of the situation.

She blinked and turned around slowly when she sensed Derek and someone she didn't recognize coming to the room, 'We need to talk.'

She opened her mouth showed when the person who came after him turned out to be none other than Peter Hale, 'All of us.'

Scott breathed out, 'Holy shit.'

Before either of the boys had time to even act Nina was already in front of Peter, and she smashed him against the lockers throwing them over.

'Oh my God!' shouted Isaac as Derek got to her and pulled her off the older werewolf, 'Well, that was definitely a different welcome than most man would like from a girl like you.'

She spit at him.

'Okay, that's enough. He's here to help,' said Derek pushed her further away from Peter.

'That piece of shit?! No thanks, I would rather ask the Argents for help than him,' she said upset.

Peter smirked, 'Well, I wouldn't advice that since they all think you murdered one of theirs.'

'Yeah? And how would you know what the Argents think? You've been alive what two weeks?'

'Enough!' shouted Derek, 'We have to work together.'

'We don't want to work with him,' said Scott coming to stand next to Nina.

Scott frowned at the werewolf he thought was dead. The one that turned him, and hurt so many people, and kill others. The one that started it all. He used to be afraid of him, now he was just wanted to punch him in the face, even his wolf was acting toward him as if he was danger to his friends, his pack.

'What the hell is this?'

'You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station,' said Derek.

'Okay, hold on. He... He threatened to kill my mom. And I had to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?'

Derek shot Nina a look, 'And you?'

She frowned.

'You're on his side. You heard him and Argent, but you said nothing.'

She had enough. It was always the same. Everyone constantly telling her that she had a spot for Scott that when it came to Scott she broke every rule. Allison, Stiles, even fucking Derek? She had enough. She was done being marked as someone's bitch who always did favors for him. She was tired hearing that how everything she did was for him.

'I'm here for everyone.'

'Could have fooled me.'

'Okay, this is getting nowhere how about we deal with what's really important?' asked Peter, 'Besides I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous.'

'Shut up!' shouted both Derek and Scott at the same time.

Isaac chose the moment to ask, 'Who is he?'

Scott sighed, 'That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and he hurt Clara and got Nina's granny and Lydia into the hospital, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat.'

Peter waved at the other beta, 'Hi.'

Isaac nodded slowly trying to wrap his head around it, 'That's good to know.'

'Don't forget the part when he happened to be the reason we have Gerard on our asses.'

'Now, you think that's my fault, little succubus?' asked Peter almost offended.

'You killed Kate, and you turned Aaron who tried to kill us, but then again, I guess turning teens into creatures other than werewolf, and then having them almost kill us is a family thing,' she said frowning at Derek still pissed about his comment from a few moments ago.

The older werewolf frowned at her even more.

'Oh, right, I completely forgot about that kid. Not my best protégée, but Scott turned out just fine apart from the few problems with authority figures; however, that could be just a daddy issues.'

Scott growled at the man, unfortunately, turned him and then looked at Derek upset.

'How is he alive?'

Nina sighed feeling like punching herself for that one, 'Lydia brought him back.'

'What?' asked Scott shocked, and Nina closed her eyes painfully, 'I completely forgot about him with everything that happened.'

Derek shook his head, 'Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson. And maybe how to save him.'

All teen looked uncomfortable and sad all of the sudden, 'Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead.'

'What?' asked Derek shocked, and both he and Peter looked worried all of the sudden which worried Isaac.

'Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field,' explained Scott.

Isaac narrowed his eyes confused looking from his alpha to the new guy, 'Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?'

Peter took a couple of steps forward, 'Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen.'

'But why?'

'Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly,' he told them acting all calm and mysterious it only made Nina want to punch him more.

Peter smirked at the girl sensing her emotions, 'I do apologize for what happened to Maria, Nina, but she came at me. It was self-defense.'

'She has been in a coma for months,' snapped the blonde at him feeling all her anger concentrating on him.

'Okay, how about this?' he asked, 'I'll tell her how to wake her up.'

Nina frowned, 'You can wake her up?'

This caused both Derek and Scott to look at the man weirdly.

The older man smirked, 'I think I said I know _how_ to wake her up.'

She frowned, 'When I asked you about it once you told me that I wasn't ready to safe her. Not yet, remember?'

He shrugged. He looked like he had all the power and time in the world as far as she could tell he might as well have. It made her want to punch him again.

'Well?' she crossed her arms, 'You want something. You wouldn't do it out of the charity of your own heart.'

Peter watched the girl for a few moments. With someone else he would consider to lie, but he had a feeling Nina was too angry with him to buy it. He sighed, 'Actually I would. I want something from Maria, not you baby succubus, and since I want it from her I need her alive and awake for that, and no I'm not telling you what.'

'Okay, how can you wake her?' she asked, and Peter smiled, 'Simple, you _force_ her to wake up.'

Nina blinked, 'How?'

'By wanting it very much.'

She shook her head, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean? You think I didn't want her to wake up since like the day I saw her there lying unconscious in that bed in the hospital where you got her. I wanted her to wake up. So what the hell-?'

'You didn't tell her to wake up. Now, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, half-succubus.'

Nina frowned as both Derek and Isaac looked confused while Scott got worried, 'What the hell do you know about that?'

He smirked, 'I know your mom was a bad girl.'

It was just then that Scott cut in to hold her as she tried to go for Peter again, who just stood there all smug as usual, 'Calm down, don't give him what he wants.'

Nina sighed, but Scott didn't let her go, 'Well, I'm sure you know by now that you are able to use some of….how does your kind call it? Gifts?' he asked with raised brows, 'Yeah, sounds about right.'

'One of these gifts? Compulsion. I would go with that one.'

Nina got out of Scott hands shaking her head, 'I knew you would be useless. I don't have that gift, and it might be years before I do so basically you got nothing.'

She turned around and started to walk away when Peter called out for her, 'You should consider that the best way to unlock something in you is to be in an extreme situation.'

Nina barely bite back a remark. Extreme situation? Whoa, never was in one before. Was almost killing people every time she made out with them or touched them not extreme? Was watching her mother and family killed in front of her eyes not extreme? Finding blood in her house and thinking that Clara was dead? Or her best friend missing and possibly in danger? How about when she got shot? Not extreme enough? Her breathing was an extreme situation.

Scott run after her to the hallway, and she turned around looking pissed.

'Okay, if I stay near Peter I might kill him. I'm not kidding,' said Nina angrily breathing hard. Everything was coming down with at her.

Scott nodded, 'Okay, calm down, how about this you'll keep looking for Stiles? You're faster than us, and you don't need scent to find him. You might have a better luck in finding him anyway.'

Nina nodded, 'Okay. Call if whatever happens. Anything, okay? And no matter what don't trust him.'

He nodded as well, 'I won't.'

'Be careful, Nina.'

'You too, and Nina? I don't think you do things for me,' said Scott suddenly surprising her, 'In the station you didn't go to look for me you went to help Stiles and Derek first. The night Isaac was locked up? You didn't know what was happening, but you still ran to protect Allison even from me. You didn't care that you felt blood in your house just to find Clara as soon as you saw it. When you…when you told me how you feel you just saw Stiles on the ground drugged by Lydia and ran there. You don't do things for me, you do them for all of us, and we do things for you. So don't doubt that.'

She didn't say anything back she choice to ran before she would actually do something stupid again and hug or kiss him. She needed to finally understand the lines. She was not his girlfriend or anything. She was his friend. She was just his friend.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles let out a painful small yelp as he touched the wires around Erica's wrist only to realize that they weren't just wires.

'They were trying to warn you. It's electrified,' said Gerard calmly walking down the stairs.

Stiles frowned at the old man, 'What are you doing with them?'

Gerard walked closer to him, 'At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up,' he said as he stopped completely in front of Stiles who swallowed hard, 'The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong.'

Stiles swallowed, 'Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because Scott can find me, all right? He knows my scent. It's pungent, you know? It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine.' He was talking mostly to calm himself down. He knew Scott would find him, he just hoped it would be before he would be put up like Erica and Boyd. Scott almost find him.

The old man smirked, 'You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. Let me paint one of my own. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp. How does that sound?' he asked causing shivers to run down Stiles's back. The man was scary.

'I think I might prefer more of a still life or landscape, you know? What... What are you, 90? Look, I can probably kick your ass up and down this room,' said Stiles although he wasn't so sure about it, and in the next moment Gerard proved him wrong by punching him into the face, and he kept on beating him while Erica and Boyd watched.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina didn't have to look too far. Stiles was with the Argents. She could easily pick up his energy from the basement, and not only his. Boyd and Erica? She didn't know why they were there as well, but she didn't like it, nor did she get it. Stiles was human. Didn't the Argents have a code? Why would they take Stiles?

She looked over the house. Mr. Argent upstairs, and by the looks of it Allison was with Gerard in her room. She looked around the house and surroundings. There were only three hunters outside on the yard if she was right about where the entrance to the basement, where the teens were, was. She could probably take them and get inside. How would she get outside with three teens, she wasn't sure but she was not leaving them there.

She sighed before she walked out of her hiding to one of the hunters, 'Hi, I'm Nina.'

He looked at her struck by the glow which worked to her advantage.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent came into his daughter's room. He was feeling like something was happening. Something he didn't know about. What? His daughter seemed nothing like herself. His father seemed to be in control, and his other daughter was accused of murdering a fellow hunter.

As he came into Allison's room to talk to her, maybe he was hoping he would get out of her what's the bottom of all these things. Something was happening, and he was afraid. He was afraid about Nina.

'I saw the lights flicker,' he said as he was caught off guard by his father talking to Allison who was nodding at him.

'Probably just one of our guests getting comfortable downstairs,' said Gerard almost casually. 'Get some sleep if you can. I have a feeling the next 24 hours are going to be eventful.'

Chris stopped Gerard as he was about to walk away from the room upset, 'You gonna tell me what happened at the game?'

'Didn't you hear? We won,' said Gerard with a smile.

'I meant Jackson.'

'So did I,' said Gerard and walked out of the room calmly.

Chris frowned and walked toward his daughter. She didn't even look at him just asked, 'You need something?'

'I want you to step aside and let us handle this,' he told her instantly, and she chuckled, 'You're kidding, right?'

'One of your friends is dead,' he reminded her, but Allison didn't even flinch, 'Because of Derek. How do you think Jackson became that thing in the first place? Kate, mom, Jackson,' she repeated, 'It's just another name to the list of people who got killed because of Derek, and the list keeps getting bigger and bigger every time.'

Chris frowned, 'What about Scott? What if he dies too?'

Allison chuckled turning around to face him looking or playing disinterested. He couldn't tell anymore if his daughter even cared about the boy she used to argue with him so much about. Right now, he would kill for Scott McCall to be his only problem. 'Since when did you care about Scott?'

'I care about you.'

Allison sighed, 'Really, dad. If you're going to start quoting from the list of the top five things a parent should say to a child every day, why don't you start with, "I'm proud of you" because I am doing exactly what you wanted,' she said and went to sit down on her bed. She was exhausted from everything that happened.

Chris shook his head painfully realizing the truth. Gerard got to his daughter, and most likely threw everything inside her upside down to make her his little soldier, and he didn't even notice, 'No, Allison. You're doing exactly what he wants. We all are.'

'I'm tired. I just really want to pass out, okay?' asked Allison putting away her boots.

Chris looked down at the table where her crossbow lied with several ring-daggers. He needed to keep Allison out of it, 'Fine.'

'By the way, don't forget you owe me a new bow,' reminded him Allison.

Chris cut the wire on the crossbow and threw it at the table, 'And a new crossbow.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Ah, Ms. James, what a lovely surprised,' heard Nina as she got the last hunter to the ground on Argents backyard. Sighing she slowly turned around to the old man who was calmly smiling at her, 'You have my friend. I'm here to take him.'

Gerard's men pulled their guns.

'Now, now, gentlemen, Ms. James, is a very understanding and smart young girl as you can noticed she didn't even kill any of our friends.'

'She killed Parker,' barked one of the men, and Nina frowned. She tried to think through her situation. She could maybe outrun them, but it would be a close call. There was two of them with guns, and she was certain Gerard had some trick of his own back in his sleeve, so could tell Stiles, Erica, and Boyd were in the basement. She could probably get pass the two watch dogs, but Gerard made her seriously worried. Also getting inside wouldn't be a problem, but it would let the others know she was there, they would cut out her exit road. Still, she couldn't leave them there now that Gerard saw her.

'I propose a let's say a bargain,' said suddenly Gerard surprising her, 'I have no use for Mr. Stilinski at the time, but we could certainly use a succubus who can heal wounds if necessary.'

'So you're building your little zoo, aren't you?' asked Nina daringly, 'Kind of hard since Jackson is dead, probably couldn't live under your orders anymore.'

The older man smirked, 'Now, Ms. James, you are quite the comedian. It makes sense why you and Mr. Stilinski get along so well.'

She waited looking at the men.

'You're also smart. You know you could maybe defeat us and get it, but what's next? How would you get out?'

She didn't answer.

'You're failing to understanding one thing, Ms. James, Mr. Stilinski is quite fragile. Maybe you survived a bullet wound, but him? I wouldn't put my money on it.'

Nina shivered at his words, 'Do you really want to risk that? Ms. James? Risk Stiles like that?'

The blonde looked at the hunters. They were both armed. She could get inside, and maybe Erica and Boyd would have helped her, but he was right one bullet, and Stiles was gone, yet she couldn't just stay with Gerard and be his new lapdog. She couldn't even trust him not to shot her the moment she agrees.

In the end, however, she couldn't risk it. She couldn't believe she was doing it.

She looked him straight into the eyes before she answered.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles was lying on the ground beaten up by Gerard. He sighed. Everything hurt, but mostly his pride. He remembered for some reason when he got lost in the woods that one time with Scott when they went on an adventure mission. It was always the two of them. They always got into some kind of mess. He usually dragged him into one, but he knew that Scott wouldn't want it any other way since he always followed him.

' _Dude, it will be so cool. We're going to find so much amazing things in the woods. We could see a real life coyote!'_

' _Stiles, you hate coyotes,'_ reminded him Scott but went with him anyway. He always went with him.

He got distracted by a stupid rock and ended up losing Scott. He was getting worried. It was getting dark, and Scott could have lost his inhaler or run out of it. He was such an idiot. He should have never suggested it. They were both maybe lost in the woods, their parents will freak out about where they are and… He started crying. He wanted to go home. It was cold in the woods when the sun came down, and he didn't tell his dad where he was going because he wouldn't let him. He lost his best friend, and his feet hurt, and he was hungry, and he was thirsty because he drank and ate everything he had.

' _Stiles! Stiles!'_ he suddenly heard Scott calling his name.

' _Stiles, where are you?'_ Scott found him. He put his hands on his shoulders with a big smile on his face and relief in his eyes, and he started shaking him. Yeah, when Scott McCall was happy it was the most incredible image.

' _Scott, you found me!'_

'You found me, Scott,' he mumbled as he heard someone really calling him, but when he opened his eyes he found Nina looking down at him.

'Hey, get up-get up!'

Stiles slowly started to sit up with Nina's help him.

'Nina, how did you found me?' he asked confused while she started giving him energy touching his carefully face not to touch an open wound.

'That's enough,' he put her hands away, 'Nina?'

She pressed her lips together, 'Your energy, come on, you didn't really think we would leave you behind, did you?'

Stiles chuckled a bit kind of hysterically, 'A little bit.'

'Who did that?' she asked touching one of the largest bruises, but Stiles just shook his head.

'Okay, look, I have to go get Erica and Boyd out, and you have to run. Don't stop for anything just go straight home.'

She went for her phone, 'Crap, where's my phone?!'

'No, I'm not leaving you, Nina.'

'Stiles, go, please. Tell Scott or better yet go to your dad. He's worry sick, okay?'

Stiles felt like he was back in the station, and Nina was telling what she was planning to do with Jackson, but he nodded away, 'Okay, but, you get them out and run. Take no chances.'

She nodded at him before she looked over to the other room where she knew Erica and Boyd were behind.

'Go! Before they noticed the guards are unconsciousness,' she urged him, and they parted. She went for the door when she heard the safety go off, and she sensed the energy in the room.

'Well, come on, Nina, that was not the deal,' said Morrison softly, 'It was Stiles for you not those two.'

'What makes you so sure I wouldn't just bust in and get them out? I'm faster than you,' she said trying to get over the fact that he was alive. It wasn't that he was alive which was shocking, it was that he was here. Did it mean that all the Argents were in on it? But the hunters looked like they wanted to kill her for thinking she killed him just a little while ago. She honestly didn't know what was happening which wasn't very comforting.

'Not faster than a bullet, and definitely not faster than a bullet with this in it.'

She looked at the door handle, and then tried to count how far he was from standing before she sighed, and grabbed some pipe throwing it at him and going for the door.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff was at Stiles's room doing his rounds of calls again. Trying to figure out what had happened to his son, 'Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here. Listen, if he... If he shows up at the hospital... Okay, thanks. Oh, come on, Stiles. Where the hell are you?' he asked himself. He didn't even notice someone was standing behind him until he heard him, 'Right here.'

Sheriff turned around and rushed to his son putting his hands on his face looking terrified as he saw his wounds, 'It's okay. Dad, it's okay.'

Stiles tried to calm him down. It took him two hours to get home on foot without a phone.

'Who did it?' asked the sheriff slowly the anger kicking in.

'It's okay. It was just a couple kids from the other team. You know, they were really pissed about losing and I was... I was mouthing off, you know. The next thing I know…,' he had to lie his ass off, he didn't want his dad to ever find out about the supernatural, but hell it felt really bad not to be able to tell him the truth especially when he got beaten up like that. He wanted to tell him what happened. He wanted to cry about it maybe a little bit, but he couldn't.

'Who was it?' asked his dad upset.

'Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them really,' lied Stiles shrugging his shoulders hoping his dad wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

'I want descriptions.'

Stiles shook his head and stepped away, 'Look, dad, come on. It's not even that bad.'

'I... I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll personally go down there, and I'm gonna pistol - whip these little bastards!' shouted his father.

'Dad! I just... I said I was okay,' said Stiles trying to calm him down.

The sheriff stopped shouting and just took a good look at his son before he pulled him into a hug, 'God. I thought you…I thought the worst, Stiles.'

His son nodded grateful that he was in his father's embrace. At least for a moment, he felt safe. At least for a moment he felt like he was safe.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek, Peter and Scott entered the house, and Scott stopped for a moment looking confused.

'What's wrong?' asked Derek. Scott couldn't really tell. He just felt weird about something. There was a scent or something in the house which felt weird…familiar.

Scott opened his mouth to tell him when his phone rang, and he checked it, 'Oh. Oh thank God, they found Stiles.'

He quickly texted Isaac and Nina and followed Derek forgetting the odd scent.

Derek frowned at Peter, who walked to the stairs, 'I told you, I looked everywhere.

Peter opened one of the stairs and pulled something out, 'You didn't look here.'

Derek took a step closer, 'What is that, a book?'

Peter shot him a look, 'No. It's a laptop. What century are you living in?'

Derek frowned at him again while Peter turned it on, 'A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records. You have to think smart.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles lied down on his bed looking at his desk. His dad brought him his phone a while ago, but he just ignored it although it kept on ringing. He knew it was stupid, but a part of his really thought Scott would show up and well…safe him.

He heard a knock on the door, 'Dad, I said I'm fine.' He didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

Another knock.

'Dad, I'm fine.'

Another knock got him out of the bed, and he walked to the door a bit annoyed. He rolled his eyes, 'Dad I said-'

When he opened the door he was stunned to see Lydia Martin of all the people behind them, 'Hi.'

Stiles blinked, 'Uh-hi.'

Lydia nodded somewhere behind her, 'Your father let me in.'

Stiles blinked, 'He did?' he asked sounding shocked, 'Yeah, of course he did,' he shook his head.

Lydia looked like she had cried which was understandable. His father told him about Jackson. He didn't pay much attention to it. It honestly felt like it wasn't even real like it was just some trick Gerard pulled and soon Jackson would be walking around like nothing happened.

'What happened to your...?' asked Lydia pointing at her cheek.

Stiles brushed it a bit not realizing, 'Oh, uh... Yeah, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine,' he told her before he pointed at his room, 'Do you want to come in?'

She nodded and slowly walked inside. She never was in his room before. She looked around. It was a typical boy's room.

'How are you doing?' asked Stiles genuinely concerned about the girl he had been crushing on since the third grade.

Lydia stepped into the center of the room, 'They won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back.'

She pulled out the stupid key. Why didn't she give it back when she should have? She had it all this time, and she should have gave it back immediately and stop it all, why didn't she? Why did she want to keep it so much? They were terrible together. They were together because it looked good. They weren't…they weren't…

'I'll get you some tissues,' said Stiles panic visible in his voice as he heard how Lydia started sobbing. He went to his bed, but couldn't find any so he rushed to his bathroom instead.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'What's happening to him?' asked Scott his mom who was completely terrified looking at the body of the young boy inside a morgue. It should have been sad that a boy died so young, but with the weird gluelike cover which was all over Jackson's body it felt like something out of an intense horror story.

'I thought that you were gonna tell me. Is it bad?' asked Melissa trying to remain calm and failing as she was looking at the boy.

'It doesn't look good,' commented Isaac shooting the thing weird looks. He understood that since he was a werewolf there would have been some weird things going on. Some of which would have been creepy. Some of which he wouldn't understand, and some of which would have been both. This was the latter case.

When Jackson all of the sudden move all three people in the morgue jumped terrified.

'Whoa.'

Scott swallowed, 'Whoa. Um, mom, could you zip it up, please?'

Melissa shot her son a 'are you kidding me' look before she looked back at the body. Okay, she was the adult. She would have to do it although she personally thought Scott should do it since he was the werewolf, but okay, she was going to do it herself, 'Okay. Okay, okay. Okay, here we go.'

She stepped closer to the body and started to zip the bag when the zipper suddenly got stuck.

'Mom, zip,' repeated Scott as Melissa tried to fix the zip.

The next thing they knew Jackson opened his mouth full of sharp turned teeth.

'Zip! Zip, mom, zip! Zip!' urged her Scott who watched as Jackson started to move.

'That was…'

'Scary as shit? Yeah,' agreed Isaac as all three let out revealed breaths.

Melissa looked at Scott, 'Maybe you could call Derek? Or Clara? Or someone who might know what does _this_ mean?'

Scott nodded and pulled out his phone.

'I haven't been able to call Clara in a while, and she hasn't been to work for weeks.'

Isaac looked down at her, 'Uh, yeah, she had to stay low because of the hunters.'

She looked at him crossing her arms, 'So she's like you guys?'

'No, she's just really involved. I think she and Derek go back very back.'

Melissa nodded, 'Yeah, he dated her best friend. I heard that story once.'

She looked at the body bag. She still couldn't believe this was her life now.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles rushed back into the room, 'Hey, sorry, I didn't have any tissues, so, uh...,' he handed her a toilet paper which would maybe make her laugh if it wasn't that night. If things didn't happen the way they happened.

'That's fine,' she said taking it, 'God, I'm such a mess. God. You have 17 missed messages from Scott,' she said showing him his phone.

Stiles nodded, 'I know.'

'You're ignoring him?' asked Lydia.

'No. No, not really,' said the boy shaking his head, 'Nina is still ignoring my texts to soo,' said Lydia and stood up. Stiles shook his head, 'She's not ignoring you, she doesn't have her phone with her again.'

'Again?' asked Lydia as she walked to his desk.

Stiles nodded remembering how she lost it when she ran after Scott during his first full moon. He blinked suddenly feeling a bit worried. The memory brought a dreadful feeling inside him. He remembered how terrified he was when he didn't know what happened with Scott and her.

'Why do you have women's jewelry?' asked Lydia breaking his train of thoughts.

'Oh. Uh, nothing, it's just some stuff I bought, you know, for your birthday,' he admitted feeling a bit like a stalker.

When Lydia turned around giving him that look, he knew he crossed a line, 'For me?'

Stiles nodded slowly feeling like a complete nutcase, 'Yeah, I just... I kind of didn't know what to get you, so I just bought you, like, a bunch of stuff. Like, a lot of stuff. You know, I was gonna return anything that I didn't give you,' he explained hoping it ease his situation as much as possible, and it wouldn't look so bad. Who was he kidding he bought her like ten different things. It would have been way easier if Harley even answered his messages and tell him her opinion. Then again, maybe she didn't want to hear him talking about Lydia.

'A flat screen TV?' asked Lydia pointing at the box with her brows up.

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, that I'm definitely returning.'

She looked like she was about the smile when his phone went off, and her mood quickly changed, 'You're gonna want to read this.'

He showed his phone to him. Another message from Scott. Jackson is moving.

Stiles grabbed the phone, 'What the hell?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Gerard came into Allison's room, 'Wake up, sweetheart. It's starting.'

She nodded and went to her clothes, he stopped in the doorway on his way out, 'By the way, I will need you to do one more thing for me. You trust me don't you?'

Allison blinked, 'Of course, I do, grandpa,' she said confused. She already proved herself to him, but he could be never too sure when it came to teenagers.

The old man smiled at her and nodded.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Isaac took Jackson in a body bag and walked him out of the morgue with his mom's help. He didn't know what do next. Should he steal a car or just carry him around?

They stopped abruptly as someone got out of a car and walked out. Chris Argent.

Scott would have panic if didn't realize something, 'You're alone.'

Chris nodded, 'More than you know.'

Scott could tell that something was going on with him.

'What do you want?' asked Scott looking at the man who threatened him more than once.

Chris sighed, 'We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy.'

Scott watched him for a few moments before he nodded, 'That's why I'm trying to get him out of here.'

Chris shook his head, 'I didn't mean Jackson. Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too,' he said trying to break Scott by applying on the one thing he cared most about, his own daughter.

'You're right. So can you trust me to fix this?' asked Scott and Chris nodded, 'Then can you let us go?'

'No,' said Argent surprising both boys before he added, 'My car is faster.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked at Lydia nervously, 'How much do you know about this stuff?'

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, 'Pieces. What Nina mentioned. Half of it's like a dream.'

'Yeah, well, guess what? The other half is like a freaking nightmare,' said Stiles putting his phone away.

Lydia shook her head, 'I don't care. I can help him.'

Stiles shook his head, 'See, that's the problem. You... You don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die, I will literally go out of my freakin' mind. You see, death doesn't happen to you, Lydia. It happens to everyone around you, okay? To all the people left standing at your funeral, trying to figure out how they're gonna live the rest of their lives now without you in it? Huh? And look at my face, huh? Come on, you actually think this was meant to hurt me?' he shouted at her. When he finally saw how she was looking at him he regret it all, 'Um - I'm so sorry.'

Lydia swallowed, 'It's okay.' she took a step away from him, and the most scary thought crossing his mind that she was afraid of him, 'Lydia, I just meant-'

She shook her head, 'I don't care. How do you think I'll feel if I'm standing at his funeral knowing I could have done something?' she asked him.

When he didn't answer she added, 'I'll find him myself.'

Before he could stop her she stormed out of the room looking more upset than when she got there.

Stiles sat down annoyed. He fucked up with her, but what else is new. He was an idiot. She loved Jackson of course she wanted to save him, he should have feel proud that he was in love with a girl who she would risk her life for someone she cared for not shout at her.

'She left, huh?' asked his dad as he walked into the room probably hearing the front door close.

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah.'

'So is there, uh... Anything there?' asked the sheriff hoping it was subtle enough.

'No. No, she's in love with someone else,' explained Stiles looking at his phone. Another text from Scott. Argent was helping them with Jackson.

'Ah. Listen... I know that getting beaten up, and with what happened to Jackson, has gotten you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing. The game. You were amazing,' said his dad sounding more proudly than he ever heard him before.

'Thanks, dad.'

'No, I mean it. Look, it was pretty much over. And then you got the ball, and you started running. You scored, and the tide just turned. And you scored again and again. You weren't just MVP of the game. You were a hero,' he told him with a smile on his face, but Stiles just shook his head with a snort.

'No, I'm not a hero, dad.'

'You were last night,' said his father one more time before he walked out of the room.

'I'm not a hero,' repeated Stiles again shaking his head. He took his phone and tried to call Nina again. Why wasn't she answering? Where was she? Was she already with Scott? He wasn't a hero. How could he when he was constantly the one that needed to be rescued or saved? But he could try.

He took his keys and ran out of his room hoping he could still catch up with Lydia. He could try.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina screamed as Morrison put his fingers into an open wound on her side.

She was shaking and breathing hard. The pain woke her up. She looked around. Where was she? She tried to stood up but her legs and hands were tied to the chair.

'That was beautiful, Nina,' he said and stood up walking away from her for a moment to get a knife. She tried to take a deep breath and get all the details of what was happening. One, she was tied to a chair. She lost consciousness as he smashed her head against the wall in the basement. She thought she had him. She wasn't sure what he did to her to lose balance like that. Did he drug her somehow? Two, she had a wounded side, but it was something else. She felt weird, different. She was definitely poisoned with something. Three, she was in some sort of cabin? It looked old and dusty, but it could have been some cabin. Okay so she was drugged tied to a chair in the woods. Fine, it wasn't great, it wasn't even good, but she was still alive and consciousness. She would get out of it. Someone would have come for her. Yeah, Stiles knew she was in the Argent's basement… oh. That was when she realized she agreed to switch her place with Stiles. Was that the reason she was here? She closed her eyes. She needed to save Stiles. She did wasn't that all that mattered? Four, he took off her top and shorts off. Fucking pervert!

'What did you do to me?' she asked, and Morrison shook his head, 'Maria should really make a better job in telling what can poison your kind.'

She tried to calm down when she noticed that they weren't alone with Morrison.

'No,' she breathed as she sensed Clara's energy. She looked around finding her tied and unconsciousness on the ground. Why was she here? She took Stiles's place. This…this wasn't in the deal. This wasn't in their deal.

'Oh good, you found her. You see, me and Clara were really tight. Did she tell you that?'

Nina swallowed some blood she was feeling inside her mouth, 'Look, do what you want to me, but don't hurt her. She's human. She's just a human. We had a deal. Me for Stiles.'

'Yeah, a human, that runs with the wolf, and plays house with succubus. Yeah, you had a deal with Gerard, not me.'

Nina closed her eyes tight. She couldn't believe it. How could she be so stupid and think she had the upper hand with him? She thought she got him. She thought she could somehow defeat him and save Stiles and the others and now she was trapped wherever they were with Clara as a hostage, and no one knew where they were.

She looked down at her bleeding side. Without some energy she wouldn't survive long. He walked toward her.

'So you're not just a psychopath, but also a perv, figures,' she said. At least he let her keep her underwear on. She would freak out about that part later. He couldn't do anything to her without risking she would suck his energy then again. He had glows on his hands.

'Oh Nina, but that's the worst part for your kind to always be in control of anything sensual and sexual, and then suddenly not,' he said and put his hand against her tight.

She flinched. She never felt more disgusted in her whole life, but she wasn't going to let him know he got to her. Nina looked him straight into the eyes with the coldest look she was capable off in the moment.

'Just like mommy dearest,' he said and took his hand off much to he relief.

'Now, here's the fun part. 20 questions,' said the hunter and pulled a chair in front of Nina looking at her, 'You game?'

'Go fuck yourself, you freak.'

'Now, see, that's not very nice. How about this? For every question you don't answer or answer falsely, I'll cut you,' he showed her a knife, 'Now, Nina, are you game?'

She swallowed and nodded.

'Good. First question, let's go with something easy. How did it feel to betray your best friend, and behind her back go after her boyfriend?'

Nina stayed quiet for a moment, and Morrison sighed, 'Okay, let's have it your way.' He leaned toward her and tried to cut her, but she started talking, 'Fine! Okay, it felt terrible. How else would it have felt? I hate myself for falling for Scott, and maybe ruining my friendship with him and Allison.'

Morrison smirked, 'You said Scott first.'

Nina frowned, 'What?'

'You always say Scott first like he's the one and only that matters and everyone else is just a bonus.'

Nina shook her head, 'That's not true.'

Morrison titled his head, and before she could even say anything word he cut her tight causing her to hiss in pain.

'No lying, Nina.'

'It's not a lie. I care about all my friends!'

'Yeah, but you care about him first. You always care about him first.'

'Not true.'

He cut her again causing her to hiss in pain.

'No lies, Nina.'

The girl breathed hard looking at her bleeding tight for a moment, 'Fine, maybe I always make sure he's fine _first_ , and I do things for him _first_ , but I care for all my friends, and I would help and protect all my friends!'

Morrison nodded, 'I never said you didn't care about the others. Especially humans. Clara, Allison, Stiles. You have a special connection to humans. Why?'

Nina shrugged, 'I don't know. They're pure. They're just human. I just see them differently. I don't know why.'

Morrison smiled like a maniac at that, he moved a bit closer to her and whispered into her ear, 'What if I had told you that one of your precious little humans helped me catch you?'

She frowned, 'You're lying.'

Morrison smirked, 'Not really, how would I have poisoned you, think about it.'

She didn't say a words waiting for him to talk, 'Think Nina, you touched one person when you came into the house, who?'

She looked away before she looked back at him, 'You put something on Stiles when he was out, didn't you?'

Morrison nodded, 'No, I didn't. You see Gerard gave me this pretty little box with a very special succubus poison. Unlike an extract from the glow, it doesn't make you go all crazy for energy. It makes you weak. Fortunately, or unfortunately it can be only used by a human. Gerard wanted me to deal with you when the right time comes. I thought a better idea, I gave it all to Allison.'

Nina looked at him shocked, terrified of where this would led, 'And she acted like expected. She threw most of it out, every single bottle in fact, but she didn't know that I kept one. I gave it to her the day, you refused to help her kill Derek Hale, and me. Thanks for that, by the way. She put some on Stiles. She was so sure you would have gave him your energy.'

'That's a stupid lie. Allison would never help you. You liked my mom.'

Morrison shook his head, 'You're underestimating the power of Gerard Argent, Nina. He can make you do things, you would never imagine yourself doing.'

Nina closed her eyes tight for a moment. No, she would not believe that Allison no matter how hurt she was or how much she changed would have do this to her.

'Is he the one that's forcing you to do this?'

Morrison shook his head, 'Nah, he doesn't know we're here playing games. He doesn't know anything about this. Allison thinks it's all a part of the great plan, but she's just a pawn like everyone else.'

'Me included?'

'Oh, no Nina, you're the grand prize. You always were. You're the last loose end if a story which started almost seventeen years ago.'

'But back to the game. So Allison gave poison to Stiles, so practically they both poisoned you, and Clara here hooked up with me. Tell me, Nina, are we still all so innocent? Humans? So much purer and naturally good and better than supernaturals?'

She looked over at Clara who was slowly waking up, 'Just because you're a psychotic murderer it doesn't mean that everyone is.'

Morrison nodded, 'Okay, next question. How does it feel to feed on humans?'

Nina tried to grab her robes and see if she might break free from them, 'Like feeding on energy, like desire, like power.'

'Oh, power, does it make you powerful? To suck someone knowing you could kill them if you want to?'

'It makes me scared.'

Morrison waved his knife at her, 'What did we say about lying, Nina? I want the truth. What does it really feel like to have someone's life in your hands, or lips?'

She looked at the knife, 'Like I said scary, and powerful. It's a tin line.'

He made a move to cut her again, when Clara let out a startled noise as she woke up, 'Ah, the sleeping beauty woke up.'

He walked to her, 'You know after sex you could have sleep through a hurricane. I can't even count the hours of how bored I was while you were asleep. I used to play with your phone and watch TV, but it was really boring, Clara.'

Nina pulled at the robes again, but they were too tight. She looked down at her leg. She was bleeding without feeding at least a little bit she couldn't tell how long did she have.

'Okay, new rules,' Morrison put the knife away, 'Nina, every time you lie to me I will hurt Clara, over here.'

Nina's breath caught in her throat, 'No.'

'Oh, yeah, so again, how does it really feel to be able to suck someone's energy to hold their precious lives in your tiny hand and be able to crush it if you chose to?'

Nina licked her lips looking at a horrified Clara.

'It feels…it feels like you could do anything you want. It's temping. Think of it as if you're on a diet, for months without a single taste of meat, and suddenly someone gives you a hamburger, but you can only have one single bite. You can feel your heart beating fast with excitement of just putting your teeth into it just for that one second, that one bite, but it's never enough. You always tell yourself. It will be enough, for a week, but it's never enough. One minute once your lips are away from it, and you already crave more, you would do anything to have more, and the worst of it all is that you could. You could just reach your hand and take it, but you can't. I can't. Because I'm terrified of hurting someone so bad, I just can't. It's tempting, and maybe it would make me feel amazing for that one second, but afterward I would hate myself for the rest of my life.'

Morrison smiled down at Clara, 'Isn't she just the best? Next question. If you got out of those robes you're pulling so hard to break free of,' he said, and she instantly stopped, 'And you were given the chance. Would you have fed on me?'

Nina watched him for a moment, 'No.'

'Ah, sorry Clara,' he looked down at the nurse, 'Nina and I have this deal that if she lies-'

'I would never do that to my body.'

He stopped talking and looked at her, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I would never take such a disgusting energy in,' she said knowing that it would most likely backfire in her face, but she wasn't going to just stay pretty and do what he wanted. She was tied to a chair, she couldn't fight, and she had Clara to worry about. She had no idea if any of her friends even knew if she got taken. If she was being honest about all of this, she had to act as if no one was coming and try everything she could. Maybe she could distract him, or he would get pissed and try and punch her or something. Maybe she could even seduce him and get him to touch her. She frowned. She never understood why he didn't have fantasies about her. Was he just not affected by the glow?

He chuckled at that, 'Fair enough, next question-'

'What about my questions?' asked Nina suddenly, 'Don't I get some in return?'

Morrison looked surprised, 'You want to ask me something?'

She nodded, 'Why? If you're not doing this for Gerard, then why? Is it because I ran away? You said I'm the loose end, the prize, if that's all you want if you want to kill me then go for it right now. Why the games? Why bringing Clara into this?'

The man sighed, 'Very well,' he kneeled down next to Clara who desperately tried to move away from him.

'You see, you got away, and that-that was really bad, but it's because of your mom, Nina.'

Nina blinked confused, 'My mom?'

He smirked and sang a bit, _'Oh those blonds have they make me go wild.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac and Scott carried the body bag to the abandoned warehouse. 'I think he stopped moving,' mumbled the taller boy as they set the bag down.

Chris looked around, 'Where's Derek?'

Peter went to take his position in hiding. Although he said he would help, he wasn't planning on dying for these people and definitely not when he was still weak from everything. He watched as Derek ran toward them on all four and rolled his eyes annoyed, 'Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance.'

'Where are they?' asked Scott as Derek and Argent exchanged a few threatening words.

'Who?' asked Derek confused.

'Peter and Lydia. Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him,' said Scott stepping between Derek and the body. He had a feeling Derek decided to go to the original plan which didn't have much of saving in it.

'We're past that,' said Derek.

Scott shook his head, 'What about-'

'Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful,' said Derek turning to Chris who frowned shaking his head, 'No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live.'

'Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control... Is better off dead,' said Gerard as he all of the sudden came to the warehouse before they had time to do anything Jackson's claws broke from the body get and he cut into Derek. To everyone's shock he put him over his head and then threw him across the room. He then turned to Chris who try to shot at him, but he grabbed his gun with his tail and got him to the ground as well.

Gerard chuckled, 'Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me.'

Scott had barely time to dug as he heard an arrow being fire at him. Unfortunately, Isaac wasn't so lucky. Scott was shocked when he spotted that the person who fired was Allison.

'Allison?' he gasped before he ran to help Isaac up and to safety. Jackson looked at Gerard who nodded at him, and he ran after them when he came to the warehouse he was surrounded by Derek, Scott and Isaac. In the next moment they attacked him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'No, Allison!' shouted Scott as she was about to go for Derek who was on the ground with a knife, but it was Jackson who stopped her putting his claws around her neck.

Gerard started calmly walking toward them, 'Not yet, sweetheart.'

Allison blinked confused, 'What are you doing?'

Scott slowly got up breathless feeling his wounds already healing, 'He's doing what he came here to do.'

Gerard smirked, 'Then you know.'

'What's he talking about?' asked Allison confused.

'It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just smell it, couldn't you?' asked Gerard.

Isaac, whose wounds caused by Allison were slowly healing, got up catching the familiar scent, 'He's dying.'

'I am,' nodded the old man, 'I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does.'

Chris walked closer to them, 'You monster.'

'Not yet,' said Gerard and Jackson's hand tightened around Allison's neck.

'What are you doing?'

'You'll kill her too?' barked Chris.

'When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!' shouted the man before he looked at the young werewolf, 'Scott.'

Derek shook his head as Scott walked to him and took his hand, 'Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha.'

'That's true,' nodded Gerard, 'But I think he already knows that, don't you, Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. And in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love.'

'Scott, don't! Don't!' shouted Derek.

'I'm sorry. But I have to,' he said before he made him bite Gerard.

Everything went silence as suddenly Gerard's blood went black. He frowned looking at it confused just like everyone else.

'What? What is this? What did you do?' asked the old man accusing Scott who seemed to be the only calm one in the room.

'Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too,' said Scott. Gerard's eyes widened, and he pulled out his medicine case to check his pills. As he crushed them in his hand, he realized what it was.

'Mountain ash!'

Derek looked at him confused slowly getting up, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not mine,' he told him.

Gerard went to the ground. He could feel the poison running through his body. He was dying. He started to vomit black blood while the others watched. No one went to save him.

'Kill them!' he choked, 'Kill them all!'

Everyone reminded silence. Allison used the situation and got from under Jackson's grip. He hissed at her. He was ready to attack them again when all of the sudden a car burst through the entrance and hit him.

Scott blinked surprised at his best friend jeep who just singlehandedly got Jackson down. He saw Lydia and Stiles in the front, and to his utter shock Stiles's eyes were closed. 'Did I get him?'

Stiles screamed as Jackson appeared on the hood of the car looking like he wanted to murder them.

They got out of the car, but instead of running to safety Lydia ran straight to the monster, 'Jackson! Jackson.'

Stiles tried to go after her when he noticed what she was doing Scott stopped him, 'Wait, let her try.'

Stiles shot him a desperate look but stayed in place. Lydia walked to Jackson showing him the key in her hand. It was the one he had been asking for it. He watched it remembering when he gave it to her.

' _Here. It's to the front door,'_ he said hoping she wouldn't get offended by it.

' _A key to your house? Already?'_

' _Well, it's not a wedding ring.'_

Jackson slowly started to turn back remembering how it felt that night holding Lydia in his arms like nothing else mattered. Like nothing else was more important than. It was one of the calmest nights in his life. He dared to think that he never felt more happier than in that moment.

He took the key from her and then took a step back looking at Derek. He could sense what he was about to do to him. He nodded at him waiting.

Both Derek and Peter cut their claws into Jackson who was ready for death at the same time causing him to let out an pained hiss and Lydia to scream. She watched as they stepped away, and she rushed to him before he would hit the ground.

'Do you still…?'

'I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do,' she repeated desperately as if it was supposed to bring him back when she knew it would only make him die in peace knowing that at least someone in his life truly loved him back.

Everyone silently watch the scene in silence. It was so heartbreaking no one noticed the key falling down.

Allison reached for Scott's hand, and he quickly grabbed it. It was looking at someone else who was in love that reminded them that they could have died tonight as well while still being cold with each other.

Jackson suddenly woke up and stood up much to everyone's complete shock of everyone. Before he howled loudly fully shifted with his eyes electric blue.

Stiles brushed his face as Scott gave him a questioned look. He mumbled, 'Scratched my jeep.'

Scott put his hand on his elbow, but the boy just shook it off, 'Where's Nina? She missed quite the show!'

Scott nodded and dialed Nina's phone.

Stiles, who was examining the damage on his jeep, shook his head when he saw him, 'No, bro, I just remember she didn't have her phone on her.' It took three rings before someone picked up answer.

'Hey, where are-'

'I'm sorry, Scott, but Nina can't come to the phone right now,' said a male's voice.

He blinked and looked at Stiles just as all the werewolves in the room moved closer to them.

'What?' asked Lydia Jackson who got a hoodie from Stiles to cover himself.

'That's not Nina talking. It's some guy,' he said catching everyone's attention who couldn't hear what the man was saying.

'You see, I believe in fairness and rules so by helping to get Stiles to you, I get to keep Nina.'

'What the hell? Where is she? If you hurt her-'

'Oh hurt her? No, I'm planning to torture her which is by definition worse. As I said fairness. You got your friends back. Nina's mine.'

He ended the call just as Jackson finished repeating his words, 'Oh my God,' said Allison all the sudden realizing the real consequences of her actions.

'What?' asked Derek because Scott was too shocked from what he heard right now.

'What did you do?' he asked. All the eyes fell on the female hunter. She looked at Scott her eyes getting wet as she was slowly realizing what have she really done, 'I-I was angry because-she kept on defending Derek about my mom and she-she just…he asked me, and I-Gerard said-'

'What did you do?' asked Derek stepping closer and Chris moving to step between him and his daughter while she kept on looking at Scott.

'He asked me who were the most important people she would be most protected about. I said Stiles and Clara, and he asked me to put something on Stiles when he was lying down in the basement.'

'Morrison killed her mom!' shouted Stiles, 'He- he threw his death at her, he fucking-' Stiles brushed his face, 'What did you put on me?'

Allison closed her eyes painfully. It felt like she was thinking straight for the first time in weeks, 'Succubus poison that would make her weaker. I told him, she would surely give you some energy if she found you. Gerard took you because she would come for you. He wanted her, but she was supposed to stay in the basement. I swear, I didn't know Morrison would take her. He wasn't supposed to take her. She was plan B, but I didn't know what it meant.'

Chris frowned at her, 'She was supposed to give him energy if Derek didn't turn him.'

Scott shook his head. This was not happening. Nina was not somewhere with a psychopath who killed her mother and family.

'Do you know where could have he taken her? A cabin, to his house? Anywhere?' he asked Allison stepping a bit closer to her.

Allison shook her head, 'I don't know.'

Peter put his hand on Derek's shoulder, 'Call Clara.'

'What? Why?'

'Because you haven't call her since this mess started, and little Ms. Hunter just told us Morrison knows Clara and Stiles are Nina's weak spot, so call your emissary,' urged him Peter as Derek pulled out his phone and went a bit away from them.

'Do you know where he might have taken her?' asked Stiles Chris, 'Did you know he was going to take her?'

'I didn't even know he was alive until now, and I only found out he killed Nina's mother a couple of days from her.'

He looked at Allison, 'What did you talk about? Did you know he was alive?'

Allison breathed hard, 'Yes-Gerard, he-he said it's all a part of the plan, but he didn't tell me why, or what did he want to do with her.'

'Kill her!' shouted Stiles what else would a hunter want with a succubus.

'Clara's not picking up,' mumbled Jackson. and Lydia tightly took a hold of his hand. He started to softly stroke her palm.

Scott swallowed hard, 'We-we have to find them. We have to-I don't know go look for them. Where do you think they could be if they're not in the house?'

Chris frowned, 'Somewhere in the woods.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' asked Scott, and Derek, who visibly shaken put his phone away, nodded, 'Let's go.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

He put the phone away, and after a moment he took out the card and broke it.

'I really knew Anna,' he started casually, 'I saw you that first day in school. Those clothes you had? Those shorts? They were hers. I remember them really good. Especially pulling them off,' he said touching her cheek with the glove, 'You look so much like your poor dead mommy. She was really something. '

Nina shook her head, 'Liar!'

Morrison frowned, 'You just can't accept it. You know she was, but you have this image of your blonde little mom being nice and a mom, but she was far more than that Nina. She was a major bitch. She hurt people. She killed people. You can't imagine the things she did, and I'm gonna take you to the place you should have died with your bitch of a mother.'

'Stop saying that!' she shouted at him, and there was a moment of silence that followed, 'New rules. If you can't accept the truth you get hurt.'

Nina smirked, 'Bring your best, bitch!'

Morrison chuckled, 'So could try and suck my energy?' he asked putting his glows off after he put away his knife, 'No, Nina, you seemed to misunderstand me. I looked into you, and I know your weaknesses. I choose Clara because you hate for people to get hurt because of you. The blood? At first I thought I could pin it on you, but then Gerard showed strong interest in you, and I didn't want him to get involved. I had to wait, plus it was fun to be with Clara here. She's really something. How about you Nina? Even think of some girl on girl action?'

She frowned at him, 'Fuck off!'

'~Right,' he sang, 'Little blonde is only into boys who are taken. Mommy had the same kink. She was into guys who had pregnant girlfriends apparently. Can't tell why though? Either way, the blood helped, it proved the point. If you would to clean it up before you ran, or if you would to call Clara first I would get that, but you didn't. You ran to the hospital desperate to see her…and the only thing that stopped you was Scott,' he smirked.

'Oh, young love, so strong. It really helped to get Allison on board once you confessed that all this time you were in love with the kid.'

She blinked startled, 'Allison?' She felt weak, weaker than before. It was surely the blood lost.

He nodded, 'She came to me…really pissed. I bet you thought that you were good that you were friends. Nina, no girl can be your friend when she thinks you're just there to steal her man, also you sticking up for Derek instead of her? Big violation of the girl code,' he said, 'You messed up big times, Nina, and Allison was just so happy to do what Gerard told her to. He wanted you to give him some energy if things went south. I don't blame him. Having a kanima must be nice to take care of your dirty work, but having a succubus who can heal you over and over again? Whoa, that's just like a gift from heaven.'

'It comes with a price,' said Nina, and he nodded, 'Oh yeah, I know what can happen to people, but I know something you don't. Gerard doesn't care about that. He's dying. Not sure if it's cancer, but he doesn't plan on going away so soon.'

He put his hand into her hair making her lean away, 'Anyway, I really plan on hurting Clara, Nina, and will just imagine it's you all the time.'

She swallowed shaking her head, 'Please, don't hurt her. Do what you want to me, but don't hurt her.'

He smiled at her and leaned closer to her, 'Sorry, can't help myself.'

Parker walked toward the woman tied to the wall as she tried to get out of there before he kneeled in front of her. She already had a black eye from how hard he punched her.

'You know,' he hit her again.

'Stop!' shouted Nina and tried to get out of the chain causing her wounds to bleed even more, but she didn't care. She needed to get Clara out of there before he would-he would…

'I once read that victims of child abuse are most likely to get targeted by another abuser again,' he took her blouse and tore it open revealing her bra.

'No! Stop! Don't touch her!' Nina started crying as she could see the fear behind Clara's eye. He didn't mind. He was enjoying hurting the woman.

No, no, no! This was not happening he was not raping Clara in front of her.

When she saw how he smashed her head against the wall behind her something in her broke. She wasn't sure what it was but something was happening with her glow. She was weak, he made sure of it, yet she felt a sort of energy inside it.

 _Stop!_

Suddenly the beating noises were gone and the only thing she heard was Clara sobs and breathing as she was sitting on the ground with a tape over her mouth. Nina blinked and looked up at them confused. She didn't understood what was happening.

Morrison was standing in front of Clara looking confused at her not moving while Clara was with unfocused eyes looking at him and then at Nina.

Nina blinked. What did just happen?

 _Could it be…_

Morrison slowly turned to the Nina probably realizing that it was her, 'What are you doing?'

She started to break hard feeling the awareness of the glow slipping away from her. She wasn't sure how. She didn't even care. Right now the only thing she wanted and could do was…

 _Untie her!_

 _Stop walking!_

Nothing happened. Why was nothing happening? Did she just imagine it? But the glow it felt real. It all felt too real!

 _Let her go._

He stopped walking to her and returned to Clara pulling out the knife once more cutting her hands free in a matter of seconds.

The woman looked at Nina shocked. The blonde let out a relieved breath before she focused completely on Clara.

 _Run._

She watched as Clara completely confused stood up not understanding what was happening and ran as fast as she could like she wasn't hurt on several places.

In the next moment Nina felt the glow completely slipped from her, but she didn't care Clara was safe.

Morrison, however, did, and the moment he reached her again he punched her into the face so hard she felt blood rushed into her mouth again and fainted again. It didn't matter. She was weak and lightheaded and most importantly, she helped Clara get away, which was all that mattered in the moment.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara was running. It was the only thing on her mind. Nothing else matter. She had to run. It was the only thing that matter. Nothing else was important. She didn't feel the pain from her bleeding nose, or her bruised face. Nothing else matter, but the run. She didn't care about how she had an open wound. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the run. She didn't care, she left Nina behind. She just ran.

 _Run._

 _Run._

 _Run._

She tripped over some branch and fell to the ground after a few moments. It was the first time she stopped hearing Nina's voice in her head telling her to run. She coughed some blood out. She felt the pain now from every bruise. She put a hand against her. She had a concussion again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara kept on shaking her head as she had what happened in front of her. His hands on her neck as he was choking her as he ripped her clothes as he…She swallowed. She couldn't tell how long was she sitting on the tree stump in the night woods. She felt like she couldn't move. She wanted to go find help or Nina, but she kept on forgetting where she was, and she woke up once on the ground. She didn't know what was happening anymore. Wasn't it all just a dream?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Clara stood in front of a man shaking like a leaf knowing that she would soon get slapped._

' _Why didn't you lock the door?' asked the man with the same brown eyes as her own._

' _I-I just forgot.'_

 _The man sighed. He put down his newspaper and stood up, 'You know what that means, Clara.'_

 _She nodded and waited until he came toward her. She closed her eyes. It was easier not to see him do it._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek and Scott were walking together in the woods. Stiles went with Isaac, and Peter with Jackson who insisted on going while Allison and Chris went together. They didn't talk much. They needed to find Nina and Clara. No one said it out loud, but they were worried. Morrison told Scott he would torture Nina. Could he even kill her?

'Wait,' said suddenly Derek putting his hand in front of Scott stopping him as well.

The younger werewolf looked at him before he started listening closely.

' _I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, I'm stupid. I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, I'm stupid. I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, I stupid. I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, I'm stupid. I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door, I'm stupid._ '

They looked at each other and quickly ran finding the young woman sitting there not moving just repeating those words over and over again like it was the most important thing in the world. Scott shivered at how bloody she looked, and Derek swallowed hard and went closer to her. Scott pulled out his phone and quickly texted everyone before following him.

'Clara,' she heard someone calling her but she couldn't respond.

Someone touched her shoulder, and she jerked away nearly falling from the stump she was sitting on.

Derek looked over to Scott for a second before he looked back at the woman. She was all bruised up and bloody and her clothes were ripped open. The way she was looking in front of her, and how she just got scared of his touch. He couldn't think about it. He couldn't. He really couldn't…

'C-clara, what happened?' asked Scott very slowly as he moved closer to her unsure of what exactly happened.

She blinked and looked up at Derek surprising him a bit, 'Nina.'

It was as if she remembered, and she started to panic, 'You need to find her. You have no idea what he will-'

She got up and Derek had to catch her so she wouldn't fall. She was breathing hard, and he was sure that she will hurt herself even more if he didn't calm her down.

'Clara, it's okay, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you.'

She kept on shaking her head. He all of the sudden remembered that night his mom brought the girl into his house with a bruise bigger than an orange on her eye.

He wanted to ask, but Laura hushed him and explained that she would feel even worse if they act weird around her. He didn't talk with her about it, but he hurt; nevertheless, to see someone like that. They weren't friends back then, not exactly but she spent enough time around her family, and she was best friends with Paige so they just ran around in the same circles. It didn't really matter though seeing someone get hurt like that.

'Hey, let me,' said suddenly Isaac, who just joined them, and came to Clara's side surprising them all.

'Clara, we need to find Nina, but we need your help. We can't let him hurt Nina. We need to make sure he won't hurt her and for that you need to focus. Focus on Nina so we can help her,' he said and everyone watched surprised as Clara held on to every single one of his words, 'He's taking her to the place he killed her mom because she got away. He wants to finish the job.'

'Fucking Jesus,' said Stiles putting his hand on his forehead as he came to them and saw Clara. She looked worst them him.

'We have to find her,' said Scott.

Clara blinked at Isaac, 'Anna. He kept on-talking…about Anna. Not about killing her-but he knew her…he knew Anna before.'

Derek turned around to Stiles, 'Can you take her to the hospital?'

'No,' she said weakly, 'I want to find her. I-I have to know if she's okay, please, Derek,' she said, but he could see she was barely on her feet.

Stiles walked toward him, 'How about we just go back to my jeep. Call Scott's mom so she can come check her up?' suggested the boy, and Clara nodded, 'I can't leave until you find her.'

Derek nodded at Stiles who put his hand on Clara's back to slowly help her walk.

Scott, Isaac, and Derek shared a quick look before they started running again. He couldn't think clearly. He tried. He tried to get over it and focus just on his senses, but he couldn't push it all away, he knew it was useless to over think it now and worry about it now, but he just couldn't keep the images away. Her lying in the woods in his arms as Kate shot her all blood, or her almost lifeless in Derek's house after Peter took her memories. He had to find her. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be dead. She had to be alive. They had to find her alive because if they didn't he might just as well lose his mind.

Having a wolf inside the back of his mind felt almost painful as his claws were digging holes into his head trying to tell him something. He stopped and almost got to his knees.

The other werewolves stopped as well, 'Scott?!'

He took several shaky deep breaths trying to get over the pain as Derek asked, 'What is it?'

The boy shook his head because he honestly had no idea what was wrong with him.

'I-the wolf,' he breathed out. Derek and Isaac shared a look before Derek took a step closer to him, 'Scott, listen to me, we have to find Nina.'

'You think I don't know that!' he shouted at him completely shifted in a second. Isaac took a step back. He could tell that Scott was close to attacking the alpha if he got just a little bit more pissed.

Scott closed his eyes. No. This wasn't right. He needed to calm down! Why was it so hard! It felt like he went months back when a stupid lacrosse ball into the stomach made him want to tear his best friend's head away.

 _Mate…_

Scott opened his eyes. Maybe… maybe the wolf wasn't freaking out.

He slowly got to his feet. Maybe he was actually trying to tell him something. Maybe he was trying to tell him that he could find Nina.

He tried to focus on him even though he knew their talks were hard because one spoke with words the other with instincts.

They weren't lucky enough and didn't catch Nina's scent yet, but the wolf was telling him something. Someone he knew which way to go.

Scott turned around and suddenly the wolf pulled his claws away.

'S-scott?' asked Isaac.

'I think I can find her,' said Scott before he started running. The other werewolves shared a look and quickly followed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina fell to her knees. She couldn't walk anymore as he was dragging her by a rope in front of him, 'You ever wondered how we found out about you guys that night, blondie?'

'Fuck you,' she said barely louder than a whisper she lost a lot of blood, and it made her sleepy and dizzy. He put shoes on her feet which was the most disturbing thing she ever experienced but let her walk only in her underwear. She should have been cold, but she wasn't even feeling it. It must have been because lost too much blood. She wasn't going to last much longer. She had no idea if the others knew where she was. She started wondering about it. How will they react when they found out? She closed her eyes painfully knowing Stiles will blame herself, and Scott will blame Allison. She could picture it. Allison will either not care or she will blame herself…then she thought about Maria, who would be left all alone in the hospital. If she never wakes up, she will never know that her only granddaughter is already dead, but she will never wake up. She was so tired. She tried to remember what happened to her mom's body and the others. Did Maria find them and took care of them? Did the hunters? Would Morrison leave her here on the cold ground? Would he burry her somewhere or something completely else? Would they at least find her and make her a funeral? Another tragic death in the high school, first Aaron, Matt, Jackson, and now her, everyone would have start wondering what was up with their class. It almost seemed funny. It must have been the blood lost talking.

'It was all, Anna. She told me. You see, me and you're mom go way back. She helped the hunters out a couple of times. She trusted me…well maybe not trusted, but she had some leverage over me,' he said and kneeled down on one knee in front her to be able to touch her face, 'We fucked a lot. You weren't born yet.'

Nina suddenly focused on his voice.

 _No, no that can't be right! No, he can't be her-_

'You see after I helped her fake her death. Gerard wasn't very pleased that a succubus was helping us out, so she had to go. I helped her. So one day, years later, I get a call from her. She told me she had a beautiful daughter and that she's mine.'

Nina closed her eyes painfully, 'But here's the thing, Nina. I once got sloppy and got hurt by a wendigo pretty bad, so I surely can't have kids which meant that she had to be sleeping with another hunter the same time she was with me.'

Nina shook her head, 'You're lying-'

'Oh, that's not even the best part,' he brushed her hair, 'You see, apparently, she somehow found out that you wouldn't be the one to put your heart in the ground. It was supposed to be this little girl, the one with that pretty red hair.'

Nina kept o shaking her head, 'No-'

'So,' he got up, 'Anna called and asked me if I could come at that time on that day and kill them all.'

'You're lying! They were our friends! Our family! She-my mom would never do anything like that!'

'Oh, but Nina, don't you get it? When it came to _you_ nothing was more important to Anna. Not her friends, not her family. Nothing and no one. That's what your kind does. It tricks us into believing we're in love when all we really want is to fuck you against the wall. So I came to help. Killing them? That was basically Anna's idea, but I admit killing her? That's on me.'

Nina couldn't comprehend what he just told her, 'No-she would never-they-'

He pointed the gun at her face, 'Your mom was a bitch, Nina, in every definition of that word. She cared for no one but herself and you. She didn't tell me why she wanted you so badly to be the one to put your heart inside, but from my understanding she wanted you to keep it there forever.'

She blinked, 'Why?'

'The hell if I know-'

Nina shook her head. She was so tired and weak, and she was done listening to this piece of garbage.

'You'll burn in hell,' she said as he picked out his gun and slowly pressed her against her forehead creating a path on her face from her forehead to her chin.

Morrison smirked at her, 'Maybe, but at least I'll get to see your mom there,' he said pressing the gun against her lips, but like hell she would give him the satisfaction of opening it to make whatever twisted fantasy he had come true. She knew now that the reason she didn't see any fantasy when he looked at her was because his fantasies weren't sexual. No, Parker Morrison wasn't interested at least in her sexually, he was interested in torturing and humiliating her. Having her on her knees as he was trying to get a gun into her mouth was just a part of what turned him on.

It was then that the blonde succubus sensed the energy which was carefully approaching. She clinched her fists. She felt like fainting, but if she understood what the person who was coming doing correctly she needed to distract Morrison as long as possible. She felt like she got a second breath. She might just as well maybe survive, and if not at least she wasn't dying alone and forgotten. Someone found her. Someone would bury her right.

'Why? You know she never loved you if she lied so much. She probably just used you because you were convenient. She must have been pretty shocked when she found out you're not as dumb as she thought you were.'

He gave her an upset look, but the smile never left his face, 'She got what she deserved.'

'What about me? What's my punishment? I never killed anyone.'

Morrison chuckled, 'Oh, that's what you think? You think you're so innocent, who would never hurt anyone. Newsflash, you're not. Your sin is that you were born. You shouldn't have been even here. You are a monster since day one, and maybe you haven't kill anyone yet, Nina, buy you will, you were born to be a predator who would hurt and kill people, and you will. You might be terrified of it, but you will, and soon you will get used to it until one day you will actually like it.'

She swallowed sensing the energy stop probably getting ready for position. She would have been stunned how close did he managed to get without being noticed if it was any different situation, but she just licked her lips, 'Is that what happened to you?'

'You got ordered to kill so you just went with it? Over and over again until you started to like it?'

Morrison chuckled, 'No, I loved it from the start. I happen to love the way you're right now Nina. Knowing you're about to die, and there is nothing you can do. I just wish I would have got that with your mom. Her death was so quick. I wanted to enjoy it. Make it slow and extra painful. You know have some fun with her one last time.'

That was when the person made a mistake, and both Nina and Morrison heard the safety got off. Morrison ducked just as Chris Argent fired close to his head, but Chris was fast to point the gun at his temple.

'Chris, hi, how you've been?' asked Morrison pointing a gun at Nina again.

'You messed up big time, Parker,' said the man coldly. They weren't friends not really, but he thought he could trust the man to do the job and have his back, apparently he couldn't.

'Why would you do this? Did Gerard put you up for it?' asked Chris anger visible in his voice while Nina tried to stay awake. She looked down at her tight. She definitely lost too much blood, but it was okay because Clara was safe, and Mr. Argent found her so she won't be left alone in the woods.

'Gerard? No, Gerard would love to have someone like Nina who would give him strength and make him immortal. He has no idea, neither do you. No one does.'

'Put the gun down, Morrison. You faked your death and hurt a human, how could you?'

Morrison rolled his eyes, 'Please, like you cared for me that much, and why should you care what I did or didn't do to Hale's little bitch or some succubus?'

'Because Clara Peterson is human, and Nina didn't kill anyone,' said the man upset.

Morrison shook his head and put the gun down which left Nina shocked letting out a breath of relief. She was going to faint soon. Really soon.

'Codes are meant to be broken, Chris,' said Morrison before he surprised Chris by going straight for him not carrying about the gun that was pointing at him causing both of them to end up on the ground. He punched him into the face which caused him to lose the grip on his on his gun.

Nina gasped. She tried to stop up, but only ended up on her knee again. She watched as Morrison pointed his gun at Mr. Argent right before she heard the click of the safety. It was a moment, but Nina knew since she was that little girl in the woods whose mother was killed in front of her that a moment can change everything. She didn't even notice she gripped her glow again. She didn't even feel it, but as she later thought about it it made have something to do with how weak she was. It was a moment, but in that moment, she didn't just saw Chris Argent with Morrison ready to shot him. She saw her mom as well as Morrison fired an arrow at her. It was a moment when she just for a second imagine Mr. Argent dead on the ground just like her mom, and in that moment Nina James thought the unthinkable.

 _Kill yourself._

Was the last thing she thought before she lost consciousness and fell to the ground, she would have sworn she heard a gunshot after that but she couldn't be too sure if it was just what she wished for or if it was real?

Darkness came over her in more ways than one, and just like that it didn't matter anymore.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott rushed into Nina's house. Chris Argent called him and told him that Nina and Clara were both there. In the woods he had a minor freakout when his wolf suddenly went dead silence. For a moment Scott was sure that Nina was dead. His mom was in the kitchen with Lydia and Jackson, who still wasn't sure how to go to his parents and tell them what happened, so he didn't mind staying in Nina's house.

Stiles was in the hallway.

'Where were you so long? What happened?' asked the pale boy. Right after him Derek and Isaac came into the house followed by Chris Argent.

'We found her, and Morrison killed himself that's all that matters,' said Chris calmly, but all the werewolves picked up the skipped beat. He was hiding something.

Scott shook his head, 'Okay, but why? Why would he just kill himself? Why?' demanded Scott as he didn't understand it. It shouldn't matter, but he was anxious. He didn't even see Nina yet, and he felt like this ache to be with her, to see her with his own eyes, to finally believe that she was alive because his hands couldn't stop shaking.

Argent didn't answer just walked up the stairs.

In front of Nina's room in the chair was Allison with her head in her hands. She still couldn't believe what she did. She let all of this happened. She hurt people. She hurt her friends. She tried fire at Scott, and she almost got Nina killed. She made Nina look like a murderer. She stood up as she saw her father and then Scott, but the boy barely looked at her as he walked into Nina's room. He couldn't deal with her right now. She was okay, Nina might not have been.

Scott came to Nina's bed with Stiles closely behind, 'Is she?' asked the taller boy looking at her. She was so pale, and her breathing was so slow, she almost looked dead. She was dressed now, but somewhere in the back of his mind Stiles realized that those weren't the clothes she had when she saved him in the basement.

He gasped when he fully saw her, 'Jesus, what did he do?' he asked Argent as Nina was lying on the bed asleep before he pressed a hand against his mouth.

'She lost a lot of blood and energy but if Derek gives her some it should be enough for her to start healing soon.'

Scott didn't even hear Derek's respond. All he knew was that Nina looked like she had been through hell. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry that he wasn't there. He wanted to apologize for making her go look for Stiles, for not telling her what was his plan with Gerard, for being angry with her a few days ago, for …God…for everything. He wanted to tell everyone to leave and pulled her into his arms and to promise her that everything will be okay and that he will never let anyone touch one hair on her blonde head. He wanted for her to be okay.

'What happened to you, Nin?' mumbled Scott looking at his best friend lying in her bed like a surviving heroine out of a terrible horror. He couldn't even imagine what she had to go through, and honestly if Morrison wasn't dead…he would have killed him. He never felt so upset, so angry about someone. He didn't think he could really hate someone. He thought he hated his father, Harris, Derek, the alpha, but now he knew. He completely hated the man who laid his hands on Nina.

He barely registered Derek walking to her and giving her some energy until Nina opened her eyes with a start.

'Nina, hey, it's okay. You're safe.'

She blinked at Scott who instantly came to her side taking her hand with Stiles right behind him, 'Nina.'

The blonde watched him for a few moments confused before he saw something shifted behind her eyes, and she must have remember everything that happened.

'God, Clara?' she asked.

'She's fine. She's in the next room. We found her,' assured her quickly Derek who took a step back so that Stiles could come closer to her.

She nodded around the room again before she noticed Argent in the room and gasped, 'Wh-what happened? He was on top of you and then…?' she shook her head.

Argent pressed his lips together.

'He won't hurt you anymore,' said Scott suddenly, but the girl kept on looking at the hunter shaking her head slowly as Scott continued, 'He killed himself.'

She froze. Very slowly she looked at Scott, 'What did you just say?'

'He killed himself in the woods. Just like that.'

 _Kill yourself!_

She suddenly remembered how she thought it. Just like that. It was a moment, and she thought, and it must have been like before with Clara because he…he really…

She let go of Scott's hand so suddenly it made him confused and a little bit hurt from the sudden rejection. She turned to Derek, 'Thanks for the energy.'

The older werewolf blinked confused at her before he slowly nodded.

'Can you leave, please? I need to change,' she said, but she had a look in her eyes neither of the people in the room ever saw in them before. No one mentioned that she already had her clothes changed.

As they were slowly leaving she mumbled, 'Thank you for saving me, Mr. Argent.'

The man turned around to say something, but Nina already walked to her bathroom and closed the door.

Nina closed the door to the bathroom and instantly went to the sink. She waited. One minute, five, ten. She wanted to make sure that they were all downstairs.

What she did-she-she just... She really did it. She couldn't believe it. She felt literally like she couldn't breathe. She grabbed the sink to support herself.

She killed him. She-she made him kill himself. She just-Jesus. She thought. It was a stupid thought. She-she…she could have thought anything else. She could have think stop, or surrender, or…fucking sit down and down move…

 _Kill yourself…_

She dragged her fingers into her hair.

She became everything she hoped she would never be, a murderer. Slowly rising from the sink she looked at herself in the mirror.

 _A monster…just like my mom. Mother's daughter._

 _Your sin is that you were born._

Nina looked down at her hands. She never meant for any of it to happen. She never wanted things to happen like this, and they did. She never wanted anyone to die. She never wanted to kill anyone. She hoped. She hoped she wouldn't be like that. She wanted to be better. She wanted to be better at this. She wanted…

In that moment she felt as if it broke her in every definition of the word.

When she heard a knock she quickly brushed away her tears. It was Melissa. The others were most likely hearing everything she said downstairs where she could sense them.

'I'll be out in a moment.'

She waited until the older woman left the room before she got out and so quietly not even several werewolves and hunters would hear her she walked into Melissa's room where she sensed Clara lying on the bed.

The image of her made her want to puke. She wished she could tell herself that it was right to kill Morrison that what he did to Clara and the others was despicable, and that he was a terrible person and deserved to die, but she couldn't because she was the one who took his life.

 _Kill yourself…_

She walked to her bed. She was fed. She tried not to think about them too much. She focused everything inside that was a chaotic wreck on giving as much as she could to Clara.

It took a while and she felt like she was going to pass out but the woman opened her eyes.

'I'm sorry,' said Nina to confused Clara who just woke up feeling healthy again although she could tell she was still having a concussion, and she definitely had a few bruises over her body.

'Nina?' she asked loud enough and Nina could tell that the other must have heard her. She didn't waste time and with every little bit of strength left she ran out of the room, the house and the neighborhood before anyone could stop her. It was weird. Whenever something happened, she wanted to be with Scott. She wanted to tell Scott, and she wanted his support and kindness…right now she didn't want Scott. Right now she didn't want anyone. No one should see her like this. She was a murderer. She didn't deserve those people in her house who most likely spend the night looking for her. She didn't deserve Scott's smile and hands holding her…she killed someone…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'What if she's running away?' asked Stiles as they got to the car, 'She is running away,' pointed out Isaac while Scott looked angrily out of the window. They decided to look for her in the hospital while Derek, Jackson and Clara went to look around the school. No one knew or cared where Peter had gone, and the Argents remained in the house.

'No, like… leaving town. She-I think it broke her, I don't know what he did to her, but she looked,' mumbled Stiles before he looked over to his best friend, 'She looked broken like something snapped inside her.'

'She's not a toy that can break, Stiles,' snapped Scott a bit.

Stiles sighed. He knew Scott was frustrated, 'No, but she's a person who got tortured in the woods by a psychopath.'

Stiles's hands tightened on the steering wheel, 'She…she had different clothes on.'

Isaac and Scott looked at him. When Isaac looked at Scott he could see that the anger was replaced with pure fear from Stiles words. He himself felt uneasy about what Stiles said, but Scott liked Nina, they were closed the thought must have killed him, 'Maybe Scott's mom changed her clothes when she was trying to fix her wounds.'

'Maybe.'

There was a knock on the window on Scott's side as Stiles started the car. He looked up only to find Allison looking down at him with a plea in her eyes.

He lowered the window, 'I want to com-'

'Please, don't,' said Scott cutting her out, 'We can talk later. Right now, I want to make sure Nina won't run away or do something to herself.'

Allison licked her lips like she wanted to protest. She wanted to stop him to make him see that she was sorry and that it was killing her that she was a part of getting Nina and Clara hurt and that she never meant for him to try and kill her and that-

'Go,' Scott turned to Stiles who gave Allison one last look before he got out of the driveway leaving the poor girl standing there all on her own crying.

Lydia watched her from the hallway before she walked toward her, 'Hey, it's going to be okay, but it needs time.'

She put her hands on Allison's shoulder to support her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek took Nina to her granny's house much to her protests, 'She won't be here. We should look at the bus station.'

'Why? If she wanted to skip town she could just run,' said Derek and Clara sighed, 'We shouldn't be assuming she ran in the first place. She wouldn't leave Maria no matter what.'

Derek hesitated for a moment before he said, 'What if she thought she did something bad.'

Clara froze before she slowly turned around to look at Derek as they walked into the living room, 'What do you mean?'

'I'm not buying the whole he killed himself. Argent is hiding something.'

'You think she killed him, and he's just covering for her?' asked Clara shocked, but then thinking about it.

'She's not here. Let's go,' he led them out of the house, 'And I don't know.'

He looked over at the woman as she was looking everywhere around her like she was expecting something to jump at her from the trees.

'You sure you don't want to take a few hours of sleep? You lost a lot of blood.'

Clara shook her head, 'I want to find Nina.'

They got to the car.

'Besides…I don't feel like sleeping though,' she said and before she knew it tears started falling down her face. She didn't know how to stop them. Tears weren't something Derek could deal with and honestly she didn't know why she was crying. It wasn't like it would help anything, and yet she wanted to scream. Gosh, she was such an idiot. Derek was probably fed up with having to deal with her meltdowns all the time.

She was surprised when she felt his hand on her back. She turned around to look at him.

Derek wasn't looking embarrassed, or like he wanted to run away like she was expecting him to. He was looking at her with a look she wasn't sure what it meant before he pressed her against his chest. She lost count of how many times he had done it over the past few months, and right now with everything that happened.

She still blinked confused while crying when she suddenly heard it. The old song his mom used to hum around the house and to them…

Derek was humming her song and slowly rocking her against his chest. Despite everything, she never felt safer, and right now that was exactly what she needed.

'I feel like dying,' she admitted closing her eyes.

'It doesn't matter you're stronger than this,' he told her keeping her close. It was true. It was pretty much the first thing he thought about her when his mom brought her to their house that she was one of the strongest person he ever met. He couldn't imagine he would just casually sit in the kitchen and draw with someone's baby sister after he got beat up by his head, but she did.

'What if I'm not?' she asked honestly concerned.

Derek closed his eyes. He hated for her to doubt herself. She was strong and brave and compassioned and simply amazing. If she needed him; however, he was going to be there for her.

He put his hand on her cheek and leaned her a bit away to look at her face, 'Then I'm here to pull you out.'

She was looking into his green eyes for the longest of the time, and for a brief moment Derek couldn't help thinking about how beautiful and fragile she looked like she needed him more than anything in the world. It shouldn't look beautiful, and he would totally blame the alpha wolf inside him for the mixed feeling.

She stepped away from him, and they went into the car, 'Derek?'

He looked at her with his hand on the starter.

'Something happened. She…I think you're right, and Nina did something,' admitted Clara.

He blinked and moved closer to her, 'Did what Clara?'

'It was…it was like she was inside my head, and she told me to run, and I ran, and …no matter how much it hurt to run. I couldn't stop.'

Derek narrowed his eyes confused, 'I don't understand.'

Clara shook her head, 'I don't either, but I think she also was inside _his_ head, and she told him to stop…beating me, and he did.'

Derek suddenly understood and started the car, 'You think she…you think she got into his head again and made shot himself?'

Clara looked in front of her, 'We need to find her before she does something to herself.'

Derek started the car.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked into Maria's room and sat down on the chair in front of her bed. She tried to recall the feeling of almost touching and concentrating her glow again.

 _Wake up._

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott rushed to the hospital and ran to Maria's room stopping before the door as he heard Nina's shaky voice as she was crying, _'I messed up-I-forced Morrison-who killed Anna to kill himself-I'm getting all these powers-I fed on my friends. I fell in love with Scott-I put everyone in danger-I don't feel like myself anymore, Maria-Neviem čo robiť._ '

Stiles and Isaac came right after him, but he stopped them. Right now the only person Nina really wanted was Maria. They looked at him worried, but he just went to sit outside Maria's room on the ground. If Nina needed Maria he would give it to her. He would interfere or disturb them no matter how much he ached to be the one who would make the succubus feel better. He would let her deal and heal on her own terms.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Maria put her arms around her and pressed her chin against the top of hers to let the girl cry for a while.

'Gosh, I missed you so-so much!'

In a meltdown that followed Nina told her everything she could remember about what happened when she was asleep.

Maria kissed her head and leaned a bit away looking adoringly, but sadly at her granddaughter.

'Is it all we are good for?' asked Nina remembering Victoria Argent's words, 'Taking things we know we can never have? Taking men we know we can never have?' she asked looking at her fingernails.

Maria shrugged, 'I really don't know anymore.'

They looked at each other, 'I wanted to think that she was-that she was doing it all for you. That whatever she did she did for you, but…'

Maria looked at the flowers in the vase, 'I was a terrible mother. I was… I taught her all that I could, but I think I pushed _don't get attached_ so far into her…she wasn't capable of being attached. I got hurt,' admitted Maria, 'Every time, I got involved, or I started to care, I got hurt because that's how life sometimes is,' she nodded, 'You get hurt.'

She made a grimace to fight back tears, 'So I tried to prevent Anna from hurting that way, but I tried too hard. With you?'

Nina blinked.

'With you I tried to keep a balance. So that you would seek others when you would be ready, but kept in might that you are not like others, and that you have to be careful. I think I still messed up, pretty bad.'

Nina shook her head, 'No, you did me right.'

Maria looked at her for a moment and stroke her cheek, 'You turned out brave, and so _so_ caring for all humanity who never showed you any kindness. You turned out smart and _good_. You make mistakes. We all make mistakes, but you're trying, and you're failing, but you try again…I didn't teach you that Nina. That's all you. That's how amazing you are on your own.'

Nina chuckled a bit as tears started falling down her face, 'You made me. You made me want to be brave and good and try again because that's what you do. You relapsed, but you go back and fix it, and you try again, and again. You leave if you're not well enough to stay in Beacon Hills, and then you come back. You are my role model, Maria. You always were my hero. You are the person I want to be one day.'

Maria pressed their foreheads together again, 'You already are, my dear. You already are and better. So much better.'

She nodded against her forehead. It didn't matter that everything else went to hell Maria was awake and alive and happy tomorrows were built on small things like that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott slowly knocked on the door. Allison sent him a text asking him to come. They haven't spoken since what everything that happened. He wasn't angry at her anymore. He felt betrayed for what she did to Nina, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and that she fired an arrow at him as well, but he understood that Gerard used her vulnerability after her mom died. Maybe if he didn't shut her out after the rave they could have solve things out, but he did shut her out, and didn't talk to her by the time he did it was too late, and she was already under Gerard's control.

It had been about a week since the night Jackson died and got back to life. He eventually came to his parents who were barely containing themselves not to sue the hospital and school for giving them a heart attack like that. He was home most of the time, but Scott had a feeling that Lydia was keeping him company. He wasn't sure if he would go to school anytime soon. Chris Argent dealt with his hunters as well as charges against Nina. They made it all looked like Morrison was stalking her and Clara and simple try the pin a murder on Nina when she rejected him in the school. They made it look like he couldn't deal with his plan anymore and knowing that the truth would come out he killed himself. From what Scott heard that night in the hospital when Maria woke up he only told Stiles and they both agree that they wouldn't tell anyone or force Nina to talk about it if she didn't want to. She also hasn't been in school for a week staying mostly in Maria's hospital room. His mom told him that she was slowly recovering although no one was sure how. He had a feeling that Clara and Derek knew what Nina did and Argent definitely knew, but none of them were talking about it. Also it felt as if Clara was distancing herself from everyone, but it was understandable. Everyone tried to avoid talking about the incident as much as humanly possible. Scott doubted it would bring any good, but he couldn't force either of the girls to talk about something like that. He couldn't even imagine going through something like that. Right now the only good things that seemed to got out of the mess were Maria's awakening, and Jackson's resurrection. He hadn't spoken with anyone in a week. Sheriff came to drag Stiles home and Nina didn't left Maria's room that day. He felt calmer the next day knowing that Nina had been really found and alive. He didn't know what was the strong demanding feeling to be close to her after they found her, but it faded away. He still wanted to talk to her, but she hasn't answered anyone's text yet probably just spending time with Maria. He tried to stop by the hospital a couple of times, but for some reason he never brought himself to come in. He didn't have a good enough excuse to pull Nina to talk with him and leave her granny alone. It just seemed like a mean thing to do.

Chris let him in. It surprised him a bit, but when he saw all the boxes around the house he understood. Allison asked him over to say goodbye.

He remembered the times he walked the stairs to her room. It happened only twice. Once when he was stealing a bullet for Derek, or when he was stealing the bestiary. Both of those times ended with awkward dinners and disasters.

Allison was putting things into boxes, 'Hey, just like the first time you came here.'

He looked at the boxes. It kind of was. She had just moved and didn't bother much to unpack.

'Yeah,' he smiled a bit looking at the almost empty room now.

'So, you're moving back to San Francisco?' asked Scott sitting down on the bed while Allison put the box away and walked to him, 'No, we're going to France. We might stay there for a while.'

He watched her for a moment as she sat down next to him. They broke up a twice before. If he was being honest with himself the first time was when she thought he was lying to her after the night in the school with Peter. It was painful, and for the longest of the time he couldn't understand it. He acted like a child and a douche about it. He kissed Lydia and was a total ass to both Stiles and Nina not to mention he tried to kill Allison and Jackson, but the last part could have been blamed on the full moon. The second time was when her father caught them on the top of her car. It felt even more painful because neither of them wanted to. They were forced even though they didn't in the end break up, and they just pretended they did. This breakup felt much more real and permanent than those before, yet it felt almost peaceful even though Scott wanted nothing more than for her to say that they could somehow make it. Somehow they would be okay. Somehow they would be able to go back to those days when they were smiling and trying to stay quiet as they were talking and kissing in her room. He wanted to go back to those times when he would hold her in his arms thinking he could protect her. He failed. She didn't just get drag into everything supernatural, Allison got ruined by it.

'Scott, we-we should break up,' she said it out loud. He gave her a soft smile. She was always the braver one with voicing things. She always seemed more mature than him.

'I sort of figured that out.'

She nodded, 'I don't know how long I will be away or if I will even come back.'

He nodded.

'I get it, you don't have to make any promises.'

Allison brushed away some tears from her eyes, 'I just kept on thinking that if maybe-if things were different. Maybe if I didn't found out Nina was in love with you…or I wasn't so jealous of her all the time, things would have ended differently, and they wouldn't fall apart the way they did.'

Scott shook his head, 'Nina, had nothing to do with that. Things started to fall down when we stopped telling each other things.'

Allison nodded, 'It felt like you always told her everything, but never me. I felt like I was competing with her even know you guys were just friends.'

Scott sighed, 'Yeah, that might be true. I just felt like…,' Scott sighed, 'I have wolf inside me. He's all about instinct for him Nina is a fellow supernatural, and I guess it just stuck that she knew I was a werewolf from the start. Also I knew with certain things that if I tell you wouldn't understand them the way Nina did cause.'

'You trusted her more.'

He wanted to lie and say that it was not truth, but he did. He trusted Nina like a part of his pack always, when Allison was his…girlfriend. 'I don't know what to say about that.'

She sighed, 'I'm sorry. I messed everything up. '

'You don't have to say you're sorry, not to me at least. I messed up pretty bad as well. I could have told you. I could have come to you sooner. I could have just talk with you sooner.'

'I guess we both failed in that department.'

Allison sighed and leaned toward him to put her head on his shoulder, 'I want to talk with Nina. I can't leave without telling her how sorry I am. She won't talk to me. She pretty much avoided me ever since. I don't blame her, but I want to say I'm sorry.'

Scott nodded, 'I'll try to talk to her.'

'Thanks. We were happy at the beginning I mean.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, we were.'

'Maybe if I came back…'

He looked down at her.

'Maybe…'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

So Scott's next stop that day was Nina's house. He wasn't planning on it, but once he got home he could tell Nina was in her room so he decided to stop by.

He honestly didn't know what to think when he first saw her, but the first thing that came to his mind was that she looked nothing like the brave and strong girl who could sent a guy his way with a glare or brighten up a day with a smirk. She looked like a ghost, and he hated that look on her. She let him to her room, and wen to sit down on her bed. She was so pale she looked sick or like she had gone through some sickness.

'I don't want to talk about it,' she told him instantly before he could even form the question, 'So please let's not talk about it. I don't need an apology for not being there because it's stupid and pointless, and I don't want to talk about what happened. I'm getting over it,' she told him in one breath. He had this feeling that she almost planed a speech like that but didn't voice it.

She knew he was probably concerned about her, he probably came to baby her and ask her how she was. She really didn't feel like analyzing her feelings right now.

Nina watched Scott confused as he was standing in front of her with an odd look on his face. He decided that the best way to go about it was to just say it, 'Allison is leaving soon.'

The blonde blinked, 'Okay?'

'She wants to talk,' said Scott carefully, 'And I think you should. For closure.'

Nina's eyes widened, 'I told you I don't want to ever talk to about, and I sure as hell don't want to talk to Allison about it.'

'I-I get that, but Nin-'

She stood up from her bed turning around smiling feeling like a complete idiot. 'Oh my God, why would I have thought that you would even consider me when it came to Allison?' she asked herself out loud. Funny, and here she was thinking he came to ask her how she was dealing.

'Nina, I don't want you have regret it one day or hold some much angry,' he started. It came out all wrong. He didn't just come here for Allison, but in a way he did but-

'I'm not angry,' said Nina putting a hand on her chest, 'She's _dead_ for me. She helped Morrison fake his dead on me, and I don't care if she was grieving or if Gerard manipulated her. You don't see it cause you're so in love with her, but if she didn't want to hurt us, she wouldn't have,' she shook her head, 'But why am I telling you this. She's always number one for you.'

Scott frowned a bit, 'That's not true.'

Nina raised her brows, 'Yeah? What about Stiles? Did you even visit him after he got home? Or see how he was doing? No, he hasn't been to school either, but the first person you went to visit was Allison, and now you're here trying to convince me to go see her, and forgive her, even though you know what she did to me. You're a terrible friend if Allison is involved, but what else is new?'

'Nina-,' started Scott, but she shook her head, 'It's okay, do what you want, but I can't be friends with her again, not after everything.'

Scott shook his head, 'Nina, you're going to regret it-'

'Please, you're only seeing it that way because it hurts her that I don't want to forgive her.'

'That's not true,' said Scott terrified from the cold look Nina suddenly had on her face. Why would she even think he would come here for her? Allison. It was always Allison. She wanted to be the good friend. She really wanted to be the friend who would support his best friend relationship even if she was in love with him, but not after this. Allison betrayed her and got her hurt. She used things she knew about her and helped Morrison hurt her. She didn't care about reason, not now. For once since she started being friends with Scott McCall she didn't care about reason or being a good friend, she cared about herself.

Nina looked Scott into the eyes, 'Yeah, it is. Listen, I need space,' she said all the sudden, 'I just got Maria back, and you trying to reason about Allison, and you just being here. I've been thinking. I love you, but you don't so if we can ever be again friends, I need to get over you. I need to not be with you 24/7, and deal with your problems, and I need to not want to do everything for you like always, so in a way, we're breaking up,' she said and sat down on her bed again looking away, 'I can't be around you, Scott. I can't do everything for you. I can't forgive Allison. I need to deal with what happened, all of it, and I can't do that if you'll be here and constantly make me want you.'

'Nina, you're my best friend-'

'So let me do this. Let me breath again, please,' she said, 'I know you don't get it, but I need this. It kills me not to be with you. It kills me that you don't love me, and I do stupid things. Things I don't want to do. I fake date you just to make _you_ happy. I did that for you even though it hurt me! I lied to Derek about your plan even know I didn't even know what it was. I never told Allison her mom tried to kill you because that was what you wanted, and now I'm almost temped to go see just because you want me to. I won't apologize for wanting to be myself again. Right now, you're bad for me Scott. Most importantly it kills me that what you turn me into, Scott, I don't recognize myself in the mirror. This pathetic excuse of a person fully controlled by you is not me. I need to be me. I'm going to be me again, and I can't be that with you in my life. Not yet.'

'Nina,' started Scott, but she stood up and walked to the door, 'Please, leave Scott.'

He waited for several long moments before he nodded more to himself than to her and walked out of the room. He stopped behind the door, but Nina just closed it in front of his face. Once the door were closed and Scott was out for the first time he realized that people could get homesick for people because even though she was just behind a tin door which he could easily open or break if he wanted to, she was miles away from him, and it hurt like hell.

Nina decided. She needed this. She needed a break from Scott McCall. She needed to be free. She needed to find herself and fix herself. She needed to fall out of love with Scott McCall once and for all.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott knocked on Stiles's door. It was his third stop that day. Nina's words had a strong effect on him. She was right. He remembered the way she was and although he never meant for it to happen he changed her. He made her do things just because he asked for them not carrying about how they affected her. She was right, he didn't came to ask how she was, he came because of Allison. Nina basically told him that she needed a break from him to be herself again. Now he could see that he needed a break as well, but from Allison. Loving Allison put everything and everyone on the second place, he never wanted to be one of those boys, but he was. Lacrosse, popularity, getting the girl? It all blinded him and made his priorities go to shit. He needed time from Allison, and for that he needed to go to basics. He needed to go to the one and only person he always had. The person he had from the start who could help him be him who he was before Allison.

He would come through the window, but he had a feeling his best friend deserved some normality for a while. He still couldn't believe it was all over…sort of. He still couldn't believe all the things that happened.

'Hi-' he started the moment Stiles opened the door. Scott could tell he had been crying a bit, and he was seriously down, but he wasn't planning on mentioning it.

'What are you doing here?' asked Stiles looking frustrated and confused. He should have known that he would get such a respond; still, it hurt. Nina was right. After they found Nina in the hospital they went their separate ways, and they haven't meet up until now. He should have come sooner, but he wanted to spend some time with his mom and away from it all to think it over. Still he shouldn't have spent it without Stiles.

'I just came to see how you were doing. I should have come earlier. I'm sorry.'

Stiles blinked, he was worried that he might accuse him of being here only because Nina told him to leave her alone, but he still let him in.

He went to sit on his bed and threw some toilet paper to the trash. He blinked oddly at it which Stiles noticed so he explained, 'I don't have any tissues.' He didn't tell him that he was crying, but that much was clear.

Scott sighed, 'Uh, so how do you feel after Lydia, Jackson, Nina, everything?'

Stiles stayed quite for a few moments. Scott was almost sure he wouldn't answer when he suddenly said, 'When I saw her-Lydia and Jackson I felt like I got stabbed into the heart…heartbroken. Then we found out that Morrison took Nina which is why he let me out…that was like someone took that heart out through my mouth. When I saw what he did to Clara and Nina? That was like he had crushed it in his palm,' he swallowed and brushed his face as a small tear escaped it.

Scott went to sit down on his desk chair, 'You know it wasn't your fault, right? You know Nina made a choice and that bastard would have gotten to her either way.'

Stiles shook his head, 'She would have fought it. I know she would and if not she would have just run or something.'

'Then what about Clara?' asked Scott softly. Stiles didn't have an answer for that, 'Why am I so useless?'

Scott shook his head, 'You're not useless. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know.'

Stiles let out a bitter chuckle, 'I'm useless.'

Scott stood up and walked toward him putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder, 'Look at me.'

He didn't at first, 'Stiles, please, look at me.'

When he let out an annoyed sigh knowing that Scott wouldn't let it go, he did look at his brown eyes, 'You're the smartest person I know. You found out where exactly he was holding them, you, not me or Derek or whoever, you got beaten up, and you still took Lydia to save Jackson and after that went to find Nina and Clara. Believe me, you're _not_ useless. You knew it was Matt before we did. Every single time we got into a dead end you found a way out. You're not useless.'

Stiles watched his best friend for the longest of moments before he reached for him and the two hugged, 'What if she will never forgive me?'

'She doesn't blame you,' answered Scott pressing him close to his chest, 'She blames herself.'

He let his best friend take as much as he wanted from him. They decided to have a sleepover and try to cope somehow by acting normal or pretending that it was normal, but Scott had a feeling they would never get to that part again. As he looked over to Stiles who seemed to be visibly calmer by his presence he couldn't help, but long to have Nina around as well, to make sure she was okay for the night. He knew she wouldn't be.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

And Scott was right because Nina wasn't okay.

The phone wouldn't stop ringing, and Allison's face was over and over appearing on the screen. She was leaving, and she wanted to say goodbye to her, or apologize? She didn't care. She didn't want an apology! She didn't care. She betrayed her. She knew Morrison was going to hurt her, and she fucking let him, she helped him. She…she…

Nina took the stupid phone and threw it against the wall.

Maria came out of her room looking at her granddaughter on the floor with her fingers in her hair, 'I'm a terrible person! I know I am!' she shouted tears falling down her face.

Maria walked to her and sat down next to her, Nina looked at her. 'Why else would all those terrible things happen to me? It has to be some sort of universal balance thing. Why else can't I have a normal life when everyone else can? Why else am I can't have a dad or a decent mom who didn't order the murder of all our friends? Why else were you in a coma? Why is everything fucked up? Why does everyone leave or give up on me one way or another? Why do bad things happen to me over and over again? It's because I really am a bad person. I killed Morrison that's who I am,' she could barely speak as tears filled her eyes, 'I'm a murder, and I deserve the life I got. I deserved to fall for a boy who didn't love me back. I deserved to be betrayed by my friends. I deserved all of it! I-I-I-,' Maria hugged her and pressed her lips against her forehead as her granddaughter cried in her arms again tears rolling down her cheeks to her chin. She wished she could take her pain away, make her not feeling anything the way she could, but Nina was never like that. The coldness, being above it all was a façade for the girl. She different than her, and although it made her glad that Nina was so caring and felt so deeply, it also broke her heart seeing her like this.

'I know it hurts, and I know it may look like the worst had happened, but I can promise you Nina it will get better. Soon, you will feel better, soon, as terrible as it sounds, you will get over all of this.'

Nina cried harder. She couldn't help, but those words about the first kill being the hardest running through her head. It was the worst part of it all because if she was so able to kill someone-worst to make someone kill himself just like that was stopping her from killing someone else. Did it mean that if something like that happened again it would have been easier, and easier until she wouldn't care at all? Did her mom not care at all?

She let Maria brush her hair feeling like nothing in her life was in control anymore.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Stiles parked his car near their school field. They got out of the car with their lacrosse equipment. The season was over, but Stiles awesome moves during the last game made the boy want to actually get better, and play as much as possible next year.

'So you really think she's gonna come back to you?' asked Stiles as they walked toward the goalie.

Scott sighed, 'Yeah, I would like to think she will, but I don't know. I want her to. I keep on going over the things I could have done that this would have ended up differently. Think about it. If I had just talked to her sooner she would never get manipulated by Morrison and Gerard like that and Nina and Clara wouldn't get tortured,' he shook his head, 'What about you and Lydia?'

Stiles sighed, 'Ah. Well, the 10 year plan for making Lydia fall in love with me may have to stretch to 15, but the plan is definitely still in motion…but I might get some action before that happens?'

Scott blinked, 'You want to start dating?'

Stiles sighed, 'I guess, I miss Harley, we were whatever we were for like a week.'

Scott nodded, 'I miss her too.'

Scott walked up to the goalie, 'Hey, you know what I just realized? I'm right back where I started.'

Stiles blinked getting into the position, 'What do you mean?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. No Nina. Nothing.'

Stiles frowned at him annoyed, 'Dude, you still got me.'

'I had you before.'

'Yeah, and you still got me. Okay? It's a life fulfilled,' said Stiles taking the ball with the stick.

Scott chuckled, 'Very.'

Stiles nodded, 'Now remember, no wolf powers,' he reminded him.

'Got it, nodded Scott with a small smile.

'No, I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing - none of that crap, okay?' asked Stiles again.

Scott nodded once more, 'Okay. Come on.'

'You promise?' asked Stiles making sure.

Scott sighed annoyed, 'Would you just take the shot already?'

Stiles nodded and shot a pretty nasty shot which Scott caught without much of a problem.

'I said no wolf powers!' shouted Stiles, and Scott just chuckled and ran with his speed toward him hugging him and laughing both of them fell to the ground.

'Not cool, man.'

They laughed on the ground looking at the sky both unsure of what will happen next. When they stopped Scott sighed and looked over at Stiles.

'I'm useless too.'

Stiles looked over at him, 'Yeah, well, if we don't practice we won't get any good so.'

'No, I-Nina, she told me that I was a terrible friend when it came to Allison. She's right. You told me the same thing. I'm a terrible everything when I focus on Allison.'

Stiles looked at the sky again, 'Okay, to be fair you're in love, so it makes sense that you would put Allison first in many things.'

'Not like this, Stiles. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this like this.'

Stiles shook his head, 'I dragged you into the woods, where it all started so it's my fault really, but thanks for the apology, but I don't blame you, you're my best friend. You make mistakes, we all made some. It's like you said. We can blame ourselves for things that got out of hands.'

Scott shook his head, 'Either way, I'm going to make it right this time.'

'You're going to build a time machine? If yes? Could we stop that awkward incident in fifth grade?'

Scott shook his head, 'I'll work up on our grades, lacrosse, you, my mom, work, and I will get better. I'll go to summer school if I have to. I'm gonna make it right this time.'

Stiles sighed and watched the sky for a while before he said, 'It's funny, right?'

Scott looked at him.

'It's like you meet someone, and just like that you can't remember what it was like when you didn't know them.'

Scott nodded and looked at the sky. He wasn't sure if Stiles was referring to Allison or Nina, but it felt the same.

He got up and raised a hand for Stiles, 'Come on, we have to get you to your A game before the next season.'

Stiles snored, 'Right.'

'Hey, you won the finals. You have it in you.'

'Yeah, I have the force within me.'

Scott made a grimace before he went back to the goalie.

Stiles blinked before he shouted, 'Oh my God! You still haven't watched it! Dude, the hell?!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina swallowed hard as she saw Mr. Argent standing on her porch like last time. She crossed her arms and tried to act bravely as she asked, 'What are you here to kill me now? I broke the rules and killed him.'

He watched her a moment before he shook his head and motioned for her to come closer to her. She was almost surprised when the man sat down on the porch not bothering to face her and let his back open to her if she wanted to attack him. She liked to think that he knew she wouldn't hurt him, but right now she didn't know herself.

The blonde walked to him and sat down next to him, 'Will someone come and…do something about me?'

Chris looked over at her hands. She had them in her lap, but he could see how they were shaking.

She noticed that he was looking at them and tried to hide them a bit from the view, 'Yeah, ever since that night I can't stop them from shaking.'

He looked at her face. He for the first time truly understood that Nina was nothing like her mother. Her mother didn't mind killing. If it was the only way to go, or not she killed humans and supernaturals. He knew that, but he at least tried to find some sort an excuse that she had to. Nina was nothing like Mary or Anna. She didn't kill Morrison, she forced him to kill himself which was worst on every level that counts, and she felt horrified by it.

'You want someone to come and do something about you,' mumbled Chris realizing it.

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'I know I killed him. I swore…I hope that I would never kill anyone. Maria always said that sometimes it was not a given, and that anything could happened, but I hope that maybe…I wouldn't kill anyone. He was a bad person, he hurt me, and Clara, and he brainwashed with Gerard Allison, but…he should have been punished,' she shook her head, 'Not killed.'

Chris watched her for a few moments. He didn't know this girl. She was his daughter, but he didn't know her. He couldn't stay because he had to take care of Allison for a change, and Allison had to leave. She needed a change of scenario. Nina didn't know him. She didn't know she was his daughter so she wouldn't miss him. All he knew about her was that she was caring and far more human than her mother ever was. But how could he tell her? She couldn't even meet Allison, which was normal since it was Allison who betrayed her the most. He couldn't tell her. What would he say, and what would he have done? He couldn't take her with him. She had Maria, and her life here.

He looked over at her.

'Mine stopped shaking after a week.'

Nina raised her brows, 'I thought you were trained since like diapers.'

'Trained yes, but no training prepares you for taking a life. I lost my gun that day in the fight so I had to strangle him with my bare hands. The shake wouldn't stop for a week. Nothing is more terrifying, and powerful than seeing someone's eyes as the life goes out behind them,' he admitted looking in front of him, 'People will tell you have the first time it's the hardest, how later the more you do it the easier it gets. It's true, so you need to be careful.'

She put her knees closer to her chest, 'You don't have to worry, I'm never even thinking about anything ever again.'

He looked down at her for a few moments, 'Allison wants to talk with you before we leave.'

He could see how she visibly shivered at his other daughter's name.

'I'll think about that,' she said very slowly, but he could tell she didn't want to meet see Allison, at least not now. Maybe one day, but right now it was all too painful for her. It was almost painful to know that Nina was reacting this way to Allison. That a daughter he raised managed to put such fear into someone they couldn't even meet with her or be in the same room as her.

He stood up, 'You don't have to worry. No one apart from us knows what really happened with Morrison, so no one will come after you.'

Nina looked up at him, 'Thank you, I know it's practically a code breaker for you to just let me be.'

Chris hesitated for a moment before he nodded, 'You're a good person, Nina. You made a mistake, and you didn't know what you were doing. This one is not on you. Besides you saved my life, and everyone who was near, that what's important. Try not to ruin yourself over it too much.'

She gave him a small smile, and he turned around walking away leaving his daughter behind. She would be better off without him anyway. She needed to heal, both of his daughters needed to heal, and neither of them could do it if Allison stayed in Beacon Hills.

Nina watched the man leave. She would never have thought she was going to actually feel sad about Mr. Argent leaving. She used to think Allison was the only Argent she could be friends with. She was teen just like her. There was no difference between them. Mr. Argent reminded her off the hunters that killed her family, now Allison was the one that said the fear of God into her, and Mr. Argent was the one she actually trusted.

She stood up and walked to the house. She wanted to believe, she would get pass this. She wanted to believe them when they said the nightmares and the pain and guilt would stop one day, but it felt like they never would. It felt like she died inside, like the girl she once was had died and was buried somewhere, never coming back. She felt broken. She thought she was broken before because of her mother's death, her father's absence, not having any friends, then getting slutshamed, betrayed, losing Maria, losing her friends, getting her heart broken, and finding out what her mom really did, but all that was nothing. This was what it meant to be really broken. She had blood on her hands now, blood that would never go away, she was a murder now. She could never go back on that. She was broken, and right now it felt like she could never be fixed.


	26. Extra 2

**Would it really hurt you if we kissed? asda**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Okay so as I mentioned this is the second Extra chapter. It's basically like short stories about certain moments during the summer. Also** **FallenAngel0601** **,** **natashaa78** **,** **micky1514** **,** **,** **maloneazdiek** **thanks for following and adding to your favorites and everyone else also thanks for reviews and just for reading and supporting Nina and her story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

She felt like screaming. Crying or being numb was something she was used to. She felt with it all the time she was down, but she didn't feel like crying or being numb. She felt like screaming her lungs out. She wasn't sure what to do really.

She woke up, or maybe she never went to sleep in the first place. She couldn't tell anymore since the only thing around her and inside her was this crushing and devastating pain. In the next room she could sense Clara moving around, but the woman was barely able to meet her eyes or speak with her. She was packing her things to leave. She didn't blame her. Why did she tell her about Morrison? Just once… if she had mentioned his name just one time they could have…

 _You might not have been a killer…_

She might not feel like screaming. She might…not feel like such a monster anymore. She got up after she was sure Clara went to work. She wasn't sure anymore if she was doing it for the purple haired woman or herself that she was avoiding.

Maria came home and was acting as much normal as she could at the same time she was showing her that nothing actually was normal. They talked when Nina was ready to say something and stayed silence when she wasn't. She never felt more grateful that she had her. She was mostly alone. Lydia stopped by to help her out with math. They didn't talk about anything apart from that much.

She wasn't sure what was going on in school. She felt like she was in a bubble or a vacuum. Everything that happened in school went around her. She was just staying like that thinking about what she did. She didn't try it again. She couldn't… What if it would always be like this? What if all it took was for her to get angry grab her glow just right, and she would automatically make someone do whatever she wanted.

It was a few weeks after all of it when Nina suddenly started sobbing in the middle of solving one of the problems Lydia wrote her down.

The strawberry blond was so shocked she didn't know what to do with her. It was so random. Out of the blue the blond just started crying right in front of her, and she wouldn't stop.

Lydia wasn't used to this. She honestly didn't know what to do. She hated crying herself in front of other people. Lydia didn't want people to know she was crying. She hated when people saw her crying. Others crying? That was so much worse. She didn't know what to do about her.

Lydia slowly put her hand on her shoulder. She never had to calm anyone down. Never someone who matter or for something that matter as much as Nina and what she was going through. She hugged Allison that night when Scott couldn't look at her, but that felt different. This felt different.

Before she knew it Nina hugged her. She wasn't sure she was even aware of it, but it didn't matter since Lydia put her arms around the girl and let her cry on her new dress that could be ruined now. Nothing matter as much as Nina in the moment.

She didn't feel less like a murderer afterwards. She didn't feel less despicable or like herself again afterwards…it was slow… Healing was just slow. She wasn't sure she ever would. She wasn't sure she wanted to. The pain… it started to be familiar. It was a good pain, because if she didn't feel pain it would be as if she didn't care that she killed someone or that she got Clara hurt.

No Nina James felt nothing like herself, and she honestly didn't know if she ever would.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 11** **th** **of April**

'I'm going out for a while,' told Chris Argent Allison who nodded at him and continued packing. A thought about if she wouldn't call Scott over crossed his mind, but the way the boy seemed like wanted nothing to do with her right now, he doubted it. He needed to do this one thing before they would leave. Well, two things. He needed to go to Morrison's house, and then he needed to talk with Maria James. He wasn't looking forward to the last part.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara opened the door and nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw someone standing there, 'Jesus!'

She calm down and shot Derek a look, 'Can't you knock or something?'

'I didn't mean to scare you.'

'Too late,' she pressed a hand to her chest to show how serious she was. She walked outside and locked the door.

'Look, I get that you feel responsible, _again_. I get that I got hurt which scared you, _again_. I get that you feel protective, but Derek nothing's broken so I don't need you to baby me _again_ ,' she said but made sure he was walking with her. Nina gave her so much energy most of the bruises although they were there didn't even hurt. Yet, they were still there. Nina asked her if she wanted her to heal her better now that she had more energy to spare, but she was mostly staying away from them.

Once they were in she put on her seat belt, yet she stopped the moment he was putting on his by taking his hand, 'But, thanks.'

He looked at her. His green eyes never felt so warm. She could see that he understood what she had problem to voice. That she was hurt and broken and that she needed him but couldn't ask him for it because she didn't know how.

'You're welcome,' he said although he really meant that she didn't have to thank him. Ever.

She moved her hand away, 'Do you think that I should go back to my original color?'

'No,' he said and started the car, 'It's easier to see you from afar.'

'Jee, thanks then I definitely should find a new color.'

'Maybe pink,' he suggested sounding almost disinterested, but Clara looked at him like she could see that it made him amused.

'Yeah, bluish would be nice. It would definitely piss off my boss.'

'Did he ever give you shit about your hair before?'

'When I started he said something about it. Can't remember what, but I know I acted dumb like this is my natural color. He stopped talking to me after that but he can see I'm doing my job right so no reason to fire me yet.'

He chuckled, 'He's probably afraid.'

She nodded, 'Totally.'

'Uh, I'm moving from the James's household soon. Can I go back to my apartment?' she asked Derek as they walked to his car.

'Why are you asking me?'

'You bought my building, remember? Plus we said that this was temporary until the hunters were out of the town. They're definitely out of town or will be in like a few days. So can I please have my apartment back?' she asked.

He watched her for several moments, 'You shouldn't be alone.'

Clara rolled her eyes and go into the car. She obviously wasn't okay, but he could tell he couldn't push her. She wouldn't let him. Not yet at least.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Before they left Chris Argent went to Morrison's house. He found a guy there.

'You're Javi?'

The man nodded, 'I came for the money. Also here's all the papers Morrison sent me,' he said in English with traces of an accent.

Chris noticed that the envelope wasn't opened before, 'Weren't you curious?'

The man shrugged, 'He told me to wait. I waited, then you called and offered a lot a money. Money sounds better than being curious.'

Chris nodded, 'Smart man.'

He hand him the small box, 'Hope you didn't mentioned this to your boss.'

The guy shook his head, 'Like I said the money is good.'

Chris shook his hand and watched as he left before he walked into the house. He went through every single place inside the house until he found the recordings from Nina's house. He listened through them once, but when he was sure that there was nothing threatening he deleted them. After that he went through the envelope. There wasn't much just some papers proving that he had been working with Mary Jones who was really Anna James and that nine months after Gerard ordered Morrison to take care of her she gave birth to a girl, Nina. He noticed that when Morrison was taking notes about her whereabouts he from time to time had somewhere written 3 A.M night walk. He was almost ready to through it all away when a USB drive fell out of the envelope.

He put it into Morrison's computer and waited. There was and MP3 recording and two videos.

He checked the MP3 recording first.

'Hello.' _Parker._

'H-hi, it's Mary.' _Anna._

Chris leaned back as he heard a sigh, 'Why are you calling me? I thought we had a deal that you would disappear under ground itself and never even breath a word about yourself ever again.'

'Things are different now. I need your help again.'

'Have you started to get blond or are you just deaf we have a deal, and I'm hanging up now. Don't ever call me again-'

'Wait, I have a daughter.'

'Good job, another creature to run wild in the open-'

'She's yours!'

Chris swallowed hard as her heard the rest of the conversation with a woman he once deeply cared for. He wasn't surprised of what she asked him to do. He should have been, but he wasn't he knew what she was capable of. What followed was details about how and when Morrison would come and kill three little girls and their mothers all a part of a family Anna lived with in Chicago.

He deleted the recording as well. He didn't want Nina to ever have to hear it. No child should know what their parent did.

For a sake of his mind he opened the first video.

' _Hi, Nina,_ ' said Anna as she appeared on the screen, ' _If you're watching this then things got out of hands and I'm dead. I don't know what year it is….maybe that day never came, but if I'm really dead than I should come clean about a few things.'_

He watched as Anna nervously chuckled something which he remembered her doing when things didn't go her way, and she had to be honest for once, ' _I planning to kill_ _Teresa. Ashley, Gwen, Michaela, Pam and Vanessa, sweetie… I once got involved with some hunters, and I asked one of them to help me out, and he agreed. The thing is you're special. Special beyond anyone could ever imagine, and if they found out they would kill you, baby,'_ she nodded to herself, ' _You must think that I'm a horrible person, and I am. I really really am because killing our own kind like that…I keep waking up at night thinking of calling Morrison again and bailing or-just…But every time I do I remember you, or see you, or just feel your energy, and I know I have a duty above all to protect you. I have to protect you_ ,' she sighed.

' _Your father's name is Chris Argent. I don't know if I will ever be ready to tell you, or not but…he comes from an old and powerful family of hunters who would killed you if they found out you're alive…I knew I had to leave when I found out I was pregnant. I had to…I tried…I tried to kill you first…I knew it was the cycle time so you couldn't be just mine, and he had to be your father. You were barely more than a few cells, but you wouldn't die…that's when I first thought you were like them like the five. I asked Morrison to help me then when I found out Gerard Argent…basically your grandpa was planning to kill me 'cause he found out about me and Chris. He helped, but there was a price...I betrayed a friend of mine…old friend,_ ' she looked somewhere behind her for a moment before she continued.

' _Here's the thing. You may hate me, and think that I'm the worst of the worst, and you would be right. I am. I do as I please, hurt, take, kill it doesn't matter, but there is one thing you have to know always, no matter what I did I always did it for you. The day you were born was the first time in my life when I realize we can love someone that we're allowed to love and be loved. We're seductress. We kill and take and destroy, but can be loved and we love, and I love you more than anything. I didn't let myself love your father, no matter how temping it was. You can't imagine how many times did I thought about just calling and just,_ ' she chuckled again, ' _hear his voice. He always had a nice voice and eyes…I used to want you to have blue eyes…just a little bit of him,_ ' she sighed again.

' _Nina, you need to know that you're dangerous far more than you could ever imagine. You can do things…bad things if you're not careful, and I only hope that I'm there to protect you from them…I tried to get rid of you Nina, and I hate myself for it and many other things, but you have to believe me when I say I did it all for you. The five was death itself, but they were five separated individuals. The things you will do on your own I-?'_

Anna shook her head, _'I can't even imagine them...The reason why I killed them all-or will kill them. Nina, you had to be the one will sacrifice your heart, and you have to keep it there. The heart inside the ground makes the owner of the heart weak. It's the only way to contain your powers. No matter what you can never pull your heart out. I hope you will remember what I told you last night about the Nemeton. Nina, it's important that you remember it. I love you, Nina. Brave heart, Nina James.'_

The video ended leaving Chris hesitated about showing the content to Nina. He didn't want to tell her that he was her father, not yet at least he wasn't ready. He brushed his face a few times it was a long night.

He opened the last video.

' _Hi, Chis,_ ' he froze when he saw Anna wearing the same clothes speaking to him, ' _If you're listening to this then things are beyond repaired bad and you and your family got called to take care of it. You probably found out by now and if now than the girl you have to kill, Nina James is our daughter. When I found out I was pregnant I knew she could only be yours. I tried to do the right thing at first and get rid of her…but as you remember from the history of the Fives it became impossible. I believed it was just her abilities managing to get through even when she was just a kid, but I was wrong. Day after day I feel how she's changing,_ ' he frowned at that. Her words, her posture, her gestures everything called nervous and that was not something he was used to from Mary Jones.

' _I can see it in the way she speaks or acts…it's reaching out to her…they're reaching out to her. I believe that one day Nina will get fully possessed by the five. It started small she would talk to her. She said she was talking to a friend, but one night. One night I noticed that she goes out sometimes. It's every Tuesday at 3:03 every single Tuesday. I tried to follow her, but they managed to hide her energy every single time. I- I hope-I pray that she will be strong enough to fight them or just-,_ ' she chuckled, ' _But you know me, I wouldn't be myself if I didn't go through all the possibilities. I managed to get Nina to be the one to put her heart into the ground. If you're watching this then Nina pulled her heart out. I hoped that by keeping the heart in the ground she would be able to defend herself against them and not let them in. If I'm correct and you're watching this…they took over and she's probably tearing the world apart…supernatural and not…,_ ' she looked straight into the camera, ' _In that case, you have to do something I was too coward to do. You have to kill our daughter, Chris. You have to kill Nina James._ '

Chris started breathing hard. He blinked before he looked at envelope on the side of the table. He opened it once more and looked inside. Morrison's notes. He might not have noticed, but Nina went for a walk every single Tuesday at 3 A.M. Chris swallowed hard before he looked at Anna's froze face on the screen.

 _Day after day I feel how she's changing…_

 _They took over and she's probably tearing the world apart…supernatural and not…_

He swallowed hard. He was convinced to leave this town in a few days with his soul in rest. Now? Now he had another decision to make. Victoria's words once again echoed in the back of his mind.

' _Killing her? Or not?'_

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 12** **th** **of April**

Stiles looked nervously from Mr. Argent to Ms. James. He seriously would have expected just about anyone to come to his house this late at night when his dad was out, and Scott was home with his mom. It was obvious that this was what they wanted since Ms. James could easily pick up energies in the house.

'Uh, hello?' he looked to Ms. James because after getting beat up by Gerard Stiles had this weird feeling whenever he saw one of the Argents.

'Stiles, we came here to talk about something very important,' started Maria looking at the boy in a way that told him shit was real. He nodded and let them to the living room because he wouldn't feel okay about an Argent in his room in a while, 'It's about Nina?'

The older woman nodded, 'I understand that you are a good friend of Nina's; therefore, you care for her, and wish that no harm would come to her.'

Stiles nodded instantly, 'Yes, now more than ever. She saved my life. I would always helped her out, but now-'

Maria cut him off with a raised hand, 'For that I need to ask you to do a favor for us and for Nina, but I have to warn you that it is something you can tell her about.'

Stiles nodded, 'Okay?'

Maria smiled at him in a way an adult smiles at the silliness or naivety of a child, 'This isn't something you can take lightly, Stiles, I'm asking you to lie to Nina for possibly the next few years until you will graduate. Lie, Stiles and never tell her the truth.'

Stiles realized what she asked of him. She was asking if he would be able to not tell Nina something which may possibly safe her in the future, but could also make her pissed at him for not telling her. Furthermore, he couldn't tell her no matter how much it would be eating him up alive. It was the reason why Maria firstly asked if he would be able not to tell it to Nin before she actually told him what the favor was.

Stiles looked her deep into the eyes, 'Your daughter is like a sister to me. I would do anything if it meant to protect her.'

Maria listened to him carefully, 'I believe you. I'm sure that despite how often I warn her to never tell you she already told you about the five succubus who are the reason each generation is forced to choose one and to put her heart into the ground,' she told him with a calm expression.

He hesitated only for a moment, but then he nodded and waited for her to continue. Stiles listened to Maria very carefully, and in the end he agreed, 'Okay, I'll do it.' Stiles couldn't believe what they were asking him to do. He believed a hunter would ask him to do something like that, but since Maria was there he realized it was for Nina's own good. A scary thought did cross him mind though. If Nina ever found out she would never forgive him, ever…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 10** **th** **of May**

Derek walked into the club. It was full. It was a summer Friday and everyone was either drunk, high or just horny. He tried not to get taken too hard by the sense and just find Clara. He got her text although from the looks of it, it was more of a mistake than an actual message. He called Nina who told him that Clara went out with some friends. He got worried to say the least.

He walked pass the crowed when he found Clara standing near the bar with some girl curling her hair which was now down between her fingers. It would have been okay if Clara didn't have that lost look on her face.

He immediately got to her, 'Clara, are you okay?' he asked as he stood in front of the girl making her let go of her hair, 'Hey, we were talking asshole.'

He paid no attention to her and put his hand on Clara arm. She looked up at him it took her a few blinks, but she recognized him, 'Derek?' she gave him a somehow twisted smile.

'What are you doing, Clara?' he asked almost desperately. Seeing her broken like this made him bleed for her.

She shook her head, 'I don't know. Nothing feels right.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

He brought her to his new home. He helped her to his bed.

'I could…couch.'

He rolled his eyes at her before he kneeled down to put off her shoes, 'Don't be ridiculous, Clara, and next time you decide to go out let me know. How were you even planning on getting home? You could barely walk on your own,' he mumbled annoyed.

She put her hand on his shoulder stopping him in work, 'Maybe I didn't want to…go home at all.'

Before Derek knew what was happening she leaned toward him. He thought for just a second that in her drunk state she was doing to kiss him, but instead she put her arms around his neck and hugged him much to his relief, 'I feel like damaged goods.'

He had a hard time to be close to people. Even people he actually cared about. He very carefully put his hands on her back and pressed her closer to him, 'You're not.'

'I think that it's because of dad-I either can't fall in love and when I do-I fall for wrong people. I… I'm wrong.'

'There's nothing wrong with you, Clara,' he said and she broke down into tears.

Derek kept her in his arms softly rubbing her back. He didn't say anything after that and just held her as she cried.

He woke up to the sound of water. He wasn't sure when he had actually fallen asleep just that Clara was still in the loft taking a shower. He went to go make breakfast. He might as well be useful since he felt like there was nothing he could ever do to help her.

When she came into the kitchen he couldn't help but chuckle as she was clearly hungover.  
She shot him an evil eye and sat down, 'Shut up.'

'Considering I'm making breakfast for you, you should be nicer to me.'

She sighed, 'My head feels like I was run over by a train.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 15** **th** **of May**

Nina was spending more time now eating lunch outside alone. Stiles suggested that he could spend some days eating with her, but she asked him not to with a thankful smile. She would be lying if she said she didn't pick times for lunch when she was sure Scott wasn't around, but even seeing him and not being able to look or talk with him feel weird. After all those months he became such a part of her life it terrified her to be completely honest. Just now when she was away from him she was realizing that she really needed to find herself again. Her voice, simple who she was.

She was waiting for Lydia who had another session with Morrell. The strawberry blonde suggested several times that she should come as well, but what would she tell her? She was good talking to Maria if she felt like it which didn't happen that often.

She sensed Isaac coming toward her which was weird since the boy spent most of his time with Scott and Stiles now that Erica and Boyd left.

'H-hi,' he said unsure. She gave him a short smirk and nodded for him to sit, 'Hey, what's up?'

She put her sandwich down as the boy looked really nervous, 'Uh, listen, could I ask you for a favor sort of?'

She blinked, 'Uh, depends?'

'It's about Boyd and Erica. We're getting worried. I-I'm getting worried. After the Argents let them go we thought they ran, but since then they haven't tried to contact us, and I'm worried that they ran into something else on their ran.'

Nina frowned, 'You mean that something else happened to them after the Argents?'

Isaac nodded, 'I know it's silly, but they would have let me know. When we were saying our goodbyes, we agreed that they would let me know, that they were okay, but they didn't call or anything.'

'Well, maybe they're still afraid of the Argents? They might not even know they left town,' she suggested carefully not to make him feel like she didn't believe him.

Isaac shook his head, 'Yeah, but, you don't know them like I do. Even if they were afraid of the Argents, they would want to know how I was doing and if I was okay.'

That actually made sense. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac sort of stick together which was the reason why Derek picked them all. They were all loners, but they were close. She almost looked at the table where Scott and Stiles usually ate. She still asked about how Scott was doing from time to time, and she was keeping her distance, and lately she wondered if Allison was okay, even after everything that happened.

She looked up at him, 'Okay, what can I do to help?'

Isaac sighed visibly relieved, 'You managed to find Clara and Stiles without knowing even where they were. You think you can like sense Erica and Boyd's energy?'

Nina nodded, 'If I will be close than yeah.'

'Okay, so we're planning to start looking for them tomorrow night. First in the woods, uh, and Scott will be there, but you don't have to like run with him or-'

'I won't,' she cut him off. She knew the others were probably weird out by her and Scott avoiding each other like this, but tough. They had to deal because she was doing this for herself.

'Okay, thank you, Nina.'

She nodded and watched as the boy walked away. She really didn't spent much time with anyone, apart from Lydia and Maria, but Lydia was in her own grief over Jackson leaving while Maria was still recovering. She didn't want to put it on her too much. She didn't want to talk about it too much anymore.

She sensed Scott and Stiles coming out of the school. Everyone ate outside when it was this warm. She gather her things and walked to the other side of the building so she wouldn't even meet with them. She had a felling Scott knew exactly where and when she was because of his senses, but she didn't care. For once in her life since the day she helped a newly bitten Scott McCall into his room, Nina James just didn't fucking care.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 26** **th** **of May**

Scott would like to think that after everything that happened, after his breakup with Allison, after Nina telling him that she needed time from him, everything just stooped, time, space, his life. However, the true was different. His life went on only it felt much colder and empty. At first they tried to find Erica and Boyd. There were endless days and nights when they were all out looking for the two kids. After a few days and even Nina joined, but just like they couldn't catch their scent. Nina couldn't sense their energy anywhere. Not that Scott would know this from her, she told Stiles. After that they only started to look if they had some sort of lead that someone saw them or thought they saw them. At the end summer; however, even those leads faded.

Nina stuck to her word and hadn't tried to contact him in any way. The same way he didn't try to call Allison no matter how much he wanted to.

' _Maybe it's a good thing,'_ said his mom one evening, _'This way you can finally focus on yourself just like Nina is.'_

Essentially, it was what he was doing as well. He started to have a lot of time on his hands to deal with school, especially the subjects he was failing. Stiles swore he would help him out as much as he could. He was his best friend after all. The only problems were that Scott had to start from the absolute begging, and Stiles could easily get bored when Scott was studying. Luckily, he managed to control himself enough to let him study as much as he needed.

The last months of school were cold. He would see Nina in school. They still had about five classes together, but she would never speak with him. He wondered if she was talking to Stiles, but on more than one occasion he found out that when he left McCall's household he went to James's, so they must have stayed in some contact. Still, he never spoke about it with him, maybe Nina asked him, maybe so he wouldn't feel so down. It was still painful to know that you're so bad for someone that they have to stay clear from you. It was seriously painful.

Either way that was his life now, it was mostly trying to get his grades up and not end up as sophomore again while he was still hanging out with Stiles, went to work, and he spent some more time with his mom. He wouldn't say it was bad, but he still missed Nina deeply. He missed Allison even more, but too much was broken between them, too many things happened, things he wasn't so sure he could forget that easily, not yet at least.

Scott looked over at Stiles, 'Who's that?'

Stiles opened the message, 'Nothing, just Lydia finally found the word we've been arguing about and she was right as usual,' he said rolling his eyes.

Scott blinked at him before his lips spread into a smirk, 'So you and Lydia are texting friends now?'

Stiles let out a snort, 'Yeah, and no it's not that interesting because she immediately shot me down by saying she's not looking for a rebound boyfriend and if she was it wouldn't be me.'

Scott made a face to show compassion to his friend, 'Well, that sucks.'

'Profoundly,' agreed Stiles and returned to checking Scott's answer.

'How is she? With Allison,' his voice broke a bit, 'gone. She's pretty much on her own.'

Stiles made a noise of agreement before he said, 'If you are trying to subtly ask how Nina is, just ask.'

'Dude! But yeah, how is she? Mom told me Maria was all well and she was back home.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, she skipped one day, but she's all in on math. Lydia is helping her with that so she might be fine. It's not like she's failing _three_ classes.'

Scott made a face, 'It was a hard year, and I'm not as smart as you guys.'

Stiles didn't seem convinced, 'Either way, she's good from what Lydia told me. She sometimes even texts me, and no, we don't talk about you. She just asks from time to time if you're pulling your grades up. I sometimes stop by her place to chat, or she comes over, but only when she's sure you're not there. It's kind of funny. Both your secret girlfriend and your fake girlfriend broke up with you and are now avoiding you.'

Scott remained silent after that for a long while. Of course she would be concerned about his grades. It wasn't like she hated him or never thought about him. He thought about her quite a lot. He missed her. Not calling Allison was one thing, but not being able to call Nina this was new. It's always ironic how he was fully functioning without her until that night he got bitten. Now, it was painful not to be around her. It was painful to have Nina James and then lose her. In a way, he was focusing on that, on missing Nina. Because if he was missing Nina he was forgetting about Allison. He didn't know if it was something pack related, but it almost hurt physically not to have her around. He found himself awake at night by the wolf scratching on the back of his mind whining like a little animal.

He brushed his forehead, 'I miss her. I can't even think about Allison not being here because she's at least a continent away, but Nina is just around the corner, few streets. I could probably get there in less than five minutes. I miss her so bad, Stiles.'

He looked at his best friend, 'She's just my friend, and yet I somehow miss her more than my girlfriend.'

Stiles gave him a sympathy smile, 'Let's be honest you and Nina have something. Call it a bond or whatever, but you and she have something. It might be just the wolf, but you and Nina are close, Scott. So it's natural you miss her. I miss her, and I could talk to her, but I don't want to be a middle man, or reminded her that she got tortured because of me,' his voice broke.

Scott reached for him. They've been over this a few times. Everyone had their own guilt to deal with, 'Hey-hey, Nina did that at her own will. She wanted to save you because she cares for you.'

'I know, but she got hurt because she got switched for me. She got hurt because of me. You know how she looked? I have nightmares about that… her lying there all bloody and-I thought when the kanima cut her in the woods, it was bad, but this is just so much worse.'

Scott patted him on the shoulder, 'She did that because she cared. She knew the risk. If she's avoiding you it's because of me 'cause I have been the worst friend possible to both of you.'

'Okay,' said Stiles brushing his face a bit as he let his emotion run free in front of Scott, 'Let's settle for the both of us being fuckedups?'

Scott chuckled, 'I can work with that.' He then nodded at his answers, 'How did I do?'

Stiles made a grimace and Scott's face fell, 'Again?'

'Kidding, actually, you did pretty well.'

Scott shoved him a bit, 'Okay, give me another one.'

'Dude.'

'I mean it I'm not failing,' he said firmly. He was doing his best and he hoped it wouldn't be for nothing. He really hoped.

The only thing that felt different were his new found insomnias, or better to say wake up calls in the middle of the night when he had no idea what do to. It happened a few times, and he was honestly confused why it was happening. It wasn't like he was fully rested and woke up or something. The first time he thought that he might have heard some noise and just woke up, but when it happened almost three times a week. He knew it couldn't be that. He wondered if maybe he was having some kind of nightmares that he was forgetting the moment he woke up. He was kind of anxious when he did so maybe it was that. He never thought about it too long whenever he did wake up because he eventually fall back to sleep.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara walked pass Derek in the hallway of the hospital, 'What are you doing here, Derek? I said I'm fine.'

'When was the last time you sleep?' he asked looking at her for a moment before he started to follow her as she wouldn't stop.

'Last night.'

He took her elbow and stopped her, 'No you didn't I listen your heartbeat all night you're not sleeping. Why did you move out of the James's home?'

She chuckled and broke free, 'First of all stalker much? Second, what do you want me to do? Stay there so that Nina can have a look at my fading away bruises day by day, kind of torture much.'

He got in her way and she let out and annoyed sigh, 'The hell Derek…'

'You're trying to stay away. You're hurting, and although the bruises are healing, your soul, is not… you're hurt, Clara, I can tell.'

She pressed her lips into a tight smile, 'I…I have to go to work.'

He watched her for a few moments, 'Then I'll be here once your shift ends.'

She shot him a desperate look but didn't say anything. She walked around him and went to actually work. In about ten hours he was still there sitting inside his car outside waiting for her to come.

She crossed her arms for a few moments just watching him before she nodded to herself and walked to him.

'I don't want to sleep, Derek. I have nightmares.'

The man nodded, 'Then we don't sleep, we can talk.'

She chuckled, 'Yeah, for sure 'cause we're the _talking_ types.'

He smirked a bit as well, 'Okay, then we can watch some TV and if you fall asleep and have a nightmare I'll wake you up.'

A part of her wanted to scream at him that she wasn't some damsel who needed a hero that she could be her own hero. It was a small voice inside her head. It didn't matter because if she was being completely honest she wanted him to be her hero. Just this once she needed a hero and just this once she would let that hero be Derek for her.

She found herself nodding softly.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles stopped by every now and then. Nina knew he always came after he studied with Scott, but she purposely never talked about it. Still, she would occasionally ask about his grades. She still cared for him after all. Whenever he came he would ask for a glass of water or tea and she would bring two and they would silently drink some and talk about everything that was happening. Sometimes they talked about pointless things because he could tell she didn't feel like talking about Morrison and what happened that night anymore. Sometimes they talked about Harley. They would make guesses wherever she could be, and sometimes they talked about Lydia because it was oddly comforting that both of them were in love with people who didn't love them back. The difference was that Stiles wanted to still try with Lydia while Nina was just too tired.

Nina shrugged as she watched Stiles go through her room. She just went down and brought them both two cups of tea, 'Still no word from Clara?'

'I think she-she blames herself for what happened. She had these trust issues. Maria mentioned a few times that her dad was literal human scum so…'

Stiles blinked at her, 'Her dad was b-beating her?'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, it was like that until she got tight with Hales. Derek's mom got her out, I don't know much about it. Clara isn't much of a talker about these things, but she was hurt badly.'

She looked away, 'I think when she sees me I remind her of what happened. She has Derek so maybe she will get over it…one day.'

'And you?' asked Stiles sitting down at her desk chair.

'I don't know, uh, I get bad nightmares, but apart from that I'm dealing, Maria's here and I have you and Lydia.'

Stiles nodded, 'You didn't try to talk to Allison, did you?'

She shook her head, 'No, I can't. I… I know she probably feels terrible, but I can't.'

Stiles stood up and walked to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her his best encouraging smile, 'Hey, look at me,' she did as she was told, 'No one, I mean it. No one is blaming you for feeling the way you do. You always get to feel how you do. I know that with Scott, you feel like people will hate you for how you feel, but we won't, _I_ won't ever hate you or think anything bad about how you feel, Nina. You're my person, you're my best friend, you feel something it's your business and no one can or will judge you, you understand that?' asked the boy with whisky brown eyes and she couldn't help, but smile at him, 'I never met a better human being in my life than you, Stiles.'

He smiled and her and leaned closer to kiss her forehead softly, 'No one will force you to sit down with her or talk or forgive her, okay?'

She nodded with a small showing her gratitude, 'Thanks, Stiles.'

He smiled down at her before he leaned away, 'Do you have something to eat? I wasn't hungry before I left my house, but-'

'Oh my God, yeah, sorry, totally forgot to offer you something,' said Nina and instantly rushing to the kitchen, 'I'll be back. Maria just made lasagnas?'

'Sounds great, thanks,' he nodded and watched as she left. He waited a couple of minutes to hear her footsteps on her stairs before he turned back to two cups of tea she left on her desk table.

He took one and drank before he sat it down and looked at the other one.

'For Nina.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 30** **th** **of May**

Scott sighed as he was waiting for Harris to come. He allowed him a special final test a week before the last week of school to make up for his grade. It was a big one so he had to nail it to. His palms were sweating and every inch of his body was a wreck. It was the full moon tonight which was one of the worst timings ever, but he was used to it by now.

He was trying to go through everything in his mind again when he caught the scent. He could recognize it everywhere. Even if he couldn't his wolf was already jumping around as if his beloved owner came home. It was a little bit pathetic, but what the hell, he was tired, he was stressed out, and he fucking missed her.

'Hi,' he said standing up and sounding like a complete idiot even before she managed to reach him.

Although they shared five classes together, he barely saw her as she was avoiding him as much as humanly possible, or supernaturally for that matter.

She watched him for a moment before she chuckled and looked away, 'Smooth.'

Scott sighed and closed his eyes, 'Yeah, really smooth.'

When he opened them she was looking at him, and it wasn't unfriendly. It almost felt like old times, almost.

Nina smirked, 'Okay.'

'Why are you here?' he asked. He wasn't hopeful enough to think she came for him. Stiles was supposed to stop later at his house while his mom was supposed to pick him up.

'Harris said I could come to get a better grade if I come today and do the exam so.'

Scott watched her for a few moments, 'Oh.'

She nodded and Scott smiled a bit before he sat down and said, 'I heard you passed Math. Good job.'

She bowed slightly, 'It was really hard, Lydia is the worst. She shouted at me for writing 2 allegedly differently than it should have been.'

'Did you?' he asked with a chuckle and she shrugged her shoulders.

Scott watched as she looking at him with a calm smile. She looked so different, yet the same. She was wearing short and sneakers the usual, her top was really low and loose and he could see her bra under it, but he supposed she was allowed to breath fully in the summer. Her hair got longer and it was now curling at the end which made her look cute in a way. She was beautiful as always, yet she seemed sad…as always.

When Harris came he made her walk in first since she wanted a better grade. The exam took an hour and when she was done she walked out with a smile, 'B -.'

He nodded at her and followed Harris in. Once he started writing he was no longer shaking or feeling nervous because he actually knew the answer to the exams. He was shocked himself, but Stiles really pushed him to his limits and so did he always ask for more questions to get it right. He didn't know if Nina left or not because the only thing he could hear as Harrison was correcting his exam was his own heart beating inside.

'Well, Mr. McCall, I truly hope this will suit you as a reminded for the next semester, but for now you have officially passed and avoided summer school.'

'T-thank you, Sir-I-I-thank you,' he babbled some more, but Harris just waved at him to leave and so he walked outside. He couldn't believe he passed. It was just once he was outside he realized that Nina was gone. She didn't wait for him. He didn't ask her to, he couldn't ask her to, but he realized that a part of him hoped she would have stayed and tried to get their friendship to the way it was…

All that was why he was momentary stunned when he saw Nina standing in front of his mom's car with her talking about Maria's health, he had to stop and double look.

Both females looked at him and his mom instantly ran toward him, 'Well?'

He slowly nodded, 'I passed, and if I go to summer school, and I'm going to be a junior.'

His mom let out such a happy and girly scream he felt his earns hurting, but her 100W smile was worth it. She hugged him and kept on hugging him. He was so happy that he passed and that Nina was there that he couldn't even feel bad about it or humiliated.

Once she let go he looked over to Nina who was standing there holding something out for him. He took the smallest and most beautiful cupcake from her hands, 'Maria got into granny-mode on me. She thought I should bring one and possibly throw it away if you failed.'

Scott nodded, 'Good to know like peachy. Thanks for the support.'

Nina grinned and nodded, 'I'm glad you passed. We both did.'

He nodded as well, 'Do you want a ride? Uh, Stiles is actually coming over with his dad tonight to celebrate sort of-you and Maria could come as well?'

Nina watched him for a few moments. There was still an urge to hug her after he hugged his mom, but he pushed it and the wolf away. All this was him! Nina was right, he did act like he was dating her, like he had some authority over her, like she was his. She wasn't. She loved him, but he didn't so he had no right to act the way he did. Nina needed time to get over him that's what she told him that's what she wanted he would give her that. He wouldn't touch her without her consent. He wouldn't push her if she didn't want to do something, and he would sure not act all protective boyfriend when she obviously didn't want him to.

She smirked, 'Okay, we'll be there. Maria made a lot of cupcakes.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Surprisingly the whole thing turned out into a full on party of sorts. Apart from Stiles and his dad and Nina and Maria, Clara showed up with Derek and Isaac, Lydia showed up and coach as well.

Scott, Stiles and Isaac turned to Nina with horror behind their eyes, 'Are they…?'

'I wouldn't think too much about it,' she said and while putting lasagnas on the plate and passing it along.

'I feel kind of disturbed by it,' said Stiles as he took the plate and gave it to Isaac who talked with Scott.

Nina pressed her lips together before she smirked, 'You don't have to listen to them or see them when you're alone in the house and they're _just_ talking. That's disturbing.'

Stiles nodded several times before he stopped right next to her, 'Can we hug?'

Nina grinned at him and put the plate down before she hugged the tall boy, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too, Nina.'

They stepped away from each other and Stiles winked at her, 'I heard you pulled up math and chemistry. You're awesome.'

'Please, you have like As in every single class so.'

'Yeah, but I had a whole semester to pull them up. You two had last then two months although Scott still decided to go for summer school,' he said, and she laughed a bit.

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, I heard.'

'So how are things with Shane?' asked Stiles slowly and lowering his voice for Scott who still somehow managed to catch it.

'We're taking them slow. We haven't even been on a real date. It's mostly just talking and watching movies or TV shows.'

'Friends?' asked Scott suddenly. Nina looked at him for a moment before she smirked, 'Yeah, for like the twelfth time.'

They smiled at each other. It felt good to talk. After that it was sort of easy almost like slipping into your favorite shoes you hadn't wore for a while because of different weather. They talked and although when he first met Shane he was terribly jealous, he could tell that Nina was happy with the boy. She honestly wasn't lying when she said she like to talk to him, and spent some time with him. He really wanted her to be happy. Sure, he felt some part of him, the wolf part, upset about how she talked about the boy, but he could push it away, and it wasn't like she was rubbing it in his face. He just then realized how much harder it had to be for Nina to be around him and Allison when they were constantly at each other's faces.

'You should ask him out,' said Scott when he and Nina were watching Stiles asking Derek something who obviously wanted to run away from the boy.

Nina blinked and looked over to him, 'Who?'

'Shane, he seems okay,' he explained when she shot him a strange look.

'Okay,' she said still looking confused, so he explained, 'I know I wasn't the best of the friends, but I want you to be happy, Nina. If he makes you happy, you should try it.'

She looked at him. She almost wanted to ask if he didn't want her with Shane just to be less guilty about her being in love with him, but she didn't ask it. What good would it do? She was trying to get over him so she needed to once and for all get into that head of hers that Scott cared for her only as a friend and all of the so called _signs_ she saw was just her being delusional.

She just nodded and gave him a small smile, 'Okay, thanks.' Scott wanted her to find someone knew. She wanted to find someone knew what good was holding onto some dream she could never have?

Stiles suddenly appeared with an annoyed look on his face, 'He's a freaking asshole. I swear Derek Hale is the ultimate asshole.'

He handed Nina some soda, and she chuckled, 'Thanks.'

She drank it as Stiles explained to Scott and her why Derek was an asshole, and what he was asking him. She didn't even notice that Stiles was watching her from the corner of his eyes because he looked more subtle than ever in doing so.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 10** **th** **of June**

It happened again. Scott woke up without a single clue why. It always took him about a minute to calm down and realize that he was awake, and that he was awake on his own that there was no danger, not disturbance just him awaken lying in his bed. He brushed his face a few times. He usually just waited a few minutes and fell back to sleep. This night for the first time he just lied down and started listening around him. He heard his mom's soft heartbeat in the next room as she was sleeping off a hard day in work. When he focused enough he heard the heartbeats of most of his neighbors it was sometime around 2 A.M so of course they were asleep. He heard one of the neighbors an eleven year old Tommy playing something on the computer. He would probably be really tired tomorrow. He was almost ready to leave it at that and go to sleep again when he heard it. It was further away. It was a heartbeat, but it wasn't like any other one in the neighborhood. This wasn't calm. This was beating so rapidly which Scott only heard a heart beating like that when someone was in danger. This also wasn't a heartbeat of one of his neighbors. This one belong to someone he knew very well, and therefor he knew how her heartbeat sounded when she was terrified.

Scott got out of the bed. He put on his sweatpants, t-shirt and shoes, and he got out of his room so silently not even a hunter would hear him. It took him possibly less than a minute to get to James's house. The window was open a bit so he just opened it some more which started the blonde who was hugging herself on the ground next to her bed.

Nina looked up at her window even more scared not really calming down when she saw Scott looking at her all worried, 'Nin?' he asked softly and she just looked at her hands trying to calm down.

'I-I-just…,' she swallowed hard shaking her head, 'I-just can't get it out of my head,' she confessed while she was hugging herself, 'I see it-Morrison…Clara and-I…'

Scott came to her side and kneeled down next to her, 'Hey, it's okay. You wouldn't have been normal if you didn't feel like this after a trauma like that,' he said softly, and she couldn't help but chuckle. It was so not right to chuckle right now, but she was kind of being hysterical.

Scott watched her as she shivered right next to him. She looked so broken. He hated Morrison for doing this to her, he hated him for making Clara all jumpy and a nervous wreck whenever he saw the young woman. He just hated the man. Hated! Peter brought them a lot of pain, but what that man, _human,_ was capable of was beyond anything he though Peter or anyone for that matter could do.

'C-Can you hug me?' asked Nina suddenly. It shouldn't surprise Scott since the girl looked like she needed a hug more than anything in her life right now, but it did even if just a little bit. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him letting her bury her face and whole tiny body into his chest. He was momentary socked how cold she was.

As he kept her in his arms slowly stroking her back and mumbling calming words into her hair, he thought about something.

'Do you have them often? The nightmares?' he asked ever so gently.

She didn't answer and just nodded against his chest pulling him closer if it was possible.

He slowly stroked her. He understood now. All those nights he woke up without knowing why. He didn't think it could be her because people don't just wake up because other people have nightmares in another house or streets. Maybe he would have thought it was her if he sensed the wolf, but he always went back to sleep once he was sure they weren't in danger. How was it possible that he knew that Nina was having nightmares and woke up? Also he had been waking up since April was that how long she has been suffering from them?

'It's okay, I got, you know,' he told her softly and kissed the top of her head.

She nodded against him. She must have been more tired than he assumed because in a little while she fallen asleep in his arms. They weren't touching anywhere on exposed skin so she didn't suck his energy. He kept on slowly stroking her back thinking about how it calmed him as well. Nina James the bravest and kindest girl he ever meant. She gave him hope. She gave him hope that just because you weren't human it didn't mean that you lost humanity. She had more of that than some people could ever have.

He waited for what seemed like hours. It reminded him how the happiest he was when he was holding Allison in his arms when she was asleep. He added those to the few happy moments they had in their relationship. Yet he didn't want to think about Allison right now because although it reminded him of her, Nina was in no way Allison and nothing felt the same as with Allison when he held the young blonde.

She moaned when he touched the spot on her neck where the bite mark was, his bite mark. Stiles told him he was fascinated by it. It was true. Sighing he pressed her closer to himself and carried her to her bed where he lied down with her making sure that she was on his chest, but they weren't touching. He enjoyed the moment. He enjoyed it for all the moments they were apart.

' _I missed you so bad_ ,' he whispered quietly into the room. She didn't even stir. When he reached for the lamp he turned it off, but he didn't go to sleep again. He just remained holding her and making sure she had a restful sleep for once.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up slowly feeling something warm against her the next day. She let out a satisfied moan because it was nicely warm and ever since she was like thirteen she didn't know what sleeping and being warm was. She always needed to wear short and low clothes and although the cold wouldn't hurt it, she missed warm. It took her about five seconds to turn on her ability to sense energies, and she found out that the warm was coming from none other than Scott McCall.

Blinking remembering last night, she sat up and looked at the boy who was smiling at her, 'Good morning.'

She blushed, 'Hi, why are you…?'

'I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have a nightmare alone again,' he explained and sat up as well looking at her. He looked tired.

'Were you up all night? Of course you were, you didn't want me to suck your energy,' she said brushing her now longer hair which was getting into her eyes.

He hummed a bit and without thinking reached over and brushed away some hair from her chin which got glued to her face.

'Oh no, you just told me once that you woke up when you sucked Allison's energy I just didn't want you to wake up again.'

Nina blinked confused. She wasn't awake enough to think about him touching her without asking or about that they slept together again when she was sort of seeing Shane.

'Uh, but what if I didn't wake up… I mean don't you think that I would accidentally kill you?' she asked. She didn't like the thought that he was so careless.

But Scott just shook his head, 'No, one of us would have woken up.'

Nina looked at her hands, 'Please next time either wake me up or just don't hold me. I don't like that you stayed up all night just so that I could sleep.' She didn't want to talk about the fact that they slept together like this in the first place since _hello, she was seeing Shane._ It shouldn't have happened even though nothing happened, and even though Scott did it because he was a good friend nothing more. She didn't even sense morning desire which was the most common one, but it could be that he wasn't sleeping.

She brushed the back of her neck, 'Do you want some breakfast?'

He thought about it for a moment and nodded, 'Yeah, want me to leave and come back in a bit with mom? Uh, I can tell coach is here.'

'That sounds like the best idea,' she nodded and walked from her room the bathroom, and then downstairs where Maria was making pancakes.

'So, Scott stayed the night.'

'Nothing happened. I had another nightmare he-just came.'

Maria smirked at the stove before she turned to her granddaughter, 'Shouldn't you call your boyfriend when you have a nightmare, sweetie?'

Nina shot her an upset look, 'I didn't call him. He just sort of came, and Shane and I are just hanging out.'

Maria stopped cooking and turned to look at her for a moment before she turned back to the stove.

'What?'

'Nothing…just that maybe if he came he wants to be more than a friend,' she lied. The older woman already had a theory in her mind about that, but she didn't want to make Nina feel worst about her decision to start dating the human boy. If she was right it wouldn't matter either way because since she first started talking about Scott McCall being a werewolf, Maria had a feeling Nina would have ended up with a wolf.

'He doesn't. He's just making up for the time he was a bad friend. Stiles agreed with it as well.'

'Well, if Stiles agreed,' said Maria before she looked up for a moment, 'Melissa and Scott are at the door.'

'I know,' said the blonde and walked there.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 12** **th** **of June**

Clara started to undress herself when Derek came into the room, 'Stop it right there.'

She shook her head, 'I'm not going.'

'Yes, you are.'

She shoot him a look, 'No, I'm not because guess what the last date and only date I've been on was with a psychopath who tortured me and Nina so no I'm not going on one again, I'm not ready?'

'What about the speech yesterday? Hm? Strong independent woman?' he asked with his eyebrows raised daring her to argue with him.

'All crap and booze,' she said undoing her blouse revealing the last of the bruises that haven't heal yet, 'I'm not going, and you can't make me.'

Derek watched her for a few moments before he nodded, 'Okay, what do you want to do? Watch TV?' He knew he should have looked away from those terrible blue purple marks, but he honestly couldn't. It was a reminded, a reminded that he didn't care enough. If he did he would have noticed that Clara was dating a hunter, and if he would have told her from the start she would have broken it off and stayed clear from the manic, but he didn't. He didn't pay enough attention. He didn't show enough interest, and she ended up hurt. The image of her sitting there with her clothes torn and all bloody and shaky was burnt into his mind forever. He failed her.

She nodded, 'I like that. TV is safe.'

He nodded again and walked out of her room closing the door on his way out. Sometimes it was hard to be around her and see how broken she was by it again. It reminded him the teen girl with brown hair who his mother brought home one night with a blanket around her shoulders and a big bruise on her cheek. The teen was terrified and his heart broke for her then even though he didn't even know her. It was hard to be around her then, he felt awkward like he was going to do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing. Now, it felt the same. Yet, the primal sense to not leave her no matter what was stronger than that. He couldn't leave her. Not really, not ever. Twice she got hurt on his watch, twice he felt like he was supposed to keep her safe, like his family put her into his arms to take care and twice he failed her and let her get hurt. He would never fail her like that again because he would never dare her to get hurt like that again, ever. Once he already broke the promise when Peter broke her wrist this time, now he let that despicable bastard torture her and almost… Nina refused to talk about it and so did Clara, but he could tell from the way she got anxious whenever a stranger stood too close to her in the hospital or the supermarket. He could tell it from the way she slowly moved closer to him if he was there or tensed all up and almost froze. He knew that he didn't rape her from because she didn't smell like him, but he did something or he was going to, and he could tell that to Clara's mind and body it felt the same as if he did. He had gotten so angry sometimes. He wished that the monster was still alive so that he could crush his skull between his hands. He had dreams about him finding her sooner, or about telling her to come with them to Jackson, but to stay in the car, or pretty much about everything, but what really happened. He didn't need a dream about that. He knew exactly what happened. He would always know what happened.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'We should stop calling it TV thought,' mumbled Clara as she sat down the laptop and turned on some movie, 'Which brings me to my question, why don't we have a TV?'

'Because you're only here until you're better, once you're better, you're out. We're not roommates. You're a guest, and I don't want or need a TV,' he lied. It was a lie because both of them knew and along with them everybody else that he was most likely to never let her leave his side ever again.

Clara smirked, 'Please, once I actually will be about to leave. You'll want me to stay. I know you will,' she winked.

He looked down at her for a moment before he shook his head, 'No, you can't cook. You always come home from the night shift, and you wake me and Isaac up. You're a terrible roommate like really terrible, and I lived with Laura once. What kind of a woman doesn't like to clean things up?'

'Hey, my room is clean.'

'Uh-huh, that's just because Nina was here. You let a sixteen year old girl clean your room because you were too lazy.'

Clara showed him, 'I did not, you ass. She likes cleaning things when she's nervous, and she was telling me that she's considering to date Shane so she was nervous.'

'A sixteen year old teen can clean your room, but you can't. You just suck as a roommate. You eat all my good food,' he continued counting as she kept on shoving him, 'You know it's not like that, you imbecile. I offered you money, and you said no-'

'Because you're a guest. Guests don't pay because guests leave one day, so please, be sure that you're leaving one day.'

She stopped pushing at him, and just watched him for a few moments. It was shocking how much he was reminding her the fifteen year old Derek Hale who used to argue with her just to get her to stop being so shy and talk to him. Sure, he did it just because of Paige, but now Paige was gone, and he was doing so just because of her. She liked it. It should be strange that it was Derek who got her to feel more normal than anyone else, but it didn't feel like that. It felt okay. It felt good to have him.

He sighed and shot her a look, 'What?' Something in her chemo signals changed, but she just shook her head, 'I'm an awesome roommate, and you know it.'

'Just shut up and watch the TV.'

It must have been just how much time they were spending together.

'Isaac,' she said, 'Want to watch something with us?'

It was a couple of moments before the teen came to sit with them and stare at the screen without a word. It was a few minutes in when Derek said, 'Even Isaac cleans his room.'

Clara let out an annoyed sighed and rolled her eyes.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 26** **th** **of June**

Derek was patiently cooking in Maria's kitchen.

'You're quite handy,' said the older woman as she was helping him. He never realize how many people actually came around their home house. He only remembered Maria James as a very pretty lady who always brought him and his sisters some sweets when he was little. Later as a teen he stopped paying attention to the people that came to the house no matter what their business was with his parents. He knew Maria had a long running history with his family, a history that was surprisingly not a terrible one, but he was still a bit stunned when he heard the full story.

'I had a lot of time on my hands,' he mumbled not really wanting to talk about it. After the fire everything changed. Until then it was simple. He was a regular teen who complained whenever he had to do chores, never helped around the house if he could avoid it and most important thought everything about his parents tastes was old. After the fire, he suddenly was thrown into the real world where he had to take care about everything around him. Laura was still older, but he had to do this part. Cooking and cleaning came surprisingly easy to him, and he couldn't help, but bitterly remember the times he refused to help his mom out. He would give anything to help her cook just one more time.

Maria smirked, 'Liar, I was once to your house, you know. I knew your grandparents, and I knew your mother. She was a brilliant cook. It would be strange if you didn't know how to cook.'

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded a bit, 'She loved cooking. She always said she was only good cause she had better senses, but Laura couldn't cook for the life of her.'

Maria sighed and looked somewhere into the distance, 'That's how you still have her.'

He looked over to her, 'Thanks.'

Something about helping Maria reminded him of his mom. No matter what happened to the woman she always seemed to be in control, a feature he always admired about his mom. She always seemed to know exactly what to do, and no matter what happened to her she look like she had it all handled.

Maria nodded to herself before she changed the topic, 'She's healing. I can tell. Soon she will be back to her old self. She's tougher than she thinks. Stronger too. She will get there. You will get her there. I know you will.'

'It's not just me. All of us are helping her,' he said.

Maria smirked, 'Of course, but you make her feel normal again. It reminds her of the time after her father. Hales saved her then as well, put her back together. She might think she's still broken, but she's not. She healed, and one day she will heal again.'

He looked up at her with a concerned look on his face, 'So will Nina?'

Maria sighed, 'I really hope so.' She knew it was a long run. She knew about Nina's nightmares or that Scott McCall came to stay with her some times when she woke up at night. It pained her to see her like that, but in a way it was good. Nina needed to know how it felt to be certain she would never do it again purposely. She looked at the small beg on the counter. She probably couldn't either.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara stopped as Nina was leading her to her house. The blonde surprised Clara at her work and begged her to go out for some ice cream which the taller woman instantly knew was a trap of some sort. She just didn't know what until it hit her, 'This isn't a secret birthday party set up, right?'

Nina blinked at the older woman, 'Why do you think it is?'

Clara shot her a look, 'Well, is it?'

'No, uh, it's…just a dinner,' said Nina slowly causing the young woman to roll her eyes, 'Seriously? I said -'

'Which is why we didn't throw a party, we just wanted to show you that we care in a normalish way by Derek and Maria cooking and us just coming to eat.' She never would have thought she would say a word close to normal with Derek's name in the sentence but oh well… She definitely didn't think she would ever use Derek and cooking in a sentence, but life was full of surprises.

She watched her for a few moments before she looked at the house again. A part of her wanted to go to Derek's loft and simply not go to that dinner or whatever they were planning. But these kids, Nina, Isaac, Scott, Stile, Lydia even though she hit her over the head with a brick, they cared for her and she cared for them. She might as well do her part and go.

'If anyone pulls out gifts, I'm leaving.'

Nina smirked at her, 'Yeah, we got the memo from Scott's mom.'

Clara nodded and looked at the house for a moment before she turned back to Nina with a smirk, 'You're in luck. Derek? He's really a good cook.'

Nina raised her brows, 'So he's doing all the cooking in the loft? You weren't that great no offence.'

'None taken, I serious suck at cooking. Especially cooking something decent,' she told her and linked their arms together, 'Let's go.'

Nina smiled at the young woman. For the first time she felt that Clara didn't blame her for what happened, and she was sure that the woman would most likely heal one day. She hoped she would do the same. They spent a few nice hours together. It was like old times. She knew Clara didn't blame her anymore, or saw her as a reminder of what happened, but it would still take time if either of them would even want to talk about it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 30** **th** **June**

Nina came out of the room and ran down the stairs, 'I love summer.'

Coach, who was sitting on the couch with Maria, shot her a terrified look as she was standing there in the lowest shorts possible, and just the top of her bikini and a summer hat on her head.

Maria looked over at her and smirked before she looked over to the coach, 'Can you bring me some water, Bobby?'

The man nodded and walked out of the room looking like he had seen a ghost when both females knew it was because of Nina's outfit.

'I know it shouldn't be funny that I'm torturing him like that, but it is.'

Maria nodded, 'Yes, you can imaging the blast I'm having most of the time.'

Nina shook her head with a disgusted grimace on her face, 'Maria, aww, just aww.'

The older woman looked at her, 'You look stunning, Nina.'

'I feel stunning as well. We're going to the lake. I never went to the lake before with people to just have fun and get tan. I feel excited.'

Maria smiled at her, 'I can tell, and I'm very happy for you.'

Nina nodded right before her phone went off, 'Boys are here.'

She ran to Maria and hugged her. Ever since she was out of the coma she would hug her before she would leave just in case.

Maria smirked when they broke the hug, 'You're so going to ruin those boys, my dear.'

The young girl giggled before she went to the door, 'I'm leaving, coach, you can come out now. Bye.'

Nina heard Maria laugh one last time before she walked out of the room and to the car, 'Whoa, you-you're going to kill Shane,' said Stiles the moment she got close while Scott just smirked at her and said, 'Hi.'

She shot the human boy a look, 'Not funny,' she said before she got into the car.

'Stiles's right though,' said Scott as he turned to look at her, 'Shane will definitely get glowstrucked.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Can we go? Lydia threatened me that if we're not there on time she'll kill us.'

They nodded and Stiles started the car.

'Need sunscreen?' asked Scott, 'It's Stiles's.'

Nina shook her head, 'No, I never get sunburn, and you won't either baby wolf.'

He shot her a look, 'Uhm, no it's teen wolf if anything or wolf boy.'

She giggled at that, 'And I'm tan on my own thank you very much for your concern, Ms. James.'

She took a breath to sound all serious again, 'Okay, Mr. McCall, you're very welcome.'

Once she looked over to Stiles she saw how he had his eyebrows raised at her, and she instantly felt guilty. Right, so she still liked Scott, she liked to be around Scott and spent time with him which was why she needed to make sure she was trying hard enough to look like she and Scott were just friends for Shane.

Stiles stopped next to a few other cars. A lot of teenagers and families went to the lake on weekends like this. Shane and Lydia were already waiting there for them. They asked Isaac come as well, but Scott said he didn't want to that he would explain later.

Nina brushed her arm as Stiles came out of the jeep rolling his eyes over something Lydia told him, probably complain about why they were late.

She nodded to herself. She could do this. She wanted this. It was no big deal she would just go out, and he would stare at her like she's a piece of meat because she just once wants to take the advantage of being able to breath the energies into every pore in her body, and…

'It's going to be okay,' said Scott as he looked at her. She didn't even realize that she was still sitting in the backseat with him in front of her just like all those times before, 'It'll be fine. Me and Stiles, and Lydia are here too and if he acts like and asshole or it gets awkward because he stares we'll deal with it.'

Nina looked at him and nodded before she reached for the handle.

'The hats kind of cute. It suits you,' he heard him say before he left the jeep as well.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Shane behaved nice for most of the time. Stiles had to put his hands on his shoulders and start talking about the importance of putting on sunscreen while Lydia took her hand with an encouraging smile and took her to the lake.

'Oh my God! Can you please come to the lake with us, Lydia, please!'

Lydia who was looking at her phone pulled up her glasses, 'No.'

Stiles let out an annoyed sigh while Shane looked over to Scott, 'She doesn't let herself get into something she doesn't want to, does she?'

Scott shook his head, 'Nope, she's our former queen bee in school.'

Nina chuckled, 'Former? She still is, crazy or not.'

They went to swim and goof around like crazy teens on summer break along with the rest of the people there.

Nina lied down tired next to Lydia on the blanket, 'I love lakes. I really really love summer and lakes.'

Lydia made an agreeing noise.

Nina turned to her, 'Why don't you want to swim with us?'

'In the dirty lake water? Why should I? I have a pool home.'

'Is this about Jackson leaving?' she Nina quietly as boys were talking a little bit further, but she was sure Scott could hear if he wanted to.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders, 'He came to say goodbye. It was heartbreaking like from one of those romantic comedies only at the end he didn't come back and say that he'll rather stay with me then go. He couldn't really. Not with everyone pointing fingers and whispering about them. He's dad wouldn't let him.'

Nina sighed, 'I'm sorry, Lydia.'

The strawberry blonde shrugged her shoulders, 'It wasn't meant to be. Right now? I like having fun with you guys,' she looked at the boys who laughed at something and then back at Nina, 'It's nice to have someone to take my mind of Jackson.'

Nina shot her a very guilty look, 'I'm sorry we weren't there the first time you guys broke up.'

She nodded, 'I know you needed to do things. I don't know why it had to be you guys, but I get that you have this urge to safe people and help people and stop the bad guys like it's your responsibility. I got understand why it has to be you guys, but I get it.'

Nina smiled at her and put her and around her shoulders before she pressed her chin against one, 'I can't answer that. I guess it's just something we feel like we need to do, and as much as it's scary and crazy I like doing it.'

Shane looked over to some collage boys as they were staring or better say ogling at Nina and Lydia who were sitting on the blanket talking.

'This happens a lot I take it,' said Shane nodding at the guys.

Scott and Stiles looked over to them before they both gave the boy a pity look and Stiles said, 'Oh, yeah, boys love our Nina.'

'It's not like she's doing it on purpose though,' added Scott and the other boys looked at him, 'She's just pretty. She honestly hates the attention.'

Shane nodded, 'Yeah, she never struck me as the type that would be too happy about guys staring at her like she was some meat. I feel bad for looking at her like that too sometimes, but she's really pretty.'

Stiles nodded, 'It takes time, and you'll get used to it. I did.'

Shane smirked, 'Plus you also like Lydia too much.'

He chuckled nervously and brushed the back of his head, 'Something like that.'

Shane looked over to Scott, 'I wanted to say, I'm sorry about how everything went down with Allison. Uh, Nina might have mentioned that I was in a familiar situation?'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, she didn't go into details, but she said you might know a thing or two about fake partners and secret girlfriends.'

Shane nodded, 'Yeah, also it was my ex who suggested the idea in the first place. I should have known it would backfire, but I really loved her.'

Scott smiled a bit sadly, 'I know what you mean. I also wanted to say, I know it might be weird to see me and Nina knowing that she used to like me, but believe me she's just my friend.'

The older boy raised his hand, 'No need to say it, man. I can tell you still think about your ex. It'll be like that for well a while and forever. For a while she will be your recent ex-girlfriend, and then forever she will be your first love. It's okay. It has to be that way. It takes time for it to heal and sink in so you can move on.'

'Whoa, aren't you a pile of wisdom, Shane-boy,' said Stiles looking at him with his raised brows. Shane smirked, 'More like pile of experience. Really weird experience.'

There was suddenly a loud noise and the next thing they knew a boy was on the ground while Nina was standing upon him with her arms crossed. Two of his friend rushed to his aid and pulled him from the ground.

'You're psycho, girl!' shouted one of them.

Nina just watched them leave as Scott, Stiles and Shane came to her side, 'You okay? What happened?'

Lydia blinked a few times before she started full on laughing, 'That was the best way to shoot any jerk down ever.'

The blonde smirked at her and then at the boys, 'Nothing I couldn't handle.'

Boys watched her amazed. Scott shook his head and looked over to Shane who was looking at Nina with this look on his face. He blinked as he realized he knew the look. It was the look he used to see on Stiles's face even ever Lydia walked into the room. It was the look he saw on Allison when she saw him in school even though he knew they couldn't meet. It was the look he saw on Nina's face when she was looking at him although he didn't know back then that she was in love with him. It wasn't a look people got when they were drawn in by Nina's glow. All in all it was the look which told him that Shane has fallen in love with Nina James, and although he had no right to feel about it any other way than to be happy for his best friend. Deep down, very deep down where he didn't let himself go…it hurt. It hurt to have someone else for Nina, and Scott couldn't for the love of him explain to himself why did it hurt.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 2** **nd** **July**

Scott looked at the window as he thought he heard a noise while he was brushing his teeth. He waited a moment, but since nothing happened he assumed it was just his mind playing tricks because he wanted to sleep. It made sense. He and Stiles went to practice lacrosse today because Nina was hanging out with Shane and his family for some celebration. He still felt weird out about the whole Shane thing. He could tell she was happy to be around the boy, and honestly after the countless times he hung up with them, he liked him a lot as well. He could tell he liked Nina for real, but there was still something maybe his wolf maybe just some stupid teen hormones that were making him maybe a tiny bit uncomfortable or jealous about them.

When he heard some more noise he turned around only to find Nina coming through his window. He was kind of surprised. She texted Stiles that it went fine so far, and that she seemed to be liked by most of his family enough though they were affected by the glow.

He washed his mouth, 'Hey, you okay?'

She stood there in the middle of the room for a while before she shook her head, 'He kissed me, and I fed on him. I had to stop kissing him because I couldn't put my walls up with him kissing me.'

Scott's mouth went wide open before he walked toward her, 'You okay?'

'Fuck me, I almost killed Shane.'

'How long did you feed?'

'Two seconds?'

Scott shot her a soft smile, 'I highly doubt you actually caused him harm. We were… _you know_ for like longer.' Nina and Shane's kissing wasn't something that Scott ever wanted to talk about with her, but he tried to approach it clinically as if she was simply feeding. She blushed though looking uncomfortable. Funny, he always liked when she blushed because it made her look cute, but he didn't like her to feel the way she was right now. He could tell.

'Well?'

'He didn't notice anything, but I did. I-I know that ever since I stopped going to clubs I wasn't feeding enough, but still.'

Scott sighed. He wanted to put his hands on her shoulders, but he stopped right there, 'I don't want to push you into something like that, but you should definitely consider some way to get the energy you need. I know you don't want to take my or anyone's you know energy, but you should consider it. Maybe I could go with you to a club. I would keep an eye on you.'

She shook her head, 'I don't think I'm ready for it. I trust you it's-s just-'

'Hey, you never have to explain or back your feelings,' he cut her off offering her a smile which she returned slowly.

'Have you thought about getting a summer job somewhere public?' he asked her as he walked to his bed and took a t-shirt. He usually slept without one and since he was about to go to sleep he put it off, now that he knew how Nina felt about him, he just didn't want her to feel uncomfortable when he was without one walking around her even if he used to tease her with it.

She blinked, 'Doing what?'

'Waitress?'

'You're joking. I would break someone's arm if they touched me or tried to slap my ass.'

He chuckled, 'I would totally come to see you just for that. You try it. I'm sure anyone would have fire you. You would just have to pick a place where a lot of fools hung out. How about the coffee shop near the hospital? Mom has to get up an half hour earlier if she wants to get come copy.'

Nina raised her brows at him, 'I don't even drink coffee.'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'I didn't know much about animals when I started at the vet's.'

She shoved him, 'Please, I didn't even know anything about you, and I knew you were totally into animals since a kid.'

He blinked at her, 'You did?'

'Yeah, you always made a paper for English about dogs or how to support animal shelters and such. It was one of those things that I knew about you,' she said shrugging her shoulders before falling backwards his bed.

He watched her for a long time thinking about just how much Nina really knew about him even if they weren't close friends. He almost asked. Just almost did you like me then? She told him she always found him nice and a good person. He didn't think he was that…not lately, not really. He was selfish, spoiled, and he was childish. He honestly didn't know how he got the girl like her to fall in love with him.

'Okay, it can't be the worst idea. I'll try to find a job. Something with people but not too many men around.'

Scott chuckled and lied down on his bed next to her, 'I can't think up any place like that, but I'm sure you'll find something.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked to one of the books and pulled it up, 'This one.'

They were in the book store looking for some new books when Nina pointed out a few books which they read that year only to find out that Scott almost hadn't read almost any of them.

Scott walked up to stand behind her looking over her shoulder, '1984 George Orwell, okay, we did not read that one.'

Nina pressed her lips into a tight line before she shot him a look and his smile fell, 'We did? Oh, man.'

Stiles chuckled from the other side of the shelves, 'How did you even pass English, dude?'

He shook his head, 'Add in to the list.'

The blonde chuckled and started to write it down. Since he passed his classes Scott came up with this plan to be a better student, son, friend and werewolf next year. For starters he voluntarily went to summer school. He started to make a list of books he should have already read and actually started to read them surprised how good most of them actually were apart from that each day he would learn a new word mostly earning annoyed look from Nina and Stiles that he was reminding them of school during the summer.

'Excuse me, you're Nina, right?' asked a female voice close to her.

The blonde look up with Scott and Stiles who heard the woman say Nina's name.

'Uh, yeah, do I know you?' she asked confused. The woman did look familiar, but she couldn't really tell where she knew her from.

'I don't think so,' said the woman with short black hair looking about early thirty, 'I own the club on Marple Street, you used to come and dance there almost every few weeks.'

Nina froze. She knew the club, she definitely went there to feed, but it was like she had a deal with the bouncers that they would let her in without an ID and she wouldn't drink. She couldn't drink there since she was a minor.

She looked for a moment away, 'Look, I'm not going there anymore so you don't have to worry, and I never drank or-'

'It's that, I just wanted to ask what the problem is. You didn't come in a very long time.'

Scott blinked and looked at Stiles who shrugged his shoulders at the old conversation the stranger woman was having with Nina. They waited until the woman gave the blonde some card and walked away shooting both of the boys a wink.

Both boys shared a look before they stepped next to Nina and looked at the small card in her hand, 'What was that all about?' asked Stiles looking at the card oddly.

Nina sighed and put the card away, 'Remember how I knew the warehouse for the rave?' she looked at Scott.

'Well, the people in the clubs often asked me to come to things like that because pretty girls who dance a lot bring people.'

'Do they know you're a minor?' asked Stiles blinking at her.

'Some, most don't or don't care. She knows, she just wants me to start going to her club again and dance.'

Scott blinked, 'She said you haven't been to a club in weeks. How do you feed?'

She shot them a worried look, and Scott looked at her terrified, 'Don't tell me you haven't feed in weeks.'

She rolled her eyes, 'I have. I just feed daily.'

Stiles blinked, 'How?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'I wait when I'm in town or school, and you guys are away, and I let my walls down.'

'Why?' asked Stiles, and she sighed, 'I don't want to talk about it.'

She walked pass them and went to look at some other books.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles ran to the loft as fast as he could. They didn't meet there as a rule. In fact the only time he was there was when he came to see Clara which felt weird because Derek kept on staring at him all the time like he wanted him out while Clara was her normal (as normal as you can be after an attack) self all smiles and sarcastic comments and shooting warning glances at Derek. Scott was already there so he just rushed in, 'We might have something.'

He wouldn't say he stole the file as much as he made a copy.

'Some bird photographers found this,' he put the photos on the table. Derek, Scott and Isaac came closer to look at the tore apart animals in the picture.

'Could it be Erica or Boyd?' asked the human boy and everyone looked at Derek.

He sighed. Over the summer they had several false leads like this. It usually ended up in it being some other animal who just go too close to the town again.

'Either way, we have to make sure,' he said firmly. They got their hopes up too many times for it to be someone completely else. They were all worried, but it was clear that Derek took most of the fear for the two teens upon himself. They were untrained, and he couldn't help, but wondered how did they managed to deal every full moon. Were they really taken like he assumed, or did they found themselves a new pack? They were tortured just like Nina, Clara and Stiles, so he didn't blame them for wanting to leave. They needed to heal on their own, but he felt bad about it. They should have been together and not apart.

They decided to go out search for them later at night again. They went a couple of times, but it only resolved in nothing. It was like they disappeared. They were sure something had happened to them. They would have let them know. They would let at least Isaac know.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina started to breathe a bit harder. Scott instantly noticed and looked up from his seat on the bed, 'Hey, what's up?'

Stiles just left the room to go to the bathroom. They were planning to go out again tonight and look for Erica and Boyd. They were slowly losing all hope, but what else could they do?

She shook her head right before Scott saw her legs shaking and all of the sudden she went to the ground. Stiles was just coming from the bathroom so he let out a startled gasp while Scott rushed to her and caught her before she would end up on the ground, 'Hey, you okay? Nin?'

'I'm fine.'

Scott and Stiles shared a look, 'Maybe you shouldn't go out tonight, Nina.'

She shook her head, 'There's just five of us. We can't afford to lose another one. The forest is huge,' she reminded Stiles and already stated to stand up.

Scott easily helped her up letting go of her only once he was sure she was fine.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, 'You're not feeding enough.'

Both Nina and Scott looked at him, 'The lady in the bookstore. She said you haven't come to a club, and you admitted that you only feed for fifteen minutes. It's not enough.'

Nina sighed before she shrugged her shoulders, 'It's not like that…okay it's not enough, but it's solid enough it's just that we spent a lot of time together and like I said I don't want to feed on you guys.'

Scott looked at her as well, 'Nina, you have to do what's healthy for you. You said it yourself even if you do feed on us we just create new energy to fill for the one we lost. You have to feed.'

She sighed and crossed her arms, 'I'm fine, plus Maria said it's just about getting used to. She hasn't feed properly in over a decade.'

'Yeah, but wasn't it you who explained to me that every time you take a little more you want a little more?' reminded her Scott as a matter of fact with raised eyebrows, 'In that case you're starving yourself.'

Stiles realized something. The reason that Nina wasn't feeding properly was the reason why she didn't notice what he was doing through the whole summer. He swallowed hard as he realized that Maria had to know about it and let her feed like this.

He blinked, 'How come you don't want to go to clubs anymore?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'It doesn't matter.'

Both boys shared a look, 'Nah-ah, not cool, Nina, you have to tell us now.'

She shot Stiles an annoyed look before she said. It was clear she didn't want to say anything, but they beat her to it with their puppy looks that were so serious and concerned, 'Fine, I can't.'

'Can't what? Feed or go to a club?'

Nina sighed, 'When I feed. I lose myself in the energy. For me it's like getting drunk or high. I act and feel like I was drunk which makes me stronger and faster and everything else, but also vulnerable.'

She turned back to her window, 'Ever since Morrison. I just…can't bring myself to lose myself like that in with so many strangers in the crowd. While Clara has no problem to go out and drink until she can't stand I-I just can't,' she turned back to them.

'I really can't.'

Scott gave her a gentle look, 'Have you tried to talk about it with anyone?'

'Yeah, Maria, and Clara. It didn't help. I just kept on picturing myself in the club, and I can't even let my walls down.'

She didn't mentioned that she actually tried to go to a club a week after the torture only to sit by the bar the whole time without daring to let her walls down as she sensed all the things the people around her would like to do with her. The next time? She didn't even found the strength to put on the dress she wanted to wear to the club. She talked about it with Maria, but apparent from assurance that it would get better and feeling better that she wasn't force to do it. Nothing good came out of it besides that.

'You should save your strength then,' said Scott trying to get her to reason and stay home, but he could already tell it was a lost battle.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 5** **th** **of July**

'I have the perfect job for me,' said Nina surprising Maria and coach at the breakfast. She tried not to think too much about him being there so often and every morning. It would scar her if she actually thought about it.

Maria looked at her with her brows raised, 'A job? As if a summer job? Why?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'It might be good to go out be with people, become independent and a part of the working society?'

Coach nearly choke on his toast as he heard that, 'Why would anyone want to work is beyond me.'

Nina made a face, 'Come on, it can't be that bad. You love your job.'

He shot her a look, 'Who the hell told you that?'

'You said you always yell at us because you love us so much.'

'Yeah, that doesn't mean I love my job. Jobs sucks most of the time.'

Maria sighed, 'Okay, what job were you think about? And if you're thinking clubs? You're too young for that. It's illegal.'

Nina shot her an annoyed smirk, 'Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I was thinking about help out in the children's centrum.'

Both adults looked surprised at her until coach mumbled, 'Whoa, that was unexpected.'

Nina nodded, 'I already asked, and I can come tomorrow to see how it works out, and if I like it I can stay. I'll barely make any cash, but I think I could like it.'

Maria thought about, 'You did enough reading to old folks down in the hospital. It might be good for you.'

Nina nodded happily. She had no idea if she could handle little kids or if she even liked them, but she liked how positive it appear on the outside. She felt like she needed as many sunny things as she could this summer to get over all the bad.

A woman named Maggie showed her the whole place and explained everything to her. She would work just for a few hours, and the pay was seriously silly, but it seemed nice enough. When she finally entered the small room with kids who were noisy playing and shouting and just being kids, she for the first time didn't feel out of place. Something about it reminded her about being in clubs without music and people ogling her. The kids were just being kids.

As she was standing there a little girl with brown eyes came running to her, 'Hi, I'm Emily, and I love to dance.'

Nina chuckled, 'Yeah,' she kneeled down to her, 'I love to dance too. Want to dance together for a bit?' she asked reaching her hand for the girl, who immediately took it and started spinning with her.

Nina started the day after, and she fell in love with it. She definitely had to thank Scott for the advice.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 8** **th** **of July**

'I can't believe you're taking care of kids?' said Lydia as they put down popcorn and sodas on Scott's table in the living room as they were getting ready for their movie night.

Nina blinked confused, 'Why?'

'She's shocked they let you worked there with the way you dress,' said Stiles taking the popcorn.

Lydia shot him a look, and he looked away a bit scared.

Nina rolled her eyes, 'It's summer, plus, I like working there. The kids are awesome.'

'You've been there for like two days. Just wait. I used to babysit, and I can't get enough of never having to do it again,' said Lydia sitting down.

Isaac and Scott joined them. Scott sat down on the floor letting Isaac take the armchair.

'I think it's great. You're doing something that you like Nina,' he said as he sat down, and Nina shot him a happy smile, 'Thank you, Scott. You two should take notes. This is what a supported friend looks like.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He didn't even realize that he was so tired, or that he had fallen asleep. He looked around. His neck hurt, and he instantly knew why.

He was on the ground next to Stiles who had his hand over his eyes with his mouth wide open. He briefly remembered telling him that he should go upstairs because he was slowly falling asleep. He didn't go of course.

Shaking his head he looked around. Isaac was in the arm chair softly snoring hugging himself while Lydia was on the coach with a blanket over her. Nina was also on the couch, but she made sure she was as far away from Lydia as possible so she wouldn't accidentally touch her.

There was an odd feeling inside. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was inside, and it shifted something in his whole existence.

He got up and walked to the table. Lydia and Stiles got inside some argument about something mathrelated, and they took notes. He took the pencil and a piece of paper. Only Lydia could find something mathrelated interesting during the summer, and only Stiles would have actually be support it. Before he knew it he drawn down too circles, bull's-eye. He saw them in a dream. He wasn't sure why he drawn them, or why they were important, but he still took the paper and put it into his pocket.

He came back into the living room and sat down on the floor again. He didn't feel like going to his room when everyone was downstairs. He simply pressed his head against the end of the couch.

'Hm?' asked Isaac from the chair looking at him. He must have woken him up. He shook his head and smiled at him, 'Nothing, just go back sleep.'

The taller boy nodded and curled into himself again. Scott nodded to himself again and went back to sleep.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 12** **th** **of July**

Nina had to get over her fear. Scott's word once again got the better of her, and he was right. She had to start feeding again, plus she got a summer she actually enjoyed, and she had to had enough energy not to hurt anyone. God forbid kids.

Nina looked at the guy at the end of the bar with black glasses. She honestly never understood the concept of wearing glasses indoor. She noticed him a few times before, or she thought she did. Once she was high on energy she was kind of out of it, so she couldn't be too sure.

She blinked at him. He was gay. She could tell that by his fantasies, but there was something which bugged him about her. He still wanted her. Everyone new wanted her, but it wasn't that. This was different.

She heard someone whisper into her ear asking her, 'Are you alone?'

He tried to dance with her, but the guy with the sunglasses seriously bugged her. She shook her head and walked further away from the bar. She dance and took as much as she could, but she still felt weird. She wasn't sure what to do. She felt like calling someone. It was pathetic, but her first thought was Scott. She tried to think that it was because she didn't even tell Shane she was coming to the club. She didn't want him to be here, and she couldn't really call Scott because that would be weird. Lydia was probably asleep because she stopped texting her a while ago. She might as well try Stiles.

She went to the back alley. There were a few people smoking. She tried to call him. She felt silly when she heard the first ring back sound, but she stayed on line. After the fourth one she put the phone away and decided to text him.

She didn't even notice that all three people who were in the back left. She didn't even notice that someone came up to her from behind. She didn't notice much for the pinch pain in her neck as the man with the glass shoved a needle into her neck and pressed something against her mouth.

The next thing she knew was that she woke up in some van. The man wasn't probably expecting her to be a succubus because he didn't even tie her up. It was all a reflex really. She got to her feet and looked around. She was in a van or so she thought. It was dark around, but she could sense energy from the driver's seat. She went for the door and opened them with a few kicks. She was lucky she fed, and that she was a succubus because whatever he gave her went quicker through her system than it should. She jumped out of the car while it was still riding without a second thought to spare.

She still had her clothes on, and she could tell that the sunglasses guy had no interest in her that way. Still, she wanted to know what it was all about. She rushed after him and on the red light she pulled him out of the car throwing him to the ground before she punched him several times.

'What the fuck did you want with me?!' she shouted at his face.

She frowned and kicked him into the face, 'I asked you something!' She was angry. He wanted to do something with her. What did he want to sell her to someone? Give her to some sex traffickers? Did he do that often? How many girls did he take like that? Why were all men such fucking animals?

She broke his glasses. He was bleeding badly, 'Well?!'

'I get pay for pretty girl look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry,' he said. He obviously wasn't much of a fighter because he didn't even try, but fight her.

She punched him one more time before she sighed and tried to go for her phone to call the sheriff only to find it gone. She took the sunglasses guy phone. She would look for it later. The problem was that she didn't remember Sherriff's number. She only remembered the one to the sheriff's station.

He got there faster than she would have expected with Stiles in the backseat who practically run toward her with a terrified look on his face.

She was sure he was seriously worried because he tried to ask while talking to her, and she didn't understand a single word.

She put her hands on his shoulders, 'I'm fine, Stiles. I'm really fine.'

He nodded several times before he shook his head, 'You called me. I was playing a stupid video game, and I didn't want to pause cause I was winning, and you called me, and I didn't pick up- I-Nina I'm so-'

'Stiles, chill, I called you before I was just having a bad feeling. It's nothing,' she tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't take it.

'People like that are human scum,' he said angrily as he watched the ambulance take the guy she beat up.

'Stiles,' said his father, 'Can you give us a moment? I'm going to need you to give a statement, Nina.'

She bit her lip and nodded, 'Yeah, uh, can you sent someone to an alley in behind the club on Marple Street? I think I lost my phone there.'

The sheriff nodded, and she started to talk what happened and what she remembered. She tried to reach Maria to take her home, but she couldn't get a hold of her yet.

When Melissa's car pulled over she let out an annoyed sigh, 'Stiles shouldn't have called you,' she said as he got close to her. He shook his head instantly. She could tell that he wanted to hug her. She gave in. She wanted to hug him as well, so she did.

'I'm going to kill him,' he said against her hair, 'I'll let you beat the shit out of him again, and then I will kill him.'

She chuckled a bit before she sighed, 'I want to go home. Can you take me home once the sheriff is done with me?'

He looked down at her and looked her deep into the eyes, 'Of course.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Maria finally answered, and she was on her way home. Melissa and Scott came to stay with her until she would get there.

'I'm fine it's not like something happened. He was actually lucky,' mumbled Nina annoyed which caused Melissa to blink confused, 'What do you mean lucky?'

'I don't have the wall up when I'm asleep. So I might have actually sucked his energy without wanting to when I was unconsciousness.'

Melissa walked to her and hugged her around her shoulders, 'Just because nothing happened it doesn't mean that it was nothing.'

Nina blinked a few times before she looked at her. There was a sudden understanding between them. She nodded and hugged back. She really missed Melissa when she and Scott weren't talking. The woman kissed the top of her head softly. She really missed her.

Scott came back. She had a feeling he was waiting downstairs for them to be done before he came back with a mug and a plate.

'I made you something to eat.'

'Thanks,' she said and took the plate looking at him, 'Also thanks for taking me home. I'm fine, but still thanks.'

He shook his head, 'Don't sweat it.'

Stiles came into the room, 'They found your phone, but they're keeping it for evidence.'

She nodded against the mug. She figured as much.

'I'm fine, you guys,' said Nina looking at the two. She saw as they shared a look. They clearly didn't know how to deal with her right now. She didn't blame them. She didn't know either.

When Maria came she walked to Nina's bed to talk to her, 'Are you boys staying the night?' She asked them as they were on their way out.

Nina raised her brows, 'A sleepover.'

The older woman shrugged her shoulder and then looked at the two boys who nodded, 'Yeah,' said Stiles slowly, 'we can watch a movie or something.'

They left the room and Maria looked down at Nina.

'Why do you want them over tonight?' she asked confused and the older woman brushed her hair, 'Because you want them to stay, but you don't want to ask and look weak, and like it bothers you.'

Nina sighed, 'It's just so fitting first time I go dancing and of course I almost get kidnapped by some sex trafficker.'

'I'm sorry, dievčiatko,' she brushed her hair again, 'Do you want to talk about it?'

Nina shook her head, 'It's fine, but…I just…it never happened to me before. I mean people always tried to touch me, but no one ever went far enough to actually try to kidnap me or rape me…I guess the closer I was to that was with Morrison.'

Maria kept on touching her hair, 'You know he couldn't really do anything to you, right?'

'I know, but…when people touch me. I get it, it's the glow or they're just douchebags who think they can do anything they want. Morrison wasn't like that. He just wanted to hurt me. Stripping me, touching my body even if it was in gloves, it was all about humiliation and hurting me. It reminded me of it. I guess it's why I'm so nervous about crowds now.'

'You'll get pass it. You already sleep better, you got your friends back, you're seeing a cute boy,' said Maria, 'Everything will work up, sweetie. This wasn't because of who you are, Nina. This could have happened to anyone, and you should be grateful that it happened to you because you managed to help catch the guy. Although it profoundly scared me that it even happened.'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah,' she raised her hand which was shaking, 'Me too, I guess.'

Maria hugged her tightly, and Nina sighed against her shoulder.

'I think I could work as a bouncer in one of the clubs.'

Maria chuckled, 'Oh, you totally could, but I think working with kids makes you happier.'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, it does.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 20** **th** **of July**

'We're so going clubbing!' shouted Stiles enthusiastically like a maniac every few minutes. To be honest getting drunk and going partying was something that they always promised each other after pretty much every crisis just never actually went. So when Nina suggested it Stiles could barely contain himself. Scott later asked her if she was sure about it after everything that happened, but the last thing she wanted was that to ruin her summer all over again. She was surprised it didn't make her crowd shy like Morrison did, but maybe it was her rebound for what happened.

Stiles got drunk. Really drunk. With Nina's wink it was no problem getting anything they ordered and Scott at least tried to drink for the effect to support Stiles while Nina stayed to her coke she was smiling/smirking most of the night.

At some point a couple of girls joined them a few really taken by her while two others clearly found the boys interesting.

'I'm going _dancing_ ,' she mumbled into Scott's ear through the music and winked at the young blond who was interested in him.

She let her walls down and moaned as she was moving her hips into the music taking in the energy. She felt almost as if she was high. On top of the world as the delicious taste filled every single of her cells. Her mind was all over the place catching gleams of others' desires. She didn't focus on them and she could easily push them away until she was suddenly strike with a flash which caused her to stop dancing her hand in her hair as she stopped.

Scott standing on the dance floor just a few steps back.

 _His lips pressed against her neck. Claim._

Her breath started to run wild.

She slowly turned around looking at him as the others simply dance around them, arousal and desire filling their air so much she had trouble seeing past it she couldn't imagine Scott doing so.

She licked her lips as he took a step closer his eyes unreadable.

She was always so terrified what would have they think of if they ever saw her feed like this. Like well a slut dancing in the crowded with low dresses or something…

But right now Scott looked anything but disgusted and she didn't know what she wanted to think about that.

Scott suddenly frowned just as someone took her hand and tried to press her against himself only to get pushed away by her.

In a second, Scott came from behind and put his strong hands against her looking at the man through her shoulder. She couldn't see his face but whatever looked did Scott shot him was enough to get the guy to break from her glow and run the hell away.

She was grateful for that. She hated dealing with guys like that ever since the kanima thing. She felt really bad about it but she needed to feed.

Nina let out a soft reveled sigh and pressed her head against his chest her hands gently touching his shoulders.

Scott held her like this for a few moments before she turned around in his arms. She always felt safe in his arms like this. But she couldn't be. This wasn't them. The sexual things she could handle. She knew they weren't real. It all just the glow. But…

But _this_. The tender things the roman-

She couldn't let things like that happen.

'You okay?' he asked his voice kind of hoarse.

She managed a nod her eyes on his. Everything was too taken by the desire around her. She was too taken. It was hard to focus. Hard to do the right thing and push Scott away. Hard to be a good friend to him to Allison…

He coughed a bit, 'H-how does it feel?' he asked looking her up and down, 'Is it different than when you helped me heal?'

'What happened with the girl?'

He didn't answer just continued to stare at her so intense it made her shiver. This wasn't what she had planned for when they decided to go out.

She let out a nervous smile. She was a bit buzzed from the energy she had just consumed and from all the ones that was around her that she got a momentary idea that she went for without too much thinking about it or backing down from it.

His hands were still around her keeping her close. She liked that.

'I can show you.'

She giggled at her idea. She totally could show him. She looked behind him catching Stiles kissing the pretty redhaired girl on the dance floor. Her hair was obviously scarlet red but with the way the boy was pressing against her and since he was pretty much drunk he didn't seem to mind that much.

She put her hands on his neck feeling him shivering as she let her walls down but only for the energy of the people around her.

She felt it but she couldn't transfer it to him. They needed to be closer.

'Don't freak out,' she said and put her hand on his face feeling despite the vibrating music and everything how his heart speeded up as she pressed it too his lips.

She parted them feeling his breath on her fingers with her other hand she moved him a bit closer to her opening her own lips both of them sort of panting despite they weren't even doing anything.

She pressed her opened lips against his closing her eyes as everything she felt she let flow to him.

His hands went tighter around her as he was suddenly stroke with the sensation she always felt as well as his own since it was impossible for her not to taste him in such a slow contact although she was immediately returning it back to him.

His hand moved over her back and their hips started to swing a bit their entire existence flowing in the sensation which the energy brought. Even Nina had to admit it never felt this good.

It was so _amazing_. His lips were so _soft_. Just as they were when they kissed for the Argents but _this_ … this was _more_. It was so intense it was almost too much but she enjoyed every second of it holding on to it like a starving woman.

They were suddenly broken apart by Stiles who put his hands on the two breaking the link and causing them both to with dark pupils look at each other before they looked at Stiles.

'Shit, I just made out with a girl who wasn't Lydia…It was great.'

Being pretty much high on desire they burst to laughed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'It felt like being drunk…it's like I'm drunk again… It's so awesome,' said Scott as Stiles was barely awake with his head on his shoulders once they were in the cab going to Stiles's.

'Yeah it's the only drunk I'm willing to get,' Nina laughed as the three of them were sitting in the backseat.

'How awesome…that I made… with Marry?'

'I thought her name was Stevie.'

'Abby and the other was Sam, Vanessa, Molly, and Marry was the one with glasses.'

'Abby, how amazing is Marry.'

Nina just smiled feeling complete with Stiles soft breaths and Scott's warm next to her.

She really loved her friends.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

When they finally managed to get (mostly Scott did) Stiles to his room he suddenly put his hands around the both of them and jumped backward to the bed sending the both of them with him.

'Best day ever,' he mumbled tiredly before he was suddenly knocked out for good.

Nina and Scott both sat up on the bed and looked at the already sleeping boy.

Scott just shook his head while Nina giggled and brushed his hair a bit.

'Do you want to crash here? Or are we walking home?' he asked.

She thought about it for a second, 'Hm, with the hunters gone we could totally run home.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They stopped on their street which was the finish line. She won but that was pretty easy to guess since Scott got just a wink of what she really consumed. She never would have imagined that one day she would be thing open with someone. Anyone, really. It felt amazing. She felt so _so_ real at the moment and alive like never before.

He walked her home in the quiet of the night.

'Can you always let me know when are you going to go fed?' he asked suddenly a bit hesitating, 'You don't have to like feed me too but I don't want you having to worry about others.'

She smiled at how much he cared for her, 'Sure, but what will you girlfriend say once you get one?'

'What if I won't?'

They stopped and she looked at him unsure of what to do next.

'You're the handsome sole captain of the lacrosse team… what makes you think you won't?'

He watched her but didn't answer. She wanted to think and play with the thought that he would say something like that's it's because of her but deep down she knew who it really was because of.

'Scott,' she took his hand, 'You'll manage to get over this. I know it's the cruelest thing to say but it's true. One day you will just wake up and you won't feel sad or nostalgic about it. You'll just smile and move on.'

He looked at their hands linked together before he smiled a bit and went to reach her.

She let him hug her. She _loved_ hugs from him. He was taller than her. 6' inches to be specific but she just liked it that way. Stiles's hugs were to give comfort to him. Allison and Harley were soft balls of happy energy while Lydia felt like she wasn't use to hugs but craved them just like her. She thinks it might be because she didn't get enough hugs when she was kid and as a teen didn't dare to do anything until she met Scott and Stiles. Maybe because Scott was the first person to hug her she like his hugs the most. Or it could be the way how Scott hugs. Solid, comforting, strong. Like she can be sure with anything around him and she can tell him anything. It's the best feeling.

Today's hug was a bit different as she felt him softly brushing the back of her head and as she heard how heavy his inhales were.

'Nina?'

'Huh?'

'Would you mind-well if I bit you a bit?'

She opened her eyes she didn't even remember closing.

She leaned away from him to look at his face since she wasn't sure she had actually heard him until she saw the guilty and embarrassed way he was looking at her.

'Bit. Me. A. Bit? Wh-what?'

'I don't know…It's just-forget it,' he let her go completely ashamed.

She took his hand again, 'Okay, can you like tell me please? Explain.'

He shook his head, 'I don't know it's-it's an instinct.'

'Cause we're pack?' she asked guessing.

He blinked at that, 'Pack?'

She nodded, 'You know. You are our alpha and all you want to mark us as yours or something.'

He thought about it.

'I seriously, never thought about it like that,' he said before he suddenly smiled. 'That could actually be it.'

'Cause you don't want to hurt me, right?'

'Of course, not!'

'How much biting are we talking about?'

'Eh?'

'Till I bleed?'

'Okay, we're not doing that!'

He turned around and left while Nina's giggle echoed after him. This was seriously just his drunkself or whatever talking because there was no way he would just like say something like that to her.

Nina walked to her house with an odd feeling stomach. She always thought something not in her freewill about kinks of other people.

For the first time she wondered about herself. Would she have liked it?

She shook her head. No, she was just being stupid. She was with Shane now…well she was going to be with him. Wasn't she? No, this was just fun, goofing around with friends as friends. Okay, that was her being high talking.

Whatever.

She went home and got to bed. It didn't mean anything. They were just having fun nothing more. At least for him.

She rolled her eyes before she turned off the lights. Nope, she was not falling into that again. She was over it. She had a cute boy who liked her and her and Scott were just friends. No confusion. It was just the energy creating some stupid weird feelings. They weren't real feelings before she was fine. She and Scott and Shane were fine.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 1** **st** **August**

Isaac was walking out at night. He was coming home. He wasn't in a rush since he knew Clara was working late, and Derek was probably reading a book or something. He was slowly coming to turns with the fact that they would never find Erica or Boyd. They tried. They looked everyone, but it was like they had vanished.

He stopped when thought he heard something close behind him.

He blinked and turned around waiting for a moment. Nothing happened. No one was there. He turned back around blaming lack of sleep and his head somewhere else and continued. When he heard it again, he stopped and shouted, 'Who's there?'

He turned around and swallowed hard. Someone was following him. It couldn't be the hunters since they were all gone, but it was someone.

His heath started beating faster, 'Boyd? Erica? Is that you?' called Isaac and started to walk into the dark alley, he thought he heard the noise.

He blinked as he suddenly caught someone's scent. Someone who wasn't Erica nor Boyd.

Before he could run away someone jumped him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 2** **nd** **of August**

'What's that?' asked Nina as she saw it on Lydia's desk. It was a watch, and by the looks of it a pretty expensive one. There wouldn't be anything weird about it just that it was a men watch.

Lydia looked at it as well before she shrugged her shoulders, 'It's a watch.'

Nina raised her brows at her, 'Really? Shocking.'

Lydia sighed and walked to her bed, 'I bought it for Jackson on his birthday this year, but with everything that happened I just forgot to return it.'

Nina blinked at looked at the watch. It was definitely expensive and nice, 'When did you buy it?'

The other girl frowned, 'It doesn't matter.'

Nina nodded to herself, 'Right. God forbid you actually talk about what's bothering you for once.'

Lydia looked at her. Nina did have a point. Yeah, most of the times people didn't even notice something was wrong with her, but to be honest she never let them know something was happening.

'I might have had this little piece of hope that we would get back together…or stay friends at least.'

Nina sat down on her desk chair, 'You're still friends.'

Lydia shrugged, 'Maybe, I could mail it to him then? To London? I paid like a lot for it.'

Nina looked at the watch, 'Well, it's nice enough. Try to sell it to someone.'

Lydia hummed, 'Yeah, that doesn't sound so bad.'

Nina nodded and lied down on her bed.

'So?' asked Lydia as she put the watch away, 'How are things with Shane?' she asked with her teasing voice, so Nina rolled her eyes, 'It's okay, we're taking things slow, but I actually like it that way. It's fun to be around him and be well…as normal as a girl who could kill him with a kiss be.'

Lydia lied down next to her looking at her ceiling, 'Are you going to tell him?'

Nina shook her head, 'I don't want…not yet at least. I never told anyone I didn't have to. I told Scott and Stiles, but only because Scott turned and well you, Allison, Jackson were all part of the chaos that Peter created there wasn't a point not to tell you.'

Lydia nodded, 'I get that, but how can you date him and not tell him? If he finds out from someone else, he'll hate you.'

Nina closed her eyes. She knew that. She thought about it every day, but the more she thought about it the more she didn't want to tell him. She was finally feeling happy. She had her friends, Maria, and she genuinely liked Shane. She could fall in love with him. She didn't want to risk it by telling him the truth especially since he was helping her get over Scott.

'I'm taking it slow. I don't have to tell him yet. When it starts to get serious, that's when I will tell him.'

Lydia sighed, 'I just hope you know what you're doing.'

'I know. I promise.'

She didn't tell Lydia or Stiles about what happened after the club. It was just the energy talking. She and Scott were just friends. She got over it. She would get over him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **The 5** **th** **of August**

Nina woke up early and put on her running shoes. She came home from Lydia's, but she got used to run over the few months of summer. She didn't even need an alarm clock which was ironic since she loved the spent as much time in bed as possible.

She closed the door after her and started running. The coach didn't train boxing during the summer, and to be honest she really got into running. She was faster, but when she ran in the morning she made sure she wasn't too fast. It still felt great. She could think which was a blessing plus she always made a stop to Shane's work.

She stopped by his family shop every morning she went for a run and talked with him. She spent a lot of time with Shane, and she honestly enjoyed it. She wasn't lying when she told Lydia that she was scared he wouldn't accept her if she told him, but she was still calming herself down that she didn't have to tell him since it wasn't that serious. The last part was a lie. It felt serious, being with Shane surprisingly made her forget about Scott, but most importantly it made her feel normal. Plus Shane had no idea about what happened to her with Morrison so whenever she was quiet he didn't give her worried looks or acted like something was happening with her.

'Hey,' she said as she got to the flower shop.

He stopped making a bouquet and smiled at the girl, 'Hey, how was your run?'

She nodded, 'It was refreshing. You sure I can't get you to join?'

He made a face, 'Nah, running is definitely not my sport.'

She rolled her eyes, 'You're missing out. You'll get fat before the summer is over, and coach starts to train again.'

'Nice try, but no thanks.'

She nodded and waved at his mom who was behind the shop in the garden.

'So I've been wondering,' he started looking nervous, and Nina blinked raising her brows, 'Yes?'

'I know we're taking things slow, but how about we went on a not date?'

Nina blinked, ' _Not_ date?'

'Yeah, not date.'

She chuckled, 'Okay, and what do you expect for a not date?'

'Regular hanging out in the movies, maybe eating somewhere,' he listed, and she chuckled, 'Sounds pretty much like a regular date.'

'No, it doesn't. The key is that if we don't feel datey in the end of night. We don't kiss.'

She chuckled again crossing her arms, 'What if I don't feel like doing a not date?'

He smiled at, 'Well, then there's option number two. We can do a normal date.'

Yeah, okay, she was totally in denial. Things were serious, and she still didn't want to tell him. Maybe she could…just not tell him for a little longer. She could already heard Scott reminding her again how it would blow in her face…again, but she would let it because seeing how nicely he was looking at her was totally worth it.

Or so she thought…

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was getting seriously annoyed about her. She was spending more and more time in the loft. He understood it at first she was healing, and she still wasn't completely okay, but it was getting ridiculous. She had no social life. Zero. She went to work and home especially now that all the teens got a job.

'You're pathetic,' he told her as he came between her view with the laptop on his couch.

She shot him a lazy glance, 'Why?'

'Because you have no social life, all you do is sit around desperate like some woman in her midlife crisis. Knock it off and go somewhere.

'I have nowhere to go,' she said calmly.

'Call Melissa,' he suggested, 'and plan something together.'

'She's working.'

'Karen!'

'Also working.'

'Go for a fucking walk or something.'

'It's meaningless.'

'Go get some fresh air.'

'Fine,' Clara rolled her eyes, 'I'll go tomorrow.'

'Not tomorrow today. I'm out of my favorite tea go to the shop and buy me some.'

'What am I? You're maid?'

'No, a maid would clean. You don't want have a meaningless walk? Now it has a purpose.'

Clara shrugged her shoulders her eyes still glued to the screen whatever. 'It's one day, Derek. I'll go tomorrow.' He put his hands on her knees and before she knew what was happening he dragged her closer to him to look him straight into the eyes.

'You were born in one day, Clara. You will die in one day. You can change in one day. You can fall in love in one day,' he said, and she would have sworn his eyes shined, 'Anything can happen in one day.'

It was weird. She should have been teasing him about if he was reading some soupy romance. Instead for some reason she felt like shivering as Derek leaned away from her with a weird look on his face before he continued, 'So get your ass out of the coach, get dressed and go to the shop.'

She slowly stood up without a single word to spear. All of the sudden she felt exposed sitting there with him just in her pajamas which was stupid because Derek could easily pick up every single thing about her so he most likely already knew everything embarrassing which there was about her. So why did this freak her out so much more?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott called Nina once he got off work, 'Okay, so what are you thinking for tonight? Stiles is still at my ass for the Star Wars movies I never saw so we could do that. Isaac still haven't called me back though what about Lydia?'

There was suddenly a silence.

'Hey, Nin, you there?'

A sigh, 'Yeah, I just sort of have plans with… _Shane_.'

Scott nodded to himself suddenly understanding. He should have expected it. Shane and Nina had gone really close over the summer, and it was clear that the boy cared for her not just because of the glow or her body. He actually liked her and thought she was great…which she was. He was happy for her…although somewhere in the back of his mouth it felt bittersweet.

'Oh, okay. So you guys are going on a date?'

'Yeah, well, it's a _not_ date. If we don't like it it's a not date just friends hanging out if we do it's a date.'

He smiled at that, 'Sounds great that way if it wouldn't have worked out no harm done,' he said sitting down on his bed.

'Yeah.'

Scott smiled a bit, 'Nina, it will work out though.'

Her heard a chuckle, 'It's weird that I'm talking about it with you.'

'It's not weird. It's good. We're friends and this is what friends do.'

'Okay, _friend_ , do you want to come over? Lydia is helping me get ready, but we can hang with Stiles until I have to go?'

In that moment a part of him wanted to say no. Something about seeing Nina get ready to go out with another guy felt unsettling, painful almost, but he didn't. He couldn't, he and Nina were finally on the right track. It almost felt like she was never in love with him in the first place. There were no kisses, or touches, or weird looks, or any chemo signals. Okay, he admitted the weird attitude after their night in club was definitely more than friendly, but he was high on Nina's energy. It was different. He finally got something right. He was working hard with everything in his life, and he finally got Nina back. He couldn't blow it with weird emotions that didn't mean anything and were probably just him realizing that Nina liked someone else. He could be such an asshole.

'Yeah, of course, Nina. I'll get Stiles see you in a few.'

Yeah, definitely bittersweet.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Clara took the stupid tea from the counter and put it in her bag. She hoped Derek would burn on it! Idiot. He was telling her that she didn't have a life. HE! Like what the fuck? He was locked in the loft all day long reading books! She at least had a job like real adults not stalk around teens. She had to drag him out to some meeting with them or party every damn time. Honestly the nerves! And what the fuck was that look he was giving her earlier? And those shivers?

Fuck hi-

Suddenly there was the terrible noise from car breaks and Clara stopped in track.

'Jesus, watched where you're going lady!' shouted the driver at the woman who was on the road. All of the sudden her heel broke, and she ended up on one knee on the road just as a car barely had time to stop.

Clara ran toward the woman, 'Hey, are you okay?' she asked looking at her knee. It was bleeding.

'Oh my God, just my luck,' complained the woman brushing her forehead.

Clara helped her up, 'Can I have a look at that I'm a nurse, and I got some plasters and bandage in my purse.'

'New definition to carry your work with you,' said the woman with a smile before she got embarrassed, 'Uh, sorry that was weird.'

Clara shook her head, 'Not at all. I'm Clara, by the way.'

She helped the woman to a small coffee table at the side of the street, 'Jennifer.'

She smiled at the woman which was when Clara got for a moment startstrucked. The woman looked just like Paige.

'Did something happen?' she asked suddenly, and Clara shook her head, 'No sorry, you just reminded me of a friend.'

Jennifer's smile returned, 'Oh, well, I hope she's not as clumsy as me. It's my first day in town, and I'm already a mess.'

Clara got to work, 'You're not so bad. There all done.'

'Thank you so much, can I buy you coffee? As thank you?' she asked. Clara wanted to refuse. She didn't do it for reward, and she should probably get Derek his tea although she knew it was his tactic to lure her out of the loft, then again as she looked at the woman and saw how desperate she was for some company in the new town, she agreed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You sure you're ready for this?' asked Chris Argent as his daughter bucked her seatbelts.

She gave him a small smile, 'I think you should have asked that before we flew from France.'

He nodded to himself, 'True.'

When she looked in front of her she was sure, 'It's going to be okay. I want this.'

He watched her for moment trying to decide if she was really ready as she claimed she was before he nodded and started the car. There was only one way to find out.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina gave Scott and Stiles a beer as they were staring at her in the panic state she was in. She was going on a date. Her first date with a human who knew nothing about who she really was. Lydia came to help her with her outfit and makeup. She didn't want nor need it, but Lydia never took no for an answer.

Both boys shared a look before Scott said, 'I don't drink, remember?'

She stopped walking around and rushed to him taking the beer, 'It's just I'm nervous. I've never been on a date before or even hung out without anyone before like-date related so I really don't know what I'm doing, right now.'

Stiles looked at Scott, 'Well, you obviously like him if you're nervous, and it's obvious he likes you.'

'You think so?' she asked looking all nervous and like she still had doubts which was kind of adorable since she was a badass succubus. Although somewhere in the back of his mind it still felt a bit like a pinch from the needle.

'Of course, plus we all hung out through the whole summer.'

'Yes, but that was friendly,' she cut in, 'That was safe that didn't make me think about being or seeing how Clara was tortured or about wanting to feed on him which I did one time, but I pushed it away.'

'Are you planning on telling him about that?' asked Scott as he watched her walk around with an open beer she wasn't even drinking.

'That I could kill him with a single kiss? Fucking God no. You not telling Allison was the best thing to do. If you tell people you get them involved. If they are involved you will hurt them.'

Scott blinked at her with a grimace, 'Nin, you remember how me not telling Allison worked out, right?'

'That was different Allison's whole life was leading her to be hunter, her whole family were hunters? Shane's family owns a flower shop. His granny knitted me a sweater.'

'For real?' asked Stiles surprised.

Nina nodded, 'It's not like I can wear it, but-'

'But that's the thing, how do you plan on explaining to Shane that you can't wear long sleeve clothes, or the amount of time you will hung up with us if something supernatural related pops up?' asked Scott looking at her with a sad look.

She put the beer down and shook her head, 'I'm always going to spent time with you, you're my friends. We hang, we do things together and that is not stopping even if me and Shane are dating. He has to get that. You,' she pointed at Scott, 'always made sure we were in it together even if you had your relationship on the line. So no! If he doesn't get you guys? Too bad. He might not even like like me when he starts to date me. I keep things to myself. I have been tortured. I have weird habits like I can't sleep under a blanket the whole night, or have sex with him for well… quite a long time. I'm weird.'

Scott stood up and walked to her putting his hands on her shoulders, 'He'll love you. You know how I know it? Because we love you. You're amazing, you're funny, you're smart, you care for people so much it's unbelievable. He's going to love you.'

She sighed before she smiled, 'That's is why I wanted you two here.'

The doorbell rang, and she turned around to look at them, 'What if he kisses me, and I lose it? I already sort of lost it more than a few times.'

Scott rolled his eyes, 'Unless he has a wolf you need to calm down, he won't.'

Nina pushed him a bit, and he laughed at her, 'I meant with him.'

'So you kissed already huh?' asked Stiles raising his brows.

She shot him a look, 'Yes, and it's not like we can do anything more or like we can kiss for a longer time, so please get your head out of your gutter! Thank you.'

She looked at Scott who had somehow an odd expression on his face, 'What?'

He blinked and smiled at her, 'Nothing, sorry, just realized that I never actually had a first date with Allison.'

Nina blinked at him, 'Oh, sorry.'

'No-no, don't be sorry for anything. Go have fun and just relax and be yourself,' he assured her before he pushed her for the door.

Stiles watched his best friend for a few moments until they both heard Nina shout a goodbye to everyone in the house and heard the door shut, 'You do realize that I don't have to be a werewolf to know you just lied to her?'

Scott shot him a look, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Stiles chuckled, 'You're completely fine with Nina and Shane?'

'Of course I'm fine with Nina and Shane why wouldn't I be?'

Stiles watched him before he took a sip of the beer, 'Of course you are.'

'Stiles?'

The other boy shook his head and luckily he was saved by his mom calling to see if he wanted some pizza for dinner and if Stiles was crashing. Stiles just kept on drinking his beer with a thought on his mind.

 _It's you and Allison all over again except you and Nina changed your roles, and now you get to be the martyr._

Scott walked to the bathroom while Lydia came down from Nina's room as she insisted she would help her with her clothes and makeup. She gathered her things and walked to Stiles, 'Did she already go?'

Stiles nodded, and Lydia sighed looking a bit disappointed, 'Will you get me a ride?'

He nodded again and stood up, 'Let's just wait for Scott.'

'By the way, what did I miss?'

Stiles let out an annoyed and tired sigh before he said, 'Nothing much. It's like a never ending circle with those two as always.'

Lydia nodded, 'You think there is any chance it won't end in a disaster for Shane?'

Stiles pressed his lips together, 'Doubt it, and I feel sorry for him. I really like the guy. He's not like others. He's actually nice.'

Lydia agreed. Both teens knew that when it came to Scott and Nina whoever was dating one would end up as collateral. They wished their friends would realize it and spare the people who were into the hoping that they had a chance so hurt, but they were too blind and stubborn to do that.


	27. Tattoo

**Would it really hurt you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing sdfs**

 **A.N: Starting of Season 3, BTW I changed the image, thanks** **silentmayhem** **and** **ChibiSpyStuff** **for adding to their favorites and** **RealityAblaze** **and** **mUSIC777** **following, and a special thank you for leaving a review about your thoughts and idea and what you think about it, and thank you everyone who has been reading my story.**

 **Enjoy 3**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina James brushed her blonde hair. She used to be annoyed when she only had that one style. Her hair was mostly straight without her having to iron it. It wasn't a bad look on her.

She rolled her eyes at her stupid thoughts. She was a succubus. No look could be bad on her. Now her hair had grown longer over the summer. It grow quite fact and was now a bit curly. She liked it. She also liked how Shane would brush his fingers into it.

She rolled her eyes again. Great. She was _that_ girl now. Her summer was actually the best one yet. She got her friends, did some many things with them she was tearful about it being over for the first time, started seeing a boy and got herself the awesomest summer job ever. She utterly loved her summer.

Her phone rang and with a chuckle she rushed to it checking her texts before she went down the stairs.

'Bye, Maria, bye coach,' she shouted not waiting for a respond and ran to the already parked jeep in their drive way. She was feeling for once on top of the world. She had awesome friends who she spent an amazing summer with. She managed to joggle work, feeding, spending time with almost healthy Maria, her friends, and her new boyfriend. Yeah, for once life was good. Almost too good…

Both boys smiled at her as got into the car as greeting. The blonde pulled out her phone and hand it to Stiles, 'Please, let's take a picture. It's the last day of summer for us and possibly the last day of no-tattoo-Scott.'

Stiles rolled her eyes and took the phone. Scott just chuckled at how excited Nina looked. It in all honesty looked like the girl got passed what happened last year. She really looked happy, and she has looked that way for a while now. He was glad. He hated how fragile and broken she was after what happened. He knew she had to but he hated how she pushed him away.

Stiles prepared the camera, 'Okay, weirdoes, say tattoos suck!'

All three teens started laughing which was when Stiles took the photo.

He showed it to them, 'Well, that's not so bad.'

Nina nodded and took the phone, 'It's perfect.'

'I still call bluff. You're not getting a tattoo. You're scared of needles,' said Stiles as he started the jeep.

Scott shot him a look, 'No, dude, you are. You refused to give blood for the experiment in Bio in freshmen.'

'Duh, do you know how unsanitary that was?' asked Stiles looking horrified as he remember the experience.

Nina chuckled, 'I remembered that you looked like you were about to pass out. It was hilarious.'

'Okay, that's enough. We'll see how wolfboy, here, will deal with needles.'

Nina leaned closer to Scott who turned slightly to the back as he sensed her moving toward him.

'Hey, for the record even if it's a bad idea in the end. Bad ideas lead to the best kind of stories.'

The smiled that Scott McCall shot Nina James in that moment was not just a 'one to fall in love with', 'die for', and 'live for', but also one to cherish no matter what would have happened next.

She leaned back against the seat. But it wasn't a smile to fall in love for. It couldn't been since she already had a boyfriend for that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The tattoo guy was a big fella who kept on checking Nina out. She wasn't so sure it was just the glow thing.

'Boy, good thing you drew me a picture,' he said sarcastically as Scott handed him the drawing he kept since ones of their movies night.

He grinned at the guy before he looked over at Nina, 'You sure, you're okay?' he asked nodding at the tattoo guy.

'Please,' she rolled her eyes and whispered, 'If I couldn't handle a few creeps I would get out of the house,' she winked at him before she smirked at the guy who almost dropped something before he shyly looked away.

Scott chuckled. Seeing Nina as the carefree girl she once was everything to him.

Stiles, who was too preoccupied with different tattoo images, took one and pointed it to Scott, 'Hey Scott! Sure you don't want something like this?' he asked as he showed him a lizard looking creature which looked a lot like Jackson.

Nina chuckled while Scott shot his best friend a look, 'Too soon?' he asked before he put it away, 'Kay. I don't know, man, you sure about this? These things are pretty permanent, you know?'

Scott shook his head, 'I'm not changing my mind.'

Stiles sighed and nodded before he came closer, 'Okay. But why two bands?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders still fascinated by the drawing, 'I just like it.'

'Okay, but why not a small wolf, or I don't know paw or something.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning you know or something?'

Scott shook his head, 'Getting a tattoo means something.'

Stiles made a face and turned Nina for support before he said, 'I don't think that's-'

'He's right,' spoke suddenly the Tattoo Guy, 'Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word tatau means leave a mark. Like a rite of passage.'

Scott pointed at the big guy, 'Yeah, ya see? He gets it.'

Stiles made a face, 'He's covered in tattoos, Scott. _Literally_ ,' he said sarcastically earning another annoyed look from Scott.

They didn't have time to argue some more since the Tattoo guy wanted to start, 'Kay, you ready? Maybe your girlfriend could come and hold your hand,' he said earning an embarrassed giggle from Nina and startled look from Scott. Both of them were trying for the past few months really look as just friend who had no complicated past. It's almost pointless to say that they were constantly failing.

Scott shook his head, 'Nope, I'm good.'

The man nodded and started the needle, 'You, uhm, ain't got any problems with needles do ya?'

Scott said with a victory smile for Stiles who started to look a bit green, 'Nope.'

Stiles swallowed a bit before he said, 'I tend to get a little squeamish though so...'

Nina had literally a second to catch the poor boy before his head would hit the hard floor.

She wasn't sure if Scott's groan was from the pain of getting your skin tattooed or from his best friend being a total tool, but hey at least Stiles didn't break anything. Again. Oh, man...

After she managed to wake Stiles up and they waited like forever for the process to be over, (with Stiles constantly going to the bathroom or outside so he wouldn't faint again) they finally returned to the jeep with Scott sending odd looks his covered with a plaster skin, and Stiles holding an ice bag over the bump on his head.

Nina stopped for a moment looking at him before they got to the jeep.

'You okay?' asked Stiles looking at his best friend.

Scott narrowed his eyes at his arm, 'Kinda burns.'

'Yes. You just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times by a- a needle,' said Stiles.

'Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this,' said Scott feeling the pain increasing.

Scott groaned, 'Oh god no! It's definitely not supposed to feel like this.'

Nina leaned forward, 'Uh oh. Hey-'

'I gotta take it off,' he said and pulled the plaster.

Stiles started shaking his head looking terrified and disgusted. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to look or not, 'Nonono no Scott please... stop!'

All teens watched as Scott's just made tattoo slowly disappeared from his skin.

Nina crocked her head to the side, 'Uh, it healed?'

'Woah,' breathed out Stiles while Scott let out an annoyed groan, 'Oh no. What? No-no come on!'

'Ah... Thank god,' said Stiles all of the sudden admitting, 'I hated it.'

Both teens shot him a look and Stiles made an apologizing face although it was clear he wasn't, 'Sorry.'

Stiles chuckled a bit at his own joke before he looked at the back mirror and turned around terrified, 'Nin, your scar.'

She blinked and looked from Scott's perfectly untattooed skin before she touched the side of her neck and shoulder when Scott bit her last year.

'It's bleeding,' said Scott quietly as Nina looked at her hand finding blood. She groaned annoyed.

'Do you have anything I can wipe it? I don't want to ruin a top.'

Stiles reached to the desk and fished out some tissues while both boys watched their friend with a worried look their faces.

Nina sighed, 'Chill, you two.'

'Does this happen a lot?' asked Scott not really sure he wanted an answer. For their summer to be perfect it was key that he and Nina avoided or eased most of the talks with involved her being in love with him. The bite mark was a big deal since Scott had a thing for it, and Derek explained to him that biting is usually the wolf's way of showing claim. His wolf was apparently a dick, who didn't care he wanted to claim his best friend without caring about her opinion.

She wiped the blood away, 'No, it happened once before I think, and of course right after you bit me,' she said completely calmly.

Scott and Stiles shared a look before they turned back to in the seats to the road.

'So anyone up for tacos?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia picked up Allison late. She felt almost bad about not telling the others anything. She didn't lie, but she knew it was super shady that she didn't mention that Allison returned to Beacon Hills. Especially to Nina. She didn't lie about it, she just never mentioned it. It wasn't a complete lie. It was worse.

Lydia clapped her fingers against the steering wheel, 'It is not a double date. It is a group thing,' she said again.

Allison smirked at her, 'Do they know it's a group thing? 'Cause I told you that I'm not ready to get back out there.'

Lydia raised her brows, 'You were in France and didn't do any dating? For four months!'

Allison stayed silence for a while, 'Did you? I mean after-'

Lydia snapped softly, 'Do not say his name.'

'Is he okay? I mean, did everything work out?' asked Allison. She made almost no contact with anyone and if she did she tried to stay on a strict no drama topics.;

Lydia sighed, 'The doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive. Everyone got over it. And yes, Derek taught him the Werewolf 101. Like how Not to randomly kill people during the full moon.'

'So then you've talked to him?' asked Allison carefully.

'Uh... Not since he left for London,' admitted Lydia. I stayed with him a little after he got turned. We talked some things out, but that's it. Whatever. He left. And seriously? An American Werewolf in London? Like that's not going to be a disaster,' she chuckled remembering briefly as Stiles annoyed the hell out of her one by making Wolf Man jokes in UK all night.

'So you're - you're totally over him?' asked Allison.

'Would I be going on a double date if I wasn't?' asked Lydia pressing her fingers tighter against the steering wheel.

Allison laughed, and Lydia realized her mistake, 'Okay, yes. It is a double date. It's not an orgy.'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'All I'm saying is we should follow Nina's example,' said Stiles casually while giving looks to his best friend waiting for him to burst and admit it bothers him that the blonde is dating.

'Dude,' sighed Scott massaging his forehead.

'Come on, look how good Nina looks with a new beau.'

'You're insane,' giggled the girl.

'No serious, we should get out there and find some hot girls like Stevie.'

'Abby,' said both Scott and Nina.

'Okay, fine, Abby. We should find ourselves some Abbys.'

Both teens laughed at their friend.

'But seriously, Nina, prepare yourself because you're going to have to kick a lot of asses in school.'

The blonde blinked, 'What's that supposed to mean? Do defend your honor or something?'

Scott chuckled while Stiles shot him an offended look, 'No, you! Now every guy is going to want you.'

Nina titled her head with a playful smirk, 'Yeah, I'm positive every guy always wants me. It's not a given.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Oh, no, you don't get it. You see until now you were cold bitch hot Goddess Nina James too good for everyone to date ever.'

She raised her brows amused at his description, 'Now? You're Goddess Nina James who dates. Everyone will want to date you.'

'Okay, what?' she asked and turned to Scott, 'Translation please.'

Scott closed his eyes with a grimace before he admitted, 'You see, boys are assholes, and since they all thought you weren't dating with people they didn't even have a chance now they will think you do.'

Nina raised her brows, 'You're kidding, right?'

Scott pressed his lips together while Stiles chuckled, 'Nope, we're assholes.'

Nina pressed against the backseats, 'Unbelievable, I would have thing that getting a guy would have helped me with guys and glow not fucking make it worse.'

Both boys laughed at her sore face before they both started laughing again. Then Stiles gasped all of the sudden, 'Shit!'

Scott blinked and turned to look where his best friend was looking at before he spotted it, and by it he meant Lydia in her car with Allison.

'Oh, God.'

Nina turned around to look at Allison who sat her and opened her mouth to tell Lydia something shocked to see her there.

Nina felt her breathing go wild.

 _This is going to hurt._

She closed her eyes as she heard Morrison back in her head with his knife cutting her thigh.

 _I'm going to make you wish I killed you that day in the woods, James._

 _Oh, those blonds how they make me wild…_

The look in Clara's eyes as he ripped her blouse open, the way she felt disgusted and humiliated when he touched her tight when she was sitting in front of him in her underwear.

She felt like she was going to suffocate as she pressed against the back of the car.

' _Well, come on, Nina, that was not the deal.'_

' _That was beautiful, Nina.'_

' _Oh Nina, but that's the worst part for your kind to always be in control of anything sensual and sexual, and then suddenly not.'_

' _Nina, every time you lie to me I will hurt Clara, over here.'_

 _Nina. Nina. Nina. Nina._

'Nina,' she opened her eyes to see Scott touching her hand looking at her with Stiles worriedly. She looked to the side only to find Allison gone, and she could breathe again. She didn't even realize when she left.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled and shook her head, 'Can you take me home, please?'

Stiles blinked, 'Uh, yeah, what was that? Are you okay?'

She nodded, 'I'm not feeling good. Please take me home.'

The boys shared a look, and she pulled her hand away trying not to think about it. Trying not to think about how she just freaked out about seeing Allison Argent back in town.

Stiles started the car and headed after the girls' car.

'Dude, what are you doing?' asked Scott.

Stiles shook his head, 'Do you see any turns?'

'It totally looks like we're stalking them,' mumbled Nina, 'Can't I just get out? I could totally run home.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison turned around to look at the car that was following them, 'Lydia, stop. We need to go back. I need to talk to -.'

The strawberry blond raised her brows, 'Which one?'

Allison let out an annoyed groan as she didn't know herself who she wanted to talk first, 'Nina. I have to apologize to Nina!'

Lydia sighed and stopped the car, 'This will end up in a disaster. Mark my words.'

After a moment the jeep behind them stopped as well, 'They stopped too.'

'Why would they stop?' asked Allison.

Lydia smiled almost fondly. Surprisingly over the summer she had become friends with people she would have been caught dead talking to, 'It's Stiles and Scott. Do you really wanna try applying logic to those two?'

Allison sighed, 'Maybe we should-'

She didn't have time to finish as a deer went straight through their front glass.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina stood there as the boys consoled Allison and Lydia, and she couldn't help but felt completely left out. This was her place as the fifth wheel. Okay, that was stupid thought since she was with someone and all of them were single, but okay. She nodded to herself and walked to the front of Lydia's car.

The deer went right through them. It was odd to watch the animal commit a suicide like this. It went right at them. Animals only go out of the woods if they're hungry or in danger. It wasn't winter, and they had enough to eat so it had to be danger.

She could still sense a little bit of energy from it. It was slowly fading, but it was still. She looked over to the boys who were too consumed by Allison and Lydia, so she just walked closer and touched it. The problem with animal energy was that although they could sense it they couldn't feed on it. It was useless to them.

She took a better _look_ by touching it and feeling the energy.

Scott was just realizing that he was holding Allison when he heard Nina's startled noise. He let go of her and looked at the blonde, 'What's wrong?'

She looked at him for a second with a blank expression on her face, 'It just moved that's all.'

He blinked and both he and Stiles stepped closer, 'Do you think it was in danger?'

Scott narrowed his eyes at the creature before he pressed his hand against its body, 'Well it was definitely terrified.'

'Jesus, my mom will kill me,' said Lydia pressing her hands against her forehead as she was looking at the car.

'You should probably call her, and your dad,' she said looking from Lydia to Stiles, 'Someone needs to pull it out. I'm going home. I still feel kind of sick,' she said and before anyone could said anything she was gone.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina ran to her room breathing hard and locking the door.

She pressed her back against it and slowly got down.

 _You think you're okay? You're a mess. You're fucked up beyond repair._

She could hear the voice in her head which sounded awfully a lot like her moms.

 _You want to blame Allison? She didn't kill anyone that was you._

Nina closed her eyes and tried to clear her head and focus on something else.

 _You made the man kill himself._

'H-he was going to kill Chris!'

 _Oh, so that gave you the right to kill him? Worst did that give you the right to make him take his own life?! You're a monster! You should bleed for it! You should pay for what you did! How can you go out with them and smile and laugh and play girlfriend when you're a murderer?_

Nina opened her eyes as warm and heavy tears started falling down her face.

 _Murderer! What do you think they will do if they found out?! Do you think they can ever trust you?! If they knew what you did…if they only knew…they would never forgive you…_

She pressed her hand against her mouth and bite down as hard as she could. The pain shot through her, but she didn't care. She kept her mouth over her forearm and her teeth deep inside it until the voice suddenly went silence.

Nina blinked and let go of her forearm. She could taste her own blood, and when she looked down she had teeth marks on her skin which was bleeding down her clothes and carpet a bit in drops.

She sighed and pressed her head against the door. This didn't happen in a while, but then again it was a while since she saw a reminder of what she did. Not that she could forget. She could never forget what she had done…

She got up and went to wash off the blood. She could easily heal it with some energy later. For now she just put something with long sleeves that would reveal her stomach.

She was slowly preparing her room for tomorrow. Okay, that was a lie. She was stress cleaning her clothes. Yup, happy summer was definitely over with Allison back in town, and Morrison back in her thoughts.

When she sensed Scott's energy coming to her house she was a bit surprised, 'Hey.'

'Hey, how are you?' he asked sitting down on her bed. It was so normal for them Nina should probably question if it wasn't so weird that he was acting like home in her room, but she was too busy ordering her tops.

'Great, you can eat the other half of my sandwich,' replied Nina.

'You sure you're okay?' asked Scott as he was eating her food on the bed watching her clean her already cleaned room.

'I'm fine,' she shrugged her shoulder, but Scott knew better. He put the plate aside, 'I know something is not right, Nin. What happened tonight?' asked Scott.

'You looked terrified when we met with Allison and Lydia.'

She stopped gathering her desk table, 'It's nothing. I just got a little bit dizzy. Plus, it was the first time I saw her since _you know._ '

Scott nodded before he put down the plat on her nightstand, 'Yeah.'

She sighed, 'This was the first time you saw her too. How does it feel?' asked Nina concerned.

Scott shook his head, 'I don't really know. I don't know if that makes sense.'

'However you feel? It's how you feel no one can take it from you or say it's a wrong way to feel.'

Scott made a face, 'Thanks, this is kind of you rubbing in my face how I wanted you to talk to Allison before the summer?'

Nina shot him a tiny smirk, 'A little bit.'

Scott shook his head at her, 'Nin, you're barely 5'4'' but your attitude is like 6'9''.

She grinned at him nodding, 'Yup, I have my moments.'

'Well, be sure to have some tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be an eventful day.'

Nina nodded at him. She was glad she and Scott re-established their friendship again. She seriously missed him. She really did. He was…Scott. Never mind falling in love with him he was her first friend. She chose him for a reason to talk to him the night he got bitten. Okay, it was also as a makeup for giving him an asthma attack during their first kiss, but it was also because she thought he was a good person, a person she wanted to be friends with. She really did want to be friends with him. Sure, he sucked when he was with Allison, but during the summer he was exactly the kind of person she always knew he was. He was helping everyone, studying hard, and working on himself, and at work. He managed to save enough money for the bike he always wanted and spent as much quality time with them as he could while working. It was also just a little bit terrible as well since he was so amazing, and she was trying to fall out of love with him. Still, she had a feeling she did quite a good job as she was with Shane now.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara walked into the living room getting ready for work in the early morning, 'I have to take some extra shifts for the personal time I took.'

'At least you will be out of the apartment some more.'

She shot him a look, 'You know. Yeah, I'm starting to feel little bit unwelcome here. Which is funny considering _you_ won't make me leave!'

He raised her brows at her, 'I won't make you leave? Me?'

'Yeah, you said that you already let someone live in my apartment when you kept on telling I was a guest who would leave one day, remember?'

'Oh, right, sure I remember, I also couldn't leave an empty apartment unoccupied,' said Derek earning a disbelieve and annoyed look from the tall woman, 'Okay, this is such a bullshit, I can't even?'

Derek sat down on the chair, 'If you wanted to leave so bad you could have simply move to your granny's house.'

Clara made a face, 'I don't want to live there alone, and you know that!'

They both stared at each other upset. Clara had to bit her tongue not to admit that they were acting way too much like an old married couple. It pissed her off even more. It was annoyed how everyone was giving them more than more of those looks which clearly said _they're so dating_. They were not!

'Also,' said Clara turning to Derek again, 'I have the perfect girl for you. She's pretty, funny and smart, and now when I think about she could totally deserve someone better than you,' she said and Derek rolled his eyes at her, 'I'm not dating.'

'Well, you should, and this girl is perfect for a first date.' He could barely contain himself the last thing he wanted was to date someone. Especially someone Clara wanted to set him up with.

'Yeah? If she's such a dream why don't you date her?'

'She didn't give away any vibe that she was interested in me so,' she said, 'Come on, I'm PTSD after mine, so you have start dating and revealing all there is about your love life to me.'

He shot her a look, and she sighed, 'Okay, maybe not all, but lease I want to know some.'

She looked at the door to Isaac's room, 'Did he come home last night?'

Derek sighed, 'No.'

Clara instantly pulled out her phone and tried again.

'Okay, this is stupid. Isaac was never gone for this long.'

Derek didn't look up at her, 'Maybe he just stayed at someone's house. Don't be a helicopter mom.'

'I am not!' she snapped, 'But I can tell something is going on. You look worried, and you have been for a while. I thought it was about Boyd and Erica, but it's not that. No, he didn't stay in anyone's house because no one saw him for a couple of days. So please tell me what is going on!'

He looked out from the window, 'You're going to be late for work.'

Clara let out a frustrated noise before she headed out of the door. They were both right. She was going to be late, and he was hiding something.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'I can't believe you're already in college and get to go to school whenever,' said Nina, 'I hate that the summer is over.'

'Yeah, dating a hot college guy what will the people say?' asked Shane with a grin before Nina leaned toward him and kissed his gently. She liked kissing him. It was sweet. The only problem was that it could only be sweet since she had to be extra careful. She made sure of that. Okay, it was a semi-lie she would let herself loose it once or twice.

She chuckled, 'Uh, I'm pretty sure it's _you_ who's dating the hot high school junior.'

He hummed in agreement before he looked her up and down, 'So hot. In fact, do they let you in wearing that?'

She ruffled his hair a bit, 'Yeah, I have people in high places.' It was true she heard their old principle was coming back and since he kind of owned her for not calling the cops when the Argents tortured him she should be allowed a free pass with her choice of clothing this year.

'You never fail to amaze me,' he said, and she smirked, 'I know.'

He kissed her again before they saw Scott coming to the parking lot on his new bike, 'Tell, Scott, I said it's a damn nice ride.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Boys and their toys, but okay.'

She got out of the car and waved at him as he drove away.

Scott put down his helmet just as Shane honked at him. The boy smiled and waved at him as Nina walked up to him, 'Hi, Shane said-I quote _Tell Scott, I said it's a damn nice ride,_ ' she said imitating the boy's voice and Scott chuckled and smiled brightly at her, 'Well, it should be since he helped me pick it up, and he got his buddy to sell it for a reasonable price.'

Nina smirked, 'Boys and their toys.'

Scott took the helmet with him and walked Nina to school, 'Shane doesn't have morning classes today?' he asked. They spent way too much time with the boy over the summer. Scott didn't quite include him into their group yet since he didn't go to school with them and was more like Nina's older boyfriend. It felt a bit weird to be around them, but thank God they didn't act too coupley. He liked the guy. He really did. He seemed nice and was acting way nicer to Nina then he would expect from someone being affected by the glow which he managed to get over by now. He seemed cool, but…he just felt weird when he and Nina were together in front of him. He wasn't sure why. Not to mention that one time his wolf almost shift him turn when Shane pulled Nina toward him and kissed her in front of him that was seriously weird.

He brushed his arm remembering the strange moment which made him look like a complete loony.

'I'm sorry your tattoo didn't work out,' said Nina thinking he was still upset about it.

'Oh? It's fine, I actually have an idea about that.'

Stiles ran up to them, 'Hey, you two, what's up?'

'How are you guys feeling about going to Derek's later? I think he might help me out with the tattoo problem.'

'You wanna ask Derek for help? Why? Why?' asked Stiles as the teens walked into the hallway in school.

'Nina, thoughts?' asked Stiles the girl as she was nervously looking around all of the sudden.

'Ha?' she asked a little bit lost in the moment. She had been a bit nervous coming to school since there was a seriously big chance that she might see Allison. She forgot about it with Shane, but now walking the hallways she was sure she would end up being in some classes together. Well, with her luck the chance was super high.

'He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?' asked Scott looking at Stiles who shrugged, 'Yeah. But still. Doesn't he have his hands a little full?' he asked, and they all looked over at the board with Boyd and Erica's pictures on two missing flyers.

Nina shivered remembering how many nights they had spent searching for them in the woods without one single sign. They didn't know what was happening.

'Hey, did either of you guys have seen Isaac?' asked Scott suddenly looking at the two, 'He hasn't answered his phone in a while.'

Nina shook her head.

They walked pass the principle office when they heard, 'Look. These are the applications for the career advisor. I need them sorted. And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up. And what the hell is this?' he asked as he pulled out a sword Gerard must have left behind.

Nina chuckled looking at her two best friends as they continued to walk while something caught her attention and made her stop. She blinked and walked up to one of the janitors cleaning up a locker. She walked closer to him putting everything he found inside to a box.

'Hey, what is all this?' asked Nina kneeling to the box and pulling out a photograph with a boy in a weird position like he was hugging air around him or something.

The janitor watched her for a long moment before he shook his head probably realizing it was inappropriate to watch a minor for this long and shrugged his shoulders awkwardly, 'Apparently the old-new principle Argent left this locker without an owner, when I opened it there were all these things, but this locker hadn't belong to anyone since three years ago when the old seniors graduated.'

Nina looked at the photo again and then back at the box. There were some books, and other things.

'Hey, if you want something you can take it,' said the man, and Nina looked down at the box again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Melissa quickly grabbed Clara the moment she entered the hospital, 'Why don't you answer your phone?'

'I was driving, what's up?' she asked startled by Melissa's serious face.

'Isaac's here. They brought him in, and they want to take him for surgery.'

'What?' asked Clara shocked, 'Fuck.'

They both quickly rushed into his room, 'Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?' asked Clara putting her hands on his face, 'Are you okay?'

The boy gave her a weak smile, 'I've been better.'

Melissa uncover his body and put off his plaster to reveal his scars.

'Okay, that's from a werewolf,' said Clara instantly looking at Isaac, 'What's going on? I know you and Derek have been hiding something? What's happening?!'

Melissa swallowed, 'It's healing, but they can't see this. Nobody can see this.'

Isaac nodded, 'Alright. Cover it. Cover it up. I'll tell you later,' he looked at Clara who was clearly furious at him.

Melissa shook her head, 'I don't - I don't think that's going to matter. I mean, you're scheduled for surgery. Which is obviously going to be very confusing for a lot of people.'

Isaac sighed, 'Clara, please, I swear I'll tell you later just please do something about it.'

The woman nodded, 'Okay, but I'll need Derek to come and take you home or anywhere but here.'

Melissa sighed, 'I tried calling like five times.'

Clara cursed under her breath, 'Then call Scott, or Maria, or anyone to take him. We could make it look like a mistake. They switched the patients until someone come to take him. If we left it would look way too suspicious.'

Melissa nodded, 'Okay, let's do that.'

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Nina took the box and headed toward her locker. She put the box inside and was ready to leave when she suddenly felt it. She gripped her locker tightly.

' _But back to the game. So Allison gave poison to Stiles, so practically they both poisoned you, and Clara here hooked up with me. Tell me, Nina, are we still all so innocent? Humans? So much purer and naturally good and better than supernaturals?'_

She took a deep breath. She could sense Allison's energy near, but she didn't turn around. She wouldn't. She felt like her breath was caught in her throat, and she couldn't get it out. She couldn't breathe. Was she having some panic attack? What the hell?!

She trembled.

'Nina,' she heard and looked up as Scott was standing over her his hand touching hers on the locker's door. He slowly helped her lose her grip on it looking at her worried.

'Hey, you okay?' he asked seriously worried about how terrified she looked.

She shook her head, 'Uh…I don't know.'

He watched her for a moment before he closed the door to her locker and took her hand, 'Come on.'

He led her out through the bad entrance.

'We can't skip first day,' she muttered but let herself by sat down by him on the stairs to breathe a little fresh air.

He brushed her back, 'It's fine. We still have a few more minutes. Now what's wrong with you?'

'Last night when I saw her…it just threw me back to that stupid cabin. The same today.' She didn't mention the part that she started hearing her dead mother in her head when she got to upset. She didn't anyone about what really happened with Morrison. The only ones who knew were Chris Argent and Maria. Maybe Clara, but she never talked about it. Nina liked it that way. The less they talked about it the more she could pretend it didn't happen… which wasn't working.

Scott gave her a horrified look. She was doing fine. He could see it in the way she was laughing and smiling. She was healing, and she was finally getting over everything that happened, but this was like a setback.

As she was sitting next to him she looked the same way she did the week when he came to see her. Broken.

He shook his head, 'Hey, you know he's gone, and that he can hurt you.'

'I know that. It's just like my body doesn't,' she said looking at him, 'And I hate it.'

He sighed, 'Is there some way I can help?'

She shrugged her shoulders. They heard the ring so she got up, and Scott followed, but it was clear he was worried and thought she should skip, 'Maybe just keep Allison away from me?'

If only she could blame everything that happened that night on Allison…

She went to the door before she turned around and looked at him, 'Uh, by the way, why were you looking for me?'

He blinked confused, 'Uh, what?'

'You came to my locker were you looking for me?'

He shook his head, 'No, I just noticed you weren't there, and I thought something happened.'

She nodded, 'Okay, come on.'

When they came to the class most of the people were already there, but they managed to get spots close to each other.

Allison walked into the room, and just her luck the only place left was in front of Nina who instantly turned to Scott, 'Switch places with me, please?'

He looked at her and then at Allison and with a quick nod he got up. Nina didn't even bother to look up at the girl she just wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

Nina wasn't planning on ever talking to her again. She was the reason her and Clara got hurt. She hurt Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. Not to mention she put poison on Stiles. She knew she had lost her mom. She knew she was under Gerard's influence. She knew all that, and she got it. She did some pretty messy things when she caught her and Scott having sex, but it was nothing compare what she did. Plus she hurt strangers. Allison hurt… _them_.

No matter how much Nina tried. Right now she couldn't forgive her like it was no biggie. She wouldn't make the others take her side, but she just couldn't be on her side. Not after everything.

Allison pointed at the chair in front of Scott, 'Is anyone…?'

Scott his head, 'No. No-no-no-no, it's all you. All yours. Uh, it's totally vacant.'

Well fuck, that was smooth as always. He felt like facepalming himself for that one. It was just seeing her when she was looking so nice and good and it brought all the good times they had together before everything went to shit.

She nodded. She tried to look over at Nina, but the blonde stubbornly kept her eyes on the board.

Suddenly everyone's' cell phones were off. Nina blinked as a message from an unknown number appear on her screen.

Suddenly she heard a female voice reading the message, 'The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth, flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness,' recited a tall good looking brunette as she entered the room with a polite smile, 'This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone.'

Everyone turned their phones off and put them into their pockets.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

After Stiles was done writing his notes he looked to the side at Lydia. Scott got asked out of the class a few moments ago so he was bored, and he had a tendency to look at her in school. It calmed him a bit to watch her work so organized and systematically. He looked her up and down. He loved doing that. He frowned, 'Psst, hey. Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?' he asked pointing at her leg.

Lydia looked down at as well to see what he meant before she sighed, 'No. Prada bit me.'

'Your dog?'

'No, my designer handbag,' said Lydia and Stiles shot her a look, 'Yes, my dog.'

'Has it ever bitten you before?'

Lydia shook her head, 'No.'

'Okay. What if it's like the same thing as the deer? Ya know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?' he asked thinking out loud.

'Meaning what? That there's gonna be an earthquake?' asked Lydia.

'Or something. I just- maybe it means something's coming. Something bad.'

'It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes - once, twice...'

Suddenly there was a loud knock against the window on Nina's side. She blinked and looked at it a bit startled finding red mark on the glass. She blinked confused turning to Stiles who looked just as surprised.

Okay, weird.

Ms. Black also looked a bit worried, and Nina shot her a small glance before she got out of her seat and rushed to the window.

'Everyone stay in your seats. It's probably nothing-'

Before she could finish another black crow smashed into the glass causing Nina to jump. Some students started to stand up, and Ms. Black started to walk toward Nina who just then saw a murder of crows heading toward them.

'Oh my God,' she breathed out and managed to push Ms. Black away just as dozens of birds came crashing through the glass at them. She didn't know what was happening. Everything was chaos as everyone tried to duck from the birds who burst through the widows and in their attempt to escape they attacked students.

Nina ended up pushed to the ground by someone who was running. She could barely see Stiles covering Lydia and hear Ms. Black shouted for everyone to get down somewhere near her.

She tightly closed her eyes covering her face and eyes until the terrible sound of screams and bird sounds finally stops. When she opened her eyes she saw her friends and classmates looking just as terrified as her with dead birds lying everywhere, it looked like from a bad horror story.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Why didn't you tell me before?' asked Scott as he rushed to his mom in the hospital who shot him an apologizing look, 'Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to.'

Scott blinked confused, 'What d'you mean? I told you I was worried about Isaac.'

'I know-I know, but everything that you've been doing. The extra reading, the summer school... Saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death, I - Honey, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm.'

Scott shot his mom a disbelieve and touched look. She looked so scared that he would mess things up again like he did last year. He understood it. He was serious and idiot and selfish last year giving everyone a hard time, 'It's not gonna stop. I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise.'

'Okay,' she nodded, 'He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery.'

Scott smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. He smiled down at her. He loved his mom, 'Thank you.'

He ran to the elevator and pressed the second floor. Before the door closed a stick went through them stopping them. Scott blinked as a blind man walked inside with a calm look on his face, 'Could you hit the button for the second floor please?'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah.'

He pressed the floor again for good measures.

'Thank you.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As they brought Isaac to the surgery Clara couldn't stop shaking. This was bad. Okay, either they think it was a mistake or they will find out supernatural is real. Which would be worse? The second one of course the second one, but still…

The all got inside the head doctor went to look at the wound. She closed her eyes until she heard, 'What the hell is this? Someone want to explain this to me?'

She couldn't help a smile.

Surgeon shook his head annoyed, 'Here's an idea. Nurse Peterson, why don't you wheel this joker out of here and get somebody that actually needs to be operated on. Now! I'm gonna go smoke.'

Clara let out a relieved breath before she went to take Isaac's bed out of there.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second would you?' asked the blind man and Scott sighed, 'Uh, sure.'

He didn't mind helping him just that he was in a hurry. He helped him to one of the first rooms before he said his goodbye.

Scott rushed through the hall. The blind man took a lot of his time. The room Isaac was supposed to be in.

He groaned until he heard Clara's scream and started running again. He found her in the hallway desperately looking at the elevator where he saw some stranger werewolf with Isaac in a wheelchair.

He didn't waste time and ran after them jumping into the elevator just as it was about to close.

He shifted and punched him, but the guy was bigger than him, taller, and an alpha. Well, fuck.

After Scott's unsuccessful attempts he tossed him to the ground without much of a problem, 'Don't you realize what you're dealing with? I'm an alpha.'

As a cue the elevator door opened and the alpha felt a pain go through his back before he ended up unconsciousness.

Derek appeared behind where he was standing looking at Scott, 'So am I.'

Scott sighed relieved and pressed his head against the elevator's wall.

'Aren't you supposed to be in school?' asked Derek and the boy chuckled.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was looking down at her arm. One of the crows had to really claw her good. She was lucky it was the same arm she had previously bite down at. Now she at least could claim it was the birds all along. She would just feed later. She sensed Chris Argent's energy, but she didn't look up. She knew he was going to Allison, and she still couldn't look at her. Scott was lucky he got out of the class before all this.

She wasn't all that surprised when she saw coach rushing to her, 'Hey, you alright? Jesus, that looks nasty.'

Yeah, leave it to coach for an honest comment, 'It's not that bad.'

He carefully touched her elbow to have a look, 'Not that bad. It looks like you put your hand into a garbage disposal. Hell.'

She chuckled, 'Yeah, close enough. Angry birds in action.'

'Oh, well, it's not that bad. I had worst on the field.'

'Hm? Exposed bones and tear off limbs?'

'Hey, lacrosse is a very dangerous sport,' he told her, 'Maria, didn't feel too good. So I'll take you home if it's too much for you, okay?'

She gave him a small smile. Although Maria's recovery was almost a miracle, she had days when she had a hard time getting out of bed and doing anything else than just sitting around the house. On other days she would easily spent hours running around the town running errands. Nina wasn't complaining, but she couldn't help every morning checking up if she was still in her room because for that one second in the morning she kept on forgetting that she actually did wake up. Even after all those months she still would do it and risk a semi-shock from finding out coach stayed the night. It was still a bit shock, and it would most likely always be.

'Okay, the medics are on their way to check you guys out, but I could get you to the nurse.'

'Ah, the perks of having someone between teachers,' she joked, and the man smiled at her before he ruffled her hair a bit, 'I know you're making fun of us, but just wait when you'll be in our shoes.'

'Oh, you think I'll end up as a teacher. I heard the pay is crap and kids are a pain in the ass,' she said as he slowly led her out of the room.

'Yeah, but it's worth it,' he said smiling at her almost fondly. She had to admit. It was seriously crazy how she went from hating the guy to taking him as almost a step-father. She still had a hard time when he and Maria…nope she was not going there, but she liked to have him around. He was funny, and he actually gave a crap about her which was more than the guy who made her did. Then again, with everything Morrison told her about her mom the poor bastard might not even know he was a father.

'Dad, you okay?' asked Allison looking at her father as he was watching Nina and coach leave.

'Yes, I was just thinking. Did you and Nina got to talk?'

Allison shook her head disappointed, 'No, uh, she won't even look at me.'

Chris nodded, 'It will take time, sweetie.'

She nodded, and he hugged her.

When he leaned away he brushed her hair a bit.

'Next time you're feeling you want to stay home, you stay home,' he told her honestly, and she nodded.

'I'm okay. But Dad, the deer and now this,' she said thinking about it while looking around.

'I know, I know.'

'It can't be a coincidence,' she muttered.

'Mr. Argent. You wouldn't have any insight into this would you?' asked the sheriff walking to them.

'Me?' asked Chris confused at the man and then at Allison wondering what the sheriff meant.

'Yeah, it's all this bizarre animal behavior, it's uh... You must have seen something like this before, right?'

'Not sure why I would or why you would think I would,' said Chris doing his best to act normal and casual.

'I'm sorry. I could have sworn I overheard my son talking about how you were an experienced hunter,' explained the sheriff.

'Uh, right. Well not anymore,' admitted Chris.

'You alright?' the sheriff asked Allison who nodded, 'Yeah.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As Derek and Scott were bringing unconsciousness Isaac into Derek's old house his phone rang.

'It's Stiles,' muttered Scott and picked up, 'Hey, now's not the time?'

' _We got a serious problem at school. Miss Blake's class was hit-'_

'Well can you tell me about it later?' he asked as he opened the door for Derek who was carrying Isaac covered with a blanket.

' _Uh, nope, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion.'_

'Alright then meet me at Derek's old house.'

' _Derek's house? What - what the hell you doin' at Derek's house?'_ asked the boy confused.

'Just meet us here, okay? And get Nina!'

He ended the call and looked around, 'You still kept it like this?'

Derek started to dig for something under the wooden boards explaining, 'The county took it over. But there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha.'

'Yeah but it did heal,' said Scott looking at Isaac who was on the couch now.

'Not on the inside,' said Derek.

'Hey. Are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That alpha?' asked Scott, 'And why did he want to take Isaac?'

'A rival pack. It's my problem. I know you wanna help and you did, I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager,' he told him as he started taking care of Isaac.

Scott looked at the boy and then back at him, 'I don't believe you, but uh, if you wanna repay back that favor now... there is something you can do for me,' he said remembering what he wanted to ask Derek since morning.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia sighed as she and Allison were standing in front of her locker, 'Is it me or is Beacon Hills turning into something more like Beacon for the totally bizarre and supernatural?' she asked. Honestly, Beacon Hills used to be the most boring town ever and now everything was somehow supernatural. The again, maybe she just never knew. Nina's granny lived her for a long time and so did the Hales.

They were waiting for Allison's dad when all of the sudden a stranger woman walked up to them, 'Where's Scott McCall? You're Allison, right?' she asked surprising both of the girls.

'Yeah. How do you know me…?'

'Where's Scott?' she asked again and Allison suddenly had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen, 'He had to leave. He's supposed to be back in class…'

'Is he coming back?' urged the woman taking Allison's wrist.

'Hey!' said Lydia as she stepped in, 'Easy with the physicality, Sweetheart-' she wasn't left to finish what she was saying as the woman took her wrist as well.

Before either girls could get over the shock she was gone.

Lydia frowned down at her hand, 'Well she bruised me.'

'Huh. Me too,' said Allison. It was weird as both had a same looking bruise that didn't look much like fingertips.

'Come on. Let's get the two of you girls outta here. School can wait another day. Sweetheart,' he said and went to lead the two to his car when he suddenly thought of something and nodded for Lydia to walk before he turned to Allison, 'Hey. You don't have to worry about this anymore. Remember our agreement. We stay in Beacon Hills, but only if we stay outta this. It's not our problem now. Kay?'

Allison nodded. She remembered their deal. They wanted to find closure in Beacon Hills not deal with supernatural anymore.

He had to bitterly admit seeing coach and Nina act all father-daughter like hurt a bit although it shouldn't have. She looked good, healthy, and happier than she did when he left. He hoped she would get over it, and she really looked like she had. He was glad for that. He was a bit surprised that he found himself longing to talk to her. Maybe just to chat and just to find out how she was doing and feeling and how she had been. Once he knew she was his daughter it was impossible not to know, not to care. She and Allison didn't feel different to him apart from the fact that one was raised by him and the other not.

He sighed.

He couldn't let her know though. She could never know because if she found out, she would also found out about the other things like the stupid video Anna left him.

 _You have to kill our daughter, Chris. You have to kill Nina James._

No, he didn't, and he hoped he would never have to do that. Allison came to Beacon Hills to make things right. He came to make sure Nina was okay to do that neither of them were getting involved with the supernatural. For now.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was waiting by the lockers. She told coach that Stiles would take her home which was partly a lie since he would take her after they went to Derek's old house.

Sighing she brushed her hair as she suddenly felt someone watching her and sensed the desire. She rolled her eyes and looked up to give whoever was checking her out her famous ice queen stare when she was met with very daredevil looking boy and a smirk.

She blinked confused. The boy didn't look bothered in the slightest by her angry glance. She was frowning at him now. She didn't recognize him, but it was a new school year and the school was big so he might have been anyone really.

It was a moment before she noticed it though. His energy. It wasn't…human.

She suddenly felt weird. He was supernatural, but he wanted her and was definitely sending her signals. She shivered. She usually got this kind of responds from people in the club. Kids in school usually got embarrassed or didn't want to get a boner in the middle of the hallway.

This guy? He didn't care. He was doing it on purpose to make her want his energy.

'What?' she barked at him. He was making her crave for his energy which she hated.

'Nothing, just admiring the view,' he assured her and took a couple of steps forward.

Okay, seriously, why did she constantly catch interest of some fucking maniac? Aaron, Morrison, now this guy? The hell?

'Careful, or you might lose an eye,' she warned him making sure he knew she was not kidding.

'A little bit cold and a little bit dangerous, nice,' he said that smirk never leaving his face, 'I'm looking forward to see you around.'

He turned around and walked away just as Stiles came out of restroom, 'Hey, what's wrong?'

He could see the look on her face that something happened, 'I thought your hand was fine.'

She shook her head, 'It's fine, I'll feed later, and it will heal quickly.'

Stiles nodded.

'Hey, did you notice any new junior this year?' she asked as they started to walk.

'Not really way?'

'I think there's another supernatural in the school.'

'Wait? What?!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Yeah, I see it,' said Derek as he flashed his red eyes at Scott's arm as the boy was sitting in front of him, ' Two bands, right?' he asked to check while Nina and Stiles were watching the two.

Scott nodded, 'Yeah.'

'What does it mean?' asked Derek curious.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'I dunno. It's just something I traced with my fingers.

'Why's it so important to you?'

'Do you know what the word tattoo means?' asked Scott.

'To mark something,' answered Stiles quickly.

Scott hummed, 'That's in Tahitian. In Samoan it means Open Wound. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward.'

'For what?' asked Derek confused while Nina took a step closer to him, she didn't know either about this.

Scott sighed, 'For being better this year, this summer. For the things I did. I know it sounds stupid. People shouldn't get rewards for that just…also for not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to. Even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Now I'm four months later, it still hurts, but it's not just that…,' he didn't dare to look at the blonde behind him, 'everything still hurts. What happened was just so terrifying, and it happened so fast. Getting bitten the supernatural, the murders, the fights…all of it still feels like a, uh...'

'Like an open wound,' filled in Stiles.

Scott nodded, 'Yeah. I still don't know what to do about Allison either,' he admitted everyone except for an unconsciousness Isaac looked at him.

'Sorry,' he said looking at Nina who raised her hands, 'It's okay, I think.'

'I don't really want to deal with her if it hurts you, but,' he shook his head not even sure what he wanted to say.

Stiles let out an annoyed noise, 'The question is if you want to be with the new Allison.'

'New Allison? Like post-Gerard or…?'

Stiles shook his head as he looked at Scott, 'You know what's your problem?'

Scott sighed, 'Nope, but you'll tell me.'

'You loved Allison.'

'No,' Scott thought about it for a second, 'No, I still love-'

'Loved,' he said and drank a bit, 'You loved sweet smiling always the sunshine Allison.'

Derek started listening to the two while checking on Isaac sleeping on the old couch.

'The problem? Allison isn't just that sweet smiling always sunshine girl anymore. She used to be or maybe that was all you saw but she isn't that girl now. She did bad things. She changed. She's deeper you know… more complex.'

Scott frowned, 'Wait, are you saying I'm shallow or something?'

'No, I'm saying teen wolf Scott McCall who wanted to be on the first line and date a beautiful girl fell in love and loved sweet sunshine Allison Argent. But there is no teen wolf Scott McCall or sunshine Allison Argent. Both of you changed and you need to understand that Allison is not that girl… and from what I saw this new Scott doesn't love the girl she is now.'

Scott stood up from the chair abruptly, 'Look, dude, you don't know how I feel-'

'But I do-,' cut in Derek, 'And as much as I hate to admit Stiles's right.'

Both teens looked at him shocked by his words.

He moved closer, 'The way you were at the beginning? You pissed me off.'

Nina chuckled, 'Alpha Hale in action.'

'Well, that's a great start,' mumbled Stiles.

He shot them both a look.

'Now? Now you don't. Now, you're smart and good, and you fight for the good cause. You care for people, more than you should, more people than you should. You fight for people close to you or not. You fight. Stiles is right-'

'Well, that's a first,' said Stiles shocked.

'The kid that I met in those woods who cried about how much the bite ruined his life was a little selfish brat.'

'You would know,' mumbled Nina which earned her a hard look from Derek, 'Clara talks.'

'Clara has a big mouth. My point is you're not that brat anymore. Argent was the same, as much as it pains me she turned out to be a skilled hunter-'

'I'm not so sure that's a good thing,' said Stiles remembering how she almost got everyone killed.

Derek shot him a look, and Nina sighed, 'Okay, what Derek here is trying to say is that they all think that you and Allison grew apart over the time you weren't together and that it might not be a good idea to get back together since now you're both different people who fell in love when you were different people.'

Stiles shot her a look, ' _They all think._ Where's the _I_ in that sentence?'

She shrugged, 'Call it conflict of interest, and we're not talking about it anymore?' she asked with a fake smile and then looked at Scott again, 'Look, you have to decide for yourself what you want to do about Allison. You can't and I don't want you to make this about me,' she told him with a smile, 'I'm not ready to deal with her any time soon. I think my freakouts whenever I see her make that clear, but I don't want you to throw away your shot with her. So how about you decide what you want one your own with all the facts and just do it?'

'Whoa, Nin, mature and selfless,' said Stiles, and she shot him a look, 'What's that supposed to mean? I'm always like that, idiot.'

He made a face, 'Well, you have your baby moments, and your asshole moments, and the your rushing into danger moments, not to mention your girly moments.'

She frowned at him, 'Coming from someone-'

'Both of you shut up,' said Derek before he looked back at Scott, 'Do you want the tattoo or not?'

He nodded again.

'Pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt,' muttered Derek as he pulled out the blowtorch.

Nina's eyes widened. Okay, she wasn't expecting Derek to burn the tattoo on Scott's skin. Did she really want to witness that?

Stiles shook his head, 'Oh. That's great.'

'Do it,' said Scott who made up his mind long ago.

Stiles made a face, 'Oh. Wow. That's- that's a lot for me. So. I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'll - I'm actually gonna wait outside.'

'Nope. Need help holdin'm down,' said Derek stopping Stiles by his shirt, 'Both of you. It will really hurt.'

Nina made a face, 'Sure, anything for a friend…'

She looked over at Derek. 'You must have really wanted yours then.' She remembered how large the tattoo on Derek's back was. It must have been pure agony.

'Oh my god,' mumbled Stiles once more as he and Nina came to hold Scott down.

Nina squeezed his shoulder, 'You'll be good?'

Scott nodded reaching for her hand for a second and touching it, 'Just don't let me punch, Stiles.'

'Dude!'

In the next moment Scott's eyes went yellow screamed so painfully it almost hurt Nina as she and Stiles tried to keep their friend down.

Somewhere close to the end Scott fainted, and Nina put his head on her lap waiting for him to wake up while she held a hanky over her bleeding bite mark.

'That has to mean something,' muttered Stiles, but Nina choose to ignore him and those thoughts. It was a bleeding bite mark from Scott. Big deal. It didn't mean anything, and she was not thinking about it or seeing too much into it.

'How long were you out when you got yours?' asked Stiles looking at his best friend and then at the older werewolf. He would bug her about it later.

'I didn't faint.'

He shot him a look, 'Oh really? What if I ask Clara?'

That was when Scott woke up with a start grabbing Nina's wrist, but in a way it didn't hurt her.

She brushed his forehead, 'Shush.'

He blinked his eyes still yellow looking at her wrist like something was wrong before he looked up at her in a bit of awe like he didn't recognized her for a moment with the strangest look on his face. Nina crocked her head to the side smiling at him softly.

'Scott, you okay?'

His eyes went warm brown again, and he quickly sat up looking kind of freakout that he was in her lap, 'Uh?'

He then must have remembered the reason he was in Derek's house and looked down at his arm, 'It worked.'

He said super excised looking at every person in the house like it was Christmas Eve.

Stiles helped Scott up, and Derek threw his t-shirt at him before they started to head out. Nina quickly wipe the blood when he wasn't looking and hid it.

'Well. Looks pretty damn permanent now,' commented Stiles as they were leaving.

'Yeah. Kinda need something permanent. Everything that's happened to us. Everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... ephemeral,' said Scott and Nina shot him a weird look.

'Studying for the PSATs?' asked Stiles.

'Yep,' muttered Stiles.

Nina smiled as she understood it now.

'Nice,' said Stiles.

Nina opened the door and walked out when Scott's next words stopped her in track, 'You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?'

They all stopped and looked at Derek who was leaning upon a table, 'Go home, Scott.'

'Why only one side?' asked Scott looking at the door again and then at him. He could sense how nervous Derek got. He had been hiding something. He could tell. He could sense Isaac wasn't himself the last time he saw him to.

He didn't waste time and started clawing the paint away.

'Scott!' shouted Derek, but Scott didn't stop until he uncovered a symbol hidden behind it.

Scott swallowed hard, 'The birds at school. The deer last night. Just like the deer when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?'

'The one in the hospital is that their alpha? There was some boy in school. He was definitely supernatural' asked Nina.

Stiles and Scott looked at her. All the teens go nervous. They all could remember last year. The chaos, the pain, all the bad things that happened to them, all the bad things that happened to innocent people, their parents, their loved ones…all the things they had to do.

Was it all coming back? Yeah, Nina's feeling was right. Things were too good to last. The summer was really over.

Derek sighed before he admitted, 'A pack of 'em. An alpha pack.'

Stiles's eyes widened, 'All of them? How does that even work?' he asked confused

'I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion,' explained Derek, 'We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last month... quietly.'

Nina nodded, 'That's why you stopped asking us to look.'

'So you find them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?' asked Scott worried. This sounded profoundly bad.

'With all the help I can get.'

All of the sudden Isaac woke up startled looking around, 'Where is she? Where's the girl?'

Derek frowned at him, 'What girl?'  
 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Deucalion slowly approached the woman on the ground breathless in the boys' lockers room. She picked quite the fight, but she didn't have a chance against the four of them.

'Beautiful. But defiant, aren't you?'

'Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him,' she said. If she was going to die, she was going to die with brave and with a fight.

'Of a teenaged boy?' asked the blind man with a smile on his face.

'Of the man he'll become,' said Braeden determinate.

'I'm aware of a certain potential threat. But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat. Get someone else to do it for you,' he told her calmly.

'Derek,' she breathed out.

He nodded before he let his claws out.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

' _Please, don't be angry at me that I didn't tell you about Allison. I didn't know how so you wouldn't well freakout,'_ said Lydia over the phone and Nina rolled her eyes before she waved at Shane who was waiting for her outside her house.

'Lydia, it's fine. I don't want you to pick me or whatever. You can be friends with Allison. Just don't force me, okay?'

' _No problem, because I'm not getting involved.'_

'Good, okay, I have to go, Shane is here. Bye,' she said and after she replied she ended the call. She was being honest about that. She didn't mind if they would be friends with Allison like nothing happened, but she wouldn't. She couldn't be not after it all. Maybe she was holding a grudge, but she had every right to be.

'Hi, so first of all are you sure you're okay?' he asked before he kissed her.

She smiled, 'You heard about it?'

'A murder of crows attacking a high school? Yeah, everyone heard,' he said and hugged her pulling her closer, 'How are you?'

'I'm fine, seriously,' she told him. She really was. It wasn't the first time something shitty weird happened to her, and she had a gut feeling it wouldn't have been the last. She was apparently born like that. It felt good to be in Shane's arm, and she was touched her cared so much.

'Wasn't it scary?' he asked.

'Yeah, a lot, but you know nothing I couldn't deal with.' Also true.

He brushed her hair, 'You sure, you're up for going out? We could stay in or something.'

This was a bit of hazard for her. She wouldn't mind staying somewhere, but she couldn't stay at his place cause if they were cozy on the bed it would be more likely for them to start messing around and for her to lose it. They also couldn't really stay at her place because Maria was acting as if Shane wasn't there. Nina seriously didn't get why she was so hostile to the boy when she was fine with anyone else. She only ever had problem with Allison and called her the enemy, but apart from that she didn't seem to be upset about any other human.

She shook her head, 'I'm fine. So what did you have in mind for today?'

'How about movies and then something to eat?'

'Love the idea,' she agreed just as his phone went off.

The boy sighed and pulled his phone from his jeans, 'Hey, what's up? Uh, no, I already have plans. Yeah, I'll just go with you later. Tomorrow? Okay, later, man.'

'Who was that?' she asked curious. It was literally the first time someone called him when they were together. Until today she assumed he kept his phone on silence.

'Uh, just a friend. He wanted to ask if I didn't want to go to the movies xxx. Coincidence.'

Nina made a confused face and smiled, 'Okay, why didn't you invite him to come with? Are you really going to see the same movie twice like that?'

'If it's worth it,' he said, 'Plus you're worth it to be alone with you in the movies.'

Nina smirked at that, 'Okay, let's go or we'll be late.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia looked around the boxes in Allison's room, 'Good thing you didn't unpack yet.'

'Yeah, I wanted to paint it. I just haven't decided which color to go for…uh, have you talked with Nina since yesterday?'

Lydia looked at her hesitated for a second before she nodded, 'Uh, yeah, I apologized for not telling her you were coming. She said it's okay. She won't make me choice between you two.'

Allison nodded sadly, 'Yeah, I knew she would never do that. She's a good person.'

Lydia pressed her lips together before she took a few the small color papers and started pressing gluing them to the wall, 'I'm not doing this pity-guilty thing with you, Allison.'

The brunette nodded, 'I know. I'm sorry. I just… I want to fix things. In France I realized that I ran away from it all. I know she didn't want to see me. I know she blames me. She has every right to. I just…I just want to apologize to her, Scott, even Stiles. I messed up, and I realized that I know I'm guilty of that…I just want her to hear me out…I just want her to let me apologize and not look at me like…a monster,' she said as she remember the cold look Nina gave her in class. She deserved it. She knew she did. She did horrible things to her and to everyone.

Lydia sighed, 'You need to go somewhere she can't run from you.'

'I tried that. She switched seats.'

'No, she's having a birthday party next week. You should come. She won't leave her own house.'

Allison raised her brows, 'I almost forgot it was her birthday coming up.'

Lydia blinked, 'You know when her birthday is?'

'August 15th. Yeah, when we first started hanging out. I already picked up a gift in my mind to give her.'

'Whoa, you must have really liked her since the start.'

Allison shrugged her shoulder, 'I-you two were the first girls who were nice to me. Girls were always judgy and sticking together. You and Nina were just… so normal and nice. I wanted to be friends with you two. Then everything went to hell, and I accused Nina of being a slut. Then again, and then I got a bunch of people hurt and let her get tortured.'

Lydia brushed her shoulder a bit before she took another paper, 'This one. It's perfect.'

Of course it was pink.

Allison shook her head, 'I dunno. I'm still thinking maybe a shade of blue,' she said and raised her hand with a little blue paper when she saw it.

'Lydia, look.'

As the two girls had their hands close to each other the bruises on their forearms revealed a pattern.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott came into Nina's room.

'Hello, Scott,' said Maria as she came to the room putting some clothes on the bed.

He swallowed a bit and awkwardly waved at her, 'Uh, hello, Maria.'

'Nina went out with Shane,' said the older woman with a calm look on her face. There was this thing about Maria James that Scott already saw on a few times. It was the same kind of he often saw on Nina until he got to know her better. It was the look that said I have all the control, and I have it all figured out. It must have felt good to always know what you want and do. When he really got to know Nina he realized she didn't have all the control. She tried, but she could lose it just as easily as any other person. Maria James, on the other hand still carried the vibe of hiding things and knowing how will everything turn out in the end.

Scott nodded, 'Oh, okay, never mind.'

'You know for someone who is aware that his friend is dating someone, you come a lot to her room through the window at odd hours.'

Scott's face went from confused and adorable to sad and adorable, 'Do you want me to stop coming to see her?'

'God, no, I like you, and you obviously like my daughter. I think you two are good for each other.'

He nodded, 'Okay, thank you, uh, I thought you wouldn't be that happy about me hanging out with Nina after everything.'

She shook her head, 'Life is too complicated to see things black and white, Scott. You're young, and you think that everything is either bad or good.'

'No, I don't. I know things can be grey. I know people make mistakes.'

She shook her head with a fond smile, 'You think you do, but I can assure you you haven't seen it yet even with everything you have seen. People make mistakes, but sometimes they're not mistakes. Sometimes they're choices. Choices to make a better tomorrow, but making a bad today.'

Scott watched her for a few moments. He always had a feeling Maria James spoke in riddles like she knew what was going to happen but didn't want to really say it.

'I'll try to remember that,' he said putting his hands into his pockets before he stopped for a moment, 'Uh, does it look weird…I mean too weird that me and Nina are spending so much time together?' he asked honestly. He wasn't sure why he asked her, but he didn't want to ask Stiles who would make a big deal out of him even asking because he would think it means something. It doesn't. He was just curious about if it didn't look to weird to Shane. He didn't want to mess that up for Nina went she was obviously happy about him.

Maria watched him for a moment before she shot him that typical James' smirk, 'I think you and Nina are spending a very understandable time together.'

Okay, that sounded way weirder than he was expecting from that answer to sound.

'Uh, okay?'

Maria nodded the smirk never leaving her face, 'Oh, and Scott, don't you feel a little bit different?'

The boy stopped on the window frame, 'Sorry?'

'Your energy sees different.'

Scott blinked, 'Different how?'

The older woman just shook her head, 'Just different. You should ask Nina? I'm getting old for these things. Good night, Scott. Tell your mother to stop by soon.'

'Good night, Maria. I will,' he said before he jumped out of the window the woman's words running through his head.

 _Different how?_

Maria watched the boy leave by his energy. She noticed it the moment she woke up. Scott McCall was changing in more ways than one, but that wasn't what she was referring to now. She could tell how his energy was shifting which only proved her speculations that he truly was changing. She didn't know what would be the outcome of this change, but she was sure that it would involve her granddaughter as well. She knew since Scott bite her that he even if he didn't know it yet choose her in a way only a werewolf could. However, the way she sensed Scott was changing wasn't something she was expecting, and it surprised. She met a few werewolves who would claim someone, and she even met a few who had the same mark on their energy as Scott had, but never a Beta. It was confusing, yet she wasn't worried. She knew how much people were capable of if they had to face something. She managed to accomplish so much, and she was all alone for it. She knew Nina and Scott would pull through. They had each other too. Still, what Scott would experience soon will definitely make a mess out of Nina's relationship if she was right.

She crossed her hand.

Now, should she wait and see what happened or warn Nina just in case?

'Ach, tie deti!' (Oh, those kids.)

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Okay, is everything okay? You looked a little bit like something was wrong,' said Shane. Nina made a grimace. Yeah, she found out that Erica and Boyd were being held by a pack of alphas, and although she couldn't do anything about it in the moment.

'Nope, just my birthday next week.' Complete lie.

Shane walked into the her front door, 'Okay, so are you excited for next week?'

'Why because it's my birthday? A little bit. It will be the first time I actually have someone to celebrate it although Maria could always make it up for me.'

He took her hands into his. She doubted many guys were like him. He didn't force her although he could have. Many people would and already assumed that she was slutty and would be up for anything with anyone without a single problem. He didn't. She was grateful for that.

'Yeah, what did she do?'

'Well, she would always take me somewhere awesome. Zoo, seaworld, beach, pretty much anywhere around the State. She wanted to make it up to me. I knew she did, but I liked it.'

'What about your mom?' he asked, and she sighed.

'I'm sorry,' he told her honestly, 'You just never talk about her. You used to, but now it's like…did something happen? You used to at least talk about the time when you were a kid and lived with her. I know she left, but you weren't bitter about it,' he shrugged his shoulders.

Right she forgot more lies. She told him the original story that her mom left her in the woods and skipped town.

'I just figured. I should be bitter about it for what she did,' she said. It wasn't a complete lie. She was bitter about what she did, it just wasn't what Shane assumed it was.

'We don't have to talk about it.'

Nina nodded and hugged him around the torso. It felt good in his arms even if he was way taller than anyone she ever hugged, and she had to get used to it a bit.

'Okay, I have to go, so bye.'

'Good night.'

They kissed goodnight, and she walked in feeling a bit lighter even considering everything. She always felt like that after spending some time with Shane although it pinched her every time she lied to him or he brought up one of her lies.

'Did you have a nice day with the poster boy?' asked Maria who was in the living room still in her pajamas.

Nina rolled her eyes, 'You didn't have to stay up waiting for me.'

She waved her hand at her, 'Can't sleep if I'm lying in bed all day.'

Nina nodded at that and walked up to her to cuddle with her on the couch. Maria put her arm around her as they both were looking at the screen.

'Gilmore girls?' asked Nina with a chuckle.

'It's Bobby's favorite show.'

'Expected.'

They watched for a little while before Nina looked at her, 'Why don't you like Shane, Maria?'

The older woman blinked for a second before she looked at her, 'Why do you think that?'

'You act cold around him. You have no problem with other humans. Hell, you always ask me to invite Stiles over. So what's your problem with Shane?'

Maria looked back at the screen, 'I don't hate the boy. I feel sorry for him.'

Nina blinked, 'Why?'

'Because he's going to be heartbroken once it's over.'

Nina frowned and stood up, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Maria sighed and turned out the TV, 'You're going to break his heart and you know it.'

'I wouldn't do that.'

She sighed, 'Nina, I've been letting this go because it wasn't anything serious, and it was helping, but you started _dating_ they boy for real. What are you going to do? Will you tell him who we are? If yes, when? If no, what's the point? Plus you don't love him.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'Who's talking about love? We barely started dating.'

'He loves you. I can tell, and so can you and this is just leading him on.'

'Okay, who's to say I won't fall in love with him soon? He's sweet and funny and kind and-and-'

'And a rebound boy.'

'He's not a rebound boy!'

Maria sighed again, 'Nina, you're acting like a child, and you know it. Dating a human who doesn't know who you are can only end up one way. Him being heartbroken and you being the guilty one.'

'Then…I'll tell.'

Maria gave her a sad smile, 'No, you won't.'

'You don't know that!'

'Yes, I do. I know you. You never brought someone into the supernatural, and you won't now.'

Nina watched her the longest of moment, 'I really care for him.'

'Then don't hurt him like that,' said Maria.

After that Nina went up to her room. She didn't understand it. She didn't think Maria would say something like that. She didn't know what to think about it. She was the first one who actually told her something like that and with how amazing her record was with being right it sucked.

She changed her closed and lied down on her bed. She really liked Shane. She wanted for them it to work out. He was not a rebound. She never dated Scott. If she did he would have been a rebound. And fake dating doesn't counts. Sighing she closed her eyes, but Maria was right how could she have a real relationship with him if he didn't know the truth? She had to tell him. Yeah, so she never told about it to anyone. No big deal, she will tell Shane. She trusted him enough to drive in a car with him, and kiss him and stuff. She knew he was a good person who chose a college close to home so he could help up his mother and granny. She trusted him, and she would tell him the truth.

She decided.


	28. Chaos Rising

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWERYOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Season 3…Nina's birthday is in the next chapter…I haven't wrote in a while since my dad died, so I kind of had a lot to deal with since now I'm an orphan. Anyway,**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina put away her phone. She just ended a call with Shane.

'Hey, so your boyfriend is cool with you going to party without him?' asked Stiles confused, and Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'He said he had something.'

'Something? That sounds suspicious,' he commented and Nina shot him a look, 'What's that supposed to mean?' Shane told her to have fun, but that he didn't feel like coming. It didn't sound weird, but now thanks to Stiles she was paranoid. She made a decision about telling him last night, and honestly it didn't feel all that great as she was expecting. She was nervous, and she was terrified he would notice. It was a quite an unknown ground for her. She never told anyone about the supernatural. Everyone she told about being a succubus already one way or another knew about it before. Maria was right she never let anyone in like that, but it didn't mean she couldn't. She just never had the urge or opportunity. Now, she did.

'Okay, cut it out you two,' said Scott exhausted, 'We're here already so let's just go.'

They stopped close to the house.

Stiles turned to the boy, 'What?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'What, what do you mean, _what_?'

Stiles waved his hands, 'I mean _what_ , and you know what.'

' _What_ what?'

'Oh my God, just stop saying _what_!' snapped Nina.

Stiles pointed at Scott's face, 'I'm talking about that look you were giving.'

'I didn't give a look,' said Scott and turned to Nina, 'Did I give a look?'

She shrugged.

'Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott,' assured him Stiles, 'And you did too,' he accused Nina who frowned at him.

'What look?' they both asked at the same time.

'The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party,'

Scott shook his head and added a fake laugh on top, 'It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party.'

'What? Would you-' Stiles groaned, 'God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia. Tonight, we're moving on. And Nina's having some boyfriend free fun.'

'Not that I want to,' muttered the girl.

'Will you two just look a bit more excited? Please, what happened to the crazy duo who went to the club with me this summer? Ha?'

Both teens shared a look.

'Come on, just because you got yourself a guy, and your ex is back it doesn't meant we can have some fun.'

Scott sighed and smiled at his best friend nodding, 'You're right.'

'That's right I'm right,' nodded Stiles enthusiastically.

'Moving on,' nodded Scott.

'Onward and upward.'

Scott nodded again, 'Let's do this.'

They clapped hands in their weird little ritual, and Nina chuckled.

Stiles nodded as well, 'That's what I'm talking about. Now look at me.' Nina had to press a hand against her mouth as she gotten amused.

'Okay.'

'How's my breath smell?' asked Scott suddenly.

'I'm not smelling your breath,' said Stiles and Nina could barely contain herself when Scott turned to look at her.

'Do you have any gum?'

'No. No gum. You're fine.'

They looked at Nina was full on giggling at them by now. Both of them shot her a look, 'What?'

'You two are a pair of clowns, you know that.'

'Shut up,' said Stiles annoyed, and she laughed some more.

Scott shook his head at his friends before he looked at the house, 'Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?' he asked as they got inside.

'Hey, there's the birthday gir-'

In the next moment both Scott and Nina watched an unknown blonde kissing Stiles out of the blue.

'Uh, whoah,' said Nina. The girl was hot and Stiles was definitely reacting. It was kind of disgusting that she could feel Stiles arousal, but hey at least her best friend was happy. A little bit too happy.

Scott turned to her looking just as shocked.

Heather pulled away, 'So glad that you made it.'

Stiles nodded still a bit in awe, 'Me too.'

'Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine,' she said and pulled him with her away. He shared a quick look with Scott who nodded at him looking happy for his friend.

He looked at Nina again who chuckled, 'Holy hell, that was so unexpected.'

'Agree,' he nodded before he noticed how all the boys were checking her out, 'Come one, let's go.'

Nina rolled her eyes at them, and they made their way to the kitchen, 'I decide I'm telling Shane the truth.'

'The truth?'

'About me,' she said with a look on her face that left no room for misunderstanding,.

Scott blinked surprised, 'Okay, whoa, that's a big decision.'

Nina nodded, 'I know-I mean I don't know when or how to actually start, but you and Maria were right can't date someone and not be honest with them. It's like I want to sabotage it so I have to come clean.'

Scott watched her for a few moments, 'You sure, you want him to know everything about it? About all the supernatural? It's a really big decision.'

She nodded, 'I know, and I know it could backfire, but I want us to workout. Maria gave me shit last night about me leaning him on and not taking it serious. So the first moment I see him I'm telling him the truth. Not to mention her claiming that I won't and telling me that he's just some…'

 _Rebound._

'Never mind.'

Scott watched her for a moment something about the whole situation pained him. If she wasn't being honest with Shane it meant it wasn't real. You can't have a real relationship if you're hiding who you really are, but if she was willing to tell him everything about who she was, about her family, her kind. It would mean it was real. He wanted to her to be happy, she was his best friend….So why did it hurt inside to know that she liked someone that much. Still it felt weird of her to want it, forced.

His phone rang before he could say something he would regret. He couldn't act like that. He was a supportive friend, remember?

'Uh, Allison is outside she wants to talk,' he admitted and Nina raised her brows, 'Oh, you should go. It might be what she wanted to talk in school with you.'

He looked up at her, and he could tell she wasn't happy about the girl being her.

He put his hand on her shoulder, 'I won't let her come in. I promise.'

Nina smiled and nodded, 'Thanks.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles let Heather lead him down to her basement feeling still a bit surprised that she kissed him like that, 'Okay. Hey, remember when we were little kids and we used to come down here all the time and then we would-,' he didn't get a chance to finish as she all of the sudden kissed him again.

He swallowed a bit, 'Yeah, we never did _that_.'

Heather took him deeper into the basement, 'Stiles... I just turned 17 today.'

She kissed him again God it felt great.

She broke the kiss again, 'And you know what I want for my birthday?'

'A bike?' he asked with a chuckle.

The blonde calmed down a bit, 'To not be a 17-year-old virgin. You've never done it before either?'

'Turned 17? No, not yet, no,' he said and Heather shot him a look, 'Stiles?'

'Yeah, maybe that other thing too,' he admitted.

'Do you want to? I mean, would you be okay with that?' she asked, and he raised his brows. Okay, this was definitely not what he was expecting from this party but holy hell he was so in.

'Yeah. Would I be okay with that? I believe so, yeah, um...Okay. No, yeah, very... Okay,' he stuttered before Heather kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back just as enthusiastically enjoying their tongues touching and the friction that she was creating as she was moving close to him. God.

He knew her since he was a kid, and he had to admit she was hot, smart and funny. She probably didn't want more than sex, but that was fine because holy crap he was going to lose his virginity tonight.

When he felt the girl go for his belt was when things got real. He was going to lose his virginity tonight.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked around the room. There were several guys and girls checking her up, and girls looking at her like she pissed in their garden. The energies around her were great, but she didn't dare to have a taste. She was way more careful since what happened last time.

Sighing she walked to one of the windows when a familiar face walked up to her. A face she rather wouldn't see.

'Nina James, so our high school parties are too good for you, but other schools' are fine?' he asked with a cup in his hand.

She raised her brows, 'It's not about the high school. It's about the people.'

'Right, you're a people person. That's why you steal your friends' boyfriends, and then end up with all pervs, right?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked outside. This was good. He had to focus on Allison anyway. He wasn't sure what was his weird whatever with Nina and Shane he was just going through, but he could always blame it on the wolf. Right now he needed to deal with Allison…who came with Lydia?

'This isn't the talk we were gonna have, is it?' he asked before he waved at the strawberry blonde.

Allison nodded, 'I need to show you something.'

Both she and Lydia pressed their forearms together revealing a strange pattern.

'Uh?' Scott blinked confused looking at them and then at the bruises on their hands, 'I'm not sure what it is, guys.'

'A girl came looking for you today. She looked like it was important when she touched our hands she made this. It's a pattern, see?' said Allison shoving it closer to him.

He shook his head, 'Girl? What girl?'

'More like a woman,' replied Lydia, 'Pretty, Afro-American, 5'9'' maybe?'

Scott instantly recognized the description as the one of Isaac's mystery girl.

'Does it ring a bell?' asked Allison as she could tell Scott was thinking about it.

He brushed his forehead, 'Okay, look, I'll get Derek to have a look. I have to go.'

'Why found someone?' asked Lydia teasingly and Scott shot her a look, 'No, I promised Stiles I wouldn't leave him alone. See you in school,' he said. It was a lie, he actually promised Nina that. She was experiencing some serious assholes lately, but he couldn't tell that in front of Allison without risking her wanting to talk to Nina which would have end in a disaster.

'Okay, bye,' said Allison looking like she was waiting for him to say something more, but he didn't know what. He felt confused. He wanted to talk to Allison, but…it felt weird like he was betraying Nina in a way even if this meant he didn't have to think about why it felt so weird to be with Nina when she was dealing with Shane. How could he be with Allison again if Nina could barely be with her in one class room?

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked at Kyle, 'The hell are you talking about?'

The boy smirked down at her, 'Oh, you know your boy, Shane. People here go to his old school like my friend Mike who told me a lot about him. He likes them young,' he said pointing at her.

She crossed her arms and gave him her best ' _I don't give a fuck_ ' looks, 'Go puke to the bushes, asshole.'

'Oh, so he told you. Did he also mention that Ash was committed into a physiatic facility? That's how messed up she was after. He controlled the poor girl and got her so messed up she didn't even know what to do. She had started dating that poor bastard because he told her to. He pushed her and controlled her, and then he left her all messed up. Did he tell you that-?'

He was cut off by Scott who took a place between him and the blond frowning at Kyle, 'Take a walk.'

The boy frowned at him, 'What do you now feel all mighty, McCall, now that Jackson is gone-?'

'I said take a walk,' he said with a stone cold look.

Nina couldn't tell what Kyle saw in Scott's face, but it was enough for him to back up before sending one more smirk over to her.

Scott sighed before he looked over to Nina, 'Hey, you okay?' he asked, and she hugged herself, 'Did you hear if he was lying?'

Scott blinked, 'Lying? Uh, no I just heard how distress you were. I didn't hear his heartbeat.'

Nina nodded and looked away, 'It's okay, uh, can we go now, or are we waiting for Stiles?'

Scott watched her for a moment before he shook his head, 'Nah, Stiles texted me that he and Heather are sealing the deal, so you might want to get out before you'll witness your second best friend's losing his virginity.'

'Let's go!' she took his hand and quickly led him out from the house.

She let him go afterwards and they calmly walked side by side, but he could tell she was upset, 'Can I ask?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'I just-was Kyle lying?'

Scott sighed, 'I would be lying if I said I knew. All I know is he was angry when he was talking to you.'

Nina nodded to herself, 'Well, that made two of us.'

Scott looked at the sky above them. It was still a while before the next full moon so he just enjoyed walking alone with Nina in the cool night air, 'So, uh, are you worried about that Kyle might be telling the truth?' he asked looking down at her. She wanted to be the better person and to say that she fully trusted the boy, but there was still something…sometimes.

'I-He never took me to meet his friends, and he obviously didn't come cause this was his old high school. People probably still talk about him and Ashley.'

Scott blinked, 'Fair point, but you came blame him. From what you told me and how he acts it was messy, and about his friends should he have?'

'I introduced you guys ages ago,' complained Nina.

'Yeah, but you weren't seeing each other then. You took him to Lydia's as a friend.'

She nodded, 'Yeah, but ever since then we never met with any of his friends. When we're together he almost never gets called away like I do, and he never seems to have any plans with friends…it's weird. He doesn't post pictures with friends and …. I don't know. When he first told me about the girl he was secretly dating, Ashley. He mentioned that all his friends gave up on him for a while, but that they were good now, but I never see them, and he never mentions them…isn't it odd?'

Scott sighed, 'Maybe… I'm not on anyone's side, but have you considered that maybe things got messed up too much after his best friend found out? I mean they can be on good terms, but he still might be weird out about it. Plus the guy who sold me the bike was his friend.'

'Yeah?'

'Well, he said he goes to school with his brother,' admitted Scott, and Nina let out a frustrated sigh before she looked at the sky, 'Someone called him the other day, and he didn't want to invite him come with us. It was weird.'

Nina looked at the sky as well.

'Hey,' said Scott and put his hand on her shoulder, 'However, if you have one of your gut feelings that something's not right there, you have to trust it.'

She blinked at him surprised, 'You think my gut is that good?'

Scott smiled at her with his brows raised, 'Nina you had a feeling sometimes was off with Lydia when she was under Peter's influence. You always have a bad feeling or dream when something is about to happen. Maybe it's the five maybe it's something else, but I would definitely put my money on your gut.'

She watched him for a few seconds before she smiled as well, 'Thanks, I really mean it.'

He nodded at her, and they started to walk away, 'Listen, can I ask for a tiny favor?'

Scott blinked, 'Favor?'

She pressed her lips together, 'I'm going to invite him over on my birthday, and when I talk with him I would like you to listen if he'll be lying.'

Scott shot her an odd look, 'You sure that's the best idea. I mean you're kind of lying to him too about several things I might add.'

'Supernatural things…I just want to be sure before I go accusing him. I really like him,' she admitted.

It was a momentary thing when he all of the sudden wanted to ask, ' _More than me?_ ' What right did he have to want to ask that? None. So he should have kept his mouth shut and even thinking about things like that. She would have hate him for it if he asked. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to ask it. Why would he want to ask something like that when Nina was finally happy? He was the worst human being possible.

'Plus, I'm telling him the next time I see him, so whatever.'

'Okay, I'll do it, you give me the signal, and I'll keep a lookout on him,' he said with a wink and watched as Nina smirked.

'Thank you.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was sitting in the loft with Isaac walking around nervously like a lion in a cage both waiting.

'You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous,' said Isaac walking around, 'You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him.'

'You'll be fine,' assured him Derek his book was long forgotten, but he knew that if he closed it he would be nervously waiting as well.

'Does it have to be him?' asked Isaac desperately before he walked to the table.

'He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself,' reminded him Derek.

'You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott,' said Isaac honestly.

Derek looked up at him, 'Do you trust me?'

'Yeah. I still don't like him,' he said with a sigh.

'Nobody likes him,' assured him Peter.

That was when the door opened, and Peter stepped in, 'Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face.'

'We don't like you. Now shut up and help us,' said Derek and closed her book. They got ready for the procedure. Isaac looked like he was about to ask a girl to the prom.

Peter sat him down on the chair, 'Fair enough. Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm.'

'How do you know how to do this, again?' asked Isaac trying to calm his nerve. He couldn't believe he was putting his life into the hands of someone who bite Scott unwillingly and killed a bunch of innocent people. Not to mention that they guy was a serious creeper if you asked Isaac.

'It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyze someone. Or kill them,' explained Peter almost proudly.

Isaac swallowed, 'You... You've had a lot of practice, though, right?'

'Well, I've never paralyzed anyone,' said Peter.

'Wait, does that mean that you-'

He grabbed him before he could finish shoving his claws into the back of his neck Peter's eyes going blue.

Derek watched as Isaac trashed in the chair in Peter's grip. It was scary to see the boy hurt like that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina put on her clothes and looked again at Shane's facebook page. Okay, she was acting nuts, and she knew that, but he didn't tell her that he didn't want to go because it was his old high school party. Why? She would understand it. Or was it that he didn't know. It turned out to be useless since he never posted anything, and she didn't know how long did he had his friends there.

She was a bit surprised when she found Ashley and Clark McCoy between his friends. He told her he and Clark were okay now, but was he okay with Ashley as well. It had to mean that Kyle was lying, and she was looking for excuses to be paranoid.

Just in case she went to Ashley's McCoy profile. She was pretty. Really pretty. She looked happy and healthy so there was no way she was a hospitalized.

She rolled her eyes at that and just turn off her computer. She was acting like an untrusting crazy girlfriend.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway though for a second. She rushed back to her room and went to check again.

If she was hospitalized it had to be somewhere around….

She blinked. Ashley was apparently one of those girls who liked to post everything from selfies, to new things, to food, and for four months about two years ago there was a gap in what she was posting.

She sat down on her chair looking at the last picture she posted and the first one. She changed. The girl in front of her lost a lot of weight. That might not have meant anything, but it definitely made her worried.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was looking at Allison and Lydia's forearms while Allison was glaring at him, 'I don't see anything.'

Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison came earlier to school. For obvious reasons (Allison being there) Nina didn't come.

Scott sighed. He should have known, and he did that this was how things would go, 'Look again.'

'How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?' asked the alpha annoyed. He had better things to do like look for his pack than to be in the same room with an Argent who had a hunch.

'It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same,' said Scott trying to point his attention back to the pattern.

'It's nothing,' dismissed it Derek.

'Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia,' said suddenly Lydia earning looks from everyone in the room.

'They're trying to help,' said Scott again.

Derek looked at him, 'These two,' he pointed at Lydia, 'This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you,' he pointed at Allison, 'And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack.'

'Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction,' cut in Stiles.

'My mother died,' said Allison glaring at Derek.

'Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me.'

'That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you.'

'You wanna help? Find something real,' said the alpha and went to leave, but Scott stopped him.

'Derek... Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now.'

'Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night,' said Derek annoyed. Scott swallowed shocked. To be honest he forgot about that, and he didn't think Derek was still upset about it. No one ever told Allison what really happened to her mother even if it almost brought his death.

Scott looked at the girl. He didn't want her to know. It was cruel to know that her mom was trying to kill him that night.

Allison gathered her things, 'You had to know it would end up like that.'

Scott sighed, 'Yeah, thanks for coming anyway.'

He and Stiles left the room after that and went to go wait on Nina.

'Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?

'I'm not sure it's them they want,' replied Scott. He couldn't wrap his finger around it, but he had a feeling there was something he had all the right clues for but couldn't put together.

'Okay, what, like Derek? Like they're recruiting?' asked Stiles, but Scott suddenly caught a scent of someone and turned around. He spotted two boys walking to the opposite direction, and he suddenly had this uneasy and unsettling feeling inside him.

'Hey, Scott. You coming?' asked Stiles breaking him from his trance.

Scott looked at him and nodded, 'Yeah, sorry,'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Maria stopped the car, 'Thanks for the ride, Maria.'

She looked at the blonde, 'You sure, you're okay?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'

'Because it's the first time you asked me to ride you to school.'

'Not true you gave me a ride plenty of times last year before Peter attacked you.'

Maria nodded, 'Yes, but it's the first time this year.'

'It's the first week, Maria,' reminded her Nina looking at the school.

The older woman nodded, 'This is about what I said the other day?'

She shook her head, 'No, I'm fine. I just wanted to spent some time with you, why are you feeling sick again?'

Maria smiled, 'You're a terrible liar, but okay, and no I feel fine today. Have a nice day. Don't break too many hearts.'

Nina smirked, 'I'll try.'

Nina brushed her hair a bit as she walked up to Scott and Stiles, 'Hey.'

Both boys waved at Maria as she left.

'No Shane today?' asked Stiles curious.

'No, we were having some girls' time,' she said calmly.

Stiles shot her a weird look, and she frowned, 'What?'

'Nothing.'

'So how did things go with Heather?' she asked bumping into him.

He sighed annoyed, 'Nothing happened.'

Scott blinked confused, 'After the text _I'm sealing the deal with Heather don't wait up_ nothing happened? How is that possible?'

Stiles waved his hand at him as they walked into the classroom, 'She left while I was going to get some supply. It might be a good idea to start carrying one around. Thoughts?'

Scott blushed, and Nina giggled, 'You totally carry them in your wallet, don't you?'

'I-I-they are there since Allison, okay? It's not like I'm expecting some meaningless hookups, okay?'

Nina giggled and sat down next to him before she pulled out her phone.

Scott leaned against the backseat of his chair and looked over at Nina, 'What's that?'

'Nothing,' she mumbled and hid her phone before pressing her lips together.

'Ashley as if Shane's ex Ashley?' asked Scott with his brows up.

Stiles turned around with a shiteating smirk, 'You're stalking your boyfriend now, Nina? Way to go,' he showed her thumbs up, and she shot him a glare.

'Just so you know this is all your fault!' she pointed at him, 'I was totally fine with him not going to the stupid party until you said it's weird.'

'Chill, I doubt he would cheat on you,' said Stiles rolling his eyes, 'All mortals submit to the beautiful succubus.'

'Scott didn't,' said Nina pointing at the boy.

'Scott's supernatural. Shane is human.'

'Okay, you didn't,' she said, and Stiles straightened in his seat looking curious, 'Oh, I didn't know that was an option.'

She smirked at him, 'Oh, well, there's always an option, Stiles.'

They boy shivered before he shot her an annoyed glance, 'Okay, using that sexy voice on me, Nina, is not okay. Plus it proves the point. Any _human_ boy you want wants you back.'

She shook her head, 'Want.'

'Okay, Stiles may be right that any boy wants you, but once they get to know you they stick around for you,' said Scott, and Nina looked at him, 'Not the glow, not the desire, not a hot body. You, Nina.'

She sighed and looked at the phone again, 'If only.'

Scott shook his head before he grabbed her phone, 'Scott.'

'Nope, you'll get this after class, Ms. James.'

'Do you believe that?' she asked Stiles who just chuckled at his best friends and turned to the front. How could those two not be a couple was beyond his understanding?

She tried to go for it, but Scott put it into his pocket shaking his head, 'Head to the board, Ms. James.'

She shot him another disbelieved look before she actually turned to the board just as the coach came in.

'The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?' he asked the class, and Scott instantly raised his hand, 'Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?'

'Uh, no, coach, I know the answer,' explained Scott putting his hand down.

The coach started laughing until he realized he wasn't joking, 'Oh, you're serious.'

'Yes. Risk and reward,' answered Scott correctly.

'Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better,' said coach with a smile, 'Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter.'

'Yep,' said Stiles and reached for one in his pocket. When he pulled it out a condom flew from his pocket with his hand and ended up on the ground.

Nina and Scott share a look.

'Stilinski, I think you, uh... You dropped this,' said coach as he picked it up and gave it to him. 'And congratulations.'

Nina chuckled and covered her face.

'Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward. Okay, watch coach. That's how you do it. Okay. Danny. Risk, reward.'

'What's the reward?' asked the boy.

'You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow.'

Danny made a confused face, 'Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it.'

Nina brushed her hair as she listened to coach's arguments. She couldn't help feeling fondly about the guy even if he was acting a bit crazy at times.

'McCall. Risk, reward?' he asked the boy, 'The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... the quiz. And... and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward... No work at all. Or choose not to play?'

Nina looked at the quarter. The risk and reward. She could risk it all by telling Shane about herself, about her kind. He would have all the power over her, Maria, at some way even Scott, and every supernatural she knew. Reward? He would accept her, and they could have a real relationship with no secrets.

'But isn't this just chance?' asked Scott.

Coach shook his head, 'No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience... all factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?'

Nina held her breath as if Scott was making the decision for her.

'No play.'

She closed her eyes. She was being ridiculous. She was doubting Shane right after she decided to tell him? What was wrong with her? Why was she trying to sabotage it all?

She didn't even notice the sheriff had turned up until he called for Stiles.

She blinked and looked at Scott who looked just as confused. He turned back, but she knew he would probably listen to what was going on.

' _I couldn't find her. I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?'_ Scott heard Stiles ask worried.

' _No. We put out an A.P.B., but, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her.'_

' _Me?'_

' _We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?'_

Scott frowned. The blonde went missing and Stiles was the last one they saw her with. That sounded bad.

He turned to Nina looking all worried and could tell that she was as well. This wasn't good at all.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'I want one,' said Lydia suddenly breaking Allison from her research in the library. Allison blinked and looked at her before she turned around to the twins they saw the other day. They were definitely hot. She allowed herself to say that.

'Which one?'

'The straight one, obviously,' answered Lydia before she drank her coffee.

Allison blinked and turned back around.

How the hell did she know that?

One of the twins checked out Danny as he walked into the place.

She smirked. Nice.

Lydia sighed, 'How come you're so into these bruises? Shouldn't you be trying to figure out a way to talk to Nina? And Scott?'

Allison sighed, 'Nina doesn't want look at me let alone talk to me. This at least keeps me busy.'

'And at least you are trying,' commented Lydia.

Allison looked at her coffee cup, 'What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?' she asked, but once she looked up Lydia had already left and started flirting with the new boy.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?' asked Scott as they were walking out of the class.

'Derek says it's easier to turn teenagers,' reminded them Stiles, but neither of the supernatural beings look so sure about that.

'But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?'

'Do we really know if they took her?' asked Nina, 'I mean. All we know is someone either took her or she left on her. Were there any signs of breaking?'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, but why would she just left. She was fine. She wanted to lose her virginity cause she turned 17. She didn't want to run away or anything. '

'Okay, but if not the alpha's who else?' asked Scott.

'Scott, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her,' said Stiles hysterically.

Nina took his hand with a sympathy look, 'We'll find her. We found Lydia.'

'Lydia found us, and it was different.'

'Then we need Isaac to remember,' said Scott putting his hand on Stiles's shoulder.

'How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?' asked Stiles frustrated by the whole situation.

'Maybe not a werewolf. But someone who knows a lot about 'em,' said Scott, and Nina smiled, 'He definitely helped us out once or twice before.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

They all got to Deaton's in after working hours. To Nina's confusion and surprised the man pulled out a bathtub.

'Kinky,' she said looking at it and then at him as he smiled, 'Don't let your fantasy wondering too far, Nina.'

Her phone vibrated, 'Clara: What's going on?'

'Don't answer her,' warned her Derek.

'Why afraid of what she might do to you?'

Isaac chuckled, 'You should have seen how terrified he looked when-'

Derek growled at him to shut him up, but Nina was sure that Clara could put the fear of God into the alpha if she really wanted to.

When they brought in the ice and fill the thing she could tell it would hurt whatever they were planning to do.

'Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable,' said Deaton as if it wasn't obvious, 'But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state.'

Isaac leaned against the tub to look at it. They could all tell that he was worried, 'Like being hypnotized.'

Deaton nodded, 'Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind,' he explained.

'How slow does his heart rate need to be?' asked Scott looking worried for the boy.

'Very slow.'

'Okay, well, how slow is very slow?' asked Derek.

'Nearly dead.'

Nina swallowed looking at Isaac, 'You sure you want to do that?'

He looked at her nervously, but he nodded. She had to admire his courage. She was sure she in way would go in there.

Her phone vibrated again.

'Clara: Tell the asshole that if something happens to Isaac I will get mountain ash and shove it up his -'

'Okay, that's enough,' cut her off Derek.

Nina put her phone away, 'She owns your balls, Derek.'

'It's safe, though, right?' asked Isaac cutting into their conversation as he was completely freaked out.

'Do you want me to answer honestly?'

Isaac stood up, 'No. No, not really.'

That was when they all heard the sound of rubber being stretched and looked up at Stiles who was playing around with a glove.

'What?'

Derek shot him a look, and he put it off and down.

'Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this,' said Derek.

Isaac shook his head and pulled his shirt off. Nina raised her brows. Okay, she had a boyfriend, but a body like that? Whoa.

Scott shot her a glare, but she just chuckled until Isaac got into the ice cold tub. Apparently it didn't only look super cold, it also was.

Isaac started to trembled and tried to get out all four men had to hold him down.

'Get him back under. Hold him,' said Deaton.

'We're trying!' snapped Derek as they finally pushed him down, and finally calm down.

As he slowly come up they all took a step closer watching him breathing calmly, 'Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. Isaac? Can you hear me?' asked the vet.

'Yes. I can hear you,' said the boy quietly.

'This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?'

'Yes.'

Nina couldn't help a shiver as it felt all too much like something out of a horror movie. The storm outside wasn't helping.

'I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again.'

'I-I don't wanna do that. I don't... I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that,' said the boy with his voice trembling.

'Isaac, it's all right. Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory,' reminded him the vet.

'I don't wanna do that.'

'It's all right,' replied Deaton calmly.

'I don't wanna do that.'

'Relax. Relax. Good. Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?'

'It's not... it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble,' said the boy.

'That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?'

'It's dusty, so empty. Like an abandoned building?'

Nina looked at the lights as they flicker. Not creepy at all.

Isaac suddenly started to breath uneven.

'Isaac? Isaac?'

'Someone's here. Someone's here.

'Isaac, relax.

'No, no, no, they see me, they see me!'

Deaton shook his head softly saying, 'Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything.'

'I see Boyd…I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises.'

'Is he talking to Erica?' asked Deaton.

'I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them,' replied the boy.

'Can you hear anything else?'

'They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're...Worried that they're gonna hurt each other.'

'If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart,' muttered Derek causing Isaac to flinch a little.

'Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?'

'No.'

'Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?' asked Deaton.

'They're here. They... They...'

'It's all right.'

'No,' breathed out Isaac.

'Just tell us...'

'They see me. They found me. They're here!' shouted Isaac.

'This isn't working. Isaac, where are you?' demanded Derek suddenly.

'I can't see them. It's too dark! The room is so dark'

'Just tell me where you are.'

'You are confusing him.'

'I can't see!' called the boy.

'Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are!'

'There's a body…it's-it's Erica.'

'Stop, this isn't helping!' shouted Nina as she watched Isaac trembling so terrified in the tub. Something was wrong.

'His heart rate... he could go into shock.'

'Derek, let him go!' said Scott and tried to pull the alpha away from Isaac.

'Isaac, where are you? What did you see?'

In that moment the beta woke up and started getting out of the tub, 'A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name,' he said and Scott helped him out while Nina put a large towel around him, 'It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault. What?'

Suddenly the reality of he told them hit them all, and Nina realized that Erica…

'You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?' she heard Stiles as but she was already turned around looking at the wall as she felt she was about to cry. The blonde girl from the cafeteria who let her sit with her and always teased her about her legs after she became a werewolf was…

'No,' replied Isaac.

'You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it.'

'What body?'

'Erica. You said it was Erica,' explained Stiles.

Scott took a few steps toward Nina who shook her head.

'She's not dead,' said Derek after a moment sounding incredibly determinate.

'Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation,' snapped Stiles as it got to him that their blonde friend who they knew since kindergarten was really dead.

'Then who was in the vault with Boyd?' demanded Derek.

'Someone else, obviously.'

Scott could see that both boys were going to start fighting as they were upset about what they found out. He was too, but he chose to lean the mourning for later right now Boyd needed them, 'And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?'

Isaac shook his head, 'No, she wasn't like us,' he said remembering her, 'And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was.'

Derek turned around for a moment. Erica? Was the girl really dead? She was sick all her life, and he turned her with a promise of a better one…Yet the only thing he brought her was death. 'What if that's how Erica died?'

'They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome?' asked Stiles disgusted.

'Then we get them out tonight.'

Deaton cut in for the first time, 'Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in.'

'If Isaac got in, then so can we,' said Derek.

'But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?'

'We need a plan,' agreed Scott. Stiles immediately brought up his phone and started researching.

Nina crossed her arms trying to clear her thoughts from Erica being dead in the moment, 'Besides Isaac didn't got in he was taken like the rest.'

'How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?'

'Uh, I think someone already did,' said Stiles, '"Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery." Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out.'

'How long?' asked Derek.

'It's the Internet, Derek. Okay? chuckled Stiles a bit but once he saw that the alpha was still looking at him he made a face, 'Minutes.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Minutes, ha?' asked Nina brushing her eyes on Stiles's bed as she had been surfing the web for hours to find something about the robbery.

Stiles groaned, 'Don't start.'

The blonde shook her head and closed the laptop, 'Okay, I'm heading home.'

'Wai-wai-wait,' said Stiles from the other end of the bed, 'You're not staying?'

'Stiles, I'm tired. I haven't got any sleep last night so yeah. I'm heading home.'

She got up and gathered her things.

'Want us to drive you home?' asked Scott, but she shot him a look, 'Car, bike versus succubus speed? I think I know the winner. Still, thanks.'

'See you later,' she went to the door.

'Hey, you sure you're okay?' asked Scott just as she was in the doorway.

She didn't answer and just waved at them one last time before she left. She was running home. Until she stopped at least.

She pulled her bag tighter to her body.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

' _Yes, well, it's fine if you don't want to seat with me. Everyone thinks that I'm a slut that steals boyfriends so beware,' said Nina in a dramatic voice and continued cutting her apple without looking up._

' _Well, for what it's worth I don't,' said a female voice. She blinked and looked up only to find Erica Reyes sitting opposite to her without looking at her, 'And it's also the only table left.'_

 _Nina looked around, 'Oh, I haven't noticed.'_

 _Erica nodded and started eating. Nina looked her up and down. The girl was more out of school then she was in. She was sick since Nina could remember and had attacks almost every month. She felt sad for her which was a terrible thing to do she knew but she couldn't help herself._

' _You don't? Why? You don't know me or anything,' she decided to talk to her like she would to any other person. She deserved that much._

' _No but knowing Lydia? And the fact that you and McCall aren't really doing anything and you, him and Stiles still hung around… I just find it hard to believe that you're secretly dating or that you broke him and Argent up,' she shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her sandwich._

 _Nina looked at her for a moment before she smiled a bit, 'Yeah, well, thanks Erica. It means a lot.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina closed her eyes.

 _Oh please, like you cared about her._

'Shut up,' she whispered to the voice in her head.

 _But it's true,_ continued the voice which sounded awfully a lot like her mom's, _You knew the girl how long five years? Six? Yet you never talked with her, did you? Did you ever stopped when they were humiliating her? What about when Derek bite her? Do you remember how much of a bitch you were to her and Isaac in chemistry? You're not a good person, Nina. You don't give a crap about people._

The blonde hissed, 'Shut the hell up already!'

She clenched her fists as tightly as she could.

 _Why? Because it's true. You're a murderer so why are you so surprised that you're really a terrible person? Why didn't you look for her more often? Why didn't you talk with her more often? Couldn't you see she was suffering? What about all those times the kids made fun of her, do you remember that? Did you ever helped her or stopped it?_

She opened her eyes as pain shot through her. The voice was gone. She raised her hands and slowly opened them she pressed her nails so hard against her palms she broke the skin. There was blood again.

She swallowed pulling a hankie from her back and wiping off the blood. She was worried. This happened before, but it always had something to do with Morrison never with anyone else. However she couldn't help thinking that the voice was spot on once again. She never really talked to Erica. The first time was when she was the only one who would sit with her in the cafeteria. She was nice. She was alone just like her. The irony. Yet despite that she could see that Erica was hurting she never did anything about it. Why? Why didn't she ever just talk with her?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The sheriff walked into his son room in the morning. Stiles hasn't come down for breakfast yet so went to check up if he hadn't slept through his alarm clock. When he found both his son and his best friend sleeping still in their clothes instead of pajamas with papers all around them, he sighed but still pulled a fond smile even if just for a moment. It was nice to see them like this especially when he thought about how soon they would leave for college.

'Boys. Hey, time to wake up,' he said loud enough hoping they would hear it.

No respond. Typical teenage boys.

'Boys. Boys!' he shouted and both boys woke up disoriented. Scott nearly fell down from Stiles's desk chair where he had been sleeping while Stiles woke up with a paper glued to his face.

'I got to get to work. You two get to school,' said the sheriff trying to hold back a smile as they looked quite funny like that.

Stiles shot up, 'Dad! Heather?' he asked with such hope in his voice it made both Scott and the sheriff.

The sheriff shook his head before he walked out of the room, 'No, nothing yet.'

Stiles sighed frustrated, 'Ten hours and nothing.'

'We're gonna find something,' said Scott trying to ease his friend's mood.

'Finding something doesn't make Erica any less dead or Boyd any less about-to-be-dead,' complained Stiles turning around from him.

Scott sighed and walked toward him putting his hand on his shoulder, 'Well, we still have time.'

Stiles sighed feeling a little bit calmer for a while, 'Is this whole, like, "remain optimistic "in the face of complete and utter disaster" thing a part of the "be a better Scott McCall" program?'

'Uh, not if it doesn't work,' said Scott with a smile that Scott could only describe as lovable.

Stiles sighed once more, 'No, it works.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles finished brushing his teeth and walked to Scott, 'Okay, I know you said you're not getting into Shane and Nina, but what do you think the stalking the other day was all about? And the fact that he hadn't been with her for a while?'

Scott sighed, 'She wants to tell him she's a succubus.'

'Whoa, for real?' asked Stiles surprised, 'That seems big and weird since she doesn't know him that well, and well she's Nina. She never told anyone.'

'Exactly. I have this weird feeling like she's only doing it cause Maria told her like not to or something. Also the whole checking up his friends? Kyle told her something in the party which made her worried,' he said trying to remember the bits of the conversation from the other night between her and the asshole.

Stiles nodded, 'Well, if that's what you think, why not tell her that? She should get someone else's opinion why not yours?'

'Because I've been telling her that she should tell him, and now I'm against it?'

'Yeah, but for a good reason, right?' asked Stiles looking at him as if he was waiting for him to prove him wrong.

'Yeah, I know she's making a mistake. She should do it on her own terms when she trusts him, not when she thinks he's hiding something. Not to mention she's avoiding him.'

Stiles sighed, 'That's why you need to man up and talk to her.'

'Can't you do it?'

Stiles shot him a look, 'She told all this to you so _you_ have to do it that is if you're so afraid she'll think you have a problem with Shane because you actually have a problem with Shane?'

Scott rolled his eyes, 'I don't have a problem with Shane. Come on let's just go to school already.'

'Sure, man.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked at the box suspiciously, 'Okay, why do you have a box full of someone's shit?'

Nina looked up form one of the textbooks, 'I don't know, it's just weird. Last year they had to buy new lockers cause there simply weren't enough and this one got left without an owner? Furthermore, someone left all this behind? It's weird.'

Scott leaned behind her back and took one of the books, 'Can I keep this one? I wanted to read it.'

Stiles grinned as he was holding Chekhov's Three Sisters, 'Dude, I admire your devotion, but it's a play, you could find it online.'

Scott nodded, 'I know, but I really got into reading this summer. The experience feels better.'

Nina looked up at him and smiled while nodded, 'Sure, keep it,' before she looked down at the open textbook, 'This don't make sense. It has to belong to someone who was in your bio class, Stiles.'

The boy blinked and Nina handed him over the textbook, 'Look, it's says Mr. Fitz. He only started teaching last year, and only sophomores.'

Stiles frowned, 'It doesn't have a name, but yeah I remember this lecture.'

Nina looked at the box, 'None of these things have names, just…something's off about this.'

Stiles returned the textbook, 'Okay, whatever, can we deal with the mysterious box later and get back to our robbery?'

Nina nodded, 'Five P.M Derek's loft got it.'

She looked at the box. It still made no sense that someone would just leave all their things behind.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey, here's the pretty girl,' said the new werewolf and blocked Nina's way.

She frowned, 'What do you want?'

He showed her a school schedule, 'I'm feeling kind of lost. Care to help me out?'

She shot him a smirk, 'The exit is that way. I suggest you leave and don't come back.'

He grabbed her elbow and with a deep voice, 'Don't be so harsh, pretty girl.' She instantly broke free as she sensed his energy right under his skin.

She crocked her head, 'I'm not harsh, and you should learn that just because you want something you can't take it.'

He smirked at her again sharply, 'Is that so?'

'Yeah, so stop playing because I'll start playing too,' she took his hand sucking away his energy to scare him, and she did. He immediately took a step back looking startled.

'And you won't like the way I play,' she said before she walked away feeling more in control than she had in a while. Feeling like the succubus she was and the girl she used to be before she got weaken by emotions and feelings. It felt good at least for a little while.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia walked up to Nina when she was at her locker stuffing in the box, 'Okay, so after whatever you and the _pack_ are doing which I want nothing to do with come to my house. I want some girl's time so we can talk about the new hottie I'm interested in.'

Nina raised her brows with a small smile, 'Already? I'm impressed. Okay, both it'll be just us right?'

Lydia sighed, 'No Allison.'

'Good,' said Nina with a nod. The last thing she wanted was to deal with the brunette when she had a feeling she was almost going crazy.

All of the sudden the box fell, and Lydia's jumped looking terrified. Nina cursed and leaned down to it, 'Sorry, the janitor gave me things from an abandon locker, I don't even know why I took them.'

When she looked up Lydia had this weird expression on her face.

'What? Lyds, you okay?' Nina blinked confused.

Lydia's eyes slowly came from the box to Nina, 'Nothing, I just thought I heard a thunder.'

Nina took a quick glance out of the small window at the top of the wall before she made a grimace, 'It was just the box, Lydia.'

The strawberry blonde nodded seemingly calmed down, 'Yeah, sure, I'm heading home. Once you're free give me a call, okay?'

Nina nodded, and her friend left. The blonde looked at the box again and started to get it inside the locker again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles put a mug to Nina's hands, 'Uh, thanks?'

'Yeah, stay hydrated and all.'

She frowned at him and then at the mug before she drank it. Stiles was seriously making sure she was always drinking something whenever he could. Hell, every time he came to her house he would ask her to have tea or coffee or coke with him, and he would constantly offer her something in his house.

They came to Derek's loft to talk about the plan. Isaac was still not well, and Peter was mostly there just to annoy the rest. They were all tense, and she could tell that doing this was just a way to keep their minds out of Erica and Heather. If only it worked because she couldn't stop thinking about the girl being gone.

The boy pointed at the map on the table, 'Okay. You see this? This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here. Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom.'

'Can we fit in there?' asked Scott worried.

Stiles nodded, 'Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-'

'Look, forget the drill,' cut in Derek and all the teens and Peter gave him a weird look.

Stiles blinked, 'Sorry?'

'If I go in first, how much space do I have?' asked Derek which was when they all realized what he meant.

'What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?' asked Stiles amused by the seemingly stupid idea.

'Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall,' said Derek.

'Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared,' started Stiles pushing Derek to raise his fist, 'Big, bad , look at , see this?' he asked and put his palm in front of Derek's fist. Nina looked nervously and put the mug down. She didn't like how annoyed Derek looked, 'That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-'

Before he could finish Derek punched his palm causing Stiles to stumble backwards in pain.

'Asshole,' muttered Nina and went to his aid as the boy mumbled, 'He could do it.'

Nina put her hand over Stiles's wrist and gave him a bit of energy to soften the pain.

'Thanks.'

She nodded at him before she shot a glare at the alpha.

'I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?' asked Derek all of the sudden looking around the room.

Peter who was silently sitting on the stairs this whole time spoke as he saw Derek's eyes land on him, 'Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself.'

Derek crossed his arms, 'So I'm supposed to just let them die?'

'One of them is already dead,' said Peter, and Nina closed her eyes painfully.

'We don't know that,' argued Derek.

'Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha.

'The hell?' asked Nina, 'That's a very disgusting thought.'

'I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed,' finished Peter nodded at Nina who rolled her eyes and looked away.

'Could someone kill him again, please?' asked Stiles and Nina couldn't help but agree.

'Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk,' said Peter ignoring the teens.

'What about you?' asked Derek looking at Scott.

'Yeah, if you want me to come,' said Stiles earning a weird look from Nina.

Derek groaned, 'Not you.'

Stiles turned behind himself to look at Scott and stepped away, 'Got it.'

Scott gave him a determinate look, 'I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something. We have to try.'

He looked over at Nina.

'I'm not leaving Boyd and whoever that girl is there. I'm not standing by like with Erica.'

Everyone was quiet after that. Still Scott waited until they all were out.

He turned around to Nina was a serious look on his face, 'I-I don't think you should tell Shane.'

She blinked confused, 'Uh, excuse me?' Where did that come from?

He shook his head, 'That- there's no easy way to say this that won't make me sound like I have a problem with you telling Shane, but I really think you shouldn't tell him.'

'You-you were the one who kept on going on and on about how I can't have a serious relationship with him if I keep things from him. I mean you and Allison are the prototype couple for that.'

He nodded, 'Yeah, but I also know that you don't really want to tell him. You only want to tell him because Maria said you won't.'

Nina frowned, 'That's not true. I'm not some child who does something because someone tells her that she can't.'

Scott nodded looking desperate, 'I know, but you are with this. You don't want to tell Shane. You said it yourself. You want to tell him the first chance you get and so far you have been avoiding him.'

'No I haven't!' she snapped, but the look that he gave her told her that maybe she did.

'We had a lot on our plates.'

'Yeah, but you didn't even let him drive you to school yesterday or today that means something, Nin.'

'No, it doesn't. Things don't always mean anything. Gosh, you and Stiles need to stop saying that like it's a getaway card for everything that happens in my life, okay?' she crossed her arms. Stiles with her bleeding bite mark and now Scott with her not seeing Shane in a while.

'I just don't want you to do something you don't really want to do,' he told her honestly, 'Plus, you're worried now that there's something going on with his friends. If you don't fully trust him are you sure you want him in that deep into your life?' he asked.

She looked at him. She hated that he had a point. All that stalking him for the past day, it had to mean she wasn't complete sure about him.

She shook her head, 'Don't you ever get tired of being this wise and right?'

'No, it's a new trick so so far, I just like it,' he joked, and she chuckled.

He put his hand on her shoulder, 'I want you to be happy, Nin, but this is not you being happy.' He wasn't lying. He wanted nothing more than Nina James to get everything she deserved because God knows she deserved so much and never got anything. She deserved the world and happy things to come her way. If that was Shane, he would push away whatever jealousy was rising in him for her, but she needed to be happy.

'Thanks for being a good friend,' she said with a small smile on her face.

He kissed her forehead, 'That's all I ever wanted.'

He took lead her out of the room, 'Come on, let's go save Boyd and Erica.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'What?' asked Derek as Scott stopped suddenly looking nervous in front of the building in front of them.

'There's just something I can't get out of my head,' said Scott honestly.

Nina looked at the sky, 'The full moon is almost completely out.'

'Scott. What is it?' asked Derek.

'Risk and reward,' admitted the boy.

'Which means what?'

'We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough,' explained Scott.

'We know time's running out,'

'Yeah, but think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?' asked Scott running through everything in his mind.

'We don't have the time to figure out every little detail.'

'Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited... what if it's the most important one?' asked Scott trying to figure out in a moment what he couldn't for days.

'Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs. And I won't blame you if you don't follow me,' said Derek before he jumped to the ladder and started climbing into the building.

Nina looked at Scott, 'We're not leaving him.'

Scott got up and helped Nina to the ladder.

They stayed quiet until they got to the volt.

Nina stopped abruptly and turned around.

'What's wrong?' asked Scott.

She blinked, 'I thought I sensed…Ms. Morrell for a second?'

'Well, do you sense Boyd in the volt?'

She watched it for a moment before she shook her head, 'This whole place. The walls…what is this made off?'

She didn't get her answer as Derek managed to punch his way into the volt. Both Scott and Nina followed. It was dark inside, and Nina had to admit she understood people who hated small spaces now. She couldn't imagine being here for almost five months.

'Boyd? Boyd? It's me. It's Derek,' she heard Derek say, and she looked behind Scott. She didn't see so well in the dark as they did, but she could easily pick up Boyd's energy and the energy of mystery girl.

Scott pulled out his phone as Derek slowly made his way to Boyd. She wondered about how much could an alpha control his betas.

'Stiles, now is not the best time,' she heard Scott say.

' _Scott! Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight,'_ Scott heard over the phone watching Derek and Boyd.

'What does that mean?'

'We're here to get you out, okay?' asked Derek moving closer to him as if he was an animal, and by the looks of it, he probably was at this point.

He was completely shifted. It was the full moon, so Nina thought it made sense, but there was something about the situation which screamed danger.

' _Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months,'_ continued Stiles.

' _Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it,'_ filled in Peter.

Nina walked a bit further into the volt finally spotting the girl. She could hardly picture her face in the dark.

' _Scott, they're gonna be stronger..._ '

' _More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum,'_ said Peter.

Scott nodded and put the phone away, 'Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem.'

'Hey, we came to help,' said Nina as she slowly moved to the stranger girl who slowly was coming out from behind the pillar.

'Cora?' breathed out Derek all of the sudden.

'Who?' asked both Scott and Nina.

'Cora?'

'Derek, get out. Get out now!' said the girl through her teeth.

' _Scott? Hey, Scott! Scott!'_ Nina heard from Scott's phone. It happened all too fast, but all of the sudden Morrell was at the door to the volt with a pile of mountain ash in her hand and she threw it to the ground making a full circle and looking them all in.

Nina looked at Scott and although she couldn't see his face in the dark, she knew he was terrified.

Both Cora and Boyd lost it then and for them with everything they got like savage animals. The girl got Nina against the wall, but she surprised her by quickly breaking free and running away although there wasn't anywhere to run away. She heard Scott shout at Derek.

'You know her?'

'She's my sister, my younger sister.'

Nina stopped close to them, 'I thought you and Peter are the only ones left. How is she alive?'

'What the hell is she doing here?'

'Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!'

Nina got Cora to the ground with Derek's help and before the girl would attack her again she stepped on her shoulder. She heard a crack, but also a pained sound coming from Scott who had Boyd on him.

Nina looked over at Allison who appeared through the whole Derek made.

' _Oh, that's what you think? You think you're so innocent, who would never hurt anyone. Newsflash, you're not. Your sin is that you were born. You shouldn't have been even here. You are a monster since day one, and maybe you haven't kill anyone yet, Nina, buy you will, you were born to be a predator who would hurt and kill people, and you will.'_

She didn't even notice Boyd who come at her from the other side and cut her with his claws at her lower back before throwing her against the wall of the volt.

She didn't have time to scream as the pain shot through her.

Boyd put his claws into his stomach. Scott could felt his claws almost inside appendix. He felt blood in his mouth and choked some out. He tried to get him away, but the boy wouldn't budge. He was too far gone for him to understand that he was going to kill him.

The pain was almost too much.

'No! Don't break the seal!' shouted Derek suddenly.

Nina closed her eyes and started rising up to her feet. She tried to grab her glow the same way she did with Clara. She didn't dare to do it, but if Boyd and this Cora girl got away they would hurt innocent people. Maybe even Allison.

With shock she found out…she couldn't do it…

She opened her eyes just as Allison broke the seal.

'Boyd.'

She couldn't catch her glow anymore…

The big boy ran after Allison who was left defenseless in his path. She didn't waste time and ran in front to block his way. He growled at the succubus who put herself between her and an easy prey. She and Allison took hands while looking at him.

He watched them, and either a part of him was still in control, or he didn't think it was worth it to try and get to Allison when he was free to hunt someone else.

Nina let out a relieved breath at least for now and stepped away from the brunette felling like the lack of blood was going to make her lose consciousness.

'Whoa, you okay?' asked Allison, but she ignored her.

That was when Derek came rushing in grabbing Allison by the shoulders.

'What were you thinking?'

Nina stumbled a few steps away.

'That I had to do something,' shouted Allison back at him.

Scott came and put his hand on Nina's back and wrist to support her and give her some energy to heal although he was bleeding himself, 'She saved our lives.'

'Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?' Derek couldn't reason right now. Out there were two werewolves who would most likely kill anything that came into their way.

'You want to blame me? Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers,' snapped at him the brunette as she had enough.

'No, you just help serial killers take innocent people and torture them, and the rest of your family kills them.'

Allison gave him a hard stare before she looked over to Scott and Nina, 'I made mistakes. But Kate…Gerard they are not my fault.'

'And what about your mother?' asked Derek all of the sudden and Nina heard Scott curse under his breath.

'What do you mean?' she asked confused looking from him to Scott and Nina.

'Tell her, Scott,' said Derek, and the boy shot him a look. That was seriously a dick move.

'What does he mean, Scott? What does he mean?' she demanded.

Okay, Nina knew Allison wasn't her favorite person right now, but finding out about what her mom did seemed just too harsh. They weren't friends anymore, but she knew what it was like to find out that your own mother wanted to kill your friends. She and Allison had a far more in common than either of the girls would imagine.


	29. Fireflies

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Season 3, It might be a crappy chapter so I apologize ahead for that, anyway, whoever is the guest who reviewed. Thank you, I appreciate the reviews, and support for the story, and me. Also thanks for adding to favourite and following.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia woke up screaming her lungs out in her room. She didn't know how long she was screaming, but it took her a while to calm down and realize that she was quiet.

She looked confusedly around her room before she put her hands over her eyes.

 _What the hell just happened?_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

A little boy caught a firefly in the jar, 'A! Got one!' He ran to a girl who looked older than him, 'Look, Breanne.'

The girl sighed, 'What are you doing, dumbass? You're supposed to put holes in the lid. Otherwise you'll kill them,' she explained looking at the jar.

The boy frowned, 'Do I have to let him go?

Breanne raised her brows. He hated when she did it. It was like she was acting as an adult just because she was older, 'Do you want him to die?'

That was when they heard the noise.

'Did you hear that?' asked the boy looking into the dark. Suddenly going out into the woods in the night didn't look like such a good idea.

Breanne blinked looking to the same direction where she saw a big boy with glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth heading their way.

She grabbed his hand, 'Run! Run!'

Billy's jar fell to the ground as his sister tried to do her best to get them away as quickly as possible.

They ran to an abandon wooden hut holding hands. They were breathing hard as she closed the door and they pressed against them hoping it would hold the boy out.

'He's gonna get in. He's gonna get inside,' cried the boy.

'Shut up, shut up,' said the girl desperately as she pressed herself against the door when she suddenly felt some wind next to her and her brother was gone.

'Billy!'

In the next second she felt the wind again and a girl with blonde hair was in front of her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You lost them?' shouted Derek into his ear through the phone.

'Yeah, we kind of had to,' mumbled Scott while Nina put the girl back to the ground, 'Okay, how about from now on in bed in decent hours?' she asked with her typical smirk, and both kids laugh awkwardly.

'What's you names?' she asked with a calm look on her face although she was anything but calm. Erica was dead, Boyd and Cora on the loose, and everyone who got in their way in danger. This was all sorts of ways not good at all.

The girl crossed her arms, 'We're not supposed to tell that to stranger.'

'Well, I'm Nina and that's Scott,' she pointed at the boy who was on his phone with Derek arguing quietly about something. She imagine it was several some things since he sort of told Allison about what really went down with her mom which one way or another had to hurt.

The girl hesitated for a second before she pointed at her chest, 'I'm Breanne and this is Billy.'

'Okay, we'll how about we get you home? I think it was enough adventure for one night, don't you agree?'

Both kids nodded.

She looked up at Scott who sighed as he ended the call, 'Derek wants me to meet him now.'

Nina nodded 'It's fine, I'll get them home and find you guys afterwards.' She could tell he wasn't too happy about the ide, 'It's fine, I won't take any chances or risks, I promise.'

He nodded one last time before he looked at the kids who were close to Nina, 'Listen to Nina, guys. See you later.'

He ran after that quickly away and Nina couldn't help a funny thought about how it sounded like _Listen to your mom, kids_.

She started walking the kids still too scared to leave her side, 'So what was it with that boy?' asked Billy seemingly younger and bolder than the girl.

Nina sighed, 'You guys had drugs prevention in school in biology or some other class, right?'

They nodded, 'Well, he was on drugs.'

That might have been her stupidest and most clever lie yet.

'But his face-' argued Billy.

'Didn't they show you what people who used too much look like?' she asked sounding as parentlike as ever.

They weren't completely convinced, but it seemed that they were in doubt about what they saw when she dropped them by their house. She made sure that they understand that if they said anything their mom would find out they've been in the woods alone and at night.

She sighed. Play time was over, they needed to catch a pair of werewolves. With that thought in her mind she ran to the entrance of the preserve.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia stopped her car and looked around. Why the hell she ended up here, she had no idea. She looked around. The public pool?

This was definitely going to end up in something creepy happening.

She walked inside. Why wasn't it closed? She froze when she noticed the body in the pool.

No way. Not this. Bloody hell.

She closed her eyes and very slowly walked toward the pool.

'Oh, God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God, please don't be dead,' she reached for the paddle. Why the hell wasn't she screaming and calling the police she had no idea, 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead,' she muttered as she was slowly pulling the body closer to her.

Once it was right in front of her she turned it around only to find out that it was a stupid dummy, 'Oh, my God. Are you kidding me?' she asked herself as her heart finally stopped beating like crazy, and she finally could let out a relieved sigh.

She got up and turned around when she noticed the death body in the lifeguard chair.

She screamed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison was sitting in her car. She just got home from the bank. She couldn't believe what just happened. She saved Scott and the others but for what cost? Boyd and Cora were out on the loose ready to tear people apart.

She closed her eyes.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

' _She tried killing you,' said Allison feeling the tears ready to come out of her eyes._

 _Scott looked as if he was in pain while Nina was with crossed arms standing near the bolt. Derek fed her a bit to help her heal so she could be ready to fight again. 'Uh, yeah, yeah.'_

' _Why didn't you tell me?' she asked desperately._

 _Scott sighed devastated that she was like this, 'I'll tell you everything, okay? I'll tell you a-anything that you want to know, but right now…,' he pointed around._

 _Allison shook her head trying to get a hold of herself, 'Just tell me why.'_

 _Scott closed his eyes painfully, 'I... I couldn't. Allison, I couldn't let that be the last memory that you had of her,' he confessed._

 _Nina watched them for a moment shaking her head, 'Scott, we have to leave. Boyd and Cora are gonna kill people.'_

 _She didn't even look at her. Not letting Boyd kill her was one thing, but that was the only thing Nina was willing to do for the girl right now._

 _That was when Derek came back carrying Erica's dead body in her arms with such a broken look on his face it was almost too much to handle._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison opened her eyes. Her mom tried to kill Scott and got bit. All this time she was sure Derek was to blame, but her mom was just as to blame.

She looked around. She couldn't just stay home. She really couldn't just stay out when all this was happening. She promised her dad they were done hunting. It was the only way he would let them come back. They were out. No more supernatural.

She sighed and went to her stash in her car where she pulled out an arrow. People were in danger, and she couldn't just not do something about it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Emily!' called a girl as she returned to her tent. Where the hell did she go? She frowned for a moment until she heard the noise coming from behind her. She slowly turned around.

'Em-'

She blinked as she realized that the girl there was not her girlfriend. It was dark, but when she came to the fullmoon light the girl let out a startled noise. Other girl's face was all wrong and her eyes were glowing. She took a few steps back as the girl started walking toward her.

All of the sudden she watched as a boy appeared in her way and in the next moment the girl was down as he hit her over the head. She watched in horror as the two fought in front of her in way too quick moves to be human.

The girl got the boy to the ground but ended up being corner as two other males came to his aid. Caitlin watched it all and wondered if she was dreaming or if it was really happening.

The girl decided to run and the two went after her while one boy stayed behind and looked at her. He tried to take a step toward her, but she was too freaked out and took one back.

Scott raised his hands to show her that he wasn't a threat, 'Are you okay?'

Caitlin blinked surprised by the question, 'What?'

'Are you all right?'

The girl nodded several times still too panicked, 'You need to get out of here, okay? Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can.'

He nodded at her one more time before he started to run again. It was bad. He looked up at the full moon. He felt all sorts of weird in the moment. His wolf was pushing him further urging him to shift, but he couldn't do that. There were way too many shifted wolves running around right now. When he finally caught on to the others, Derek looked furious and Isaac stated what was clear, 'We lost them again.'

In just a moment later he recognized Nina's scent, and she stopped next to him, 'What now?'

He had to shake his head and take a step away.

'What?' she asked confused, and he just walked away. He was feeling weird for a second when she was soo close, but it must have been the mix of the wolf and full moon.

When his phone ran, she turned to Derek, 'Can't we like get them somewhere? Back to the volt, and Stiles or whoever will put mountain ash around?'

'So they can skip another full moon?' asked Derek, and Nina was ready to argue when they all heard Scott, 'Someone's dead?'

They all turned to him and Derek and Isaac started to listen more carefully.

'Are you sure?' asked Scott his best friend. How was it possible.

' _Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised.'_

'Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?'

' _Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?'_

Scott sighed before he ended the call, 'Please just do it.'

'This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there,' said Derek.

'Derek, they killed someone.'

'How are they moving so fast?' asked Derek thinking, 'But they can't be that fast on foot.'

Scott shook his head, 'They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead... And it's our fault.'

Derek looked away ashamed and with regrets, 'It's my fault.'

'No,' sighed Nina, 'It's the alphas fault.'

'Oh, so you're not blaming Argent for setting them free?' asked Isaac, and she shoot him a look before she added, 'She did save us a bit by doing that.'

'We need help,' said Scott.

'We have Isaac now.'

'I mean real help,' said Scott which earned him a offended look from Isaac.

'They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too rabid.'

Derek shook his head, 'We'll catch 'em.'

'What happens if we do? We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?' asked Isaac.

'Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em.'

'Killing them isn't the right thing to do,' said Scott.

'I'm with him. I'm not killing them. We can…,' Nina suddenly looked away.

'What?' asked Derek.

'We could ask someone for help. Someone who was trained to catch our kinds,' she said before she put on one of her smirks.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent was just getting back from grocery's. He got was getting to his car and as he was about to fish out his keys one of the bag fell down with eggs inside it.

'It has to be the one with the eggs,' he said. Of course.

'It's the universal law really,' said a female behind him, and he turned around pointing the gun at whoever was behind him.

Scott looked at the gun shocked, 'Uh, hi.'

Nina, who was right next to the boy, waved at him, 'Hey, nice reflexes.'

Chris looked from her to Scott, 'Uh, hi?'

He sighed.

'What are you two doing here?' he asked trying not to look at Nina too much. It was the first time he got to talk to her since he was back. It felt so much different since he knew who she really was.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac who was in the car with Derek shook his head, 'Do you think this is gonna work?'

Derek sighed, 'Nope.'

Isaac nodded looking at Scott who had a gun pointing at him, 'Me neither. So your, uh... your sister...?' asked Isaac, but Derek shot him a not amused look.

'Sorry, yeah, it's... It's bad timing, I'm sorry,' said Isaac, and Derek nodded looking in front of him, 'I'll ask later. It's fine,' Derek shot him another look.

'Or never,' nodded Isaac getting the message, 'Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris shook his head, 'No.'

Nina sighed, 'Seriously? Why not?'

'First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And second, I don't know this kid Boyd. I don't even know his last name,' he said as if that was a good argument.

Nina raised her brows while Scott cut in, 'Boyd is his last name.'

'What's his first name?'

'Vernon,' they said at the same time.

Chris nodded slowly.

'And just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me?' asked Scott after a moment.

'Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you,' explained Chris.

'I get that.'

Chris sighed, 'Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter... Almost turn her into a killer. That world... your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?' he asked. Not to mention that his ex-lover left him a video message saying that he might have to kill their daughter one day. He really didn't want to do that.

'Because people are going to die. And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them,' explained Scott.

'I'm sorry. I can't help you,' said Chris and pulled the gun down.

He turned around and both teens shared a panic look, 'Um... Do you think you could do us, like, one little, tiny favor?'

Chris turned around looking surprised and suspicious.

'We need a ride,' said Nina.

He gave them a disbelieved look, 'A ride?'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, it's not too far.'

Chris sighed and looked from Scott to Nina who looked like they didn't really need one. Something about the situation reminded him of the times when Allison used to beg him to take her to the mall or city when she didn't have a license. It made him realize just how many things he had actually miss out in Nina's life.

'Okay, come on,' he said surprising a bit both since they assumed he would just take them. He wouldn't lie a part of him did it cause he got jealous about how good of a relationship Nina had with the coach. It was silly since he had no intention of telling her any time soon that he was her father, but it hurt to know that someone else did things for her that he should have done.

'How are you by the way?' he asked looking to the back at Nina. She made a grimace, 'Not that great, but it wasn't a terrible summer. I guess I'm healing if that's what you mean.'

He nodded. He was happy to hear that. Whenever he dared to call Maria James, her answers were always strict and as short as possible. He knew that the woman held a grudge against all hunters and a very deep one. They may have worked together with Stiles too keep Nina safe, but she wasn't going to leave him get a free pass.

'That's good to hear. Did you guys have a bit normal summer like regular teens?'

Scott smiled a tiny bit at that, 'Yeah, Nina definitely went all teenage girl prototype.'

She shot him a look, 'I did not.'

Scott chuckled a bit before he turned to the front again point at the road, 'Left now.'

Chris was desperate to ask. It was easier to act detached when he was continents away but being with her in a car, seeing her and knowing she was there, he wanted to know how she really was. Although he couldn't tell her, he wanted to be her dad.

'Like what?'

She brushed her hair a bit, 'I got a job in the day care centrum for kids, and I got a human boyfriend big deal.'

He wanted to ask more, but he couldn't.

'Left or straight?'

'Left. Sorry. It's right around the corner. That parking lot there. Yeah, just a little further up, right here,' said Scott as they got to the pool. Police cars and an ambulance were everywhere. Chris watched as a pair of parents stood by a body bag. It was terrible.

'Thanks again for the ride,' he heard Scott say, but before the boy got out he stopped him.

'They did this? Boyd and...'

Scott filled in, 'Cora.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They got to the wood where they last lost track of Boyd and Cora.

'Where's the last place you saw them? You're tracking them by print?' asked Chris looking at some prints on the ground.

Scott made a face, 'Trying to. Nina's having more luck sensing their energy if they're close.'

Chris stood up, 'Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man. And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these...,' he pointed and Isaac fill in, 'are Cora's.'

Chris shook his head, 'Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here. Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit.'

'So what do we do?' asked Derek.

'Focus on your sense of smell. Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred Miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two Miles, which means we can draw them to us... Or into a trap. Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared.'

'Thanks, but I've got my own,' said Derek as Chris handed them all something.

'Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive.'

They all walked up the hill, 'When's the last time you saw your sister?'

'Nine years. I thought she died in the fire,' said Derek.

'Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?' asked Chris.

Derek shook his head.

'Scott, how confident are you in your skills?'

'Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell,' admitted Scott especially now when his nose was filled with everything from Nina's body shower to Isaac shampoo and it was super weird.

'All right. The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills.'

'They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?' asked Isaac worried.

'No. But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?'

'We can't kill them,' cut in Scott.

'What if we can't catch 'em?' asked Derek.

Nina sighed again as Chris continued, 'Then maybe we just need to contain them. There's no one in the school at night, is there?'

'What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door,' said Isaac bring everyone's attention.

'That could work,' agreed Nina, 'We can all lure them in covered their exits so they could only go inside, and close them there for the night. They would still be affected by the full moon so once it passes.'

'They'll be back to normal,' agreed Chris.

They returned to the car where he pulled several sticks out.

'These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run. Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear.'

'God, no kidding!' said Isaac suddenly and Nina turned only to find all the werewolves covering their ears.

'I don't hear a thing,' she said with a shrug.

'These are gonna drive them to the school?' asked Derek.

'And then it's up to you to get them into the basement,' agreed Chris.

'Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?' asked Isaac one last time.

Nina rolled her eyes before she nodded at Chris, 'Let's go this.'

They made up a plan, and split up and they ran. It felt good finally know what to do. They could do this. They could save them and everyone who would be in danger.

Nina ran to the side of the small stream where she left the emitter turning it on before she ran to the next location. For a moment she stopped as if she caught a sense of some energy. She blinked looking around. It felt weird. It felt as if the energy was there in one moment and gone in the next, and she didn't understand it. It was also a different kind of energy than what she was used to. Was it some other supernatural being?

All of the sudden she felt a shiver run down her body.

 _Look at you,_ said the terrorizing voice in her head, _all your friend out there doing their best while you're here standing in the middle of nowhere. You just have to make everything about you don't you?_

She shook the thought away before she started to run again.

 _You can't run from me. You know should know that by now._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey,' greeted Melissa Stiles before she pulled him to the side as he came through the main door.

'Hey.'

'Over here. And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I swear to God, I will kill you painfully and slowly,' she warned him.

'Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?' asked Stiles.

'Because you haven't seen everything,' she whispered and dragged him to the morgue and pulled away the sheet from the boys body, 'See this around his neck? That's a ligature mark. That means that he was strangled with something, like cord, rope...'

Stiles frowned, 'ah, okay, wait a second. What kind of werewolf strangles someone? You know, that's not very werewolf-y.'

Melissa nodded, 'My thoughts exactly. And then there's this.'

Stiles made a face as she showed him the back of the boys head, 'God, man, what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah, it's brain matter, of course. Look, you know I got a soft stomach for these things.' he said feeling like he was going to faint.

She gave him a look, 'Tough it up. See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead.'

Stiles crossed his arms calming down a bit, 'All right, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence.'

'I don't think it was just one,' said Melissa.

'How come?'

'Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries,' said Melissa pointing to the body on the right.

She uncovered the sheet, and Stiles froze. It was Heather. 'The M.E. said this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote, which is a stick that you put through the rope, and you just kind of keep twisting, and... ,' Melissa look up at him for the first time noticing his face, 'Stiles? Oh, my God, did you know her? I'm so sorry. I didn't even think,' said Stiles tears slowly gathering in his eyes, so he brushed them off.

Stiles blinked a few times, 'I was... I was at her party. It was her birthday. Her name is Heather,' he said and Melissa hugged him, 'I'm so sorry. We need to call your father, 'cause you're a witness,' said Melissa and pulled away from him to look at him.

It shouldn't have been like this. Heather was supposed to be find safe and sound not death like Erica. She was supposed to be found safe and alive and …just like that he remember the purity ring on his finger.

 _Heather's voice echoed in his head, 'Stiles, I just turned 17 today. And you know what I want for my birthday? To not be a 17-year old virgin.'_

Stiles blinked, 'Has anyone else been through here tonight? Any... any other bodies, or even anybody missing?'

Melissa blinked confused, 'Uh, no, no bodies, but, um... Two girls. They brought the first one in, Caitlin, for a tox screen, and then I overheard that her girlfriend, Emily, just disappeared. I mean, they were out in the woods and...'

'Nobody's found her yet?' asked Stiles and Melissa shrugged, 'I don't know.'

'Okay, first one?' asked Stiles.

'Caitlin.'

'Okay. Is she here? Is she here right now?' asked Stiles hoping to get something.

Melissa nodded, 'Yeah, I think so.'

'Okay, where?' asked Stiles, 'I have to talk to her.'

'Why?' asked Melissa confused.

'Because I think I know what's happening,' said Stiles with a dreadful voice. He hoped for once that he was wrong.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Both Isaac and Nina smashed the door and locked them before they turned to look at Allison who was on top of the bus with a crossbow after she lured the two mad werewolves into the school.

Allison ran away, and Nina sighed before she turned around to look at Isaac, 'Don't tell anyone you saw her here.'

Isaac blinked, 'Why?'

'Just don't.'

She couldn't believe she was doing this for her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'It worked,' said Derek stepping away from the locked door after they got the two in. They finally felt like letting out a relieved breath. Finally.

Scott came closer to the door, 'What are you hearing?

'Heartbeats.'

'Both of 'em?'

'Actually... Three of them,' said Scott the most terrifying thing he could in that moment.

Derek looked at him before he stood up and walked to the door already making up his mind.

'What are you doing?' asked Scott worried.

'Close the door behind me and keep it shut,' said Derek.

'You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you,' said Scott. He couldn't believe Derek was about to do that. They just got them in, and he was going to risk his life to save some human.

'That's why I'm going in alone.'

He sat before he ran inside, and Scott closed the door behind him. He wasn't expecting that.

Derek ran toward Cora and pushed her away just as she was on her way to a teacher which was also inside.

Scott was wrong. He wasn't going to die, but he wasn't going to kill them either. The boy didn't know what he had been through and what he was capable of surviving.

As Boyd and Cora ripped their claws into him he thought about his childhood, his mom, his sisters, his family, and Clara and Paige. Somehow it helped him with the pain.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was on the other side praying that Derek wasn't dead when he heard Isaac and Nina, 'Scott, the sun's coming up!'

He immediately opened the door and ran inside the two following him.

Derek was on his knees, but he was still alive while Boyd and Cora were on the ground tire.

'Oh God,' breathed Nina before she rushed to his side and gave him as much energy as she could so he could stand.

'Thanks,' he muttered before he looked at the two boys who were still frozen by the sight, 'There's a teacher. I'll take care of her. Get them out of here.'

Derek looked at Nina, 'Call, Clara…she might bring something to calm her down.'

Nina nodded and put one hand away to dial the nurse.

Once she did and gave Derek enough energy to walk, he got up and went further to the room where he could hear the rapid heart of the teacher.

He walked inside slowly opening the door. He didn't want to freak her out more than she already. As the brunette saw him approach she slowly moved out behind the shelves but didn't stood up, until he came to her and offered his hand.

She looked down at it for a moment before she hesitantly took it and stood up.

'I-I-I don't know what happened,' she said her heartbeat wild. She was in shock.

'It's okay, a friend of mine is going to come, okay?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina sighed in relieved as they reached the hospital.

'Tired?' asked Scott with a small smile on his face. She could tell that he was dead on his feet as well.

'To death. I could seriously sleep for a day.'

Scott nodded as they went through the front door going after Stiles's in the morgue.

'Hey, are you feeling okay?' asked Nina blinking at him.

Scott stopped and looked at her, 'Tired, but yeah, why?'

She shook her head, 'I have this feeling like there's something different about your energy.'

He looked down at himself as if he for a second forgot that he couldn't see what she saw, 'What? Am I sick?'

She made a grimace just as Stiles came to them and lead them to the morgue and Heather's body.

Nina took Stiles's hand, and he gave her a small nodded. He had to take a deep breath before he could start.

'So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?' asked Scott trying to get his mind out of it.

'You're gonna wish they did,' said Stiles.

Scott blinked, 'Why?'

'I'm not exactly sure yet. The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. Emily, Heather... That guy Lydia found at the pool. All three were virgins... And they're all gonna have the same three injuries... strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death.'

Nina swallowed a bit, 'So someone is running around Beacon Hills slaying innocent teen's throats for fun? I mean there isn't a connection between them or is there apart from them being well virgins.'

'So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?' asked Scott worried what would Stiles say next.

Stiles sighed, 'Sacrifices. Human sacrifices.'

Nina's eyes widened, 'Like…seriously?'

The boy nodded, 'Yeah.'

Nina shook her head, 'Welcome to Beacon Hills, everyone. We got werewolves, succubus, kanimas, and hunters and now serial killers.'

Stiles shot her a look, 'What it's not like you weren't thinking it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Friendly nurse,' mumbled Jennifer as Clara came to her, 'I have something to calm you down if you want it.'

'Yes!' she said way too quickly and then embarrassedly looked away, 'Please.'

Clara nodded and took her hand preparing her for the shot, 'You're doing well all things considered.'

The woman shook her head, 'I have no idea what happened, but he,' she turned to look at Derek, 'saved me.'

Clara looked up at her and then at Derek who was also looking at the woman. Okay, so she was right. Derek definitely would have liked the woman. She smiled smugly to herself.

She was right the woman did caught Derek's interest. Those eyes and hair. She looked almost exactly like Paige, and it sparked something inside him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They all came. They were all standing there looking at the coffin, looking at Erica's parents, looking at it all.

Nina felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know who looked worse Derek who acted as the ultimate martyr or Boyd who looked like sorrow itself standing watching his best friend get buried. She also felt terrible about Stiles who had to in one week go to two funeral of the girls he knew since kindergarten. However, the worst was Erica herself. When Derek took her out of that supply closet she purposely looked away. She knew that if she looked at her she would lose it.

It was an accident really Mrs. Reyes dropped her bracelet and she followed her to return it when she saw her there in the coffin that was still opened at the time. It was devastating. She looked like she was sleeping. She didn't know how they did it since by Boyd and Isaac's words Erica had to be dead for a while, but she looked almost alive just a little bit more pale. If she couldn't sense energies Nina would have think that she was just asleep, and she would wake up in a moment.

She felt someone's hand on her back. She turned to Shane who gave her an encouraging nod which she was grateful for. She was grateful that they were there because they knew Erica. Not like passed in the hallway or that that she turned smoking, but actually knew her story. They knew about the bite, and why she ran away and somehow Nina found comfort knowing that Erica had at least someone who knew her even if they weren't friends.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked down at her hands, 'Why do you…'

'Hm?' asked Shane as they were later sitting on her bed in her room. It was the next day after the funeral. She still felt like shit. She hadn't spoken to Stiles since he was worst about it all. It was seriously messed up all of it.

'Why do you think people don't talk with people?'

The boy blinked, 'Like in the world?'

She nodded, 'I mean. When you see that someone's hurting, why even though you're not friends you don't ask them if you're okay? If they don't need help or something.'

Shane gave her a soft look, 'Is this about the girl they found…Erica?'

Nina licked her lips and nodded, 'She…she had epilepsy. People didn't really like to be with her. I always saw her alone. I saw what they were during to her. Guys like Jackson, Kyle, Aaron even Lydia, but I never said anything. I never tried to stop them. I never asked her if she was okay or just talked with her…then.'

Shane put his hand on her shoulder, 'You can't know what's going to happen to people. You can't save everyone and be there for anyone. You're only human; the fact that you feel guilty says you're a bit nicer than the rest.'

She shook her head, 'She was the nice one. I know that after she got hot people thought she was this bitch, but she was nice. After Allison and Lydia spread out that rumor that I steal boyfriends. She said down with me in the cafeteria. She was mean or bitchy,' Nina looked in front of her, 'She sat down, and she told me she didn't believe the rumors. She made me feel better that day at least for a while. She was a good person no matter how people treated her. When she hot, she confident. I get that…I get revenge and payback. I was so pissed at Lydia then. I was pissed at Scott during the summer because he wanted me to stop being angry at Allison. I'm still angry at Allison. She was a good girl, and she didn't deserved what happened to her. She didn't deserve to die.'

Shane swapped away a tear, 'It's always a tragedy when people die young, but like you said she got popular and pretty in the end. Did she got attention?'

Nina chuckled, 'Oh yeah, teenage boys and all.'

'Well, it's not much, but I think she did get a good life then. At least a little bit.'

Nina looked down at her hands, 'Hm, maybe for a little bit.'

'Did you saw her smile?'

Nina blinked and looked at him, 'Yeah, I saw her, why?'

He brushed her hair a bit, 'Remember her like that. With a smile on her face, and joy in her eyes, and peace in her heart. If she really was a good girl, she would want people to remember her like that.'

Nina nodded and looked down at her hands once more.

'I think I want to go somewhere can you drive me?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Shane watched as the blonde girl walked out of the house. It was an ordinary house like any other in the street. He waited for her in the car. She told him that if she was too long he should leave, but he didn't mind. He wanted to wait for her. A woman followed her outside and hugged her tightly. Shane could tell with how she was shaking she was crying.

The man behind them shook her hand once to woman pulled away before they went back into the house while Nina walked to his car.

'Hey, how did it go?'

Nina nodded, 'I told them that she was happy a bit. I shared a few memories with them. Her mom seemed glad, she said she thought she didn't have any friends or people who knew her.'

Shane looked at the item in her hands, 'What's that?'

'Uh, her mom asked me if I wouldn't want something from her room? I didn't know what to say, but she looked like she really wanted someone who knew Erica to have something of hers so I took her old MP3 player. I saw her with earphones a few times. I think…She just felt so alone that listening to music eased it all up.'

He watched her for a few moments, 'It's really nice of them to give you if.'

Nina nodded and looked down at the small item. She wasn't sure if she was really allowed to have it, but Erica ran away and left it behind so maybe it wouldn't have been such a terrible thing.

Shane started the car, 'Hey.'

Nina looked at him, 'I know I didn't say this before, but…you're a really good person, Nina. Probably one of the nicest and just best person I know.'

She made a grimace, 'Right.'

'No, I know you think you're not, but you are. All those things you do for others, and how truly bad you feel about the bad things that's…real. You're real.'

She smiled a bit, 'Thanks. You're a really good person too.'

He shook his head, 'I'm not so sure about that…but I'm trying.'

Nina blinked as he continued, 'After everything that went down with Ashley…I just feel like I have to try harder because being…feeling like the bad guy? It's a terrible way to feel. I never want to feel like that again.'

Nina watched as Shane started driving for the first time realizing something. Until now, she always assumed that she liked Shane because he was this nice guy and human…he was, but it wasn't that. What really draw her in was that he was the same as her. He did some bad things which got people hurt, and he felt bad about them so much he devoted his life to do as much good as he could to never feel like that again although it was still haunting him and killing him inside. In way…she was closed to Shane than she ever was to Scott in that moment. She and Shane hurt the same.

She swallowed a bit as they stopped on the red light. She unbuckled her seatbelt and before the boy could as she kissed him deeply on the lips trying to pure everything she couldn't voice yet into the kiss to make him know how she felt about him.

She leaned away just as a car behind them signaled them that it was green again.

He smiled a bit flushed, 'Thanks?'

She giggled, 'That's what you say after a kiss like that?'

'Yeah, well, those marathons with Stiles should have you know I'm a Solo fan from now on.'

She laughed some more. In that moment she was really happy she was in the car with Shane from all the people she could have been. In that moment she was for the first time since she found out Erica was dead in peace and happy.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia looked at Allison surprised as she came to her room, 'You want to what? Allison as smart as you are that is seriously a dumb idea.'

The brunette shook her head, 'Nina saved my life. Boyd would have attacked me, and she went in front of me and she saw me at school but didn't say anything to Scott or anyone else. I know she didn't because he would have already come and talk to me about it.'

Lydia sighed, 'Allison. I seriously don't think that Nina is ready for you to come, and of all the places to her birthday party.'

'I'll bring a gift.'

'Seriously? I doubt she would want anything you would buy her even if it was pure gold.'

Allison looked down at her hands, 'I want to be friends with her. I know it's selfish, but I miss her, and I can't shake the feeling that if we become friends again things would be right again.'

Lydia sighed, 'This is a crappy idea.'

'It's my last try, I'll give her the gift. If she won't let me talk to her after that,' Allison shook her head, 'She'll never let me talk to her, and I'll be done trying to get her back.'

The strawberry blonde put her hand over hers, 'I just hope this doesn't completely backfire.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was several days later. She knew they planned the whole thing weeks before, but somethow it still felt wrong.

'I'm not sure throwing a party when there are fucking human sacrifices happening around us. Is what we should be doing,' said Nina as she changed her clothes again.

Lydia chuckled at her, 'Nervous about Shane coming?'

'You mean since I decided to tell his the truth and tell not tell him? Yeah a little bit.'

Lydia hopped down on her bed, 'I honestly don't get why you won't tell him?'

'I will, but I need some info first.'

'Like what?' asked Lydia amused.

'Like what does he even think about the supernatural, does he believes in it? And what is his take on feeding on people's energies, and desire.'

'Good luck casually adding that into the conversation.'

Nina rolled her eyes and put on a dress.

'Whoa, you look smoking,' said Lydia with an approving nod.

'Thanks, but I always do,' she looked at herself in the mirror.

Lydia sighed, 'Okay, seriously what is this about?'

 _That I'm a fucking murderer?_

'I just never told all of those things to anyone. All just figured out one way or another,' she watched herself, 'Once you're in this life…in this world,' she turned to Lydia, 'There's no going back. You get sucked in.'

'Not true,' said Lydia shaking her head.

'You just haven't notice it yet, but you will,' replied Nina sadly, 'Once I tell him he gets involved, and he could get hurt, or he could became scared of every shadow wondering what's hiding inside it.'

Lydia licked her lips, 'Well, the nightmares are not nice, I'll give you that.'

Nina chuckled, 'Yeah, mine aren't nice either.'

Lydia looked at her hands, 'I understand that you want to protect him, and probably protect the one thing that makes you like him so much. His innocent in all this, but…if you really want to be with him. You have to be honest with him.'

Nina nodded at her and then looked at her reflection as well.

'I know.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It wasn't a party. Nina made that much clear they would just come give her gifts which she refused to accept (they would still leave them there), hang for a while, and then leave.

She pulled Clara the side, 'Hey, so how are you doing with baby Hale long lost sister? How is she even alive?'

Clara sighed, 'Apparently a member from the other pack who survived ran with her. He thought they were all gone, and he didn't know what to do. He was scared of the hunters coming after her and him so he just returned to his home town and stayed there.'

'Jesus, and she thought they were all dead?'

'The only ones who weren't in the house were Derek and Laure apparently. They held a traditional gathering in January. Lots of people used to come.'

Nina nodded feeling terribly sorry for Derek, 'So it wasn't just the Hales.'

Clara crossed her arms, 'At least she's back.'

Nina watched her for a moment before she put her hand on her shoulders, 'Hey, if you want to wrap this up and go to Cora. It's fine. '

'No, it's your birthday.'

'Cora Hale is alive. I think that wins it over.'

Clara smiled at her before she reached for her and hugged her, 'Happy birthday, Nina.'

The blonde hugged her back, 'Thanks.'

She gave her a bag, 'How come you get to get away with no gifts?'

'Perks of being an adult,' said Clara with a smile, 'One of them is from Derek.'

Nina raised her brows, 'Derek Hale bought me something? Whao, that feels weird.'

'I wouldn't get too excited.'

Nina took the bag and looked at it before she walked upstairs to put it into her room. When she walked down she spotted Shane finishing talking on the phone.

Scott watched as Nina waved at him from across the living room, and he nodded. He came to stay as close to the doorway as possible so he wouldn't be disturbed by the music or others. He waited and listened as Nina moved closer to Shane.

'Hey, so, uh, how's Clark?' she asked all of the sudden. Scott fished out his phone to make it look like he was checking something out.

He heard a sudden nervous flip in Shane's heartbeat, but it was just a little one, 'Uh, he's okay, I guess. Why'd you ask?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Just that you haven't mentioned him in a while that's all,' she lied and Scott recognized the familiar heartbeats that always told him when she was lying to him about something.

'Oh, I haven't noticed. We're good. He's just spending some time with his girlfriend, Mandy. Plus school. He's in New York.'

Nina nodded, 'Okay, I'll be completely honest here. Uh, you haven't really introduced me to any of your friends when you basically met every single one of mine. So what gives?'

Scott could sense that he was nervous all of the sudden, 'Nothing's wrong.' _Lie._

'Okay, you're right I haven't introduced any of them because I like your friends more.'

Nina raised her brows, 'What's the matter?'

She saw as Shane sighed, 'Okay, honestly, I didn't think it was that much of a big deal.' _Lie._

'But I'll make it up to you? How about we plan something over the weekend or sometime soon?' Scott could sense the hesitation, but it wasn't a lie this time.

Nina smirked, 'Are you embarrassed of me?'

'Jesus, no.' _Truth._

'I just want to keep you for myself a little bit,' he explained. _Truth._

When Scott heard a kissing sound and sensed arousal, he went back to the backyard where Stiles gave him a desperate look as he stepped away from Lydia who with a smug smile was looking at him, 'Can you please explain to Ms. Knowitall why it would be a terrible idea if-'

Scott stopped listening as he noticed someone came to the backyard. Someone who he definitely wasn't expecting.

Blinking he turned to Lydia, 'Did Nina invite her?'

The strawberry blonde's smile was long gone as she guiltily looked from Scott to Stiles, 'I thought it would be a good idea to get them to talk and well-she wanted to come.'

Stiles shot her a look, 'Nina won't be happy about it.'

Just then Nina came out of the house looking at Allison as if she saw a ghost.

' _Oh those blonds…'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

After that it happened pretty fast. She asked everyone to leave. Well, she told Shane she wasn't feeling all that well, and the rest just understood that it was time to leave.

'You sure you don't want anything?' asked the boy worried as she was lying on her bed in her room, 'Does this have something to do with Allison?'

She put a pillow against her lap, 'No, yes, we haven't exactly parted in a good way.'

'Oh,' he looked confused, 'But you're fine with Scott, but not with Allison?'

'She did some things and said some things in the end,' she explained, 'Some things are hard to go back at.'

Shane took her hand, 'I don't believe in that. You didn't look angry when you saw her, Nina.'

She linked their fingers together, 'You looked sad. I think that even if you won't admit it you miss her.'

She looked up at him, 'Did you miss Ashley afterwards?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, a lot, but like I told you we're good now. We don't hang out, but we're good.'

She sighed, 'What if the things she did aren't that easy to forgive and forget?'

'You don't have to forget them, but I could tell you were sad about it, not angry. And those things never seem like that in the beginning, but in time they are.'

She sighed, and he leaned toward her and kissed her. It tasted almost like guilt at least for her.

'Also,' he said as he suddenly leaned away leaving Nina a bit disappointed, 'I know.'

Nina blinked confused.

'Well, I don't know-know, but I know there are things you are keeping from me like things that you don't talk about, and I know, and I want _you_ to know that it's okay.'

Nina raised her brows, 'How the hell would you-?'

He shrugged, 'I hide a whole secret relationship from all my friends, family, and everyone who knows me?'

Nina chuckled, 'Right, I complete forgot about that.'

He grinned, 'Uh, anyway, I know that you don't feel like sharing things. I get that. I mean I keep some things hidden underneath as well.'

Nina scoffed, 'You? The guy who told me how long he had been wetting himself at night?'

'Laugh all you want. In fact that's a great example because it proves that with time you can laugh about some things.'

Nina chuckled, 'You're a dork.'

'True, look, I understand that you're keeping things to yourself. I am too. I don't want you to be forced to tell me because you think it would be a problem.'

Nina's mouth went wide open, 'You know that too?'

'You've been kind of avoiding me. I noticed. And I want you to tell me when you're ready.'

She watched him for a long time. This human boy really cared for her. He liked her. _Her._ Not just her warm body or her glow or whatever. He liked her. He understood her. Jesus, he actually saw her. She felt terrible for lying about all of it to him.

'It's okay, Nina, you're only human.'

Ironic as hell.

She reached for him and kissed him again trying to show just how much appreciate all of it.

Scott who was downstairs looked at the gift in his hand. He didn't feel like going to her after Shane, but he already had the bag in his hand. He wanted to give it to her today.

Gosh, could Shane be any more perfect. It was almost annoying. He was nice to Nina and understanding. He was awesome to hang around with. He didn't have any teenage boy drama going on anymore. He was into boxing just like Nina. He easily picked up that she was avoiding him, and he basically told her that she can tell him her secret when she's ready. Worst of all was that Scott could tell he actually mean it.

For the first time Scott would have been glad if Shane was an asshole because then this weird anger would have been accurate.

He waited until Shane went out of the door. He hid so he wouldn't notice him and went to Nina's room.

Nina shot him an odd look as she found in the doorway.

'Shouldn't you be at Allison's?' she asked mockingly crossing her arms.

Scott looked at her. She almost felt guilty for asking with the pained look he gave her. Almost.

'No, I wanted to know if _you_ were okay.'

She uncrossed her arms and nodded, 'I'm fine. Sorry, I shouldn't have thrown you into the same pile with Lydia.'

'I really didn't know Allison was coming.'

Nina brushed her hands against her dress, 'You seriously didn't talk to her all summer?' She was shocked when she heard him say that. She was totally expecting him to text and call her non-stop. It was why she was so pissed when she saw her there. She assumed Scott knew she was coming and didn't warn her, maybe even arranged it, but Scott was honestly just as shocked as she was.

She walked to her desk and sat down on her chair, 'Why?'

'You know how I came to you before Allison left town? I came to ask you if you would talk to her and forgive her, and you told me to get out of your life?'

'Harsh,' mumbled Nina, but Scott smiled at her, 'No, you were honest. You were right. When you closed the door on me and when I had to spent those months without you and Allison was the first time I realized you were right. I was that person who was so hung up on her that I didn't care if my friends got hurt or my priorities fuckedup. You needed a break from me well I needed a break from Allison. You were right about that.'

Nina looked down at her hands, 'I'm sorry it didn't work out. I wanted you guys to be together. I really did.'

Scott smiled a bit, 'I know. You're a good person, Nina.'

She shook her head, 'Not even close. A good person would have forgiven her.'

'Maybe,' mumbled Scott, 'But I think you suffered enough trying to make others happy. It's time you were happy.'

Scott hand Nina over the small box from the little bag, 'You already gave me a gift, silly.'

'That was from me, Stiles, Isaac and my mom… this is from me.'

She looked at him for moment before she slowly opened the box carefully not to reap the paper. He watched her face through the whole time until she opened the small box and found a little tiara with tiny swans as jams.

Nina blinked. Scott could tell she was astonished by the gift.

The blonde blinked several times before she very delicately pulled the small tiara out, 'That's…'

'I remembered how Maria said that Swan princess was your favorite princess,' Nina blinked looking at him with an expression he definitely never saw on her face complete astonishment and gratitude and everything in between.

He chuckled, 'I know you can't wear it everywhere, but I think you should put it on from time to time to know that you're the good guy,' he spoke softly and looked deep into her green eyes, 'Because you are, but in case you forget,' he took it from her hands and carefully put her on top of her hair. It took him a while to get it right so it wouldn't fall down, 'You can put on this tiara and know.'

She swallowed her still looking at him completely speechless. How? How was it that she had the most amazing boyfriend who was nice and sweet and everything she ever hoped for and yet with one small gesture Scott McCall could make her forget everything and leave her back in square one? How was he even real? How did she end up with the perfect boyfriend and best friend? She didn't deserve neither of them.

'Come one, Nin,' he took her hand and led her to her mirror. She was still wearing the dress she wore to her party, as she was standing in front of her mirror with a huge tiara on her head.

He let her watch herself a bit enjoying how touched she was by his gesture. He felt really good about it.

She bit her lip and asked what he had been waiting her to ask since the end of the whole kanima mess, 'Can I hug you?'

Scott chuckled and walked to her letting her pull him into a tight embrace, 'You're the bestest of the best friends ever!'

He stroke her head a bit through her hair before he stepped aside remembering the boundaries which they had to have now.

'And about Shane,' he said as Nina put the tiara back into the pretty box, 'He was nervous and he definitely lied about not noticing that you didn't meet his friends before, but he was telling the truth about wanting you to meet them. My guess, he really didn't want you to meet his friends before why? I don't know, but now he wasn't lying when he wanted to arrange the meeting.'

Nina looked at him and nodded, 'I still don't know what to think, but if Ashley's brother is still his friend then it couldn't have been that bad with her, right?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'I seriously don't know, Nina.'

She nodded again before she sat down on her bed, and Scott quickly followed, 'Either way, thanks, for both the amazing birthday and gifts and for the favor. I owe you one.'

He shook his head, 'It's fine, Nina. I'm glad you like the party and all…even when Allison came,' he said carefully. Nina didn't flinch as he was expecting her to.

'Yeah, I should have seen it coming. I mean, Lydia really want us to act all friendlylike and all.'

Scott looked down at her, 'And you?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'I don't hate her if that's what you're asking.'

He leaned closer, 'Then what is it?'

Nina looked down at her hands, 'The night I first saw her…it brought it all back…Morrison the cutting, Clara's screaming and how…,' she shook her head, 'It just brought it all back, and I felt like I was going to get a panic attack.. Ever since then every time I see her I just remember that…I don't blame her. I get that she was hurt, and that he manipulated her, and she had been through so much so fast…I get it,' she said looking at Scott, 'But the feeling just doesn't go away when she's there.'

Scott watched her for several moments. He wanted to start stroking her back or to calm her down, 'Nina, I don't blame you if you want to stay away from Allison, okay? You take all the time you need. No one has the right to blame her.'

'I don't want to be the one who's being a drama queen-'

'Don't,' cut her off Scott, 'For once think about you.'

She listened to him before she smiled a little bit and nodded grateful for his words, 'I'll try…I want things to be normal again, but it might take a while…what about you? How does it feel to see her again?'

He sighed, 'Weird. It feels weird. Weird to see her, weird to be around her, weird not to be with her,' he shook his head, 'Just weird.'

Nina leaned her head to the side, 'Didn't it feel good? At least for that tiny second?'

'Okay, maybe for that one second when I saw her inside Lydia's car, and she was carelessly laughing like a normal teenage girl like the first day in school when I gave her that pen. For that second I was happy to see her.'

He wanted to ask her if she knew because she felt good when she saw him even if things were bad between them, but of course he didn't. He couldn't ask that.

Nina pressed her head on his shoulder, 'You're warmer.'

She leaned away giving him a weird look.

Scott blinked at her, 'Uh, oh, yeah, I'm not sure what it is, but I've been feeling a bit warmer lately.'

'Isn't it the part of being a werewolf?' she asked, but Scott didn't look convinced by it, 'Well, no, I felt warmer after I got bitten, but now it's gotten like worse or something.'

Nina put her palm on his forehead, and Scott chuckled, 'Werewolves don't get sick'

She shot him a look, 'I know that, but you're seriously warmer.'

'Yeah, I'm not so sure what's going on,' he admitted. They sat in silence for a while until Scott stood up, 'I should go. It's getting late.'

Nina nodded, 'Uh, thanks for everything '

Once Scott left Nina walked to the small bags on her floor, most them she already opened. She said no gifts, but she had to admit the tiara made warmed something inside her. She noticed the pink bag with something greenish. She was sure it was a dress she once saw with her behind one of the window glasses in town.

It still made her smile although Lydia should definitely stop spending so much money on clothes. She knew coach brought her a pair of boxing glows and running shoes. She could tell that he was really excited for her to be into sports. It was like a guy thing to have a child which was into sport. She didn't mind. Having even a crazy father figure like coach was still having some father figure around, and honestly she didn't find him all that bad.

She decided to leave the gifts for tomorrow when she noticed a small purple bag she didn't notice before. She blinked and the curiosity got the better of her. Once she pulled it out it wasn't as heavy as it looked at first. She opened it and instantly knew who it was from. She could picture that day like it was yesterday.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a couple of moments it opened, 'Hey.'

Allison blinked shocked for a second before she opened the door and let her in, 'Nina, uh, come on in.'

'I don't want this,' she said and gave her the bag shoving it into her hands, 'Look, I don't care if you're handing out with Scott, Lydia, whoever, but stop doing this. I don't…you want to apologize. Fine. Go.'

Allison opened her mouth before she closed it again, 'I can't.'

Nina frowned.

'It's not that. It's not that I can't. I know I did all that, and I know it's all my fault, but there just isn't an apology in the word that could possible make you forgive me. What I did was…beyond horrible…and I'm sorry,' said the girl her eyes shining from tears inside them.

'I fucked up,' she chuckled hysterically, 'You…came into my house remember? Into my room, and I forced you to help me unpack…We were unpacking my stupid clothes and things, and I never felt more normal or happy. I really thought that we would be great friends, and I think we were…until I fucked it all up. I kept on throwing everything that happened, all my insecurities on you,' she started crying, 'like if I blamed you it would change how I felt, and I'm sorry.'

Nina watched her for a few moments. She knew why she was running away from Allison. Apart from the reminder of what happened to her with Morrison. She knew that if she saw her like this she would forgive her anything. She loved her. She was her friend. She did everything for her. She pushed away her feelings for maybe her first love for her. Okay, that was debatable since she most likely did it for Scott even if she would like to think she didn't.

Nina sighed, 'When I saw you in the car? It felt like I was inside that stupid cabin with him all over again,' she admitted, 'I'm not over it, and I don't think I'll ever be. I know Gerard used you. I know you didn't really know what was going to happen…I know what's it like when emotions get the better of you, and you do something stupid. When you and Scott had sex I went on a feeding bender. Not my best hour.'

Allison sobbed a bit brushing her face. It might have looked ridiculous as the two girls were standing between the doorway, but Nina couldn't bring herself to come in.

'I just don't know how to trust you again,' she said.

Allison nodded, 'I know. I just want us to start somehow…I can't imagine being here with you and not talking forever.'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Maybe we could baby steps. Uh, so how was France?'

Allison opened her mouth to say something before she thought of something else, 'Actually how about we go for a ride?'

Nina blinked raising her brows, 'A ride?'

Allison nodded, 'I think I know how I could help you with Morrison and those memories.'

'I don't think anything could help me except for a lobotomy.'

'This will, but it might involve some law breaking and arson,' admitted Allison.

'Ar-what the fuck?'

'You'll see. I promise it will help.'

Nina gave her a disbelieve look, but much to the surprise of both of the girls she went with her neither noticing Chris Argent watching them through the window.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'How did you know where it was?' asked Nina looking at Morrison's cabin.

'The first week I came to find it. I must have went through every road trying to find a way that I would have found you sooner,' she admitted, and Nina blinked confused.

Nina watched her for a few moments before she nodded, 'Okay, so what we just light this bitch up? Won't sheriff Stilinski come? Someone will see the smoke?'

'It's small, and I have a fire extinguisher in the car.'

Nina nodded. 'Okay, let's do this.'

'For the record. My mom actually let a bunch of my friend get killed,' she mumbled all of the sudden as they were ready to light it up.

Allison blinked at her, 'What do you mean?'

Nina looked down for a moment before she turned to her, 'She apparently had Morrison kill them all that day in the woods. She wasn't planning on dying herself, just that the dick caught her lying about something and decided to kill her too.'

Allison watched her for a few moments before she looked away as well, 'I've been thinking… I hated myself that my mom died, and I acted like absolute spoiled brat to her days before, and I didn't even got to say goodbye. I think that's why it was so easy to believe Gerard. He said the right things…he used how I felt. Maybe if I knew the whole true then about what she was really doing the night she got bitten I would just hate her and not listen to him.'

'Yeah, well, if I wasn't so into Scott,' started Nina slowly, 'I would have just told you the day you came to offer me Morrison, but I thought it was his thing to tell you.'

Allison nodded, 'If I wasn't so into Scott I wouldn't have been so hard on you. I wouldn't…gosh, I must have went it over a billion times in my head. I can't figure out what was I thinking. I can't figure out what did I fucking think was he planning to with you. Why would I put the poison on Stiles or why would…I don't know.'

Nina took a match's box, 'Want to do it?'

Allison grimaced, 'Given my family's history? No thanks.'

Nina nodded lighten the match and threw it against the wooden cabin.

As the two girls watched it burn Allison suddenly felt Nina taking her hand, 'Thanks, I kind of feel better.'

'Me too.'

They looked at each other. Yeah, maybe they could start over…just one more time.


	30. Unleashed

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what** _ **I**_ **want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: What would you guys think if Shane end up as an OC for Kira later? I really liked him as a character even if I wasn't planning to so I would feel that he could deserve to get a sweet girl who wouldn't have feelings for someone else like perhaps Kira? It's just a thought, and I'm not saying that Scott and Kira won't or will date in this story, but I would like to know your opinion on this. Thanks**

 **Also thanks for 150 followers, and 65 reviews. I never would have imagined so many people would be reading this so I'm very grateful. Also it is the 30th chapter so that is kind of big as well.**

 **Also the chapter might suck, but hey**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Later…**

Nina was in front of a sink in her bathroom trying to wash away the blood and dirt from her clothes. She was standing in her underwear crying barely holding it together.

She threw her jeans into the skin once more before she ran to her bedroom. She realized that no one told her anything yet. She didn't know.

She tripped against her clothes a bit and ended up on her knees. She didn't care about the pain that shot through her. She just grabbed her phone and dialed.

'Come on, Clara. Come on!' she shouted after she got no answer.

' _Hi, this is Clara Peterson. You know what to do._ '

She cried harder, 'Clara, C-clara, they-they,' she started sobbing so hard she could barely talk, 'D-D…Derek's dead.'

She ended the call.

 _Poor little, Nina. See what happens? You run around playing house with Scott, and everyone gets hurt because Nina always does what she wants. Because Nina always does everything she can for Scott McCall, no one else. Because Nina James only cares about herself or Scott McCall and people get hurt brutally._

'Just…shut up,' she cried hiding her face in her arms, but the voice was merciless.

 _You're just a warm body for a nice time. Nothing more. Scott knows that. Shane knows that. Everyone knows that._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Now…**

Shane started kissing her neck. She was moaned as he found her favorite spot. She let him put his hands under her shirt. She shivered as his hands were cold.

'Sorry.'

'It's fine,' she chuckled, and he kissed her deeply making her feel the his sweet human energy just on the tip of his tongue.

They made out for a while until he bit her, and she lost it and took his energy in. She sighed and pushed him away, 'Sorry.'

He looked at her for a moment before he nodded and leaned away as well.

'You okay?' he asked and Nina nodded looking a bit hesitated away.

Shane shook his head, 'Okay, I sort of have to ask, and I hope you won't get upset or punch me.'

Nina chuckled and looked at him, 'Okay?'

'It's been a couple of times that you pulled away like that, and I have to sort of ask did something happened to you in the past?'

Nina blinked confused for a few moments before she understood and opened her mouth shocked, 'What no? I-I'm a virgin,' she admitted. She didn't know why she always said it as a bad thing. It must have been that her status reminded her that she couldn't have sex for a very dangerous reason. To be completely honest she did have a few close encounters though like with Morrison when he stripped her, or with the guy who tried to kidnap her.

He blinked, 'You? Are?'

She shot him an offended look, 'Yeah? Why? I told you I never dated anyone before.'

'Right, I just I'm just surprised that's all,' he said trying to act cool and kiss her to distract her right afterwards.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up slowly in the morning. The sun shone through her window making it hard to stay on her side. So she turned around only to find Scott sleeping in her bed next to her.

She blinked, 'Hey.'

He smiled softly and put his hand into her hair, 'You're so cute when you're asleep.'

She let out a nervous chuckle.

He watched her. She doubted anyone ever looked at her like this. So adored. So loved.

He leaned closer to her and slowly kissed her. It tasted like sunshine and rainbows and everything sweet, but it didn't stay that way.

In the next moment he _really_ kissed her, and she felt like exploding. He was kissing her slowly but so intensely, she felt like she was about to pass out. It felt amazing. It felt like breathing in the world and everything wonderful and amazing. His lips were wonderful and his tongue so skillful.

She moaned as he got on top of her and kissed her deeper making her feel like was going to melt into a pile of pudding. She leaned into it and pulled him as close as possible causing him to practically lie on top of you, but you didn't mind. This kisses aren't slow anymore. They're hot and needy and full of tongue.

Then his hand managed to get from her hair lower.

She moaned as went under her shirt.

'Scott.'

Nina woke up with a start looking around until she realized she was in her room alone. What the hell? This was definitely not happening. She was with Shane. She was slowly falling in love with Shane. So why was she still having dreams about Scott. Hot messy dreams.

She thought she was falling for Shane, but why was she having dreams about Scott then? It had to be the stupid universe telling her to go fuck herself.

She looked down at her heart, 'You should be cooperating, you bitch.'

She lied back down looking at her ceiling.

 _F_ _my life._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked out of the classroom as he caught Nina's scent outside as well.

'Why aren't you in class?' he asked walking toward the girl. She looked so hot in those short. What the hell was happening to him? It was the wolf? It had to be the wolf.

'Because I wouldn't be able to do this in class,' she said, and before he knew it she had her hand in his hair, and she was kissing him hard.

He moaned pulling her closer. She felt so amazing. Everything about her felt so amazing. He bit her lip and as she moaned he woke up.

Scott blinked and looked around his room startled. This was not what he imagined he would dream about when he ate all that junk food with Isaac last night. Since he moved to their house, it started to feel much like a sleepover every night.

Scott brushed his face. He was sweaty as if he was running marathon. He rolled his eyes when he looked down and saw his member asking for special attention. He felt hot, even though he must have tossed the covers sometime during the night. It was weird. If he didn't know better he would have think he was coming down with some flu.

Scott mom walked up to her son, 'Are you alright? Is this about Erica?'

Scott sighed brushing his face pulling the covers away, 'I don't know. I wasn't feeling like myself for a while now.'

His mom sat down next to him on the bed and gently pressed her hand against Scott forehead, 'Scott, you're burning up, baby.'

The boy blinked, 'What?'

'Yeah, are you sure you're not sick, sweetie?' asked his mom worried, and Scott looked at her surprised and felt like blushing when he realized that he might have been warm from the dream he just had.

'No, I mean, I feel weird, but no, mom, I'm not sick. I promise,' he said. He could tell she wasn't so convinced, but she sighed anyway and leaned closer to him to kiss him on the forehead, 'If you're feeling bad. You're going home, okay? I don't care about school. I just want you to rest, alright? Promise me.'

He gave her a soft smile, 'I promise, mom. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You should watch Scott closely,' said Maria as coach left after the breakfast

Nina looked at her confused still chewing, 'Why?' She was half expecting her to say something about Shane staying in the house so late, but the wise older woman chose not to which was a blessing since Nina didn't want to talk about her deciding not to tell Shane.

'I'm sure you noticed something's up with his energy,' she said using her _'by the way'_ voice.

Nina raised her brows. She could tell Maria was holding out some well many things, so it was annoying when she finally decided to tell her. It was like _'come on ask me, ask me.'_

'Okay, are you going to tell me what?'

'My guess, he might be going into heat soon,' said the older woman before she took her coffee mug.

Nina blinked before she scoffed, 'Heat? Seriously Maria? Like bad romance novel heat? With instincts and mating and knotting. Boy can't wait to tell Stiles about this. He'll have a blast.'

Maria sighed, 'Now as you might recall since we already had a lecture on heat once. It is an actual thing. Rare thing, I must add. I only witnessed two heats in my whole life. You should stay near him if it actually happens.'

'Why's that? Okay, why are we even talking about this, Scott is not in heat!' she said putting down her sandwich, 'Great, you just spoiled my appetite.'

'Like _Scott is not a werewolf?_ ' asked Maria mimicking her voice which made Nina frown, 'Well, he's gonna have a lot of sexual energy and you're a succubus. You're not that terrible in math.'

Nina shot her a look, 'You're snatchy today. Feeling better, ha?'

Maria winked at her.

Nina shook her head, 'Maria, this is bull. Scott's not in heat.'

The woman clicked her tongue, 'So you didn't notice any change in his energy, or his body temperature getting warmer? Or him getting more hornier?'

'Maria!' whined Nina pulling the plate away.

The older woman crossed her arms, 'I'm gonna say this once. Scott is going to need you in a way that would make your boyfriend think that you're a cheater.'

Nina frowned at her.

' _This_ is why I don't want you to date humans, Nina.'

'Nothing will happen.'

Maria shook her head with a pained smile on her face, 'You're a teen and a succubus and most importantly you still like Scott. No matter how pure is your heart you can't control who you are, and that boy, Shane, he will get hurt.'

Nina stood up, 'I need to go to school.'

The woman nodded, 'Nina.'

The blonde looked at her, 'I never want you to feel the way that I felt every time when my urges got the better of me when I was with someone else.'

Nina shook her head, 'Nothing will. But trust me it won't be worse than feeling like a murderer.'

'It will,' said Maria with a sad expression on her face, 'It will because you won't be hurting a stranger. You'll be hurting someone you _love_ , and that's always worst.'

Nina watched her for a few moments before she licked her lips and walked out of the door without another word.

Maria watched her go with pain in her heart. She didn't know how Nina turned out the way she did. If it was because she had a father or if she was just different, but she found out a very long time ago that Nina wasn't made to be a succubus.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was a little bit unsure as he was walking to the school. Honestly he felt like an idiot for getting convinced by his best friend to go with it.

If this would backfire, he would kill Clara slowly and painfully. The woman, however, was sure he and the teacher would end up as a nice pair.

Jennifer was in the class room when she finally noticed him following her. She turned around almost hitting him with a stick, 'What do you want? You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? Kill me?' she asked with a little bit of fear behind her eyes.

Derek almost smirked, but he managed to contain it, 'I was gonna see if you were okay.'

Jennifer looked surprised before she asked, 'Physically or emotionally? Although I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this. And according to my therapist, I-it's been debatable for a long time.'

He would never admit it because Clara would have a field day, but she was right, the woman was adorable and beautiful.

'I think you're gonna be okay,' he said and returned the stick to her.

'Obviously, you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on the crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say,' she answered.

'Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?'

Jennifer chuckled for a moment still nervous, 'Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't.'

He nodded.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'I'm Derek,' he said walking out of the room when she called after him, 'Jennifer.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia and Allison walked through the front door, 'So you two made up. Finally I won't be in the middle.'

Allison gave her a tight smile as they walked through the hallway, 'I wouldn't count on that.'

'You said you went out for a walk and talked.'

The brunette had to bit her tongue not to say, _And arson._

'Yeah, but it was just so we could talk. I'm not off the hook yet.'

Lydia nodded, 'Well, that also has logic in it.'

She shot her a look, and Lydia raised her hands in surrender, 'Don't get all overprotective.'

The girl sighed, 'Alright, I know, she totally deserves not to trust me and still keep her distance. I might have got too excited and show up at her house the next day.'

Lydia made a grimace, 'Allison, this is worse than if you were into Nina.'

She groaned. As they walked the brunette noticed Isaac Lahey closing his locker and walking. For a brief moment it looked like he sensed that they were near because he slightly turned toward them, but then he just walked away without looking at them.

'Besides Nina is not the only one who I own an apologize.'

Lydia raised her brows, 'Does that include Derek Hale?'

Allison sighed annoyed, 'I already did that one.'

'Holy shit, and?' asked Lydia amused.

'How do you think it went with Mr. Ultimately Grumpy?'

Lydia giggled a bit while Allison watched her face softening, 'By the way, how are you after what happened? Do you want to talk about it?'

Lydia clicked her tongue, 'No, I'm okay, and I was also a bit busy.'

Allison sighed, 'With the straight twin. What's his name again?'

Lydia thought for a second, 'Don't know. We didn't exchange names yet.'

Allison chuckled, ' _Of course_ you don't.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was getting dressed in his locker room. While girls taking the cross country run took voluntarily, boy had to run or coach would kill them.

'I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away. Left his car, his dog,' he said still thinking about what happened last night in work wondering if he needed the hoodie since he felt so hot.

Stiles closed his locker, 'Okay. Was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal?' he asked and Scott shot him a look, 'No, definitely not. Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy.'

He said and Stiles shot him a look, 'You're not funny right now.'

Scott sighed, 'Dude. No, I don't know if he was a virgin. And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing. Got it's hot in here.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott. And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life. Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now!'

Just after that a locker slammed shut, 'All right, I'll do it.'

Stiles shouted started, 'What?'

Danny smirked at him, 'Come to my place at 9:00. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle.

Stiles opened his mouth turned to just as shocked and a little bit amused Scott before he turned back to Danny, 'Oh. That was so sweet. Are you kidding?'

Danny rolled his eyes, 'Yes, I'm kidding.'

'Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny. It's not attractive, all right?' shouted Stiles, and Scott sighed pressing his head against the locker.

Stiles frowned, 'You okay, dude?'

'I don't know. I feel so warm like I have fever, but I'm not so I don't know.'

Stiles frowned, 'That doesn't sound so good.'

Coach came to the lockers room as he spotted Isaac, 'Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back. Not happy that you're late.'

The boy nodded, 'Sorry, coach.'

He went to his locker and started to change his clothes.

'I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players. I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season. So work on that.'

Stiles shook his head, 'You think he would be happier that he finally has a girlfriend. Plus Maria is way hotter than his ex.'

Scott frowned disgusted a bit, 'Dude, she's a senior.'

Stiles sighed, 'I need to get laid.'

Scott shook his head trying not to think about his best friend's tastes, 'Plus Maria is still sick, so he might be a bit tense.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked up to Stiles, and they walked together to the track, 'Hey, how are you doing?'

'It's hard, but I'm fine or at least I'm getting there,' he mumbled and shot her a small smile.

She nodded before asked what she really wanted to know, 'Hey, listen, remember when we first bonded over Scott being a werewolf.'

He chuckled, 'Gosh, that seems like ages ago.'

Nina nodded. She knew what he meant. They were friends for so long now.

'Okay, so you asked me if I was a virgin remember? What did you think the answer would be before you knew I was a succubus?' she asked.

Stiles blinked, 'Uh, is this about the virgin sacrifices because I'm pretty sure it's human virgins.'

'Just answer?'

'Okay, so it's a Shane thing. Well, I thought you weren't, but we establish a long time ago that I'm pervy and the horniest teen you know so-'

'Okay, but why?' she asked, 'I didn't date anyone.'

Stiles sighed, 'It's mean.'

'Say it.'

'Well, you dress like you put out, you go to clubs in very late hours and dance or use to dance with randoms, and you always look so confident about everything.'

Nina frowned, 'So just because I'm not a shy little flower, I have to put out.'

Stiles gave her an apologizing look, 'I said it's mean.'

He put his hand around her shoulder, 'But for the record, Nin. I don't think that anymore. I didn't know you and I was a stupid teen and asshole for thinking that.'

She nodded.

They all got ready for the run. After running all summer Nina decided to get into it as well. They were planning a trip in a few days.

They started to run when Nina caught it. She stopped instantly and looked at the asshole who was purposely trying to get her to lose control.

Isaac ran up to her.

'Is he doing that?'

She frowned, 'Yeah.'

He started to run again until he was close.

Scott followed him, ' Isaac!'

The taller boy frowned, 'It's them.'

Before Scott had time to stop the boy he ran after them losing the other werewolf.

'Isaac, wait! Isaac!'

The two alphas smirked at Isaac as they got a hold of him, 'Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?'

Ethan smirked at his brother, 'I don't know. Let's count.'

Before he could break Isaac's bone, however; Scott punched Ethan into the face.

'That's one.'

They all took a position to fight.

Nina just reached them as well, when they all her a female scream coming from behind them.

They shared look before, they all ran after the scream.

They ran to the spot only to find a hysterical blonde crying over a body tight on the tree just like Emily.

Nina gasped at the site. Who the hell would do something like that?

'It's him, isn't it?' asked Isaac looking over at Scott who nodded.

Nina swallowed, 'What the hell is going on here?'

Sheriff suddenly appeared, 'Hey, get out of the way. Get back. Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence.'

Deputy Tara showed up a minute later and tried to get everyone away, 'Back up! Everyone back!'

Sheriff waved at them, 'Get these kids out of here!'

Stiles came closer, 'Dad, just come here. Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?'

'Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor. Go back to school, yeah? Coach, can you give us a hand here?' he called after the teacher.

'You heard the man. Nothing to see here. Probably just some homeless kid.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Coach, he's one of ours.'

'Yeah?' he asked

Scott filled in, 'He was a senior.'

Coach cursed under his breath, 'Oh. He wasn't on the team, was he?'

Both shot him a look.

They all came to stand together and Isaac spoken, 'You see the way the twins looked at him?'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?'

'No, no, they knew,' he said certain.

Stiles shook his head, 'The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?'

'Stiles's right. If they wanted to kill someone they could do it far more easily than this,' nodded Nina.

Isaac frowned, 'Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?'

Stiles frowned, 'Well, no, but I still don't think it's them.'

Both boys looked like they weren't going to step down. Nina rolled her eyes at them and looked at the body and the crying girl again.

Scott was looking at her profile. On a crime scene as brutal as this one he should be thinking about anything else than how hot Nina looked all sweaty from the running with her hair up the way she had it.

'Scott?' called Stiles after him, and for a moment he was afraid he was caught.

'How 'bout you?' asked Isaac calming his nerves.

Scott shook his head, 'I don't know yet.'

Stiles looked almost insulted he didn't agree with him, 'You don't know yet?'

Scott gave him an apologizing look, 'Well, he's got a point. Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?'

Stiles's eyes rose as high as his hair was before he took a deep breath and started, 'Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?'

His best friend sighed, 'That's a good point too.'

'I don't care. They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them too,' he promised firmly looking at the two alphas.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac, Scott and Nina were in class listening to Mr. Harris lecture, 'All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with "momentum"?'

Isaac turned to Scott, 'They're here for a reason.'

Scott sighed, 'Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay? Isaac.'

He didn't want to get everyone you hurt. Nina blinked feeling Aidan's desire all of the sudden and turning to look at the door with an upset look in her eyes. The fucker was doing it on purpose.

'Nina,' called Harris suddenly, 'Any problem?'

The blonde shook her head, 'No, sir.'

'Very well, why don't we test that good grade you last semester. Momentum?'

She nodded, 'It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster it's going-'

Isaac suddenly raised his hand, 'Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?'

The man nodded and waved at the door. Nina and Scott watched as the boy left the room knowing there will be trouble following.

Scott raised his hand as well, 'I have to go to the bathroom too.'

Mr. Harris sighed reminding himself why he was even dealing with these children, 'One at a time.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Behind the door he found Ethan and Aidan waiting for him. They shared a look before Aiden started to beat the shit out of Ethan.

Isaac's eyes widened. What the hell?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott looked at Nina who shrugged her shoulder.

'But I really have to go. Like, medical emergency have to go,' he told the teacher who sighed, Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond, "one at a time."'

Nina narrowed her eyes at the guy. He was such a sadistic asshole sometimes.

'Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?' he asked the boy, and Scott nodded, 'That's pretty good.'

When they heard the noise they shared a look and ran out followed by Harris and the whole class.

'What is this? What's going on?' he asked when he found Ethan with bloody face.

Danny ran to his side, 'You all right?'

Isaac looked around. He didn't know what to say, 'Uh, he just... he just came at me,' he lied.

Mr. Harris crossed his arms, 'Isaac, what the hell did you do?'

Nina took Scott's arm and pushed him to her shaking her head.

He nodded, 'I know.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Nina walked the hallway with Isaac, 'Stiles?' she turned to Scott.

'He's trying to get some info about the guy being a virgin.'

She rolled her eyes. The boy was restless.

Scott looked at Isaac, 'Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you.'

They stopped by his locker, 'It's not just me.'

The other teens blinked until they noticed Aiden talking with Lydia. Nina watched them in horror.

 _Don't tell me that's her new object of interest?!_

When Lydia patted his chest and walked to another direction, he for a brief moment turned toward them and blew a kiss, Nina's way.

Scott groaned.

Nina shook her head, 'God. They've been doing that all day.'

'What?' asked the boys.

She rolled her eyes, 'Sending desire my way.'

She started to walk to get to the restroom.

'What?' asked Scott as he was still looking annoyed where Aiden left.

Isaac smirked, 'Now they're getting to you.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Are you okay?' asked Allison Isaac as they started working in the small janitor's closet. Not only would he have been with anyone else, but her, but anywhere, but there.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm just... Not a big fan of small spaces,' he said as she noticed him looking at the door to check if it was open.

Allison nodded, 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Do you have to?'

Allison chuckled a bit, 'I guess not. I'm gonna ask anyway. Did you tell anyone that I was at school the other night?'

'Oh, was I supposed to?'

'It would make me really happy if you didn't,' she said.

'Yeah, well... You being happy really isn't a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me... 20 times... With knives,' he said still checking the door.

'They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but... oh. Sorry.'

'Was that... was that an apology? Would you accept an apology?'

He didn't look at her, but there was a sign of a smile on his face.

'I was in a bad place!' said Allison upset. She needed to get it off her chest.

'I know,' replied Isaac without looking at her. It surprised her though. She thought the boy had no good word for her after she almost killed him.

'I was once too. I almost killed Lydia,' he told her looking at her for a second. She blinked very taken back by the fact that she and Isaac Lahey had something in common.

'Thanks.'

'You're not welcome,' he told her which made her chuckle. She looked over to see him smirking as he was still filling the shelves. It was the first time she really looked at him even if just his profile. At first she only looked at him as an victim, and then an enemy. She could tell that now he was tight with Scott, Stiles and Nina not just from what Lydia told her. She for the first time realized that he was kind of…handsome.

She looked away shaking her head. No, well, yes, he was, but he was the boy she almost killed, and she could think about him like that.

He looked over at her, but she biting her lips kept on looking at her shelves.

He blinked opening his mouth like perhaps wanted to ask her why she suddenly smelled different when they heard the door closed, and they realized they were locked in the closet.

Isaac dropped everything and ran for the door trying to open it.

'Uh, maybe it locked from the outside,' said Allison as she walked after him.

Isaac pushed harder, 'No, there's something against it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina stopped in track and looked at Scott, 'You okay?'

The boy blinked at her, 'Yeah, fine, why?'

'Uh, you feel different. Your energy, I mean,' she explained her lips trembling a bit. She felt it now more than ever. He was way hornier than she ever notice before.

She swallowed getting a bit confused, 'Are you really okay?'

He nodded before he put his hand on her shoulder, 'Yeah, I'm fine.'

She nodded, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

He frowned when he heard something all of the sudden.

'What?'

He blinked before started running. He ran to the janitor's closet and opened the door. He rushed in grabbing Isaac and throwing him on the ground.

'What the hell?' asked Nina as he groaned at her fully shift.

Scott got in front of him and growled at him causing him to snap out of it.

Nina looked over at Allison who was visibly shaking.

'What happened?' she asked looking at her. The girl shook her head, 'I'm okay. I'm fine.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to do that.'

Nina brushed her arms a bit as she looked at her wound, 'It's not deep.'

The brunette nodded before she looked over at Isaac, 'I'm okay, honestly.'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's not his fault,' said Allison looking from Nina to Scott who nodded.

'We know,' nodded Scott, 'I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt.'

Isaac slowly started to stood up, 'So are we gonna do something?'

'Yeah. I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry,' said Scott.

Nina smirked suddenly, 'Any preferences 'cause I think I already have the perfect plan.'

Everyone looked at her and the blonde raised her brows, 'What's the saying? Boys and their toys?'

Allison nodded and smiled, 'Sounds like a plan.'

The two looked over at Scott and for the first time boy had a thought that their devilish smirks were almost identical.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac was looking around as Allison unlocked one of the bike, 'How long is this gonna take?'

Allison stood up, 'Okay.'

He came to her, 'Pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put in gear. Front brake. Throttle. Back brake for stopping. Try not to crash,' she told him looking up at him realizing how close they were.

He chuckled a bit, 'Yeah. Been there, done that.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Nina were waiting in the hallway until Allison send them a picture.

Nina winked at him and walked to the class taking a seat next to Aiden, 'Hey, tell, me on a scale of one to ten how much would it hurt if something happened to your baby?'

She smirked when she saw him blink confused and then tense.

Scott came in as well and took the seat next to Ethan. He smiled at them before he started pulling out bike components, 'Looks kind of important. I have no idea what that thing does.'

He saw how the two visibly tensed looking at each other.

When they heard the motorcycle rev Aiden ran out.

'Wait. Aiden, don't!' shouted the other brother, but the werewolf ran out of the class.

He caught Isaac on his bike inside the school, 'Get off my bike!'

Isaac pulled the helmet off, 'No problem.'

He threw it at him and jumped over him just as others came running into the hallway as they heard the bike.

Once the English teacher came she gasped, 'You have got to be kidding me. You realize this is gonna result in a suspension.'

All four teens gave the twins their brightest smiles and smirks. Payback was a real bitch some times.

They all looked at each other, and Nina couldn't help, but hugged Allison as they all started to laugh. Yeah, it was nice to be a teen for a little bit. Even if she still didn't forgive her or anything. She might as well have some fun and nice time.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara and Isaac were standing in the loft both shocked and confused looking at Derek who just told them that he packed their backs and that they need to leave, 'Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen?'

Derek shook his head, 'It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight.'

Isaac blinked confused before he turned back to Clara who was silently watching the werewolf.

'What? What about Clara? Where are we supposed to go?' asked Isaac. He thought that today was a good day. He didn't get it. How could he let Clara leave after what she's been through, and him? He knew his dad kicked him out, so why?

Derek looked away, 'Just go.'

Clara shook her head and took a step toward him, 'This is you pushing us away because something happened.'

'Get out,' he said firmly.

She pushed him, 'I know something happened. Cora won't look me in the eyes, and you just kick us out after going to see the teacher. I'm not buying that. What happened? What's going on?' she asked.

'I said go!'

She knew him way too well for her own good. She shouldn't, but she did, and it was a nuisance right now.

'Just go!' He shouted at her when she didn't move.

'No!' she shouted back and pushed Clara so she lost balance and felt to the floor.

'Hey!' shouted Isaac and ran to him, but Clara stopped him, 'Let's just go.'

She looked away from Derek and didn't look at him until they were out of the door. Cora came from out the corner, 'Was it really necessary? Clara is family. Isaac's pack-'

'Would you rather see her with a pipe through her stomach?' asked Derek and raised his head which was the first time that Cora so the darkness and pain in his eyes.

'I can't let her get hurt because me. Not again.'

Cora nodded, 'What do you want me to do?'

He looked up at her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was home doing homework when the knock on the door came. The thunder outside was loud, and he wouldn't have probably heard it if he wasn't a werewolf. Super hearing and all.

He brushed his forehead. He was grateful for the storm since he was terribly warm all day. Maybe it was just the upcoming storm which changed the temperature.

'Come in, mom,' he called.

When Isaac came in he was honestly surprised, 'I-I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.'

Scott blinked confused, 'Uh, yeah? What's going on.'

Isaac made a grimace, 'Well, Derek kicked us out.'

Scott's eyes widened, 'Are you okay? Why?'

He shook his head, 'I have no idea. We just left. Clara, she can probably stay with Maria for a while, but only if she can find a place for me to stay as well. I'm worried it would be too crowded in Maria's so…I guess, I'm asking.'

Scott nodded, 'No, oh, yeah, come on. We have a spare room and mom won't mind. I think, I'll ask, but she won't mind.'

He smiled at the boy. It would have been like having Stiles over for sleepovers. What could be better?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison watched as the video ended before she slowly closed her laptop. She heard the noise on her doorway and turned around only to find Isaac standing there looking at her with his eyes wide.

'How long have you been there?!' she snapped, 'Did you see it?!'

He swallowed. He honestly didn't mean to he just sort of…

'Well!'

He couldn't talk not after he just saw it and understood so he just shook his head, 'It's none my business.'

Allison watched him for a while furious before she nodded slowly, 'You can't tell her.'

'None my business,' he repeated more surely than before, and she nodded as she believed him.

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, 'Uh, I came…I came to apologize. I-you left the door opened. I got worried. They might want to get back at you. Not that I didn't think you were capable of handling yourself just-there's two of them,' he babbled. Allison never really heard him babble before.

She watched him for a few moments before she smirked a bit, 'But they turn into one.'

He thought about it and nodded realizing that he made an idiot out of himself, 'Oh, right.'

She nodded, 'I'm fine, and it's okay really, uh, yeah.'

Isaac nodded as well and looked around the room trying to find something to look at so he wouldn't look so out of place.

He shook his head after a while and pointed behind himself, 'I'll just go.'

Allison nodded, 'Yeah, we're good really. Today was…fun.'

He looked at her surprised as she was smiling a little bit and dared to smile as well, 'Yeah, it was really fun. It felt nice to finally get them for something even if it was just suspension.'

She chuckled.

'Uh, I'm in Scott's now and Clara is in Nina's. Just so you know.'

Allison nodded.

She watched as he left before she looked over to the laptop again. She needed to put the USB back to her dad's office.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke up feeling like shit. He blinked confused. If yesterday was shit today was hell for sure. He couldn't understand what was going on. He was horny, and his first thought was Nina. He was horrified by the dirty thoughts about her lips that were in his mind.

He barely made it to the bathroom and took the longest shower of his life. He felt completely embarrassed and like the worst creep and friend ever when he came with Nina's face on his mind and her name in his groan.

He swallowed hard hoping Isaac who was now staying with them didn't hear him although he had a feeling he wasn't so lucky.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac looked over at Allison when he passed her in the hallway, 'Uh, hi, are you okay? About what you saw?'

She froze and pulled him to the side while looking around to make sure no one was looking, 'Jesus, don't talk about it, okay!'

'Uh, okay, I just wanted to know if you were okay. Consider everything.'

She shrugged her shoulder, 'I'm undecided what to do about it yet.'

Isaac nodded, 'But how do you feel about it?'

'Honestly it worse now knows that she's my…sister. I mean everything I did to her and knowing that since dad didn't tell her, he doesn't want to know.'

'Well, now you know. Whatever you decide… think about Nina.'

'That's what I'm trying to do at least once. I own her that.'

Allison watched him for a while before she smiled a bit and nodded, 'Thanks for asking by the way. I appreciate it.'

He nodded.

'I know we're not friends, but if you feel like you haven't got anyone to talk to. I'm here,' he said carefully, and she nodded once more.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked up to Scott as he came to school. He looked terrible like he was sick.

She blinked, 'Jesus, are you okay?'

Scott shook his head, 'I feel worse. I'm not sure,' he said not looking into her eyes. She frowned as she sensed his desire.

'I have class,' he said quickly avoiding her. He couldn't be near her. Not when he just jerked out in the shower thinking about her. What the hell was wrong with him.

Stiles gave him a weird look when he came to class, 'Dude, you should go home. You look terrible.'

Scott sighed brushing his head, 'I don't know, man. I feel weird.'

Stiles frowned, 'Weird how?'

He licked his lips and looked around the class room. It was getting worse by the minute. He couldn't take it anymore.

Scott walked panting down the hallway trying to get out of the school. Okay, this didn't feel right. He was at the top of his day when they got back at the twins, but something was off now. He felt weird for a few days. Nina was right he felt hot.

He didn't know what was happening. He felt like his whole body was on fire.

He wanted…

 _Fuck._

He needed...

Something terrible was happening, and he didn't know how to stop it. He was in school for God's sake. He felt a little bit at edge this morning, but he pretty much took care of that, but _fuck_ he felt like he was more aroused than he ever been in his whole life.

He excused himself and immediately ran down the hallway. He needed to go home. NOW!

'Scott!' he heard behind him and closed his eyes tightly enjoying the wonderful sound of the voice before he realized what was happening and look down at his pants modified.

He needed to go to the restrooms at least, now!

Nina reached him.

'Come with me.'

'No, seriously, I can't. Nina, something's wrong.' He looked at her which was a big mistake because she never looked hotter than right now in those small black shorts and top that didn't fully reach her stomach.

 _Fuck! I want you._

Before he knew what he was doing he took her by the shoulders and pressed her with a smash against the lockers immediately taking her by surprised and kissing her taking her breath away with the intensity of the kiss.

It was amazing. She moaned into it. She felt Scott's whole passion and wonderful desire in that kiss as they lips feverishly slid against each other and his hands wonder into her top touching her stomach.

'Nina!' he groaned as he broke the kiss so they could breath.

She licked her lips. She was always dizzy from the energy she started to consume from him like this. This was her high but right now being held and kissed by Scott was a whole new level for her, a level she wasn't sure she had or ever will master the control in.

She bit her lip pressing her head against the locker. This was so fucked up! This was sophomore year all over again. This was her now being in a relationship and kissing Scott. What the hell?

'Fuck. Nina, don't do that!' he growled almost as he saw her opening her throat like that for him and instantly went for it first time with a bite which caused another moan and then with bruising kisses.

She bit her lip harder. This was too much. Scott was clearly not in his right mind. He was her friend. He saw her as a friend, nothing more. And _fuck_ hello! She was with Shane! She couldn't be with him like this. Now when she was what she was. It was the wolf, it was the heat. It wasn't anything important. It was just desire, and she was taken!

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath harvesting the wonderful delicious sensation that his kisses where creating against her skin.

She never felt more tempted in her whole life to just give in and get their clothes off and end…

Scott blinked surprised as she suddenly spun them around and pushed him against the lockers instead.

'You're in heat. Come on!'

She dragged him into the nearest janitor's room again and putting a broom against the handle to made it closed.

'Nina,' he moaned and reached for her again.

She put her hands on his chest to stop him feeling the massive feeling right under her fingers running though his veins.

'Scott, this is the heat talking. I can make it stop for now, but you need to let me and promise not to get pissed afterward.'

'Nina, I want you.'

She closed her eyes pained by his word. From all of the people she never wanted him to be this way to her again. Gosh, if this was happening a couple of months ago she would have gave in instantly, but not now. 'Yeah, you want to _fuck_ me,' she said bitterly and gave him the coldest look she ever thought she could.

She put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him taking all of his desire and passion and want in.

It was almost too much. She never took away heat energy and now that she was actually doing it she wasn't sure it was possible. It felt amazing. Scott…

Scott tasted _so_ amazing as their lips were moving against each other tongues fighting for dominance and it all felt just too much for both of them.

She gasped a bit when he spun them around and pressed her against the wall holding her between it and his body making the wonderful act all more sexual.

Despite how great it felt it was still not enough with the way Scott's hand was going through her covered in clothes breasts she only felt hornier. Instead of feeling satisfied from all that lust she just wanted more. More everything. Her heartbeat was all over the place.

Her tights buckled against his hips and he groaned into the kiss which was when she suddenly felt it was over and yet not over.

The heat was at bay for now. Still, there deep inside his veins but it was like hers. Always at the back of her mind but not enough to actually cause her to lose control.

They broke the kiss again breathing heavily and hardly, their breaths mixing in the small space they were standing together holding onto each other like they as close as they could.

They were looking into each other's eyes purple into yellow in such an intense way it made her heart speed up all over again.

'That was-'

'Heat. I-I think it will last for a few days but if you...,' she licked her lips and his eyes immediately went there, 'You know you can satisfied it sort of. This should last for a while.'

He looked back up at her eyes.

'Yea-yeah, it actually did exhaust me a bit,' he said and they both looked down at his pants that were just a few seconds ago pressing against her stomach hard.

She chuckled and bit her lip again. It felt too much. She couldn't think straight. What about Shane? She was messing up a relationship all over again!

He looked back up and before she could blink he leaned closer to her face again, 'Don't look at me like that.'

'Why?' she breathed out shaking.

'Cause I want to-'

'Don't. That's the heat talking,' she said suddenly sadly.

He shook his head and put a hand on her cheek his thumb slowly went through hers lips putting them apart and making her close her eyes feeling the desire building up again. And she wasn't sure if it was his or hers.

'Scott.'

'Nina,' he took her jaw softly, caringly and pressed their lips together in the softest kiss she had ever got. No one ever kissed her softly. Never in her life. She knew horny, demanding, hungry. That was what she caused but this. Shane kissed her sweetly, but it felt different. This was different. This softness. It was seriously the most amazing this she had ever felt because in that soft brush of their lips that touched so many times she felt something… Something deeper, more meaningful. Something really that made her feel like never in her life tasted real energy before.

She sighed when they broke the kiss and kept her eyes close leaving the energy to travel through her system feeding her soul.

When she opened her eyes Scott was looking at her differently. She always saw this look on him. He gave it to her a few times over the time they were friends. It was like he was looking at her for the first time in his life. It was like he had seen her for the first time his life and finally understood her.

'You're wrong,' he said his fingers touching her cheek, caressing her.

'It's not just the heat,' he mumbled before he looked her into the eyes again and she felt torn between wanting to get away from him as soon as possible and kiss him again in the way he just did.

'HEY!'

They suddenly heard from behind the door.

The both of them looked at the close door hearing Isaac's voice, 'Both of you need to come out. The class is over.'

They looked at each other one last time with _that_ look before he stepped away from her and quickly got out of the room. She brushed her lips and looked at the tall boy, 'Get him home, and locked him there.'

'I'm right here,' complained Scott who looked like shit.

Isaac pressed a hand against his nose, 'You smell like arousal.'

'That's the heat. Take him home, keep him there. If the worst happens call me. I'm gonna go to Derek's.'

Isaac nodded. Since Derek kicked him out he hadn't see him. She also texted Clara on her way over. She might need so moral support to add. After Derek kicked Isaac and her out, the blonde wasn't sure what he could or couldn't do.

She ran there, and she was beyond confused. Maria explained heats to her when she was fifteen. She never really understood why since she never meet any supernatural creatures, but it was some use now. It was weird. She knew that everything Scott did or said was heat or his wolf who was in heat on getting on the surface, but…those soft kisses? And the way he looked at her and told her that it was not just the heat? That made her rethink everything she knew about the process. She felt horrible. Horrible for kissing him, horrible for doubting that it meant more. Just horrible. She cheated on Shane, and she couldn't tell him because she couldn't admit to him why she had to do it…then again, did she really? She would have been a liar if she didn't admit that she enjoyed it.

Gosh, she was so screwed, again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Thanks for going with me,' she told Clara as she parked in front of the building.

'No problem, he did it once before when he moved me to your house. So no real grudge although I still think he's an ass.'

Nina nodded and both of them headed inside.

Nina was standing in Derek's loft watching him, 'You have to do something. Scott's hurting.'

Derek blinked at her several times before they both turned to Clara who was eating something on the sofa, 'What?'

He shook his head and looked at the blonde, 'Look, of course Scott is hurting. He's in heat. He needs to bare it. It will only last a couple of days.'

Nina rolled her eyes annoyed, 'Jeez, really heat? I didn't even notice. Can't you help him somehow?'

Clara chuckled, 'Not unless he wants to be accused of stationary rape.'

The blonde shot her a disgusted look while Derek narrowed his eyes at her. Clara just continued to eat.

'I can't help him. In heat you want to mate that's the only thing that can help that's the only point of the heat. Besides it shouldn't even be happening to him.'

'How come?' asked Nina.

Clara stopped eating and looked at Nina, 'Usually only born werewolves have heats, and they are always the ones who are closer to their wolves than the others, like they are close to the animal side. Scott's not like that, and he definitely hadn't have problems with wolfing out or being too animalistic since he turned so this really shouldn't be happening. Also it only happens to alphas,' she looked at Derek with her brows raised while he continued to frown at her.

She chuckled and continued to eat.

Nina blinked confused, 'Alphas? Did you go through a heat?'

Clara nearly choked on her food after that.

Derek snapped, 'You don't live here anymore. So stop eating my food and go away. Both of you.'

Nina looked from the Derek who was clearly frustrated to Clara who was laughing her ass off. How come these two weren't together was beyond her.

Nina sighed and left. Well, that was useless.

Her phone rang.

 _Isaac._

Great.

'Okay, what's going on?'

' _You seriously have to come. Now.'_

She groaned and ran to Scott's house.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

She got into the house, 'Hey, what's up?'

Isaac didn't even wait for her to knock and he just opened the door, 'I can't stay. This is too weird, and I feel like it's affecting me.'

She blinked, 'Affecting how?'

He blushed, 'Like I need to take a shower.'

Nina chuckled despite herself.

She shook her head, 'Okay, uh, Maria's home. I already called her and told her that I will, uh, stay with Scott until he gets better so you can stay in mine or the spare room, or couch with Clara and Melissa.'

Isaac nodded, 'That's the plan.'

Nina chuckled again as the boy clearly embarrassed moved pass her. She didn't blame him. All that desire and sexual energy was affecting her as well. She looked at the stairs. Might as well get over it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott was letting an ice cold shower running down his neck. It almost reminded him the time he first turned. Almost. Then all he wanted was for the pain to stop. Now he wanted nothing more than the girl who took a bit of that pain that night to come and _fuck_ …

He couldn't stop thinking about it, about her…what was happening?

When he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, he didn't think he just grabbed the girl.

Nina let out a startled noise as Scott got her with one quick move to the shower where the water was super cold. He didn't waste time and pressed himself against her breathing hard against her neck. She could only thank the coldness of the water that she didn't got turn on. His hands went to her neck and his lips were touching her chin.

She tried to push a bit away to have a look at him. His eyes were shining yellow, and he looked like he was far _far_ gone. She was sure that in that moment she wasn't dealing with Scott, she was dealing with the wolf. A wolf who was in heat.

'Okay,' she told herself and cupped his face taking away as much as she could while looking into those yellow eyes of his. To say that it was orgasmic for her was an understatement. It was so good it dragged her in again.

When his eyes went brown hers were gorgeously purple.

He let out a soft breath and gently brushed the scar on her neck which must have brought her back. She blinked and her eyes went from purple to green again.

Sighing he pressed his forehead against hers for a moment before he leaned away. He had to take a towel because he was naked.

Nina chuckled a bit embarrassed before she looked up not daring to look down although it was twice now that she got to feel Scott so close like that.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered visibly exhausted.

She nodded still looking up until he reached for her hand to help her out.

She took it and let him take her out. He immediately went to his room and brought her a towel and some clothes as she was completely wet from the shower.

He left her to get changed and closed the door on her.

When she got finally out he was waiting for her with his pants on although without a shirt.

'What do you know about this heat?'

'All I know is that it will most likely take a couple of days,' she told Scott who let out an annoyed moan.

'Great. Why is this even happening?'

Nina shrugged.

'I'm not sure. Derek told me it only happens to alphas and werewolves who are close to their animal side which you are neither. Not to mention Maria only experience heat a couple of times since it's so rare.'

Scott sighed, 'Great, I'm the unlucky as werewolf on the planet. Again.'

She chuckled, 'Look, this will be tough, but I'll stay with you and help. I won't lie it will get weird, but you won't hurt yourself or hurt someone.'

His eyes widened, 'Did those cases ever result in rape?'

Nina made a face, 'No, Maria always sucked out the energy. It calmed them down.'

'But if you weren't here there I could have…'

Nina gave him a look, 'We're not doing the what if scenario, Scott. I was there. I helped with what I could. Maria said it would only take a couple of days. Week maximum, so we're in luck that it's weekend. I'm gonna stay here help you as much as I can,' she said it so calmly like she was going to take care of him because he had flu.

Somewhere on the tip of his tongue was what will Shane think about all of that, but he didn't dare to ask because he was afraid of what would have happened if he did. He couldn't help the wolf going insane at the thought of having her to himself all weekend and more, or his own heartbeat speeding up when said would stay. He knew she was right. It was all the wolf, but why didn't it feel like that then? But he didn't voice any of that. He didn't bring Shane or their friendship into it or Nina's feelings because he was afraid she would end it and leave. The worst part wasn't even that she would leave him to deal with it on his own, it would be that she wouldn't be there with him. He wanted her so much it was unbearable. Never in his life even with Allison did he felt so aroused, so horny for someone. She didn't talk about Shane through the whole time she spent with him through his heat and neither did he.

He swallowed a bit, 'So do we like play cards or something?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up to an empty room. She blinked confused and looked around. Scott was with her when she went to sleep. She panicked. If heat lasted for days, she hoped he didn't just run somewhere to rape some innocent girl.

She calmed down when she sensed him in the bathroom. She sighed and stretched a bit in Scott's bed. If this happened just a few months ago, maybe she would have been thrilled, but then again Scott was with Allison a few months ago. Apparently, her and Scott's timing was off permanently. Not that she wanted it to be set right she was with Shane, for God's sake.

Rolling her eyes, she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom door. She knocked, 'Scott, do you want me to come in?'

The water stopped, but she didn't know apparent from that what was going on although she had a pretty good feeling since it was morning and Scott was in heat.

She stepped aside after a few moments waiting for Scott to come out.

She raised her brows at him, 'I told you that won't work as well as it would if you wouldn't be in heat and in a need of release.'

Scott, who was completely wet, shot her a look, 'Can you stop enjoy this so much?'

Nina gave him that smirk of hers, 'No, it's fun.'

Scott groaned moving pass her, 'For you maybe. I was up till four. I had to stop myself from touching you like twenty times, not to mention raping you,' she frowned as he said it, 'This morning I had to take a shower, so I wouldn't go after our mail lady.'

That caused her to chuckle, 'Okay, to be fair, Mrs. Griffin is surprisingly good looking for forty-five year old.'

Scott sighed and sat down on his bed, 'I can't believe this is actually happening, and that Isaac and my own mom can stay in the house with me.'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Well, Isaac can sense just how horny you are which is making him horny, and as for your mom. Rules of animal kingdom are pretty pervy.'

Scott brushed his face, 'This is ridiculous.'

Nina watched his as he was hopelessly trying to make some sense in everything that happened, 'Okay, look, Scott. Honestly, I think you're the most respectful person I know. Even when I used to see your fantasies before you were a wolf, they were never creepy or too well…I never wanted to throw up afterwards-'

'Thanks, Nin.'

'So you should know that all of this? Is the wolf, and the instinct. It's uncomfortable because well the wolf is a wolf, but it's just another thing about being a werewolf,' she said with a pity look on her face.

Scott watched her for a long time without saying another word which made her wonder if he was overthinking now what she said when all of the sudden, he grabbed the back of her head neck and kissed her hard on the lips.

She sighed against the kiss and pushed him away which turned out to be harder than when she was dealing with creeps in clubs since he was a supernatural creature himself.

'You didn't hear a word I said, did you?' she asked as she now recognized the animalistic look behind his warm brown eyes.

She sighed once more before she moved toward him. He instantly leaned toward her as well his hands, which found their way under the shirt he lead her, on her waist pulling her closer to sit in his lap trying to kiss or bite her by the looks of it.

Nina wasn't sure why she played with him a bit, but she let him try to kiss her purposely moving away from him when he got too close. She didn't want to. She knew what the right thing was to do. The right thing was to stop playing, but the energy was just so fucking good delicious and the way he acted. She didn't have time why it felt so good. Was it because he was in heat? Was it because she liked him so much? That she was attracted to him? Fuck, she had no idea, but it felt too good.

His eyes were so intense, but brown. Was he really under control of the wolf? All those things he told her.

She smiled bitterly. No. She was not falling for that. Scott McCall, the real Scott McCall, was her best friend. He didn't love her or want her like that. It was all the heat and the wolf. None of this was real. None of it was for her, and none of meant anything. No matter how adorably and lustfully he looked at her. No matter how soft and strong his hands felt on her body. No matter how wonderful his kisses were. They weren't real.

She put her hands on his face and leaned his head to the side. She leaned down and as softly and gently as she could barely touching him at all, she kissed him on the cheek taking away all the desire she could get her hands on.

Once she took enough she felt, Scott let out a startled noise, and she let him go getting off of him.

The boy blinked several times, 'Nin-'

'Let's make some breakfast,' she told him in a cold voice and walked out of the room.

The only good thing from the whole mess was that it was weekend and that they didn't have much to do. There were no more sacrifices or leads and the alphas didn't do anything either since then.

Whenever Scott would groan or hiss in pain, she would walk up to him and take some how his energy to settle him down.

Scott watched her from the corner of his eyes. It was hard. It was like really hard. He would grab her, or touch her, and he didn't want to. He was never like that with girl, but he couldn't help himself with her. Everything was…everything fated. The only thing that mattered was her. He wanted to kiss her until her lips would have been nicely swollen like they were before. He wanted her heart to be beating the wild way it did when he touched her just on the right spot. He wanted her skin to bruise with his kisses and bites. He wanted… he wanted to fuck her. And he utterly hated himself for it every single second.

He was sitting next to her on the couch and despite the TV in front of them, he couldn't stop thinking about pulling her toward him and pulling her clothes off her. He wanted to touch every inch of her body, and then kiss it, and lick it and make her know that he was his, and he was hers.

He shook his head. Those weren't his thoughts those were his wolf, who was an selfish animal.

From the corner of his eyes he looked at Nina. She looked distant since morning. He wasn't sure what happened. He was _grabby,_ but it wasn't worse than before.

He took the wet towel, he had prepared and brushed his face, 'I'm sorry.'

Nina blinked at the TV before she looked at him, 'What?'

'I'm sorry, for putting this on you. Maybe I could…I don't know lock myself up? Or…'

'Or have sex with a hooker?' asked Nina, and Scott's eyes widened.

'Stiles texted me the same time he texted you,' she explained, 'And no, you shouldn't because you're not that guy, and because you don't have the cash.'

Scott chuckled bit at that and Nina smiled, 'Honestly, if you were locked up, Maria said that the effect would have been the same as with Boyd and Cora during a the locked down in the volt. And as for your hooker idea-'

'Stiles's idea,' reminded her Scott.

'You might wolf out on her or him, not jugdy.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, I thought so too. So again, I'm sorry for putting it all on you, and for…I know it's the wolf who's making me do all this, but it feels, at times like it was…,'

 _Real_

He looked at her and she trembled at the through of what he might say.

Her phone rang then and she looked down at it, 'It's not, Scott. It's the wolf,' she said before she went to the kitchen.

'Hey, Shane, what's going on?'

Scott closed his eyes. What was he thinking? She was with Shane, and he was with heat, and life couldn't be more fucked up even if he asked it to be. Still he felt a pinch of jealousy when he heard her say his name so cheerfully, and he felt like punching himself for that.

He tuned what she was saying out and focused on the TV. When Nina came back she sat down next to him.

'Is he suspicious?' asked Scott, and she shrugged, 'I guess, but it's not like I can do anything about it.'

Scott sighed, 'What did you tell him?'

'That Maria isn't feeling too well, and that I'm taking care of her,' she sighed and leaned back against the couch. It wasn't a good idea. She was exposing her neck to him, and he was losing it again.

She sensed the change in his desire now. Not bothering to look at him she just touched his cheek and took the energy away.

Somewhere during the time she went to call Maria, he pulled a bag of condoms Melissa gave him before she left. He didn't bother to explain why he and Nina even in this stupid situation couldn't have sex since she was a succubus not to mention that a part of him was rationalizing that Nina might be right and it might be all just the wolf and not him, and also since she was his best friend and a virgin.

Just as he thought that Stiles's super annoying voice came into his mind.

 _Yeah, a best friend who you probably by now kissed more times than your girlfriend._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

They were heading to bed. Scott would sleep on the floor while she was on his bed. It was almost as if they were some married couple. Probably newlyweds with the way he would pull her to him as close as he could to feel her body against his every chance he got.

'Chill, just a few more days,' she told him as she unmade the bed, 'Besides, you probably fed me for a couple of weeks or for a good fight'

Scott was quietly sitting on the ground.

She sighed and walked up to him, 'Scott.'

Before she could reach him he got her to the ground and kissed her covering his body with hers. She didn't even have time to let out a startled breath.

She groaned as he let his claws out and scratched her skin a bit. She had to push him away. She knew she did, but maybe she could let him just for a little longer. No, she couldn't. The next time he kissed her she drank his energy. She bit him and took as much as she could, but he didn't stop kissing her. Unlike last time, he returned her kisses and even playfully bit her. When he torn her shirt open, she lost it, and she got lost in his energy.

She just took. She had her hands on his abs feeling how strong he was. She didn't stop until she felt that he stopped kissing her and was holding her in place. She could break free easily, but she didn't. She let him run his hands through her chest and breasts and moaned into his mouth. Heat meant that he had more than enough energy that needed to be burned out, so she took it and let him play with her making her feel more than she ever felt. She knew what it felt to take energy. She later found out what it meant to take energy while kissing with someone, but this stimulus was making everything feel ecstatic.

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck before he leaned away from her looking down at purple eyes.

'Nina, you took enough,' he said it barely louder than a whisper. She blinked several times before she realized that she did take too much.

Jesus! What was she doing? She pushed Scott off her and got off as well pulling the torn shirt closer to her body.

'I-need another shirt,' she mumbled. He could see that it scared her that she lost a bit of control as well. It was so weird and messy, and it was fucking everything up. She didn't know what would happen in the end with her and Shane now. But why should something happen she was helping out a friend in need, how different was it now then it was before? She kissed him so he wouldn't kill people, she pretended to be his girlfriend, why was this different?

Scott needed a second to get one as his head was spinning, 'Here.'

She didn't look at him just took the shirt and walked to the bathroom to put it on when she came back he had his back turned to her. So she just turned off the lights and went to bed. As she was lying on it she couldn't help, but think about it.

She woke up sooner this time although she had a feeling she didn't even sleep very much. She just got up and went down to make a bowl of cereal a part of her wanted to go home. She knew she wanted to help Scott so bad, but she couldn't for the life of her now remember why. Maybe she was just using a chance another change to be close to him once again like she always did. Typical.

She sighed and pressed her head against the couch. Scott woke up a bit later, she barely managed to put the bowl on the small coffee table as he jumped on the couch.

She watched him a bit confused because unlike like the other times he didn't kiss her. He pressed his face against her neck and brushing it there for so long her skin started to hurt. He then moved to the other side, and then her arms ever under her armpit which was a bit embarrassing. It oddly reminded her of the time after the club when he asked her if he could bite her a bit. It had to be a pack thing to mark scent.

Sighing she put her hand on his cheek and took again as much energy as she could until she saw understanding behind his eyes.

'Good morning.'

She smiled a bit at him, 'Is it getting better or worse?'

'I'm not sure, why?'

'I see a change in your energy. It's returning to normal so it might only be a day or two.'

'Thank God.' It wasn't the fact that he didn't like that Nina was here with him all the time. In his state he loved it and he loved having her near and kissing and touching her and making her take his energy, but it was the fact that it wasn't enough. It was like no matter how much she took he always had this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he wasn't fully satisfied. He had a pretty good idea why thought. He didn't just want sex from her he wanted to mate with her.

She brushed his hair a bit, 'You'll be fine, soon. Promise.'

He nodded. How could all of this be just the wolf? How could he want her just to keep her hands on him be just the wolf? It had to be wrong. She had to be mistaken. It had to be him, or not?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

In another two days Nina saw how his energy went back to normal slowly, and how the unnecessarily desire and energy slowly faded. It was fading slowly Scott's mind was starting to clear up and the wolf was going to sleep. Once he was almost entirely out from under his control he knew the heat and the wolf were the ones behind everything he said and done over the past few days. He didn't even have to talk about it, Nina simply knew.

She didn't say one word about it, just slowly started to gather her things once more.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina put the clothes on the sink, 'Okay, I'm good, you?'

Scott nodded barely looking the blonde into the eye.

She sighed, 'You're going to act all awkward now aren't you?'

Scott looked at her, 'No, well, okay, maybe. No, whatever, I just… I'm sorry. You had to stay here. I saw how upset you were when the alphas were doing that to you, and I'm sorry.'

Nina blinked at him before she chuckled, 'That's the truth you want to go with?' she asked and walked out of the room. Scott blinked confused before he ran after her, 'What's that supposed to mean, Nin?'

She stopped on the stairs not turning around, 'Scott, you and me both know that it wasn't the same as when the alphas were trying to make me feel uncomfortable like that.'

Scott stayed on the stairs as well, 'I know.'

She nodded, 'I'm meeting Shane's friends so. See you in school tomorrow.'

He watched her walk away. He knew the truth. His wolf wanted Nina. He was using Nina whenever he wanted. He always let her get her emotions mixed, and he was sure that by every definition possible he was leading her on. He hated himself for it. He couldn't let it happen again. He needed Nina to have a shot at a normal life. He needed to let her make her own choices, choices which weren't jeopardized by his selfishness.

He pressed his head against the back of his wall. Scott stayed there until his mom and Isaac didn't come back half an over later, 'Okay, that was a fun girls night, what about you?' she asked the taller boy.

'Uh, it was okay,' said the boy calmly before they both looked upstairs at Scott.

'Hey, you alright?' called his mom.

Scott smiled at them although it was more of a grimace before he walked down the stair, 'Yeah, I'm all good. How about you guys?'

Neither looked convicted, but they decided to play along, 'How about we cook something?'

The boys smiled, 'Yeah, sounds nice. I'm just gonna go change, okay? Real quick.'

He walked to his room. When he passing the bathroom he spotted the clothes Nina left behind. The ones she was wearing most of her time here. He didn't tear another shirt.

He walked up to them. His wolf was becoming excited as he sensed that it was his clothes, but with her scent on them. He breathed them a bit in before he put the on top of the laundry bag. He would wash them all soon. He stopped in track and looked back at them. He wasn't sure what possessed them, but despite Nina's words he would claim that the heat didn't pass yet, so he took them. He walked up to his closet and placed them there as if she was supposed to returned again and wear them once more.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked up to Shane's car, and he smiled before kissing her.

'Hey, where you at Scott's this whole time?' he asked curious. She gave him a grimace of a smirk, 'No, I was with Maria. I just stopped by Scott's.'

She felt like crying. She didn't know why, but all of the sudden she felt like crying and telling him everything that happened because Shane was a good guy, probably better than Scott, and definitely better than her, and he deserved a sweet, honest, and nice girl who would love him as her first and only choice.

Shane nodded, 'How is she by the way?'

Nina nodded, 'She's good now, plus, the coach is there.'

Shane nodded one more time before he looked down at her outfit, 'Do you need to change?'

Nina chuckled confused, 'Uh, no?'

Shane sighed, 'Nothing. Okay, let's go.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Later that night Shane drove Nina home stopping by her house. She didn't have to have werewolf senses to know that something was very much wrong about them. She could tell that whatever pissed him off tonight was something important, and she didn't want to just go home without talking about it. She dreaded to ask though. She just spent days with Scott kissing and touching and sucking his energy, and as much as she thought that Shane had no way of knowing universe was a bitch to her, and past experience with Allison told her how easy it was for someone to find out if you're cheating. Because that's what she was doing. She was cheating. Even though she waited for days to meet Shane's friend excited like a little girl everything tonight was overshadowed with the guilt she felt for what she did. Being with Scott made it easy to act as if it was all just that, helping out a friend in need, but once she got into the car. She knew. She knew she was a cheater. She knew she enjoyed it all, not just the energy, it was never just the energy with Scott, and it killed her because she really loved Shane a little bit. She did, but fuck it, she couldn't untangle herself from Scott no matter how much she tried. Maria was right nothing hurt more than hurting people you loved.

'Please talk to me,' she said softly, 'whatever it is we can get through it and-'

'He wouldn't stop staring at you,' he mumbled and Nina found herself blinked confused, 'Who wouldn't?' It was a brief thought, but she almost asked _Scott_ , but she managed to stop herself before she would actually say it. She felt horrible for it too.

Nina shook her head, 'Who?'

He chuckled shaking his head angry, 'All of them. Every single one of them… Clark? He has a girlfriend Mandy for almost four years, and he acted like he wanted to make out with you right there that's just,' he shook his head breathing hard.

Nina blinked. She never saw him angry before. Not once. Not like this, and she for the first time understood. He didn't want her to meet his friend because he noticed things, and he noticed that guys acted like horny dogs around her. He didn't want her to meet his friend so he wouldn't have to look at them ogling her.

'O-okay, but it's not like I could do something about it, or that I would make out with him.'

 _It's not like I can do anything about the glow._

She should have known this would have happen. Glow was something that couldn't be helped. She got used to stick to her own people Stiles, Danny, Lydia, Allison and supernaturals who weren't affected the way the rest of the people were.

'Oh really,' he said bitterly which surprised Nina.

'What do you mean?-'

'Why did you dress like that?' he asked looking at her low top and shorts.

'Why?!' he shouted startling her a bit, but she just frowned, 'It's summer.'

He chuckled shaking his head, 'You got to be kidding me? That's your only excuse?'

Nina shot him a cold ice queen look, 'That's not an excuse, Shane.'

'Fine, so what? You dress slutty even though we're dating, and you're okay with my friends ogling you like that-'

'Who the hell said I'm okay with them ogling me?' now she was shouting, 'You think I'm fine when people either can't say two comprehensive sentences, or want to fuck me against a table?!'

'Then why do you dress like that?!' he shouted back, 'And why do you always make up excuses to leave and why do you spent so much time with Scott and Stiles?!'

'You mean, Scott,' she said shaking her head annoyed.

'Of course I mean, Scott! You were in love with him. I don't want you around him that often. Also I don't want you to lie to me that Maria is sick for heaven's sake. That's the worst excuse. You don't lie about people being sick. I met coach and guess what he didn't know about Maria being sick.'

Nina shook her head, 'So I should what stay away from my friends to make you feel better? This isn't about that. It's not just the way I dress and that people find me hot and that I spent time with Scott you knew all that before we started dating this is about…,' she suddenly understood, 'This is about me not sleeping with you.'

Shane shot her a look with his mouth opened, 'How can you say that? You know I respect you completely. You know I would never do that.'

He shook his head, 'How could you think that of me?'

She sighed, 'Then what? Am I not allow to dress like I want and spent times with my friends?'

'You're not allowed to lie to me, Nina,' he looked at her hurt was so clear behind eyes, 'I told you, you don't have to tell everything, but don't lie because…'

Nina opened the door and got out she had enough. She couldn't take the broken sound of his voice.

It was terrible, but the first thing she wanted to do was to call Scott. She hated herself so much. It wasn't the first time the soft voice in her head spoke to her and asked her: _If you still love Scott why are you with Shane._

The answer was the always the same.

 _Because I hope I will fall out of love with Scott this way._

Fuck him. She thought he was different, but he was an asshole… no he wasn't an asshole he didn't know the true. But he acted like an asshole.

 _You're a pretty face. You're a hot body. You're a succubus! You are desired! You are wanted! You are lusted after…but you are never loved._

She hated those thoughts.

She just stood there watching him when her phone went off again, and Shane smirked, 'Go on, pick it up. I'm sure it will be some crises you can't talk about, but will need to go save it as always.'

Nina watched him for several moments before she actually picked up. She didn't understand the flip. What happened? Did she finally push the line? Did she finally got to the limit?

'Just tell me one thing,' started Shane once she ended the call. She had to leave. Isaac called that they were going after the alphas.

'Did you kiss Scott?'

She opened her mouth before she closed it and nodded, 'You don't really trust me do you?'

He watched her for a moment before he called down and with sadness behind his eyes nodded, 'I guess that answers the question, doesn't it?'

She wanted to lie. She wanted to tell him, that she didn't kiss Scott. She wanted to deny because she couldn't let him know the truth, but just like that she didn't.

'Yes, Scott and I kissed…more than once.'

Shane watched her for a few moments before he nodded his eyes wet with tears forming behind them, 'Of course you did because you're Nina James and he's Scott McCall.'

She watched as he got into the car and drove away not bothering to look at her again.

She watched him go, but she didn't cry. She felt this agonizing pain inside from hurting him, but she didn't cry. She didn't have time for that anyway.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Everything happened in a series of scenes in slow motions. They were fighting. It was bad. The alphas were strong. She managed to surprised one once, but she ended up on the ground quickly afterwards.

Aiden and Ethan got Nina to the ground breaking a brick over her head which was the last thing she remembered until she was woke up later by Isaac.

She blinked, 'What-?'

Isaac's eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't help, but wonder why. He had to know she would wake up, right? He knew she was supernatural.

'Derek-Derek he's-they…Derek's dead.'

She watched the boy struggle to find words to explain to her what happened for a few moments before she fainted again.

 _No, that's not right._

 _What did you expect? While you were out playing girlfriend of the year people were dying. I'll let you decide whose girlfriend you were._

Since then the voice never shut up.


	31. Frayed

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary** : 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing

 **A.N:** Hey, there will be many flashbacks of what is not, but could have been just so you know. Also thanks everyone for following, adding to fav and just reading

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina didn't wake up early in the morning because that would mean that she got a wink of sleep. She didn't.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand not bothering to get out of the bed.

She unlocked it. She sent Shane six messages, but he didn't answer yet. She didn't blame him, he accused her of cheating, and she made it clear that she was, and she was. It would have been silly to deny it. She spent five stupid days with Scott in his house kissing and touching, and she needed to get out of the bed before her memory got the better of her. She was feeling down from everything. She didn't tell anyone what happened with Shane because that would have been like admitting it actually happened. Fucking A. She let her emotions get the best of her and she lost both Shane and Scott in a way. Well, she didn't lose him too, they texted and talked, but there was still weirdness, or maybe it was just her because as stupid as she was she wanted to blame him. Just once she wanted him to be the bad guy and not her with her actions and feelings.

She slowly got dressed. She wanted to stay in bed all day, but the coach looked so excited about her running that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she wouldn't go.

When she got to her mirror, her eyes fell on the book Derek got her for her birthday. It was Tolstoj's Anna Karenina. It somewhat made her chuckle bitterly. A main protagonist ruined everything, and everyone including herself for her passion and love before she jumped under a train. She took it and put it into her bag. As morbid as it was after what happened to Derek and everything it helped her get her mind of things and mostly Scott and Shane. She would just take it even if it was freaking heavy.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke up with this nervousness again. He swallowed hard. He knew what it was, well partly. Partly it was the wound on his side and partly something else. It was stupid really. Stupid because he was a single child and he had a lot of sleepovers with Stiles so, he definitely should be feeling the way he was…but well he was. The problem was that ever since Nina left he had this sort of uneasiness in his stomach when he woke up because she wasn't there. At first he thought it was just the wound, but it was something else as it wasn't just him nervous it was his wolf as well.

He rolled his eyes but got out of the bed away. By now he knew what to do. He would walk up to his closet and as creepy as it sounds he would pick the clothes Nina wore when she was here. His clothes and sniff them. The scent was slowly fainting but they still had the scent of hers inside them. Just like that his heart would calm down again. He sighed in relief and exhaustion and put them back to the closet. Call him a liar, but he acted as if he didn't know why was that.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina walked super early to be sure she wouldn't run into Scott. It was just her luck that the only seat available was the one in front of her so of course the two took it. She put her earphones on and pushed the world away. She knew she was avoiding him in a super obvious way, but she hoped he was too shaken as well to notice. She tried Clara's phone during the drive, but once again the nurse was MIA.

Scott shot her a look as she was pressed against the seat behind them. Should he try to talk to her? Just to make things clear. Maybe he shouldn't. They just lost Derek. No one knew were Clara had disappeared. He really just should let it go. Was Derek really dead? Gone? And Worse was it all his own damn fault?

Stiles looked over his best friend,'Yo, Scotty. Hey, yo, Scotty? Still with me?'

Scott looked up from the window, 'Yeah, sorry. Uh, what's the word?'

Stiles nodded and readed the word once more from his phone, _' Anachronism.'_

Scott nodded, 'Something that exists out of its normal time.' He had been prepearing for the SAT since he started summer school.

'Nice. Okay, next word _incongruous_.'

Scott frowned for a moment, 'Um, can you use it in a sentence?'

Stiles looked around, 'Yes. Yes, I can. It's completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now, on our way to some stupid cross-country meet after what just happened... incongruous.'

Scott nodded at Stiles's outburst, 'Out of place, ridiculous, absurd.'

Stiles shot him a smile, 'Perfect. Okay, next word. Um, Darach. Darach, it's a noun. We have to talk about it sometime, okay? And we're gonna be stuck in this thing for, like, five hours, so why not?' he asked, and Scott shot him a look.

Stiles sighed, 'Fine. Next word... _Intransigent_.'

Scott narrowed his eyes, 'Stubborn, obstinate.'

Stiles suddenly noticed how Scott flinshed and his whole face formed into a painful expression. He cursed under his breath leaning closer to Scott, 'Oh, buddy, you okay? We shouldn't have come. I knew it. We shouldn't have come.'

Scott shook his head, 'We had to. There's safety in numbers.'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre... or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's...,' he said. Just then the bus hit something a bit which caused all of them to jump a bit. Stiles saw how his best friend had to move a bit closing his eyes as the wound serious caused pain to shot through his body all the time now, 'Scott, I'm telling coach.'

He tried to get up, but Scott took his shoulder and sat him back down, 'No. No, no, no. I'm all right.'

'Well, you don't look all right Would you just let me see it?' asked Stiles trying to look at the spot Scott suddenly tried to hid from him afraid he would look.

Scott shook his head, 'I'm okay.'

Stiles insisted, 'Just let me see it, okay?'

Scott sighed looking at his friend who had that look which said _I'm not backing down so you do as I ask_ look on his face, 'Okay.'

He lefted his shirt only to reavel the still unhealed wound, 'Oh, dude...'

Stiles shook his head in disgust, 'Shouldn't it be healed by now?'

Scott shook his head as well, 'I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal.'

Stiles swallowed taking a few deep breath to calm himself often that sigh. He was always like that with blood and serious opened tissue and wounds, 'How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?'

Scott shrugged his shoulder.

'Okay, whatever,' started Stiles before he brushed his forehead, 'It's just amazing. Derek's dead. You're not healing well. Nina had a concusion.'

Scott head shot up at that, 'Nina had a what?'

Stiles blinked, 'You didn't know? Isaac had to take her home. It was bad. She threw up on him.'

Scott turned to the blonde who was calmly looking out of the window not a single bother showing on her face in the moment.

He turned to his own window as well, 'I can't believe he's dead. I can't believe Derek's dead.'

'Can she hear us?' asked Stiles not looking back at the blonde who was sitting alone behind them. She had her earphones on and was reading a book.

Scott listened a bit before he sighed, 'No, she's listening to music too loud.'

Stiles nodded, 'Dude, you're so fucked up it's unbelievable.'

Scot blinked at him, 'What?'

'Man, Nina is like the most pretties and amazing girls you know by a long shot. She has done the firs the second and the last for you, and you know it. You were crushing on her since thirteen for Heaven's sake so please tell what changed that you can't even for a moment deal with the thought of maybe liking Nina James now. Like, you kissed her more times than you had your own girlfriend. How can that mean nothing?'

Scott shook his head, 'It was-'

'The heat or the wolf? I heard that one before like so many times.'

Stiles sighed, 'Look, man, I'm just saying you don't kiss someone so many times you had Nina and feel nothing.'

Scott raised his brows, 'How would you know?'

'A little bit too harsh, you ass!'

Scott chuckled, and Stiles just shook his head, anyway.

'Sometimes I think you don't love Nina because you made yourself believe you don't,' said Stiles with a sigh rubbing his eyes. He was tired.

Scott blinked, 'What does that supposed to mean?'

Stiles sighed, 'You-look, this whole time you thought you're just crushing on Nina in middle school because she was hot. Then you found out she was a succubus so you went all _okay that's why I feel this way around her. It's the glow._ Then the wolf came along and-'

'Wait we both said it's the wolf who desires Nina-'

'Yes, but you're so focused and so sure that it's the wolf that has these feelings for Nina that you're not even daring yourself to admit that you might have feelings yourself. You, my friend, are in the biggest denial of all freaking times.'

'Stiles,' sighed Scott, 'This is bull. I-Allison's back-we might-'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Dude, give me a break. Okay, you know what I'm tired of this I think you have feelings for Nina, but and you and her sure you don't so let's leave it in a disagreement and-'

'No, man, you need to believe me,' cut in Scott stepping in front of him which made Stiles raise his brows at him, 'Okay, why? Why do you want so bad that I believe you don't have feelings for Nina? Why? It's not like I can do anything about it. I won't even tell her because she believes the same thing you tell her so, why do you care so much? What I think or believe?'

'Because I don't want her to get hurt by thinking we might be together, Stiles, she-doesn't want to be wanted she wants to be loved, not play around with.'

'Like I said, Scott, I'm not telling her anything,' reminded his Stiles and went to his bed. Scott watched him with a concerned look on his face until Stiles lost it and continued, 'Look if you're so sure it won't matter if you try it out.'

Scott blinked, 'What?'

'Listen, just look at her as Nina, just Nina, think about just as Nina and try not to drag the wolf into it and see if you really have only the most platonic feelings for her. That's _all_ I'm asking.'

Scott cursed under his breath. He was becoming more and more frustrated with Stiles. Well, it wasn't just Stiles it was a mixture of everything that happened with Nina and Derek.

'Dude, Nina and I are not gonna happen!'

'The fuck are you two talking about?' they suddenly heard and both froze realizing too late that the succubus behind them had turn her earphones off.

They looked at her both horrified and scared. She rolled her eyes and stood up taking the book with her. She didn't want to know what they were talking about in the least and just walked to the coach.

'Can I sit with you?'

He blinked, 'Sure.'

She sat down upset and crossed her arms looking to the front. Great. It was happening again. The gossips. Now she wouldn't just be a saboteur of other relationships, but her own as well.

The older man looked at her for a moment before he sighed, 'Okay, am I allowed to ask something?'

Nina blinked and looked at him, 'I'm gonna go on a wild guess and say that this mood of yours is because of Shane, right?'

The blonde shrugged, 'You could have warned me that you two talked.'

The coach nodded, 'That's my fault, I forgot, but maybe I wouldn't have if you had warn me to lie for you.'

She sighed, 'Sorry, that was childish. I shouldn't have lied in the first place. Definitely not about someone being sick.'

Coach nodded, 'Yeah, there's that. I get that you didn't want him to think what he is probably thinking right now. But I can also tell that you're already sorry about it, even if part of you is sorry you got caught.'

The blonde looked at him, 'Careful you're turning into a wise supportive parent.'

He shoved her a bit with a chuckle, 'Anyway, I won't ask what you were actually with Scott or helping someone out. I'm not your dad and I'm pretty sure Maria was aware about where you were and what you were doing.'

She nodded, 'Yeah, she knew.'

He nodded, 'But I will say this. I know you're beating yourself up, but you should think about what you want to do now. Are you and Shane fighting or breaking up?'

'I'm not sure,' she admitted although it was a lie. She knew what the way they left things meant, but there was no real acknowledgement about it.

'Well, you have to decide if you want to fight for it or not.'

Nina sighed, 'I want to.'

He looked down at her, 'Then you have to come clean. Once you lose someone's trust it's hard to earn it back. I'm positive Shane will give you a second chance once he remembers that you're human and younger, but are you willing to take it and everything that comes with it? You would have to earn his trust again.'

She knew what he meant. The problems were the secrets she couldn't tell and things she couldn't explain. Could she tell him the real truth? She knew she couldn't abandon her friends.

 _Liar, you can't abandon Scott._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison slowled down a bit as she was driving in a car with Lydia following the bus, 'Am I getting too close? I'm getting way too close, aren't I?' she asked.

Lydia rolled her eyes, 'That depends. Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?'

Allison sighed, 'Yeah, I should back off.'

'Well, that also depends. Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?' asked the strawberry blonde sweetly.

Allison shot her a look before she looked at the bus again, 'It's not just Scott, okay? It's everyone. Nina was on the ground for minutes without moving I thought she was dead. You weren't there it was… brutal.'

Lydia sighed, 'So what …is Derek really dead?'

Allison gripped the wheel a bit tigther. She used to want nothing more than for the Hale alpha to be dead, now however, she felt bad about it for some reason.

'It looks like it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach shouted, 'Two of you, back in your seats.'

He then turned to one of the boys, 'Jared, again, car sick? Every ti... how do you even get on the bus? Look at me. No, don't look at me. Look at the horizon. Keep your eyes... keep your eyes on the horizon.'

As he walked away from him he noticed Scott's unhealthy pale face, 'McCall, not you too.'

Scott shook his head, 'No, coach, I'm good.'

Stiles shook his head at his friend's lie before he looked down at Scott's shirt seeing that the blood soaked through the fabric of his shirt, 'Hey, Scott, you're bleeding again. And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay? Because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding means not healing, like, at all.'

Scott sighed, 'I don't know.'

'Look, let me just get Nina at least. She can give you some energy. You'll feel better.'

Scott wasn't sure he wanted to see Nina when she was obviously avoiding them, and he made her upset earlier.

He opened his mouth to answer, but in the last moment said something else as he noticed Ethan leaning slightly to the back, 'He's listening.'

Stiles looked from Scott to the other werewolf, 'Is he gonna do something?'

'Not in front of this many people,' said Scott although lately he wasn't so sure about anything.

'Okay, well, what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?' asked Stiles nodding at Boyd and Isaac.

'No, they won't. Not here,' said Scott closing his eyes.

'Okay, well, what if they do? Are you gonna stop 'em?' asked Stiles.

Scott let out a pained breath, 'Okay, that's enough. I'm telling Nina and I'm getting the coach to pull over.'

Scott sighed, 'Wait, Boyd.'

Stiles blinked, 'What?'

In the next moment Scott took a deep breath and stood up walking to the boy. He could see that he was slowly losing control. He saw his claws. He risked everything on a bus full of innocent teens. He had to stop him from doing a terrible mistake.

He sat Boyd down as the boy stood up for a moment, 'Let go.' The werewolf warned him.

'You got a plan. Tell me your brilliant plan, and I'll let go. What are you gonna do? Kill him, right here? And then what? What are you gonna do after that?' asked Scott looking at Boyd hoping that he will see how much of a stupid idea it was.

Boyd shook his head, 'I don't care.'

'I do,' said Scott before he pulled in a long breath.

Isaac watched him for a moment before his eyes widened as he spotted the blood, 'Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt.'

'I'm fine. Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying,' said Scott with a determinate look on his face.

'Okay,' nodded Boyd after a while of hesitation.

Scott returned to his seat.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

As Nina was in the bus she stopped focusing on the book or music or coach's shouts and whistles. Her mind started to drift into the different ways all of what happened could have ended differently. Had Scott never gone to heat…Had she never lied….Had everything been different.

She closed her eyes and imagined.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She imagined that Scott didn't have heat, and that they didn't practically made out through several days in his house all by themselves._

 _Shane's friends still acted like love struck puppies when she came. Shane was obviously upset about it. All his friends even the ones who had girlfriends were acting like they wanted to fuck her right there although they tried to hid it. She should have known and she did that it would have come down to that. It always did in a way. Sighing she just let him drive her home._

 _They argued. He admitted he hated how she dressed and that she hid things from him. They parted saying that they would call each other later._

 _She ran to her room and pulled a pillow over her head. She never wanted to leave her room. She just wanted to block the whole thing._

 _She was so consumed by her emotions that she didn't even sense someone come in until her pillow wasn't pulled away from her face and she was left to stare at Stiles._

' _The hell happened?' he demanded when he saw her._

 _Nina blinked started and sat up only to realize that apart from Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Isaac and even Allison were in the room._

 _She was shocked and sat up, 'What are you doing here?'_

' _We came to hear out how was your date with Shane's friends,' said Lydia before she looked a bit embarrassed. She told Lydia that she was nervous about meeting his friends so the strawberry probably babbled it out to everyone. Scott knew that she was nervous cause he was hiding his friends from her, but he would say that._

 _True be told, Nina wasn't even that surprised Lydia spill the secret out. She meant well. She was more stunned that they all waited for her to come home to talk about it._

 _She blinked before she looked over to Stiles strangely again. She was glad she didn't start crying yet, 'Did you make a copy of my house key?' Maria and coach weren't there so he had no access to the house._

' _I asked Maria, and she said it's cool.'_

 _Nina honestly had no answer to that. She just looked at her friends before she looked at Stiles again and lied back down, 'I don't want to talk about it.'_

' _Did he dumb you?'_

' _Lydia!' everyone eyed the strawberry blond oddly, 'What? It looks like it didn't went well.'_

 _Nina groaned and tried to hid herself once more with the pillow. When someone pulled it off her again it was Allison, 'What happened? Was it that bad?'_

 _Nina shot her a look._

 _The brunette sighed, 'How about we just order pizza and watch a movie or something?'_

 _Nina nodded and stood up following them down to the living room. When they went to order arguing about what they were having she pulled Scott aside._

' _He was embarrassed of me,' she said, and Scott gave her a very sad and supportive look, 'He does likes how I dress the secrets, and he thinks that me dressing like this is the cause that people act like horny dogs toward me.'_

 _Scott brushed her arm, 'Hey, I know he doesn't have all the facts, but it doesn't matter what he thinks, alright? It doesn't matter what anyone thinks you dress however you like and have to and no one can say a thing about it.'_

 _She watched him. His brown eyes so warm and welcoming. How was he even real at times?_

 _She nodded and he leaned down very gently kissing her on the forehead which felt somehow very intimate._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

When Nina opened her eyes she looked to the back and saw Stiles arguing with the coach about something. She blinked confused, and pulled out her earphones only to notice that she was bleeding again from her bite mark.

She blinked and looked at the back where Scott was sitting. He was pressed against the window with his eyes closed. She didn't even notice or thought about something being wrong with him. She got up.

'Okay, but if we stop-,' started Stiles only to be cut off by coach's whistle and a shout, 'Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!'

Nina walked pass them as they continued to brick about it to Scott, 'Hey, what's wrong with you?' she asked covering her bleeding mark with her hair.

He opened his eyes to look at her. It was the first time they talked since the heat, 'My wound.'

She blinked before she looked down at the place he was holding. She pulled away his hand and slowly rose his shirt, 'Oh my God. It's been days, Scott, why isn't it healing?' she asked panicked, but he just shook his head mumbling a bit weakly, 'I really don't know.'

She put her hands on his cheeks tried to give him some energy, 'You don't have to.'

'Shush, why didn't you tell me?' she asked feeling hurt about it. He sighed. Her touch was so nice and comforting. How was it possible that her hands felt so good against his skin? How was it that just her presence made him relive their little game of house?

He looked at her with a bitter smile, 'Why didn't you tell me you got a concussion?'

She sighed before she shook her head, 'I guess our hopes for going to normal after what happened went to shit.'

He chuckled, 'No kidding.'

They were quite for a while before Scott said, 'I don't want this. I don't want not being around you or feeling weird around you, or ignoring you. You're my friend. I…,' he felt every part of his body crave her now. Every cell and every inch knew what it was like to have her close. He knew what it was like to hear her breath and heartbeat at night. He knew what it was like to touch her breast and cause the more erotic moan to come out of her mouth, '…need you.'

She looked him into the eyes. Her forest green ones were so breathtaking as she admitted, 'I need you too.' They were looking at each other. How was it that a simple look could make everything around them fade away? Was Stiles right? Did he really just make himself believe that he and Nina could never happen? Could have it all been just him trying to hard not to fall in love with her?

'I hate him,' said Stiles as he came to sit down on Nina's previous seat causing the magical moment to break, 'Did you call Deaton?'

Nina kept on giving him her energy, but her hands gripped his hand instead now.

Scott watched her for a moment before he shook his head and turned to Stiles, 'I keep getting his voice mail.'

'That's it. I'm calling Lydia and Allison,' said the pale boy pulling out his phone.

Nina look at him, 'What good is that gonna do?'

'Yeah, their back in Beacon Hills,' added Scott.

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'They're not. They've been following us for hours.'

Both Scott and Nina look at the back. Nina tried to focus on the energy, 'Oh? They're like two cars behind us.'

Stiles nodded dialling, 'Pathetic.'

Nina looked at the wound, 'It's not healing what so ever.'

Scott swallowed hard, 'It doesn't matter. If Derek is really dead… nothing matters anymore. They one.'

She looked him into the eyes. She never saw him so down. She never saw him lose hope like that. She saw him depressed. Love depressed, but not this. She wondered if she looked like that as well.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia looked down at her phone cursing under her breath as she saw who was calling her.

'Hey, Stiles. Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, uh, you know, the popcorn and...'

Even if she couldn't see the boy she could easily hear the eyeroll in his voice before he cut her off, _'I know you guys are right behind us. Put me on speaker.'_

Since her lie was so stupid she didn't even argue and just do as she was asked, 'Okay.'

Allison didn't take her eyes of the road as she heard Stiles's voice coming from the speaker.

' _Okay, look, Scott's still hurt.'_

Allison looked startled, 'What do you mean still? He's not healing?'

' _No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color. Nina's giving him energy, but it isn't working either.'_

'W... What's wrong with him?' asked Lydia worried.

' _What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know that?'_

She rolled her eyes at that. She knew sarcasm was his defense when he was worried, but still.

'Asshole,' she mouthed quietly.

Allison shook her head, 'We need to get him off the bus.'

'And take him where, a hospital?' asked Lydia.

'If he's dying, yeah. Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over.'

' _Yeah, I've been trying.'_

'Well, reason with him,' suggested Allison firmly.

' _Reason? Have you met this guy?'_ asked Stiles almost offended that she didn't believe he was trying enough.

'Just try something,' urged him Allison.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

In a couple of minutes everyone was running out of the bus like crazy because of the stick.

Nina and Stiles carried Scott out of the bus with Lydia and Allison without anyone noticing. They rushed into the restroom, and closed the door.

As they put him down. His shirt was completely ruined.

Nina put off his jacket and then shirt revealing the bleeding wound that was there, 'Shit.'

'Oh, my God,' said Stiles looking away as he needed to a moment not to throw up.

Allison brushed her hair and kneeled down next to Nina looking at the opened wound which was turning black, 'Why didn't you tell us?'

'Sorry,' came a weak reply.

The two shared a look both fearing the worst.

Allison shook her head, 'Okay. Just give us a second, okay? This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this.'

Nina nodded, 'He fought the alpha, hunter, on his own and got beated by Derek. He healed in a couple of hours day max.'

She looked at him terrified, 'I gave him so much energy, but nothing is happening. I don't get it.'

Lydia started to think about her words.

'Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?' asked Stiles nervously.

'What if it's too late? What if they can't help?'

Stiles threw his hands into the air, 'We gotta do something.'

Lydia suddenly cut in, 'You know, it could be psychological.'

Stiles frowned, 'What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?'

'Somatoformic.'

'Som-'

'English, please,' cut in Nina giving them both a warning look that they didn't have time for this.

'A physical illness from a psychogenic cause,' started Lydia earning another look from Nina which caused her to admit, 'Yes, it's all in his head.'

Stiles nodded, 'All in his head? Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died.'

'So what do we do?' asked Allison.

Lydia pulled out a needle and yarn, 'Stitch him up. I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing.'

Allison looked at the items, 'Alright, He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?'

Stiles swallowed, 'Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so... uh, do you know what you're doing?'

Allison nodded, 'Yeah, my father taught me.'

Stiles shook his head, 'I mean, how fast are you gonna... I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave.'

Allison sighed, 'Well, you just make sure it doesn't leave.'

'I can help,' Lydia Volunteered and took Stiles's hand pulling him out with her.

Nina could only stay and watch because she honestly didn't know what to do right now. She was utterly useless.

She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. If Scott… if he… she couldn't even think about it, but if he died than she avoided him in his last…NO! She wasn't going think about that because Scott was gonna pull through. She was sure of it. Allison was best in everything she did and Scott was not gonna die in some dirty restroom in the middle of nowhere.

'Damn it!' screamed the brunette suddenly.

Nina blinked before she kneeled down next to her and put her hands on top of hers, 'Hey, Allison.'

She looked into her eyes, 'You got this. Calm down. You can do this. Breath and try it again.'

Allison opened her mouth looking shocked as if she saw a ghost before she nodded and Nina pulled her hair away. She watched as the girl stuck the yarn through the needle and started to stich Scott very professionally.

'You're awesome.'

Allison chuckled a bit hysterically, but continued.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Scott, wake up! Come on!' was the last thing he heard before he slipped away from consciousness.

 _Nina looked up at Scott who looked just as panicked as a thirteen year old could. His eyes were literally everywhere but at the people in the room. He couldn't really look at her because it was just so embarrassing to never have kissed anyone before and to get kissed because of a stupid game. He really didn't feel like doing it. Not that Nina James would have wanted to kiss him anyway. She was like the most beautiful girl in school. She got every guy wild for her. Even the older ones. She never dated anyone though. She always shot them down._

' _A game is a game? Are you playing?' asked suddenly Lydia causing everyone to look at her and then at the two of them again. He really didn't know why he agreed to play. Stiles was all 'come on, man, think about me kissing Lydia you kissing one of the pretty girls in our class maybe even Nina'. How the hell could he be so right?_

 _She stood up and nodded at him. He understood that she was in, and they left the room followed by cheers and annoying kissing sounds. Most of them from his best friend who he was so going to kill once he came back._

 _They got to the small hallway where she leaned against the wall crossed her arms and looked at him waiting._

 _She felt so out of his league it was pathetic. She was the prettiest girl in their middle school even though she was just thirteen. Stiles, who was completely in love with Lydia, still admitted that Nina James was beautiful and hot, and that she was probably a wet fantasy of every guy in their school._

 _Also the way she was looking at him was really terrifying because she looked like she had everything figured out while he was a nervous wreck. How come girls like her seemed to always have everything in control? How come they got to be so cool?_

' _We don't have to do anything, uh…it's just a stupid game,' he told her since it looked like she was waiting for him to say something. He didn't know what, but he was sure he didn't have a single shot with her. He couldn't have a shot with a girl like her. She was a babe, and he was the worst of the losers. He only hung out with Stiles. No one ever invited him anywhere where it counted. (Lydia sort of invited the whole class which was the only reason he and Stiles were even here). He had asthma which made people awkward around him. It was a really long list of things which caused him to well be unpopular._

 _Her expression changed at that though, and she stepped away from the wall, 'I never kissed anyone before, you?' she asked and took a step forward._

 _He swallowed as if it took him a while to realize what he was saying before he nodded, 'Yeah, sure, a lot of people.' It was pretty much the first time he was talking to Nina James so he had no idea what he was doing. That one time in the station when he first saw her didn't count much since she didn't respond. She mostly stuck to herself. She was either a bitch to people who asked her out, or she ignored them. Honestly, he didn't blame her. He saw the way some of the jocks acted toward her. It was gross really. How could they be that disrespectful toward her? Sure, he liked to stare at her as well, but she was more than a pretty face. He could tell with the way she sometimes looked she wasn't happy about it. She looked really sad most of the time. He almost wanted to talk to her then, but he never found the courage._

 _Nina blinked and once he cracked a smile she laughed brushing her hair a bit, 'Yeah, sure you did.' She was so beautiful. He watched her as she was looking at him which made him notice a piece of glitter in her hair._

 _He took a step closer and suddenly grabbed a piece of her hair pulling out the little piece of glitter out of them._

' _Great, Lydia made all the girls help her with the decorations,' she said sounding a bit nervous as he was holding her hair looking at it like it was something special. It kind of was to him. Her hair was so pretty like it was pure gold._

' _Your hair is soft…sorry that was creepy,' he let go and looked down kicking himself mentally for saying something so stupid. Now he looked like a creep and an asshole, great._

' _Do you like it?' she asked suddenly. He looked up. She bit her lip, and she was definitely cute looking like that. Could it be that she really wanted to kiss him? He got all excited suddenly at the possibility she could really want to kiss him. He wasn't sure how would it feel or taste, but he wanted to do it. He kind of liked her since he saw her in the sheriff's office._

 _He took another step toward her. She looked so shy and lost suddenly like a completely different person. He sighed and shortly nodded as if he was assuring himself or her before they leaned toward each other and kissed. It was soft. She had such soft lips. It felt so nice…weird a little bit awkward but nice nevertheless. He liked it. He felt her reach her hand and her fingers touched his jaw. He was always very self-conscious about his jaw because he thought it was ugly. Yet with the way how gently she was touching it he had a feeling she didn't mind it was so uneven._

 _He wasn't even sure how he knew to use his tongue or to open his mouth, but he did. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue brushing her lip, and she let out a small sigh. It didn't feel nice anymore. It felt really_ really _good. She put her hand on the back of his head to bring him closer. That definitely felt good._

 _She broke the kiss and leaned away her eyes closed for a few moments. He watched her until she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She looked away kind of shyly, but he couldn't stop looking at her, 'Whoa.'_

 _She chuckled at that and looked at him again stepping a bit away. It was good because he was in a desperate need for his inhaler right now. Good thing he kept it in his pocket. He took a deep breath from it only to find Nina looking at him stunned for a moment before she opened her mouth to ask something…_

' _Hey, losers! Stop making out! It's someone else's turn!' they heard Jackson yell, and they both let out annoyed sighs and rolled their eyes before they went out. Trying to look like they hadn't just kissed for the first time, and it was completely awesome._

 _Stiles instantly pulled him to the side with a look on his face that demanded every single detail, but he couldn't stop peeking at Nina who was sneaking glances at him as well._

 _They didn't talk for the rest of the evening although he really wanted to. He really felt like…kissing her again or just…talking to her._

 _He lost her somewhere during the night so when he found her outside after the party he was surprised._

' _Hey,' he said realizing he sounded like an idiot when Stiles chuckled behind him._

 _She smirked at both of them and titled her head a bit, 'Hey.'_

 _He closed his eyes trying to hide from his embarrassment._

' _Didn't you leave like a while ago?' asked Stiles coming to stand in front of the blond eyeing her suspiciously._

 _She nodded, 'Maria is having some car trouble, and I didn't want to knock. It would look weird.'_

 _Stiles blinked, 'Who's Maria? Wait, you call your granny Maria? Why?'_

 _Scott felt like hitting him over the head for asking so many questions, 'Dude.'_

 _The blonde shook her head, 'It's fine. Yeah, I called her that because she wants people to think she's younger. So I don't call her granny.'_

' _Uh, would you want to go with us?' asked Scott, 'My mom is picking us. You and Maria live near right?'_

' _Yeah, that would be great,' she said with a smile. Funny, she smirked so much that he almost didn't realize that she could smile even. It was a very beautiful smile._

 _He nodded, and they waited together. He thought it would be awkward, but Stiles started talking about something, and it was a relief honestly because he wasn't sure he would know what to talk with her about._

 _His mom came and was all smiles and questions which wasn't as embarrassing as he assumed it would be. Nina was very polite and didn't seem to mind his mom behavior at all. They dropped Stiles off first, and Nina promised to talk some more about an online game they turned out to be both playing in school. When they parked at Scott's house his mom gave him a look in the mirror which he surprisingly instantly understood._

' _Can I walk you home?' he asked Nina._

 _The blonde smirked and nodded before she said her goodbyes with his mom and got out of the car._

 _They were walking in silence at first, 'It's weird, isn't it?'_

 _He heard her chuckle, 'Not really. Okay, maybe a little bit, but I like walking with you even if we're not talking.'_

 _He looked over at her feeling like he was blushing. Sure, they kissed, but it could have been because it was just a game, or because she never kissed anyone before and wanted to try it._

' _Uh…before Jackson started yelling at us to come back into the room you looked like you wanted to ask something?'_

 _Nina stopped walking and looked at him as well, 'Oh, right, that…I,' she giggled a bit and shook her head as if she was dismissing the idea._

' _No really, you have to say it now.'_

' _I actually wanted to ask if-,'she pointed at her face for a moment, 'If I made you-uh… breathless?' she looked a bit embarrassed as she asked, 'I can't believe I actually asked that.'_

 _He couldn't help, but laughed a bit at that, 'Yeah, you made me sooo breathless-,' she shoved him a bit, but he caught her wrist in the process which made them both serious a bit once more._

 _She looked away, 'I'm just asking if you liked it.'_

 _He kept on holding her wrist, 'Yeah, I really liked it, did you?' he asked nervously._

 _She looked down at his hand on her wrist before her green eyes went into his brown. She took the step closer and kissed him again slowly before she moved away._

' _I definitely liked it, and you,' she smirked, 'Maybe we can hang out in school more?'_

 _He nodded instantly, 'Yeah, I would really like that.'_

 _She chuckled and nodded before she walked into the house. Turning around to look at him one last time as he waited for her to get inside._

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

 _True be told there was only a very small part of him which thought that she would actually talk to him the next day. He didn't think anything mean about her. He really didn't he just knew that she was the prettiest girl in school, and he was well…the boy with the asthma who had like one real friend._

 _He was nervous through the whole first period. Stiles made fun of him the whole time, and he didn't blame him one bit. He was mess. She wasn't in their three classes which they had together, and he was really started to think that she would skip this week and act like she didn't know him at all._

' _Hi, can I sit with you guys?' asked a voice as he was lost in thought frowning at his lunch. He looked up only to find Nina smiling at him a bit shyly. He instantly nodded, 'Yeah, yes, right. Please sit down.'_

 _Stiles nearly choked on his water when he heard that but didn't comment probably already preparing embarrassing jokes and notes about it later._

 _Nina didn't frown at him or looked annoyed. She actually giggled a bit, but not in a mean way, 'Cool. I thought I wouldn't come today at all.'_

' _What happened?' asked Stiles interested._

 _She explained how her granny's car broke down and how they had to wait to be pulled to a mechanic's shop. She wanted to wait at least a bit with her granny. In the end she would have come only to half of the third class, and she didn't want to hear the teacher's annoying remarks about being late and stuff._

 _She was so beautiful, Scott almost felt like last night was just a dream. How could she had kissed him, and like it and everything?_

 _However, when he looked up to look at her from time to time when Stiles was speaking he found her looking at him and quickly turning away. Could she really like him? She kissed him twice that had to mean something or not? Gosh, why was he so anxious and insecure about it?_

 _Stiles parted with them in a while giving Scott a look which he could decode as Go get her, tiger._

 _Nina chuckled at the look, and Scott made a mental note to kill Stiles later for lacking in the art of subtle._

 _He turned to her trying to sound casual but the nerves got the better, 'So we're hanging out more now.'_

 _Nina nodded, 'Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what we're doing.'_

' _Stiles says you don't hang out with pretty girls cause you can get friendzoned,' he explained as they walked to out of the school. It was a nice day to walk home._

 _Nina raised her brows, 'Oh, well, that's okay since you're not a pretty girl. So I can't get friendzoned, can I?'_

 _He chuckled shaking his head, 'I doubt you could be friendzoned by anyone.'_

 _She shrugged her shoulders, 'You never know. Maybe you like someone else, and I'm in a way.'_

 _He shook his head again, 'Trust me I don't like anyone else… I haven't for… well, I always liked you.'_

 _I stopped looking at me with those intense and beautiful forest green eyes, 'Liar.'_

 _He stopped as well, 'Why would I be lying?'_

 _She watched him for a moment before she bit her before she took a couple of steps closer, 'So you what? Never thought about how pretty is Lydia? Or Kim? Or-'_

' _I thought about how pretty you are,' he admitted and took a few steps closer as well._

 _She looked into his eyes and then lips, 'I really want to kiss you.'_

 _He smiled, 'I really want to kiss you too.'_

 _They both leaned at the same time closing their eyes softly pressing their lips together before they started to move them a bit._

 _When Nina leaned away, she chuckled looking flushed, 'So uh… what happens when we hang out a lot and kiss from time to time?'_

 _Scott looked away embarrassed, 'Well, I guess that if we like to kiss and hang out we're practically you know…dating.'_

 _She raised her brows, 'So that's how you're going to put it we're practically dating?'_

 _He looked seriously embarrassed, 'Sorry, you make it hard to think,' he admitted, and she blushed a bit more._

' _Anyway, uh, Nina, would you like to go out on a date with me and well date me?' he asked feeling like a complete idiot. She watched him for a few moments before she decided to spear him and nod, 'Yeah, but only if you kiss me again.'_

 _He chuckled and leaned closer pressing their foreheads together. His heart was beating so fast, and he might have to use an inhaler soon, but he didn't care because Nina James liked him. She liked him. She kissed him. She wanted to go on a date with him, and date him._

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

 _He walked back into his room with his boxers on._

' _I like that,' said Nina who was lying upside down on his bed reading a book for school while Stiles shot him a pair of clothes, 'Gross, dude.'_

 _He showed him tongue before he walked toward the bed and kissed his girlfriend for a moment even if she was upside down. She smirked at him as he leaned away and started to get dressed._

' _You two are so disgusting sometimes,' complained Stiles._

 _Nina put away the book and sat up, 'Talking about disgusting what about you talking about your wet dream with Lydia the other day?'_

 _Stiles pointed a finger at her, 'Hey, I needed some female advice.'_

' _Well, next time fewer details,' said the blonde. Scott chuckled at their argument and got dressed. He sat on the bed behind Nina and put his arms around her, 'You two should probably go.'_

' _Aw!' whined Stiles, 'You're throwing us out?' he asked upset._

 _Nina rolled her eyes at him before she turned to Scott, 'Get a good night sleep and remember. You'll have at least three people you already think your awesome.'_

' _Since one of them is your mom, you should work on your social circle, man,' said Stiles and Scott threw a pillow at him._

 _Nina kissed him softly one more time before she stood up._

' _Stiles can you drive Nina home.'_

' _Scott, it's two streets,' she argued._

 _Scott raised his brows, 'Humor me, it's dark outside and cold.'_

 _The blonde sighed and nodded, 'Fine. Just have a good night sleep so you can make it first line tomorrow.'_

 _Stiles winked at him, 'Relax bro, you'll gonna do fine, and if not you'll still have me on the bench.'_

 _He waved at them and went to bed._

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

' _Hey, who's the new girl with Lydia?' asked Scott as he saw the brunette sit down during free period for lunch._

 _Nina and Stiles turned around before they shot him a look, 'Dude, seriously?'_

' _Scott, she's in our English class. She came the first day. She sat down like in front of you?' asked Nina putting some salt of her potatoes. Scott thought about it, 'Right. I couldn't stop thinking about the try outs.'_

 _Stiles sighed, 'You're still not mad about that are you?'_

 _Scott shook his head, 'It's okay, maybe next year.'_

 _Nina smiled at him and leaned toward him to kiss him softly on the cheek, 'I still love you.'_

 _He grinned at her, 'I love you too.'_

' _Aww, I love you both, just do this during lunch.'_

 _They shot him an apologizing look before they continued, 'Anyway, her name is Allison Argent and Lydia has been dragging her around everywhere ever since she came.'_

 _Nina nodded, 'She doesn't seem much like she wants to hang out with her which reminds me I asked her if she doesn't wants to go to movies with us on Friday. I also already asked Isaac and Erica'_

' _Why?' asked Stiles confused._

 _Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Well, Harley is bringing Boyd, and Erica is kind of alone ever since someone put online that video of her during a seizure so I didn't want it to be uneven. Besides,' she shot Stiles her look, 'If she starts hanging with us she might drag Lydia along.'_

 _Stiles smirked at that, 'I knew what I like you.'_

 _Scott put his arms around her, 'I like that you asked Erica.'_

 _Nina nodded, 'I like her. She's cool, and Isaac looks like he could use some time to relax. He's always so stressed out, I wonder why.'_

 _Stiles nodded, 'I noticed too.'_

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

 _The movie was great. Everyone seemed to have a nice enough time, and I was surprisingly fun to hang out with them._

' _So how long have you two been together?' asked him Allison at one point, 'You look so cute.'_

 _He smiled at the praise just a little bit embarrassed. He still felt like Nina was above his league at times, but whenever she kissed him, he knew she loved only him._

' _Three years. We were thirteen when we first kissed during Lydia's birthday party. They used to be less wild than the one she had this year though.'_

 _Allison shook her head politely, 'I didn't go. I don't really like party, and I was a bit intimidated by Lydia. Nina too, but she's just so sweet and carefree, and very pretty.'_

 _Scott nodded as they waited for the others in the hall, 'Yeah, Lydia can be very scary if she wants something. Nina is great. Although lots of people who don't know her thinks she's some ice queen. Truth is you will never find a nicer person.'_

 _The first to join them was Isaac. He looked a bit shy around the brunette, and Scott couldn't help, but remember how shy he was when he first kissed Nina and they started hanging out._

 _Later when they were saying their goodbyes in front of her house he asked, 'Did you asked Isaac to come because of Allison?'_

 _She made a face before she admitted, 'More like Allison because of Isaac. I think they would be cute. I saw him looking at her, and she smiled the whole time once he gathered some courage to talk with her.'_

 _Scott chuckled before he kissed her tenderly, 'I love you so much because of that wonderful heart of yours.'_

 _Nina stroked his face, 'And I love you because of yours.'_

 _Gosh, it was true. He loved her so much it was at times beyond humanly possible. He loved everything about her. Not just her looks or body, but her personality, and kindness and intellect and everything which made her her._

 _Nina watched him for a moment before she bit her lips, 'My granny isn't home yet.'_

 _He looked into her eyes for a moment trying to determinate if she wasn't hesitating, 'Do you want me to come upstairs until she comes?'_

 _Nina nodded, 'Yeah. Do you want to come?'_

 _He shot her a look and she closed her eyes chuckling, 'Of course, stupid question.'_

 _They came in, and she locked the door, 'Those animal attacks got Maria into danger mode all the time.'_

 _Scott shook his head, 'That's fine. Better safe than sorry.'_

 _Nina took his hand and led him into her room. It was weird a little bit. He was in her room so often he knew every inch of it, yet right now it looked completely different._

' _Do you want something to drink or eat?' she asked and he sensed the nervousness in her voice._

 _He looked at her, 'No, I'm good. It's fine,' he assured her, and she nodded before she took a couple of steps toward him and kissed him. He bury his hand into her hair tangling his fingers with her long blonde hair which he adored so much to play with. She put her hands around his neck pulling him close. They slowly made their way toward her bed, and he let her lie him down as she got on top of him never stopping kissing. Very soon his hands found their way under her shirt stroking her through her bra. His fingers then went behind the fabric and touched her which earned him a surprised moan from her which broke the kiss. He kissed her jaw and neck after that one hand on her lower back while the other was teasing her breast._

 _She leaned away for a moment only to start unbuttoning her shirt, but he quickly sat up as well, and stopped her, 'May I?' he asked sure where did he get the courage._

 _She nodded he barely go the first button when they heard Maria._

' _Nina, are you home?'_

 _Scott cursed under his breath and Nina giggled before she kissed him again._

 _He chuckled after that and brushed her hair, 'I love you.'_

 _She grinned._

' _Nina?' called Maria again._

' _We're in my room, Maria,' she said and giggled some more._

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Scott woke up nearly choking. He looked at Allison who was smiling at him to Stiles and Lydia who were staying near.

'Wh-what?'

'You stopped breathing a little while ago,' said Allison, 'I had to sew you, you wouldn't stop bleeding. Nina got you some energy. I'm pretty sure it saved your life,' she told him seriously.

Scott blinked.

 _Nina…_

The dream…it started as a memory, but when they kissed at thirteen he started to choke because Nina started to suck his energy. Was that some sort of dream about what could have been if he didn't get an asthma attack that day? Would they be…

'Where is she?' he asked looking around the people.

'She went to make sure Coach doesn't come looking,' answered Stiles, 'You really scared us buddy.'

Scott sighed and nodded, 'Let's go.'

They pulled him up, 'Here, put this on.'

Allison helped him put on his spare shirt.

They helped him up and Allison turned to Lydia, 'I'm not leaving him.'

Lydia sighed, 'Then we have to leave the car.'

'Sounds good.'

The strawberry blonde shot her a look, 'What? That wasn't an actual suggestion. Allison, wait. Ah. Screw it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

When they got outside everyone was gathered around something and was shouting.

They rushed there.

'What's going on?' asked Lydia and one girl turned around, 'They're fighting.'

They went pass the people only to find Isaac beating up Ethan while Nina was trying to wrestle Boyd to get Isaac to stop.

'Everyone Back off! Stop!' shouted coach. In a moment Nina got out of Boyd's grip and threw herself on Isaac's back to pull him away. He didn't want to but in the heat of the moment he punch her hard into the face which caused her to fall on her back her nose bleeding.

'Isaac!' shouted Scott instantly so loud that with a single shout he managed to stop the werewolf and shut everyone up. Lydia and Allison rushed to Nina to help her up while Stiles still supported Scott.

Nina looked at her hand covered in blood.

'Isaac, look what you did!' screamed the coach as he looked at Nina's face.

'You need to wash up. Is it broken?' asked the teacher, but Nina shook her head, 'No, I'm fine.'

'Come on,' said Lydia leading her back to the rest room.

Scott watched them go before he looked at Stiles, 'Was her bite mark bleeding again?'

The taller boy swallowed, 'What?'

'Her bite mark. It was bleeding again. When she felt it reaveal her neck.'

Stiles looked nervous, 'I didn't see.. maybe it was her nose-'

'No it was from the mark the blood was dry already.'

Stiles looked nervously at his best friend, 'Remember when you got your tattoo? When you fainted for a while?'

Scott thought for a moment and nodded.

Stiles sighed, 'It bleeded before you woke up as well. She asked me not to tell you, so you wouldn't think too much of it.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Once Lydia, Nina and Allison came back from the restroom the bus could continue its journey. Nina wasn't feeling too well. She was tired more than before. She didn't sleep well for the past few days, and now she gave a bunch of energy to Scott. She walked slowly to the last seat and sat down looking at the window. Her nose hurt a bit. She hoped Isaac was extra sorry about it because that was some serious sucker punch in the face.

 _He didn't applogize._

She frowned when she heard the voice again.

 _It's true. He didn't apologize,and look Allison went to sit with Scott and Lydia with Stiles. How come you are sitting on your own?_

She pulled her earphone back on and played the music as loud as she could. She was too tired to deal with her dead mom's voice of reason or whatever.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles sat down next to Lydia bitting his nails for a while nervously before he started, 'All right. Let's go over this one more time. So it's the sacrifices, right? Everything has to do with them and someone who thinks he's, like, a dark druid of some kind.'

Lydia nodded, 'Or actually is a dark druid.'

'A Darach,' agreed Stiles.

'You know... Some ancient cultures sacrificed people in preparation for battle,' said Lydia remembering what she read once.

'So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid,' thought about it Stiles before he looked at her realize once again just how beautiful she was this close. He swallowed a bit.

'What?' she asked blinking, but Stiles shook his head, 'Nothing.'

He quickly looked to the front. He promised himself, he would try to find another girl at least for a while. He made out with a hot girl in the club during the summer, and Heather made out with him and wanted to lose her virginity to him. Still, all it took was one look into Lydia's eyes, and he was hooked again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison watched Scott for the longest of the time before she turned to Nina who was with her earphones pressed against the window of the bus. She watched the blonde sleeping form for the most of the time before she looked over at Scott. She still wasn't sure about what to do with the discovery that Nina was her step sister, but she knew she had to make things right in all departments.

Allison put a hand on Scott's shoulder to make him look at her, 'When you were unconsciousness. I gave you mouth to mouth.'

He blinked, 'Oh?'

She nodded giving him a specific look, 'Yeah, and you said Nina's name.'

He looked to the back where the blonde was sitting, 'I did?'

He was surprised.

She nodded. It was weird to feel this way. Bittersweet. She loved Scott, but it didn't feel the same way it had before plus she wasn't blind. If she was completely honest with herself spending her time away was the best thing she could have done. It made her head clear up, and it made her see a lot of things the way there were. 'Yeah, you did.'

He looked at her unsure. He really didn't know what to say to that.

'I just…I think you should know,' she said with tone which suggested that she knew.

He frowned a bit, 'Why?'

Allison titled her head to the side, 'Because I think you won't allow yourself to know how much Nina means to you because of me.'

Scott blinked before he looked away and shook his head, 'Whatever you think you know, you don't.'

Allison made a grimace, 'I know how you used to act around her before I left, and I can tell that it's different now.'

Scott didn't look at her, 'For the last time Nina and I are just friends.'

Allison sighed. How was it possible that he could be so stupid sometimes and so understanding others?

'Scott,' she tried again, but he would look at her if she was going to bring up Nina again. She waited, but when he didn't turn around to look at her she nodded to herself and asked. It was a bold and very cruel thing to ask, but if there was any chance Nina and Scott would admit their feelings she had to be bold and cruel, 'How will you feel if Nina does find a way to sleep with Shane?'

He flinched before he looked at her his eyes wide from the shock that she even asked that.

'Will you really be okay knowing that after all those things you two did during the heat she was with someone else in that way?'

He shook his head before he got out of his seat and walked to Boyd and Isaac,'Switch with me, please.'

Both boys looked at him oddly. Boyd muttered something about breakups while Isaac got up and walked to empty seat next to Allison.

He raised his brows at her, 'Did you watch one of those Hallmark matchmaker movies?'

She shot him a look, 'How about we'll spend the ride in comforting silence?'

He chuckled shaking his head, 'Sure. You know not many people would have been too interested in getting their exes with their step-AU!' Allison pinched him so hard he couldn't hold back the shout. She then stood up and went to sit next to Nina.

The blonde blinked at her waking up and pulled her earphones out, 'What happened?'

Allison shook her head, 'Not much how about you?'

Nina thought about what actually happened over the couple of days. Should she say something about Shane? No, she could still fix it. She and Scott were friends with a lot of sexual tension, and just because she had feelings for him it didn't mean she could or should be with him.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I was at Scott's for a couple of days.'

Allison blinked surprised, 'Oh, did you-'

Nina pulled out her phone and wrote down a message before she showed her the phone.

' _He was in heat, and I had to stay over and suck out his energy.'_

Allison blinked for a moment before it got to what she meant. She took her phone and texted back as she understood that Nina didn't want the whole bus to know.

' _Heat? As if mating and knotting?'_

Nina sighed she thought the brunette would get angry, but Allison was holding back laugher.

'You think it's funny?' she asked in a hushed voice.

'No,' she said pretending to be dead serious, 'Just did it involved scent marking and territorial peeing and-'

Nina sighed, 'You're such an asshole.' She was surprised the brunette took it like that. She thought Allison would have been more jealous about it? She just didn't want more lies. She already fucked up another relationship, and she just started to build a new one with Allison.

Allison burst into laughter, 'I'm so sorry, but come on. That's gold.'

Nina hushed her before the werevolf population of the bus would hear what she was laughing about, but yeah, it was kind of funny. Only not to her.

 _She's laughing at you not with you._

Nina sighed.

 _She knows that was the only way Scott would ever want you, and you know it too. You know that they will end up together soon. Look at her. She's not jealous and why should she? She knows you're not a treat. She knows Scott will never love you the way he loves her._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek didn't know what was happening. Everything hurt. He had to… he had to find Clara. He needed to find Clara for some reason only that everything hurt. He was near school. Why was he near school? He should be in town… he caught a familiar scent.

He followed it.

The pretty teacher.

Jennifer Blake. The one that looked like Paige.

He got to her car. His eyes closed and opened only partly revealing him his surroundings.


	32. Motel California

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary** : 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing

 **A.N:** Thank you for the review guest. I could not agree more

Also thank you for adding to the favorites and following and you know reading..

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

' _I have a plan',_ Lydia suddenly heard and looked around, but no one seemed to be talking. _'I already called him. He'll do it.'_

Lydia froze looking around before she swallowed hard and tried to stay calm. They were in the bus driving to a motel for the night. She looked at Stiles who seemed like he also didn't hear a thing.

' _Morrison will kill all of them. Nina will become the heart,'_ suddenly the book she was holding fell out of her hands to the ground.

Stiles stirred a bit, 'Jesus, that almost gave me a heart attack.'

Lydia didn't move. Stiles looked at her eyeing her weirdly before he leaned down for the book.

' _She's my daughter I have to do it. If I had to I would do it again. He'll kill the others, and Nina will have to sacrifice her heart.'_

'Lydia?'

She flinched and looked at him just noticing that he was holding the book in his hands looking at the girl oddly.

'You okay?'

She looked at the book and took it before she turned around to look at Nina who was silently sleeping.

She frowned a bit. She heard something. Not the voice of the woman anymore, but something else. It sounded like whispers. She didn't hear what they were saying, but it sounded like someone was whispering something into Nina's ear.

'Lydia? What's wrong?' asked Stiles again worried. She looked at him, 'What's the story with Morrison and Nina's mom?'

Stiles blinked, 'You don't know?'

Lydia shook her head, 'I know he hurt her, but…'

'He was a psycho he killed Nina's mom and tortured Nina and Clara in the woods. You know that.'

'But why?' asked Lydia.

Stiles raised his brows, 'Why was he a psycho?'

'Why did he kill them? And how did they know that they would be there?'

'Why are you so interested in it now?' asked Stiles, and Lydia shut up instantly looking to the front, 'I don't know.'

He watched her for a moment. He didn't really believe her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina kept on trying to text and not text Shane. He had every right not to want to talk to her or reply, but she felt like she needed to try and save it all. She got so scared when Scott was lying there not breathing. She couldn't imagine their last moments to be ignoring each other. She wanted to talk to him so bad. Why did it felt so weird then? Why did she felt like if they didn't have something supernatural to talk it would have just gotten awkward and weird.

'Okay, everyone out of the bus!' called the coach. Nina rolled her eyes and stood up followed by Allison and Lydia. She seriously needed to talk to him even if just to make it less weird somehow, and she needed to reach Shane.

'I've seen worse,' said Scott when she got out.

She instantly knew what he meant. The motel looked like from a horror movie.

'Where have you seen worse?' asked Stiles upset looking at the building.

'Bates motel,' mumbled Nina and Scott turned to smile at her softly. She felt flushed and hated herself for that alone. How did she become _this_?

She looked away as coach started talking, 'Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely. And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!' he said as he was giving away the keys.

'One room?' asked Allison as she came to stand with Nina and Lydia, who was eyeing the motel weirdly.

Nina shrugged, 'Sure.'

They turned to the strawberry blonde who was still looking at the motel.

'Uh?' They shared a quick look before Allison called her name, 'Lydia?'

Lydia shivered a bit, 'I don't like this place.'

Allison smiled a bit looking around, 'I don't think the people who own this place like this place. It's just for a night.'

'I'm sure Norman Bates does,' commented Nina and Allison chuckled, 'Maybe his mom as well.'

They chuckled.

Lydia still didn't look amused, 'A lot can happen in one night.'

Nina raised her brows, 'You just made that sentence completely not sexy which is surprising coming from you.'

Lydia shot her a look, 'Something is wrong with this place? And what about you have been asleep the whole time in the bus.'

Nina blinked, 'No I wasn't.'

Lydia and Allison shot her a look before Allison started to talk, 'Yes, you were. We spoke fro like ten minutes and you were asleep the whole time after that.'

Nina was confused. She was sure she had been texting Shane all the time. She pulled out her phone. The last text was sent in the previous day. She would have sworn she already sent him messages.

'You alright?' asked Allison worried, and Nina just pressed her lips together before she nodded.

'Sure.'

She looked pulled the phone away and they went to their room.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara pressed her back against the cold stone closing her eyes and trying to find some peace. This wasn't real. This didn't happen. He was not dead! She wouldn't believe it. She would find him somehow and somewhere. Until she saw his body she would not believe it. She…she had to bury his body. She couldn't just leave him somewhere lying like some abandoned dog. He…was…Derek.

She pressed her hands against her eyes. He couldn't be dead. What would she do without him?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _There was a knock on her window. She lived in her granny's house now. It was for the best. Her dad tried to get her a few times to go back, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Talia Hale got her out so there was no way she was going to go back to that hell._

 _Clara stood up and walked toward it. She slowly pulled the curtain aside only to find a very covered in blood Derek Hale._

' _Jesus!' she cursed silently and opened the door. There were a lot more hunters in town than they used to. The werewolves came to town as well, and it was clear that the situation was tense._

' _Are you okay? You're hurt,' she said and helped him inside sitting him down on her bed._

 _He shook his head. His face was covered in blood as well some of it was oddly black. She swallowed looking at his wounds, 'They're not healing.'_

' _Alpha,' he breathed out. Their eyes met, and she understood that he had to mean the rival packs. She nodded, 'Okay, you stay here I might have a first aid kit and something to help.' Deaton had thought her a lot over the past couple of months, and she actually found herself self-studying as often as she could. It was liberating really to learn these things._

 _She put her hair into a ponytail as she stopped in front of him, 'Pull your shirt up.'_

 _He looked at her shaking her head, 'No, it's not-'_

' _Chill,' she said with a calm expression, 'You're not really my type.'_

 _He chuckled for just a second before his expression changed to pain again, and he looked down, 'Clara, I did something very bad. I did something horrible.'_

 _The at the time brunette blinked, 'What?' She didn't understand. From the looks of it it was clear he didn't mean cheating, and she doubted he would confine in her as she was his girlfriend best friend._

 _Clara looked into his eyes seeing the horror and pain and guilt. She didn't know what for, but she could see that he was asking for forgiveness. She knew they weren't exactly friends. It was kind of hard to be friends when she was in love with his girlfriend, but she could tell that he liked her on some level and cared for her as she was his family's future emissary._

 _She put the kit aside before she took his hands, 'Whatever it is? You're forgiven.'_

 _He swallowed and a tear rolled down his cheek, 'It's not. You can't say that. You don't know.'_

 _Clara blinked, 'Tell me.'_

 _He kept on shaking his head, 'I can't say it. I-I really can't…'_

 _Clara never saw anyone so vulnerable in her life. Did she look like this to him? It was fascinating and sad how someone could be afraid and open up themselves to you. She touched his cheek. She would think later about how weird that might have look right now she would give him as much comfort as she could._

' _I mean it, Derek.' When he heard his name he seemed to hold himself back to the reality for moment._

' _Whatever it is…I'm here for you,' she held her ground and his gaze not backing down._

 _He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, she finally realized what he meant. His werewolf eye weren't yellow anymore. They were blue. She was interested in this since the day she saw that some werewolves had different eyes so she knew instantly what it meant._

 _He let out a surprised breath of air as she leaned closer to him and pulled him into an embrace, 'It's okay. It wasn't your fault.'_

 _He gasped when he heard her words. It was the truth. Clara had no idea what had happened. She didn't know whose life did he take, but it didn't matter. Even though they weren't friend, she knew Derek Hale. It was bittersweet to admit, but she knew the boy her best friend and the girl's she was in love with boyfriend._

' _If you need forgiveness you have it,' she said, and Derek instantly pulled her closer crying. After that she just brushed his hair and repeated that it was going to be alright. They talked later. They talked about everything and nothing at all. They didn't talk about what happened. They didn't talk about who it was. Derek didn't say it, and she didn't ask._

 _At some point they fallen asleep his wounds forgotten, when Clara woke up she found herself in bed with Derek. He was sleeping right next to her looking actually cute._

 _She sat up thinking how much Paige will be over the moon knowing that she and Derek were finally getting along._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara stirred as she suddenly felt a raven so close to her head sitting on Paige's memorial. She let out a deep exhale calming her heart, 'Stupid, asshole.'

The bird just watched her closely.

She shook her head before she noticed something. It didn't move. It just stared at her like a maniac. She didn't know what to think about it. She took her bag from the ground. All of the sudden she had the oddest feeling like she had to go to Derek's apartment. Maybe she could go see Cora…Maybe she could…

She had to go to his apartment.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Stiles got to their room silently. They each walked to one of the beds and fell down on it on their backs looking at the ceiling, 'All right, so I have four.'

Scott was surprised, 'Four? You have four suspects?'

Stiles made a face before he admitted, 'Yeah, it was originally ten,' he caught himself just then and quickly added, 'Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice.'

Scott rolled his eyes, 'So who's number one? Harris?'

Stiles nodded, 'Just because he's missing doesn't mean he's dead.'

'So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices,' said Scott making it sound as unlikely as possible. Stiles sighed, 'Yeah, I guess that just sounded way better in my head. But you have to admit the guy is pure evil!'

Scott shook his head, 'Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people.'

Stiles frowned before he sat up, 'Excuse me? I'm sorry, what? I... yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually.'

Scott thought about it remember that he really had, 'Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt.'

Stiles raised his brows, 'I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious. No one listened to me.'

Scott wanted to argue, but it was true that Stiles did think the kid was shady and pointed it out every chance he got. Scott was sure it was just that he liked Allison. Oddly it didn't bother him as much as it should have. He even asked Allison to kiss him so that her parents wouldn't know that they were dating. At the time it seemed like the perfect reason. He didn't want to die so they had to hide it, he had to fake date Nina, and make Allison go on a date with Matt. He rolled his eyes. He was a complete idiot. How would anyone in their right mind do that? Sure, the situation was way different last year, but he acted as a terrible person to both Nina and Allison.

Scott shook his head, 'Sorry, you were right.'

'Thank you.'

'Who were the other three?' asked Scott as he sat up as well.

'Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss.'

Scott frowned siting up as well, 'My boss?'

'Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out,' admitted Stiles before looked over at Scott who had a little bit guilty and confused face expression, 'Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?'

Scott chuckled at how dramatic Stiles was, 'I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Just makes me crazy.'

'Who was the last one?' asked Scott.

'Lydia,' admitted Stiles after a while which surprised Scott even more, 'Lydia?'

Stiles nodded, 'She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, what she was doing. She hit Clara with a brick over the head. She found the body. It's not that hard to imagine that she could not know what was going on with her.'

Scott thought about, 'But that was Peter controlling her. You think he might still be able to do it?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. He kind of lied to Scott just then. When he said he had ten suspects he didn't add Derek twice on the list. He added Nina on the list for a reason he couldn't tell Scott without admitting to what he had been doing since last year and what Chris Argent and Maria told him. He couldn't tell it to Scott, but he couldn't stop thinking about it either. Because just like Lydia with Peter, Nina had also been doing things she didn't remember every Tuesday at 3:03 for the past last year.

'Dude, it's not Lydia,' said Scott and Stiles looked up. He must have thought that he was thinking about Lydia.

'Uh, sure, but we have to be prepared for everything,' said the boy hoping Scott wouldn't catch him lying or anything.

Scott looked outside. It got dark really fast. He thought about something, 'Do you ever think about the times we were supernaturals? Well involved with supernatural world?' he asked.

Stiles looked up at him, 'You mean if you didn't get bitten?' He chuckled, 'Well, I can't even imagine how different everything would have been. I mean no bite, no first line, no Jackson turning into the kanima, but Peter would have been still out there, and he could have really hurt Allison and the others. Plus you probably wouldn't have been so cool around Nina or Allison with your lacrosse moves.'

Scott licked his lips, 'What if no one was supernatural. Not even Nina.'

Stiles blinked before he thought about, 'Well, I can't picture that really. I mean… if Nina wasn't supernatural she would be just a pretty girl…She wouldn't even live in Beacon Hills actually.'

Scott frowned, 'Why?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Her mom and her didn't live her, and if her mom was supernatural she wouldn't have been killed by the hunters. So Nina wouldn't have been living here.'

Scott suddenly looked very lost in thoughts, and Stiles worried, 'What?'

Scott shook his head, 'Nothing just…just when I was unconsciousness. I sort of had a dream about Nina and I.'

Stiles raised his brows and asked in a very teasing way, 'What sort of a dream, Scotty?'

Scott shot him a look before he shook his head, 'I dreamed that we were thirteen again kissed, but I didn't have an asthma attack. She wasn't a succubus. We started hanging out and dating and everything and it was awesome…normal and just high school like.'

Stiles watched him for a moment, 'Dude, I do not have the energy to start talking with you again about how you should be with Nina, but I will.'

Scott sighed, 'I just… I just can't stop thinking about how everything could have been different if we weren't supernaturals now.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Scott. This isn't a supernatural problem. This is a _you're an asshole who can't see that's in front of him_ problem. Nina is amazing, and she loves you, and you know it. You clearly have feeling for each other. When you two are together it's sexual tension not to mention you would be so cute with would make me want to throw up every time.'

Scott shook his head, 'We don't t have sexual tension.'

Stiles shot him a _are you kidding me_ look, 'Dude, you are so blind. You two should get a medal sometimes for not making out every time you look at each other. You're literally the poster couple for they kiss with their looks.'

Scott brushed his face, 'Stiles, that's bullshit.'

Stiles chuckled, 'No, Scott, bullshit. Is that we're having this talk over and over again, and you still don't get it!'

That was when Scott suddenly exploded, 'Stiles, this is bullshit. I'm not gonna date Nina.'

Stiles was taken aback by it, 'Uh, dude…'

'I had enough of this. Nina and I are friends. She's with Shane. Stop trying to made me feel differently. Just stop! I messed up enough of her life. I messed up everything I could with her, and now she won't even look at me. I can't mess it up more. I just can't!' snapped Scott at him before he went to the bathroom where he turned on the light that started to flicker.

'Great,' he mumbled.

Stiles took a few steps toward him, 'Are you okay? It's not the full moon or heat, right?'

Scott sighed, 'I'm sorry. I…don't know what's wrong. I'm just tired. I almost died.'

Stiles nodded slowly, but unsure, 'Right.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer helplessly carried him into his loft. She almost dropped him so many times. It was in no way something she was prepared to do right now. She nearly freaked out when she saw Derek all bloody appearing in front of her car.

'Oh, God. This is a bad, very bad idea. I should be taking you to a hospital.'

'No, no hospital,' he mumbled desperate to stay awake.

She barely managed to get him to the bed.

He shook his head. He was barely conscious, but he knew what he had to do, 'Clara.'

'You want me to call Clara?' asked Jennifer, 'Right, she's a nurse. She can help. She helped you before.'

She ran to her purse and pulled out her phone.

'Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up,' repeated the brunette.

'Damn stupid voicemail! Clara listen is Jennifer. I'm with Derek. We're at his apartment. Please come as soon as you get this?'

She then returned to him, 'I'm sure she's on her way.'

He looked up at her, 'She has to know…'

'Know what?'

He swallowed, 'That I'm sorry…she has to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Clara.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Do you ever hear voices?' asked Lydia all of the sudden and Nina froze as she throwing her things on the bed.

Nina very slowly turned to the girl, 'What voices?'

'Just…someone whispering,' said Lydia. Her eyes widened when she saw the look in Nina's eyes. It was very terrifying. The last time Lydia had seen a look like that on her face was when she helped Peter come back to life and hurt Clara.

Nina took a step closer to her, 'Why would you ask?'

'Why won't you answer?' asked Lydia feeling more and more nervous by the way Nina was looking at her.

As if a switch went off Nina blinked suddenly, 'Sorry, I'm just tired. I haven't sleep well for days. No, no voices.' She turned around and started gathering her things when Lydia asked again, 'But you slept in the bus.'

Nina looked at her confused, 'What? No, I haven't I was texting Shane.'

Lydia shook her head, 'No, Allison went to sit with you. You laughed for a while, and then you were asleep I saw you. Allison then went to sit with Isaac again.'

Nina shook her head, 'No, I tried to fall asleep, but I didn't.'

'Hey, what's wrong?' asked Allison as she came back with some chocolate bars.

'Tell Nina, she fell asleep,' said instantly Lydia. Nina crossed her arms, 'Why does it matter? And I didn't I was texting Shane.'

Allison blinked, 'No, we were talking about Scott going into,' she chuckled again, 'Heat, and then you fell asleep. I went to sit with Isaac after that.'

Nina looked from Allison back to Lydia, 'I would have swear I was awake.'

Allison shrugged and gave her a bar, 'Doesn't that always happen when people fall asleep? One moment their up and the next…'

'But you don't remember being asleep. Why did you think you were texting Shane?' asked Lydia almost upset.

Allison shot her a weird look, 'So she forgot.'

Lydia shook her head, 'What did you text Shane?'

Nina frowned, 'Why does it matter?'

'You thought you were texting Shane. Show us the messages,' demanded the strawberry blonde taking a step toward Nina feeling a bit bolder with Allison in the room.

'Lydia!' called Allison.

'I want to know why you forgot you were asleep!'

'Look what I have and haven't texted Shane is not your business!' said Nina firmly.

'What did you hear?' asked Lydia again, 'You heard something. Did you hear someone whispering to you?'

Nina couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want Lydia or anyone to know about her mom trash talking to her. She didn't want anyone to know she messed things up with Shane. Lydia pushed her into a corner so she snapped, 'Fuck off!'

She stormed out of the room before either of the girls could say anything more. Allison looked at Lydia confused and a bit upset, 'What the hell was that about?'

Lydia felt like crying because she didn't know. She just knew that Nina had voices who were whispering into her ear and that her mom let Morrison kill all those succubus, 'I heard her mom.'

Allison blinked, 'What?'

Lydia's voice started to shake, 'I heard her mom saying that she asked Morrison to kill all those succubus so Nina would be the one scarifying her heart. I heard her.'

Allison's eyes widened.

'Then I heard voices. I heard voices whispering into Nina's ear, and she didn't remember she was asleep…'

Allison's mind instantly went back to the videos.

' _I can see it in the way she speaks or acts…it's reaching out to her…they're reaching out to her. I believe that one day Nina will get fully possessed by the five. It started small she would talk to herself. She said she was talking to a friend, but one night. One night I noticed that she goes out sometimes. It's every Tuesday at 3:03 every single Tuesday.'_

Words of Anna James went through her mind. Tuesday 3:03. Today was Tuesday. Her heart speeded up, but she followed her. She went to her house a few Tuesdays since she found out, but Nina never went out. She was always home. It stopped. Nina had her heart in the ground…didn't she?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

After what happened Allison decided to take a shower. Lydia went to talk to the manager since she could smell smoke from the towels. She heard the door close, 'Lydia, did you get the new towels? Lydia... What are you doing?' she asked when she found there Scott.

'Looking for you,' said the boy.

'You found me... In the shower. Slightly naked, if you didn't notice,' she said awkwardly feeling a bit self-aware about him being there.

Scott shrugged. He looked weird, 'I've seen you naked before.'

Allison blinked confused for a moment, 'Okay, well... remember, we're kind of not together anymore.'

'We're still friends, right? We could just be closer friends. Maybe... it could even fix things between us,' he said and took a hold of her shower curtain. She froze for a second, 'Scott, what are you doing?' she asked her hear speeding up and not in a good way at all.

Scott blinked a bit, 'I…I don't remember. I wanted to talk to Nina and then…'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked at coach's door. Did she really want to bother him?

 _He doesn't want you. He will always want her, her, her, her._

She shook her head and walked away. She needed to take a walk. This hotel was really giving her the creeps. She wanted to get out of there. Lydia acted crazy. Still, how could she possibly asked that?

 _He's probably with her right now trying to get them back together because they will get back together, and you can't do anything about it. You ruin everything and everyone all the time. You ruined Shane. You cheated on him and for what? For a boy that will never love you. You fucked everything up. You're a terrible person. You're not human. You're a monster who hurts the people around her._

'Just fucking shut up!' she mumbled pissed as she walked into the room only to have a direct view on Allison behind the shower curtain and on Scott holding it.

She blinked, 'Uh, sorry.'

'Nina, wait-'

She heard Allison, but she ran away as fast as she could. _What were you expecting? That he would fall in love with you magically. He told you the wolf craves you! Wants to mate, fuck! Not love, never love! You're a succubus. You steal love from other people because no one can ever love you! Desire you, want you, lust for you? All the time, but never love!_

It was strange how much she didn't feel like crying. How much she didn't feel like doing anything. She just put her hand against her flat bare stomach. _How could someone love a slut? How could any guy be okay with you dressing like this for other boys to see? How could anyone be okay with you running after Scott like a little bitch? How could anyone ever care about you? How could you ever be happy when your mom killed all your friends?_

She walked into Stiles's room, but he wasn't there. She saw a small knife on the table. Funny, she didn't know Stiles carried a knife. Maybe Allison was here, and she just left it. Maybe she was to see Scott. Maybe she left it for her.

 _Maybe she left it so you could finally make every stop and do at least one good thing in your life._

Nina took the knife. Wouldn't it be incredible easy? Just take a knife and just cut a little bit. Just one small cut…no one will really notice will they? No one will…care.

She looked at her wrist, but she knew that that wouldn't do. She pulled up her shirt revealing her stomach. It will be easy really she will heal right? Maybe she wouldn't. Maybe she wouldn't be so pretty anymore. Maybe they wouldn't see her so pretty anymore. Maybe she just wouldn't be anymore.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer pulled his shirt off a bit, 'Oh, my God.'

Derek sighed his eyes closed, 'How bad?'

Jennifer looked like she was going to be sick, 'To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood. Derek...' She realized that Derek was no longer conscious.

'Oh, God, you're not dying, are you? Derek, please don't die,' she said panicked until she heard him breathe again, 'Derek! Not exactly how I imagined our first date.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _He couldn't believe it. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. She wasn't dead. Not her. No not her. Not Paige. Not his Paige._

 _He stopped as he was running so fast he tripped and fell. He kneeled on the ground. His mom came. She would make it look like an accident. Another animal attack. She looked she was hunted and she was._

 _He closed his eyes. He helped her in his arms, and now she was just gone. Just like that…how? Why?_

 _He brushed his face a bit before he started to run again. His mom said she would take care of it. She went to take of it. She took her from his arms and carried her away. Paige…so beautiful, so much covered in blood._

 _He came into Clara grandmother's house. He had to tell her. She had to know what happened. She had to know that Paige was dead._

 _He knocked on the door and waited. She was already in her pajamas when he came._

' _Jesus!' she cursed silently and opened the door. He must have looked terrible all covered in blood looking like hell._

' _Are you okay? You're hurt,' she said and helped him inside sitting him down on her bed. Her new room was nice. Not too many thing, simple but nice. Paige mentioned that she had one little star right upon her door that glowed when she turned the lights out._

 _He shook his head. She swallowed looking at his wounds. He wondered what she was thinking. She looked so worried about him. They weren't exactly friends, or were they? He couldn't tell. Maybe they were and he just didn't know, 'They're not healing.'_

' _Alpha,' he breathed out. Their eyes met, and she understood that he had to mean the rival packs. She nodded, 'Okay, you stay here I might have a first aid kit and something to help.' She didn't give him time to react as she quickly ran to get the kit._

 _When she came back she put her hair into a ponytail as she stopped in front of him, 'Pull your shirt up.'_

 _He looked at her shaking her head, 'No, it's not-'_

' _Chill,' she said with a calm expression, 'You're not really my type.'_

 _He chuckled for just a second before his expression changed to pain again, and he looked down, 'Clara, I did something very bad. I did something horrible.'_

 _The at the time brunette blinked, 'What?'_

 _How could she tell her? How could she say those words? How could she say that Paige was gone, and he killed her? How could he admit that he broke the girl's spine?_

 _She put the kit aside before she took his hands, 'Whatever it is? You're forgiven.'_

 _He swallowed and a tear rolled down his cheek. No! She couldn't say that! That wasn't right! She shouldn't say that! No! Please, don't! 'It's not. You can't say that. You don't know.'_

 _Clara blinked, 'Tell me.'_

 _He kept on shaking his head, 'I can't say it. I-I really can't…'_

 _Clara never saw anyone so vulnerable in her life. It was fascinating and sad how someone could be afraid and open up themselves to you. She touched his cheek. She would think later about how weird that might have look right now she would give him as much comfort as she could._

' _I mean it, Derek.' When she said his name it all seemed so real._

' _Whatever it is…I'm here for you,' she held her ground and his gaze not backing down._

 _He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he showed her his new eyes. His werewolf eye weren't yellow anymore. They were blue. Clara reacted a way he wouldn't have expected._

 _He let out a surprised breath of air as she leaned closer to him and pulled him into an embrace, 'It's okay. It wasn't your fault.'_

 _He gasped when he heard her words. How could she say that when she knew he killed to get those eyes?_

' _If you need forgiveness you have it,' she said, and Derek instantly pulled her closer crying. After that she just brushed his hair and repeated that it was going to be alright. They talked later. They talked about everything and nothing at all. They didn't talk about what happened. They didn't talk about who it was. Derek didn't say it, and she didn't ask._

 _At some point they fallen asleep his wounds forgotten. He woke up later. She was already up doing something by her desk. He thanked her. He hated himself for not telling her the truth, but during the night of a total disaster and tragedy he never felt more connected to anyone in his life._

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer gasped when the large door opened and Clara stepped in, 'Oh my God! You got my message?!'

Clara blinked and shook her head, 'What message?'

'I called you that Derek is here hurt.'

Clara's eyes widened and she instantly tan up the stairs to his bedroom. She ran to his bed looking at the wound.

'Shit. Alright, I'm gonna need a few things,' she said trying to get a grip since she didn't have time to feel relief or joy over the fact that Derek was there.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison blinked shocked, '198?' She tried to look for Nina, but she couldn't find her anyway.

Lydia nodded, 'Yes, and we're talking 40 years. On average, that's... 4.95 a year, which is... actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who?'

'All suicides?'

'Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun- in-the-mouth suicides. I don't know about you, but me, I-,' she suddenly stopped talking.

' _Which... which one do you want?_ ' heard suddenly Lydia. What the hell?

Lydia almost dreaded to ask, 'Did you hear that?'

Allison looked around, 'Hear what?'

' _I don't know. The smaller one, I guess,_ ' said a woman.

' _It's okay. Smaller's better. There's less kick. I'll chamber the round. All right, so...'_

' _Wait, wait. When do I... I mean, do you count?_ '

Lydia walked to the ventilator separating their room from another. The voices were coming from there.

' _Yeah, yeah, I'll... I'll... I'll count to three._

' _So after three or on three?'_

' _You tell me.'_

Allison took a step closer, 'Lydia?'

' _One, two...'_

'Oh, my God, oh, my God,' started to fully panic.

' _Then pull the trigger.'_

'Oh, my God.'

' _I love you.'_

' _I love you too,'_ said the woman finally.

' _One, two.'_

Then there was a shot, and Lydia barely covered her mouth not to scream.

'What is it, Lydia? What happened?' asked Allison terrified by her friend's behavior.

Lydia looked at her friend, 'Did you hear that?'

Allison shook her head, 'Hear what?'

Lydia shook her head, 'The two people in the other room... they shot each other.'

Before Allison could stop her she ran out of the room to the next one. She opened the door and walked inside.

'It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but... they were here,' she said fear in her voice that Allison wouldn't believe her, but she did.

'I believe you. After everything we've been through, I believe you.'

Lydia swallowed as she noticed the wooden walls creating images of screaming faces in their patterns. She slowly started to walk toward them. By sure this was the scariest place possible.

She ran back to their room, and she started gathering her things. 'You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place. Hey, Allison, we need to leave.'

Allison ran after her inside, 'But they were suicides, not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right?'

Lydia shook her head and very seriously pronounced, 'Maybe it is. You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling.'

'Maybe we should find out,' suggested Allison, and Lydia felt like doing anything but that, but Allison dragged her to the main desk. The lady was gone however.

'Well, there goes that,' said Lydia annoyed. Allison froze, 'Didn't you say the sign said 198?'

Both girls looked at the sign with the number which didn't have the same number when Lydia was there last, 'It was 198. I swear to God it was 198.'

'Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides?' asked Allison.

Lydia trembled, 'Or three more are about to happen.'

'Text Stiles.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked up to his phone on his bed. He didn't know how or why he ended up in Allison's room. He should be looking for Nina.

He saw his mom's contact on the screen, 'Hey, mom, what's up?'

Silence.

'Mom?'

' _Scott?'_ He froze at the terrified voice of his mom.

'Mom, what's wrong?' asked Scott worried.

' _I'm sorry, he just came in the house. I tried to stop him. I'm sorry.'_

'Who, mom? Mom, where are you?' asked Scott.

' _Outside. Look outside,'_ said her voice.

Scott rushed to the window only to find Deucalion standing there holding his mom. His blood went cold.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina watched the knife, 'But…but I don't want to die. I-I want to make things right. I-I need to make things right,' she said with a absent look on her face, 'I need to explain it all to Shane.'

' _Explain what?'_ asked her mom.

' _Shane doesn't want to talk with you. Look at his texts.'_

She picked the phone.

 _Stop texting me._

 _I don't want to talk to you._

 _You're a cheater._

 _How could you do that to me?_

Her mother leaned very close to her face. Nina gasped looking up her, 'I don't want-'

' _But why? You're a cheater, and a murderer. You killed Morrison-_ '

'That was an accident-'

' _No, baby girl. It wasn't. You wanted him to kill himself. You told to. And that's the reason you didn't tell Scott and the others._ '

She closed her eyes, 'No.'

' _Yes, you know they will never forgive you. You know they will never accept it. You know you don't deserve forgiveness._ '

Nina slowly stood up and walked around the bathroom, 'No, I –no…I know what I did, and I'm sorry about it, but I don't want to die.'

Anna stepped in front of her, ' _But it will make it all go away. All of it will just stop. No more pain, no more voices, no more loneliness…it will all just stop._ '

Nina swallowed hard tears falling down her eyes. Yeah, that would have been nice. Just stop. Just no more voices, or pain or nothing. Just silence…

'S-stop?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles came to Lydia and Allison's room, 'Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon. Has anyone seen Nina by the way? She ran out of our room.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine, and no I didn't see her.'

Lydia pointed at the boy, 'See, it is the motel.'

'Either we need to get out of here right now, or... someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us.'

Stiles brushed his face, 'Okay, just hold on, all right? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?'

'You mean like three sacrifices?' asked Allison.

'What if this time it's three werewolves?' suggested Stiles, and Allison swallowed hard, 'Scott, Isaac, and Boyd.'

'Maybe we were meant to come here,' said Stiles thinking about all of it.

'Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?' begged Lydia scared holding a Bible in her hand.

'Wait, hang on. Let me see this,' said Stiles before he took the book from her hands and started digging through it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek opened his eyes and looked at her, 'You came.'

Clara was a bit startled that he was up, but she instantly took his hand, 'How do you feel?'

He smiled a bit closing his eyes still tired, 'Like hell. Thanks for saving my life again.'

She chuckled brushing his cheek a bit, 'It's in my job description, but we should talk about a raise.'

He sighed softly feeling her soft skin on his cheeks, 'I wanted you to know.'

She blinked confused, 'Know what?'

He sighed again. Sleep was trying to pull him to the land of dreams, 'I wanted you to come. I needed you to know.'

Clara was confused by what he meant.

'I didn't know if I was going to survive it, but I needed you to know,' he mumbled again.

A part of her mind just went into _that_ place. It was an honest mistake. He made it sound a lot in that moment like he wanted to tell her something important. Something like that he was in love with her, and that he needed her to know.

The thought startled her. She opened her mouth then closed it then tried again, 'No, Derek. You don't have to say-'

'Need you to know I'm sorry,' he mumbled barely louder than a whisper.

She blinked. Okay, definitely not a love confession. She felt silly all of the sudden.

She brushed his hair out of his forehead a bit, 'What for?'

'Paige…what happened,' he said, 'I needed to find you and let you know.'

Clara shook her head before she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek a little bit too long, 'I forgave you a long time ago, Derek. You know that.'

'Yeah?' he breathed out.

She smiled, 'Yeah.'

Neither of them knew that Jennifer was very closely listening. Once the woman with purple hair was sure he was asleep she walked down the stairs, 'I have to say I'm impressed you managed to get him up those stairs.'

The brunette nodded visibly exhausted as well, 'Well, it wasn't easy. All those muscles make him super heavy.'

Clara chuckled, 'I'm gonna go look for my phone in the cemetery. I must have dropped it there.'

The other woman blinked, 'You were at the cemetery?'

Clara made a grimace, 'My best friend died when I was a teenager. I sometimes go to talk to her.'

Jennifer nodded, 'I understood. I lost people when I was a young as well. It's hard.'

Clara nodded a bit uncomfortable about talking about it, 'He's fine now. He just needs some rest. You can watch him. The only people who will probably come is his younger sister Cora, and his creepy uncle, Peter. Cora is the safe of those two.'

Jennifer smiled a bit at that, 'You and Derek…', Clara stopped on her way out, 'You two seem to be very close. I know you were trying to set him up with me before, but I wouldn't want to get in-between-'

'We're just friends,' cut her off Clara, 'I was also a family friend, and he used to date my friend. We're just friends,' she explained with a smile.

Jennifer nodded, 'Alright. Call me once you find your phone.'

Clara nodded as well and waved before she left as she was walking outside everything came crashing down at her. She needed to let the others know what was happening.

She didn't found her phone in the end, but went to Melissa to call Scott. After that she went back to Derek's only to find him lying in the bed naked with Jennifer.

She didn't let out a single sound and just left the loft, but she couldn't ease this new weird feeling inside her stomach.

Could she have feelings for Derek?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles rushed after the very upset strawberry blonde as she was walking away from him, 'Lydia, I'm sorry, okay? Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just... I just meant that maybe... maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking.'

Lydia stopped, 'Stiles... Do you hear that?'

'What?' asked Stiles confused as Lydia kneeled down to listen closely.

' _Stop. Please, just stop. What do you want? I don't know what you want.'_

'Lydia, what do you hear?' asked Stiles.

'A baby crying.'

' _Quiet!'_

'I hear... I hear water running,' said Lydia listening to the voice.

' _It's time to sleep.'_

'Oh, my God,' she gasped.

' _We both going to sleep now.'_

'She's drowning the baby! Someone's drowning!' screamed Lydia terrified.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Both she and Stiles ran to Boy and Isaac's room. When they saw the open bathroom they knew he was inside.

They tried to pull him out and then let the water out only to find out it was no use.

'He blocked it. He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it!' shouted Stiles frustrated.

'What do we do?'

Stiles reached for the large safe in Boyd's hands, 'Here, help me.'

It was no use either.

'Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?' asked Lydia terrified.

'You think I know that?' asked Stiles trying to think. He needed to do something. Anything. Now. He needed to do it right now! Think, Stiles! Think, Stiles! Think!

He accidentally touched the heating and hissed, 'Ow!'

He stopped looking at it in awe for a moment, 'Wait a sec, the heater. Heater... Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater.'

'What?'

'It's heat, heat, fire. Heat does it, all right? We need something... We need fire,' he explained in panic.

Lydia shouted, 'He's underwater.'

'Yeah, I'm aware of that.'

Lydia started to think as well, 'Wait, wait. The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater.'

'Are you serious?' asked Stiles shocked, and Lydia screamed at him, 'Yes! Just go!'

She turned back to Boyd hoping that they wouldn't be too late. She walked backwards out of the room only hear some weird noise coming from out from under the bed. She swallowed a bit before she kneeled down only to find Isaac hiding under the bed. She quickly got up and nearly had a heart attack as Stiles touched her elbow, 'I got 'em. What do I do? How do I do this?'

'The cap, it's like a match. The cap's a match. Stiles!' she urged him.

'Yeah, I'm trying.' He finally lightened it up and threw one of flares into the tub. It took a while, but Boyd shot out of the tub throwing the safe to the side almost hitting Stiles and Lydia who barely moved away.

Stiles grabbed another flare after that and ran to Isaac who was under the bed, 'Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you.' He threw it at him.

After that they ran out of the room meeting Allison half way, 'I can't find Scott anywhere.'

Stiles ran down the stairs, 'It's happening to him too, isn't it?'

'It has to be. Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?' asked Lydia as she followed him. Suddenly Stiles stopped and the girls almost hit his back. They looked pass him only to find Scott standing in front of them with a flare in his hand matched.

'Scott... Scott,' said Allison as they slowly approached. Once they were close their noticed the canister of gasoline around himself.

'There's no hope,' said Scott suddenly. They all kept their distance as they saw the gasoline.

'What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope,' said Allison worried. Was he really going to?

'Not for me. Not for Derek,' said Scott lost in thoughts with a look in his face she never saw there.

'Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault,' said Allison trying to calm him down a bit.

'Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed,' he said thinking about Erica, Jackson, Lydia, Maria, Nina…

'Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now...,' said Stiles slowly.

'What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me, we were... we were... we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all,' he said remembering how much he wanted to play. He remembered the dream. How nothing changed even if he haven't made it.

'Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you,' said Stiles as he started walking toward Scott stepping into the gasoline reaching for him, 'All right?'

The boy watched him for a few moments. No, not Stiles. Not his best friend. He looked at the flare as Stiles put his hand over it. He could kill himself, but not Stiles. Never Stiles.

He let him take the flare and threw it away.

Scott chuckled a bit at that. It was more hysterical than anything.

Allison let out a relief breath while Lydia didn't feel relieved at all. Her eyes suddenly caught the flare that started to move.

'NO!' she screamed as she ran toward the boys and before either of them knew she tackled them to the ground as they almost burned alive.

Lydia slowly stood up and Stiles started helping out Scott.

'What was that? How did it move like that?' asked Allison panicked. Lydia shook her head when she heard it.

She stopped moving.

'Maybe it was-,' started Stiles, but she cut him off, 'Quiet!'

They all looked at Lydia who was looking around.

 _Just take it. Just one little cut. One little cut and everything will be fine. We all just want the world to stop sometimes. Not all of us were made for this pain. Just one little cut._

She very slowly turned to Stiles, 'Where's Nina?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _So this is how it ends. In a bathroom of a sticky motel with no one around,_ said her mother, _Seems rather fitting for someone so useless and disposable like you, Nina._

The blonde looked down at her bleeding writs. So much blood… it was almost nice how it was all so slowly dropping from her wrist.

'It's alright…I'm useless anyway. I'm a cheater…and a liar,' she said closing her eyes. How long was she there? Did no one notice? Did no one care?

 _Does it matter?_

'No…,' she whispered and smiled, 'It's alright. Some people aren't meant to be happy…They aren't made for this world.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'NINA!' shouted Stiles and Allison elbowed him, 'Stop. You'll wake everyone up.'

Stiles gave her an upset look, 'What if she's already-'

'She's not! She can't be!' she argued instantly. Lydia dragged still confused Scott with her who seemed like he was on drugs, 'We have to find her. I still hear the woman, but she's going quieter.'

'Woods,' said Allison, 'She went to the woods. She'll be in the woods.'

Stiles's eyes widened at the statement.

Lydia shook her head, 'No. She's somewhere here I know she is.'

'No, she went to the woods!'

Lydia tried her hardest to focus. She couldn't. She couldn't find Nina's dead body. Not her!

She started to pant trying to think and listen. Stiles stepped away from Allison and walked up to Lydia. He put his hands on her shoulders, 'Lydia, calm down, alright? You need to focus. You can't panic. Just listen to the voice. Do you hear anything except for the voice.'

Lydia sobbed, 'Cutting.'

Allison covered her mouth while Scott started to slowly get out of his trance.

'Alright, anything else? Anything?'

Lydia focused.

 _Just one little cut. Just a little bit more and everything will be quiet._

She started to nod, 'Water…there's a sink and…she's in a bathroom and the light….its flickering. It makes this sound.'

Stiles looked at Allison, 'Our bathroom light was flickering.'

They ran.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Poor pathetic Nina? Did you pick their room so that they might find you? But Nina they would have to care to find you, baby girl._

'NINA!'

She opened her eyes and looked up at the door before she closed her eyes again.

'They…don't care.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'NINA!' shouted Allison desperately as Stiles tried to break the locked door open. Scott seemed to get a hold of himself enough to push the boy away and kick it open. They all rushed in Lydia letting out a small scream as she saw the blood everywhere.

'Shit, Nina,' said Stiles as he saw the blood wanting to throw up.

Allison put her hands on Nina, 'Nina, come on, wake up, this isn't you. This isn't you! We're here.'

Allison didn't feel anything. No sucking, no breathing, no…life.

She shook her head, 'No, no, no! Nina come on, come back. We're here. We're all here. You can't die on us. Nina come on.'

Just then she felt a weird sensation in her hands. She looked down and watched as Nina's wrist slowly healed.

She felt a tear roll down her eyes, 'Okay, you're okay.'

She brushed it and hugged the unconscious blonde, 'You're okay, Nina.'

Lydia subconsciously reached for Stiles who held her close watching the two girls.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

As they were getting inside the bus Stiles stopped Allison and pulled her aside, 'You can't tell her.'

Allison frowned, 'Tell her what?'

He swallowed hard, 'The woods, Tuesday 3 A.M.'

Her eyes widened, and she went pulled him further away from the bus watching as Scott and Isaac helped Nina into the bus followed by Lydia.

'You can't tell anyone. I'm doing something,' he said brushing his forehead for a moment, 'Something that's helping her. If she ever finds out it might stop working, so you can't tell her! Your dad's orders.'

Allison nodded slowly, 'Do you know about everything then?'

'Five, heart in the ground, late night walks? Yup.'

Allison bit the inside of her mouth, 'So do you know about my dad then?'

Stiles blinked, 'He and Maria asked me to do it…,'

Allison shook her head, 'Never mind then, let's go.'

Stiles stopped her again, 'What about your dad?'

Allison looked him into the eyes, 'Don't ask.'

Stiles watched her for a moment before his eyes widened. Chris Argent was always nice and involved when Nina was in trouble. Could it be…?

'Nina doesn't know, and I don't think he wants her to know,' said Allison softly.

'Well, this is fucked up on so many levels right now,' said Stiles hopelessly.

They both chuckled for a moment, 'Don't you want her to know?'

Allison sighed, 'I want to actually. As fucked up as it seems. I'm happy she's my sister.'

Stiles looked at the bus for a moment, 'I know what you mean. I used to want my dad and Scott's mom to get together for a while, you know.'

Allison smiled at him, 'That sounds cute.'

'Oh, it was.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Alright everyone,' said Stiles as they sat Nina down in an empty seat. Right now everyone which included Boyd, Isaac, Ethan, Lydia, Stiles, Allison, Nina and Scott was seated in the bus, 'No one leaves the bus. Whoever will hear or see or feel anything will say so, but everyone will stay in the bus, okay?'

Some said yes and sound just groaned, but everyone found a sit and stayed in the bus through the whole night.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

When the morning came coach walked into the bus. As he saw all the teens inside he sighed raising his hands, 'I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!'

'Allison?' asked Scott leaning closer to the brunette who was sitting with Lydia, 'Why were you so sure Nina was in the woods?' he asked as the bus started.

'You were sure she went to the woods, but why?' asked Scott the thought never leaving his mind. The brunette didn't look at him, 'I don't know. I just thought she was in the woods. When Peter attacked Maria she ran to the woods.'

Scott insisted, 'You seemed so sure.'

Allison closed her eyes, 'I was wrong. I just…never mind.'

She looked at him and smiled, 'It's nothing.'

He could tell that she was lying, 'If it's important you have to tell me Allison.'

The brunette sighed, 'I was wrong. I thought she was going to be there, but she wasn't. I was wrong, Scott. She was somewhere else. If we didn't got there in time, if we didn't found her in time.'

'Hey, it's alright. We did,' he said and looked at her lying in her sit, 'She's safe now.'

He hoped he could convince himself the same way he could her.

Lydia tried not to listen to them, but she did pay close attention to Nina. Surprisingly she didn't hear anything. No whispers. She didn't understand it.

Suddenly Ethan sat down next to sleeping Nina, 'I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life.'

'Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just... it's minor detail,' said Stiles.

Ethan shot him a look, 'So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive. But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack-'

'-and kills his own.'

'Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works,' said Ethan with a serious expression.

Stiles made a disgusted face, 'You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I.'

Ethan stood up and went back to his seat.

Lydia looked over at coach while he spoke with Ethan. As she was looking at him she noticed the purple spot on his shirt. She slowly stopped up and run toward him, 'Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?'

She grabbed his whistle.

'I'm gonna need that back,' he said.

Lydia covered it and whistled. She pulled her hand away and looked at it, 'Wolfsbane.'

She showed it to the others.

Stiles nodded, 'So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-'

'-and Ethan.'

'We all inhaled it,' said Stile.

Allison swallowed hard, 'You were all poisoned by it.'

'So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it,' he said looking at the silver thing in Lydia's hands. He grabbed it and threw it out of the bus while coach screamed at him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Nina was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling when she sensed Scott's energy coming to the house. She had her window opened luckily so she didn't have to bother with standing up.

'What are you doing here?' she asked tiredly, but she didn't want to sleep, and she didn't want to get up and see what he had.

'What's wrong with you?' he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her putting some things on her bed.

'And please no lies, or I'm fine bullshit. You're not fine.'

She blinked and turned her head to see that the things were bags of chips and other unhealthy food. She could use some right now. Maybe she would get fat, and she wouldn't look like an untrustworthy cunt who everybody wants. Yeah, she would be a fat slut. She knew glow didn't work like that.

'Tell me,' he said and leaned closer to her.

She blinked at him. Why those brown eyes had such an effect on her?

She sat up, 'Do I look like I would cheat on people?'

He blinked completely shocked before he frowned, 'Who the hell said that?'

She looked away and shrugged her shoulders, 'He said-he said that I dressed like this…that it bothered him,' she looked at Scott, 'Made him worried, and I didn't tell him about being a succubus. I really don't want to tell him now or soon, but he said that I do it on purpose that I want to dress like this on purpose so that I would get boys to stare. Well, that and he found out that I was with you. He knows we kissed, and that I spent almost a week in your house with you.'

She felt Scott's hand on her shoulder. He had been were precocious about touching her. She noticed he made a habit ever since he found out she was in love with him that she would let him know when it was okay to touch her. Not to mention the heat. Gosh, the heat. It fucked everything up.

She sighed and pressed her cheek against his hand, 'I can't tell him…I barely know him.'

'It's okay, Nina.'

She shook her head, 'I want it to work because he's nice, but I can't drag him into this. We're constantly at war. What happened in the motel? Derek? That's our life now. We can't go back to normal. We can never be normal. Not really.'

She grimaced, 'I know people think that girls want bad boys, but I like nice guys,' she looked at him, 'I see every single lustful fantasy they have about me and most of them are really-disgusting and weird. So I want a nice guy,' she said and Scott nodded. Becoming a werewolf definitely put new meaning to sex related things when he could sense every single horny thought or arousal around him, most of the time he was even sure they were directed for Nina. He couldn't imagine living like that.

'I used to think,' she grimaced again before looking at him, 'I used to think doing things like touching, kissing, or more,' she chuckled nervously, 'If I wasn't fully fed would be the hardest. I used to think that maybe if I could feed all the time and properly I would manage, but…I didn't think much about other things. Like that I have to feed and feeding is for me going out dressed like a slut and dancing to arousal of others. I didn't think that he would have deal with others staring at me at school, or just outside. I didn't think about how it would make him feel to have a girl who dresses like a slut. I want to protect him so bad I-can't be with him.'

Scott watched her feeling unbelievable sympathy for his friend. He nodded to himself and moved his hand to her cheek, 'If he can't deal with who you are even if doesn't know that doing these things and dressing like that is the only way for you. Don't be with him, Nina.'

She nodded, 'I know, but I want it. I want to feel-loved…not desired,' tears started finally filling her eyes, 'Allison's mom came to me when-back when we were dealing with the kanima. It was after she found out that I was a succubus and that you and Allison were still dating. She said things. Terrible things but they were true. I saw it in the way Maria lived, my mom, every one of my kind.'

She looked at him, 'We take things… others love because people can't-don't love us… they desire us, they lust for us, but they don't love us.'

'Nina that's not true,' he shook his head horrified that she might have been thinking that all this time.

'It is,' she stood up to stand in front of him, 'Your wolf wants me. That's the only reason why you ever responded when we kissed and Shane? He-I feel how horny he is all the time, but he can't deal with all things like my clothing, why I spent so much time with you, why I leave without an explanation, why-'

Scot stood up as well and hugged her as he saw how she was slowly losing it and going into full crying mode. He held her in his arms strong and unbreakable stroking her back and whispering things into her ear.

She closed her eyes and let herself be held. She liked being held by McCall because it was like a balsam on her suffering soul.

'I'm so beating him up, Ms. James.'

She couldn't help but chuckled, 'If I wanted to beat him up, Mr. McCall I would have done it by myself.'

He kissed her forehead then, 'You deserved to be loved more than any other person I know. You are loved by all of us.'

She nodded with a tight smile when inside she knew that _it's not the way I want to be loved._

She stepped away from him and chuckled, 'How many flavors did you bring?'

Stepping closer to her bed, she picked the salt one and opened it, 'A lot. The salty ones are the only ones for you the rest is mine.'

She threw a bag at him and sat down on her bed as she started to eat, 'So what's up with you?'

'You mean apart from trying to blow myself to kingdom come?' he asked, 'Nina, I noticed,' he said, 'I noticed that you cut yourself enough though the thing that made of crazy was wolfsbane.'

She stopped eating and put the bag down as he came to sat opposite form her, 'I wouldn't do it on my own. I know it looks like I did, but I wouldn't cut myself on my own. If I cut myself I need energy, I have to go and get that energy so even if I did it. It wasn't me.'

Scott nodded, 'Okay, I believe that. I didn't thought about killing myself, but I tried even anyway. I would have done it if it wasn't for Stiles all those things going through my mind were just too much to handle. Anyway, I just want to ask and you can tell me if you want to or don't… do have depressions Nina?'

The blonde looked away and Scott continued, 'I'm not asking to embarrass you or act like a dick. It's just that I noticed that you tend to get…numb not sad, but numb then I always find you lying in bed, and you don't want to come out.'

She brushed her face before she looked at him, 'It's like-I don't want to hurt myself. It's…I just get this feeling like it's too much. Sometimes if I have something to do like when I had to make up my Math and Chemistry grades I just focus on something else and push the things that bother me away. But sometimes…'

'You don't have things to focus on.'

She nodded, 'I always get up if something comes up,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'You have that effect on me.'

'You mean the time after I almost killed Allison and Jackson when you feed on me and made me weak?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, and when the whole school was team Allison and I was the worst kind of slut for kissing you. I just lied in bed all days long until you came.'

'When did it start?' he asked looking at her.

'I think…when my mom died. Maria brought me to my room-to my new room. It was pretty much a guest room she never used because didn't have guests. I just went to bed, and I didn't go out until like a week later,' she chuckled a bit, 'It's funny, but Stiles, Jackson and you actually got me out.'

Scott blinked at her surprised as she continued, 'I was in bed and Maria must have come and opened the window. Stiles was arguing with Jackson about him pushing you off the bike. He was so loud, and yet I couldn't make up what he was saying because he was talking so fast. I went to the window and watched as your mom came and as she called Jackson's mom…it was funny. It got me out. I went to talk to Maria then. The second time was when we were thirteen when I fed on you for the first time. After that they were small until after the full moon. It got bad when the alpha took my memories, or when I thought I fed on Aaron Mitch, but I focused on studying and went to feed so it helped.'

Scott watched her for a moment before he took her into his arms again for a moment, 'Nin, whatever it is I'm here.'

When he leaned away to look at her he kept her in his arms and she sighed as he stroked her cheeks, 'Why didn't you say anything, Nina?'

He kept on stroking her faces. After days of separation if felt nice actually. Was this the result of the heat? That now they craved to touch each other even more. She swallowed looking into his eyes having enough. Enough of holding everything in and not being able to voice it. She was just so tired of it all.

'I just feel so alone and messed up. I can't be with Shane, I fell for my best friend who had a girlfriend. I got tortured my Morrison, almost kidnapped by a sex-trafficker, I-I can't stop hearing it... Morrison torturing Clara and signing that fucked up song…and then my mom…I'm just so tired. I want to…I want to just catch a break. Just a day or two or something without having to deal with any of it. I feel like I died that day Morrison did and that I will never be the same. I just want to be the same.'

Scott brushed her face and kept on looking at her so desperately. Gosh, he wanted to help her. He needed to help her somehow. He wanted so badly to make her feel better. How useless was he that he couldn't do something to help the one person who did everything for everyone?

It was a moment that he looked down at her lips. Stiles was right. He had tasted those lips more often than he had his girlfriend.

He noticed how her lips parted and how she let out a shaky breath when he looked up he saw that she noticed where he had been looking. Her breathing was faster, and his hand was still touching her cheek. It would be the easier thing yet, just to lean toward her and kiss her the way he could when he was in heat.

She suddenly leaned forward, but didn't kiss him and broke the moment by putting her chin on his shoulder to hide her face.

He chuckled bit trying to calm himself as well as get over the disappointment which he had no right to feel. Why did he feel this way?

He just held her for a while before she leaned away and they looked at each other again. It was a little less tense this time.

'I don't want you to think that I think something is wrong with you because you get depressed and feel down, or that I will push you not to or worst force you. I know that all those terrible things happened to you of all the people, and I hate that they did. I wish I could know what to say to make you feel better. I can't…but I want you to know that I'm here. I don't care how crazy it sounds or how embarrassing it may feel I here for you. So please talk to me.'

Nina nodded, 'I know. I know who you are, Scott.'

He opened his mouth. He still didn't get it. How the hell did he get a girl like Nina to like him? She was a succubus. Every time someone found out they all thought she was a bitch a mean girl, but they couldn't be further from the truth. She was the most beautiful person he knew, and she loved him…still, and he…

 _Sometimes I think you don't love Nina because you made yourself believe you don't._

He took her hand, 'And I know who you are no matter what some human jealous boy says.'

She smiled at him with that rare smile he saw her only give away when she was truly grateful and touched and happy. Scott watched her as she was just sitting there on her messy bed surrounded by bags of chips with her now a little bit longer hair pulled up in a messy bun, in shorts and sport bra and a loose t-shirt on top and he had to say she was beautiful. She was just Nina, and she was beautiful.

 _Listen, just look at her as Nina, just Nina, and think about her just as Nina._

She blinked, 'What?'

He shook his head, 'Nothing you just look cute with your hair like that. Why don't you ever wear it in a ponytail when it's long?'

She chuckled before she thought about it some more and started looking down at her hands, 'There's something… I didn't tell you it, but I think it's the may reason why…I hear all these voices…well, voice. I heard Morrison only because of Allison, but now I just hear my mom.'

'What does she say?'

'Crap and bullshit mostly…Morrison said she killed the others,' she looked at him, 'He said she called him and told him that I was his and tried to get him to kill the others so that I would be the only one who could put my heart into the ground.'

Scott blinked, 'Why would she do that?'

Nina shook her head, 'I don't know, but it's the truth. All this time no one knew who how did the hunters found us that way. Now we do. I think she did it because of the five. Whoever put their heart into the ground is weaker. Maybe she was just trying to get the gifts of the five under control. Maria said she would do anything if she wanted it bad enough.'

'Nina, I'm so sorry.'

She swallowed hard a tear falling down her face, 'It's worse. Bad things happen to me for a reason. I deserve everything that happened to me.'

'Why would bad things happen to you?' asked Scott confused.

Nina shrugged her shoulders looking in front of her, 'Because life is an echo, you know. What you send out, comes back. What you give, you get. What you see in others, exists somewhere inside you. It always gets back to you,' tears started falling down her cheeks, 'And I did some pretty terrible things. Things you don't know about…no one knows, and-'

Scott took her hand, 'If you mean Morrison…then I know.'

Nina blinked horrified before she broke out of his handhold and stood up looking at him as if he just slapped her, 'You-'

Scott swallowed hard knowing that maybe he shouldn't have just tell her like that. He slowly stood up as well. If she was going to run away, he would run after her.

'I heard you…when you ran away to Maria after _everything_. We found you there. I came sooner than the others, and I heard you. You told her about what happened with Morrison.'

Nina looked away, 'You weren't supposed to-'

'I-I know, I didn't mean to. I just did.'

'Why didn't you say anything?' she asked confused. Scott was well Scott. He was the goodie goodie who never wanted to hurt anyone let alone kill so why wouldn't he say anything. Was he afraid to confront it because it would great them apart again? Or was he afraid of her now?

'Because I heard it by accident. If you wanted to tell me, you would have. I can't even imagine how it must feel like…to you of all people since you always want people to be safe.'

She nodded desperate, 'I tried to deal with it, but I can't forgive myself. It doesn't matter what he wanted to do to me or to Clara, Teresa and the others. He was human, and I made him kill himself.'

He brushed her hair a bit before she looked at him again, 'Why don't you hate? Why would _you_ of all the people, who always wants to find another way, want to be friends with me?'

Scott shook his head, 'Because it was _not_ your fault, Nina. You're not guilty. You had no choice.'

'I killed him. I'm a murder.'

Scott shook his head desperate for her to believe him, 'No, you're not Nina.'

She looked away some tears falling down, 'I can't not feel that way. No matter how awesome my summer is, or how nice people are to me, how much friends do I have or how great is my boyfriend I can never forget it.'

Scott wanted to cry for her as well, 'I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make you feel better.'

'You can't.'

'But I don't want to fix you or change you. I want you to be you. No matter the scares and sharp edges and weird habits and dark corners you. I know who you are,' he looked her straight into the eyes. There was a moment. A simply moment, which caused a simple thought a simple sentence. Maybe it was Stiles's fault because he brought it all by his constant nagging. He didn't need to look at Nina. He knew who and what she was.

'And I love you.'

Suddenly she wasn't crying, and he wasn't desperate to calm her down. Suddenly she had her brows up, and he wanted to curse himself to hell for saying that.

She looked away with an awkward expression on her face while he looked fully embarrassed.

'I mean,' he started slowly feeling flushed, 'I like you…you're my best friend. I meant,' he tried to find a way to make it sound not so bad. He said I love you to a girl he didn't, but who loved him. How cruel and stupid was that.

She brushed her face, 'Yeah, uh, I understood. I know. Me too…we're friends.'

She made a bit space between them looking at the junk food, 'This seems like a bit too much for one night.'

He nodded, 'Yeah, it was a very hard few days.'

She took her bag of chips, 'I think I look prettier with my hair down.'

He blinked at her before he remembered, 'I know you're not fishing for complements, but I'm sure you look just as good with your hair either way.'

She started to eat, 'Yeah, then why were you so upset that I was cutting my hair?'

Scott thought about it for a moment, 'Ha, I guess I like girls with long hair.'

Nina chuckled, 'Most of the boys do.'

He raised his hand finger suddenly, 'We forgot something.'

Nina blinked as he ran to her jewels box and pulled out the small tiara he bought her for her birthday.

'I did not give you this just so it can look pretty in your room,' he said and Nina chuckled, 'I gave you this to put on your pretty blonde head of yours and know you're a wonderful person, and a princess.'

She giggled as he walked up to her and put it on her head.

'Swan princess.'

She chuckled, and he had to admitted she looked the most beautiful when she smiled.

They started talking about it afterwards. They talked about pointless and meaningless things. At the end of the night when she was snuggled into his chest subconsciously seeking warm, or maybe she knew it was him he felt his heart speed up just a little bit faster wondering about her…wondering if he had feelings above the wolf for her… and it was all it took that one doubt in his flawless thinking and reasoning to have everything thrown to hell…again.

In that moment, he started to think about it all. Shane couldn't deal with the way she dressed. Honestly Scott got where that was coming from. Nina had to wear really short and revealing but not because she wanted to. She had breath. It wasn't like she liked for other to stare at her as if she was a piece of meat. She was spending a lot of time with him and Stiles, sure, but they were best friend not to mention only ones who sort of always got involved and dealt with the supernatural problems in their town. She lied about where she was because she didn't want Shane or anyone got dragged into the supernatural chaos which was there life. She saw what it did to people. She knew how it got people hurt or killed. If he was being honest she did cheat on Shane, but it was to help him and saved potential well victims. He understood all that. He knew who Nina was. He knew the limits of her supernatural kind. He knew she had to do all those things, but most importantly he knew her. She made mistakes, but she was only trying to help. She didn't deserve to feel the way she felt about right now. She really didn't the sadness and the feelings of loneliness. She could be so fragile, yet so strong. She was perfect the way she was. She made a mistake, but those other things weren't her fault at all. She was amazing even with all those things. They were flaws.

Scott understood. Maybe they would have worked out if they were supernaturals. Maybe they would have been two thirteen year olds who kissed at Lydia's party and started to date. Maybe they would have been two teens who just wanted to do something more without his mom or Nina granny around while enjoying their relationship and youth. But right now holding her against his chest, he understood that it didn't really matter. Holding her right now like this knowing that she trusted someone enough to do it should have been enough for any guy. It surely would have been for him. He wouldn't mind that he had to wait maybe forever if she was the right one. It didn't mattered what she had to wear or do so she could be herself as long as she was alright and safe. He would have lived with all of it. Sure, maybe not the liking someone else or helping him through heat, but everything else was not Nina's fault or flaw. It was who she was and if someone really loved her they would have looked passed that.

He very slowly stroked her arm and she sighed a bit in her sleep.

He smiled at that sound. He didn't care about any of that if she was the one he would make it work. He didn't sleep at all that night just holding her and giving her the rest she needed. She deserved the rest and peace for once. She did first and last for everyone always forgetting about herself or thinking she didn't deserve as much. She did, and more. He felt angry with Shane for making her feel the way he did, even if he was right. It didn't matter, she was his friend and she was hurting, and Shane was the reason. He hated when people hurt her including himself. He always felt so bad about it.

Stiles's words and everything that happened came crashing down on him in that moment in the dark of the night when he was holding her, but he couldn't care less as he was there with Nina holding her tight, and knowing that she was safe, and protected…cared for.

Stiles told him to look at Nina as just Nina, but did he have to? He knew the girl inside out. The first thing he knew about her used to be her beauty, now it was her compassion. He knew how much pain she's been through and how she was still learning to cope with all of it, but he didn't think she was broken or damaged or something. He would never think that about her. She had helped him with the heat and let him kiss and touch her, but he couldn't find it in him to think badly about her. A part of him knew that she wouldn't let Derek, Isaac, or any other werewolf the same favor she did for him. She did it because even though she was with Shane she still liked him and was attracted to him. Maybe that made her a cheater, but he didn't care because he knew she would never do it with anyone else. He also knew that he was the same when he kissed her back and fake date her and all those other times when he was still with and in love with Allison. He knew Nina was a good person. He knew how much she cared for people, humanity and how much she thought she was never good enough for them. He knew how much it hurt her what her mother did and what she was forced to do to Morrison, and he still didn't care. She did what she had to do. He tortured her and Clara and that thought alone made Scott's blood run cold wanting the bastard to be alive so he could tear him apart. He wanted nothing more than to hold her forever until she would be okay again. He was a liar, a terrible _terrible_ liar because Stiles was right he liked Nina. He had feelings for Nina and it wasn't just the wolf or the heat, he had genuine feelings for Nina James inside and out the most beautiful girl he ever met.

Scott's brows shot up and he opened his mouth in complete shock.

He, Scott McCall, werewolf, had feelings for his best friend, succubus, Nina James.

HE. HAD. FEELINGS. FOR. NINA.

He had genuine feelings for NINA? How? BUt-...

He closed his mouth and then opened it again, but not a single word came out. He tried again several times before he finally managed to get out of him, 'Oh God!'

He was so screwed.


	33. Currents

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary** : 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing

 **A.N: Big thanks for all of you who followed added to your favourites wrote a review or just read. I'm so grateful that Nina and the story has so many fans. I'm really sorry about the constant errors which make the story unreadable sometimes and I hope you like where the story is going. I don't plan to stop just yet so if everything goes according to plan we should continue to meet Nina till the end of s6B although I'm not saying I won't make some major changes.**

 **Anyway, enough about me.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up disoriented for a moment before she was remembered last night and all those nights before. She looked around. Scott and she left everything the way it was so she should get to cleaning. She stood up only to find a note left for her on her nightstand.

 _Good morning. I had to go make food for mom, and I didn't want to wake you up. Sorry about leaving the mess._

Scott crossed the next sentence several times so she didn't know what he wrote there, but he finished the note by asking her to text him once she woke up.

She shrugged her shoulders not thinking anything odd about it while she took her phone.

 _Good morning to you too. Just woke up. Don't worry about the mess, and sure what time?_

She nodded to herself and started to clean her room. He didn't text her back until another supernatural related problem popped up.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

He was freaking out. He was freaking out. Why was he freaking out? He shouldn't be freaking out! They had sacrificed and Durrach and alpha packs to deal with so he shouldn't be freaking out about the fact that he had actual real feelings for Nina. Him! Not just his wolf or whatever, but him Scott. He had feelings for Nina! Why? How?

He rolled his eyes. He knew how and why. Nina was amazing. How could anyone not have feelings for her? He shook his head and continued to cook. He promised to bring dinner later to his mom so might as well get to that and stop acting like a maniac because he has feelings for his best friend. Best friend, who just happens to be his first kiss, and the firs girl who he technically had a crush on even before the mentioned kiss. Best friend who saved his life more times than he can count and who he had been together with when he was in heat. His best friend who told him she loved him and still wanted him to be together with his girlfriend because she knew he didn't love her back. His best friend who might as well be the most amazing person he ever meet, and who would surely think that he was either wasn't telling her the truth if he confessed or would most likely think it was the wolf talking.

He had to roll his eyes at how stupid and complicated everything was with Nina at the moment. Besides what was the point in telling her? They were just feelings. It wasn't like he was in love with her…right?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott walked home still in a trance. He made his mom dinner still in a trance. He went to the hospital still in a trance. He was in a trance until he saw his mom running around the hospital which looked like during a war.

'Oh, thank God. I'm starving,' said his mom as she took the food and put it aside ready to dig in while Scott watched her with an amused look on his face. She then realized she forgot to even thank him, 'Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner,' she said and quickly hugged him.

'Is everything okay?' asked Scott.

'Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay,' said his mom looking incredibly tired.

'What does not answering pages mean?' asked Scott frowning a bit worried.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders, 'It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here.'

Just then a redheaded woman walked up to Melissa clearly in pain holding her arm closer, 'Miss.'

Melissa immediately turned to her, but she knew she wouldn't be any help to her in the moment, 'Yes?'

'Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain?' asked the woman all sweaty from the terrible pain her arm was giving her.

Melissa sighed trying to push the feeling of feeling useless aside as she knew that sometimes even that happened in her job and she just had to accept it, 'Okay, I'm sorry. I know. But, actually, giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors. Okay?' she asked and sat her down.

'Mel a little help here!' called Clara from the other corner of the room standing over a patient.

The woman sat down and after a moment of debating the idea Scott sat down next to her, 'Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain.'

The woman nodded and closed her eyes. She probably didn't get at all what he was saying. Scott nervously looked around. The whole place was in chaos no one even noticed that he was there.

Very slowly he found himself putting his hand on his and taking away some pain. The woman let out a relieved breath before she looked over at the boy confused at how he did it. Scott swallowed a bit. He hoped she wouldn't ask-

'Someone... Someone help me! Oh, I need help!'

Scott turned around to the sound of shouts coming from Ethan who was holding Danny, who didn't look good at all.

Melissa looked at Clara who nodded, 'Go!'

She ran to the boy and they helped him to the nearest empty bench.

'What did you do to him?' demanded Scott as they sat the poor boy on the bench. This was in no case good. What the hell was going on?

Ethan shook his head terrified, 'Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it... it just kept getting worse.'

Melissa shook her head as she listened to his heartbeat for a moment, 'This is not good. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard? His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax.'

In the next second Danny puked down on the floor. Scott had to put a hand over his face as the smell with his heightened sense was almost too much to handle.

'Mistletoe,' he suddenly heard Ethan say and when he looked at him he could see the realization that passed through his face.

Melissa got him to the empty ER, 'Can you two please go back to the waiting room?' she asked the two boys.

'Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?' asked Ethan panicked.

'It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients,' she explained as they got him to the bed.

Scott swallowed hard looking at Danny who was getting g worse by the smell of his body, 'Okay, well, mom, how can we help?'

Melissa gave him a sad look, 'Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so...,' she stopped talking and rather looked around if there was something anything that she could do.

Scott looked terrified as he asked, 'He's gonna die, isn't he?' Was there really nothing he could do? How many kids from his class had to die because of the supernatural world?

Melissa looked at him for a moment. Seeing her son desperate like that seemed to make up her mind, 'No. No, he's not. Scott, you grab the tape. You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open,' she instructed both of the boys taking a tub. This would either resolve in a complete failure or miracle saving. Either way if she did nothing the boy would definitely die.

'Mom, he's not breathing,' said Scott panicked.

Melissa nodded several times, 'I know, I know. Okay.' She started to work. She stabbed him with a large needle that would probably make Stiles faint if he was there. They silently watched as his mom brought the boy back to life literally saving his life. In that moment Scott felt incredibly relieved about Danny and proud for his mother.

'Thank you,' whispered the boy tiredly as Ethan brushed his forehead.

Melissa chuckled a bit hysterically, 'No problem.' Once she looked up she saw how astonished Scott was watching her.

'That was awesome,' said Scott completely in lack of the right thing to say to describe how amazing it was what his mom just did.

'It was no problem, you know? I mean, it wasn't a big deal,' she giggled feeling a bit embarrassed with all that attention.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

In a matter of minutes Nina arrived looked around until she sensed their energy and went to the empty ER.

'Hey,' she greeted everyone until she noticed Danny's sleeping form and she whispered, 'Hey.'

Scott quickly walked up to her momentary stunned by her being there because she looked so beautiful it was breathtaking and after what his mom just did he couldn't find the words in him.

'I got your message. I got here as fast as I could. Is he alright?' she asked peeking to where Ethan was still brushing Danny's forehead and Melissa was putting away the needle she used.

He didn't know what came over him in that moment. It must have been the fact that he was still in the rush after his mom saved Danny, but he subconsciously took a step closer to Nina who was still looking at Danny with a worry hidden in her wrinkled forehead. He wanted to touch her forehead to smooth the wrinkle in that moment.

When she opened her mouth; however, probably to ask again about Danny since she still wasn't looking at him he leaned forward. He had just a moment before he would kiss her to think about how all those kisses and familiarities before were fake. They were for the Argents. This didn't feel like those kisses or touches. Those were calculated. Those had an agenda, a purpose. When he kissed her, touched her and tasted her during the heat he was not in control everything was overruled by the wolf's desire…This… This… This...

 _This was them._

Scott's phone went on freaking both of them causing them literally to jump away from each other. They shared a look both breathing heard with widened eyes because just then Nina must have realized how close Scott was. Would she let him kiss her if he leaned close enough? She didn't last night.

She looked away. The atmosphere in the room changed so drastically he didn't know what to do.

He looked at his phone, 'Uh, it's Stiles. He wants an update to talk. I mean he wants to talk to know what's wrong with Danny,' he shook his head, 'If Danny is alright that is.'

She took the excuse all too quickly and went to Danny to see how he was doing while Scott picked up. Great, he was acting like an idiot in front of her again. God, please, don't let him act like a hormonal teenager in front of her again.

'How is he?' she asked the woman and Melissa smiled, 'He should be fine.'

Nina sighed relieved before she looked at Ethan who was still looking at Danny worried. She blinked a bit watched as his eyes spoke loud and clear about what the werewolf felt for him if his energy didn't.

'I don't get it,' she said which caused Ethan to look at her, 'You clearly are into him. You have to know he would never allow killings or the other things you do for Deucalion.'

Ethan looked down at Danny again, 'You wouldn't get it. You have your nice little family and your friends-'

'I have a granny and I got friends just last year,' Nina corrected him, 'Don't try to blame this on your uprising or situation.'

'You can't imagine who my alpha was,' he said with a frown and Nina raised her brows, 'So? Scott had a shitty alpha too, do you see him running around like an asshole hurting people.'

The werewolf stepped away, 'You don't understand what it means to be in debt to someone so much as Aiden and me are.'

Nina shook her head, 'This is not about some debt no matter how much he did for you guys. If you think he's doing the wrong thing you don't follow him that's the rule.'

Scott waved at her that he was done and she quickly squeezed Danny's hand to give him a little bit of her energy before she followed Scott.

'Want me to give you a ride?' asked Scott as they walked up to his bike silently for a moment. Nina chuckled, 'I could race you, you know.'

Scott nodded, 'True, and you would surely beat me, but you would pass the chance of taking a ride.'

She looked at his green bike which her now ex-boyfriend helped him pick get. She might as well have some fun since she was single now. She was about to answer when they both sense Ethan jogging to them. He stopped and looked from Nina to Scott, 'I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything.'

Scott sighed before he looked at him, 'All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia.'

Ethan shook his head, 'We're not gonna hurt him.'

Scott snapped, 'Why should I believe you?'

'Because we knew one of them was gonna a be important to you, and now we know it's…' he looked a bit away for a moment as if he was ashamed to admitted it, 'Lydia.'

Nina took a dangerous step closer to him, 'So it's fine for you to hurt _her_?'

Scott tensed seeing that the blonde would most likely start a fight if Ethan give her a reason to. Treating her friend was a serious reason for her.

Ethan shook his head, 'Nothing will happen to her.'

'You're lying,' said Scott immediately and put his helmet back on his fight, 'You and your brother should rethink hurting ours,' he warned Ethan with a very firm edge in his voice, 'Really rethink it.'

All three were tensed now and if someone said the wrong thing it could end badly. In a moment later however Scott notice an empty without a driver car slowly moving in the parking lot.

He blinked and ran to it as it hit another car. Opening it he found it empty and a little mole was left dead inside.

'What is it?' asked Ethan as Nina understood. There was another kidnapping.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was standing aside with Clara as police cars were everywhere taking statements and talking.

'So what now?' asked Nina as Clara was nervous looking around, 'Well, they took doctors so…maybe healers?'

'So what we should put every doctor into some sort of police custody?' asked Nina worried and Clara shook her head, 'That wouldn't work. It could be any kind of healer. Nurse, actual healer.'

Nina nodded to herself, 'Awesome again.'

Clara watched her for a moment before she put her hand on her shoulder, 'Hey, are you alright? You seemed kind of off lately.'

The blonde debated for a moment whether she should say anything or not before she admitted, 'Shane broke up with me after he found out I was at Scott's during his heat. I told him we kissed. I didn't want to lie anymore.'

Clara gave her a sad look before hugged her for a moment, 'I'm sorry, Nina. I know it doesn't feel like that but maybe it's for the best.'

She nodded, 'Yeah, I know. Derek's here.'

They both turned around, 'He's worried. I might be next even if I doubt that,' said Clara rolling her eyes.

Nina smirked, 'Better safe than sorry. I didn't even got to ask you how you were. It must have been terrible when you thought Derek was dead. I can't even imagine what went through your mind or how you felt.' Since Derek came the older woman couldn't go into details of how life changing that experience was especially on her feelings toward the alpha although she wasn't sure herself she was ready for such a confession.

Clara nodded, 'It definitely wasn't fun, but he's alright and safe for now, so I'm good. I'm just glad,' she hugged her one more time before she walked to the alpha who briefly nodded at Nina in greeting. She waved at him and went to Scott and Stiles who were nervously talking about what happened.

'They found a body,' said Scott and Stiles brushed his face nervously, 'This is horrible. What are we going to do.'

'You need to watch your mom. Clara said all _healers_ are fair game,' said Nina and Scott closed his before he nodded, 'I'm not letting her out of my sight. So far he only took people during the night.'

'That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure if he just caught whoever he wants alone, he would go for it,' said Stiles, 'The only way we know for sure is when animals start acting weird or attack them.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'That's not much to go with. We have to find a pattern or something without it we're just shooting in dark.'

Stiles nodded, 'Tomorrow. You should just keep an eye on your mom. Clara?' he asked Nina.

'Derek picked her up. So she's covered.'

Scott sighed, 'Can you drive her?'

'No problem, man,' said Stiles and walked up to her once his dad was done with taking her statement.

Scott turned to Nina, 'Stiles's here with his jeep so you can take a ride with him if you want.'

She smirked at him for a moment.

'Don't look so down. Rain check?' she winked and he would have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Gosh, it was like he was a freshman all over again crushing on her. Rolling his eyes he walked to his bike to get home.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara sighed pressing her head against the window, 'Tough night?'

She smirked, 'Yeah, the car crash really did a number on me, not to mention two of our doctors getting kidnapped by a dark druid. Oh plus I'm still getting over my best friend being considered dead for days and nearly dying on me in his loft.'

He looked at her briefly before he smirked, 'Best friend, hm?'

She froze and looked at him, 'I mean…,' she looked away, 'Yeah, you're sort of my best friend…you and Melissa really.'

Derek stopped by his loft, 'You're mine as well, Clara.'

They smiled at each other for a moment before Clara looked away, 'So, I might have returned to the loft yesterday when you were asleep and found you nice and cozy with Jennifer.'

He watched her for a moment. She said it just fine, but the way she smelled for a moment cause him to rethink.

'Yes, we're together,' he said and waited. Clara gave him a soft smile, but she definitely didn't feel alright.

A thought crossing his mind.

'Clara, do you like my girlfriend?' asked Derek suddenly and the tall woman frowned as she instantly realized what he was asking, 'What? No, why would you ask that? I mean, sure she's awesome and if she wasn't straight I might have hit on her, but no. I want you two together. I think you look cute, and I was right.'

He watched her for a few moments before his face eased up a bit, 'Alright because you felt different. Stress, anxious, nervous, embarrassed-'

'Okay, enough with my biopsy, okay? Nothing's up with me, I'm just worried about everything.' It wasn't a 100 percent lie she really was worried about everything whatever she was feeling was just momentary confusion or whatever.

Clara bit her lip, 'Still, I get that you like her and all, but next time please come to me if you're hurt. Qualified nurse and all that.'

Derek blinked at her sensing that it hurt her a bit that he didn't go to her like last time, 'It wasn't that. I wanted to go to you, but…there was this pull.'

'Pull?'

'Like I had to find her and go to her,' he explained.

Clara blinked before she nodded with a small smile, 'I get it. It's okay…you _really_ like her. I saw how close you were holding her plus she has a nice rank.'

He shot her a momentary glare before he sighed, 'I wanted you to know that I'm alive…always,' he assured her and she nodded, 'Good. Cause I would kill you if I wasn't the first one to know that you're alive.'

He smirked, 'I'm sorry I got you worried like that.'

She nodded, 'It wasn't nice, but it's fine. It really is.'

He took her hand, 'I'm alright. We all are,' she smiled at him again. For that short time since he guided her from her car to his loft where she eat late dinner with Cora and him, she felt safe again, and she couldn't help, but think if it was because he was her best friend, or because she had feelings for him that he had that effect on her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac and Scott very quietly snuck into Melissa's room after she went to be bed dead on her feet. Both boys were worried about her so they went for a sleepover/watch in her room for the night. They prepared energy drinks as well as some cold coffee cans to survive the night.

Isaac opened the first can as Scott took one for himself and asked, 'So how are things with Nina?' even in the dark Scott could make out his teasing smirk as he asked that.

'We're good, we're friends, Isaac.'

'Alright, not many friends you spent heat with, but alright.'

'Well, we're friends even if she broke up with Shane-'

'She broke up with Shane?' asked Isaac surprised and Scott cursed himself, 'Don't tell it to anyone.'

'Fine, but now…you're both single so why not do something about all that tension. It's seriously annoying, man.'

Scott shook his head and pressed himself further into the chair, 'Even if there was something, and I'm not saying there is.' He still couldn't fully admit it out loud not until he talks with Stiles at least, 'Wouldn't that ruin the friendship?'

Isaac was silent for a while, 'No. Aren't good relationships just friendships with benefits?'

Scott chuckled silently, 'What?'

'No, think about it. To really have a good relationship you have to be friends first to make it really work all the rest are benefits.'

Scott thought about it for a second before he said, 'We're just friends.' Even if he was sure he had feelings for Nina he needed to think this through. If he would just drop something that on her now he would freak her out not to mention she wouldn't believe him. It sounded like a bad joke that he managed to develop feelings after repeating that he felt nothing for her for so long.

Somehow both boys fell asleep soon afterwards.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

In the morning Derek woke Clara up by shaking her shoulder. She sat up still not fully awake and looked at him, 'What's wrong?'

'You need to leave, Clara,' the firmest in his request caused her to tense and wake up. She searched his face for what was happening, but he had to say it.

He let go of her shoulder, 'The Alpha pack is coming tonight.'

She swallowed before she nodded. So much for feeling safe.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Melissa woke up in the morning feeling still tired as hell from last night. She nearly had a heart attack as she spotted someone in her room only to find out it was Scott and Isaac.

She sighed, 'Really, boys?'

She brushed her face a bit before she shouted at them, 'Boys!'

They both woke up with a start looking around before they found Scott's mom giving them an annoyed look, 'What do you think you're doing?'

Isaac brushed the back of his head, 'Uh, we were watching over you.'

'We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice,' added Scott quickly and his mom thought about it for a moment, 'But both of you were asleep.'

Scott turned to Isaac, 'You were on watch last.'

Isaac shot him a look, 'What are you talking about? You were on watch last.'

Scott thought it for a moment trying to remember, 'No, you were on watch last.'

Isaac turned to Melissa, 'I might've been on watch last.'

Melissa chuckled, 'My heroes. Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D. Recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear.'

'Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, mom, and you were definitely a healer last night,' said Scott still impressed.

Melissa sighed and started to get up, 'Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today, so both of you get your butts to school.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'So how are things with Shane?' asked Lydia as Nina sat down next to her during their free period.

Nina looked at her and then away, 'We broke it off. It was too much for him to deal with a girl who has to dress like me,' she shrugged her shoulders both girls giving her a look of sympathy, 'Not to mention me lying where I had been for the past few days and that Maria was sick didn't help the matter one bit.'

Lydia sighed, 'I'm sorry, I hoped it would work out for the two of you.'

She made a grimace, 'Well, apparently not so much.'

'Either way, have you considered the option to get under someone new to get over someone else?' asked Lydia and Nina giggled, 'I sort of expected that from you.'

The strawberry blond smirked, 'What can I say? I have lots of good advices. Anyway, you should also consider that you and a certain werewolf are both single.'

'Oh, is it Isaac? Or Boyd?' asked Nina teasing and Lydia shot her a look, 'No, Derek.'

'Actually he's dating our English teacher. So that ship sailed,' said Nina and Lydia blinked, 'Really I thought he would have ended up with Clara.'

'Me too, they have this while secret dark past aura going on. Not to mention she's probably the only one who isn't afraid of his grumpy glares,' said Nina, 'Anyway, I can't really be with anyone human or not. Being with Scott during his heat made me feel just how much I sucked with being in control when I feed. I have to learn control before I can start dating anyone.'

Lydia rolled her eyes, 'You two are so hopeless. Finally after months both of you are single and want each other and the time is just perfect.'

'Yeah, so what? We should jump at each other like some cliché couple from a TV show for teenagers?

Lydia smirked. 'Yes, preferably without your clothes on,' said Lydia and Nina chuckled, 'Your hopeless, anyway, did Scott get this relationship talk too cause he's acting more like a weirdo now then a potential boyfriend.'

Lydia blinked, 'Hm? What do you mean?'

Nina sighed and tried to put it to words, 'He stopped by to talk two nights before after that he hadn't texted me back since Danny ended up in the hospital and for a moment he acted very nervously. I think he even shuttered, then today he wouldn't stop looking at me.'

'Like he has hearts instead of eyes,' teased Lydia while Nina shook her head, 'No like I grew a second head. He stars at me like this,' she took a step closer to Lydia and looked her straight into the eyes which instantly made the girl uncomfortable, 'Alright, stop that.'

She pushed her a bit away, 'He's Scott. He and Stiles act like that a lot,' said Lydia before they started walking again. Nina nodded, 'Well, I hope it's just that.' She didn't say it out loud, but she hit him with some pretty hard stuff the other night. She hoped he wasn't now afraid to leave her out of his sight, but he did want her to ride with her and he even looked upset when she didn't. She shook her head maybe she was just over thinking and he wasn't constantly on her back. How could now?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was seriously weird sitting next to her. He remembered it all too well. It was burnt in his mind. The way she looked at him. Her eyes on his lips, her breathing, her heartbeat, her teeth touching the top of her bottom lip. For that quick moment he wanted those teeth to be his on that lip of hers. Just for that moment. Just for that one look. Just for those red lips.

He looked over at her as she was talking. Suddenly everything about her felt… different. He was too aware of her. Of everything she did, how she spoke, how she acted. It was like she was the only thing in the world. He never had it like that before. Maybe with Allison. Maybe at the beginning but he was so into touching her and being with her but Nina… he couldn't name it. He couldn't decide what it was. He couldn't tell what was happening. He just couldn't _not_ look at her.

'Scott, you okay buddy?' he heard Stiles asked.

 _No, I'm definitely not okay._

Nina couldn't take it anymore. She just slammed her book aside and looked at Scott, 'What the hell, Scott?'

Stiles looked at her, and then at his best friend, 'Am I missing something?'

Nina pointed at Scott, 'He's staring at me.'

'Why are you staring at Nina, Scott?' asked Stiles amused.

'Look, I'm fine, okay?'

'She says she's fine.'

'If I feel like talking or going to bed for several days I will let you know, but in the meantime. Durrach and Alpha pack and English,' she said and pointed at his notes.

She sighed and gave him a desperate look, 'Please, don't worry so much about me and stop watching my every move.'

She said and stood up. Scott looked like has going to stand up as well until Nina shot him a look, and he went to sit back down, 'I'm just going for one book,' she raised her index finger, 'I'll be right back.'

Stiles waited until she left before he full on laughed. The librarian hushed him, and he calmed down, but he still looked more than amused, 'You're so fucked up.'

'I wasn't staring-I-I just… It's all your fault!' he hissed in hushed whispers.

Stiles raised his brows at his best friend, 'How is you being a creep my fault, Scotty?'

Scott checked if Nina wasn't coming back, 'You said _just look at her as Nina_ well? I am, and I look like a complete creeper. So thanks, Stiles.'

Stiles shook his head still amused, 'Yeah, they have a great word that could help you with that, a key word, _subtle_. You are supposed to watch her subtly, man.'

Scott sighed, 'I just I can't get what you said out of my mind. I always thought it was all the wolf. He wants her and all that, but… I'm thinking-she's Nina and I always want to be with her, and I hate when she gets hurts, but I want to be with you, and I hate when you get hurt, so it doesn't mean anything.'

'Okay, so what changed? Why the doubts now if you were so sure before-,' he stopped when Scott signaled him to, and Nina just walked back to her sit not looking at either of them, 'I'm sorry, for bitching, but I swear I will let you know if I get depressed.'

She looked at Stiles, 'I know he told you. You're glued that way.'

Stiles nodded at Scott, 'Well, you knew we were a package deal, blondie.'

She chuckled and returned back to her books as Stiles looked over to Scott with his brows rose which said _subtle_.

Scott shot him a look before he looked at his notes for about ten seconds before he looked up at Nina again. _Just Nina._

His phone went off. He blinked confused when he noticed his boss calling, 'Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in school right now. Can I call you back later?'

' _Unfortunately, no. I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me.'_

Scott's eyes widened, 'Doc, doc, doc, doc? What's happening?'

The line went dead just as Nina walked back to them, 'Hey, what's wrong?'

Scott very slowly looked at her, 'I-I think…Deaton was taken.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles nearly crashed them as he drove them to the animal's clinic. Inside he found the sheriff and his deputy, 'How did you know?'

The sheriff gave him an apologizing smile before he walked up to him, 'Stiles called me as soon as you left school. I'm sorry. Your boss's car is still here, and the back door was wide open. Scott... I need you to tell me everything.'

Nina and Stiles quickly followed as Scott finished giving his statement. Both of them greeted the man.

'All right, we're doing everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school,' he told them.

They waited until he left before Scott nodded at the other room for them to go talk to. Stiles and Nina followed him inside.

Nina pressed herself against the cage, 'What are we going to do?'

'We have to tell him,' said Scott suddenly.

'You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?' asked Stiles all panic. He was terrified of his dad ever finding out about the supernatural world.

Scott nodded, 'You know what I mean.'

'You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week,' reminded him Stiles.

'And she got over it, and... and it actually made us closer,' said Scott and turned to Nina who raised her hands in defense, 'Don't look at me. I never had to tell any of my parents.'

'Shane?' asked Scott, but she shook her head, 'I know Shane for a few months, and we weren't related.' Oddly she didn't feel pain when she was talking about him.

'And you still didn't want to tell him,' told her Stiles, but she shot him a look, 'I didn't know him for that long and he got directly involved in the supernatural once. On Lydia's party. Your dad is the sheriff.'

'What about Allison? How long did you keep her in the dark?' he reminded him and Scott sighed, 'But afterwards everything was better for a while at least.'

Stiles shook his head, 'I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is,' he said pointing at the door.

'He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's gonna find out sooner or later,' said Scott looking down and Nina had a feeling that he wasn't just talking about the sheriff. Maybe this was how Scott felt as well. She felt kind of like that two. She grew up in this town, and someone was kidnapping and killing people and they had no clue to who it was.

'Yeah, but is now really the right time?' asked Stiles.

'What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?' asked Scott which was a low blow to put this against Stiles.

'What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m... Scott, this is my actual father. I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them,' said Stiles terrified and sad.

'You're right,' said Stiles.

'No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him,' admitted Stiles.

Scott smiled a bit, 'We'll help you.' Nina nodded and Scott led them out of the room.

All three stopped in tracks as they saw Morrell talking to the sheriff. So much for telling him now.

'Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother.'

Sheriff nodded, 'Will you excuse us for a moment? Ma'am?'

She nodded and waited until they were far away before she stepped closer to them, 'Okay, listen closely, both of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him.'

'You don't have to ask us for help,' told her Scott, but Morrell shook her head, 'Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural.'

Stiles looked at Scott and then at Nina, 'Lydia.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'This is stupid,' said Nina as Scott almost had to drag her to the school, 'I can sense his energy. I can look for him, Scott.'

'Not without knowing where. He could be literally anywhere, and you know it, Nina.'

'Alright, on the note of something other to think about until we find Lydia, what's up with you?' asked Nina causing him to stop in track by taking his shoulder.

Scott swallowed a bit, 'Nothing.'

'Then why are you staring at me all the time. Are you watching me because of what I said the other night? Because I did not say it for you to be at my back 24/7 or-'

'No, Nin, I swear. It's not that. I…,' he stopped himself. He couldn't tell her what it really was. He couldn't…not yet. Not until he dealt with his feelings a bit. His phone vibrated.

The girl sighed dramatically as Scott pulled out his phone, 'He found Lydia.'

'Good, can we go now? The fire alarm usually means get out of school,' she said and looked around before she froze almost at the same time Scott did as he heard the terrifying sound of a walking stick that was hitting the floor.

Nina looked at her, and he nodded and they went there.

They slowly walked into the music room where the leader of the alpha pack was hitting the piano.

'Do you know what a metronome is, children? It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace.'

'How?' asked Scott.

'By helping you find Deaton,' said the blind werewolf.

He stood up and started to walk toward them, 'Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear. It's anger.'

He smirked a bit titling his head to where Nina was standing before he turned it back to him, 'I bet I know what you're thinking. Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance? Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. Now, what do you think?'

Nina shook her head, 'Don't, Scott, it's a trap.'

'No cheating though, Nina.'

Scott sighed looking at the blonde for a moment before he went attacked Deucalion. Nina was nervously walking as the blind werewolf easily dodged his attacks and stabbed him.

Nina cursed and rushed to his side helping him up. She knew this would end badly.

'Impressive, but you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though. Kali is coming him for him, so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you,' said the alpha.

'Just tell me where he is,' said Scott putting his hand on Nina's back as she helped him up.

'I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you.'

He looked at Nina who shook her head, 'No, don't.'

'Nina, always trying to help him on his path, you must care for him very much. I like such strong loyalties. I deeply support them. I will even help you to stay by his side. If you leave Scott's side today I will personally kill that sweet granny of yours and Derek's little nurse friend, how about that?' he asked calmly with a faded smile on his lips which made the whole thing even more dreadful.

Nina felt Scott hold tightening signaling her to calm down no matter what.

'If you hurt them-'

'Not if you do as I said. Do not leave Scott's side today. No matter he goes.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia sighed as Stiles gave her the pen, 'Automatic writing?'

They had tried so many things this was seemed pointless. She took the pen and paper, and sighed again. She might as well try it, even if she seriously didn't think anything out of it. She started to press the pen against the paper without a single thought in her mind.

'Lydia, what are you doing? What... what the hell is that?' asked Stiles after a moment. She looked up at him and then back down at the paper, 'A tree.'

'A tree, Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is,' said Stiles annoyed.

Lydia sighed, 'Well, maybe you should've said that.'

'Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?' asked Cora annoyed.

Lydia nodded, 'Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny.'

'What? Why Danny?' asked Stiles confused at what he meant.

Scott came in slowly leading while Nina helped him walk, 'Because... Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice.'

They quickly got their things.

'But isn't Danny still in the hospital?' asked Cora as they walked down the hallway, Scott trying to cover his bleeding shoulder.

'Yeah. That's where we're going right now,' agreed Stiles.

Scott suddenly stopped reading his text, 'I'll meet you there.'

'Why?' asked Stiles confused before he showed the boy the text he received from Allison.

'I'll come with you,' said Nina as they hurried to the exit. It wasn't like she had a choice with a treat like the one Deucalion made.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Maria James was just making dinner when she heard the knock on her door. She frowned a bit as the energy behind the door was an unfamiliar one. She very casually walked up to the door and opened it.

'Hello, you must be Nina's lovely granny,' said a blind werewolf.

Maria smirked, 'And you must be this year's nemesis. How nice? Don't stop by again,' she tried to close the door, but he stopped it with his walking stick.

'Now, that's no way to greet guest.'

'It is if the guest is an unwelcome one,' said Maria with a frown.

'It would be wiser if you let me in Ms. James,' he said calmly smiling a bit, 'I'm sure young Scott has much to learn such as spotting the smallest change in the scent of a person who's being slowly poisoned the way you are your granddaughter. I'm curious did you got the Argent girl to do it or the sheriff's son?'

Maria gripped the handle tightly, 'What do you want?'

'A cup of tea would be nice for starts, and a little talk, but not with you today. I feel like having a little chat with the nurse you're hiding upstairs.'

Maria frowned, 'You do what you're got to do, but I'm not telling touch her.'

'I hope I will be so brave in age, Ms. James, but let's leave that to Clara. CLARA!' he called, 'Please, come down here.'

The purple haired woman walked down the stair to look at the werewolf, but Maria didn't let him in.

'I want you to text Derek and Nina that you and Maria will have tea with me today.'

Clara shook her head, 'No. You're not using me as blackmail.'

He smirked, 'Clara, you can either text them on your own now or after I kill Maria and you have to announce to poor Nina that's she lost her last family member.'

Clara swallowed hard looking at Maria. As much as she adored the supernatural world it felt terrible to be a hostage of the situation over and over again.

She pulled the phone from her pocket and started to text.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Shit, he's with my granny and Clara,' said Nina as Scott and her were on their way to Allison's.

Scott put his hands on her shoulders to ease her tension although he doubted that would even be possible when Maria and Clara were at risk, 'Hey, remember, if we stick together, he promised not to hurt them.'

She looked him in the eyes for a moment and nodded, 'Yeah, I know, but it feels like one way or another someone's going to get hurt, and whether it's Maria, Derek or Deaton…I'm not okay with that.'

Scott wanted to pull her closer, but the elevator's door open and they had to return to reality.

Allison led them into her room, 'So I was looking through one of his drawers, and I found this…,' they stopped in motion as they heard Chris Argent coming back.

Allison's eyes widened, 'He wasn't supposed to be back yet. You two into the closet.'

They shared a look, 'Wha-'

'Now!' she pushed them inside and closed the door before she hoped on the bed.

Scott who pulled Nina closer to himself and further away from the closet door heard as Chris said, 'Hey, you home?'

'Yeah, I just came back,' said Allison.

'So how was school?'

Nina pressed her hand against Scott's chest to support herself a bit better in the closet which definitely wasn't meant for two people.

'It was okay. What about you?'

Scott's hand ran a bit down her lower back and she looked up at him.

'It's fine. I'm gonna work a bit in the office, alright?'

Nina looked up at Scott into his brown eyes she adored so much.

'Sure, I'll be just here.'

He was looking at her that way which reminded her once again the look he gave her when he was in heat, expect that it somehow seemed more intense. Maybe because now he wasn't controlled by the heat or wolf.

It was just them. Just as it was two nights ago in her room when he was comforting him. She didn't let him kiss her then though…

Nina suddenly felt as Scott's body started to react to the proximity of hers which caused her to react as well. Scott forgot for a moment and leaned down the same moment Nina tried to straightened up and they pressed their lips together just as they heard.

'I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back!' called Chris.

They both nearly jumped away except that Scott managed to keep them in the closet. Nina licked her lips trying to refocus and gather her thoughts because she just kissed with Scott…just because. There was no heat, or wolf, or fake dating…just them…What the hell did just happened?

'Alright,' called Allison back at her father before suddenly she opened the closet, 'Alright, let's go we got a few minutes.'

Neither looked each other into the eyes as they walked out of the closet to Chris Argent's office, 'See this map?' she asked as she pointed it at them and they nodded.

'Last time we were in here talking, my dad put a book over it. There was something about way he did it. It was like... it was like he was trying to cover it,' she explained.

'I don't see anything,' said Scott and Nina shook her head, 'Me neither.'

Allison pulled out a flashlight, 'Yeah, you can't until you use this.'

Both took a step closer as Allison suddenly reveal several marks on the map, 'He's been tracking and marking everything. Cora and Boyd at the bank, the office in the penthouse above us, all of the dead bodies. He has a symbol for where someone was taken, and then a different mark for where the bodies are found, see? Now here's the scary part. There have been six sacrifices, right? There are 12 markings on the map.'

Nina gasped, 'No way.'

'What? What does that mean? Did your dad find other bodies and not tell anyone?'

Allison opened her mouth, but it was Nina who answered, 'He knows where they will end. He knows the locations of the places where the bodies will be found and he didn't tell it to anyone?'

Allison nodded, 'Yeah, so one of these six locations, one of these, is where Deaton could end up. I mean, it doesn't tell us where he's being kept right now, but...'

Scott finished, 'but it's close to figuring it out.'

'I could probably just go to each,' said Nina before she remembered, 'But Deucalion said not to leave your side…this is his trap.'

'Wait what?' asked Allison just as they heard the door. They quickly ran. Allison to her room and Scott and Nina to hide. They managed to finally sneak out.

'Are we getting better as sneaking around or not?' asked Nina and Scott chuckled just as his phone went off.

'It's Stiles.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They all went back to Deaton's clinic.

'Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough,' said Scott and Nina sighed.

'Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something,' explained Stiles pulling out papers.

'What project?'

'Something on telluric currents.'

'Did you say currents?' asked Scott while Lydia spread the rest of the papers on Deaton's examination table.

'Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?' asked Cora looking at the papers confused.

Stiles shook his head, 'Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal.'

Lydia read out loud, 'I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class.'

Scott realized it then, 'Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something.'

'Giving to what kind of a person he was and how involved he was with the Hale fire, I'm betting he helped out whoever is doing this one way or another,' said Nina which caught Cora's interested, 'He was involved?'

'Now, check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town,' he explained.

Scott pulled the map closer, 'Stiles, look, they match. All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found.'

Lydia pointed at something, 'Look, that's right on the telluric current.'

'So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between.'

Stiles pulled the paper and took a pencil, 'Let me see that. You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between, right?'

Cora put her hand over his, 'Stop,' she pulled his hand over the map until she stopped it at the right spot, 'He's in the vault. He's in the same vault.'

Stiles, Scott and Nina shared a look and went to get out and save him when Lydia said, 'Guys, hold on.'

'Lydia, we don't have time,' complained Stiles as they started to walk when Cora stopped them, 'It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power.'

Scott froze in place, 'It's just like he said.'

Nina swallowed, 'This is his plan. Either you go to Deaton or Derek's.'

Scott felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. He couldn't leave Derek. Not again. Not after he just found out he was alive. Not when he spent the last few days feeling like shit because he thought he didn't save him.

Nina could see the conflict in his eyes. She knew that either way if someone got killed he would blame himself for the rest of his life, and so would she. He couldn't make the decision. Scott wouldn't forgive himself. She already knew what it was like to live with such a guild. She would just add some more. She turned to Stiles, 'Take Cora to Derek. We'll get Deaton and there as soon as possible.'

'She's right,' said Cora and nodded at him giving him the way out he needed, 'I'll go help Derek. You save the doctor.'

Scott nodded at her as well and then took Nina's hand rushing her away. He needed to save him. It was cowardly, but he was grateful Nina made the decision for him, and he hated himself for it a little bit.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They got to the bank and found Deaton hanging by his hands. They rushed to him only to be thrown backward by the mountain ash circle around him.

Nina shook her head, 'How the hell are we supposed to get through that? We have to call Stiles.'

'He'll never get here in time,' said Scott as he stood up and walked to the circle. He wouldn't lose Deaton not when he was so close. Not when he was about to safe him. He wouldn't lose him. Not when they finally got her. He couldn't.

'Scott,' called Nina as he stood in front of the circle. He raised his hands and tried to push them against the barrier.

'Scott, that won't work,' said the blonde as she slowly started to stood up watching as Scott pressed his hands against the barrier.

As she was watching him she caught someone's energy near.

'Sheriff,' she whispered to herself.

'Scott! Sheriff's here,' she called and ran to the old man.

'Jesus, Nina,' said the man as he pointed the gun at her, 'I almost shot you. What are you-'

'Deaton is in the vault. Hurry,' she told him and he instantly followed her into the vault.

She walked behind him and watched as he shot the robe which was holding Deaton up. Scott quickly rushed to the man on the ground and the both of him and the sheriff pressed him against the wall as he tried to catch some breath.

'How'd you find us?' asked Scott confused looking at the sheriff.

'The vials in the clinic with the Celtic symbols on 'em? I knew that one of 'em looked familiar,' he said and nodded at the symbol of Beacon Hill's nation on the floor.

Deaton smiled at him a bit, 'Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a Detective.'

Sheriff nodded and pulled out his phone, 'You bet. Let's get you an ambulance.'

Deaton smiled at him before he pulled Scott closer once the man was too far to hear, 'Your eyes were red. Bright red.'

Nina frowned, 'Red? Like Alpha red?'

'How is that possible?' asked Scott shaking his head.

Sheriff called at them, 'Paramedics are on their way. I'll be back in half a minute.'

Deaton nodded before he looked at Scott again, 'It's rare. It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years, but every once in a while a beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a true Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by sheer force of will.'

Scott watched him for a moment before he understood, 'You knew this would happen.'

Deaton shrugged his shoulder, 'I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed.'

Scott sighed, 'You're not the only one.'

'No. Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you,' he said and Nina felt her blood going cold. If Deucalion wanted every alpha to kill his own pack then Scott's pack…were all of them.

If he was planning to really make Scott a part of his back, he would want him to kill his own one. The same way Peter wanted him in school. She saw how worried that made Scott and how nervous he was. Her phone went off.

'Stiles, what happened? Are you alright? We managed to safe Deaton,' she filled him immediately.

When he didn't answer she got worried even more, 'Stiles? Stiles, please say something.'

She felt Scott's hand on her back and Deaton's intense eyes on her.

'It's Boyd, Nina. They made Derek kill Boyd…He's dead, Nina. Boyd's dead.'

The blonde pulled the phone away for a moment while Scott took it from her and spoke to Stiles, 'Hey, what about the rest of you? Lydia, Cora, Derek?'

Nina stopped listening as she brushed her face a bit. Boyd was dead. She knew someone would get hurt. She just knew it. She knew this would resolve in someone getting killed. She just like all of them thought it would be Deaton or Derek.

'I'll be back in a moment,' said Nina before she ran outside for a bit. Aaron, Erica, Boyd…not to mention Kyle, the senior, who died, Heather and others. How many more would it take before it was finally over? How many more funerals would they had to attend before graduation? Wasn't it just sometimes too much?

'Sheriff wants us to give statement,' said Scott as he came to her holding her phone. She took it and put it back into her pocket. She brushed her face bit, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. It's not your fault,' he said with such desperation in his voice she turned around, 'It's not yours either. Scott.'

He gave her a bitter smile, 'Yeah? If I decided to go to Derek's and sent Stiles here instead everything could be different maybe we would have saved everyone and Boyd wouldn't…,' he stopped talking for a moment and turned around as he felt like crying which he couldn't because he would have no way to explain it to the sheriff who he couldn't tell that Boyd was killed. Not yet anyway.

Nina walked up to him and hugged him from behind surprising him a bit, 'We don't know the future. We have to make our choice and hope for the best.'

He put his hands over hers, 'That's why you made the decision? So I wouldn't feel worse? You knew I would still pick Deaton.'

He took her hands and softly kiss each other, 'You always protect me, Nin.'

She waited for a moment before she let go of him and slowly turned him around to look at her, 'Tell me.'

He swallowed bit not sure why he was nervous all of a sudden, 'Tell you what?'

She shot him an annoyed look, 'McCall, I bared my soul to you a few nights ago. Tell me, please.'

He opened his mouth. Could it be that he was so obvious she noticed that he had feelings for her? That she noticed that he actually like-

'It's about what Deaton said,' she took his hand, 'About being this Alpha?'

He almost sighed in relief but held himself back. He took her hand into his once more. He felt so touched by her concerned all of the sudden with how he was slowly crashing from the rush about what almost happened with Deaton he would more than gladly just pressed his forehead against hers to relax for a few moments.

'Yeah, that has been bothering me for a while now. Deucalion and Deaton and the others sort of mentioned that I might become an alpha. I really hope it's not the case. It's what freaked me out at the motel. I saw my eyes going red.'

Nina was confused, 'But why? Why would you be so…,' she suddenly understood and visibly got worried, 'You're afraid of having to kill someone…Derek…anyone,' she swallowed trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let.

'This doesn't change what I told you, Nin. Morrison is not on you, alright? I would never hold that against you, but with that you have to understand why it worries me so much.'

She nodded, 'I get it. I don't think anyone can get it more than… _me._ '

He squeezed her hand as all that guilt ran across her face again. She shook her head, 'But that didn't sound like what Deaton described. An alpha turned on his own?'

'Impossible,' he said, and she chuckled shaking her head, 'Scott. I could kill people with a single touch. You tear them apart with your claws, how can you still not believe in things?'

He shook his head, 'I don't want to be an alpha. I-I can't. I get people hurt. I'm just a kid that's still in high school. Derek is a werewolf all his life and looks how bad he is doing?'

'Scott, there is no doubt in my mind that if there is someone who can rise on just the strength of his character is you. You always want to do the right thing. You mess up and you always try to make it right-'

'I got that from you,' said Scott looking into her eyes, 'The trying. I see how you always try, over and over and I see how much faith you have in me even though it looks hopeless. How you're always so willing follow me into every single situation imaginable,' he said pointing around the crowded with police officers scene.

She looked away for a moment before she looked back at him, 'People don't follow because of their leaders, Scott. They follow the leader's cause. We stay by you because your cause is the right one. The only one worth following.'

So much faith. So much caring, and love, and compassion, and everything she could she gave him. How could he never see it? How could he never cherish it and accept it and love her for it before?

He reached for her and hugged her tightly. If there was a way to raise on your own strength the way Deaton described it, it would have been because of Nina. She was and gave him his strength.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles came to his house later, 'Derek left. He set his body in the woods they would find him later.'

Scott was in his room lying on his back in his bed. He nodded, 'Isaac texted me he needed some alone time. I'm not sure when he will be back.'

Stiles walked up took his desk chair, 'Why do our classmates always end up dead?'

'I don't know. Why do I always feel like it's my fault?'

'Don't give me that crap again,' said Stiles tired. 'I tried to talk to Derek, but it was like talking against solid wall. He looked so broken when he picked up his body in a blanket. Lydia had a meltdown. I had to take her home, Allison, and Nina came to stay with her.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, she told me.'

Stiles started to play with some things on Scott's desk, 'On the plus side. I'm pretty sure she's done with Aiden so at least we won't have to worry about that.'

'So another dead was all it took? She's getting better,' said Scott bitterly and Stiles nodded, 'Yeah. How's Nina?'

'She feels responsible which is BS considering we all know this is on me since. She only made the decision that she knew I wanted to so the blame would be on her and not me.'

Stiles brushed the back of his neck, 'Scott, you can't think like that. You can't blame yourself for what happened to Boyd. The alphas are to blame. Not you, Nina, Derek or anyone. If you want to be pissed at anyone be pissed at them not yourself.'

Scott sighed and sat up, 'Something else happened tonight.'

'What happened?' asked Stiles looking at his best friend feeling even more worried, 'Apparently when I tried to break through a circle of mountain ash that was surrounding Deaton in the bank, my eyes turned red. Deaton thinks…he thinks I could become my own alpha.'

'Without…without killing anyone to take the status?' asked Stiles rethinking what he just told him.

Scott nodded, 'Basically.'

Stiles thought about it before he chuckled, 'Dude, this might be the best news we heard all day.'

Scott raised his brows, 'How is this a good thing?'

'Because you're already an alpha of your own pack,' he said imitating Derek's voice which caused the teen wolf to smirk for a moment before he shook his head, 'But an alpha. You saw how easy they lose control. What if it will be like learning to be a werewolf all over again?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Then you'll learn. You learned how to be a regular werewolf. I can't believe there's something like regular werewolf, so alpha? No problem. Hell that's like Master's degree.'

Scott chuckled, 'You're a dick.'

Stiles smiled a bit before brushing his face, 'You think, we'll survive this? The alphas? Dark druids?'

'I don't think we have a choice. We're probably to only ones who can.'

'Someone should be paying us. You know some foundation for Beacon Hills supernatural protectors. A check once a month would have been nice.'

Scott lied back down, 'Yeah, at least a 1000 bugs to repair the damage like your jeep.'

Stiles nodded, 'Definitely baby could use some cash like that or Jackson's old locker?'

Scott made a grimace, 'Nah, that was me in anger. I don't think that would go to the category collateral damage from a supernatural rescue.'

'Alright, how about the library? Lockers' room?'

'The lockers' room was also me.'

'Dude, you're such a tool. Just how much damage is just on you?' asked Stiles laughing a bit.

Scott sat up again, 'Come on. Cut me some slack I'm a learning werewolf.'

They ended up talking all night, and Stiles eventually end up in his old sleeping bag, 'Dude, do you ever wash this thing?'

'Dude, you sleep in it so if it sticks. You stick yourself.'

They turned off the lights already, but still weren't fully asleep as Scott was probably waiting for Isaac to get home while Stiles was an insomniac since he was a kid.

'Stiles?'

'Hm?'

'I have feelings for Nina.'

There was silence.

'Stiles?'

'Hm?'

'I have feelings for Nina,' repeated Scott.

'I heard you the first time,' said Stiles back.

'Well, and you're not going to say anything? What the hell?' asked Scott.

'I'm counting.'

'Counting what?'

'How many days it is since the start of summer semester in sophomore.'

'Why?' asked Scott confused.

'Cause I have an ongoing bet with your mom, Lydia, Isaac, my dad, Harley, Clara and Kitty Red from Geometry and I have to know who won now.'

'WHAT? DUDE! HOW COULD YOU?!'


	34. Visionary

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary** : 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing

 **A.N: Hey, sorry, I'm running late, but I'm joggling between working and preparations for my summer oral exams. F my life. Anyway, thanks everyone for adding to their favorites, for reviews, for following and etc. It means a lot, also thanks everyone for condolences, I'm not sure if I thanked for that yet.**

 **WARNING: Now, don't get your panties in a twist. It's not a sex scene although I'm planning that in the future. The warning is because although I prefer to write the original episode with my adding parts this chapter has minimum from the original episode. I just didn't feel like writing about it, but I think you will still like it this way.**

 **Anyway, enough about that, and enjoy :)**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara came into Derek's loft early in the morning. She knew that if she wanted to talk with him she needed to come early.

'Derek,' she called out as she saw him going into his car.

Clara ran after him, 'Derek, where are you going?' she asked but he continued walking so she blocked his way.

He sighed, 'Clara,' he tried to walked around her but she always got in his way. He looked down at her and frowned. She was taller than most of the woman he knew but still shorter than him.

'Move.'

'Not until you tell me where are you going.'

'I-,' he shook his head and gave her a desperate look, 'Clara, I need time… a while… just-I need to go and do something else for a while. I need to leave.'

'Leave? And what? Leave Cora behind? What about Scott and Isaac… no screw that what about this town?'

'Clara, what happened-'

'What happened wasn't you're fault, you ass! Stop putting everything on your shoulders. You need time? Fine but I'm going with you.'

'Absolutely not!'

'Absolutely yes! I want to make sure you get back so I'm coming too,' she said and before he could say one more objection she got into his car and crossed her arms.

 _That woman is such a challenge sometimes._

'Look, Claire called. Boyd's dad apparently is a drunk who doesn't want to come to funeral. So if you need to clear your head in an almost three day drive let's drive and pick him up,' she suggested and Derek actually thought about it.

He nodded, 'That might help actually.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

bout love, they never think about the same thing. Some think about the feeling they get when the person is near them. Some think about the person itself. For Nina it would be the way Scott looked at her as his fingers slowly danced across her stomach up to the stripe of her swimming suit top.

She watched his face looking into his eyes as his fingers and eyes traveled down her body as if he was worshiping her.

'You should be careful,' said Nina slowly as he went under her stripe touching her skin.

He stooped and looked at her, 'Why?'

She lied down on the blanket properly looking at the blue sky around the lake, 'Because I might want more.'

He went on top of her his eyes hungrily looking into hers before they went to her lips, 'Then take it.'

She let out a small breathless chuckle before he leaned down and locked their lips together his fingers running into her blonde hair he adored so much. His dragged his hand in slow moves from her head down to through her chest. She gasped into their kiss pushing him closer to her as possible when he touched her breast through the small fabric of her swimming suit.

She subconsciously raised her knees hugging him around his waist feeling how it affected them. It was a good thing they were alone at the lake.

He went under her swimsuit cupping her breast with his hand firmly and she swallowed feeling incredibly hot.

She felt like dying. She really felt like dying because she wanted nothing more than for Scott to continue and for the feeling to never stop. His fingers stroked her testing causing her to moan. She didn't want to be the only one feeling so good. She wanted him to feel it too. She stroked his side moving against him feeling him pressed against her.

He pressed his lips against her neck. Somehow he managed to find a place where she was completely melting and losing it at the same time. His fingers continued to played with her giving her so much…It was so wonderful…It felt so good. Too good…

She threw her head back bended her back a bit as he twisted her nipple in his hand while biting that special spot on her neck.

'S-scott,' she breathed out trying to gain some control, but the feeling of his body pressed against hers and his hands and mouth doing those things was just too much.

He leaned away and looked her into the eyes, 'It's okay,' he spoke softly barely louder than a whisper.

'You can take as much as you want, Nina. You can't hurt me,' he spoke before he leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back not holding back. She bit his lips as he leaned them a bit to the side do he could undo her swimsuit top. He pulled the stripes and led the fabric hang between them as they continued to kiss. He lied her back down on her back and leaned away for a second to pull her swimsuit away to uncover her to see.

He swallowed hard when he saw her and she could see it all in his eyes, the adoration and passion, and she had no idea how someone could look at another person like that. She was always looked at with passion and even if Shane liked her it never made her feel like that. The way Scott looked at her was how she was described what love was.

Still it was the first time she was naked somewhere outside like that. She left like covering herself, but he put his hand against her chest. She could see the faded blush on his face and how he swallowed some more before he said, 'Gosh, how can you be this gorgeous.'

She chuckled feeling a bit more confident that she wasn't the only nervous one.

She stroked his hair behind his ear a bit before she tangled her fingers in his hair and brought him to her lips locking them once more. She felt super sensitive as her nipples moved against his chest that mixed the friction their lower body part were creating was just too much to handle for either of them.

That was when Nina realized it…She wasn't taking any of his energy.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up to the sound of her phone in her backpack. It took her a moment to realize that the girl sleeping next to her was Lydia and that she was in her room on her bed with Allison on the other side of the bed and Lydia's laptop still on.

She brushed her eyes shocked that she fell asleep when she specifically reminded herself that she couldn't fall asleep on the bed with the girls and that during the whole night Lydia and her didn't touch or maybe it just didn't woke her up. Either way Lydia was fine as far as she could tell so she didn't take much energy. Maybe she was just so worried all the time that she would that she learned how to not trash during her sleep so she wouldn't touch anyone. She had been sleeping in one bed with Scott very often lately.

Her eyes widened and she blushed as she remembered pieces from her dream.

Lydia made a sound of displeasure from the still ringing phone and Nina quickly tried to find it without leaving the bed.

'Clara, hi, what's going on?' she asked as she picked up. Boyd died yesterday and it was a very high chance that if the purpleheaded nurse was calling her it would be another crisis.

' _Hi, I'm sorry I'm calling this early. Look, uh, Boyd's mom is planning a funeral on Monday. Apparently his dad went on a bender.'_

'What?' asked Nina before Lydia, who was not a morning person shoved her out of the bed.

'Au!' she wined as she hit the floor glaring on the redhead.

' _What was that?'_ asked Clara when she heard the noise.

'Lydia threw me out of the bed. She's surprisingly strong and not an early bird,' said Nin grumpily rubbing her side.

She heard Clara chuckle a bit before she continued, 'Apparently he had drinking problem since Boyd's sister gone missing. Anyway, he's a few town over so we're planning to pick him up. It might be good for Derek to leave for a few days.'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah. I'll let everyone know. We'll you be alright just the two of you?' she asked. She knew something about killing someone even if she didn't want to. She doubted Derek would get ever over that. Especially since it was someone he knew and cared for like Boyd.

'We'll be fine. Plus I'm a pro at drunk dads. This will help. I'll call you tomorrow less early,' said Clara, 'Bye.'

'Bye, Clara, good luck,' said Nina and ended the call before glaring at Lydia again.

'For someone so tiny, you're really strong,' she mumbled before she stood up and went to her bathroom. She walked to the mirror and stopped wondering if she should brush her teeth or just return to bed. It was just 6 A.M and she didn't have much to do today. She still couldn't believe she dreamed about Scott like that.

She blushed remembering it before she decided to brush her teeth and just try not to think about how much she wanted his hands to go lower.

'Damn it,' she cursed at both her feelings and the fact that she forgot her toothbrush in another room.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke up with the same panic inside his heart he did so many times before. He forgot that Stiles was over for a moment and rushed to the closet where he kept the shirt that still smelled like Nina although it was slowly fading. He pulled it out and took a deep breath. He was in denial before that this ritual of his had nothing to do with the fact that he liked sleeping close to Nina. After he admitted his feelings; however, he couldn't since literally the only time he didn't feel like he was having a panic attack was when he was lying in the same bed next to her surrounded by her scent.

'Are you alright?' he heard behind him and he froze, 'Uh, yeah, it's fine.'

Stiles's brows were up, 'Dude, you were sniffing a shirt…why?' Since he knew Scott he managed to witness several weird things which had to forever stay hidden. Scott had too much leverage for Stiles to speak of those things.

'It's just washed,' he said and Stiles smirked slowly sitting up in and untangling himself from the sleeping bag, 'Scottie, you should know by now that I can tell when you're lying.'

Scott must have looked like a red tomato as he desperately tried to hid why he was sniffing the shirt, 'No, I'm not. It's nothing.'

'Dude, you're blushing. Come on, tell it to Stiles.'

'No!' said Scott as he returned the shirt to the closet and walked to the bathroom where he closed the door.

'Scott, I'm your best friend. Tell me,' demanded Stiles while Scott got over his morning duties in the bathroom.

'Come on, Scott. We're best friends it's law that you tell me stuff! Scott are you listening? Damn it!'

Once he came out he was expecting a pounding Stiles since Stiles often got like that when he wasn't getting what he wanted to.

Scott blinked confused before he turned toward him furious, 'Give it back!'

Stiles grinned before he ran to the bathroom before Scott could catch him. The werewolf hit the door upset, 'Dude, give it back.'

'I'll wash it.'

'Stiles!'

'Tell me!'

Scott bit his lip. A part of him, the rational one, was punching him in the shoulder reminding him that he was acting like a maniac and that it was just a shirt. The other part of him, a more primal one, demanded that Stiles returned the shirt because it was his and it smelled like Nina and…

He didn't have to explain why he broke the door.

Stiles watched him with his mouth opened and the shirt in his hands looking like he saw Scott grow a second head, 'Scott, are you nuts?'

Scott took the shirt from him still frowning as if Stiles was his enemy. He watched Stiles for a moment, but once he saw the look on his face and he had the shirt secured he realized what a complete nutcase he has been about it.

'I'm sorry.'

'You should say that to your mom. She will not be happy about the broke door. Remember how she was like when we broke the glass table.'

Scott sighed, 'I had stiches in my mouth, how could I not?'

He set the shirt aside and walked to his desk chair gripping it as he tried to hold himself back and calm the hell down. It was just a shirt so this had to be an werewolf instinct.

He shook his head, 'The truth is Nina wore this shirt when she was over. During my heat,' he said completely embarrassed and regretting saying it in the first place.

Stiles blinked, 'Uh, alright?' He thought about it for a moment before he nodded to himself, 'Oh, this makes sense. You're were in heat and Nina was helping and we established a long time ago that to your wolf she's your mate-'

'We did?' asked Scott and Stiles shot him a look.

'Anyway, you're a werewolf so you're meant to be weird and very all about instincts. We have this conversation before. A lot of times actually,' he said, 'We talk about that a lot, don't we?'

Scott sighed and walked back to the room, 'Great, being a werewolf makes me automatically a creep.'

Stiles chuckled looking at the door for a moment before he shook his head, 'Look, whiny boy, you're into Nina. You got it bad. Nina loves you. Just put on your werewolf pants and tell her already.'

'Stiles, we talked about this.'

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'See?' he pointed at Scott, 'This is the problem. _We_ talk about it. Scott and Stiles, Scott and Isaac, Stiles and Lydia, Nina and Lydia, Allison and Nina. Allison, Lydia and Nina-'

'That could sound so pervy in another concept.'

Stiles chuckled, 'Oh, one can dream, but that's not the point. The point is everyone is talking about this, but do you know who really should be talking and isn't? Scott and Nina. You two need to sit down and let it all out. Hell, take her for a date.'

'Stiles!'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, Lydia and I talked about it-'

'Oh my God!'

'Look just take Nina somewhere turn on your phones and talk about it all.'

Scott started at his best friend, 'The alphas want to kill us all and you're idea is to go somewhere alone and turn off our phones?'

Stiles frowned, 'Damn it. It's never over. Alright, look, we will deal with the alphas, but promise me you will find some way to talk to Nina. Please, bro, you…you and Nina are…you would be perfect together.'

'Oh, Stiles, you do care,' said Scott which earned him a shove.

'Just find a way to talk, you asshole! You said you have feelings for her? Prove it! Show her that you mean it! Come on, buddy, you can do it. Or what you don't care about her? How does that work? You think you have a thing for her or-'

Scott grabbed the chair and smashed it back to its previous spot breaking its legs. Stiles shut up after that watching his more than upset friend.

'Fine. You want to hear it so bad? I have feelings for Nina! I was jealous that she was with Shane even though I wanted her happy and I knew he was a good guy. I hated to think about her being with him or looking at him the way she looks at things she loves like kids, and gardens, and Disney movies. When Morrison took her, I literally thought that if anything happened to her I would have lost my mind. When Allison left, I thought it would have been the hardest thing ever, yet when Nina said she didn't want me anymore in her life I wanted nothing more than to walk to her house every day until she would let me in. It was like a physical pain not to be able to hold her in my arms or touch her or just get to talk to her. It felt like this scratch every time I caught myself not touching her because she didn't want me to. When I saw her this summer so happy, so alive enjoying the life she didn't have before? Those were without a doubt my happiest memories from the summer. I want to be with her. I was fine, alright? I would have left her be happy with Shane. I would have let her be happy with whoever she wanted to just so she would smile like that. The heat? I fucked everything up! All I'm thinking about is how soft her skin is and how breathtaking her kisses are, and how I never felt more connected to any one on this planet including you and Allison, than I feel to Nina, and it kills me because…I can't be with her.'

Stiles listened him for a moment before he shook his head, 'Why? Dude, she feels the same! I know she does. I saw it! She told you she loves you, and she did so much for you. She loves you, man.'

Scott sighed, 'How would she ever believe me now that it's not a trick or something? She thinks all of _that_ it's the wolf not me. She thought it was the heat. She believed it was the heat. When we were locked up in my house for days I kept on insisting that it was not, but she always kept a clear head and said it was. Once the heat past, I knew she was right, but I also knew it c hanged everything, because I got to know what it would have been like to be with her even with the restrictions her powers have. And you know what? I don't care. I don't care that I can't hold her when she's asleep for too long, or that she has to wear short clothes just to be able to breath properly, I don't care that she has to go dancing into a club to feed, or that I probably won't be able to have sex with her for maybe a decade or two-'

'Dude,' Stiles shot him a look.

Scott shook his head, 'No, I don't care. I care that she feels down, I care that she feels down because people think she's easy and call her names, and act toward her like that. I care that she feels terrible about what she is. I care that she's such a good and kind person. I…,' he looked away for a moment, 'I really…love her.'

Stiles's eyes widened since he didn't think he would ever hear his best friend admit to that and use the L word.

Scott looked away, 'But how? How could she believe me now? How could I just come out of the blue and say that after all that pain she's been through while being in love with me _well surprise._ Would you? Would anyone accept that?' asked Scott before he looked up at his best friend.

Stiles watched him for a moment before he looked down at his hands in his lap, 'Scott, but you have tell her. You own her and yourself that. You own knowing that you two could finally be happy. All those things you said? Those are the reasons while other guys will never accept her, but you do, and she loves you. She may be afraid now, and not want to be with you, but Scott, if it's so hard not to be able to touch her, how will you go on like that now?'

Stiles brushed his forehead, 'If I had just a drop of a chance that Lydia might feel the way I do, I wouldn't wait a second.'

Scott looked away, 'But she won't accept it, Stiles. Whenever we talk about it she's just so determinate not to be in a relationship again.'

Stiles threw his hands up, 'Then show her that she's wrong. Show her that you're not like the other guys. Show her that you understand her and her limits and her needs and that you can deal with it.'

He stood up, 'You're Scott McCall. The boy she has been in love probably just as long since you've been crushing on her. You made team captain. You saved people. You got your grades up. Scott, you did so much you have to do this…try…I know Nina. If you show her that you mean it. If she knows it's real. She'll give you a chance, and you two can _finally_ be happy.'

Scott felt so many things going through his mind. Could he really just try? He was so sure she wouldn't have believe him. Stupid heat, made everything look like it was not sincere anymore.

Stiles sighed and started to walk to the door when Scott stopped him.

Scott stopped Stiles and looked at him, 'Am I doing the same thing Nina was when she found out she liked me?'

Stiles got all nervous, 'Uh, I-I think we should,' he pointed at the door, 'We might miss-'

'No, answer me,' he said looking worried, and Stiles started to play with his hands a bit before he nodded, 'Yeah, kind of.'

Scott let out a startled breath, 'You think I-'

Stiles sighed, 'Look, you obviously tried to make her and Shane work. You tried to make them happy even though I could tell you weren't that keen about it. I knew you weren't because you were acting and talking about him the same way Nina used to act and talk about you and Allison, but I thought, okay, maybe he's just being protective. Then you made all these excuses to be around her-'

'What excuses? She's my friend,' defended himself Scott, 'You're around her a lot too-'

'But I don't touch her every chance I get. During the summer it was like you were waiting. I could see you wanted to hug her or take her hand, but you didn't because you wanted her to be ready and not feeling bad about loving you when you don't and stuff like that. I totally understood it, but since she helped you out with the heat. It started all over again. You put your hand on her shoulder or her _tight_ which by the way really, Scott? You don't find it even slightly odd?' asked Stiles with a raised brow, 'Anyway, whatever you started to be really touchy. You also gave excuses why it wasn't you, but the wolf that sounded like you were trying too hard. So when you actually started to wonder if it might be you who has feelings for her as well-'

'But you suggested it!' complained Scott.

'But you're the one who went for it. Look if you didn't have feelings for her you would have known. It would be an immediate thought, but for you it wasn't. You started to hung out with her more, and I can tell something's happening with you, and that something is Nina.'

Scott stayed silent for a while, 'I just…I just think about all those things she did for me, and how she is-how great she is, and I can't- I just don't remember or get why didn't I thought of her like that sooner. Why was it only Allison when I had Nina and I knew all those things about Nina before, but it's like just now…I really see her with both eyes opened…and all those times when I think I want to hug her or hold her hand when she's worried, but I have to constantly _remind_ myself, remind, Stiles, that I don't get to do that which only makes me want to more and-'

Stiles smirked a bit before he put his hands on his best friend's shoulders, 'That my friend is call falling in love for your best friend.'

Scott closed his eyes, 'She won't get it. She'll think I'm playing her, or she won't want to be with me because she's too afraid to hurt me or anyone.'

'Well, Scott, that's the price you will have to pay if you think she's worth it. Is she worth the waiting?'

Scott looked at his best friend before he sighed as he sensed someone coming.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek looked at the very unfriendly looking bar.

'Maybe you want to-'

He turned only to find Clara half way to the bar's entrance, and he nodded to himself, 'Walk right in like a hurricane.'

He followed her quickly catching up to her. As they opened the door several heads turned around with suspicious gazes. He stepped closer to Clara. He wasn't sure he could trust these people and he sensed how some were looking her up and down. They looked around a bit before she pointed at a guy sitting in the corner with a half empty bottle of whiskey.

'That's him. That's John Boyd,' she said as she remembered the picture Claire, Boyd's mom showed her yesterday. Derek nodded at her and they walked toward him, 'You're John Boyd, right?' he asked straight away. The man frowned at his bottle, 'I don't know who's asking and I don't care.'

'Look, you're ex-wife Claire asked us to get you to the funeral. So if you could come with us it would be great,' started Derek while Clara felt nervous. She wasn't nervous until she actually came into the bar. It was as if she was fifteen again dragging her drunkass father home from one only to get slapped for it if he wasn't too drunk to instantly go to bed. She tried to stay calm. This wasn't in _no_ way about her. This was about getting Boyd's dad to the funeral and helping Derek cope a bit.

'Well, that's dandy, but I'm not going anywhere near that hellhole. So no,' said John, 'I told Claire Beacon Hills is a demon's mouth, and that we should move, but she never listened. So now instead of one dead kid. We got two,' said the man bitterly and took the bottle.

Clara shivered at that, 'Look, it doesn't matter what you think about the town, but B-Vernon was your son. Don't tell me you don't want to go to his funeral. To the funeral of your only son.'

'Look, lady, Beacon Hills is a horror wrapped in nice houses and a friendly smiles, but trust me it's rotting to the core,' he gripped the bottle, 'Claire and I found out the hard way.'

Derek sighed. He could see the man was going down the memory lane, 'Look, we know about what happened to your daughter was terrible, but Vernon deserves to have his father at his funeral.'

'Vernon deserved to live and not have a funeral at the age of sixteen!' snapped his father before he shook his head, 'I can't go to that hell again. I can't. I won't, so tell my ex that I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell. I'm going there, alright?' asked the man pouring himself another glass until Derek grabbed the bottle, 'Your son's funeral is in few days you need to come.'

'I don't need to do anything, son, except for die so let go of the bottle because I'm not going anywhere until I finish it.'

Clara sighed annoyed as she watched the man. She sensed someone's presence close to her, 'Hey, what's your name, gorgeous?'

She rolled her eyes annoyed and turned around, 'Not gorgeous that's for sure.'

He smirked, 'Come on-' Before he finished that thought Derek was in between Clara and him glaring at him, 'Take a hint.'

The man looked frightened for a moment before he nodded and walked away looking like he saw a ghost. Derek turned to Clara who smiled gratefully at him.

He nodded and turned back to John, 'Look, we don't have time for this. We'll drive you home.'

'Look, take this nice lady with you. Do something freaky and leave me the hell alone!' said the man and drank again.

Derek and Clara shared a look before Derek decided to go for violence, 'Get up!' He grabbed his elbow and stood him up. Suddenly five other guys stood up as well, 'Hey, John said he doesn't want to go.'

Clara took a step behind Derek. It looked too like it was seconds away from a fight.

'We're here to take him to his son's funeral,' said Derek, but Clara already subconsciously took the unfinished bottle.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff Stilinski parked by the old looking house. He knew Tom Evans for a very long time as he worked as the old pathologist in Beacon Hills Memorial.

He called him a couple of days to ask him to come over. He was surprised by this since he hasn't spoken to him since he retired a few years ago.

'Hey, Tom.'

'John,' the old man nodded and they shook hands.

He invited him in and made him coffee. John patiently waited as Tom set the cups on the small table and went to some sort of file.

'You know I used to play basketball?' asked the old man, 'It was somewhere around the time Beacon Hills high was build that. Five kids from the team including me, your pops, deputy Markins, the old sheriff McCoy and Alec Peterson, God rest their soul, ended up in the same troop during the war. Many people didn't come back from that hell, but we did,' he nodded to himself before he sighed probably remembering something.

'Okay?' asked the sheriff confused. With the case on his hands he didn't have time for chit chats and he wasn't looking forward to the ones including his own good for nothing father.

'What about them?'

'The thing is we knew each other well and we're good friends. We've been through a lot so we were close. It wasn't rare that we would help each other out from time to time. Me working in the hospital, McCoy and Markins at the station, and Peterson as the woodsman. During our time we have stumbled upon a few very weird things. Some weirder than you could imagine. I read the newspaper. The insane murders that are happening all over town… I had this feeling. The kind you have when you look at something and realize a connection.'

John frowned, 'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean that this started before,' he nodded to himself, 'This happened before. It was never included in any files except this one,' he said and handed him the folder.

'Peterson had a son Michael. I never quite get how a nice people like Alec and Stella can end up such a terrible son. He was a drunk and he was familiar with domestic violence especially on his daughter, Clara.'

Sheriff blinked suddenly remembering the Petersons, 'It had been about-'

'Almost seven years. It was a little before the Hale fire that he died. His death certificate and any other document shows heart attack, but the truth was it was one last favor for a friend.'

The sheriff opened the folder with pictures of a crime scene which looked terribly familiar to the ones happening now, 'This looks.'

'Exactly like your crimes scenes now,' said the old man, 'We were lucky enough that Markins was the first one that found him. Some homeless man called. He was tied to a tree. Strangled. It was a butcher's wet dream. We kept him in the morgue for a week. McCoy was terrified another body would have dropped soon afterwards, but it didn't. Not a single one.'

Sheriff shook his head, 'I-I don't understand. Why would Peterson want to hid his son's murder? Would he want it solved?'

Tom sighed, 'At first we were solving it, but very soon we found some very pointing evidence. You must remember that Michael beat Clara all the time. Everyone tried to get her out, but she was a kid, and no matter how shitty her dad was he was her dad so she did nothing. She took it all in and let him. He was her dad. Somewhere before that she did managed to move with her grandparents. Mostly thanks to Talia Hale. Do you remember her?'

John nodded.

'However, with all that gang trouble we had that year her best friend disappeared. That Wellington girl?'

'I remember. Her parents were sure she didn't just run away. She already had a promising place in a conservatorium. They insisted that something happened to her. They thought Clara was involved because she refused to talk about it.'

The old man nodded, 'Yes, no matter what happened it hit Clara pretty hard. Stella, her grandmother, was very worried about her. She even went for a couple of weeks to Eichen house. Anyway, once we found Michael we started to investigate. We were thorough. At once point we were to search the house. We found something in the basement. Stella confirmed that the stuff was Clara's.'

'What stuff?'

'Now, you know that way the killer arranged the body it almost seems like a ritual sacrifice, right? Clara had dozens about all sorts of magic and natural magic themes. She had plenty of herbs and crystals there. It was weird, bizarre even. Her grandmother said she put all those things there after Paige disappearance before her father's death. It was bizarre to say the least. It was as if she believed in the occultism.'

'So you started to think she had something to do with it?' asked the sheriff.

'It was more than that. Stella said herself as well as the doctor who Clara started to visit in Eichen that she changed after her friend's disappearance. She used to spent quite sometimes with the Hales after Talia Hale finally got her away from her father, but then she just stopped. She was being antisocial, and carried many signs of depression although she refused to talk about the Hales or Wellington and what could have happened there.'

John thought about it for a moment, 'What did she talk about then with her doctor if not about her friend?'

'Her father,' said Tom shaking his head, 'The doctor said she was astonishingly opened about how much her dad hurt her. He was surprised she talked about it so much since victims of abuse are usually less open in fact refuse to talk at all. Clara talked about what he did to her and how he hurt her. Now we couldn't use any of it, but the doctor was sure that if Clara had the change in that state that she was after her friend's disappearance she would have hurt him if she had the chance.'

'So what did you do?'

'The evidence as you will find in the file is pretty clear. Clara had no alibi at the time her father was drunk. There was evidence in his car, house and we had two witnesses who claimed they saw Michael leave with a brunette about Clara's height and body structure that day. Alec was our friend, and we all figured that she wouldn't kill anyone else and hoped for the best. We all helped to cover it up, we thought it was over, but this proves something,' said the old man darkly.

The sheriff looked at the file and then back at Tom, 'Alright, you're seriously like suggesting that Clara Peterson is a serial killer who kills people in a very weird ritual sacrificial way?' asked John having trouble even if he should due to his profession that Clara Peterson could be behind it.

'Six years,' he mumbled thinking about that time. Really a few bad things happened in then. Disappearances, the Hale fire, apparently murders and…animal attacks.

'I have to go. Thanks Tom.'

'I'm sorry, if only we knew-'

'We don't know anything for sure yet,' said the sheriff, 'But this,' he showed the folder could definitely bright some light to it, 'You shouldn't have burry it, Tom. You know what this means, don't you?'

Tom nodded, 'I know. I'm just gonna go grab my jacket.'

The sheriff opened the file again going through the evidence. The only thing which was really any evidence against Clara was that she had no alibi and that they saw her leaving with her dad…brown hair. Clara had dark purple hair for a few years now, but back then she didn't dye her hair at all.

Brown hair…

They saw someone who looked like Clara walking away with Peterson. Clara use to have dark brown hair the kind that…

He oddly remembered Stiles's literature teacher from the incident with the birds.

 _Yes, that's the kind of hair Clara used to have._

He then looked back at the file. What hair color did Paige Wellington have?

 **DDDDDDDD**

' _So our pretty cello girl is best friends with our future emissary,' said Peter as Derek sat into his car._

' _No wonder she doesn't like you. Clara probably told her everything there is about what a narcissist you are,' he said cheerfully and Derek sighed again, 'Let's just go.'_

' _Oh, no, you should try to get on her good side. Clara's actually a very nice girl.'_

 _Derek shot him a look, 'Stop it. She's a minor and it's gross. You're gross.'_

' _I mean look at her. She's nicely slim and has daddy's issues,' said his uncle and he frowned, 'Daddy issues?'_

 _Peter looked over at him for a moment like he was an idiot before he laughed, 'You're really a narcissist. Clara's dad has been using her as a punching back since she was in middle school,' he started the car and Derek looked like he had been slapped._

' _W-what? Well, we have to do something? Tell someone,' said Derek and Peter rolled his eyes, 'Alright, Superman. He had been hitting her since she was in middle school. Trust me, people know she just doesn't want to leave him. He's her dad. She's pathetic that way.'_

 _As they left the parking lot Derek remain looking at the two girls feeling terrible somewhat._

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Clara watched as Derek threw a sleeping John Boyd on the bed.

'Well, that didn't go well,' she said. They had to take him to their motel since it was dark already and they weren't sure he wouldn't run on them.

'You think?' asked Derek looking down at his ripped shirt, 'Why couldn't they just listen to us?' he asked pulling the shirt off. Clara felt odd looking at him. She saw him naked plenty of times. More times than she should, but suddenly it was very weird. She felt very weird about seeing him naked, well shirtless. Why? It was weird. Why was it weird?

He looked around, 'I forgot the bag in the car.'

Clara quickly rushed to the door, 'I'll get it.' Apparently she needed a moment to calm herself the hell down. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like an idiot? She rushed to the car only to realize that he had the keys. She groaned annoyed before she turned around and ran into his warm solid _naked_ chest.

She took a quick step away, 'I forgot the keys.'

'You did,' he said calmly and moved over her to open the back and take the bag while brushing her body everywhere he could.

Did he do it on purpose?

He leaned away looking oddly at her as she was all frozen for a moment, 'You alright?'

Clara nodded, 'Yeah, totally. Uh, yeah, sure.'

Derek raised his brows and Clara closed hers to calm down. _Fan girl much?_

'I'm just tired, but I'm fine,' said Clara assuring him, but he didn't believe her, 'It's not fine.'

She made a face, 'Alright, it's not fine. We're picking up Boyd's dad for his funeral and that guy in the bar.' She shivered.

Derek took a step closer. He knew that since Morrison she hadn't been with anyone. He was giving her time to heal on her own account. It was a slow healing.

'You're fine,' he said and reached his hand to brush her hair a bit, 'I won't let anyone touch you ever.'

She chuckled nervously feeling like a teenager just like that, 'Uh, do you think you can help me feel less like damaged goods?'

'I'm pretty sure we already had this conversation,' he said touching her hair a bit. She shook her head, 'Yeah, well, I still feel like that.'

'Clara, what's wrong?' asked Derek brushing her hair a bit and she sighed, 'I haven't had a date in ages, and I just feel like…,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'Look I used to see a nice looking guy or girl and think _hey_ that could be a start of something good. They would smile at me or something and I would actually be interested in them wondering about if it was a something quick or an actually relationship…now it's just…Someone smiles at me and I shiver. I shiver and I think if they want to hurt me. That's the first thought that goes through my mind. _What if they want to hurt me?_ I'm damaged.'

Derek looked at her for a moment before he put the bag down and pulled out a shirt, 'I think. _Will she use me?_ '

Clara blinked.

He put the shirt, ' _Will she tried to hurt me? Will she get hurt? Will it be too much for her_? That's what I think.'

Clara watched him, 'Kate messed you.'

'Everyone has someone who messed them up a bit. It's unavoidable. What Morrison did was terrible, but he was a psychopath that's why he did. Not everyone we meet is like that, Clara,' he nudged her a bit, 'Have a little hope.'

'Alright, Mr. Pep talk. Thanks,' said Clara before she smiled at him a bit.

Derek watched her for a moment, 'So are you going to start dating nice people again?'

She nodded and rolled her eyes, 'Fine, I'll do my best.'

He watched her for a moment before he smiled seeing the blush on her face, 'You already like someone. Someone you know for a while.'

Clara looked horrified, 'No.'

'Liar, who is it. You remember I told you that I have to meet every single of your new boyfriends or girlfriends.'

'We're not dating so no one to meet,' said Clara trying to walk away and he took her elbow, 'Tell me. Male or Female.'

She felt like she would throw up. She had to say something, but she had to be careful not to reveal that she might have some feelings for him.

'M-male,' she admitted and Derek smirked so she added, 'Very manly.'

'Work?'

She nodded. The key to lying a werewolf who could hear your heartbeat was that you had to say as little words as possible, 'Yes.' In a way it was true.

'So is he good looking?' he asked and Clara shook her head, 'Nope, I won't say that. That's too much info and it's pointless. We're just…friends.'

Derek frowned, 'Why? Does he think you're not too good enough of something? Because then I insist you introduce us.'

'Chill, my guardian angel,' she said sarcastically.

'He doesn't see me that way, and he's taken so. We're staying friends.'

'You sure about that?' he asked and Clara nodded, 'I'm many things, but not that girl.'

Derek nodded at her, 'Alright, but you should know it's his lost-'

'Right, because everyone would _love_ a demanding and untidy nuttjob as you so kindly named me who has daddy issues,' said Clara, but he stopped her and smiled softly at her, 'The right person would.'

She wanted to ask. She wanted to asked if he would, but she couldn't he was dating someone and he was Derek whatever she was going through was just in her head. She had been alone for a while, and she just knew him so of course she felt something for him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Derek blocked Clara's way, 'I needed to ask you something.'_

 _Clara blinked looking around as people were stopping to look at them, 'You sure? People might think I'm bothering you.'_

 _He closed his eyes painfully, 'I'm sorry.'_

 _Clara raised her brows, 'Wendy was being a bitch and I let her. I hate myself for that. I should have said something, and I didn't.'_

 _He sighed, 'I knew you were talking trash about me to Paige, and I'm not asking you to stop or anything, but I want you to know I'm sorry. I actually told her that she was a bitch.'_

 _Clara nodded, 'Alright, thanks and you're forgiven, but I'm pissed that you would think that I would trash talk about you just because I'm pissed. Paige just thinks you're an asshole based on what she saw.'_

 _Derek nodded as well understanding, 'I guess there's no point in trying when I look like an asshole. Is there?' He asked giving her a soft smile before he started to walk away. Clara rolled her eyes and took his sleeve for a moment, 'You still can turn it around. If she really didn't want you to go after her she would ignore you.'_

' _Why are you telling me this?'_

' _I feel like making you a solid. You did apologize. Plus I spent a lot of time in your house and with your family. Might not be the worst idea to be decent.'_

 _Derek smiled._

' _What's going on?' asked Paige as she walked to them and eyed Derek oddly. Clara looked at the boy and then smiled sweetly at her best friend, 'Derek wants to join us to the movies tonight.'_

 _Paige looked at her as if she was insane before she turned to the boy again, 'Why? Bad consciousness?'_

' _Something like that,' he said looking a bit ashamed which confused the girl._

 _Clara looked down for a moment before she added, 'He even apologized for Wendy.'_

 **DDDDDDDDD**

He watched as she took his chocolate bar. I was the last one in the stupid bending machine.

'Don't even think about it, Clara,' he warned her as he closed the door. She shot him a wicked smile and opened it. He ran after her and she ducked to the side but he managed to catch her and put her over his shoulder, 'You asked for it. Now, give it back.'

She shook her head and tried to get out of his hold, 'Let me go, idiot!'

He threw her a bit into the air, 'Give me back my bar.'

'Fine, fine. You can have your stupid bar!' she called and through the bar on his bed. He chuckled but didn't let her instead he threw her up one more time before he caught her and took her into his arms in a bride style this time. He could see by the way she was hiding back a smile she wasn't upset at all.

'Good, don't steal my bar,' he said calmly and put her down.

'Don't touch my bar,' he told her and she giggled and looked at him. He was looking down at her with his arms around her and her face so close to his that for a moment he forgot about a few things.

He forgot he had a girlfriend. He forgot that Clara was just a friend. He forgot about Paige. He forgot about all the drama he left home. He forgot about all the pain and worries and sorrow and guilt.

He only realized or remembered the woman in his arms. How soft were her eyes. How amazing was her hair and how light she was as he was holding her.

She blinked and looked up at his lips for a moment and then back to his eyes as she opened her mouth he knew she was going to say something to ease the moment and she did.

'I-I think we should c-call it a night,' her voice dropped for a moment. He could feel it. He could sense it from her. She was aroused. He did that to her. Still, he put her down and nodded. Whatever just happened was a just a little lonely moment in the middle of the night. Nothing worth ruing his relationship with Jennifer or his friendship with Clara.

He nodded for the benefit of the both of them and watched as she went to the bathroom to get change.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Derek walked up to his living room only to find Clara playing with Cora and her dolls, 'So will they be friends now?' she asked the youngest Hale who shook her head, 'No. She's going to be her nemesis.'_

 _Clara made a face, 'How do you even know a word like that? You're like ten.'_

' _So this is you not feeling well,' said Derek looking at Clara crossing his arms. The brunette shrugged her shoulders, 'You wanted to spent some time with her, and she wanted to spent some time with you. It's fine. How was it?'_

 _He nodded, 'It was kind of great. Thanks, Clara.'_

 _She nodded as well smiling, 'You're welcome, plus you own me now.'_

 _He shivered at the face she gave him, 'Uh? What do you want then?'_

' _Not right now, but soon,' she said with a wicked grin._

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek looked over to Clara who was sleeping against the window on her side of the car. She was hugging her, and he had to make sure he slowed down every so often so she wouldn't wake up.

'You're lucky,' said John.

Derek looked at him in the mirror and then back on the road. He knew what he meant, but he just didn't have the energy to correct him. It was a tiring weekend, 'Thanks.'

'I remember when Claire and I were that young and in love,' spoke the man doing down the memory lane.

Derek sighed. He was about to tell him when he said, 'It's rare that you get connected with someone that way. You can date people and love them even, but there's just this one person that's perfect in every way. They can be messed up a bit sharp around the edges, but they're still the ones that made from the same thing you are. You bleed the same.

Derek gripped the wheel a bit tighter and looked over at Clara who was still asleep.

'Connection like that is impossible to manufacture or find, but once you do there's just no one else you can be with. No one is good enough after that person,' spoke the man, and Derek swallowed hard trying to calm down because what he just started to feel was too much, 'Then why aren't you together?'

'Because although you know they would accept you the way you are you need to leave and heal on your own to be a better person for them.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Derek walked up to Paige who was laughing so hard while Clara was fondly smiling at her. He stopped in track for a moment watching the two girls before Paige noticed him and rushed toward him, 'Hi.'_

 _She kissed him sweetly, but he couldn't stop thinking about. It was the first time he noticed how Clara's heart skipped Paige laughed. After that he started to notice things like how she looked at her. He noticed how she spoke about her, but also how she let them spent time without her without a single complain._

' _You're in love with Paige,' he blurred out as he meet her walking out of the vet's clinic one day. She raised her brows, 'Uh, no, I'm not.'_

 _He shot her a look, 'Clara, I can hear your heartbeat.'_

 _Clara sighed, 'Look don't get into that, alright? You know Paige likes you so just don't and don't tell her.'_

 _Derek shook his head and ran after her, 'I don't get it how can you watch me be with her when you-'_

' _Derek, she's my best friend. That tops everything,' she told him as if she was it was the most simple thing possible, 'When you love someone you want them happy. Whatever way that can happen.'_

 _He watched her confused. He didn't understand that. He sure as hell wouldn't just let someone else be happy with someone else if he was in love with that person. He would try to win them back. Maybe this was all a trick. Maybe Clara wanted to make Paige see what an asshole he was-then he realized she already knew that._

 _He watched Clara walk away wondering about how hard it must have been to see someone you love with someone else. He decided to act more generously toward her and not rub Paige's and his relationship in his face._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott looked panicked. Suddenly coming to visit Gerard was the worst idea ever. He told them about what happened before about how Deucalion went blind except that he didn't. Allison brought them there. He asked Nina to join them as Gerard wanted them to help him with the pain and give him so energy in return. He started with asking if they were a three way now, but with what he ended it was even worse.

'It seems only fair that an older sister would share with the younger one.'

They all froze in the doorway before they turned back to the old man.

'Oh, you still don't know. Looks like my son is still ashamed about his little infidelity with your mother.'

Allison stepped closer to him, 'Shut up.'

Scott looked at Nina who was looking down for a moment. Her mind went completely blank. She couldn't think. She couldn't think at all. She couldn't. In a moment in her mind she went through every single time the identity of her father came up to her mind. When she was with her mom around other of her kind it was pointless. No one had a father. Later in school it was a secret just like her being a succubus. No one could know. After that she it were just moments when she lost her mom or when it was some sort of father's day in school. He was a ghost in her mind she couldn't picture, but that from time to time. She knew she looked nothing like him, but she could wonder. She wondered if he mattered to her mother or not. She wondered if he knew who she was…If he knew he had a daughter…

Nina gasped before she turned very slowly to Allison, 'Is it true?'

The brunette shook her head not to lie, but when she how desperate and hurt Nina looked.

'I-I didn't know how to tell you- and dad he didn't want you to know…'

Nina didn't wait for any explanation she just ran away. Scott looked at Allison back to Gerard before he rushed after her.

He just barely managed to catch up with her.

'Let me go!' she tried to break free, but he put his arms around her tightly, 'Shush, Nina. Come on, calm down.'

She tried to break free a few times before she nodded to herself and turned around in his embrace, 'Did you know? Did you know?!'

He untangled one hand from her and put it against his chest, 'I didn't know. I swear I didn't know, alright?'

She swallowed a bit trying to calm down and nodded, 'Alright.' She laughed hysterically, 'This is brilliant. My mother a psychopath who order the killing of her best friends and my father wants nothing to do with me…,' she started to cry and he pulled her closer, 'Nina.'

She just cried in his arms, 'Did Stiles, Lydia…,' she sobbed, 'Clara? Maria?'

Scott brushed her back, 'Nin, I don't know. I didn't know and I don't know who knows.'

She sighed a bit pressing her face against his shoulder, 'Alright.'

He stroked her hair, 'It's alright. It will be alright, I'm here, Nina.'

She looked at him, 'I'm sorry, I ran out of you.'

He shook his head, 'No,' he gently stoke her cheek, 'You don't have to apologize. I-I'm sorry. I have no right-'

'I can't lose you,' she cut him off looking away; 'I can't be with people close. With Shane I was constantly on high alert and even if he never said it I knew he wanted more, but the truth is I can't give anyone more without hurting them, even you, and what terrifies me the most is hurting you or somehow messing up our friendship more than it already was. The months I spent without being able to talk to you were just…the worst even if it was what I needed. You…already mean so much to me even before I started to have feelings for you. I can't lose you. I barely can trust anyone with how people act toward me or how they hide stuff from me, but…I just can't lose,' she looked him into the eyes and he understood it all. He had been selfish. How incredibly selfish it was to play with her like that when he knew she would have to hold back and then feel guilty for slipping. He knew the moment she took his energy. He could see it in her eyes how she looked terrified when she almost lost control when he made out with her after Boyd's funeral. How selfish it is to want someone without considering what it would do to them?

He stroked her face, 'I can't lose either, Nina. I-I that summer before we were friends again was the worse time of my life. I never thought I could feel like that. We weren't friends since last January and yet it was impossibly hard not to get to talk to you or see you every day. I can't lose you either.'

He thought his summer was terrible without Allison, but the truth was the fact that he got to spent it with Nina and do all those things including summer school made it the best summer yet. He got to spent it with his best friend and the girl he…

He brushed Nina's hair away from her face where it got glued a bit to it. She was so fragile, yet strong. She thought she didn't deserve anything good, but she did. She deserved so much. He wished he could give it to her. He wished he wasn't selfish about her and was enough of a good person to let her have everything she needed. In his mind he knew that if she needed time to be sure about herself and not feel guilty every time they kissed he would give it to her. If she needed time to know for sure that _he_ wanted and had feelings for her and not the wolf or whatever, he would give that to her as well. He would give everything to her, but it wasn't because he was a good person. It wasn't because she was his friend. It wasn't because she deserved it, and it wasn't because he had feelings for her. It was because in that moment on a rainy day on a street neither knew away from everyone while they just found out Nina was Allison's step sister, Scott McCall knew when he was looking at her wet from rain and crying face that he was hopelessly and completely in love with Nina James. He was in love with her, and because of that he would have to fight for her and them to show her that they were meant to be even if she was too afraid to accept it.

That didn't make him a good person. That made him a very selfish one.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Derek was in his room playing video games. It was late at night when the car stopped by the house. He heard his mom go outside earlier, but he wasn't sure about what it was about. Lately things had been pretty tense around all of them as the packs were crossing Beacon Hills and as the hunters were near._

' _Oh God,' he heard his sister Laura from her room. He blinked. He only heard her to his werewolf hearing, but he still opened the door and walked out as silently as possible. He found Laura kneeling on the ground looking down the stairs hiding. He frowned and walked to her kneeling behind her as well, 'What happened?'_

 _She hushed him and pointed at something. He looked over her shoulder only to find his mom guiding in Clara, who had a gigantic bruise on her cheek._

 _He swallowed hard before he stood up really to walk down, but Laura stopped him, 'Don't. It will make her feel worse if she see you. She will feel like the victim.'_

 _Derek frowned, 'This isn't Psychology 101. I want to talk to her.'_

 _Laura pushed him against the wall, 'And what do you plan on saying? I'm sorry your dad uses you as a punching bag?'_

 _Derek pushed her away and watched as his mother guided Clara upstairs. Laura quickly took him to her room and together they listened as their mom set Clara in the guest room._

 _Once his mom came to Laura's room to talk to them she smiled softly at her kids, 'Clara's going to stay the night. Then she will go to her grandparents.'_

' _She's not going back to him, is she?' asked Derek worried. Fine, they weren't friends, not in the typical definition of the word, but she was Clara. She spent so much time in their house with their family. She was supposed to become their emissary, plus she was Paige's best friend. He didn't care if they weren't friends no one had to right to lay a hand on her or anyone weaker than them for that manner._

 _His mother nodded, 'Yes, she finally decided to leave the house permanently.'_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked at her phone as it rang for the billionth time. Once she saw Allison's name on the screen she rolled her eyes and turned off her phone. Scott watched her in silence. It was weird how Stiles's idea came true. He was out in a diner almost at the town's boarder with Nina who turned off her cell.

'You sure that's a good idea?' he asked, 'What if something happens?'

She sighed and put her hands on her face, 'I just can't deal with anymore of whatever right now. I need to calm down, and not think about the fact that Chris Argent is my father and that Allison is my sister because. We're not talking about any of that right now. No supernatural, no families, no friends, no us. It's just too messed up. '

'Is it though?'

She pulled her hands away and looked at him, 'I don't know, Scott, did it takes like Allison when you kissed me?'

He raised his brows at that and she sighed calming down a bit, 'I'm sorry, that was…'

'It's fine. You're upset, you can be cold and bity when you're upset,' he said waving his hand. He pulled out his phone as well and Nina watched as he turned it off.

'I texted Stiles that we're fine, but that we need a little alone time. I'm pretty sure he thinks the worst or best whatever way you look at it.'

She chuckled a bit before she remembered it again and shook her head, 'This is messed up. This is so messed up. I fell in love with you,' she looked at him with her eyes wide, 'Shit, and that's what bothers me? Allison lied to me again. And Chris was like the only decent Argent he saved my life, and covered for me and he…he's the ultra-hunter how the hell did he got together with my mom, and Allison like under a year younger than us so he totally cheated on his wife, right? And-'

'Hi, welcome, can I take your order?' asked the waitress, and Nina threw her hands up, 'I didn't even order-'

Scott put the menu away, 'She will have your strawberry chocolate milkshake with a big plate with fries and bacon and scrambled eggs a cup of coffee with more milk than water and breed.'

The waitress sighed annoyed and looked at the girl, 'Should I wait for a moment?'

Nina blinked, 'Uh, no that's actually what I want.'

The waitress raised her brows before she turned to Scott again, 'Well? What about you pregnant too?'

He chuckled, 'I'll have a strawberry milkshake and biscuits and gravy.'

She walked away and Nina looked at Scott, 'Alright how did you know I would want that?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'That's just what you do. You get upset and you eat as much junk and fat food hoping you will get fat. In your mind you think if you looked less like a Goddess you would be happier in the world.'

She watched him for a moment, 'Alright, that's weird. You can't know that.'

He shook his head, 'You're my best friend. I just noticed stuff about you. I know you,' he looked into her eyes. Maybe it would have been a magical moment, but Nina crossed her arms, 'Okay, but that's not a big deal I know you as well.'

Scot bit his lip sensing a little bit of competition in Nina's voice, 'Well, I know you better.'

'I call shenanigans.' She said as the waitress brought them their milkshakes, 'The rest will be right up.'

Scott crossed his arms mimicking Nina, 'I do.'

'No, way, you didn't even know I was into you for…months.'

'I knew something was wrong, and I knew you were aroused from time to time,' he said and she chuckled, 'That's not knowing me well, that's werewolf senses.'

'Alright, try me,' he said, 'Come one, challenge accepted.'

Nina shook her head deciding to play along, 'Alright, smartass, what do I love to eat when I'm not on a guilt or depression trip?'

'Well, you eat ordinary breakfast. You're not a fan of cereals though. If you're running late you feel guilty afterwards that you didn't eat and you grab at least some fruit.'

She looked away before she looked at him, 'Alright, you _love_ breakfast. I bet that you would enjoy brunches even, but you have to eat with someone. You don't mind waiting till school or going for breakfast to Stiles's or mine house as long as you're not eating alone.'

'It taste better when you're in company,' he defended his odd habit and Nina chuckled and took a sip through the straw.

'Fine, you want to play, Ms. James?' he asked with a teasing smile, 'You're a little healthy and cleaning freak and we both know you have that from your favorite show the Friends, Monica.'

She grimaced, 'There is nothing wrong with wanting to keep the place you sleep in clean. And how am I healthy?'

'Yeah, you run and don't try to throw it on thinking you like the thought that you're running because it's healthy, and we have coach complain to us every day at practice about how he's force by you James women to eat healthy food.'

'Well, duh, he dates Maria, but with his terrible lifestyle he might be the first one to go,' said Nina, 'We're just helping.'

'Also cleaning helps you cope with stress.'

'Fine, I like cleaning and being healthy if I'm not depressed and want junk food,' she ended the discussion, 'But what about you, Mr.? You like to pray before you go to bed.'

He blinked, 'How do you know about that?'

'When I spent the nights in your house I heard you. You don't kneel, but before I would fall asleep I sometimes heard you. At first it freaked me out, I thought you were possessed.'

'Your order,' said the waitress as she set down their food giving both of them a very odd look.

Nina looked away a bit embarrassed.

'Well, yeah, I pray sometimes. It makes me feel better. I pray for you guys, my mom and stuff. I believe in God and heaven and hell.'

Scott looked at the boy who had been eyeing Nina since they walked in from the nearby table.

Nina seemed to notice as well as she would every now and then slightly turn to him. Staring was well…not fine, but it was normal. The glow had that effect on people. Very soon in their friendship Nina explained that while some people just stared at her others had a more violent approach. This guy for instance was making noises. Horny noises

Scott sighed and stood up. Nina's eyes widened and she tried to stop him as he walked toward the boy, 'Scott, no, stop, don't. It's the glow.'

'Hey, you've been staring at my friend here very rudely while making very _rude_ noises. This is me telling you nicely to stop. If you don't I will hurt you, and if you think of tipping me off even more by making worse noises, she will hurt you,' he said pointing at Nina who was right behind him.

She chuckled feeling oddly touched by his words, 'Thank you, male supporter of the female movement.'

He gave her a quick look before he looked back at the man looking him into the eyes very intensely before he briefly fleshed his eyes at him. The man left before Nina could never say something herself as if he saw a ghost.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Paige walked to Clara's new room, 'This one is definitely cooler.'_

 _Clara giggled a bit, but nodded._

 _Paige gave her a bag, 'Derek somehow snuck into your house and brought your comics. I told him to take the most important looking things.'_

' _Well, he nailed it,' said Clara and Paige smiled before she sat down on the bed, 'You know you should have done this a long time ago, right?'_

 _Clara opened the bag, 'You don't get it.'_

 _Paige watched her for a moment before she put her hand over hers, 'Then explain?'_

 _Clara sighed and sat down on the bed, 'He's my dad. Yeah, I know he's an asshole and what he does is terrible, but he's my dad. My mom died when I was young. I barely remember her. You can't imagine what it is like to have just one parent. He may not be great, but he's the only one that I have…without him I'm all alone.'_

' _Not true, you got me and the Hales and your grandparents,' argued Paige instantly._

 _Clara shook her head, 'It's not the same…family…when you're tight there is something. A connection you can't explain. It was always just the two of us…I have just him.'_

 _Paige shook her head, 'This is some sort of abused syndrome.'_

' _Paige-'_

' _No, I'm serious. It is and you can't say it's not,' said the girl, 'But don't worry we're going to snap you out of it. We're gonna find you a date for the winter formal.'_

 _Clara rolled her eyes, 'Pass.'_

' _No, come on,' whined Paige, 'If Derek's buddies are going to be there I need you for if he will get dragged by them away.'_

 _Clara shook her head, 'No.'_

' _Come one, please,' said Paige with her puppy eyes which made her irresistible. Clara sighed and threw herself on the bed, 'Fine. But I'm not going alone.'_

' _This is awesome. Okay, who's your pick Tommy Delgado or Sam Franklin?'_

 _Clara blinked looking at Paige oddly, 'Sam's a girl.'_

 _Paige slowly nodded, 'I know.'_

 _Clara remained quiet for a moment before she looked down, 'Did something give it away or?'_

' _You're my best friend, Clara. I know who you are,' she shrugged her shoulders, 'I know we don't talk about it, but…I know, and I thought about it, but-'_

' _Paige,' Clara shook her head, 'We don't have to talk about it. I-I know that's why I wanted you to go out with Derek. I knew you liked him, so…I just want you to be happy.'_

 _Paige smiled, 'I dating a semi-jackass who can be pretty nice sometimes and have a best friend who cares for me enough to let me be happy even if it would hurt her. I got my music. As far as good life goes I'm really lucky. I guess. I don't even care what happens later I already have an awesome life.'_

 _Clara smirked, 'Oh, so you don't even care about what will happen in you Derek's relationship? Maybe a certain next step?'_

' _I'm not gonna let him get this easy,' said Paige with a determinate look on her face. They both burst into laughter after that and Paige tackled Clara and started to tickle her._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Do you think it's alright to stand on the mole?' asked Nina, 'I mean do you remember how those jackasses drove a car into the lake.'

Scott chuckled, 'Oh, man, Stiles's dad was so pissed. They had to pull it out. How does anyone can get so drunk at 2PM?'

'They start at 10AM?' joked Nina as they looked at the clean water under them, 'It was a really awesome summer.'

'It was the best summer yet,' agreed Scott, 'It always used to be just Stiles and I. I would never had imagine to spent my summer with you, or Lydia, or Isaac…or Derek.'

Nina chuckled, 'Yeah, it was an amazing summer. Do you remember how we finally got Lydia to go to the water with us?'

Scott shook his head, 'I thought she was going to kill us when she figured out what we were doing.'

'She would have if she wasn't too busy finally getting to the surface.'

Scott watched the lake for a moment enjoying the moments of peace with Nina. When he looked at her he found the blonde moving a bit from one side to another.

He smiled to himself and turned to her, 'You love to dance.'

'Well, you hate it,' said Nina and Scott was about to correct her when she added, 'But only in public. I bet that Scott McCall has some pretty fine moves he likes to keep for himself and show off only when he's alone.'

Scott laughed at that before he looked at her once more seeing how happy she looked and wishing that day would never end.

'I know you love classic music. I know you like dancing with people. People who aren't consumed by your glow and who don't want to get into your pants.'

She watched him for a moment, 'You can't prove I like dancing with people.'

'I can,' he immediately grabbed her and pulled her closer, 'I know how you felt when we danced at the winter formal.'

She looked at his lips for a second as he pulled her so close and had his hand on her back. He was definitely doing something on purpose. With how amazing today felt after what she found out she didn't have the slightest desire to stop him.

She put her hand into his and another one on her shoulder, 'You don't know anything.'

'I know that you liked it. I could see how your eyes shone-'

'Bullshit, that's so not true. I was horrified and freaking out and sad because I just found out..,' she stopped talking and swallowed as she realized what she was just going to say. On the winter formal while dancing with Scott, she realized was in love with him.

He watched her for a moment before let his hand slide lower and she thought about the dream from a few nights.

'Then I guess you manage to look even more beautiful and breathtaking when you fall in love because…I was supposed to go talk to Allison and tell her that I loved her, but for that one second, one moment,' he looked into her eyes, 'I wished I could just…dance with you. Just not deal with anything, any trouble with Allison and just be with you…With Allison it always felt so complicated like I was trying to be so hard this person she would fall in love with, but with you…as strange as it had to be since you literally make people act like nutcases sometimes just to get your attention, I was myself. It was so easy to just…be with you. Even with everything Peter messed up…you just make it all so simple.'

She listened to him very carefully. If he told her some BS about falling for her then as well. She wouldn't have believed it, but this? This she could believe.

She thought everything went to hell when Gerard told her the truth, but Scott turned everything around. She got what he meant. They were at war with an alpha pack and a crazy serial killer was killing people around them in the most sadistic way, not to mention her world fell apart once again toward, yet Scott somehow managed to make it all go away.

It turned out to be a perfect day. She didn't want to ruin it by talking about their past sins or feelings she just wanted it…to never end. She just wanted them to continue acting like they didn't have a complicated past. She was tired of playing to good girl who always did everything for everyone. She knew there was tension between them. She always knew. It was the wolf or the heat or heat of the moment, but right now she just didn't care.

She opened her mouth ready to voice her need at least once when they both hear a crack.

Nina blinked, 'Uh, what the…? Aaaaah!'

Before either of them knew it they ended up in the lake water since the mole broke underneath their feet.

'Fucking assholes with a car!' she called while Scott laughed. They were swimming in a lake after all.

He looked at the sky, 'I love this.' Oddly even the fact that they felt into lake water couldn't bring him down. He dived for a moment into the water while Nina pushed her wet hair away from her face.

She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking just kissing her best friend like that? He probably didn't even want to. She misread it, it was just… a misunderstand.

Scott got from the water gasping for air and she giggled, 'You suck at this.'

'Excuse me? You try to breath underwater for that long, Nin.'

She raised her brows, 'Is that a challenge, Mr. McCall?'

He brushed his face a bit, 'Yeah, I bet I can hold my breath for longer than you.'

'Not possible,' she shook her head.

'On three,' he said and she had to giggle at how serious he looked.

'One, two, three,' they both dived into the water at the same time. Unlike pool water you couldn't see too far under it, but you could see if something was close to you. They watched each other under water. It was weird, but she supposed that was how everybody looked under water.

She swam a bit closer to Scott at one point. He blinked. He knew he couldn't hold it for much longer so when she pulled at his shirt to get him closer, he panicked and swam up, 'Damn it, you cheater.'

Nina got out as well, 'How was that cheating? You're just bad at this.'

'Do over!' he demanded and Nina laughed before she nodded.

'Fine, one, two, three,' they dived again. He could see how Nina was smiling. It was a perfect day…he really wished it wouldn't end ever. He didn't care about anything that moment. Not the alphas, not true alpha, not school, not any other problems which took his sleep. He just cared about how Nina looked happy swimming close to him. It was easy to take her by the shoulder and kiss her. Now a thing about kissing underwater which he didn't know about is that it's incredibly clumsy and it isn't not even a bit enough if the person he's kissing is Nina. They swam to the surface lip-locked until he broke the kiss for air. They were both breathing hard with their eyes closed. Nina brushed her hair away from her face again, 'W-who won?'

He looked at her. They were inches apart. Just like that kissing Scott didn't seem like a foolish thing to do. It felt more right than anything else.

He looked at her lips while his hands went over her body still underwater, 'I guess we both won and lost.'

Nina licked her lips looking at his, 'I'm fine with that.'

'Kiss me,' she breathed it out softly not even thinking about what she just said.

He didn't have to be told twice he just tangled his finger into her hair and instantly kissed her as if they had been waiting for that forever.

The way they kissed was how all kisses should felt like. It should feel like you were waiting for it for a long time and finally got it. It should feel like you never want to break apart not even to breath or take off their clothes which was insane because they wanted nothing more than to do that, but at the same time they didn't want to let go.

He let himself out the way that he wanted to since the heat, maybe even before that when they had to fake kiss. He kissed her like he could because he really could. He held her closer as he bit her lips and caused her heart a bit when his hand found the spot behind the ear.

It was hard to kiss while they were still swimming, but he didn't care. He was not letting her go. He was just not letting her go. He couldn't. Not with the way she let out those adorable sounds he could listen to all day knowing he made her or how she felt in his arms and tasted against his mouth.

His hand grabbed her neck and he leaned a bit away before he kissed her under her chin causing her to moan, 'Scott.'

She remembered the dream and although that left her warm and bothered it was nothing like the real thing. This felt like heaven and sin literally and she couldn't get enough of it. The things Scott could do to her. When Shane kissed her it was sweet and nice and sometimes hot, but Scott kissed her with a mixture of everything making her completely be at his will and lose control faster than she ever had.

'S-scott, I can't…focus,' she said as she sucked her throat, 'I…can't stop feeding.'

'Just a little bit more, please. I can take it,' he said against her pulse before he bite her a bit causing her to let out a small startled but heated noise. He loved those sounds she let out, he loved how she was desperate to get closer to him, he loved everything about how they kissed especially since she was completely helpless to it all. He never would have thought he would be so into seeing her lose control and knowing he was the reason for it, but he was…She looked beautiful when she lost control.

'…dirty.'

Both Scott and Nina broke away from each other before they looked to the side where the broke mole was and they saw an old lady looking at them, 'I said the water is dirty. It's the third level actually. You might want to get out before you catch roundworms.'

The old lady never saw anyone get out of anywhere as fast as she saw the blonde girl and the Latino boy get out of that lake water. She was surprised since it was almost inhuman.

'Shower a few times and use some vinegar,' she called out and shook her head, 'Kids these day. They could have just do it in the car.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They were lucky as hell that Scott took of his jacket with both of their phones before they went to the mole. Nina sighed as she walked out of her bathroom. She took about ten showers and she still has this terrible feeling like something was itching her. It was probably paranoia. She hoped.

She jumped on her bed and closed her eyes remembering what happened before they found out what they were in a contaminated water. They kissed…no that wasn't right they hooked up, like some horny teens in a party except she doubted some teens could feel as intense as they did.

She opened her eyes before the moment she remembered Scott's hands on her waists and his lips against her throat she was losing it.

Nina took her still turned off phone. She needed to ask Scott if he felt itchy as well. She blushed feeling absolutely horrified that she told him to kiss her and then… had their hottest make out yet. Who was she kidding every make out they had so far was the hottest yet?

But…it was a mistake right? It was heat of the moment. They were so worried about actually getting some disease from the water they haven't talked about what happened, but then again what was there to say? We made out let's do it again sometimes? She groaned at herself for that, but _God_ …

She wanted them to make out again. When she lost control Scott should have stopped. They were in the water where he had to keep his strength so he wouldn't drown, but Scott just let her take it. Scott's energy was always _so_ tasty, but having Scott give it to her willingly while kissing her speechless? That was just too much to handle for a small heart in the ground.

Her phone got turned back on and she found dozen of messages from Allison to pretty much everyone she knew. She ran through them not bothering to open them and straight to Clara's. Unfortunately her day with Scott came to an end and she had get back to reality where Allison Argent the ex-girlfriend of her best friend who she was in love with still after all that time and the fact that she briefly dated someone else.

Maria knocked on her door as she came into the doorway. Nina put the phone aside and watched her without a single word, 'You knew, didn't you?'

The older woman watched her granddaughter before she sighed, 'I found out before they left…but I had my suspicious it was a hunter for a little while. Since I knew the Argents were in the city the same time Anna was the chances were high.'

Nina nodded, 'And you decided not to tell me.'

'What would you have wanted me to say? That a man who is a hunter sworn to kill us is your father? That a girl who's dating the boy you have a crush on since thirteen is your sister? What good would have that do?'

'It was not your or Argents or Allison's decision to make. I had right to know. It was my right, but you took it away from me,' Nina shook her head, 'Then again, what should I have expected Anna had to learn somewhere how to lie to people she cared about if she ever cared about anyone that is.'

Maria didn't let Nina's sharp words get to her. She was a child who had to let out her anger and frustration even if it was by hurting someone.

'So now you know what good did it do?'

'I would felt better if my granny and friends didn't lie about it,' said Nina firmly, 'But that's fine…I'm use to disappointment now. Everyone disappointed me one way or another it's fine.'

Nina sank to the floor after Maria left her room. She hated everything so much right now. How could everyone lie to her like this all the time? Who else knew? Who knew and just kept it a secret like that? Didn't they care that she would be devastated once she found out?

Her phone rang. She checked it.

 _I still have this feeling like I want to scratch myself – Scott_

Nina texted back.

 _Apparently Maria knew it as well_

Scott replied instantly.

 _Come over_

Nina sighed a bit.

 _Everyone will know I'm there and Boyd's funeral is tomorrow._

 _So? – Scott_

 _Come over and we can watch Friends under a blanket and freak out together about whether we have worm or not – Scott_

She chuckled at that.

 _Sounds like the perfect night in._

She almost wrote date, but she stopped herself. Sure, today was as date like as it gets, but it wasn't a real date. It was just two friends hanging out and kissing in contaminated water. No biggie.

 _So we'll be doing it Stiles's style? Ignore the problem until it goes away?_

 _If you're up for it? –_ _Scott_

She was tempted a lot by the offer.

 _My hair is still wet._

 _You can't be sick plus you can be here in less than five seconds. – Scott_

She looked at the closed door. No point in staying there if everyone was lying and Maria and her weren't talking.

 _Keep the window open._

She stood up and walked to her closet. She already had a dressed prepared for the funeral so she just took it with her shoes. She briefly thought about taking something to change, but she remembered that last time she just wore Scott's clothes. Wearing Scott's clothes was definitely a girlfriend move, but she reminded herself that today she wasn't supposed to care about those things. She just took her stuff and gone out of the window to Scott's house in a matter of seconds.

He took the dress from her and the shoes so she could easily go through the window frame into the room, 'I was just about to text you that you might want to take you clothes for tomorrow since we'll be waking up early.'

He hung her dress on his door and there was just something about the fact that he had a girl's dress in his room because the girl was going to needed in the morning after she spent the night which just caused something warm to spread inside him.

Nina brushed her still wet hair a bit, 'Do you still feel dirty?'

It took his moment to react since he was suddenly all to focus on the small drop which ran down her neck to under her shirt. It seriously looked hot.

'Yeah, I spent the last ten minutes googling what are the chances we got it,' he admitted and took his laptop.

'We don't have to always watch Friends,' said Nina as she hopped on his bed, 'I feel almost bad that I always force you to watch it.'

Scott chuckled, 'It's fine. You had a shitty day.'

She sighed, 'I always feel like I'm the one having shitty days. How come you don't have shitty days?' she asked, and it was a second, but Scott almost said that he couldn't have a shitty day if he got to spent it with her.

Scott handed Nina the shirt and boxers trying to calm down his excitement that she will be wearing his clothes again, 'The door don't close anymore. I broke them when Stiles and I had a sleep over after Boyd.'

Nina took the clothes and raised her brows, 'Do I really want to know?'

He shook his head feeling embarrassed just remembering that fiasco, 'Definitely not.'

Nina nodded to herself, 'Alright, uh. I will go change then.'

He nodded and watched as she walked into his bathroom and slowly pressed the door as close to closed as possible. He swallowed a bit hearing her clothes muffle which meant she was naked in the next room. He shook the thought away and sat down on his bed for a moment.

'Hey, Scott?' asked Nina and he instantly shot up from the bed, 'Yeah?'

'I know that give n the fact that almost everybody I know lied to me and that Boyd's dead this means me a terrible person…but today I felt happier than I felt in a very long time.'

Scott smiled softly at that, 'Yeah, I-me too.'

She came out wearing his clothes and he wanted nothing more than to either wrap her in a blanket and keep in his arms or strip naked a lick every inch of her body.

'How about _How I meet your mother?_ We definitely did a lot of challenges today,' suggested Scott. Nina crossed her arms, 'You only want to watch some sitcom because you know I love them.'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't care what we watch if you like sitcoms so much we can watch sitcoms. I like that one too by the way.'

Nina chuckled and shook her head, 'You're too nice.'

'No, I'm not am I badass werewolf,' he argued and Nina chuckled, ' _Way_ too nice.'

He narrowed his eyes at her, 'You think I can't be badass?'

She crossed her arms, 'Maybe a goodass, but-' She knew he was going to tackle her so she quickly moved away grinning.

'Predictable, Mr. McCall,' she said sweetly Scott chuckled, 'You may be fast, Ms. James, but I'm stronger.'

They both remain standing for a moment waiting for the other to make the first move. Nina finally gave in an moved to the side, but somehow Scott managed to guess where she will moved and tried to block her only for them to end up on the bed in tangled limbs with her on top of him.

Once they both realized what happened Nina giggled, 'And clumsy.'

Scott sighed before he switched their positions and pinning her down under him, 'Now you're just being mean.'

She looked into his eyes, 'Alright, you can be tough if you really want to.'

He nodded satisfied, 'Good.'

She raised her knee a bit brushing his inter tight. He shivered for a moment before he grabbed her by the waist and switched their positions. He sat up and put her into his lap.

'Whoa,' she gasped a bit at how actually strong he was to be able to lift her like that. He gently stroke her side and she looked at him in the same way she did before that made him want to devour her. So he did.

He kissed her.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina leaned away gasping as she realized she lost control again and started feeding. With Scott's hands on the edge of her (well his) boxers she was forgetting she was even doing it. Damn those hands of his.

'S-sorry-'

'It's fine,' he breathed out before he attacked her throat again. Both of them were panting hard. Nina wasn't the only one slave to her hunger Scott was hungry too, but for something else as he let out his fangs and scratched Nina's skin causing her to moan even louder than before. With Allison he never dared himself to be this rough. He was too worried to hurt her. With Nina he let it all out. He let himself out, and he loved how it felt to be able to bit and scratch wherever he could. They forgot themselves completely with Nina startling him as she was sitting in his lap.

His hands went under the fabric and she gasped even more as he touched her and then squeezed her butt without any sort of warning or ceremony like it was the most natural thing ever. He smirked against that gasp keeping his hands there until they heard the front door slap.

'Hey! I'm home!' shouted Scott's mom and Nina got off of Scott in an instance looking like the guiltiest person on earth/

Scott got up as well trying to hide and calm himself down so his mom wouldn't walk in on him having a boner.

'Hey,' said Scott's mom with a big smile on her face as she saw Nina there, 'What are you two up to?' she asked eyeing Nina in Scott's clothes which made the blonde blush even more.

'Uh, Nina is sort of staying over she had a fight with…well everyone,' said Scott. He really didn't know who besides Chris, Maria and Allison knew about Nina being an Argent so it wasn't a lie.

His mom looked at Nina who looked a little less like she just caught her with her hand in the cookie jar since she managed to calm herself down and compose herself a bit after their hot makeout which shouldn't even happened in the first place since they were _just_ friends.

'Alright, I will set the couch for you, Scott.'

'Mom!' said Scott completely red in face and Nina was right back where she was before feeling like she actually saw them doing something.

'Do you really want to have the _talk_ again? Because there is no way in hell I'll be in sixteen and pregnant with you two and some supernatural baby.'

'Jesus! Mom! Stop!' Scott covered his earns as Nina made a face. Maybe if she locked her door she could stay at home.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek and Clara went into the loft.

'Ha, no welcoming party,' said Clara as she followed Derek inside before she narrowed her eyes confused, 'You have plants in here?'

Derek threw his bag on the couch before he walked to the lonely looking green in his loft. He thought about it for a moment before he nodded to himself, 'Oh, yeah, Jennifer complained that this is not an…'

Clara licked her lips and crossed her arms, 'An _what_?'

Derek was quiet for a moment before he admitted, 'Apartment for adults.'

Clara chuckled, 'So she bought you a plant.'

He watched the plant for a moment before he looked over at Clara, 'You were right. She's amazing.'

Clara smiled at him before she looked at the plant again. He blinked as he watched it as well. For a moment he oddly felt like he's seen that look on her face before. For a moment he was fifteen again and he just found out Clara was in love with Paige…

' _Derek, she's my best friend. That tops everything. When you love someone you want them happy. Whatever way that can happen.'_

He looked at the flower again, 'Uh, so, this guy of yours.'

Clara blinked and looked at him, 'Huh?'

'Does he…know you like him?' he asked hoping to sound as casual as possible. The had a hunch and he kind of wasn't sure if he hoped it to be a mistake or not.

Clara looked nervous again with her heartbeat raised, 'Well, no, but like I said he's taken.'

Derek felt his own heart speeding up to a synch with Clara's as he asked, 'But if you really like him you should at least tell him?'

Clara turned away from him and he followed her, 'Uh, I can't. I really…,' she turned around, 'I really like him and we're good friends. I can't do that to him. I can't make things awkward between us. I wouldn't know what to do without having as a friend. I wouldn't know what to do without having him in my life that matters more than my selfish feelings. Plus the woman he's dating is a sweet woman.'

Derek watched her for a few moments. He had to cough a bit as he felt his voice shaking, 'He must really mean a lot to you.'

She hugged herself, 'Yeah, more than he should.'

He swallowed. He had to be sure. He walked up to her and hugged her from behind surprising her a bit. He pressed his chin against the top of her head. He pressed her close to him. He wanted to know if he could sense something form her, but the truth was he felt something as well.

She let out a shaky breath, 'It's fine. I-I will be fine…'

He slowly leaned away turning her around. He watched as her eyes held up fear when he touched her soft cheek. She was terrified because she felt something. He could sense it clear now. She was aroused from being so close to him. Her heartbeat was rapid he was almost worried about her.

'You're remarkable.'

She was like a deer in life. She quickly broke free to make some distance between because it was too much to stand that close to him in the moment, 'Alright. Thanks. I'm really good now so just let's not talk about that…guy.'

Derek watched her for a moment before he looked back at the plant. He never thought about the option of having something more than a friendship with Clara. Now…he couldn't not think about it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott came down in the morning only to find his mother oddly staring at the stove.

'Scott,' she turned to him, 'Did you clean the stove? I never saw it shining this bright,' said before she opened one of the drawers, 'And the spider family which lives here are gone too.'

Scott chuckled, 'That's probably Nina I heard her get up in night. She stress cleans. She also cleaned my room last night.'

'I thought it looked cleaner. Do you think we could get her to take out the-,' she opened the trash only to find the bag gone.

'-trash.'

Melissa looked at Scott, 'How can we make her stay forever?'

He smiled fondly at his mom, 'She's been through a lot.'

Melissa nodded. 'I had an odd visitor yesterday at work.'

Scott frowned a bit, 'Who?' He thought the worst before she answered, 'Chris Argent. Maria called as well, but he was definitely the odd one.' She was silent for a while, 'Is it true? Is Nina really his daughter?'

Scott nodded, 'Apparently. She hasn't talked with him yet. I think she wants to avoid the fact as long as possible.'

Melissa sighed, 'I feel so bad. How did that even happen? Did she knew Chris knew her mom?'

Scott shook his head, 'No.'

After that he was silent as he heard Nina coming down, 'I ironed your clothes. They're upstairs.'

Melissa looked at Scott and he could tell she was begging him to never let Nina leave their house.

She walked to the blonde and hugged her, 'Alright. I will go wake up Isaac and we can all get dressed.'

Nina smiled at her as she walked away.

'She knows?'

'Apparently Chris came to talk with her. He must have been worried.'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Well, tough.'

Scott watched her for a moment before he put his hands on her shoulders, 'Hey, take your time. If you don't want to deal with it, we won't.'

She looked down for a moment and gave him a fond smile, 'We?'

'I've haven't always been a good friend, and even thought a part of me thinks you should start to deal with it soon,' he admitted, 'Whatever you feel like doing, you should that.'

Nina smiled at him and she nodded, 'Thanks, it means a lot.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'So you dry humped Scott but you haven't talked about it? How does one do that?' asked Lydia stunned as they were on their way to the funeral. Nina cursed herself for not keeping it a secret, but she needed another opinion. Maybe she shouldn't pick Lydia though.

Nina looked at her, 'You made out with him in coach's locker did you talk to him about it?'

Lydia looked away, 'God no. But that was different it was clear. It was a revenge for Jackson being so much into Allison and stuff…'

'Besides we're friends…who made out sometimes…wait did we turn into friends with benefits?'

She shook her head, 'That's not right, Scott McCall is not the type if you two are making out and spending whole days together… maybe you're dating and you just don't know it?' asked Lydia and Nina started to think about it, 'That's not a thing you can't date and not date someone at the same time. You just know when you're dating…'

Lydia looked away, 'Do you know?'

'Is there something with Aiden going on? Cause I thought you were done with him,' she said annoyed and upset, but the girl quickly explained.

'I was…I am, but…something happened the other dye which wasn't him at all. Sex was the normal for us no feelings just you know…but last night…was coupley like…weird…He's been texting me non-stop,' said Lydia handing her phone to Nina who took it.

'He stopped by my house the other day. I didn't let him in of course, but it was weird. It wasn't a booty call. He just wanted to talk. He seemed desperate.'

Nina returned the phone to the redhead, 'He sounded desperate too. Promise you won't hook up with him again. They killed Boyd. They could hurt you.'

Lydia nodded, 'I promise. Plus I really can't since someone is _always_ checking up on me.'

Nina looked over at Allison who was walking toward them.

'Tell you didn't know.'

Lydia raised her brows, 'That Hot Argent has two hot daughters? Hell no, but I have so many questions about that.'

Nina shook her head, 'Me too, but not right now.'

'Hey,' said Allison as she stopped next to them, 'Nina can we talk afterwards?'

Nina looked at Allison and shook her head again, 'No. You didn't want to talk about this before so you should respect that I don't want to talk about this now. I'm just curious. Does it feel good to keep things from me over and over again?' asked the blonde. She could see it hurt Allison, so she immediately regret it and hated herself for it.

Nina rolled her eyes, 'I'm gonna go.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott opened the door for Nina, Isaac and his mom, 'Good thing Derek did get Boyd's dad to come.'

Nina nodded, 'It really helped his mom. They seemed close.'

Melissa put off her shoes, 'They've been through a lot. Claire was supposed to marry her high school sweetheart.'

Scott and Nina looked at her, 'Whoa.'

Melissa shrugged her shoulders as she walked, 'When you find the one there is no one else.'

Both teens thought about Melissa's words for a moment.

'You guys hungry?' she asked, but they shook their heads, 'Nope. We're good. Thanks, mom.'

'Yeah, thanks Melissa,' said Nina and they walked upstairs.

'I'll just go to my room for a bit,' said Isaac quietly. Boyd's death hit him the hardest along with Derek and Boyd's parents.

Scott undid his tie and hung it on the door handle, 'It's insane how many funerals we had to attend to before even finishing high school.'

Nina nodded, 'I really hope we never have to go to another one again.' She walked to Scott's bed and sat down.

'Do you think we should go talk to Isaac?' asked Nina softly so the werewolf in the other room wouldn't hear it.

Scott shook his head, 'I talked with him this morning while you were in the shower. He just needs to rest a bit now.'

Nina nodded and reached for the back zipper on her dress, 'I hate these things.'

'Come here,' he said and took her hand helped her up from the bed. She turned around and he unzipped her way down to her lower back remembering how he undid her zipper back in sophomore after the winter formal and how much he wanted to touch the soft looking skin on her back then. As he stopped and Nina didn't move away right away he realized he could.

He pressed his palm against her neck very slowly moving lowers feeling just how soft her skin was and watching how she shivered at his touch. He leaned closer his mouth just a little bit away from her ear and whispered, 'You're so beautiful.'

She swallowed hard because having Scott so close to her with her clothes undone and knowing that they kissed so many times already caused her to be incredibly daring and needy.

She slowly turned around pressing herself against his chest her nose touching his, 'I'm not sure Isaac will appreciate if we start making out right next to his room.'

Scott brushed his nose against herself, 'Well, then it's a good thing he turned the music up a while ago.'

Nina smirked at that and grabbed the back of his head pulling him toward her kissing him as hard as she could. They should probably talk about what they were doing because they were making out too many times like Lydia said, but she didn't feel like that right then. Right then she just felt like kissing Scott while he touched her naked back.

It felt so right and amazing to kiss and touch Nina. He knew he could be himself. He knew he didn't have to worry about biting her or stretching her with his fangs. He knew that there was no one against them being together. He didn't have to hid or feel guilty about hiding. But most importantly he loved her dearly. He loved spending time with her. He loved how perfectly she fit against him or how the noises she made when he touched her just right. He loved how free she could be and wild and funny and caring and ….he loved everything about her even her dark parts.

He pushed Nina harder against him feeling her chest against his wanting nothing more than to pull the fabric between them off. So he did. He slowly undressed her pushing the higher part of her dress to her waist. She was so perfect and soft. He pressed her even closer to him touching her. He didn't notice what she was doing. He didn't notice it until he couldn't breathe and he realized that Nina was feeding on him.

He took a step back holding her in place, 'Nin, I need a second…'

That was when he noticed that Nina's eyes were purple. She blinked a few times before she quickly jumped away pulling the dress back on much to Scott's disappointment even if he was currently battling for air.

'Oh my God!' she turned away from him. She was completely terrified. She lost herself a few times before, but this time she didn't even notice until Scott got weak. She swallowed hard rethinking all those other times. When she was with Shane she was always on high alert. It was also the reason they hadn't done anything too serious. With Scott she seemed to easily forget herself. Scott was a supernatural. He was far more stronger than any human so it was easy to forget she had to be careful. He could stand a lot, and the fact that she was still in love with him and he made her feel so good was only adding to the problem that she kept on forgetting herself until it was too late.

'Nina, it's fine.'

She turned around, 'No, it's not, how can you say it's fine?'

'Because it is,' he took a step closer and she took one back raising her hand, 'No. This is not fine. We making out it's not fine.' So far for the free careless hook ups.

'We can't do that. I could hurt you, and you would let me.'

'I didn't let you,' he sighed. He knew it would go the hell the moment Nina would go on a guilt trip, 'I stepped away.'

'Yeah, in the last minute,' she pointed at his legs, 'You're shaking.'

'That's not necessarily because of that,' he said grumpily and Nina chuckled looking away to look serious again, 'We can't keep on doing this I could hurt you.'

She tried to walk pass him to clear her head a bit, but he stopped her and pushed her closer to him causing them both to shiver at their proximity. He looked her straight into the eyes, 'I don't think it's possible to stop that easily.'

Nina swallowed again knowing that they would kiss again they moved or leaned just a little bit.

'I can't hurt you,' she said carefully trying to find a grip.

Scott leaned closer, 'But I can't not be with you.'

Nina got free from his grip, 'Why?'

She took a step back, 'Why now?'

'I just…I started feeling this way for a while-'

'Oh really?' she asked upset, 'When?'

Scott frowned, 'What do you mean when? Does it matter?' he asked and Nina nodded, 'Yeah, because it feels like it started after the heat and if that's the fact then it's just you being alone for too long.'

He took a step closer to her, 'You're not seriously suggesting that I developed feelings for you just because of what happened during the heat.'

Nina raised her brows, 'Can you blame me? You were completely _not_ into me for a very long time, and just after the heat this all started to happen,' she pointed between them.

'It didn't!' said Scott annoyed, 'It…started during the summer.'

'When you were still mopping after Allison?' asked Nina crossing her arms.

Scott closed his eyes, 'No, when I was mopping after the fact that I wasn't with you for months.'

She blinked confused as he opened his eyes and sat on the bed to continue, 'During the summer I felt terrible. I never felt that bad about losing a friend before. Stiles was once pissed at me for a week. Or that time when his dad got hurt on Allison's birthday? It sucked and yet it still wasn't as bad as when you cut me out of your life. We were friends for a few months, I knew it was the right thing to do, and I was supposed to feel shitty about losing my first girlfriend, yet the fact _you_ weren't talking to me was the worst thing ever. So that couldn't be because I thought we were just friends. I didn't know that then, but I know it now. A-and when Morrison took you? I was going out of my mind. I was so angry at Allison I actually thought I would hurt her. _My first love_ and I was willing to hurt her because she got you in danger and don't even get me started on Morrison. And when you started with Shane? I knew he was a good guy. I told myself that every damn time. He's a good guy. The best guy. The guy you deserve and I was still felt jealous and because of that like an asshole.'

Nina shook her head, 'I-I'm not buying this. You said you had to stop yourself from calling Allison all summer.'

Scott sighed, 'I'm starting to think that it was to feel less about you being with Shane.'

She blinked, 'I…I don't know what to say…You…it's the wolf or the heat. It's not you. You only see me as a friend.'

'Does it feel like we're just friends when we kiss?' he asked looking at her, 'Or when I touch you?' He stood up, 'Does it feel like we're friends when I bit your neck,' she let him walk up to her and touch her neck softly.

'Does it feel like we're just friends when I press you against me and kiss you until we're both breathless?' he asked looking at her.

It was too real. It was too good. Things like this don't happen to her. Something would have eventually happen which would ruin everything for her. He couldn't mean it, but now he wasn't in heat. Now he didn't act like the wolf was in control. Could it be that everything he said was truth and that he started to have feelings for her as well.

'I could hurt you…what if we can't kiss or touch until I learn to control,' she said taking a step back, 'It might take a year, or two or five. Anna didn't got it right until she was older same with Maria,' said Nina looking into his eyes, 'We couldn't do anything until I would be sure absolutely sure I wouldn't hurt you.'

Scott watched her for a moment before he crossed his arms determinate, 'Then we won't do anything until you're ready and feel completely in control.'

'Right, I already was over with this with Shane and even though he acted like it didn't bother him it would have eventually,' said Nina crossing her arms.

'I'm not Shane.'

Nina shook her head. He didn't understand it. She was doing this for his own good, he didn't understand the length of the whole thing. 'Scott, this might take years to come. I don't think you understand that yet?'

Scott nodded, 'I'm aware, but you don 't understand that I know you since you were a kid.'

She blinked confused by that statement.

'You don't understand that you were my first kiss at thirteen or my first crush ever,' he said so calmly as if it wasn't a bit deal, 'You're my best friend and I care for you more than anyone else. You don't understand what you mean to me, Nina. You just think about the past when I loved Allison and told you that I didn't love you, but things change. You weren't always in love with me, but you did develop feelings for me. You have no idea the lengths I can go for something I love.'

Her heart skipped a beat at that word.

'And I will. In fact from no one I won't kiss or touch you until you're sure I can.'

Nina raised her brows at that, 'You what?'

'You heard me. I won't kiss or touch you. I will be completely in your mercy from now on. I will do so only if you are sure I can,' he smiled at her.

Nina threw her hands, 'What the hell will that do?'

'Show you that I really mean this,' he pointed between them, 'No kissing or touching until you're completely sure and trust me that I will stay with you.'

She shook her head, 'You won't stand a chance.'

He smirked, 'We'll see.'

Nina opened her mouth to argue or to even say something because this was insane. There was no way in hell he would be able to hold on to _that_ promise. If yesterday and today proved something it was that they couldn't keep their hands and mouth off each other.

'It will be just like during the summer when I held back,' he nodded to her.

Nina shook her head again, 'You're gonna lose at the first chance.'

'We'll see,' he repeated with a small smile looking all confident in himself. Nina opened her mouth before she shook her head again. This would end badly one way or another.

She crossed her arms, 'You will lose.'

'No, I will keep my hands to myself. All I have to do is not touch you, and I won't,' she stepped closer to her as she was looking at him confused.

He smirked, 'I won't touch or kiss you until you ask me to,' he said looking purposely at her lips, 'Until you ask or beg me to.'

Nina opened her mouth stunned. He was daring her? He was daring her, a succubus, a seducer? It was in her blood and he had the nerve to dare her? No way in hell. She was succubus she lost control all the time, but she was by her kind a master in making others lose control as well.

She smirked at him with that predatory smirk he hadn't seen in a very long time, 'Oh, It's on, Mr. McCall.'

Scott reminded looking at her with a satisfied and confident face because Nina James didn't know everything. She thought he wouldn't be able to hold himself around her. She thought it was all the heat or the wolf. What she didn't know about, however, was his conversation with Stiles. His best friend asked him if he thought Nina was worth it all. She might not know or believe it, but to him she was worth it. She was worth it everything.


	35. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary** : 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing

 **A.N: Hey, thank you LexieDragomire, Amazeballs96, mulunk90, lycan, nekochinn, sobreyra274, NymphadoraBlackMalfoy, ChaoticMango, Kat272001, kayleerogers756, Huffiepuffin, Simone140089, justme2134, assassinLawson21, Too Young to Feel This Tired, CountAlucard666, elena102901, bitcchymermaidwhoreee, gooners, sandersdj94, Siriusly Potter-tastic, fat-patricia, Meg4tron, supergirlpixie, AquaJMgirl, dwamena2012 for adding to your favourites, and thank you cheywurschum, Emily Lilly Winchester,thatrebelbrielle, Tillingen, waterflygirl, deniedaccess98, Short But Deadly, IlovemeforwhoIam, Jalayia2001, Kusama-Shiori, dontunderstand, Siriusly Potter-tastic,swanqueen4, 4plywhenicry, amy1997, Alice Williams for following and thanks everyone who spends a moment to review or just to read the story. I never would have imagined that I would actually make it this far and have some many people interested in Nina and her story. Thank you again :)**

 **Anyway, enough about that, and enjoy :)**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke up in the middle of the night. He wanted to go to the bathroom so he got out of the couch and walked to his room. He wanted to be extra quiet so he wouldn't wake Nina up, but once he go to the room he found her with her laptop on and he sighed.

'Nina, it's three A.M. Go to bed already,' he said and walked to her.

'I am it bed, silly,' she said almost cute and he rolled his eyes. He almost reached to pinch her playfully for that, but stopped himself as he remembered their deal. Her eyes sparked for a moment before she turned back to her screen and he sat down next to her close, but not too much to look over her shoulder at what got her to stay up late at night.

'Who are you stalking now?' he asked looking at the blonde haired boy in the picture.

'Chris Argent,' she said and Scott looked at the boy a bit better. He was young, but it was definitely a young version of their hunter.

'Whoa,' he said.

'Does he look like me?' she asked and looked at him, 'Or Allison?'

Scott grimaced, 'Not really. I saw Anna from your pictures. You look just like her so uh. I guess it's like the succubus thing.'

She nodded, 'Yeah, I thought so. I also found out he apparently didn't cheat on his wife with Anna. I found the year they got married and I already had to be conceived by then,' she said and brushed her shoulder.

'Hey, you got time to think about all these things. Get some rest, alright? You'll be fine,' he said with a smile and I sighed, 'I just feel so confused and pissed. That no one told me like why? What is so terrible about me that people don't want to be associated with me?'

'There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect, Nin,' he said honestly how he felt looking into her eyes. She watched him seeing how intensely he was looking at her and meaning it before she sighed and said with a small smile, 'You can hug me.'

He chuckled and pulled her close pressing their foreheads together, but not doing anything else. He knew it would be easy. It would be incredibly easy to just lean in closer and kiss her like he wanted to, but he didn't. He just enjoyed what little he had by having their foreheads pressed together. Nina was wrong. He could totally deal with this. This was worth it. She was the one he loved. She was worth it.

They stayed like that for a moment before they went to bed. Nina in his while he went to the couch neither of them knew about what was happening in the school while they were sleeping.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott looked at Nina as they were both brushing their teeth next to each other. He had to admit it was nice. It should be weird to have Nina in his room constantly but it didn't. He got used to it right away. Just like having Isaac helping his mom with breakfast and other stuff it was almost natural. He smiled at her.

She looked at him, 'What?'

He shook his head, 'I'm just happy you're here.'

She chuckled, 'Weirdo.'

She knew what he meant though. There was something about her and how easily she fit into his house and his life. It should be weird. Why wasn't it weird? And why was Scott so good at keeping his end of the deal. He didn't try to touch her, well he did, but he always remembered and before he would actually touch her he didn't. It was stupid and to her utter shock she was losing. She came pretty close though. She proved herself as a tease on more occasions than one.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 _She was downstairs cooking dinner while he, Isaac and Stiles were playing video games. They offered to help, but after Isaac pissed her off she ushered them all out of the place. Once out of ear sight Isaac joked that it was as if Scott got himself a wifey._

' _Yeah, it's like those sixties. They stay in the house cook, and clean and make their husbands happy,' added Isaac._

' _Stop it,' said Scott putting the remote away._

' _Yeah, and he totally likes it. I never saw your room that clean,' said Isaac._

' _Oh, it's not just his room. She ironed all my clothes last night,' said Isaac, 'Come to think of it. Shouldn't we be worried? I mean she's a teen, she shouldn't be cleaning she should be I don't know doing something fun.'_

' _She's stressed because of Argent,' said Scott._

 _Isaac nodded, 'Yeah, uh, I spoke with Allison. She calls and texts her every day, but she just ignores her.'_

 _Scott looked at him for a moment. Seeing how tense he got when he mentioned Allison, but didn't comment it. He wondered what was that all about before he said, 'Yeah, she's not talking to Stiles either. It's so weird. It's weird to be on this side of her anger.'_

' _This side?' asked Isaac laughing._

 _Scott grimaced, 'Usually I'm the one that pisses her off and she's then mad at while Stiles is between us.'_

 _He decided to go see how Nina was doing._

' _Kiss, wifey, for me,' said Isaac and Scott rolled his eyes again before he came to the kitchen, 'Hey, need a hand?'_

 _She smiled, 'Nah, I'm good.'_

 _He nodded before he walked to her and looked over her shoulder, 'Alright, I'll admit I feel a bit weird that you cook for me.'_

' _Don't, I like doing things like that. I always did things like that growing up since I didn't have any friends, and now I got a handful once again so it's fitting,' she said and Scott really wanted to take her hand but he didn't, 'Come on, Nina. I know they messed up, but maybe they had their reasons. I don't think any of them wanted to hurt you. I think…I think they just didn't know what to say.'_

 _She looked at him for a moment before she nodded, 'I need more time.'_

 _He nodded as well as he watched her for a moment he had to admit Isaac had a point about Nina acting very domesticated. He looked down at his clothes on her before he leaned closer to her, 'You know. There's something really hot about a girl wearing guys clothes and cooking for him. Seriously_ hot _.'_

 _She looked at him before she looked at his lips, 'Yeah? How hot?'_

 _She leaned closer one little moment before touching him, 'Very hot,' he said looking at her lips getting hypnotized by the feeling of them and how amazing they looked. She licked her lips and he leaned closer._

Here were go.

 _She was sure he was about to kiss her when he suddenly chuckled nervously and stepped away, 'Well, let me know if you want to.'_

 _Nina watched in disbelieve as he walked away before she turned back to her cooking._

What the hell?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _Another thing happened when she was by his bed doing her homework. He was on the bed. She was almost finished when she looked at him and saw how he was silently reading and writing. He looked very much focused on the task at hand. He didn't even look at her completely focused. This year, he really did took his studies seriously than before. She slowly got up and sat down next to him looking at him._

' _Yes?' he asked and she smirked before she leaned closer to him, 'What do you think?'_

 _She saw how the skin on his neck got Goosebumps, but he didn't say anything just continued to read. She wondered what was up with him so she leaned even closer and very gently blew at his neck causing him to startled lean away, 'That tickles.'_

 _'Hm...what about this?' she asked and leaned closer again. She saw how he froze when she got close and bit his chin. She saw the yellow flashed through his human brown eyes and how he had to held in breath. He looked like he wanted to jump her right then, and despite the fact that she wouldn't let him in the end, she wanted to win. She wanted to prove to him that just like any other teenage boy he wouldn't just hold back or control himself and he would miss the intimate and physical side of a relationship. She wanted to prove that it was physical all of it. She wasn't sure why, but she just did. She wanted to prove that it wasn't real for him because it wasn't. They just spent a lot of time together and really he only got interested in her once Allison was gone and she was with Shane. It just looked too bad._

 _To her surprise, Scott didn't move or reach for her. He calmed down swallowed hard smiled at her and said, 'Do you want to watch something later?'_

 _She raised her brows shocked because she could feel how much he wanted her. She could see it behind his eyes, and feel it through his glow, not to mention got glimpse of him pushing her on the bed with her hands above her head and kiss her until she was breathless. It was a bit surprising he didn't go further than that in his mind._

 _'You're seriously not going to do anything?'_

 _He looked at her, 'Do you want me to do something?' he asked looking down at her lips before back at her eyes._

 _Fucking Scott. Well, fine._

 _She pushed his book away and got him on his back with her straddling him, 'What about now?'_

 _He swallowed. He definitely wanted something more._

 _She thrust her hips a bit against his and he moved to put his hands on her waists. She wasn't sure whether to stop her or not. She felt him against her and suddenly didn't feel like it was such a good idea since she was the one getting turned on as well._

 _Scott looked down where their bodies meet and then at her, 'That doesn't count.'_

 _She chuckled a bit before she leaned down and kissed him so fucking slow he was losing it. He had to think about so many other things not to kiss her back and he freaking hated it to not be able to touch or kiss her, but he wouldn't lose._

 _Once she leaned away he smirked at her although it was clear they were both taken by the slow and tender kiss, 'I'm not losing Nina. I want to be with you and I can wait with everything you want me to,' he said and slowly got up not touching her moving really close to her._

 _'I'm not giving up on this. I'm not giving up on us, and what we could have.'_

 _She swallowed. She was stunned by his devotion even more since she felt how much he wanted her in the first place, 'I never meet a guy like you. I don't think anyone met a guy like you.'_

 _He smiled at her, 'Thank you, but that's you. That's all how you make me feel. I never it to stop and I won't let it. Sex, no sex...as long as we're together, I don't care how.'_

 _She blinked at him before she got off him and went back to her homework feeling incredibly embarrassed and flushed. There was no boy like Scott McCall for sure._

 _ **DDDDDDDDDDDD**_

Nina looked at Scott again, 'So what's the plan for today?'

'Stay alive, keep a lookout for the alpha pack, and the Darach,' said Scott, and she shook her head, 'Sounds, terrible. I'm in.'

He grinned at her and took his clothes before walked to the other room to chance. They found quick routine about everything. Too quick maybe, but it was oddly sweet. Them acting all coupley.

Downstairs she already had a prepared coffee just the way she liked it and breakfast. She walked to the table, and they started to eat.

'Hey, want to take a ride with me today?' he asked and Nina blinked, 'Uh, what about Isaac?'

She just then realized that he didn't come downstairs for it.

'He already left,' he said and Nina nodded, 'Alright, sure?'

She shrugged her shoulder and they cleaned up before they went outside to his bike, 'Just not too fast. Alright?'

He looked at her, 'You do realize you're faster than my bike, right?'

'Yes, but I won't crash into a tree,' she said, but he just smiled, 'I won't either. I promise.'

Scott handed her the extra helmet and she took it before she rolled her eyes and put it on. She got behind him and pulled a bit closer putting her hands around him. It felt nice. He rode carefully. He knew it would be fine. He was always careful, but having Nina behind made him even more. He liked how she held him and how nicely she fit behind him. At one point she pressed herself closer to him and he thought she was teasing him again until, but she didn't do anything just kept her head on his back.

'Trust me?' he asked at one point and there was no pause or hesitation when she answered, 'Always.'

He knew he wouldn't lose a moment like this was everything to him. Having Nina in his room, his house, his life...it was everything. It didn't matter how long it would take for her to be sure. He would wait. He was sure he would wait forever for her as long as he could have her these close sometimes.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach pulled me aside in the hallway, 'Hi.'

Nina knew what this would be about but she nodded as well and smiled, 'Hey.'

'Look, I know something big must have happened between you and Maria. I get that I won't get involved, but can't you try and talk to her. She's taking it really bad and obviously she's sorry.'

She sighed. She knew that Maria was only trying to protect her. It was always about protecting her one way or another. Hiding her doubts about her mom, about the five, about her father. It was all to keep her safe, but it still hurt as if she was betrayed. It hurt to be left out as if she was not good enough to know things or to be in the inner circle.

She brushed her hair, 'Alright, I will talk her. I promise.'

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, 'Thanks. How are you by the way? Living with McCalls now?' the way he asked it and the smirk on his face spoke for itself. She rolled her eyes, 'Yeah, it's not like that at all.'

'Uh-huh, right,' he was still smirking, 'Either way, you picked the right one. With Shane it almost looked too forced, and Scott is actually a good one. Not a lot of those in high school.'

Nina looked at him confused, 'Forced?'

He nodded a bit sheepishly, 'With Shane it looked like you wanted to act like the best girlfriend. You tried so hard to be perfect like you were afraid to lose him. Like if he saw the real you he might run or something. With Scott? Gosh, you're so calm. You're so you. The real Nina, you know? That's very important. You can't act forever or please people to make them stay, you have to show them who you are. Once you find the person who you're comfortable enough to show him all there is about you and he sees all there is about you and doesn't judge or stops caring for you, you have to keep that person. I can see Scott doing that to you. He doesn't make you feel like you have to change or pretend. You're just you. That's the way it should be, Nina.'

She thought about it. it was partly truth. All the lies she had to tell Shane. It was a bit forced and she had to act and pretend a lot of times so she wouldn't accidentally say something. There were nice moments, but there was also the stress of telling him not to mention how she felt about Scott. Scott made her feel...just like coach said...he made her feel like herself. She wasn't pretending anything or holding anything back and neither was he. They were open and honest to each other now more than ever. They were physical with each other too. They acted in every way as if they were together or about to be together but…

'What if I'm not sure he sees me that way?' Nina found her asking, 'What if it's just me being there and us spending so much time together. That could happen, right?'

Coach watched her for a moment, 'He's a teenage boy. You living in his house definitely has an effect on the whole thing.'

Nina chuckled.

'But it can't be just that. Not with how he looks when he sees you,' he let go of her, 'When he comes around to the house for you,' he nodded, 'He has _that_ look.'

The bell rang and coach pointed behind him, 'Got to go, remember, Maria?' he asked and I nodded, 'Sure. '

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

She didn't talk to Stiles when he came to tell them about what went down last night with Deputy Graeme. She could see he was hurt by it. Another person he knew for so long and she ended up as a sacrifice, but she was determinate not to give in so easily.

They went to their seats and he came to hers, 'Look, I know it looks bad, but please can we put this aside until the sacrifices are over?' he asked and Nina looked at him, 'Just tell me, why? Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't know how, and I only found out after the whole motel incident. So I'm sorry, but how do you tell someone _hey, the arch nemesis of your kinds is your dad_?'

'Maybe you all need to spend less time thinking about how to say things or deciding what is and isn't good for me an freaking tell me things which concerns me.'

Ms. Blake came to class and looked at him before pointing at an empty seat, he looked at her and then back at the seat before he sat down. He felt shitty. Not because he didn't tell Nina. There were reasons for that. Reason she could never know, but because he also knew he should have tell her. She was his close friend and not telling her was big.

He looked at her, but she kept her eyes to the front.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris Argent walked into his daughter's room, 'I heard about the recital tonight, the, uh, thing to honor the losses at school.'

Allison nodded, ' They were murders, dad, not losses.'

'But your friends will be there, right?' he asked, and Allison raised your brows, 'If this is a subtle way of asking if my step sister will be there, then I don't know. She's not talking to me right now.'

'We're not talking about this right now, Allison.'

'Then when? Dad, how can you just ignore the fact that you have another child? And it's Nina of all people? Doesn't that mean anything to you?' asked the brunette feeling furious. She didn't tell Nina because of him. She knew if he wanted to tell her he would do so and now she found out about it from Gerard in the worse way possible and hated all of them.

Chris sighed, 'Are you going to school or not?'

She waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

'I haven't decided yet,' she said honestly and he nodded before he walked out of the room. She lied back down on the bed. How were things this messed up again? She closed her eyes. She should have told Nina from the start, but what about the video? Anna? The whole five thing? That was no way-

She suddenly heard something move by the window. In an instance she took her knife and slowly walked to it. She waited and when she heard another noise she attacked.

In a matter of moments she was on top of with a very surprised Isaac under her. She blinked breathing a bit faster than before, 'What do you think you're doing?'

Now that she knew it was him there was definitely something odd about the position.

'You weren't at school,' said Isaac.

Allison frowned, 'Did Scott send you? Is he checking up on me?'

'Maybe he's worried about you.'

Allison smirked, 'I can take care of myself.'

Isaac nodded and smirked as well looking down for a moment where she was sitting on him, 'Yeah, I've noticed. More than once.'

She got off him and helped him up, 'I might also come to help you with Nina.'

She instantly took a step closer, 'How?'

'Get her to talk to you,' he said calmly.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer was walking around the class talking, 'Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story,' she said when she noticed Lydia, who was drawing a tree to her notebook, 'I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents.'

Lydia nodded, 'You and every guy I've ever dated.'

Jennifer swallowed, 'Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way. Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board."'

'Like chess,' said Stiles suddenly.

Jennifer smiled, 'That's right, Stiles. Do you play?'

'Uh, no. My father does,' he said.

Once they walked out of the class Nina kept silent next to Stiles who kept on trying to get her to talk to him. Scott decided to cut in, 'I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk.'

Stiles blinked following him, 'What do you want to do that for?'

'The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' asked Scott and Nina thought about it, 'It would explain a lot.'

'Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan,' said Stiles.

'What's that?'

'Aiden,' said Nina and Stiles nodded, 'His twin brother is always with him now.'

Nina sighed, 'You won't like it but not _always_ ,' said Nina and looked at Stiles who's eyes widened and he frowned, 'If it's our only option.'

Scott looked puzzled before Nina said it out loud, 'Lydia.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina texted her immediately with the plane already regretting it after they all told her to stay away from the alpha, but it was their only choice. She still needed to talk to Ethan so she would have to deal. In that moment she wished that Allison was at Scott because leaving Lydia alone with the freak didn't sound make her too happy about it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

They got the boy to the side of the stairs. Ethan looked untrustworthy and very unsure at them, 'Why you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend. How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?' he asked and looked at Stiles.

The boy's eyes widened and he pointed at the alpha, 'Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-'

'Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it. We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again,' said Scott looking at him. Nina knew that look. It was Scott special look which always made her feel safe and that she could tell him anything and he would accept her. She also saw how confused Ethan was by that look probably never witnessing a look like that before on anyone.

Ethan looked hesitated, 'You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas.'

'What were you?' asked Scott calmly.

'Omegas. In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack.'

'So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?' asked Stiles and Nina shot him look that he didn't have to be that hostile.

'Something like that,' replied the boy nodding.

'What happened?' asked Scott.

'They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them,' he said almost disgusted.

'Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?'

'We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then,' explained Ethan.

'Deucalion taught you.'

'And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally,' said Ethan sounding almost proud it made sense that after so much torture the boy wanted would do anything to gain some peace, but still.

'What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?' asked Scott and Ethan nodded, 'All of them except for Deucalion's.'

'Are you sure though?' asked Nina suddenly and they all looked at her, 'I just find it hard to believe. I mean okay power I get it I fed on energy, but every single one of your pack, your family and friends. Every single one.'

Ethan nodded, 'Trust me if Deucalion asks than they that's what we're doing.'

She still felt weird about it. Killing everyone?

Suddenly Ethan hisses painfully almost falling to the ground.

Scott took a step closer worried, 'What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?'

Ethan shook his head, 'Not me. My brother.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Cora just got hit over by a weigh and ended up on the ground, but Aiden didn't just stop there and went after her again.

Lydia screamed, 'Aiden, stop! Stop! Stop!' called Lydia seeing what the alpha was truly like for the first time. It felt like Jackson all over again only more violent. It was so violent. She didn't want this. She didn't want the violence.

She reached for him, but he pushed her away causing her to hit the wall hard.

'Lydia,' called Nina before she rushed to Cora's aid. She shoved into the werewolf as fast as she could causing him to fell. When he looked at her, he wasn't thinking clear and went at her gripping her by the shoulder hard.

'Ah!'

In a second Scott was between them and Aiden was on the ground again, 'Don't ever touch her!' he said flashing his yellow eyes at the alpha not caring about their status in the hierarchy in that moment. The other werewolf hurt what was his, nor his wolf or him would tolerate such a thing.

'Don't ever touch her again,' he growled at the werewolf. Aiden recognized the look and voice immediately. He knew he did wrong. Even in the werewolf hierarchy there was a no-no which was touching someone else mate. You never touch another werewolf's mate ever.

Ethan rushed to his brother side, 'You can't do this!'

Nina saw how upset Scott was in the moment and she feared another fight. She took his hand in hers, 'Hey, I'm fine,' she spoke softly calming him down.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

'She came at me! defended himself Aiden and turned to look at Cora who was now getting up with Scott's and Nina's help. As he looked up he saw Lydia and Stiles who was slowly helping the strawberry blonde up as well. She was shivering. He took a step toward her, but she pushed herself against Stiles hold with fear behind her eyes. He swallowed shocked. The Hale girl made him lose control. Did he hurt Lydia too? He remembered pushing her away?

'It doesn't matter!' said Ethan breaking his trail of thoughts, 'Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her.'

'You alright?' asked Stiles and Lydia nodded before they went to Cora.

'Cora, you're bleeding,' she said and gave the girl a bit of her energy.

'You okay?' asked Stiles looking at the brunette.

Lydia took a careful step closer as well, 'She doesn't look okay.'

Cora shrugged her shoulders and stepped away from Lydia, 'I'll heal.'

No one looked like they believed her too much.

'I said I'm fine.'

Stiles was the first one to spoke, 'Do you realize how suicidal crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?'

Cora looked him into the eyes hurt, 'I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything.'

Scott sighed, 'We're trying.'

Cora snapped at him frustrated from everything which happened lately, 'And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies.' This was not what she remembered when she returned to Beacon Hills at all.

That hurt terribly to hear for Nina because it was kind of true.

Cora stormed out, and Stiles turned toward them, 'She's definitely a Hale. Mm. I'll make sure she gets home.'

They all nodded and Stiles went after her when Nina suddenly stopped him, 'Just so you know. We're pausing the fight. We need to crack this first.'

He smiled and nodded, 'Deal.'

Scott wanted to stroke her arm or just touched her, but decided to smile instead, 'Let's split up to cover more grounds.'

'You think something will happen?'

He nodded, 'I have really bad feeling about this.'

Nina watched him for a moment before she nodded and went to leave, 'Wait, Nin, please, be careful.'

She smiled, 'Trust me?'

He smiled as well, 'I always trust you.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer saw Derek coming out of the shadows and ran toward him, 'Where the hell have you been? And don't say that you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single worst excuse ever. Oh. God, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?'

'I'm here now. And you were safe. Trust me,' he assured her.

'I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened,' she said and he stroke her hair a bit.

'They're not gonna hurt you.'

'Some days, I just wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell,' she admitted suddenly feeling it was the honest thing she ever said in her life.

'Why don't you just come back with me?' he asked.

Jennifer frowned a bit looking disappointed, 'I can't. I've got three more classes and I put this recital together tonight. I organized it to honor the losses at the school and... and now, it just sounds really stupid, doesn't it?' she asked sounding cute.

'No. It sounds perfect,' said Derek. He looked at her feeling as a liar. He kissed her and he was holding her, but it suddenly didn't feel right. It felt like he cheated on her somehow, and he did. They were dating and he really cared for her, he could see himself falling for her, but now...Now it all felt different. He felt different, and he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend, and how she looked when they almost kissed in a dirty motel with Boyd's dad sleeping off his hangover.

He brushed her hair. He needed to sort his feelings out and deal with it. He needed to make a decision about what to do about the whole situation, and Clara not dealing with it at all was not helping.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Ms. Morrell crossed her arms as she was looking at Scott in her office, 'Why are you bothering with me, Scott, when you know the clock is ticking? When you know someone else is about to be taken?'

Scott looked at her for a moment as well before he said, 'By you.'

'Come on, Scott. Shouldn't you leave the interrogations to someone like Stilinski?' she asked teasing and he frowned.

'Are you the one killing people?'

Ms. Morrell smirked a bit, 'Are you listening to my heartbeat? No. I'm not the one killing people. Truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends. I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite.'

Scott blinked confused, 'What do you mean?'

'He wants a true Alpha in his pack. He thinks it's you. And a little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize,' she said and Scott swallowed. He still didn't feel too good about the whole idea of some sort of True Alpha. No matter what Nina said. He didn't know any good alphas and he couldn't imagine him doing any better...

Scott shook his head, 'I'm not an Alpha.'

'But you're well on your way, aren't you?' she asked.

'Then what is he waiting for? What does he want me to do?' he asked frustrated that he didn't know what was happening.

'He wants to make a killer out of you. That's what he does,' said Morrell in a heartbeat.

'But if I kill someone, I can't be a true Alpha, right?'

Ms. Morrell nodded, 'Exactly. You want the psychologist's perspective? He's an obsessive who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire he'll choose to destroy it instead. You'll either willingly become part of his pack or he'll make a killer out of you, destroying your potential to be a true Alpha.'

Scott shook his head again, 'Neither of those is ever going to happen.'

'Don't be so sure. You're playing his game. And while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead, with checkmate already in sigh,' she told him confident.

'I'm not sure but I think one of his plans involves Nina.'

Scott froze, 'What?'

'He said it involves a female very close to you. I think you and Nina grew quite close over the last year, wouldn't you say?'

He didn't let her finish he just ran outside.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Sheriff brushed his face a bit. His son and friend spent the last hour explaining to him about the supernatural world Beacon Hills and it was tiring for the both side.

'Stiles, Stiles! That's enough. I don't have time for this I need to speak with a guy from Eichan house,' said the sheriff giving away more that he wanted to.

Stiles blinked, 'Eichan house why?'

Sheriff swallowed hard, 'I may have some lead, but don't ask me about who.'

'It's someone I know and like,' said Stiles's his eye wide, 'But who? Dad!'

The sheriff sighed, 'Alright, but don't tell Nina.'

'Nina? Why would? Wait her granny?'

'No, Clara Peterson,' replied the sheriff and Stiles eyes widened. Clara? He hadn't even consider Clara...she was Clara, but come to think of it she used to train to be an emissary.

'No, Clara would never do such a thing,' said Cora feeling worse, 'I know her my whole life. She wouldn't.'

'Why do you think it's Clara?' asked Stiles, but his dad shook his head, 'I already said too much.'

'No, dad, please.'

'Look, after her best friend disappeared she was in a bad place, alright? And her dad died the same way.'

'What?'

'I think he was a practice run. I think that someone just decided to see if they could pull it off or something.'

That didn't sound right, 'Dad when was this?'

'Ten almost eleven years ago before the Hale house burned down.'

'That couldn't been Clara,' said Cora, 'That was when she quit her emissary training.'

'Emissary?' asked the sheriff before he remembered, 'This again.'

'Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready?' he asked looking at Cora, who definitely didn't feel well, but stood up from his bed, 'All right, dad, just watch this, okay?'

Suddenly there was a loud noise of something falling and the sheriff rushed behind him to Cora who was on the ground, 'Call an ambulance.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover,' said Scott over the phone as he was walking around looking for Nina.

 _'That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school.'_

Scott nodded as well, 'Then the last one's gonna be another teacher.'

 _'Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home.'_

Scott stopped in track watching as Ms. Blake escorted people to the class, 'No. No, they're not. They're all going to the recital.'

He spotted Nina and rushed to her, 'Hey, everything alright?'

Nina nodded, 'What's going on?'

He quickly explained the whole teacher thing and she frowned, 'This is bad. There will be too many of them. We won't be able to look out for everyone.'

Scott looked behind her at the twins, 'Not alone at least.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara rushed to Cora's side as the medics got her through the hospital entrance, 'What happened?' she demanded from the sheriff and Stiles, 'She fainted. She was hit over the head with a weight before.'

Clara frowned and quickly lightened a battery light into her eyes, 'Cora, can you hear me?'

'Clara, it hurts...bad.'

'Alright sweetie, let's have a look,' she helped roll the bed down the hallway leaving the sheriff and Stiles before he pointed at the desk, 'I need to go talk to Melissa for a moment, alright?'

Stiles stopped him finally returning to their previous conversation, 'What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton.'

Sheriff shook his head, 'Nothing.'

'Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash,' spoke the boy and his father shook his head, 'I don't know what I saw.'

'You saw something that you can't explain,' said Stiles remembering all those months ago when he first saw Scott and what the world was really like. When he first saw the supernatural side of the world around them.

'Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real. They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following,' he told his son getting frustrated by the conversation. He really didn't understand why Stiles was talking a about all those things.

'Yeah, and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me,' snapped Stiles frustrated as well from the lack of faith on his father's side. What the hell?

'I am listening! I have been listening!' shouted the sheriff throwing his hand up in the air desperate.

Stiles watched him confused before he understood and swallowed nodding, 'You just don't believe.'

The sheriff didn't answer and the boy nodded again as he started to walk away, 'I have to go, son.'

'Mom would've believed me.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Danny chuckled. He was always a bit nervous before a performance, but someone Ethan looked even more at edge than he was and he wasn't even in the recital, 'I know how to tie my own tie.'

'Well, you know how to do it badly. Now, it's perfect. Still nervous?' asked the other boy and Danny smiled looking at him, 'All good.'

Ethan smiled as well. Something about him just made him feel really good. He wasn't supposed to. He knew it would bring him more harm than anything else, but he did. He licked his lips slowly before he took his shoulders all serious, 'Okay. Listen. If anything happens, find me, okay? Find me first.'

Danny blinked, but seeing how worried he looked he just nodded, 'Okay, I promise.'

Ethan nodded hoping that it would be enough.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina and Scott walked around the room full of teachers like on egg shells. They were all tense. This was their shot. This was their chance to finally catch and safe someone, but it was too much. There was too many teacher. To many lose ends and-

'Scott, there are just teachers and students here tonight,' she said suddenly and he looked at her and then around. It was true. No parents or anyone else.

'Yeah, so?'

'So it's got to be a teacher or a student then and since it was someone left for dead ten years ago.'

'Someone older?'

He looked around, 'I don't know, Nin.'

'It would make sense. Someone had to get to coach's whistle and to Harris to help them and-'

Nina suddenly blinked remembering something. The whistle.

'What is it, Nina?' asked Scott.

She didn't thought of it before, but the whistle that coach had that day around his neck in the bus was a new one. Maria bought it for him and it was the first time he used it. Could it be that...she had to make sure.

She scanned the room and found Lydia, 'I have to go look into the coach's office.'

'Wait what?' asked Scott confused by her trace of thoughts.

Nina sighed before she took his shoulder, 'Go talk to Lydia.'

Scott blinked, 'Uh, shouldn't you? You're better with her. You're girlfriends,' she said and Nina shook her head, 'She doesn't need a friend to lie to her. She needs someone who she knows as the nicest and bravest person who always saves people to tell her. She needs someone to tell her that it's going to be alright,' she pressed her hand against his chest, 'When you say things, we listen because we know you and we know that you try and almost always find a way. We believe in you. All of us. Right now Lydia is confused and she thinks she's going nutts. She knows Allison, Stiles and I would tell her the sweet lies because we're here friends. She respects you. Go,' she urged him.

He watched her for a moment before he nodded and went to Lydia who was nervously looking around.

'I thought you were going home,' he said walking toward her.

'I can't,' she replied looking around before she looked at him hesitated, 'I don't know why I am the one that keeps finding the bodies, but maybe if I just stopped trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens, maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it.'

Scott could see it in her face. The thing Nina spoke about fear and hope of acceptance. He never thought he had such an effect on people. He didn't think he deserve such an effect on people, 'You get me the time, and I'll do something about it. I swear to God, I will.'

As Lydia took his hand he nodded at her. She felt like an actual nutt case most of the time with everything that's been going on around her, but not right now. Now she felt a bit braver. Now she felt that she had people, friends who believed in her. Was that all that matter? Wasn't this all she should ever want from life?

Scott looked up at Nina who smiled at him looking all proud and in that moment he knew. He knew that if he did turn into an alpha, he didn't have to suck as much as every other alpha he knew. He realized he could do better with Nina by his side. Just with her by his side. He could do anything with her by his side.

Nina quickly rushed through the hallways until she was finally by the lockers room. She went to coach's office where he was just getting dressed, 'Hey, I'm heading home. You wanted something?' he asked.

'You're not staying for the recital?'

'Not without booze. Besides I don't want to leave Maria alone. She got worse yesterday,' he admitted and Nina felt a stab in her stomach for being such a lousy granddaughter. She decided to talk to Maria the first chance she got, but first she needed to ask.

'The whistle. The one that Maria gave you and the one that Stiles threw out of the window in the bus. Did you wear it before?'

'Oh, man, I still haven't given that kid a bill,' said the older man.

'Coach, I'm serious,' said Nina instantly.

He looked at her confused before he nodded, 'Well, yeah, I mean no. Maria just got it for me and I kept it in your house until the morning I took it.'

Her eyes widened, 'You never took it to school or have someone borrow it or something?' asked Nina, and he shook his head, 'Nope. I mean the only other person who saw it was Blake when she stopped by.'

Nina frowned, 'Ms. Blake? She stopped by?'

Coach chuckled and shook his head, 'Nina, you have been so occupied with your teenage drama you didn't even notice? She had been coming to Maria's every now and then they have tea and talk.'

'Since when does Maria even know Ms. Blake?' asked Nina and the couch shrugged his shoulders, 'I don't know, I just figured they're friends. Like she's friends with Clara. They look a bit alike you know.'

He checked his watch, 'I have to go.'

'Wait, why do you say that?' she asked blocking his way.

The coach shrugged his shoulders, 'Clara used to be a brunette too. Maria sometimes even calls her Clara.'

'Wait, what?' asked Nina even more confused, 'Like she forgets?'

He nodded, 'I guess. She says that Clara came over the other few times when really Blake did.'

Nina suddenly felt very worried. She took his wrist, 'Coach, go home, now. Don't get out under no circumstances. You feel something off. Call me or 911.'

'Nina, you feeling alright?' he asked confused, 'Promise me.'

He could see the worry in her eyes and nodded, 'Alright, I will call you or 911. I promise.'

'And don't leave under no circumstances Maria, alright? And...do you know what tea do they drink?' she asked having a bad feeling about it already.

He nodded, 'Yeah, she left the small wooden box with herbs on the top shelf. You drink it too sometimes remember?' he asked and Nina's eyes widened as she realized that tea had been on that shelf almost through the whole summer.

'Don't let her drink any. I'm gonna make a Clara, real Clara, come over and check it out,' she spoke.

The coach looked confused as Nina decided to walk him to his car while calling Clara.

'Listen, don't freak out, but I need you right away go to my house and grab a wood box with herbs in it to examine them,' said the blonde once Clara picked up.

'Why? What's going on?' asked the nurse.

'I think Maria and I have been poisoned since the summer, and I think I know who the Darach is.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Cora slowly opened her eyes, 'Derek?'

Derek who was by her hospital bed leaned closer and took her hand. She looked so weak. 'Hey. Hey, I'm here.'

'What's happening to me?' asked Cora weakly. This couldn't be the hit over the head this was something else entirely.

'I don't know. But I'm not leaving, okay? Not again,' he assured her. In a moment the door slowly opened revealing a very worried looking Clara. As Cora closed her eyes he walked to the nurse. When he heard about Cora, he rushed there not thinking about the nurse he had now confused feelings about, but now he couldn't ignore it. Did he always felt something beyond friendship toward her.

When he came close he saw and sensed her distract and stopped in track, 'Clara? Clara what's wrong?' he asked and the woman swallowed hard, 'Derek. I..I don't know what say. Nina she just called and I have to go, but-Derek she thinks she knows who the Darach is...'

Derek's eyes widened as the woman took a deep breath.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Ethan looked at Aiden who was looking around his pockets for the fifth time, 'What's up?'

'Nothing,' mumbled the other twin before he sighed, 'I just think I lost my phone.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'Are you out of your mind?' asked Melissa with a frown, and the sheriff looked around to make sure no one heard them before he leaned over the front desk, 'Keep your voice down.'

'You come here and say that my best friend is possibly a psycho killer and I'm supposed to keep my voice down?' asked Melissa irritated. 'I know Clara forever. She's no killer. She would never kill anyone. Not even her dick of a dad. Trust me.'

The sheriff nodded, 'I know. I have my doubts as well, but I remembered something while digging through this file and that's why I need your help with something.'

She waited until he explained it all to her.

'The records would be over ten years old. I just need to look over a couple files,' he added and Melissa thought about it all.

'If this is about the murders, you would need a court order for that. Or someone like me that's willing to bend the rules for a handsome face. Give me the details. I'll see what I can do,' she said and started to type.

Sheriff nodded, 'Thank you.'

Once she found it she said, 'There was a patient just like you described. Slash marks all over the body. Doctors thought it had to be an animal. Oh. But there's something else. Something happened at the same time that was even stranger.'

'Birds?' asked the sheriff.

Melissa nodded, 'Hundreds of them. While the patient was in the O.R. struggling to hold on, hundreds of birds were flying into the walls, windows, like they were committing some kind of mass suicide.'

'Or like they were sacrificing themselves,' said the sheriff suddenly remembering Stiles's words.

'For what?'

'Not what. Who.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Lydia?'

'Lydia!'

Called both Scott and Stiles walking around looking for the girl.

'Anything? She's not answering texts,' said Stiles growing worrier by the second. How could it be that she always end up in the most dangerous situation?

'What do we do? Scott?' he asked just as Nina caught up to them, 'Guys. I think I know who it is. I think I know who's the Darach is,' she said when suddenly there was the most terrible loud and pinch scream echoing through the place causing both her and Scott to cover their ears hissing from pain.

'Guys?!' he asked as he watched both of his supernatural friends covered their ears. Never in her life did Nina hear a scream like that. It freaking hurt so bad. She looked at Scott confused and he blinked as well.

'Lydia,' said Scott suddenly and they ran.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer smiled down at the girl with tears in her eyes, 'Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though... And too late.'

'No, please,' she cried out as Jennifer taped her hands to the chair ready to strangle the girl with a wire again.

'One last philosopher,' she whispered.

'Drop it!' called the sheriff as he came into the room, 'There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?'

'Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy. Healers... Warriors... Guardians... Virgins,' said Jennifer with a smile looking down at the girl.

'You did a practice run, didn't you? On Peterson. Brown hair tall slim. You fooled people into thinking he left with his daughter, but he left with you. You wanted to see if you could pull it off?'

Nina ran as fast as she could she opened the door by crashing to it and finding the sheriff pointing a gun at Ms. Blake who was behind Lydia.

'Get out of here, Nina,' shouted the sheriff and the girl frowned before she realized it, 'You?'

'Nina,' called the sheriff again, but she wasted no time and rushed to Lydia only to be stabbed by something by Jennifer and end up on the ground.

'NINA!' shouted Lydia and tried to get out of the chair with tears in her eyes.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina saw white everywhere. She was looking around confused. Why was everything so white? She briefly thought she was in the room with her granny when she suddenly felt something near.

She turned around, but it moved to fast for her to see it.

 _Nina_

She started to turn around.

 _Nina_

She turned around. Why was it so white?

 _Not there, Nina_

'Show yourself!' she shouted once she had enough only to feel something right behind here.

 _We missed you, Nina. You were gone for a while. Let's go to the woods again._

'N-no, I'm not going anywhere!' she shouted before she turned around but whatever it was it was already gone.

 _But Nina we're your only friends now. You killed everyone else..._

Nina started to shake her head before she looked down and found bodies. Lots and lots of bodies.

'N-no!'

 _You killed all of them, remember?_

'NO!'

 _Allison, Maria, Lydia, Stiles, Coach, Maria, Melissa, Isaac, Harley, Chris, the Sheriff, Malia, Liam, Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Hayden, Mason, Corey, Kira, Parrish, Braeden..._

Nina closed her eyes as the list continued with names she didn't even know.

'Stop it!'

 _Open your eyes Nina._

She didn't want to. She wouldn't. She just wouldn't. But she did open her eyes and found Scott on the ground with his eyes dead turned to her direction.

She screamed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and Stiles came to the class room both of the boys ran to the girls, 'What happened?' demanded Scott as Stiles was untying the girl.

'It was Ms. Blake. She's the Darach. She took your dad and she-she did something to Nina.'

'Nina, hey, come on, look at me, Nin. Please,' said Scott slowly stroking her cheek before he pressed his palm against it.

Nina gasped as she took his energy. Her eyes were purple once she opened them and full with fear.

'Hey, you're okay. We're okay. You're fine. Nina?' he asked and the girl trembled in his arms like she was cold.

'Nina?'

Tears started to fall down her face as she put her hands on his face, 'Y-you.'

'Nina, I'm here. I got you, you're safe,' he told her, and she shook her head, 'But you're not.'


	36. The Overlooked

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary** : 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

 **A.N: Thanks everyone one for everything :) 90 reviews ^_^ it's the dream and as a special treat new chapter is here right now ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Your dad is not dead,' said Nina as they hurried to his car, 'The five said his name. Which means he is alive in the near future,' she said and then took her head into her hands.

'She won't kill him. I will.'

'Nin, stop saying that,' said Scott as he urged her and pulled her hands away screwing the deal in this case, 'You're not and won't hurt anyone. Whatever that was was just her trying to mess with you. You can't lose your focus now. I need you now more than ever. We need to find the sheriff.'

She looked into Scott's eyes before she nodded her look of sudden determination matching his. 'Alright,' she grabbed his hand, 'I think I know where she might go next,' she said getting everyone attention.

'Derek,' said the blonde, 'She picked him for a reason. If we have to act like everything she did is a trick and said is a lie then-'

'She's dating him for a purpose,' said Stiles and she nodded.

'I haven't been able to reach Clara again. I sent her to my granny's. She was supposed to have a look at the herbs in the tea she was drinking wither her. I think they made her think she was Clara.'

Stiles cursed suddenly and stopped in track. Both teens looked at him. His dad just got taken. That wasn't an easy thing to deal with. Nina looked at Scott for a second before she walked to the boy and put her hands on his face, 'Hey, look at me. Look at me.'

He did.

'I'll find him. I found you when Gerard had you, remember? And you guys found me when Morrison took me. Scott found me and Derek after the formal. We found Boyd and Cora and we found Lydia when she was in the woods. It takes us a while, but we always find everyone. Right now we know where she's going. We're going to be there faster and cut her off and save you dad, alright? Stiles looked into her eyes and Scott could see that the boy was desperate to hold on to the hope that Nina was offering. She was good at that. She was good in giving home to those who need except for herself.

Stiles took put his hands over hers on his face and nodded, 'We're gonna find. We're gonna deal wither like with every psycho bitch before and we're gonna save him.'

They nodded at each other and started to run again. Stiles got to his jeep while Nina took the spot behind Scott.

'Hey, whatever you saw,' said Scott, 'It's not real. It's a trick,' he said and Nina nodded. She needed to find Stiles's dad. She would think about that dream later. She hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Perhaps it wasn't a good thing to let Stiles drive since he was terribly shaken by what happened. His dad. The one person he never wanted to even think about losing was taken by a psychotic killer who used people as ritual sacrifices.

Once they came to Derek's Scott helped him out of the car, 'Hey, Nina's right, alright? Your dad will be fine. We'll figure this out. I promise.'

Stiles swallowed, 'I knew this would happen if I tell him, I knew it.'

Scott shook his head, 'This isn't about telling him. This is about him doing his job. He would have gone in there one way or another.'

Nina nodded, 'Tell me wouldn't you rush in if it was you with a gun?'

Stiles closed his eyes and nodded again licking his lips, 'Alright, you guys are right. Let's go. Let's freaking go and let's get that bitch.'

Nina's phone rang.

'Clara finally,' she said and picked up.

'Did you found it?' asked the blonde.

 _'On my way to Deaton's to have a look, but you should know that coach was right. Jennifer was coming over. I don't know how she did it yet, but Maria was sure it was me. I told him not to leave her. She's fine now, but I can't be sure until I know what herbs are those. She said you used to drink it as well. How did you feel?'_

Nina looked at Scott before she said, 'She stabbed me with something, and I lost consciousness. I don't know what it was though. I had a dream or something about the five...I think they've been messing with me this whole time,' she said earning both boys attention.

 _'What?'_

'Look, find out what it is. I'll be fine. Call me later.'

 _'Oh, and Derek knows. I already told him. Bye,'_ said Clara and ended the call. Nina looked at the boys, 'What about the five?' asked Stiles.

She sighed, 'Over the summer...ever since Morrison I have been hearing my mom's voice telling me shit. I thought it was her, but...it must have been the five. I think they got into my head or something.'

Stiles looked at Scott who was silent which told the boy that whatever this was about he already knew. He looked at Nina, 'We didn't talk about what you did in the bathroom. That was wolfbane, was it?'

She shook her head, 'I heard her and saw her and she just kept on telling me shit and with Shane breaking up with me and everything. I'm not sure what did it mean. I mean do they want to use me or kill me, but...I think they actually can mess me up bad. They already did sort of. I think this is how it works. She gave me something which made me hear them.'

Stiles looked at Scott who put a hand on her shoulder, 'We're not letting them do anything to you from now on. From now on. You hear or see anything and you tell us.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, whatever. Just tell us, alright?'

She smiled at them a bit and nodded taking Stiles hand for a bit, 'Promise. We're the holy trinity after all.'

Stiles chuckled, 'Yeah, Batman, Robin and Cat Woman.'

Scott put his hand on Stiles shoulder as well, 'I think you graduated to Nightwing.'

Stiles shoved him a bit before they went to Derek's all feeling determinate and hopeful. This is why Scott couldn't imagine to be an alpha. He couldn't imagine ever doing anything without Stiles and Nina.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

The hospital was in pure chaos as the storm was slowly coming to hit them. Melissa McCall was shouting at the others what to do.

'Okay, all medications should be sealed inside the plastic bags, and the patients carry it in their hands. When you've completely evacuated the room, you mark the door with a red "X," okay?'

Karen rushed to her, 'I tried like ten times, but Clara's not answering.'

She pressed her lips together, 'I'm sure, she's fine, just make sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to do.'

Suddenly a large branch crashed through the window.

'What the hell is going on?' asked a doctor.

'The weather called for mild thunderstorms this morning. And now they're saying power is already out in several towns. Hill Valley's under a flood watch,' shouted Melissa back.

'I live in Hill Valley.'

'Are your patients clear?'

The man checked his list, 'Uh... All except for Cora Hale.'

Melissa took his list and ran to Cora's room. 'Sorry, but she wasn't, uh...'

She froze in track when she found Peter Hale standing by his niece's bed with a wet cloth. She swallowed, 'You're supposed to be dead'

Peter nodded, 'I get that a lot actually.'

Suddenly Cora sat up and threw up black blood all over the floor. Melissa swallowed hard, 'This was not good.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer ran to the loft, 'Derek? Derek, where are you?' she called around the dark place.

'Right here,' said Derek stepping out into the light.

'Thank God. Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them,' she said and ran toward him putting her hands against his chest, 'I was so worried.'

Derek looked down at her, 'From who?'

'Scott, Stiles, Nina. They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me.'

'What is it?' he asked looking at her, but she could already see there was something in his eyes.

'Promise you'll listen to me.'

'I promise,' he said and she kissed him, and she knew. She took a step back, 'They're already here, aren't they? So... they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?'

Scott and the others came out of the shadows, 'We told him you're the one killing people.'

'Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense,' she said with a mocking voice.

'Where's my dad?' asked Stiles as he couldn't take it anymore.

'How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this,' she said and stepped closer to him, but he just looked cold.

'Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?' he asked.

'No.'

'Ask her why she almost killed Lydia,' said Scott.

'Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that,' said the English teacher shaking her head.

'What about poisoning me and my granny through the summer or stabbing me just a few hours ago?' asked Nina pissed looking at the woman. She hated this. She hated when someone they knew ended up as the bad guy. She hated how betrayed it felt even if they weren't close. Not to mention she hurt Maria.

'What do you know?' asked Derek.

'I know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way,' she said determinate.

'What if we can?' asked Scott taking a step closer in front of Nina and Stiles revealing a small bottle in his hands.

'What is that?' asked Jennifer eyeing the item in his hands.

'My boss told me it's a poison and a cure... which means you can use it... and it can be used against you,' he said and opened the bottle throwing the content at her.

'Mistletoe?'

It reveal her truth self for a moment. She tried to leave, but Derek grabbed her by the neck. He had his claws prepared.

'Derek, wait, wait! You need me.'

'What are you?'

'The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter. Call him!' she said breathless.

 _'It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance,'_ said his uncle once he called him still holding her under her neck.

'Mistletoe.'

 _'How did you know that?'_

He ended the call without a single word and brought Jennifer up from her feet while choking her with one hand.

'Derek. Derek, what are you doing?' demanded Scott taking a step closer.

'Her life... it's in my hands!' coughed Jennifer.

'Stop. Derek, stop!' called Stiles.

'Stilinski, you'll never find him,' said Jennifer looking at the boy as he looked worried that Derek might kill the only person who knew where his dad was.

'Derek. Derek!' shouted Scott and he let her fall to the ground.

'That's right. You need me. All of you,' she said smirking at them. Nina frowned at her. She didn't like this. This was Gerard, and Peter all over again. This was trouble. Big trouble.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara rushed to the clinic, 'Did you get my message?' she asked the vet instantly handing him the wooden box.

He nodded and took it opening it and examining it for a moment, 'So we're sure, that Nina and Maria were both taking this at least for two months?'

'Maybe more, but Nina said she didn't have as much as Maria,' she said.

He took a bottle from his cabin and started to prepare a liquid of some sort, 'What about any symptoms?'

'Nina was hearing the five apparently,' admitted Clara and she saw how Deaton for a moment stopped and looked at her before he continued, 'What about Maria?'

'She couldn't tell apart from the fact that she swore she thought that Jennifer was me. They never talked about anything too serious, but we can't be sure. How would she even find out about Nina?'

'There are many ways to find out if you spent enough time looking, Clara,' he said and added the new liquid to some of the herbs.

The herbs got eaten a bit as the liquid touched them.

'What is that?' asked the nurse looking at the now damaged plants. Deaton looked at the liquid, 'A little something that might have saved Nina's life,' he said mysteriously, and Clara frowned, 'What?'

Deaton looked at her, 'Over the last couple of months I was giving several of bottles like these to Stiles to sneak them into Nina's cups whenever she was drinking something around him.'

Clara's eyes widened, 'Wait, what?' she asked stunned, 'Why?'

The vet smiled at her, 'Because it was the only way to for her not to get controlled by the Five.'

'I don't understand.'

The vet grabbed several small bottles from his cabin, 'Take these to Maria and let her drink as much as she can. I'm it should have a reversed affect.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Derek was driving the woman, 'You should know I'm not doing this because I have to. I want to. I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me. But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do.'

'Shut up.'

'You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are,' she said.

'Stop talking,' he said coldly.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia's mom drove her home, 'Come on, I have some sleeping pills you can take a nap.'

Lydia nodded brushing her neck as if she still felt the wire around it.

Her mom brushed her back a bit, 'Hey, sweetie, you're fine. You're perfect, I promise.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

They left Scott's bike behind and took the jeep.

Stiles shook his head, 'I don't know, something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You saw it, didn't you?'

Nina looked at him, 'It's not just that it's the whole thing.' She looked outside. The storm didn't make the matters worse.

'Taking help from the enemy is never a good thing. Remember Deucalion last time?' she asked shaking her head, 'This gives me the chills.'

'We don't have a choice,' said Scott and she knew it was true, but still. She hated it.

Scott looked at Nina. He should have known it would end like this. They always got involved one way or another. He looked at Nina as she was nervously biting her lip in the back seat. God, it felt so long along when they were just the three of them like this. He already knew it would just get worse. It always did.

He looked outside remembering for a moment how just yesterday they were in their little world in his room on his bed watching a movie. He barely remember what it was about as he kept on looking at her and feeling how soft she was and how she fit against his shoulder as pressed against him like that. She smelled so good in his clothes. God, she always smelled so good, but when she then had his scent he was losing it. He never would have thought he would be the possessive time, but with her he was. With her he definitely was. He wanted to touch her so badly. He wanted to feel her against him like before making those noises that drove him crazy. He wanted to kiss her until she was breathless and bite every inch of her body. He knew he had to wait. He knew he broke the deal, but it was life or dead, but he would prove to her that he was right for her. That he was worth it. God, she was perfect in every way.

He watched as she put her hand gently on Stiles's shoulder, 'We're going to find him. Safe and alive and fine.'

Stiles let go of the wheel for a moment before he put his hand over hers. It was clear he was grateful for the gesture.

Scott looked at them fondly before they had to stop and deal with shit again.

Once they got there they all rushed out of the cars to the pouring rain hitting them hard.

'What's that?' asked Scott and Nina turned only to find Stiles with a bat in his hands.

'Seriously? Knife or a gun would have been better at this point.'

'Well, you got claws. You can suck energy, I got a bat,' said the boy before they got inside following Derek who was dragging Jennifer by the arm.

'Scott! Scott! What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating,' said Scott's mom as she caught up to them confused by why there were there.

'We're here for Cora.'

'What, all of you?' asked his mom confused before she looked at Stiles oddly, 'Why does Stiles have my bat?'

Nina would have chuckled if it wasn't so serious, 'Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now.'

Melissa sighed, 'The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those. They'll be picking up in the basement garage,' she told them and they all nodded.

'Got it.'

They all rushed to the elevator and Nina hit the button.

'You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help,' said the woman and Nina rolled her eyes.

'So you say.'

Jennifer turned to her and smiled, 'Tell me, did you have a nice nap?'

Nina frowned, 'Better the poison you've been giving me and Maria.'

She smirked, 'Hm, I bet. Did they show you something or tell you?'

'Like wouldn't know since you did that to me,' said Nina frowning at the woman.

'I didn't do anything to you, Nina,' she said and Derek pulled her arm a bit, 'Shut up.'

Jennifer shot him a look before she looked at the blonde again, 'I just triggered the Five's abilities which are growing in you,' she said.

'I said shut up,' repeated Derek.

'Whatever you saw. That's going to happen-'

Suddenly Jennifer was against the wall with a very upset looking Scott McCall. She swallowed hard. She wasn't expecting the young werewolves reaction, and she didn't liked to be surprised, 'Don't talk to her.'

He said it so slowly it made the whole place chill and Nina wondered if he could actually hurt the woman if she didn't stop.

He stepped away from her and Derek took her by the shoulder again.

Nina nodded at him gratefully before the door opened.

They went to Cora's room only to find it empty with a trail of black blood. Nina took the lead, 'Peter and the twins are there,' she said sensing them just as the door opened wide and the former alpha came through them to Derek and Jennifer's feet.

'We got a problem. Big problem.'

They all looked at the bounded Alpha Twins roaring at them.

Derek quickly shifted and went after them. Scott and Nina shared a look before they rushed to them and went to help him. Nina caught Derek as they threw him on the ground and helped him up just as they started to choke Scott. Stiles used the moment of chaos and got with Peter to Cora.

'Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing.'

'All we want is her,' replied the merged twins. Everyone looked at Jennifer only to find her going into the elevator.

'No!' shouted Nina and rushed to her with her speed just as the door closed behind. She pressed the button back up, 'You're not going anywhere.'

Jennifer shook her head, 'I don't want to hurt you, Nina, but I will.'

'You already did,' said the succubus and they continued to stare at each other waiting for the other to move.

Nina heard the door open and saw how the woman tensed just as she sensed the energy coming down the hallway, 'So? Am I leaving you with them? Or are you coming back with me?'

Jennifer frowned at her and then looked behind her before she cursed and nodded.

Nina pushed the button just as a walking stick hit the wall next to the elevator.

'Close it!' shouted the Darrach. Nina started to push the button again and again.

'Close it!'

'I'm trying!'

The door almost closed, but Kali stopped it and started to open with. Nina watched as Jennifer's eyes went white for a moment and she hit the alpha with some energy wave knocking her to the ground.

Nina watched it before she looked at Jennifer.

Jennifer sighed and pressed herself against the elevator breathing hard, 'You need more power,' said the succubus, 'That's why the sacrifices.'

The woman chuckled, 'Yeah, sacrifices for power and powers to make a sacrifice is something we have in common, that and the fact that we were both betrayed by the people we thought loved us.'

Nina watched her, 'Why would you say that?'

Jennifer froze.

'Sacrifices for power. I didn't sacrifice my heart for power. I did for my kind,' she said slowly. Jennifer stood up.

'But I took power. I took energy to do it. I took from the tree.'

The elevator door opened and Jennifer looked at the girl clenching her hand in a fist before she went after her with some sort of needle again. This time Nina was ready. She twisted the woman's arm and threw her against the wall must like Scott did before crushing her in place.

'You run out quickly of your mojo, don't you bitch?' asked Nina.

She hissed, 'Don't you want to save your granny?'

'I think you helped enough.'

She chuckled, 'Oh right, the big badass succubus. Did it feel good when you finally killed Morrison?'

Nina grabbed her head and smashed it against the elevator, 'Don't test me.'

She closed her mouth, 'Your granny won't get better. I have been poisoning the both of you since summer, but you didn't get as much.'

'How will I save her?' asked the blonde, 'I'm not telling a damn thing until you get me to Derek.'

Nina watched her for a moment still holding her pinned against the wall before she grabbed her off of it.

'You should be happy about this. At least you won't get more blood on your hands,' she said and Nina tripped her a bit, 'Look at you all violent. You wonder sometimes, don't you? Is it me or is them? Am I still me?'

Nina didn't say anything and just dragged her faster.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Thank you, Ms. McCall,' said Deucalion as Melissa pulled his walking stick from the wall and he took it smiling at the woman.

'You're him, aren't you?' she asked breathing faster.

'Him?'

'The bad guy,' she said and he smiled, 'You have no idea.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Peter carried Cora to an empty room and the others followed.

'Where's the big guy?' asked Stiles looking around.

'He's close,' said the alpha checking the rooms around them listening carefully.

'What about Ms. Blake?' he asked once he noticed that she and Nina were gone, 'What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Scott, are you kidding me?' he shouted.

'Shh, quiet,' urged Derek.

'Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend... the second one you've dated, by the way... has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?' he shouted at the useless alpha frustrated.

'Stiles, they're still out there,' said Scott nervously seeing his friend shouting at Derek. He was worried with Derek being pissed right now he might try and punch Stiles or something.

'And... and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!' he shouted at his face.

'Not yet,' said Scott and pulled him away, 'We'll figure this out. Is she really dying?' he asked and turned to Peter.

'She's definitely not getting any better.'

'There has to be something that we can do,'

Nina suddenly kicked the door opened and threw Jennifer on the ground in front of them.

Jennifer coughed, 'Bitch.'

'Takes one to know one,' replied the blonde before she looked at them, 'You guys good?'

They nodded, 'Except for Cora. We have to help her.'

'You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then.'

Derek threw a table over and rushed to her.

'Derek, wait!' Scott stopped him.

'She was trying to get out,' he said.

'I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that,' she said.

'Yeah, we should expect much given that you kill kids and folks to kill an alpha pack.' said Nina before she looked at them, 'By the way, she won't stop the killings. She needs all the sacrifices if she wants to kill them she needs all the sacrifices to get the power for that.'

'That's not true,' she snapped at the girl, 'I have another way.'

Stiles brushed his face, ':If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her.'

'Not until I'm safe.'

'I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her,' said Peter suddenly and as much as it disgust Nina to actually agree with him, she did. They needed to find the sheriff and save Cora, and she didn't trust the witch to fulfill her end of the bargain one bit.

'Works for me.'

'Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion...,' said Scott's mom suddenly and everyone looked at Scott startled and worried. Deucalion had his mom.

'Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes.'

'He's not gonna hurt her,' said Jennifer, and Nina punched her as Derek said, 'Shut up.'

Jennifer glared at the blonde, 'He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true.'

'What does she mean?' asked Derek.

'You're not the only one he wants in his pack,' said the woman and slowly stood up glaring at Nina.

'Fuck that,' said Nina, 'I'm with Peter. Let's torture her.'

'What is it succubus girl? Not so innocent anymore. I heard the first slip is the hardest, but you already got yours.'

'Shut up!' shouted Scott just as Nina was about to tell her something back. The girl then looked at him and nodded.

Scott sighed and Jennifer continued, 'Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks.'

'A true Alpha. The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott,' said Peter sounding oddly mocking and proud.

'It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here,' said Scott instantly. He didn't let the fear paralyze him like before when his mom was in danger. No, he would keep a clear head and figure this all out.

Stiles shook his head, 'Scott, your mom. I'm not sacrificing her for my dad, dude.'

Scott put his hand on his shoulder, 'My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here. We're gonna get _her,_ ' he pointed at the darrach, 'out of here and she's gonna give him back.'

'The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out,' said Derek instantly watching the exchange between the best friends.

Scott shrugged, 'I'll distract them.'

'You mean fight them,' said Derek.

'Whatever I have to do,' he replied.

'Do you think you can knock them out?' he asked Nina, 'Take enough to knock them out?' he asked and Nina frowned, 'If you get me close. Did you notice how they were fighting me?'

Peter nodded, 'They made sure not to get close or touch you.'

'I'll help you.'

'Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek,' said Jennifer suddenly.

'I wonder why?' asked Nina crossing her arms, 'He seemed pretty fine about the torture part, not sure he still has a soft spot for you.'

Jennifer held her jaw tight while Nina watched her.

'I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage.'

'An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?' asked Stiles and Peter smirked, 'Something better than a baseball bat.'

They started to dug around the room when Nina moved closer to Scott, 'You know she's right. He won't hurt your mom. Not without losing you because of it.'

Scott nodded and she took his wrist, 'Nothing will happen to her.'

He looked her into the eyes, 'Can you do something for me?'

'Anything.'

Stiles noticed how Scott whispered something to Nina and she listened carefully before she nodded and smiled at him. He felt weird suddenly. He had felt that way for a while now, he just didn't really say anything, but he did. He felt left out...

He returned to his search.

'Yeah, well you're my king and I'm you're lionheart,' she said and Scott looked at her confused before he remembered it was from a song.

'Yeah, I guess you are.'

She chuckled, 'After everything we been through you still thinks there's something I wouldn't do for you?'

Scott watched her for a moment before he nodded, 'Same here, Nina.'

They smiled at each other and he linked their hands together. She was about to say that he lost the deal when Stiles called.

'Hey, wait. What about these?' he asked showing the defibrillator.

'Do you know how to use those?' asked Derek, and Stiles put them away.

'Epinephrine?' he asked looking at the bottle.

'That's only gonna make him stronger,' commented Derek.

'How strong?' asked Peter.

They decided who will go and who will stay before Nina suddenly grabbed Jennifer and took her energy.

'Let go,' said the woman but Nina grabbed her tightly until she almost lost consciousness.

'Better safe than sorry,' she winked at her and boasted as well walked to the werewolves. She stopped next to Stiles for a moment and nodded at him in a assuring way to tell him that it was going to be fine. He nodded back sharing her belief since he couldn't feel his own.

Peter Scott and Nina came out of the room, 'Damn, and I have my favorite pair of shorts and shirt on.'

'How strong? All right, boys. Let's rumble.' said Peter before they all attack the giant alpha.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Melissa pulled the level and shut down the power in the hospital for good. 'Thank you. That was more than helpful.'

'What now? What do you want with me?' she asked looking at the werewolf with her heart in her throat.

'You? You're my gesture of goodwill,' he said with a creepy smile. She didn't like that one bit.

'What?' asked Melissa confused.

'Go find your son. Do yourself a favor, Melissa. Be careful out there,' he told her. She didn't have to be told twice although the last part felt almost like some sort of prophecy. She quickly rushed away from the roof to look for the others.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles was nervously sitting down at the ambulance waiting for what will happen next losing his mind with the waiting, 'Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right. You okay? How you doing? Wh... why do you look like you're not breathing?' he asked suddenly as he noticed that her body was not moving. He moved closer to listen to her heartbeat.

'Because you aren't breathing, are you? Oh, no. Oh, God. Oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing? Come on. Okay, okay, okay. You can do this. Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat,' he said looking inside, 'Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh... just pinch the nose and blow. Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, Cora,' he said before he started to do mouth to mouth praying that he wouldn't lose her in this ambulance.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer said as she and Derek were stuck in the elevator, 'If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are.'

'Kali already knows,' argued Derek.

'Not necessarily. She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out.'

'Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor,' said Derek.

'Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft. They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch.'

'Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again,' he said annoyed and brushed his face. He pulled out his phone. He had a two text from Clara about that she was in the James, but she was going back to Deaton soon. He tensed. He didn't like the idea of her driving at the storm outside, but at least he knew she couldn't be hurt by the alphas or the darrach.

'Worried about your other girlfriend?' asked Jennifer and he frowned at her.

'It's alright. I knew what I was getting into. I saw how you look at her and how protective you are of each other. I thought it would be impossible to get in between you, but you're denial was perfect. Probably not easy to fall for your first love's best friend.'

'Don't talk about her,' he snapped at her and she nodded, 'I was considering her for healers though, but it would be too cruel. You've been through a lot.'

She went to touch him, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. 'Don't.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Cora's lips were so cold it was as if she was dead.

'Come on. Oh, come on, Cora. Come on, breathe. Come on, Cora, breathe. Oh! You know, next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake,' he said as he finally got her to breath.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott and hurt Nina helped up seriously injured Peter, 'That shot didn't last very long. Those twins are really starting to piss me off.'

'How the hell are we supposed to get past them?' asked Scott and Nina hissed as when she put Peter down the wound on her side got bigger.

'Shit, Nina.'

'I'm fine,' said the blonde as he balanced her.

'Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up,' said the werewolves and the teens rolled their eyes before Scott touched her neck and gave her some energy to heal.

They heard the noise and quickly rushed to another room closing the door behind them. They were losing. Nina and Scott pressed against the door out of the view listening and sensing as the alpha passed them.

'Where to now?' asked the blonde just as Scott noticed the laundry elevator.

He looked at Nina, 'How about a swing?'

She blinked at him confused before in the next moment she was falling down the laundry elevator hoping she wouldn't scream.

She felt on Scott who chuckled, 'I only thought this happens in movies.'

She got off him, 'Ah, if only the circumstances were better.'

'Yeah, next time you're on top of me I hope you could stay a while.'

She chuckled and they quickly ran outside.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked at sleeping/unconscious Cora, 'You're pretty, you know that?'

He shook his head, 'That was stupid.'

He looked away before he looked at her again, 'You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe... maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body. You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious. Not to mention that I feel a bit left out. Nina and Scott seemed like they're together a lot, and I love them. I swear I do. They're my best friends. I thought it was super annoying when they were ogling each other like love sick puppies, but this feels like I'm the one left alone now. I hate feeling like that. I lied to Nina. I lied to Nina through the whole summer about something I was doing. I'm doing it to protect and, but I can't tell her and she's not that great about lies, you see. She hates them actually. Uh, anyway, I'm not jealous or not happy for them. I am. I lost, but yeah, I would think it wouldn't change things. I would thing that we would still hung out all three of us. Maybe it's just a phase, but...' he stopped talking as he heard something. He saw the Alpha twins walk through the garage. He tried to calm down so they wouldn't heard his heartbeat when in a second Scott hit the door nearly giving him a heart attack.

'Stiles! Stiles, open the door!' he shouted.

'Sorry,' said Stiles and opened to allow Peter to get in.

'Where's Derek and Jennifer?'

'Stuck in an elevator,' said Nina.

'I have to go back for them and my mom.'

'Okay, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago.'

'Stay here. Nina?'

'I'm not letting you go alone. You're going I'm going,' she said and he nodded. There was no time for arguments. They looked at Stiles before they rushed to the inside again.

'You know how haunted houses are scary in movies?' asked Nina as they walked.

'Yeah?' asked Scott.

'Hospitals are fucking worse.'

He chuckled at her before he noticed her side, 'Jesus, Nin, come here.'

She looked at him, 'Scott, I'm fine.'

'Come on, just a little bit,' he said and took her hand linking their fingers together. She watched him. He had so strong yet soft hands. She liked the contrast of their skins and how she always seem to find right in against him. They both did. They were wired that way. Nina bit her lip feeling his delicious energy before she took a step closer and put her hands on his cheeks.

He blinked at her before she kissed him tendering. He immediately even if a little bit confused put his hands on her back bringing her closer to him enjoying the softness of her lips and the kiss itself. It made him want to melt against her. Nina James was a pro at kissing because even with killing alphas, a missing friend and danger everywhere she could kiss him so lovingly and fondly causing him to forget about the whole world and want to press her against the wall. She probably didn't even mean it with a kiss like that.

Once she finished the kiss she took her time pulling at his lower lip definitely making him hornier than ever. He swallowed blinking at her confused trying to calm himself down.

Nina smiled a bit before she said, 'I just left like today deserved something nice to happen,' she said and nodded to herself, 'This was nice.'

He brushed back a bit closing his eyes and breathing her in, 'No, this was _way_ more than Nice.'

Once he opened his eyes Nina pressed their foreheads together and nodded, 'We're fine.'

'We're alive, so yeah, we're good.'

They stepped away and started to walk.

'Wait,' she stopped him, 'I know where Melissa is. I can get her, but the twins are also ahead.'

He nodded, 'Do it.'

She nodded as well and quickly ran. He heard noise and knew they must have spotted her. He went to her aid, but she must have just thrown something and ran while they alphas took him under the neck.

'Where is she? We're trying not to hurt you.'

'Try harder,' said Scott choking.

':Hey! I'd like to try something,' said Melissa suddenly as Nina brought her with her and she used the defibrillator on the alphas. They fall to the ground releasing Scott.

'Whoa, Ms. McCall,' she said looking at them shocked. 'Sweetheart, get up! Come on,' she said and got him.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Anything? Derek, I know what you're thinking... that I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch. But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought... "Is that her real face?" "The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe.. Is that what she really looks like?"' said Jennifer and Derek almost wondered if he should punch her to shout her up already. He couldn't believe it. He got fooled once again. Again.

'Julia Baccari. That was my name.'

'I don't care.'

'I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters. I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self. Do you know what else is? Your face. The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize,' said Jennifer and Derek kept on looking straight in front of him not daring to meet her eyes, 'I still don't care.'

'But I bet you're curious. I bet you wonder exactly what happened,' she said.

'You were an emissary. They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved.'

Jennifer nodded, 'I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill.'

'For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire. But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter. Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin. You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power. Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found,' she said and Derek froze remembering that.

'When I healed I decided to avenge myself. I was young and unsure so I decided to try it first and see what will happen.'

Derek still didn't look at her and she smirked, 'Do you remember Clara's daddy? The one that beat her all the time?' she asked and Derek frowned ready to tell her not to say her name when she said suddenly.

'I killed him.'

He looked at her and she smirked, 'I was surprised that Clara didn't recognize me, but then again my face was ruined and a voice can chance in years. Plus she wasn't herself then much.'

'What are you talking about? When?'

'When she got to Eichen house after Paige's dead. We were roommates for a while.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason,' as she walked with the teens.

'He had to have a reason. I don't think he does anything without a reason,' he said and looked at Nina who looked just as nervous.

'Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it. I got that covered,' she said as they walked.

'Don't worry, we won't let him get to you again.'

Melissa smiled at the blonde before she hugged her a bit. Scott couldn't help feeling better as he knew his two most important women were with him.

Nina suddenly sighed, 'Isaac, Allison and Chris.'

They turned the corner and there they were with Argent pointing the gun at him.

'Hi there.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Coach looked outside, 'Whoa, that's one hell of a storm coming.'

Maria looked at the small bottle Clara just brought her. She was nervous played with it for a while now.

'Bobby, can you sit down for a moment, please.'

The man blinked at her before he sat down, 'Sure, you feeling better?'

She smiled, 'I wanted to talk to you about something.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?' she asked after he managed to shut her up for a while after throwing the bomb about Clara on him.

'No,' he said.

'It's a Norse myth. Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world. His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked. But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief, Loki. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked. Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it. So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays... so that we will never overlook it again. We were the overlooked... the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked.'

'You killed innocent people,' he said.

'So have you. I know the real color of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means. And your saint Clara? She kept going on and on about how much she wanted her father dead. I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll never hurt again.'

'You can't beat them,' he told her immediately.

'Are you sure about that? Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you? What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?' she asked and Derek looked at her, 'We lose all our power.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Don't hate me,' said Isaac suddenly as he got Nina out of her class for some reason. It took her a moment to sense Allison's approaching energy. She would have left, but Isaac blocked her way, 'Please, Nina. She's really sad.'

Nina raised her brows at him, 'How would you know? What are you friends now?' she asked looking at him and he swallowed, 'Uh, just talk please?'

Nina sighed as Allison walked to her slowly with a very sheepish look on her face, 'I want you to know that I know I messed up, and that I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.'

Nina crossed her arms. She didn't say anything, but since she didn't walk away Allison took it as a good sign, 'I didn't know for long. I found a video that Anna left for my dad about you.'

This surprised Nina, but she still didn't say anything.

Allison closed her eyes before she continued, 'The reason I also didn't want to tell you is because there are things I didn't want you to know. Things Anna said.'

Nina blinked seeing that Allison really looked devastated, 'When I found out it all clicked, you know. I was shocked, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. The fact that you never affected dad, Kate, me or Gerard. The fact that dad tried too hard to keep you away from all that. Why Gerard wanted you dead so much. I was shocked and I hated myself for it,' Allison swallowed hard feeling tears gathering in her eyes, 'I ruined your life. I almost got you killed and you've been nothing, but a friend to me. I wanted us so bad to be friends again, and we were getting there, and I just didn't want you to hate me again which I guess you do anyway. I just...I just didn't want you to see the video. It should have been your choice not mine, and I'm sorry, and if you don't want us to be friends anymore...we don't have be. I won't force you anymore.'

Nina watched her for a moment before she uncrossed her arms.

'When did you found out?' asked Nina and Allison sighed, 'After we came from France. I was snooping through dad's things and there was this USB drive I played it and...'

'What did she say? Anna, I mean,' asked Nina almost afraid to do so but she had to know. If it was about her she had a right to know.

'Anna said that faked her dead with Morrison, and that she then convinced him to kill the other succubus so you would be the one who would give your heart to the ground. That you could be very dangerous.'

'How dangerous?' asked Nina, and Allison swallowed, 'She said that you might be controlled by the five. She thought that they could be doing something to you and that they could control you without knowing it.'

'Am I?' she asked worried.

Allison quickly shook her head, 'No. I checked. Whatever you were doing you're not, but I can't tell you that.'

'Why the hell not you just said-'

'If you knew what it was they could maybe control you again,' said Allison hoping it wouldn't upset Nina.

The blonde looked away, 'Whatever is that they were doing with, I'm not doing it anymore?'

Allison nodded, 'Yeah, I checked. You're not. I promise. I won't let them control you or hurt you.'

Nina swallowed, 'What if...what if I hurt someone?' she asked stepping closer to the brunette. Allison looked her into the eyes. She knew this was a test, but it didn't matter she knew the answer, 'You're my sister. You're my best friend. I don't care. I protect you and help you anyway possible there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

Nina checked to see if Isaac was done before she stepped even closer to Allison, 'What if I already someone? I feed on Lydia when she bleeding in the hospital after the winter formal. I hurt Scott plenty of times. I had that freakout when I found out you and Scott had sex...,' she looked away before she looked into her eyes, 'I kill-'

'I know,' she said and Nina's eyes widened.

'I did some digging,' she shrugged her shoulder, 'I knew he wouldn't kill himself, and I saw how angry dad was... he was angry like that when he saw that I almost crossed the line so...I know.'

Nina waited before she shook her head, 'But you never-'

'It doesn't matter to me. For all I care, that piece of garbage can burn in hell. I would kill him myself. I don't care. You're my friend.'

Nina watched her. She sort of got why Scott accepter her. He didn't know. He probably didn't understand it. Allison was trained to take a thing like that as an act of predator and eliminate the threat. Still, she didn't care.

Nina looked at her, 'If I do something,' she closed her eyes shaking her head.

'I won't let you do anything, and I help you,' said Allison determinate.

Nina reached for her and pulled her close. Nina remembered to the time she first hugged Allison. She remembered thinking that after Scott, Allison was her favorite second hugger. Maybe it was a family thing. It definitely felt like that with all those times they screw each other over and forgave each other. Yeah, definitely a family thing.

'If nothing else we got the same taste in men.'

Allison chuckled and they leaned away from each other to look at each other, 'Sisters, huh? That might need some getting used to.'

Allison nodded, 'Yeah.'

They hugged again. If only one of the Argents would accepted her as a supernatural. She was glad it was Allison.

They all gathered around to discuss what was happening. 'So then they're essentially trapped?' asked Chris as they started to talk. Nina avoiding his gaze as much as possible.

'Yeah, right. There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on.'

'But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right? And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them,' said Isaac.

'You've got us now,' said Chris.

'It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles's dad or Cora,' said Scott.

'I don't even think I know which teacher this is.'

'She's... she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot. No, it's just... just an observation,' he said as he saw the look everyone was looking at him after the comment.

Nina rolled her eyes, 'She the one that was in the class when the birds came through the window...' She looked over at Allison before she reached for her hair and put it in front of her face thinking, 'How good are you at running in high heels?'

Allison blinked, 'Good enough. Why?'

'Text Derek,' she told Isaac, 'Tell him we're going to need Blake's boots.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris watched the blonde as she walked talking to Allison. His two daughters. His two daughters. His blood. He swore to protect her and he hurt her by the lies. He knew he couldn't deny or cover it anymore, but he still felt like he wanted to. Not because he was ashamed of her or hated the fact that she was supernatural, but because he didn't know how to be her father. He raised Allison. He knew her inside and out. Nina was new. He had no memories with her, yet she didn't feel like a strange. Yet, he would risk his life for her in a heartbeat. Yet, he would take away her pain if he could. She looked so much like Anna, but she was nothing like her. She was a good person and a good kid and she seriously nothing like Anna. Anna was a player from the start. She had an agenda like everyone else. Nina was a good kid. He remembered the first time he saw her. She came to the house and helped Allison unpack. She was smiling politely, and despite the shorts she looked nothing like others of her kind. She just wanted in and he couldn't help thinking than that she looked like Anna. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize her. He had made sure she was fine over the summer, but now? She and Allison were both mixed in things again. He couldn't protect Allison who was living with him, he definitely wouldn't protect Nina. He needed to talk to her. He knew he did.

He hesitantly walked up to her. Nina turned around crossing her arms, 'Now's not the right -'

'Later, please, I want explain everything.'

Nina nodded, 'Later.'

They all got ready for action.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

It worked they fooled the alphas and got Cora to the car. As Stiles was running he noticed something. He suddenly noticed the form hanging in the ambulance.

 _Parent or guardian._

'No,' he breathed out and ran.

'Scott! Scott, wait!' he shouted as he saw Scott looking down at Derek in the empty elevator.

Nina gave him so energy, 'What the hell?'

'She doesn't want law enforcements. She was wants parents. Parent or guardian!' he shouted at Nina and her eyes widened as she realized that she wrote guardian as well for Maria.

They quickly went after Scott.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Mom! Mom!' shouted Scott. No, this was not happening. She didn't just got taken. Not his mom. Not both Stiles's dad and his mom. Not both of them.

'They're gone. Guardians, Scott. If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you. Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles's father back,' said Deucalion once he was at the roof.

Scott suddenly was seven years old and after his parents' divorce, he was alone for the night and had no idea what to do. Sure, he wasn't alone. He had his babysitter, but he was terrified. His mom was in work, but he had this terrifying feeling like she was never coming back or something. What if she wasn't? He couldn't imagine his life without his mom, he just couldn't.

He tried to make it right. He picked Jennifer over Deucalion and got his mom taken along with Stiles's dad.

He was so stupid. He tried so hard and he still messed up. He had no choice.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Scott. Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him,' called Stiles as he saw his best friend walking away with the alpha.

Scott turned around his eyes were shining with tears he didn't let out, 'I don't know what else to do.'

'No, there's g... Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always... we always have a plan B,' he said, but Scott shook his head, 'Not this time, Stiles.

'Scott,' said Stiles feeling like crying as well.

'I'm gonna find your dad. I promise you this. I will find him, and bring him back. I'm sorry, I pushed you to tell him. I shouldn't have. He shouldn't have gone involve and I promise I will make it right. I will bring the both of the home.'

'Scott!' shouted Stiles desperate.

He stopped for a moment and waited. Scott looked at Stiles and Nina as Deucalion waited for him.

'Trust me?' he called at Nina. She answered in a heartbeat.

'Always.'

Nina took Stiles hand, 'Let him. We'll figure this out.'

Stiles tried to run, but she stopped him with tears of her own, 'Come on. We'll figure this out, Stiles.'

Stiles looked at her before he pressed his forehead against hers and hugged her trying desperately not to cry. Nina held him hoping it was some comfort knowing a few things about anything the only living relative in danger.

'It'll be fine. I promise,' she didn't know. She fucking didn't know, but if she would promise it and make it all better at least a bit, she would. She would lie for her best friend to make him feel better in that moment as he was holding her so tight as if without her his world would fall apart. Her heart in the ground bled for him a bit.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Melissa woke up tight up.

'Hey. Hey. You all right?' asked the sheriff as she was sitting opposite to him. She nodded, 'Oh, God, where are we?'

'I don't know. Looks like a root cellar to me, but, uh... she called it something different. She called it a... a Nemeton,' he said and they looked around still hearing the storm outside. 


	37. Alpha Pact

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary** : 'BECAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH POWER YOU HAVE OVER ME!' she shouted so loud she knew her neighbors must have heard, 'You own me, you control me, I give up everything just to be near you even though I know you will never love me. I hurt for you, I bleed just to be with, and I hate myself every single time I look at you or Allison knowing what I'm thinking, what I want because I want you to be with her. I'm torn between wanting to do the right thing as you friend and between wanting to do what _I_ want. So don't you dare accuse me of trying to break you up when I've done nothing, but fought for you guys.'

 **A.N:** **Thank you for adding to your favourite** **IamMyselfTonight** **,** **MyLovelyLonely** **,** **Padfoot-Angelo** **,** **non of ur business sorry** **and Oz and guests for the reviews and for reading :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina tried to calm down. She felt like the whole room was spinning as she watched Stiles punch unconscious Derek in the elevator. Her mind briefly drifted to when she saw him do the same when the werewolf was poisoned by a bullet and fainted in the vet's clinic.

'Derek?'

'I should haven't have let her go alone,' she whispered softly.

'Derek, come on!' shouted Stiles and punched him again.

'Scott asked me to...'

 _Try keep an eye on my mind once we find her, please._

He said it to her when they were looking for something to help them against the twins. She should have keep an eye on her. She said she would...

'Derek!' shouted Stiles and punched him again only to have the werewolf wake up and look at him startled and confused, 'Where is she?'

'Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom,' said Stiles as they both stood up.

'She took her?' asked the alpha horrified.

'Shouldn't have left her alone,' said Nina.

'Knock it off, you didn't know,' said Stiles before he nodded at Derek, 'Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here,' said the boy all sweaty and panting.

Derek almost felt, but Stiles managed to caught him, 'Whoa.'

'What about Cora?' asked Derek trying to stand still.

'Peter and Isaac got her out. Go will figure something out,' he said and the werewolf nodded. Derek put his hand on Stiles shoulder confusing the boy before he nodded, 'Thanks for protecting her.'

Stiles blinked completely taken by the thank you and watched as the werewolf stepped away and quickly ran to the door.

Nina suddenly gasped, 'Stiles?'

'What?'

'If she's taking guarding...what Maria?' she asked and Stiles's eyes winded, 'Go. I'll stay and deal with the cops, you go home and make sure she's alright, okay. We will call each other and if you find Scott,'

'I'll bring him back, I promise,' she said and quickly ran to her house. Hoping she was wrong and Maria wasn't taken.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'You see the twins?' asked Isaac as he watched Peter tense in the car.

'No. But I see the Argents,' he said worried.

There was a distant howl in the dark and Allison moved closer to her father, 'What is it?'

'A retreat,' said Chris.

Isaac watched them before he spoke, 'Not to bring up uncomfortable memories, but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and then they burned you alive, hmm?' he asked and turned around only to find the werewolf gone and the door opened.

Isaac blinked confused, 'Uh?'

'Where are the others?' asked Chris as he got out of the car.

'I don't know. Scott and Stiles went back for Derek and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out,' spoke. There was another car which came Derek's. He got out and rushed to the other car to take his sister.

'Where's Scott and Stiles?' asked Allison.

Derek picked her up and quickly carried her to the back of his car before he returned, 'Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now.'

'What about Scott and Melissa?' called Chris over the wind of the storm.

'Jennifer took Melissa,' said Derek and everyone froze at the new problem.

'What about Scott? Derek, where's Scott?' shouted Allison as he wouldn't answer. He stopped in track and slowly turned around.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina rushed to her house.

'She hasn't been able to stand up. I said I would call an ambulance, but she doesn't want me to,' said the coach and pointed to living room. Nina ran there and found Maria under a blanket, 'Hi, sweetie.'

She kneeled to her, 'Hey, how are you? Are you hurt?'

'I think I've been losing my touch,' she said and added a smile, but Nina felt like crying, 'Come on, we can call an ambulance.'

She shook her head, 'That won't help now, my dear.'

Nina licked her lips, 'I can't lose you. I won't lose you. I won't stay alive without you, okay? I swear the God I will kill myself if you die, okay? I won't lose you. I have just you. You're my granny,' she said and her voice shook as she spoke.

'So melodramatic, Nina. We're not like that. We're strong. We're the seductresses. We're the fighters. We're the survivors.'

'Then survive, alright? Because I lost so much I can't lose any more. I can't live without you. I got just you. If I lost you I'm all alone, I can't be alone. You promised I wouldn't be alone, remember?'

Maria smiled at her and brought her face closer to kiss her forehead tenderly, 'You're so brave my child. The bravest of them all and the kindest and the sweetest and the best granddaughter imaginable.'

'Don't say that, snapped Nina with tears running down her face, 'Don't say that like we're supposed to never see each other again because I can't deal with that. I can't. Don't you dare to say goodbye to me because I won't accept that, alright?' she asked shaking her head, 'I can't.'

Maria closed her eyes feeling her own tears. It would have been easy to say. She lived a long and happy life. She made friends, she enjoyed life, she traveled. She had a daughter and a granddaughter, who she knew would take care of herself, but still leaving her alone broke her heart. No amount of friends will prepare you to be alone. Having friends gave a lot, but if you once had a hole from the absence of family it was never filled.

She brushed her hair, 'I will do my best, dear.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles was clapping his leg against the table. He couldn't stop and he hated it. He hated being this nervous, but he was all over the place. He almost wished he didn't tell Nina to leave cause he was losing his mind. He looked to the side at the ground of police officers when he suddenly saw the FBI agent and cursed under his breath. Just to make things worse.

'A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker. Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?' asked the man as he came to him. He hated this guy so much. He was the asshole who left Scott feeling like he was not good enough. No one should have made people feel like that. Definitely not their dads.

'If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid?' replied Stiles not even sorry.

'Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?'

'I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours.'

'Is he drinking again?' asked Agent McCall, and Stiles shot him an offended look before he asked, 'What do you mean, again? He never had to stop.'

'But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?' he asked and Stiles shot him a look, 'All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U."'

'How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?' he asked and Stiles sighed, 'I don't know what happened here. I was stuck in the elevators the whole time.'

'You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?' asked Agent McCall already knowing the answer.

Stiles shot him a confused look, 'What name?'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Isaac looked Cora. She didn't just look good she also smelled. She smelled like a dead animal.

'She's dying, isn't she?' he asked feeling already as if he was mourning for her before he could help himself.

'I don't know,' admitted Derek.

'So what are you gonna do?' asked Isaac trying to calm down and focus on something else. He couldn't help Cora anyhow, but maybe he could find a way to help find Melissa and the Sheriff or someone.

'I don't know,' said Derek again.

Isaac snapped at that annoyed, 'Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer. Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?' demanded Isaac.

Derek looked at him, 'Maybe.'

Isaac stopped shouting looking at him for the first time seeing the real loneliness in his eyes. He always held himself so much together. He always looked so unbreakable so strong like a rock, but he was alone. He was hurting. He was human just like all of the,/

'I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her.'

Isaac shook his head, 'There's no time! The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing,' he said bitterly and ran through the door slamming it behind.

Peter: I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott.

Derek: Scott's not an Alpha yet.

Peter: But he's on his way, isn't he?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Chris followed Allison and Stiles to his office, 'The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately.'

'You were to me and Nina,' she said crossing her arms, 'Even if it was in a wrong way. You were sort off. I know you had your reasons why you didn't want her to know, and I think she knows as well, but...look we can't lose you. She took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence,' she said determinate.

'Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me,' added Stiles.

'I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us,' said Allison.

'Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away,' said Stiles crossing his arms.

Chris shook his head, 'Stiles, don't give up hope.'

'They could already be dead,' mumbled the boy, 'It is a possibility.'

'I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place,' he said sure.

'And you're one of them.'

'Then let's not wait around to see the next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help,' he told the boy and they all came close to his desk to look at the map.

'You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?' asked the boy worried.

'I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you.'

Stiles nodded and looked down, 'Where do we start?'

'The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank,' he spoke.

Stiles frowned, 'Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?'

'Only if she didn't succeed the first time,' he said and Allison added, 'Scott's boss.'

'Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something,' nodded Chris.

'That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help,' Stiles brushed his face already tired from the night and everything.

'What about Lydia?' asked Allison.

'Lydia? What can she do?' asked Chris confused about what could the strawberry blonde do useful.

'Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent. She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them,' said Stiles/

Chris frowned, 'What is she? Psychic?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders unsure, 'She's something.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara tried to open the door a few times, but they were shut so hard she couldn't.

'What the-?' she got worried and she started to hit them, 'Hey!'

Peter opened, 'Sorry, we had a dramatic storming out unfortunately.'

She frowned before she walked pass him immediately spotting the girl on the bed. She sighed before she went closer and put her hand on her forehead, 'This is bad.'

She dug through her pocket and brought a crystal out.

Derek frowned while Peter looked interested, 'A crystal. I heard of those. It must have been very hard to make them.'

Clara shot him a look before she looked back at Cora, 'I have three left. That's it. I can give it to her one at a time, but...'

'But?' asked Derek worried and Clara looked at him, 'There might be a way to actually cure her.'

'Tell me,' said Derek in a heartbeat and Clara nodded, 'You, an alpha could cure her, for a price.'

Derek nodded, 'I'll do anything. Tell me.'

She took his hand and turn it around to show his claws.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Whoa,' said Stiles as he saw how prepared they were and how much guns and weapons they had, 'I thought you guys were retired.'

'Retired, yes. Defenseless, no. Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately,' explained Chris.

'Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely,' said Stiles. He needed do get Scott to talk to them. They needed to do this together like always. He just knew it.

'Both of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right,' Chris said as he saw how both of them had that look on their faces like the disapprove. He understood that in the situation where the young werewolf had no way out, he chose to try to trust an enemy. He would too honestly if it was him.

'What about Nina?' he asked suddenly.

'She went to see Maria. With Jennifer poisoning her she was worried,' said Stiles, 'She also thought she might be the next guardian.'

Suddenly Isaac appeared in the doorway, 'I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but... Well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina appeared behind him, 'I just came to say that I'm gonna try and look for her in the woods. I knew where Nemeton was once, maybe I will find it again.'

Chris went around the table, 'It's dangerous to go after her alone. We're going as ground.'

She grimaced, 'I'm faster than all of you together. You will slow me down,' she said and went to leave. Stiles and Allison shared a look while Chris ran pass Isaac after the blonde.

'Nina, wait,' he said and she stopped and turned around.

'Nina, I understand that you're upset,' said Argent and she shook her head, 'No, you don't get it, alright? Maria is dying I know she is. You-how did you feel when your wife died? Was it agony?' she asked seeing the hurt that flashed through his face, 'Was is? Well, now when you think about Allison and the possibility of her getting hurt isn't it like all that agony again? Over and over until you calm yourself that she's fine? Because Maria isn't fine so that's how I feel all the time. You-She's the only family I have left,' she saw how he nodded and explained, 'We don't know each other. Me, you, Allison. You guys are strangers to me. Maria is like... she's like my mom. She raised me and took care for me and always loved and helped me and was there. That's family,' she sighed, 'I can't stand the thought of losing her, alright?' she asked.

He nodded, 'I understand more than you know, Nina. Family isn't just blood or name. It runs deeper and has more meaning to people who experience what it is like to lose it.'

She sighed, 'I can't lose her. Not her.'

She walked passed him outside.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'What the hell are you doing?' shouted Allison as her father knocked Isaac out in the vault.

'Dad!'

'I'm sorry. But you're just gonna have to trust me on this. I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them,' he said and then looked at Jennifer who was walking in pulling out his gun.

'Now this is a sacrifice,' said the woman.

'Not yet, first you will tell us how to cure Maria James.'

The woman smiled, 'Ah, nothing beats the fatherly love now does it?'

He pulled the safety off.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'Fine. You can't. Maria has to continue to take the poison. When she doesn't she gets weaker that's why she's sick.'

'So what she has to slowly kill herself?' asked Allison and the woman looked at her disinterested, 'It the abstinence that kills her. Once she starts to use again she's be fine. Well, she'll live.'

'For how long days? Weeks?'

'Maybe even years?'

She took a step closer, 'Now, about that gesture of yours.'

He looked at her disgusted but he did put the safety back on and the gun down.

'There we go,' she smirked as a cat at a canary.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina was running through the woods. She felt sick when she finally got to the place Morrison killed the succubus, but she had no other choice. She had to retake her steps to find Nemeton. She tried and failed several direction. She didn't get it. Why wouldn't it show up? Why? Why couldn't she find it? Why was it hidden? Maria explained to her that it only revealed itself if it chose to, but still. At one point as she was running she caught Scott's energy. He was close. As she ran she sensed the twins and Deucalion too, but she could tell Scott was a bit further from them. She ran hoping he would be far enough and she could maybe somehow get to talk to him. It was faster than she expected as something came at her.

Suddenly Nina was on the ground as Scott stopped her and accidentally got her on her back on the wet and slippery ground below their feet, 'That was close,' he said, 'They almost saw you.' He couldn't help feeling this momentary peace just by seeing her. Just by knowing she was okay and she was still with. Being able to smell her scent calm his down the same way sniffing his shirt after she wore it had on him. Now he got used to throw himself on his bed to feel her scent though. It was enough for him to forget himself and almost start touching himself, but he held back because he would have no way of that not looking embarrassing or disgusting.

She breathed hard against him before he got her up looking at her and then back at where he came from. If he noticed her they could as well, 'You shouldn't have come.'

She pushed him a bit upset, 'Can they really help you? Or do they just want to control you?' she asked before she closed her eyes and shook her head. She was just frustrated with all of it like the rest of them she didn't mean it, 'And I didn't come for you. I came to look for the Nemeton.'

Scott blinked confused before he remembered, 'That's the tree you used. The one that gave you the power to sacrifice your heart when you were a kid?'

She nodded, 'I found it once so maybe it would reveal itself again. Jennifer is using its power so maybe if I find it. I'll find her as well.'

Scott shook his head putting his hands on her, 'Nina, no, that's too dangerous and you know it.'

'So? You did the same...you're doing the same right now,' she said pointing at where she sensed the energies of the others.

Scott sighed holding back his sudden anger at her being so difficult, 'Jennifer managed to get the sheriff and my mom. She could get you too.'

'And so could I her,' argued Nina before she put her hand on Scott's chest, 'Please come with me. Don't trust them. We'll go to Maria and Deaton and Clara. They will figure something out. They've been around longer than us.'

He saw a piece of dirt that caught on her lip and he brushed it away with his thumb. They had been on their feet nonstop for the past day and he had a feeling they wouldn't stop until the full moon which was just a day and something away. He remembered back to the time in his house just a day ago where they were teasing each other and playing the stupid game so he could prove to her she matter to him more than she could possibly imagine.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 _He walked toward her as she was standing pressed again the wall to his room with another stupid lollypop in her mouth with the most sexual pose he could even imagine to show just how sexy she was without being vulgar about it._

' _What's the matter?' she asked pulling the lollypop from her mouth for a second before she brought it back in._

 _Scott smirked and grabbed the little stick the tasty candy was on._

 _She opened her mouth surprised waiting as it was becoming it hard to focus and keep in check as the air was filled with Scott's desire and arousal._

 _He put it into his own mouth tasting the sweet yet jammy._

' _You okay there, Nina?'_

 _Damn that boy to hell_

 _She went at him right there tearing the lollypop out of his mouth violently and threw it to the ground before she smashed their sticky from the sweet lips together in hungrylike kisses hands running through the bodies desperate to get them even closer than they already were._

 _He broke the kiss and she let out a moan._

 _He watched her as she managed to calm down a bit and slowly opened her eyes._

 _He gave her that honest and pure and raw look, 'God, I want you-and don't tell me that it's the want or heat or whatever… . YOU and I care for you and I…I really care for you, Nina.'_

 _She closed her eyes again before she pressed herself against the wall causing some distance between them, 'You don't know that.'_

 _He wanted to grab her so bad and press her hand against his chest right on top of his heart, but he would break the deal and he didn't want to, 'Feel my heart if you don't believe me.' She looked at him before she put her hand against his chest._

' _Trust me, I do.'_

 _She looked him deep into the eyes. She knew he meant it. He always did but they couldn't be like that. Not really. Not when there was just the smallest chance that she could kill him._

 _She looked down at the small lollipop on the ground and picked it up, 'I hope you don't want to eat it now,' he said and she chuckled at him and shook her head, 'I just remembered that this isn't our first lollypop incident.'_

 _He blinked before his face softened. He remembered as well. It was the first day he saw her. She came to the station where the sheriff was helping them with their homework while his mom was at work. She was all dirty and had torn clothes._

 _He remembered for a moment being startled because he and Stiles watched Chucky in secret a few nights ago, and even if he acted brave he was super scared afterwards. But then he calmed down. What really surprised him was the look her eyes. She looked so…gone. She looked as if she wasn't even inside her body. He was nine and he didn't understand that look, he knew sad. He saw it in Stiles's eyes sometimes when he was thinking about his mom or his dad drank. He thought that maybe he had that same look when he was thinking about his dad who abandoned them like they didn't matter. It was a look that made him want to do something nice for the girl. Anything. He went to call his mom. They wouldn't let him and Stiles to the office since she was there and Stiles spent a lot of time gathering information about what happened. All they knew was that her mom was missing and that her granny was coming over. They put a blanket over her and she was waiting in the office looking blindly at the desk. He looked down at their things before thought of something. The sheriff always gave them some sweets after they did their homework, but since he was busy he just took put the two lollipops on the table for them. Stiles was too busy to notice them running around trying find out what happened. Scott watched the little item for a moment before he took one and went to the office._

 _The girl looked up as the door opened and he walked in, 'Hi, uh, I brought you this.'_

 _He said and handed her the red cherry lollipop. She blinked at it and then at him without a single word, 'Candy makes me better so, here.'_

 _It was a while before she took it and smiled at him. He blinked and smiled as well, 'You shouldn't worry. Sheriff Stilinski is the best. He'll find your mom.'_

 _Her smile fell, but she nodded just as the door opened and deputy Parker rushed him out of the room._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott sighed with that look her eyes Scott was ready to give Nina everything, but he had to do it his way. He just had to. He turned back to her and brushed her face, 'Trust me just a little bit longer.'

She shook her head, 'Scott, I don't like this.'

He stroked her face, 'Just a little bit more, Nina. I promise.'

She sighed and nodded before she took a step back away from his hold, 'Just text us if you can.'

He nodded and watched as she ran faster than he ever could. Watching her leave always left a terrible feeling inside him a feeling he couldn't help, but despised. It was just when she far away did she checked her phone to find out that Argent got taken again. She didn't turn around just cursed and ran away. If she did she would notice the huge tree behind her and if she waited a bit longer she would see Jennifer bringing Chris Argent to the cellar.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'You can't be serious,' said Peter has Clara put the crystal to Cora's hand.

'Do you know what she's suggesting? Why would you even say that Clara? Possibly still upset about Paige?' he asked and the woman shot him an offended and hurt look before she looked at Derek, who shook his head, 'You don't have to say anything, I know.'

Clara saw it in his eyes. The will to save Cora above everything. It was the reason she fell for him after all. How much, even if he rarely showed it, he really cared.

Peter shook his head and spoke, 'You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own. It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body. As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the color of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red.'

Derek sighed and looked at Cora, 'If I can save her'

With the crystal she looked slightly better.

'If. If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you,' said Peter.

'Not if he does it right,' she argued Clara, 'Not if you want it bad enough.'

She took his arm, 'I know you can. I trust you. I know you can save her. I know you can save and the others.'

Looking into her brown eyes, Derek believed as well. He put his own hand on her shoulder and stroke her softly.

'Do you want a room?' asked Peter and Derek shot him a look while Clara terribly embarrassed stepped away.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia shook her head, 'I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be.'

Stiles sighed as they were walking down the hallway, 'You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was...,' he shook his head. It was something he never wanted to see on his face ever again.

Lydia stopped in track, 'Then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of...'

'Because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?' he asked as he saw how she suddenly stopped talking.

Lydia swallowed, 'When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?'

'Then why did she?' asked Stiles.

'That's what we need to find out,' she said and they started to walk again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Why did he do that?' asked Allison as Isaac got her out of her handcuffs which her had put on her.

'I don't know. We need to go. Okay? We need help,' he told the poor girl looking at her. He could see how he was losing her. She was going into a shock.

Isaac looked at her trying to get her to look into his eyes, 'Allison... Allison, we have to go.' They needed to move. They didn't have time for that.

'They're all gonna die. Aren't they?' she asked with breathing shaky voice and Isaac leaned closer for a moment. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her to distract her and she would actually let him. Instead he pulling her into a tight embrace and held her for a while to calm down.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara was softly stroking Cora's forehead while holding her hand. Once she opened it the crystal was white and useless.

Peter shook his head, 'I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'd be losing.'

Derek almost chuckled as he watched his sister dying, 'I don't care about power. Not anymore.'

'What about the power to fight back? Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?'

'I don't care,' snapped Derek.

'What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital.'

'Why?'

'So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her. She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side.'

Clara shivered at the thought, 'It makes sense. Without Cora she has no bargain over you, not the kind that would get you to kill for her, fight for her.'

Derek looked at Clara, 'I won't let her push me into anything.'

'Can't you see? This is all her? From the start poisoning the James, getting to befriend me, seducing you, Cora? She's playing the long game. She was preparing this for years. She knows what she wants and I think she left nothing at coincidence.'

Derek moved closer at her so she would look him into the eyes.

'I won't.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Lydia sighed putting her phone away, 'Aiden's not texting me back.'

They were in a crowded hallway. She almost wondered what was the point of being in class before she looked at Stiles and saw how he suddenly visibly shook.

'Oh, God.'

'What is it now?' she asked stepping closer to him.

'It's from Isaac. Jennifer, she t... she has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now,' he said putting the phone away. Lydia never saw his this frightened. She watched as he started to look around with this confused look on his face.

'Stiles? There's still time,' she said. Stiles felt as if his heart was doing to jump out of his chest with how fast and hard it was pounding against his rib case.

'We still have time, right?' she asked gasping as she saw how Stiles got white suddenly.

'Stiles?' Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong? Stiles,' she repeated, but it was as if her voice was coming from a distance. The last time he saw his dad. The last time he spoke to him. He told him that he didn't believe him. He accused him of not being a good enough parent because he didn't believe him. The last time he looked at him he had that upset look on his face. They didn't even say goodbye or be careful. He didn't tell him neither of those things…if he dies…if he died he didn't got to say goodbye or tell him that he loved him.

Stiles swallowed hard before he looked at her, 'I think I'm having a panic attack.' He started to gasp losing the ability to breath.

Lydia watched the boy turn around unable to breath. She looked around herself. She had to get him from the hallway. She spotted the lockers room which should have been empty now and quickly took his hand dragging him with her.

'Okay Come on. Come on,' she said. They threw away their bag and Stiles collapse against the lockers and got down gasping for air. It was a terrifying scene and she had no idea what to do.

Lydia quickly got in front of him her mind going into overdrive, 'Just try and think about something else, anything else.'

'Like what?' Stiles managed to choke out.

'Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family,' spoke Lydia and he shot her a look like why would she even say that.

Lydia felt like slapping her forehead, 'Oh, I mean... not family.'

'Oh, God. '

Lydia swallowed hard remembering that the problem was his breathing and going over everything she ever read about panic attack, 'Okay, uh, just... Try and slow your breathing.'

Stiles was hyperventilating, 'I can't. I can't.'

Lydia looked at him startled before she said, 'Shh, shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh, look at me. Shh, Stiles.'

She grabbed his face suddenly and before he knew what was happening she pressed her lips against his completely catching him off guard. He couldn't believe it. He seriously couldn't believe it. She...Lydia...her lips...soft. He forgot to close his eyes so he did it too late and just let her do everything cause his brain crashed from the contact and he had no idea what to use in the first place now.

When Lydia broke the kiss it was a moment before she opened her eyes and Stiles had no idea why it just happened or what was thinking or what to say now and if it meant anything so he just decided to find out, 'Ooh. How'd you do that?'

Lydia looked away and chuckled nervously, 'I, uh... I read once that... Holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you... You held your breath.'

Stiles watched her he was completely sweaty from what just happened. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about her answer in the moment. In the moment the answer didn't matter because they had more important things to take care of so he asked, 'I did?'

'Yeah. You did.'

Stiles nodded, 'Thanks. Really smart,' he said and Lydia smiled back at him shrugging.

'I just... I don't know. I just read it somewhere,' she tried to brush it off still feeling how soft were her lips. She never thought about how soft Stiles Stilinski's lips could be, but they were...

She shook her head, 'And if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with a guidance counselor.'

They suddenly both thought the same thing.

'Morrell!'

They opened to the door in the next moment only to have Nina behind it. Stiles yelp, 'Jesus, Nina!'

She raised her hands, 'I sensed you were here. What's up?'

'We need to go to Morrell.'

Both girls followed Stiles's lead. Nina put her hand on Lydia's back, 'How do you feel?' she asked and for the moment the girl thought she meant the kiss until she saw Nina's sad smile and she understood it.

Lydia nodded, 'I'm fine. It was scary, but I'm fine now. I'm trying not to think about it too much though.'

Nina nodded, 'You're great you know that?'

They smiled at each other. In the guidance council office they found a student waiting for her session.

'Are you here for Ms. Morrell?' asked Stiles.

'No, I thought this was gym class,' replied the girl smartly and Nina shot her a look.

'Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?' asked Lydia.

'If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes. So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?

'We're not here for a session.'

'Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on.' At that Stiles looked at her and realized recognized her.

'Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend.'

'I was Heather's best friend, said the girl softly, 'We've been working on that issue three times a week.'

'Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?' asked Lydia instantly.

'And I don't know why either. She's always on time.'

Lydia looked at the others, 'I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester remember? She was never late.'

'Then she's not late. She's missing,' stated Stiles.

'What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?'

'Then I want to know what she knows,' said Stiles before he went through the drawers.

'What are you doing?' asked Lydia startled.

'Trying to find her.'

'Stiles, I doubt she left a note where we can find her. If she's hiding she leaves no trace.'

'What the hell are you jokers talking about?' she asked looking at them and Nina shot her an awkward smile, 'It's complicated. You shouldn't think about it. Do yourself a favor.'

She frowned at her confused before she looked at Stiles again and said, 'Those files are private.' Nina turned to Stiles who was digging through some files.

'Yeah, she's kind of right,' said Lydia wisely.

'That one's yours,' he said raising one and she instantly took it, 'Let me see that.'

'Nina, did you come here too?' asked Stiles confused holding a file. Nina blinked, 'No? I came here like once.'

'Well, that's a very large file for one season,' said Stiles as he hand it to her. She took the file confused. The date was from last semester when they were dealing with the kanima and Morrell asked her to come in for a moment.

Lydia started to go through the file while Stiles watched her and then Nina who was still looking at the front side of her file. She decided to take it later. They had more important issues now.

'Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing,' spoke the boy suddenly.

'Yeah, I know. It's a tree,' said Lydia at the drawing of a tree. Nina frowned, 'I saw you drawing it in the class a lot.'

'Yeah, good too,' admired Danielle and Lydia smiled, 'Thank you.'

'No. But that's the same one, though,' he spoke and Nina blinked as Stiles took Lydia's notebook and opened. Nina's eyes widened. It was the same tree. She suddenly remembered something.

'it's the exact same one. Don't you see?' asked Stiles.

'Stiles? Remember when you were trying to get Lydia to find Deaton?' asked Nina and they looked at her. 'You said you used this thing automatic writing?' she asked and pointed at the paper, 'You said she draw this tree...'

'Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues,' said Danielle and left.

Lydia started to look seriously freaked out while Nina just watched the identical trees. She couldn't help it. There was something familiar about it. Something really familiar about it.

She slowly put her hand on the bottom of it. Familiar...

Nina suddenly took it and started to spin it around. She started to breath hard as she recognized it. She took the picture and put it upside down.

'Oh my God.'

'Nina, Nin, what is it?' asked Stiles and she started to shake her head before she looked at him., 'She gets her powers from the tree. I know where she took them. She took them to it. The finale sacrifice needs to happen there. It needs to happen at the Nemeton.'

They grabbed the paper and rushed out of the small office down the hallway, 'Alright, what now?' asked Lydia.

'I know where they are. It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be...'

He suddenly stopped in track, 'Shit.'

'What?' asked the girls as they looked at the man in the hallways.

'Stilinski.'

'Who's that?' asked Nina frowning.

'The FBI agent, look just go, alright?' asked Stiles, 'go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know,' he said as he glared at the man and walked to him.

Nina's phone rang, 'Damn it. It's coach.'

'Go to Maria. I will call you right away,' said Lydia and she nodded.

Nina nodded. She stopped outside her house though. She picked her phone and called. Once the voice mail was turned on she said, 'I know you have your reasons. I trust you, but...please, be careful,' she licked her lips, 'I would if I lost you.'

She ended the call and quickly ran to the house to Maria.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'It's a firefly, said Scott as he and Deucalion stopped for a moment and he saw a glowing firefly like the ones from a month ago when they spent the night trying to stop Boyd and Cora.

'Unusual for this region,' said the alpha.

'It's because of Jennifer, isn't it? Just before all this started, a deer crashed into Lydia's car. The cats went crazy at the animal clinic. Birds flew into the high school. That was all her,' said Scott looking at him.

'They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen. Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well.'

'Does she scare you?' asked Scott. The question has been on his mind for a while now.

'She concerns me if she's willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause, people like your mother and Stiles' father,' replied the man.

'Are you willing to kill innocent people?'

Deucalion looked his way, 'I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Maria was alright once she got to the house with Allison and Isaac there.

'What's going on?' she asked.

'Jennifer took Argent,' said the older woman as she was in the kitchen, and Nina stopped in track before she looked at the others, 'So she has all three sacrifices now.'

She looked at the table and noticed the wooden box. The same one that Jennifer gave to Maria and her eyes widened, 'What is that doing here?'

'Dad gave himself up in returned Jennifer told him that your granny has to continue to take the poison so she wouldn't get weaker.'

Nina's eyes widened as that meant that she had to continue poison herself, 'What so you're an addict now or something? But it's still poison? It's killing you,' she argued.

'Beats immediate death wouldn't you say?' asked Maria and Nina shook her head, 'This isn't right there's got to be a another way a different approach.'

Maria sighed, 'I think if Jennifer really wanted Chris to go with her she wouldn't risk lying to him this time.'

This was not happening. There had to be a way. A different one. Nina closed her eyes. Fine. For now they had to find the others before the full moon. Then she would deal with that.

'Alright, fine, let's talk about something else. Let's talk about Nemeton.'

Eventually Stiles and Scott finally show up. It was the situation that got Nina not to run to the boy and hug him feeling reveal somehow that she at least saw him and that he was well.

'Do you know about the Nemeton? Where is it? I looked for it afterwards, but I never found it,' she said as Maria was shaking her head in the kitchen with Allison and Isaac but the door and Scott and Stiles near the counter, 'Look, if you know something, Maria. You have to tell me.'

'I don't. It doesn't work like that. The Nemeton shows up when it's time to sacrifice the heart and only to the one that's chose. I never ever saw it myself,' she said shaking her head.

'But I did. There's got to be a way, to find it somehow. Somewhere,' she demanded and Maria sighed, 'There's not. Not unless it wants to be found, and why would it if it has a chance to get three more sacrifices. This is the darkest energy imaginable you're dealing with,' she looked at all the kids, 'Nothing good comes from the Nemeton. Absolutely nothing. You don't know the evil that lives inside it.'

Nina shook her head, 'You know something. You went there when mom was killed, you have to have seen something thing.'

Maria suddenly took a step forward only to almost lost her balance and fall if Nina and Stiles didn't rush to catch her, 'Hey, Maria?'

'Granny?' asked Nina feeling bad that she was so rough with her, 'I'm sorry, are you alright?' asked the blonde worried. Maria sat down and brushed her hand, 'I don't thing Deaton's medication is working one bit.'

She looked at Nina.

'It's killing you isn't it?' asked Nina already knowing the answer.

Maria brushed her forehead, 'Very slowly I suppose,' she said nodding and Nina felt tears run to her eyes, 'No. This is... _this_ is not happening right now. We can't just lose every single parent we have left, Jesus.'

Maria took her hand, 'Don't worry I will hold on for a little longer.'

She then looked at the other teens. So many young and brave and good people in her kitchen. It almost reminded her of the times she made friends with the Hales. She found out that friendships with people who know everything about you are the only real and pure ones.

She looked at Scott, 'How willing are you to save your parents?'

Scott looked at Stiles and Allison before they looked at the older James, 'Very. We'll do anything.'

'You shouldn't say things like that Scott. Anything is a very terrifying word,' said the woman darkly which caused the werewolf's heart to speed up, but he had to know if there was a chance, 'Tell us.'

'Call Deaton, and tell him that you want to sacrifice yourself for your parents.'

If possible the room went completely still and silent.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

They all got to the vet's clinic where Lydia was pouring bags of ice into three tubs. Nina swallowed hard seeing that.

'Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents.'

'We die for them?' asked Scott and Nina felt her heart speeding up. She decided to do at least something and help Lydia.

'But he can bring us back. You can... you can bring us back, right?' asked Stiles and Deaton shot him a look, 'You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon.' he said very darkly and Scott tense. He didn't like the sound of something more or worse coming to Beacon Hills because of them.

'Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen,' spoke Stiles.

'You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see.'

Scott shook his head. It didn't matter. If it saved their parents it didn't matter what was the cost, 'Is that it?'

Deaton shook his head, 'No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar.'

Scott froze, 'Like a tattoo.' He touched his arm. He wondered what will happen next. Once they did it. Once they save everyone. What will happen next?

He walked to Nina as Deaton went to wait for Allison and Isaac.

'It doesn't sound so bad,' he said lightly and Nina shot him a look, 'Which part? Darkness? Beacon or just you know the whole dying part?' she asked back and stopped doing anything for a moment.

He chuckled, 'Right.'

She put her hand on his arm, 'We'll figure this out. Somehow. One problem at a time.'

He smiled and nodded, 'Yeah, we'll, and we will find a way to cure Maria.'

She watched him for a moment before she nodded trying to get his positivity into her. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to take him and bury herself into his chest like he let her when she thought Clara was dead or when she found out that she was partly an Argent or any time she felt like she was going to fall apart. People rarely hugged her. The first time Scott hugged her she felt like a child on Christmas and a wild animal not sure what to do. He made her feel safe there were many people who could do that, and no one could make her feel the way Scott could. She wished this would all past. She wished that she would wake up and it was three days later everyone saved and okay and just finally everything would be fine again. She wished for a better tomorrow. She hoped it was waiting for them soon.

'All right. What did you bring?' asked Deaton as Allison and Isaac came in.

Stiles showed a golden star, 'Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great.'

\Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning.' The boy nodded before he looked at Allison and the item in her hand, 'Is that an actual silver bullet?'

'My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code.'

Deaton nodded and then turned to Scott, 'Scott?'

Scott pulled out a watch from his pocket, 'My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked.'

'Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether,' he spoke and Scott's eye drift to Nina for a second and she smiled at him a bit. As Lydia started to walk to Allison Deaton suddenly spoke, 'Lydia... You go with Stiles.'

It made sense. The boy was crushing on her since the third grade and they recently became quite the team. Nina and Scott looked at Isaac and Allison who looked anywhere but at each other and Nina almost felt lighter by the realization that there was something starting between the brunette and the tall werewolf.

Scott took Nina's hand suddenly and dragged her to the small corridor away from the others who were preparing the three bathtubs.

'What's wrong?' she asked looking at him worriedly. He looked at her and wanted to almost laugh at how concerned about him she look and yet so beautiful.

He opened his mouth. He was going to say it. Now, right now, just once, just this once before all hell will broke loose or maybe it already did.

Gosh, he couldn't say it.

'Scott?' she asked and her lips pulled into a confused smile. She was so beautiful that he just lost it.

He swallowed hard and before she knew it he pulled her by the waist toward him his hands sneaking not purposely under her short top, and he kissed her. She didn't even have time to close her eyes until later as she was struck by the desperation and intensity of the kiss. Her hand went to his chest and then to his neck while one of his went to her hair tangling his fingers into it as he broke the kiss.

She blinked confused wondering if it was because he was just being in shock or too scared about his mom.

He looked down at her and said as if it was the easiest thing in the world, 'I love you.'

Nina gasped stunned. This was not what she was expecting him the say, and sure as hell not now when he was literally going to drown in an ice cold tub.

'I'm not saying it so you have to say it back or-whatever. I'm telling this because I need you to know this before-before something else might happen,' he said and Nina shook her head ready to argue that nothing was going to happen, but Scott cut her off by continuing, 'I love you. I love how much you care for all of us, every single person in this world. I love how you're honest, smart, funny, and completely beautiful you are inside. I desire you. Me, not just my wolf, but it doesn't matter because what matters is that I love you, Nina,' he looked her deep into the eyes, 'You are _loved_ for who you are by me, not the glow or whatever you think that people just care about you…You, you are loved by me completely with every piece of my soul and everything I got-I love everything about you, and I love everything you are, and I'm not telling you to say it back or whatever. I'm telling you to know,' he said putting his hands on her cheeks.

'I know you're terrified. I know you don't want to be with anyone until you can really be with them, and I'm not-I'm not saying this to force you into something, I want to be with you in whatever way you want, and you are ready to be. I know you don't want anyone until you master control. I get that, I support that, but I need you to know…I love you.'

She watched him still completely stunned the whole time he spoke before she swallowed hard and nodded because in that moment she couldn't say anything, and it killed her that she couldn't find the voice to say something to him and not let him leave without some hope.

He smiled at her adoringly for a moment before he pressed their foreheads together, 'Afterwards we'll talk, and we'll deal with everything I promise.'

She nodded against his forehead licking her lips a bit, 'I like the sound of that.'

Someone let out a small cough and the both of them looked over to Deaton who shot them an apologizing look, 'We can start.'

They stepped away from each other and Scott took her hand leaning her back into the room. Her head felt like it was spinning, and she was going to faint. Three of her friends were going to commit almost suicides while their parents were possibly getting ritually used at the moment. It was all too much and on top of everything Scott had to choose that moment to tell her that he _loved_ her? Sophomore Nina would have jumped five stores high if she heard him say those words in such a romantic way, but junior Nina? Right now? She was losing Maria and the thought of losing Scott or anyone else filled her heart with so much fear there was almost no room for love in the moment.

They all got ready. They stripped their coats and jackets and took one by one their place in front of a tub. She felt so weak like everyone she cared about was at the tip of the knife and she couldn't do one damn thing to help them. All those powers of the five everyone spoke and worried about and she was completely useless.

She watched as the all got inside one by one. She remembered how Isaac got into one just a month ago. This felt worse. She watched how they all shivered Allison hissing from shock and pain as she put her feet inside. Stiles was shivering so hard it almost made lose this dad's badge.

Nina stepped behind Scott as he went to sit down into the tub. Million things on her mind from their missing friends to Maria's illness, to how her friends were just planning to sacrifice themselves. But what Scott...they've been through so much. She couldn't possibly be ever sure she wouldn't hurt someone. She could. She could hurt someone now or tomorrow or years later.

She put her hands on Scott's shoulder. But she didn't want to be with anyone else. She wanted to be with Scott. She wanted to be with the boy with who she walked through an empty road from the forest after he first shifted and became friends with, with a boy who kissed her to save her when Peter took her memories, he danced with her at the winter formal and helped her control herself when she was willing to give her heart for Maria, he saved her from the Kanima when she wasn't breathing the energy and took her in for the night when she thought Morrison hurt Clara, he held her through the whole night more so she could sleep without nightmares, he knew her inside and out and always noticed when something was wrong even if she tried to hide it. They argued. They messed up, and got pissed at each other, but they believed in one another. They always believed. He touched her in places no one else had and not just physical he touched the parts inside her she was sure she wouldn't even dare to let anyone see. When he looked at her all hopeful and with that smile she thought it was everything she could ever hope for. He knew she was dangerous and so was him, and yet still kissed and touched and acted casually around each other as if it was nothing important. They hurt each other and they still didn't back down on each other. They started as strangers who were possibly attracted to each other and that kissed when they were younger and ended up as friends, close friends, best friends, he let her in to his world and the world of his friends, and now they were...she wasn't sure. She loved. She knew she did. She tried to push it away for his and Allison's sake because she knew he loved the girl. She was sure of it. He told her so much, but...The things he had done over the past months. She figured it was the heat, the wolf, the loneliness. It might as well be, but then he would look at her, and then he touch her and pull her close when she was crying or feeling like shit, then he would take her on an amazing date like day knowing everything she loved and hate and dancing with her on the mole in front of the lake, then he would kiss her in the lake and in his room like she was the only thing imaginable and make a deal not to touch her if she was too afraid to hurt him even if she could see how much he wanted to and she wouldn't be so sure if it really was just the wolf, the heat and the loneliness. She tried to go back in her mind to those times when their kisses were just to save each other or help each other out. They felt different. It felt different when she first realized she loved him. The first time in Stiles's jeep when they were trying to hid Jackson. She could see how he looked at her. He felt that she kissed differently as well. She felt something as well. She remembered when he pushed her away after she thought Clara was hurt and she found the blood Morrison left her in the house, she wanted to dumb the pain and sorrow over still in coma Maria and he pushed her away, he told her he didn't feel the same when she confessed and thought she was somehow tricking him to fall for her later, but then...now? Now it was different. Now there were moments of looking into each other's eyes and debating and seeing how they were both leaning closer as if they had some sort of gravity pushing them together. When Darrach took Deaton they had almost kissed in the closet, there was no wolf or heat or loneliness of the moment, they were just together in a clothes and it seemed and felt almost natural for them to just kiss without any purpose just...for the kissing itself.

Oh and the day he spent with her after they found out that she was an Argent as well. He lift up her spirit just by being there. Them kissing in the lake and in his room and house and touching and feeling and losing themself. These kisses were different. She could feel it. She could feel they both cared, they both felt something. They had something. She was so afraid to hurt him, but shouldn't she give them a try? Wasn't she allowed a bit of happiness? Just a little bit?

Deaton once again told them what to do. They were ready to do it when Stiles all the sudden looked at Scott and said, 'By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town.'

Nina shot him a shocked look and felt how Scott tensed under her hands. She felt like punching Stiles for choosing this moment to tell Scott that his douche of a dad was back. She squeezed Scott's shoulders suddenly. He looked up at her a bit, and she leaned down and kissed the top of his head tenderly hoping he would know how much he mean to her. She then leaned down and whispered into his ear, 'Come back to me.'

He looked at her for a moment and she could see she spark hope in his beautiful brown eyes. He nodded and they started.

She pushed him under the water and prayed that he would find the stupid tree and that he would come back to her and...that everything would have been okay. She prayed really hard.

As the cold water from the tub hit her hands she suddenly felt something. It took everything in her not to let go of Scott knowing it would break the link, but she felt it instantly. She felt the same kind of energy that she did when she touched Jennifer's and when she as a child put her heart to the ground.

The energy was one of a kind. It was strong and heavy and dark, and it was slowly entering Scott's body. The darkness...


	38. Lunar Ellipse

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner Than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, minor DerekxOC (different one).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Last episode of Season 3, I failed my oral exams and maybe ruined my future so sorry if the story sucks.**

 **Anyway, thank you** **Karoline1113** **for following and** **TillyPan** **,** **gragner** **,** **Andreatapia123** **,** **slash95** **,** **terquo** **,** **sheepinkgirl** **for adding to their favorites, and for all the reviews which I couldn't reply to.** **I never would have dreamed of having over 100 reviews thank you for the support everyone.**

 **I have a few endings prepared, but I felt like everyone deserved a happy one for now. But you should get a heads up next is another Extra which will deal with Alpha Scott and lack or control so yup it will definitely get steamy. Fair warning. Also Eva and what happened with her will be more explained so just so you know.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina sighed as she looked at Scott, Stiles and Allison lying in the tubs without a single movement. Deaton was right about the fact that they had to almost die. They looked really dead right now, and it cracked Nina open. She had to remind herself that in fact they were not and they would wake up soon. She hated not being able to do anything while others risked so much.

She looked over at Lydia who was sitting against the wall searching for something in her bag. She walked up to her and sat down next to her. She felt so tired. She hadn't properly fed for so long now. Just Jennifer.

Lydia pulled out some chocolate bar from her bag, 'Want one?' she asked the blonde who chuckled and shook her head, 'I can't eat right now, Lyds.'

The strawberry blonde sighed, 'You sure? You have to eat something. You look bad, no offence.'

Nina shook her head and chuckled, 'It's whatever. I just want them awake again so we can actually do something. This feels so useless. Just sitting here waiting while they're all out there. It's like a physical pain, you know?'

Lydia nodded and opened the bar. She broke it in half and hand it to her, 'Come on, one bite.'

Nina sighed but took the other half and started to eat, 'Thanks, Lydia.'

The girl nodded and started to eat as well, 'Did you think about the whole daddy situation?'

Nina stopped chewing for a bit. Honestly, she was thinking about anything, but that. There was not enough time, but still.

'He got himself taken to save Maria,' she said, 'I mean. I honestly didn't expect that from him. He doesn't even know me.'

'Many dads don't know their kids,' said Lydia distantly and Nina remembered what she saw about her dad when she almost killed her after Peter attacked her.

'Yeah, but...it's different. He didn't raise me. He wasn't there when I started to walk, or talk, or-he didn't teach me anything. No riding a bike, or first date advice or treats-'

Lydia chuckled.

'He didn't see me growing up. To him I shouldn't be more than a few sperms for God's sake.'

Lydia finished her half and dug her back for a paper towel, 'I'm not so sure about that. Whenever I see Mr. Argent and Allison I get a bit jealous and sad,' she admitted and Nina looked at her. Admitting things like that was pretty hard for Lydia. She had this whole idea that she had to always look perfect burnt inside her head and she just couldn't lose it up sometimes. So Nina paid extra attention as she was speaking.

'It's like. He cares for her so much. You can see it that he's the type. The good dad. The one that will call and ask how you are every day if he didn't get to see you. Just...a good dad. A caring one. I think he's very dadlike. So I get why he would sacrifice himself for you. You may be his daughter for five minutes, but you're his daughter. A part of him wants to make it up to you, and about not knowing you enough? Maybe he doesn't know about your interest and the things you like, but he did save you from Morrison. He did come and talk to you after Maria got hurt, and other things he did it all because he cares for you. It's...my mom once said that it's easier for a child not to love their parents than for a parent not to love child. Even if he didn't raise you, he cares. I know you sometimes feel like you're alone, Nina.'

Nina blinked at her.

'But you do. You got so many people. For starters? There's Maria, who raised you into the amazing girl you are. You have coach, who always teases you in the hallway or just asks if you're okay. You have Scott, who looks at you like you're the moon and everything else is just darkness. You got Stiles, who loves you like a sister. Allison, who is so desperate to always be on good terms with you because she cannot have you not in her life. You got so many people. Clara, Derek, Isaac, me, the sheriff? We care for you so much, and we just want you to be happy and okay.'

Nina took her hand, 'You're not alone either, Lydia. I want you to know that. You're not that. We may not have always been there for you, but you got us.'

Lydia watched her for a moment before she let herself nod and pressed her head against Nina's shoulder, 'I hope that they're okay. Do you think that they are in a dream?'

Nina sighed, 'No idea.'

She brushed her forehead a bit and frowned.

'What is it?' asked Lydia.

'Uh, nothing. My head just hurts a bit. It's nothing really.'

Lydia didn't seem like she believed her, but she nodded and they looked over to the tubs again hoping their friends would wake up soon.

Lydia sighed against Nina's shoulder, 'You know if Scott really becomes the alpha and you're his mate it makes you the pack mom.'

'Lydia~!' whined Nina.

The strawberry blonde looked at her, 'It's true.'

'You're just so protective about all of us. You and Scott both. It doesn't matter if it's Allison, Stiles, me or even Derek. You just constantly have to make sure we're safe. You constantly feed us. You fought for me when Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Derek wanted me dead. You went against Peter minutes after you got shot. You went through torture for Stiles and Clara. You even went against Scott if he got out of control and wanted to hurt someone when he first turned,' said Lydia and Nina shook her head, 'It's not just me. We all protect each other…we're…I guess we are pack.'

Lydia smiled a bit, 'Yeah, a pack of weirdoes.'

'And misfits?'

She chuckled, 'And the wild ones?'

They looked at each other and laughed before Nina brushed Lydia's hair a bit into and kiss the top of her head affectionately, 'We'll be alright. We still have time. Five minutes before midnight is kind of our thing so we're gonna already do that.'

'Positive Nina to the rescue?' asked Lydia and Nina shrugged her shoulder before they looked at the tubs again.

'We could use something positive tonight.'

Isaac came to sit next to them after a while, 'What if they don't wake up in time?'

They all shared a look and Nina prayed that it wouldn't come to that. Even if they somehow failed which was what she didn't want to think at all if they actually didn't even have a shot that would literally kill her.

She closed her eyes and brushed her forehead a bit feeling the odd dull pain inside.

 _Scott, please, come back in time._

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott, Stiles and Allison gasped as they suddenly woke up in some sort of large white warehouse inside their tubs. They looked around, but there was no one but them. They looked at each other and Stiles nodded, so they slowly started to get out of the ice cold water. They stood next to their tubs looking around confused until they all saw it. In the middle not far away was a giant tree stump. They looked at each other. Neither having the need to speak as everything is so quiet they don't want to disrupt it.

They walked closer to it Scott taking the lead before he stopped as he took notice of the rings on the stump. They were in circles. He blinked remembering his odd dream on one summer night when he first drew the circles on a sheet of paper after they watched a movie. He pulled up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo. It was the same as the rings.

He looked up and nearly jumped when he saw a little girl standing on the other side of the stump. He turned to Stiles and Allison who looked just as surprised by seeing the girl. He instantly recognized Nina from when they first met. She was ten then. He swallowed hard looking back at her. She raised her hand as if she was about to touch the tree and nodded at him. Her green eyes telling him that it was safe. He reached his hand as well and with a slight hesitance touched it.

In a second Scott was in the woods. He looked around it was night. He felt someone pull at his trousers and when he looked down he found young Nina who was pointing at something in front of him. There he saw himself.

His eyes widened as he saw himself, his sophomore self looking around with his phone on seeking something in the grass. He swallowed feeling how almost nostalgic about how it was all simple back then. How everything was different last year. He then saw himself lighting up Laura Hale's body and jumped away falling on his back. He gasped. This wasn't just any night in the woods. This was the night he was bite. He-he...

He looked at Nina, but she was gone. He quickly rushed to see what will happen next even if he already knew what it would be. It already happened.

The alpha, Peter, bit him and scared the living day out of him, and he ran. He took a step back as Peter was leaving as well hitting something. He turned around only to find the Nemeton there. It was there all along.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked around confused. He didn't know why he was in the woods, but some rational part of his brain reminded him that this must have been some sort of post-mortem hallucination. They did die after all. He tried to say calm as he heard someone.

 _'Are we seriously doing this?'_

Scott.

He rushed to the place he heard the voice coming from and froze when he found himself and Scott in the woods. He saw his hair and instantly knew that it was a memory. This was the night they came to the woods looking for a body. This was the night which changed everything for them. He felt guilt rising again remembering that it was him who got them into the mess in the first place.

 _'You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow.'_

 _'Stiles, wait up! Stiles!'_

A dog started to bark. It wouldn't take too long. However, something cold brush his palm and he looked down and found the young version of Nina looking at him. She nodded somewhere to the back and he looked there as well.

He looked down at her when he couldn't see anything and she started to walk there.

 _'Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me,'_ he heard his father's voice and he wanted nothing more than to listen to it just a little bit longer just to see him for a bit, but forced himself to follow the little blonde. He lost her but just a few more steps and he was in front of the Nemeton.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Allison was in the woods. Everything was quiet, wet and dark. She looked around. She didn't know what she was looking for. When she spotted the little girl from the white room she quickly ran after her. The little girl stopped and pointed at something.

'Allison!' she heard and froze as she instantly recognized her mother's voice. God, she missed it so much. She looked at the little girl and then at the place the voice was coming from making a hesitated step forward.

'Allison. Allison!' she heard her mother call after her. She remembered now. They just moved and she was nervous about tomorrow. When her dad just took off again, she felt even worse. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Would it be different this time? They promised her that they would stay longer, but that didn't have to mean anything. Things changed so many times before. She wondered if the girls would be nicer or if she would actually make some friends. She had to stop thinking about it or she would lose her mind. It seemed so long ago. So long ago. She was a careless teen who knew nothing about the world. They almost hit someone and Allison ran out of the car to find him. She needed to find him and see if he was okay. She watched herself, her carefree just a year younger self looking around until she found the small white item on the wet ground. She picked it. An inhaler.

She looked around, but there was no one there.

Suddenly her mom got to her took the inhaler and threw it to the ground, 'All right, that's enough. Back in the car.'

The little girl took Allison's hand and pointed at something. Allison looked at the Nemeton right next to her. It was there all along.

Allison looked at the little girl, 'Who are you?'

'Už prichádza. Búrka. Ide si po nás všetkých. Nina ju musí-' (It's coming now. The storm. It's coming for all of us. Nina has to-)

'I don't understand it. I don't under-'

'Búrka,' she nodded, 'Nina,' repeated the child and looked at the tree. Allison was about to ask again when she touched the tree and everything was gone.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

It was a moment. Everything was the same and then they were all up gasping and coughing and the others were helping them out of the tubs.

Nina support Scott's weight as his legs lost their function for a moment. He felt so unbelievably cold and couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for Allison and Stiles who were humans. He saw Isaac quickly put a towel over Allison and Deaton over Stiles while Lydia brushed his chest and telling him something.

'Hey, hey, come on, Scott, come on. You're okay now,' said Nina and gently stroke his face while helping him up. The boy shook his head before he put his hand on her neck for a moment to calm down before he said, 'I saw it. I know where it is.'

Stiles took a step away from Lydia and nodded, 'We passed it. There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big.'

Scott nodded, 'It was the night we were looking for the body.'

'Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter,' added Stiles remembering the guilt from being the one getting Scott into the woods.

'I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone,' said Allison brushing her hair away from her face.

Scott pointed at himself, 'It was me. You almost hit me.'

'We can find it,' said Stiles relieved a bit. Hopeful even. Allison smiled before she looked at the others who didn't look so thrilled. She blinked confused. Why weren't they excited just as they were, 'What?'

Isaac looked at Nina and since she was quiet he spoke, 'You guys were out a long time.'

Stiles frowned, 'How long is a long time?'

Deaton sighed, '16 hours.'

'We've been in the water for 16 hours?' asked Scott startled.

'And the full moon rises in less than four,' said the vet pointing at the windows to show the sun setting down. They shared a look. Just when they thought they might have some luck it all fell down again.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Nina shook her head, 'You saw me?' she asked as they all started to get dress and dry and told them all what happened when they were underwater.

'Yeah, kid you. Like as if you were ten. You looked like the first time we meet. Remember? The station...,' said Stiles, but frowned suddenly, 'Actually no...Your clothes were ripped and dirty then. Now you looked clean. I think you wore these…red pajamas?'

Nina shook her head, 'I don't get it.'

Allison remained quiet during the conversation before she said, 'You said something. I think it was in Slovak. You said...bur-ka? Burka? And your name.'

'Burka?' repeated Nina and frowned, 'Burka means storm.'

'Okay? Well, there is quite a big one heading our way,' said Stiles, but Nina shook her head, 'It's what my granny said, well, the five, when I thought I was talking to Maria, but really it was the Five. Whenever I got poisoned by the kanima venom,' she said and they all remembered.

'The hallucinations you had,' said Stiles nodding the white room, 'She said Derek started the storm and that you had to end it.'

She nodded, 'It wasn't Maria. It was the Five. Maybe they are more connected with the Nementon than we know.'

Nina brushed her hair frowning a bit feeling dizzy more than ever, 'I don't get it. I seriously have no idea what's going on, but I doubt whatever the Five says is for our benefit.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara silently stood a bit away from the bed in the loft watching Cora as he was slowly stroking Derek's hair.

She watched how much he cared for her even after all those years of separations. They were family and that ran deeper than anything else. He might have been hiding it really well, but he cared. He cared so much it was impossible sometimes, and she liked him even more for it. It scared her. He scared her. It scared her just how much she was willing to give up and do for him. She doubted she even felt like that before. With Paige she was just too young. She didn't understand devotion on such a mature level as she did now. She swallowed a bit hoping that however it would all end, she prayed they would still be alive in the end all of them.

Peter stepped closer to her, 'That might have been the worst mistake of his life. Or last if Kali gets here.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Look, it saved Cora. That's what matters right now.'

'No, what matters right now is that soon the full moon is up and he and every werewolf will be useless.'

'Look, just give me a break. It saved Cora I don't regret it and neither does he. How about you start being helpful for once?' she snapped at him receiving some odd looks from the younger Hales in her direction. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to the balcony to take a few deep breaths.

It was a moment before she sensed someone opening the glass door to the balcony and she let out an annoyed sigh, 'Look, just give me a moment or three or-'

She suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked over at the teen.

She sighed, 'I'm sorry. I'm losing it.' She turned to Cora fully and pulled her into his arms brushing her hair, 'I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared it wouldn't even work and was all for nothing.'

Cora stroked her back, 'It's fine. I trust you completely. I knew you would figure it out.'

Clara shook her head, 'I didn't.'

She sighed and let her go, 'I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what we would do if it didn't work.'

Cora smiled at her, 'What now? Should we stay and fight or leave?'

Clara brushed her hair in a sisterway, 'That's up to Derek. Whatever he decides that's what we're doing.'

'You have unshattering faith in him,' said the younger Hale and Clara snored, 'Please? I argue with him on daily bases not to mention I've been constantly undermining his authority since he became the alpha. It's a form of entertainment for me.'

Cora watched her for a bit before she smiled at her knowingly, 'You're good for him, and he's good for you. You make him the Derek he used to be. The teenager, careless, brave and smart and such a dick.'

Clara shook her head, 'That's all him, not me, and he's always the dick not _used_ _to_.'

'You bring it out. He trusts you. He cares for you and what you think. I know you may not see it, but the fact that you're by his side helps him, grounds him, and gives him strength. I think that many things that he does he does because he knows he has you. He has your support.'

Clara looked to the room through the glass window, but Peter and Derek looked like they were deep in conversation.

'It's not like that. We're friends. Good friends.'

Cora took a step closer and whispered so that Derek wouldn't hear it, 'But not just friends. You're waiting. Both of you look like you're constantly waiting for something to happen.'

'Like what?' asked Clara confused and at the same time worried that maybe she was giving away how she felt about her best friend .

The teen grinned.

Both Peter and Derek looked up at the sound of Clara startled yelp and watched as she was glaring and hysterically waving her hands at the teen for some reason.

'Cora, don't say stuff like that,' she hissed and tried to look at Derek and Peter to make sure they didn't hear them.

The teen smirked and Clara could literally see Laura's smirk in Cora's.

Clara smiled fondly at her, 'You look a lot like your mom. I didn't say that before, but you do.'

Cora's smile fell a bit, 'It took me a while to remember. At one point I was sure it was all a dream. I was sure that maybe I didn't even have any family, but then I did.'

Clara nodded, 'It's okay. You were a kid, but all the bad stuff,' she shook her head, 'I wasn't always bad.'

Cora thought about it and looked up at the dark sky, 'Yeah, it was pretty great before Paige.'

Clara blinked. She would think the fire messed things up for the Hales.

Cora shrugged her shoulders, 'You stopped coming. You just disappeared from our lives one day, and Derek was like a zombie for months. It was just so…everyone was tense. Then the hunters came and Derek looked like he was better sort of, but then it all went to shit.'

'You know it wasn't because of you,' said the tall woman, 'I was…in a bad place. I was an angry teen who blamed the one person she shouldn't have. Derek wasn't to blame. Some times things just…happen. I learned that much later, and I'm sorry. Maybe if I was there…everything would have been different.'

'It's pointless to think about what could and couldn't been. We should always focus on the future, and when you two are ready you should too. There is something there. Don't throw it away because you're afraid or think that the past has left a mark on you or something,' said Cora and Clara smiled. She couldn't believe how smart teenagers some times were.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'No, dude, you are not going back with them,' said Stiles as Scott brought it up as they were preparing to leave.

Scott sighed and looked at the others who remained quiet during their argument, 'I made a deal with Deucalion.'

'Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?'

Isaac sighed, 'Why does it matter, anyway?'

'Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help,' said Scott annoyed.

'He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong,' said Allison looking at Deaton who didn't give them the answer they all hoped for, 'I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies.'

'So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?' asked Isaac.

'Not to mention that he let his pack kill Boyd and Erica,' mumbled Nina although she was still running her head over the storm and that she should be the one to end it.

'I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait,' said Scott and they all looked at him wondering what he exactly had in mind.

Nina jumped off the counter she was currently sitting on since she felt sort of tired. She didn't know if it was the lack of energy or if it was the fact that she hasn't slept properly for several nights now, but she felt tired like never before. She almost hoped that there would have been a chance to fight Jennifer so she could get some of her energy.

'What about the storm? I mean why did you see and heard me talking about the storm?'

'Nin, it was obviously the Five,' said Scott a bit annoyed, 'We don't have time for riddles.'

'But Nina's right what if this is important,' asked Stiles, 'I mean, think. Is it really possible that the Five knew that this was coming since we were dealing with Jackson? This is huge.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'It gets you thinking how much power do they really have over what's going on like what if they...have a plan in the future.'

Everyone was silent for a moment before they heard the door open and close.

'Ethan,' announced Nina as she sensed the energy of one of the twin alpha. It was literally the only way she could tell the two apart.

Deaton frowned as he wasn't expecting anyone right now and he quickly rushed to the counter with the others following.

'I'm looking for Lydia,' said boy.

'What do you want?' asked Stiles almost a little bit too defensive and Nina shot him a weird look.

'I need your help,' said the alpha and they all frowned at him a bit suspicious.

'With what?' asked Lydia confused looking at the boy.

'Stopping my brother and Kali... from killing Derek,' he said and they all looked at him.

'Why would you want to do that?' asked Stiles confused and still not trusting the werewolf before he looked at Nina.

'What you said in the hospital?' he asked and swallowed a bit, 'Would you do it? Would you really stand up to your leader if you thought he's doing the wrong thing?'

Nina smiled at him a bit remembering when she came to make sure Danny was okay before she nodded, 'In a heartbeat. Like I said Scott had a shitty alpha, my mom killed most of our friends. Isaac, here, with us and not with Derek.'

He watched her before he nodded, 'You can't follow leader's whose cause you don't believe in. I get it now.'

Nina looked at Stiles, 'We can trust him.'

They made the plan to split up much to everyone's distaste, but they had no other choice in the moment.

'We have to,' said Scott and Stiles nodded before he looked at them again, 'Whatever happens...be careful.'

They nodded, 'You too,' Nina said and briefly hugged the human boy before she looked at him oddly, 'Did you start to work out or something?'

Stiles shot her a look wondering about her sanity if this really as the time for that while Scott just shook his head thinking that Nina coming was the worst idea ever. The blonde walked away a bit and the boys looked at each other uneasy.

'If you're going with Deucalion you won't be there when we go after our parents.'

Scott nodded before he smiled and put his hands on Stiles's shoulders, 'Dude, there is no one I trust more to keep my safe. I just need you to know that. I know that with Isaac living in our house and me with Nina you felt left out, and I'm sorry for that, but I need you to know that. You're my best friend. You're my best friend since I was a kid, and I-'

'I know, and yeah, me too, bro, and yeah, I did feel a bit like we were drifting apart, but we're best friends. No matter what happens we always '

They smirked at each other and then nodded both understanding that it was time to go. It was time to go and save the day. Again.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

The whole ride to the loft was terrible. Lydia felt this stick feeling in her stomach which just wasn't going away. She didn't know what to do about it and she dread to actually think about it as she had a feeling like she was walking straight to the devil's mouth.

Nina took her hand, 'You okay?'

Lydia shook her head, 'No...You sure you didn't want to go help Scott and the others?'

She smiled, 'One problem at a time. I want to make sure that Clara is as far away from all this as possible.'

Lydia nodded. Nina couldn't help herself. Everything which was happening was like a rope around her neck and it reminded her about what happened to Clara before the summer.

'We know about the lunar ellipse, So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her,' said Ethan as he, Nina and Lydia came to the loft.

'Good enough for me. Derek?' asked Peter.

'You want me to run?' asked Derek and his uncle shot him a look, 'No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town. Clara? Cora? A bit support here?' asked Peter for help.

'If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful.'

'She's going to kill you,' said Clara and took a step closer, 'She's going to come and kill you. She doesn't care about excuses or that Deucalion was the one who delivered the final blow. She wants revenge. She wants to kill. She made you kill Boyd. Please, if there is a chance to avoid getting a pipe through your chest again, avoid it.'

He looked at her for a very long time causing everyone in the room to feel weird by it before he looked back at Ethan.

'How do you know I'm gonna lose?' asked Derek and Peter sighed before he looked at Lydia who shivered at his gaze.

'We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?'

Lydia swallowed trying to look away, 'I don't know anything.'

Nina subconsciously stepped closer to Lydia between her and Peter who raised his brows at her, 'A bit overprotective, don't you think?'

'With you?' asked the blonde, 'There's no such thing.'

He looked at Lydia again. 'But you feel something, don't you?'

Derek asked, 'What do you feel?'

Lydia swallowed hard before she said, 'I feel like... I'm standing in a graveyard.'

They all seemed to be convinced by her words and made their decision.

Nina walked to Clara, 'Please, don't get kidnap by psychos or have your arm broken?'

Clara rolled her eyes before she shook her head, 'You would be surprised how that can happen.'

'Please.'

Clara nodded, 'You be careful too. I don't trust anything that's going to happen today. Not with Jennifer and Deucalion and the full moon.'

Nina nodded, 'Okay, let's both try to keep it safe but do the right thing.'

Clara hugged her briefly. Nina sighed before she pulled away, and the two nodded at each other. Nina hoped that at least someone would be as far as possible from the mess.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

'Just grab anything? Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers. Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks,' said Scott as he walked out of the elevator to Allison's apartment with her and Isaac.

Allison unlocked and they all walked inside.

'What about me?' asked Isaac.

'See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent,' said the brunette as they walked inside the office only to find several deputies and Agent McCall there. 'Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady. Scott.'

Scott felt like he was punched into the stomach. He completely forgot that his dick of dad was here. Just perfect the first time he sees the dick is when he has so much on his hands. He felt so angry. The last time he saw him, he was leaving their household, and he hadn't heard from him since. He frowned, 'What are you doing here?'

'Following one of the only leads I have. Now, since I don't know where you've been, Why don't you have a seat, and we can talk? You too, Isaac,' he called to the other boy who remained in the hallway. He walked to the doorway as well and frowned at him.

'How do you know my name?'

'Your name's one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue.'

'If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago,' said Scott trying to hold it together. Despite the fact that him mom was taken and they were on a clock here and he might have to do something which he really hates to do, his father managed to be the one to make him completely pissed at the most.

'I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping,' said the agent, and Scott frowned at him even more. Yeah, priorities as always. Scott felt like telling him million things about how crappy he was, but he thought better. His dad had nothing to do with him for years, so why should he?

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara and Cora rushed to Lydia's side as the girl was slowly coming back to herself. It was as if she just woke up from a long dream. She couldn't seem to focus on what was happening around her. They heard her scream when they were trying to drove out of the town. They weren't sure what happened, but they needed to check them out. They found the loft full of bodies.

Clara brushed her arm, 'Lydia, Lydia, we have to leave. It's not safe.'

The girl wouldn't move.

She looked at Cora, 'I'll go get Derek. We need to carry her if she doesn't want to walk.'

She rushed downstairs to the garage again. She found Derek looking at the moon worried. He looked at her, 'Are you not going to tell my anything?' he asked, and Clara blinked confused, 'Tell you what?'

'That I should have known better?' he asked, 'I'm waiting for you to tell me.'

'Tell you what? I don't get it,' she said taking a step closer.

'That I should have known. Stiles shouted at me after his dad got taken how it was my fault and that I should have known. I'm waiting for someone else to tell me, but you're surprisingly quiet about it.'

She shook her head, 'How could _I_ tell you anything when it was me who wanted you to together. Not to mention...Morrison?' she raised her brow, 'You never held that against me, so...'

'I should have known. What is it they say?' he asked, 'Fool me once-'

She was in front of him in a second and pressed her and against his mouth surprising him a bit.

She took a step back creating some distance since it felt too intimate to touch in the middle of the night with all of them tensed as hell and with everything just

'I just wanna tell you something before you go,' she mumbled as she stepped in front of him. She was tall for a girl but he was still taller than her at least a head or so.

'I talked about it with Nina once, and so I'm telling you now as well, okay?' she licked her lips carefully. She wasn't good with words. Or better yet saying what she felt. Then again both sucked at it so he could just understand her or the oddness of what she was trying to express.

'You're worth it. You think I'm worth it, well I think you're worth it too. Just because bad things happened and yeah, I mean people died, or you were betrayed by those you trusted doesn't mean you got no one left, or you can trust no one. You-got me. You can trust me,' she said feeling like an idiot for just having to talk about it.

With the way he was looking at her, all serious and tensed she couldn't possibly guess what was his bloody problem and what was he thinking. She closed her eyes. She was so useless when she had to express how she felt. She didn't know how. She wanted to tell him that what happened didn't matter because it was not his fault. Nothing that happened was his fault. She just wanted him to know that she still trusted him and that just because he got betrayed by the ones he loved, it didn't mean everyone would betray him. It didn't mean that he would never find anyone real to love again. It didn't mean that the only people interested in him were manipulated bitches.

She sighed annoyed, 'This is useless.'

She took a step forward and before he could even blink she took him by his shirt and pressed him toward her kissing him in the process. So much for talking.

It was just a press of the lips yet he could feel how demanding she was moving against his lips and so his lips moved as well kissing her back. He put his hand on her cheek first a bit hesitated before he actually took her into his arms and kissed her in a way he didn't even know he wanted to. It was as if he was holding it all back. And by all he meant how he really felt about her, how much he wanted, and care for her, and how much and how deep he felt for her.

When she leaned away breaking the kiss he blindly followed her lips for a moment so taken by the warm feeling her kiss evoke in him he completely shut his mind off and just felt. He slowly brought her back to the ground not even noticing when he had picked her up off her feet.

She looked just as wrecked by the kiss as he felt. How could they possibly hold so many emotions for so long?

'You-got me and I would never betray you,' she swallowed looking at him almost terrified realizing what she had done. She didn't want to do this. She really didn't. She just sort of did. Sure, she wanted to come clean about what she well felt toward him but that didn't mean she was like immediately going for the heat of the moment.

He watched her for a moment, and she couldn't possibly imagine what he was going to tell her until they heard.

'Well, isn't this cute.'

Clara immediately let go of him and took a step back looking horrified that she actually did something like that. Not to mention that she did it now when everything was shit.

'The fuck do you want here? Didn't you do enough?' asked Derek.

'I came with an offer.'

Derek took a step in front of Clara protectively.

'In what delusion of yours would I ever have helped you? Tell me!'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott shook his head as he got off his bike once they were in before the Preserve. Allison and Isaac got out of the car.

'I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything, But what you did, that was awesome,' he said to the brunette actually proud about the stun she just pulled to get them out of the apartment and away from his father.

Isaac frowned at his phone,

'I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles-you?'

Scott checked his phone as well before he frowned, ' I don't get it.'

'Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?' asked Deucalion as he came to them and they all tensed.

'We got a little delayed. Where are the others?' asked Scott looking around already knowing the answer and hoping that everyone was okay.

'Occupying themselves with other pursuits,' said the alpha.

'So it's just you and me against her?' asked the Beta, but he shook his head, 'No. We also will have to fetch your beautiful mate.'

Scott froze, 'What do you want with Nina?'

'I suppose I don't need to explain why on a full moon where all werewolves lose their powers a different kind of supernatural might come in handy.'

Scott shook his head worried, 'You don't need her.'

'Yes, we do, Scott, and you really might want to find her since I have a feeling she might have run into some trouble along the way.'

Scott frowned, 'What does that mean?'

The alpha just quietly watched the boy before he nodded at Allison and Isaac, 'Okay, get Stiles, And then get to the root cellar, okay? We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there.'

Isaac shook his head confused, 'How are you gonna do that?'

Scott gave him a very determinate look, 'I have a plan.' He just hoped it would work.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina shook her head annoyed. He was the last person she ever wanted to deal with, but she had no choice. She was with Peter on their way to the reserve. She felt so weird and tired. Something was so wrong again. Something was wrong with her. She didn't know if it was the stress of the situation or if it was something else, but she felt weird. Very weird. Almost as if she was sick.

'Look, just tell me how to save Maria. Tell me how to get to the tree and help everyone.'

The former alpha frowned, 'I can't because I don't know how.'

She looked away before she looked at him upset, 'You know things. You knew about me. What do you know about the five?'

'Everyone knows about the five,' he replied, 'They were pure destruction. They wanted to bend the rules of the world. They wanted to be free.'

'Free?' asked Nina confused, 'What do you mean free?'

He chuckled, 'You know so little about your kind, child. They wanted whatever succubus always wants. Anna wanted it, Maria got it and you crave for it more than anything.'

Nina shook her head before it hit her, 'To be free from the desire.'

'It all started with five little succubus who wanted to be loved like anyone else, and just lost themselves in the process just like your mom.'

Nina frowned, 'Anna? Anna wanted to screw Argents over.'

He chuckled, 'Anna went to the city to find a way to control her hunger. She found it in the arms of an Argent. Forbid fruit, chemistry, true love, whatever. It did the job done she controlled herself, and then she found out that she was pregnant and that the Argents wanted to kill her so she ran. It's always the same. It doesn't matter if you're a good girl or a bad. If you're a succubus sooner or later you want more. Love, sex, you just do. It was always your curse. It's the curse of your kind, Nina.'

She looked away remembering Victoria Argent's words. They always wanted what they couldn't have.

'Don't play games with the Five. You don't have what it takes,' he said and she shot him a look.

'You're the good guy, and good guys like you and Scott and even Derek, don't have the guts to do what needs to be done. They will destroy you, Nina. They will tear you apart and bent you at their will.'

'What do they even want from me? What?'

Peter looked away, 'You know why she was so desperate? Your mom I mean. Do you know why she was so desperate to get you to be the one who would give up her heart?'

Nina crossed her arms.

'She called me,' he said calmly and pressed himself against the wall, 'Our families go way back. Your granny helped us out when there was a pack war for the territory.'

Nina waited.

'Anyway, she was concerned. She said that something was not quite right with you. She said that you were acting weird. Not in a way a ten year old should. Not in a way any kid should. She said you used to wake her up at night walking around and talking as if you weren't yourself. She claimed that you were dangerous and that she didn't know what to do. She was all alone. She didn't want to go to Maria since she knew she wouldn't approve. I reminded her that whatever succubus got their heart into the ground would be weaker.'

'Did you made her ask Morrison to kill-'

'No, I never even thought of her killing some innocent kids,' he said quickly and despite herself that was the one thing she believed.

'I knew she could find a way that would suit her more than others, but those kids were not in the plan. I had no idea she would do...that.'

Nina looked at the ground, 'So the heart in the ground is what's stopping me from...them taking over?'

'And getting gifts quickly. Did you thought about it? You already managed to get ahold of what? Three or two? Before you even finished high school? That's not good. That's really bad and dangerous. So whatever you're thinking? Whatever delusional plan do you have about possibly using the five to help the others? Don't. Because even if you don't believe it, you wouldn't end up being in control. They would.'

Nina shook her head, 'I can't just stay back while others are in danger.'

'Oh, so putting yourself in danger and adding up to the pile is the way to go. Good plan. Should have thought of that sooner. Oh wait a second,' he shot her a smirk, 'You did and got tortured along with Clara by a mad hunter.'

Nina hated herself for asking but she did, 'Is there anything I could do that would somehow minimize the risk?'

'No,' he replied and Nina felt like she was going to explode from frustration. How was she so utterly useless right now? She was supposed to have some sort of power to hurt the people around her and yet she was useless.

'Are you sure? I will do anything.'

It felt like physical weakness that she couldn't even do anything. She looked at him. Was he spinning? She frowned.

'Look, I said-'

No, the whole room was spinning.

Suddenly Nina fainted.

'What the-?' asked the former alpha confused and went to her just as Scott and Deucalion came out of nowhere.

'What the hell?!' demanded Scott before he ran to the girl on the floor and pushed Peter away.

'What did you do to her?' he asked trying to give her some of his energy, but she wasn't taking any.

'Nin, can you hear me? Nina, wake up.'

'What did you do?' he shot his former alpha a dirty look ready to attack him.

Peter put his hands up in defense, 'I didn't do anything. We were talking and she just fainted.'

Scott slowly lifted Nina up in her arms when she didn't start feeding. He looked at the blind alpha, who smiled a bit.

'Looks like Ms. Blake is a very resourceful woman after all.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'I need one of the crystal you still have Clara,' said the brunette and took several steps toward her, 'Well, too bad.'

Derek stepped between them, 'Leave her out of this.'

'Fine, but then I guess I will have to use you.'

Clara instinctively took his hand.

'You should reconsider thought. Or else Nina James might never wake up again,' said the woman and Clara froze, 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'It was a bit boring at first, I admit, but I found it so funny how I could always sneak around the house when they weren't there. It wasn't like the coach noticed anything. I was playing with Maria's body and Nina's mind for months.'

'What do you mean by her mind?'

'I will tell you everything, but first I want the crystal,' said the druid and took a step closer.

Clara's phone rang.

'It could be that useless coach or someone else telling you that Nina fainted and they can't wake her up. I don't think you have much time left, friendly nurse.'

Derek looked down at Clara as she was torn between helping and enemy and saving Nina. He squeezed her hand, 'Give it to her, and get Cora and Lydia to safety. I will come for you once it's over, I promise.' It was all he said, but she could see so much more behind his eyes a promise to protect and save everyone he could.

With a heavy heart Clara gave in.

 _For Nina_

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Wha-why isn't she waking up? She was fine a moment ago? Is it the same with Maria? Is she like addicted to the poison now?' asked Scott as he checked the unconsciousness girl in his arms.

Deucalion asked, 'When was the last time she fed?'

Scott raised his head, 'Uh, I don't know… me and Jennifer, two days ago in the hospital. She took her energy so she wouldn't try anything funny on us. It still didn't work.'

He then stopped as he found a small needle wound near her neck. 'That should have healed.'

Stiles licked his lips, 'When she went at Jennifer in the school. She said she stabbed her with something.'

He brushed her face.

'Come on, Nina. I need you. I can't do this without you. You know that. We're a team,' he swallowed a bit, 'We're a pack.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina woke up. She was almost expecting to wake up in the white room again, but she wasn't there. She was in the forest in Beacon Hills she recognized the smell of clean air. She looked around.

'Hello? Come on, I know you're here!' she called.

'I know you want me. I know you've been messing with me for a while now so why wouldn't you show yourself.'

She heard a child's giggle suddenly and turned around. But there were just woods around her. She took a deep breath, 'Okay, creepy little girly giggles? Fine with me. I like kids so I'm sure as hell not afraid of them.'

Another giggle right behind her. She turned around, but she only caught glimpse of hair.

Blonde.

She rolled her eyes, 'So what you can't show yourself so you rather use some sort of image of younger me?!'

'Not you, Nina,' said the voice close to her and she turned around. In front of her a little girl, but she didn't look like her though she looked familiar. Nina blinked, 'Who are you? Are you-were you one the five?'

'Maybe,' replied the little girl in the blue dress. She didn't look more than ten or eleven and she walked to the small cut down tree and sat down looking at Nina with her big brown eyes.

'Who are you? What's your name and how come I'm imaging you?' she asked.

'You're not imaging me,' said the little girl, 'We're talking for real, but it's just inside your head because you can't hear me when you're awake. You used to hear me when you were asleep, but now you don't. We used play in the woods together.'

Nina frowned, 'You don't look like any of my childhood friends.'

'Not the ones you remember, and we only played when you were asleep, Nina.'

'So who are you?' asked Nina crossing her arms.

'I was Eva Manson,' said the little girl with a bright smile.

Nina blinked, 'Was?'

She shrugged her shoulders.

'Okay, Eva why are you here? Why are we here?'

Eva shrugged, 'I don't know what's happening outside in the real world when I'm here,' she said, 'And as for the forest. I think you like it a lot. It's a nice warm sunny day like the one it was when you were a kid and your mom first took you to Beacon Hills so Maria could see you, remember?'

Nina looked at the girls suspicious, 'You said you couldn't tell what was happening in the real world.'

The little girl smiled, 'I don't, you told me about that day when we used to play.'

The teen looked around. It was peaceful in her mind. Much more peaceful than she would ever expect. She looked down at the girl, 'Tell me more. What do you know about the Five? Why are you in my head?'

'Everyone who gave their heart to the ground is connected.'

'You gave your heart? When?'

'A long time ago. When I was still alive.'

Nina frowned, 'I knew the last one who gave her heart. So you must be older than that. Two generations.'

'Three.'

'What about the Five?' asked Nina, and Eva shrugged, 'Do you really think that they're that bad? They just want to be free like all of us.'

Nina shook her head, 'They killed dozens of innocent people. They caused me to do a terrible thing.'

'But they also helped you save Maria, and they didn't force you to make Morrison kill himself you decided that on your own,' said Eva and Nina blinked, 'You said you didn't know what happens in the real world.'

Eva closed her mouth for a moment. Nina felt something change in the peaceful hallucination. She got the girl upset.

'We're not your enemies, Nina,' spoke Eva again, but the voice was different, and Nina shivered. It sounded so grownup and there was no way that it belong to a little girl.

'We just want to be free. Just like you. Don't you want to be with Scott?' asked Eva in another different voice.

'What the five are using little girls to trick people now?' asked Nina and took a step back as Eva stood up, 'Think about it, free to touch, to love. Isn't that what you want? Don't you want the two of you to be together?' asked the voice inside Eva's mouth and Nina shook her head, 'I'm not buying whatever it is that you're selling. You killed before, and don't lie because I know you did. Why would I ever want help you?'

'But we're not asking for your help, Nina,' Eva stopped, 'We just want you to think about it. We don't want you to do anything. We want you to be free. We want all the succubus to be free.'

'From the goodness of your hearts?' asked Nina before she shook her head, 'I don't think so, ladies.'

Eva chuckled, 'How about this? We will help you wake up as an act of goodwill, and we will even tell you how to beat Jennifer and Deucalion.'

Nina shook her head, 'I don't trust you.'

'But you have to trust, Scott,' said the five.

'He brings out the good in you and you bring out the good in him. He needs you to trust him fully so he can become more, just like you.'

'I don't understand that one bit.'

'You don't have to yet. Just know that the Lunar Eclipse doesn't give the werewolves more power. It strips them away from it.'

Nina frowned. Was it true? Could she trust any information they gave her even if they wanted to get on her good side, 'Okay, but how will that help me against Jennifer?'

'If you take the power from the Nemeton you have to return it. If she doesn't get a sacrifice it will be all useless,' said the girl Nina shook her head, 'I still don't get it.'

'Just make sure Scott knows you trust him and remember just because we take energy doesn't mean we can't give some back,' she said and then looked at the tree she was just sitting on for a moment in a very pregnant pause, 'See you soon, Nina.'

For a moment she thought she saw the little girl's face twist, but then it was gone.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Nina,' said Scott brushing her hair softly. This couldn't be happening. Not right now. Not when they had so much on their hands already. She should wake up, why wasn't she waking up?

'I told you that Jennifer has a plan for everything, Scott,' said Deucalion as he came closer to the two teens.

'If she can't take you out one way, she will find another. It's how she operates, and you know it. Think about Deaton. She knew you could safe him so she had another plan.'

Scott swallowed before he looked at the girl lying in front of him, 'Can you wake her up?'

'Of course, if you promise to come with me this time and fight on my side,' replied the man in an instant. Scott nodded still looking at Nina.

'Do it.'

He walked up to Nina and carefully put her on her side, 'You should know,' he let out his claws, 'This will hurt her a bit so you might want to prepare yourself for it.'

Scott swallowed before he nodded.

The alpha took out his claws and shoved them into Nina's neck. In a moment the girl opened her eyes and screamed, but Scott quickly pulled her into his arms once Deucalion let her go, 'It's okay. It's okay. I got you. I got you, Nin.'

She nodded against his shoulder still a bit confused, but put her arms around him as well awkwardly in her current position. She breathed hard against his shoulder as he stroke her back whispering that she was fine. They looked at each other. It was as if the world around them was crashing down and it kind of was, but they still held on to each other giving and taking from each other the much needed strength. They were each other's everything. They were each other's energy to continue to fight for what they had to and what they believed.

'I don't want to interrupt the moment, but you both need to come with me now,' said the alpha and Scott nodded, 'I'll go, but not her.' She was too fragile in the moment still shivering in his arms. He didn't want her anywhere near a potential treat.

Nina grabbed his shoulder for support and leaned away, 'I'll come too. I have to get her for what she did to Maria and me. Please,' she looked into his eyes, and he shook his head, 'No, stay here. You're barely awake.' He knew she was stubborn as hell and that she would most likely go without his consent, but damn it he wanted her safe just once.

'I'm fine,' she said desperately, 'Don't make me stay. I'm going.'

He swallowed hard and she could tell he didn't want her to. He was definitely thinking about stopping her, but he nodded and carefully helped her up from the wet ground. He was right. She was weak as she was barely on her feet and needed his support to actually stand.

'It's okay, you're okay. You're fine,' he said holding her close, 'You shouldn't go.'

'I'm going,' argued Nina and for a brief moment Scott felt like growling at her. He shook his head slightly. It must have been the wolf. Still, he looked at the blind werewolf and for a moment he saw him smirk. He was sure it wasn't his amusement for a lovers fight. It was something else. He had a plan and Scott under no circumstances liked the idea that Nina played some sort of part in it. He didn't like it one bit. He nodded, 'Fine. Let's go save the day again.'

She nodded and they walked.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Jennifer looked over at Derek, 'So you and Clara, hm? Like I said, I knew it was coming. You two have the pull. The spark. You can't stop yourself, but you hold yourself back because of Paige and guilt and so does she.'

'Shut up.'

Jennifer bit the inside of her mouth as they were in the car, 'I'm only doing this to save everyone.'

She nodded, 'I know. I just want you to know...I need you to know that it was real for me and I think that for a small time. It was real for you as well, at least a bit.'

Derek stayed silence for a while. Too much had happened. He just made out with Clara. She kissed him and he kissed her back and it felt…nothing like he would ever imagine it would be. It felt…so real and right. He squeezed the steering wheel tighter. He didn't have time to think about that.

'It's good thing though. You and Clara. You're a good thing. You both have scares and history and you're close. You're both very strong, but just as fragile. You need someone to be a rock for you. Clara needs that. She needs someone who will stick around and bring joy to her life. She needs someone who won't make her feel like she's damaged and who can be there for her all the time when she needs them.' That hit hard as he remembered that the times he wasn't there for her were the times when something did happen.

'I did this for you by the way.'

Derek shot her a look, 'You did this for me?'

'For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim,' she argued.

'Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!' he snapped annoyed looking at the road as he was close to losing the road in the heavy rain.

'Just shut up until we get there,' he said calmly down.

 **DDDD**

Isaac looked around the woods. It was hard to see around.

'Are you sure we're going the right direction?' he asked the brunette who shook her head.

'I know we're near it. You think you can pick up a scent?' she asked desperate. She knew they were close, but she couldn't find the path Nina showed her.

Isaac frowned, 'I'm trying, but I c- I hear something. It's an-it's an emitter. It's one of your dad's.'

'Are you sure?' asked Allison.

'Has to be. Come on,' he said and ran. Allison quickly followed.

They found it. Allison never felt more relieved her life as she saw the Nemeton. She looked at Isaac, who smiled as well and quickly ran to the door to the cellar.

As they made their way down the ground around the giant stump began to give way with sinkholes forming on the surface.

Chris Argent was relieved when he saw his daughter and Isaac ran down the stairs. He closed his eyes grateful in the moment more than ever in his life. Allison ran to him and briefly hugged him trying not to cry as she saw him.

He was relieved to see his daughter, both the Sheriff and Melissa McCall ask about their children as Isaac begins to untie them.

'Oh, my god. Thank god!'

He smiled, 'You found us.'

'Where's Stiles? Where's my son?' asked the sheriff as Isaac cut lose Melissa.

'And Scott?'

Isaac gave them what they needed and lied quickly, 'They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help.'

They both seemed satisfied at least for a moment, 'Okay.' However, that was the moment they looked up and realized that the cellar started to collapse around them.

 **DDDDDDDD**

'You said you had a plan,' said Deucalion as they came to the abandoned building where it all started. Nina looked at the sign on the wall. It didn't felt right. Who was she kidding? Nothing felt right anymore. She tried to text Maria or coach, but her signal was rubbish.

'On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message. It was the last line from Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness. I got a message of my own to send her,' he said and pulled out his phone.

Nina looked at Deucalion. So they were really doing it. They were actually going to help a guy, who killed his own pack. It scared her. She knew that it was the only way to save everyone, but still. She remembered how he stabbed Scott, 'Anything you want to ask, Nina?'

She crossed her arms, 'He won't go with you. You know that right? Even if he becomes the alpha or not, he won't. He's not a killer.'

'Ah, you mean he's not like you and me?' he asked and the blonde shivered.

Nina froze for a moment before she gave him a hard stare, 'You don't know anything about me.'

'But I do know quite a lot about your history,' said the alpha and sat down for a moment as Scott dealt with the message, 'I know that there is a reason why that heart of yours is in the ground. I know that whoever has their heart in the ground is weaker than any ordinary succubus yet from what I heard and saw. You're not weak at all.'

Nina watched him as he pulled his glasses off and put them into the pocket of his shirt.

'I heard once that there also was a succubus who wasn't weak at all. I also heard that she wasn't like the others. She lived with her mother and her father until someone came to their house and murdered all of them.'

Nina swallowed, 'What are you saying?'

'You should be careful. People talk. Supernaturals even more. If someone would to let out that you're different someone might came after you.'

'But no one will talk will they now?' asked Scott who finished his message to Jennifer and looked at the alpha frowning ready to defend Nina.

'We shall see,' said the werewolf, 'Just stay careful, Nina. You're already making quite the reputation for yourself. The attention will spark interest which doesn't necessary has to be a good thing.'

Scott put his hand on Nina's back, 'Hey, we'll be fine. No one will come after you and if they do. Will just take care of them,' he assured her.

She watched him for a moment before she put her hand on his chest and brushed it, 'I want you to know that I trust you, okay? I want you to know that, and that you whatever happens? You can do it, and I trust you.' She didn't trust the Five. Not one bit, but this was what Scott needed to hear, and it was what he would give him. This wasn't listening to the five this was being a good friend, and pack.

Scott smiled at her hoping that once it was all over they could finally be with each other. He was just so tired. He was tired of denying himself what he wanted. He tried and tried and he was actually going pretty well or so he hoped so why was always something in the way? Well, no more, he would fight for them. If they would be together tomorrow or a month or a year later. He would fight for them, and he would get Nina to see that he meant it.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The storm and thunder outside was adding to the horrorlike atmosphere as an alpha, a beta and a succubus were waiting in an abandon warehouse.

'They're coming,' said Nina as she sensed Derek and Jennifer on their way toward them. This was it. They would have to fight. There was no other way around it. She went through it all in her mind. They had to get Jennifer to stop the storm. It was the only way to save their parents.

'They?'

'Derek,' she mumbled. She didn't know why he came and she dreaded to think that maybe it was because Clara or Cora were in danger after all.

'What are you doing?' asked Scott feeling betrayed a bit.

'This might be hard to believe, But I'm actually trying to help you,' replied the older werewolf.

'Ooh, like brother against brother. How very American this is. Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm? Did you gather your herbs, Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, Slit a baby's throat, perhaps? Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people Just to face me? Or is it 12 now?' asked the alpha stepping closer to their opponents.

When Deucalion's face shifted Nina held back a started noise. She had seen a few things in her life recently more than she had over the last fifteen years, but she never saw anything as terrifying as the so called Demon Wolf. His whole face went dark and when his eyes went red, she oddly felt more scared than when she first saw Peter in his alpha form.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The kidnapped parents, Isaac and Allison were trapped. It was a second but the exit to the surface was blocked and the beams began to crack and collapse upon them. The sheriff got Isaac out of the way and they watched as the roof was going to fall on them.

Isaac quickly got back up and braced himself under one of the main supports and managed to keep the roof from total collapse. He swallowed hard. It was so heavy. He never in his life would have thought he would be holding something so heavy in his arms like that, but he took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could so it wouldn't fall on the others. He was doing it for the sheriff who was kind to him even when he was a murder suspect in his father's death and who once he found out what he was going through never failed to act nicely to him. He was doing it for Melissa who cared for him almost like his own mother by taking him into her house without even knowing a single thing about him. He did it for Argent who despite being a hunter showed him that he was human and that just because he was supernatural it didn't have to mean anything. And he did it for Allison who was slowly entering his heart one smile at a time. But most importantly he focused on Scott and his voice and his order to find their parents and keep them safe.

The others gasped and watched as the cellar around them was falling apart knowing that they could be crushed any moment.

 **DDDDDD**

Derek shifted as well and went at the alpha only for him to easily stop him and held him in place. Nina and Scott watched as Jennifer went at Deucalion as well and pressed her hand against his chest. In a moment Nina recognized the move as the same one she used on Kali in the hospital, but the other alpha didn't even flinch.

'Oh God.'

He grabbed both of them by their necks and it took everything in Nina not to rush to help Derek. The alpha threw him away cutting him badly while he grabbed Jennifer by her back digging his claws into her.

Nina rushed to Derek's side and gave him some energy while Deucalion got Jennifer to her knees and showed her to Scott.

'Scott,' called Nina desperate. Scott clenched his fists together staying still. Then Deucalion roared. It was the most scariest thing Nina ever heard and before she knew it she found her whole body shivering.

'What...?'

She looked at Scott only to find him on his knees slowly shifting just because the alpha, who wasn't even his own ordered it.

Nina tried to give Derek some more energy, but she couldn't focus with her hands so shaky.

Nina could see that Scott was trying to find it. He was trying to disobey the order the same way he tried it back when Peter ordered him to kill everyone in the school. Scott looked up at him despite the fact that Nina could see that he was struggling he didn't move.

'Now kill her. Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends.'

Jennifer shook her head, 'It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does.'

'They're dying, Scott. Your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer,' said the alpha and Nina just prayed it wouldn't get into Scott's head.

'Don't listen to him,' called Nina.

'Silence!' snapped the alpha and she swallowed feeling the shiver returning. He had a very commanding voice.

'They're not dead yet,' said Scott and looked at him.

'And who's going to save them, your friends?' asked the alpha in a mocking manner.

'My pack,' replied Scott determinate.

The alpha threw Jennifer to the ground and walked up to Scott. He took him by the back of his neck and walked him to the Jennifer preparing his claws.

'Maybe you just need a little guidance.'

'NO!' shouted Nina and quickly ran at him only to have him grab her by the neck choking her.

'I thought I told you to be careful, little girl.'

She gasped trying to breath and touched his hand.

'That would take a while, Nina,' he quickly let her go and broke her wrist causing her to scream out.

'Nina!' shouted Scott.

The alpha easily grabbed her and threw her out of the reach causing her to cry out as she fell on the hurt wrist. She closed her eyes painfully. She was shot and stabbed so maybe she getting used to it because she still found the strength in her to stand up despite that she had tears from pain in her eyes and was holding onto her hand. She was ready to go again when she noticed Scott's face and stopped. He was giving her some sort of a signal.

'I forgot to tell you something. Something that Gerard told me. _Deucalion... isn't always blind_.'

She watched as he reached his hands into a pocket and pulled out flashbang arrows she remembered the hunters used.

She quickly ducked and closed her eyes as she heard them hit the ground and several people gasped or hissed around her.

She turned around only to find everyone shifted back.

'The moon's full,' she said and looked at Scott. The world around them turned into the yellow color of the moon. Nina looked at the spot Jennifer was supposed to be, but she was gone. She frowned.

'Oh, no,' said Scott as he knew that they were just screwed.

 **DDDDD**

'I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it. It's too much,' called Isaac.

Isaac felt the shift. It was as if someone turned on a switch. There was no warning, but the fact that all of the sudden the wolf inside him was gone, and so was all his strength. He realized in a second that he wasn't going to manage to hold it for much longer.

However, as if it was a miracle a bat suddenly appeared stopping the falling and shaking for a while. The sheriff looked stunned at his son who was looking just as shocked that it actually worked and chuckled looking at his dad.

'I always said aluminum was better than wood.'

The sheriff had tears in his eyes as he hugged Stiles not even caring in that moment that he had a dash on his head simply because he was alive and he was there in that moment it was all that matter. Until the shaking started again and they all realized that they were still trapped under the roof that could kill them any moment.

Chris pulled Allison closer and closed his eyes hoping that whatever Scott and Nina were doing they would find a way to get them all out. He had no doubt in his mind that the two completed each other. He saw them fight the kanima and work during the catching of Cora and Boyd. He also heard how they managed to save Derek from Kate. They were connected on a supernatural level which allowed them to be able to fight next to each other as a team, as a pack.

 **DDDDDDD**

She could sense her though. She was outside the warehouse. She was near.

'She's coming,' mumbled Nina as Jennifer started to walk toward them faster than they've ever seen her before.

It was a moment all too fast for the two she grabbed them and sent them flying backward to the ground. They hissed on the ground for a moment before they looked at each other.

Scott reached his hand, 'Take my energy. You're the only one who can stop her now.'

She shook her head, 'You're human now.'

Nina pushed away the pain and got up. Once she saw Jennifer bashing Deucalion's head against the ground she quickly ran to her and got her off him. It was just then that she saw how she looked like. how she really looked like. If Nina thought that a Demon wolf was scary a Darrach was far far worst. She almost wished she was blind so she wouldn't have to see it.

'Get out of my way, Nina!' shouted Jennifer, but the blonde shook her head, 'Can't do that.'

She went after her again. Jennifer tried to send her to the ground again, but Nina quickly ducked and kicked her into the stomach. It didn't slow her down only pissed her off more as she let out an angry groan and grabbed Nina by her broken hand.

Nina cried out and the Darrach squeezed even more, but the blonde took advantage of it and took as much energy as she could before she got away from her. Nina's hand was healed and she stood up, 'You can't fight me without touching me, bitch.'

Jennifer smirked, 'Oh, but I can't.'

Nina suddenly felt weird. She thought she would attack her from the front which caused her to leave her back open. In the next moment she felt incredible pain to the side and ended up on the ground blacking out for a few moments.

 _Get up. Get up. Get up._

She kept on repeating herself before she opened her eyes. She looked back to the front. Nina was sure she had a concussion or something.

Jennifer slowly leaned down and put her hand over his eyes. Nina looked down and coughed out some blood before she heard Deucalion scream. She looked over only to find him looking at the Darrach. Suddenly Jennifer was back in her human form and falling backwards. She lost her consciousness again.

She watched as Derek got beaten for a moment slowly getting back to her feet. She understood it than. It wasn't about actually defeating her. He couldn't since he was still powerless. It was about buying some time. She looked at Scott and rushed to his side. He was bleeding badly from his head and unconsciousness. She cursed before she kissed him. It wasn't for pleasure, but she did feel the familiar sensation of having a human energy so close and so easy to take. In her hurt state the craving was worse than usual, but she didn't dare herself to go there until she sensed the boy gasp against the kiss, 'Nina, you're too hurt.'

She shook her head, 'Come one. I can sense you're changing,' she said and helped him up looking at the window and the full moon slowly moving.

She looked at Jennifer and Derek who were now fighting again or more like Jennifer was beating him up until he pushed her away.

Scott and Nina shared a look and in silent agreement they both rushed toward her. It was too late as Nina hit the mountain ash barrier and Scott just barely stopped.

The blonde cursed while Jennifer smiled, 'Not fast enough, Nina.'

Jennifer looked at Derek, 'Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now. In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf.'

Scott looked at the circle with a plan in his mind and took a step closer.

'You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success. Not to mention you're in much worst shape now.'

'Give him some of your energy,' said Deucalion looking at the succubus. Nina nodded and reached her hand to Scott before she stopped and shook her head, 'No.'

'What?' snapped the alpha while Scott looked at her confused and Nina said in all honest and open heart. She knew that the Five meant now. She needed to let Scott know completely.

'You can do it on your own. I know you can't. You don't need my energy,' she said and nodded at him. Scott watched her before he understood and nodded. Once he told Nina that she gave him strength. He never felt those words to be more true than when he turned back to Jennifer and the mountain ash circle.

'You're right. I don't need it. I can do this. Trust me?'

She smirked, 'Always.'

Scott put his hands against the barrier and started to push it back. Everyone watched as she was slowly moving it causing it to appear visible in a light blue color. Nina couldn't help a proud smile when suddenly the barrier broke and Scott took a step into the circle.

'How did you do that?' asked Jennifer shocked as she was lying on her back looking at the teenage boy, whose eyes were red now. His eyes went back to their original brown color. It was a second really, but he felt it. Inside it was like his wolf stood a bit higher for a moment. Just a moment, but he knew.

'I'm an alpha now. Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes,' he told her in such a deep and deadly voice Nina knew in that moment that some part of Scott was gone. She sensed it. His energy was different...it was more. He was more. The five were right. He became more. She trusted him and he became more. However, hearing that she couldn't help but wonder for a moment how much did he changed.

She didn't even notice Deucalion until he was in front of the woman and slashed her throat.

'It won't change the color of mine, so allow me.'

Nina covered her mouth as she watched the woman's throat get slashed. They watched her body felt down.

Not caring in the slightest the moment Scott nodded at her that they were all okay, Nina fall to the ground with her arms stretched. She was dead. She lied on the ground hearing Scott's distant voice telling her that they were all okay, and they were coming for them. She got up slowly, 'Let's go get them.'

Scott nodded, and they started to walk to Derek's car because there was no way either of them would run. They both got into the back without even thinking about it just having the urge to be close to each other. They pressed their backs against the doors so they could look at each other as Derek started the car.

Nina took Scott's arm at one point, 'Are you okay?'

He looked into her eyes, and just the fact that he got to look into them and know that she was there with him for the ride was enough to get him to nod, 'I don't feel different yet.'

'Maybe it's the shock?' she asked and Scott nodded, 'Maybe.' He closed his eyes for a moment.

'Is it really over?' he asked and Nina smiled, 'I think it really is.' And for the first time in a while they finally could breathe freely. As Nina watched the boy she loved just sitting there enjoying the few moments of peace before they would have to help their parents and friends from the cellar, she knew that he didn't change. He was still Scott. He was still her best friend. She looked to the front at Derek and smiled at him, 'It's like everything is the way it should be.'

He looked at her and smiled even if just a little bit before he looked back at the round. She nodded to herself. A small smile like that was something too.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

It's like coming home from war. That was how it felt like. Everyone had to go to the nearest open hospital since Beacon Hills Memorial was still closed. Despite the storm there was this way people looked at them when they saw four very injured adults, three teenagers and two more in the hallways. Most of the staff knew Melissa and Clara so everyone was on their backs asking about what happened. Then the deputies came all worried about the sheriff. Coach drove Maria to the hospital at one point and Nina felt like she might break her bones with how tight was her embrace, but she didn't care because she was there and alive. Coach came out next and to her surprised he blushed and awkwardly said something like that he was worried. He thought they were all in some terrifying car accident and with the way they looked they might as well been. Nina couldn't help but found the way he looked adorable.

She chuckled and jumped around his neck hugging him. He hugged her back, and she could feel how worried he really was about her. It warmed her heart.

Once she let him go she watched as he walked to Stiles who didn't leave his dad for a second and the other boys and told each other them that he was glad they were alright. They were as well. She saw Chris looking at her and she walked up to him. In a perfect world she would have called him the d-word, but somehow it didn't feel right so she smiled instead and nodded.

'Thank you for Maria.'

He smiled and nodded at her as well, and Allison who was sitting between him and Isaac would have sworn they had the same smile in that moment.

Then Cora came to Derek and Clara still a bit white but clearly better and it must have been the first time everyone went speechless as they saw how affectionate Derek was to his baby sister. Nina saw how Clara had to look away and brush some tears probably too emotional to even talk in the moment. She also noticed the look Derek was giving her as if there was suddenly an unspoken tension between. She wondered briefly what happened. Everything about the scene was perfect. Everyone was okay. Everyone was safe and well, and she would love to watch it forever if she could. She wasn't the only one. Once Deaton squeezed Scott's shoulder and headed to the sheriff he looked at the scene as well and had to admit this was the perfect end to a war.

At one point he looked at Nina and if it was possible he fall in love with the way how happy she was smiling at all of their friends and family as they greeted each other.

Screw it. He did fall in love for her again in that very moment.

He gently tapped her thigh a bit which caused her to look down at him as he was sitting there.

Nina reached her hand and he took it. He couldn't lie. He felt it. Inside. Something shifted. He was an alpha now, a true alpha. He still didn't know what it meant for him, his family and friends, Nina, but as he was holding Nina's hand and having everyone he cared for with him in the hospital sort of made it incredibly easy to feel confident and brave about it.

'Trust me?' asked Scott and Nina smirked at him with that typical smirk of hers which he crushed over for so many years.

'Always.'


	39. Extra 3

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, minor DerekxOC (different one).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf just the story and my OCs so no stealing**

 **A.N: Extra chapter is set in the weeks between season 3A and 3B deals with Alpha Scott 's lack of control, Eva Mason and the Five and Scott and Nina's possible future together and firstly introduces Kira and the effects of the sacrifices. You were warned.**

 **Thanks everyone for support and love and reviews and thank you IcePhoenix12360 for following and AlexisHard and Shining Ruby for adding to your favorites and all that. You're the best.**

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Life is never the way you expect it. Everything can change in a blink of an eye. Everything can be upside down or different. Everything can turn out into what no one would imagine it to be. Life is about change. It has to be. Nothing can stay the same no matter how much we want it to. Life doesn't work like that. It's weird how much can change in a year, or two or three.

Nina James couldn't help but remember how a year ago she was dancing in a club to techno music surrounded by sweating and ogling men and women who wanted to touch her. Now she was also dancing in a club with loud as hell techno music blasting around the place, but most of the men around her even if they did have an urge to touch her didn't

'Damn it, Nina, you got some awesome moves,' shouted Danny against her ear as they were dancing next to each other with a few of his other friends in the Jungle.

Nina grinned and called back through the music, 'You have no idea.' She was dancing in a gay club. She never tried it before. She always thought that she would stick out too much, but she tried it with Danny about a month ago and loved it. It was amazing how much desire she was getting without having to worry someone would get to grabby. Even if some guy did hug her from behind or danced with her it was all for fun, and she loved it because they were really funny.

She jumped around with Danny a bit before he rolled his eyes and pulled off his phone, 'It's Ethan again.'

Nina brushed away some hair off her face and looked at the boy with a sad smile, 'He's still confusing?'

Danny nodded, 'He totally ditched me and now he's like holding me hostage with constant texts and stuff. Why can't he just be straight with me?'

Nina made a grimace, 'Because he really isn't?'

Danny shot her a look before he chuckled and put the phone back to his pocket, 'Okay, so what one more dance?'

Nina chuckled and nodded, 'You bet.'

It was fun. Going out with Danny had several perks. He was getting over Ethan so he needed to get out and gay clubs were awesome. She really should have thought it this option sooner. It was partly because of what happened in the summer that she was a bit club shy. She didn't feel so good about going to clubs alone anymore, and she didn't want her friends to have to stay up too late if they didn't want to. Being in clubs and feeding gave Nina the energy while it took theirs. Gay clubs were awesome since she didn't have to worry about anyone wanting to kidnap her or anything.

'I seriously don't get you some times,' said Danny he drove Nina to her house, 'You jump around like crazy and you still get to have so much energy. It's unreal, Nina.'

She chuckled, 'What can I say? I love to live.'

Danny shook his head, 'You're crazy. So what is it another night home? Or in the McCalls residence?' he asked teasingly and Nina chuckled, 'Not telling.'

The boy whined, 'Come on, I'm desperate. It's so confusing you and Scott have this whole are they aren't they going on and everyone is dying to know if you guys are thing or not.'

'No comment,' said Nina and Danny rolled his eyes, 'Fine, but just so you know. It's getting old. Make a statement. Kiss in public. Give us something.'

'Oh, Danny, who knew you were into reality shows,' smirked the blonde and he shoved her a bit playfully. He really went a long way since he couldn't stop staring at her probably wondering if he was really gay when he was still affected by the glow.

'Good night, Nina.'

'Good night, Danny.'

She got out and waved at him until he was really gone before she turned to the direction of Scott's house. She couldn't help herself. She wondered when did Scott get to bed. She wondered if he was okay, and if he would deal with the upcoming full moon.

She sighed before she walked back to her house unaware that Scott was up all night waiting until she would come home safely.

Once he knew she was inside her house Scott sighed and went to sit on his bed. He brushed the back of his head annoyed at himself. He was a coward he knew he was. He told himself…he promised to himself that he would be with Nina and he pushed her away. He hated himself for it, but it was for her own good. He looked down at his palms the palms that hurt her. He hurt her. He sighed and closed his eyes before he fall backwards on the bed. He really hated himself sometimes.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **The night after the Lunar Eclipse**

'You sure you don't want anything, sweetie?' asked Melissa Isaac as he was helping Nina up the stairs with Scott.

'I'm good, thanks.'

She nodded and then looked the Nina and Scott and they shook their heads. They all were tired as hell as they were walking to the room. Nina offered she would help bring Scott as apparently the transformation did cause some sort of change inside him and he was extremely exhausted.

They all said their goodbyes and went to their beds.

Scott was barely on his feet as Nina literally dragged him up the stairs and to his room, 'How can you have so much energy?' he asked and the blonde chuckled, 'I fed on Jennifer a bit?' He then remembered. His brain wasn't working the best way since he was so tired. Maybe it was the fight, the fact that he hasn't slept for almost four days or maybe his transformation into an alpha. All he really knew was that in that moment his bed never looked so tempting.

Nina sat him down and started to pull his shirt off his body, 'I think I had a dream like that once...or twice.'

She chuckled, 'Yeah, me too,' she admitted and Scott looked up at her before he chuckled as well brushing his face a bit. God, he was tired.

Nina kneeled down and started to undo his shoes, 'About that too,' he said and she looked up at him, 'Oh, if you would be so lucky.'

She undid his shoes and pulled off his shocks, 'Think you could handle a really quick shower?' she asked. He let out a displeased noise and she pulled him up and to his bathroom. When she started to undo his jeans it woke him up a bit and he put his hands on top of hers, 'That would have requested a cold shower.'

'Well, don't make it too cold. A warm shower will help you fall asleep faster,' she said and let him do it.

'I also had a dream like that once.'

She walked out of the room to pick up some clothes for him. Once she heard the shower run she let Scott have a few minutes before he turned it off and she went back in. He had a towel, and it was both fortunate and unfortunate in the moment. He took the clothes from her, and he looked almost as if he was sleepwalking. Once he put them on he walked out of the room and Nina tugged him to bed.

She sighed and pushed him down on the bed.

He blinked at her confused as he hands pressed against his chest. He knew she was strong since day one. She managed to half carry him into his house the night he got bitten. He remembered how she told him it was food and dancing that got her to be so strong. She wasn't lying to much then.

'Sleep! Rest! Just please lie down for a bit!' she told him as a matter of fact. Nina might have looked annoyed, but he knew it was because she cared too much.

Scott sighed looking at her softly as she was standing above him for a few moments before she walked to his room again with a large blanket she probably pulled from the drier. He should be confused why she knew his house so well, but she was Nina, and she spent here so much time she-well it still wasn't as much as Stiles spent here, but it was pretty close. She lived her even for a while after all. He smiled at the memory. It was nice to live with her even if they had the whole no touching deal. It was nice to have her in his house. Really nice. It should freak him out, Isaac calling her his wifey and all, but it didn't. Was it because she was just so casual about it herself? Or because she was just herself? He didn't know.

She bit her lip before she leaned down and kissed him. When Scott kissed her in the vet clinic he did so as if he thought he would never see her again. When she kissed him now after it was all over she did so as if she was the one who believed they wouldn't. It was a chaste kiss, nothing like the other ones before, but it was perfect in its own way.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles sighed as he and his dad came home. He couldn't believe it. They would have a lot to talk about tomorrow, but for now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered for now. Just that they were both home and okay.

'Oh, man, I forgot about the jeep,' whined Stiles suddenly.

'I'll call Joe in the morning to bring it to his shop.'

Stiles nodded, 'Thanks, Dad. Well, I need a few hours of sleep so good-'

His dad suddenly stopped him in track, 'Listen, I just wanted to say. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't believe you right away.'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, dad, come on. It sounded crazy,' said Stiles and sheriff shook his head, 'You were right. Mom would have believed you.'

Stiles swallowed a bit hard. There was too much emotion to deal with that in the moment. His dad walked up to him and hugged him for a moment.

'I believe you now, and I promise I will _always_ believe you, son,' he said holding the boy close afraid that if he didn't even for a second he would lose him somehow. Stiles nodded against his shoulder, 'Thanks, dad.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott took her hand, 'Stay, please.'

Nina nodded after a while of debating inside her head whether it was a good idea or not and lied down next to him. He pulled her close and spoon her from behind, 'You're so soft, and I love how you smell.' He mumbled half asleep.

'Oh that good ha?' she asked a bit teasingly at his declarations. He probably didn't even know what he was saying.

Scott brushed his nose against the back of her head, 'I sniff the clothes you wore after you leave, but this is better,' he said and Nina blushed that because that was weird and yet so hot for some reason. He chuckled a bit, 'When you lived here I lied in the bed afterwards. It smell so much like you. I couldn't get enough.'

Nina bit her lip and couldn't help a smile, 'Hm? So that's why you look so pleased when I wear your clothes.'

He didn't answer afterwards and Nina smiled knowing that he was slowly dozing off after such a challenging couple of days.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Allison and her dad walked home. Chris let out a groan when he saw the office which was still a mess from when Allison threw a gasp bomb inside it.

'Morning?' she asked hopeful and he nodded, 'Morning.'

She smiled and then both headed to bed.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

'Are you sure you're okay?' asked the coach as he helped Maria into the bed, 'I'm fine, just a bit tired, but fine. You?'

'I'm not the one sick, Maria.'

She sighed, 'For now I will live, and isn't that what really matters?'

He nodded as well and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly, 'Well, I hope you will be around for longer than a while.'

She smiled at him fondly and brushed his chest, 'Let's go to bed, dear.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina lied with Scott for hours. She hoped she wouldn't fall asleep, but just in case. She stood up.

Nina very gently brushed Scott's forehead, 'How can you give me so much strength and yet still be my only weakness?' she whispered out softly before she leaned down and kissed the boy.

She took a shower and put on his clothes smiling as she remembered what he said before he fell asleep. Sighing she watched him again and then lied down next to him close, but far enough she wouldn't touch him accidentally.

She closed her eyes and fall asleep like that close, but far from him. Somewhere in the night she woke up though to feeling like someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and momentary flinched as she found a pair of glowing red eyes staring down at her. Red eyes. Scott's red alpha eyes.

'Uh, Scott, you okay?' asked the girl, but Scott didn't move just remained holding himself on top of her with his arms looking at her. She blinked at him confused feeling his breath on her face. He was…smelling her.

She rose on her elbows a bit and heard him growl a bit. Her eyes widened, and she watched as the werewolf seemed to tense a bit. Okay. Odd?

She blinked, 'Scott? Are you okay?'

No answer just silently staring at her. She wondered what was going on. Biting her lip she very carefully reached one of her hands and brought it to his cheek, but he moved away cautious. Confused she sat up fully as Scott took a spot at the end of the bed. His eyes still red in the dark of the night. The lamp was right next to her so she could have turned it on, but she oddly didn't want to. She got on her knees and watched him as well. Biting her lip a bit she raised her arm again and kept it up a bit. She sensed her heart was beating a bit faster and it was heard a bit louder in the dead of the night.

'It's okay, Scott? You know me.'

It seemed like forever before Scott very slowly crawled toward her arm and sniffed it a bit. She raised her brows but didn't say anything. He looked up at her for a moment, and then back down softly licking her skin once. She tried not to be disgusted and just reminded herself that this was what he needed to do. She wasn't dealing with Scott right now, she was dealing with the wolf inside him, who was now in control. He then looked back at her, but she was determined not to scare him off. He seemed more courageous by this and nuzzled her palm a bit with his face. She very softly stroked him waiting for his reaction. He didn't freak out which was a good sign. He let her stroke him and then brushed his hair a bit. She slowly moved closer to him and while she was brushing his hair her other hand went to his cheek to slowly stroke it. He was fully shifted she realized while touching his face and feeling the fur and the different edges. It was rawer now, but it was still his. She still could feel his beautiful crock jaw, she daydreamed about kissing every time she saw him.

'I'm yours. You know me, and I know you.'

They red glowing eyes blinked for a moment. They should feel weird, alien on Scott, but it is because he is Scott that they didn't. Red, yellow, blue. He was still Scott. He was still the boy she fell in love with hopelessly. She tried to let him go, for his, her, Allison's and Shane's sake, but she couldn't. He captured her heart in a way it was impossible for her to get him to let it go.

He raised his hand as well and very slowly with his mouth opened he let his teeth out and stroked her face with them and his nose. It was an odd sensation which caused her to shiver, but not necessary in a bad way. She could feel the claws on his fingers as he brushed the side of her head and went to her neck once they caught the bite mark he stopped and flinched away a bit.

Nina blinked and touched it. She thought he might have scratched it with his teeth, but that wasn't it. She licked her lips again and leaned to the side to let her neck and mark open for him. She took his hand and linked their fingers feeling his claws dug a bit into her knuckles, but she didn't mind. It wasn't enough to make her hand bleed, but enough for her to know that they were sharp and dangerous, 'It's okay. I'm yours. You did that.'

She wasn't sure how much he understood her right now. It was as when he was in heat and yet so much different. He wasn't in heat. She didn't sense heat, but she knew that his wolf took over. It must have been the fact that he became an alpha now. His energy felt different as well. The Five was right. He was more now. Much more than he used to be. There was no measure when it came the energy. Even when she fed and almost caused people to die, there was no percentage of energy. You either had one or you didn't. The energy could have a supernatural element in it, and if Nina was familiar with the energy enough she could distinguish whose energy it was. Still, Scott's energy was different all together. She wasn't sure how, but it was as if it was more massive than the others. It got her to think about what it meant. Deaton told them that Scott rose on the strength of the character meaning that he had to have more energy than the others in a way. She was tempted. They were tired, and at first he didn't feel much different, and now he wasn't himself, but _God_ help her she was tempted. Just maybe a small taste, it vibrated against her skin when they touched, and it would be so easy to just have one small taste.

He once again very slowly moved to her and pressed his nose against the mark sniffing it. He then licked it several times and then caused her to hiss a bit as he suddenly bit her hard. She tried to move away since it hurt and surprised her, but he grabbed her a bit too strong and stopped her causing her to be in one place for him as he marked her again.

She swallowed trying to ignore it and told herself he didn't want to hurt her, and it was wolf thing. Once the teeth were out of her skin, she let out a startled gasp feeling the warm blood running down her shoulder.

She wondered if he would let her go to clean up or if she would have to take some energy. Instead Scott started to lick it and then kissed her with his fangs, but carefully so he wouldn't hurt her more.

Once he leaned away those red eyes looked really oddly at her as if he was giving her time to accept him. Didn't he know that she already did? If she wanted to she could have been out of the bed before he would even try to reach for her, but she didn't. She wanted him to take his time and do things his way.

He suddenly got her on her back in an instantly looking at her with this hungry and predatory look in those red eyes of his. Nina swallowed a bit because it was as far from the Scot she knew and heat Scott as possible. Not to mention completely hot. That one look caused her to feel things, and to actually want things not caring that he wasn't his normal self in the moment. Gosh, it was a beautiful look. Maybe she could have just a little bit of fun. He clearly wanted to and she would stop once it got too out of hand. He would have stopped her. Before she could decide though, he went for her neck again and bit her again even harder as if he wanted to bite out her neck.

'Au!' she whined, and he jumped away to the edge of the bed again startled by the noise she made. She got up again and looked at him touching the bleeding thing, 'Okay, no biting...at least not that hard.'

She looked at her hand, but Scott reached her again and tried to bite her one more time. She sighed and flipped them so he was underneath her. He blinked confused and surprised by how fast she was. Apparently he didn't think she could do such a thing. She smirked a bit feeling satisfied by showing him just how good she could be.

'I'm sorry, but it actually hurts,' she put her hands on his bare chest and started to feed on his energy. She could see how he frowned for a moment. He didn't like to get sleepy apparently. He switched them in a move too quick even for the Scott she knew and holding her hands in place above her head he bared his fangs at her. They shined in the dark a bit, and Nina couldn't help thinking that this was him trying to show her that he was an alpha and that she had to submit to him.

'Scott, please stop,' she said, but once she opened her mouth he licked the inside of it causing her to gasp. When he bit her lip she had enough and started to feed again through the hands he was holding her down with.

He must have felt it because he let go and tried to get away, but she tackled him and kissed him ignoring the pain from the sharp fangs or how he dug his claws into her shoulders to get her off him.

It took way to long, but she heard him gasped humanly and leaned away, 'Scott, you okay?' she asked. Scott got her off him and turned on the stupid lamp lighting the place up. As Scott saw Nina with a bleeding neck, lip and shoulders he was horrified.

'Scott?' she asked as she stood up.

He shook his head and took a step back, 'I saw red...I-I thought it was a dream...I really,' he went to touch it but sort of got scared and instead he ran to the bathroom for a towel she could press against her neck. He handed her his arm, 'Take as much as you need. Take it.'

Nina blinked and took his arm, 'Scott, it's okay. It's fine-'

'I hurt you-'

'I let you,' she rolled her, and he shook his head. He felt disgusted as he watched her shoulder slowly heal covering his claws marks. It was horrible. He loved Nina. How could he hurt her like that? How could he?

'I-I wouldn't let you go. I-I didn't let you go. You told me to stop and I-I didn't.'

He started to breathe hard, and she rolled her eyes before she put the towel away and sat him down. She took his face in hers and look him deep into the eyes, 'I let you, okay?'

Scott swallowed, 'Next time...next time you see me do that. Feed. Right away, okay?'

'Fine, but you didn't know what you were doing-'

'Nina, promise me,' he warned her and the girl sighed, 'Fine, I promise.'

He nodded to himself and then pulled her into a hug, 'I'm so sorry.' His worst fears came true. Derek, Peter, Deucalion showed him how violent alphas could be. He didn't like the idea of being one because of that. Now, he did the one thing he fear the most he hurt some close to him. He hurt Nina James.

'I'm so sorry, Nina. I'm sorry.'

She held him tighter. She knew no amount of words would make him feel better in that moment. She knew...she felt the same every time she hurt him, so she knew.

'Hey, I'm fine. I swear I am.'

He stood up and quickly went to the bathroom leaving her alone in the room. She had no idea what to do now. She felt like it was creating a barrier between them. They still haven't talked about their future. She thought she had time for that, but with this she was worried that Scott could take it all the wrong way.

She walked to the bathroom hearing the water running. She pressed her head against the closed door, unsure of what to say. She never felt better whenever he told her that he was fine after she hurt him, but she wanted to say something to help. She felt so useless again.

Scott finished washing his face before he turned around and looked at the door. He felt Nina behind it. He walked closer to it and pressed his head forehead against it. How could he hurt her? How? He saw red. Everything was red, and he just. Fuck

He opened the door causing Nina to take a step back.

She watched him a bit startled and nervous about what he will say before he admitted, 'Do you think you can go home for the night?'

Nina raised her brows, 'How is me going home a good thing? What-what if you shift again, and I'm not here? What if you will want to go out alone?'

Scott looked away, 'I will call Isaac to come sleep here for the rest of the night. Nina, please, I don't want to hurt again tonight.'

 _Or ever_.

Nina watched him. He might as well be saying that he didn't want here there at all.

Still, she knew what it was like when she hurt someone and just wanted to be alone. She hoped Scott wouldn't be like that, but she found herself nodded and gathering her clothes. She went to the bathroom and changed back. She returned the clothes nicely folded and put them on his arm chair.

Scott watched her intensely so tempted to tell her to stay, but he didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't hurt her.

She turned around and looked at deep into his brown eyes, 'Just so you know. I always try to the stay away from everyone approach. It never works for me,' said Nina, but Scott just gave her a hopeless look.

She nodded to herself and quickly stepped up on her tiptoes and slowly kissed his cheek making it incredibly sensual at the same time.

Scott closed his eyes when he felt her lips touch his skin and opened them just when she was far away. She nodded at him once more before she was out of his window, and he was finally alone. He went to his bed. He brushed his hair a bit and cursed himself, and the universe for always finding a way to keep them apart.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Nina put on her jogging clothes. It was Saturday. Scott was still radio silent and she told herself that she wouldn't be the first one to budge. She went downstairs to find Coach setting the table, 'Maria is still sleeping?'

He nodded. Nina had to admit. She didn't think much of their coach as she was sure he was a bit of a dick. Now? She couldn't imagine a nicer guy. He was definitely taking care of Maria more than she could possibly imagine, and honestly Nina liked him even more for it.

'You're going for a quick run?' he asked and she nodded, 'Yeah, Allison is waiting for me.'

He shook his head, 'Still can't wrap my head around you being Argent's daughter.' She shrugged her shoulders. After everything that happened they decided to let the coach in on at least some of the stuff going around although they still haven't told him anything about the supernatural world.

'Yeah, well, I still can't wrap my head around you and Maria dating sometimes so.'

He shot her a look before 'Will you be joining us today or them?'

'Them,' replied Nina.

'Okay, so I'll make blueberry pancakes tomorrow,' he said before he turned back to the stove.

'Mnam.'

Nina rushed to him and kissed him on the cheek, 'Thanks, grandpa.'

'NINA! I told you not to call me that,' he called after her as she instantly ran to the door. She used her speed to run to Allison's apartment complex, but once they would actually jog she would do it by human speed.

'Hi.'

'Hey,' she greeted the brunette only to frown at her, 'Again?'

Allison sighed. She looked like she hadn't slept in the night, and it was actually true. Allison has spent the better part of the night awake staring at her ceiling. It had happened a few times before. Nina thought if it wasn't her fear of having nightmares which brought it more than anything else. It would make a lot of sense that way. Nightmares. It was something which had become a sure thing with Allison, Scott, and Stiles and Nina hated it. She was worried about them as they couldn't seem to go back to normal after what happened with the Nemeton. She knew the darkness has entered Scott's energy. She felt it when she was holding him under water. She just didn't know that the effect would be that bad. With Scott it might have also been him turning into an alpha. Allison? She wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure what it was. It started with weird sleeping habits and just got worse from there.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Several weeks ago**

Nina decided that it was time she got to know her family a bit and by that she meant her father and step-sister apparently. It still felt weird to call them that. It was as if she had a weird taste in her mouth whenever she did. She came to them for dinner. She was a bit nervous even if she shouldn't be. It still felt odd though. She was almost tempted to ask Scott come with, but that would be a whole new level of weird.

She had to suck it up and go face them.

'Nina,' said Argent as he opened the door. She nodded at him, 'Hi.' So far she was extremely careful not to have to refer to him in any way since she obviously didn't even know how to refer to him. Mr. Argent seemed a bit too formal considering everything that happened between them, but since no one called him Chris besides the adults she sure as hell wasn't calling him by his first name. And since she never really called anyone by the d-word she was not starting now. She still didn't know the guy that well.

'Hey, Nina,' said Allison as she entered her room. Nina noticed that something was different about the brunette, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what exactly was the problem.

'So what happened with Scott?' asked Allison instantly as they had some time before the dinner, 'What do you mean?'

'The weird looks?' questioned the brunette. Nina made a grimace, 'Is it really a good idea for us to talk about your ex boyfriend?'

Allison pressed herself against the back of the bed, 'Okay, it's a bit weird, and you don't have to go into _all_ the details, but we're…friends we can talk.' Allison almost sister, but it was still too weird for them and probably would be for a while.

Nina sighed, 'Well, we had this weird moment like he went all alpha at me and now he's basically trying to keep his distance.'

Allison blinked, 'Seriously? Did he shift?'

Nina nodded, 'It happened at night while he was asleep. He was completely wolf…like primal, instincts. I wasn't even sure if he recognized me.'

'Did he hurt you? Or did he try to get out?' asked Allison and Nina sighed again jumping on her bed, 'No exactly…well, he bit me, but I think that was his way of…you know.'

'Claim?' asked Allison with a teasing smile and Nina rolled her eyes feeling a bit flushed, 'Yeah.'

The other girl laughed, 'Well, it's something.'

Nina threw a pillow at her, 'Not funny, damn it. It really freaked him out. I think he's now scared to actually shift because of it.'

Allison nodded and sat up a bit, 'Do you think he could be dangerous?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'He might. I know he wouldn't want to hurt anyone he cares for, but I think it would be more of a not realizing that he was hurting someone. It really freaked him out.'

Allison nodded, 'Yeah, I remember how scared he was the first full moon that I witnessed. The one in Isaac's house? I remember how he made me swore that I wouldn't let him out no matter what.'

Nina sighed, 'Yeah, and you don't know the half of it.'

'What do you mean?' asked Allison.

'Well, you got to know he was a werewolf after he was a bit better at control. Stiles and I got the first raw draw and it was not nice. He was really out of control those first few full moons. Derek and I had to beat him up a few times.'

Allison watched her for a moment before she smirked, 'I guess I didn't know a lot of things, did I now?'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-'

'It's fine. With the time that passes I just realize how much we weren't meant to be. Like everything was so young and high school like.'

'We are still in high school,' said Nina and Allison shook her head, 'Not like that. It was all so childlike. Now it's more mature. I used to think that maybe we could stand against all of it and everyone. I used to think we were meant to survive all of them, my family, the werewolves. I used to think that it wouldn't matter who we were as long as we loved each other, but it doesn't work like that.'

Nina saw the distant look in Allison's eyes and wondered if she was still talking about Scott, 'Listen, just because you and Scott didn't work out it doesn't mean you won't find happiness with someone else. It doesn't mean you can't be with a supernatural at all.'

Allison looked at her, 'We're just friends.'

Nina raised her brows, 'Yeah, I used to say that about Scott and I too, about a dozen of kisses and makeouts ago.'

'And between,' teased Allison and Nina rolled her eyes.

'And I bet you still say it today.'

Nina looked away for a moment and smiled, 'Not today.'

Allison blinked, 'So you guys-'

'I don't know what we are right now, but we're not just friends. We're not dating in the conventional meaning of the term, but we're not just friends.'

Allison nodded, 'You don't feel that way about your friends.'

Nina smirked, 'So you admit there are some feelings which are a bit more than simply friendly?' asked Nina and Allison looked away a bit shyly, 'No.'

'Liar. Gosh, why are you lying? I can sense the desire from the two of you and so don't deny it.'

'Desire doesn't mean anything,' said Allison.

'Okay, what about the long talks, sneaky looks, and smiles?' teased Nina, 'Oh, those smiles? I didn't even know Isaac Lahey could smile like that. The only other time I saw him smile even close to that was when I made an apple-lemon pie. And it still wasn't _that_ smile he has when you're around.'

There was a knock on the door which caused them to be quiet as Chris informed them that the dinner was ready. It was pretty simple. They all sat down as ordinary people and then started to talk. Chris told Nina everything he could about Anna, and she tried to accept it as if she was hearing about some stranger. It even felt like it since what he told her about her sounded like she was a completely different person. There was such a difference between who the child thinks its parents are and who they really are in the end.

Allison somehow convinced her to stay the night, and Nina found herself thinking about Anna more. Somehow she got over the terrible anger she felt for her and just wondered about the motives for what she did. Did she really want to protect her? Safe her from others who would try to kill her if they knew who she was or from the Five? Was it all just some universal payback that she got killed as well?

'I want you to know that you're nothing like her,' said Chris as Nina was standing in front of the mirror in their bathroom for far too long.

She looked at him, 'What?'

'You're not like her. She was…she always had a plan, some sort of internal motive she didn't let anyone in on. She rarely cared for people, but I like to think that she cared for you. I like to think that all those things she did. In the end, she did them out of love for you. I know that doesn't bring any comfort, but…it's something.'

Nina watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'Thanks.' It was weird. They haven't hugged, or even shake hands, and Nina seriously didn't know if she should, so she just nodded calmly and walked away. It was still weird to be around the guy. How does a person act when they found out they have a dad, they didn't know off? It's not like they can act all She walked into Allison's room.

'You know we could share, right?' asked Allison and Nina grimaced, 'Tempting, but I rather let the both of us get some sleep.'

Nina gathered her things in the spear mattress and prepared for bed.

'Hey, Nin,' said Allison and the blonde looked at her in the dark of the room, 'If Scott is really afraid of hurting you, you have to prove to him that you can handle him. I just know that we were dating he was always trying to push me away so that I would be safe which often made me feel like he thought I was weak or something.'

Nina sighed, 'I know, but I just don't want him to feel like he's the dangerous one. I'm the one who could kill him with a single touch if I wanted to. He knows that. He's just so stupidly worried and protective.'

Allison chuckled, 'Hm, who does it remind me of?'

Nina smirked, 'Yeah, well, I guess Scott and I are the same in a way.'

They both talked a bit before they lied back down. Nina fall asleep much easier than she expected to. She wasn't sure what time she was until she woke up to the sound of Allison talking.

She blinked awake not sure if she really was awake. She looked at Allison. Since it was dark in the room she didn't see her, but she heard her well enough. She was talking about something.

'Al, Allison,' she whispered and the girl stopped talking. Nina brushed her eyes and sat up, 'Are you awake?'

The girl was silent though. Nina frowned. She waited a bit, but Allison remained silent and motionless as far as Nina could tell in the dark of the night. Sighing Nina lied back down almost instantly forgetting about it and falling back asleep. It was probably just sleep talking. Nina fall back to sleep in a moment.

She asked about it in the morning, but Allison just shook her head claiming she didn't remember what she was dreaming about. Nina forgot about it afterwards until it happened again and worse.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Nina brushed her arm, 'Hey, what are the nightmares about?' asked the blonde. Allison looked at her, but she quickly smiled and shook her head, 'I have no idea. I always forget them once, I'm awake.' Allison didn't tell Nina the true. She didn't tell her that with each new nightmare the person, the main villain, and monster got clearer. She didn't tell her that now she knew that the one haunting her was her own aunt. She just couldn't. She tried it a few times, but it was as if every time she tried her tongue got tight and she froze momentary unable to speak. Maybe it was the paranoia or the lack of sleep, but deep down in the corner of her mind, which scared her the most, she wondered if it wasn't sometimes else which could control her.

'Come on, and no supernatural speed this time,' warned her the brunette and Nina chuckled, 'I'm never using supernatural speed with you you're just that slow. Besides if you think about you should try harder to. Being a badass huntress,' she winked at the girl and Allison rolled her eyes before she shoved her a bit and ran.

Nina chuckled, 'Cheater!'

She ran after her than forgetting about their conversation for now.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Several weeks before**

It was some sort of cosmic joke for once there was no one dating someone else, and they spent the nights in their own bedrooms. She would be lying if this wasn't some sort of universal fuck you. She was terrified she would hurt him so bad and now he was terrified of hurting her so they couldn't share a bad well fuck. She decided to just drop it. Scott always understood her fears even if he tried to be brave about them so she should as well, even if she hated them and wanted nothing more than to kiss him and tell him that she couldn't be hurt by him even if he caused her to bleed. It was all useless. He still started to have this paranoia that he would somehow hurt her. It has been going on for days now. He did hurt her, sure. She was not denying that, but it wasn't like he tried to kill her...it was...she remembered a neighbor's dog once. The giant German Shepard had grown almost the size of a hoarse, yet he still was very playful and as if he didn't understand that he could be dangerous to little kids smaller than him. With Scott it felt the same. It felt that he was playful or marking his territory, but Nina doubted that he actually wanted to hurt her until she started to feed.

She decided to test it out the next chance she got.

Nina woke up. She looked around her room annoyed. It was a dream. Shame. She got up and walked to her bathroom. She had to puller her hair which had grown a lot over the past months into a ponytail to get it out of her face. She started to wash her face and brush her teeth when she got the text. She walked to her phone on her bed only to blush like a high schooler.

 _Good morning. Taking a ride with me?_ \- Scott

She bit her lip before she wrote back. She was relieved that even after happened after the Lunar Eclipse, Scott didn't completely push her away. She noticed how he didn't want them to be alone since then and how he would always find excuse why someone else had to be in the room with them, so she was pleased that he wanted to take her to school. She knew she always pushed people away when she hurt someone. She sure as hell didn't want Scott to take her example in the matter.

 _Damn and I was planning to take wear a skirt today._

 _We could take Maria's car._ – Scott

She chuckled and pressed the phone against her face. Shame indeed.

 _In fifteen?_

 _Okay._ \- Scott

She quickly got ready. In the end she walked toward his house, where he was already waiting for her in a pair of shorts and a low-cut top with a zipper in the front. She saw and sensed how he for a moment really wanted her actually fantasizing about undoing the zipper very slowly. She smirked at him with that smirk of hers and walked toward him, 'Hi. Sorry, you had to wait. I couldn't find any decent top.'

Scott raised his brows, 'This is the decent one?'

She leaned closer to him and in a very seductive voice whispered into his ear, 'Well, if I wanted to make it an indecent one, I would just pull the zipper a bit,' she took the zipper looking into his brown eyes daring, 'That is if you don't want to pull it yourself.'

For a brief moment Scott's eyes shift and Nina watched as they turned bloody red. Scott probably didn't even notice the shift as he smirked at her in a second and tugged a bit at the fabric of her clothes, 'But I don't want to pull it, Nin.'

'No, Scott?' she asked still in a teasing voice.

He shook his head and leaned closer to her almost touching her lips with his. Almost.

'I want to rip it to pieces.'

Her heart must have run a 100miles an hour, but they both just leaned away, and she took a seat behind him. They would definitely continue to play later, but right now they both had their focus on school.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked up from her locker to where Scott was standing. He was oddly looking at his locker. She blinked. What was he doing? She watched as he raised his hand and looked at it as if he it wasn't his hand at all. She was about to go to him when suddenly ran into someone.

'Jesus!'

'I'm so sorry!' called the girl _she_ had ran into and reached for her things.

'No, I'm sorry, it was so my fault,' said the girl picking up the books and papers from the ground as well.

'You don't have to-,' said the girl.

'Please, let me,' she said and smiled at her briefly noticing for the first time how she looked. The girl was Asian and she was blushing and shyly looking away still Nina instantly recognized the supernatural element in her energy although she had no idea what it was. She never saw anything like that before.

Oh well, can't win them all. She looked down at the papers and noticed an application form, 'Oh you're new?'

The girl nodded, 'Junior, just transferred,' she said and Nina smiled, 'Oh, well, don't worry. It's a good school nice and all.' Occasionally you might and up as a ritual sacrifice, but you know. That's the risk of living in a town that's a real beacon to the supernatural.

'What's your name?'

'I'm Kira.'

'Nina, nice to meet you,' said Nina and smiled at her some more, 'It's really no big deal. Schools okay and there are a lot of great people.'

Kira smiled still blushing and nervous, but at least she could look into Nina's eyes. Nina watched the girl. She was some sort of supernatural which was so far never good in Beacon Hills, yet she didn't necessary had a bad feeling about her like she had with the twins. She should tell the others though.

'So why Beacon Hills?'

'My father got a teaching job, here, history,' replied the girl, 'You live here long?'

'Since I was ten,' said Nina without flinching at the memory of her mom.

Nina was about to interrogate the new girl more, but she then noticed how Scott pressed his hand against his locker and got worried.

'Uh, it was nice to meet you, Kira. We can hang out later. I have to go talk to my friend, now, bye,' she said and rushed to Scott without hearing the girl's reply.

Nina walked behind him until he turned around and smiled at her, 'Are you stalking me?'

She chuckled, 'Yeah, and by far I am your hottest stalker yet.'

'True, and the most beautiful and sweet one,' he admitted and Nina chuckled before she asked, 'Hey, what's up with you?' she asked touching his hand, 'Honestly you seemed like to be a bit weird out earlier.'

He swallowed and nodded a bit, 'Yeah, uh, I didn't think anyone else saw?'

'Saw what?' she asked, 'You standing at your locker looking at it as if it was something unfamiliar?'

Scott swallowed hard and brushed his face. Nina frowned and took his hand, 'Scott, what happened?'

'Uh, I don't know. I thought...I thought I shifted, but I guess I just thought so.'

'Did you see red again?' she asked and he flinched.

'No, not exactly. I just...I just was really sure,' he said and he had that look in his eyes which made her want to rip Jennifer apart all over again for putting him into that position. She took his hands, 'You're still you if you don't feel like yourself anymore you come to me.'

He smiled sadly for a moment before he put his hands on her cheek and kissed her forehead tenderly, 'No.'

'Scott!'

'I won't risk you. I can't risk you.'

Nina frowned, 'You can't do that. We're...we're us,' she said unsure, 'You promise to have my back and I have yours. That's how we work. You can't just decide that you're too dangerous for me or whatever. I could kill you with a kiss if I wanted to.'

'But you didn't-'

'Neither did you,' she said frustrated and caused several heads to look their way. Scott stroked her cheek, 'Don't argue on this. You were bleeding,' he said and tried to walk away. Nina cursed under her breath and rushed after him spinning him around, 'So? You were choking and had an asthma attack. We're predators it happens. I'm not afraid of you...and I know that despite your better judgment you're not afraid of me.'

He gave her a look and she suddenly understood it and frowned, 'Wait...so? What? It's okay for you to want to be with me after I hurt you. It's okay for you to risk your life to be with me, but you're not letting me do the same. What the hell, Scott?'

'I-I didn't know. I didn't know how it feels. I thought it was the same with when I wanted to hurt Allison when I thought she was into Jackson? But I never actually hurt her. Hurting you...It cracks me open every time I look at that bite mark. It's like...how can _I_ love you when I can hurt you so easily.'

'You're not in control,' argued Nina and Scott nodded, 'Exactly. I lose control, and I don't know how to get it back.'

The bell rang, 'We should go. Class,' he said and walked to the direction of their classroom. She sighed and closed her eyes.

'Fine, McCall. If that's how you want to play it...'

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott blinked when he saw Nina behind his door, 'Hi? What's up?' he asked and Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Just movies night?' she asked and walked pass him to his room. He was surprised since they started to use the windows more often than not anyway, but he let her come in anyway.

They got to his bed and watched movies together and talked and eat some food night brought. It seemed like not so long ago when Nina was a part of his household. He sighed as she pressed her head against his shoulder. Since he didn't exactly let many touches pass between them he shivered and felt seriously weird out and unsure about the whole thing. Well, he didn't exactly feel weird. He felt horny. She made him horny just by being close to him. He knew that it was stupid really. He was constantly arguing with her about how she couldn't hurt him and now he wouldn't let her near him fearing the same. He was a hypocrite. When she snuggled against him though despite wanting to start kissing her it felt nice. It calmed him a bit to know that Nina was right there next to him just lying there in his room like nothing happened. Like everything was the way it used to. It felt good. He decided to close his eyes for a moment. Just for a little bit, not to long but enough to maybe just get lost inside the feeling. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep. In his mind it was as if he was slowly falling down and then getting all his human emotions and everything stripped only to have his wolf take over. It felt like someone toss a coin, heads was human Scott who would never hurt anyone innocent or his friends, tails was Alpha Scott who didn't understand feelings and humanity, unfortunately it was tails.

When he opened his eyes the room was red. It smelled familiar. It smelled like him so it was his room. The bed smelled the most like him so this was where he slept. He looked around. The room was dark. Then he caught it. The girl. He knew her. She was on his bed. His bed, but she didn't look like she understood that it was his. She was asleep. Her breathing and heartbeat soft and slow. Her heartbeat was a bit different. He leaned closer to her to sniff her. She smelled like him, but not as much as she did the night when he first saw her. He knew her. He knew he knew her. He knew she had a name and a smile which made the other part of him, the human one, want to mate her. She was like him. She wasn't human, but she was pack. Yes, she was pack. He wasn't sure about her status though. He knew that the human skinny boy was his second in command. He trusted him even if he didn't understand instincts. He trusted the tall beta with the instincts. He also knew there was a human girl which sometimes made him shiver as she was a hunter, but a part of him remembered that she used to mate. He had others too. The human or not so human girl, who couldn't fight at all, the elders like his mother. But this girl...he sniffed her. The boy wanted to mate with her, but she also had a strong position as a trusted fighter. He remembered that he could show his back to her and she wouldn't betray him. He carefully reached his claws and touched her skin causing her to sigh and the weird sensation from the other time which scared him. Yes, there was something about her which was dangerous to him. He couldn't touch her when she wasn't awake. He remembered now. He looked at her neck. He remembered that he just wanted to make the mark smell like him again so that the others would know that she was his. He leaned closer. She hissed and cried out when he bite her and then bled. He knew it hurt and he knew he hurt her, but he needed to make sure the others would know. It was worth it. She had to understand.

He watched her chest slowly moving in the dark before he leaned closer to her neck and softly licked her quickly leaning back away only to get confused. She didn't make him tired now. When he felt the sensation, he knew she was going to make him tired and then he would fall asleep and his human side would wake up. But there was no sensation now. He leaned down again and licked the same spot.

Nothing.

He didn't understand he tried to touch her shoulder and instantly felt the sensation. He tested this by softly touching and licking her shoulder only to have to lean away again. How come it was just his bite mark which wouldn't cause the sensation? He let out a displeased noise. His human part should have picked up an easier mate to actually mate, but...there was a thing about her. She fought for him. Yes, she fought for him a lot. She always made sure he was safe. He was her first priority in many battles. She kept him safe. She sometimes didn't make him sleepy and did something else which made him feel better. She took care of him during his heat. She always took care of him and protected and defended what was his. She was a good mate. She supported his status even if she challenged him a few times as well.

She suddenly stirred the same way she did before and looked up at him smiling, 'Hi.'

He moved away a bit. He didn't want to hurt her again. She was a good mate after all. The girl sighed a bit, but didn't look upset even if she smelt a bit like it. He waited. She sat up and remained looking at him just like the night before curious and waiting. What was she waiting for? He hurt her last time, but she didn't smell afraid at all even then. She just sat there and waited.

Very carefully she put reached her hand up just like she did the night before. He watched her closely before he leaned closer. His claws slowly tracked her arm. There was no sensation. He circled her wrist in his palm and pulling it to his face sniffing and nuzzling it a bit. No fang, this time even if just the smell of her skin made them want to taste her as well. He felt the saliva gather in his mouth because of the scent.

She leaned closer to him and very slowly touched his face with her spear hand. He let her. She was very slow as she moved through his nose and cheek to his lips. She parted them with her fingers and looked into his eyes. She sighed, 'No biting, okay?'

He didn't understand the words. Words had no meaning, but from how she looked into his eyes with her fingers against his fangs he understood what she must have meant. She very leaned toward him and kissed him tenderly by taking in his lower lip only. He let her, not moving even if it was hard. She smelled so good and it was clear she wanted to mate as well, but he waited. He didn't want to hurt her again, or make her have to defend herself again.

She sucked in his lower lip again and put her fingers away from his mouth and on his cheek. It felt warm. It caused a whole other sensation with how she was touching him. She was so soft everywhere and smelt so good. He should mate her. He needed to make sure that no one would try and take her. He needed to make sure that everyone who would look and sniff her would know that she was taken. That she was his. He could sense how he startled her when he got her on the bed again. Her odd heartbeat speeded up, but she didn't panic yet. She was just lying there waiting for him. She accepted him. She knew her alpha. She trusted him even if he hurt her before. He leaned down and kissed his mark on her neck trying to be gentle but fangs inside his mouth got in the way a bit. Still she didn't hiss or move away so it was a good sign. Lying bellow him so willing and submissive made him crave her even more, but he remembered what happened before. Still he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't control himself when she was on her back like that open to him. She swallowed a bit and he felt her shiver when he took her legs and parted them so he could get between her. He had too many fabrics separating them. He ripped them with two quick moves, but he saw how the girl sat up suddenly and smelled the anxious coming from her. She was anxious because he tore off his clothes, but how else would they have mated? He moved away a bit. He scared her now. She was scared and worried now. She watched him for a moment before she reached her hand again and brought him closer to her. He tried to go for her clothes, but she grabbed his hands again stopped him shaking her head, 'No. We're not doing that.'

He didn't understand. She wasn't afraid of him, but she didn't want to let him do it. He got between her legs again and she moaned a bit when their lower body parts touched. He reached down and very lightly bit her, not too hard to make her bleed though. She let him. She even liked that. He could feel it. He moved lower again and started to bite the other side of her neck. She started to make those noises that made him want to mate her right away. He wanted her so much. He felt that he wanted more. He grabbed her clothing, she didn't do anything at first as he was licking and nibbling her neck carefully making her moan. However, when he ripped her clothes, she let out a startled noise and pushed him away.

'Damn it, those were my favorite shorts!'

He watched her for a moment, but she wasn't angry or scared too much so he reached to touch her, but she instantly stopped him with her eyes wide reminding him of a deer.

'No. We're not doing _that_.'

He didn't understand words. Didn't she know? He tried to touch her again. He hadn't touched her there yet, and neither did his human part, but the girl quickly got out of the bed behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

He felt the odd sensation again. Did he do something wrong? But he was so careful not to hurt her now.

He tried to break free, but the girl wouldn't let him go making him sleepy all over again. He tried to go after her, and he grabbed her wrist to stop her, but she was too quick. He felt himself falling down and his human self slowly going up until the coin switched again back to heads.

Scott gasped as he quickly removed himself from Nina shocked, 'Oh, my God, Nin!' he quickly went to the lamp again hearing his covers move a bit.

When he turned on the lights, he found the blonde completely calmly and unharmed sitting on his bed with only her hair a bit of a mess.

'I'm so sorry,' he said, but Nina waved her hand, 'For what you didn't do anything. You were really careful this time.'

Scott sighed relieved. If there was blood, he would hate himself forever, and he already hated himself till the next decade for hurting Nina.

She smiled a bit. He was relieved a bit. Maybe there was a chance for him…

It was then that he noticed that Nina was covered behind the blanket a bit and that she was looking everywhere, but at him for some reason. He frowned, 'Are you sure you're not hurt?'

He grew a bit suspicious when he found the girl blushing a bit and her heartbeat speeding up.

'I'm not hurt.'

He frowned and touched the blanket, 'Then what are you hiding?' he asked, and Nina bit her lip.

'Nothing?'

'Nina,' he said and tried to pull the blanket only for her to hold it back tight, 'I have no clothes underneath.'

He blinked before he properly looked around and found torn clothes on the floor. One of the clothing were her panties, and his…

He quickly grabbed the cover as well and hid himself much to Nina's amusement.

'You could have said something,' he said embarrassed while the blonde chuckled, 'What kind of a guy doesn't know when he's standing in a room naked?' she asked teasing.

He sighed and looked at her, 'So I tried to rape you now.'

Nina's smile fell, 'It's not rape if I let you. Well, for the most part. I wouldn't let you all the way, and I stopped you.'

He shook his head looking away and Nina sighed, 'Don't do this. Don't do this to yourself, Scott.'

He shook his head before he looked away, 'Let's just get dressed. I will let you my clothes.'

He reached for the lamp and turned it off. When Nina didn't move, he asked, 'Nin?'

'What? I'm not moving when you can see in the dark just as good as in day light,' she said. Scott nodded and stood up. He walked to the closet only to hear, 'Damn, nice ass, McHottie.'

He stopped in track before he turned to her.

'You're not even looking my way.'

She giggled at him, and he rolled his eyes and went to pull on some clothes. Since he became a werewolf he lost or ruined more clothes than ever.

He pulled a pair of sweatpants and threw them her way, 'Sorry, try these on.' He quickly got dressed as well and listened to the covers and bed move.

'Okay, I will just tie them really firmly.'

'You should go-'

'Scott-'

'Nina, I tried to hurt you again.'

The girl rolled her eyes and walked toward him in the dark of the room sensing where he was, 'No, you didn't. You wanted to have sex with me. It's different.'

'Oh, so you're fine with rape-'

'Stop, using that word and torturing yourself with it. You weren't in control, but you wouldn't hurt me. You would never hurt me, I know you.'

Scott shook his head, and Nina put her hand on his cheek, 'Wolf or human, I know you would never hurt me or did something I didn't want to. I wouldn't let you.'

Scott sighed against her touch. How was it that she had such an effect on him? One touch and he was willing to melt under it. He knew he was the alpha now, but she had such control over him, he had to wonder if he really wouldn't do everything she said even in his wolf form.

She very slowly leaned toward him, and he met her half way. They kissed. It was different than when he was a wolf. Their kisses when he was in his alpha form were very violent and uncoordinated or a bit hesitated since he was holding back. Nina had to admit that it would take some getting used to kissing with fags, but she also found it very intriguing and thrilling at the same time. It definitely made her heart speed up faster and caused her to shiver in the right place and want more. Yet, kissing human Scott was for now still better since she was so used to it, and human Scott knew what he was doing. He kissed her softly, but firmly at the same time instantly putting his hand into her hair as she cupped his face. She tasted so wonderful. It was weird how well they both felt against each other and how easy it was to kiss feeling each other's desire. Both could sense what the other wanted and needed. Scott tried to get closer, and subconsciously they moved to the bed. He wasn't even aware he did it until Nina's legs hit it, and she sat down. Without breaking the kiss he followed her softly nibbling her lower lip causing her to moan. Maybe she had a biting fetish after all. She couldn't help herself something about the way he kissed made her wild every time. Was it because now, she knew she could kiss him freely? Now, there was no Allison or Shane, and sure there were doubts, but oddly, she was the braver one now, who actually thought they could overcome them somehow. She took her time and leaned backward on the bed making Scott follow her without breaking the kiss. He got between her legs again only this time she didn't try to break free as she knew he would stop if she asked him to. For now, she didn't want to. She enjoyed every second of his wonderful lips and skillful tongue as if she was an addict. Remembering the days of abstinence being the days they had a deal and the drama that followed afterwards, she realized that it was almost incredible that she managed to stay away from his lips for so long. There something about them. Despite the fact that Nina knew that Scott was worried about hurting her, he didn't hesitate now. He touched her just as he always did and kissed her passionately like a starving man who finally got to eat. It didn't matter that he was scared he would hurt her; Nina just had that effect on him. When he kissed her he forgot about everything.

His hand went to the front of her low cut top and he reached for the zipper in the front to reveal her chest. It was the first time since they started to made out that he felt unsure, but not because of the wolf. She made him forget about that, but because of them. They still haven't spoken about it, and they were left in a weird place.

Nina broke the kiss first only to kiss his throat and neck to his collar bone. She then returned to his face and when she bit his earlobe, he sucked in a deep breath, 'Nina, maybe we should-'

When she sucked it, he completely forgot what he wanted in the first place and in a second felt the coin turn again. Nina didn't even notice the shift until he grabbed her hands and pressed them next to her head looking down at her his eyes glowing red.

She blinked stunned and a bit breathless from the kissing. She bit her lip. She told him she would always take his energy if it came to it, but she still decided to wait. When he bared his teeth at her, however, she had no choice. She hooked her legs around him and took in his energy through his hands touching hers.

It took a while, but once his eyes stopped glowing she unhooked her legs, and Scott stood up, 'Please, go home, Nin.'

She got out of the bed, 'Just so you know. I don't think that this is the answer to your problem, but okay. Good night, Scott.'

'Good night, Nina,' he muttered back as the girl went home through the window.

 **DDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

'Hey,' said Scott as he, Stiles and Lydia came to Nina's room. She was a bit surprised to see him, but when she noticed the others she knew that it was the only reason why he came. He started to avoid being alone with her for a while now, but since what happened with Eva Mason, he didn't even dare to be alone with her no matter what. It was so weird to see him walk the other way. If she was the one he was afraid of, it would hurt her, but the fact that he crazily thought he was doing it for her sake just made her more upset not to mention she wanted to know his answer, which was annoying keeping to himself.

'What are you up to?' asked Lydia as she looked around the dozen of photos Nina had lying around her.

She looked up at the visitors and shrugged her shoulders, 'Uh, I kind of decided to make a picture board from well…everyone.'

Stiles sat down next to her taking a few photos, 'Oh man, I forgot how funny Jackson's hair was in third grade.'

'Let me see it,' said Lydia all too eager. Scott looked at her with a small smile. He knew that this had more to do with Boyd and the fact that his mom looked so grateful when Derek and Clara managed to bring Boyd's dad to the funeral sober as well as that so many teens came.

'I just thought that it would be nice. We sort of have very few photos together with Boyd or Erica anyway so this way we could you know…have a board,' she said a bit shy.

Lydia put her hand on Nina's knee, 'That's so sweet and a very good idea, and I also explains why did you want Erica's and mine pictures from summer camp in second grade.'

Stiles nodded and pulled out some pictures from his jean's pocket, 'I have some pictures as well. Hope they're not too ruined. Dad keeps them in the garage.'

There was some noise from downstairs when suddenly Allison and Isaac came up the stairs. Scott was a bit surprised as he saw Allison there, but she walked up Nina and sit down next to her. The blonde smiled a bit before she looked at Isaac.

The boy pulled out a small envelop, 'I found some pictures from the stuff that's left from my old house. It made me realize I have to finally go through all them and throw out all of them.'

Nina smiled, 'It's so weird. I found a photo of Boyd and Harley from Winter Formal on the schools website so I had it printed it out.'

'Oh, can I see?' asked Stiles and Lydia shot him a weird out look.

The boy smiled fondly at it, 'I she wore my mom's dress that day.'

Lydia leaned closer to look over his shoulder, 'Oh, it's a nice dress.'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, she hated white, but I remember her telling me that that one dress was okay even in white.'

'It's more than okay,' said Lydia smiling at him and he nodded before he looked back down. Nina watched them silently wondering of things changed again a bit between them. After the summer, she noticed how close the two got, but now it seemed that they were closer once again and Nina wondered if it was because of their kiss.

 **DDDDDDDD**

 **Several weeks ago**

Cora decided to leave. Scott wanted to say goodbye. Nina looked around from Derek, Clara, Scott, Stiles and Isaac as they were saying their goodbyes to the female werewolf. Derek was supposed to drive her so they were kind of saying goodbye to him as well. Nina tried to guess what was going on with Derek and Clara as they purposely avoided talking to each other or being alone, but apart from the desire which was hitting the roof there was nothing. Did they hookup or something?

Derek loaned the car and sat inside talking to Isaac.

Cora walked up to Stiles sudden again and everyone watched as she kissed him out of the blue surprising him and everyone else. Nina looked at Scott who smiled at his best friend, but just as confused as she was.

The werewolf moved away licking her lips, 'If you're ever in Detroit.'

He found himself nodding speechless as she already skipped away happily.

'Ha, so you got to kiss Becky Pierce, Harley, Abby from the club, Heather and Cora?' asked Nina, 'Not bad Stilinski.'

Stiles looked away for a moment, 'And Lydia.'

Both teens' eyes widened, 'What?'

He sighed and brushed his hair before he proceed to explain everything to the two about what happened in the boys' locker room. Nina nodded her head, 'Dude, you got so much action it's uncanny.'

Stiles shook his head, 'I don't even know what to think about it.'

Nina put her hand on his shoulder, 'I do. Eleven years and you got a first kiss. So we can assume a relationship in what? Five more? Ten?'

Stiles shoved her a bit, and Scott chuckled, 'Did you talk about it afterwards?'

'No.'

'STILES!'

'Shut up, it's not like you two ever talk about kissing so don't give me that _Stiles_!' he told them and started to walk away annoyed so they had to run after him.

Neither of them knew what was going on through Derek Hales's mind in that moment.

As Derek left with Cora Boyd father's words echoed in the back of his mind.

' _Because although you know they would accept you the way you are you need to leave and heal on your own to be a better person for them.'_

And so he left…

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Nina looked back at the photos. Lydia hasn't said a word about the kiss, and Stiles would never consider it something since she didn't, so they were left in a very weird place. She pulled another one, 'Is anyone interested in teenage Clara and Derek?'

She never saw Scott, Isaac and Stiles move so fast as they were got next to her to look at the photo, 'Holy Shit, Clara is a brunette.'

'And a really hot one,' said Isaac earning another wave of looks before they returned to the photo.

Scott pointed at the girl next to them, 'Is that Clara's sister?'

Nina shook her head, 'No, I think that's Paige.'

'Derek's first girlfriend Paige?' asked Stiles and she nodded.

'Whoa, she and Clara look alike a lot,' he commented and the girls went to have a look as well.

Allison frowned, 'She also sort of looks like Jennifer.'

'Yeah,' agreed Lydia, 'Good thing her hair is different or they would look like that even now.'

'I can't believe Derek went to the Winter Formal,' mumbled Stiles still looking at how young and carefree the teen looked.

Nina hand him the photo and went to look through the others, 'Yeah, I can't believe Clara went she's so anti high school. I would guessed she boycott the whole thing by not going,' said Nina remembering that she was there when Clara found out Derek left as well without a goodbye.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Several weeks ago**

Nina got out of Clara's car and looked at the loft. It was a sunny day, but it was slowly getting colder. Soon, there would be winter and Christmas and the next semester. She should focus on school once again, but drama never left her alone. If it wasn't the supernatural kind it was the relationship kind or both.

'So Scott is avoiding you?' asked the woman, and Nina sighed, 'He's avoiding being alone with me. He purposely finds excuses why Isaac or Stiles should be around so we're not alone. I get it. I hurt him as well, and I locked myself in my room for weeks that followed so I get it, but I hate it. It's hypocritical I know, but I want him to face his fears and try be with me.'

Clara smirked, 'Oh, so you guys'

Nina looked over her shoulder a bit, 'Is that the spear key to the loft? Cool.'

Clara didn't even look at her just raised her keys higher for the blonde to see, 'No, I have a spear since I moved in…these are the other keys and the safety code.'

Nina might have been the one with the supernatural speed, but she was no match for Clara when she suddenly ran upstairs to the loft. Nina had to use her speed to actually catch the woman. Once she was up she found Clara in an empty loft looking around.

Nina didn't know what was happening until she froze realizing that all the furniture or the little of what furniture was there was gone as well. Derek didn't just go to drive Cora, he left as well, and by the looks of it, he left without saying a single goodbye to Clara.

Nina swallowed hard before she went to look at her. Clara just stood there. She didn't cry or throw tantrums. She didn't sob or asked what happened. Nina was sure that if it happened to her she would be already busting his phone with millions of texts and calls, but Clara did neither. She simply stood there in the empty loft just looking at the huge window.

She then pulled out the spear key which was in the envelop and hand it to Nina, 'Can you give it to Scott? I'm sure Derek would want him to have it.'

'Sure, Clara, but-'

'We should go I still have a shift later.'

'Yeah, but Clara-'

'It's fine,' cut her off the nurse shaking her head, 'A part of me knew. I know wouldn't work or last. I always fall for the wrong people.'

It broke Nina's heart to see the look of defeat on her face, but Clara just turned around and walked outside. Nina quickly followed. Clara closed and locked the door and set the alarm. She drove Nina to her house and then went to work. She didn't cry or say one word and just did everything she should in work without having to let anyone know something happened. She was completely silent about everything that happened. She didn't try to call him or anything. When she came home later she just went straight to bed. She turned off her phone and just slept until she felt better. She missed two days in work but after that she easily came back to normal. She returned to her live as if there never was a Derek Hale, as if he never came back or as if they never became friends again. She completely erased him from her life, just like he had her without a goodbye.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Stiles pulled out one of the photos, 'Aha! Suck it up, loser.'

Lydia nearly ripped the photo up as she took it from him, 'My God. I really did wear yellow.'

Scott and Nina looked at each other and he raised his brows in a secret look that spoke far too loudly about their best friend and the strawberry blonde.

They returned to talking and pointing at the photos. Eventually Nina made this huge collage in her bedroom wall with everyone's photo on it in the sign of Scott's tattoo.

'It's perfect,' said Allison.

'Yeah, but you could add more if you chose some other image,' said Lydia, but Nina just shook her head, 'Nah, these are the photos of our pack and well,' she pointed at the sign, 'This is the sign of our pack so.'

They all looked at her, and Scott grimaced, 'I'm not much of a good alpha yet.'

Nina shook her head, 'To us you are and were. You don't have to be an alpha to have a pack.'

Allison hugged her, 'I love it, but we should definitely make more photos from now one.'

Lydia nodded, 'Yes, and better framed and styles than these,' she said pointing at the one from the summer, the day they got her into the water.

Nina chuckled, 'Next summer we can have more photos together as a group. We will finally take you to the lake, Allison.'

The brunette smiled at her, 'That would be great.'

They watched the wall for a moment before they went downstairs to have something to eat. It was a wonderfully spent Saturday for all of them.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **DDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Clara finally changed her clothes. Today the end of the shift couldn't come soon enough, 'Man, today was a bust.'

Melissa chuckled, 'That's just because you have a date later.'

Clara rolled her eyes, 'No, that's because today was just so long.'

'You know most of us would love all the days to be like this. Not many people, just middle in injuries.'

'Yeah, well, I like to actually do something. The day passes quickly if you're doing something than nothing.'

Melissa shook her head, 'To be young and full of light.'

Clara gathered her things into her bag, 'You're still young and full of life.'

'No, I'm neither. I'm old and the asshole is sucking the life out of me day by day. _Again,_ ' she muttered annoyed.

Clara frowned, 'He still comes to your house?' It's been weeks and it looked like Agent McCall had no intention of leaving whatsoever.

'Nope, he's still there. Always trying to talk to Scott, who refuses to talk to him or even be caught in the same room as him.'

'Thank God for the little things,' replied Clara, 'At least he knows that he's an asshole.'

Melissa was quiet for a while as she got dressed, 'Maybe, I should be more on his side? I mean. He's his dad. He really needed him in his life-'

'And he wasn't there. No buts. He had problems? Well, tough. Everyone does. He should have been there. Good parents stick around. It doesn't matter if he had problems a postcard or birthday card would have been nice, but he spent none. He's not a good dad, so if he wants to get Scott back he has to try harder,' said Clara almost passionately. Melissa had a feeling that her friend's strong opinion was mostly projections mixed with the leaving of Derek Hale, but she didn't comment it. She just hoped that Clara would somehow find peace before she would burst and tell someone something she would regret.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **Several weeks ago**

Clara sighed before peeked behind Melissa at the others in the living room.

'What?' asked the brunette, and Clara quickly dragged her outside through the door. She instantly pulled out smoke and lightened it.

'I thought you quit.'

'I did, but I also did something really stupid.'

Melissa blinked, 'Okay? What?'

Clara closed her eye painfully, 'I accidentally kissed Derek.'

Melissa's eyes went wide, 'Holy shit, you actually…?'

Clara nodded shamefully, 'It was an accident.'

Melissa raised her brows, 'How do you accidentally kiss someone? You can't just trip fall on them and lips lock.'

'Okay, it was not an accident, but serious I don't know what came over me. I just-I just didn't want him to feel like shit for that bitch Jennifer or whatever her name was, and I just-I let my stupid feelings take control.'

Melissa made a grimace, 'More like you made your lips take control.'

She shot her a look, 'Jesus, I'm such an idiot.'

'Well, what happened after you kissed him? Did he kiss you back?'

Clara let out an annoyed sigh, 'No and yes. I completely took him by surprise so I don't even know if he would have been into it, and then he grabbed me and lift me out of the ground, and _God_ it was everything to die for, and the bitch appeared minutes later. So life sucks. And now I can't even be with him in the same room, so can I crash on your couch?'

'No,' said Melissa sweetly, 'Because you're going to go to the loft and act like a normal adult.'

Clara put out her smoke, 'I don't want to be normal adults plus he's Derek. He's like…my person. If I fucked him up then it's really me. Then I'm the one to blame for everything that happens.'

Melissa shot her a look, 'That's the most stupidest things I ever heard you say, and witness you drunk more times than I should have.'

Clara sighed, 'I just-I just know it scared him.'

'Why?'

'Because he's Derek, and he just found out his girlfriend is a psychopathic bitch _again_.'

Melissa blinked shocked, ' _Again_?'

'Long story, look just, I know he will freak out and act all weird about it and tell me that it was a mistake and make up some bullshit about how I was just being fragile, and that he doesn't blame me and stuff. I just know it.'

Melissa shook her head, 'So what do you want to do? Act like nothing happened and continued to have this unresolved tension between the two of you? Because believe me, it's there.'

Clara sighed annoyed, 'I just…he's the only thing I have left of Paige, and he's just…he's just been hurt so many times. I know I screw up. I screw up bad, Melissa. What if I screw it up with him and ruin everything? I wouldn't be able to deal with that. I wouldn't be able to live with that,' she told the other woman and then put out her smoke, 'I can't lose him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him again.'

Melissa put her hand on her shoulder, 'There's no easy way out of life, Clara. If you try to run away from feelings you will only end up crashing right back into them. If you feel something, just don't keep it inside. Fight for it.'

Clara sighed, 'I don't think I can. And he definitely can't. Believe me, he will tell me that it was a mistake and that we should just stay friends and move pass it. I'm sure of it.'

When Clara found the loft empty she realized. She didn't know Derek Hales as well as she thought she knew.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Clara walked out of the hospital with Melissa. They said their goodbyes and the older woman watched as her tall friend rushed to a young good looking man.

'Hey, pretty girl,' he said and they kissed softly before he took her bag and guided her to the car. Melissa sighed. Poor guy. He didn't even know that he was a rebound.

She pulled her bag tighter and walked to her own car. She had to go home and face her ex husband who was constantly coming around, and her son, who was once again in some weird state because of his love life. Well, at least she had Isaac around although the boy was starting to spent more and more time with the Argents.

Sighing she started the car and left wondering if she shouldn't go visit Maria to ease her nerves a bit.

 **DDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Scott closed the door on his father's face.

'Wasn't that a little bit harsh?' asked Stiles as he was just climbing through the window.

He turned around ready to argue with him. His father always seemed to bring out the worst in him when he saw the smirk on his best friend's face. He was kidding.

He smirked as well, 'Yeah, true, but he was harsh for years he couldn't come up with a birthday card so.'

Stiles fall backwards on his bed, 'So what? Want to watch a movie or something? We could maybe play Mario Cart. It seems like forever.'

He nodded, 'Yeah, that sounds perfect actually. Thank God, for the little things,' he joked, and he threw a pillow at him which he easily ditched.

They both sat down on the ground and Scott prepared the game. Stiles looked around his room casually, 'Looks, like Nina wasn't here for a while. Your room is a mess.'

Scott shot him a look but nodded, 'Yeah, she…she's pissed at me for what happened.'

'She blames you?' asked Stiles surprised, but Scott shook his head, 'I would be glad if she was. No, she's constantly saying that it's not my fault and that I shouldn't be pushing her away.'

Stiles raised his brows at his best friend before he rolled his eyes, 'Of course you're doing the whole guilt trip. That is so you. Unbelievable.'

'She was bleeding, dude.'

'She loves you, Scott,' said Stiles instantly shutting the alpha up. Scott looked in front of him. He knew this. Yes, he knew that she loved him. She showed it in everything she did and more. She didn't have to say it, he knew, but he hurt her.

'You don't get it. Hurting the person you love is the worst thing ever. I never wanted to hurt her, and I did. I bite her in school, and she was just my friend then. Now? Now she's everything to me, and I fucking hurt her again without a single hesitation, just because I was in my wolf state. How can I be near her knowing that I could hurt her?'

Stiles grabbed his remote and threw it to the ground causing Scott to look at him weirdly, 'You're such an idiot. You have a girl, a hot, beautiful, caring girl, who fucking smiles and looks at you like you're the sun of her universe, and you look at her like she's the glowing moon in the dark completely blind to all the stars. Don't push the one good thing in your life away, man.'

Scott watched him for a moment before he asked, 'Is this about Lydia?'

'No, this is about you and Nina and you.'

'I'm sorry, she's not dealing with the kiss-'

'I don't want to talk about that, man. Look, just please, don't push Nina away. Just…don't.'

Scott sighed and looked at the TV before he took his remote and started the game finishing the discussion.

Stiles sighed, 'Well, can I at least see them?'

Scott blinked at her turning away from his laptop screen, 'See what?'

Stiles made a grimace, 'Your dick, Scott,' he said startling him before he rolled her eyes and clarified, 'Your werewolf eyes, alpha red eyes.'

'Oh,' he said looking adorably embarrassed which was cute and funny at the same time given that he had already had sex before he really shouldn't have been this shy. Not to mention this was Stiles. He discussed to his utter horror much worst things with him.

Stiles leaned closer to him, 'Well?'

'Uhm… the problem is. I can't really.'

He frowned, 'What do you mean? You can't what?'

He sighed and closed his eyes. Stiles waited until he opened them, but they were the same pretty brown color they always were which made him realize, 'You can't shift?'

Stiles straightened up, 'Like at all?'

'It's not that I can't-it's more like. If I shift-I'm afraid I will lose control,' he admitted quietly frowning, 'It happened only when I was asleep and Nina was around. Not even once otherwise.'

He was ashamed, and the worst for him, he felt guilty about being like this out of control when he did so well in gaining it when he first turned.

Stiles felt sorry for him. He still thought he was making a colossal mistake, but he got that he was worried. Sort of. Seeing someone you love hurt by your own hands. He couldn't imagine that. He hoped he never would have to, 'Did you at least try? It can't be too good that you're holding back like this.'

He nodded, 'I-I tried, but every time I do I just get this feeling inside me like a warning that I might take it too far and there will be no coming back. I can't hurt anyone again. I can't get the image of Nina's bleeding neck and shoulders out of my head. Not again. Not the way I almost hurt someone when I first became a werewolf.'

Stiles smiled softly at his best friend, 'Whatever you are going through? We're in it together. We dealt with it once before. We can totally doing again.'

Scott nodded, and Stiles nuzzled him a bit, 'Come on, dude. Chill a bit. Just a little bit, please. Let's talk about anything else than. How about we talk about the new 52?'

Scott rolled his eyes.

'No, no, come on, man. Flash vs. Green Lantern.'

Scott sighed, 'Just focus on the game.'

They played and talked for hours. It was so great to just chill and not have to deal with anything. He looked over at his best friend who somehow fallen asleep next to him on the ground with a plate still in his hands as they decided to make tacos afterwards. Scott hesitated a bit as he carefully put the plate away. He wasn't sure if Stiles should stay the night. Sure, after Nina left he called Isaac and asked him if he could stay the night in his room. Despite the beta's weird look, he was too tired after having to hold a roof over his shoulders for almost half an hour and he just went to the floor pulling a blanket over him and instantly fallen asleep. Scott was away for the better part of the night, but he did manage to fall asleep, and not shift again. Still, Isaac was a werewolf, Stiles was a human. If Scott did shift, he would cause more damage to him. Still, maybe it was a good thing. If he was aware of the danger and knew he could hurt him, he would be somehow more careful. He decided to test the theory. He closed his eyes and fallen asleep making sure he was close to Stiles so he was breathing in his scent, but far enough so it wouldn't look too weird. Then again, there wasn't much left to be considered weird with them anyway.

He woke up in the middle of the night. He momentary panicked until he realized he didn't wake up seeing red. Instead he woke up to Stiles trashing next to him and mumbling something.

' _Don't…open…don't._ '

Scott frowned and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, 'Stiles. Hey, Stiles.'

'Close it!' the boy woke up with a start with Scott looking down at him worried, 'Dude, you okay?'

Stiles was sweating and it took him a moment to calm down or in his case to nervously chuckle, 'Jesus, so-sorry, Scotty…I-it was a bad dream or something.'

Scott blinked at him worried and squeezed his arm, 'You sure you're alright?'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, just…can you bring me a glass of water?'

Scott nodded at him, 'Sure, if you want pull the sleeping bag out. You might be uncomfortable like this.'

Stiles nodded and slowly sat up brushing the sweat away. Scott turned on the light before he went downstairs. Stiles looked at his hands for a moment before he sat up and went to look for the sleeping bag and some spear clothes. He could use a shower too. He didn't know what the hell the dream was about. He didn't even remember it much, but he was freaking scared as hell. He shook his head, and really looked down at his clothes. He definitely needed a shower.4

When he turned around he got attacked by a towel thrown at his face. He pulled it away and looked at Scott who handed him the glass.

Stiles took it grateful for both, 'Thanks, man. You know me so well.'

Scott smiled. Once Stiles returned from the shower he felt a bit better and found Scott in the sleeping bag, 'Scott McMartyr to the rescue.'

'It's fine. You need to a proper bed to sleep. I don't mind.'

Stiles rolled his eyes but took the bed, 'It will be like you're my personal guard dog.'

Scott growled at him a bit playfully, but it still got Stiles's heartbeat to increase and the werewolf chuckled.

'Good night, Stiles.'

'Night, Scott.'

 **DDDDDDDD**

 **Several weeks ago**

'Look you guys, I appreciate it. I really do, but what if us searching for Eva Mason. Isn't the right kind of thing to be doing now. What if we just should relax or something?' asked Nina looking around the room from Scott to Stiles to Lydia to Allison and to Isaac.

'Don't sweat it,' said Stiles, 'Besides if there is even the slightest chance of figuring out something about the five. We have to go for it, right guys?' asked Stiles and the others nodded enthusiastically.

'Besides it beats the weirdness around us know,' said Allison and Nina saw how Stiles and Scott tense. Yeah, it was definitely hard on them. The sacrifice did a number on them. Neither of them really talked about it, but Nina knew that something was wrong with her friends. Everyone seemed tense and not like themselves. Allison had insomnia and started to talk in her sleep, Scott had a problem with his alpha self, and Stiles had nightmares. None of them was okay, and it pained her to see them all like that.

Nina nodded to herself and put down the papers with everything she found so far, 'Alright, this is literally the closest we got to Eva's description thanks to Lydia's amazing artistic skills.'

Lydia smirked at her.

'And we have no clue where to even look for her. She said three generations which is a problem because not even Maria knows who was before the succubus that I followed.'

The door suddenly opened and the coach came in eating an apple, 'What is this? A gathering?'

Nina made a grimace, 'Uh? School project?'

He frowned a bit. He had been sort of suspicious since the whole Maria being sick and then getting sort of better thing not to mention that it didn't look that great as they were constantly looking like they were planning to rob a bank or kill someone.

He walked closer and looked at the picture. Nina couldn't exactly hide it when he was there, 'Why are you interested in the Mason disappearance?' he asked and they all looked at him in shock.

'The what?' asked Stiles and took the picture, 'You know her? You know Eva?'

'Sure?' replied the coach confused and showed the picture out of his face, 'She disappeared twenty or something years ago from two towns over. Beacon Hills was a part of the voluntary search party. Everyone was in the woods looking for her. No one found her though.'

They all shared a look and Nina swallowed a bit.

'I was thinking. She showed me the woods. She said that it was because I liked them, but what if it was because she did or-'

'She was killed and buried in them,' said Scott and nodded.

Stiles came soon with his dad and file, 'Okay, so for now we have Eva Manson file from River falls. She disappeared twenty two years ago one night from her room. No evidence of intrusion. The only suspects were her mother and some homeless men, but they all checked out.'

'Why did they check out?'

'They all had alibi,' he said, 'The body was never found.'

'What about the father? Did she have one?' asked Allison.

The sheriff shook his head, 'No father was listed and the mother refused to give the name. She claimed she didn't know him and that it was a one night stand,' he said a bit uneasy before he looked at Nina, 'You think she had some connection to the five? And her disappearance?'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, sort of. I'm not sure. I know I never saw her before she said she was dead and that we're connected because she gave her heart up.'

'You think she was like you then? She had some father and that something happened to her because of the Five?' asked the sheriff.

'Or the Five killed her or got her killed,' said Stiles rubbing his forehead thinking out loud.

 **DDDDDDDD**

They parked the car, 'Alright,' said Scott turned to all of them, 'Remember, no one is supposed to know that Nin has a dad so don't let it slip,' he said which earned him a few smiles and chuckles and smirks from the others.

'What?' he asked confused looking around before Stiles finally gave in, 'Nothing, Alpha Scott,' they all burst into laughter and the boy rolled his eyes before he walked away.

Nina chuckled and rushed after him taking his hand, 'We're just teasing, but you know we don't mean it.'

He sighed and walked to the door with the sheriff.

They knocked a bit and waited. Although the older man didn't like that they went as well since he didn't have enough knowledge about the supernatural, he needed them. He still couldn't sometimes wrap his mind around all of it. He spent hours trying to rationalize before he came to the conclusion that he couldn't. He simply had to accept that sometimes there was nothing to do just accept the faith and life presented.

The woman that came out could definitely be Eva's mother. Nina recognized the succubus genes. Every daughter was always a spitting image of her mother. Yet, Nina couldn't help a shiver to run down her back. It was involuntarily. Just that when she saw her she instantly thought of Eva and the Five and it all became too real.

She felt Scott took and squeezed her hand and smile politely, 'Hello, my name is Scott and we would like to talk to you a bit? I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience, but we're working on a school project-' Just like that it seemed it ground her a bit knowing that Scott was with her. Since he lost himself again, he never dared to touch her again, and sure it wasn't like they were constantly physical with each other before, but just now she realized that they sort of were. Scott was a werewolf so he always showed support and affection through touches. It could have been a stroke on the cheek or just a squeeze on the shoulder, but it had an effect on her as she felt calmer, braver and many times more in control herself knowing that she had him by her side. Since now he was avoiding being alone with her and touching her, she noticed the absent and missed it dearly. She missed being able to just have his fingers against her skin feeling his energy inside his touch. She missed the touches. She missed how they were before. She never would have thought she would ever crave someone just touched her hand as much as she did with Scott.

'You're Maria James's granddaughter?' asked the woman and crossed her arms.

'You know Maria?' asked Nina a bit suspicious as Maria said she didn't know any Masons. With everything that happened Maria was as honest as she could with Nina, and the blonde believed her. She knew she would tell her if she really knew Masons so she didn't like that the woman knew her.

'Not personally, but we have a mutual friend. What brings you here?'

Nina looked at Scott and sheriff before she said, 'I was looking into the previous succubus that gave their hearts to the ground and I noticed that your daughter was one of them, but then she got missing and there had to be another one to give her heart instead, am I right?' Since they already knew it each other. She didn't see the point in lying.

The woman seemed to flinch at the mention of Eva's name, but she nodded and stepped aside, 'Come in.' Nina saw how glowstruck the sheriff appeared to be as they walked inside, but she hoped he would still be of some used. The woman let them into a nicely looking living room with several old photos of Eva's and another girl. Never in the same picture though. She made them coffee and tea before she started to talk.

'I can't forget the night it happened. Everything seemed so normal. I put her to bed at nine after her cartoons. A friend from work came and when she wanted to see Eva for a bit, we found her gone. There was no one in the house. I sensed no one so I have no idea how it happened.'

Nina nodded, 'I know what you mean. I meet with a kanima last year. I couldn't sense its energy either.'

The woman, Sam, nodded, 'We never found her body. She was a happy and cheerful girl. Everyone helped. Even two other town, but we didn't found her. No one knows what happened or who could have done it.'

'Do you think it might have been because of her being sacrificing her heart?' asked Scott and the woman shrugged her shoulders, 'Possibly, but no succubus would risk the heart. Maybe someone who wished us harm, but if the hunters really wanted to they would have killed me as well.'

Nina bit the inside of her lip, 'Was there anything suspicious going on? Did Eva somehow seem like she was off?'

Sam looked at Nina and she quickly added, 'We just have to be sure.'

The woman nodded, 'Eva was acting as if nothing was wrong as always. She was an amazing kid. She was so nice, and she loved animals. She always brought home cats and dogs from the street. It was annoying, but so cute at the same time, ' said the woman fondly.

'The file said that the search took over a week,' cut in the sheriff as the woman went down the memory lane. Nina was glad he wasn't completely taken by the glow although she could see he mostly tried to look at his notes and not at the succubus directly. She knew it helped a bit.

Sam nodded, 'Yes, I didn't even know how time went by. I thought it was longer, but it was ten days. Then they still looked but not the whole town. I think Beacon Hills helped as well and a few other close towns, but we didn't find anything. Not one single clue.'

The sheriff looked down at his notes, 'You didn't list anyone as Eva's father when she was born.'

He looked up at the woman only to find her completely calm. She gave him a small smile, 'I suppose that if you're here with James's granddaughter you know that we don't exactly need men to have kids, sheriff.'

He watched her for a moment before he nodded, 'My apologies.' They talked for a while before they decided to leave.

'Say hi to your grandmother for me, Nina,' said the woman as she was walking them out. Nina stopped in the doorway, 'You said you know a mutual friend. Can I know the name? Granny didn't know your surname so…'

'Yes, of course, Teresa Kinsley.' Nina froze a bit but quickly smiled to cover it up, 'She was a good woman.'

Sam nodded, 'Yeah, she was.'

As Sam closed the door, the sheriff let out a relieved breath, 'God, that was too much.'

Scott touched Nina elbow, 'Teresa. She was one of your mom's friends. Her daughter was one of the girls who might give her heart away.'

Nina nodded and Scott brushed her back as she had a sad thought cross her mind.

'Where now?' asked Scott the sheriff who checked his notes, 'We could go see the sheriff Thompson. He used to work the case even if he was just a deputy then.'

They nodded and got back into the cars, 'So how was it?' demanded Stiles. They quickly told them what they found out.

'It's weird though,' said Nina suddenly causing everyone to look at her, 'She said that she and Maria have a mutual friend, but as far as I know Maria wasn't friends with Teresa and the others that died that die. Mom was, but she didn't even mention Anna.'

Scott frowned, 'There was also something about the way she talked.'

They all looked at him now, 'It was…her heartbeat didn't flinch or speed up and her chemo was exactly the same. It was like she was in complete balance,' he shook his head, 'When people talk about the people they loved and that passed they often get sad or nervous even if just for a moment. And their heart sometimes skips a beat.'

Isaac nodded, 'I noticed this as well. It really just a second, but it's sadness alright.'

'Ms. Mason?' continued Scott, 'Nothing. She was calm the whole time.'

'What about when she was lost in her thoughts?' asked Nina, but he shook his head, 'Nothing, she still calm even when she was smiling it was almost…fake like when people act and don't feel the emotions.'

Everyone went quiet for a while until they finally got to the sheriff's station. Their sheriff introduced them to the older man, 'I was still a deputy back then. We're a smaller town, and her mother worked at the post office so everyone knew who they were. The call came in about at four A.M. Sam stated that at first they were looking for the girl around the house. They thought she woken up and just decided to play hide and seek with them. When she couldn't find her, she called the police. We came and started to search the place, but we found no evidence of a struggle. The bed was unmade and the window was opened.'

Stiles who was looking through the file spoke, 'The window was on the ground floor so if she wanted she could have walked on her own.

The sheriff looked at him and then at his father. John Stilinski told him that it was a school project, but he still felt weird about the whole thing. He shook his head and replied, 'Yes, she might have crawled out of the window and left on her own. In fact despite what my previous sheriff thought I sort of assumed she did for a while.'

Everyone looked at him weirdly. It was sheriff Stilinski's turn to ask, 'Did she run away a lot?'

The other man made a grimace, 'She was sleepwalking.'

They all shared a look, 'Sleepwalking?' asked sheriff Stilinski, and sheriff Thompson nodded, 'We found her a couple of times walking alone in the dark. She was in this trance like state. Her mom, Sam, decided to put her room to the ground floor so she wouldn't hurt herself is ever try to get out of the window. It was really scary. They talked to a psychologist, I think because she stopped for a couple of months, but when the call came in, I was sure we would find her walking down the old road like always.'

'How about Ms. Mason? Was she cooperating?'

The sheriff nodded, 'At first she was very cooperating, then she got hysterical and then she calmed down again. It was hard on her. Eva was her only daughter. It was really sad how they had to burry and empty coffin-'

Stiles cut in, 'What about the friend that came to the house?'

Sheriff Thompson gave him a weird look, 'What friend?'

'Ms. Mason told us that some friend came to the house and walked to see Eva before they left. Kind of weird to want to see a kid at 4 A.M, don't you think?'

'Gwen Talbot…'

Nina's eyes widened, 'Wait, Gwen Talbot, but she's…she was younger than Sam. She would have to be at least twenty years younger than Ms. Mason.'

The sheriff shook his head, 'Nope, Gwen is her age-oh, you mean her daughter Gwen. No, I mean her mother, the older Gwen Talbot she's still in town and her age,' he nodded at Nina, who felt her stomach somewhere in her throat as she looked at Scott, who knew instantly that Gwen was one of her mother's friends who she got killed the day she died as well.

He took her hand without making it too obvious while the sheriff continued, 'She worked with her. They were having a girls' night and she just wanted to go to bed. It looked a bit bad since they both drank a bottle of wine, but it was clear they wanted to find the poor kid.'

'You also thought some homeless men might be responsible,' said sheriff Stilinski to get them back on the topic.

The other man nodded, 'They weren't homeless. Our sheriff was a bit conservative. They were just backpacking. They came to the town the night before the girl disappeared and camped in the woods so everyone thought they were suspicious, but nothing was found. They even helped with the search. It was quite bad. Everyone wanted to help and find her. The news was involved and people were afraid. Not to mention she was a cute little white girl. Everyone was nervous and worried. Everyone expected the worst.'

'Did something else happen?' asked sheriff Stilinski.

Sheriff Thompson nodded, 'One of those boys,' he shook his head, 'I'm not sure what happened just that he had some sort of seizure. He was being hysterical, and he claimed that Eva was still in the woods and that her mom. It was all so very weird. He started to shout that Sam and Eva were monsters and that they deserved to be punished.'

All the supernaturals and humans tensed at those words.

'What happened next?' asked Stiles.

The other sheriff shrugged his shoulder, 'He was obviously not right in the head. Nothing happened. We searched the woods several times and never found anything. In the end we had to call it off and make peace with the fact that she was gone. Many claimed that someone just took her. Pretty little girl and all. You had a sex-traffickers problem not long ago, didn't you John?'

Nina's mind drifted to the summer when she almost got taken herself.

'Yes, but we dealt with it,' replied the man, 'So not a single trace then?'

The man shook his head, 'Not one clue. We searched everything, but the girl was just gone.'

'You said that when Eva used to sleep walk she would be found walking on the old road,' said Scott speaking for the first time.

The sheriff nodded, 'Yeah.'

'Did she walk all night? Or in the early morning?'

'Early morning five sometimes four A.M before her mother even noticed she was gone. She would be walked home though.'

Scott nodded, 'Can you tell us which way is it to the old road?'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

The sheriff navigated them to the old road. Since it was twenty years the road had turned into a small forest path too covered with bushes to ride. They all had to walk through it.

Allison and Stiles walked closer together out of ear sight, 'Woods in the night?'

'3 A.M,' nodded Allison. They knew what it meant. Eva was probably controlled by the Five as well and she would go to the woods just as Nina.

Scott walked closer to her, 'You okay, Nin?'

The blonde shook her head, 'If Ms. Mason knows Teresa and the mother of Gwen then she might know about what happened when I gave my heart. It definitely caused chaos in the world of supernatural.'

'You think she might know about your mom as well?' asked Scott and she sighed, 'I hope not. If she does then she would know why she had to make me the one to give my heart.'

Scott brushed her back, 'You think she could have hurt her own daughter?'

Nina shrugged, 'You said it yourself. Something felt weird about her like she was pretending.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, something like that. She wasn't acting human at all. She was acting as if it didn't concern her at all.'

Nina nodded. They walked the path in silent after that. At one point the sheriff got closer, 'So your mom didn't leave you all alone in the middle of the woods.'

Nina shook her head, 'No, she got killed by Morrison during a ritual that forbids the succubus from ending up in the purgatory.'

The sheriff nodded, but Nina could see he was still trying to wrap his head around it, 'Very well. So do you know where they are buried? I bet Gwen Talbot would like to know where her daughter and granddaughter is as well.'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, I might talk to her. I texted Maria so I'm waiting to hear back from her.'

She checked her phone, and when she didn't have a text she simply texted coach to let Maria know she needs to talk to her.

Allison looked around before she stopped abruptly. They had been walking for little over and hour now.

'What is it?' asked Scott, and the brunette frowned, 'If we continue to walk this path we will end up at the boarder to Beacon Hills. Dad made me train in the woods. He would leave me on my own to find my way back.'

The sheriff nodded, 'If we would walk a bit more south and for a little longer we would even end up in the Beacon Hills' preserve.'

Stiles frowned, 'So Eva could have been walking to Beacon Hills preserve all the time? Why?'

'Nemeton,' said Isaac.

Nina's phone rang. She picked up, 'Hey, Maria, finally.'

'Hi, what is this about Gwen Talbot?' asked Maria.

'She's supposed to be mom friend's mother, Gwen Talbot, Pam's mom.'

'That's not possible,' replied Maria.

Nina put the phone on speaker, 'Gwen Talbot mother's name was Pamela. I know her. I had to call her to Arizona to tell her what happened.'

They all stopped in track and Nina frowned, 'What about Teresa? Could she know Sam Manson?'

'Maybe. Teresa was from St. Haven, but she was thirty five when she died,' said Maria. Stiles frowned, 'So what did the sheriff got it wrong or did he lie?' asked the boy.

'It's all strange,' said Maria. Nina looked at the others, 'I want to go back to Masons. There was something off about the house. I'm going back.'

'No,' said Scott, 'We have to think smart. It's clear someone isn't being honest with us. We need to think this over.'

'Hang on,' said the sheriff as he got a phone call and stepped away to talk.

Nina stepped closer to Scott, 'Look, we have to talk to Sam again. We have to find out what happened. She knows something. She might know everything.'

Scott nodded, 'I'm not saying she doesn't, but think. Her daughter, who was the heart and connected with the Five, disappeared. It might be dangerous.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'Everything we do is dangerous. We're dangerous. I want to go talk with Mason.'

Scott sighed, 'Look, can you just wait a bit. You're falling into it.'

'Falling?'

Scott made a face, 'You know what I mean. You tend to act before you think things through when it comes to your mom and the Five.'

'When ?' asked Nina and everyone gave her a look. The blonde rolled her eyes, 'Okay, yes, I did a few reckless things.'

'You almost took your heart out of the ground to save Maria,' stated Scott, 'And you stalked Morrison on your own. Not to mention you let yourself get poisoned by Jackson on purpose in the station while it was under a hunter attack.'

Nina frowned at him, 'Oh, because you never run away when Allison was in danger or your mom?'

'Yes, when I first turned, but you're always a bit too emotional-'

She took a step closer, 'Being _too emotional_ is what got me to save your life every time.'

Scott knew this was personal to her. He knew. He knew how easy it was for her to lose focus of anything when people she cared for were involved. He knew he should cut her some slack, but the fact that she was so resistive seemed to have done something to him.

'Nina, please, let's just wait-'

'I got a call from the sheriff Thompson,' said sheriff Stilinski, 'Ms. Mason called and requested that we wouldn't come to disturb her again.'

Nina looked at Scott, 'She's obviously hiding something.'

'Nina, come on. Promise me-'

She raised her hands upset and started to walk away. He turned to Stiles, who sort of nodded while Allison ran after Nina barely catching the succubus.

Scott let out an annoyed sound, 'You know it's true. She rushes into things head first and-'

Stiles looked at him, 'I know but saying it to her will only upset. You could have say it gently, man.'

Scott sighed. He was right. He didn't even know why he was so annoying. Was it because she made his wolf angry lately or because she was so defensive? He wasn't sure, but as she stormed away he knew he had to make amends with her soon.

 **DDDDDD**

Once they came back to the car, Nina was silent the whole drive. Scott tried to talk to her, but she was just silently looking out of the window. Once they got out in front of her house he stopped her, 'Look, I'm sorry. I promise we will figure it out, but let's not be reckless, Nina.'

She looked at him still angry.

'I just don't want anyone to know,' he said and touched her hair, 'I don't want you to get hurt, you know?'

Nina's face softened, 'I don't want them either, but not knowing for me is the worst, Scott,' she said and the alpha nodded.

'Okay, look, we'll figure out a way to find out what happened to Eva. I promise,' assured her Scott and Nina smiled at him nodding. However, she wasn't convinced one bit. She went home to talk to Maria who was finishing dinner, 'Hey.'

'So did you found out something?' asked the older woman, and Nina shook her head, 'Just that someone is lying and it might possibly be both the sheriff and Ms. Mason.'

Maria frowned as she walked closer to Nina, 'I don't understand why she would lie to you. If someone took my daughter I would have done anything imaginable to find her.'

Nina looked at the table, 'Scott said she didn't even feel like she cared. It was like she was emotional about the whole thing. Maybe it was just too much for her.'

Nina suddenly remembered the pictures in the house, 'But she kept the pictures though. She had all sorts of photos with Eva outside and in the house. There was another girl as well though. She looked a lot like…she looked a Pam actually. Yeah, she looked really a lot like Eve, but we don't have sister, do we?'

Maria shook her head, 'No, we don't.'

Nina frowned a bit. But she really did look like Eva. She walked frowned before she decided to make sure.

'I'll just go make a quick call.'

She called Stiles.

'Hey, you cooled down?' asked the boy.

'Listen, could you or your dad check if Sam Mason had two daughters maybe?' asked Nina as she walked out of the house. She walked to Scott's house, but she already notice that the bite was missing and that neither he, Melissa or Isaac were home. Frowning she started to run.

'Another daughter? I thought you guys couldn't have siblings.'

'Just check it out please.'

'Alright, let's see. Dad!' he called and Nina ran to his house. 'You still there?' she asked, and the boy answered, 'Yeah, yeah, one minute he probably didn't hear me. I will just check it out on my own. Okay, Sam Mason St. Haven. Let's see, Eva Mason, and oh Jenna Mason. She was older than Eva, but died about five years before Eva. She drowned in the river. '

'The sheriff didn't mention that.'

'No, one mentioned that. Okay, I will get-shit,'

Nina stopped at the front door as the line went dead, and she realized someone else was in the house. Sheriff Thompson?

She quickly looked up and found an open window which she used to get inside.

'Look, I just want to know why are you interested in a twenty years old case,' she heard from the downstairs as she slowly walked closer quietly.

'Look, Jeff, it's just a school project for the kids. Nothing special. They just found an old article and wanted to know more.'

'Why? Is there another? Is there another one like Eva? Because Eva wasn't right. Eva wasn't right, John. She was wrong. She was so wrong,' she heard man speak like a maniac, 'Eva was wrong. She-she said things. Weird things, bad things. She swore she would let the world burn. She was ten, and she said things like that. What kind of a little kid says things like that?' asked the man while Nina listened.

'She was weird. She would walk alone in the woods in night, and her laugh. She had such a creepy laugh. She never played with anyone she was always alone, and she was always kept on staring at the you like she wanted to tore you apart. She wasn't right. She was a bad girl. She would bring and torture little animals. We found dead dogs and cats all over the backyard. She would kill and bury them. She was just wrong. Sam was fine, and Jenna? Jenna was a sweetheart, but Eva was wrong. She was born wrong. I didn't know what it was, but then I-Gwen told me.'

Nina went closer to the stairs. She found the sheriff walking around nervously while sheriff Stilinski stood between him and Stiles who was looking at him. Nina kneeled to see what was happening. The man wasn't armed; he just looked nervous and panicked.

'Gwen said she was wrong. She said that she was born wrong. She said that people like Sam aren't meant to have two kids ever. She was a second child that never should have been born.'

'Jeff, what did you do?' asked sheriff Stilinski and the man stopped moving, 'She told me that if I didn't do something she could kill everyone, John. Gwen said Eva would kill everyone. She said she was born wrong, and she was right so many bad things happened in the town. The flowed? The storms? It was so bad. She …she was doing it all somehow. It all started when she was born. All those bad things started and then ended once she was gone. They just disappeared. I did that. I made them stop. I made all of it stop,' said the man pointing at himself.

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, 'Jeff, let's get down to the station, okay?'

The man looked at him, and Nina waited ready to attack and defend the sheriff and Stiles if it was needed but nothing happened. Soon, other deputies came and Stiles noticed her went upstairs shock still clear in his eyes, 'He just came and started talking and asking questions? He…he killed Eva?'

Nina shook her head, 'I don't know, but if Eva had a sister then that's why she was different. The five were born in the same moment. I have a dad and Eva was a second child. She was born different, but not because she had a dad, but because she was a second child.'

Stiles nodded, 'I'm heading down to the station. Dad will probably get him to confess and maybe even reveal where he buried her.'

'I already know where he buried her,' said Nina and Stiles eyes widened, 'Not, know know, but I'm pretty sure it's the place with the cut down tree. That's where he hide her,' she said, 'He was guiding the search party so he could easily lead them elsewhere,' agreed Stiles.

Nina looked at him, 'I'm going to Sam's.'

'Nina!' argues Stiles, 'Not alone.'

'She might want to talk to me if I go alone. I can tell her. I can ask her.'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, Nina!'

The blonde quickly grabbed his hands, 'Just make sure to text me if anything.'

She didn't give the poor boy time to actually get her to back out, and just ran from the house. She texted Scott, but hope he wouldn't get message before she was there. It took her a while, but since there was no bike or Scott around she made it in time. She rushed to the door and started to knock only for Sam to open it after the first knock, 'Hello, I hoped you would come back,' said the woman with a very creepy smile.

Nina walked inside but wisely kept her distance from the woman, 'I know what you did. You had Eva after you had Jenna. Eva was linked to the Five. You knew that.'

Sam just smiled at her, 'Eva was a good girl. She just wanted to help.'

Nina raised her brows, 'That's not what sheriff Thompson told us.'

The woman's smile fell a bit, 'Sheriff Thompson?'

Nina nodded, 'He said that Eva was a bad girl. He said she hurt little animals and talked weird and scary things. He said she wasn't right.'

Sam looked away, 'Eva was a good girl.'

Nina watched her before she looked where she was looking at a photo of a girl she assumed was Jenna. She nodded to herself, 'But not as good as Jenna, right?'

Sam smiled brightly, 'Jenna was a very good girl. She was sweet and kind. She wasn't like us.'

She looked at Nina, 'We're greedy and we don't care about anyone but the energy. Jenna wasn't like that. She had friends. Human friends, she played with them, she gave them energy when they needed it. She was different. She helped others.'

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, he said Jenna was a very good girl.'

'Jenna loved to swim and play with other kids,' a tear fell down her cheek, 'I looked away for a while and she was too far. She got underwater. We all rushed to her, but she was gone. I tried to give her energy, but she…she wouldn't feed.'

Nina nodded, 'She was a good girl…than you had Eva.'

Sam looked at Nina, her eyes a bit glassy, 'I didn't know why or how. I had Jenna. I shouldn't have had Eva. I didn't know why. I thought…I thought maybe it was because I lost Jenna so soon that the universe was giving me a second chance, but then…'

'Then she started to show that she was different?' asked Nina, and the woman nodded, 'She wasn't like us either. She was cruel. We're never cruel…not all of us, but she was. She was so cruel, and she always asked _am I good girl, mommy?_ I often woke up with her next to my bed with that smile on her face asking me if she was a good girl, and I felt…I was afraid. She started to go out into the woods. I tried and tried to follow her, but I couldn't find her. She or the five…they hide her energy. I didn't know what to do. I was all alone, and the…then a succubus appeared, she didn't tell me her name just that she came to help. She told me that it was okay. She said that if she became the one who gave her heart than she would be weaker and that they couldn't control her. She did become the heart. She was sure of it would work, and I was so scared. She made them pick her. She became the heart and it all stopped. There were no more walks into the woods, no more weird talks, no more animals. She…Eva looked at me and apologized. She said she didn't want to do those things, but that they made her. I finally got my daughter back. All was good, but then…than Gwen Talbot came, but she wasn't Gwen Talbot.'

'Who was she?' asked Nina, but Sam shook her head, 'I don't know. I looked for her afterwards, but I couldn't find her. She came with the sheriff and they took her. She was screaming. Gosh, she was screaming so loud. They had something. They had this poison. They put it on me and I fainted. I couldn't…move or breathe. When they woke me up, Eva was gone. Someone came with fake Talbot and cleaned the house. They told me that Eva would have destroyed the world. They said that the Five would gain power over her again once she was fifteen and that she would kill everyone. I…I said no that I wouldn't, but that man he swore he would kill every single supernatural family in the town, I…I…,' she started to choke.

Nina's eyes widened.

'Hey, you, okay?' asked the teen and stepped closer, 'Are you…'

Sam grabbed her hand suddenly choking, 'They did something to me. They said that if I ever told anyone. They would know. They…they did something to me if I ever start to feel something they said they would know…when-when I get emotional there's this…this pain.'

She coughed some blood out.

'Okay, stop. Stop talking, come sit down,' said Nina trying to get her to sit down, but the woman shook her head, 'No, you have to hear me out. There are gonna come for you too. You're like Eva, aren't you? You're like her…when Eva was killed they made Teresa Cornwell the heart. She gave her heart. You gave up your heart as well…you don't go looking for the Five unless you're involved. Don't…,' she got to her knees.

'Stop talking!' said Nina and tried to give her energy only to find her walls up, 'What the-?'

Sam shook her head, 'They control everything. They're the league. They're the ones who stopped the Five before and they will do whatever it takes to stop it again. They don't want the Five to ever be reborn again.'

'Please, stop talking, Sam. No more.'

Sam vomited the blood. Nina got to the ground and tried the woman to stop talking, 'Please, stop.'

Sam grabbed her hand, 'They're gonna come for you. They…they're human, and succubus and werewolves and others…they're gonna come for you, and kill you Nina, and if you don't let them they're gonna kill everyone you know. They can find you…they're already looking for signs if you…ever did anything…they already know…'

Suddenly the door bust open and Scott rushed inside, 'Nina!' he shouted.

'Over here!' screamed Nina and Scott came to them, 'What's wrong with her?'

'I don't know. She's poisoned somehow if she gets emotional she's in pain.'

'Water,' breathed out Sam, 'Top drawer, pills.'

Nina nodded, 'I'll get them.'

She ran to the kitchen as fast as possible. Scott put his hand on Ms. Mason's back, 'Hey, come on. Calm down. It's fine.'

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, 'You like her. I can sense it. You like so much,' she nodded, 'You can't let her do anything stupid. She can't let them know about her. They will come, and they will hurt anyone they can just to kill her. She's a dead girl walking. They will get her. Sooner or later they will get her. She may have been hidden well, but she's a wild one. They will find her. I don't think they're bad. Just because the Five whispers in their ears they don't have to be bad,' she leaned closer and whispered something into his ear before she leaned away, 'Don't let anyone know she was here. No one…no,' she fainted.

Nina came back with the water, 'I tried, but I couldn't find it. It was not there!'

Scott looked at her and then at the succubus in his arms terrified. They had to call the ambulance and leave. They stayed close to make sure she got taken, but they didn't let anyone know they were there. Scott didn't say anything about her going on her own, but it was just a matter of time. Nina knew so much. Sheriff Stilinski got credit for cracking a twenty years old cold case earning back some respect and glory he lost since his disappearance during the worst storm in Beacon Hills last month. They made sure to note that no one would tell Nina was anywhere near the town when it happened, but Scott was still paranoid. It really got under his skin. What Ms. Mason said it left him worried. Very worried. He had a feeling like someone was watching Nina and waiting for some move of hers to go after her. It was that why he didn't want her to go alone. He was worried. He was worried she would end up hurt or in this case worse uncovered by others.

They got to his house.

Nina followed him silently expecting him to start shouting at her and ripping her a new one any moment now. Scott wasn't planning on it. He was too worried and too tired from everything that happened.

He turned around to just tell her that he was glad she was okay because when he found her text, he feared the worst.

However, he noticed Ms. Mason's blood on her top and stopped looking at it confused, 'Your shirt.'

She looked down as well and sighed, 'I was trying her to stop the bleeding. I just…I told her to stop talking, but she wouldn't. She wanted to tell me all of it. Maybe I pushed her. Maybe I shouldn't mention Jenna, but I swear I didn't know she would…I just I just-' she looked at Scott, 'I just wanted to know. I wanted to know. I had to know!'

Scott frowned a bit, 'Yeah, you _had_ to know, and she's in the hospital and anyone who saw you knows that you were looking into it.'

Nina swallowed hard, 'Like you wouldn't try to find out something about yourself-'

'Not alone in a stranger's house. Not when I have dozen of friends and pack members who would gladly go with me. Why? Why every time, you're in danger you never wait? Why you always rush into more danger?' he demanded. Nina frowned, 'What's the matter with you? Why are you being such a dick about it? I feel like crap, okay? Sam bled because of me and freaking hate myself for it. I really do. So back off,' she said and tried to leave, but he caught her hand, 'I'm not done. I was worried about you. You left me a message and ran there.'

'I texted you.'

'And didn't wait for a reply.'

'You're not my father, and I'm not a kid! I freaking fought with you and others. I know how to take care of myself, and I know what I want, and I do what I want!'

'Yeah? And how good has been that going so far?' he snapped annoyed at her. It was the whole day which felt like a utter disappointment along with the fact that he had been so absent and ignorant ever since he hurt her and just everything with the Five which caused Nina's next stupid move. She shoved him off of her sending him against the wall.

He was stunned and looked at her confused before he frowned and growled at her, 'Nina!' She should have backed down. He was lacking control lately, and she was the one who was supposed to stay with clear head, but fuck it she needed to vet.

'What? I don't follow your orders!'

He went off the wall, and she shoved him again harder. He full on growl at her, but she just took a step closer, 'What?!'

Just like that for Scott the coin changed to tails and everything went red again. He grabbed her so tightly he heard her hiss but didn't care. He pushed her against his desk. His claws grabbing the back of her neck and pushing her face down against it.

He would mate her into submission if he had to. She made him so angry. She was so defying and mocking his authority. He couldn't let her. He couldn't let anyone know someone was like that in his pack. Everyone had to accept him as the alpha, and everyone had to submit. He ripped her clothes that covered her behind with one quick move and grabbed her ass when he heard the sound of a wounded animal. He quickly spun her around and looked at her. Her face was red and wet and she was the wounded animal. Did he hurt her again? But there was no blood? He sniffed and found out that she didn't want to mate, no she didn't want to mate at all. He stepped away and she tried to cover herself somehow while her face still wet. She was crying. She smelled anxious and sad and she didn't want to mate, but she was also angry. He would hurt anyone who would try and hurt her, but now it was him who hurt her the most. He swallowed hard before he stepped closer to her. She tensed again, but he just very carefully licked the wet tears from her cheek. She blinked at him the anxiety fading away and just looking at him confused. He licked some more and she stopped crying and just wanted him confused by what he did. He very slowly not to scare her again put his hands on her waist and rose her up. He walked to the bed and with her and put his into his lap. She gasped, but he just lied back down with her in his lap and arms. He started to nuzzle the top of her head and scratch her carefully. She didn't try to go away or push him away, so she must have liked it. She stopped crying completely and just let him hold her in his arms.

She didn't move at all in his arms and just let him hold her close. In the sound of her much calmer heartbeat he found himself slowly going to sleep. She was very brave, and she acted on instinct as well, but she was also careless. He was worried about her. His human part wanted her safe more than anything and what she was doing was not safe. He was worried she would get hurt which made him upset and she would worried as well which made her upset.

 **DDDDDDD**

When he woke up the human part was back in charge. He blinked around the already evening sun coming to his room and looked down at Nina who was lying in his arms awake. When he noticed her tore shorts, he gasped, 'Jesus, again?'

She leaned away, 'Hi.'

'Are you okay? I'm sorry. I-I just got so angry and you-'

She shook her head and put her hand on his cheek, 'It's okay. This is good?'

He shook her a look and she chuckled, 'Well, not the part where you ripped my clothes and tried to fuck me against your desk, but the part where you calmed down when you saw I didn't want to and took care of me is.'

Scott shook his head, 'This isn't a good thing Nina. This is a terrible thing. I shouldn't have done that. It's getting worse.'

Nina shook her head, 'It's getting better.'

'I almost raped you.'

'No, you didn't and I wouldn't let you.'

'Oh, wouldn't you?' he asked and stood up. Nina frowned, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means that you let me go too far way too far and you don't know if I can handle it. I don't know either, but you still let me and kiss me and everything. Nina, I could really hurt you.'

She grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him on top of her. He blinked confused before she encircled his waist and started to kiss him hard.

He was surprised. He tried to push her away, but she just held him close and presumed kissing him until he couldn't take it anymore, and hungrily kissed her back devouring her. This Scott wasn't as dangerous as the alpha Scott, but he was just as passionate. She sighed against his lips and he cursed before he kissed her even deeper while his hands searched under her shirt. She felt him reach for her, and although she got afraid before now she wasn't afraid one bit. She let him touch her whenever he wanted to and pushed him closer to her feeling him against her with jus their panties. When his fingers started to move lower and got to the inside of her panties she completely lost it, and he leaned away panting seeing how purple her eyes were. She shoved him a bit and her eyes went to their natural green color, 'See? I can lose control too, and I can damn well stop you if I want to. I'm not careless and yeah, maybe I let you do things to me that I wouldn't let anyone else, but guess what? I like you. I like how you make me feel, and I don't think that you pushing me away and trying to shift back is the answer. You already got to kiss me without causing me to bleed, and you didn't do anything to me no matter how the instinct to get me to submit was strong. You were fully you, you know you were, Scott.'

He looked away, 'It all fades away. Everything. There no names, no feelings, no understanding of boundaries or love just instincts.'

Nina sighed, 'Instincts aren't always bad. It's an instinct that you want me. It's an instinct that you want me, and protect me, and when you feel that I'm sad and I don't want to have sex with you to take care of me. Still, I'm not saying it's great, but it isn't necessary bad, Scott. It's a part of who you really are now. I can take care of myself so please. Trust me that I can handle you.'

He sighed, 'Promise me the next time you will just take my energy until I'm normal again.'

'Scott-'

'Promise!'

She looked at him before she found herself nodded, 'I promise.'

Nina sighed and stood up, 'I'm not promising that because I don't believe that. Get angry or try to ignore me again, but I won't I want to be with you too much for to allow that.'

Scott cursed at how reckless and annoying she could be sometimes and frowned at her, 'This isn't a game. I bite you and bled,' he said and Nina crossed her arms, 'So? I gave you an asthma attack?'

Scott raised him brows at her if she was seriously starting a fight about who hurt who more, 'I nearly raped you just now.'

'You didn't and you stopped. Remember when I stopped you from killing Allison and Jackson? I didn't stop. Derek was the one that stopped me. I nearly killed Lydia, and when I found out you and Allison had sex I almost killed some poor asshole in a club where I went on a bender. I made Morrison kill himself and God knows what would I do to that fucking sex trafficker, and I was very in control then.'

Scott remained silence looking at her before he said, 'Fine, you win, and because you know how much it hurts and sucks to hurt me. How do you think I feel about hurting you?'

Nina shook her head and put her hands on him, 'Remember what you told me? When I pushed you away that one time? You said _me_ pushing you away hurts more than if I actually feed from you. Well, you pushing me hurts ten times more than if you tore up my clothes or bite or scratch me. Not to mention for you it's not about actually hurting. It's because you want me.'

She looked away, 'While I just want to feed.'

Scott sighed and sat down the bed, 'I just want you and me both of us really to be safe.'

'Well, I want us to be happy. What happened to that boy who was ready to fucking wait for me? Well, I'm done. You don't have to wait I want this.'

'You only do because it's me now, who's the dangerous one.'

She whined, 'Really, Scott? Come on!'

Scott sighed, 'Let's not argue about this anymore.'

Nina shook her head, 'Oh, no, we're not just going to leave this. I want a closure. Do you want to be with me or not?' she asked. He looked into her eyes, 'You know it's not about that!'

Nina closed her eyes and sighed trying to calm down, 'Look,...I know I'm forcing you and going against your wishes and I know you never did that to me, but I just know that if we stop trying we...just won't be together.'

'Relationships are about tests in hard times,' he looked at her again, 'Well, just like you standing up for me in school when everyone thought I was a homewrecker was the test of our friendship _this_ is test of our relationship so...think about it,' she walked to his closet and picked up a shorts she sometimes wore when she slept over 'I will always be your friend, and if you just...can't bring yourself to be comfortable with us while until you gain control we can just...,' she looked away because for a moment she felt like crying again, 'Pause this.'

'Nina-'

'No,' she shook her head and raised her hand to stop him from walking to her, 'You think it through. Think about what you want and if you can endure to it, and somehow deal with this. If can...fine. Then we will try together and I know we'll find a wait to be together...if not...,' she nodded without finishing and left. Scott didn't stop her. He sat back down on the bed with his head in his hands trying to catch a breath and not lose control.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and when he looked up he found a very awkwardly smiling Isaac, 'Hi?'

He groaned and lied back down on the bed. The beta nodded to himself and went to sit at his desk chair, 'Just so you know if _I_ heard her screaming, I would have rushed in.'

Scott looked at him, 'I thought you had headphones.'

'I do, but sometimes, I just read lately...'

Scott sighed, 'Do you think I would hurt her. Like not just cause her to bleed but actually hurt her.'

Isaac smiled a bit, 'I remember what's it like to get your energy taken by her so no. I doubt that. She can be really quick even if she's not as strong as us and it's instant how she takes the energy, believe me, personal experience.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, I know.'

Isaac made a face, 'You're really thinking about letting her go?'

'I don't know.'

'Because you shouldn't. Nina is by far the best thing that ever happened to you. You...it's weird but you guys are this thing. It's like even when you're just in the room you draw each other's attention. Besides, I never saw you so hopeless, miserable and happy than with Nina.'

'We've been friends for only a while,' replied Scott and Isaac nodded, 'True, but the way you are with her...and I'm not talking about the arousal which I would have rather not know about...you just look so much at peace. Kind of like when Derek was around Clara. It's like you I'm war and she is peace.'

'It also finishes that she was my salvation and I was her destruction,' said Scott, 'Besides Derek left Clara behind.'

'I said kind of,' Scott look up at him, 'I don't think Nina is peace. I think it's the other way around. I don't think anyone has the kind of connection to her as you do because maybe-you were her first kiss or her first love or maybe because you were her first everything. You're the first boy she kissed, she hurt, she decided to get to know, she became friends, let in on her secrets and opened up. I'm sure that when you picked Allison you were her first heartache too. At first you were a bit selfish always thinking about what Allison and you yourself wanted lacrosse, popularity? Then you were thinking about what Nina wanted Shane, her not being in control. Nina was thinking about you wanted, then her, now her again. She wants you to fight for you guys. She will fight, but she can't do it alone.'

Scott closed his eyes, 'I know.'

He just didn't know if he could risk her well being while fighting.

 **DDDDDDD**

 **Now**

They were in the library. It was close to the end of the day so Stiles, Scott and Nina decided to spend the last free period there. It was all too much everything that happened. It had been weeks since what Nina found out about Eva and they were all tense even more waiting for someone to come and want to kill their blonde friend but so far everything was normal. Nina hoped it wasn't a quiet before the storm cause she wouldn't be able to survive that.

Scott blinked as he looked over at Nina. The way she was biting her lips looking down at her book made him want to push the book away and be the one who is biting those lips. Yesterday, he read something, and he couldn't help, but find it fitting for him and Nina.

 _Sometimes, I think of the sun and the moon as lovers who rarely meet, always chase and almost always miss one another, but once in a while they do catch up, and they kiss, and the world stares in awe of their eclipse._

Yeah, it definitely seemed fitting. They used to kiss to help each other out, they then were different people, and they had reasons which held them back, both afraid to hurt one another. They wanted to be together so bad and yet they couldn't. They were held back. Always held back. Nina told him that she wanted an answer. She wanted a final answer if he was willing to fight for her or not. He didn't know. He knew he was willing to fight for her no matter what, but not if he could hurt her. She was right he was a hypocrite. He demanded that she fought for them even if she was afraid to lose control, and yet he couldn't do the same. Hurting someone you love was the worst feeling imaginable and Scott McCall just didn't have the stomach for it. But he loved her. He loved her so much, he never would have imagined he would fall in love again, but he did. He fall in love in Nina James, his best friend, and he couldn't stay away from her. He got grumpy. He got so grumpy since he couldn't touch her or tell her how much she meant for him and show her how much he wanted to be with her. The touching was torture. He wanted to hug her and kiss her and take her again and anything, but he knew he would wolf out again. It was killing him. It was terrible to know what it was like to be able to touch her whenever he wanted and then not be able to touch her again. He hated how much he wanted to be with her, and yet how much he was afraid to be with her. It was torture and it tore him apart. He wanted to touch her just a little bit just for a while and yet he couldn't and it killed him and-

Stiles suddenly abruptly stood up and took his books, 'Shit. Alright, I can't deal with this sexual tense between the two of you. So, bye,' he said and left leaving both Nina and Scott confused behind. Nina felt a bit guilty that Stiles left because Scott now looked like he wanted nothing more than to rush out after him. She sighed, 'Look, are you really going to continue in this? Can't you just say yes or no?'

Scott opened his mouth, 'I still don't know.'

'So you want to continue to hold me hostage?'

'What? No! Nina, I…,' he closed his eyes, 'I…I just haven't figure out what to do. I know…I love you, but…I can't stop this insane fear inside me.'

Nina watched him for a moment before she closed her book, 'Okay.'

'No, you don't have to leave,' he said, but she shook her head, 'It's fine. I'm done anyway.'

She quickly left. It was hard. She knew he wasn't doing it because he didn't care for her. He told her he loved her and Scott McCall wasn't the type of the guy to use those words lightly, but it sort of felt like it was because he didn't want her enough that he was pushing her away. She walked to the hallway only to find the Asian girl, Kira, from earlier sitting by the stairs looking down at her phone and frowning.

She completely forgot about her with everything that was happening. She wanted to tell Scott and Stiles about her, but she completely forgot. She walked to her, 'Hi.'

The girl looked startled and quickly put her phone away looking at her worried. Nina frowned a bit, 'Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you and my mouth go the better of me.'

Kira nodded awkwardly, 'S-sorry, I just was lost in thoughts.'

Nina nodded and looked around, 'What are you up to?'

'Uh, just waiting for my dad to finish in the administration room,' she said and Nina blinked, 'Yeah, you said that your dad is supposed to start teaching, but I haven't seen him yet we had the substitute so far.'

Kira nodded, 'Just a few more paperwork and he can start.'

Nina smiled, 'So how do you like school so far? I hope it's not too ordinary.'

She saw the girl flinch at the word but still manage to smile awkwardly sort of, 'Y-yeah, uh, it's good. Ordinary is great. Normal is just fine.'

Nina raised her brows and saw how Kira closed her eyes looking humiliated by her own words. Nina had to wonder that if she really was some sort of supernatural, she probably wasn't dangerous if she was like this. Maybe she wasn't involved in anything or planning anything. Beacon Hills was full of supernatural. She noticed them in the mall or on the street from time to time when she was passing them. They weren't just strangers passing by wanting to cause trouble, they were families who lived in the town for generations in hiding just like her and Maria. Maybe she was just seeing too much into the girl. She wanted to sit down and talk to her some more before she noticed Allison looking at her through the crowd with a weird look on her face.

Nina blinked. Allison titled her head and nodded at her as if calling her and then turned around walking away. Nina looked down at Kira, 'I have to go but don't worry. I have that effect on people. Uh,' she looked where Allison disappeared and then at Kira, 'I'm Nina James look me up if you want to talk.'

Kira blinked surprised at the offer and Nina quickly rushed after the brunette which already took a turn. The bell rang and people started to rush to class while Nina went to look for Allison.

She sensed her behind the next corner so she quickly followed through the mass of students in the hallway.

'Allison?' she called just as the last students got to their classes. The brunette was turned with her back toward her not looking at her. Nina frowned worried and walked to her. She didn't know why, but for some reason she walked slowly than she could. She took a step by step toward her friend, 'Allison? Allie, come on, it's not funny.'

She was right behind her. She raised her hand and went to take her head only for the girl to turn around with one of her daggers ready to cut her. Nina's eyes widened, but luckily the fact that she was a supernatural and had good reflex since she started to fight bad guys every now and then caused the blonde to quickly jump away.

'Allison!'

The brunette let the dagger instantly got her hand shaking, 'I-I'm sorry. I thought-I thought I saw someone and I thought...they were close…and I couldn't grip my hand,' she spoke not making any sense.

Nina shook her head and rushed to her, 'Allison.'

She took her hands in her feeling how they shook, 'What's wrong with you?'

The brunette swallowed, 'I don't know. I thought I saw someone. I was wrong.'

Nina pulled her toward her hugging the frightened girl hoping to calm her down in her arms. She couldn't help but look at the dagger left on the ground. Would she really hurt her? She was in her hunter mode so she would surely cut her, but would she…?

She brushed Allison's back, 'Hey, it's fine. It's fine, Allie.'

Allison couldn't stop shaking with a dreadful thought in her mind that she would really hurt Nina if she didn't wake up. She didn't even know she was awake. How could she not know?

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

Nina couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Allison in school today. Did she really try to cut her? She couldn't explain what or who she saw that scared her so much she pulled out a dagger in the school hallway with several teens around them. She decided she couldn't deal with the matter alone and she snuck out of her room. She was fast and she came to Stiles's house in no time. She needed someone to talk and since her insomniac best friend might still be awake she decided to go to him.

He often left his window opened, but she decided to text him first if he was awake. No reply came, but she still decided to rush to his room. His room was the same as always a bit messy yet comfy. He was asleep though so she debated whether she should just leave when she caught him trashing in his bed. Her eyes widened and she rushed to his bed. Nina put her hand over his mouth and gave him so energy unsure of what would that do, but it woke the boy up startled until his eyes managed to focus and realize it was her. He calmed down and she let go of his mouth so he could breathe again, 'Nin, what? What happened?'

She shook her head, 'I saw you trashing in your bed so I woke you up. How do you feel?'

Stiles got her a look saying _what do you think_ , and then he shook his head and lied momentarily down against the pillow, 'I fucking hate nightmares.'

Nina brushed his hair a bit, 'What did you dream about?'

Stiles looked in front of himself before he shook his head, 'I can't remember. It was dark…I don't know. I just know how scared I was…how scared I am since,' he looked at her, and she nodded understanding what Stiles meant. Nina thought that it would be vice versa. She thought that it would be worst at first, and then it would slowly get better. However, it was the other way around. It was slowly eating them up alive making it worse and worse…the darkness.

'Let's talk about something else,' suggested Nina abandoning her idea of telling the boy about what happened with Allison and instead spoke with him about other things until the topic returned to Scott.

Stiles sighed standing up and walking around the room, 'You two? Hopeless. Seriously, I never in my life met such two hopeless individuals. You're so the same.'

Nina blinked at her before she chuckled, 'Right, of course we are.'

He rolled his eyes, 'And that's the same thing Scott said when I talked with him about it.'

Nina turned fully to him, 'How are we the same?'

'No, let's have a look. Constantly taking care about everyone else, but yourself. Always making sure others are fine, and looking out for yourselves as last. That's the McCall-James way,' he said and annoyed brushing his face. Nina blinked and put her hand on his shoulder, 'You okay?'

He shook his head, 'No, whatever it is that is wrong with you two. It's just wrong with you two,' he said rolling his eyes.

'It just sucks,' he sighed.

Nina watched him for a moment before she nuzzled him a bit, 'Does this have something to do with Lydia and Aiden and the fact that she kissed you?' she asked and Stiles just sighed, 'She just…,' he put the pen away and looked at the blonde, 'She just acts like…like nothing happened. I mean I get that she just did it to help me out and not that she actually wanted to kiss me or felt anything while she was kissing me, but…I don't know. I haven't been sleeping well after what happened and I feel just tired and I'm thinking about BS and the fact that you and Scott are back to square one just adds up to the file.'

Nina leaned a bit closer to him so she could hug him a bit, 'You're a really great friend, you know that?'

He shook his head, 'I'm a jackass.'

She chuckled and leaned away, 'True, but that's how you show you care.'

Stiles smiled at her a bit, 'I just feel so utterly…like until she kissed me I knew that there was no way in hell and now that she did I just…I just wish she didn't because I can't stop thinking about it.'

Nina nodded and looked around the almost empty library, 'I get it. When Scott and I were pretending to be dating, I hated how much I liked it, and afterwards I just hated it. It was like you got a taste of what it could be like only to realize that it would never be like that and boy did that suck.'

He nodded, 'Yeah, basically.'

'You remember when you got drunk in the woods? You wanted to get Scott drunk, but found out he couldn't?'

Stiles nodded, 'Yeah, last time I stole a Jack for nothing. The headache was killing me though.'

She grimaced, 'Anyway, you were lying there besides me on the ground, and you said that no matter how much it hurts to lose a love. Never having one is way worse.'

'Not sure if that's true anymore.'

'Me either.'

They looked at each other and Nina squeezed his shoulder a bit.

'Want to try and catch some sleep? I will wait to make sure you don't have another nightmare.'

He shook his head, 'Nah, I'm good. Thanks, Nina.'

Nina nodded. She watched as Stiles went back to bed and smiled at him one last time before she climbed out of his window and quickly to his roof. She still decided to stay for a while. In her mind she drifted to everything that happened with her and Scott once again. She couldn't help but remembered that one night in the summer when she came to Scott all worried about actually starting something with Shane.

 **DDDDDD**

 **Several months ago**

'Scott,' she shook her head, 'I can't be with _anyone_ until I master my control.'

She gave him a look, and he knew what she meant. What she wanted. She was his best friend. She needed control. She needed to learn control. He would do anything for her.

He stood up, 'Well, I will help you.'

She blinked at him, 'What?'

'Whatever you want or need me to do. I'll do it, hm? Any weird experiment anything stupid or weird I'm your guy. You name it.'

She watched him for a moment looking almost touched before she looked away, 'I don't think that's a good idea considering how…,' she looked at him the rest of the sentence remaining unspoken.

… _I feel about you._

He nodded, 'Nina, whatever you _want_ and _need_.'

She gave him a grateful look before she leaned closer and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Just like that he left better. Better for her and because of her.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

 **Now**

An hour later she sensed Scott coming close. She was confused as he quickly jumped on the roof next to her.

'Hi.'

'Hi,' he replied and sat down next to her, 'Stiles texted me what happened. I just came to make sure he was alright. I didn't know you were on watch.'

Nina nodded to herself, 'Yeah, I guess we both care a lot about him.'

Scott looked at the moon. It wasn't full, but soon. She wondered if he was preparing somehow for it. It would be different than anyone before. It would be like his first one all over again. She remembered what she told Stiles about the first taste. This was the same. She got a taste of how it would be like to date Scott to be with him even if it would be hard only for it to be taken away from her.

He looked at her, 'I want us to be more.'

She looked at him, 'I want us to be together, but I can't risk it. I can't risk you. Not now, not until I learn.'

She nodded.

'I know this makes me sound like a total hypocrite, but it's true, and I'm sorry.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'I don't want to say that you're sorry. I get everything that you mean right now. I do, but…,' she shook her head, 'You told me to fight for us. Remember? And you said that you would do whatever I wanted and need so…tell me? What do you want and need?' she asked looking into his eyes hoping that the answer would be the one she hoped for.

Scott looked at her feeling the worst jerk imaginable, 'What if what I want and need aren't the same things?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Then you _have_ to choose. I will always be your friend and be with you, but you have to choose if you want us to be more, if you want us to try to be together.'

Scott nodded, 'I guess, I can't let you go without an answer now, can I?'

She shook her head, 'Make a choice.'

Scott took a deep breath. Over the next couple of weeks it had been all about choices would he chose the hard path to learn the control and to be with Nina, or the impossible of not being with her alone. He knew that when she was with Shane he tried to be the good guy and make it work, but in the end still acted as a jealous boyfriend who wanted her to himself. He wouldn't be able to give her to anyone else, but himself, but would he be able to have her for himself?

He looked at her. Everything came down to this. Will they try together or will fear overcome him and force him to make the worse decision yet?

She was gorgeous in the moon light. She was always beautiful, but tonight she looked even more beautiful. He looked at her, and he couldn't help thinking how perfect she was in every way and how he would never be good enough to earn her. He doubted anyone could. No matter what she thought about herself, she was light. Sure she had a bit of darkness too, but she was pure light to him.

His eyes started to water and Nina hoped it wasn't that he was going to tell her that he was letting her go out of fear. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe waiting for the answer.

 _God, please, just once let me be happy_

Scott opened his mouth taking a deep shaky breath, and Nina's heart literally stopped just looking at him. She hoped he just looked this sad cause he was worried and not…and not…

Once the words were out there was no going back.


	40. Anchors

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, now starting s03B minor DerekxOC (different one)**

 **A.N: Sorry it took ages to update, I will try to get it done faster from now on. Thanks everyone for the support and interested it warms my heart that you like the story and Nina's fate so much. I am glad I have so many great readers and I hope you will continue to read the story. Thank you all.**

 **Oh and thanks to** **wafae** **,** **LostWithinTheLyrics** **,** **mucasara** **,** **Pythagore27** **,** **mayasquared** **,** **Nina3KPop** **(your name is Nina as well :3),** **and** **Annaik** **for adding to their favs and** **kari10** **,** **DragonsFairy24** **m,** **ArcumLupus** **and** **Firaen** **for following and all the guests for reviews.**

 **Guest:** **Oh man, thanks for the review I love it. Sorry, it took this long, but I had a lot on my plate and my chapters are long.**

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

He watched his claws sinking into the flesh leaving blood marks. He couldn't take his eyes of them. They were so beautiful. Blood was so red. Everything was so red. The whole world through his eyes was red. He sunk them deeper watching as the flesh moved. He liked it. He liked the smell. The smell of fear. He liked the smell of a pray before the kill. It smelled so good. It smelled so right.

One of his hands got out of the flesh and went to the head pushing it down against the hard tree beneath them. He heard the noises coming from his pray, but he didn't mind. In fact he loved how desperate were the cries and sobs. There were words too. Yes, words he didn't understand, but he didn't care. Words meant nothing to him. Instincts were everything. He leaned down and sunk his fangs into her shoulder as deep as he could feeling the taste of her agony and fear inside his mouth. She was perfect. He wanted to mate her right away. She had no unnecessary fabric on her this time so he just pushed himself into her hearing a startled noise which was like music to his ears. She was tight and felt so good. He pushed into her again feeling how she trembled and tried to break free, but she couldn't.

He heard her say something, but right now every word was a foreign one. She struggled or she tried to struggle, but he didn't let her. He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed pushing into her toward his release. It felt so good. She was his. His mate. Everyone would now know that she was his.

Her hands went to his chest. She tried to push him away but he went further and faster causing her to let out a choked pained sound as he was still holding her neck.

He bit her lips hard tasting the blood inside his mouth and jerked faster into her watching the blonde hair against the dark tree stump underneath them.

His eyes went lower to look into her eyes.

 **DDDDDDD**

Scott McCall woke up in his room with his heart inside his throat and with a startled cry. The first thing on his mind was the last thing he saw in his dream. The eyes of Nina James as he was raping her on the Nemeton.

With his hands shaking he brushed his face and got out of the bed toward his bathroom. He felt sick to his stomach. He washed his face and chest several times tying to chase the terrible image and feeling away, but it was burned in his mind and skin.

Ever since he became an Alpha control was something which he battled with on daily bases. Since so far the victim to his attacks was Nina, he started to have nightmares about it. This was so far the worse, and he wasn't so sure if it was just because of his fear as the newly made alpha, or because of the Nemeton. He thought the latter though.

Scott walked to his bed. In the other rooms he could hear the steady heartbeats of both Isaac and his mom. His mind drifted to a few houses away. It was almost a physical absence of something when Nina wasn't with him. He felt the strong urge to go to her house and have her close, even if he was sure she was fine.

He couldn't.

He got into his bed again, and simply took his phone. He texted Stiles. He wasn't sure his best friend would still be awake, but he got an answer.

 _Another nightmare about Nina?_

They wrote for a while before Scott fell asleep.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Stiles woke up gasping as well. He wasn't sure what his dream was about but it scared the hell out of him. He was panting as he brushed his face to calm down.

Lydia slowly rose from the bed and put her hand on his back trying to comfort him, 'You okay? Stiles?'

Stiles nodded feeling his shirt soaked with sweat, 'Yeah, I was just dreaming. It was weird. It was like a dream within a dream.'

'A nightmare?' asked the strawberry blonde worried and Stiles nodded before he realized something, 'Wait a second, Lydia. What are you doing here?'

 _Why was Lydia in his room at night?_

The door creaked opened and Stiles frowned standing up.

'Hang on.'

'Stiles, where are you going?' asked Lydia her voice sounding sort of off.

'I'm just gonna close the door.'

'Just go back to sleep.'

Stiles shook his head walking to his open door, 'No, no, I should close it.'

Lydia continued, 'Don't worry about it.'

'What if someone comes in?' asked Stiles worried.

Lydia frowned, 'Like who? Just go back to sleep, Stiles.'

'No,' he heard a whisper suddenly and looked at the haunting door in front of him.

'But what if they get in?' asked Stiles.

'What if who gets in? Stiles, just leave it. Please. Stiles. Stiles, come back to bed. Stiles. Please. Don't, Stiles. Don't! Don't go in there, please, don't. Please, Stiles, don't!' shouted Lydia like crazy from his bed but there was something pushing him to the door.

He couldn't quite explain it but it was an impossible pull dragging him to the door to close it.

He put his hand on the handle but instead of closing it he opened it. In a second from his dark hallway he ended up in the woods in front of the Nemeton which was in the center of the trees and some light.

Stiles covered his eyes as it was too hard to see it all the wind. As he looked around he noticed the young version of Nina walking toward him.

'It's a dream. This is just a dream. It's just a dream, get it out of your head, Stiles,' he started to repeat as the wind grew stronger and Nina walked closer to him.

He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, 'You're dreaming. All right? So, wake up, Stiles. Wake up, Stiles. Wake up!'

He felt Nina or someone touch his hand and woke up to the bright light of the morning coming from his opened curtains.

He sat up and looked around confused before his dad peeked into his room, 'Hey, time to get up, kiddo. Get your butt to school.'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Scott looked at Stiles oddly as they walked into the class room, 'And you couldn't wake up?'

'Nope, and it was beyond terrifying. You ever hear of sleep paralysis?' asked the pale boy before he looked around, 'Hey, where is Nina?'

'Uh, no, do I want to?'

Stiles sat down looking at the spot where Nina usually sit, 'Have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I've had that,' admitted Scott, 'What are you looking for?'

Stiles shook his head looking at the empty seat, 'It happens because during REM sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia. That way if you start dreaming about running, you don't actually start running in your bed.'

Scott nodded, 'That makes sense.'

Stiles nodded, 'But sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does. So for this split second, you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed.'

'And that's the terrifying part,' said Scott.

'It turns your dream into a nightmare. You can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or, in my case, like you're at the center of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place,' said Stiles and looked at the empty seat again, 'Hey, where did you say Nina was?'

'You think it means something?' asked Scott not answering his question.

Stiles shot him an odd look before he returned to the topic, 'What if what we did that night what if it's still affecting us?'

'Post-traumatic stress?'

'Seriously where is Nina?' asked Stiles annoyed looking at the empty seat.

'Who's Nina?' asked Scott confused before Stiles once again felt the cold hand touch his skin.

He woke up screaming in the middle of the night. His father rushed into the room and quickly hugged him, 'Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. You're okay.'

 **DDDDDDDD**

Our favorite blonde woke up early. So far the life in Beacon Hills has returned back on tracks. The hospital was once again working and the damaged caused by the storm was repaired. As for the damaged caused by the human sacrifices, Nina had a feeling it would take a long time before things were repaired in that department. She didn't know what, but ever since she tasted Scott's energy getting corrupted by the dark energy from the Nemeton she had this inside paranoia that something very bad was luring around her. It might have been just everything which happened with Eva or Scott over the past few weeks but it felt too dreadfully to ignore.

Nina was absently looking at the picture of her mother and her from when she was a kid. So much has happened since then. She grew up for instance and found out that parents were always the way kids pictured them. Her mother was no hero for sure. Still, at times she found herself missing. Apparently it didn't matter how much your parents sucked once they were gone…you missed them.

She put the photo away into a book and back on the shelf. She was still angry at her and couldn't bring herself to put the photo on the wall with the rest of the picture from the pack. So much has happened in the past few months. She was still so in the dark about her life and her powers. So far she hadn't notice any new gifts, and she didn't seem to force people to do as she said so maybe it was all wrong and she wouldn't grow to be dangerous. Many people were protecting her and her secret. Still it was awfully terrifying to think about it from what Chris told her about the people that could come after her. If they found out about her she had a feeling it would end up very badly for everyone close to her. She didn't want to risk it. Scott was right. She was terribly careless sometimes. She remembered Sam's words. They would look for sings and find her. They are succubus, werewolves and humans. They are the league. It made sense since by the stories all the supernatural creatures had to participate and cooperate to destroy the Five. If they formed some kind of league to help maintain and protect balance it made sense that they would look and kill anyone who could somehow resurrected the Five again. She could resurrect them. She wasn't sure how yet and she sure as hell didn't want to, but she could that much was clear. The Five played with her mind and often tried tricks on her. Even if they helped her out during the sacrifice they couldn't be trusted ever.

She walked to her closet when her phone rang. She walked to her desk only to find an unknown number on the screen. Blinking she picked up.

'Hello?'

There was silence on the other end.

'Hello?' asked Nina a bit annoyed.

No sound.

'Okay, nice one, bye,' she said and ended the call before she returned to her closet. She went thought her stuff when the phone rang again. Nina very slowly turned to it feeling somehow uneasy. What the hell?

She felt shiver run through her skin for some reason. She walked to her desk again, but this time it was Stiles. She sighed relieved a bit and picked up.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Nina rushed down the stairs just as Maria finished putting some coffee on the table.

The blonde walked to the kitchen table and took the mug as the older woman remained looking at her. After a while Nina sighed and looked at her grandmother, 'Yes, Maria?'

'Nothing. I am just looking at my granddaughter. Is it forbidden?' asked the woman, and Nina rolled her eyes before she walked to her lunch box and started packing it into her bag. Maria waited for a while determinate not to ask but couldn't take it anymore after a while.

'Well?'

Nina brushed her long curly hair out of her eyes, 'Well? What?'

'Are you together with Scott or not?' asked the woman and Nina rolled her eyes before she put her bag over her shoulder, 'I'm late for school. Bye. Love you.'

Maria frowned before she crossed her arms upset as more like a little child than an old wise succubus.

Coach came down to the kitchen, 'Morning?' he greeted confused when he saw the upset look on her face.

'What?'

'She won't tell me if you're together or not. I'm confused.'

Coach sat down, 'They're together.'

'How do you know that?' asked Maria.

'They stare at each other with their big heart eyes every chance they get,' he said easily, but Maria shook her head, 'Nooo! That means that they like each other, but are they together?'

Coach stopped putting butter on his bread and looked at it, 'Ha…I actually have no idea.'

Maria raised her hands, 'My point! No one knows.'

 **DDDDDDD**

Scott was gathering his things after the terrible nightmare it was only thanks to Stiles texting him that he managed to calm down a bit and catch a few hours. He didn't even want to think how it will feel to see Nina today in class. As he looked at the door he caught the sight of his shadow, his right hand in particular. He froze as he found his shadow hand with claws which he didn't in no circumstances pull out on his own. He looked down at his hand but it was once again just his human hand.

Scott slowly gathered all his things for class stressed about what he saw and went to the door when Isaac blocked his way, 'Hey.'

Scott smiled at him a bit, 'Hey.' He noticed that the boy was a little bit avoiding him as if he was afraid of some sort of confrontation Scott had no idea about.

Isaac brushed the back of his head, 'Um, are you going to school?'

Scott raised his brows but nodded very slowly.

'Okay, me too.'

'Good.'

Isaac stopped his as he was planning to go around him, 'Can I can I ask you a question?'

Scott raised his brows, 'Okay.'

'Are you angry at me?'

'No,' said Scott confused.

'Are you sure?'

Scott chuckled, 'I'm over Allison if that is what you're asking so if you two are interested in trying something out, you should go for it. My blessing and everything,' he said and hit Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac smiled before he got all serious, 'I think you should hit me.'

Scott shot him a confused look before he shook his head, 'No, dude, I'm cool with you and Allison. I don't want to hit you.'

'Are you sure?' asked Isaac, 'It's kind of against the bro code? Not to mention…'

'Not to mention what?'

'I liked her…while you were still together,' admitted the taller boy. Scott opened his mouth before he nodded slowly letting the new information sink in, 'Alright. It's okay…I mean you didn't try anything on her then.'

'No! Absolutely not. No,' said Isaac nodding, Scott nodded as well before he asked partly out of curiosity partly to have a clear image, 'Did you want to? Do something when we were still dating?'

'Oh, yeah. Totally.'

Melissa was just walking from her room when she witnessed Isaac flying from Scott's room and hitting the wooden wall with his back, 'Hey! You two supernatural teenage boys. Don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience.'

Isaac looked at her with an apologizing look on his face before he looked at Scott again, 'Feeling better?'

 **DDDDDDDD**

Lydia walked up to Stiles startling him a bit as he was lost in his thoughts about the dream as well as it was the first time he saw the girl after he dreamt of her in his bed, 'H-hi.'

'Are Nina and Scott dating or what?' asked the strawberry blonde without much of opening speech.

Stiles looked a bit disappointed before he shrugged his shoulders, 'No idea.'

'How can _you_ not know?' asked Lydia as if she was accusing him. Stiles shot her a look, 'And how can _you_ not know?'

She bit the inside of her mouth before she brushed her hair, 'Fine. Did you figure out the answer for question 3?'

He rolled his eyes before he brought a book out of his locker watching it as if it was an alien item and not his book.

'Stiles?'

'I'm fine.'

Lydia could see that he wasn't but let him have his secret for now.

 **DDDDDDDD**

Allison quickly gathered her stuff and rushed out of the door, 'Gotta run, Dad. I'm late!'

'Don't forget to-'

'Tell Nina! I know,' she called as she ran into the elevator. She pressed herself against the wall and pulled out her phone to text Nina until she heard the elevator rang. She walked out of it only to realize that it was darker around her than it should have been.

Allison looked up only to find herself in a dark hallway of the Beacon Hills Memorial. She looked around worried hearing something like wind around her. The hallway appeared to be damaged as it was after the alphas tried to kill Jennifer during the storm a little while back. She walked to the nearest door which happened to be the door to the morgue. She didn't know what possessed her to walk further but as she walked she had this feeling like something was right behind her. The whole place had an odd smell and there was water dripping somewhere close by. When she turned there was nothing there and with the flickering light and the place being the morgue it appeared all the more scary. The door suddenly closed behind her startling her even more.

She walked to one of the drawers where the bodies were kept. She shivered as the label on it read _Case NO. 113 Name of Deceased Kate Argent._ Suddenly everything about Kate came crashing down to her. What she did, who she was and how she died.

Allison opened the drawer that seemed to be endless and dark. She heard some sort of creaking metal before she saw Kate crawling toward her all dirty and angry through the drawer. She quickly shut it closed and ran to the door only to appear in the school hallway full of kids.

Lydia and Nina walked up to her talking about something once they saw how upset and confused she was they shared a look.

'Allison, are you okay?'

Nina frowned at the brunette, 'Were you running? You're all red and panting.'

Allison swallowed hard not sure what to say about what just happened. _It felt so real._

Nina looked at Allison, 'You sure you're okay? All of you have been acting weird. Not just Scott.' The brunette let out an annoyed sighed, 'I'm fine.'

Lydia and Nina shared another look while Allison tried to calm down.

'Fine like almost stabbing me with a knife fine?' asked Nina as the girls started to walk.

'It's nothing,' she lied terrified that she had somehow managed to have a hallucination from her apartment to school. She drove there!

Nina frowned and caught her elbow, 'Allison, I'm serious. Something is not right with you.'

'Let's talk about this later, please,' said the brunette and broke free while Nina kept on frowning at her, 'God, she's so stubborn.'

'Must come from your dad's side,' mumbled Lydia earning herself another of Nina's glares, 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Don't you rush to danger on your own on daily bases?' asked Lydia sweetly, and Nina was half tempted to shove her.

 **DDDDDDDD**

Scott got to the school on his bike. It was a nice enough day, sunny and warm. As he pulled off his helmet he noticed his reflection. He quickly shook his head to his glowing red alpha eyes before anyone would notice.

As he was walking toward the school however he noticed Nina telling something to Lydia and both girls walking the hallway. She was alive and well. She was okay. The nightmare was just that a stupid nightmare. Everything was okay. He sighed a bit continued to walk. He couldn't avoid her forever anyway.

That was when he noticed it. His shadow on the ground, but it wasn't his normal human shadow. It looked like a giant monster standing on its back legs. It through him back to the sophomore year when he was fighting with Peter remembering how monstrous he looked then.

He started to run only to run in to Stiles on his way to school. He put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, 'Hey. Hey, you all right?'

Scott opened his mouth trying to answer before he nodded. Stiles instantly saw through it and frowned, 'You don't look all right, Scott.'

Scott trying to shake the feeling away, 'I'm okay. Hey, and thanks for last night,' said Scott in the passing. Stiles stopped walking and looked at him, 'for what?'

'For the texting? I fell back asleep,' said Scott with a shrug ready to leave, but Stiles grabbed his arm and stopped him, 'Dude, we didn't text last night.'

Scott frowned, 'Yeah, we did.' He quickly ducked out his phone and was a bit satisfied that he found the texts.

'See?'

Stiles's eyes widened before he started to run thought the texts, 'Stiles?'

The always paler boy went even more white, 'D-dude, I don't remember being awake to write you.'

'What do you mean? We texted for like an hour you couldn't been asleep for that long while texting back and making perfect sense.'

He looked at him with fear behind his whiskey eyes, 'How is it possible? What's going on?' he asked.

Lydia walked to them with Nina and Allison looking all satisfied, 'Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one.'

Everyone sort of went silent and watched Nina and Scott waiting for either of them to do anything that would tell them if the two were together or not since no one commented the subject for a while now.

Scott managed to smile at the blonde all his worries about how he would be able to look at her disappearing once he saw her in the daylight so alive and beautiful.

'We're not crazy,' announced Allison as they walked through the door to school.

Lydia turned toward them, 'Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine.'

'We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?' asked Scott.

'Yeah, a price which involves you guys going nutts. You can't live like this. You could get hurt,' said Nina upset looking from one to another. Growing up she didn't have friends, the ones she did manage to get no matter how hard it was to keep them at times were her everything. Right now three of her friends were suffering in ways that made her feel useless.

The bell rang and Nina sighed annoyed. Bell meant splitting up for the most part which meant that they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on each other.

She looked at Lydia she turned a bit away so that Scott wouldn't hear and very slowly mumbled, 'Isaac.'

The strawberry blonde nodded and took Allison to their next class while Nina went after Scott and Stiles to the history.

They took their seats. Nina noticed that Stiles was oddly looking at her everyone now and then as if he wanted to say something while Scott had this guilty look on his face.

'What?' she asked just as Kira came to the classroom. Nina raised her hand to wave at her and the girl a bit awkwardly rushed to her. She sat down behind her with a smile before she looked to the front as the teach came in.

'Good morning, everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher,' said the Asian man as he pulled out his things and walking a bit closer. Nina watched the man with very little interested until he continued, 'My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter.'

She felt utterly bad for the girl as everyone turned around to take a look and Kira herself hid her face against the desk. It must have been hard to have a parent as teacher and being the new kid.

She turned to her, 'The offer to sit with us still stands.'

Kira smiled at her gratefully before Mr. Yukimura continued, 'Either way, there she is. Now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century.'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

After class they rushed out of the classroom.

'Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal,' said Scott as they walked to Stiles's locker. Stiles looked at the numbers on the look only to find them all over the place in an odd order and some runelike symbols.

'I doubt it is every that easy in our lives,' mumbled Nina and Scott gave her an apologizing look. Stiles looked between the two but he couldn't tell if it was a friendly look or not, 'Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures. There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal.'

Scott shook his head a bit before he looked at him.

Stiles panicked, 'Oh, dude, your eyes.'

'What about them?' asked Scott confused as Nina's eyes widened as well once she saw them being no longer lovely brown but red.

'They're starting to glow,' hissed Stiles.

Scott put his hand on his cheek as if that was supposed to help it, 'You mean like right now?'

'Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it,' demanded Stiles looking around.

Scott started to pant.

Nina took a step closer, 'Scott, someone will see you.'

Scott desperately shook his head, 'I can't I can't control it.'

Stiles and Nina shared a quick look before Stiles pushed Scott's head down and both of them guided the alpha to the nearest empty classroom, 'All right, just keep your head down. Look down, come on. Keep your head down.'

Once the door was closed Scott growled at the two and got away from them.

'Stay away from me!' shouted Scott as he pushed Stiles away. Nina watched as he was trying to get a hold of himself. She wasn't even sure how or why she was doing what she was doing, but she slowly started walking to him ignoring how Stiles tried to stop her. She just walked. She should have been afraid. Scott was in no way in control, and he looked like he could rip both her and Stiles apart if they got too close.

Yet, she walked toward him and raised her hand for him. It wasn't the first time, she had to calm him down, but it was the first time she had a different way in mind.

He groaned trying to hold back right before he took her hand linking their fingers together, his claws cutting her in the process, but she didn't even flinch.

He waited. She could see from the look on his face he didn't understand why didn't she put her walls down and suck his energy calming him down, but she just kept on looking at him with this soft look on her face, 'Scott, it's okay. Just calm down, okay? It's all okay.'

He kept on shaking his head. The look in those red glowing eyes of his was lost and angry.

She just shook her head and waited, 'You can do it.'

He closed his eyes tightly and slowly got to his knees Nina's blood running down her wrist from Scott's sharp claws.

Stiles watched as both of his best friends were on the ground waiting for what will happen next with Scott. Once he opened his eyes again he looked straight at Nina, 'What if I attacked you?'

He seemed more sad then angry.

She kept their fingers linked and put her other hand on his cheek, 'I would have stopped you.'

He let her go and stood up looking at Stiles, 'You okay?'

The boy shot him a look, 'You're asking me? Dude, you're unbelievable,' he laughed and both him and Nina chuckled for a moment.

'Please don't do that ever again,' he told Nina.

'Constantly calming you down by sucking your energy is not the answer, Scott. We have to find a way to get you to calm down permanently. Stiles any ideas?'

'Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up.'

Scott frowned, 'What do you mean? You mean Allison's hallucinations?'

'Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order,' he said and Nina turned to him, 'Why didn't you say anything? Why is neither of you or Allison talking about it? Stuff like this just doesn't go away. It has to be fixed. We have to find a way to get you guys back to normal.'

'What if there is no normal anymore?' asked Stiles.

Nina frowned at him, 'So you're fine with being blind?'

Stiles shivered at the thought and looked away.

Nina shook her head, 'We have to do something. This isn't normal. This is bad. We can't just sit here and-'

'You just want to do something so bad cause you can't do anything about the league or the Five without causing more problems,' said Stiles shocking both. Nina shot him a glare, 'I want to do something cause you're my best friends and you're hurting, you arrogant piece of crap!'

Stiles frowned at her as well before he shook his head, 'I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out.'

'I know,' mumbled Nina still a bit hurt by his words.

The bell rang again and they rushed to their class room.

Scott stopped Nina in the doorway though looking at her like he wanted to say something at the same time she did but neither actually said anything just looking at each other with the spark of something electric around them.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Allison watched as Lydia put a target on a tree in the woods where she dragged her after class. Allison wasn't so sure if she should be shutting right now when she had such a problem to keep her hands from shaking, 'Do you really think this is going to help?'

'I know that if you think it's not going to help it definitely won't,' said the girl wisely to Allison's skepticism.

'So get your head into it, shoot a few and see what happens,' said Lydia and Allison complied shooting a couple of arrows only to miss the target completely.

'Maybe hold the string a different way. Try the Mongolian draw,' suggested Lydia only to earn a surprised look from Allison, 'What? I read. Try it.'

Allison even turned the bow sideway across her chest but it didn't help.

'Okay, um Take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow going into the target.'

Believing that it was a good idea less and less Allison closed her eyes and hears something. Once she opened them she saw something not too far away.

'Did you see that?'

'See what?' asked Lydia confused trying to see if there was something in the woods.

'I'll be right back.'

'You did not just say that,' whined a bit Lydia looking around the foggy woods.

Allison slowly followed the figure into the woods hearing Kate calling her with every step she took. She suddenly saw a dead woman running toward her in the dark of the night. Wasting no time Allison grabbed the last arrow and shot at the woman only for the world to got bright again and of the target of Allison's arrow to be Lydia's head.

Lydia gasped as Isaac managed to caught the arrow in the last second in front of her face.

'Lydia!' shouted Allison as she instantly let go of the bow and run to them horrified of what she almost did.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'Are you sure you don't want me to come over?' asked Nina over the phone but Lydia quickly cut her off, 'I'm fine, it was nothing well it would have been something if Isaac didn't stop it, but it's okay. I know what it is like to not be in control so I can't blame her.'

Nina slowly walked to the elevator of Allison's building, 'This is terrible if hurting themselves wasn't bad enough. This is worse. She already pulled out a knife now this. Scott attacked me a few times. Stiles can't tell if he is awake or not and now he can't seem to read.'

'What's that supposed to mean…he…oh,' Lydia suddenly went quiet.

'What is it?'

'Today in school. It makes sense now. Nothing just something which happened. Anyway, I'm fine and tell that to Allison as well. Besides can we please talk about you and Scott now? You said you didn't want to talk for it for the last month-'

'It's been a week since I said it-'

'And we want to know what is going on! Did you too broke up or are you together-'

'I think you need to date to break up. Then again we never broke up after our fake dating-'

'Damn it, Nina, don't run off the topic.'

'I'm still not comfortable to talk about it, okay? I will tell you when I'm ready. When we're both ready.'

'I hate you, two. Anyway, I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye.'

'Bye Lydia,' Nina ended the call just she came to Argents apartment. She grew familiar with the hallways, but she still rather knocked even if Chris gave her a key. She didn't call him dad. She doubted she ever would. Calling him Mr. Argent after all of it seemed pointless so Chris was an easy solution. Even if she haven't said it out loud yet.

Allison opened the door, 'Is she okay? She insists she's fine but-'

'She's fine. What about you?' asked the blonde as Allison let her in, 'I feel like an idiot for doing that! How could I…if Isaac wasn't there…God.'

'Why was Isaac there anyway?' asked Nina as she sat down on Allison's bed with a knowing smirk. The brunette shot her a look, 'This is hardly the time, Nina. Plus Scott for some reason hit Isaac against the wall.'

Nina blinked confused, 'He did?'

Allison nodded, 'He wouldn't say why. I think it's because Isaac broke the code.'

'Yeah, well, you sort of got me tortured when you found out I broke the girl code so,' nodded Nina and Allison smirked at her a bit, 'It's whatever anyway. I'm not in the state of right mind to date or deal with drama like this.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'What drama? You like him. He likes you. There is no drama. I don't know why Scott through him against the wall, but no drama. With us there was me hopelessly in love with Scott with you two there is no third party involved.'

Allison reminded stubborn while Nina tried to calm her down about Lydia. Still, a thought did cross Nina's mind. Why did Scott through Isaac against the wall if he was over Allison for some time now. What prove did she have of that? He told her so, and he proved it by being okay that Allison was interested in Isaac, but this made it look like he wasn't okay completely.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Stiles rushed to the class room where he found a girl on his usual spot. He didn't recognize her so he just rushed to her and started, 'Hi, sorry, I usually sit there.'

The girl suddenly started to sign something and he quickly realized that she was deaf so he leaned away, 'Okay, no problem. That's all yours.'

Suddenly everyone started to sign the same thing and Stiles looked around realizing he didn't see Scott or Nina anywhere.

'That's weird. Hey, Coach. Thought I was in the wrong class for a second.'

To his surprise, Coach started to sign as well.

'Um Okay. I don't actually know sign language. Actually, I didn't even know that you knew sign language. Or that that was even an elective here. Well, this has been good, I'm probably gonna, uh, head out.'

Suddenly Stiles woke up to a whistle being blow near his face.

'Stilinski! I asked you a question,' said coach. Stiles looked around noticing Scott and Nina as well as the rest of the class looking at him.

'Uh Sorry, Coach. What was it?'

'It was "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?"'

Stiles nodded, 'Well, I am now.'

'Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink... Every night. Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?' asked the coach.

Scott and Nina leaned closer to him worried.

'I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second.'

They shared a quick surprised look before Scott said, 'Stiles, you weren't asleep. You were staring at Nina the whole time.'

Nina checked to see if coach was occupied before she handed him a note, 'You gave me this.'

Stiles unfolded it and found there some mixed together letters which made no sense. He looked at his friends terrified because he didn't even remembered getting to the class today.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'Hey,' said a boy as Nina was in front of her locker, 'Hi?'

'Uh, I would like to ask…you see,' started the boy who was clearly a freshman looking anywhere but at Nina. The blonde was silent for a moment just watching him before she noticed a group of other freshman boys looking at them. She frowned a bit before she took a step closer to the boy, 'Consider your next words carefully. Is this a prank?'

The boy swallowed completely embarrassed, 'N-no.'

'A dare then?'

He didn't answer. Nina nodded before she grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and dragged him to the other boys who looked a bit scared that they girl was walking to them, 'Whatever the hell you think you're doing don't or I swear to God I will make you wish you never looked my way.'

The boys quickly left definitely sensing the angry vibe around her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around only to notice Kira, the new supernatural looking at her before she embarrassed of being caught looked away.

Nina walked up to her, 'Do you know what that was about?'

Kira looked a bit uneasy, 'Y-yeah, well no, but I think they wanted to know if you were dating some…captain? I don't know who that is though.'

Nina seriously had enough of all that. She brushed her hair from her eyes and crossed her arms, 'Captain of the lacrosse team, Scott.'

'Oh, the one with dark hair?' asked Kira quickly before she added a bit hesitantly, 'I noticed you two are often together.'

'Not that often,' said Nina, but didn't elaborate it. She looked at the girl, 'So how was your break?'

Kira looked startled by the question, and Nina wasn't sure if the girl was scared she might caught her in doing something supernaturally bad, or just genuinely surprised she wanted to know about her. So far, the girl didn't strike her as the other supernatural beings she met. Maybe she was like Scott, Jackson and Lydia. Unaware of what she was.

'It was fine. Uneventful,' said the girl hesitantly, and Nina had a feeling she was telling the truth. It must have been hard to be a new girl, who didn't catch the eye of the strawberry blonde school queen or rising lacrosse star player.

'Hey, the offer to join us for lunch still stands so if you are interested.'

Kira smiled a bit, 'I…yeah, that would be nice.'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

They all sat down behind one of the tables outside the cafeteria, 'Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?'

'And is unable to tell what's real or not?' added Stiles.

'And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?' added Allison.

Isaac replied, 'They're all locked up because they're insane.'

'Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?'

'For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me.'

'Hey, dude, are you still milking that?'

Nina lost track of their conversation as she looked at Scott who was worriedly looking down at his hands. She wished she could reach of them and take them into hers to show him support, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't be reckless as she always was. Not anymore. They decided their fate for now, and Nina had to make sure to follow the new rules to keep everyone safe.

Still, if only she could take his hand just for a little while.

'Hi,' said Kira who suddenly stopped next to the table and looked at Nina.

'Hi, come sit down,' said the blonde and moved a bit. Everyone else looked oddly at the new inhabitant of their table especially now, but Kira quickly made it even weirder, 'Sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death.'

'And what do they call you?' Lydia asked.

'Kira. She's in our History class,' said Scott instantly and the girl looked surprised before she smiled at him nodding.

Allison frowned. What the hell? Why was Scott looking at that girl like that when Nina was a seat away? He should be dating the blonde not looking at other girls.

'And I invited her,' said Nina completely calmly. The girl smiled at all the teens.

'Come, sit down,' she said and ignored the disbelieved looks of Lydia and Allison's face. The girls did not like how the girl seemed to catch Scott's interest with Nina right there.

Lydia tried to get the topic back to business, 'So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?'

'Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities.'

Isaac cut in, 'Wrathful deities? And what are those?'

'Like demons.'

'Demons. Why not?'

'It's not strange considering demons are common supernaturals,' said Nina not looking at Kira with her brows up as she was talking about being a demon of seduction herself. She then looked at Kira who just appeared confused.

'Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?' asked Allison, and Kira simply answered, 'Death. You die.'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

After school they all headed to the clinic where Deaton looked just as worried as they felt.

'It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you,' said the vet.

'Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?' asked Stiles annoyed.

Deaton thought about it for a moment, 'Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?'

'You know sign language?'

Deaton nodded, 'I know a little. Let me give it a shot.'

'Okay, the first one was like this,' said Stiles as he started to sign while the others watched, 'Then…'

'That's "when.",' said the vet.

'Then there was this, twice,' Stiles sign as best as he could remember.

'That's door.'

'And this in between it,' signed Stiles the last part.

'"When is a door not a door?"' said Deaton while signing it as well.

Stiles repeating the question, '"When is a door not a door"?'

'When it's ajar,' answered Scott.

'So what Stiles's subconsciousness is being a little shit?'

Stiles looked at the vet disbelieved, 'You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?'

Deaton shrugged his shoulders, 'Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds.'

' So what does that mean? The door's still open?' asked Scott to specify.

Deaton nodded, 'Ajar.'

Nina thought about it for a moment, 'A door into our minds? The sacrifice opened the door. I felt…,' she looked at Scott, 'I felt how the energy from the Nemeton was mixing with yours when you were under. There is no difference now but…'

'What do we do about it?' asked Scott and once again they all looked at Deaton.

'Well, that's difficult to answer.'

Stiles shook his head, 'Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look.'

'One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible,' warned the vet.

'Is them already having the door opened for so long catastrophic?' asked Nina, 'What if something already got inside?' she looked at Stiles, 'You said in your dreams you want to close the door.'

Stiles nodded, 'I can't explain it.'

'Stiles, do you witness Nina in your dreams?' asked the vet.

Stiles shook his head, 'No, it's how I knew something was off. You're never in my dreams. Not the adult version of you at least.'

Nina opened her mouth to say something when sheriff Stilinski appeared.

'Dad, what are you doing here?' asked Stiles taking a step closer.

'I'm here because I could use some help. Actually Your help,' he explained and looked at Scott.

'Why me?' asked the boy surprised.

'Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that That a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue.'

'But what if it was a werewolf?'

'Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught.'

 **DDDDDDD**

Nina was in Stiles's room looking at Sheriff's old evidence from the crime, 'I should have gone with him,' she mumbled to herself.

'With who?'

'Scott. He was super upset about your dad. I'm worried he might do something stupid. He's not in control and being this upset around his dick of a dad.'

Stiles leaned closer to Nina and breathed on her shoulder, 'What is up with you and Scott? Everyone is dying to know. Are you two together or what?'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'The is like million and something more important things right now, why this?'

'Because we care for you and it's kind of a soup opera for us. So what?' said Stiles not even a little bit ashamed of it. Nina shook her head, 'Just…I don't want people to get into it too much. All of you are constantly acting like your expected something like Scott and I really are your TV show couple and you're constantly watched in anticipation or whatever.'

'So why won't you tell me then? It's me, Stiles. I've been with you since the beginning, don't I deserve to know if my best friend will finally give themselves a shot at happiness?' he asked looking a bit crushed.

Nina sighed, 'Fine. Remember when I once woke you up after a nightmare? I sort of didn't leave I went to stay on your roof until I was sure you were asleep. Scott came and we talked. There was this thing that I forced him to do which now I realize was a terrible thing really. I gave him an ultimate,' she frowned feeling like a jerk, 'I literally was the girl that told him to choose like somehow if he said that he couldn't be with me I would magically fall out of love with him. He already told me once he didn't love me and I still love him.'

'Wait? What?'

Nina looked at him, 'I'm not proud, but when I was so upset that he wasn't trying to fight for us and learn control and making excuses as if _I_ of all people didn't know what is it like to hurt the ones you love…anyway. I told him to decide once and for all if he was willing to try to be with me or not.'

'So what happened? What did he say?' asked Stiles.

Nina brushed her hair a bit, 'He asked me if I was willing to try as well.'

Stiles frowned, 'Well what did you say?'

Nina suddenly stopped talking and stood up, 'I need to go.'

'Now?'

'Just I will talk to you later. I promise,' she said and quickly went out of the window.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Nina came to the McCalls' household just as Mr. McCall said, 'Is he having an asthma attack?'

Worried she rushed to the living room where she found Melissa trying to get Mr. McCall away from Scott who definitely wasn't getting an asthma attack. She quickly ran passed them, 'Come outside.'

She heard Mr. McCall complain, but the blonde was too quick as she dragged Scott to their backyard grateful that it was dark outside already.

'Nin,' he gritted his teeth, and she was sure this was his way of trying to calm down. She could sense how upset he was and dealing with his dad, it must have been bad. She took his hand and started to gently stroke it, 'Come on, Scotty, you can't do this outside. What if someone sees you,' she said hoping that the move to take the alpha outside would prove useful.

Scott cursed flashing his eyes red.

'Scott, focus, you haven't shifted yet,' she spoke softly and stroked his cheek. He took in deep breaths trying to find something else to think about. He needed an anchor. He needed something. Nina didn't want to be that for him. She didn't want him. He screwed everything up. He screwed everything up. He always…he felt himself falling down again just like before. He knew that once he would hit the bottom the wolf would rise, and he would be fully shifted and not in control in their backyard. He let out a startled breath, 'T-take my energy.'

Nina watched him waiting.

'Nina!'

Sighing the succubus moved forward and very softly kissed him causing him to still for a moment. He didn't want to move in fear it would trigger the process sooner, but Nina didn't kiss him passionately or hungrily like he was used to after the few times. She kissed him softly, lovingly. She kissed him in a way that was almost unlike any kiss they ever shared. It wasn't urgent, and there was no hidden motive. It didn't feel like she used the kiss to take his energy, which she didn't take at all by the way. It wasn't for the cover. It wasn't like those kisses they had before when he was still in control nor the ones they shared after the sacrifices. No, this kiss was different. It was desperate like when they thought they might die or bittersweet it was just different. It was as if she was showing him her devotion to him. It felt as if she was showing everything there was about her to him and telling him that she wasn't afraid and that she trusted him. It scared him those other times when she did something foolish like that, but not today. Today was different. Now was different. He knew she trusted him completely. With that one kiss she made him feel how much she trusted him to be able to control himself for her, for him, for the sake of not hurting anyone. She showed him that no matter what, she was on his side as his friend, his pack member, his mate. That kiss showed him just how much faith she had in him. She trusted him. She trusted her alpha.

When she broke the kiss and leaned away, it took him a moment to open his eyes, but once he did he found her softly smiling at him before she licked her and brushed her hair modestly looking away, 'Uh, you…you're not shifting anymore.'

He blinked at her still a bit disoriented, 'I…I guess I'm not.'

She giggled a bit before she stopped looking a bit embarrassed and he just couldn't help but found the sound adorable.

'You okay?' she asked taking his hand in hers, and he nodded, his eye never leaving her face. The thing was that he wasn't okay. He really _really_ wasn't okay. He told Nina to wait. He told her that he had to learn control and asked her to help him. He told her that once he would learn they would be together. He meant it. Nina was right he was a coward and a hypocrite if he didn't try even if he was scared as hell he would end up hurting her again. He wanted to learn control and be with Nina because he loved her, but that kiss…that kiss showed that it was more than love. He didn't want to be with Nina just because he loved her. He loved her in a way that made him physically hurt if he wasn't with her or couldn't be near her. But it was more than that. When they were on Stiles's roof in dealing with the question whether to try some more or not

In that kiss he realized that the reason he couldn't give up on that love even with the fear of losing Nina was because there was no possible power inside him to just not be with Nina. It was impossible for him. All those times something happened. When he had doubts because he wanted to be with Allison, but Nina was hurt? He chose her over his first love simply because she was hurting. When she was scared Clara got hurt he had to keep her near. Even when she lied to him about Morrison and he was pissed as hell or when he stupidly thought she was trying to steal him from Allison, he couldn't cut her out. Not for long. He always needed her. He always came back to her. He always wanted to be near her. He didn't just love her he was incomplete without her in every way imaginable.

He swallowed hard nodding. He loved her wildly, purely, insanely and infinitely so much it wasn't even love anymore. It was something else. Something which couldn't be named. It could only be felt.

'I think that could work,' he said, and Nina chuckled again, 'One kiss at a time to save the world.'

Scott smiled again. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he couldn't force it. Not tonight when he managed to calm down once again thanks to Nina before he fully shifted.

She brushed her hair, 'So what happened there?'

'My dad is being a dick. Nothing new,' said Scott looking the girl before he thought of something, 'I can't let sheriff go down like that. I…we need to do something to help him keep his job.'

Nina bite her lip, 'Will...he does have a lot of good cases. He caught the sex traffickers. Last years' murders. The cold case of arson?'

'Exactly…if we just got him one more solved case-,' Scott stopped talking as his and the blonde's eyes met.

'We got to get Stiles,' said Nina and Scott nodded.

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Stiles looked a bit alarmed when he found and Nina and Scott in his room with a flashlight, 'Hey, what's going on?'

Scott smirked at him, 'You and me and Nina. We're going to go out and find a body. A dead body.'

Nina smirked, 'Let's go.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Scott: I know.

Stiles: If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that.

Scott: Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore. (HOWLING)

Stiles: Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal.

Scott: It still works.

Stiles: Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it.

Scott looked around devastated car wreck, 'Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulder, 'It's too much of a pain in the ass to tow out.'

Nina nodded looking at their surroundings, 'It must have been quite the crash. It's like they fell off the road,' she mumbled and walked closer to the car.

'Look at this. See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer,' said Stiles pointing out the fact. Nina went to the front.

'Then it was a werewolf,' agreed Scott.

The blonde looked at the glass, 'Isn't it weird how it broke?'

Stiles raised his head at her directions, 'It was falling down for a while so not really.'

The blonde sighed, 'Still, how does this even happen? It wasn't raining that night was it?'

Stiles shook his head, 'Maybe there was something on the road and she just tried to pull.'

'Or someone,' added Scott, 'If it was a werewolf-'

'He could have blocked their way. She tried to avoid him and ended up down here and…'

Stiles finished, 'He came to finish it. So, my dad was right.'

Stiles noticed a tore up doll in the wreckage and picked it up recognizing the same doll from the photograph which he noticed in the Tates' house earlier when they were almost attacked by a dog. As he held her the doll's voice box suddenly got turned on, 'I'm hungry.'

Stiles screamed while Scott and Nina jumped away. Nina pressed a hand to her chest, 'Fuck that.'

Stiles panted a bit before he said in a very quick voice, 'I think I just had a minor heart attack.'

Nina looked at Scott, 'I hate creepy dolls.'

Suddenly they heard growling near them and they all looked to the direction of it.

'Hey, guys. Please tell me you see that,' said Scott looking at the coyote which was near watching them from the woods.

'I see it,' said Stiles and Scott instantly rushed after it. Nina looked at Stiles before she ran after Scott. She was fast at his heels. She managed to catch them as Scott let the coyote ran away.

'What happened?' she asked the alpha whose eyes just got back to normal, 'That was Malia,' said Scott with a shocked look on his face. Nina blinked confused, 'What? Where?'

'The coyote,' Scott looked at where it disappeared, 'That was Malia.'

 **DDDDDDDDDDD**

Hours later it was nearly morning when they returned without finding her. Scott came through the window to Nina's room. She quickly stood up from her bed, 'Did you find her?'

'No, she's really fast. You?'

Nina shook her head, 'It's no use when I can't sense her in her coyote form. For me she's…'

'An animal,' finished Scott before he looked away, 'Can you imagine her living like that? For so many years?'

Nina hugged herself feel a bit cold just thinking about it, 'No, I can't imagine what it feels like to be trapped in a different body like that. To not be able to tell anyone that your there. Her dad said coyotes had been returning to the house. What it must have been like for her to come to the porch and for her dad to chase her away.'

Scott nodded, 'It's like you're a ghost in your own body. You can't control what you're doing. Imagine she went to people maybe begged and cried for help but…,' he stopped talking. It was too painful to imagine such a fate for a little girl, who just lost her mother and sister.

Nina took a step closer, 'We cannot do anything now. We should go to sleep and figure out what to do tomorrow. It's the only thing.'

'Stiles said the same, but,' Scott brushed his forehead a bit and Nina gave him a soft look, 'Nightmares?'

'Some times,' admitted the alpha.

She hesitated looking at him as she could clearly see the lines of exhaustion all over his face. He was tired from living the way he was. The constant struggled to keep control was a taking its toll on the young alpha, and it pained and upset the succubus that she couldn't help him.

She very gently reached her hand and touched his face surprising him a bit, 'Remember to rest a bit _True Alpha_.'

He smirked a bit as she stroked his cheek gently. As her hand fell down he wished she would keep it there a bit longer even if he knew this was for the best.

He smiled at her one more time before he went to the window. Nina watched him for a moment before she rushed after him. It was like she didn't want him to go yet. He slowly turned around as well and looked at her waiting.

Neither of them said anything for a while and just looked at each other before Scott reached his hand and touched her hair which had grown quite a lot since she cut it in sophomore year.

'Good night, Nina.'

She watched him silently feeling the air around them changing.

He turned around and she took a bold and unpredictable step closer. The sound of her heels on the floor moving closer to him stopped him, and Scott turned around. It appeared like she wanted to tell him something. He waited but when she remained quiet he went to leave again only for Nina to take the sleeve of his jacket to stop him.

He looked at her one more time but she only managed to get out, 'Good night, Scott.'

The boy nodded and went for the window as Nina cursed herself in her head. In a second though he was back and before she could process what was happening he softly kissed her on the lips. It was a moment and she almost let herself reach for him again, but she didn't and give him the choice to act on his own desire and wish.

He gave her a soft smile before he was out of the window and Nina watched him leave to his own house.

She then went to her bed and lied down on her bed looking at the ceiling. Her mind drifted back to the night on Stiles's roof not so long ago.

 **DDDDDD**

Scott sighed, 'You're acting like this is something new. How long have we been apart because you were afraid to hurt me? You can't just want me to push away my fears which are occurred giving what I already did to you and just not be afraid of hurting you.'

Nina brushed her forehead again this was a never ending circle always returning to the start, 'Yes, you hurt me, but I hurt you and I still try. I watched you choke and cough out of breath more times than I should because of me, and I still take your hand or let you give me energy even if a part of me is still terrified of what could happen once you do. You still got me to open up and just do stuff.'

'Yes, but it's different-,' started Scott once more.

She shook her head. She was so tired of this argument she just wanted it to end already somehow, 'The only difference is that I already know how it ends for me when I try to leave you.'

That shut Scott up for a moment, 'What do you mean?'

Nina looked at him, 'Think about all those times I try to leave? When I hurt you, during the summer, with Shane. I already learned that when it comes to you I can't leave. If you decide you don't want us to be together I will still be hoping and waiting for you like an idiot because…I just love you that much,' she admitted looking away and Scott's eyes widened at a sudden realization.

He leaned closer, 'You don't…you don't think that because I want to protect you I love you less or something because it's the opposite…'

'No, it's not. I know because I know what it is like to tell yourself that you're over it only to get suck back in. I know that since I was thirteen maybe even before since I met you I never felt like this….for anyone. I know that I _can't_ stay away from you for long, and as much as it makes me feel pathetic and weak Derek was right I'm your bitch following you around and doing whatever you want me to or whatever makes you happy.'

Scott watched her silently before he firmly shook his head. Nina was right, but she was also wrong. She might have felt like that ant thought she was alone, but once Scott actually heard about it he realized she wasn't. 'That's not true.'

Nina gave him a look, 'It is and you-'

'Because I always get suck back to you as well,' said the boy and looked at her, 'When you helped me home the night I got bitten, I couldn't stop thinking _holy hell, Nina James is helping me home_ and then at school _oh my God, Nina James wants to be friends with me._ Me! I couldn't believe it. You just…every time we parted it was like I was missing limp. At first I didn't get it because I missed Stiles when I wasn't with him, but we were best friends since we were kids. I couldn't understand why was I so hung up on you. Whenever we separated I always felt like that until I got used to it and just rolled with this feeling of absence focusing on getting us back on track. Before the summer when you weren't to me it was like the whole world was grey. I thought it was because of the failing classes or Allison, but every time my mind drifted in the end to you and how much I missed you just being with you,' he admitted and Nina watched him speechless not fully believing it.

'Besides think about all those things that happened,' said Scott actually remembering them, 'You were the first person that stopped me from killing everyone in the school,' he raised his hand and lifted her hair to reveal the bite mark, 'I kind of claimed you with that mark,' he chuckled a bit and his thumb brushed her neck.

'I got you to stop feeding when you got poisoned by Aaron. The mark bleeds when I am hurting, doesn't it?'

Nina swallowed and nodded hypnotized a bit by his soft voice in the dark night, 'I was so upset and angry when Morrison took you and when you ran away. During the summer when we didn't talk I would wake up whenever you had a nightmare, remember? I came to your room that one time,' he said and Nina smiled a bit.

'And despite it was dangerous I chose you to be my mate. I could have run when you were asleep, but I didn't, I stayed with you. And of course you're my anchor that brought me back to life when we sacrificed.'

Nina watched him before she looked away feeling the moment too intense. It was like looking into the sun.

'What I'm trying to say is I know how it feels and hurts when were are away and how we always find our way because…we just can't stay away,' he spoke and Nina looked at his lips before she looked back into his eyes.

'So what now?'

Scott swallowed before he let go of her hair and reached for her hand, 'I want us to be together, but I want us to be comfortable and not forced in any way because we think the other one will somehow get hurt or get annoyed or whatever. I want us to be together, but also to take it slow,' Nina noticed for the first time that his eyes were kind of wet as he spoke so emotionally.

She looked down at their hands together feeling Scott's energy before she looked back up, 'Kind of a setback from all the hot make out.'

He chuckled, 'Oh yeah, I am definitely gonna be looking forward to that.'

She smirked before she pulled their linked hands to her lips and kissed the back of his hand, 'Slow?' she asked with her brow raised and Scott smiled and nodded, 'Slow.'

She looked at the night sky before she thought of something, 'Hey, uh, can we not tell everyone yet…not until we can be a normalish for us couple.'

Scott nodded, 'I think that's a good idea, but they're gonna ask and be annoying anyway.'

Nina nodded, 'We could run away for a while to avoid them.'

Scott chuckled, 'Yeah, we would go New York.'

'Or Mexico. How's your Spanish?'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

She sensed Maria behind the door and called, 'Don't just stand there.'

The older woman opened the door, 'Well, are you finally going to tell me if you and Scott are together or not?'

'You're such a fangirl, granny,' said Nina her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

'Don't call me that,' she walked to her and sat down on the bed, 'It's just so exhausting seeing you and him dance around each other.'

Nina looked at her, 'I don't want to be judged by my choices.'

Maria chuckled, 'Silly girl. You will always be judged. People are judgy little creatures. There is no point in dwelling on it, you just have to learn to look the other way. It doesn't matter what others think. Your choices are your own. You will be the only one who will have to live with them.'

Nina sighed and closed her eyes, 'Everyone is always all up in our business. We just want to figure out things for ourselves.'

'So you're together?'

'That's exactly what I mean,' Nina stood up, 'Everyone is always asking are you together? Like they have a say in it. Anyone can say that it would be for the best if we were together, but they don't see all the drama and chaos. We could hurt each other and not just emotionally. Neither of us wants to live with that. We already hurt each other, and guilt is just too much.'

'So you rather not be happy at all?' asked Maria with her brows up, 'Smart choice.'

Nina made a grimace, 'Didn't you leave behind a fiancé because you couldn't learn to control?'

Maria frowned, 'This is hardly something to compare. I barely knew the man. Scott? You love him.'

'Love doesn't have to solve anything,' said Nina, and Maria nodded, 'True. I can't argue with that, but you and Scott you're worried that you will hurt each other again, right?'

Nina nodded.

'I believe that even if that would have happened you wouldn't stay away from each other,' said Maria calmly, 'If you go back to the past. When Anna was killed wasn't Scott one of the first people you met in Beacon Hills? Wasn't he the one who played outside which got you out of the bed?' Nina listened remembering all that.

'Or the first boy you kissed. The first boy you decided to be friends with. The boy you risked your life for and who risked his for you. Didn't you two stay friends even after he found out you were in love with him all this time? Didn't you found your way back to each other despite being apart in the summer and you having a boyfriend? Or the time you were the one to stay with him during his heat-'

'Yeah, see so many things had happened already what if something even worse is yet to come and it will be just too much,' cut in the blonde frustrated and Maria chuckled, 'Of course it will. Life is not a fairytale, Nina. It's raw. No one and nothing will hit you as hard as life, and you can be sure that there is worse to come. I didn't remind you all those times to discourage you. It's the opposite. Have courage, Nina knowing that no matter what you and Scott always find a way to each other. That's life. That is love. That is everything to keep living and fighting for in love.'

Nina watched her silently for a moment before she finally admitted out loud, 'We're together, but we're going very slowly to come to terms with being together and not killing each other.''

Maria smiled, 'Good. Now Bobby owns me some money.'

Nina stopped her in track, 'No, didn't you just hear me about the whole judging? I don't want anyone to know in case Scott or I have another we cannot be together crises.'

'It's just Bobby. I want my five dollars.'

'Hell no! Coach is the worst! He told the whole locker's room that I was on my period last month not to mention he frequently tells them about you two doing stuff.'

'Doing stuff? What are you ten? You're a succubus and you well know-'

'LALALALA! Not listening!' sang Nina as she covered her ears and ran out of the room, 'I don't want to hear about whatever you two do. It's enough I sometimes hear you through the walls!'


	41. More Bad Than Good

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, now starting s03B minor DerekxOC (different one)**

 **A.N: Omg, I think still chapter sucks the most -_- from all the chapters. Not even sure why I'm posting it, but here you go.**

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Nina got out of her house and slowly walked through the street to Scott's house. She crossed her arms pulling her bag higher waiting for the boy before he came out.

He stopped in track looking at her a bit stunned before he smiled and walked up to her. He was standing way to close for it to be just friendly.

'Good morning,' said Nina with a smirk playing on her face. Scott watched her for a moment before he nodded, 'Good morning, Nina.'

She raised her brows at him, 'You sure you're okay driving me to school?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'Why shouldn't I?'

'Well, we spend quite the long night looking for Malia and finding her dent?' asked Nina, 'Not to mention I will hold on to you really tight.'

Scott's eyes widened for a moment and she loved that she had this effect on him even after everything they have been through.

He smiled at her, 'Oh I think I can handle you…it.'

Nina's smile grew as she leaned closer to him for a second, her eyes containing an odd spark which caused him to shiver and truly understand that she was a succubus, a seducer if she wanted to be, 'Then let's go.'

Scott swallowed and watched as Nina led the way to his bike. She would fucking ruin him if she wanted to.

He quickly followed her. It was hard to control enough without Nina's tempting whenever she wanted to play.

'You coming?' called Nina as he walked toward her and handed her the other helmet.

 **DDDDDDDD**

 _Derek woke up to a sunny day on a blanket under a tree in the woods. He knew the tree. It was the same one Laura dared him to climb to the top only to end up falling down as a branch broke._

' _Morning sunshine,' he heard from the side and looked over only to see Clara with her hair down looking at him. She rarely had her hair like that. Even while he lived with her the woman almost always had her hair pulled into a ponytail._

' _You look shitty,' she said, but her lips held a smile before she looked to the front. He watched her profile. She was so gorgeous. How come he never noticed it before?_

 _He slowly sat up to look at her properly as she smiled fondly at him, 'Gosh, it's like we adopted a pack of kids.'_

 _He blinked at her before he looked in front of him only to see his old burnt house looking just as it had before the fire. The only difference was that instead of his family members there were Scott, Stiles, Nina, Isaac, Allison and Lydia on the front yard sitting and talking while guys were playing lacrosse._

' _Hey,' he heard Clara say and turned toward her only to find her looking at him confused, 'Why are you crying?'_

 _He forced a smile, 'I'm just happy.'_

 _She chuckled before she leaned toward him, 'Good.'_

 _She kissed him softly on the lips…_

 **DDDDDDDD**

Derek felt his eyes opening slowly. After another few hours of torture he was getting pretty tired and some time ago he must have lost continuousness. He and Peter had been chained to the fence and receiving electricity for what felt like days.

He suddenly remembered the dream and felt much worse than before from all the torture.

'You said her name,' said Peter beside him.

Derek frowned at him, 'What?'

'Clara. You said her name,' said Peter looking around so the others wouldn't hear them. Derek froze. He hoped they wouldn't hear her name. If anyone knew she was important to her, they could go after her to get to Cora.

'Don't mention her!' he hissed at his uncle, who raised his brows at him, 'You're the one talks in your sleep about her, Derek.' Derek frowned. He couldn't reveal to anyone she was important.

'Regretting not saying goodbye?'

'Shut up.'

'Probably for the best. She would make it hard to leave. Loved ones always do,' said his uncle, but it wasn't bitter or mocking. Just sad. Derek remained silence remembering what it felt like to kiss her and held her in her arms for a moment.

One of the hunters walked back to them, 'You see this equipment? Very old. The settings are not quite accurate anymore. So it's hard to tell just how far to turn the dial.'

Both hissed attempting to block the screams.

'I think it's a little high,' said Peter through his teeth.

Severo nodded, 'I've seen some crack their teeth. Others, they just shake and shake even after their heart stops. Sometimes we don't even know they're dead.'

Both werewolves groaned in pain and the hunter chuckled, 'But nobody wants to play a guessing game. So, why don't you just tell us? Where is _la loba_?'

Derek shot him a look, 'We don't know where _la loba_ is.'

'No?' asked the hunter, 'Maybe you need a different method of persuasion? Maybe we cut one of you in half, the other talks?'

'I would love to be there for volunteer, but we really don't know what you're talking about. And honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broad sword a little medieval?' asked Peter.

'Broad sword? We're not savages,' he replied and took the chainsaw.

Peter and Derek sharing a quick worried look.

'We all wonder how far your little healing trick goes. What do you think? Can you grow back an arm? We're pretty sure you can't grow back your head,' said the hunter as if he was thinking about the idea for a while.

An old woman walked toward the man, 'Boys. No tiene que ser tan duro (It doesn't have to be that hard.)

Derek looked at her shaking his head, 'No hablo espanol.'

Araya smirked and walked closer, 'Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale.' (You speak a lot of languages, Derek Hale.)

'You know exactly what I'm saying. And you know who we want. Where is the She-Wolf?' she asked.

Derek shook his head, 'We don't know any She-Wolf.'

'I know you won't talk, _lobito_. This one will talk. This one loves the sound of his own voice,' she said walking to Peter. Derek only hoped that his uncle wouldn't betray him and Cora.

'You should hear me sing,' said the older werewolf proudly.

Severo stepped in, 'We want to hear you scream.'

'No one ever wants to hear me sing,' said Peter almost disappointed.

'What could we do to persuade you, hmm? Where is the She-Wolf?' she asked again before she cut of his finger and stabbed the claw of the severed digit into the wooden floor.

Derek watched in horror remembering the time he got shot by a wolfbane bullet and almost had to get rid of his own arm to save his life. This would have been far worse.

Araya smiled, 'Think about it. I'm only going to ask you nine more times.'

Peter swallowed hard hoping they would think up something before that.

 **DDDDDDDD**

'Hey,' said Isaac as he walked to Scott who was putting his books into his bag. He stood close waiting for the other boy to say something since they didn't part on very good terms as he threw him against the wall.

Scott smiled at him feeling a bit guilty, 'Hey. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Believe me, I am okay with you and Allison. That was all about-'

'Bro code. I get it,' said Isaac raising his hand, 'No worries. I just needed to get it out of the system. I wanted you to hit me. I actually expected it to be a bit harder. Definitely more painful.'

Scott chuckled at that and they both knew that they were okay.

'Yeah, well, it's not like you were into the girl I have feelings for. It would have been worse if you liked Nina. I would kill you,' joked the alpha.

Isaac nodded smiling, 'Oh, yeah, you would definitely rip my head off. But no worries, Nina is all yours. Plus seriously, it didn't hurt that much. It would have way more if it was about what happened with Ni-'

Isaac's eyes widened as he realized what he almost said out loud. Scott stopped in his movements to fill his bag and turned around to look at the boy, who got terribly pale as he realized he said it out loud, 'What happened with Nina?'

Isaac gave him a sheepish smile knowing he couldn't save the situation, 'Uh, there was this one time.' He might as well come clean.

He started brushing the back of his head, 'I kind of had to help her get into the bathtub.'

Scott blinked at him for a couple of moments before he out of the blue punched him breaking his nose. Well, at least now everything was clear between them.

 **DDDDDDDD**

During their second class together Nina pulled a book in front of her face as she spoke softly, 'I want a moment alone with you.'

She saw from the corner of her how Scott ever so slightly turned toward her before he nodded.

Scott came to the hallway where Nina was waiting for him a little later. He wanted to ask what happened, but with the look she game him, he knew right away what it was and walked closer.

Nina raised her brows at him. Scott first made sure than no one was around with his ear and very gently took her hand.

She smirked at him already knowing what is going to happen. She took a step closer as he also looked around to make sure they were the only ones there.

Nina waited impatiently before she rolled her eyes and said, 'Jesus, will you just kiss me already-'

He leaned down and put his hand the back of her neck kissing her deeply, lovingly and passionately, but at the same time keeping himself in control.

Nina smiled against the kiss putting her hands over his chest before she dragged him closer. Scott chuckled at how eager she was before he broke the kiss and they both leaned away.

He looked at her adoringly, 'So naughty.'

Nina gasped, 'Oh Scotty,' she brushed his hair, 'If I wanted to be naughty, you wouldn't stand a chance.'

Scott raised his brow, 'Oh, and I can't?'

She smirked, 'Well, we can always try our little game again? After we learn a little bit to control. You know the one about who will budge first?' she grinned and Scott leaned closer just as they heard someone approaching them and stepped away from each other both smiling.

 **DDDDDDDD**

Nina walked to Stiles and Isaac as they were sitting behind the table outside.

'Any news?' she asked Stiles who shook her head, 'No, nothing. Scott was right with all the police around Malia definitely won't come back to the dent so not only she is alone in the woods now but she is also homeless,' he said sounding a bit more frustrated.

Nina nodded before she put her hand on his arm, 'Yeah, but she has been in the woods for years. I'm positive, she knows how to survive even if she can't go back to her dent. It might be harder for us to find her, but we should definitely find a way.'

Stiles smiled before he handed her a bottle of water.

'I noticed you forgot yours,' he said calmly and Nina blinked confused before she dug through her bag only to find the bottle truly gone. She frowned, 'Okay, weird. I would have sworn I took one this morning. So thanks,' she took the bottle and opened it to drink a bit.

She looked over at Isaac noticing he was touching his nose and had a little bit blood on the shirt, 'What happened to you?' she asked worried.

Isaac pressed his lips together before he admitted Scott threw him against the wall twice.

'He still has feelings for Allison,' said Nina to Stiles once Isaac left the table.

Stiles frowned at the direction the tall werewolf left for causing these doubts inside your head, 'Uh, no, he doesn't, believe me, I would know if he had and right now he only has feelings for you.'

'He threw Isaac against the wall twice because of Allison.'

Stiles stopped eating, 'That's not because he has feeling for Allison that's because of bro code.'

Nina raised her brows, 'Should he not care if Isaac and Allison are a thing if he's over her?'

'Not if he was dating her first, and Isaac is his friend. Look it's basically like this,' he put his hamburger down, 'It's like someone took your toy. You weren't playing with it, but the moment someone else has it you want it.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'That sounds a lot like he's not over her.'

'He is he's just pissed because Isaac could have go with any other girl, but he went with his ex, and he's his friend and beta so it just makes him pissed but trust me on this he has feelings only for you, and it's becoming even more annoying than it was when he had feeling for Allison, so congrats. You're winning in that department.'

Nina made a sarcastic grimace, 'That's what I always wanted to be one of those couples that single people want to vomit when they see or hear about them.'

Stiles chuckled, 'Nice one.'

She looked at her place, 'I don't want to be a rebound thing, or be with someone who he still hung up on someone else. It's like the worst thing ever if you're dating someone who doesn't take you as the only option.'

'Well, you have nothing to worry about because Scott does a lot.'

She started eating, but she still had her doubts.

'Besides isn't that exactly what happened with Shane?' asked Stiles and Nina made a grimace, 'Touché.'

She looked at her food. She hadn't see or spoke with Shane since the breakup which was not nice at all.

'I don't even know how he is doing,' admitted Nina. Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Yeah, well, that is what happens when you break up and don't go to the same school together. You should be glad. Avoidance after a breakup is the key. You don't have to worry about running into him anywhere.'

'Well, not completely, since I started to go on runs with Allison, I did change my running track so I wouldn't go pass his family store.'

'That's the art of breakups,' said Stiles as he continued to eat.

Nina played with her food a bit before she started to eat as well, 'How are you by the way? Nightmares?'

'Nightly,' admitted Stiles with a frown, 'I'm constantly stressed that I am not awake and that this all is a dream. Even right now.'

Nina put her hand on his wrist, 'It's not. This is real. I'm real.'

Stiles looked at her, 'Yeah, well, there is this odd thing too. In my dreams, you're sort of not there.'

She blinked, 'Huh?'

'I dreamed of you as a kid…the one that got us to the Nemeton, but this teen Nina,' he pointed at her, 'You're never there. It's like you don't exist there.'

It caused the blonde to froze for some reason, 'Like I was erased?'

Stiles nodded, 'Like I was the only one who remembered you, but no one else…does it make sense?'

Nina swallowed. Being erased was a truly terrible thought. It brought her back to the times Morrison killed her mother and friends. They were murdered and buried and no one knew. Everyone believed that they left town. Or when Morrison took her, he could have killed and burry her and no one would have ever found her. She never really thought about it, but being deleted from the existence was truly terrifying.

'Well, I am here now talking to you…so this is real.'

He looked at her and nodded. She could tell it didn't take his worries away completely but it did help a bit. In such cold and foggy days that was something.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'You punched Isaac?' asked Nina as they were walking to their history class, 'Again?'

Scott turned to her, 'How come I never heard the story about him helping you into the bathtub after we thought Derek got killed a couple of months ago?'

Nina's eyes widened while Scott waited. Of all the things he was expecting for her, she smiled at him.

'You punched him because he helped me into the bathtub?'

'How come I never heard about it-'

She took a step toward him and completely out of the blue kissed him surprising him in that very moment since they tried to stay in check for the last week, and were actually really good in it.

He blinked confused but still kissed her back and put his hand into her. She moved away with a smile on her face, 'You shouldn't have punched him, you complete moron! But thanks.'

Scott watched as she started to walk away still utterly confused, 'Okay, what the hell, Nin?'

She turned around and started walking backwards, 'Isaac got me home, and I wanted to shower, but I couldn't get into the bathtub because I was hurt so he helped me up and then out. I was dressed, and then I had a towel, but thanks for being jealous a little bit.'

Scott ran after her and stopped her putting his hand on her elbow, 'I'm always jealous when it comes to you.'

She chuckled and gave him a quick peek on the lips, 'I'm always jealous too.'

Her smile suddenly fell as she remembered she forgot her book in the locker, 'Okay, I will be right back.'

She passed Allison on her way who walked to the room to share with the rest what they knew so far and to come up with some sort of solution to help Malia.

Stiles showed her the pictures they took of the werecoyote's dent.

Allison went through his photos thinking out loud, 'Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes.'

Stiles asked surprised by the fact, 'Coyotes tip-toe?'

Allison nodded looking a bit annoyed that he asked again, 'They tip-toe.'

The bell rang and Stiles looked around a bit worried, 'No Nina?' He feared that it might have been another dream, but Allison spoke, 'She forgot her book in the locker I meet her on my way over here. I got to go, but send me the pinned location.'

Stiles nodded feeling a bit relieved that the blonde was real, 'Okay.'

Scott went to leave as well as the new girl approached him, 'Hey. I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again. Anyway, I have something for you and Nina actually. I didn't see her today so could you maybe give it to her?' she asked sweetly and Scott smiled a bit. The girl was obviously affected by Nina glow, but since she seemed to seek Nina out and his blonde looked fond of her the girl as well he was glad for it.

Nina walked into the room exchanging smiles with Allison before she stopped in track noticing Kira and Scott. They were both smiling at each other talking about something, and it made Nina feel a bit jealous with the fact that Scott was upset with Isaac earlier about Allison. Yeah, like she said she was always jealous about him.

She walked into the classroom and sat down behind Stiles who looked glad to see her for a moment, but still nervous as he always was lately.

Mr Yukimura started the class just as Scott smiled at Nina and she a bit reservedly smiled back at him, 'All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski, how about you?' he asked.

Scott and Nina shared a worried look as due to his sacrifice a couple of weeks ago Stiles started to have trouble reading lately. Adding the fact that he was supposed to read in front of the whole class, was definitely a cause to be worried.

'I could go,' volunteered Nina quickly hoping to take Stiles place.

Mr. Yukimura smiled at her, 'Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski. You will be next, Ms. James.'

Stiles looked at Nina before he stood up, 'Okay.'

Nina felt her heartbeat increasing and she could see the worried look on Scott's face as their friend walked to the front of the room to a large book there. They watched and waited for him to start but he never did.

As Stiles looked at the page in front of him all the letters began to slide down from it leaving the page empty without letters.

Before Scott could see it, he sensed Stiles's distress. He sensed his heartbeat which was always a bit fast than average skyrocket and could smell his sweaty palms all the way to his seat. Once he started to breath heavily, he just knew that Stiles was in trouble. It was a reflex to get out of his seat rushed to his best friend and guide him away from the book. Nina stood as well opening the door for them, so Scott could just lead panting Stiles away.

'We should take him to the nurse's office,' said the alpha and they quickly rushed the boy to boys' restrooms while Nina followed. Stiles collapse in front of the sink, it felt as if he was about to get a panic attack. Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe it was all a dream.

In front of him both Scott and Nina were knelling. They were both telling him something, but he couldn't hear them. As he looked to the front he notice the child version of Nina as well, and his eyes widened. It was a dream then.

The little girl watched him, but instead of walking toward him to touch him with her cold hand she walked backward into the shadows disappearing.

'I'm here,' he suddenly heard the teen Nina say and he realizing that he must have been repeating her name without realizing it.

Scott takes the lead then, 'Stiles, look at me, man. Is this a panic attack?'

Stiles tried to wake up from another nightmare before something terrifying happened again, 'It's a dream, it's a dream. This is just a dream.'

Scott put his hands on his shoulders, 'No, it's not. This is real. You're here. You're here with me. Okay, what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?'

Stiles swallowed hard trying to remember, 'Nina wasn't there, but she was here now. She was there,' he said and pointed to a dark corner in the rest room.

Nina turned around and looked to the dark corner, but nothing was there.

Stiles closer his eyes for a moment, 'Your fingers you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams.'

Scott raised his hands, 'How many do I have? Hey! Look at me. Come on, Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me.'

Stiles watched as Scott raised his hands and together they started to count the fingers until they reached ten.

Nina watched him worried before she turned to the dark corner again.

'What the hell is happening to me?' asked the boy helplessly. Sounding terribly weak at the moment. She looked back at him.

'We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay,' assured him Scott, but his voice didn't carry the same hope it used to when he declared something like that before.

'Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison's being haunted by her dead aunt. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone,' said Stiles sounding defeated.

Nina took his hand, 'Stiles, don't give up. That's not us. We don't give up. Even if it is hard and scary and it ruins our lives a bit. We don't give up. Right now there is a girl trapped in a body of a coyote for almost a decade. She was all alone for so long. There is no one there to help her. No one but us. She needs us. If something bad is happening to us we have each other. She has no one, but us.'

Scott nodded, 'We protect people. Save them. We have to try to help her as well.'

Stiles watched them. He wished he could be as hopeful as his friends, but he was always the realist of their trio, and he knew, he dread that the worst was yet to come, and that they won't be able to help Malia that easily.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Peter looked at his finger waiting for him on the floor before he looked back up at the hunter who were guiding them, 'I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice? Maybe something for my hand? Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment?'

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Kira looked around the empty class room. Everyone has left after the bell, but Nina, Scott and Stiles didn't even return for their bags. She for a moment debated what to do before she took all the bags and carried them with her. The hallway was empty and she wasn't sure what to do with the bags now that she had them.

When she heard the growling she stopped in track for a moment not sure if she wasn't imagining the sound. She slowly turned around only to find the a coyote baring her teeth at her. She quickly ducked into the nearest room which turned out to be the locker where she quickly dropped the bags and hid before a few of them. She was quiet as she heard glass breaking knowing that the creature was inside.

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to think up something to do before she suddenly felt someone put his hand on her arm. She turned around only to find Scott there who shoved her behind him and pushed the lockers over onto the coyote. Malia quickly ran away.

Nina got to the room finding a very scared looking Kira, and frowning Scott and several lockers on the ground. She looked at their bags on the ground only to notice Stiles's was ripped and the doll they found last night was looking back at her.

'What happened?' she asked and walked to Kira who was still shaking, 'There was a coyote here. It came into the hall and followed me here.'

Nina shared a look with Scott before she put her hands on Kira's shoulders, 'Are you hurt?'

'No, Scott saved me,' said the girl and looked at the boy absolutely stunned and grateful before she turned to Nina, 'I wanted to return your bags.'

Nina nodded at her before she started to guide her from the room to the hallway, 'How about we find your dad and you sit down for a while?'

Kira nodded completely depending on the blonde in that moment.

She brought her to her dad's class and explained what happened just before the sheriff came.

'Here, drink some,' she said and gave Kira her bottle. The girl nodded and drank the whole thing with a few sips, 'S-sorry,' she quickly said embarrassed as she realized she drank the whole thing.

Nina chuckled a bit and shook her head. Kira was really awkward, but in a sweet kind of way.

'It's fine you needed it more than more. How do you feel?'

'Shaken. I never even saw a wild animal part from zoos and now I had a first-hand experience with a coyote.'

'Yeah, Beacon Hills has a lot of animals around,' admitted Nina.

Kira brushed her hair, 'Thanks for taking care of me. You don't have to wait with me, you know?'

Nina shook her head, 'It's fine. I don't mind. I'm just glad you're okay.'

Kira nodded before she put her hand in front of her, 'Also what my dad said in class. I wasn't doing the research for Scott…well, I was, but it was for the both of you. It wasn't like _that_. I just… I wanted to help. I know you two are together,' said the girl. If it was any other circumstances Nina would have argued that whether they were or weren't together was no one's business, but with Kira she felt this odd stab of jealousy and she found herself nodded, 'Yeah, we are.' It felt surprisingly good to say it out loud. She couldn't help, but smile at herself a bit.

Kira chuckled, 'You're so into him.'

Nina looked at her, 'Not that much.'

'No, really. I can see it. The way you two look at each other. It's like magnetism or gravity that is just pushing you toward each other.'

Nina thought about it for a moment. There was a bit true to the suggestion since she always felt this pull to Scott and he to her. They always ended up together as well so it was safe to assume there was something like that between them.

'Okay, maybe that much and more,' admitted the blonde just as Mr. Yukimura came into the classroom with an young looking deputy who smiled at them politely. He looked very young and cute to be a deputy.

'Kira, this is Deputy Parrish, he would like to talk with you now,' said her father.

Nina touched her knee for support, 'I will go see Scott and get your bag, okay?'

Kira nodded and Nina went to leave. As she was walking pass the deputy he smiled at her again and she returned the smile. Once she was outside the classroom, Nina stopped in track.

 _Kira, this is deputy Parrish…_

Nina didn't know why but for a moment the sentence sounded incredibly weird.

 _Kira…Parrish_ …

 **DDDDDDD**

Nina brushed her forehead feeling a bit tired as she was in the vet clinic with the others trying to find out what to do about their Malia problem, 'So now, what? We have to stop Mr. Tate from killing his own daughter? Just our luck.'

Deaton showed the m a small bottle, 'Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting, needs to be a damn good shot.'

Scott nodded, 'Allison's a perfect shot.'

Isaac cut in, 'She used to be.'

'She can do it,' said Scott in a heartbeat. Nina wanted to be optimistic, but she heard about what happened in the woods, and noticed how Allison's hands shook whenever she saw her sister.

'If we manage to find the thing,' added Isaac.

'Okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out.' he was still a bit angry with him for making Nina doubt Scott.

'Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?' asked Isaac.

'I can do it,' replied Scott causing everyone to look at him surprised.

'You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery,' explained Scott looking at Nina, who instantly remembered the night they found the blind alpha.

Deaton cut in, 'This is a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you.'

Nina crossed her arms, 'Well, since we don't exactly have a number on Deucalion and Peter is still a dick-'

'We could try Derek,' reminded them Stiles.

'Miss him already?' she teased earning a frown from her friend.

'Yeah, I could try it on my own. But right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf,' he said before he looked at Nina. Yeah, she knew better than anyone that Scott was terrified of changing since he was sure he would hurt someone, and since so far she was the one who always got hurt when he shifted.

Stiles cut in, 'We need a real Alpha.'

Both shot him a look, 'You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going. You know, get it-'

'Up?' asked Isaac and Nina raised her brows, 'Really we're going there?'

Scott threw his hands up a bit frustrated, 'Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues.'

'Well, it's not the problem to get it up. It's more like not to-,' Nina covered Stiles's mouth before he would finish nodding at the vet standing right next to them.

Deaton looked like he just realized he had been dealing with teens and tried to look pass it, 'Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?'

Stiles put Nina's hand away, 'Maybe the twins?'

'They're not Alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them,' reminded them the vet.

'And nobody's seen them for weeks,' reminded them Scott, but Stiles grumpily argued, 'Actually, that's not totally true.'

Stiles went to call Lydia while Nina met Isaac's eyes and nodded for him at Scott. He watched her for a moment before he rolling his eyes walked to Deaton and started to talk to him.

She walked to Scott who still looked upset about what was happening, 'You do know that Stiles had a point, right?'

Scott looked up at her.

'The problem is not the shift. It's-'

'The control,' he nodded, 'I'm so scared to lose it that I can't bring myself to shift anymore at all. I just see you bleeding and..,' he shook his head.

Nina watched him worried, 'What if you knew I was there? I would calm you down if it came to the worse.'

Scott looked at his hands, 'It's just too scary. I can't hurt you again or anyone else. I just can't.'

Nina looked around before she stepped closer and pressed her hand against his chest feeling his beating heart under her fingers.

'Well you can't go around being well…alphaless alpha McCall.'

He chuckled at that before he looked over at Isaac and Deaton and quickly in a second leaned down and kissed her forehead, 'Stiles got Lydia onboard,' he said as he heard his best friend finishing the call.

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Nina looked at Scott just as they heard the near gun shot once they came to the woods. Trying to get the twins to help him turned out to be an epic fail.

'Mr. Tate?' asked the blonde. Scott looked at her before he looked into the woods already feeling his heart beating fast as he realized that Malia was in more danger than they previously thought.

He opened his mouth and Nina moved closer to him, 'Come on. You got this. She is alone and scared and has been trapped in the body of a coyote since she was a kid. She needs you…she needs a good alpha, and that is exactly what you are.'

Scott nodded before he started to run. Nina waited for a moment before she ran after him tracking him by energy since she couldn't do the same with Malia. They rushed through the woods after the not surprisingly fast coyote. It happened pretty fast. She saw the change. Scott's claws came out and she heard him let out the animallike noise. She only hoped it was his own doing.

Malia let them back to the wrecked car. Scott stopped abruptly almost causing Nina to run into him and completely shifted gestured for her with one hand to stay back. Nina watched as Scott suddenly jumped through the car in front of the werecoyote. She instantly stopped in track keeping her distance. Supernatural or not, there was a difference between them. They might all be predators but Nina didn't have a wolf or a coyote inside her. So Scott had a better chance getting Malia to listen on his own than with her.

She heard the werecoyote let out angry growls at the alpha. Scott remained still for a moment and Nina feared the worst before he raised his head and roared at the werecoyote so loud it might as well had echoed through the whole woods. The roar was like nothing Nina ever heard before and it caused her to freeze in place. Until this moment she was curtained that she was not affected by alphas the way a werelike creature could be, but Scott once again proved her wrong. The howl was something she felt to the tip of her bones. She couldn't explain it, but she for the first time completely understood the connection and what it meant to be in a pack. She watched silent as the coyote submitted to Scott and in a moment the shifted back to a girl. A very naked sixteen year old girl.

Scott turned back to her still shifted while Nina still hypnotized stared at the scene. Just then did she realize that her eyes had been glowing purple. Shaking her head she quickly rushed to the girl tugging at Scott's jacket. It was as if he didn't even realize there was a naked girl in front of them. Malia was still sitting on the ground looking all around them confused.

Nina walked toward her slowly but the girl stilled straightened up and gave her a sharp look. Ignoring it she kneeled down in front of her with the jacket, 'Hi Malia. I'm Nina and this is Scott. We're here to help, okay?'

Malia watched her carefully looking at the jacket in front of her and then back at her face. She looked back and forth a couple of times before she snatched the thing from Nina in a quick grab and pulled it over her shoulders struggling with the clothing a bit.

Nina turned to Scott who managed to shift back to human and walk to them, 'Can you walk?' he asked softly as if he was speaking to a child. The girl looked at him and then at Nina again sniffing something.

'We need to get her to the car. It's cold to be naked in the woods,' she stood up and took a step closer earning a growl from the girl. She gave her a look, 'Aren't you cold? Don't you want to go somewhere warm? We can get you to your dad,' said Nina and watched as Malia's eyes widened at the last comment. So she did understand them on some level.

She let both walk to her and help her to her feet. They had to semi carry her since she was a bit unsteady on her feet to the car where the others were already waiting.

'Holy shit, I didn't realize she was going to be nude!' said Stiles immediately as he spotted her. Nina rolled her eyes while Allison brought a blanket from the back of the car and put it around Malia.

The real challenge was to get her to the car as apparently neither of them remembered at first that the girl survived a car crash which killed her family.

Nina looked at Scott, 'I can make her faint.'

'Seriously?' asked Stiles looking horrified by her offer.

Nina raised her brows, 'How is that worse than sedating her?'

Stiles shook his head and walked to Malia, 'We want to get you to your dad, okay? We can only take you in a car.'

Malia looked seriously freaked out and confused. No one blamed her she just turned back into a human girl but they had to somehow get her into the car and to the sheriff so he could take her back to Mr. Tate.

'We have to get her into the car,' said Isaac, 'and get Mr. Tate. He is still in the woods.'

Nina frowned, 'Why do we have to get Mr. Tate? Won't he come home if he doesn't find any coyote?' asked the blonde.

Allison made a face, 'I shot him. Well, sedated him to slow him down.'

Both Scott and Nina shot her a surprised look, 'Okay?'

Nina looked at Scott, 'So now we have two Tates we need to take care of.'

Scott looked at Malia who still refused to cooperate before he looked at Nina and nodded, 'Just calm her down, alright?'

She nodded before she walked to the werecoyote and put her hand on her shoulder. They put Malia to the back while Isaac and Scott went for Mr. Tate who was still in the woods sedated. After some explaining to the Sheriff he and Stiles went to take a still confused Malia to her father while the others went home. Nina still had to wonder if Malia even remembered how to talk since she didn't spoke a word through the whole time she was human. She figured it would be extremely hard for Malia to return to her hum an life after living as a coyote for long. Still, Nina couldn't help but felt relieved that they at least managed to do one thing right not to mention Stiles called her shouting like a maniac that he managed to read again.  
 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Nina helped Allison put on one of her dresses.

'See, you're skinnier and taller so it looks better on you,' said the blonde as she zipped her back.

Allison looked at herself in the mirror, 'Isn't it too revealing? With the open back?'

'I think it's perfect,' said Lydia and Allison shot her a look, 'Of course you would.'

Nina grinned, 'It would be a perfect dress for a first date.'

Lydia who was watching the two from Nina's bed nodded, 'Yeah, it would literally blow his mind.'

Allison rolled her eyes and reached for the zipper, but Nina helped her, 'Stop it you two.'

The other two girls shared a look before Nina's phone rang and she went to pick it up, 'Hello?'

Nothing.

She rolled her eyes again, 'Okay, this joke is getting old so. Bye.'

She ended the call and threw the phone on the bed.

'What was that?' asked Allison worried and Nina rolled her eyes, 'No idea, someone has started to call and breath into the phone on me lately.'

'You shouldn't pick up if it is a strange number,' said Lydia wisely, 'And you should take that dress. It wouldn't fit Nina. She has bigger boots than you and is shorter.'

'Whoa, Lyds, you managed to insult and compliment both of us in the same time,' said Nina.

'Well, done,' agreed Allison and started to get dressed.

'If you are sure you won't wear the dress than okay. I will take it.'

Nina nodded and went to sit on her desk chair, 'Take it, and take it to a date with Isaac.'

'Knock it off.'

'Anyway, what are our plans for tonight?' asked Lydia.

'Hm? No Aiden?' asked the brunette and Lydia shook her head, 'One near death experience was quite enough. Thank you.'

Both shared a look before they nodded.

Maria knocked before she walked into the room, 'You girls okay?'

They nodded and she smiled before she looked at Nina, 'So you managed to turn a girl who has been a coyote for most her life back to a girl and return her to her grieving father and your celebration is what to sit around on your bed and watch…'

'The Middle,' answered Nina to Maria, who raised her brows at her showing her her best _not amused_ look.

'You kids don't know how to live.'

'I think that if you survive another crisis you just want to take things slow for a while,' said Nina and Maria rolled her eyes before she motioned for her to come closer.

'Alright, I fully understand that you and Scott are trying to…take things slow, but didn't he prove tonight that he can easily turn and turn back without losing control?' asked Maria once the other girls couldn't hear them.

Nina looked at her, 'There is a difference. Malia didn't kiss him or push him against the bed.'

Maria sighed, 'I'm not saying that you should risk everything, but maybe you should take a different approach. Actually try something and stop before it gets too much.'

Nina rolled her eyes, 'Well, since we're having a girls' night.'

Maria raised her hands, 'Just try to think that there might be a chance that if you wait too long, he won't wait.'

Nina raised her brows, 'What happened to we are meant to be?'

'Just because you are meant to be doesn't mean you will be right now. Don't let anyone end up like Shane.'

Nina watched as Maria left confused by the sudden change in her behavior. She walked back to the room as Lydia and Allison finished talking about something.

'What happened?' asked her sister as she noticed that Nina wasn't herself for a moment. The blonde shook her head. She really didn't know why would Maria say something like that just after she was so happy that Scott and she were together.

They started to talk about something, but it was still inside Nina's mind, just as the fact that despite everything she was jealous about Kira a bit.

 **DDDDDD**

She ran toward him cutting him as he just got out of the shower.

 _Brilliant timing, Nina. Just when he came out with only a tower._

'Nina?! What happened?' he asked instantly alarm by her running and the terrified look she had on her face. She looked scared. She smelled scared and nervous and anxious and-

She kissed him. She kissed him with everything _she_ had now. She kissed him the way she always wanted to kiss him. She kissed him the way she wanted him to know what he meant to her. She wanted to show him how much she liked him, cared for him, loved him. She adored him. All of him. Every fucking edge. She drowned in him kissing his breath away. He let go of his towel. Neither of them cared. They pressed against each other ignoring that he was now completely naked against her. He took her into his arms running his hand on top of her top his fingers brushing her skin causing her to burst as she had a whole on the back.

She got lost. She started sucking his energy, and she broke the kiss. That was the first time she ever let herself go so much, so deep she started sucking.

When she moved away it took Scott a moment to open his eyes. The pressure pressing against her stomach and the way he looked at her made her sure she got him just as wild as he got her. Him! Not just because the wolf! He proved her that he was in it as well! She wanted to…fuck she wanted to _so just so_ bad.

He brushed her face tenderly both panting from their make out session.

She shook her head looking at him so fragile he wanted to hold her and keep her close forever, 'Don't pick out the easy choice.'

He blinked and raised his brows, 'What?'

'Please, don't pick Kira…don't pick the easy choice,' she spoke losing her voice, her heart in her throat.

He looked at her suddenly understanding what she meant. He kissed her. He kissed her just like that night in the rain. He kissed her just like he did every single time after his heat. He kissed her like a starving man who loved her, wanted her and more importantly needed her like air to survive. She never would have thought it could be like this. This feeling. This passion that was consuming her, killing her and yet filling her with a sensation she couldn't live without anymore.

They sighed as he broke the kiss. She was the now this time who needed longer to adjust. She looked at him and he looked down at her, 'I don't want easy…I don't want anything or anyone but you, Nina…I love you…all of you,' he kissed her for a second. Just shortly, sweetly like even being away from or not kissing her a longer time caused him problems, 'I don't care about how long or how little we can be together I want it whatever it can be you know that. We talked about that.'

She didn't know one could feel this way. This heartbreaking crushing yet amazing feeling about one single person. Still, she was glad she did not just for the experience but for that person being someone like-no for that person _being_ Scott McCall.

 **DDDDDDDDDDDD**

Clara walked out of one of the examination rooms still writing into the file. The hospital was slowly getting back on track after the disaster from a few weeks ago.

She tried not to think about it too much and simply put the file back into the file box on the door.

When she looked up she froze. Because she just looked at one of the reason she didn't want to think about what had happened a couple of weeks before.

Derek raised his hand at her awkwardly in a wave but she just rolled her eyes and turned around. She started walking to the other direction, but, of course, he easily caught up with her, 'Aren't you going to say _hi_ at least?'

She had a sudden urge to punch him for that, but she held herself back, 'Fuck you.'

She tried to walk pass him but he stopped her and sighed, 'Okay, fair enough. I came to apologize.'

'Apology not accepted, bye,' she said but didn't move since he literally forced her to stay pushed against the wall. Clara hated him for doing that so she purposely looked away from him.

'Look, I'm sorry that I left without telling you, but I needed to make sure Cora was okay and-I-I just got scared,' he admitted.

She sighed. She didn't want to look at him. She wasn't going to look at him. She was not looking at him.

'I got scared because I care for you too much.'

She didn't want to look at him. She wasn't going to look at him. She was not looking at him.

'I didn't want to mess things up with you because you deserve better…way better than me. You deserve someone who's not messed up like me.'

She didn't want to look at him. She wasn't going to look at him. She was not looking at him.

'That wasn't you decision to make,' she said still looking away.

She didn't want to look at him. She wasn't going to look at him. She was not looking at him.

'I know that now. I get it and I want to-,' he let out an almost nervous chuckle, 'I want to ask you out on a date, Clara.'

She looked up at him, 'What?'

He smirked at her confused face even if just a little bit, 'I'm asking you out, Clara. The right way.'

She raised her brows. She was definitely not expecting that. Maybe a month ago she was hoping for it but definitely not like waiting for it like this and now.

'I'm sorry I left without a goodbye or a chat or something. I will never leave you like that,' he said almost softly.

She sighed, 'Okay, I forgive you for that, but I'm still pissed.'

He nodded, 'I understand.'

'And I'm seeing someone,' she added quickly, 'You can't just walk here and expect to find me waiting for your on the porch knitting, asshole.'

He watched her for a few moments before he nodded, 'I know, I saw him.'

Clara blinked confused at that even more, 'Okay? But- if you knew about him why did you ask me out just now?'

'Because you don't like him the way you like me.'

She opened her mouth at that, 'Shut up! You can't just say that,' she pushed him hard but he didn't even budge.

Instead, he grabbed her and kissed her buring his fingers into her hair. She gasped against his lips. It only lasted a couple of moments, but it caused another everlasting impression.

She opened her eyes which she didn't even realized she had closed and blinked at him.

He still kept on holding her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes, 'Cause you don't feel like that when he kisses you.'

She pushed him hard again, but he just smirked again and kissed her once more. Fucking God! Why wasn't she fighting him off?

She sighed against his lips and run her fingers through his scalp only playing right into his cards.

Why did he have to be such a good kiss? Why did she have to feel like this when they kissed? Why did she have to kiss back and bit his lip?

 _Just fuck._

She pushed him away panting. She never pants! Not like _this_ at least.

It took her a moment to open her eyes. She knew that prick was going to look all smug about it, and she would rather not see that, but when she actually did open her eyes she found him staring at her in a way that made her feel more stunned than the kiss did. She wasn't even sure that was possible until that look. He looked at her adoringly and so sweetly she wanted to hug him or kiss him again or just hold him.

' _Nurse Peterson to the main desk,_ ' they suddenly heard from the intercom.

She swallowed hard and finally managed to walk pass him, 'I-I-I need to go,' she nodded to herself and walked away.

When she was at the end of the hallway when she turned around half expecting him not to be there, but he was and he looked nothing like the Derek Hale that came to her after Laura died. She ran away.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Scott woke up early or maybe he never went to sleep. He had to beg Nina to stay the night, and to stay on his bed since she was stubbornly refusing the offer claiming that he wouldn't get enough sleep if he ended up holding her. He had to go for a compromise that she would stay on his bed, but he would be under the cover while she would be on top of the bed.

He liked having her near him, but he didn't like not touching her even though he promised her he wouldn't so she wouldn't hurt him. After managing to get Malia to shift back, he felt as if he came to some sort of understanding with his wolf. He still felt him scratching at the back of his mind, and he had to calm himself after kissing her again not to shift, but it was getting better. Or so he hoped…

He watched her as she lied snugged close to him in a jersey he gave her. He smiled at her and took the blanket that was over him and put it around her rolling her into it waking her up startled about what was happening.

She blinked her eyes unfocused by the sleep, 'What's going on?'

He pulled her against him. He always slept without a t-shirt, but Nina forced him to wear one just to be safe.

She sighed against his chest as she lied inside the blanket like a rolled pancake, 'What are you doing?'

'Enjoying having you here,' he mumbled and kissed the top her head, 'Gosh, I dreamed of you being here or in your room since that night in the summer. I felt like the worst best friend alive, but I like having you in my arms even though I knew you were with Shane.'

Nina sighed and looked up at him, 'I like it too.'

He bit his lips before he kissed her and pressing her as close to him as possible eating her up alive.

She moaned when he pressed into her and showed her just how much he wanted her and not just with the desire that was clearly coming from him toward her.

She leaned away to look at him shaking her head, 'This is going to be so hard. I can already tell.'

He smirked at her and shook his as well, 'I don't care.'

She chuckled before he kissed her again. She got out of the blanket and put her arms around his neck letting herself kiss Scott the way she always wanted to. The way she wanted to kiss him since the moment she found out she loved him, or when they were dancing in the club and she was filled with energy. She didn't think about neither of that though as she was letting herself get lost in Scott's mouth, in his desire, in his energy so close to hers yet untouchable and far. She moaned as the jersey was pulled up, and he managed to get between her legs pressing his member against her center.

'Scott,' she said as she broke the kiss realizing she let her walls slip down the moment they touched.

Scott licked his lips, 'It's okay. It's good for practice.'

She chuckled again breathlessly, 'You do realize that you're like delicious and really tempting?'

'You too,' he said, 'If you feel bad there might be something you could do to feel better.'

She blinked before she raised her brows, 'What?'

He looked at her lips again before he pressed them against her opened mouth and said into hers, 'Give some back.'

She grinned for as second before she kissed him again letting her walls down, but only to give him back some energy.

He gasped when he also felt her move under him thrusting against him, 'Shit, Nina, don't tease.'

'Oh, so you get to tease me with that tasty energy of yours, but I don't?' she asked before she sighed and narrowed her brows, 'I have to go home. I left Allison and Lydia there.'

Scott chuckled before he brushed her hair a bit, 'Why were you suddenly worried about me and Kira? I thought we already discussed that.'

She nodded, 'I just can't help to feel insecure,' she admitted and slowly stood up looking at the bed.

Scott watched her before kissed her again, 'I don't know how…but I will find a way to make you lose any doubt you can possibly have about me.'

She looked into his brown eyes and nodded. She had a feeling somehow that cute boy would find a way to make it happen. She knew him that much.

Nina leaned toward him and kissed him burring her fingers into his hair before she leaned away and sat up, 'Lydia and Allison.'

Scott sighed before he threw himself backwards on his bed, 'Okay, but no girls night tonight. I want you all to myself.'

'That can be arranged,' She winked at him before she went to his bathroom to quickly change her clothes. As she was changing she realized how stupid it was to feel threatened by Kira after everything that happened. Somehow her mind drifted back to her attack by Malia and she stopped with Scott's jersey in her hands thinking.

 _Kira…_

 _Deputy Parrish…_

She heard those names before…

It was just then that she remembered back when Maria was in coma, and she used kanima venom to talk with her the Five using Maria told her those names…

She closed her eyes and tried to remember but it was like there was no sound anymore. She couldn't remember those other names but Kira and Parrish were one of those names the five told her about then.

'Nin? You okay?' she heard Scott from behind the door. She looked at it. She was about to tell him when she suddenly heard.

' _Don't tell him…'_

She shut her mouth tight.

Scott waited behind the door silent before he knocked again. Nina opened the door a moment later with a calm smile, 'Sorry, I must have zooned out.'

He smiled at her, 'No problem. Thinking about staying?' he asked taking her hair between his fingers but she sighed, 'Lydia and Allison.'


	42. Galvanize

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, now starting s03B minor DerekxOC (different one)**

 **A.N: Hi, sorry it took so long, and it's so short and sucks. I definitely feel like this story is getting worse for some reason :P Well, anyway, someone is having a date next chapter so some eh adult times will happen, and someone will not a have a date and still some adult times will happen. Wait and read to find out more in the next chapter.**

* * *

'Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do,' echoed through the locker's room as Stiles Stilinski was lurking around with a flashlight looking for something in his locker with his phone attached to his ear.

' _Dude, I'm already in bed. Nina is asleep. And aren't we getting a little old for this?'_ asked Scott in a whispery voice and Stiles assumed it was probably not to wake the blonde succubus.

'We do this for Coach,' replied Stiles checking his wrist watch.

' _I thought we did this to Coach.'_

'Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it,' claimed Stiles still taking pulling things into his backpack.

' _But it's the middle of the night,'_ whined a bit Scott.

'Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay?' asked Stiles pulling the phone closer to him, 'And I mean five, four, three, two-'

Stiles turned around ready to go to coach's office when all of the sudden he saw something red flash at him and in his attempt to escape he ended up on the ground.

Scott came from the dark and chuckled, 'One.'

Stiles frowned at him, 'I hate you.'

He reached his hand to help him up just as Nina walked toward them, 'I got a hammer. Doesn't this seem a bit harsh? He is sort of my step-grandpa now.'

Stiles crinkled his nose, 'Still can't get used to it and no, this is what he lives for. Let's go.'

She watched as her pale friend ran to his office before she looked at her boyfriend, 'Hammer.'

Scott pulled her closer and they followed Stiles to the office. This was going to be either a disaster or a fun night out. Maybe both.

* * *

Scott parked the motorcycle in front of the gas station, 'You good?'

'Yeah, I won't take long,' she assured him. It was late at night so there was only a handful of places where you could buy food or in Nina's case candy. She rushed inside and searched the shelves looking for something to eat. She didn't go to the counter until her hands weren't full with bags of sweets.

The clerk didn't move as she handed all of it on the counter and just absently watched her. She sighed impatiently knowing that it was the glow and titled her head to the side, 'You might want to start.'

He blinked a couple of times before he quickly looked down and started to actually work. She rolled her eyes a bit knowing that it was not his fault completely. She heard the bell ring and a couple of boys came inside. She paid them no mind hearing them mumble until she felt someone touch her bare shoulder.

'Hi, Nina, right?' asked one and she frowned for a moment until she recognized one of Shane's friends, 'Oh, hi, Clark, right?'

He smiled at her brightly. She remembered him now. He was one of Shane's friends and the brother to the sister Shane had a secret relationship for a while.

'Hi,' he said again and hugged her out of the blue to which she pulled instantly away pushing him in the process. She liked hugs. She started to like them since freshman when Scott was the first one to hug her. They were her sweet pleasures, but only when they were hugs from her friends and the people she cared about. When she didn't want to be hugged they were uncomfortable.

'Damn, you're strong,' he joked and she heard his friends laugh. She frowned at him a bit before she turned to the clerk regretting she had so many items to buy.

'So how are you?' he asked trying to take her hand and she took a step back, 'I'm fine.'

'Well, I'm not,' he said and laughed a bit. It was just then that she realized that he moved a bit even when he stood and that when he hugged her his breath smelled. He was obviously drunk.

'Well, you are wasted, so don't drink anymore,' she told him just as the clerk announce her price. She quickly handed him the bill and took the bag not even wanting the change, but Clark obviously didn't catch the memo because he grabbed her ass as she was turned around. It was a reflex but Nina grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to hiss in pain.

'Didn't your mom teach you to keep your hands to yourself?' she asked glaring at the boy.

'What's going on?' she suddenly heard and found Scott standing in the door way with a furious look on his face as he watched the boy. Instantly her heartbeat skyrocketed.

Scott probably thought they were scaring her. They weren't. What scared her was the thought of Scott losing it and attacking them just because they were drunk assholes. She gripped Clark's hand tighter hearing something crack a bit, 'Don't ever touch me or any girl like that again.'

She let him go and grabbing the bag she headed toward the door, 'Well what did you expect dressing like that?' shouted someone, but she didn't even turn around to see who he was. She pressed her hand against Scott's chest looking into his eyes as he still looked like he wanted to rip those boys apart, 'Please, let's just go.'

Scott looked at her and put his arm around her as they walked to his motorcycle. Just like that she felt a bit better knowing he had her back even if she didn't need his protection.

* * *

Scott walked into his room where Nina was sitting on his bed eating Halloween candy with her tiara on her head.

He watched her silently not letting her know he was already in the room as she eat it looking down at it not bothering to look up despite that she knew he was near since she sensed his energy. He wondered if her mind was focused on those assholes from the gas station, but she looked too calm for that. It definitely caused something primal inside him to want them to feel pain with how they acted toward her. He understood the glow. He experienced it almost every day since he was thirteen and started crushing on Nina, but this was different. Alcohol or not they had no right to touch her let alone grab her like Shane's friend did. He wanted to break that hand so he would know he is not allowed to touch what is his or any girl without her consent. Gosh, he cared for her so much.

Nina smirked a bit before she looked up and noticed him her smile growing just because she saw him.

'What?'

Scott shook his head before he walked toward her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her tenderly taking his time while doing so.

'I just freaking love you so much,' he told her. She looked into his eyes for a while before she looked a bit away blushing but smiling. He took her chin and brought her up again looking into her eyes.

She watched his eyes before she smiled, 'I love you too.'

He leaned toward her and kissed her again this time not so softly. She put her arms around his neck pulling her toward her until had to put his knee on the bed to lean over her. She broke the kiss licking her lips while looking at him.

Scott brushed her cheek with his thumb. Nina watched him for a moment before she pushed him a bit away while running her finger to the hem of his shirt. She swallowed a bit her eyes never leaving his as she slowly brought the shirt higher revealing his torso. He helped her by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head before he put it aside.

She reached for him again this time she let him to her on her back while kissing her until she couldn't breathe they broke the kiss and she brushed her hair away from her forehead before Scott took the buttons on her blouse and slowly started to unbutton them one by one until they were all undone. He looked over her chest sucking the bottom lip inside for a second before he looked into her eyes again.

He went for her neck this time softly stroking her stomach ticking her in the process. She giggled and let his human teeth touch her skin.

He leaned away to look at her for a moment and she pressed her hand against his firm stomach. He kissed her again pulling her legs to hug him around the waist, and she gasped when she felt them touch in her center.

He stoked her legs reaching between her legs

'Scott,' she moaned as she felt she would lose herself. Very soon.

He smiled at her and stopped but didn't let go just waited until she calm down a bit. It was good because if he was focusing on her he felt more in control. He felt the wolf present and wanting to play but he didn't. He wouldn't let him.

They pressed their foreheads against each other and focused on calming down a bit before Scott looked at her and smiled, 'I think we're going to be zombies in the morning.'

Nina nodded, 'We should go to bed.'

Scott kissed her one more time before he got off her and they went to get dressed.

'Got something I could wear?' called Nina as she started to pull down her shorts looking at them with a bit of a frown. There it was again.

 _Dressed like that._

Oh how she hated those words. She really did. She wanted to burn those words out of their mouths once and for all sometimes. She knew that if they stayed or did something more Scott wouldn't hold back. He trusted her. He did. But he was the good guy. He wouldn't stand back and watch her get insulted or assaulted he would step in. Since he was still learning control neither of them could be too sure what would be the outcome if he got into a fight with humans.

'Nin?' she heard Scott call her. She looked up to find him holding a shirt in his hand. He must have asked her if she wanted to wear it or not.

She nodded, 'Sorry, I spaced out a bit.'

He threw her the shirt full on ogling her pretty legs before he went to put on his clothes as well. Nina watched him undress blushing a little bit before she walked up to him and kissed him on the back of the neck.

'Why did you do that?'

'I just felt like it,' she replied before she went to brush her teeth with his spear toothbrush. Yup, he really loved her.

* * *

Scott woke up. It was early, but he heard some noises coming from his room. His wolf was calm and his ears and nose instantly told him that it was Nina who was in his room. He opened his eyes and looked up at her nearly gasping when he saw her.

She was standing near his closet with the shirt he gave her last night to wear in her hands wearing nothing, but her panties. It must have been the shock which caused him to stay as quiet as possible because the sigh was definitely one of a kind. It was the first time he saw her _this_ naked, and she was stunning beyond belief. He wanted her, and he couldn't believe that this was his girlfriend.

She was holding his shirt and trying to rub something with her nails. She didn't notice him at first because he was just silently watching her without taking his eyes away. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't look away. However, seeing her like this caused a reaction which she sensed. Blinking she looked at him and quickly turned around showing him her back, 'Sorry.'

He chuckled, 'Yeah, uh, no problem. It's a great way to wake up.'

She giggled sounding embarrassed and put the shirt on, 'Sorry, I just spit on it a bit in my sleep.'

When she turned back around he looked disappointed, 'Seriously, I love how you look.'

Biting her lip she pointed at his boxers, 'Oh, yeah, I can definitely see that.'

She jumped on the bed and kissed him softly stroking his chest while he buried his hand in her hair, 'Good morning.'

She smiled at him, 'Good morning.'

They kissed again until she lost it for a few moments and had to break the kiss.

She kept her eyes closed for a moment looking for something to focus on while Scott stroke her messy morning hair looking at her softly, 'Gosh, I'm such an idiot for on getting you sooner.'

She opened her eyes and found Scott looking at her with a sort of sad look on his face. Her lips formed a smile before she stroke his cheek, 'I think as long as I am here now, we're good.'

He smiled at her and kissed her again quickly devouring her with the kiss. It was weird. Apart from Shane and her drunk on energy episodes she rarely kissed anyone, but none of those kisses even when she was consuming energy made her feel the way she felt as she kissed Scott. She felt as if the world around them has been gone and they were the only ones who existed. He would take her chin letting his fingers dance over it while his lips made her completely forget everything apart from how to breath while she enjoyed herself. She felt his other hands stroke her outside thigh. His hands moved softly although they never felt soft. Nina knew that if he wanted he could grip her pretty hard. When she leaned to the side to change the angle she felt the cold sharp claws stroking her thigh. It should cause a red light but it didn't as a part of her found it especially thrilling and liked it. She sensed his hand moving higher to under his shirt. It caused the breathing part of kissing to become a bit harder. She still enjoyed it with her palms brushing his chest and one naughty hand running a bit lower to his stomach. She felt him gasped into the kiss but he claws still moved to her panties line hooking one finger under it. Her heartbeat skyrocket for that single moment until suddenly Scott's alarm clock didn't go off and he accidentally cut her. They were too consumed in their kissing and touches that they didn't realize it was morning and the alarm was supposed to go off so when the disturbance came they were too surprised.

Scott looked at Nina as he smell and felt the liquid on his fingers, 'Nin, I'm-'

'Shushshsh,' she mumbled before she pressed her lips opened against his sucking a bit of energy until she knew the small claw marks healed.

Scott sighed before he smiled at her and pulled her to his chest stroking the top of her head, 'I don't want you to go.'

'We have school. Stiles would kill us if we didn't come,' reminded him Nina and he sighed again almost desperately, 'I still don't want you to go.'

She chuckled and leaned up to look at him, 'I don't want to be that girl that wears the same clothes twice. It's embarrassing.'

He reached his fingers to stroke her lips before he nodded, 'Alright, meet me downstairs in a few.'

She kissed him softly this time one more time before she hopped out of the bed and went to get dressed.

* * *

Nina ran down the stairs to the kitchen as Maria put a plate on the table, 'Got a moment for breakfast?'

She sat down and smiled at her, 'Short moment.' She quickly started to eat before she looked around trying not to act suspicious, 'Where's coach?'

'Still in the shower,' replied Maria, 'Are you waiting for him to drive you to school or?'

'Scott,' she replied and couldn't help a grin.

'Ah, so I assume you will be staying in the McCall's household permanently?' she asked and Nina grinned blushing a bit. She felt silly to be this girly about it, but she couldn't help it. She was with Scott. After all this time she and Scott were together. It felt too good to be true at times. She was in love with him for so long and they were actually together now. Somehow they seemed to be making it work with her not being able to stop feeding for too long and him occasionally wolfing out on her.

'It just doesn't feel like we just started to date…If feels like we were dating for a while and just didn't know it,' said the blonde, 'I'm just happy. I feel like I'm finally happy, you know.'

Maria walked up to her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, 'Then I'm happy as well, my child.'

 **DDDDDDD**

Scott drove to school and parked the motorcycle just as the twins did on each side of him. Nina raised her brows confused at them before she stood up.

Scott walked toward the two boys, 'You're back in school?'

Ethan shook his head, 'No, just to talk.'

Stiles quickly rush to them and Nina couldn't help but found it amusing how much he looked like he wanted to defend Scott, 'Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing.'

'You need a pack. We need an Alpha,' said Aiden a bit cocky, and Nina already knew that wouldn't pass.

'Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though,' replied Stiles while Scott remained silence.

'You came to us for help. We helped,' reminded him Aiden.

'You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive,' argued Stiles.

Scott sighed, 'Why would I say yes?'

'We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no,' said Aiden and Nina really wondered why they didn't let Ethan talk.

'I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now,' said Isaac as he walked closer to them. It was sure that there was a possible fight coming in.

'You want to try?'

'Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I,' replied Scott and the others walked away except for Nina whose eyes linked with Ethan's for a moment.

'Take all the offence but being cocky may have worked with your girl targets but it won't with normal people. You should do the talking next time,' said Nina looking from one twin to another before she walked away.

Ethan looked at his brother, 'What now?'

Aiden looked at the high school sign in front of them and he instantly understood. He shook his head, 'No. No way.'

'We never finished.'

'And we don't have to.'

'What if I want to?'

Ethan gave him a disbelieved look as if he hit his head on something, 'You-You seriously want to go back to high school? Is this about Lydia?'

'This is about getting Scott to change his mind. You heard Nina. _Next time._ We're not just Betas anymore. We're Omegas. The bitches, remember? When everyone we've screwed over finds out we don't have a pack anymore, what do you think's going to happen? We're dead on our own.'

'That's still better than being back in high school. I'm not doing it. No way. What?' he asked as he saw the smug look on Aiden face. He pointed at Danny walking to school with his ex and he frowned, 'I'm not taking math.'

Aiden grinned at his brother, 'I'll take it for you.'

* * *

Stiles pulled the set of books from his locker before he looked over at Scott who was frowning somewhere to the distance.

'What are you looking at?' he asked, 'I hope you don't regret your decision about the twins. Cause that was a good alpha decision.'

'My girlfriend,' he said still looking somewhere behind Stiles. The taller boy turned around and looked where he was looking. Nina was standing next to the new girl. The new girl who was by Nina's words something supernatural she hasn't encountered yet, so in Stiles's eyes suspicious as hell.

'Why are you looking at your girlfriend?' asked Stiles before he turned back to him.

'She's wearing jeans,' he mumbled and Stiles blinked before he looked back at Nina. She was wearing a top with opened back, but indeed the girl wore long jeans.

'Why is she wearing jeans?' asked Stiles confused as he knew the more clothes Nina wore the less she could breathe in the energy.

'Yesterday, we stopped the gas station. She got harassed by some idiots, and I think she is sort of upset now.'

Stiles frowned at that, 'They did something to her?'

'No, she almost broke one of them hand, but…I think it's messing with her head,' he spoke softly before he looked at Stiles, 'Don't tell her anything, okay?'

* * *

'Hey why are you wearing jeans?' asked Stiles Nina as they moved to their classroom almost instantly he got close to her. She raised her brows, 'Does it matter?'

'You almost never wear them so I am curious,' he replied before he shrugged his shoulders and they took their seats.

They were waiting for the coach when they suddenly heard a very loud, 'SON OF A BITCH!' from the other room and they all chuckled or full on laugh as everyone recognized it was coach. Once he came into the room swearing and cursing he instantly walked to Stiles and demanded that he confessed while the other laughed. Nina actually felt bad about him for a moment before she suddenly heard her phone vibrate. It was once again the unknown number. She quickly dug the phone into her pocket as coach started to speak.

'What are you doing?' she heard Danny ask by her side and she looked at him for a moment thinking that he was talking to her.

She didn't hear her answer so she just looked at the desk to write down some notes. She blinked looking at her desk confused and then at her hand. She was supposed to have a pencil there. She looked around it for a moment before she started to search her bag. She couldn't find it anywhere so she looked at the desk again and she found it in the middle of her notebook.

She sighed before she picked it up and started to write down the notes again.

* * *

Peter knew his nephew was an odd one. He figured so much since instead of running for his life Derek was playing the hero more times than not. It was beyond his understanding why he didn't run when he should but fought for strangers like that.

He looked at the wooden box full of claws on Derek's table in his loft, ' _Talia_.' His beloved sister. Growing up she was his only closest person in the word. So strong and caring and wise. From all his family members he loved her to most. As he grew up jealousy found its way into his heart. He started to envy his sister more than just a bit. At times he really didn't know if he loved or hated her.

'I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. I guess the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?'

Derek crossed his arms looking at his uncle. 'I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible.'

'You gotta be kidding me,' mumbled Peter as he understood what Derek meant.

'Why do you think I sewed your finger back on?' he asked and Peter wondered if Derek wasn't a little bit more like him than like Talia.

* * *

As Nina put away her books Scott appeared beside her and took her hand leading her to away from people in the hallway to a deeper corner where they could have some privacy.

'Sorry, I just wanted to talk without our pack overhearing,' he explained quickly.

Nina raised her brows, 'Oh, really?'

Scott chuckled and hooked his fingers into the pockets on her jeans looking at her with a disapproving look, 'Why are you wearing jeans when you know you can't breathe in them?'

She looked up at him, 'I can breathe. I made holes in them for that.'

Scott pulled her closer with one quick pull by the pockets causing her to let out a surprised exhale before brushing her hair a bit guilty, 'Maybe I just felt like wearing jeans today.'

He watched her for a moment before he stroke the pocket a bit, 'You remember after you broke up with Shane. You told me he accused you of dressing revealing? Like you were doing it on purpose or something? Remember what I told you?'

Nina put her around Scott's neck, 'You told me that you will beat him up.'

Scott nodded, 'I also said that I knew that you weren't dressing like this just for fun, but I also said that I don't care as long as you are okay with dressing the way you want. I want you to be healthy above everything.'

He brought his hands out of her pockets, 'And I know you can't breathe properly when you're covered like that.'

Nina sighed, 'I just don't want you to lose control because of some humans who stare at me. They already stare like zombies because of the glow, but my wardrobe doesn't help.'

Scott shook his head, 'I won't lose control. As long as I know you're dressing like that for yourself and maybe a little bit of me. I'm good.'

She chuckled before she licked her lips, 'Well, good cause it was a bit hard to breath with all that extra fabric.'

'Hm,' Scott looked down at the jeans again, 'Maybe I could do something about it then.'

He let his claws get out and before Nina knew it he cut her jeans off making them into sort of shorts.

She giggled pressing her head against his chest laughing. Yeah, he definitely fell in love with her all over again every time he heard that sound.

She looked up at him, her green eyes the most beautiful thing he ever saw, 'Asshole, now how I look!'

'Like my girlfriend,' he said instantly in a heartbeat. Nina looked surprised for a second before she pulled him toward her and kissed him. He kissed her back pressing her closer to him the torn fabric left forgotten on the floor as they started to devour each others' mouths while they hands stroke their bodies.

Scott's hands went to the back of her shirt pulling it higher and stroking her spine softly while Nina's hands went to massage his chest before she sensed their new history teacher's energy close and leaned away, 'W-wait.'

They were both breathless as the man came from around the corner, 'Just the two people I have been looking for.'

Since he was still a bit away Nina whispered, 'Great, 5 bucks it's detention.'

'Fine, but it will be something else.'

'Always the optimist,' mumbled Nina as the man came closer, 'Well, I hope you have no plans after school-'

Nina gave Scott a smug look-

'I would like to invite you to dinner at our house after class,' finished the man, and Scott shot his blonde a smirk.

Nina blinked confused and already started to reach into her jeans for those 5 bucks.

After the weird dinner invitation Scott walked with Nina to the hallway where everyone was walking/running around.

'Uh, how long were we gone?' asked the blonde looking at the sort of chaos.

Scott spotted Lydia and Stiles and they quickly rushed to them, 'What's going on?'

'The police are leaving. Why are they leaving?' asked Lydia almost hysterical and Nina frowned, 'Police?'

Stiles turned to Lydia. Both of them looked like they were going into overdrive not to mention how panicked they both looked, 'They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here.'

Scott and Nina shared a look, 'What the hell?'

'Who? What are you guys-'

Lydia shook her head, 'He has to be here. That sound The buzzing I've been hearing? It's getting louder.'

Allison walked up to them and quickly explained everything about Barrow and his suspicious escape from the hospital.

Scott quickly called him mom to make sure she was alright while Nina spoke with Allison.

'Could you maybe sense his energy?' she asked hopefully but Nina made a grimace, 'Not if I never met him before. I pick up on desire and energy not murderous intentions.'

'Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school. But they didn't have one thing. Our sense of smell,' said Scott as he got off the phone with his mom and walked to the girls.

Allison sighed as she went to search through the book in her Ipad, 'The Bestiary is literally hundreds of pages long. If I'm going to find anything about flies coming out of people's bodies, it could take me all night.'

She quickly left while the others gathered around. Nina wondered if they would find a psycho killer before someone got hurt most likely kids with glowing eyes. She knew about the murders from media as the others did as well but she wouldn't have guessed they were supernatural involved. The voices told him to kill kids with glowing eyes. How did he even know their eyes glowed in the first place?

When Ethan and Aiden came to the ground everyone went silent for a moment.

Nina raised her hand, 'I called them. I think we could use an extra set of supernaturals.'

Scott raised his brows, but nodded, 'Alright, fill them in.'

Isaac pulled the alpha aside, 'So this is how it's gonna be now? We trust them?' Scott could sense how tense Isaac was and he could easily start a fight.

He shook his head, 'Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean I trust them.'

Isaac glared at them, 'Yeah, well, I don't trust them either. Or like them. In fact, I hate them and just want them to die.'

Scott sighed, 'Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want.'

He looked at the ground of his friends, all of them potential targets.

'Let's just find him.'

Nina walked around the hallway. She could perfectly sense all her friends and a couple of people who she knew by energy. She wasn't lying. She couldn't find Barrow if she never met with him. It was pointless to try. Sighing she went to turn around and walk away when for a moment she realize she lost Stiles.

She was sure she sensed him in the hallway above her but now he was gone. There were a lot of people so maybe she just lost him, but a very scary feeling suddenly pinch her and caused her to rush to the stairs. She wasn't running. Not as fast as she could. She was just walking like any other student fast.

She was in the hallway she noticed the passing faces, but she still didn't sense him anywhere. She stopped in track looking all around her until she finally stopped him moving out of a classroom.

'Oh my God!' she shoved him a bit, 'Stiles, what the hell?' she demanded looking at him while trying to shake her head, 'I thought you diseapered asshole.'

He blinked, 'What?'

'I couldn't sense your energy.'

'So you couldn't find _me_ and I get hit, man,' he shook his head and Nina rolled her eyes pulling him to walk.

They got to Lydia who looked just as panic as before, 'Scott and Isaac are in the basement, right?'

'Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden. The plan is they meet in the middle, in the boiler room,' explained Stiles.

'All of the wolves All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room?' asked Lydia in a high pinched voice.

Nina and Stiles shared a look, 'Get people out of the school. I'll go warn them,' she said and quickly ran to the basement.

'How do we do that?' asked Lydia while Stiles spotted the fire alarm and quickly ran to it. He easily pulled it and the alarm echoed through the whole school. His victory was shortlived as he didn't notice the coach standing behind him.

* * *

'Is that fire alarm?' asked Isaac confused when suddenly Nina appeared, 'We need to get out, now.'

Nina looked at Scott briefly before she went to Ethan and Aiden catching them with Danny and his ex boyfriend, 'Uh, the _fire alarm_ went off. We have to go.'

Danny's eyes widened and he looked red like a tomato while his ex boyfriend tried to look anywhere but at her. With how upset Ethan looked she had a pretty good guess about what was happening.

Once they were outside she looked at her friend and pulled him a bit aside, 'God, I hope this isn't what I think it is because you can do better.'

He rolled his eyes, 'Like you didn't end up with Scott.'

She made a grimace until she noticed coach arguing at Stiles and went to cool him down, 'It was an accident.'

'Accident. How is pulling a fire alarm and accident?' he asked annoyed looking from Stiles to her. She pulled him to the side and tried to explain, 'Okay, you know about the weird things that Maria and I don't talk about?'

He instantly stopped pacing and looked at the rest of Nina's friends who were all looking at him suspiciously before he looked at her and nodded, 'So?'

She raised her arms, 'This is one of it. You can't ask what happened today just know that Stiles had to pull the fire alarm for greater good.'

He watched her for a moment before he crossed his arms, ' What greater good?'

Nina watched him. She knew he wouldn't just drop it. Too much weird things had happen for him to just let go. She sighed a bit before she admitted, 'We thought and still think that the psycho who escaped the hospital and the police is here.'

'Barrow? The sheriff left and said that it's all clear-'

'We'll that's nice and all but we're better in this than him, okay?' she asked and coach shook his head looking suspicious as ever, 'Just know that this wasn't like we wanted to hurt or cause trouble it was to help.'

Coach watched her before he looked at the others and then back at her, 'He is still getting detention. You heard that Stilinski?'

Stiles swallowed hard while Scott patted his shoulder. Nina just sighed.

Nina stopped Scott as he was about to rang the bell, 'Should we like brought something?'

He chuckled, 'Like vine? Doubt our teacher would appreciate that.'

She nodded, 'Right, but maybe a chocolate bar or something?'

He put his arm around him and kissed his cheek, 'Ring that bell.'

He chuckled at her before he actually rang the doorbell.

The door opened with Mr. Yukimura saying, 'I invited a guest for what I like to call the. "Thank You for Saving My Daughter from Becoming a Coyote Dinner" dinner.'

Scott and Nina were left to see Kira with her eyes wide staring at them in the door way.

Nina smiled at her while Scott raised his hand only for the girl to run away embarrassed.

They shared a look before their history teacher invited them in, 'Please, come in.'

They were escorted into the eating area where both were surprised to find how very authentic their furniture was.

'Ah, you must be Nina and Scott,' said a female voice and Nina's smile fell a bit as she sense the energy of the woman. She was clearly Kira's mom as she looked just like her but she was also supernatural. Almost the same thing whatever Kira was. Nina looked at Scott and raised her brows in a quick movement which signaled him that something was happening.

'Hi, you must be Kira's mom. Thanks for having us,' said the blonde but she felt tense under the woman's clever eyes. She felt like she knew exactly who she and Scott were and she didn't like them inside the house.

Either way, in the end they were all sitting down and started to eat.

* * *

After dinner and Scott's near death experience with wasabi Kira lead them into her room upstairs, 'So how did you like your first experience with sushi minus the accident?' she asked cheerfully and Nina grimaced, 'I'm pretty sure I will still to ordinary food. No offence. Your dad cooks great but I'm not that much of a fancy eater.'

'It's true, Nina's favorite are chips and milkshakes. She's a very unhealthy eater when she is stressed,' said Scott oddly sounding proud. The blonde rolled her eyes before they started to talk about Kira's coming to Beacon Hills.

* * *

Nina went to wash her hands while Kira went for something downstairs. As she was returning to the girl's room she heard Scott, 'Why didn't you-How come you never changed your name back to Delgado?'

She stopped in front of the door. She knew what caused this. The Yukimuras' family were named after Kira's mother and not father. It was an odd thought, but a very interesting one. Why didn't Melissa change her name after the divorce? With Nina there was no question. Obviously she couldn't be named after her father and all James women were…well James.

She walked inside as Scott ended the call, 'Found out something interesting?'

He was smiling so it must have been something good, 'Just realized how amazing mom is once again.'

'You need to realize it?' teased Nina walking toward him. He took her hand into his smiling at her, 'Hey, do you think you could one day be…not James?' he asked, 'Like that you would change your name and be someone else's?'

Nina blinked before she shrugged her shoulders, 'Sure, a name is just a name. Mom pretended to be Jones. Maria isn't really James she just change it so American's could pronounce it better. My dad's name is Argent so really it doesn't matter who's name I will have. I will still be me.'

He smiled at her, 'So you could take someone else's name?'

She watched him realizing what he was asking but before she could say something Kira opened the door with pizza.

'Oh thank God,' said Scott and quickly rushed to help her while Nina watched him silently wondering if he understood what he was asking right then.

* * *

'You're forcing me! This is stalking and-and ambush,' complained Clara as she was putting the flowers into the vase.

'You let me in,' pointed out Derek casually walking to her couch.

She frowned at him, 'Because you kept on ringing and knocking so all my neighbors were getting out of their flats.'

He watched her with such a calm and tender expression she wanted to look away because the look was so intense it was tearing her apart inside, and she knew he could sense it all.

'Why are you here?' she asked crossing her arms trying to compose herself at least to get an illusion of being calm.

Derek watched her for a few moments before pulled out something from his pocket. When Clara saw it she instantly uncrossed her arms and walked toward him.

'That's,' she reached for the small rock which was in his hands, 'It's the one-'

'You gave me it after you used it to heal me when I was shot with a wolfbane bullet,' he said as she held the little thing.

She raised her eyebrows, 'You kept it?'

He could tell the surprise was genuine which was a good sign. He nodded slowly and watched as she was looking at it.

When she look up she was biting her lip, and he had a feeling that if he tried to kiss her again she would let him again, and she would maybe even let him go further. He wanted to, bad. Really bad. He was thinking about her nonstop and rethinking every possible time he might have been with her and passed it up for bullshit reasons. Not this time. This time he was doing it right with me. He was doing it the way he should have done in the beginning.

'Please have dinner with me, Clara,' he said looking at her. The purple haired woman looked him into the eyes for the longest few seconds into his eyes.

'I mean it, Clara. I won't stop because I know you don't want me to… just once give it a try.'

'I-I already did and you-'

'Ran,' he looked away, 'You're the only good in my life, Clara. You've been for a long time. Maybe ever since you saved my life that day in the vet's clinic? I just knew-or I thought that if stayed I would ruin you just like I ruin every single piece of good in my life…just like I did before with Paige.'

He was looking down at the small red carpet under her coffee table. He didn't want to look at her right now as she must have been looking at him as if she pitied him.

But she was Clara Peterson and if there was one thing about Clara Peterson they always knew their way around each other one way or another.

'I want a fancy restaurant dinner,' he blinked when he heard her words and he looked up, 'And when I mean fancy. I mean menu in French or some other language I don't understand and a bottle of wine which would have paid for a monthly rent.'

He stood up walked toward her, 'That's not a problem…but you're gonna have to dress for it.'

Clara smirked and before he knew what was happening she put the rock into his pocket. Her hand brushed against his jeans, 'Oh, I will, just make sure you can handle it.'

He grabbed her hips pulling her closer to him, and she let out a soft sigh as their chest hit against each other.

His stare was intense, and Clara had to hold herself not to kiss him and just remain watching into her eyes, 'You have no idea how hard I have to try to do these things right with you when you say things like that.'

'Well,' she swallowed a bit before she caught a hold of herself. She stepped up on her toes to be higher, and leaned so close she was inches away from a kiss.

'Try harder,' she whispered against his lips and got out of his hold.

'Thanks for the flower. How do you even know I like these? You never saw me with flowers.'

He took a deep breath, 'I did. You just didn't notice.'

She looked at them with this soft smile on her face which made him lose his breath all over again, 'I love them.'

* * *

Kira opened the door outside and Nina cursed under her breath, 'I forgot my phone in your bathroom. I'll be right back,' she said and quickly rushed up the stairs to the bathroom she washed her hands previously.

Kira walked Scott outside while Nina quickly rushed back to the house for her phone, 'Thanks for dinner.'

'For the sushi or the pizza?' asked the girl with a knowing smile and Scott made a face before he said, 'Uh, the _pizza_ was good.'

Kira giggled, 'You seem like a really nice guy. And not just because you kept me from getting eaten by a coyote. You and Nina both seem great. I don't have many…or at all friends but you two…I really like being around you guys.'

Scott smiled, 'I'm glad to hear that. People…they have a problem being around Nina…It takes time so I'm glad you like hanging out with her.'

'She's awesome,' Kira nodded before she bit her lip, 'I mean. At first I thought she was…I didn't think she was such a sweet girl. I guess I let my judgment get the better of me.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, it happens, but you should know. She's just like anyone else…lonely at times and wanting to fit…'

He wasn't sure why he didn't notice it at first. Maybe it was because Kira got so serious and they were talking about Nina. Maybe it was because he let his guard down around the girl since he had such a good time tonight, but he didn't even notice someone was behind him until her was hit over the head with a pipe.

* * *

Nina found the phone by the sink as she pulled it out of her jeans before she turned on the water. Shaking her head at her own foolishness she picked it up frowning at the voice mail which was left from an unknown number.

Frowning she debated whether to press play or not.

She sighed looking into the mirror as nothing was heard in the message.

'Alright, this is just too creepy,' she said and pulled the phone away from her ear.

' _Nina, is that you? Nina James_?' asked a voice suddenly but then the message was shut down. She frowned pulling the phone away before she looked at it again and replied the message. Silence through almost the whole message until a weak female voice said.

' _Nina, is that you? Nina James?_ ' she tried to call back but there was once again the sound of a phone being turned off with no option to leave a message.

She kept on staring at the number until she quickly started to type. She hit send just as Stiles's goofy face appeared on the screen of her phone.

She answered but before she had time to say anything Lydia's voice echoed through the speaker, 'Barrow is after Kira!'

Nina blinked shocked just for a second before she was out of the house. She found Scott lying by his motorcycle with his head bleeding and Kira nowhere to be found.

She quickly kneeled in front of him putting her hands on his cheek and giving him energy while looking around for anyone. She couldn't sense Kira anywhere near so she had to be taken by the time she came.

Perfect. Just her fucking luck.

By the time Stiles's jeep parked next to her Scott started to wake up looking at her,

'Barrow, he took Kira,' he mumbled as Nin and Stiles helped him up, 'We know. He was after her the whole time.'

Lydia got out of the car, 'I knew he was there. How did I know that?' she asked looking shaken and Nina walked to her to put her hands on her shoulders, 'Breath okay?'

'What do you hear now?' asked Scott seriously and they all stepped in front of the petite without her heels strawberry blonde.

Lydia shook her head, 'Nothing. I feel like I can do this. But I don't know what to do. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue, and I don't know how to trigger it,' she stepped away from Nina and walked a bit away from her friends trying to focus her thoughts. 'I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream.'

Stiles spread his hands, 'Okay, then scream.'

She looked at him confused but Nina nodded, 'When you screamed because of Jennifer we heard you.'

Scott nodded, 'You were far away and we _both_ heard you.'

Lydia looked from one to another before she nodded to herself and with a confidence looked in front of her. Nina watched as she took a deep breath before the whole neighborhood echoed with her scream.

Nina had to cover her ears as the sound was too much to bare feeling blood rushing to them. It was more than that. As Lydia screamed Nina closed her eyes painfully when she suddenly remembered something…someone…

 _The girls' eyes widened, 'You know me?' You actually know me!'_

 _Nina blinked confused, 'Yeah, you go to my school. Harley mentioned you a few times,' said Nina looking around for Jackson when Miranda grabbed her hand._

 _The blonde blinked and look at the hand confused. She didn't like feeling Miranda's tempting energy underneath her touch, 'Please, help me,' begged the girl as she started crying._

Nina opened her eyes as Scott put his hand on her elbow and Lydia turned toward them. She stopped scream a while ago, 'It's not flies. It's electricity.'

Stiles stepped in, 'Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation.'

Scott blinked, 'What substation?'

* * *

'You alright?' asked Scott as he and Nina were in Stiles's jeep, 'Your ears are bleeding,' he said as he touched the dry blood at the shelf of her ear caused by Lydia's scream. Nina looked at him, 'I'm worried about Kira,' she told him. She looked out the window. It was partly true.

 _You know me._

She remembered the voice, the girl, blonde hair, fear in her eyes and a spark of hope when Nina recognized her for some reason.

'We'll find her,' assured her Scott and Nina nodded. She couldn't remember the girl. Who was she? She remembered that she bumped into her when she was looking for Jackson but who was she…

Stiles stopped the car and they all rushed into the building minus Lydia who was forced to sit in the car. Scott tried to get to Kira only to be smacked by Barrow who appeared out of nowhere. He was send flying to the ground his body trembling from the shock. Stiles was ready to rush to the psycho but Nina pushed him behind her watching the man.

'Don't-she's not the one you want!'

'Stop!' she shouted as the murderer was near Kira again.

He turned toward her, 'I'm doing the right thing.'

Nina took a step closer purposely ignoring Scott's pleading eyes not to, 'He's right. She's not the one you really want.'

She gathered her energy and let her eyes glow purple watching how Barrow's widened before his face twisted in disgusting frown, 'I told them… I told them about you and they didn't believe me. I told them about you monsters and they wouldn't believe me.'

He tried to go after Nina, but she pushed Stiles out of the way and rushed away too quick for Barrow to catch her, 'So what? You hate us cause we have glowing eyes? What about it? That doesn't make us monsters.'

He gripped the wire tightly, 'But you are. You are the monster who will kill us all.'

He went after her again, but she got out just in the nick of time, 'So your plan is to kill us first?' she asked before she shook her head, 'Not a genius mastermind then, are you?'

He stopped suddenly and started to laugh like a maniac. Nina frowned at him, 'What?'

'You will all burn,' he told her, 'You will all burn.'

He then turned to Kira.

Nina's eyes widened, 'Don't!'

He touched the girl with the wire but ended up falling backwards as the electricity shot through him.

She covered her eyes for a second but then Nina looked at Kira to see if she was still alive. She watched in awe as Kira appeared to be unharmed and suddenly started to somehow absorb the electricity around her into her hands. It was as if she was absorbing every single light as the whole room, neighborhood and town went black all of the sudden except for Kira who was shining in the dark. It was more for Nina, however. The succubus could sense Kira's own energy growing in front of her eyes.

Nina swallowed a bit before she walked toward her not touching her, 'I think you're okay now. Can you stop, please?'

Kira looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry and shook her head. Nina nodded, 'That's fine. It's fine. This happens to me all the time. You just need to focus on something else, alright? Just deep breath, in and out, in and out and let everything go back to normal and…yeah,' she said as the light slowly started to fade and it was clear that Kira was back to normal for the moment.

Nina bit her lip not seeing much in the dark apart from the small light coming from Stiles's phone as he lightened the room while helping Scott up.

Nina very slowly raised her hand and touched Kira's arm. She felt a slight kick of electricity like when you touch the door handle or pipe on the stairs, but it was nothing compare to the wire which hit Scott.

'Alright, let's get you home, okay?' she asked when suddenly she heard the sirens and she frowned knowing it would once again cause a problem for all of them to encounter the police.

* * *

 ****Nina helped Scott upstairs to his room. He was practically hanging on her side. They barely managed to get away from Agent McCall's annoying questions before Scott would pass out on them, 'You do realize I'm fine. Werewolf healing, remember?'

'You do realize you got hit into the head by a psychotic killer and then electrocuted so bad you couldn't shift?' she asked back as they stopped in front of his room.

'Actually those memories are kind of fuzzy,' joked the werewolf and Nina shoved him a bit, 'Just walk, okay?'

She helped him to his room down on his bed, 'You're staying tonight right?' he asked and the succubus smiled at him fondly, 'I just wanted to change first.'

'Good,' he said and watched her with a soft smile. She went to the bathroom for a moment but when she came back she found Scott already asleep. She would have felt a tiny bit upset if he wasn't so freaking cute when he was sleeping. She walked up to him and stroked his head a bit. She licked her lips before she slowly crawled on top of him careful not to wake him up. She would have to do so eventually as he might still have a concussion the same way Cora did when she got hit over the head by Aiden.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead letting her walls down so she could feed him some of her energy. It wasn't like she had so much to give, but Scott was in worse shape than her. He took the hit for her tonight as well so he deserved it.

She hissed in pain when she suddenly felt his claws digging into her tights as his wolf must have assumed she was trying to hurt him in his vulnerable state.

Opening her eyes she met with his alpha red.

Smirking she titled her head to the side. She felt how his claws were pulled out of her flesh and how he brought one hand to look at it. There was blood on his claws. She watched him silent before she grabbed his hand and very slowly licked his fingers of her own blood before looking at him. He watched her with an unreadable expression, but then again fully shifted Scott was always unreadable to her.

She leaned down and very slowly and tenderly pressed her lips against his feeling some bits of her blood covering his lips now.

She was a little bit surprised that he closed his eyes as she kissed him and she had to wondered if the wolf really was in control.

The answer was revealed when he grabbed her and in a quick move he shifted their position so he was on top. He blinked at her looking more like a confused puppy than an actual scary werewolf. He watched her silently no growls or teeth bearing.

Nina reached her hand and very tenderly stroked his cheek, 'It's okay.'

He looked at her legs which still remained those claw marks he dug in. She watched as he then looked back at her before he leaned down to her tights and surprised her by slowly licking the marks. She would be lying if she didn't admit that it turned her on by his touch on her tights and by the way he leaned away and looked at her he knew it as well.

Nina swallowed and widened her eyes as he leaned his face right between her legs.

'Hey!' she pushed him up more than a bit embarrassed. He looked into her eyes before he leaned down and pulled his fangs against her lips not biting. He leaned to look at her before flashed his teeth at her. She put her hand on his shoulder and sighed, 'That doesn't scare me, wolfie.'

He watched her silent after that for a moment looking a bit like a confused puppy. She reached her hand and softly scratched him behind the ear. He let out a pleased sound before he relaxed a bit again and made his head press against her hand clearly enjoying himself. Nina chuckled a bit before she leaned toward him and kissed him softly. He didn't kiss her back sometimes she wondered if he understood or remembered humanish affections.

She smiled at him a bit stroking his cheek. He carefully lied his head down on her stomach breathing in her scent. Nina watched him silently brushing his hair and scratching him a bit as he slowly dozed off.

'I think…I would take your name,' she mumbled into his ear knowing he was probably asleep or too wolf to understand.

Probably.

* * *

When Scott woke up in the night he found that he couldn't fall back asleep. He wasn't sure what but something caused him was looking at Universities in close area that night with his laptop on his legs on his bed. He managed to do right and improve his grades a lot last semester so with a good scholarship college was definitely on the table.

Nina who dozed off for a bit and was lying next to him stirred a little and woke up. Scott gave her a smile as she started stretching on his bed. It was a nice sight.

'Hey, doll,' he said quietly and reached his hand to brush her hair a bit. She smiled back and sat a bit up peeking at his laptop, 'US Davis?'

She looked at him but didn't say anything just leaned closer to him and put her hand against his shoulder.

He asked almost afraid of the answer, 'Do you think it's a bad idea?'

'No,' she looked at him, 'I think it's a great idea, why?'

'I'm just thinking,' he shrugged but she could see that it bugged him so she put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her, 'You have Bs or As in nearly all your classes, Scott. If you want to go to college you can and should.'

He sighed relieved hearing her say it and took her hand kissing it on the palm. She put her head on his shoulder once more and watched the screen.

'What do you see me as if you think about the future?'

'A vet,' she said immediately no thinking or overthinking involved.

He blinked and looked at her, 'A vet?'

She nodded and looked at him, 'Yeah, I saw you at the clinic. The way you work and want to make everyone better. Last week with the little boy and the dog that was sick. I think you would be great.'

He thought about it. Sure, he loved working for Deaton and with the animals. He learned really much and was good at doing several things on his own. It would be great if he could work as a vet once he thought about it.

'What about you? College?' he asked turning the laptop off and putting it to the side.

She shrugged, 'I don't know maybe but I still can't think of anything I would love to do forever. I get easily bored.'

'How about writing? Or photographing? You seem to like that just fine.'

She sighed and went to sit on his middle on top of him, 'Yeah, but will I be good in it and will I want to do it for the rest of my life?' she asked rhetorically and liked their fingers together.

Scott leaned looked at their linked fingers and then at her, 'Well, start simple. Would you like to leave Beacon Hills or stay?'

She thought about it, 'Stay-well I guess I could leave for college but I like Beacon Hills so I would definitely want to live here.'

He looked at her hesitantly as he asked, 'Raise kids and stuff?'

She looked at him silently. Both of them knew it was a bit of a difficult and complicated topic for them. Nina still had to master her hunger and Scott was now once again a bag of anger which he had to learn to control as well. Because of Nina's hunger they haven't even have sex yet and since her heart was still in the ground (literally) the only way they could be together was when she had her walls up which was hard when he could cause her to lose herself every time he touched her just right or kissed her.

Nina bit her lip for a second before she said, 'It might be more work than play.'

'I don't care, Nin,' he shook his head and sat up keeping her sitting in his lap as unlinked their fingers and put his hands on her back to steady her, 'I'll wait until we have to. I don't care. I love you.'

She gave him a smirk, 'What if you meet someone more available? I can't expect you to wait thirty years for me or-'

'You're my mate,' he cut her off and gave her a hard and serious look, 'There's no one I want to be with, okay?'

She watched him for a moment as if she was hoping that he would budge. That he would take his words back or see what she was doing and that she was only doing it for him. She wished he would see that she didn't want to robe him of anything while he wished she would see that he didn't want anyone else but her.

She sighed seeing the determination in his face, 'I just love you too much to make you suffer because you are with me.'

'If you love me than don't make me suffer because you doubt me,' he said and brushed her cheek as if to wipe an invisible tear that was only on the inside.

She shook her head, 'I would never doubt _you_ .I doubt me, but not you.'

They met half way in a soft insuring kiss with her fingers in his hair and his hand on her back pulling her closer.

She kissed him more deeply causing his lips to part and their tongues to meet. He returned her kisses slowly moving his hand on his back lower to her ass and squeezing it causing her to moan a bit into the kiss. Her legs hugged him on their own as their kisses became more passionate and she was only briefly holding onto her walls.

She suddenly pushed him away and smiled, 'I almost forgot. I like spending time with kids in the center.'

He watched her for a moment confused from the make out before he chuckled realizing what she meant. He leaned down and started to tickle her while kissing her neck making her laugh.

'Oh, my God. You are the worse.'

'No, you are.'


	43. Illuminated

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, now starting s03B minor DerekxOC (different one)**

 **A.N: Sorry, it took forever, but I lost a lot of the parts which I already had written when my laptop died on me** **Hopefully, you will enjoy, and just so you know this chapter is rated M.**

 **Enjoy**

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Scott liked to touch soft things. If felt strangely calming and nice to touch something soft. Let his fingers run through it. He especially loved pressing his lips and kissing soft things if those things happened to be a body part which belonged to his girlfriend.

He raised his now hers shirt a bit higher to continue his kissing journey all the way up from her lower back to her neck while Nina was violently shaking her phone.

He chuckled at how cute yet annoyed she looked, 'Nin, leave it, you will have to get a new one.'

She scoffed, 'No, I had this one for ages besides it's probably just because of what happened with Kira. How she absorbed all the electricity? She owns me to repair this one.'

Scott shook his head against the skin of her back before kissing her braless back right in the middle of her shoulder blades feeling how she shivered a bit at that one.

'Just get a new one.'

Nina looked at her phone a bit excited as it turned on for a moment only for the screen to instantly go black again.

She pressed her head against Scott's bed in defeat.

'This is all Kira's fault,' she mumbled from the covers in muffled voice but Scott still caught it and smiled again, 'My phone is fine.'

'I was closer to the impact,' replied Nina.

'I was electrocuted.'

When no answer came in the next moment he was sure he won the argument and leaned down to kiss her again when Nina suddenly throw him on his back before she crawled on top of him, 'Are you making fun of my whining over my phone, mister?'

Scott's hands were thrown behind his hand as he was a bit surprised how she managed to catch him off guard like that so he brought them to her waist as she sat down on his middle. He swallowed a bit while she smiled at him.

'You don't throw things away when they get broken you fix them,' she told him before she kissed him softly.

Scott smiled against the kiss before he kissed her back running his fingers through her golden hair. She always wanted to fix things, never give up on them. He loved her even more for that if it was even possible.

She pressed her hand against his pulse feeling how it was beeping against her fingers. This was them. This was what they could do each other. They completely consumed each other and everything they were. He pulled her closer running his other hand under the shirt through the back he just claimed with kisses not so long again. He loved her weight on him. He loved how she was all around him. Since they got together her scent filled his room utterly. Even when she left or they weren't together he felt her scent and presence in his house, room and on his clothes. He loved that she was his that way.

He rose a bit as she kissed him. He let his finger stroke her legs, thighs and ran them up to the strips of her panties.

'Scott,' she moaned into the kiss before she bit his lower lip a bit.

He smiled at her and brushed her hair again pulling her closer, 'I love you so much.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

'So we know for sure that Kira is something supernatural,' mumbled Scott against her hair in the morning.

Nina blinked not sure for a moment if she was awake or not. She remembered that they were kissing and then she must have fallen asleep, 'Uh-huh.'

He smiled a bit brushing her hair gently, 'You know we should talk to her about it. She looked pretty freaked out about it. I don't think she knows what she is really.'

She nodded against his chest sighing a bit in the process as she wanted nothing more than to continue to sleep.

'What do you think?' he asked against her hair. They were both so quiet as if they didn't want to raise their voices in fear that it would really mean that it was morning and they had to get up.

'You should talk to her,' she said and pressed her lips against his chest kissing him lazily.

Scott hugged her tighter and groaned, 'Why me? You two are closer friends.'

'Yeah…,' he wondered if she dozed off a bit before she spoke again, 'But you're the alpha.'

He raised his leg hugging her between his tights a bit causing her to moan, but it was a sleepy moan not a sexual one.

'But you're her friend,' he mumbled back.

Nina let out an annoyed sigh before she raised just a little bit pressed her hands against his chest and lazily opened her eyes. She looked a bit like a cat with her eyes half closed.

'But you're way better at these speeches. Remember Lydia?' she asked with a half smile.

Scott brushed her hair a bit, 'But you're the caring one, remember?'

She pounded a bit before she leaned down and kissed his neck nibbling it a bit, 'Come on, you will do your trusty leader thing and talk with her.'

'Niiiin.'

She smirked a bit before she climbed a bit higher and leaned over his ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth startling Scott a bit as if he wasn't aroused already just because it was morning and he had his girlfriend in his arms.

'I will make it up to you later.'

He shivered at how husky her voice was.

'Make it up how?' he asked his voice breaking a bit. She looked up at him with that smirk he knew all too well. He was fucked.

'Talk with Kira and find out,' she said before she teasingly kissed him biting her bottom lips.

He groaned his eyes flashing red for a second, but Nina didn't look alarmed. She remained looking completely smug as before.

He sighed, 'You will be the freaking death of me, Nina James.'

'Only if it's mutual destruction, Scott McCall,' she replied and they kissed with Scott's fingers still in her blonde hair and the morning sun finally coming up.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Nina came into her room. She had a good twenty minutes start before she would have to leave the house. She decided to shower. They came home late last night. Endless questions from Scott's dad were truly tiring. They just went to Scott's room napped and talked a bit and fell asleep. She needed to shower.

She undressed herself slowly and walked into the shower. She hoped it would wake her. She was still so dead on her feet. The water was nicely warm which the best idea wasn't if she was looking for a way to wake up and not fall asleep again, but it was too good to pass.

She still thought about her broken phone. She needed to get a new one. It oddly bothered her. It wasn't like she didn't have all her contacts, pictures and music saved elsewhere, but it still made her uneasy. She didn't say it out loud but maybe it was because of the weird phone calls and the voices. She tried to push that thought away. She was fine. Nothing was wrong with her…or so she hoped.

Once she got out of the shower, she lost her balance and almost fell on the floor. Nina managed to catch the sink in time before the full impact. She frowned. She understood now. She didn't recognize the feeling of weakness before since she was just woken up, but now it was clear to her. She was lacking energy. She needed to feed.

She slowly got up looking at herself in the mirror covered in steam. She needed to feed, but why? She fed often on Scott and didn't seem to have a problem with it until now. Maybe it was because of the events from last night, but it felt too suspicious for her.

Nina didn't like this.

She pressed her palm against the mirror to clean it up a bit from the steam finding another face looking at her. She jumped startled only to realize that the person in the mirror was herself.

'What the hell?' she cursed brushing her face trying to calm down.

Was she loosing herself again? Was the Five working against her again?

She massaged the back of her neck all the positive feelings from earlier gone. She somehow managed to get ready for school, for the first time styling her hair a bit since it was still a bit wet.

Scott, who was waiting for her in front of his house, pulled his helmet from his head when he finally saw her. He was looking at her a bit funny and she instantly sensed the desire. It caused her to raise her brows at him and smirked, 'What?'

'Your hair is up,' he said nodding at the messy bun on top of her head.

'Good observation skills, Mr. McCall.'

He shook his head as he handed her the extra helmet, 'This is bad.'

'Why?' she asked actually confused although she continued to smile at him, 'Because it will be super distracting to see your neck all the time.'

'Why?' she chuckled.

'Cause I will want to kiss it,' he told her honestly, 'Like every minute.'

 **DDDDDDDD**

As they entered the school they heard their coach shouting, 'Class starts in five minutes. Just because there's no power don't expect there to be no school.'

Stiles raised his thumb at him, 'That was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach.'

'Copy that.'

Nina walked up to Stiles with Scott and tapped his shoulder, 'He's still pissed at you for the fire alarm?'

'A bit?'

'What did you tell him about it?' he asked as they started to walk.

She shook her head, 'Nothing really. I probably should, but I sort of don't like lying to him anymore. I think he grew on me,' she said with a grimace, but was true. Since freshman her and coach came a long way. It was a bit weird, but when it came to father figures she really looked up to him more than at Chris. He took care of her when her grandma was in the hospital. When she needed someone he helped her go through it. Started training her in box, running, even freaking lacrosse which she hated so utterly. She owned him a lot, and he always took care of her. He came to pick her up when she got attacked by crows in the classroom and in general always looked out for her.

'He knows some stuff. He was in the hospital after our fight with Jennifer and he definitely picked up some things about Maria and I, he just didn't like them all together yet,' she brushed her arm still feeling exhausted.

Sighed she shrugged her shoulder and looked at the boys.

'Well, for what is worth, I think Coach can handle it. Sure he will say some stuff and probably accidentally spill out something he shouldn't but he's coach. He's not a bad guy,' said Stiles and Scott chuckled, 'Ah, you came a long way since you thought he was out to get you.'

Stiles shook his head, 'No, Harris was out to get me. Coach was…just coach.'

They continued to walk for a while when Nina felt her leg stumbling a bit.

'You okay?' asked Stiles while Scott shot her a suspicious and worried look.

She smiled at both of them and continued to walk. She would tell him later that she needed to feed.

'Alright, in other news what are we going to do about Kira?' asked the paler boy.

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'We decided that I need to talk to her.'

Stiles stopped looking at him as if he grew a second head, 'No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her.'

Scott nodded, 'Which is why I need to talk to her.'

Stiles shook his head waving his hands, 'Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction.'

Nina sighed, 'She's a fellow supernatural being in Beacon Hills. We have to stick together. She's like Scott and I.'

'That girl walked through 1.21 jigawatts of electricity. She's not like either of you,' argued the boy and Nina rolled her eyes.

'Stiles, we're talking with Kira. She looked like a terrified little bird. I don't think she even knew she was something. She was shaking in the station and refused to look either of us in the eyes.'

Stiles didn't look convinced or impressed, but Nina sort of expected that. Stiles was a very nice person. She knew that he had a heart and would fight for anyone he could, but he was very untrusting toward newcomers. His sole purpose was to be the reason of the group so he would protect them from people who wanted in just to hurt them. She loved him for that, she really did even if it was annoying at times.

She grabbed his shoulder and kissed his cheek violently, 'Okay, voice of reason. Scott will talk to Kira and you can give us your thoughts.'

Stiles pushed her a bit smiling. They continued to walk when she suddenly realized she felt different. She wasn't sure what exactly was different, but it was. As she pressed her lips against Stiles's cold cheek, she sensed his energy. She didn't notice it then, but there was something different about his energy, a hint of darkness. The same kind she felt when she helped Scott into the ice bath to find their parents.

'You alright?' asked Stiles suddenly and she blinked at him. She didn't notice they stopped for a moment. Nina chuckled, 'Yeah, just, uh, a bit tired.'

If something flinched behind Stiles's eyes Nina didn't notice and just walked to their next class.

 **DDDDDDDD**

Ethan and Aiden were walking down the hallway when he spotted Danny.

The boy was standing by his locker talking on the phone, 'Don't you have portable generators or something? It's a black light party. It's not like you need a ton of power... Okay. Yeah, I get it.'

Ethan walked closer to him, 'Black light party?'

Danny nodded looking more disappointed than Ethan ever saw him, 'More like canceled party. The venue I booked won't have power for at least another day.'

Ethan nodded, 'You want help finding a new place?'

Danny sighed, 'What's the point? Nothing in town's going to have power,' he looked over at Ethan and smiled a bit, but it was very forced, 'Thanks anyway.'

Aiden waited until Danny left hat he approached his brother, 'You want to throw a Halloween party? What's next? You gonna join the Yearbook Club?'

Ethan shrugged his shoulder, 'Just trying to do something nice.'

Aiden frowned, 'Why? Who cares?'

Ethan looked at him before he pointed at Scott and Nina at the end of the hallway, 'He does.'

Aiden scoffed, but Ethan continued, 'You don't get it, do you? Scott doesn't care about power. He cares about people. You want to be a wolf in his pack? Try being a human in high school.'

He looked back at the couple and realized he had an idea.

 **DDDDDDD**

Scott took Nina's hand in his, 'Are you okay? You look tired, Nin.'

She smiled at him. He looked very concerned and she secretly felt a bit pleased that he cared for her so much, 'Yeah, I'm not sure, really. I think it's cause I haven't feed in like a while. Not properly at least,' she admitted.

He gently let squeezed her hand, 'Well, with the lights out do you think you will be able to find some party to go to? Or a club?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I'm not sure. Before all the chaos with Kira, I was thinking about going to Danny's. He was planning a Halloween party. I will check on him later if it's still on for tonight.'

Scott nodded before he put one of his hands on her waist, 'Alright, but do you maybe want to take some of mine for now?' he offered and Nina bit her lip. True. She definitely started to get hooked on Scott's energy, but he was Scott, and she loved him probably since she was thirteen so she shouldn't have been that surprised.

She bashed his eyes at him, 'Tempting, but you're going to need all the energy you have for later.'

She winked at him, and he would swear his heart stopped and jumpstarted again.

She was probably the only vixen who had this effect on him. He brushed her waist a bit slowly hoping it would have at least a bit of the effect she had on him, 'You're killing me with this. You know that, right?'

She chuckled before she got up on her toes and peeked his lips, 'Ah. I have a inclining.'

He smiled at her before they parted to go find Kira and Danny.

Nina jumped down the stairs in front of the boy, she was looking for almost the whole break, 'Your Halloween party is still on tonight?'

The boy nodded, 'Yeah, you're never gonna believe this Ethan found a place which has it's own generator.'

Nina raised her brows and nodded impressed, 'Sweet. I'm really looking forward to it just like during the old times.'

Danny chuckled, 'That was hardly a month ago, Nin.'

'Yeah, but a month ago, I was a single free woman, who could party however hard she wanted, now I'm taken so I can party however hard I want, but I don't want to party that hard anymore. You get me.'

Danny shook his head and they started to walk, 'So I can count on you to help me out with the decorations and stuff?'

Nina nodded, 'Sure, but you might want to give me all the details now cause my phone got fried last night like a steak.'

'Okay, what was the address again?' asked Danny Ethan who was suspiciously quite during the whole time. Nina thought it was cause she broke his alone time with Danny until the boy gave her a look, 'Nina knows the place. It's our friend's house.'

The blonde blinked. What kind of friend of theirs had their own generator?

It took her about a moment to realize it. Ethan saw the realization as her eyes widened, but he quickly shook his head at her to stay quiet, 'Yeah, uh, our friend.'

Danny gave them both a suspicious look, 'Is this someone who won't like us having a party at his house? Cause I'm not looking for any trouble with the cops.'

Nina seriously thought trouble with the cops would be the least of their problems if Derek found out what they were planning in his loft, he would personally murder them.

She thought about it. She could say that truth that Danny was about to host a party in Derek Hale's house or she could lie and get fed, help Ethan earn some good points from Danny, help Danny who was still kind of into Ethan (she could tell) and actually enjoy themselves for a while at this party.

'Nah, he should be cool about. I can talk to him right now but my phone,' she said sweetly. She saw Ethan calm down a bit.

Danny gave her his phone, 'Do you know his number?'

She pulled out a small list of contacts she wrote down on paper one day when she was bored at home, 'Sort of.'

She typed the number and waited.

'Hi, you still have that date today with your future spouse, right?' she asked cheerfully. Danny and Ethan shared a look.

'Yeah, so how do you feel about a bunch of teens havening a party in the loft tonight while you guys are out?'

Nina paused as the other person spoke.

'Well, we will start preparing right after school and I don't know three-four A.M. I doubt anyone will stay past six.'

More talking and Nina nodded, 'Sure, as much as you want. Thank, bye.'

She handed Danny the phone and he actually had to check if she really called while Ethan smirked.

'Okay, all good.'

'Great, fine, I need to call this DJ and the people. Thanks you guys, you're the best.'

He walked a bit further and Ethan raised his brows at the blonde, 'You asked Clara not Derek.'

'If he doesn't screw it up, they will be Clara and Derek so won't matter who you ask for who like if you have a mom and dad.'

Ethan chuckled, 'Why would she even agree?'

'She and Derek are going on a date, but she's still pissed at him so you know paybacks and women are a deadly combination,' she winked at him and they followed Danny down the hallways.

'Are you sure, you're okay?' he asked looking at her, 'You look a bit pale.'

Nina smiled, 'Yeah, everyone keeps on asking me that.'

 **DDDDDD**

Scott walked up to the girl who was sitting alone with her lunch on the ground. He remembered seeing Nina eating lunch like that as well as he and Stiles ending up like that a few times. Funny neither of his friends were popular, not even Lydia. They were all a bunch of weirdoes, who everyone secret gossiped about behind their back. He heard a lot of nasty things about them, but it didn't really bother him. He didn't care that girls said Nina was a slut or that Allison family were murders, Stiles was a spaz, Isaac used to be beaten up, or Lydia was crazy. He didn't care for any of it, because he knew the true. He knew his pack were the most amazing people imaginable not a bunch of losers. They were the best of the people, and all that matter was that they knew it and had each other, not what others thought or said.

Kira sighed as Scott took his spot next to her holding his history book, 'I don't want to talk about it.

Scott nodded, 'Okay. Want to talk about the pre-cal test on Friday? The teacher takes all the equations right out of the book.'

Kira was silent for a moment before looked at him, 'Do you have your phone? I'm going to show you something no one else has ever seen. No one except for Barrow. Take a picture of me. And use the flash.'

He pointed the picture at her and took a shot. When he check it out he couldn't believe his eyes even after everything he saw so far.

'Whoa.'

Kira nodded brushing her legs a bit, 'Yeah.'

Scott looked at her, 'What is it?'

The girl laughed nervously and shook her head, 'I don't know. It started showing up a couple of months ago. It only happens with the flash on. And I don't know how, but Barrow knew about it. He used my own phone to take pictures of me,' she admitted her palms sweating as she remembered what happened with that psycho. She was kidnapped by a murderer, who wanted to electrocute her.

Scott nodded realizing something from their time at the station, 'That's why you asked for it back.'

Kira sighed, 'If someone sees those pictures...'

He instantly knew he was domed. Nina was right sort of. He had a hero complex. He wanted to protect and help everyone, but so did she. They were both too good for their own good and they both would end up in trouble because of it.

Scott stood up, 'We need to get your phone back. Asap.'

 **DDDDDDDD**

Derek felt his palms started to sweat. He seriously felt like a teenage boy again waiting to talk to his first crush. He slept with so many women and yet his best friend made him nervous. It was ridiculous. He saw her tired with messy hair, drooling at her pillow, bruised and somehow…she was always beautiful and made him feel stupidly unsure of himself.

Clara opened the door and he almost had to double take. He felt like all air was knockout of him as he saw her standing there in a dark blue dress and with her hair down spread over on shoulder.

She smiled at him, 'That good ha?'

He swallowed a bit and nodded, 'Yeah…I'm mean. You look breathtaking.'

She couldn't help her smile from spreading and from blushing a tiny bit, 'Thank you, Derek. Now, come on. I'm starving.'

She grabbed his jacket and started to drag him down the hallway of her apartment building, he let himself be dragged a little while before he put his hand over hers.

She looked back at him as he made her let of his clothing but didn't let her hand. She made a grimace never stopping or slowing down.

 **DDDDDDDD**

It felt weird to be living in a world with no electricity. Nina turned on the switch three times by accident before she always remembered what happened yesterday.

Maria brought her a night lamp on batteries. She put it on her night stand. She needed to get dressed for the party. She already promised Danny she would make sure he wouldn't fall into old habits with Ethan. Something which she thought was ridiculous since she kind of wanted them to be together. It probably came with being in a relationship that you wanted everyone to be in one.

Rolling her eyes at herself, she started to get dressed. She put on a dress she hadn't worn since she started dating Scott since she hadn't fed properly in a while. She often fed on Scott so she didn't need it as much as before.

It was dark green and it reminded her of the one she had on last year when her friends and Jackson got attacked in the school by the alpha. She remembered the dress was all dirty and ripped up from her running in the woods and fighting off Scott so he would kill anyone.

It felt like ages ago.

Maria came to her room and smiled, 'Ah, I feel as if I went back in time.'

She walked up to her and helped her zip it up, 'Is Scott going with you to the party?'

Nina gave her a weird look, 'We're all going, Maria.'

'I'm just asking,' she said and fixed her hair, 'You know he will have to leave you so you can feed, right?'

Nina frowned a bit, 'Why do you say it like that?'

'Like what?' asked the older woman and Nina turned around crossing her arms, 'Like I'm going to do something. Like cheating?'

Maria sighed, 'I'm not the one who will think that.'

Nina threw her hands up, 'Look. Maria, Scott knows me. He knows I need to feed, we're past all of that.'

Maria stopped her, 'Yes, but do you remember what happened at the gas station? What if Scott gets jealous and does something. You know he cannot control himself all the time.'

Nina looked away processing, 'What do say? That if my boyfriend is jealous it's my fault and I should avoid making him jealous? That a pretty antifeminist thing to say, Maria.'

She stepped away from her before she turned around, 'What's your problem by the way? You seemed to be really upset with everything I do lately.'

'I never said that,' she replied, and Nina raised her brows, 'You know you don't have to say things to make other people know you feel that way. Just…talk to me. What's wrong? You were pushing me to go after Scott so much and now it seems like you're worried that I will lose him somehow,' Nina said. She walked to her bed and sat down, 'Maria, come on.'

The older woman watched her granddaughter for a moment before she walked toward her and sat down as well, 'I won't be here forever.'

Nina looked away frowning, 'Maria!'

She put her hand on Nina's shoulder, 'No, hear me out. I won't. I will die one day, maybe tomorrow, or maybe in a week, a month, next year. You know I will.'

'Everyone will die.'

'But not from being poisoned by a lunatic druid,' replied the woman with a hint of a smile.

Nina closed her eyes, 'I don't want to talk about this.'

'Well, Nina, I'm afraid we have to. You're not a child anymore if you ever were one when it came to these things. I'm going to die, Nina, and I don't want to leave without knowing you found happiness. It's what every parent wants for his child, babika. We all want for you to be happy,' she said with sadness in her eyes but smile on her face, 'I know that Scott makes you happy. So I want you two to be together. I know he can take care of you and make you safe, and I want you to be with someone like that. Someone who can do all that for you and who you want to do just that as well.'

Nina felt her eyes getting wet, 'I…he can, and I want. We…yeah…he makes me happy and safe, Maria. He always did.'

The woman smiled at her and put her arms around her. She kissed Nina's blonde hair as a silent prayer that in the end Nina will have a good life.

'I'm not upset with everything you do, Nina. I don't want this…let's call them happy times to last. I don't want you to feel hurt, or sad ever again. I know it's a pathetic and foolish request. No one can stay happy forever, but…I really can't help but want that for you.'

She pressed her lips together nodding, 'I know. Ľúbim ťa, babi.'

She chuckled and kissed her cheek, 'Either way. You're lucky. Scott is a very attractive boy.'

Nina burst into giggles as Maria came back to herself in the end of a serious talk.

'Yeah, he's very hot, and supernatural true alpha. Everything a grandma would dream for her granddaughter.''

'Ah, yes, of course. He's every grandma wet dream.'

'MARIA!'

 **DDDDDDDD**

'Whoa, Nin,' said Danny as she came to the loft, 'Scott's going to get a heart attack,' he told her and she winked at him before she went over to help a girl with the decoration.

She smiled at her politely as the girl openly stared for a moment at her before she sheepishly told her what to do and where to put things.

She paid little attention to the boys until the light came back up which meant they figured out how to turn on the generator. She smiled at that before she turned back to her work.

'So,' started the girl, 'You're here with one of them?'

Nina looked at her feeling like smirking, 'Uh, yeah, and my boyfriend, but he will come later.'

The girl nodded, 'Right. So till then you have some time for fun?'

Nina blinked before she smirked, 'Depending on the type of fun, but like I said I have a boyfriend.'

The girl nodded and didn't talk to her again, but Nina didn't really mind. She supposed she wouldn't talk to someone if they got shot down either even if she had no reason to feel bad about. She had a boyfriend, and she loved him, and she was sort of going to ruin him later.

She checked her watch wondering if he, Stiles and Kira managed to get her phone. Maybe she should have gone with them.

 **DDDDDDDD**

Scott walked Kira into the crowd when he spotted a familiar face, 'Hi.' He didn't even think about it before he said it out loud.

A boy turned around looking at him before he smiled, 'Hey, Scott. Long time no see.'

Scott nodded feeling very uneasy as he was standing in front of Shane, who the boy hasn't seen since he broke up with Nina.

'Yeah, uh, hi, how are you?'

'Pretty good. I think I saw Nina dancing somewhere over there. I didn't have time to say hi. She looked like she was having fun,' he shrugged. For a moment Scott remembered the reason she and Shane broke up and he wondered if it was something he wanted to hurt Scott or cause him to doubt Nina, but Shane's heart didn't flinch, and he in general didn't look pissed or anything. He seemed to be fine.

Scott nodded, 'Yeah.'

He still found himself turned to the part of the room Shane pointed. He turned to Kira, 'Hey, uh, you might staying here a little bit? I just want to find Nina.'

The girl nodded, 'Sure, I will maybe go upstairs. It might be less noisy there.'

Shane pointed at the stairs, 'Stairs are that way. I can show you if you like.' Kira turned to Scott as if she was looking for confirmation that it was safe to go upstairs with Shane. He nodded. He knew that Shane was a good guy. If he wasn't Nina wouldn't date him in the first place.

He looked around. There were too many people around. He dared to have a _better_ look. When he looked around he caught a glimpse of Kira as she was leaving with Shane. There seemed to have been a sort of glowing armour around her.

He opened his mouth surprised when he sensed some struggle by his side, and he sensed Nina.

He quickly moved to the crowed and found a boy looking terrified at Nina, who had her back to him. He came through and hugged her from behind glaring at the boy.

'Are you alright?' he breathed against her hair.

He sensed Nina taking a deep breath before she turned around pushing her hair away from her face, 'Sorry. He just got weird. I told him to back off.'

Scott nodded. He wasn't sure he believed her, but he didn't want to push her.

Nina hugged him, 'Dance with me.'

He nodded as well.

He spun her around hugging her from behind kissing her neck, 'Let's dance.'

They danced a bit swing from one way to another softly not really going into the rhythm of the music blasting through the speakers.

Scott sighed and pulled her closer slowly stroking her bare arms.

Nina turned around again before she kissed him. It all felt incredibly soft in contrast to everything around them. People drunk, screaming and dancing around and touching. Everything was almost brutal compare to the softness of their kiss.

'Did something happened, Nin?' asked he asked and she shook her head hugging him in the process.

When he led her a bit away from the music he told her about Shane and Kira. Her eyes widened a bit before she nodded. They walked close to the bathroom, and Scott remained outside.

As he was standing there he noticed the boy from earlier, and frowned. He knew Nina could handle herself better than anyone. He knew this very well, yet he still found himself incredibly pissed about whatever the kid might have done to cause Nina to be upset. He followed him a bit and made him stop, 'Stay away from the blonde green dress, got it?'

The boy looked terribly pale, 'Jesus Christ, you tell _her_ to stay away.'

He said and reveal still visible in the flashing lights fighter prints on his wrist. The grips looked small. So they might as well be from Nina. He could see them on the places she messed the body paint.

'She's freaking nuts. I thought she was going to break my arm.'

'Well, you shouldn't have touched her-'

'I didn't,' argued the boy. His heart was beating fast but it was not from lying.

'I swear man. I didn't touch her. I just smiled at her. I swear.'

Scott watched him confused before the boy walked away still shaken about whatever happened.

He watched him go confused until he suddenly felt someone's presence behind him and found Nina looking at him. She must have washed her face. He blinked at her and pushed her hair a bit away from her face.

'You good?'

She nodded before they walked to the exit instead of the staircase. It all felt so bizarre. Them being so tender in on a party with loud techno music, the boy, the incident, Nina's behaviour. Scott felt something uneasy in his stomach. It made him anxious.

They went to the room below. The building was huge, but the rarely spend time in any of the other rooms since there was literally nothing.

'Maybe Derek could do something here,' said Nina looking around the room.

Scott sighed and did the same, 'Not sure if Derek is the making the place homey type.'

'Okay, then Clara could,' said Nina walking to the large window. The top was damaged. Derek should fixed at least that part so it would get rain or snow inside or cold.

'You think they'll finally get together?' asked Scott walking to stand next to her.

'I kind of think already did. He wouldn't take her on a date if they didn't,' she told him. When he looked at her he felt as if something was off about her.

'Nin,' he took her hand suddenly, 'Just talk to me, please.'

She looked anywhere but him before she took a deep breath and confessed everything which has happened since the strange phone calls, to when Kira was taken, to the voices in his bathroom.

'I don't know if it's all connect to me being so hungry for energy today or maybe it was really just because of what happened to Kira,' she told him as they were sitting down on cartons they found so they wouldn't be sitting on the floor. It was pitch black around them and the only sound were their voices and the distant music from the party which pretty much felt now as if it was happening miles away.

Scott linked their fingers, 'Why do you always feel like you have to keep things from me?'

It was honest question.

Nina shrugged her shoulders before she some tears coming into her eyes.

'I...I just..'

'Hey, come on,' he said and hugged her brushing her hair slowly until she calmed down and stopped crying.

'I just feel like everything time something weird is going on it's connected to the five and...someone gets hurt and I end up crazy,' she confessed, 'I feel like I'm losing my mind each time and it makes me sick and helpless and above all...I makes me feel like Anna.'

Scott brushed her hair a bit more, 'You're not your mom, Nina.'

'And I don't want to ever be like her. She...she sacrificed her friends and kids like it was nothing...I...it all scares me. What I could end up doing...'

'But you didn't do anything. You never did anything...Morison was to save Chris and...that boy at the party...'

'What boy?'

'The guy you pushed away, you grabbed him,' he said and Nina blinked, 'Yeah, but he was being an ass to the other girl and then she pushed him off of her and looked at me and smiled,' said Nina rolling her eyes.

'I just lost it. I didn't want to hurt him so much but I definitely did hurt him enough so he would know he's a dick,' she sighed, 'I guess I'm a bit violent.'

Scott chuckled, 'Just a little bit.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I shouldn't have assumed things. I didn't want to but...well I'm an idiot.'

'Nah, you're great and smart and very often right which is annoying as hell, by the way,' she said and he chuckled.

'Yeah, well, you're amazing as well,' he replied and Nina chuckled before bit her lower lip.

 **DDDDDDDD**

'So you and Nina broke up?' asked Kira after an uncomfortable silence which usually happened between strangers.

Shane looked at her surprised before he laughed a bit, 'Uh, yes, you see she was kind of always in love with Scott so...I guess our breaking up was for the best in the end, but I admit I didn't handle it well. I acted like and idiot and sort of never apologized for it now that I think about it.'

Kira nodded, 'Oh, sorry, I really shouldn't have ask that. It was just a long day and I am nervous not that you make me nervous it's just...'

'No, it's fine. It's kind of funny,' he said and smiled at her. She felt better and smiled as well.

'So you have something weird and uncomfortable you want to talk about?' he asked and she chuckled, 'Yeah, sure, I almost got killed...by a coyote.' She caught herself just in time not to reveal her being almost killed by a serial killer because she freaking glows on camera.

Shane nodded, 'Huh, interesting can you tell me more about it?'

She giggled and retold him the story from a few weeks ago.

 **DDDDDDDDD**

Scott's phone beeped and he check it real quick, 'Stiles is leaving to go back to school.'

'Do you want to go with him?'

She licked her lips feeling how swollen they were from kissing. He gave her a hungry look after that and a wave of desire directed toward her and only her hit her.

'No.'

She kissed him one more time but softly her hands in his hair. As she moved away she bit her lip looking at him with a look that said that she had an idea.

'What?' he had to ask.

She smirked slyly and let her hand run through his chest to his belt.

His breath hitched in his throat.

She gave him a questionable look as if she was asking for permission.

 _Oh. My. God._

He found himself nodding despite how every cell in his body was screaming the answer. She told him she would make it up to him for talking to Kira, who he completely forgot he left in Shane's care.

He watched her as she almost too painfully and slowly undid his belt, then the small button on his jeans and then the zip only to revealed just how excited he was. He didn't think he was ever that hard in his entire life which was understandable since he was into Nina for so long and she was hot and he loved her and this was the first time they were even close to doing something like that, and…okay he was just trying to calm down so he wouldn't burst right them when he felt her soft hand on his member through the fabric of the boxers.

He helped her get his boxers out of the way his breathing already turning into panting. It's as if she can feel every stuttering breath he takes and it kinds of turns her on knowing that she's doing this to him.

She watched as he instantly came out the moment the boxers were out of his way. The whole situation felt too intimate, too intense and he loved it.

'Nina,' he said in a somehow husky voice.

She brushed her hair and bit and a little awkwardly traced him with her soft fingers. He twitched under her fingers. Scott let out a sound close to a low whine.

She looked up only to find him looking at her as hungry as ever with his eyes red. She looked back down and her palm brushed the oversensitive head which cause his hips to twitch upwards on their own account trying to push deeper into her hand. Her hands were so much smaller than his own.

 _This might end pretty quickly._

She leaned closer and he nearly lost it just with her hot breath on him. This was seriously going to kill him. He was sure of it.

He let his right hand go into her blonde hair holding himself back not to push her or grip her. He didn't want to even for a second force her.

She took him in as carefully as imaginable rolling her mouth over his length causing him to lose himself in the sensation she brought him. She tried a few times, testing how it felt and the feeling it brought to have him inside her mouth.

She looked up, but it was too dark to see Scott's reaction from her knees. She would have to wait until later.

Eventually she managed to catch a rhythm and just like he expected he managed to hold on for less than a few minutes. He gripped his jacket as she took his full length in as much as she could. He couldn't keep it together after her felt his tip against the wall of her throat and came inside her mouth.

She jerked a bit at that and let out a soft surprised sound but she didn't pull immediately away and instead kept him inside her mouth for a while until he fully went numb. She pulled him out creating a wet sound as her lips broke the contact and she leaned away her mouth a little bit messy and her lips beautifully swollen.

Nina wiped it with the back of her hand mentally cursing and wondering if she had something to clean herself with.

Scott needed a few good moments to catch his breath and calm down until he could open his eyes and look at her seeing how she was all smug about doing this to him.

'Good… I want you.'

She smirked and looked down at his still loosely hanging friend between his legs, 'You sure…' He shook his head before he chuckled, ' _God_. How can you be that good? Are you sure, you never done that before?'

'Yup,' she said and reached through his jacket where she pulled out something to clean herself up and then him causing him to turn on again a little bit just by touching him and thanks to werewolf healing.

'So what?' she couldn't help but asked, 'Was I better than Allison?' It was a nervous joke honestly.

He looked at her a little bit unsure, 'We didn't really… you know how it was with us having alone time.'

She raised her brows, 'You never?' she nodded down at him and he shook his head.

'Oh,' she blinked before she took the handkerchiefs and threw them to the ground.

'Nice one,' Scott mumbled and sat up putting his arms around her and she immediately put hers around his neck, 'I'm just surprised you two didn't.'

'Well, don't be. We kind of only slept once too so-'

'Whoa, what?' she leaned away shocked, 'Once… you mean that time in the car and that's it?'

'Yeah, didn't you and Allison talk about these things?' he asked confused by her shock, 'I'm sure she-'

'Yeah, right, cause I _soo_ wanted to know about you two when I was crushing on you.'

He thought about it, 'Oh, makes sense.'

'You're not jealous, are you?'

'Of course, I am,' she said and then smirked, 'But I'm also soo I'm happy that you two had sex only once. Still, not happy about being a witness of it but you know.'

He chuckled, 'Nina, you have nothing to worry about with Allison and you know it.'

'Sure I do, but it's the same with you glaring at every guy that looks my way,' she said with a grin. He smirked at her, 'Oh, really? I glare?'

She leaned up so close she was nearly touching him and said, 'Yup.'

He playfully glared at her and she giggled, 'And I like it.'

He leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back.

Neither of them knew that while they were kissing Lydia was attacked above them on the balcony.

'Oh my God, I can't believe you gave me a blow job here of all places,' he said looking around a bit disgusted. He could see everything around them with if he flashed his eyes red.

Nina chuckled, 'Yeah, maybe we will need a shower afterwards.' She had a feeling she touched something on the ground but she couldn't be sure.

'Well, more like a tetanus shot,' replied Scott and she shoved him. He caught her hand and took it to his lips. He carefully brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, 'I love you so much. I'm sorry, I didn't wait with everything for you.'

'Hm…first loves are overrated. It's the last one that counts, and I love you too,' she told him and kissed him one more time before Scott suddenly frowned.

'What's wrong?'

'I thought I heard something,' replied Scott worried, 'Is it okay, if we go? I left Kira alone basically and the others. I really don't want to, but…'

'No, it's okay. We have kids to take care of so it's fine. Our ten minutes of freedom are gone,' she said and he chuckled. He really loved her so much.

 **DDDDDDD**

Derek watched her disbelieve, 'Can you say that again?'

They were just getting to the car when Clara threw the bomb at him. It was a nice date. He didn't think he could do nice dates not with nice girls. But then again Clara wasn't a nice girl. She was a girl unlike any other. She was a narcissistic bitch or a nice flower. She was Clara. She was broken a bit too. She knew pain, and she survived it. She could tell him to go fuck himself if he needed it. She stood by his side if he needed her. She was his best friend. She was his everything, he realized and was pissed at himself that it took him this long to realize and accepted it.

Clara gave him a bright smile, 'There is a party in your house. What exactly is unclear about that sentence?' she asked, and he really had to hold himself together not to lash out knowing she would find it even more amusing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Clara should be afraid. He was a werewolf and she just completely pissed him off, but in reality she just chuckled and felt incredibly smug for some reason watching his distress.

He shot her a look, but she just kept on smiling, 'Yes, Der-bear?'

He nodded to himself and pointed at the car, 'Get inside before I drag you in, okay?'

'No, not until you promise you won't choke anyone or bare teeth,' she said crossing her arms and he shot her a look. He was so pissed right now. She could tell. She suppressed the smile and took a step closer.

'Come on,' she said and pressed her hands against his chest, 'Come on. I know you don't really want to be mad. So don't be, okay?' she smirked at him, 'Just kiss me and chill, alright?'

He watched for a moment feeling his heart beating fast against her palms. He took a deep breath before he leaned down and kissed her firmly probably putting a lot of that anger into the kiss, but she still couldn't help but smile against the kiss melting some of his anger away. Soon, she wasn't smiling though. Soon, she felt him pull her closer by the waist feeling his hands against her waist causing her to feel all hot all of the sudden. He wasn't holding her too tight, yet the grip felt bruising in a way that she would never be able to get rid of the marks he would leave on her.

She let her hands run higher to his neck and the back of his hair. It was so unlike any other kiss she ever experienced in her life. It was just…real. It was as if she was kissed for the first time or until this day she hasn't been kissed properly. That was how it felt each time Derek kissed her. It felt surreal. When they broke the kiss apart he was breathing just as hard as her and it made her feel proud about herself.

'I…I still want to…them out of my house,' he said breathing hard.

'Like you never partied before,' she said running her fingers down to his stomach causing him to flinch a bit but not in pain. He swallowed a bit, 'Yeah, and there was always someone who broke the party up. Let's go.'

She rolled her eyes as he went to the driver's seat, 'And just so you know, you will pay for letting them have that party in the first place.'

She smirked at him as she got into the passenger's seat. Before he started the car she leaned closer to him, 'So you think this will end in you being in charge? First of all _cute_. Second, maybe I don't put out on first dates.'

He started the car, 'And who said I do?'

She chuckled shaking her head a bit.

'Besides, it's not our first date. We lived together, spend a lot of nights having movie dates, you slept in my bed, saw me naked.'

'Whoa, I never saw you fully naked,' she injected, 'But I would like to…maybe today, maybe tomorrow, maybe...'

He took her hand in his squeezing her fingers as they drove. She smiled at him knowing he was watching her. It felt good. It felt really good.

When they stopped in front of his building, she couldn't help a chuckle to escape her lips, 'Promise me-'

She never finished her original thought as suddenly someone tall and dark with a silver mask materialized in front of her, 'Der-'

In the next second she felt that he grabbed her shoulder. She didn't even have time for feel panicked as she felt ice cold enter her veins. The cold was the kind which made your fingers hurt if you were exposed to it for too long. She distantly felt as if everything in her body was freezing before there was nothing but dark all around her.

When Clara came back to herself she was terribly shaking. She felt like she was out in a winter storm without no jacket on that was how cold she felt.

'Clara!' called Derek terrified as he took her into his arms and held her close feeling how she was trembling in his arms. He felt a bit cold too but he also felt that he was quickly recovering.

She cursed his quick healing. He pressed his lips against her forehead and she closed her eyes momentary trying to almost grip his warm.

'Clara, you'll be fine. I got you,' he assured her. She let out a pleased sighed and put her cold hand on his cheek causing him to look down at her. Before he could pretty much do anything she leaned up and kissed him, her lips like eyes and her body still shaking.

He didn't mind in the slightest. He pressed her closer toward him and deepened the kiss trying to get her as much warm up as possible. He moved his lips against hers. It felt so natural. It should have always been her. He knew it now. Now, when he was holding her all freezing in his arms and kissing her to warm her up he simply knew that she was his and he was hers whether she wanted him or not.

She sighed into his mouth and he slid his tongue inside her mouth to taste her properly. She broke the kiss right after that and gave him an odd look, 'S-sorry, I just wan-ted to get w-warm.'

He looked at her seeing how she was trying to smirk and chuckled putting his other hand into her hair bringing her toward his lips one more time. Both of them trying to warm up.

'What the hell was that? Did you see it?' she asked feeling a bit better.

He nodded, 'It wasn't the only thing. There were several.'

Clara tried to remember them again, 'They kind of looked like some warriors…the mask, sword.'

She blinked remembering how she felt its hand on the back of her head. She touched the spot seeing Derek's eyes on her.

'Here, let me,' he said and very carefully touched the back of her head moving her a bit to have a better look.

'It looks like a five.'

'What?'

'It looks like the number five,' he mumbled and she looked at him already grabbing his chin to look at behind his ear.

'You have one too.'

 **DDDDDDDDDD**

Derek stormed to his loft a few moments after with Clara close on his heel. It was definitely a part.

Someone tried to stop him as he got too close to the DJ playing the music, 'Bro, sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests.'

Derek raised his brows before he moved forward anyway, 'Bro, seriously. I said the DJ doesn't take...'

Derek gave him a look, 'He'll take mine.'

He shoved the man to the side, before he went and got rid of the DJ. In the next moment he overturned the DJ table causing everyone to look at him shock with the sudden lost of music.

'Get out!' said Derek in a very firm almost werewolf voice causing everyone to come running away from there leaving Clara to stand alone in front of the now broken table. Even the so called DJ and his bouncer leave without their equipment.

As people run away Scott and Nina entered the room pushing passed the people. The sudden lost of music caused Kira and Shane to go down from the rooftop.

It all happened so quick, no one was sure what to do. All of the sudden five warriors materials from the shadows startling everyone in the room. Derek jumped from his stop pushing Clara behind him as if he was afraid they would go after them again.

Kira and Shane were paralyzed from the sight just looking at the creatures.

The room felt incredibly silent and something inside Nina's was giving her stomach ache just from looking at them.

Worst of all she didn't even sense them. It was like the kanima all over again.

'Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me?' asked Aiden and he was right. All five warriors were looking at him.

'Guys?'

They all rushed to help, but soon they found out it was no use. Derek broke one of theirs neck in the process, but soon the thing getting back up as if nothing happened.

Nina and Isaac were forced to step back as suddenly as one pulled out a sword at them. Nina felt like she was shivering.

One of them caught Aiden and Clara watched in familiarity as he brand him the same way he did Derek and her just a few moments ago.

The sun came up and in the next moment and they all disappeared. Nina and Scott rushed to Aiden's side as he was shivering.

'What the hell is going on?' asked suddenly Shane causing everyone to look at him and Kira in disbelief.

Nina completely forgot that they were there. Everyone shared a look. Well, they were definitely up for some explaining.  
 **DDDDDDDDDDD**


	44. Silverfinger

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, now starting s03B minor DerekxOC (different one)**

 **A.N: Hi my wonderful, amazing and supportive readers. I am so happy to inform you that today on the 28** **th** **of February it is the second anniversary of Nina and Scott's story. It has been 2 wonderful years, and I am so happy I have so many people who read and support this story. I love when you write me or just add the story, but the fact that you still read it is enough. I am happy that even though the show ended new people still seek out fics about it. It always makes my day to know that you still like the story. Okay, this is getting too long so thank you I adore you and you make my life better. Anyway, thank you everyone for this.**

 **The chapter is rated M, so you have been warned.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Clara chuckled as she looked around the mess. Derek frowned at her and then looked at the teens which remained.

'Grab a groom and start cleaning,' he told them and walked out of the room.

Clara burst out of laugher for a moment before she followed him.

The teenagers groaned and complained and looked around a lot but eventually they got into it and started working which didn't surprised Clara. No one wanted to be on Derek's bad side.

Clara walked toward Derek who was on the balcony, 'Could be worse.'

He gave her a 'you're joking, right?' look before he looked back at the sunrise.

She watched him for a moment before she took the last remaining steps toward him, 'Thanks for tonight. It was great.'

He smiled just a little bit, 'Including the Japanese cultural shock? And teenagers alone for the weekend?'

She chuckled, 'Yeah, it kind of had to end somehow like cause it was a really… okay, it was the best date ever,' she admitted.

He looked at her and then turned around to look to the back. Once he returned his gaze to her he whispered, 'If the pups weren't around I would have kissed you and gave the best date a proper finish.'

She turned to look at the teens behind the glass and then at him, 'If the pups weren't around I would show you just have grateful I was for the best date ever.'

He smirked and they both looked at the sky. They still had time for that. She looked over the edge for a moment, and spotted a Nina standing by a someone's car. She blinked focusing her attention on her for a moment as her and Derek were just standing there in silence.

* * *

Shane was running down the stairs only to find Nina standing in front of his car. He still had the same one he used to take her to school with. He looked at her shocked since she had to overrun him somehow before he slowly walked up to her or more like his car.

'Look, I know what you just saw is super confusion,' started the blonde. She wasn't sure what to tell him. Everything went to crap so fast she barely had time to think. The others were forced to stay behind and clean the loft but Shane ran off so she had to calm him down a bit.

'No, it's not. I went to a party. I drank…soda, but still. Someone must have put something into my cup and I saw….hallucinated stuff so,' he said and raised his hand at her, 'Bye, Nina.'

'Wait, Shane, come on,' she stopped him and he took the door handle but didn't pull it, 'Okay, look, I…know.'

She froze, 'You _know_?'

'Not, everything, not a lot, but I know stuff. You…you're not that subtle,' he said. He was about to open his door when she closed it. He looked at her only to find her glaring at him, 'What does that him?'

He swallowed momentarily freaked out by the look on her face, 'What do you mean by that?'

'I remember what happened at Lydia's party? Where she drugged us? Or all those times you had to leave to be with Scott and Stiles? Not to mention all those things which happen in this town? It is not that hard to guess. Trust me.'

They were silent for a while before he nodded at his car, 'Can you please put away your hand?'

She did and stepped aside still looking at him. She wasn't feeling too good about him knowing about the supernatural.

'No worries, I won't tell anyone. No one talks about stuff like that in this town anyway,' he said as he rolled down his window and drove off.

It didn't make her feel better. Definitely not. Everything which happened made it all feel like she was standing outside on a sunny day, but seeing and feeling the storm approaching. It felt as if she was standing in the center just waiting for everything to blow up soon. She didn't like that feeling. She felt it too many times in the past before she almost lost Maria, Scott, Clara, almost got killed herself, tortured. She felt it too many times.

* * *

Once they finally came to his room, they were both beat. Not only because of what happened, but also by spending hours cleaning the mess in Derek's loft.

'You didn't have to stay you know,' said Nina as she went to his closet to pick up some clothes for them, 'I was the one who decorated the place. You just came.'

Scott walked toward her and put his hands on her hips from behind. He nuzzled her neck a bit and kissed her softly at the spot then, 'Stop. You're my girlfriend, when you make a mess it's my job to help you fix it. Besides you clean my house almost every chance you get.'

She smiled fondly at that and squeezed his hands for a moment before she processed to get some clothes from his closet.

Scott pressed his chin on her shoulder and watched her as her hands looked for some pair of boxers and a t-shirt for her. By now she even had some clothes inside his closet as well. Stuff, which she left behind and went into the laundry with his. She would still sleep in one of his t-shirts. They both liked how the really large ones slide over her body revealing most of her tights as well as how much she then smelled like him.

He let her go when she bend down to take a pair of clean underwear from a bag she also had in his closet now with her clothes in it.

'We should probably shower first,' she told him as she handed him the boxers.

'Yeah,' he said. It was obvious they would both go to sleep since they were too tired. They talked mostly during the cleaning but so far they had no clue who their new foe was and what did they want with them. However, it made Nina very uneasy that they branded them. Tattoos and such things had a special meaning to Nina since Scott got one which was a sign of their pack. Marks like that had meaning and whatever meaning had the 5 behind their ears it was not good.

'You want to go first?' he asked taking her hand in his. She looked at their hands for a moment as he slowly played with them before she bit her lip.

'No, maybe take one together?' she asked and saw how his breathing stopped for a moment as he realized what she meant.

'Just showering obviously.'

'Right obviously,' he said playfully, 'So don't try any moves on me, alright? Cause I'm not up for that,' he said and stroke her knuckles.

She chuckled, 'Oh, no, really?'

'Yup, so keep your hands and charms and lady tricks to yourself, okay, Nin?' he asked and the blonde giggled at that. It was the most adorable sound. He wanted to kiss her and eat the sound of her lips. So he did.

He brushed her hair before while he softly peeked her lips. When she opened her eyes he had that adoring look on his face.

'But seriously no dirty tricks.'

She full on laughed and rolled her eyes. She quickly took his hand and led him to his bathroom with the clothes in her hands. Throwing them aside she put her hands around his neck and linking her fingers looking at him with that look in her eyes. It made him wanted to bit, touch her and kissed her until she would moan. He was so going to make her moan.

His hands went from her waist to her back. He easily found the zipper there undid it slowly revealing her back as the dress opened up. The zipper stopped by the beginning of her waist and Nina put her hands of Scott's neck so he could pull it down. She easily stepped away from it once it was on the floor while kicking off her shoes. Her feet felt nicely free suddenly. Scott chuckled as she was now a few inches shorter again. She was so cute and the same time a goddess he loved her so much. How would never get used to seeing her in her underwear and knowing she was only _his_.

He kissed her for a moment sucking her lower lip while she took his jacket and pushed it down. They had to end the kiss as she wanted to pull his shirt off.

As he did that she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He noticed right away and once again momentary froze before he quickly got busy with his pants pulling them down.

When he looked up she was standing there braless, and he was freaking so turned on by the sight, he suddenly wasn't sure sharing a shower would be a very good idea.

She reached for him and teasingly kissed him biting him in the process since he knew how much that got to him. In respond he put his hands on her waists again pulling her closer. She could feel how hard he was against her stomach and felt very confident even if she was almost completely naked in front of him. She loved the rush of control.

They kissed for a while before she stepped back and smirked at him. They both undressed the last part of their clothing before looking at each other. It wasn't the first time they saw each other naked. They were together for a while now and even before that. The heat, the sleepovers and makeouts. Yet, both of them knew that this was different. They were both standing and fully looking knowing that they were completely bare in front of each other.

He reminded himself of what they wanted to do in the first place and nodded and the shower. Nina turned on the water and they slowly got inside. She usually showered in her house but sometimes she used his if she was too tired or lazy to leave him. Come to think of it, they were spending an awfully lot of times together.

As they were inside he looked at her suppressing all those things he really wanted to do with her and to her in that moment.

She went for the shampoo, but he stopped her, 'Here, let me.'

Blinking she let him apply the shampoo into his hands before he told her to turn around. Alright, seeing her back was so not okay, and he had to concentrate.

He started to slowly massage his fingers into her hair spreading it around causing her to groan a bit. It felt nice. It really felt nice and he had to close his eyes and think of something else like coach or dirty laundry to calm himself down.

Nina bit her lip. Not only was the whole massage wonderful but also she could literally feel how much he desired her right there. She had to hold back a moan every now and then. She didn't want to make this harder.

After that he took the bar of soap and started washing her back also softly applying pressure like he was giving her a massage. He could feel her quiver under his hands as he went lower and lower and then between her legs. She couldn't suppress the moan right then and he definitely felt the familiar sensation of his energy being taken. It surprised her so much her walls instantly crumbled.

He felt her shoulders fall a bit and he turned her around, 'No, come on. Stop that. No blaming yourself,' he said and quickly kissed causing her to relax and melt into the kiss pressing herself against him.

He groaned as he felt her hand near his member, 'Nina.'

She smiled a bit, 'We still have to clean you.'

He brush her shampooed hair a bit, 'Yeah that.'

She kissed him on his throat before she started to take care of him. His heart was beating so fast as he felt her hands on his body.

'Yeah, you're killing,' he mumbled his voice shaking which wasn't the only evidence he was turned on and wanted her.

He bit the inside of his mouth though to calm himself down before he stopped her hands on him, 'Can I do something. Just try...something.'

Nina looked into his eyes. She wondered if this was how she looked last night when she asked him to try something as well. Her whole body was trembling at the thought of it. She was naked, completely bare in front of him. He could see everything, every angle, shape, part, inch...just everything, and so could see. She was going to die. She really was because Scott McCall was pure gold and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She ached for him. She ached for his touched. She ached to be an ordinary girl and do things with him, to him, and let him do things to her.

He looked so good and when he looked at her she felt so loved and hot. He always looked at her adoring, but now he was looking at her in a way which made her feel warm all over inside and so turned on.

She nodded and raised her brows trying to look confident when really she felt incredibly insecure. It was a mind thing. She knew she could be vulnerable with Scott. She couldn't be fragile and sad and insecure and he would never use it against her or do anything to hurt her, yet she didn't want to look like she was. She wanted to look brave, and confident and in control, even if she knew it was silly.

But he was Scott McCall, the perfect guy, and he knew. He touched her cheek and kissed her softly brushing all of that away.

When she opened her eyes, he had that adoring look on her face again and she honestly had no idea how could she deserve such a boy.

He kissed her again soft, while holding her arm but she felt his other hand slowly run down through her stomach all the way to her middle. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his fingers once again ever so slightly stroke her there.

'Shush, just let me, okay...'

'But I won't...'

'Then you will just give me energy afterwards again?' he asked and Nina licked her lips feeling herself extremely conflicted. She didn't want to push it and lose control. She didn't want to feed on him even if he was offering, she didn't want to hurt him by accident, but at the same time. His voice so sexy in that husky way, and the wonderful smell and taste of his desire for her on his lips and in his touch was just making her crazy. She felt herself giving in, until she nodded and kissed him biting his lip and gripping his hair before she slide her tongue into his mouth. She loved the taste of him. Just this once she would try to be brave again, and let him take control over everything.

He almost smiled into the kiss but helped himself back. He was so turned on, just by her body pressed against his. Her breast so soft and warm and amazing.

Swallowing hard he let his fingers touch the soft skin between her legs feeling her moan into the kiss. It was incredibly hot. Sure, she did herself plenty of times, she was a teenage girl with a crush and a lot of sexual tension which she couldn't resolve with anyone else, but having Scott's wonderful fingers inside her was a totally different experience.

His left hand moved to the side of her face as he let his finger slide over her clit a couple of times causing her to open her mouth with shaky moans.

He purposely pressed his finger against her lower lip looking into her eyes. He didn't see where he was touching her, but he could tell from the lust in her eyes and the smell of her arousal he was doing it right. He painfully slowly moved against the clit feeling Nina slowly lose her shit with the pace, but it made him feel oddly good. He was in control. She was a succubus, yet he was the one doing this to her. He could tell she was still holding back though. She was holding back, keeping her walls up so she wouldn't take his energy or lose control. It didn't make him scare though. It made him want to shatter her all the more. It made him want to make her so wild that she would let everything go and comply fall under his hands. He never was like this. He didn't think he was ever the one who wanted power or control, but it felt good to have some. It felt good to have the effect Nina had on him last night now on her.

He let his fingers slide over her lips before he reached for her leg. He easily took it and brought it up to for better access while he pushed her against the wall of his bathroom.

Nina was looking into his brown eyes. Neither of them spoke, yet if felt like there was a silent communication going on just between the two of them. She was holding back. She was gripping on the last sense of control she had left over her walls when suddenly they broke down with his fingers moving lover and one of them going inside.

She gasped into his opened mouth her walls instantly down immediately taking in his delicious energy which was orgasmic since he was turned on in that moment.

'S-sorry,' she quickly said, but he kissed the apologize away not stopping. It was his way of saying that she needed to trust him on this, that he got it and he wanted to do it.

She gained some control back, but it was vary. She could feel it slipping from her grip every second. She was going to lose it. She was going to lose control, and...

As he added a finger while his thumb was circling around her clip, and it was impossible to think straight. All she could focus on now, were his brown eyes, the walls which were barely holding up and this sensation which was firmly and in such an amazing way creeping its way into her. She could slowly feel it enter every limp of her body, her mind, her soul...everything inside her. It was like she had gasoline inside her and Scott made a spark which was now lightening it up slowly moving to every part of her. She couldn't think of anything else, her mind couldn't process anything else.

When Scott crocked his hand a bit, Nina moaned his name losing herself.

'That's it.'

He adored that sound. He was forever going to want to hear her make that sound for him. It was his sound. It belong to him.

He felt Nina pulling her energy. She lost all control, and it was impossible for her to put her walls back on when she wasn't thinking straight. He could tell she tried to pull away for a moment. It was instinct to protect him, but he didn't let her. He gripped her leg tightly and shook his head, 'No, this is mine. Come on, do this for me. I'll be fine, I promise.'

She let out a little whimper before she pressed her head hard against the wall. She let go. She for the first time let go. She was taking all his energy and she wasn't stopping. He didn't care, with how horny he was it might have been a good thing.

Nina let go. She let all her walls down and was letting Scott finger her while feeding on him. It wasn't like anything she ever felt before. She never felt like that, and she didn't know what to do, so she just held on tight to him while losing all comprehensive thinking as he added another finger. When he suddenly found that spot in her, she didn't see his brown eyes anymore as they were hidden by the bright stars which appeared in front of her face. She was going to come soon, he was going to make her come soon. She was so close, it almost hurt. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad. She wanted more. She wanted to feel everything. She wanted to feel all of it.

When she reached her high, it felt like all of the sudden that gasoline exploded in every inch of her body and soul. She pressed her head against the wall as everything around her and inside her just stopped existing. Every single thing was just gone and all that was left was the feeling of the orgasm which was rushing through her mixed with the taste of Scott's energy. It was the most amazing feeling she ever felt, and she got completely taken consumed and ruined by it.

Scott was left to watch in awe as Nina had her eyes closed and mouth opened in front of him. He remained still holding her even though it was getting hard as she was taking too much from him. Still, he wouldn't let go, he wanted her to have this. She deserved this. She deserved all of it. Every single thing, so he let her holding her although he slowly pulled his fingers out of her. Her juice was left to run down her legs, as he brought his fingers up and licked them. It was so different than what he imagined it would taste like.

He slowly let her leg down, but he didn't let her go. Instead he put his hands around her as she let herself be handed like a doll hugging his waist. She felt like jello, like her whole body was made of it, but her mind was working again so she put on her walls again.

'I love you,' she said as a thank you and he chuckled before kissing her again with his hands on her face, 'I love you too.'

She then returned all the energy she could to him.

Once they were done showering, Scott turned off the water which started to get cold anyway and carefully got them both of the tub hugging Nina in the process. He took his towel and put it around both of them making them stay still for a couple of moments wrapped in one large towel while the water dripped down to the floor.

'I'll clean that later,' she mumbled against his shoulder, and he nodded against her head where he set his chin, 'Yeah, I know, you will.'

His fingers slowly danced against her covered by a towel back.

'How did it taste?' she asked after a while.

He chuckled, 'I think I shouldn't have try it with my hands still covered in soup. It tasted sterile sort of.'

Nina laughed at that and he started to slowly swing them a bit.

'Can't we just stay here?' she asked after a moment, and he chuckled, 'In the middle of our bathroom? Sure.'

Nina blinked she heard him say the word _our_ , but didn't have the energy to ask or comment on it.

Eventually he got them dressed and to his bed. He still felt pretty turned on, but at the same time he was incredibly exhausted.

They just lied down next to each other and Scott felt really wished he could just take her into his arms and fall asleep with her like that.

He took her hand at least and she rolled on her side to face him, 'We're in trouble again, aren't we?'

He brushed her wet hair a bit, 'I'm worried that we are.'

'We'll figure it out though, right?'

'We always do, Nin,' he said and brought her hand to his lips kissing her softly. It calmed her down.

They fell asleep soon afterwards still holding hands for a while until Nina even in her sleep sensed she was taking his energy and let his hand go. She didn't even wake up, she just knew she didn't want to hurt him and moved away so they wouldn't touch. Even her subconscious knew she loved him too much to let that happen.

* * *

Derek looked at Clara the moment the door closed and she smirked at him, 'So what now?'

All the teens were out and the loft was back at its previous shape. Clara had to admit that if nothing else people did a good job with decorations. It looked nice enough.

He walked up to her and took her bag and jacket putting it on the couch before she could complain. She watched him the smirk still present on her lips.

When he turned around to her, he took her by the hips lifting her to the air without any ceremony. She laughed instantly and hugged him with her legs around the waist. He kissed her hungrily pressing her to the nearest wall. She moaned as he bit her and pulled her lip moving their bodies against each other. She ran her fingers into his hair and pulled.

He broke the kiss and looked up at her. She licked her lips and he couldn't help but kiss her again. He didn't want to wait, or calm down. He wanted to kiss her since he saw her in that dress, he wanted to kiss her like this since he came back, since he realized he wanted her, adored her. She moved her hands over his chest under his shirt. Her fingers went through his abs and he pressed his hands against her breasts. They broke apart to look at each other once more.

He closed his eyes to try and calm down a bit just a bit. Just to continue in a moment, 'You better not have a shift. Cause if we start we're going all the way, understood?'

She leaned closer to him their lips barely touching, 'Don't get all alpha on me now not alpha Derek Hale.'

He sighed not even all that annoyed in that moment, he just kissed her again before he let her down so he could take her upstairs to the bed. Once they were there. She kicked off her shoes. She was in general higher than most girls but definitely not shorter than him. The guy was a mountain full of muscles.

Clara immediately took his shirt and helped him get it off. She wanted to touch those abs she had been daydreaming for so long. He was such a stunning man it was a sin really. She let her fingers trace his perfect torso and stomach for a moment before they reached his belt. Her hands trembled for a moment as she looked up at him seeing that he wanted it just as much as she did, but let her chose the pace.

She easily undid it without any problem before she pressed her lips against his in what might have been the most erotic kiss of his life with the way she made her lips sucked his giving him the wildest thoughts about what else they could suck later. It was enough to make him hard just from that.

He felt nervous. He was kissing her and pressing against her. He had a few lovers, and one night stands which went by. He was always felt confident about himself, about how he looked, about this. But with her. He felt once again as a fifteen year old dating the older woman or his first love. He felt so nervous. He could feel himself shaking, shaking because he wanted her and because he wanted it to be...just perfect. She deserved that much.

She pressed her hand against his chest to push him away a bit smirking, 'Don't make this into some sort of dream come true.'

She licked her lips trying to calm down a bit, 'Dreams are overrated anyway.'

He put his hands on her cheeks looking deep into her brown eyes, 'No, I always dreamt of you...and you're not...you're far more.'

She could hear how he was struggling with the words sensing everything he wanted to tell her through his touch.

Clara leaned toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but it didn't put out the fire inside him at all, it fact it might have made it worse.

He guided her hands upon her head where he grabbed both of her forearms in one hand to hold them up. The simple power act got her wet.

Next Derek painfully slowly reached behind stroking her neck until he found the zipper on her dress and undid it. He slowly let it down her shoulders looking into her eyes. She didn't tremble or anything then but they both knew he could smell on her just how turned on she was which was making him wild. He sensed lust, love, and devotion. And even thought she was clearly into it she was standing there looking so calm, he felt like an idiot. He felt as if he was fifteen again, that first time with Kate where he didn't know what he was doing and she took all the control making if feel a bit humiliated by it. Clara would never make him feel that, he knew that, but he still couldn't help the feeling of being fifteen and doing it for the first time.

The dress hit the floor and he watched her silently for a moment before he let his fingers into her hair and kissed her deeply slowly guiding her toward the bed and letting her hands go. She crawled on top of it and he followed her. He wanted to take his time. He wanted to make it special as much as possible. She deserved it. He remembered all too well where all the bruises were. They healed nicely but he could still remember where they were. He kissed every place he could reach and remembered a dark mark from when they lived together and she was undressing in front of him. Soon her moans filled the room echoing in the morning light.

She was struggling a bit. She wanted him to hurry, to touch her, to make her his quick, but he wouldn't bunch. Despite her hands and kisses being very tempting, he wouldn't give up. He was making this about her. She deserved it. She deserved the fucking universe and he was going to make her know that tonight.

Once he pulled her panties down. The last item of clothing on both of them, he couldn't help but look at her for a moment. She was the most breathtaking woman he ever saw. She tuned out everything about the outside world, and left only herself in the centre of his mind and knowledge.

Her hand slide over his shoulder to get his focus again not knowing that she was the only one which had his attention in that moment. He leaned down kissing her just as hard as before while his fingers reached her centre. He felt her quivering as he slowly rubbed circles around her. Very soon he sensed her moving against his touch urging him to just get it done since she couldn't speak because of the kisses and moans. He didn't. He took his time stroking her feeling her pulsing and jerking her hips and body toward his hand.

He liked having her like this in his power. He broke the kiss seeing her lips completely swollen and her pupils dilated and her hair a mess, he wanted to memorize that image of her to keep it forever in his mind.

He let his other hand touch her breast softly massaging it while causing her to moan out his name. He never liked his name so much. He speeded up a little bit, not because he wanted to finish but because he sensed that she was close and he wanted to give her as much as possible before she would come. He played with one of her nipples while he tasted the other one with his mouth causing all sorts of obscene words leave those pretty lips of hers in shaky breaths and moans.

He was becoming painfully hard just from hearing her talk like that.

 _I want...you._

 _I want...you to feel me up._

 _I want you inside me...Derek_

 _Derek...please_

As he could literally smell being second away he let go of her nipple and put hips over her throat biting her hard the exact moment she came with his name on her tongue as a prayer while her head went backwards into the pillow and her back bend upwards as if the high from her climax was literary pushing her to the sky. He looked at her as she fell back down shaking and breathing hard completely ruined. He was wrong. This was the image he wanted to burn in his memory forever.

When she came down from her high, opening her eyes to look at him, it was as if he saw her for the first time, or saw a side of her he never saw before. She was so wild, it even if it wasn't possible made him even more turned on just by watching her.

She swallowed raising her legs to hug him around the waist as she sat up a bit so now she was inside his lap. He brushed her face loving that wild look on it. She kissed hard her nails almost hurting as she gripped his shoulders, but he didn't mind. It would heal and it was incredibly hot.

It never felt like this before. He had sex so many times before, with a lot of woman. He had rushed sex, and even a sweet one with Jennifer but it was never like this. He never felt like this. It was always sexual, something for the body to get relief it was seeking for, but this was different. He wanted her, his body craved for her, but it was also different, he felt every single cell in his body devoted to her. He felt like he wanted to...he wasn't even sure what, but it wasn't sex, not even love making it was...it was different.

He groaned as he felt her move against him her hand already reaching for his member.

'Not yet,' he said trying to calm down and put together his thoughts.

Clara shook her head, 'I need you. I-I need you inside me now. I'm on the pill.'

'Not that,' he stroke her hair. He would never doubt her it wasn't about that at all, 'I want you to enjoy everything. To get everything you deserve.'

'Later,' she whispered before sucking his lower lip between hers. She never once looked away from his eyes while doing so, 'I want this first. Please give me this first.'

He nodded immediately, 'Whatever you want. Whatever you need, Clara.'

She smiled at him. He loved when she did that, 'Say it again.'

He instantly knew what she meant, 'Clara. I want you. I want to be inside you and do all those things to you that you need, want and deserve,' he kissed her after each verb.

He kissed the spot behind her ear causing her to throw her head backwards again, 'All those things you want. All those things you deserve.'

He was cut off when he felt her hand on him firmly which caused him to moan. Biting her lip, she pressed guided him to her centre causing him to groan as he felt her around him. She was so wet and tight.

How could she feel so right for him? Fit so perfectly.

She brushed the back of his hand with one hand before she kissed him letting the feeling of them being connected like that sink in.

' _Clara_ ,' he practically purred her name. It was all about giving and getting control. As their eyes never broke the contact as she slowly started to move against him. It was slow at first but he didn't mind the pace. He put his hand on her hips and kissed her while they moved against each other quickly finding a synch. They moved together in a rhythm set by themselves as if they agreed to do it that way. They kissed hungrily as they moved both teasing each other even more. The only way that Derek could describe it was beautiful. It was so utterly beautiful.

As he grabbed her moving her a bit higher she grabbed his head against her pressed moaning almost like an animal when he moved her so he when even deeper into him. They were both panting like crazy while moving against each other. The position gave Derek a perfect angle to kiss Clara all over her breast and tease her nipple. It became his favourite thing to have them between his teeth making her moan his name.

When she pushed at him harder he let her bring him to his back and sat on him riding him for a moment. She kept one hand on her shoulder while the other went into her hair. He could see how much she was feeling it as she closed her eyes her mouth wide open. He loved the picture in front of him. He could smell how much she was getting from it. When it got too much, he switched the position again. It was getting harder to hold back but he didn't want to end it yet. He wanted her to get as much please as she could before it would be over again.

He rose from his back pulling her closer and sucking on her neck. She threw her head back like the two times before. He didn't understand how could he instantly love and found sexy everything which she did, but he did.

He pressed her to the bed pulling her knees a bit wider to go even deeper causing her to cry out a bit.

'That's it... I want that,' he whispered against her shoulder, 'I want everyone to hear... to smell, to know. I wanted them to know...'

'I'm yours,' she said pulling him into a kiss feeling herself falling apart with each trust, with each kiss, each move, each breath.

'You're mine, and I'm yours,' she said into his mouth thrusting faster against to meet his hips.

He groaned into the next kiss as it was becoming too much for him as well to hear her say those words. The words he always wanted to hear. He dreaded them. He dreaded so much to belong to someone and have someone who was just his because he lost so much, but he still wanted to. God, his heart ached for it every second of his life. Every single one.

'Mine,' he breathed. Soon. So close. Just a moment. Just a second.

He managed to bring her up again as the wave fully hit her bending her entire body backwards from the sensation which exploded inside her sending her into complete blankness as she cried his name one last time.

With one more thrust he let himself climax as well fully coming inside and losing himself there as while still somehow holding them in a sitting position on the bed.

She was panting so hard, her sweaty body raising and falling as she was trying to catch her breath. She somehow gripped his shoulder and leaned toward him hugging him in the process. She couldn't speak, or open her eyes, or think. She was completely shut off by the sensation which came through her. She briefly somewhere in the deepest back of her mind sensed that Derek was brushing her hair, but she couldn't process the information.

He wasn't doing much better. It was pure instinct to keep her closer knowing on a primal level that she was his mate and that he needed to protect and take care of her. He carefully lied them down slowly sliding out of her as he got all soft after completely empting himself inside her.

Even minutes later they still were tangled together with Derek on his bed one of his legs between Clara's who had hers around his other leg. Neither of them moved, however, to fix it cause it didn't feel in the slightest comfortable. He was slowly stroking her thigh coming back to himself and feeling incredibly good. He didn't remember feeling this happy in a very long time.

In that moment Derek was sure he loved Clara. It was really very simple and easy. It wasn't just the sex. It wasn't even sex. What they just did was...he couldn't fully comprehend what it was but it was soul binding. He knew that never, not even once he felt the way he felt right then with Clara. He never had a connection with anyone the way he had with Clara. He never knew the women he was way or they never knew him the way he knew Clara. In the end it was very easy and simply, he loved Clara.

He didn't look down at her and told her. He didn't think she would get mad, but she was just as scarred as him not to mention he didn't want it to look like he only said it because they had sex. He wanted to say it when she would be sitting in a chair or talking about taking care of someone and keeping people safe. He wanted to say it when she would least expect it, so she would know that even if she didn't think it was possible, even in a moment like that someone loved her. Because that was what she deserved. She deserved to be loved in the most unlikely moment, She deserved to know she was worth it.

Soon, after his realization he sensed that she was touching him as well, slowly drawing circles and other shapes into his chest. Neither of them spoke for a very long time, before Clara suddenly leaned away. He looked at her curious as she got on her knees and smirked.

'Now, I want to taste you.'

Just like that he found himself hard again. She was going to be the death of him. Werewolf healing had many perks, but as Clara's tongue started to lick its way up to his cock, he could only think of one.

His eyes practically rolled to the back of his head as he felt her lips on him. Yup, he was right to have dirty thought about sucking earlier.

* * *

That night Nina had the oddest dream. She dreamed that she was in the old house she and her mother used to live in. She barely remembered anything from it expect for the wallpaper with purple flowers and sparrows on it and her room. She was playing there when she heard her mom walk in. She was asking her what she wanted for dinner, but the woman looked nothing like her mom so she started to cry and say that it wasn't her mom and call for her real mom to come. At the end of the dream, she felt someone else was in the room, when she turned around there was another little girl. She looked like her but it wasn't her, or maybe it was her and she was just seeing this as an adult now.

She woke up in the morning only to find Scott brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He smiled at her cheekily before he took a better look at her face and walked to her, 'Hey, you okay?'

He lightly touched her cheek and she realized she had a small tear there.

'I dreamed about my mom, I think,' she confessed and brushed her face a bit.

'Was it a nightmare?' he asked concerned careful not to get toothpaste on the sheet. Nina nodded, 'No, it wasn't a bad dream...It was just the first time I dreamed of her in a while now. It's nothing.'

He still hugged her and she pulled him close hiding her face in the crook of his neck, 'What do you want to do today? Hm?'

She looked up at him, 'We could lie in bed all day and watch something or maybe go somewhere? Just the two of us.'

She lightened up a bit at that and put her arms around his neck, 'You mean we could do something couple without supernatural interference?'

Scott chuckled, 'If you want to.'

She watched him for a moment before she kissed him for all her was worth. It almost caused him to fall backwards on the bed if he hadn't caught himself in time.

When she leaned away she had the most adorable look on her face, 'Yeah, let's do something fun today.'

He chuckled again and they kissed one more time.

It didn't last long before they both heard the front door loudly opened and closed and Stiles ran up the stairs.

They broke the kiss looking annoyed but understanding. They sort of expected that to happen at some point.

Scott softly stroke her face before he stood up just as Stiles entered the room, 'I need to tell you something...hi Nina.'

The blonde waved at him before she stood up. She took the toothbrush from Scott and Stiles opened his mouth to speak but got a bit distracted by Nina's legs which her out on the open.

'Stiles? Buddy?' coughed Scott catching his attention and Stiles turned to look at him as Nina disappeared into the bathroom.

'Right sorry, you're a lucky guy,' said Stiles as he turned back to him

Scott rolled his eyes but the smile couldn't leave his face. He walked up to the closet though and pulled the bag Nina had there.

'What's up?' he asked before he knocked opened the door and put the bag inside hearing a small thank you from the blonde.

Nina quickly got changed inside the bathroom and brushed her teeth hearing to Stiles's side of the evenings which took place at the party. She briefly remembered the dream and came to the conclusion that it might have something to do with her now really knowing who her mother really was anyway.

When she came outside their friend was almost done saying the story.

'So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in.. It's gone. Okay, it doesn't matter though,' said Stiles looking from Scott to Nina as she entered the room.

'It doesn't matter. I've still got the key,' he said and pulled out his keys. It took a moment as he was going through them until he frowned, 'What the hell? I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning.'

Scott and Nina shared a look, 'What key?' she asked.

'The key you were talking about last night?' asked Scott looking at his best friend.

'Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?' he asked and then turned to Nina who shook her head.

'No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it,' replied Scott.

Stiles shook his head looking at his keys annoyed, 'I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet.'

Scott looked at him like he grew a second head, 'So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?'

Nina made a grimace.

Stiles raised his hands, 'I know how it sounds but look you found me at the hallway remember?' he asked the blonde. 'What hallway?'

'With Barrow, you were looking for me and found me at the hallway which lead to the chemistry room.'

Nina gave him a look, 'Dude, I found you at a hallway which let to a lot of rooms, alright?'

Stiles looked annoyed and panicked which was never a got thing, 'This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used. See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?'

Scott was looking at him for a while before he said, 'Coach.'

'The joke we played on Coach. That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be,' said the boy sure of it.

Scott looked over to the blonde who had just as worried look on her face as he had, 'Stiles, are you feeling okay?'

'Yes, I'm fine except that I almost got Barrow to kill Kira,' said the boy determinate.

Scott raised his hand to calm his outburst, 'I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either.'

'It was here. It was all here,' said Stiles sounding a bit like a maniac.

'Dude, are you feeling okay? Nina's right, you're looking really tired.'

Stiles brushed his face a bit and confessed, 'Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping really well lately.'

Scott walked up to him, 'Hey, why don't you go home? Rest a bit? You will feel better in the morning, alright?'

Nina frowned suddenly as she sensed someone outside, 'Is that the twins?'#

Stiles looked alarmed at this even more but Scott calmed them both down, 'They probably just want to talk.'

'They want into the pack,' said Nina.

'Well, they're not getting in there, right?' asked Stiles and Scott shook his head, 'No, look, I'll go talk with them, can you please get Stiles home?'

'I don't need a babysitter,' complained the boy, but Nina was already by his side with her hands around his shoulders, 'That's fine, cause I don't babysit.'

'You take care of kids in the day centre.'

'That's not babysitting, now come on, sick boy,' she started to drag him out of the room before she rushed back to Scott and kissed him sensibly.

He smiled once she pulled away, 'But once I'm back, we'll have a nice day. Just the two of us.'

Scott chuckled, 'I like the sound of that.'

She smirked before she whispered, 'And maybe we could do those things we did this morning and last night again. Cause we already sort of know that we can do them and still be careful.'

He full on smiled at her before she sighed and quickly went to check up with Stiles.

Outside the boy was already by his car, but she easily beat him to it and took his keys from his hand shaking her head like a disapproving mother, 'I'm driving you will be napping.'

Stiles groaned but moved into the passenger's seat which told her just how tired he must have been. He never let anyone expect occasionally Scott drive his _baby_. It was a rule.

She looked over at the twins who were still on their bikes hoping her glare was enough to make them back off from whatever they were planning. She knew that since they wanted into the pack they wouldn't hurt Scott but still felt the need to show them that she would cut them to pieces if they tried. Some of that werewolf territorial bullshit was obviously rubbing on her.

* * *

Nina got into the car and started to think about her dream. She wondered if maybe it was because she missed her mother. She still felt hurt by what she did, but maybe she still missed her. Missed the person she thought she was.

She was halfway to his house when she realized something was off. She wasn't sure what it was but somehow thinking about her mom she completely forgot Stiles was in the car. She didn't even sense his energy for a moment.

She glanced over at the boy, who suddenly woke up with a start. Nina looked at him worried, 'Hey, do you still have trouble with sleeping? I thought the nightmares passed once you closed the door in your mind, didn't it?'

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, 'Yeah, but there has been other stuff.'

The blonde didn't like the sound of that, 'What other stuff?'

'Oh my God, you are so going mom at me right now, aren't you?'

'Yes, I am cause I'm worried,' said the girl and she really did feel growing worried for her best friend.

'Now what other stuff.'

'Blackouts, sleepwalking, which I used to do a lot as a kid, uh really bad anxiety,' confessed the boy and Nina's eyes widened, 'That's a lot of stuff. Why ddin't you tell me? Or Scott? How come I am hearing about this just now.'

'It's-'

'Say nothing and I will punch you.'

Stiles rolled his eyes. He was getting a headache, 'Well, it's not like I know about the things which are going on with you.'

'What things?'

'You have been acting weird yourself. Is it because of the Five? Or something else you're not telling me?' he asked sounding upset. Nina thought about it. Maybe she wasn't just spending too much time with Scott but also maybe she was spending all her time with Scott.

'Okay, fair enough...I have been feeling sort of weird too. Like bad dreams and I've been hearing things. I'm not sure what it all means, but yeah they definitely freaked me out and made me feel all weird about myself.'

'Even now?' he asked concerned and she couldn't help but smiled, 'Nah, I talked it out with Scott, so I'm good.'

'You're lucky to have him,' said the boy and Nina found herself feeling odd about the sentence, 'Yeah, I am.'

'Hey, listen, maybe you could go to the hospital?' she asked suddenly, 'I'm not saying it in a obsessive control freak way that there is something wrong with you, but he might get you something to help you sleep. Maybe your Adderall isn't working or something.'

Stiles nodded, 'Sure. Uh, want something to drink?'

Nina blinked at the bottle he pulled from the back, 'Sure, but can you open it for me?'

He easily opened it and handed it to Nina who took a sip before she gave it back. She watched as he took a sip as well.

'Whoa, finally got over your germs phobia?' asked the blonde, 'You would never drink after me or give your water.'

Stiles looked at her very slowly and smirked, 'Yeah, well, sharing is caring, Ms. James.'

She blinked before she looked at him with an amused look on her face. She didn't tell him that she and Scott were the only ones who used to tease each other with their last names, that would be too weird.

'Something funny?' asked Stiles closing his eyes and Nina shook her head, 'Nah, I'm just glad we got to spend some time together.'

'Yeah, me too, Nina.'

* * *

Nina left Stiles in Melissa's hands while she went to go sit outside. She felt a bit weird again just like yesterday when she thought she needed to feed. She remembered the morning when she fed on Scott and then gave him all the energy she could. Stupid. She must have give too much away.

She pressed her head against the wall behind her. Her mind drifted to the morning in the shower and she felt her cheek warming up. They look on Scott's face. It was so hot how he was taking care of her, controlling her. She found herself smiling ridiculously pleased with herself although she suddenly felt the same exhaustion from before.

As Melissa walked from the room, Nina noticed she had this cute little smile on her face.

'So how is he?'

She smiled at her even more, 'It's fine. I gave him something to sleep now.'

Nina nodded.

'So how are you? You and Scott came early in the morning, did something happened?'

Nina tried not to blush at the woman and shrugged, 'Something did, but we're not sure what it means yet.'

Melissa nodded. She didn't look satisfied with the answer, but so far there wasn't what to tell her.

'So how are you?' asked the woman as they stood by the counter.

'It feels like we haven't talked for a while. How are things?'

'Good, well, I'm glad I'm with Scott and love him,' she looked at her cup a bit embarrassed realizing she said that to his mom, 'Obviously, but I feel weird lately…I've been thinking about my mom a bit more. Given everything which has been happening.'

Melissa nodded, 'Well, there's nothing bad about that Nin. She's your mom. Whatever she did…she will always be that.'

Nina nodded, 'I know that. I know she wasn't…except that I don't know. I thought I knew who she was. I thought she was this amazing woman who made me put on her clothes and dress to silly music for her, or make snowmen with stick for noses cause she ate all the carrots. But now when I think about her, she's not that woman anymore. She's this…person, who I met a lot of times, but I never know who she really is. I know what Maria told me and what Morrison so I try to put in the pieces to create a person, but it doesn't seem enough.'

Melissa sighed brushing her mug, 'Did you…try to talk Argent about her?'

She looked up at her, 'Chris?'

'Yeah? I mean I know that she lied to him, but he still has some history with her. He might fill some blanks. It might not be enough, but it could help you a bit.'

Nina thought about the idea before she smiled at the woman, 'Yeah, I like that. Thanks Melissa.'

She hugged the woman for a moment before they said their goodbyes. Nina was about to leave before she suddenly realized that Stiles wasn't in his room anymore.

She didn't know why she opened the door then, but she was surprised when the boy was right there. On the bed sleeping.

What was with her today? Maybe Scott getting her off gave her brain damage. She rolled her eyes at herself before she tiptoed to Stiles's bed.

He was sleeping on his bed with his mouth opened.

She leaned down and ever so softly kissed his cheek, 'Get some rest.'

He didn't move or reply in anyway which was a good sign for her, so she left.

The moment she closed the door someone sat up on the bed.

* * *

Derek rolled around to find Clara putting on her shoes while her dress was still unzipped. That was too much for him to pass the opportunity. He reached for her and put his hands on her waists causing her to smile softly as she was fixing her left shoe.

She was excepting him to say something or to pull her close, she wasn't expecting him to lean closer himself and to kiss her on the back which was still naked because she couldn't find her bra, and she couldn't reach the zipper.

She gasped melting in his hands as he started kissing her whole spine.

'You're such a tease.'

'Says the woman who put on a dress like that just to kill me,' he said against her skin before he kissed her again.

She chuckled closing her eyes, 'As I remember, you were the one who said you were going to do it right and all night, well, day. I think we covered that one quite nicely.'

He easily picked her up and spun her around, 'Don't go yet.'

She bit her lip. She didn't want to. In fact she was perfectly okay with staying, but she needed to get ready for work, 'If I don't go now, I won't have time to get ready for work.'

The traitor kissed her and she moaned against his lips when he started massaging her chest, 'Stay,' he said as he kissed her neck and his hands worked her breast take a shower here, there's a store down the street, we'll buy you some clothes there before you have to go to work.'

'You'll buy me some clothes just to have an extra hour with me right now?'

He kissed her again, 'There's so much we can do in that extra hour, and I never said I will buy you those clothes.'

She giggled, but pushed him down onto the bed, 'You're unbelievable.'

She got on top of him and started kissing and biting him until he had enough and spun them around. He pulled the dress up her waist and bit her inner thigh, 'Derek!'

'I like that sound,' he whispered before pulled down her panties again.

* * *

Nina thought about it, she never really talked about Anna with Argent. Maybe she could start. He always looked so distant whenever she was with him, like he couldn't open up. She didn't blame him or took it a flaw, but it definitely made her feel like he wasn't an open person. Perhaps it was time to talk to him about Anna, about who she really as to him, and what happened between them.

It wasn't easy to find Allison, but once she did she felt a bit offended that her, Chris and Isaac went on a secret mission to find out more about their new enemies. She felt offended and left out.

As Chris went to take a phone call Allison spilled the beans to her though about her almost kiss with Isaac and everything which happened before.

The succubus pressed her hand against her mouth, 'He caught you with him shirtless?'

'IT'S NOT FUNNY, NINA!' snapped Allison, but the girl continued to laugh, 'This is priceless.'

'Shut up. It was so embarrassing not to mention completely confusing.'

Nina chuckled, 'It's not confusing. You two have been dancing around each other for so long it was bound to burst one way or another. Seriously though, no kiss?'

Allison shoved her a bit, 'Just in my dreams.'

They shared a look and both chuckled as Allison confessed a while back to her half sister to have wild dreams about the tall werewolf.

Nina started to laugh again hysterically, 'This is too epic. I can't believe Argent would say that. Oh my God. I love him.'

Allison waited until she was done before she raised her brows, 'You love him.'

'Uh, well…I just meant…he's funny,' said Nina not sure how to talk about it. She didn't mean to say it. She was just not thinking as she was laughing. She hadn't discussed the _love_ for her father since she barely knew the guy. Still, as far as she could tell he was a great dad to Allison. It from time to time made her a bit jealous until she realized she had Maria as a pretty great substitute parent. She was the best. Yet, she wondered if her and Argent will ever have that connection he has with Allison. Will they ever really love each other like a father and daughter should?

Chris came from around the car just as Isaac came to view in a suit and a briefcase in his hand. Nina had to admit it wasn't a terrible look. Isaac was quite good looking guy and everything, but the suit felt totally weird on him with the way he was twitching and looking nervous. If he couldn't convince them that he was cool how could he convince a paranoid Yakuza leader?

'Guys. This isn't going to work. I look ridiculous. I mean I look like I just stepped out of the last period of a Catholic prep school. And there is no way that I'm going be able to remember all this. I mean, what does this even mean? "Revolving over and under barrels?"' asked Isaac and it was painfully obvious he was losing his shit.

'All you have to do is keep them talking long enough to allow us to get inside and find Katashi. He may not be there for the buy in person but he won't be far,' said Chris but Nina could tell he didn't believe in the boy either.

Allison, however, tried to stay positive, 'You look great.'

Isaac shot her a look, 'I am sweating, all the way through my jacket. I didn't even know that I could sweat this much.'

Allison looked at Nina who made a grimace, 'Give us a second, okay?'

Nina nodded and walked up to Chris gesturing for him to give the other teens some space. They slowly walked a bit away with their backs to them when Nina asked,

'Hey, when this is slightly less urgent, you think we could talk about Anna for a bit? I think I might be ready to hear your story?' asked the blonde and Chris looked briefly surprised, 'Of course, you know, I will tell you anything you wish to know.'

They continued to walk, 'May I ask why now though?'

Nina sighed, 'I've been thinking about it now. I guess since I didn't know who she was I want to...so I'm trying to make this image of her from what I know from Maria, Morrison and well now you.'

He watched her for a moment before he nodded, 'Alright, you can come afterwards and ask everything you want about her, if you think it will help you.'

She nodded, 'Yeah, I like to think it will.'

Allison waved at them to signal they were ready, she seriously hoped this would end well.

* * *

It worked like a charm, and she was really glad too. At least now they had a name. The oni. The old Yakuza leader looked her up and down, 'Fist a werewolf and now a succubus, you really changed your family principles.'

'Let's just continue,' said Argent.

The man nodded, 'Very well, you cannot kill the oni. At least no man-made weapon. The oni are a force of nature. You don't fight a tsunami. You endure it. And you hope that you're not destroyed in its path. Then how do we endure it? One of you already has.'

He pointed at the picture Allison took of Isaac's where the mark the shadow warriors left him was still visible, 'This is Japanese kanji for "self". This means he is still himself. The oni are looking for one who is no longer themselves. What do you mean no longer themselves? Possessed. By a dark spirit.'

Nina felt the whole world go still. Since she found out about the Five she knew there would be coincidence. All her life her grandmother was worried and warned her about it. Every time something happened it was like Nina could feel a storm approaching her. Every single time it was like it was getting closer and closer. Now there were creatures looking for someone possessed. She couldn't help, but think this was it. This was finally the storm she was waiting all her life to come. It was here and it would destroy everything around.

When she looked up she saw that everyone in the room was looking at her. Apparently the others thought so as well.

She looked around the room before she pointed behind herself, 'I need to go.'

'Nina,' said Allison worried, but the blonde took off before they could stop her. She wasn't sure how long she ran, but it wasn't until she was far away that she stopped.

Possessed. Possessed. Possessed.

That was who she really was. She was possessed by the five she since she was born. She felt like puking feeling the exhaustion from earlier. She needed to sit down. She was possessed and the oni were looking for someone possessed.

She sat down on the near bench and tried to think this all threw. Could it be that they were looking for her? Could it be that they were finally looking for her and people got in the way?

She couldn't think about it. Everything was such a rollercoaster. She was supposed to have a nice day with Scott. She had a great morning with him and everything went to hell again.

She heard someone whistled at her, and she flipped him whoever her was not caring how it might have look to other people.

Eventually got up and went away.

* * *

Melissa instantly pulled Clara to the side as she came to her view, 'Tell me. Did you...?'

Clara couldn't help the stupid smile from tucking her lips or the violent blush which reached her ears.

'Oh my God, you are so happy,' said Melissa in a girly voice and Clara rolled her eyes, 'No! Don't say that. It is terrible cheesy and _no._ '

The other nurse chuckled before she took her hands, 'You're happy.'

Clara sighed looking at her best friend before she nodded, 'Yeah, I'm happy.'

She let out an adorable girly noise and Clara couldn't help but joined her.

'So how was it...,' before she had time asked one of the doctors called them over.

'Later,' promised Clara still feeling ridiculously good about it. Gosh, she turned into a complete sap. Ridiculous.

She walked further down the hallway before she noticed Stiles walking into one of the rooms. She blinked and walked after him. When she opened the door, the boy was lying inside the bed like he had been asleep for a long time. She didn't get it and blinked confused before she shook her head and left.

* * *

She didn't know what was happening with the others. She had no clue that Scott and the others had a plan of their own in his house. His dad ended up hurt, and now they all knew everything about this possession.

'I will take you home,' said Derek to Kira who seemed like she wanted to say something to her, but the blonde just looked passed her. She didn't know why but she couldn't be polite or happy in the moment. She felt like everything was on fire and yet she wasn't running for her life, she was just standing and watching it all burn.

She felt herself wake up a bit when Scott put his hand on her shoulder, 'Yeah, I need to go see my dad at the hospital. Can you come with me?' he asked and Nina found herself slowly nodded. She still felt like she was in a dream.

'Wait what's wrong?' he asked brushing her shoulders, 'Nin?'

She watched him for a moment before she turned his head a bit and looked at the mark behind his ear.

'They're going looking for someone who is possessed Scott,' she said before she looked into his eyes, 'Someone like me.'

Scott swallowed hard before he shook his head, 'No, Nin. They're looking for some evil fox spirit not you.'

'But what will happen once they found me? I'm possessed by evil things too,' she said and watched as the realization fully hit him.

What will happen once they come for her?

* * *

In the hospital they went to look for Stiles while they brought Scott's father in. She still didn't like the man even if he was hurt, he wanted Stiles's dad lose his job. Everything still felt like she was in a dream. Her mind felt so clouded.

She found herself wondering out for a moment looking for Stiles. He wasn't in his room so she continued to walk down the hallway. She suddenly felt incredibly cold like she was freezing and she didn't know what to do about it.

It was second that the shadows appear in front of her.

She didn't move. She didn't have time to move, but even if she could she didn't. She wanted to move. She wanted them to get her. Wouldn't be easier? Wouldn't they just be done with it and leave everyone else alone? Wouldn't she have peace? She had everything she ever wanted, but that did the problem know that you have everything makes it incredibly scary to lose it all.

One of the Oni reached out to touch her. She felt tears rushing to her eyes as his hand was getting closer to her face.

She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't force herself to do it. It felt like she lost all control of her body. Suddenly she saw a yellow light in the middle of his chest and the oni disappeared with Stiles standing behind him.

Nina watched him shocked. Soon all the other oni vanished in front of the girls eyes and she was alone with her friend completely confused.

She wanted to say his name. She wanted to say his name so bad, but her lips wouldn't open. She was just frozen standing there.

Stiles smiled at her, but something felt off, something felt wrong. He felt wrong. He didn't feel like Stiles. He didn't smile like Stiles.

His hand gripped her shoulder. She didn't feel anything. He had no energy. It was like with the kanime. Why didn't he have any energy?

He leaned closer. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest out of fear. What was he going to do to her? Why...what?

He leaned toward her and in the next moment she felt cold lips on his cheek, 'Get some rest.'

* * *

Scott finally caught Stiles scent. He was looking for him for what felt like hours. Once he finally found the boy he was standing in the middle of the room talking to Nina who nodded at something he said.

'Hey, where have you been I couldn't find you?'

'Sorry, I went for a walk. Nina found me and filled me in.'

Scott nodded before he looked at the girl her expression a bit hallow, 'How do you feel?'

'Better,' said the boy before patted his back and they started to leave. Scott turned around to look at his girlfriend. It bothered him that she looked like that. He wanted to talk to her, but continued to talk to Stiles for a moment.

* * *

Once they came into his room Nina couldn't help, but started talking.

'It's me! I'm the possessed one! I always have been and everyone knows this! You cannot deny it. The only one who these Japanese demons are after it's me. I'm the possessed one by five and eventually it gets people hurt. Still! You all got branded like cows because they are looking for me and it kills me to know that people are hurting because of me. It tears me from the inside that-'

'Nina, for the last fucking time, I love you and I don't care about the stupid Five,' yelled Scott and she was stunned for a moment because Scott never cursed or yelled like that. Not at her or anyone. He was always behaving well even if he was upset or angry. It was the least thing she should be feeling in that moment, but the blonde succubus couldn't help feeling turned on by his attitude.

'I-Nina…just-'

She grabbed him by the shirt suddenly and smashed their lips together in a violent kiss. She just lost it. She lost it because of him. Asshole! He was shocked by her force and how violent the kiss was so he didn't have time to do anything before she pushed him away and took several steps back, 'Shit.'

Scott reached for her before she could run pushing her to him by the waste pressing her as close as possible. He captured her lips with his slightly biting her in the process and she hated herself how much she loved it.

She moaned before they broke apart and she looked at him her eyes a bit unfocused from the mind-blowing kissing. She looked so confused and needy at the same time.

'Gosh, I want you so bad,' she said in the hottest voice he ever heard.

'Fuck that,' he said and kissed her again. His hand was in her hair pushing her close and tangling his fingers into it while her hands were going under his shirt to touch his pecks. She loved his body especially when she could run her hands over it. She often wondered if he wasn't made by someone as a piece of art. She was getting wet just by feeling his body in her hands.

His grip on her hair was a bit too rough, but she didn't complain. She liked it even more.

The kisses were so intense and so right, he never wanted them to stop. When his jacket hit the floor he didn't even notice as he was too focused on how her tongue battling his for dominance. However, when she did break the kiss and leaned away he let out a displeased noise, but seeing her bite her lip and pull his shirt over his head was definitely a pleasant change.

She swallowed a bit as she went with her hand over his abs, and for a second when she tickled him his stomach shivered a bit. She watched him carefully admiring him seeing just how good looking and amazing he was. She had seen him shirtless more times than she should have and she still couldn't get enough of it. Gosh, why was he so good looking? It was so distracting. She should be the succubus and the one to have him wrap around her little finger not him, not the other way around.

He, on the other hand, couldn't take his eye of hers. It's true that when you look into the mirror you don't see the real you. You don't see yourself when you're laughing or smiling or looking at something you adore and like the way Nina was now. Fuck, he could look at her forever.

She let her fingers go to the back of his neck and she pushed him toward her again kissing him hard. He quickly returned the kiss just as forcefully running his hands over her back wanted to feel more. Her thoughts were non-existing as his fingers were running over her body and as she was stroking his. It was like she was setting the places her fingers ran over on fire. He was burning for her touch so badly.

With Allison, there was always a hesitation. He didn't know if he was or wasn't hurting her. He had to be very careful around her. He had to make sure he wouldn't hurt and he did for the most part even if he felt his wolf displeased at the idea that he wasn't giving himself everything, that he wasn't fully in it, he wasn't allowing himself to feel everything. With Nina there was no hesitation. She was his equal and he knew it in every one of his cells. He didn't question whether he hurt her or not. She could take it and she could give it all just as forcefully back.

Kissing Nina was Scott favorite activity until all of the sudden she pushed him back again and looked him into the eyes. Stiles was right. Sometimes there was this unspoken communication between them that needed no words. They just understood each other so well sometimes.

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes. You?_

 _With you, always._

She took the bottom of her top, but Scott stopped her and she put her hands away and watched as Scott took it instead and lift it up and pulled it over her head revealing her body in a bra. It shouldn't been a big deal. He saw her breast in heat and in a bra after Boyd's funeral and in bikini during the summer and in his shower when he got her all moaning and pleasing for him. It shouldn't been a big deal, but it was because she was Nina, he loved her, and she was gorgeous. Not to mention that he knew that he was the only one who ever got to take her clothes off or kiss her for this long or a lot of other stuff. He wanted to be her first everything. He wanted to be her first everything and if she would let him…and her last. He wanted to be her everything because that was just who she was to him.

He immediately reached for her to pull her to him which caused them to stumble a bit backwards until he was in his arm chair, 'S-sorry.' He pulled her legs apart so she was sitting on his lap immediately startling him like he wasn't hard before. He was feeling like such a kid around her at times since she could just smirk at him with her eyes giving him that knowing look, and he would be all hard just from looking at her. It was ridiculous really.

She quickly took his face into her hands and kissed him wildly biting him a bit in the process. Why did their kisses always end up with biting, he will never know, but it was their little thing by now. He bit her right back loving how smooth her skin was on her back. When he reached the hook on her bra he just undid it letting it fall down and threw it to the side along with his and hers shirt. It was stupid really. Nina couldn't help but shivered as it really was a bit too much in a moment and her brain caught up with her actions, but she pushed them away as she saw the loving look in Scott's eyes. He brushed her hair a bit looking into her green eyes knowing that he adored her so much, he would die for her. He started to kiss her neck. He did it delicately at first before he sucked on a stop passionately knowing it was the spot which made her weak in her knees. It was lucky she was sitting cause it definitely did something to her when he left his mark on the spot and then slowly went lower through her chest. He set a trail of kisses from the spot on her neck to between her breaths loving how he could sense her heart loudly hitting her chest and his face as it was pressed to it. He enjoyed kissing the girl's body. It was so warm and soft. He felt his wolf scratching in the back of his mind. He wanted to do things to her as well. Once he went lower taking one of her nipples between his teeth, Nina moaned throwing her head back a bit. His wolf totally approved him doing that.

She swallowed and closed her eyes. It felt good. Too good. She would lose it soon. Fuck she would lose it so fast. It was too much for her as Scott was mercilessly playing with her body torturing her with pleasure which would sooner or later get to her and make her break.

Nina tried to clear her mind. She didn't want him to be the only one today to give something. She pushed him a bit away and went for his belt. He watched her as she slowly unbuckled it. He would be lying if he didn't get harder just from the sight of her fingers with red nail polish doing that. His mind remembered all too clearly how her hands stroke him before her mouth was on him. It made his mouth instantly dry. She was going to kill him.

When she suddenly went into his boxes and let him out he brushed her hair a little bit his fingers shaking as was his whole body. Her hand on him was just too tempting to hold back and play cool.

She looked at him and he looked at her before his other hand went into her shorts and panties. Even if he didn't have werewolf sense there would be no denying how wet she was down there now. He could feel it all too well now.

She spitted a bit on her hand before she took him causing him to close his eyes almost painfully with a groan. She kissed his chin as she touched him testing what she could and couldn't do. She should take a moment to think about what she was doing. She was just giving Scott a hand job in his room with everything that was happening, but she didn't want to think about it and felt like she didn't even have to really. Not in that moment, at least for a moment, she could just enjoy herself and just not have to deal with anything.

Their eyes were once again on each other's as their hands started to move. It was mutual in an odd way almost at synch. The room got filled with heavy pants and moans as they twisted their hands and fingers touching just the right away causing both of them to feel the pleasure of one another.

She could feel his energy. She could taste his desire what he was feeling in the moment he was getting so close. It was so tempting like no other. She kissed his just as he started gasping. He was close. He tried to kiss her back, but it was messy as he was loosing himself in the touch of her hand on him just as she was losing herself in his fingers rubbing her clit.

'Nina,' he kept on repeating her name like a matra and she loved how it sounded on his lips when he was coming. She kissed him again just as he was close taking a bit of his energy before she remembered the time back in the summer when she gave it back to him and made him feel what she did. She waited until he was just a second from coming sensing it by how his energy changed, she was close as well, but she held herself this time. She gave all his desire back to him nearly tearing him apart just as he came on her hand. It was orgasmic. It was so pure and intense and too much and he just found himself throwing his head against the back of the arm chair feeling everything at once. It was too much. Everything in his mind turned to a white tabula rasa for a moment and he couldn't remember his own name just letting the amazing, one of a kind feeling to wash over him like a wave.

He was a teenage boy, he used to jackoff a couple of times a day, but this…Nina, the taste she just gave him of his own desire and how it felt for her? This was fucking mind blowing and he doubted he would ever be satisfied after having a taste of it.

Nina watched him seeing how he was feeling what she felt a moment ago not regretting one bit that she gave the energy back and didn't got to feel how it felt when he fully came. She would get that some other time. He looked so pretty wreaked like that. Still, he continued to stroke her and she let herself come as well taking some energy back. It wasn't as mind damaging as it was the first time, this time she was prepared for it and yet it was pure bliss. It took them both a while, but she got herself together quicker than him.

She kissed him again as he was still not able to function after that.

When he looked at her he was completely taken by her. He loved her. He adored her. It was all too much. She was too much, and he loved her even more for it.

'Nina, that was…'

She grinned at him, 'Not such a strong werewolf now, are ya?'

He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lazily and slowly, 'You're amazing. You're amazing. You're…,' he was breathless and tired and she just laughed before she said, 'Amazing.' Energy would usually give him energy like he was on drugs but since he just came it somehow made him tired.

He pressed their foreheads together, 'You're wonderful. I love you.'

She nodded against his forehead, 'I sure hope so after a handjob like that.'

'No, I mean it.'

She giggled and stoked his cheek, 'I know, I'm just teasing you.'

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other's present.

'I never let anyone take you not even yourself or the five,' he said after a moment of silence as he was slowly stroking her bare back with his fingers. She sighed against his shoulder breathing him in, 'I know…but I don't want you to get hurt trying…you or anyone.'

'Well, that's tough because I don't care about that,' he said and stroke her hair a bit leaning her away to look at her, 'I'm not losing you, Nin, ever.'

She watched him for a moment before she leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips softly. Not like their kisses from a moment ago, yet with just as much of love.

Neither of them knew in that moment that it was all a distraction.

Nina fell asleep in Scott's arms, she still felt so tired.

Just as she was dozing off, she remembered in the back of her mind Stiles's words more convincing than it ever was 'How about you distract Scott tonight? Turn off his phone and make sure he stays home.'

' _Don't trust us,'_ muttered Nina in her sleep. Scott was almost asleep as well, but he still opened his eyes and looked at girl, he was inside the chair with her against him but only touching against clothes.

'What?' he whispered.

' _Turn on your phone, Scott.'_

He frowned a bit before he actually pulled his phone from his jeans. He should change but Nina looked so shaken earlier he didn't want to move her. He managed to fish it out without waking her and looked at it.

He was surprised to find it turned off. He quickly turned it on and put it into his back pocket. Nina didn't even move.

'How did you know it was turned off, Nin?'

She didn't answer in a long time, and he eventually dozed off. It was only an hour later that his phone started to rang like crazy. He woke up only to find Nina got and Stiles's name on the screen.

He frowned and picked up.

'Scott….please help me.'


	45. Riddled

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, now starting s03B minor DerekxOC (different one)**

 **A.N: New chapter yay. Sorry, it takes me so long to update. No smut though. Also sorry, if it sucks and it's weird but it was meant to be a bit creepy and weird so...**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Scott woke up in his room late at night or maybe early morning. He couldn't tell with the darkness surrounding him. He woke up in his chair and for a few moments he thought he slept like this studying only to realize he was missing someone.

Nina.

He blinked and looked around but the blonde wasn't anywhere in the room from what he could tell.

His phone kept on ringing so he quickly looked for it finding Stiles's name on the screen.

He frowned and picked up.

'Hey, man, what's up?' he asked tiredly wanted to sleep more.

No answer.

He blinked confused, 'Stiles'

He suddenly heard someone breathing heavily and nervously.

'Stiles? You there?' he asked now waking up getting worried.

'Scott….Scott? Hey, I'm here,' said Stiles breathing hard.

Scott sat up, 'Are you okay? Can you hear me?'

'Scott, I don't I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. I think was sleepwalking,' confessed the boy.

Scott blinked brushing his face, 'Okay, um, can you see anything? Just tell me what you see.'

'Ah, it's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong with my...'

The phone suddenly disconnected.

Scott frowned before he redialled only to end up in a voice mail.

 _Hey Stiles? This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message_

'Come on,' growled Scott worried. He tried again only to hear the voicemail once again.

 _Hey, this is St-_

He ended the call and redialled praying Stiles would finally pick up.

'God, come on. Come on.'

'Stiles?!' finally the call got through.

'Scott, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move,' said Stiles in a shaky voice making Scott's heart speed up. He was in trouble. His best friend was in big trouble. He could feel it.

'Where are you?'

'I don't know. I don't know, It's too dark. I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. And it's.. I think it's bleeding.'

Scott tried to focus, 'How bad? Stiles, how bad is it? Stiles, are you there? Can you hear me?' he asked after he didn't get an answer for a while.

'Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering.'

'Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad,' said Scott, but Stiles quickly rushed to cut him off, 'No, no, no, no, don't.'

'But your dad-'

'Don't. Just please don't call him. Promise you won't. He already worries about me too much. Scott, please,' begged Stiles.

'But what if I can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a promise like that,' said Scott.

'No, no, no, just please,' said Stiles and the werewolf could hear him sniffling.

'Please, don't call him. Come find me. You can do it. He doesn't have to know. Scott, you can find me,' assured him Stiles.

'I don't know if I can do this.'

'Oh, I gotta call you back. I have to turn the phone off.'

'What? No, hey, wait-'

'I'm gonna call you back.'

'Hold on, Stiles wait Hold on, man!'

The called ended and Scott cursed.

He started to call for Isaac who was in the next room, 'Isaac! Isaac, get up! I need your help! Isaac!'

The boy woke up and stumbled into Scott's room confused, 'Why? What's wrong?'

Scott was already getting dressed, 'It's Stiles. Get dressed.'

'What's wrong with Stiles?' asked Isaac still confused but getting worried by how terrified Scott was.

Scott stopped for a moment, 'I don't know.'

Scott looked over at his phone at one pointed and quickly dialled Nina's new number.

He waited on the line for a bit, but she didn't answer. He ended the call and a minute later he got a text message from the blonde.

 _I'm sorry,Maria had trouble breathing I'm with her. It's not good. I'll call you later. Love you_

He gripped the phone tigher. He thought about writing her about Stiles, but if Maria's state was really bad...Nina should be with her.

He swallowed hard and texted back.

 _Okay, I just wondered where you went. I'm sorry about Maria. I love you too._

He hoped she wouldn't be mad he didn't ask if he could come over, but he had no choice.

He quickly ran out of the room meeting with Isaac before they rushed from the house.

* * *

 _Nina, wake up_

The blonde woke up with a gasped feeling something was inside her throat choking her. She rolled over and started coughing out dirt.

Nina gasped a bit brushing her mouth and slowly trying to stand up. She looked around she was in the woods.

'What the fuck?' she asked before she coughed some more dirt out. She was in the woods.

'Hello?!' she called, and tried to have a look but she didn't see anyone or sensed anyone's energy. She kneeled feeling her stomach hurting.

She looked down at her clothes. They were the same ones she had last night. She tried to look for a phone but it wasn't in her pocket and she couldn't see it anywhere.

'What the hell?' she asked again slowly getting up feeling her insides burning. Something was so wrong with her. She walked a few steps backwards and sat down on a small tree stump behind her. She was never drunk in her life it wasn't from energy, but she was positive this was what hangover felt like.

She closed her eyes and put her fingers into her hair, 'Okay, okay, just calm down and think.'

She started to use a meditation breathing slowly remembering what happened. The silverfinger, Scott and her in Scott's room...

She opened her eyes feeling flushed remembering last night...

It was last night, right?

She stood up feeling dizzy as hell, but she knew she needed to go home. She started to walk slowly through the forest. It must have been raining because the grass beneath her feet was wet. She was grateful she still had shoes on. She walked thinking about Scott and what happened last night. Well, it didn't happen _happen_ , they kissed argued and then did fun things.

She smiled failing to notice a stump and tripped over it almost falling.

She raised her hands to steady herself a bit glaring at the stump before she continued to walk. She tried to think. She and Scott sort of did each other in his chair and fell asleep. She didn't know why but she had this urge to do it since the hospital...well, she always had an urge like that, but it seemed even more urgent. She fell asleep and then...she woke up her.

She stopped and looked around. How did she end up here? It made no sense. She sighed and tried to think. Who would take her? Some hunters? Maybe the people Manson was afraid off? She didn't know.

She continued to walk. She needed to figure this out. She felt so bad like she ate something rotten. Was it the dirt? That was just so disgusting.

She noticed the small stump next to her and sat down. She needed to relax for a moment her head was killing her.

Nina tried to breathe in and out again to calm herself and collect her thoughts before she stood up and started to walk again. Gosh, she wished she had more energy to run walking was exhausting and so _slow_.

She opened her eyes looking down where she saw the wet grass and her footprints in the wet ground.

Sighing she got up before she abruptly stopped and turned around. She slowly walked backwards to look at the stump she was sitting on a moment ago. She was looking at the ground under it. There footprints, but there were too many of them. She looked down to the place she came from and she found more a lot more of them it was like someone who had the exact shoes she did was walking the same way she was.

'No,' said Nina in denial. That couldn't be right, she was just imagining things.

Turning around she started to walk again slowly paying more attention to her surroundings. She noticed the trees and the bushes. One particular bush looked like a small bunny if she looked closely. She hugged herself and continued to walk and look around. Small trees, big trees, tin trees...

She suddenly stopped as she was several steps away from another stump. She looked down at the ground which lead to him and gasped as she recognized the footprints there.

They were her own.

Nina shook her head and turned around running to the opposite direction only to end up in front of the small stump again.

She stopped looking around. She was walking over and over in a circle.

'What the hell?' she looked around, 'Hey! Who's doing this?! HEY!' she screamed and waited for a moment but nothing happened. She took a deep breath and looked around again. This was not happening. She was not going in circles. It was not possible. She was...she was missing something...

Maybe she was just dreaming again. She was inside a dream and she just didn't know. She ran again faster. She didn't know how far did she go under she suddenly didn't feel the terrible stomach pain again and stumbled to the ground letting out a yelp.

She started to breath hard as she was on her knees trying to get the pain to stop.

 _Nina_

She opened her eyes the pain gone. She could feel someone was behind her. She couldn't tell who, but she sensed a presence. No energy though.

She slowly stood up feeling her whole body going rigid with fear.

She nodded to herself and turned around. When she found a woman who looked just like her looking back at her she wanted to scream, but she held it inside.

'M-mom?' she asked.

The woman smiled, 'Hi, princess.'

* * *

Nina had her eyes closed silently talking to hers, 'You're not real. You're not real. You're not real. You're not really _here_!'

Not-Anna took a deep breath before she walked up to the girl, 'Okay, you need to cut it out, Nina. We're wasting time.'

Nina continued to mumble to herself ignoring the woman until she heard her next words, 'Nina, you need to stop. Stiles is possessed.'

She suddenly stopped talking and looked up at the woman. It was not her mom. She knew it wasn't. It was the Five playing mind tricks on her again.

'Why are you doing this to me? Why are you using her body on me?' she asked looking at the perfect image of her mom before she died.

Not-Anna shook her head, 'It's not the Five, Nina. This is you.'

'Yeah, right,' said the girl and rolled her eyes, 'Trust me if I needed someone to talk to I would pick Scott, Maria or even Stiles and Allison...not you.'

Not-Anna titled her head and Nina felt like puking. It was the exact way her mom used to title her head.

'But you did pick me...you've been thinking about me for quite often now. It's actually a pretty safe bet why would you pick me, Nina.'

'Stop talking to me,' said the younger blonde and stood up, 'Just...leave, go...disappear and let me go home.'

Not-Anna made a grimace, 'I'm not the one keeping you here. You are.'

Nina chuckled, 'Right. Of course. I want to stay in this hellish circle instead of going to my boyfriend and friends who might be in trouble.'

'Aha,' said Not-Anna taking a step closer, 'There we go. What trouble? And how do you know?'

Nina shook her head, 'We're always in trouble. We have some _Oni_ at our tails in the moment, so it's safe to say we're in trouble again.'

Not-Anna crossed her arms looking at her with that way Nina used to see on Maria as well. It was daring and teasing, 'Oh, but I thought you were the possessed one they were after. Or do you don't think that anymore?'

Nina put her hands into the pockets of her shorts, 'There after me, but that doesn't mean the others would end up as collateral.'

Not-Anna shook her head not convinced at all, 'That's not what you said. You said that they're in trouble like you were safe, but they were not.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'I don't want you to do anything. I'm you or more like your subconsciousness which is talking to you through the face of your dead mom. Makes sense, you have some serious unresolved issues with her, don't you think?'

Nina raised her brows at Not-Anna before she waved her hands in an annoyed gesture, 'No freaking way. Just leave me alone, Five. Thanks.'

'Come on, just think about it. You don't have to believe yourself or me as your personal hallucination, but it doesn't look like you're going anywhere so you might as well talk to me maybe figure something out.'

'I don't need to figure anything out with you. You were a sadistic bitch, who killed people who trusted you. You never loved me or Maria or Chris...you're not capable of love.'

Not-Anna watched her silently for a moment, 'Well, that was quite...revealing, but I meant why are you here and why do you not remember anything or feel like shit right now.'

Nina crossed her arms for a moment. This was ridiculous. This was a stupid trick by the Five again. Whatever it was she was not falling for it again. Still, she didn't know how to get out and talking to this hallucination might just be what she needed, 'Alright, Not-Anna. Let's start,' she walked back to the stupid stump and sat down, 'Any ideas.'

* * *

Not-Anna followed her standing in front of her, 'Well, let's start with what you do remember. You were in Scott's doing something nice...I have to say he's quite the-'

'Don't,' said Nina cutting her off. Not-Anna nodded, 'Okay, you fall asleep and then what?'

'I don't know. I woke up here,' said Nina still sounding annoyed. Not-Anna frowned, 'You sure? Come on, princess. Think. You remember being in Scott's arms feeling good then what?'

'I don't know.'

'Think harder then.'

Nina looked away for a moment.

'I really don't know...did you made me leave?'

'Me a hallucination?' asked Not-Anna and Nina shot her a look. Not-Anna waited until Nina had enough and asked, 'Did the Five made me leave?'

Not-Anna narrowed her eyes at her, 'Does that sound right? Do the Five make you leave and not come back?'

Nina thought about it looking into her bluish eyes, 'No, they usually make me come home before anyone notices including me.'

'Exactly,' nodded Not-Anna, 'So assuming this wasn't the Five what else could have happen.'

'I don't know.'

'Try it. Come on, princess. You're smart. You know you are. Think, there has to be something a lead in all this. You really have to think.'

Nina looked at her for a moment. She remembered how her mom would sit her down and tell her to think when she was studying math with her. Nina used to say she wasn't smart enough for math to which Not-Anna argued that she wasn't trying enough.

'Come on, Nina. You know this.'

'I went to find Stiles in the hospital...'

'Yes.'

'But then...then I don't know...and then I was in Scott's room arguing with him. You said Stiles's possessed.'

'Because _you_ deep down think so. Why?'

'I don't know.'

'Nina...'

'He,' she licked her lips trying to think about it all, 'he looks so tired like when he couldn't sleep because of the Nemeton only it's different. It feels different. He has no energy sometimes. It's like he can turn it off, and...'

She suddenly saw a flash of his eyes in her mind, 'His eyes...those are not Stiles's eyes. Those are not my best friend's eyes.'

Not-Anna nodded, 'Good, now that you know this. What are you going to do about it?'

'About it?' asked Nina, 'What do you mean about it? I have to get out and help him, safe him...'

'Stop him?' asked Not-Anna.

Nina stood up shaking her head, 'No, _safe_ him.'

Not-Anna raised her brows, 'What if he's dangerous? You know that this means he was the one who made Barrow kidnap and almost kill Kira, and he did something to you which caused you to have blackouts again.'

'That was the Five...you,' she pointed at Not-Anna, but the Not-Anna shook her head, 'You know that is not true. You know so.'

Nina watched her for a moment, 'So what now every one can control me, brainwash me or hypnotise me?'

'No,' said Not-Anna calmly, 'But they can trick you.'

The Not-Anna stepped closer, 'You know that you are not always well. You are not always sane.'

'Yeah, I'm batshit crazy,' said Nina mockingly.

'No, but you know that sometimes you lose it. It happens to you. You know it's true. You feel some way, or think of something. You become irrational and get hurt or get people hurt.'

'I never meant for those things to happen,' said the teen.

Not-Anna nodded, 'I know, and so do you, but they happen and it's time to start asking yourself why. Why do you do the things you do...is it the Five? Maybe, but does that mean that there is something wrong with you? Always? Every day? Even when Five is not in control.'

'Shut up,' said Nina annoyed, but Not-Anna shook her head, 'No, this isn't me thinking this, remember? I'm your hallucination. This is all you, your thoughts, your emotions. You feels this. You know that deep down this is your worst fear. You already have depressions. You lie in bed for hours, days when something happens. This is the same.'

'Just shut up already!' shouted Nina at the hallucination.

'You have a damaged mind, Nina...you had since your mom died and you know this. That brings the loneliness, the feeling of not being good enough, of everyone wanting something from you, wanting you not loving you. It's all the same, these are your thoughts your insecurities, right?'

Nina turned around, 'Stop talking.'

'This is how you feel, Nina,' suddenly her voice was different. It wasn't Not-Anna anymore.

Nina turned around only to find her spitting image looking back at her, 'Oh come on this is a cheap trick.'

The Not-Nina smirked, 'Then why are you using it?'

Nina looked herself up and down, 'So I guess I don't look so bad...minus the fact that my clothes are covered in dirt.'

'That's what happens when you lie in dirt I guess,' replied the Not-Nina.

She rolled her eyes, 'What so now we're going to the whole _I am my only enemy_? Pass.'

Not-Nina crossed her arms, 'You know this is all you. All these thoughts in your head? How you feel? You're hallucinating two females in your life you have struggles with. Your mother and yourself. You're not well.'

'Great. So _I'm_ trying to convince myself that I'm not well? I thought crazy people do not want to know they're crazy.'

'Not crazy Nina...not well.'

'Yeah, okay, I will stop you with this. This has happened before I was cutting myself in a suicidal motel and hear voices freaquently so. _This_ will not work on me, but since you are me you should know that.'

Not-Nina crossed her arms, 'Come on, you're better than this.'

The blonde teen crossed her arms mimicking her counterpart, 'I'm not sick in the head, alright? I'm not mental. And you can tell the Five that this trick doesn't work at me.'

Not-Nina sighed, 'You still this is a trick?'

'It's always a trick.'

Not-Nina stepped closer, 'So it seems. But that means that you really can't trust your mind can you now?'

'What's that suppose to mean? The Five isn't in control of me.'

'Yet you have blackouts and hallucinations. Who's to say what is real and what's not anymore?'

Nina rolled her eyes and started to walk again. She had a feeling she wouldn't get anywhere, but it was better than talking to herself or the Five for that manner.

'You can't leave.'

'But I can try.'

'You know it's true,' called Not-Nina, 'Which makes you think what else could be fake, a hallucination or a trick of the mind. What if you and Scott are a trick as well?'

Nina stopped for a moment, 'Whoa, so we're going for that right away, ha?'

Not-Nina continued, 'You're the one who has these insecurities. You always wonder and think an overthink things like this too much. You will ruin your relationship sooner or later and deep down you know this.'

Nina nodded, 'Of course, because that is who I am an insecure little girl who's mom wanted to kill her, but instead she killed all their friends.'

Not-Nina walked around her to look at her, 'You said it.'

Nina's eyes remained fixed on her twin. It was like looking into a mirror. If it was herself or the Five the resemblance was unbelievable and yet it was like she saw her for the first time.

She thought about herself. She knew she was only considered irresistible because of the glow, but still...this was the type of girl which made every guy crazy? They didn't know her. They freaking knew nothing about her just that she was blonde and skinny and...gosh this was ridiculous.

Not-Nina titled her head, 'It's the glow, Nina.'

Nina sighed, 'I'm done talking to you, so get out of my head. Now.'

'I can't...you won't let me.'

Nina stepped closer saying firmly, 'Get out.'

Not-Nina put on a cold expression, Nina knew was the one she used to get the nick name Ice Queen for. She put it on as well, 'I said leave me alone. Go!'

'Make me then.'

'I said go away!' said Nina stepping closer, 'Get out of my head, just freaking leave!'

'Oh Nina...'

The blonde jumped at her shoving her so hard the Not-Nina fell to the ground, 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' she screamed at the other blonde.

'Leave me the fuck alone already! Stop torturing me! Just stop! STOP! Give me a break, please. God, just for once give me a break so I don't have to feel like this crazy person. I want to freaking be myself again. I want...I need a break. I want you to get out of my head, my life...make me feel normal like everything isn't supposed to fall apart every damn time I'm slightly happy in my life. I want to be happy! I deserve to be happy! So why would you let me? Why all the shitty things always happen to me and my friends butchering us apart until we're just damaged goods. Why?!' she screamed feeling the pain in her stomach returned. It hit her so hard she stumbled to her knees.

Not-Nina crawled toward her, 'But you know the answer...or you think you do. You think you deserve all those bad things. You think that you and Scott are not real. That you will never be real. You think that you do not deserve a happy life or happy things to go your way. You are pure destruction to yourself Nina. You always look for problems with yourself, with your life, with Scott. You purposely look for problems where there are none to mess thing up just like you did with Shane, and the same way you will do with Scott.'

Not-Nina leaned closer to her, 'You are the sole murderer of your own happiness Nina. Always were always will be. Everything good in your life you touch you ruin.'

Nina brought her head up still feeling like shit only to find Not-Nina gone. She looked around before the pain fully hit her again causing her to fall down on her side breathing hard.

 _Nina...go to sleep._

She suddenly felt her eyes too heavy to stay open any longer, and she closed them letting the sleep take her away.

* * *

Scott walked up to Maria sensing something was off as she was in the hospital. They finally found Stiles. They had been looking all night, but he was finally save and sound in the hospital. It was a terribly tiring night, and the only thing on Scott's mind now was to talk to Nina, but he didn't see her with Maria, 'Hey, how are you feeling?'

He asked as he put his hand on her arm with care. Maria smiled at the boy, 'I'm fine. What about you? How's Stiles? We just heard. If I had known he was missing...'

She patted his shoulder.

Scott blinked, 'Just heard? Nina didn't tell you?'

Maria frowned confused and Scott could see the clear resemblance between her and Nina in that moment, 'Nina? No, I haven't spoken with Nina since yesterday. Is she with you?'

Scott froze for a second going pale in the face as he realized what it meant.

'No...she left last night. I kept texting her, but she replied that you were sick badly and that she needed to take care of you.'

Maria looked scared as well, 'That's not true. I'm...well okay, and Nina hasn't been home since yesterday.'

Scott let her go before he reached for his phone. He immediately speed dialled the blonde's temporary phone.

 _Hi, this is Nina, please leave a message after to signal if you want me to call you back. Thanks._

After the signal sound he instantly started, 'Hi, call me back now please. I'm worried.'

He then quickly texted her, but no one answered. He looked at Maria who was checking the messages about her being sick.

'When did she leave last night? And did she go on her own?' asked Maria, but Scott shook his head, 'In night. I woke up to Stiles's phone call, but she was gone. When she texted me I thought she was fine. Damn it,' he felt his heartbeat speeding up as the realization sank in. Nina was missing since last night.

* * *

Nina woke up again with a start. She looked around and screamed as she realized she was in the woods again.

'HELP! ANYONE HELP ME!' she got out feeling incredibly weak and barely stumbling to the stump she sat on for what felt like hours before. She was alone again. She was grateful for that because the words of her imposter already poisoned her mind. Or could they really be her own?

'Well, would you look at that, great Nina James at the rock bottom,' said someone. The blonde blinked and looked up only to curse loudly.

In front of her was no one else but Aaron Mitch.

'Hey, Nina, it's been a while.'

She shook her head, 'Okay, now, you screwed up. Making me see this dick was a bad move,' she called around her.

'So you're talking to yourself? Nice. Well you were always a bit you know,' he said and gestured at his head as if to imply she was mad.

The blonde rolled her eyes, 'Okay, so what? You came to blame me for your death?'

Aaron smiled, 'Don't you find it strange your first that is that? I'm positive it proves you blame yourself for my death. It makes sense. I was the first person...a kid who died on you.'

'You didn't die on me,' argued Nina, 'And you tried to kill Scott and poisoned me.'

'Yeah, but I liked you and you liked Scott so of course I had to get rid of him and to be completely honest aren't people like poisoning you all the time? I mean, me, Morrison, Jennifer, the creepy Darrach not my aunt of course, your own mom, most likely, Stiles...'

'Stiles is poisoning me?' asked Nina.

Aaron smiled, 'Come on, you're smart Nina, don't play dumb. You noticed. He's always giving you some water to drink. You know this. Isn't it strange that he and Allison and Argent insist that you're fine. That the Five can't reach you. There's got to be a reason for that.'

Nina looked away, 'Stiles wouldn't.'

'Really?' asked Aaron, 'I mean, he wouldn't hurt you intentionally. Stiles would never hurt you, but he would find a way to keep you save, right?' he asked. Nina tried not to show it, but the idea made sense.

'Now, you're wondering if it's just Stiles or if everyone is involved. Definitely Maria and Argent, Allison probably knows...Deaton...Scott?'

She looked away, 'What do you want?'

'I'm just your fantasy which is quite nice if you ask me that you still think about me even after all this time.'

'Fuck you.'

'Oh if only you gave in. We would have been good together. Both the same kind so there would be no intimacy problem like you have with McCall. We could rule the world.'

'One problem, I don't want to rule the world and I love Scott,' said Nina frowning at him again.

'That's two problems, but sure. You love self richest Scott McCall. The good guy, who made you feel like shit when he was still with Allison,' said Aaron, and Nina rolled her eyes, 'Now, I know for sure you are from the Five and not my own head cause I don't think that.'

'But you used to,' said Aaron, 'When you were all alone in your room feeling the love for McCall and guilt for Allison tearing you apart on the inside, those are your thoughts, Nina. You remember,' spoke Aaron looking at her and had to look away so she wouldn't show any emotions.

'I never blamed him.'

'It wasn't about blame, Nina. It was about feeling crappy because of someone and not being able to do a damn thing about it. Your emotions always got the best of you in the end. Didn't they?'

'Damn right they did,' spoke another voice and she heard someone walking from behind her to Aaron. She felt every hair on her body stand up as Morrison came to view. His head was covered in blood and there was a bullet hole in it. She looked at Aaron realizing that he also had a slashed throat.

Swallowing hard and breathing heavily her she forced herself to look at Morrison again.

'Hello, Nina.'

'Bullet holes look good on you,' she said and the man smirked, 'There's the fierce little thing I know. How have you been? From the looks of it I can tell it wasn't so great.'

She smirked, 'Yeah, still better than you. Trust me.'

He nodded and started singing, 'If you say so. Oh those blonds how they make me wild.'

Nina looked away remembering that night in the cabin.

'See, how is Clara by the way? Finally banging Hale I see.'

'Shut up,' told him Nina instantly.

'Why? I just want to talk...what about Allison?'

'Fuck off! But if you really want to know? They're great. Oh, Clara is finally with a real guy a good guy, and she's finally over all those things you did to her you piece of shit. As for Allison, she's marvellous because she's a good person. You or Gerard got nothing on her. You didn't corrupt her, and we're good. She's my sister.'

'It must help that she's into the other werewolf now too. No triangles drama,' he chuckled, 'Hell, you can go on double dates now.'

She kept on looking into his eyes, 'Yeah, we're all great. So you can go fuck yourself. Both of you in fact. You didn't do anything to us. You didn't ruin us. We're all strong and brave and good.'

'Are you sure about that?' asked another voice and Nina rolled her eyes, 'What is this? Hate Nina James club now?' she asked annoyed before she looked over at the newcomer Jennifer.

'Hey, teach, got a homework for me?' she asked and the woman smiled, 'Hm, no, you're not a very good student, Nina. You should try harder if you want to get into a good college.'

Nina made a grimace, 'Thanks but I rather think about the opinions of a real teacher. You know not psychotic bitches who literally have to sleep with people to get what they want.'

'You mean like your mom?' asked Aaron suddenly and Nina shot him a look.

Jennifer crossed her arms, 'Do you ever wonder about why it was so easy to get to you in the Motel?'

'That's because you freaking poisoned me?' asked Nina, 'Which apparently is no longer an original thing to do.'

Jennifer stepped closer, 'It's because you have an easy mind to control. You're weak. Maybe not physically but mentally...oh honey, you're so weak.'

Nina gritted her teeth, 'Right.'

'Look around Nina,' said Aaron, 'We're only here because your mind is that damaged you should think about that.'

Nina nodded and asked sweetly, 'Okay, well, why don't you three piss the hell off so I can do the thinking?'

'Is that what you really want?' asked a new voice of Manson who came from behind Aaron, her mouth and neck covered in blood. Nina blinked, 'Why are you here?'

'Because you blame yourself for me...you blame yourself for a lot of people.'

Suddenly she watched as all her mom and hers friends appear around her. She felt tears coming out of her eyes as all of them in the clothes they wore that day all covered in wounds from bullets, arrows, and cuts from knifes.

She sobbed a bit. The last time she saw them was that night when they were butchered in front of her eyes. They were dead. They would never grow up.

'We died for you, Nina,' said Vanessa before she pointed at the cut on her throat, 'I ran after you, but one of them caught me and dragged me down. It hurt so much. I screamed until no sound came out anymore.'

Nina brushed her face a bit to wipe away the tears, 'I'm sorry. I didn't know it was her. I didn't know what she was doing...'

'Then why did you just run?' asked Tessa, 'You didn't even try to help any of them.'

Nina looked at her, 'I was a kid. Mom told me to run and so I just ran. We all ran!'

'But only you got out. Did you ever look for us? Do you know where we ended up? Were we buried properly?'

'I...I thinks so...'

'You don't know.'

'Maria took care of it...'

'So did the hunters,' said Tessa.

Nina looked away, 'I was a kid...'

'Okay, but are you a kid now? The first time Silverfinger told you someone was possessed you ran, again. You need to stop doing that. You're causing more and more trouble every time and you know it.'

'So what? I'm supposed to kill myself or something?' Nina stood up, 'Is this all just some intervention so I will get depressed enough to kill myself? Because I can tell you right now I'm not doing that. I wouldn't do that. So all of you can go f-,' she looked at the kids, 'away.'

Everyone looked from one to another before they slowly started walking to different directions before they finally were gone.

* * *

Nina looked around. She was finally alone again. Her head hurt so much and she started to cry again. For a little while at least just letting it all out. It was too much on. So much on her. She wasn't sure she could handle it. She really wasn't.

She suddenly found someone's hand in front of her with a napkin. She looked up only to find a girl her age with blond hair. She licked her lips to take it but it was suddenly gone.

'Great, and who the hell are you?' she asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders, 'Does it matter?'

'Okay, so are you the Five? Or the previous me?' she asked annoyed brushing her eyes.

'Does it matter? I'm here because you thought of me.'

Nina nodded, 'Great. So what do you have a tortures story as well?'

'No.'

'So what you're the girl which had this gig as the personal box for Five before me?' asked Nina looking at her clothes. They were quite to day. It didn't make sense.

'If you say so,' said the blonde.

Nina frowned, 'Who are you?'

'Good question, who am I, Nina?'

Nina watched her very carefully before she stood up and walked closer to her. She went so close she was just a few inches away, 'You're someone...I know.'

'If you say so...'

Nina frowned, 'Who are you?'

'Who am I?'

Nina swallowed a bit, 'We meet...in the Jungle.'

She suddenly saw it. It was a stormy night. They were looking for Jackson and someone ran into her.

'Who are you?'

'I don't know anymore...it's so quiet there...but I sometimes hear her,' said the blonde.

'Her?'

'I don't know who she is...'

Nina frowned at her, 'Miranda...you're Miranda, right? We were in the Jungle and someone...something,' Nina saw a flash of lighting and heard the echo of heavy boots hit the floor, 'Took you away.'

The girl let out a single tear, 'I don't know anymore. It's like...it's all gone.'

Something moved behind Nina and she turned around, but when she turned back the girl was gone. Nina felt the pain again, but she tried to push it back. She gritted her teeth.

 _Nina...please don't fight it...I'm trying to help you_

She heard before she lost her consciousness again.

* * *

Nina woke up choking again trying to get the dirt out of her mouth. She was so tired. She rolled over on her back looking at the gloomy sky. It was day.

She didn't know how long she was in the woods. She was supernatural so she could probably survive without food and water for longer than some humans. Maria did. When she was locked by the Hales' rivals up, she was starved for almost a week, right?

She continued to look at the sky. She was so tired. She couldn't even move. She wondered about everyone Scott, Allison, Chris, Maria and the others. She wondered if they thought about her. She wondered if they knew she was missing and were looking for her. She wondered if they even had a chance to find her if she was in stuck in this place with no exit.

Would they find her in time? She was slowly feeling herself losing consciousness again. Her last thought was about Scott. She thought about their last night together when they touched and kissed in his room. She thought about how soft his lips always felt and how tasty his energy was. She thought about everything and nothing until she stopped thinking at all.

* * *

' _Do you think it's alright to stand on the mole?' asked Nina, 'I mean do you remember how those jackasses drove a car into the lake.'_

 _Scott chuckled, 'Oh, man, Stiles's dad was so pissed. They had to pull it out. How does anyone can get so drunk at 2PM?'_

' _They start at 10AM?' joked Nina as they looked at the clean water under them, 'It was a really awesome summer.'_

' _It was the best summer yet,' agreed Scott, 'It always used to be just Stiles and I. I would never had imagine to spent my summer with you, or Lydia, or Isaac…or Derek.'_

 _Nina chuckled, 'Yeah, it was an amazing summer. Do you remember how we finally got Lydia to go to the water with us?'_

 _Scott shook his head, 'I thought she was going to kill us when she figured out what we were doing.'_

' _She would have if she wasn't too busy finally getting to the surface.'_

 _Scott watched the lake for a moment enjoying the moments of peace with Nina. When he looked at her he found the blonde moving a bit from one side to another._

 _He smiled to himself and turned to her, 'You love to dance.'_

' _Well, you hate it,' said Nina and Scott was about to correct her when she added, 'But only in public. I bet that Scott McCall has some pretty fine moves he likes to keep for himself and show off only when he's alone.'_

 _Scott laughed at that before he looked at her once more seeing how happy she looked and wishing that day would never end._

' _I know you love classic music. I know you like dancing with people. People who aren't consumed by your glow and who don't want to get into your pants.'_

 _She watched him for a moment, 'You can't prove I like dancing with people.'_

' _I can,' he immediately grabbed her and pulled her closer, 'I know how you felt when we danced at the winter formal.'_

 _She looked at his lips for a second as he pulled her so close and had his hand on her back. He was definitely doing something on purpose. With how amazing today felt after what she found out she didn't have the slightest desire to stop him._

 _She put her hand into his and another one on her shoulder, 'You don't know anything.'_

' _I know that you liked it. I could see how your eyes shone-'_

' _Bullshit, that's so not true. I was horrified and freaking out and sad because I just found out..,' she stopped talking and swallowed as she realized what she was just going to say. On the winter formal while dancing with Scott, she realized was in love with him._

 _He watched her for a moment before let his hand slide lower and she thought about the dream from a few nights._

' _Then I guess you manage to look even more beautiful and breathtaking when you fall in love because…I was supposed to go talk to Allison and tell her that I loved her, but for that one second, one moment,' he looked into her eyes, 'I wished I could just…dance with you. Just not deal with anything, any trouble with Allison and just be with you…With Allison it always felt so complicated like I was trying to be so hard this person she would fall in love with, but with you…as strange as it had to be since you literally make people act like nutcases sometimes just to get your attention, I was myself. It was so easy to just…be with you. Even with everything Peter messed up…you just make it all so simple.'_

 _She listened to him very carefully. If he told her some BS about falling for her then as well. She wouldn't have believed it, but this? This she could believe._

 _She thought everything went to hell when Gerard told her the truth, but Scott turned everything around. She got what he meant. They were at war with an alpha pack and a crazy serial killer was killing people around them in the most sadistic way, not to mention her world fell apart once again toward, yet Scott somehow managed to make it all go away._

 _It turned out to be a perfect day. She didn't want to ruin it by talking about their past sins or feelings she just wanted it…to never end. She just wanted them to continue acting like they didn't have a complicated past. She was tired of playing to good girl who always did everything for everyone. She knew there was tension between them. She always knew. It was the wolf or the heat or heat of the moment, but right now she just didn't care._

 _She opened her mouth ready to voice her need at least once when they both hear a crack._

 _Nina blinked, 'Uh, what the…? Aaaaah!'_

 _Before either of them knew it they ended up in the lake water since the mole broke underneath their feet._

' _Fucking assholes with a car!' she called while Scott laughed. They were swimming in a lake after all._

 _He looked at the sky, 'I love this.' Oddly even the fact that they felt into lake water couldn't bring him down. He dived for a moment into the water while Nina pushed her wet hair away from her face._

 _She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking just kissing her best friend like that? He probably didn't even want to. She misread it, it was just… a misunderstand._

 _Scott got from the water gasping for air and she giggled, 'You suck at this.'_

' _Excuse me? You try to breath underwater for that long, Nin.'_

 _She raised her brows, 'Is that a challenge, Mr. McCall?'_

 _He brushed his face a bit, 'Yeah, I bet I can hold my breath for longer than you.'_

' _Not possible,' she shook her head._

' _On three,' he said and she had to giggle at how serious he looked._

' _One, two, three,' they both dived into the water at the same time. Unlike pool water you couldn't see too far under it, but you could see if something was close to you. They watched each other under water. It was weird, but she supposed that was how everybody looked under water._

 _She swam a bit closer to Scott at one point. He blinked. He knew he couldn't hold it for much longer so when she pulled at his shirt to get him closer, he panicked and swam up, 'Damn it, you cheater.'_

 _Nina got out as well, 'How was that cheating? You're just bad at this.'_

' _Do over!' he demanded and Nina laughed before she nodded._

' _Fine, one, two, three,' they dived again. He could see how Nina was smiling. It was a perfect day…he really wished it wouldn't end ever. He didn't care about anything that moment. Not the alphas, not true alpha, not school, not any other problems which took his sleep. He just cared about how Nina looked happy swimming close to him. It was easy to take her by the shoulder and kiss her. Now a thing about kissing underwater which he didn't know about is that it's incredibly clumsy and it isn't not even a bit enough if the person he's kissing is Nina. They swam to the surface lip-locked until he broke the kiss for air. They were both breathing hard with their eyes closed. Nina brushed her hair away from her face again, 'W-who won?'_

 _He looked at her. They were inches apart. Just like that kissing Scott didn't seem like a foolish thing to do. It felt more right than anything else._

 _He looked at her lips while his hands went over her body still underwater, 'I guess we both won and lost.'_

 _Nina licked her lips looking at his, 'I'm fine with that.'_

' _Kiss me,' she breathed it out softly not even thinking about what she just said._

 _He didn't have to be told twice he just tangled his finger into her hair and instantly kissed her as if they had been waiting for that forever._

 _The way they kissed was how all kisses should felt like. It should feel like you were waiting for it for a long time and finally got it. It should feel like you never want to break apart not even to breath or take off their clothes which was insane because they wanted nothing more than to do that, but at the same time they didn't want to let go._

 _He let himself out the way that he wanted to since the heat, maybe even before that when they had to fake kiss. He kissed her like he could because he really could. He held her closer as he bit her lips and caused her heart a bit when his hand found the spot behind the ear._

 _It was hard to kiss while they were still swimming, but he didn't care. He was not letting her go. He was just not letting her go. He couldn't. Not with the way she let out those adorable sounds he could listen to all day knowing he made her or how she felt in his arms and tasted against his mouth._

 _His hand grabbed her neck and he leaned a bit away before he kissed her under her chin causing her to moan, 'Scott.'_

 _She remembered the dream and although that left her warm and bothered it was nothing like the real thing. This felt like heaven and sin literally and she couldn't get enough of it. The things Scott could do to her. When Shane kissed her it was sweet and nice and sometimes hot, but Scott kissed her with a mixture of everything making her completely be at his will and lose control faster than she ever had._

' _S-scott, I can't…focus,' she said as she sucked her throat, 'I…can't stop feeding.'_

' _Just a little bit more, please. I can take it,' he said against her pulse before he bite her a bit causing her to let out a small startled but heated noise. He loved those sounds she let out, he loved how she was desperate to get closer to him, he loved everything about how they kissed especially since she was completely helpless to it all. He never would have thought he would be so into seeing her lose control and knowing he was the reason for it, but he was…She looked beautiful when she lost control._

* * *

She was long gone, but she still heard the voices.

'Oh my God, Sam call an ambulance. She's still alive.'

* * *

 _Scott, I love you._

 _Nina, please wake up._

* * *

Scott breathed slowly as he was watching Nina's sleeping form on the hospital bed behind the glass window with Maria by her side brushing her hair frowning at her.

'What happened to her? What...what's going on Clara?' he asked as he was standing with Clara behind the glass window because they wouldn't let him go inside.

'Some joggers found her unconsciousness in the woods. With everyone looking for Stiles I guess no one from us was around the ID her. She was barefoot, no jacket, but she appeared not to be hurt by anyone.'

'Why isn't she waking up?' asked Scott trying to process everything his eyes never leaving Nina's face. She looked so peaceful yet so pale. It was like someone suck all the warm and life out of her.

'We don't know. She has been in a coma for a few hours. It...it looks a lot like when Maria was hurt by Peter. She also has a small wound on the back of palm. It's not healing.'

Scott finally looked at the nurse, 'Is she feeding? She has to feed.'

Clara shook her head, 'No. For now it looks like she's fine with not feeding, but this is really bad Scott. I called Maria over. She said Nina can survive weeks without feeding, but it's like when you are starving if you don't eat eventually...'

'You die,' said Scott shaking his head, 'I...shit. Someone has her phone. Someone was texting me all day from her phone!'

Scott picked up his phone.

Clara put her hand on his shoulder, 'Look, I think it's connected. They found her in the woods, and Stiles had as all so busy we didn't look for her properly.'

Scott shook his head before he brushed his face a bit, 'I should have looked for her. I should have called her but she said...whoever had her phone wrote me that she was taking care of Maria .'

Clara shook her head, 'You couldn't know. Right now, she's asleep, and Stiles is waiting for his test. Maria and couch are with her...so please just go be with Stiles for a while. Nina would want that too.'

Scott bit his lips and nodded before he walked to Stiles's room. He took a deep breath before he went inside.

* * *

Stiles was sitting on the bed waiting for his exams. 'How's Nina?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders, 'She's unconscious.'

'How long does she have before she starves?' asked Stiles feeling his hands twitching. He still didn't know what was happening.

Scott shook his head, 'I don't know. Maria said it's different for everyone. Couples maybe weeks.'

Stiles nodded. Neither of them felt like saying something encouraging or positive in that moment.

'Okay. You know what they're looking for, right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure.'

Scott stepped closer, 'Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something. I'll do something.'

It was almost enough to believe him. Almost. Stiles never felt so confused, and he was never so terrified. He hugged Scott hoping he could somehow solve it all like they always did, but his mind was a mess and now he knew why. He was sick. He was sick like his mother and everything was a mess. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He didn't know what was real anymore. He didn't know what to do...

* * *

Nina's eyes suddenly felt some sort of sharp light being shined directly into them. It woke her up a bit. They remained closed, but started to be aware of her surroundings. She was inside a warm enough room lying in a bed. She was no longer in the woods then. The bed wasn't hers, Scott's or Allison although it did feel a bit like Allison's which was the hardest from the three. Still it was not it. She couldn't smell anything like anything at all which made her certain she was not in Allison's room which smelled of perfume or just girly stuff while Scott's was totally _boy_. She would recognize her room instantly, so this was someplace else where there were no smells. Still, she wasn't scared because even without her eyes opened she could clearly make up the energies around her. Most were unknown, but one was certain. She knew this one the most and would recognize her anywhere.

Nina finally opened her eyes only to find Scott looking down at her, 'S-scott.'

'Hey.'

He was sitting by her bed so close he easily leaned toward her stoking her face lovingly as he watched her feeling relief she finally woke up. He felt like someone who was gripping his heart finally decided to let it go liberating him from the crushing fear he had about her.

'You're back. You're safe,' he breathed out softly. He couldn't take his eyes of hers. She was awake now.

She swallowed a little bit feeling like she just woke up from a long curse like a Sleeping Beauty, 'Why do stick around...still?'

He smiled at her immediately know what she meant. She was so insecure sometimes.

'Because you are worth it, and I love you,' he told her looking down at her before he reached down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Nina leaned into the kiss for a moment before she blinked shying away from him.

Scott leaned back as well, 'W-what's wrong? Did I hurt you?'

'No...'

She blinked lifting her hand and softly stroking her lips with her fingers.

'Do...do _that_ again.'

Scott was confused for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her again just as softly just for a little bit longer than before.

When he leaned back Nina still looked just as confused.

'Nina...what's wrong?'

'Your energy it's different now...'

Scott blinked, 'Different how?'

'It's like you're Maria or Aaron Mitch...it's like your my kind...,' she looked into his eyes, 'Kiss me again, but...more, deeply...like you really want to right now if I wasn't in a hospital bed. I want to try something.'

'Trust me, I really want to,' he said and Nina almost smiled before she gave him the look.

Scott nodded before he leaned down putting his hand against her cheek. He took a moment to look into her face before he kissed her. It wasn't soft anymore. It was firm and deep and it was just the kind of kiss she always wanted him to give her. It was like he was giving himself to her.

She kissed him back feeling her neck hurt a little bit from sleeping for so long, but she kissed him back with all she could almost consuming him. She took everything she could from that kiss...expect one thing which for the first time ever since she was thirteen she didn't.

When they broke the kiss Scott leaned a bit away but still remained close enough to her face looking at her.

'Nina...'

'I'm not feeding on...I can't feed on you,' she looked at him and he felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment not sure what to do with that information.

They continued to stare at each other before Clara knocked on the door and walked in.

'Guys, sheriff's here, he wants to talk to you, Scott.' said the nurse and smiled at Nina.

The blonde smiled back and left the room. Scott kissed Nina's forehead. 'We'll talk about this later, okay?'

Nina nodded still feeling very tired.

Scott took her hand and squeezed it a bit, 'Okay, I'll be right back.'

Scott went out of the room unwillingly. He didn't want to leave Nina at all, but he had to go if it had something to do with Stiles.

He stopped in front of the man who looked like a number was done on him for the past few days.

'What's wrong? Stiles?'

Sheriff shook his head, 'No, he's...still sleeping this is about Nina.'

Scott instantly felt like the world was shaking again, and he had nowhere where to run.

'What happened?'

'We found a car on the road a not even a mile from where Nina was found.'

Scott breathed in, 'Okay.'

'There was dead body of a man inside. His name was Jeff Cross. You probably didn't know him he worked in the local mechanic's shop. The point is we found Nina's phone there. It was lying between the seats all the messages were there,' said the Sheriff looking bothered.

'So what you think he took Nina?' asked Scott.

'I don't know, but as if an half hour ago you father started an investigations and Nina is a person of interest now. He's going to come talk to her and it might be complicated.'

'Why?'

'The man's dead and he has a record for sexual assult. Now I'm keeping an open mind that whatever could have happened. I know Nina and a lot of crazy stuff has happened, but your dad might not.'

'You said he's dead, how did he die?' asked Scott trying to put pieces together.

'We're waiting for the coroner but at the moment it looks like a heart failure, but...it's different. The doctor said it's like all his organs stopped working liver, kidneys.'

That was when Scott sensed Clara who was still standing near Nina's hospital room froze. She was afraid very afraid.

'Scott?'

He looked at the Sheriff, 'Does Nina remember what happens?'

'I haven't asked her yet. I...'

'Is it possible that she went with the man and...I need to ask this. Is it possible Nina killed the man?'

* * *

Nina closed her eyes again feeling herself dozing off. She hoped Scott would get back soon. She was too tired to think about what was going on...even if she wanted to stay away she couldn't.

Right before she passed out she felt as if there was a memory which was pushing its way to the surface.

 _She was walking down the road from Scott's house. It was dark and it was raining. She felt the cold from the rain, but she ignored it as she knew she needed to continue. She walked pass the last house on the street when a car pulled over. It was an old looking green Pickup._

' _Hey, you need a ride? It's raining cats and dogs here,' called a man as he lowered his window down._

 _She nodded and walked around to the door before she got in._

Nina fell asleep confused as to why would she take a ride with a stranger instead of running herself or why would she leave Scott's house in the middle of the night...but in the end she just dozed off.

She would figure it out later...

Or so she thought.


	46. Letharia Vulpina

**Would it really kill you if we kissed?**

 **By I'm Meaner than My Demons**

 **Summary: Now, both of us have some darkness inside of us. A crack in our souls that will never be fixed. Maybe that's okay though because that crack also lets the light come in, and it is in the dark where light shines the brightest. ScottxOC s01, s02 ,s03A, now starting s03B minor DerekxOC (different one)**

 **A.N: Hello, sorry, sorry, sorry it took me ages to write. Here is the new chapter. Hopefully next one will be sooner** **Thank you for support and reading and favourites and following and reviews and just caring. I am so hyped for the 152 reviews, 227 followers and 199 fav only 1 to go. We only have a couple of chapters left before season 4. No worries, I will continue to write and everything, but some alterations might be made. Many of you ask about Allison's death, well, yes, this is one of the things which I am planning to follow according to the show. It was a very powerful moment. As for another question from last chapter Nina was not assaulted. I think that covers everything I have replied back.**

 **Oh, and about why I don't have a Beta. I had two so far and they didn't stick around too much so oh well we all have to suffer my terrible grammar.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Do you ever tried to listen to the ticking of the clock?

 _Tik-tak_

 _Tik-tak_

 _Tik-tak_

 _Tik-tak_

 _Tik-tak_

It was the same sound over and over again even though times changing. Did it mean that no matter what happened and what change everything was always the same? Could it mean that? Was the world just a never ending circle of tik-tak sounds without anything really getting better.

Nina tried to remember the last time she was happy. She remembered moments. Finally admitting she accepted Scott's love. Late night dinners with Maria in the car. Coach being all proud when she boxed and track raced. Being a part of the Argent family with Allison and Chris. The first time Allison wanted to be friends with her. When Stiles and Lydia became her friends…

Scott…their kisses and soft words…

Nina felt like she flew out of her body and was watching everything which happened from some distance. She could her everything but it muffled. She could feel everything but it was like she was wearing glows over her hands. The touch was lost. First Morrison now Brenkus. How many more will come? One day she would hurt someone she loved...how would she live with it.

She hated herself so damn but God, it was true what they say the second time it is easier. She killed two men now. She truly was the monster Morrison and other hunters always thought she was.

'Ms. James, do you understand what I am saying?'

'If I plea guilty and say it was self defence I will end up with community service instead of jail time,' repeated Nina feeling dull and like a talking monkey. The man, her lawyer Maria brought with her, gave her a soft smile, 'It's the better of the choices, Ms. James.'

The blonde nodded, 'I know, thank you.'

He nodded at her and Maria and walked out of the interrogation room.

Maria put her hand on Nina's shoulder, 'You know it's for the best right, dievčatko?'

'It's not, Maria. I killed the guy, and the only way I don't expose the whole supernatural race, I just pretend it was self-defense since no one can explain how the guy died. No one can explain being murdered by a succubus,' she said and looked down at her hands.

Her granny pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, 'I'm truly sorry, Nina. I wish it never happened.'

'Me too, granny. Me too,' she said looking outside the window. It was raining outside. She couldn't remember what happened still. She remembered the woods…the hallucinations. It felt like she was there forever, but maybe it was just a couple of hours like they said. The others were looking for Stiles and someone had her phone or it was her and she texted everyone it was okay. Maybe this was her. She killed the man and had a nervous breakdown like with Morrison.

She brushed thumbs over her fingers they felt weird on the touch. Everything felt weird to her now. She assumed this was how it felt when people got hung over and lost their night together.

Maria and the attorney were talking together.

She recovered quickly once she was fully conscious. They charged her and arrested her. She spent a night in jail which caused Scott and the sheriff and Stiles to argue with Scott's dad about it. She didn't say a word. Everyone came to see her to keep her company. Special treatment of course. She didn't talk to them. She couldn't. She didn't remember what happened, but she knew she got into the car on her own, and she knew she was in advantage. Someone killed that man and given how he died, it must have been her. She didn't even feel that bad about pleading guilty. She would deserve far worse than.

As dementia echoed in the hallway Nina went briefly back in her head into the moment she and Stiles were discussing a possibility of Lydia having a mental illness. She didn't listen to what Melissa, the doctor and the sheriff were talking because she was too focused on the image of Scott and Stiles holding onto each other hugging for their dear life. She grew up surrounded by supernatural. When she used to read to old people she faced illnesses of all kinds, but it was always something that happened to other people. Being faced with the possibility of her friends getting hurt was something she knew from an early age when she watched all her close friends and people she called family die in front of her eyes. It didn't help that later when she managed to make new friends and family they had their safety threatened. There was always the possibility of getting hurt in battle or in a plan gone wrong, but this? This cut deep. She could try to protect her friends. She would always try. She would do her best and most of the time she would manage to save them or keep them safe….but this?

This was something she was completely defenseless against. She couldn't protect her human friends against it. How? She couldn't. No one could. She… fucking hated illnesses. She tried to imagine it. She tried to imagine Stiles as not himself as losing touch with reality as… she wanted to scream. She wanted to punch something. She wanted to do something, fucking anything…but she couldn't. Not really.

However, if it was the other thing. If Stiles was possessed just like her, than it was even worse than just an illness. If Stiles was possessed, he was just like her in more ways than one. They were always kindred spirits as both used to be hopelessly in love with the wrong people. She felt for him so much and she was scared. She couldn't control or remember what she did when she was controlled like the Five. She would never want anyone have to go through it. Definitely not Stiles. He deserved better.

* * *

Scott sighed and put his bag down in the hallway. He looked over at his father who stood up, 'I don't feel like talking right now.'

He didn't feel like talking since what happened to Nina and Stiles. Nina was going to have trial tomorrow and Stiles has been missing again. If anything his whole world was crashing down, and he didn't know what to do.

'Look, I know it's tough now considering everything which is happening.'

He smirked at him bitterly, 'I doubt you know what it's like when your best friend is diagnosed with a disease which is killing him and goes missing again and your girlfriends is charged with murder.'

His dad brushed his face frustrated and tired, 'I want to talk about Nina.'

'I already told you, she doesn't remember anything and I believe her,' he said and started to walk the stairs, 'And since you kept her in jail for a day just because you could. '

'Scott, that girl is trouble.'

Scott shook his head and continued to walk.

'I mean it. She one already charged with murder once and-'

'Charges were dropped since the alleged victim turned out to be fine and plotting against Nina. Look it up.'

'She got kidnap by sex traffickers,' called his dad and Scott stopped and turned around, 'Yeah, and she managed to break out and help bring the guy to justice as well as save other girls. '

'She's…she's trouble, Scott. Isn't it weird that all these things happen to her? That she gets herself into situations like that.'

'What are you saying? That she's asking for it? That she purposely gets herself into a situation like that? I always thought girls don't get into situation like that. People make those situations for them,' he said. He was surprised he didn't flat out shout at him. He wanted to for going against his girlfriend like this.

Scott watched him for a moment before he turned around and started to walk, 'This is why we can't be a family again.'

He went into his room and closed the door. He felt so tired. He was emotionally tired from everything which was happening.

Nina was meeting with her lawyer today. He texted her, but she texted back she would call him when they got home. Stiles was with his dad now. Also not responding. He felt like he wanted to curl away from the world into the bed himself.

He sat down on the bed. He felt so tired right now.

When his phone range he nearly fell down from the bed as he went to reach it quickly, 'Hello.'

Finally someone.

'Hi. We just some home, so if you want to come you can.'

 _Nina._

'Yeah, sure I'm on my way.'

He quickly locked the door and went through the window. He was by her house in a matter of moments, 'Hi.'

She put down a short sweater and pulled on some shirt, 'Hey.'

'How do you feel?' he asked looking at her. He hated this. He hated seeing her like this and everything which was happening.

'Tired. You?'

'Same.'

She slowly changed her clothes as he sat down on the bed watching her. Even her room felt cold and depressed.

'What did your lawyer say?' he asked.

'Plea guilty and say it was self defence so I won't get jail time.'

'But you will have a record, right?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'It's not like I was planning to get into the Ivy League.'

Nina stopped for a moment before she looked at herself in the mirror, 'I think this will b'

She lied down on the bed.

Scott watched her for a moment before he lied down too and hugged her from the back, 'I'm sorry about it.'

'It's fine…it will be fine.'

He let his nose into her hair. She felt so different. Like she even wasn't herself. She was possessed too and it terrified him that he didn't know when she was herself and when not.

'I love you.'

She sighed finally allowing herself to feel something, 'I love you too.'

'Do you feel it too?' she asked as they lied there, 'Like the world got turned upside down again and all you can do is watch it helplessly?'

He nodded against the back of her neck, 'Yeah.'

'Yeah, every moment of every day since what happened.'

She suddenly felt a wave of overwhelming crushing pain inside her soul. She pressed a hand against her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud as tears slowly fell down her cheek. Scott let out a pained sound and pulled her closer his head brushing the back of her neck in comfort. She fell asleep from exhaustion. Everything hurt.

Scott held her as she fell asleep. He comforted her like a true alpha nuzzling her neck and shoulder. He kissed her every now and then.

* * *

The exhausted nurse walked into the car and sat inside. Clara pressed herself against the backseat of Derek's car. The last couple of days were pretty hectic. They didn't have much time for each other even though they tried.

'Tired?' asked Derek and gave her coffee.

She shot him a grateful look as she took it, 'Always, thank you.'

He smiled a little bit and took her hand. They linked their fingers together, 'What about Nina?'

'She's going to stand in front of a judge today to accept the deal. Maria knows some folks from her old days,' said Clara raising one brow.

'That's good...she couldn't control it. It's not her fault,' he said and stroked her fingers.

She drank her coffee in silence for a while.

'Do you still think it's not Stiles? Those things?' she asked and Derek looked over at her, 'It's _Stiles_.'

Clara looked at him, 'Yeah, he has been acting weird lately.'

He blinked, 'Why would you say that?'

'Just stuff which happened? His illness. Most likely possessed like an evil fox spirit. Clues left behind pointing to him and all. Not to mention disappearing.'

She continued to drink her coffee. Key to lying to werewolves was making your answers as honest as possible. Clara had years of practise.

* * *

 _She was coming from one of the rooms. They just brought Nina in and Scott was with her. She has been in overdrive terrified about what would happen now. Would Nina wake up? Everything was falling apart._

 _She didn't even notice Stiles until he pulled her to the side, 'I need to talk to you about something. It's...it's bad.'_

 _Clara blinked, 'I know...Melissa just told me. I'm so sorry, Stiles.'_

 _He shook his head, 'Listen, forget that. This is about Nina being so weak now and messed and generally acting the way she is right now.'_

 _Clara blinked, 'What?'_

' _Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Derek, not Scott or his mom, no one especially Nina. It's about the five.'_

 _Clara's eyes widened, and she looked around before she nodded and both her and Stiles went to stand away from the others to hear._

' _I wanted to ask you after I found out that I had…but I forgot doesn't matter. The thing is…it was me who poisoned Nina.'_

' _Wait what? Because of the dementia?' asked Clara and Stiles pressed her lips, 'Not entirely.'_

 _Lydia who was standing in the hallway watched as Clara went completely still by whatever Stiles told her. Her face got really white, and she briefly wondered if she wasn't about to faint._

 _Clara licked her lips, 'So all this time-'_

' _Yeah, basically, Nina cannot know. We don't know how much the five is awake when she is…'_

 _Stiles took her hand and gave her a small bag with herbs, 'You can't tell anyone. If Nina found out-'_

' _I won't but how will I do it? I mean she would notice that-'_

 _Stiles shook his head, 'I've been doing it since the summer, and she hadn't notice.'_

 _His confession surprised Clara. He was the closest to Nina and human so it made sense he would be asked to do this task, but still. She felt a bit bad about not knowing about it._

' _Well, how do you know it's working maybe they just started taking her for walks some other time.'_

' _I did a research after Maria told me, and the whole Eva Mason mess. I found articles which call 3:03 is the only time when Nina for exactly one minute stops feeding completely, and so does every succubus around the world. I found a legend that said that 3:03 was the time they burnt the five succubuss. It would make sense if that's the only time they had her under control.'_

 _Clara blinked, 'I once…I think that when I used to live with her when Maria was in a coma…I remember,' she realized, 'Derek called me once. It was sometime after we found out Jackson was the kanima. I remember hearing Nina's leaving. It could have been 3 A.M. But you said it's just a minute, but Nina was gone for longer than that.'_

 _Stiles nodded, 'I think that's the thing. Once they get a hold of the wheel they have her for as long as they want to… They posses her completely, and look the point is. Her being sick right now. It's my fault. I don't remember stuff, at all. I think I messed the dosage and gave her too much and instead of helping her I fucked it up.'_

 _He looked away and Clara's heart broke for the boy as he was slowly losing his mind from the sickness and guilt, 'I'll do it.'_

 _Stiles looked up at her, 'I'll do it until you're better, but the moment we deal with Void. You should be the one who saves her. You started it.'_

 _Stiles pulled a grimace, 'I don't think she would see it that way. What I'm doing…it's…'_

' _Saving her. Even if it is from herself, it's still saving her, Stiles.'_

 _He nodded at the purple haired woman before she stepped closer to him and very gently hugged him. He hugged her back slightly before he smiled at her and stepped away, 'Thanks Clara. I knew I could count on_ you.'

* * *

Clara drank up her coffee and turned to Derek he looked at her as she leaned closer and kissed him. It was the small bright light in the past gloomy days. When Stiles gave her the herbs she didn't know he was possessed, but he obviously have to. She was holding onto the bag of herbs not sure what to do about them? She needed to speak with Maria. If there was a change Nina should have been using them an she wasn't. It was bad enough Stiles was out of control, this would be worse.

'Come pick me up after my shift?' she asked with a small smirk.

'Wouldn't miss it,' he stroked her cheek and he kissed her again.

Yeah, only bright light of the day. As Derek watched Clara leave he thought about what it meant to be with her and it made him feel. He felt...happier. Like the world had finally some light in it. Being in love with Clara Peterson would save his soul.

* * *

She woke up to her room being empty but she could sense Scott's energy outside on her window, 'I fell asleep.'

'Yeah, it's fine, I wanted you to rest,' he mumbled sitting on her window frame. She climbed out as well easily sitting down next to him. He pulled her closer, 'You're a bit cold.'

'I'm sensing a Frozen joke coming up.'

He chuckled and they pressed their foreheads together just breathing each other in the early morning of the day.

When they pulled away, she looked at him. Nina didn't tell Scott anything, but as she watched him on her window frame she always wished it was the last time. She wished the judge would say no and sentence her to jail. If they did she would hold this memory in her mind.

Since the moment at the Winter Formal when Scott and her dance, she knew she would love him completely forever. She knew she adored and cared from him and would love him and do everything for him. Even leave. Nina knew even if it would break her heart and soul completely, a finale blow, she would leave if it was necessary for him.

'What?' asked Scott as he looked back at her.

She smiled a little bit at him in the early morning, when everyone was asleep it felt as if the weight of their problems was a little bit lighter.

'I'm just enjoying a few moments...us this. Quiet, peace...even though Stiles is missing and Isaac is hurt and everything-'

'I get it. Maybe afterwards when this all blows, we could go somewhere just the two of us,' said Scott and brushed her hair behind her ear smiling at her softly, 'Just the two of us.'

'Or we could run away.'

He titled his head, 'Would you want that? Right now? We could jump down and just disappear.'

She stroke his beautiful face which a reflection of just how beautiful his soul was.

'I would never force you to leave your mom and friends. But it's a nice thought on tough days.'

He smiled, 'Where would we go? Somewhere not so warm? Canada?'

'Really that's your idea of running away to Canada?'

He pulled her closer and bite her cheek softly, 'Don't mock my runaway place. What about you?'

'New York, I always wanted to see it or some other big city,' she said and put her hands around his neck.

'Aren't you hungry for energy?' he asked. She shook her head, 'I still feel weird since hospital. I don't want to yet.'

'Will it be okay? Are you sure?'

She nodded. She wasn't. She wasn't sure she wouldn't fall apart if she would go all alone to the court. She wasn't sure by some unfortunate events which seem to follow her she wouldn't end up stuck for good. She felt like she couldn't breathe when she remembered what was waiting for her today.

* * *

Later Scott went home to get ready for school and she went to get ready for the trial and judge. She was dressed in long pants and blouse. She didn't know how long she would make it, but she had to do it.

'What are you going to make me put on glasses too?' asked Nina as Maria came in with the most ugly looking sweater she ever saw.

'Right, because that wouldn't make you look like the most beautiful woman in the world,' said the older with a smirk.

Nina smiled back as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and left the room. They drove in silence Nina didn't want to hear the radio anymore. She pressed her head against the glassy window and wondered about what would change.

A record. What would it mean for her life really? No good college? No good job?

She hugged herself as they passed the woods. She remembered that scary day with all her ghosts. Her stomach was starting to betray her just by thinking it. She didn't know how to feel anymore. She didn't know how to live on anymore.

The judge was an elderly black woman. She looked over Nina's once she saw her. Nina felt nauseous knowing what she was thinking even in the reserved clothes she had to wear the judge was affected by the glow.

'Ms. James, how do you plea to the charges?'

'Guilty, your honor,' said Nina feeling like with those three words she signed her life sentence.

'Counsel, have you agree to an agreement?'

The D.A., a woman, in her thirties nodded, 'Yes, Your Honor. The people have agreed to manslaughter. Ms. James must complete community service and probation and complete an approved sessions with a psychologist two times per week.'

Judge nodded and turned back to Nina, 'Ms. James, do you know that by pleading guilty you lose the right to a jury trial?'

The blonde nodded, **'** Yes, your Honor.'

'Do you give up that right?'

'Yes, Your Honor,' said Nina.

'Do you understand what giving up that right means?"

'Yes.'

'Do you know that you are waiving the right to cross-examine your accusers?' asked the judge. Nina just wished she would finish it and it would be over, 'Yes.'

'Do you know that you are waiving your privilege against self-incrimination?'

'Yes.'

'Did anyone force you into accepting this settlement?'

'No.'

The judge nodded, 'Ms. James, you are hereby sentenced to 24 hours in jail, which you have already served, and 400 hours of community service and to two years' probation, on condition that you complete a court-approved mandatory psychological course,' ordered the judge.

'Thank you.'

On sociology they disgusted how much was a human life's worth now Nina finally knew the answer at least a worth of a guy who liked assaulting women. 400hours of community service, two years of probation and some psychological course.

It was all very fast and she was back in the car pressed against the window, 'How do you feel?'

'Like I just got a label convicted murderer on my forehead.'

'Don't say it like that,' said Maria sounding annoyed.

'I know, sorry.'

She closed her eyes as they got close to the woods. Nina breathed in and lugged her legs on the seat, 'It will pass.'

Nina opened her eyes, 'I'm just so tired sometimes...I tired of feeling like this. I'm tired of this...pain and everything hurts just all the time...I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't think I'm strong enough.'

Maria parked the car just then and Nina opened her eyes, 'I want you to know something, Nina.'

She looked at her, 'What you're feeling right now? Is not just something you feel...everyone gets that feeling here and now. It's not a good feeling. It's the worst feeling yet, but you're not alone in this. I don't want to minimizing. What you feel is yours, but you need to know it will past, okay?' she asked and pressed her hands against Nina's hair, 'You will come out of this like everything else stronger than before.'

Nina wanted to shake her head. Everything she has been through until now, she wasn't over it, not even close, and now it was coming back to ruin her and with her everyone around her who was close to her. Despite loving Scott with her cell in her body, there were times that she wished Morrison, or Jennifer or Deucalion would just killed her when they had the chance. What doesn't kill me makes me wish it did when it still had to the chance.

Nina used to wonder why she wasn't a carefree girl like some of those in her school. Just happy and carefree and a real teenager. Now, she knew, how could be happy when stuff like this kept on happening to her. How could she have an ordinary life? How could life happily with Scott? Why couldn't she just have a life without drama? Why?

* * *

'Shouldn't you be in school?' asked Nina as she found Allison standing by her house. She and Maria greeted each other and the older woman walked in, 'I wanted to know how it went. When will you be back in school?' She called Scott after the trial to find out if Stiles showed up. No such luck.

'How about never?' asked Nina and went to sit down on the porch.

'It won't be that bad.'

'Doubt it you were never a convicted felon,' mumbled the blonde.

Allison shrugged, 'No, but my aunt was a murderer remember? And Lydia was accused of being crazy.'

'And I was accused of almost killing someone before, now people will start wondering if I didn't kill Morrison and just manage to cover it up.'

Allison sighed, 'People are jerks.'

'Yeah.'

They shared a look and Nina felt like smiling a little bit, 'So what are you up to now that you skipped?'

'Hospital and Isaac. Wanna join me?' asked the brunette, and Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'It's not like I have anything else to do.'

'What about Scott?' asked Allison as Nina returned from informing Maria about leaving, 'He's in school. He called me to ask afterwards. It's fine.'

'Did you sleep? You looked tired,' said Allison. Nina shook her head, 'I slept it's fine.'

They got into Allison's car, 'Do you think it's all part of punishment. The things which happen. Like you do a bad thing and you have to make up for it?' asked Nina watching the scenario moving outside the window as her sister drove.

Allison frowned confused, 'What do you mean?'

Nina brushed her face, 'I don't know. It's just something I have been thinking about. I feel like the whole world is crashing before my eyes and burning, and I don't know what to but feel like this is some sort of karma for Morrison...maybe the Five.'

They stopped at a red light, 'You think you deserve this? Because, Nina, you don't. No one does...these...are just bad things which are happening to you now, but they won't last, okay?'

'Green light,' said Nina and Allison looked up.

It was really green.

* * *

Nina looked at Isaac who was still unconscious on the hospital bed and then at Allison who was staring down at him, 'I'm sorry, I wasn't here.'

Her sister look up and smiled, 'It's fine, Nina. I was and all I did is cause him to get hurt.'

She touched his hand, 'I was supposed to keep myself safe so he didn't have to.'

'I'm pretty sure he wanted to save you. It made him look in front of you.'

They chuckled, 'I want him to wake up and be okay, Nina. I really want him to be okay.'

Nina rushed into Allison hugging her tightly. Allison hugged her back burying her face into her neck holding back tears, 'I don't want to lose him.'

'I know, and you won't. We won't lose him, Allison. I promise.'

She nodded.

'I just wish he would wake up. Like at least some good could come from all this.'

Nina nodded against her shoulder.

'Yeah, I get it.'

Scott came in the room short afterwards to check on Isaac too. They all stayed for a while and talked. Scott took some of Isaac's pain, but it was nothing compare to the state the poor unconscious beta was in.

'What do you want to do now?' asked Scott as Allison stepped aside to call her dad. Nina shook her head, 'I can't do anything. I have to go the shriek now. The first visit is scheduled in a couple half an hour.'

'I'm sorry.'

She shook her head, 'I don't care. I'm not in jail. I'm happy.'

He raised her chin with his fingers to make her look into his eyes, 'I know you're not, and I wish I could do something to help you heal.'

Nina wished he could as well, 'I have you. It's all I need.'

He watched her for a moment. She wasn't lying but he could see the true in her eyes. She wasn't okay. She wouldn't be fore a while, and he hated himself for not being able to help ehr or Stiles or Isaac. Some alpha he was, or a friend, or boyfriend.

He kissed her softly. Nowadays those were the only kisses they shared. He and Allison walked her to the room where they were supposed to have the session.

She was surprised when she found seven other people in the room. For a moment she thought she picked the wrong room, until a man in his fifties didn't look her up and down stand up. It took him a moment to calm down from the first impact with the glow but he quickly said, 'Hi, you must be Nina, right?'

She nodded, 'Please come in, so we can finish early.'

She went inside. The room was small with eight chairs inside a circle. She didn't know she would have a session with other kids. All were staring at her fantasying about her as usual, she was going to hate this she could already tell.

'I'm Doctor Alexander Stabler. You were order mandatory session from the court today. We will meet twice a week once just the two of us and once like we are now,' said the man. He looked like someone's nice older father. The kind a guy people would want to trust and confine him. It was probably a tactic to get people to talk. Look like you care and mean it.

She sat down, 'Okay, so since you're new and this is a little bit overwhelming everyone will introduce themselves and we will finish where we left of last week. You can enter the chat anytime, but you will get a chance to talk solo on the next week, okay?'

She didn't react. It wasn't like she had a choice.

The teens around her started to say their names and what were they in for. She recognized two from Beacon Hills High and the rest was probably from Devenford Prep or some high in a town nearby. She didn't remember the names the moment they were finished just what they were in for. One boy, she didn't catch his name was also there for manslaughter. She knew him as the guy who drove drunk and liked his girlfriend last year in a car accident when he crashed. There was a girl who bullied someone, Nina wondered how bad it must have been she ended up there. Usually schools looked away from bullying. There was a kid with some anger issues who destroyed private property even thought he was so young and shy he couldn't even look at Nina. He looked like a freshman. A girl, Carrie, who stole a car and crashed it and got also taken for possession. She was a senior in BHH. Another possession and anger management problems. And a rapist who wouldn't stop staring at her. This would be fun.

Doctor Alexander then nodded at her.

'Hi, I'm Nina, and I was convicted of manslaughter today.'

The rest of the group greeted her. Doctor then told a girl name, Hannah to start talking about what she didn't get a chance to say last week.

The girl pulled her jacket closer to herself.

'I was talking about how soon after what happened it got worse. Before the trail, it was bad enough so I thought the deal would somehow help us get back into where were before, but it got worse,' the girl spoke with a strange accept Nina didn't recognize.

'I constantly felt like I fucked everything up, and my parents were weird...still are. It was like they were supportive when I got arrested, but once it was over it was like they just realized what I actually did. I tried to make things go back to normal at first. Then I was upset that they acted that way. Do you just ever feel like it's too much? Like everything which is happening is just so heavy and you just can't carry it around another step? Like you just want o say fuck it and let everything crush you cause you can't breath anymore? That's how it felt...like I was...alone and lost even when I still have people I feel this loneliness which can't be healed with people...it's the kind that can be only healed by yourself and I just didn't know how. I still sometimes don't. I try to the thing which used to make me happy. Sometimes they work like a charm...sometimes not so much. Now, I just ignore it, but...at one point I even thought about...not living anymore. Ironic.'

'You wanted to commit a suicide, Hannah?'

'Kind of...I thought about that girl, who killed herself because of me and how I bullied her and I wasn't bullied. No one put naked photos from the locker room anywhere. Yeah, posted a lot of hateful things on my accounts, but I wasn't hurt the way she was...and yet I felt this pain.'

'Everyone feels pain differently, Hannah. That's why someone can be upset and someone can be just sad. There is now level of pain or any emotion for every human. There isn't a single size,' said the doctor with a kind smile, 'What made you stop?'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I wrote a list. Like reasons why and why not...even on shitty days reasons why not were more.'

'That's good, Hannah,' smiled the man, 'That's very good. Everyone?'

'Yeah, Hannah.'

'Right.'

Others nodded.

Nina looked at the girl. She was so pretty. She could definitely picture her as girl who would bully someone. She could see her as once a very mean girl.

She thought about what she said...

A list...

* * *

When Nina finally returned from the hospital she only had one thought in her mind. She came into her room. The season with the psychologist and the group of young people like her left her feel even more depressed especially the story of the girl who wanted to kill herself.

 _I always make a list_

She brought out a notebook a pen started. She made two lines next to each other.

She started with the first column.

 _in the kids centre_

She stopped when she realized they probably wouldn't let her work there because of the record. She crossed the word out and continued.

 _Running_

 _Dancing_

She stopped again as she realized that she was suspended from school and wouldn't be able to take part in the races anymore. She crossed out dancing since when she thought about it now. It was like it didn't matter since she hated going to clubs now anyway. She couldn't imagine she would go dancing somewhere. Nina looked at the pictures of her friends she had hung up on her wall. All her friends. What did she like to do anymore. She had no real hobby or thing in her life anymore. She used to run and dance even did box. She worked in the hospital when she was reading to people then the day centre. What did she do in her life when she wasn't dealing with another crises. She wasn't great in school, she had some good grades and some not so good. She knew she would never be A material for some college but now that she knew she wouldn't be maybe any material it made her feel like she lost a change she didn't knew she had.

She looked at the other column and started to write there

 _people around her_

 _trouble_

 _lives_

 _in a time of need_

 _6\. Possesses by a force stronger than her_

 _7\. Depressed_

She stopped writing when she found the things piling up. How come the bad things always outnumber the good ones? She watched the lists for a while. How come she felt like this? She had friends and family and a boyfriend she loved endlessly and the rational part of her know this was not right and it would be terrible to even think about such a thing, but still she would be one less thing to worry for everyone, wouldn't she? They would only have to deal with Stiles...Scott would find someone else...Maria had coach and Chris and Allison had each other. Everyone would find a way to live. They would be sad, but they would survive.

She looked at the pen for a moment before she broke it and put it down. She stood up and went to change her clothes. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm down and organize her thoughts. She grabbed the paper and folded it into the back pocket of her shorts.

Her phone got a message.

 _Lydia._

* * *

'Hey, how are you?' asked Nina as she walked into Lydia's room. It was a little bit more messy than usual. Clearly the girl was stressed.

'No, good, you?'

Nina shrugged her shoulders, 'Oh, you know, just like any other day I plead guilty to manslaughter.'

Lydia was sitting on her bed her arms crossed.

'I'm sorry about that.'

Nina blinked, 'Thanks.'

'No,' the other girl shook her head, 'No, you don't get it. I'm sorry for not noticing or finding you.'

Nina made a grimace, 'It's not like you could have know. I or the Five was pretty great in texting from my phone, remember?'

Lydia pulled her legs up and hugged them, 'This is on me. Some banshee I am if I can't even find you or Stiles right. I messed up.'

Nina walked to Lydia and sat down on the bed, 'I don't think people were counting on you having all the answers. Not we Stiles is sick and I'm possessed, and both of us are slowly going crazy.'

Lydia put her head on Nina's shoulders just as Allison walked into the room. Lydia probably texted her too. She came to the girls and went to side on Lydia's other side.

They were all quiet for a moment until Lydia said, 'I hate this. I hate this feeling of the whole world falling apart. I hate how we never have a break and are waiting stressed out for the next terrible thing to happen...I really hate this.'

Allison nodded, 'I hate it too. It's like the whole world was in a tornado and we are just holding on for our deal lives to make it.'

Nina blinked at that. She didn't say anything, but she felt a bit lighter now the paper inside her shorts no longer heaving her down so much. At least she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

When her phone rang, she stood up and answer, 'Hi, I'm at Lydia's...'

'There was an explosion,' was the first thing she heard when she picked up.

'What explosion?' she asked and turned to the other two girls. Lydia instantly found the remote and turn on the TV there was a breaking news about a bomb which went off inside the sheriff's station with multiple casualties and hurt.

'Oh my God.'

'Listen before that coach got shot by an arrow inside the wood,' said Scott next.

'What? What do you mean he got shot? How?'

'I think it was the nogitsune. I think Stiles...look listen he is in the hospital. Get Maria there.'

'Way, no, where are you now? And is he with you?'

'Yes, but don't worry about it be with coach. I love you-'

'Scott? SCOTT!'

She pulled the phone away and looked at the two surprised girls, 'What happened?'

'I don't know but coach got shot,' she gripped the phone. Stiles was possessed too? So everything which happened...

She looked at Allison and Lydia, 'Can one of you take Maria to the hospital? Coach is there. I have to find Scott and Stiles.'

'I'll come with you,' said Allison. Nina nodded, 'Okay, I will go first and call you once I find them. Lydia?'

'I'll get my car keys,' nodded the strawberry blonde.

* * *

Nina quickly rushed out of the house. Her first stop was the station. It was a mess. When she looked around she saw people hurt and wounded. There were ambulances and paramedics trying to help them as well as deputies trying to guide everyone. She never saw anything like this. It was like she froze on the stop with people moving so fast trying to help everyone. It was a terrible image.

She heard someone groan by her side. She looked at them startled as suddenly something flashed inside her a mind.

* * *

 _A man groaning. She remembered her eyes were so heavy but she still managed to open them and look at him. Someone was there with him pressing a hands against his mouth and nose. He was trying to push them away but he couldn't._

* * *

She was pushed back to reality. Was that her? Did she suffocate him? It was the same man she had murdered. Adam Brenkus. She will remember that name until the day she died. Was it like that? Did it happen like that? The night and following day still remained a mystery to her expect for how she was dealing with the ghost of her Christmas past.

Nina sensed an energy she knew and started to run, 'DAD!'

Chris turned around just as she quickly hugged him. He wasn't the most affectionate type, but he quickly hugged her back feeling like he really cheated death today. His mind for a moment drifted to the time he didn't know Nina and how he couldn't imagine not knowing her or knowing she was his.

Nina leaned away, 'What happened? Were you here?'

'Derek saved my life. It was Stiles, wasn't? He's the possessed one.'

Nina nodded, 'We have to help him. He's not in control. This isn't him.'

Chris kissed her forehead, 'Be careful and call me when you find him.'

'Okay.'

'Promise me, Nina.'

'I promise. I promise.'

He nodded and hugged her tightly one more time before he let her go.

* * *

Nina tried to school, doing her best to avoid any classmates, and then Nina ran Scott's house. She stopped by hers but Maria wasn't there so Lydia must have taken her to the hospital. He wasn't at his house either, and he wasn't answer. The sky looked terrible all day and it started to rain again.

She mumbled a curse brushing her wet hair from her face. She had to go elsewhere. She stood outside his house as she realized this would be the first time she was walking on the same road she remembered she did the night it happened.

 _She was walking down the road from Scott's house. It was dark and it was raining. She felt the cold from the rain, but she ignored it as she knew she needed to continue. She walked pass the last house on the street when a car pulled over. It was an old looking green Pickup._

' _Hey, you need a ride? It's raining cats and dogs here,' called a man as he lowered his window down._

 _She nodded and walked around to the door before she got in._

* * *

Nina hugged herself. This wasn't fair the remembering!

She remembered Eva Manson's words.

 _You should trust the Five it is in their benefit for you to be successful._

She pulled her jaw higher. She was soaking wet now and it was dark. It was almost like that night.

She closed her eyes.

 _Fine, you want to get on my good side? Fucking help me remember, oh mighty Five._

She waited a moment before she opened her eyes, but of course nothing happened. She cursed at herself for being an idiot and went to ran again when she was hit a sudden memory.

* * *

 _In the hospital they went to look for Stiles while they brought Scott's father in. She still didn't like the man even if he was hurt, he wanted Stiles's dad lose his job. Everything still felt like she was in a dream. Her mind felt so clouded._

 _She found herself wondering out for a moment looking for Stiles. He wasn't in his room so she continued to walk down the hallway. She suddenly felt incredibly cold like she was freezing and she didn't know what to do about it._

 _It was second that the shadows appear in front of her._

 _She didn't move. She didn't have time to move, but even if she could she didn't. She wanted to move. She wanted them to get her. Wouldn't be easier? Wouldn't they just be done with it and leave everyone else alone? Wouldn't she have peace? She had everything she ever wanted, but that did the problem know that you have everything makes it incredibly scary to lose it all._

 _One of the Oni reached out to touch her. She felt tears rushing to her eyes as his hand was getting closer to her face._

 _She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't force herself to do it. It felt like she lost all control of her body. Suddenly she saw a yellow light in the middle of his chest and the oni disappeared with Stiles standing behind him._

 _Nina watched him shocked. Soon all the other oni vanished in front of the girls eyes and she was alone with her friend completely confused._

 _She wanted to say his name. She wanted to say his name so bad, but her lips wouldn't open. She was just frozen standing there._

 _Stiles smiled at her, but something felt off, something felt wrong. He felt wrong. He didn't feel like Stiles. He didn't smile like Stiles._

 _His hand gripped her shoulder. She didn't feel anything. He had no energy. It was like with the kanime. Why didn't he have any energy?_

 _He leaned closer. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest out of fear. What was he going to do to her? Why...what?_

 _He leaned toward her and in the next moment she felt cold lips on his cheek, 'Get some rest.'_

* * *

Nina let out a startled breath as memories came rushing back to her.

* * *

' _You're going to do me a favour Nina. I want you to distract, Scott tonight. I want you to kiss him and hold him and do whatever you have to to keep him occupied,' he said as he stroke her hair breathing it in. She couldn't move. It felt like she was frozen in place._

' _I want you then to turn off both your phones so no one can call him, okay?' he asked, but she couldn't even nod._

' _Then you're going to outside. I will be waiting for you.'_

* * *

The rain got heavier. It was Stiles. It was all Stiles! He was the nogitsune! He was possessed. He was the one who made her do all those things not the FIVE!

* * *

 _She came out after Scott fell asleep. It was raining. She didn't want to go into the man's car, but it was raining so bad and she was confused. So confused._

 _She got inside and hear eyes felt so heavy, but when she opened them._

 _God, the fake Stiles was there. The evil Stiles, the man tried to fight him, but he put his hands against his face and ..._

* * *

Nina covered her own mouth.

He killed him. He killed him with Stiles's hand!

* * *

 _He opened the door for her, he was so scary, 'Now, go play, into the woods. I will come for you later.'_

* * *

She remembered going into the wounds the nementon was there and her mind must have created the hallucinations since fake Stiles messed her up so bad.

Jesus.

She tried to call Scott again, but it went to the voice mail. She had one last place to go. She hoped she would find them all there. She really hoped.

* * *

Scott, Kira and Stiles were rushing into the vet's.

'It's an animal clinic?' shouted Kira across the heavy rain.

'Yeah, the place is lined with mountain ash. Just like my house. It will buy us some time,' shouted back Scott.

'But they can get through it?'

'Eventually. Nobody's got any better ideas?'

Stiles suddenly stopped and turned around, 'Guys!'

Out of the dark shadows on the night and the heavy rain they appeared.

'Shit.'

Kira started to throw items at them panicked while Scott went to fight them. She heard Stiles shout that the door was open but she was too focused on the Oni which was close. She grabbed his arm before he would cut her and managed to throw him to the ground. She was shelf-shocked for a moment before she realized another was coming her way. She quickly picked up a pipe and blocked the other one from cutting her. She didn't even have time to think how was she able to do it she just fought.

Scott got distracted for a moment looking if she was okay and got stabbed into the stomach. Her distantly hear Kira scream, but the pain blurred everything else away.

He fell to his knees. His mind drifted to a moment with Nina.

* * *

 _Scott swallowed hard and before Nina knew it he pulled her by the waist toward him his hands sneaking not purposely under her short top, and he kissed her. She didn't even have time to close her eyes until later as she was struck by the desperation and intensity of the kiss. Her hand went to his chest and then to his neck while one of his went to her hair tangling his fingers into it as he broke the kiss._

* * *

Stiles opened the door and Kira helped Scott to the vet's clinic, 'All right, come on. Get him inside! Get him inside!'

Scott was gasping and grunting. The pain was terrible. He fainted for a small moment.

Kira looked at the katana stuck out of his body. She looked into his eyes and nodded determinate. She put both hands on the handle, Scott braced himself for the upcoming pain.

Suddenly Stiles pulled Kira's hand away. She was startled by the painful grip. How could Stiles be so strong?

Before she knew it there was impact and she fainted as Stiles smashed her head against the table.

Scott groaned trying to move.

'No...,' he breathed out.

He knew it. He knew it just then that wasn't his best friend. That wasn't Stiles.

'Please don't,' pleaded as he watched the imposter looked up from Kira's body and smiled at him. It was the wickedest smile Scott ever saw.

'It's okay,' he said and smiled before he carefully let his fingers run over the handle of the katana still stabbed inside Scott's stomach, 'Does it hurt?'

Scott looked down at the katana. He needed to get it out and stop this. He needed to do something.

'Hey, look at me,' said the imposter almost gently. He put his hand on his cheek and forced him to look up, 'You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This morning, you took it from Isaac, then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Just like when Nina absorbs all that energy. It feeds her. Well this feeds _me_.'

Scott suddenly felt a familiar sensation like when Nina tried to feed on him too much only with Nina there was never pain. Just slowly fading into darkness and unconsciousness. Now it hurt, it was like a physical pain from having someone trying to rip his heart out from his body.

' _Now, give it to me._ '

The imposter smirked afterwards while Scott felt like dying, 'You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. Mmm-mmm. Know why? Cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone.'

Suddenly he was pushed away and threw against the wall, 'Not everyone.'

Nina said standing between him and Scott before she went after him and stabbed him with a syringe, 'Nighty night little fox,' she snapped at him as she was glaring into his eyes. The poison worked fast.

She grabbed his chin, 'You're going to do a little favour for me. You're going to get the fuck out of my best friend or I will smoke you out.'

He was going out slowly, but the look in his eyes wasn't fear it was joy.

In a matter of moments he ended up on her arms and she carefully put him to the ground before she rushed to Scott. She pressed her hands against his cheek stroking him softly. One touch from her and he felt better.

'I love you,' she kissed him abruptly, 'But this will hurt.'

His mind drifted to the first time she told him those words when she pulled the arrow from his arm and helped him run away from the hunters during his first full moon. He held onto that and every single happy memory he had with her to survive the pain.

She pulled the katana away from him and kissed him passionately giving him everything she could. He almost fell on her but she helped him up. She didn't let go and kissed him again. The kiss lasted longer than any other kiss since the night she disappeared in the woods and it was clear they missed each other. Scott kissed her back just as abruptly. They needed to feel each other, closer, more, like they always do.

He broke the kiss so softly it wasn't even a break. It was just leaning away to put his hands on her face and look into her eyes.

They were both breathless and shaking from the adrenaline which was running out now that the danger has passed.

'You're here?'

'I'm here.'

'And you managed to knock him out,' he said still breathless looking at Stiles.

'Deaton,' she replied just as breathlessly.

He nodded before he leaned down and kissed her again.

'What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?' asked Scott when he leaned away again looking at Stiles who was lying on the ground as he was coming back to what happened, 'The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet,' replied Deaton as he walked into the room and instantly kneeled to Stiles.

* * *

Nina was silently brushing Scott's hair as he was slowly healing on the ground in the vet's clinic while Deaton took care of Stiles. They were waiting for the sheriff and the others. Kira was holding an ice pack to her forehead.

Nina and her shared a smile as she went to see Deaton.

Scott took Nina's hand as he was lying in her lap, 'You're here. Hey.'

She smiled, 'Hey, handsome, I think you should rest from being the hero for a while.'

He smiled back at her, 'How did you do it?'

'He has been playing with me for a month now. I guess I finally learned how to play back,' she said and stroked his hair some more.

Scott sat up, 'You remembered what happened?' he asked searching her eyes and stroked her cheek.

Nina nodded, 'Yeah, he can do something with my mind. I think it's because I'm depressed a lot and because of the Five...I think he can get inside and just play around make me forget things. He asked me to turn off your phone and mine and leave, but I guess I wasn't fully under his _spell_ because I turn it back on.'

'And took yours too,' he said and she nodded, 'Yeah, he got me meet him outside. I don't know why the guy stopped his truck probably because he saw me in the rain a girl in a skirt. He stopped the car and asked me if I wanted a ride and I just went in...I don't know why. Now it feels like I was drunk and just lost control over my actions.' The key to lying to werewolves was to tell as much true as possible, and Nina was starting to be very good in it. She knew she could. She knew she should, but she had a feeling if she admitted it was Stiles it would be worse for him and if Stiles know what happened he would say it himself, if not...why torture him more. Why would she want him to suffer more?

Scott nodded and took her hand. She almost smiled at how easy it was to find strength in each other. She nodded, 'Later what happened with Nemeton you already know.'

He nodded. A part of him wished she would tell him there was another explanation for what happened and Nina was innocent in it. Now he knew, and the scary and wonderful thing was he didn't love her any less. He loved her completely.

He nodded, 'So it was all whatever it is inside him? It was playing with you all this time?'

'Yeah, but I think I can tell what he's doing now...now I won't forget. I asked Peter for help.'

Scott gave her a look but calmed down instantly. He brought her palm to his lips and kissed her softly, 'I'm glad I have you back.'

She nodded, 'Me too, and we'll find a way to get Stiles back too.'

He nodded and they hugged tightly. There in each other's arms there was hope, for them, for their friends and love ones, for the whole world.


End file.
